Về sau, hắn trở thành ngự dụng vú em - Diễm Quy Khang
by hoiquaytay
Summary: Du hý võng du ngọt văn sảng văn trực tiếp
1. Chapter 1

Hoàn~137c #chinpunkanpun #hqt-võng du font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《 /span/fontsau lại, hắn thành ngự dụng vú em font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》 /span/fonttác giả: Diễm Quy Khang Văn án:  
Vưu Lương Hành tại du hý trong tuyệt không khai giọng nói.  
Bởi vì thanh âm của hắn...  
Đặc biệt! Biệt! Đà!  
Một ngày nào đó, hắn sắp xếp đến một cái nói nhiều đến nổ mạnh đội hữu,  
Phiền thấu rất nhiều, cống hiến xuất khai thiên tích địa đệ nhất thanh,  
"Biệt BB."  
Đối phương bị hắn mắng sửng sốt,  
Lặng im bên trong đột nhiên phát ra một tiếng thật dài cực hưởng thụ ... Rên rỉ.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Sau lại —  
Hắn phát hiện người nọ là cái đại thần,  
Tái sau lại —  
Chẳng biết tại sao,  
Hắn liền thành đại thần ngự dụng nãi.  
... Kiêm bạn trai.  
Thụ là đại soái so, nề hà câm miệng Lưu Xuyên Phong, mở miệng lạc thiên y, vóc người đẹp tính tình nóng yêu đánh quyền, soái đến toàn thế giới nổ mạnh; công du hý đại thần kiêm chủ bá, ôm ấp văn nghệ thiếu nữ tâm xinh đẹp như hoa không mặt mũi không da tao lãng tiện, lớn nhất ưu điểm: kháng đánh.  
Du hý nội dung tuyển font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《 /span/fontvương giả vinh quang font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font, có quan du hý bản thân nội dung không tính rất nhiều, tận lực viết đến đơn giản dễ hiểu không ảnh hưởng đọc.  
Văn vẻ tiểu BUG vô số, hết thảy vi nội dung vở kịch, tác giả không hề thưởng thức, nghiêm cẩn cường bách chứng... Thận... Nhập. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlời này vô hạn tuần hoàn, xin miễn KY. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Có chút ngọt có chút tô có chút thích Nội dung nhãn: du hý võng du ngọt văn sảng văn trực tiếp Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: nhân vật chính: Vưu Lương Hành Khang Thánh Triết ┃ phối hợp diễn: võng du một mọi người chậm rãi tăng thêm ┃ cái khác: nhân yêu (gay) hào Tác phẩm giản bình:  
vip cường đẩy huy hiệu Vưu Lương Hành tại du hý trong tuyệt không khai giọng nói. Bởi vì thanh âm của hắn... Đặc biệt! Biệt! Đà! Một ngày nào đó, hắn sắp xếp đến một cái nói nhiều đến nổ mạnh đội hữu, phiền thấu rất nhiều, cống hiến xuất khai thiên tích địa đệ nhất thanh: "Biệt BB." Đối phương bị hắn mắng đến sửng sốt, lặng im bên trong đột nhiên phát ra một tiếng thật dài cực hưởng thụ ... Thanh âm. Sau lại hắn phát hiện người nọ là cái đại thần, tái sau lại — chẳng biết tại sao, hắn liền thành đại thần ngự dụng nãi kiêm bạn trai. Đây là một la lỵ âm đại soái so thụ cùng xinh đẹp như hoa du hý chủ bá công võng luyến bôn hiện "Tốt đẹp ái tình" câu chuyện. Bài này ngôn ngữ khôi hài, không khí hài hước, nhân thiết tương phản mãnh liệt, manh điểm dày đặc, là một thiên không dung bỏ qua hảo văn.  
, đệ 1 chương "Ta lập tức đến , thật đến ! Không khởi vãn, ta đã đến dưới lầu ."  
Liêu Túc chạy chậm tiến khu dạy học, lầu một trông cửa đại gia cùng hắn cười đánh cái tiếp đón, hắn vội vàng lộ ra khuôn mặt tươi cười cùng đại gia mặt dán mặt, quay đầu lại tiếp tục giảng điện thoại, "Lão sư đến ? Đến trước an bài ngồi a! A? Không địa phương?"  
Đi được cấp, Liêu Túc trong lòng càng cấp, khai hội loại sự tình này đại học hai năm xuống dưới không biết đã trải qua bao nhiêu lần, hắn sao có thể không biết là tình huống nào, khai hội chỉ biết thiếu người, tuyệt đối sẽ không nhiều người.  
Bộ viên cường điệu thanh vẫn còn tiếp tục, Liêu Túc chỉ cho là đối phương nghĩ biện pháp thúc hắn, không nghĩ tới hắn hướng quá chỗ ngoặt hành lang, vốn nên an tĩnh hành lang cơ hội thế nhưng một mảnh rộn ràng nhốn nháo.  
Liêu Túc nhất thời kinh một chút, "Xảy ra chuyện gì, nhiều người như vậy?"  
Vừa rồi cùng hắn gọi điện thoại bộ viên tiến lên chắp đầu, hai chỉ bả vai đồng thời túng lão cao, thanh âm bất đắc dĩ: "Bọn họ đều lại đây khai hội ."  
Lời này nghe được Liêu Túc một chút đều không tin, đều là mê chơi sinh viên, ai thích khai hội?  
Hôm nay làm bản học kỳ giáo học sinh hội cuối cùng một lần đại hội, không ít lão sư đều phải tham dự, trần từ việc vặt quan phương hội báo một bộ tiếp một bộ, toàn bộ chấm dứt không thể thiếu muốn háo thượng một cái buổi sáng.  
Cho tới trưa thời gian, là ngủ nướng không thoải mái vẫn là du hý không hảo ngoạn?  
"Xả! Học sinh hội có bao nhiêu người ta không rõ ràng lắm?"  
Liêu Túc đột nhiên dừng lại, ánh mắt đảo qua đám người, hắn nhìn thấy hảo vài cái quen thuộc học tỷ, học tỷ cao gầy lại xinh đẹp, trước kia còn mang quá hắn, nhưng nếu là hắn nhớ không lầm, này vài cái học tỷ đã đại tứ lui sẽ .  
Liêu Túc nhướng mày, tái vừa thấy, hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện toàn bộ hành lang trong quanh quẩn thế nhưng 90% đều là nữ sinh, hắn rất nhanh lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra đổ bộ vườn trường võng, quả nhiên, A đại dán đi diễn đàn giờ phút này chính phi thường náo nhiệt, chỉ liếc mắt một cái, Liêu Túc liền nhìn thấy hôm nay mới vừa thượng đưa đỉnh nhiệt thiếp.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttiêu đề: đại gia đại sư cầu đều chuẩn bị tốt sao! Rất học trưởng hôm nay phản giáo a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Lâu chủ: trời sinh nhan cẩu tự mình đại ngôn Nội dung: bắt mắt! Bắt mắt! ! Ta đến tạo phúc quần chúng ! Theo tin cậy tin tức! Rất học trưởng hôm nay hồi giáo ! ! Có thể dục học viện thần chạy học sinh buổi sáng gặp hắn! ! Gặp rất học trưởng a ta ngày! ! Ghen tị sử ta hoàn toàn thay đổi! Ta như thế nào liền... A không đúng không đúng! Nghiêm chỉnh mà nói! Rất học trưởng lúc này hồi giáo tuyệt bích là tham gia học sinh hội hội nghị ! Muốn hỏi vì cái gì, hắn là giáo học sinh hội 'Sẽ — trường —' a! !  
1L: mông lung bên trong kinh ngồi dậy! Nghe nói lão công muốn về nhà thăm bố mẹ! ?  
2L: vẫn là lầu một, vừa mới quá kích động , thiệt hay giả! Rất học trưởng trận đấu so hoàn! ? Ta ngày ta ngày ta ngày, ngủ không được ngủ không được ! Kích động tay run rẩy!  
3L: đá tỉnh toàn tẩm xá hữu, bính địch một khúc thẳng thắn phát biểu suy nghĩ trong lòng!  
4L: ta thiên! ! Vừa đi liền là một cái nửa tháng học kỳ đều phải kết thúc mới trở về! ! Không có sắc đẹp phúc lợi ta ăn cơm đều ăn không thơm ước chừng gầy bán cân a! ! Nam mặc nữ lệ! !  
5L: một mặt mừng như điên một mặt cuồng khóc, vừa trở về liền muốn nghỉ nện mà! ! Nếu có thể nhìn đến rất học trưởng ta nguyện ý học kỳ dài hơn! Ta yêu học tập! Nhượng ta học tập!

24L lâu chủ: ta nói, liền không người tính toán đi học sinh hội cửa nhà đổ người sao?  
25L: ? ? ? Lâu chủ ngươi tại sao có thể làm chuyện loại này, ngươi như vậy sẽ nhượng rất học trưởng phức tạp ! ! Thương hắn liền đừng quấy rầy hắn! Nha đại gia, biệt đuổi đi ta! Ta thật sự là học sinh hội !  
26L: đã hoá trang tiến hành trung, chờ xuất phát thẳng đến học sinh hội.  
27L: mệt thành cẩu như trước không có lui sẽ ta nhìn thấy này thì thiếp mời nhịn không được lưu lại kích động nước mắt.

116L: ta đến nha! ! ! Văn nghệ bộ , thứ bốn sắp xếp!  
117L: học tập bộ nhấc tay! ! Thứ hai sắp xếp hàng vây xem mỹ nhan, ngồi chờ rất học trưởng lộ diện!  
118L: hâm mộ đến linh hồn quy thiên, miễn cưỡng chiếm cái hàng cuối cùng QAQAQAQ!

277L: ta mặt trời lặn chỗ ngồi ! ! Các ngươi như thế nào sẽ sớm như vậy! Gian trá! Giảo hoạt! Quá phận! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontbạo khóc font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font 278L: còn chưa tới sao... Rất học trưởng...

477L: tại phòng họp cửa nhà xếp hàng, như vậy đều nhìn không tới rất học trưởng ta trực tiếp ăn, ăn, cái ăn đường lầu hai miến bã đậu! !  
478L: tê — chơi lớn như vậy sao? ? ?

Yên lặng vây xem đầy đủ cái thiệp Liêu Túc biểu tình càng ngày càng phức tạp, một bên bộ viên mạc danh kỳ diệu, "Bộ trưởng, rốt cuộc làm sao vậy?"  
Liêu Túc chỉnh khuôn mặt vo thành một nắm, tạm dừng vài giây sau, một mét tám đại hán nhịn không được khóc xuất heo gọi."Ta kháo kháo kháo! Vưu Lương Hành trở lại! !"

Lời nói thật lời nói thật, Vưu Lương Hành tồn tại cấp A vườn trường hơn vạn danh nam tính học sinh tạo thành nghiêm trọng sinh tồn áp lực.  
Tại lên đại học trước kia, nhiều ít khát khao tốt đẹp sinh hoạt thiếu niên đã từng đơn thuần ảo tưởng quá tiến vào danh giáo cuộc sống sau này, ai có thể đều thật không ngờ, thời gian tự do, luyến ái tự do, A đại trong lại có một tên là Vưu Lương Hành người tại.  
Trong đại học Kim Tự Tháp, sắc đẹp là vạn ác chi nguyên, một khu nhà đại học, có một cái hệ thảo giáo thảo đều thực bình thường, loại này tồn tại tuy rằng nhượng nữ sinh thét chói tai nhượng nam sinh khó chịu, nhưng đều cực hạn với một chút ảnh hưởng, sẽ không tạo thành quá lớn thương tổn.  
Nhưng Vưu Lương Hành người này... Cố tình không là lớn lên soái.  
Hắn là lớn lên rất! T! M! Soái !  
Cụ thể soái tới trình độ nào, đơn giản đến nói, chính là soái đến một loại nam sinh thấy đều sẽ tự phát cảm thấy 'A, người này đại khái chính là nam chủ' đến cảm giác.  
Mới vừa vào tiết học, không ít nhìn không được người cũng nhịn không được DISS hắn, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành thành tích toàn viện đứng đầu bảng, đại hội thể dục thể thao đương toàn giáo mặt chạy ba nghìn mễ đệ nhất, thăng nhập đại canh hai là trúng cử học sinh hội hội trưởng, trường học lớn nhỏ công tác an bài gọn gàng ngăn nắp.  
Diện mạo nổ mạnh, văn võ song toàn, tưởng không thành vi A đại nữ sinh tình nhân trong mộng đều khó, có hắn tại ngày, A đại nam sinh tìm bạn gái xác suất so năm rồi thẳng tắp rơi chậm lại N cái tỉ lệ phần trăm.

Vưu Lương Hành tuy có danh, thực tế tiếp xúc đến hắn người lại cũng không nhiều, đại đa số đều là trong sân trường thoáng lướt nhìn qua hoặc là vây xem trên mạng những người khác chụp đến ảnh chụp, nghe qua Vưu Lương Hành người nói chuyện càng thiếu, vi Vưu Lương Hành mà gia nhập học sinh hội đại một học muội cũng biết, chẳng sợ đến phiên hội trưởng lên tiếng, đều là xá hữu kiêm bạn tốt thể dục bộ bộ trưởng Liêu Túc thay thế diễn thuyết.  
Thời gian trưởng, đại gia đều ngầm thừa nhận Vưu Lương Hành tương đối cao lãnh, cao lĩnh chi hoa hình tượng vững như núi Thái.  
Như vậy hai người thiết trạc ở trên người, thần bí cảm bùng nổ, thêm chi Vưu Lương Hành nghịch thiên sắc đẹp, khó tránh khỏi phát sinh mắt kế tiếp nửa tháng không gặp về trường học rước lấy một sóng cắm điểm tình huống.  
Bên ngoài nháo đến khẩn, rất lương người đi đường vừa đến ký túc xá.  
Hắn trụ chính là trường học song nhân gian, chỉ có một xá hữu Liêu Túc, cãi nhau Liêu Túc không tại, ký túc xá trong thập phần an tĩnh. Vưu Lương Hành buông xuống ba lô, đơn giản chỉnh lý một hạ hơn một tháng không chạm qua giường, người mới vừa nằm xuống, di động trong truyền ra một trận vi tín gợi ý âm.  
Là Liêu Túc không là plastic: ngươi hồi giáo ? ? ? Hiện tại ở chỗ nào?  
Là Liêu Túc không là plastic: học sinh hội đại hội rốt cuộc tới hay không? Nối liền: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttiêu đề: đại gia đại sư cầu đều chuẩn bị tốt sao! Rất học trưởng hôm nay phản giáo a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Là Liêu Túc không là plastic: phòng họp hành lang trong hiện tại tễ nổ mạnh! ! ! Lại đây cứu mạng cứu mạng cứu mạng a! !  
Vưu Lương Hành nhíu mày hồi phục đạo: lăn, đâu có chuyện gì liên quan tới ta.  
Một cả đêm đều bôn ba ở trên đường, Vưu Lương Hành giờ phút này mệt mỏi muốn ngủ, xem qua tin tức sau, hắn đưa điện thoại di động ném ở một bên, nhắm mắt lại chuẩn bị đi vào giấc ngủ.  
Hơn mười giây sau, Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên ngồi dậy đến nhu nhu ấn đường, hắn đi buồng vệ sinh rửa mặt, lập tức xuống lầu vòng quanh kẹp tại nam nữ sinh ký túc xá lâu trung tâm tiểu trên quảng trường đi rồi một vòng.  
Làm xong này hết thảy, Vưu Lương Hành đợi mười mấy phút đồng hồ, nhìn thấy vườn trường dán xoát tân xuất hắn vừa mới tại tiểu quảng trường lại hồi ký túc xá tin tức, hắn mặt không đổi sắc đưa điện thoại di động tắt máy, lần nữa nằm trở lại trên giường.  
Vừa cảm giác mệt mỏi.  
Tới gần giữa trưa, Liêu Túc hấp tấp hướng hồi ký túc xá, người mới vừa vào cửa, liền là một trận hô lớn, "Ta kháo! Ngươi thật không có đến?"  
Liêu Túc luyện thể dục, thường xuyên huấn tân sinh, giọng vang dội, bị hắn một hảm, rất lương nghề nghiệp tức mở mắt.  
Vưu Lương Hành thân cao so một bát linh Liêu Túc cao hơn nữa ngũ cm, đứng lên cả người đều là cảm giác áp bách, hắn mới vừa mở mắt, mang theo rời giường khí, tóc tán loạn, anh tuấn ngũ quan đầu mười phần hung ác sắc bén.  
Liêu Túc dừng một chút, vẻ mặt thận hư, hắn quật cường đạo: "Ai, ngươi biệt trừng! Ta, ta liền nói một chút còn không được , nếu không người đột nhiên tán , ta không đến bởi vì phòng họp tuyển nhỏ ai phê? Này đều tiểu học kỳ , cuối cùng một lần khai hội, ta chẳng lẽ không sĩ diện đi, ai! Ngươi xem ngươi người này! Ngươi tại sao lại trừng ta QAQ!"  
Liêu Túc thanh âm cao, Vưu Lương Hành càng nghe đầu càng đau, hắn mày nhăn khẩn, không kiên nhẫn bộ dáng khiến cho toàn bộ ký túc xá áp khí đều phi thường thấp, ẩn ẩn có sơn vũ nổi lên chi thế.  
Rốt cục, tại Liêu Túc càng ngày càng hư trên nét mặt, Vưu Lương Hành cả giận nói: "Biệt sảo!"  
Vưu Lương Hành bị đánh thức giờ khắc này có bao nhiêu phiền táo, hắn rống xuất một tiếng này... Liền có nhiều kiều nhuyễn.  
Nữ trang thanh âm thanh thúy rơi xuống đất, lại tô lại đà, vốn nên trong cơn giận dữ, nhưng nghe đi lên lại giống cái làm nũng la lỵ, nãi vị mười phần.  
Liêu Túc nháy mắt sẽ không sợ , thậm chí còn muốn cười.  
Trong phòng chỉ có hai người, vừa mới một tiếng này, xác xác thật thật từ Vưu Lương Hành miệng phát ra đến, nếu không phải Liêu Túc sớm chỉ biết Vưu Lương Hành cái này không muốn người biết bí mật, không thể thiếu đương trường khiếp sợ tại chỗ.  
Là , ai có thể nghĩ đến, cái kia soái thành vườn trường thần thoại toàn năng nam thần Vưu Lương Hành vừa mở miệng thế nhưng chính là một miệng đà nổ mạnh la lỵ âm?  
Chính là vì vậy nguyên nhân, Vưu Lương Hành rất ít trước mặt người khác nói chuyện, tại học sinh hội đương hội trưởng đều là Liêu Túc cái này thể dục bộ bộ trưởng thay hắn diễn thuyết, thêm chi Vưu Lương Hành bản thân tính tình thực táo, để cho người khác kinh ngạc không nói trước, rất nhiều thời điểm mở miệng lại kiều kiều mềm mềm tựa như làm nũng căn bản phát không xuất tính tình, dần dà nói tự nhiên càng ngày càng ít.  
Nguyên bản nguy hiểm bầu không khí thoáng chốc tán đi, Liêu Túc trong lòng không từ cảm khái, thượng đế quả nhiên công bằng, khai một cánh cửa đồng thời quan một cái cửa sổ, hắn biết vậy nên cân bằng, lại nói tiếp nói lại có nắm chắc."Tính tính , ta không với ngươi so đo, ta với ngươi giảng, thanh âm của ngươi cứu ngươi một mạng a, không phải ta đây bạo tính tình..."  
Lời còn chưa dứt, Vưu Lương Hành một quyền mãnh liệt đánh vào tự trần nhà điếu khởi bao cát thượng, cùng với trầm đục, bao cát mặt ngoài thật sâu hãm đi xuống.  
Liêu Túc đột nhiên cảm giác hắn đánh đến không là bao cát, mà là đầu óc của mình.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi mới vừa nói cái gì?"  
Liêu Túc nuốt khẩu nước miếng, ngẩng đầu cười tủm tỉm đạo: "Nha u ta ca, ăn cơm sao, ta thỉnh."  
, đệ 2 chương Vưu Lương Hành hừ lạnh một tiếng mặc kệ hắn.  
Nhưng mà phàm là thanh âm từ miệng hắn trong phát ra đến, không hề ngoại lệ như là trải qua biến thanh khí hợp thành, như thế nào nghe như thế nào đà, một tiếng này từ xoang mũi trong lăn ra đây, so bình thường càng nhuyễn, mười phần yểu điệu.  
Liêu Túc trên vai hạ run rẩy, sắc mặt đỏ lên, thổi phù một tiếng nhạc ."Ha ha ha ha ha ha —! ! !"  
Vưu Lương Hành không thể nhịn được nữa, một cước đem người từ ký túc xá đạp đi ra ngoài.

A đại tá viên quán cơm tổng cộng bốn tầng, làm nội thành trọng điểm đại học, quốc nội nổi danh danh giáo, sinh nguyên quảng, trường học khẩu vị tương ứng tương đối tạp, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Liêu Túc ở trường học sinh hoạt hai năm, đối chỗ nào ăn ngon thập phân rõ ràng, ra ký túc xá, lập tức đi hướng quán cơm lầu ba.  
Vưu Lương Hành tẩu đến cấp, chỉ tùy tay đáp kiện áo, may là như thế, đến quán cơm vẫn là bị đi một đường chú mục lễ.  
Quán cơm cửa sổ đánh cơm chính là vị làm việc ngoài giờ nữ học sinh, gần gũi nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành, nàng ánh mắt loạn phiêu, thập phần co quắp, cúi đầu khẩn trương nói: "Xin hỏi... Ngươi, ngươi muốn cái gì đồ ăn."  
Vưu Lương Hành giống như thường ngày giống nhau vươn tay chỉ chỉ, nhưng nữ sinh quá mức khẩn trương, hoàn toàn không nhìn Vưu Lương Hành. Đợi hai giây, không có trả lời, nàng thật cẩn thận giương mắt lại hỏi một lần."Rất học trưởng? ?"  
Tầm mắt chạm vào nhau, Vưu Lương Hành vừa mới vươn tay muốn chỉ, nữ sinh lại sắc mặt mãnh liệt một hồng, vận tốc ánh sáng tựa đầu thấp đi xuống.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Liêu Túc không nhịn được cười, trong thanh âm hàm nồng đậm ý cười, mở miệng giải vây: "Học muội, cho hắn sườn kho tàu."  
Nữ sinh đỏ mặt nhìn nhìn Vưu Lương Hành, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành không có phủ định, lập tức đem tràn đầy một chước bài cốt khấu tại Vưu Lương Hành bàn ăn thượng.  
Phân lượng mười phần.  
Khả ngộ bất khả cầu.  
Liêu Túc đối loại tình huống này tập mãi thành thói quen, ly cửa sổ, hắn tại Vưu Lương Hành bả vai đụng vào, vừa đi vừa trêu chọc đạo: "Ai, nhìn thấy không, rời đi ta ngươi liên cơm đều không kịp ăn."  
Vưu Lương Hành liếc nhìn hắn một cái, lạnh lùng nói: "Lăn."  
Tái lãnh nói từ Vưu Lương Hành miệng nói ra đều là điềm điềm mềm mềm, Liêu Túc không đến nơi đến chốn, còn tính toán vui đùa vài câu, tầm mắt chạm đến đến bàn ăn mặt bàn, bỗng nhiên câu chuyện một chuyển, kỳ quái nói: "Nha? Học kỳ đều phải kết thúc như thế nào còn đổi mặt bàn."  
A đại mặc dù là đề xướng việc học danh giáo, ngoại giới lưu hành thời thượng lại chưa bao giờ hạ xuống phong, bàn ăn mặt ngoài đóng gói hơn một tháng liền muốn một đổi, cái gì danh nhân danh biểu đều có, gắng đạt tới cùng tối trào lưu mới nối tiếp.  
Lúc này đây, trên bàn cơm trong suốt màng hạ áp-phích đổi thành hiện nay tối hỏa đương hồng nữ tinh Bạch Dao, một thân váy ngắn thể thao, sức sống mười phần chính quơ tennis chụp, tuy rằng sắc thái mộc mạc, nhưng nàng mỉm cười lại giống như thoải mái đốt sáng lên toàn bộ hình ảnh, liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại, chỉ cảm thấy minh diễm phi thường.  
Liêu Túc thở dài: "Nữ thần a, khó trách hiện tại như vậy hỏa."  
Chỉ có hắn cùng Vưu Lương Hành hai người khi, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không giống đối ngoại như vậy trầm mặc ít lời, nhưng này sẽ lại không nói tiếp, Liêu Túc xem qua đi, chính nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành nhìn mặt bàn xuất thần, vẻ mặt vi diệu, lại có loại một lời khó nói hết phức tạp cảm.  
Liêu Túc không nghĩ nhiều liền đi theo cảm giác hỏi: "Ngươi nhận thức nàng?"  
Vưu Lương Hành giương mắt, đem bàn ăn buông xuống, vừa vặn đem Bạch Dao mặt che nghiêm nghiêm thực thực."Không biết."  
Liêu Túc cũng hiểu được chính mình nhiều hỏi một câu, Bạch Dao là giới giải trí một đường đương gia hoa đán, cùng bọn họ này đàn sinh viên bắn đại bác cũng không tới, làm sao có thể nhận thức, hắn lấy lại tinh thần, cười nói: "Nữ thần là nữ thần, nhìn xem là đến nơi, vẫn là hiện thực quan trọng nhất, nói trở về, ngươi lần này đi ra ngoài trận đấu có hay không nhìn thấy cái gì mỹ nữ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành cũng không ngẩng đầu lên đạo: "Ăn cơm."  
Liêu Túc cười nói: "Phỏng chừng ngươi cũng thấy không , toán học trận đấu có thể nhìn thấy cái gì mỹ nữ, còn không bằng ta ở trường học. Ai? Ngươi có biết cái kia văn học viện viện hoa sao? Gọi Lương Sở Hàm cái kia, vẫn luôn chỉ nghe kỳ danh không thấy này mặt, tháng trước văn học viện dọn giáo khu dọn lại đây, ta thấy đến chân nhân ! Thật sự đặc biệt xinh đẹp! Hơn nữa ta còn cảm giác nàng hữu ý muốn gia nhập học sinh hội..."  
Vưu Lương Hành thâm thâm thở dài, từ trước mắt gắp hai khối bài cốt đến Liêu Túc bàn ăn trong.  
Liêu Túc nói chính vui vẻ, kỳ quái nói: "Ngươi làm cái gì vậy?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Đổi ngươi câm miệng ăn cơm."  
Liêu Túc khó có thể tin: "Nhượng ta câm miệng cũng chỉ giá trị hai khối bài cốt?"  
Vưu Lương Hành vươn tay, đem một khối bài cốt gắp trở về.  
Liêu Túc: "..." Quá phận a.  
Luyện thể dục nam sinh thật vùi đầu ăn khởi cơm đến tốc độ so Vưu Lương Hành khoái thượng rất nhiều.  
Vưu Lương Hành một nửa còn không có ăn xong, Liêu Túc đã 'Đĩa CD' , Vưu Lương Hành vốn là có chút lo lắng Liêu Túc tiếp tục lải nhải, vạn hạnh Liêu Túc để đũa xuống về sau liền xoát khởi di động.  
Không có bên tai tranh cãi ầm ĩ, Vưu Lương Hành ăn thoải mái khoái trá, hắn sau khi kết thúc gọi Liêu Túc hai tiếng, Liêu Túc mới tháo xuống ống nghe điện thoại mờ mịt đạo: "Ăn xong rồi?"  
Di động phóng bình, Vưu Lương Hành liếc liếc mắt một cái, Liêu Túc nhìn chính là du hý video, trên màn ảnh đạn mạc một cái tiếp một cái xoát quá, phải là mỗ cái chủ bá live stream.  
"Vương giả vinh quang?"  
Liêu Túc nhãn tình sáng lên, kích động đạo: "Đúng vậy, ngươi gần nhất bắt đầu chơi sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành bình thường hứng thú yêu thích không ít, hàng đầu hạng nhất chính là yêu đánh quyền, trừ bỏ này đó, mặt khác vận động cũng thập phần am hiểu, mặt khác nam sinh yêu chơi game, hiện tại phổ biến lưu hành vinh quang ăn kê Vưu Lương Hành lại cái gì đều không dính.  
Vưu Lương Hành không chơi du hý, không phải phản cảm du hý, chính là đánh quyền dùng thời gian rất nhiều, di động du hý vẫn luôn không có bắt đầu, Liêu Túc trước cho hắn an lợi quá mấy lần, đều bởi vì sự tình rất nhiều bị đánh xóa xốc đi qua.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Còn không có."  
"Không đều phải nghỉ sao, cùng nhau chơi đến ."  
Liêu Túc là vương giả vinh quang thiết phấn, tái quý đánh sáu cái, tư lịch không đủ nói lão, nhưng là tuyệt đối không tân, hiện giờ ăn kê chính hỏa, người chung quanh đều sôi nổi liên tục chiến đấu ở các chiến trường, Liêu Túc lại kiên trì, vẫn như cũ thủ vững tại vương giả trong hạp cốc ngày qua ngày gió mặc gió, mưa mặc mưa.  
"Đối , vừa lúc, ngươi xem cái này, cái này nhưng có ý tứ ."  
Liêu Túc một phen lãm quá Vưu Lương Hành, ống nghe điện thoại bỗng nhiên giá tiến vành tai, Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên bị thình lình xảy ra nam tính tiếng nói khơi dậy một thân nổi da gà.  
Kia đạo thanh âm không thể nói rõ cao, cũng không thể nói rõ tế, nhưng chợt vừa vào nhĩ, cấp người cảm giác giống như cả người run lên, vèo một chút, cả người run lên.  
Vưu Lương Hành trong đầu không có các lộ thanh khống nhóm đối với thanh âm phân biệt cảm, mãnh liệt vừa nghe lại vẫn là giật mình lý giải võng hữu thường nói "Người này hảo tô" khái niệm, như vậy một phen cổ họng, vừa nghe liền sẽ đối hắn tướng mạo sinh ra đầy đủ thăm dò dục.  
Vưu Lương Hành hướng màn hình tả hạ sừng nhìn lướt qua, này thì du hý trực tiếp là toàn bình, cũng không có nổi chủ bá bộ dạng cửa sổ nhỏ khẩu."Là ai?"  
Liêu Túc nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, hiến vật quý giống nhau giới thiệu nói: "KK."  
, đệ 3 chương KK, tên đầy đủ người thắng KK, là hiện nay manh miêu trực tiếp du hý khu một vị tân tú đại thần, ngoại hiệu tương đối nhiều, đại K, K thần, gọi là gì đều có.  
Vương giả vinh quang hỏa lâu lắm, nổi danh du hý chủ bá thay đổi một tra lại một tra, Liêu Túc thích chủ bá cũng không ít đổi, có thể nói thích nhất , vẫn là vị này sắp tới quật khởi K thần.  
KK trực tiếp không tính lâu lắm, miến quật khởi cũng rất khoái, vả lại dán tính cường, phàm là KK trực tiếp, live stream miến sinh động độ tại toàn bộ manh miêu trực tiếp trong đều có thể đứng hàng trước vài vị, miến nhóm phía sau tiếp trước, đa dạng xoát bình hảm lão công.  
Liêu Túc một cái cao lớn thô kệch hán tử đương nhiên không là KK lão bà phấn, hắn phấn KK, là bởi vì KK du hý trực tiếp thú vị tính cường, một tay thao tác mỗi khi tao người khó lòng phòng bị.  
Không khoa trương nói, tuyệt đối là giải trí chủ bá trong kỹ thuật tốt nhất, kỹ thuật trực tiếp trong giải trí tính tốt nhất song cường tuyển thủ.  
Như vậy một cái chủ bá, cố tình tuổi còn không đại, manh miêu trực tiếp trong nhắc tới KK, vài cái trực tiếp tiền bối trêu chọc hắn khi đều phải ở phía trước tăng thêm một cái tiểu tự, chính bởi vì như thế, KK live stream không khí vừa lúc, mỗi ngày chuyện cười không ngừng, cái gì ngạnh cũng không thiếu, thích hợp nhất người trẻ tuổi tiêu khiển.  
Liêu tố làm người trẻ tuổi điển phạm, tự hào một đầu chui vào KK live stream, từ nay về sau một đi không trở lại.  
"Này một sóng xoát , tao gãy chân a quả thực." Liêu Túc đem video về phía sau lui một đoạn, hưng trí bừng bừng cấp Vưu Lương Hành một lóng tay."Ngươi xem, đây là KK."  
Video bên trong, KK thao tác nhân vật là một cái tử phát cận chiến anh hùng, thích khách lan lăng vương, từ dã khu thanh hoàn dã quái sau, lan lăng vương ngồi xổm hạ bộ bụi cỏ, đối phương hạ bộ là anh hùng thái văn cơ, thái văn cơ vừa mới xuất tháp, lan lăng vương ẩn thân bình A giảm tốc độ nhanh chóng thượng thiết.  
Đối phương phản ứng tốc độ cực khoái, vừa thấy lan lăng vương xuất hiện lập tức khai thoáng hiện thiểm tiến trong tháp, đi vị nhanh chóng, rõ ràng là một cái sẽ đùa ngoạn gia.  
Thiết người thất bại, KK ý cười nồng đậm."Di ~ có thể có thể, này thái văn cơ không đơn giản ~ "  
Lời nói ra hạ, hắn thao túng lan lăng vương xoay người rời đi, tiêu tiêu sái sái.  
Không ngừng đối phương thái văn cơ, liên miến nhóm đều cho rằng hắn chuyển đi phổ thông thiết người, không nghĩ tới lan lăng vương đi ra vài bước lại chui vào bụi cỏ, lặng yên không một tiếng động hoảng đến đối phương dã khu, tại thái văn cơ loạng choạng đến gần khi, một bộ kỹ năng đem đối phương giây rụng.  
Live stream một trận xoát bình.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngọa tào! ! Thái văn cơ rốt cuộc làm sai cái gì ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontrõ ràng mới vừa khen quá nhân gia, KK đáng khinh đến cực điểm! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđừng như vậy, nàng còn là một thiếu nữ a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhư vậy đại khái chính là trời sinh diễn viên đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Miến bình luận, đối phương thái văn cơ ngoạn gia cũng vẻ mặt mộng bức đánh toàn thể văn tự: — lan lăng vương ngươi có độc đi! !  
KK cười khẽ, thanh tuyến run rẩy lại tô lại liêu."Nhìn thấy sao, chơi thích khách liền đến chơi thành như ta vậy, không thiết đến đối phương vú em xạ thủ đem ngươi gọi ba ba, tại sao có thể gọi một cái xứng chức thích khách."  
Miến bị hắn không biết xấu hổ khiếp sợ: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? Ai đem ngươi gọi ba ba ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthái văn cơ giận đẩy anh nhi xe! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại khái liền là bởi vì như vậy ngươi mới là người cô đơn, phải biết chơi thái văn cơ tám mươi phần trăm đều là muội tử a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font KK cười nói: "Là muội tử cũng muốn sát, ân? Cái gì, ta mang không đến muội? ? ?" Ho nhẹ một tiếng, hắn đứng đắn đạo, "Ta, KK, liền phải làm manh miêu chủ bá trong một cỗ thanh lưu, không mang muội, chết cũng không mang muội."  
Live stream một trận thổn thức tiếng động. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthơi hơi lược, độc thân cẩu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Liêu Túc cười ha ha, hắn quay đầu nhìn Vưu Lương Hành, lúc này mới nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành không biết khi nào tháo xuống ống nghe điện thoại. Liêu Túc kỳ quái nói: "Làm sao vậy?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Xem không hiểu."  
Không chơi du hý người ngoài nghề nhìn này thì video, quả thật Get không đến lạc thú, Liêu Túc hiểu rõ gật gật đầu, không tức giận chút nào mà cười nói: "Ngươi tiếp xúc về sau chơi mấy đem liền đã hiểu, ai, nếu không hôm nay buổi tối chúng ta khai mấy đem?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đảo qua liếc mắt một cái vẫn chưa trả lời, bưng bàn ăn đứng dậy, Liêu Túc mang thủ mang cước loạn đi theo đứng dậy, ống nghe điện thoại bạt khai, vương giả vinh quang du hý âm hiệu tràn đầy đi ra.  
Thanh âm hỗn độn quán cơm, một chút du hý âm không tính tạp âm, đi ngang qua một vị nữ sinh bị thanh âm dẫn tới quay đầu lại, ánh mắt chạm được Vưu Lương Hành cùng Liêu Túc, nữ sinh nghiêng đầu đạo: "Học trưởng?"  
Hai người đồng loạt nhìn về phía nữ sinh, Liêu Túc thân thể nhất đốn, ánh mắt đột nhiên lượng, "Học muội, ngươi cũng quá tới dùng cơm."  
Chào hỏi công phu, Vưu Lương Hành cùng đối diện nữ sinh tầm mắt chạm vào nhau, đối diện nữ sinh nhẹ đốn, phản xạ có điều kiện dời đi tầm mắt, nhưng chỉ một giây, lại thực tự nhiên dời trở về."Đây là..."  
Nữ sinh sinh đến cao gầy, màu da tuyết trắng, một thân quần dài có vẻ vòng eo nữ trang, thần thái cùng thanh âm giống nhau tự nhiên ôn hòa, chợt vừa vào mắt, cảm thấy đến thập phần xinh đẹp.  
Liêu Túc thuận miệng đạo: "A, hắn? Ngươi hẳn là nghe qua hắn, Vưu Lương Hành." Nói xong, Liêu Túc oán oán Vưu Lương Hành, ánh mắt một phi, đạo: "Lương Sở Hàm."  
Lương Sở Hàm, mười mấy phút đồng hồ trước Liêu Túc đề cập qua văn học viện viện hoa.  
"Rất học trưởng hảo."  
Vưu Lương Hành gật gật đầu, cũng không nói lời nào, Lương Sở Hàm nghe qua hắn nghe đồn, biết hắn không yêu nói chuyện, nhưng không nghĩ tới một tiếng ân cũng không có, không khí an tĩnh, nhất thời không biết nên nói cái gì, nàng nhìn Liêu Túc di động, cười nói: "Vương giả vinh quang?"  
Liêu Túc đột nhiên tinh thần: "Ngươi cũng chơi?"  
"Chơi, bất quá đùa không tốt lắm."  
Chơi vương giả vinh quang nữ sinh nhiều, nhưng gần ngay trước mắt còn xinh đẹp như vậy liền không nhiều lắm , Liêu Túc đạo: "Ngươi cái gì đẳng cấp?"  
Lương Sở Hàm dừng hạ, đạo: "Hoàng kim."  
Vương giả vinh quang đẳng cấp phân chia vi: thanh đồng, bạc trắng, hoàng kim, bạch kim, kim cương, tinh diệu, vương giả, hoàng kim ở bên trong trình độ tuy rằng không cao, nhưng cơ bản thao tác vẫn phải có.  
Liêu Túc cười nói: "Rất tốt nha, có thời gian cùng nhau chơi hai thanh?"  
Cùng nhau chơi, thế tất muốn thêm cái vi tín bạn tốt, Lương Sở Hàm nhìn thoáng qua Vưu Lương Hành, mỉm cười nói: "Rất học trưởng cũng chơi sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành chưa lắc đầu, Liêu Túc liền đáp: "Chơi! Bất quá hắn so ngươi đồ ăn nhiều, hắn mới thanh đồng."  
Vưu Lương Hành quay đầu, trong ánh mắt phân minh có thể tảo xuất băng tra đến, Liêu Túc lại làm bộ nhìn không thấy, mở ra vi tín, Lương Sở Hàm nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, hai người bỏ thêm bạn tốt.  
Từ quán cơm đi ra, Liêu Túc nắm tay, kích động đạo: "Lương Sở Hàm vi tín! Ta kháo! Ta bỏ thêm Lương Sở Hàm vi tín!"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn ánh mắt của hắn giống như đang nhìn một cái tử nhân."Muốn vi tín còn mang lên ta?"  
Liêu Túc đứng đắn mặt: "Bởi vì đi... Ta cảm giác nếu không nói ngươi cũng chơi, ta khả năng nếu không đến cái này vi tín."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vừa thấy Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt chỉ biết hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, Liêu Túc đạo: "Ngươi bất kể nàng hướng ai tới đâu, ta đều không quan tâm ngươi còn để ý cái gì, có thể cùng nhau chơi du hý thì tốt rồi đi, vương giả vinh quang ý nghĩa ở chỗ nào, ngay tại với mang muội, mang muội!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ngươi thích KK cũng không phải là nói như vậy ."  
Liêu Túc đúng lý hợp tình: "Đại thần mặc dù hảo, nhưng chúng ta tín ngưỡng bất đồng."  
Vưu Lương Hành càng thêm kỳ quái: "Ngươi chơi lâu như vậy, vẫn luôn đều không mang quá muội?"  
Liêu Túc thở dài: "Ta không dám a!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "?"  
Liêu Túc vẻ mặt nghiêm túc: "Lại nói tiếp việc này đều tại ngươi, liền là bởi vì nhận thức ngươi, ta mới không có gan võng luyến a!"  
Vưu Lương Hành không nói hai lời, một quyền giang tại Liêu Túc xương sườn thượng.  
Không chỉ không hết giận, thậm chí tưởng tuyệt giao.

Cuối học kỳ, cuộc thi sau khi kết thúc học sinh lục tục rời đi trường học, cái này khi đoạn, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Liêu Túc đều phi thường thanh nhàn.  
Vừa đến ký túc xá, Liêu Túc liền đoạt lấy Vưu Lương Hành di động, rèn sắt khi còn nóng đăng kí vương giả vinh quang du hý tài khoản, đăng kí sau khi kết thúc tắc trở về.  
"Mau mau khoái, nhanh chóng tập luyện, buổi tối chúng ta kéo Lương Sở Hàm ba hàng."  
, đệ 4 chương Liêu Túc du hý đánh đến thời gian trường, du hý trình độ miễn cưỡng tính nửa cái vương giả, thượng cái tái quý dừng lại tinh diệu, đẳng cấp kế thừa sau vẫn như cũ tại tinh diệu quang huy trong chìm nổi, thử nhiều lần đều tại cuối cùng thời điểm liên quỳ, vẫn luôn không xông lên vương giả.  
Nhưng mặc dù không thượng vương giả, Liêu Túc trình độ tại phổ thông ngoạn gia trong cũng thập phần không có trở ngại, ấn ý nghĩ của hắn, mang theo Lương Sở Hàm tại hoàng kim cục ngược ngược thái, thích thích tuyệt đối không thành vấn đề.  
Còn nữa, Vưu Lương Hành mới vừa đăng kí, thanh đồng đẳng cấp đi xứng đôi đối diện tất cả đều là tân thủ, cơ bản không có gì tính khiêu chiến. Đánh vương giả vinh quang người cũng biết, vương giả vinh quang bài vị có yêu cầu, chỉ có liền nhau đẳng cấp tài năng đồng thời bài vị, Liêu Túc tự nhiên không thể lên mặt hào đi đánh.  
Hắn đổ bộ chính mình hồi lâu không thượng tiểu hào, đẳng cấp vừa vặn bạc trắng, thanh đồng hoàng kim đều có thể can trụ, mặt phải lôi kéo Vưu Lương Hành, mặt phải lôi kéo Lương Sở Hàm, thập phần hoàn mỹ. Nghĩ, Liêu Túc nhịn không được liếc miết Vưu Lương Hành, càng phát ra chờ mong đêm nay.  
Là , hắn bình thường các phương diện bị Vưu Lương Hành nghiền áp nhiều như vậy, đêm nay tại du hý trong, tại Lương Sở Hàm trước mặt nhất định muốn hảo hảo tú thượng một phen!  
Nhượng Vưu Lương Hành trầm mặc, nhượng Lương Sở Hàm rơi lệ, từ nay về sau mức độ hảo cảm tiêu thăng, mang muội mang tiểu đệ ngày tiền đồ vô lượng!  
Liêu Túc bên kia tưởng chính hoan, Vưu Lương Hành mới vừa tiếp nhập tân thủ giáo trình.  
Phàm là vừa mới đăng kí du hý ngoạn gia, đều sẽ dùng anh hùng Arthur đi một vòng du hý lưu trình, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chính mình trang mặt, dựa theo gợi ý âm thử tả hữu khống chế phương hướng, tay phải khống chế kỹ năng.  
Một bộ lưu trình đi xuống đến, Vưu Lương Hành phản ứng thập phần bình thản, vương giả vinh quang cách chơi không khó, cho dù là tân nhân, cũng thực dễ dàng lý giải.  
Đơn giản nói đến, chính là một khoản 5V5 cạnh kỹ tính đoàn đội đẩy tháp du hý, địch ta song phương lựa chọn mình thích anh hùng tiến hành chiến đấu, đẩy bạo địch quân thủy tinh có thể lấy được thắng lợi, tại du hý trong quá trình, địch ta trận doanh phân ra thượng trung hạ ba đường cho nhau công thủ, mỗi con đường thượng ba cái phòng ngự tháp, một đường công phá có thể tới đối phương thủy tinh.  
Giết người đẩy tháp, liền đơn giản như vậy.  
Vưu Lương Hành dựa theo du hý gợi ý đánh trước một phen người máy, tiến vào du hý nháy mắt, hắn nhìn mình chằm chằm đầu người giống bỗng nhiên ấn đường nhảy hạ, trước hắn vẫn luôn đều tại chú ý du hý quy tắc, lúc này mới chú ý tới mình du hý danh đúng là nhượng hắn liếc mắt một cái đã cảm thấy cả người khó chịu năm cái chữ to:  
— đại gia lương lương.  
Khó trách Liêu Túc vừa mới vẫn luôn ngây ngô cười, Vưu Lương Hành muốn hoạt động quyền cước dục vọng nồng đậm dâng lên đến, du hý đã bắt đầu, Vưu Lương Hành đành phải trừng mắt nhìn ngốc thiếu bạn tốt liếc mắt một cái, tiếp tục du hý.  
Người máy luyện tập đơn giản, nhưng là đối với tân nhân nắm giữ du hý cách chơi trợ giúp lại rất lớn, còn có thể nhìn xem mỗi cái anh hùng kỹ năng, tăng lên kinh nghiệm. Vưu Lương Hành chấm dứt một ván sau, hoàn thành chuyên môn vi tân thủ cung cấp huấn luyện doanh, sau đó rất nhanh điểm nhập xứng đôi, nếm thử cùng chân nhân ngoạn gia đối chiến.  
Này một tá liền là tứ mấy giờ, tại kia sau đó, hắn thuận tiện đem vương giả vinh quang thưởng thức tính tri thức toàn qua một lần, Vưu Lương Hành bình thường làm việc liền có cùng loại thói quen, Liêu Túc trung gian thăm dò nhìn hắn hảo vài lần, mãn nhãn vui mừng.  
"Giảng thật ngươi làm sự tình cái này nghiêm túc sức lực ta chịu phục, ta muốn là có ngươi một nửa, buổi sáng vương giả ."  
Nói nói như vậy, nhưng du hý trình độ không là một sớm một chiều có thể tăng lên, trừ phi đặc biệt có thiên phú, Liêu Túc trong lòng một chút không thèm để ý, làm theo nói một chút cười cười, chính mình chủ động đi ra ngoài cấp Vưu Lương Hành mang cơm.  
Cơm chiều nghỉ ngơi qua đi Vưu Lương Hành đánh một giờ quyền, ký túc xá trong nắm tay nện ở bao cát thượng nặng nề tiếng vang quanh quẩn, Liêu Túc lần đầu tiên nghe đến như thế tâm thần nhộn nhạo, hắn ôm di động kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, chín giờ, Liêu Túc đột nhiên từ ghế trên nhảy lên."Lương ca lương ca! Khoái! Khoái thượng tuyến! Đến đến !"  
Vận động qua đi Vưu Lương Hành đầu vai ướt đẫm, hắn tháo xuống quyền bộ, cởi áo, vẫn duy trì rèn luyện xinh đẹp cơ bắp bao vây lấy thon dài kiện mỹ cốt cách, trời sinh thiên bạch làn da đốt một chút mồ hôi, toàn bộ ký túc xá trong giống như bốc hơi xuất làm người ta võ mồm khô ráo hormone.  
Thay đổi kiện sạch sẽ áo sau, Vưu Lương Hành ngồi xuống đổ bộ du hý, hắn khí tức bất ổn, bình phục một hồi lâu mới tiếp thu đến từ Liêu Túc mời, Liêu Túc cũng là đồng dạng chờ đợi, có Vưu Lương Hành không nhẹ không nặng tiếng thở dốc ở bên cạnh, liền tính tiên tiến nhập xứng đôi gian hắn cũng không dám khai giọng nói.  
"Hảo không?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không đáp lời, du hý trong đè xuống tiến vào gian phòng, xứng đôi trong phòng đã có hai người, Vưu Lương Hành đảo qua liếc mắt một cái, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chính là yêu chạy bộ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc, mặt khác một vị font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthanh phong trục nguyệt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphải là Lương Sở Hàm.  
Liêu Túc vội vàng mở giọng nói, khụ hai tiếng đạo: "Khụ, học muội, nghe được đến sao?"  
Lương Sở Hàm thanh tuyến ôn nhu, tự nhiên hào phóng, "Nghe thấy, liêu học trưởng."  
Hai người gian phòng bị kéo vào một người, Lương Sở Hàm sao có thể đoán không được mới tới người là ai, nhưng nhìn đến font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại gia lương lương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontvài chữ, nàng vẫn là không xác định hỏi câu, "Rất học trưởng?"  
Đáp án là khẳng định , Lương Sở Hàm nhìn nhìn rất lương trang phục giống khuông trong góc phòng microphone dấu hiệu, quả nhiên, chỉ mở nghe đài giọng nói, không khai nói chuyện.  
"Hắn chơi du hý không lâu, đánh giống nhau, ngươi không cần quản hắn, mình mở tâm liền hảo, đối , ngươi đừng gọi ta học trưởng , gọi Liêu Túc liền đi."  
Lương Sở Hàm cũng không có khách sáo, nàng lên tiếng, đạo: "Chúng ta đây khai đi?"  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Đi."  
Xứng đôi trung đồ tiêu sáng lên, Lương Sở Hàm nhìn Vưu Lương Hành hình cái đầu có chút xuất thần.  
Chào hỏi không nói gì, chơi game cũng không nói lời nào, Lương Sở Hàm tuy rằng không có biểu hiện, nhưng trong lòng khó tránh khỏi có chút mất mát, nhưng mà nàng trong lòng chỉ cảm thấy tiếc hận, đối với trong chốc lát muốn vào đi du hý bản thân nhưng không lo lắng.  
Nàng chơi cái này du hý thời gian không ngắn, đánh hai cái tái quý, đối đẳng cấp để ý cùng một ít thập phần để ý thành tích lão ngoạn gia so sánh với cũng không yếu, nhưng nàng cùng Vưu Lương Hành cái này thanh đồng đồng thời chơi game vẫn như cũ như thế bình tĩnh, trong đó tự có nguyên nhân.  
Nàng hiện tại đùa là một cái tiểu hào.  
Lương Sở Hàm nói dối, liêu tố hỏi nàng cái gì đẳng cấp khi, nàng do dự một cái chớp mắt, nói mình là hoàng kim, mà trên thực tế nàng đẳng cấp là tinh diệu, tuy rằng hậu kỳ thượng tinh gian nan, nhưng tiêu chuẩn tuyệt đối không kém.  
Không hảo nói thẳng khác nhau tâm tư khiến cho nhìn qua thanh đồng bạc trắng hoàng kim đội ngũ thực tế ẩn dấu hai chỉ tinh diệu, như vậy tổ hợp ủ phân đồng cục, cơ vốn thuộc về tổ chức thành đoàn thể ngược thái, nghiêng về một phía.  
Tiến vào du hý, Liêu Túc sảng khoái nói: "Lương ca, ngươi trước tuyển."  
Giống nhau tân nhân ngoạn gia tiếp xúc du hý, trước hết đùa hơn phân nửa đều là xạ thủ, trong đó về sau nghệ vi tối, Liêu Túc sợ hắn tay chậm, trước giúp hắn tạp một chút, không nghĩ tới Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh tuyển Trang Chu, một cái có thể lấy đánh xe tăng cũng có thể đánh phụ trợ anh hùng.  
Đáng giá nhắc tới, tại vương giả vinh quang anh hùng phân loại trong, tổng cộng có xe tăng, chiến sĩ, thích khách, pháp sư, xạ thủ, phụ trợ lục loại, xạ thủ công kích phạm vi tối quảng, pháp sư tiếp theo, còn lại xe tăng chiến sĩ thích khách giống nhau đều thuộc loại cận chiến.  
Du hý bắt đầu sau, xạ thủ phụ trợ đi xuống lộ, pháp sư phổ thông, chiến sĩ hoặc thích khách đánh dã, còn lại đi lên lộ, không có cứng nhắc yêu cầu, nhưng là cũng là tối thường quy đấu pháp.  
Liêu Túc vốn định cùng Lương Sở Hàm cùng đi, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành tuyển định sau, Lương Sở Hàm lập tức tuyển xạ thủ tôn thượng hương, không người đánh dã, Liêu Túc đành phải thao khởi chính mình thường dùng anh hùng khải.  
Mặc dù có điểm đáng tiếc, nhưng là sau đó vẫn là có thể tứ cấp về sau đi hạ bộ hỗ trợ, hảo hảo tú một tay.  
"Các ngươi đánh trước đi, ta trong chốc lát đi bắt người."  
Liêu Túc quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Vưu Lương Hành, hai người bọn họ bàn học không là song song mà là tương đối, hai người ngồi xuống sau vừa lúc lưng đối lưng nhìn không thấy đối phương, Liêu Túc nghĩ nghĩ, tha chính mình ghế dựa đến Vưu Lương Hành bên người, hai người bả vai sóng vai đồng thời đánh.  
Tại Liêu Túc xem ra, này cục du hý không có chút nào tính khiêu chiến, hắn ủ phân đồng cục, tuyệt đối là treo lên đánh, nhưng mà Liêu Túc không nghĩ tới, hắn mới vừa lập nhiều FLAG, vẽ mặt liền tới bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng.  
Lam ba ba huyết điều thấy đáy, địch quân Công Tôn ly bỗng nhiên giành trước một cái khiển trách, đoạt lam du du bay xa.  
Liêu Túc: "? ? ?"  
Bị phản lam .  
... Thanh đồng cục thế nhưng biết phản lam?  
Liêu Túc có chút giật mình, hắn vừa mới liền là bởi vì cảm thấy thanh đồng cục không tất yếu quá phận mới không đi đối diện, nhưng không nghĩ tới đối diện thế nhưng cho hắn đến như vậy nhất chiêu.  
Liêu Túc táp táp lưỡi, rất nhanh xoát hoàn dã khu, thiếu lam, xoát hoàn dã quái còn chưa tới tứ cấp, hắn đến phổ thông bụi cỏ cắm điểm, đối diện pháp sư sau khi xuất hiện lập tức thượng thiết, nhưng đương hắn cắt ra, đối diện bụi cỏ đột nhiên nhảy ra một cái tứ cấp hầu tử, không nói hai lời tam bổng xao chết hắn.  
Liêu Túc: "Ngọa tào."  
Trên mạng đều nói thanh đồng cục thủy thâm, không nghĩ tới đã vậy còn quá thâm, Liêu Túc không tái khinh địch, tập trung tinh thần nghiêm túc đánh, hai bát tiếp xúc sau phát hiện đối diện quả nhiên không ngừng một cái sẽ chơi đùa, đừng nói là thanh đồng trình độ, Liêu Túc cảm thấy kim cương đều không ngừng.  
Không hảo đánh.  
Ra đi tháp rụng phi thường nhanh chóng, phổ thông pháp sư cũng đưa bốn người đầu, Liêu Túc hai bên chạy, nhất thời không quan tâm đi hạ bộ, nhưng bớt thời giờ nhìn liếc mắt một cái tiểu bản đồ, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Lương Sở Hàm đều là bán huyết, Lương Sở Hàm còn chưa có chết, Vưu Lương Hành chết một lần.  
Chắn một sóng, pháp sư thượng đơn đều không được, Liêu Túc khải một cái đánh bốn, hơn mười giây liền bị đổ lên bãi đất tháp.  
"Không được, phổ thông rất không ngừng ."  
Liêu Túc giai đoạn trước tử rất nhiều, lúc này kinh tế bị áp chế, đối diện ba cái đều đi vị phong tao, hắn ngạnh giang một hồi chỉ còn ti huyết, chật vật lui lại.  
Bãi đất tháp mắt thấy muốn băng, Lương Sở Hàm cùng Vưu Lương Hành nhanh chóng trở về thành, từ thủy tinh gặp thoáng qua, Lương Sở Hàm cùng Vưu Lương Hành đỉnh đi lên.  
Liêu Túc vội la lên: "Thủ tháp đi! Biệt đi ra ngoài."  
Lương Sở Hàm đạo: "Không có việc gì."  
Lương Sở Hàm đùa là tôn thượng hương, nàng luôn luôn tại hạ bộ, cùng Vưu Lương Hành hai đánh một, không cảm thấy đối phương như thế nào lợi hại, xông lên đi về sau mới cảm giác đối phương quả thật sẽ chơi, nàng kỹ năng phóng không, có rất lương phường hội vội kháng thương tổn vẫn như cũ nhanh chóng tử vong, chỉ đánh tới đối phương một cái tàn huyết, hai cái bán huyết.  
Lương Sở Hàm đối chính mình không hài lòng, Liêu Túc lại vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, liền này đi vị... Hoàng kim?  
Nhưng hiện tại không là kinh ngạc thời điểm, Vưu Lương Hành còn tại bãi đất tháp trước, Liêu Túc cùng Lương Sở Hàm hai người đồng thời phát ra tín hiệu.  
— bắt đầu lui lại!  
— bắt đầu lui lại!  
Không ngừng tín hiệu, Liêu Túc một mặt nước suối hồi huyết một mặt tưởng bên cạnh hô: "Lương ca lương ca! Nhanh chóng triệt!"  
Vưu Lương Hành phảng phất giống như không nghe thấy, hai người tín hiệu hắn giống như đều không phát hiện, trước mắt ba cái địch quân anh hùng hắn lập tức đỉnh đi ra ngoài, thoáng hiện xuyên qua hai cái bán huyết, đối với tàn huyết đối phương tinh chuẩn vứt ra kỹ năng.  
—shut down! !  
Làm người ta nhiệt huyết lao nhanh đánh chết âm hiệu, Vưu Lương Hành xoay người dán sát vào địch quân hai người biên sát thực tế đánh, Liêu Túc nhìn chằm chằm địch quân huyết điều, mắt thấy đối phương một chút đi xuống rụng, ngắn ngủn vài giây đồng hồ, du hý âm hiệu lần thứ hai liên tiếp vang lên.  
—DOUBLE KILL! !  
—Triple kill! ! !  
Tam sát! ! !  
Vưu Lương Hành... Lấy tam sát! ! !  
, đệ 5 chương Liêu Túc sợ tới mức thiếu chút nữa từ ghế trên nhảy dựng lên, hắn mãnh liệt quay đầu, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành biểu tình phân minh viết bốn chữ to: nhật cẩu .  
Lương Sở Hàm là đối di động màn hình cũng là cứng đờ, không nghĩ tới thế nhưng sẽ có như thế hí kịch tính chuyển biến.  
Vưu Lương Hành du diễn trong thao tác Trang Chu chỉ còn ti huyết, trên người mang theo đối diện Biển Thước độc, hướng trong nhà đi rồi hai bước liền đảo mà thượng chết đi, nhưng may là như thế, một cái tam sát lấy danh xứng với thực, còn lại hai vị đội hữu tại cùng trong nháy mắt đè xuống tín hiệu.  
— làm xinh đẹp! !  
Lương Sở Hàm tự đáy lòng đạo: "Rất học trưởng thật là lợi hại."  
Liêu Túc: "A... Đúng vậy... Ha ha."  
Có Vưu Lương Hành tại bãi đất tháp trước một cái tam sát, đối diện vừa vặn đoàn diệt, hậu kỳ đoàn diệt đối với du hý ảnh hưởng cực đại, đối phương sống lại thời gian còn có mấy chục giây, thừa dịp cái này công phu, liêu tô thông suốt mang theo binh tuyến công phá đối phương bãi đất.  
Đối phương tại cuối cùng thời điểm sống lại hai cái, nhưng cũng không phải Liêu Túc đối thủ, bắt lấy hai người đầu sau, Liêu Túc đánh bạo đối phương thủy tinh, lấy được thắng lợi.  
Lương Sở Hàm cười nói: "Chúng ta thắng."  
Thắng là thắng , nhưng Liêu Túc trong lòng ngũ vị tạp trần, mặc dù là hắn đánh bạo thủy tinh, cần phải là không có Vưu Lương Hành căn bản không thắng được, hắn vẻ mặt phức tạp quay đầu nhìn mình chằm chằm bên người Vưu Lương Hành, Vưu Lương Hành vừa vặn quay đầu lại, hai người đối diện, Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, sau đó vẻ mặt không kiên nhẫn giơ tay lên, gian nan giơ ngón tay cái lên.  
Liêu Túc: "..."  
Ta mẹ hắn mới không phải muốn ngươi điểm tán đâu!  
Du hý còn muốn tiếp tục, Liêu Túc chỉ có thể an ủi mình vừa mới là trùng hợp, Vưu Lương Hành tuy rằng vẫn luôn đều là các hạng toàn năng, nhưng không đạo lý liên chơi cái du hý đều như vậy thiên phú dị bẩm, đương nhiên, Liêu Túc tuyệt không sẽ hoài nghi Vưu Lương Hành trước tiếp xúc quá du hý, bởi vì hắn thực hiểu biết Vưu Lương Hành, người này quá mức ưu tú, căn bản khinh thường với tại du hý loại này việc nhỏ thượng trộn lẫn thủy.  
Nhưng mà nhân sinh người thắng chính là nhân sinh người thắng, tao thao tác giấu đều không giấu được.  
Du hý thứ hai cục trong, Vưu Lương Hành vẫn là lựa chọn anh hùng Trang Chu, Lương Sở Hàm thay đổi xạ thủ lỗ ban số bảy, Liêu Túc tuyển pháp sư chân cơ, đối diện trình độ so le không đồng đều, hai cái có thể đánh, dư lại ba cái tân thủ thái điểu.  
Du hý tiến triển phi thường thông thuận, Liêu Túc lấy kế tiếp tứ sát, Lương Sở Hàm đánh ra tám người đầu linh tử vong thành tích, nhưng cố tình chính là thời gian này, Vưu Lương Hành Trang Chu tại địch quân dã khu trộm lam, bị đối phương phát hiện, đối phương bốn người đều tại phụ cận, cùng trong lúc nhất thời hướng Vưu Lương Hành vọt tới.  
Tại đây một ván trong, Vưu Lương Hành một người đầu đều không có, kinh tế tuyệt đối áp chế, liền tính thay đổi đại thần cũng đánh không , đối phương không bỏ kỹ năng, chính là phổ thông công kích cũng có thể đem hắn A tử.  
Liêu Túc vốn là muốn đi cứu một chút, nhưng vừa thấy khoảng cách, chờ hắn đi qua Vưu Lương Hành đã sớm chết thấu , vì thế rõ ràng không quản, đại khái qua năm sáu giây, còn không có truyền đến Vưu Lương Hành bị đánh chết gợi ý âm, Liêu Túc đảo qua liếc mắt một cái tiểu bản đồ, nhất thời kinh ngạc đến ngây người.  
Đối diện bốn truy Vưu Lương Hành một cái, từ địch quân dã khu đuổi tới ta phương dã khu, đến bây giờ còn không có đuổi tới!  
Liêu Túc không tái do dự, cấp bước lên phía trước tiếp ứng, vừa lúc đó, địch quân người thứ năm anh hùng khải từ Vưu Lương Hành trắc phương tha đi ra, hiển nhiên là muốn giáp công, phi đem Vưu Lương Hành đánh chết không thể.  
Mặt sau có mãnh hổ, bên cạnh có ngạ lang, ngay tại này tranh thủ thời gian nháy mắt, Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên tay dừng lại, anh hùng Trang Chu đứng ở tại chỗ, mà hắn dừng lại giờ khắc này, từ bên cạnh đuổi theo ra anh hùng khải một kỹ năng vứt đao vừa vặn từ Trang Chu trước mắt đánh quá...  
Thật sự không đánh ! !  
Đừng nói đối diện khải vẻ mặt mộng bức, vây xem Liêu Túc đều kinh , cái này khải phóng kỹ năng tuyệt đối có đoán trước Vưu Lương Hành đi vị, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành thế nhưng tại đối phương đoán trước trụ cột thượng, lại đoán trước một chút! !  
Giống như gặp quỷ.  
Trang Chu tại tạm dừng một cái chớp mắt sau lần thứ hai chạy đứng lên, lúc này, truy hắn người từ bốn người biến thành năm cái người, sau đó, Trang Chu liền như vậy cưỡi đại ngư du du tiến tháp hồi gia, lưu lại địch quân năm người tháp trước hỗn độn.

Này! T! M! Đều! Không! Tử!  
Liêu Túc thiếu chút nữa cấp Vưu Lương Hành quỳ .  
Địch quân ngoạn gia cũng tại toàn bộ trong hỏng mất đánh chữ, địch quân Hậu Nghệ: — Trang Chu ngưu B.  
Địch quân Arthur: — Xem như ngươi lợi hại.  
Địch quân an kỳ kéo: —...  
Địch quân điển vi: — thật chơi không nổi thanh đồng cục, cấp ba ba quỳ , vẫn là hồi ta kim cương tìm xem an ủi.  
Địch quân khải: đối diện Trang Chu, hạ cục tổ đội.  
Lương Sở Hàm tán thưởng thanh không ngừng, trong thanh âm tràn ngập chân thành ca ngợi."Rất học trưởng thật sự thật là lợi hại, quá mạnh mẽ ."  
Lấy tứ sát Liêu Túc: "..."  
Liêu Túc tươi cười dần dần biến mất, còn kém không đương trường khóc xuất heo gọi, lại nhìn rất lương thịnh hành, trong ánh mắt đã tràn ngập oán niệm."Lương ca, ngươi đừng đùa Trang Chu ."  
Vưu Lương Hành hôm nay vừa mới tiếp xúc du hý, liền tính tái dễ dàng thượng tay, cũng không có khả năng mỗi cái anh hùng đều am hiểu, Liêu Túc đề nghị đạo: "Ngươi muốn không thử xem an kỳ kéo, nghe nói đánh an kỳ kéo đều là đại, ân, đều là soái ca."  
Vưu Lương Hành mặt không đổi sắc, nhưng đệ tam cục bắt đầu khi, vẫn là tuyển an kỳ kéo.  
Lương Sở Hàm đạo: "Ta đây cũng đổi một cái đi, ta tuyển mị nguyệt, thượng đơn."  
Liêu Túc muốn cùng Lương Sở Hàm đi một đường mang muội nguyện vọng thất bại, không khỏi ủy khuất táp chậc lưỡi, tuyển xạ thủ Hậu Nghệ.  
"Đối , lương ca, ngươi nhớ rõ đáng khinh điểm, đừng đùa đến rất thẳng." Tuy rằng hoài không muốn Vưu Lương Hành rất tú tâm tư, nhưng Liêu Túc quả thật có chút lo lắng Vưu Lương Hành chỉ biết Trang Chu một cái anh hùng, hơn nữa nhìn đến bắt đầu trước Vưu Lương Hành cố ý tại đọc an kỳ kéo kỹ năng, Liêu Túc trong lòng có chút băn khoăn.  
Bất quá đương nhiên, tại mang muội phía trước, lương tâm cái gì không cần cũng có thể.  
Du hý cứ theo lẽ thường bắt đầu, rất lương ngôn ngữ trong nghề thiếu, chủ yếu nói chuyện đều là Liêu Túc, Lương Sở Hàm ngẫu nhiên đáp vài câu, không khí hài hòa, bọn họ phân ba đường đối tuyến, đối diện trình độ vừa phải, không tính tân thủ, nhưng trình độ cũng không cao, chính thích hợp tú thao tác, vả lại không cần cảm thấy rất không thú vị.  
Liêu Túc tại hạ lộ đánh hạ cái thứ nhất tháp, bớt thời giờ nhìn thoáng qua, Vưu Lương Hành còn tại phổ thông đối tuyến, không phóng kỹ năng, chính là tại tháp hạ bồi hồi, như là quả thật đối an kỳ kéo không hiểu rất rõ.  
Nghĩ đến Vưu Lương Hành khả năng thật sự là chính là dùng một buổi chiều thời gian rèn luyện Trang Chu một cái anh hùng mà thôi, Liêu Túc trong lòng khó hiểu cân bằng, hắn cười hì hì đạo: "Học muội! Ta đi qua giúp ngươi."  
Lương Sở Hàm tuy rằng ra đi một đôi nhị, nhưng cũng không cần hỗ trợ, nhưng Liêu Túc đã mở miệng, nàng cười nói: "Hảo."  
Hai người ra đi tập hợp, đánh đối diện chật vật tàn huyết lui về tháp hạ, ngắn ngủn vài giây, địa phương còn thừa ba người rất nhanh tới rồi trợ giúp, ngũ đánh nhị, Liêu Túc cùng Lương Sở Hàm lại vừa vặn phóng hoàn một bộ kỹ năng, vội vàng lui về phía sau.  
Đúng lúc này, trong bụi cỏ đột nhiên bắn ra một đạo xạ tuyến, thẳng tắp đem truy chạy tới địch quân ba người anh hùng bắn thủng, Liêu Túc vội vàng xem qua đi, trong bụi cỏ một cái hồng sắc la lỵ thân ảnh như ẩn như hiện, không là Vưu Lương Hành thao tác an kỳ kéo còn có thể là ai.  
Du hý âm hiệu vang vọng bên tai.  
—Shut Down!  
—DOUBLE KILL! !  
—Triple kill! ! !  
Tam sát!  
Vưu Lương Hành... Lại TM một cái tam sát!  
Liêu Túc run rẩy tắt đi nói chuyện giọng nói, giận mà chụp bàn: "Ta kháo! Còn có thể hay không nhượng ta hảo hảo mang muội !"  
Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt thoáng nhìn, thanh âm lạnh lùng rồi lại nhuyễn miên: "Ta tới cứu ngươi ."  
Liêu Túc: "Ta không quản! Ta không cần cùng ngươi người như thế làm bằng hữu! Tuyệt giao!"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, đột nhiên có chút cảm động: "Thật sự? Ngươi thế nhưng sẽ lòng tốt như vậy?"  
Liêu Túc ác điểu rơi lệ.  
Lương Sở Hàm thanh âm lục tục không ngừng truyền ra: "Ta trời ạ rất học trưởng thật là tân thủ sao? Quá lợi hại !"  
Nữ thần thanh âm như thế êm tai, Liêu Túc ngạnh ngạnh cổ, tiếp tục vùi đầu du hý, mà kế tiếp, Vưu Lương Hành như là lĩnh ngộ an kỳ kéo cái này anh hùng tinh túy, toàn bộ hành trình bụi cỏ ngồi xổm người, một xuất hiện chính là một kỹ năng thêm xạ tuyến, đánh lén trộm được đối diện đánh chữ mắng chửi người.  
Địch quân Ðát kỉ: — a a an kỳ kéo ngươi có thể hay không tái bẩn một chút! ! Chỉ biết ngồi xổm bụi cỏ, ghê tởm! !  
Địch quân lỗ ban: — có bản lĩnh solo!  
Địch quân khải: —***! Cái này an kỳ kéo ta không để yên cho ngươi!  
Lương Sở Hàm cười nói: "Ta đã cảm thấy rất học trưởng đánh rất tốt."  
Liêu Túc: "..."  
Mới không hảo! Rõ ràng cũng rất đáng khinh! Đáng khinh chết!  
Liêu Túc sớm không nhớ rõ chính mình mới là cái kia bắt đầu khi nhắc nhở Vưu Lương Hành muốn đáng khinh sau lưng độc thủ, này một ván sau khi kết thúc, hắn thân thiết bị Vưu Lương Hành ngược đến tâm can tỳ phế thận chỗ nào đều đau.  
Hắn còn nhớ rõ tắt đi nói chuyện giọng nói, để tránh bị Lương Sở Hàm nghe được, sau đó đối Vưu Lương Hành lớn tiếng lên án: "Oa! Ngươi có biết hay không ngươi đối với ta tạo thành nhiều đại áp lực! Ta tìm không thấy bạn gái không tự trách mình, đều tại ngươi!"  
Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm ngọt nhuyễn: "A — vậy ngươi muốn như thế nào?"  
Liêu Túc đầy ngập oán niệm vận sức chờ phát động, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành thanh tuyến liền giống như một cái đầm thanh thủy, trực tiếp đem hắn hỏa khí cấp hiên không có, là , ngọt nhuyễn la lỵ âm tuy rằng đối Vưu Lương Hành phát giận tạo thành thực đại trở ngại, nhưng đồng dạng, đối người khác phát giận cũng có tương đối lớn ảnh hưởng.  
Tỷ như hiện tại, Liêu Túc đang tưởng muốn khóc lóc om sòm lăn lộn, nãi âm một đập vào mặt, hắn trực tiếp tức giận toàn giáo, sức chiến đấu biến thành số âm, chiếp nhạ nửa ngày, Liêu Túc đạo: "Muốn, nếu không ngươi cho ta làm nũng, ta trước bắt ngươi được thông qua được thông qua?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành một quyền đánh vào Liêu Túc trên người, xoay người tại du hý trong kéo Lương Sở Hàm, nhanh chóng điểm nhập xứng đôi du hý, tăng thêm vừa mới đánh kia mấy cục, Vưu Lương Hành vừa vặn bạc trắng, đẳng cấp đầy đủ, kéo Lương Sở Hàm hoàng kim tiểu hào không thành vấn đề.  
Liêu Túc đau thẳng nhe răng, quay đầu thần tình bi thống: "Kháo! Ngươi như thế nào mang nàng song sắp xếp! Ta đâu! A buông nàng ra! Đó là ta muội! !"  
Nhưng mà du hý đã bắt đầu, Liêu Túc ôm đầu một anh, quay đầu bi thống nhảy ra ký túc xá.  
Nhảy đi ra ngoài vài giây, hắn lại ninh đầu trở về cầm lên chính mình cứng nhắc, rời đi trước đối Vưu Lương Hành căm giận đạo: "Rác rưởi xá hữu! Hủy ta thanh xuân!"  
Không có Liêu Túc tại bên tai sảo, Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên tùng một hơi, hắn thả lỏng đồng thời, du hý một chỗ khác, Lương Sở Hàm lại vi diệu khẩn trương lên.  
Từ từ? Liêu Túc vì cái gì không thấy ?  
Bây giờ là tình huống nào, đây là... Nàng cùng Vưu Lương Hành tại song sắp xếp?  
Lương Sở Hàm khẩn trương trừng mắt nhìn, thật cẩn thận đạo: "Ngô... Rất học trưởng?"  
Tổ đội trong giọng nói im ắng , vài giây loại sau, Vưu Lương Hành hình cái đầu khuông hạ xuất hiện vài chữ đạo: — ta cùng ngươi đánh.  
, đệ 6 chương Lương Sở Hàm dừng một chút, vội vàng hơi hiển dồn dập lên tiếng, lại nhìn hướng du hý khi, tâm tình sớm đã không giống trước như vậy bình tĩnh. Nàng thế nhưng tại cùng Vưu Lương Hành hai người chơi game...  
Bất khả tư nghị.  
Lương Sở Hàm nhẹ ho nhẹ khụ, có chút không biết như thế nào mở miệng, tuy rằng nàng cũng không biết là chính mình có thể ở một ván du hý trong được đến cái gì, nhưng trong lòng lại nhiều ít hy vọng có thể cấp Vưu Lương Hành lưu lại một chút ấn tượng tốt, đang muốn lần thứ hai mở miệng tìm kiếm đề tài, anh hùng liệt biểu xuất hiện tại bên trái trang mặt.  
Vưu Lương Hành: tuyển ngươi tưởng đánh anh hùng.  
Trước sau như một mà đánh chữ, Lương Sở Hàm tìm hoa anh hùng liệt biểu, lựa chọn phụ trợ minh thế ẩn, nàng không tự giác suy nghĩ, muốn là Vưu Lương Hành có thể lựa chọn xạ thủ cùng nàng đi một đường thì tốt rồi, nàng có thể có càng nhiều cơ hội cùng Vưu Lương Hành nói chuyện.  
Nhưng mà Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có lựa chọn xạ thủ.  
Thời gian này, hắn nhìn nhìn chính mình rất thưa thớt nhưng tuyển anh hùng, do dự trong nháy mắt, tại hạn miễn trong lựa chọn một cái lam sắc pháp sư anh hùng — chung quỳ.  
Hắn không có đánh quá, nhưng tưởng nếm thử một chút.  
Vưu Lương Hành đè xuống xác nhận, bên tai đột nhiên truyền đến sàn sạt thanh, phía bên phải tiến vào xứng đôi ngoạn gia có người hình cái đầu khuông hạ xuất hiện microphone dấu hiệu, một giây sau, một đạo tuổi trẻ thanh tuyến chợt vang lên đến.  
"A nha ~ có người tuyển chung quỳ."  
Kia đạo thanh tuyến gần tại bên tai, Vưu Lương Hành khai toàn đội giọng nói, biết đây là lầu ba ngoạn gia phát ra đến, hắn nguyên bản đối sắp xếp đến đội hữu không nên để ý, nhưng này đạo thanh âm quá mức đặc biệt, lọt vào tai mở miệng nháy mắt Vưu Lương Hành chỉ cảm thấy toàn bộ thân thể tê rần, không tự giác đem mày thật sâu nhăn lại đến.  
Thực quen tai... Ở nơi nào nghe qua.  
Giọng nam tiếp tục mở miệng, như là tại cùng người khác nói chuyện, "Ha ha ha ha thanh đồng cục chung quỳ, không biết đánh thế nào. Cái gì? Ta chê cười nhân gia, ta là hạng người như vậy sao? Ân, các ngươi nói đúng, ta thật đúng là."  
Lương Sở Hàm nói chuyện khai chính là tổ đội giọng nói, nghe đài lại mở toàn bộ, nàng kỳ quái nói: "Du hý chủ bá?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: không cần quản hắn.  
"Hảo." Lương Sở Hàm trong lòng quả thật không thế nào để ý, so với tùy cơ sắp xếp đến chủ bá, Vưu Lương Hành càng có thể chiếm cứ nàng tư tưởng.  
"Ta đánh cái gì hảo đâu." Nam chủ bá đang cố tự tiến hành chính mình công tác, hắn nói chuyện ngữ điệu có chút kỳ lạ, mỗi đến một câu âm cuối tổng là không tự giác kéo dài, xứng thượng hắn bản thân liền tô thanh tuyến, càng có vài phần liêu nhân cảm giác.  
"Ta đánh dã đi, hôm nay cuối cùng một ván, liền cấp đại gia triển lãm một chút ta điểu, nha, quá phận , nói ai là tình dục chủ bá đâu, ta cùng ta điểu sẽ không bỏ qua ngươi a."  
Lời nói ra , lầu ba lựa chọn anh hùng na nhưng lộ lộ, một vị mang theo ưng thiếu nữ nhân vật.  
Chơi game, vang ở bên tai tô liêu giọng nam không thể so Liêu Túc sảo đứng lên hảo quá nhiều ít, Vưu Lương Hành nhíu mày đầu, tâm phiền ý loạn. Mà tâm phiền ý loạn người không ngừng hắn, tại ký túc xá lâu lầu một trong phòng vệ sinh, ôm cứng nhắc Liêu Túc đang tại không tiếng động kêu rên.  
Đây rốt cuộc là cái quỷ gì xác suất!  
Vì cái gì! Vì cái gì hắn mới vừa bị đá đi, Vưu Lương Hành liền sắp xếp đến hắn thần tượng KK!  
Hắn cũng muốn cùng KK chơi game a!  
Rời đi ký túc xá, thời gian chưa đến thập điểm, Liêu Túc nhàn rỗi không có việc gì, nghĩ đến KK còn không có hạ bá, lập tức nắm chặt thời gian đi KK live stream, phủ vừa tiến vào, bình luận trong một mảnh vô cùng - náo nhiệt.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chỉ biết có ngày nay. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontrác rưởi KK, ta mới không tin ngươi quý danh bị cấm rồi đó! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói, ngươi lại bối chúng ta chơi nhiều ít cục du hý! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontrõ ràng chính là muốn đi thanh đồng ngược thái hừ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đảo qua nhanh chóng hiện lên bình luận, Liêu Túc hậu tri hậu giác chú ý tới hôm nay trực tiếp có chút bất đồng, KK dùng không phải cho tới nay trực tiếp du hý tài khoản, mà là một cái mới mở thanh đồng tài khoản.  
"Liền một ván, ta mang bọn ngươi lãnh hội một chút thanh đồng phong thái không tốt sao."  
KK thanh âm trước sau như một lưu loát thoải mái, một chút không có bởi vì chính mình du hý thời gian quá trường mà bị tạm thời cấm tái áy náy cảm, hắn vừa mở miệng, bình luận trong quả nhiên một mảnh ứng uống tiếng động.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthảo hảo hảo! Ngươi nói đều đối. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontliền dễ dàng tha thứ ngươi lúc này đây a! Không bắt lấy hai mươi cá nhân đầu ta tuyệt đối không đồng ý! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsợ hãi, vạn nhất KK đột nhiên phát hiện thanh đồng cục mới là hắn chân chính quy túc làm như thế nào. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Liêu Túc đi theo ha ha mỉm cười, ôm cứng nhắc nhìn hứng thú nồng hậu, KK ủ phân đồng cục, khẳng định ngược đến đối phương tập thể nổ mạnh, đối với nhìn trực tiếp võng hữu mà nói, thị giác cảm thụ tưởng tượng chỉ biết sẽ thực thích.  
Du hý bắt đầu xứng đôi, tiến vào tuyển anh hùng mặt biên, KK mang cười cảm thán thanh bỗng nhiên hấp dẫn hắn chú ý.  
"A nha ~ có người tuyển chung quỳ."  
Không ngừng Liêu Túc, toàn bộ live stream đều chợt bộc phát ra một trận tiếng cười.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha ha chung quỳ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà ai cho ngươi dũng khí nhắc tới chung quỳ, lương tĩnh như sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nói đến chung quỳ, vậy trong đó có một phàm là KK miến người người cũng biết ngạnh.  
KK trực tiếp khi luôn luôn tùy tâm sở dục, cái gì anh hùng đều đánh, cái gì anh hùng đều am hiểu, nhưng cố tình có một cái ngoại lệ chính là chung quỳ.  
Chung quỳ khó khăn nhất chính yếu chính là dùng nhị kỹ năng hư không chi khóa câu nhân, kỹ năng phóng thích thực yêu cầu kỹ xảo, KK kỹ xảo bị miến khen thành đế hoa chi tú, lại duy độc tại chung quỳ cái này anh hùng thượng khom lưng.  
Hắn đã từng trực tiếp quá ba lượt, đều đánh ra toàn bộ hành trình không có một lần câu chuẩn hảo thành tích, hơn nữa này trung gian có một ván hắn đang tại cùng mặt khác hai vị chủ bá đồng thời khai vương giả cục, hai cái đại thần đều kéo không ngừng hắn, cuối cùng ba người đồng thời rụng tinh, trở thành nhất thời 'Câu chuyện mọi người ca tụng' .  
Từ đó về sau, chung quỳ thành công nhận KK hố đen, mỗi lần nhắc tới, đều phải bị hảo một trận vây xem, mà trước mắt, KK thế nhưng còn nói ra chê cười người khác nói như vậy, miến nhóm sôi nổi nổ mạnh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ nha ngươi còn hảo ý tứ cười người khác, ngươi chung quỳ có thanh đồng tiêu chuẩn sao! ! Không có! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK, ngươi muốn mở to mắt nhìn thế giới a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật sự dũng sĩ, có gan trực diện chính mình rác rưởi chung quỳ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Liêu Túc nhìn chính vui vẻ, tuyển chung quỳ người đột nhiên đánh chữ đạo: — không cần quản hắn.  
Thình lình xảy ra đánh chữ, nghĩ đến phải là tại cùng tổ đội người nói chuyện, live stream sôi nổi bình luận.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđối đối đối, đừng động cái này KK, hảo hảo tú hắn vẻ mặt! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông nhìn cái này KK, làm tốt lắm. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontu hoắc hoắc, sắp xếp đến cao lãnh đội hữu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhưng là tên tuyệt không cao lãnh hắc hắc hắc. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tại chơi game khi, giống nhau có rất ít người sẽ chú ý những người khác du hý danh, vương giả vinh quang ngoạn gia để ý chính là đối phương chơi cái gì anh hùng, du hý danh căn bản râu ria, bị người đề cập qua sau đó, Liêu Túc mới nhìn thoáng qua vị kia chung quỳ tên, nhưng mà cái nhìn này lại làm cho hắn bỗng nhiên cả kinh, cả người đều cứng đờ.  
— đại, đại gia lương lương?  
Đây không phải là rất lương được không! !  
Liêu Túc rất nhanh đi xuống tảo, quả nhiên lại tại năm tầng thấy được Lương Sở Hàm du hý danh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthanh phong trục nguyệt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Liêu Túc thật sâu trầm mặc ... Thế nhưng sẽ trùng hợp như thế! ! KK thế nhưng cùng bọn họ lưỡng xếp hạng đồng thời!  
Mà cái này đương khẩu, KK một mặt vui đùa một mặt lựa chọn đánh dã anh hùng na nhưng lộ lộ, live stream lễ vật cùng bình luận cất cánh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontai muốn nhìn ngươi điểu, KK không mặt mũi không da! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttình dục chủ bá báo cáo ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta, không biết xấu hổ, ngươi điểu một quyền cấp xoá sạch! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi có bản lĩnh tú điểu, ngươi có bản lĩnh đánh chung quỳ a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Liêu Túc tâm tình vô cùng phức tạp nhìn trực tiếp, nhất thời mất đi ngồi cầu dục vọng.  
Du hý trong KK phương diện này năm cái người anh hùng toàn bộ tuyển định, mặt biên tiến vào song phương xứng đôi, tại một tiếng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthoan nghênh đi vào vương giả vinh quang font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontâm hiệu trung, KK na nhưng lộ lộ rơi xuống đất, linh mẫn tại nước suối trong chuyển hai vòng.  
, đệ 7 chương Du hý chính thức bắt đầu.  
KK câu tuyển một chút xuất trang, đem muốn xuất giầy tuyển định về sau, hắn cười nói: "Không vội, chúng ta trước không đi đánh dã, các ngươi không là tổng nói bậy ta chung quỳ đánh đến không hảo, chúng ta tới đó nhìn xem thanh đồng cục thủy hữu cấp chúng ta cống hiến cái gì phấn khích biểu diễn, đến ~ đuổi kịp chung quỳ lão ca, chúng ta tay cầm tay ~ cùng đi."  
Vừa nói, KK na nhưng lộ lộ đuổi kịp đã hướng phổ thông xuất phát chung quỳ, thanh âm mang cười: "Quỳ quỳ ca mau trở lại đầu, ngươi phía sau có một cái tặc đáng yêu tiểu cô nương, nàng còn nuôi chỉ tiểu tiểu điểu đâu ~ "  
Live stream trong không khí sinh động, bình luận một cái một cái xoát xuất.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontai nói bậy ! Ngươi chung quỳ như vậy rác rưởi trách ta lâu! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK nha, ta liền thích ngươi cái này không mặt mũi không da bộ dáng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK có biết hay không bây giờ người ta có thể nghe được hắn nói chuyện a, ta xem chung quỳ trong lòng có một câu MMP không biết có nên nói hay không. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđội hữu nội tâm là cự tuyệt . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nếu là bình thường, Liêu Túc khẳng định đi theo nhìn thật vui vẻ, nhưng trước mắt hắn nhìn chằm chằm chung quỳ trên đầu font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại gia lương lương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnăm chữ, chỉ cảm thấy trên người từng đợt mạo lãnh khí.  
Cười, cười không nổi.  
Đây chính là Vưu Lương Hành a...  
Người khác không để ý, nhưng Liêu Túc phân minh nhìn thấy anh hùng chung quỳ tại KK mở miệng nói chuyện nháy mắt tại chỗ tạm dừng một chút, nghĩ đến đây cái chung quỳ sau lưng là hiện tại đang tại ký túc xá trong chơi game Vưu Lương Hành, tái nghe thấy KK tại bên tai không ngừng nói xong chung quỳ như thế nào như thế nào, Liêu Túc giống như tận mắt nhìn thấy thấy Vưu Lương Hành cái loại này soái đến làm người ta giận sôi trên mặt bật ra một cái một cái gân xanh.  
Khó hiểu sợ hãi.  
Nhưng mà KK mới không biết nhiều như vậy, giờ phút này, hắn thao túng na nhưng lộ lộ, chạy chậm đi theo chung quỳ phía sau, u lam chung quỳ đi đến phổ thông tháp trước chuyển hai vòng, địch ta song phương binh tuyến tại phổ thông giao phong.  
KK đạo: "Ai! Đến đến ! Đại gia chờ mong một khắc đến , chúng ta đi nhìn xem chung quỳ thần câu, đại gia không cần chớp mắt, không cần chớp mắt! Hảo! Quỳ quỳ ca vươn ra hắn đệ nhất câu, này đệ nhất câu phóng cũng thật suất khí, chính là đáng tiếc trước mặt không người a ~ "  
Live stream tuôn ra một trận tiếng cười.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta ha ha ha ha KK ngươi không phải như vậy! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhân gia chính là cái thanh đồng chung quỳ, không cần đối nhân gia yêu cầu nhiều như vậy! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthừ, ngươi cũng cũng chỉ có thể cười nhạo một chút thanh đồng cục chung quỳ nha! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKKKKK! Vui sướng khi người gặp họa rất rõ ràng đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Là , KK nói đồng thời, Vưu Lương Hành chung quỳ hướng trước thả ra kỹ năng, nhưng nhượng người dở khóc dở cười chính là trước mắt binh tuyến vừa mới tiếp xúc, địch quân anh hùng còn không có lộ diện, hắn cô linh linh tại nhà mình tháp hạ hư phóng một câu.  
"Ta cùng đại gia nói cái gì tới, chung quỳ cái này anh hùng là thật không hảo đánh ~ như thế nào chính là ta kỹ thuật không được, các ngươi nói thật, phóng nhãn toàn bộ manh miêu, cái gì nam nhân kỹ thuật so đến thượng ta?"  
Bình luận theo sát mà đến.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphi, nhân gia tiểu chung quỳ chính là khẩn trương! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchậc chậc, ngươi kỹ thuật như thế nào hảo ý tứ khoe khoang, hai cái đại thần đều kéo không ngừng ngươi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông sai biệt lắm đến a, lại nói ta đã có thể muốn cười , phốc ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font "Ai, các ngươi... Tính tính , ta đây đi trước dã khu đi dạo một vòng, di? Từ từ! Này chung quỳ tại sao lại phóng một câu? ? ?"  
Khi nói chuyện, chung quỳ nhị kỹ năng làm lạnh hoàn tất, KK na nhưng lộ lộ còn không có rời đi, cao gầy lam sắc anh hùng đột nhiên lần thứ hai thả ra một câu, nhưng này một câu còn hơn hồi nãy nữa khoa trương, căn bản không đối với đối diện, mà là đối với mình thủy tinh phương hướng.  
KK nhất thời vui lòng phục tùng, "Có thể! Lần này có thể ! Quỳ quỳ ca phóng túng không kềm chế được a ~ bất quá ta liền thích này không kềm chế được ~ chờ, chờ ta điểu ăn no, na nhưng lộ lộ mang ngươi phi ~ "  
Bình luận trong hi hi ha ha một mảnh, đại gia đều cười trêu chọc KK, lại không có người chú ý Vưu Lương Hành chung quỳ.  
Ai cũng biết, kế tiếp, là thuộc loại KK show time.  
KK hành động nhanh chóng, chui vào dã khu thu gặt hồng lam ba ba, hai vị lão phụ thân tới tay, hắn hướng phổ thông tới rồi, đột nhiên nghe thấy một thanh âm vang lên lượng du hý gợi ý âm.  
—First Blood!  
"A! Một huyết đi ra , tốc độ rất nhanh nha ~ "  
KK thuận miệng một tán, nhưng lập tức di một tiếng, bởi vì cùng với gợi ý âm xuất hiện đánh chết hình cái đầu biểu hiện, rõ ràng là ta phương chung quỳ bắt lấy một huyết.  
"Từ từ, chung quỳ? Là chung quỳ một huyết? Tình huống nào?"  
KK người đến phổ thông, vừa mới nhắc tới chung quỳ đang tại cùng đối phương anh hùng đối tuyến, đối phương phổ thông pháp sư vừa mới bị chung quỳ đánh chết, đánh dã cùng hạ bộ đồng thời đến trợ giúp, Vưu Lương Hành bán huyết một đôi nhị, thong thả lui về phía sau.  
KK một giây không ngừng, nhanh chóng vọt vào người đôi, song sát đang tại súc lực, đột nhiên một đạo lam sắc móc từ bên cạnh nhảy xuất, tinh chuẩn câu đảo địch quân đánh dã anh hùng kéo trở lại sau trong tháp, địch quân anh hùng bị tháp trợ công nhanh chóng ngã xuống đất, ngay sau đó, chung quỳ song sát âm hiệu vang lên.  
—Double Kill!  
Song sát!  
KK có chút mờ mịt: "Ân? Vừa mới xảy ra chuyện gì?"  
Đừng nói KK kinh ngạc, bình luận trong cũng một trận kích động.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? Trời giáng thần câu? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnha? ? ? Đột nhiên như vậy chuẩn? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrùng hợp như vậy sao? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ nha đây là vừa mới tưởng câu chính mình thủy tinh quỳ quỳ ca? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Ngẫu nhiên một câu chỉ tính trùng hợp, KK kinh ngạc công phu, chỉ còn một người địch quân xạ thủ một mình trốn tiến trong tháp, KK bán nói giỡn đạo: "Đừng chạy! Quỳ quỳ ca, khoái! Nhìn ngươi ! Một câu cho hắn câu đi ra!"  
KK thanh âm vang vọng du hý, chung quỳ thân ảnh tự thân sau du du tới rồi, móc từ hắn thân thể trước vươn ra, thẳng tắp duỗi hướng đối phương tháp hạ.  
Tiếp theo giây, địch quân vị kia còn tại tháp hạ anh hùng mãnh liệt bị kéo lại chung quỳ trước người, xuống lần nữa một giây, du hý trong nổ ra tiếng thứ ba gợi ý âm.  
—Triple Kill! ! !  
KK: "? ? ?"  
Thế nhưng! Thật TM câu đến ! !  
, đệ 8 chương KK rõ ràng cả kinh, toàn bộ live stream trừ bỏ Liêu Túc, còn lại người cũng là bộc phát ra một trận kinh hô.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông phải đâu? ! ! Hiện trường hắc hóa? ? ? ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày chung quỳ 666666font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontche mặt khiếp sợ! ! Đột nhiên cảm giác chung quỳ hảo soái là như thế nào! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontquỳ quỳ ca có phải hay không thay đổi bạn trai đến chơi? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày một sóng thật là phi thường tú , trước sau xoay ngược lại so kịch truyền hình hoàn hảo nhìn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK, mặt của ngươi đau không đau, đau không đau! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font KK đem live stream bình luận đảo qua mà qua, trong thanh âm không thấy một chút ngại ngùng, ngược lại phi thường kích động nhảy nhót.  
"Này quỳ quỳ ca thâm tàng bất lộ a! Quỳ quỳ ca, a không!" Nghiêm túc nhìn nhìn Vưu Lương Hành du hý danh, KK cười vui vẻ đạo: "Lương lương ca! Lương lương lương lương lương lương, lương lương mang ta phi ~ "  
Không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác, liêu tố phân minh nhìn thấy tại KK kêu lên lương lương về sau, chung quỳ thân ảnh đốn tại tại chỗ, một cái tạm dừng sau, chung quỳ trở về thành bổ huyết, giống như không nghĩ phản ứng na nhưng lộ lộ giống nhau.  
KK: "Ân? Lương lương ngươi đi như thế nào , nơi này có dược a ~ ăn khẩu dược chúng ta đồng thời lãng, a... Hắn thật sự đi trở về, hừ, sớm biết rằng ta mang trị liệu hảo , gọi ngươi chỉnh tràng du hý đều luyến tiếc rời đi ta."  
Vương giả vinh quang anh hùng cũng có thể lựa chọn hạng nhất mang vào kỹ năng, tỷ như trị liệu, tật chạy, tinh lọc, cuồng bạo từ từ, trị liệu chính là mặt chữ ý tứ, có thể cấp anh hùng thêm huyết, mà đánh dã anh hùng giống nhau vi gia tăng xoát dã tốc độ, mang vào kỹ năng đều tuyển khiển trách, KK cũng không ngoại lệ.  
Tối chính xác lựa chọn lại tại lúc này bị phun tào, live stream cười đảo một mảnh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha mang trị liệu cái quỷ gì! ! Ngươi quên ngươi là dưỡng điểu tiểu cô nương đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmuốn ta nói đi, ngươi mang trị liệu nhân gia chung quỳ cũng không để ý tới ngươi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK nghiêm trang chững chạc hạt liêu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontna nhưng lộ lộ liêu chung quỳ, thật đáng sợ họa phong chênh lệch. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchung quỳ không cần ngươi trị liệu cũng hướng ngươi ném một cái siêu cấp binh. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font KK cười nói: "Ta không quản, dù sao ta liền cùng với lương lương cùng một chỗ, đại gia từ từ, trong chốc lát lương lương trở lại bên cạnh ta, ta cấp đại gia hảo hảo tú một sóng."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphốc, trở lại bên cạnh ngươi cái quỷ gì. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi còn tú, giảng thật! Ngươi có nhân gia chung quỳ tú sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Phun tào về phun tào, đại gia lại đều một bên nhìn chằm chằm KK tại dã khu xoát dã, một bên nghiêm túc chờ đợi chung quỳ trở về, nhìn KK tú thao tác là hằng ngày, một khác mặt, có vừa mới kia một phát xoay ngược lại, đại gia quả thật muốn nhìn một chút chung quỳ kế tiếp biểu hiện, rốt cuộc là trùng hợp vẫn là một tú rốt cuộc.  
Nhưng mà ai cũng không nghĩ tới, vạn chúng chú mục bên trong, trở lại nước suối bổ huyết chung quỳ cũng chưa có trở lại phổ thông, hắn mãn huyết sau đó chạy đi hạ bộ, thân ảnh cao ngạo, uy phong lẫm lẫm.  
Hạ bộ minh thế ẩn từ trong bụi cỏ chui ra đến cùng chung quỳ hội hợp, thả ra kỹ năng, một cái tử sắc sợi dây gắn kết tại chung quỳ trên người, hai người nháy mắt gắn bó nhất thể.  
KK: "? ? ? Ta lương lương! ?"  
Live stream cũng kinh , sau đó nháy mắt bạo tiếu.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta ha ha ha a ta mẹ nha! ! Lương lương là thật không nghĩ lý ngươi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphổ thông pháp sư ghét bỏ KK ghét bỏ đến phổ thông cũng không muốn ha ha ha ha! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchung quỳ: ngươi không lăn, lão tử lăn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchúc mừng chung quỳ minh thế ẩn dắt tay thành công, vương giả khe sâu thiên địa làm chứng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Hạ bộ minh thế ẩn không là người khác, là cùng Vưu Lương Hành đồng thời song sắp xếp Lương Sở Hàm.  
Nàng bản cục tuyển phụ trợ loại anh hùng, nhưng xảo chính là này cục không có xạ thủ, chỉ có một mình nàng thủ hạ bộ, đối diện xạ thủ phụ trợ đầy đủ hết, nàng ma một hồi lâu không có bắt lấy đầu người.  
Lương Sở Hàm có chút hấp tấp nóng nẩy, nàng hữu ý tại song sắp xếp trung biểu hiện mình trình độ không kém, không nghĩ tới xuất sư bất lợi, Vưu Lương Hành từ giữa lộ chuyển tới hạ bộ, tới đúng lúc lại săn sóc, Lương Sở Hàm trong lòng nhảy dựng, đạo: "Học trưởng, ta phụ trợ ngươi."  
Minh thế ẩn ở một bên dẫn dắt, chung quỳ lực công kích tốc độ đều sẽ bay lên, Vưu Lương Hành thao tác vốn là không tồi, phát ra nhắc tới cao, rất nhanh bắt lấy song sát.  
Cùng Vưu Lương Hành đồng thời hơn nữa phụ trợ đúng chỗ, Lương Sở Hàm tâm tình chợt sáng ngời, Vưu Lương Hành không nói gì, nhưng nàng biết hắn tại nghe, "Học trưởng, đánh hạ cái này tháp chúng ta đi phổ thông?"  
Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh đánh hạ tháp, xoay người hướng phổ thông tiến đến, màn hình trong minh thế ẩn theo sát sau đó, liên tại hai người bên trong kỹ năng tuyến giống như làm cho bọn họ thoạt nhìn quan hệ chặt chẽ.  
Lương Sở Hàm nhịn không được hiện lên một chút ý cười, này một tia cười còn chưa tới đế, tại chung quỳ cùng minh thế ẩn chạy tới phổ thông trên đường, một đạo thiếu nữ thân ảnh bỗng nhiên từ trong bụi cỏ chui ra đến, ngăn ở trong hai người gian, tử sắc tuyến từ thiếu nữ trung gian xuyên qua, phảng phất từ trung gian cắn đứt.  
KK: "Ha ha ha ha ha! Xem ta xem ta xem ta! C vị xuất đạo!"  
Ôn nhu như Lương Sở Hàm suýt nữa mắng chửi người.  
Live stream tiếng cười đốn khởi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta ha ha ha ha KK ngươi đủ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộc thân cẩu rên rĩ, còn để cho hay không nhân gia tú ân ái! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại đường minh thế ẩn không tha cho ngươi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Lương Sở Hàm bay nhanh chuyển hoán phương hướng, nhưng nàng động, cái kia na nhưng lộ lộ cũng đi theo động, nàng quăng nửa ngày, thật sự không có đem na nhưng lộ lộ vứt bỏ, thiếu nữ tạp tại nàng cùng Vưu Lương Hành trung gian, linh hoạt lại dính người.  
KK: "Thiếu niên, ngươi này đi vị không được a ~ đến, cho ta cùng lương lương lưu lại không gian, ta mang ngươi nằm thắng."  
Live stream một trận thóa mạ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphi! Ngươi còn dẫn người gia nằm thắng, ngươi xem ngươi hiện tại có đầu người sao! Không có! Tiểu rác rưởi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmuốn cái gì không gian, mang theo minh thế ẩn thắng được càng nhanh hảo đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông cần đem ngươi phong tao đi vị dùng tại chen chân thượng a, các ngươi cái này đứng vị có không có suy nghĩ qua người xem cảm thụ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta, hảo muốn nghe một chút lương lương ca hiện ở trong lòng suy nghĩ gì. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Lương Sở Hàm gắt gao nhíu mày, này vẫn chưa xong, nàng liên Vưu Lương Hành đi chưa được mấy bước, đối diện bởi vì 5:0 thành tích đột nhiên một sóng tập hợp, ngũ đối tam, Lương Sở Hàm cũng không biết là đánh không lại, Vưu Lương Hành thêm nàng lại thêm một cái chủ bá, thắng dễ dàng.  
Lương Sở Hàm liên Vưu Lương Hành đi tới, minh thế ẩn là cận chiến loại, đánh nhau khi khó tránh khỏi đỉnh ở phía trước, đã có thể tại nàng trên đỉnh đi khi, vẫn luôn dính tại nàng cùng Vưu Lương Hành trung gian na nhưng lộ lộ lại lui về phía sau đi.  
Lương Sở Hàm một mộng, màn hình trung minh thế ẩn nhanh chóng rụng huyết, không đến hai giây liền gục mà chết đi.  
you have been slain tử vong thông tri vang vọng bên tai, na nhưng lộ lộ như thế khi nhảy lên đi, thải minh thế ẩn thi thể, một bộ kỹ năng trong chớp mắt lấy tứ sát.  
—An enemy has been slain!  
—Double Kill!  
—Triple Kill! !  
—Penta Kill! ! !  
Đồng thời, Vưu Lương Hành chung quỳ không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người, tinh chuẩn ôm lấy địch quân xạ thủ đánh chết, địch quân đoàn diệt.  
Một sóng thiên tú, live stream một trận cao trào. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthừ, KK cuối cùng nhớ lại đến chính mình là một cái du hý chủ bá! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmãnh liệt yêu cầu KK xuất cái na nhưng lộ lộ giáo trình! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchỉ có thời gian này ta tài năng nhớ tới ngươi là ta lão công. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta ha ha ha ha KK quả thực phá hư đến bay lên a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontminh thế ẩn khí đến tại chỗ nổ mạnh. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvi đoạt chung quỳ chúng ta KK chỉ có thể không từ thủ đoạn phốc phốc phốc. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Mà giờ khắc này Lương Sở Hàm: "..."  
Phi! Rác rưởi chủ bá!  
Du hý thể nghiệm cảm cực! Kém!  
Đá đi rồi minh thế ẩn, đối diện lại là một sóng đoàn diệt, KK na nhưng lộ lộ cùng chung quỳ rốt cục lần thứ hai sóng vai, hai người phổ thông thẳng đẩy, rất nhanh mang theo binh tuyến đẩy tháp.  
KK ý cười dạt dào: "Lương! Lương lương! Lương lương lương! Ta vừa rồi đẹp trai không? Đẹp trai không? Có phải hay không so ngươi chung quỳ còn kém một chút?"  
Chung quỳ một chữ không hồi, hai người đổ lên đối phương bãi đất, du hý giai đoạn trước, sống lại tốc độ rất nhanh, hai người bãi đất tháp đổ lên một nửa, đối phương vừa lúc toàn diện sống lại.  
Năm vị địch quân anh hùng từ bãi đất tháp vọt tới trước xuất, na nhưng lộ lộ cười nói: "Ta ngũ sát tới cửa nha ~ "  
Nhưng mà ngũ sát là không có khả năng ngũ sát , đối diện tuy rằng thao tác cùng KK Vưu Lương Hành đều có chênh lệch, lại biết co đầu rút cổ tại trong tháp không đi ra, năm cái người ủng đám đánh binh tuyến, không cấp na nhưng lộ lộ tiến tháp cường sát thời cơ.  
KK: "Nhìn, thời gian này chỉ biết chung quỳ tầm quan trọng , lương lương ~ ta lương ~ câu hắn!"  
Này một giây, toàn bộ live stream đều tại nóng bỏng chú ý, chung quỳ tại tại chỗ dừng hạ, cuối cùng hướng trong tháp thả ra một câu, kia móc xuyên qua địa phương xe tăng cùng pháp sư, chuẩn xác không có lầm ôm lấy xạ thủ Hậu Nghệ, kéo đến trước mắt.  
KK cả kinh cuồng tiếu, "Ta đi, bách phát bách trúng đi! !"  
Live stream tại cách xa nhau hồi lâu sau lại nhấc lên một cỗ điên cuồng trêu chọc, ai nấy đều thấy được đến, vị này lương lương không là trùng hợp, nhân gia là câu đích thực chuẩn!  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKKK! Ngươi xem nhân gia chung quỳ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlúc này mới gọi chung quỳ! Thần câu hiểu hay không! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđùa là thật lục. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontôm đùi đi KK, ngươi chung quỳ khả năng được cứu rồi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Xạ thủ một xuất tháp, na nhưng lộ lộ động tác nhanh nhẹn đem này bình A chí tử, đối diện không người xuất tháp, KK cười nói: "Lương lương lương, lại đến một câu!"  
Chung quỳ so trước càng rõ ràng tạm dừng một chút, tả hữu chuyển phương hướng sau đó, mới hướng trong tháp thả ra kỹ năng, một tay lấy đối diện pháp sư chân cơ cấp câu đi ra.  
Tinh chuẩn đến làm người ta sợ hãi.  
KK đương thật từ trong lòng bội phục, "Lục lục lục! Lục lục lục! Vi ta lương đánh CALL, chỉ đâu câu chỗ nào, thật cường a! !"  
KK thanh âm kích động sinh động, giống như hóa thân mê đệ, không chút nào thấy mới vừa bắt đầu khi cười nhạo thanh đồng chung quỳ bộ dáng, live stream điên cuồng xoát bình.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontba ba ba, ba ba ba. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnghe, là vẽ mặt thanh âm. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Chính là chỉ chớp mắt, pháp sư cùng xạ thủ đều bị câu đi, đối diện xe tăng khí đến đánh chữ:  
— này còn chơi cái rắm! ! Có quý danh cần phải đến thanh đồng sao! !  
Một câu có thể nhìn ra đối phương có bao nhiêu hỏng mất, nhưng tuy rằng hỏng mất, đối phương lại cũng không có đầu hàng, tại phát ra toàn diệt tình huống, đối phương một trận chịu khổ, thật sự chờ đến hai bên người đều hồi môn, tập trung tại đối phương thủy tinh trước đoàn chiến, ôm đoàn khai đại.  
Song phương chênh lệch rõ ràng, đối phương bốn người tử vong, một người miễn cưỡng trốn tiến nước suối, thủy tinh đem phá, na nhưng lộ lộ lại nhìn như không thấy, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm nước suối trong lạnh run Hậu Nghệ đạo: "Lương lương ~ lương lương khoái câu hắn!"  
Bên tai không đáp lại, chung quỳ cũng không hề động tác, KK thúc giục thanh càng chặt, "Lương lương lương lương lương lương, mau mau khoái, câu hắn câu hắn, lương lương? Lương lương lương lương..."  
KK thanh âm thanh thanh không ngừng, live stream trong cười làm một đoàn.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha buông tha cái kia Hậu Nghệ đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta muốn là lương lương ta muốn bị ngươi phiền tử nha! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font KK thanh âm vẫn luôn không ngừng, lương lương hai chữ không dứt bên tai, nhưng chung quỳ chính là đứng ở thủy tinh bên cạnh vẫn không nhúc nhích, đột nhiên, toàn thể trong giọng nói truyền đến khai mạch tiếng vang, sa kéo một tiếng qua đi, một đạo kiều nhuyễn thanh âm đột nhiên truyền ra.  
Chung quỳ: "Ngươi có thể hay không, biệt BB."  
, đệ 9 chương Du hý trong đột nhiên an tĩnh, tô liêu nam âm biến mất vô tung, Vưu Lương Hành không tiếng động thán xuất một hơi, mày ninh cùng một chỗ, trên trán gân xanh thẳng khiêu.  
Hắn thật là nhịn không được .  
Nói thật, nếu người này gần trong gang tấc, Vưu Lương Hành tất nhiên đã sớm đem hắn một quyền ném đi, một kế tiếp hố, sau đó hỏi một chút hắn có phiền hay không, nhưng cố tình du hý chi gian cách xa nhau ngàn dặm, Vưu Lương Hành phiền lòng đến cùng ẩn ẩn phát đau, nhẫn đến cuối cùng cũng chỉ có thể nói ra một câu biệt BB.  
Ngôn ngữ tổng là như thế mệt mỏi.  
Chỉ có động thủ tài năng biểu đạt nội tâm.  
Vưu Lương Hành thâm thâm thở dài, không nghĩ tới trên đời này thế nhưng sẽ có so Liêu Túc còn phiền người, may mắn giờ phút này rốt cục an tĩnh, vị kia lải nhải na nhưng lộ lộ không tái kêu câu Hậu Nghệ, Vưu Lương Hành thao tác chung quỳ bình A đánh thủy tinh, chờ đợi du hý sắp chung kết.  
Liền vào giờ khắc này, tô liêu nam âm lần thứ hai dâng lên, Vưu Lương Hành đội ống nghe điện thoại, cảm giác kia đạo thanh âm gần tại bên tai.  
"Ân hừ ~~~~~~~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." !  
Không phải một câu thành hình nói, mà là một đạo dài lâu rên rỉ, thiên hồi bách chuyển, nghe đi lên nhượng người cả người run lên, giống như có thể mạnh mẽ ôm lấy người đi ý nghĩ kỳ quái.  
Vưu Lương Hành mãnh nhất đốn, phỏng tay giống nhau buông tay ra cơ, di động khái tại trên mặt bàn phát ra phịch một tiếng, đúng lúc tại đồng thời, du hý trung địch quân thủy tinh nổ mạnh, thắng lợi hai cái chữ to bạn âm hiệu trồi lên, du hý chấm dứt.  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng hạ, lập tức đè xuống rời khỏi du hý.  
Mãnh liệt sau kháo, lưng hướng đụng tới ghế dựa khi xúc cảm có chút trì độn, Vưu Lương Hành này mới phát giác giác đến vừa mới kia một cái khoảnh khắc, hắn trên lưng cơ bắp chợt buộc chặt, đến bây giờ còn chưa dịu đi.  
Người này... Là có bệnh đi!  
Vưu Lương Hành vừa mới thư hoãn ấn đường lại nhăn lại đến, một thân khởi da vướng mắc nửa ngày cũng không có tiêu rụng.  
Vưu Lương Hành rời khỏi du hý rời khỏi quá nhanh, cũng không có chú ý tới tại kia một tiếng thật dài rên rỉ sau đó, giọng nam còn nói một câu biệt nói.  
Vưu Lương Hành điềm điềm mềm mềm thanh âm rơi xuống đất về sau, toàn bộ live stream đều vẻ mặt khiếp sợ, ai đều không nghĩ tới đuổi theo toàn bộ du hý kêu lương lương ca chung quỳ dĩ nhiên là cái muội tử, hơn nữa thanh âm như thế mềm yếu, nghe đứng lên tuổi lại tiểu lại thanh thuần.  
KK một tiếng trường âm vang vọng live stream, "Ân hừ ~~~~~~~~ thật suất khí."  
Hắn nửa câu sau bị mọi người xem nhẹ, live stream nháy mắt nổ xuất đất khô cằn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a ta vừa rồi nghe thấy được cái gì? ? ? Chung quỳ dĩ nhiên là cái tiểu nhuyễn muội? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a KK câm miệng! ! ! Không cần gọi bậy! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi! ! Đại biến thái! ! Ngươi hừ cái gì! Chỉ biết ngươi là sắc! Tình chủ bá. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmột cái chung quỳ thế nhưng còn có thể như vậy đáng yêu! ! Mắng chửi người còn có thể như vậy đáng yêu! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta trời ạ thanh khống phúc lợi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhó có thể tin, ta KK phát ra si hán thanh âm... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a tô nổ mạnh! ! Khoái câm miệng! Buông tha cái kia nhuyễn muội chung quỳ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthỉnh đại gia báo cáo cái này biến thái KK, cám ơn hợp tác. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font KK cũng không nói lời nào, chính là không ngừng cười khẽ, tại mọi người không ngừng xoát bình trung, thanh âm kia càng cười càng triền miên...  
Vưu Lương Hành đối này hết thảy một mực không biết, hắn nhìn chăm chú di động, một lúc lâu mới lần nữa nhặt lên đến, du hý đã rời khỏi, thấy thời gian đã thập điểm có thừa, Vưu Lương Hành không có Lương Sở Hàm vi tín, đành phải tại du hý trong tăng thêm Lương Sở Hàm bạn tốt.  
Thân thỉnh phát ra nháy mắt, đối phương điểm đồng ý, rất lương sắp sửa 'Hôm nay không đánh nghỉ ngơi đi' đánh tiến đối thoại khuông trong, nhưng chưa phát ra, đối phương tin tức đã đi trước phát lại đây.  
Thanh phong trục nguyệt: — rất học trưởng.  
— cái kia... Ngươi vừa mới... Là nói chuyện sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Đến giờ phút này, Vưu Lương Hành mới tính chân chính bình tĩnh trở lại, hắn vừa mới bị tức đến, phiền lòng thời điểm không nghĩ rất nhiều, cho tới bây giờ Lương Sở Hàm lại đây hỏi, hắn mới ý thức tới chính mình có bao nhiêu thất thố, thế nhưng đương người khác mặt khai giọng nói mắng chửi người.  
Hắn khó được do dự trong chốc lát, nhất thời không có đánh lần tới phục.  
Hắn phần này trầm mặc tại Lương Sở Hàm xem ra, tương đương với ngầm thừa nhận, giờ phút này, đang tại nữ sinh ký túc xá lâu trong khẩn trương ôm di động Lương Sở Hàm trong lòng một trận cự khiêu, một loại khó hiểu cảm xúc thổi quét toàn thân, đột nhiên nhiệt đứng lên đầu óc đem vừa mới du hý trong không khoái quên đến sạch sẽ, lòng tràn đầy đều quanh quẩn một câu.  
— vừa mới thanh âm, là rất học trưởng!  
Cái kia hoàn mỹ đến vô luận là ai cũng nhịn không được tưởng liếc mắt hơn một cái Vưu Lương Hành!  
Hắn rõ ràng lớn lên như vậy soái, nhưng thế nhưng, thế nhưng chính là loại này thanh âm!  
Lương Sở Hàm phân không rõ chính mình đến tột cùng là cái gì cảm giác, như là vừa có đối tưởng tượng không đến tương phản cảm thấy khiếp sợ, lại có ngoài ý muốn biết được để ý học trưởng che dấu bí mật nhìn trộm chi hỉ, nàng hỗn loạn một hồi lâu, nhịn không được không bị khống chế hỏi: — kia học trưởng nãy giờ không nói gì, liền là vì vậy nguyên nhân?  
Vưu Lương Hành tạm dừng một khắc, trả lời: xem như đi.  
Vấn đề này đối với Vưu Lương Hành tới giảng, có chút vi diệu không hảo trả lời, trên thực tế, hắn tuy rằng chưa từng có tại công chúng trước mặt nói chuyện, thậm chí hằng ngày sinh hoạt trung cũng không cùng người quen bên ngoài người nói chuyện với nhau, cần phải nói hắn là tận lực che dấu còn thật không đối.  
Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có tận lực che dấu, cũng chưa bao giờ đem thanh âm của mình cho rằng không thể để cho người khác biết đến bí mật.  
Lương Sở Hàm sẽ có loại này ảo giác, là bởi vì Vưu Lương Hành quá ít mở miệng, nhưng Lương Sở Hàm cũng không rõ ràng lắm Vưu Lương Hành cực nhỏ mở miệng nguyên nhân nói cho cùng kỳ thật chính là từ tiểu dưỡng thành thói quen, cũng chính là đơn thuần ... Không yêu nói chuyện.  
Không nghĩ nói, cũng không phải là sợ hãi người khác biết.  
Bởi vậy Vưu Lương Hành trả lời hơi ba phải cái nào cũng được, lại không biết hắn đáp lại tại Lương Sở Hàm xem ra, càng có loại không cẩn thận biết Vưu Lương Hành bí mật khẩn trương cảm.  
Thanh phong trục nguyệt: — ta sẽ không cùng người khác giảng , học trưởng có thể yên tâm.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ... Ân.  
Vưu Lương Hành không có nàng tưởng nhiều như vậy, tự nhiên sẽ không biết Lương Sở Hàm giờ phút này hơi mừng thầm tâm tình, nữ hài tử tâm tính vốn là khó có thể lý giải, ngắn ngủn một cái nháy mắt, Lương Sở Hàm trong lòng biến đến một mảnh sáng ngời.  
Tại Vưu Lương Hành mở miệng kia một cái chớp mắt, nàng quả thật bị Vưu Lương Hành kinh sợ, nhưng ở xác nhận về sau, đã có một loại khác cảm xúc cọ rửa tiến nội tâm của nàng.  
Những người khác đều chưa từng nghe qua Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm, nàng nghe được!  
Chơi game đánh một buổi tối, Lương Sở Hàm lần đầu tiên cảm thấy cùng Vưu Lương Hành khoảng cách bắt đầu ngắn lại, như là đột nhiên hiểu biết đến Vưu Lương Hành chân thực một mặt, trước kia Vưu Lương Hành vì cái gì không mở miệng nghi hoặc chiếm được giải đáp.  
Là , hắn không chào hỏi không khai giọng nói không phải bởi vì đối nàng lãnh đạm, chỉ là bởi vì tự thân thanh âm vấn đề, không tiện mở miệng.  
Biết được này mấu chốt một chút, Lương Sở Hàm nhịn không được cười rộ lên, nghĩ lại tái tưởng, rất lương giám đốc đến như vậy soái, thanh âm lại như thế đáng yêu, loại này thật lớn tương phản nhượng người không nhịn được cười.  
Lương Sở Hàm cố lấy dũng khí, đánh chữ đạo: — về sau, có thể lại tìm học trưởng đồng thời chơi game sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — có thể.  
Thường quy vấn đề, không thể nào cự tuyệt, Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục hoàn tất, ký túc xá môn chợt bị đánh khai, Liêu Túc đột nhiên hấp tấp xông tới.  
"Lương ca! Lương ca! Ta đã nói với ngươi cái đại sự! Ngươi vừa mới..."  
Liêu Túc chạy quá nhanh, thanh âm một tạp, không khỏi dừng lại thư hoãn hai giây, đã có thể tại đây hai giây, hắn thể dục sinh vì thế kiêu ngạo thị lực hướng Vưu Lương Hành trong tay thượng thoáng nhìn, muốn nói nói ngạnh sinh sinh rẽ cái cong.  
"Nha từ từ! Ngươi đây là cái gì? Ngươi tại cùng Lương Sở Hàm tư tán gẫu? ? ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành bị lớn giọng rống đến sau này một lui, phiền táo đạo: "Đúng vậy."  
Liêu Túc vốn là tưởng nói cho Vưu Lương Hành trực tiếp sự tình, nhưng lúc này lại căn bản không quan tâm, vội vã đạo: "Các ngươi tư tán gẫu nói cái gì đó! Chúng ta ba người cũng có thể tư tán gẫu nha!"  
Vưu Lương Hành sợ nhất Liêu Túc hảm đứng lên, hắn lời ít mà ý nhiều, một chữ cũng không muốn nhiều lời, "Nàng hỏi ta về sau có thể hay không đồng thời chơi game."  
Liêu Túc đột nhiên không thanh, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành, cẩn thận hỏi: "Vậy ngươi nói như thế nào ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ta nói có thể."  
Liêu Túc mãnh liệt ôm đầu một trận kêu khóc, Vưu Lương Hành cố nhẫn nhịn, thật sự dùng sức mạnh đại ý chí lực ngăn lại chính mình không có tiến lên đánh hắn một quyền.  
"Ngươi đáp ứng ! Ngươi tại sao có thể đáp ứng đâu! Ta không phục! Nàng vì cái gì không ước ta! Ta kỹ thuật không tốt sao, ta vừa mới còn lấy tứ sát!"  
Vưu Lương Hành đỡ trán, lạnh lùng nói: "Liêu Túc!"  
Liêu Túc: "Ta không nghe ta không nghe!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành không thể nhịn được nữa, cả đêm phiền táo đều vào thời khắc này bùng nổ, hắn đứng lên ôm lấy Liêu Túc thắt lưng, đột nhiên một cái khởi bước đem Liêu Túc hung hăng một ôm, Liêu Túc một mét tám đại hán thể trọng trên không trung vung ra, một chân chợt bị Vưu Lương Hành đóng sầm thượng phô.  
"Ta kháo!" Liêu Túc trọng tâm bất ổn, vội vàng kéo bên giường tay vịn, Vưu Lương Hành lại là nhất cử, mãnh liệt vung ra tay đem Liêu Túc đổ lên thượng trải giường chiếu thượng.  
"Thượng đi ngủ!"  
Liêu Túc chợt lên giường, cả người bị Vưu Lương Hành cái này thao tác kinh sợ, nhưng dịu đi một chút, lại là một cái hảo hán, "Ta không! Ta phải mắng ngươi! Đều tại ngươi chơi cái du hý còn như vậy lãng! Ta muội liền như vậy phi nha! !"  
Vưu Lương Hành một cước đạp tại Liêu Túc trên giường, thật lớn lực đạo khiến cho giường rung động hai cái, Liêu Túc đột nhiên cứng đờ, đột nhiên ngậm miệng lại.  
An tĩnh bên trong, Liêu Túc nhỏ giọng nói: "Nàng quả nhiên là đối với ngươi có ý tứ đi."  
Rất lương trang phục đau đạo: "Câm miệng!"  
Liêu Túc anh anh không ngừng: "Ta chỉ biết mang muội là không có khả năng mang muội ! Quả nhiên KK nói cái gì đều là đối ..." Nói đến KK, Liêu Túc ký ức đột nhiên trở về, hắn cuối cùng nhớ tới vừa mới trực tiếp sự, mãnh liệt nhảy đứng lên đạo: "Đối , ta có việc nói cho ngươi, ngươi vừa mới..."  
Tiếp theo giây, Vưu Lương Hành mang hảo quyền bộ tay phải thẳng quyền một quyền đánh vào Liêu Túc đầu giường, Liêu Túc song sắt run rẩy phát ra rên rĩ.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Còn có câu nói sau cùng cơ hội, ngươi muốn nói gì?"  
Liêu Túc: "Ngủ ngon."  
Run rẩy, lại tăng thêm một câu, "Sao sao đát."  
Vưu Lương Hành hừ lạnh một tiếng, quay đầu cởi xuống quyền bộ, Liêu Túc một hơi thật cẩn thận thở ra đến, cực kỳ nhu thuận nằm ở trên giường.  
Anh.  
Liêu Túc nhắm mắt lại, nội tâm mênh mông, mị đã lâu, vẫn là nhịn không được trộm nhìn nhìn Vưu Lương Hành, sau đó lấy điện thoại di động ra, đi xoát KK trực tiếp.  
Là , hắn đã sớm nên nhận rõ hiện thực.  
Vương giả vinh quang đùa chính là đẳng cấp, mang cái gì muội!  
Chỉ có kỹ thuật cùng thao tác mới là của hắn chân ái, KK đại thần chỉ dẫn hắn đi trước! Không thèm nghĩ nữa mang muội! Hắn không bao giờ mang muội !  
Liêu Túc điểm tiến vừa mới nhìn đến một nửa liền vội vàng hồi ký túc xá mà bỏ qua trực tiếp hồi phóng, sáp thượng ống nghe điện thoại nghe KK trực tiếp, rất vừa vặn, cùng Vưu Lương Hành du hý sau khi kết thúc, KK cũng không có khai tân một ván, hắn như nhau thường ngày cùng miến nói xong tái kiến, làm trực tiếp tổng kết.  
Đột nhiên, KK thanh âm biến đến ý vị sâu sa, cuối cùng một câu, hắn buồn bã nói: "Bảo bối nhóm, ta phải thừa nhận, mang muội thật thích."  
Liêu Túc: "..."  
, đệ 10 chương Trong một đêm.  
Manh miêu trực tiếp vương giả vinh quang chuyên khu chủ bá KK đột nhiên phát hỏa.  
Tại hắn buổi tối trực tiếp chấm dứt không lâu, không biết vị nào miến đem hắn trực tiếp video tiến hành cắt nối biên tập tuyên bố đến Weibo thượng.  
Rõ ràng thời gian như thế ngắn ngủi, miến lại tri kỷ xứng thượng KK trước đánh chung quỳ thất thủ liên tục đối lập, đem trước sau vẽ mặt cực nhanh cùng thanh đồng cục bị nhuyễn muội chung quỳ tú vẻ mặt phấn khích nội dung vở kịch đầy đủ tập hợp, yêu càng nhiều kỳ vọng càng cao tuyên bố đi ra ngoài mời mọi người cùng nhau phẩm vị KK lật xe nháy mắt.  
Này thì video một khi xuất hiện, hảo vài cái nổi danh du hý công chúng hào đều đi theo bình luận phát, điểm đánh lượng tiêu thăng, không ít võng hữu tại video hạ sôi nổi cười đảo.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphốc ha ha ha ha ha hoạt hoạt cười tử! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontba ba ba ba vẽ mặt tới bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlật xe tân đa dạng, KK mang ngươi lãng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font KK tại vương giả vinh quang trực tiếp trong nổi tiếng vốn là không thấp, này thì video một xuất, càng vì hắn gia tăng không ít cho hấp thụ ánh sáng dẫn, tại video trong, thanh âm của hắn tô liêu, giải thích phong phú thú vị, không ít người từ video ngắn đuổi tới hắn live stream, nhìn lại hắn trực tiếp video.  
KK là trực tiếp khu nhân khí tiêu thăng tân tú, không ít người nhìn hoàn hắn trực tiếp nháy mắt hút phấn, hắn trực tiếp chú ý mạnh thêm, liên Weibo đều đi theo trướng hảo mấy vạn miến, miến đồ tăng, KK chú ý độ biến đến rất cao, một cái vô luận như thế nào cũng không tránh thoát bạo điểm bị nhéo đi ra.  
Miến khởi liên hợp cùng một chỗ đem KK trực tiếp làm thành trường đồ tuyên bố đi ra ngoài, không đến hai giờ, phát sổ liền đạt tới mấy chục vạn.  
Trường đồ nội dung: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmột ngày trước: ta, KK, liền phải làm manh miêu chủ bá trong một cỗ thanh lưu, không mang muội! Tử đều không mang muội! Một ngày sau: ân, mang muội thật thích. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vẽ mặt tới tương đương mãnh liệt, võng hữu miến sôi nổi lưu bình.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta KK! ! Ngươi cũng có hôm nay! ! Nói tốt rồi không mang muội đâu! Tử đều không mang muội đâu! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphốc ha ha ha ha ha ha! ! KK nhận thầu ta một năm cười điểm. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a rác rưởi KK! ! Mặt đau không đau! Đau tử ngươi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontxếp hàng cấp lão công nhu mặt, âu phốc phốc phốc, nhịn xuống không thể cười. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Có loại này đồ, bạo điểm càng sâu, trong một đêm, KK liền như vậy phát hỏa, không ngừng Weibo võng hữu chung quanh phát đồ, manh miêu trực tiếp trong du hý chủ bá cũng không chút khách khí đem đồ bảo tồn, đối KK điên cuồng oanh tạc.  
Khang Thánh Triết vừa tỉnh dậy, nghênh đón hắn liền là toàn bộ vi tín QQ liệt trong ngoài sắp xếp đội chen qua tới này trương trường đồ, mở ra trong đó nhất trương nhìn đến đế, Khang Thánh Triết nhất thời nhịn không được phát ra tiếng cười.  
Nhưng mà tại nụ cười này qua đi, hắn liền rời khỏi nói chuyện phiếm, internet thượng một đêm bạo hỏa cũng không có cho hắn mang đến bất luận cái gì cảm giác, hắn cũng không kích động, ngược lại càng để ý đêm qua trực tiếp khi 'Thoáng lướt nhìn qua' .  
Đăng ký du hý, mở ra du hý bạn tốt mặt biên, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn kỹ nhìn, đêm qua phát ra bạn tốt thân thỉnh cũng không có bị thông qua.  
... Quả nhiên.  
Ngày hôm qua du hý sau khi kết thúc, hắn lập tức hướng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại gia lương lương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontgửi đi bạn tốt thỉnh cầu, nhưng cho tới bây giờ vẫn như cũ mờ mịt vô âm, trực giác nói cho hắn biết, đối phương tám phần là sẽ không thông qua .  
Vì cái gì?  
Hắn có như vậy chọc người chán ghét sao?  
Khang Thánh Triết nhăn lại mày, rủ đến bả vai tóc nhượng hắn có chút khó chịu, tại gối đầu bên cạnh sờ sờ, quen thuộc phát vòng xúc cảm truyền đến, hắn rất nhanh sờ đứng lên đem tóc trát hảo.  
Thoáng nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái.  
Nhưng buồn ngủ còn tại, Khang Thánh Triết lần thứ hai nhìn nhìn bạn tốt mặt biên, thông qua tin tức vẫn như cũ không xuất hiện, hắn bất đắc dĩ đem du hý rời khỏi, mãnh liệt về phía sau một đảo.  
Bổ giác đi.  
Buồn ngủ vừa mới mạn thượng, một chiếc điện thoại đánh tới, Khang Thánh Triết mở mắt ra, di động trên màn ảnh biểu hiện 'Vương lộ' hai chữ.  
Vương lộ, là Khang Thánh Triết tại manh miêu trực tiếp người đại diện, hắn trước ký hợp đồng công việc đều là từ vương lộ một tay dẫn đường, bình thường công ty có đại sự gì việc nhỏ, đều từ vương lộ thay truyền đạt.  
Tiếp mở điện thoại, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Uy?" Thanh âm của hắn mang theo nồng đậm buồn ngủ, vương lộ nghe được sửng sốt, vốn là vội vã nói chuyện không khí bỗng nhiên bị đánh gãy, nhất thời bất đắc dĩ đạo: "Còn không có khởi?"  
"Không có."  
"Ngươi, vậy ngươi nhanh chóng rửa mặt thanh tỉnh một chút, ta có chuyện trọng yếu cùng ngươi nói."  
Khang Thánh Triết tỉnh tỉnh đạo: "Buổi chiều nói đi."  
"Cái gì buổi chiều, hiện tại liền muốn nói, nhanh đi rửa mặt! Ta vi tín thượng đẳng ngươi."  
Cùng trực tiếp trung cấp người cực kỳ sinh động thanh âm không ngừng ấn tượng bất đồng, sinh hoạt trung Khang Thánh Triết kỳ thật thập phần biếng nhác, vương lộ cùng hắn tiếp xúc mấy tháng, đối hắn thập phần hiểu biết, không thể không liên tiếp thúc giục hảo mấy lần, sợ hắn lại ngủ trở về.  
Khang Thánh Triết hao phí hồi lâu rốt cục từ trên giường đem mình bái đi ra, nghe lời đi buồng vệ sinh tẩy sạch cái mặt, khi trở về vương lộ đã nhịn không được tại vi tín thượng gõ hắn hảo vài cái.  
Khang Thánh Triết hồi phục đạo: — ta ở tại.  
Vương lộ bên kia hiển nhiên tùng một hơi, đang nói sự tình trước, trước đem nhất trương hình ảnh phát rồi lại đây, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn lướt qua, đúng là vừa mới cũng đã xem qua trước sau vẽ mặt trường đồ.  
Vương lộ: — ngươi còn không phát hiện đi, miến tại trên mạng làm cho ngươi video cùng đồ, ngươi hiện tại đột nhiên phát hỏa, võng trạm bên kia trướng mười vạn nhiều phấn đâu!  
Khang Thánh Triết hồi phục đạo: a.  
Vương lộ có chút kỳ quái: — ngươi đây là cái gì phản ứng?  
Sáng sớm, biết Khang Thánh Triết trướng phấn tin tức, vương lộ kích động hảo một trận, vội vã lại đây truyền lại tin tức, lại không nghĩ rằng Khang Thánh Triết bản nhân thế nhưng như thế bình tĩnh.  
Khang Thánh Triết: người khác cho ta phát qua.  
Vương lộ phản ứng một chút mới đánh chữ: — ngươi nói trước ? ? ? Ngươi hiểu biết như thế nào không nói cho ta?  
Khang Thánh Triết: này có cái gì hảo thuyết .  
Vương lộ thanh âm tại trong cổ một tạp, càng phát ra cảm thấy Khang Thánh Triết vô pháp nhìn thẳng, hắn một tay đem Khang Thánh Triết mang đi ra, ở chung thời gian dài nhất, so manh miêu bất cứ người nào đều hiểu biết hắn, nhưng hắn càng hiểu biết, càng cảm thấy Khang Thánh Triết tương phản cực đại, trực tiếp khi sinh động cùng trực tiếp sau lười nhác lãnh đạm, hoàn toàn như là hai cái bất đồng người.  
Khang Thánh Triết: còn có chuyện khác sao?  
Vương lộ: ...  
Đối với chủ bá mà nói cực khó được cũng là tối chờ mong bạo hỏa sự tình phát sinh, lại bị như thế nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ hiên quá, vương lộ tự mình an ủi mình hảo vài giây, mới hồi phục đạo: — có.  
Quả thật có, hơn nữa còn là thiên đại chuyện tốt.  
Vương lộ: — ngươi có biết võng trạm gần nhất phải làm tuyên truyền sự tình sao?  
Cũng không trông cậy vào Khang Thánh Triết đáp lời, vương lộ tiếp tục nói: công ty kế hoạch án ra, quyết định thỉnh hiện nay tối hỏa một đường minh tinh đến làm tuyên truyền, tại võng trạm trong lựa chọn một cái chủ bá cùng minh tinh đồng thời trực tiếp chơi game, khi trường một giờ.  
Những lời này lại nói tiếp mặc dù ngắn, nhưng trong đó tin tức lượng lại thật lớn.  
Cùng minh tinh đồng thời trực tiếp, một mặt là vi võng trạm làm tuyên truyền, còn bên kia mặt, bị tuyển vi cùng minh tinh đồng thời trực tiếp cái kia chủ bá nhất định sẽ nương cơ hội này thanh danh lan truyền lớn, rất có thể bị võng trạm trọng điểm bồi dưỡng, trở thành công ty cây rụng tiền trụ cột, giá trị con người từ nay về sau phi thăng.  
Quang là như thế này suy nghĩ một chút, vương lộ cảm thấy đến một trận kích động, mặc dù là tại đánh chữ, nhưng giữa những hàng chữ vẫn như cũ áp chế không ngừng hắn vui sướng chi tình.  
—KK, ngươi có biết lần này minh tinh là ai chăng?  
Khang Thánh Triết cực kỳ cổ động: ai?  
Vương lộ: — Bạch Dao! ! !  
Bạch Dao, nhìn chung toàn bộ giới giải trí hiện nay tối hỏa đương gia hoa đán, Weibo miến bảy ngàn vạn có thừa, tuyệt đối đại minh tinh, nghe bên trong tin tức, manh miêu vi thỉnh nàng trực tiếp một lần, khai ra người bình thường tưởng cũng không dám tưởng giá trên trời.  
— ta đã nói với ngươi, ngươi lần này thời cơ đuổi đến có bao nhiêu xảo, vốn là công ty bên kia còn không có định ra tuyển ai, nhưng hôm nay buổi sáng lại đột nhiên cho ta biết người tuyển định , chính là ngươi! KK! Ngươi nên hảo hảo chuẩn bị!  
Như thế làm người ta kinh hỉ tin tức, vương lộ cảm thấy cho dù là Khang Thánh Triết cũng có thể có chút phản ứng, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết bên kia dừng một chút, lại chính là hồi phục một cái hảo .  
Vương lộ: ...  
Vương lộ: hảo cái gì hảo, ngươi nghiêm túc điểm!  
Khang Thánh Triết: ân, ta nghiêm túc điểm.  
Vương lộ đột nhiên có chút thoát ly, hắn xác nhận một chút thời gian biểu, hỏi: "Ngươi một tuần sau có thì giờ rảnh không, tại trực tiếp trước ngươi đến tại Bạch Dao có thời gian thời điểm lén lút cùng nàng đánh mấy tràng du hý, ma hợp nhất hạ, nhân gia là minh tinh, trực tiếp thời điểm tuyệt đối không thể đánh quá khó coi biết sao?"  
Đề tới thời gian, Khang Thánh Triết khó được có nghiêm túc đáp lại, hắn đạo: — không được, ta có việc.  
Vương lộ mộng , chuyện gì có thể so sánh bồi Bạch Dao luyện tập du hý còn trọng yếu. — đừng làm rộn, đây chính là đại sự!  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ta phải đi báo đại học.  
Vương lộ: ...  
Vương lộ: ngươi báo cái gì?  
Khang Thánh Triết: đại học a.  
Vương lộ ngây người hảo vài giây, cảm thấy đầu óc có chút không đủ dùng, hắn biết đối phương tuổi còn nhỏ, nhưng không nghĩ tới liên đại học còn không có thượng, nói như vậy, ngay tại trước ký hợp đồng thời điểm, Khang Thánh Triết còn là một học sinh trung học? ? ?  
Vương lộ cả kinh nói: "Ngươi không là thành niên sao? ? Còn không có lên đại học?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ta học lại một năm."  
Vương lộ: a... A.  
Một khi đã như vậy, cũng chỉ có thể a , vương lộ bất đắc dĩ đạo: — kia đi đi, ta tận lực điều tiết thời gian, bất quá việc này ngươi nhất định muốn để bụng, nhớ kỹ không có?  
Khang Thánh Triết nhu thuận đạo: nhớ kỹ.  
Vương lộ tùng một hơi, còn cảm thấy có một bụng nói muốn dặn dò, còn muốn nhiều lời vài câu, Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên phát quá tin tức.  
KK: — ta có thể đã ngủ chưa?  
Vương lộ: ... Ngủ đi!  
Cùng vương lộ tán gẫu hoàn, Khang Thánh Triết vây sức lực kỳ thật đã qua rất nhiều, nhưng hắn mỗi ngày thời gian này đều nghĩ muốn cái thu hồi giác, nhịn không được muốn giãy dụa một chút, nhưng này biên mới vừa tán gẫu hoàn, vi tín trong lại có người bắt đầu xao hắn.  
Tiện tiện: —KKKKKK! Tiểu KKKKKKKK!  
Tiện tiện: — mau mau mau ra đây, ta có việc cùng ngươi nói!  
Tiện tiện tên đầy đủ tên là tiểu kiếm tiên, tự nhiên không là tên thật, mà là chủ bá danh, hắn cùng Khang Thánh Triết đồng dạng thuộc loại manh miêu trực tiếp, hai người là thường xuyên đồng thời chơi game bạn tốt.  
Tiện tiện: — người đâu!  
Khang Thánh Triết thường thường thở dài: — làm sao vậy?  
Vừa nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết xuất hiện, tiện tiện nháy mắt tinh thần, hai lời không nói liền xoát quá nhất trương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta, KK, liền phải làm manh miêu chủ bá trong một cỗ thanh lưu, không mang muội, tử đều không mang muội. Ân, mang muội thật thích font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttrường đồ.  
Khang Thánh Triết: ...  
Khang Thánh Triết: ta ngủ.  
Tiện tiện vội vàng gọi lại: ai biệt biệt biệt! ! Ta thật có chuyện!  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng không đáp lời, tiện tiện chính mình liền bắt đầu lại nói tiếp.  
— ngươi có biết công ty muốn thỉnh minh tinh cùng chủ bá đồng thời trực tiếp cái kia kế hoạch án sao! Tính , ta lười nhiều lời, coi như ngươi có biết ! Đại gia đều tại thảo luận là ai có hy vọng nhất, ta phỏng chừng một chút, chúng ta này đàn chủ bá trong, phiêu la tư lịch già nhất, ngao ngao gọi lang miến nhiều nhất, ngươi nói công ty sẽ tuyển ai.  
Khang Thánh Triết: ngươi chú ý cái này làm gì?  
Tiện tiện: — ta đi lôi kéo làm quen a! Này rõ ràng sự a, tuyển ai chính là manh miêu về sau cây rụng tiền, ta đây không đến đi lên liên lạc liên lạc tình cảm?  
Tiện tiện: — trộm nói cho ngươi, việc này muốn ta nhìn, vẫn là phiêu la có hy vọng nhất, ta nghe người ta nói phiêu la cấp thượng tầng còn đưa không ít lễ, nhìn khẩu phong sợ là tám mươi phần trăm là hắn .  
Khang Thánh Triết đột nhiên cười , hắn trả lời: ngươi đều tự mình biết kết quả còn hỏi ta làm như thế nào?  
Tiện tiện: — ta tham khảo một chút đi, nghiêm túc, ngươi cảm thấy công ty sẽ tuyển ai?  
Khang Thánh Triết ngáp một cái, ánh mắt có chút ẩm ướt, hắn nhu nhu, hồi phục đạo: — tuyển ta đi.  
Tiện tiện: ...  
Tiện tiện: đừng làm rộn, ta nghiêm chỉnh mà nói đâu! Này nhưng quan hệ đến ta tiền đồ!  
Khang Thánh Triết: tuyển ta.  
Tiện tiện: ...  
Tiện tiện: thật sự?  
Khang Thánh Triết không đáp lời, tiện tiện cũng đã biết vui đùa nói cùng đứng đắn nói khác nhau, hắn phát quá một cái quỳ xuống biểu tình, hồi phục đạo: — a a a KK, từ hôm nay trở đi ngươi chính là ta thất lạc nhiều năm thân ca! !  
Khang Thánh Triết: thân ca cho ngươi lui ra đi.  
Tiện tiện: — già! !  
Buông xuống những lời này, tiện tiện liền biến mất không thấy, Khang Thánh Triết để điện thoại di động xuống, lần nữa đi vào giấc ngủ, mấy phút đồng hồ sau, di động của hắn vẫn là vang lên một chút.  
Tiện tiện: — thương ( súng ) đánh chim đầu đàn.  
Tiện tiện: — về sau vẫn là chú ý một chút, phiêu la không dễ chọc.  
, đệ 11 chương Khang Thánh Triết đảo qua liếc mắt một cái, hôn mê nhắm mắt, nhưng này cỗ buồn ngủ lại biến đến có chút trôi nổi, cũng không thể nhượng hắn bình yên đi vào giấc ngủ, Khang Thánh Triết trường thở dài một tiếng, từ trên giường đi đứng lên.  
Vẫn là sáng sớm, Khang Thánh Triết cha mẹ đã ăn xong rồi điểm tâm, Khang Thánh Triết bình thường không yêu sáng sớm, chợt vừa thấy được nhi tử đi ra, cha mẹ đều có chút ngạc nhiên.  
"Hôm nay dậy sớm như thế?"  
"Bị đánh thức ."  
Khang Thánh Triết mẫu thân cười cười, "Ăn cơm sao?"  
"Không ăn, đi ra ngoài đi dạo."  
Khang Thánh Triết muốn chuyển địa phương cũng không xa, ngay tại rời nhà trong hai cái quảng trường A đại, hắn là cái thành phố này người địa phương, cùng A khoảng cách gần, trước kia thường xuyên đi A đại tản bộ, hai năm nay vội đứng lên, ngược lại là thật lâu chưa từng đi.  
Vừa mới cùng vương lộ cho tới báo đại học, Khang Thánh Triết đột phát kỳ ngẫm lại đi A đại đi dạo, nguyên nhân không do hắn, quá mấy ngày nay ghi danh chấm dứt, hắn liền muốn đi A đại nhập học, hắn tính cách tương đối lười nhác, đại học cho tới bây giờ không có suy nghĩ qua rời nhà khá xa địa phương, A cực kỳ danh giáo, hai cùng kết hợp, chính là của hắn thủ tuyển.  
Khang Thánh Triết đối A đại bố cục như lòng bàn tay, xuyên qua không xa lạ khu dạy học, ngựa quen đường cũ đến văn học viện cửa nhà.  
Thời điểm chín giờ, văn học viện đã mở cửa, Khang Thánh Triết tại cửa nhà đứng trong chốc lát, bảo vệ cửa thăm dò nhìn hắn một cái, rất nhanh lại lùi về đầu đi.  
Cũng không có muốn ngăn ý tứ của hắn.  
Không thể trách bảo vệ cửa không nghiêm túc, thật sự là Khang Thánh Triết khí chất cũng không cùng với vừa mới cao khảo chấm dứt học sinh trung học, hắn toàn thân không có một chút hàng năm quy luật câu thúc bộ dáng, thật muốn lại nói tiếp, cấp người cảm giác cùng văn học viện học sinh kỳ thật thập phần tương xứng.  
Lộ ra một cỗ tử văn nghệ trí thức.  
Khang Thánh Triết do dự trong chốc lát, cũng không có quyết định muốn hay không đi vào đi thăm, trường thời gian lưu lại khiến cho vốn là không nghĩ quản hắn bảo vệ cửa tham lần thứ hai xuất đầu đến, nghi hoặc mà nhìn hắn một cái.  
Bị như vậy ánh mắt nhìn quét, Khang Thánh Triết đi vào tâm bỗng giật mình dâng lên, hắn hướng cửa nhà bước đi đi vào, đột nhiên phanh mà một tiếng.  
Đột nhiên nhất thanh muộn hưởng.  
Đi ngang qua Liêu Túc bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại, xa xa nhìn thấy văn học viện cửa nhà ngồi xổm một thân ảnh, ôm đầu phi thường đau bộ dáng. Liêu Túc ngạc nhiên nói: "Tình huống nào?"  
Vưu Lương Hành trước sau như một tại bên cạnh hắn, bị Liêu Túc lớn giọng một hảm, hắn chậm rãi hướng văn học viện cửa nhà phương hướng đảo qua đi, phân biệt một giây, hắn thản nhiên nói: "Giống như đụng vào đầu ?"  
Liêu Túc đột nhiên mỉm cười, "Không có khả năng, văn học viện môn có hai thước, phỏng chừng không là đụng phải đầu, là đụng phải tường đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành từ chối cho ý kiến, hai người chính đàm luận gian, đạo nhân ảnh kia thong thả đứng lên, hắn này vừa đứng, đừng nói Liêu Túc, liên Vưu Lương Hành cũng đi theo cả kinh.  
Vừa mới nói chuyện khi, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có mang theo vài phần nghiêm túc, trước mắt nhìn đến kia đạo tại trong tầm mắt đột nhiên kéo dài thân ảnh, đúng là không tự giác cũng đi theo kinh ngạc một cái chớp mắt.  
Thật cao.  
Phải nói, rất cao .  
Vưu Lương Hành thân cao một mét tám lăm, Liêu Túc một mét tám, vô luận cái gì tại nam sinh trong đều không tính lùn, nhưng may là như thế nhìn đến người nọ đứng lên đều cảm thấy có chút khó có thể tiếp thu.  
Liêu Túc nói không sai, văn học viện môn có hai thước, người nọ đứng thẳng sau rõ ràng cùng môn nhất dạng cao, xa nhìn như thế, gần nhìn thực khả năng so môn cao hơn thượng hai ba cm.  
Cái này khó trách sẽ đụng vào đầu .  
Ít nhất hai thước linh mấy.  
Liêu Túc thần tình khó có thể tin, "Ta kháo, trường học của chúng ta có người này sao? Thể dục học viện ? Không có a, chúng ta viện cao nhất mới một thước cửu bát, nhưng văn học viện... Văn học viện cũng chưa nghe nói qua có như vậy cao a."  
Đại học tin tức truyền bá cực khoái, một khi trường học có cái gì đặc thù rõ ràng người, không đến một ngày liền sẽ truyền sôi nổi dào dạt mọi người đều biết, Vưu Lương Hành bản nhân liền là một cái thực hảo ví dụ.  
Cẩn thận đánh giá một chút người kia bóng dáng, tóc thực trường, đâm cái rời rạc đuôi ngựa, bất quá tóc tuy rằng trường, nhưng cũng không sẽ bị người hoài nghi là nữ sinh, bởi vì hắn thể trạng rất cao, xuyên áo khoác như trước nhìn ra cơ bắp cân xứng, rõ ràng thân cao như thế khoa trương, nhưng không nghĩ một số người như vậy nhìn qua thập phần đơn bạc đột ngột.  
Liêu Túc tổng kết đạo: "Phỏng chừng là trường học khác , nếu không chính là sang năm muốn tới tân sinh."  
Vưu Lương Hành lên tiếng, đạo: "Chúng ta đi thôi."  
Liêu Túc hướng trước đi vài bước, nhưng rất nhanh lại lui về đến, hắn hướng về phía Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Uy, hắn hai thước linh mấy, vẫn là tóc dài a!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Cho nên đâu?  
Liêu Túc khiếp sợ mặt: "Ngươi liền không hiếu kỳ, không muốn đi xem?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không nghĩ."  
Liêu Túc: "Nhưng là ta nghĩ a!"  
Vưu Lương Hành mày chợt nhăn lại đến, Liêu Túc lại cười hì hì đạo: "Liền hai phút, ta chạy nhưng nhanh! Thật sự."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ngươi thiếu nói phế..."  
Lời nói còn không hạ xuống, Liêu Túc cả người giống như mũi tên rời đi giống nhau mãnh liệt liền xông ra ngoài, Liêu Túc nói không là hư ngôn, hắn lệ thuộc điền kinh đội, tốc độ phi thường khoái, bốn trăm mễ thành tích làm người ta xem thế là đủ rồi.  
Ngắn ngủn hơn mười giây, Vưu Lương Hành liền nhìn thấy Liêu Túc thân ảnh lẻn đến kia đạo cao đại thân ảnh sau lưng, Liêu Túc ra vẻ tự nhiên tưởng muốn hướng văn học viện đi, lại bị trông cửa bảo vệ cửa một cổ họng gọi lại.  
"Cái kia thể dục học viện làm gì đâu!" Bảo vệ cửa phân không xuất Khang Thánh Triết, lại phân cho ra Liêu Túc.  
Liêu Túc da mặt dày, bị hô cũng không hề ảnh hưởng, hắn hi hi ha ha gãi đầu quay đầu đi vòng vèo phương hướng, thuận tiện hữu ý vô ý cùng cửa nhà cao đại thân ảnh đối thượng tầm mắt.  
"Ta đây không phải là chuyển hướng về phía! Đừng nóng giận đừng nóng giận, cái này đi..."  
Lời nói đến một nửa, Liêu Túc đột nhiên đem lời còn lại nuốt trở vào, hắn nguyên bản nhìn quét ánh mắt không bị khống chế ngưng tại người trước mắt trên mặt, vẻ mặt biến hóa càng lúc càng lớn.  
Đột nhiên, Liêu Túc hướng về Vưu Lương Hành phương hướng đột nhiên mại khai cước bộ, nhanh như chớp chạy về đến Vưu Lương Hành bên người, khí tức mặc dù ổn thỏa, nhưng sắc mặt lại vẻ mặt nghẹn lời không biết nói gì.  
Vưu Lương Hành bị hắn này phó sắc mặt dẫn tới muốn cười, đạo: "Làm sao vậy?"  
Liêu Túc ngạnh ngạnh, không nói chuyện.  
Vưu Lương Hành cười nói: "Không là ngươi chính mình tưởng nhìn sao?"  
Liêu Túc ai thanh đạo: "Ta hối hận ."  
"Không dễ nhìn?"  
Liêu Túc cau mày mi, bỗng nhiên một bộ gặp quỷ bộ dáng."Không dễ nhìn, một chút rất khó coi! Hắn căn bản không phải xinh đẹp, hắn là lớn lên rất TM xinh đẹp , ta ta ta, ta không phục!"  
, đệ 12 chương Nhắc tới vừa mới đối diện, Liêu Túc liên nói cũng nói không rõ ràng, hắn một cái thể dục sinh từ ngữ thật sự thiếu thốn, cổ dùng sức suy nghĩ nửa ngày hình dung không xuất người nọ rốt cuộc trường bộ dáng thế nào.  
Trên thực tế, hai thước linh mấy thân cao còn để lại tóc dài, nếu không là chính mình tận mắt nhìn thấy, Liêu Túc vô luận như thế nào cũng không có khả năng đem mỹ nhân hai chữ hướng cái loại này tiểu người khổng lồ trên người dựa vào.  
Cố tình hiện thực chính là như vậy ngoài dự đoán.  
Người kia lớn lên xác xác thật thật phi thường mỹ hình, nếu không phải của hắn phát sắc màu da đều bình thường, Liêu Túc trăm phần trăm sẽ cho rằng hắn là từ âu nước Mỹ tế tú tràng trong lôi ra tới người mẫu, lại mỹ... Lại đồi.  
Liêu Túc vô pháp hướng Vưu Lương Hành hình dung xuất người nọ ngũ quan, chỉ có thể ngắn gọn nói ra trực quan cảm thụ, "Hắn bộ dáng liền không nói , mấu chốt là cho người cảm giác đặc biệt không ổn, thực lười nhác, lại còn có thể nhượng đồng tính cảm nhận được khó hiểu áp lực... Áp lực, nói như vậy ngươi hiểu đi?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không là hiểu lắm."  
Liêu Túc: "..."  
Liêu Túc đột nhiên im miệng, biểu tình phức tạp.  
Là ... Nói cũng là nói vô ích, Vưu Lương Hành — làm sao có thể cảm nhận được áp lực đi!  
Nhìn rất lương giám đốc kia khuôn mặt sẽ biết, hắn sợ là từ nhỏ đến lớn căn bản không biết áp lực hai chữ viết như thế nào!  
Liêu Túc vẻ mặt một lời khó nói hết, lúc này mới chú ý tới Vưu Lương Hành thế nhưng khó được mang theo tươi cười, Vưu Lương Hành bình thường bề ngoài luôn luôn 'Cao lãnh', trong giây lát mỉm cười thập phần hiếm thấy, Liêu Túc ngốc lăng một sát, đưa tay hướng Vưu Lương Hành trên mặt nhu đi.  
"Ngươi đừng cười! Khoái cấp A đại nam đồng bào lưu điều đường sống!"  
Vưu Lương Hành lui ra phía sau một bước thoải mái né tránh, tầm mắt trôi đi, văn học viện phía sau cửa kia đạo thân ảnh cao lớn không ngừng khi nào xoay người lại, chính xa nhìn bên này.  
Khoảng cách quá xa, người nọ bối quang, Vưu Lương Hành hơi hơi nheo lại hai mắt, hướng về cái kia phương hướng nhìn lại đi qua.  
Thấy không rõ.  
Nhìn xa gian, Liêu Túc bi thương đạo: "Hắn nhưng ngàn vạn hay là sang năm tân sinh, nghiêm túc giảng, nếu là hắn đến , chúng ta trường học cần phải nổ." Nói xong, hắn hướng Vưu Lương Hành trên người ỷ ỷ, "Ngươi cứ nói đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành xoay người nhấc chân bước đi, "Đâu có chuyện gì liên quan tới ta."  
Liêu Túc quay đầu lại lần thứ hai nhìn nhìn kia người cao kều liếc mắt một cái, người nọ đã xoay người vào văn học viện, tâm tình của hắn phức tạp táp chậc lưỡi, vội vàng đi mau hai bước, hướng về Vưu Lương Hành đuổi theo.  
Vưu Lương Hành cùng Liêu Túc đều có thần chạy thói quen, hai người lúc này sở dĩ tại văn học viện trước chính là bởi vì như thế, Vưu Lương Hành trước vừa đi liền là một cái nửa tháng, lúc này đây lần thứ hai đồng thời thần chạy, mới vừa chạy nửa giờ, Liêu Túc còn có chút ý như chưa hết.  
"Lương ca, ngươi trong chốc lát đi chỗ nào?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Hồi gia."  
Liêu Túc sửng sốt: "A?"  
Vưu Lương Hành còn nói một lần: "Hồi gia."  
Liêu Túc thoáng chốc mộng bức: "Cái gì thời điểm?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Hiện tại đi."  
Liêu Túc biểu tình kinh vừa sợ, tổ chức đã lâu mới khiếp sợ đạo: "Bây giờ trở về gia? ? Như vậy đột nhiên? Ngươi, ngươi còn không thu dọn đồ đạc nha."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta thu thập cái gì vậy."  
Liêu Túc: "Ngô."  
Vưu Lương Hành trước luôn luôn tại bên ngoài tham gia trận đấu, lần này về trường học vốn là mang theo rương hành lý trở về, ngày hôm qua cũng không có mở ra, hôm nay tự nhiên không cần thu thập, hơn nữa bây giờ là cuối học kỳ, vốn là ly giáo giai đoạn, hồi gia như thế nào tái bình thường bất quá, nhưng tuy rằng biết này đó, mới vừa gặp mặt liền tách ra, Liêu Túc trong lòng còn là có chút hỗn loạn.  
"Thật đi? Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi muốn ở trường học đãi vài ngày."  
Vưu Lương Hành gật gật đầu: "Ta vốn là như vậy tính toán."  
Liêu Túc nghi hoặc đạo: "Vậy ngươi vì cái gì hiện tại muốn đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành lạnh lùng liếc hắn: "Vì cái gì ngươi trong lòng không có sổ?"  
Liêu Túc: "..."  
Liêu Túc: "Vưu Lương Hành ngươi cái này phụ lòng hán! Bao lâu thời gian huynh đệ ngươi thế nhưng còn chê ta phiền! Ta đều không chê ngươi lớn lên soái!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành thâm thâm tỉnh lại tại sao mình muốn phí thời gian cùng Liêu Túc nói này vài câu, hắn sớm hẳn là túi xách bước đi.

Vưu Lương Hành từ khi đại học về sau liền bắt đầu sống một mình, thuê trụ nhà trọ ly trường học hai giờ đường xe, nói hồi gia, bất quá là từ trung tâm thành phố đến vùng ngoại thành, cũng không tính lặn lội đường xa.  
Hắn lôi kéo rương hành lý tiến lâu, nhà trọ một tầng hai vị quản lý viên chính nóng bỏng trò chuyện cái gì, Vưu Lương Hành bản không muốn cùng các nàng đáp lời, nhưng đi ngang qua khi, kia hai vị a di lại chợt ngẩng đầu đối hắn lộ ra tươi cười.  
Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng nghi hoặc, phản xạ có điều kiện gật đầu đáp lại, thừa thang máy tìm được gian phòng của mình, trong đầu không từ hiện ra không tốt lắm dự cảm.  
Do dự một chút lấy ra cái chìa khóa mở cửa, hồi lâu chưa có trở về huyền quan như trước thập lạnh lùng, nhưng tại cửa nhà cẩn thận đánh giá trong chốc lát, cũng không giống có người đến quá bộ dáng.  
Vưu Lương Hành lúc này mới tùng một hơi, đem rương hành lý đẩy mạnh gian phòng.  
Ngồi xổm người xuống mở ra tủ để giày, Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên cả người chấn động, không nói hai lời, vội vàng đẩy cửa ra bên ngoài chạy.  
Mới vừa chạy đi ra ngoài, phía sau liền truyền ra một đạo tươi đẹp giọng nữ, thanh âm kia mang theo ý cười đạo: "A! Ngươi xem! Ta đều nói trước biệt cởi giày!"  
Là , tủ để giày trong có một đôi phi thường mắt sáng hồng nhạt giày cao gót.  
Vưu Lương Hành bước chân đại, chạy đi ra ngoài lại vẫn như cũ còn có thể nghe thấy kia đạo thanh âm tại xa xa nói chuyện, sắp chạy đến hành lang chỗ ngoặt, Vưu Lương Hành trên lưng đột nhiên đau xót, trọng tâm bất ổn hướng một bên đảo đi.  
Vừa mới đôi giày kia bị nó nữ chủ nhân không lưu tình mặt ném xuất, tinh chuẩn đánh trúng mục tiêu, tiếp theo giây, một đạo nữ tính cao gầy thân ảnh quang chân chạy mau đến Vưu Lương Hành bên người, cười lớn nhào vào Vưu Lương Hành trong ngực.  
"A lương! ! Ta thật sự nhớ ngươi muốn chết!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Sách! !  
, đệ 13 chương Nữ tính ôm Vưu Lương Hành lực tay nhi cực đại, trong thanh âm mặc dù tràn ngập vui sướng, thân thể lại phân minh cẩn thận không chút nào phóng túng, giống như cắn con mồi mãnh thú, không chịu dễ dàng nhả ra.  
Vưu Lương Hành dùng sức tránh động, nữ tính lập tức dùng trường móng tay dài dùng sức thủ sẵn hắn thắt lưng thịt, truyền đạt xuất không thể xem nhẹ uy hiếp.  
— chạy là không có khả năng để ngươi chạy , đời này đều không có khả năng để ngươi chạy .  
Vưu Lương Hành trên mặt lạnh nhạt thần thái dần dần biến mất, anh tuấn trên mặt tràn đầy bất đắc dĩ, cùng nữ tính ở trong hành lang giằng co một lúc lâu, hắn cuối cùng hoàn bại đạo: "... Đi về trước."  
Nữ tính nhẹ nhàng cười rộ lên, ngẩng đầu, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập đắc ý, ánh mắt của nàng sáng lấp lánh, mang cười bộ dáng kinh vi thiên nhân, mặt mày phân biệt độ cực cao.  
Vưu Lương Hành biểu hiện thờ ơ, nhưng nếu là thay đổi mặt khác bất luận kẻ nào ở trong này, tuyệt không phải là cái này phản ứng.  
Bởi vì nàng cũng không chỉ là một vị mỹ mạo nữ nhân trẻ tuổi, nàng vẫn là...  
An tĩnh trung, một cái thân hình không cao nữ sinh từ Vưu Lương Hành trong phòng vọt ra, vẻ mặt lo lắng đạo: "Dao dao tỷ! Ngươi đừng chạy nhanh như vậy!" Nữ sinh trong tay còn cầm mặt khác một cái hồng nhạt giày cao gót, vẫn luôn chạy đến Bạch Dao bên người, mới thở gấp nói: "Ngươi không bị thương đi?"  
Là , vị này ôm Vưu Lương Hành không buông tay xinh đẹp nữ tính, đúng là giới giải trí đương gia hoa đán Bạch Dao.  
"Chạy này vài bước lộ thụ cái gì thương." Nói xong, Bạch Dao đột nhiên dán tại Vưu Lương Hành trên người, vẻ mặt ngượng ngập nói, "Bất quá nếu có thể cùng a lương cùng một chỗ, bị thương cũng đáng ~ "  
Vội vàng tới rồi nữ sinh có chút ngốc lăng, nàng mờ mịt hướng về Vưu Lương Hành phương hướng liếc miết, lập tức cúi đầu đến.  
Thân là Bạch Dao tân nhậm trợ lý, Diêu Miêu Miêu đại não thập phần hỗn loạn.  
Nàng đi theo Bạch Dao thời gian rất ngắn, đối Bạch Dao tư nhân trạng huống cũng không biết, làm vừa mới tốt nghiệp có thể bị sai khiến đến Bạch Dao như vậy đại minh tinh bên người làm trợ lý tiểu manh tân, thật lớn kinh hỉ khiến cho Diêu Miêu Miêu đối Bạch Dao hết thảy đều quan tâm đến nơm nớp lo sợ.  
Lúc này đây Bạch Dao đột nhiên đề xuất muốn tới A thị đến, Diêu Miêu Miêu vốn là thập phần giật mình, mà ngay sau đó xuất hiện tại nàng trước mắt cắm điểm tróc người hành động, càng là làm cho nàng dọa đến bây giờ đều không có lấy lại tinh thần.  
Nàng vừa mới đều nhìn thấy những thứ gì?  
Vị kia hỏa đến được khen là toàn dân nữ thần Bạch Dao thế nhưng mai phục tại một cái nam sinh viên gia, lấy ném giày cao gót đánh người, còn ôm nam tính không buông tay?  
Bên trong này tùy tiện một cái hình ảnh bị truyền thông đưa tin đi ra ngoài, sợ đều là đại tin tức!  
Diêu Miêu Miêu càng nghĩ càng hỗn loạn, trước ở trong phòng thời điểm nàng liền không hiểu ra sao, chính là cố nén không dám hỏi, trước mắt nhìn đến này đó hình ảnh, thật sự không thể không nghĩ nhiều.  
Nam sinh này là ai?  
Bọn họ là quan hệ như thế nào?  
Người đại diện có biết chuyện này hay không?  
Nhưng ngàn vạn, ngàn vạn biệt là cái gì ta yêu ngươi ngươi lại không yêu ta ta đây chỉ có thể quấn ngươi cẩu huyết kiều đoạn!  
Diêu Miêu Miêu tưởng chính mình dạ dày đau, mãi cho đến trở lại trong phòng ngồi xuống như trước lòng có thích thích, vào nhà về sau, rất lương bước vào tại trù phòng pha trà, Bạch Dao người tại sô pha, ánh mắt như là mang theo dính tính, chặt chẽ dính tại nam sinh trên lưng.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu cho chính mình khuyến khích nhi, một lúc lâu mới nhỏ giọng mở miệng nói: "Dao dao tỷ, hắn là... ?"  
Bạch Dao quay đầu lại, cười nói: "Hắn gọi Vưu Lương Hành, là ta... Từ từ."  
Bạch Dao ánh mắt chợt rùng mình, nàng sinh xinh đẹp, một khi vẻ mặt biến hóa khí tràng phá lệ rõ ràng, Diêu Miêu Miêu cả người cứng đờ, tiếp theo giây, Bạch Dao đứng dậy, đi đến trước cửa, đưa tay khóa trái.  
Xác định khóa kỹ sau, Bạch Dao lộ ra nụ cười thỏa mãn, "Ân, như vậy hắn liền chạy không được ."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "..."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu cảm giác chính mình dạ dày càng đau đớn.  
Nàng nhịn không được hướng phòng bếp phương hướng nhìn lại, Vưu Lương Hành mặt nghiêng rơi vào tầm mắt, tuấn tú không thể tưởng tượng nổi.  
Này nam hài tử lớn lên ngược lại là thật soái, chẳng sợ đặt ở giới giải trí cũng một chút không kém, khí chất phát triển, cùng Bạch Dao phóng cùng một chỗ không chút nào đều có vẻ đột ngột.  
Nhưng đó là Bạch Dao a! Không phải đối phương lớn lên soái có thể sơ lược sự.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu lo lắng đề phòng, nhỏ giọng nói: "Dao dao tỷ?"  
Bạch Dao lúc này mới cẩn thận đánh giá ánh mắt của nàng, chỉ liếc mắt một cái, liền dễ dàng hiểu rõ tân nhân trợ lý đăm chiêu suy nghĩ, Bạch Dao gợi lên cánh môi, cười nói: "Tò mò?"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "Ân!"  
Bạch Dao ý cười càng phát ra thâm trầm, "Nói cho ngươi biết cũng có thể, nhưng chuyện này thật sự quá mức trọng yếu, ngươi có thể bảo chứng ai đều không nói cho sao?"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu cổ họng phát khẩn: "Có thể!"  
"Người đại diện cũng không nói?"  
"Không nói!"  
Bạch Dao chậm rãi đạo: "Kia hảo, một khi đã như vậy, nói cho ngươi biết cũng không có việc gì, lại nói tiếp đều là chuyện thường tình của người, a Lương Hành, kỳ thật chính là ta bạn trai."  
Có Bạch Dao vừa mới làm nền, Diêu Miêu Miêu trong lòng đã sớm tạc oa, nhưng chẳng sợ có chuẩn bị tâm lý, thật nghe đến câu vẫn là lộp bộp một chút.  
Bạch Dao nói thương yêu ! !  
Hơn nữa đối phương là một cái sinh viên!  
Xem ra khả năng còn không thích nàng!  
Tại sao có thể như vậy!  
Bạch Dao giận dữ nói: "Ngươi vừa rồi cũng nhìn thấy, ta cùng a lương chi gian có một chút mâu thuẫn, bất quá này cũng không phải đại sự, ta tin tưởng chính mình, một ngày nào đó có thể gọi hắn hồi tâm chuyển ý, rời đi cái kia tiểu tiện nhân."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "... A?"  
Bạch Dao gật đầu nói càng ngày càng hăng hái: "Là , hắn xuất quỹ ! Rõ ràng đều có ta, lại còn đi tìm nữ nhân khác, ta thực thương tâm, thực khổ sở, nhưng ta có thể có biện pháp nào, ta chính là đình chỉ không thương hắn!"  
, đệ 14 chương Diêu Miêu Miêu sắc mặt thập phần phấn khích, hiển nhiên, chính tai từ Bạch Dao miệng nghe đến loại cẩu huyết nội dung vở kịch phi thường rõ ràng dao động thế giới của nàng xem, nàng phức tạp tạm dừng một khắc, hoàn toàn không biết nên nói điểm cái gì hảo.  
Tầm mắt xúc tức đến Bạch Dao, đối phương một bộ đôi mắt trông mong cầu an ủi vẻ mặt, nàng chỉ phải cắn răng nói: "Dao dao tỷ ngươi tốt như vậy, người này tại sao có thể như vậy không quý trọng ngươi, thật sự là quá đáng!"  
Bạch Dao phi thường đồng ý gật gật đầu, ngoài miệng anh anh đạo: "Ngươi cũng không cần như vậy nói hắn, hắn hoa tâm hắn xuất quỹ đều không phải của hắn sai, kỳ thật hắn không phải cố ý , hắn chính là nhịn không được... Anh, ta không trách hắn, chỉ trách bên ngoài nữ nhân kia, đều là bên ngoài nữ nhân câu dẫn hắn."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu nghe được tam quan lung lay sắp đổ, trên mặt các loại nhan sắc hỗn tạp, Bạch Dao nhìn chăm chú trong chốc lát, xoa xoa khóe mắt cũng không tồn tại nước mắt, vẻ mặt thu liễm đạo: "Nhìn ngươi như vậy nghiêm túc, ta còn là không lừa ngươi ."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu vẻ mặt mờ mịt, giống là có chút không hoàn hồn được, sơ qua, trên mặt của nàng một chút hiện ra kinh hỉ, kích động đạo: "Dao dao tỷ, ngươi là nói, ngươi vừa mới là gạt ta ?"  
Bạch Dao: "Ân."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu mừng như điên: "A! Kia thật đúng là..."  
Lời nói chưa hạ xuống, Bạch Dao vẻ mặt đứng đắn đạo: "Ngươi như vậy quan tâm ta, ta thật là vô pháp dễ dàng tha thứ chính mình tái đối ngươi nói láo, kỳ thật a lương hắn không là ta bạn trai, hắn là lão công của ta, chúng ta đã kết hôn !"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "..."  
Bạch Dao: "Nhưng hắn xuất quỹ sự tình là thật , hắn cùng với ta ly hôn, ngươi nói ta làm sao có thể đồng ý, ta là tuyệt đối không có khả năng đồng ý !"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "..."  
Bạch Dao: "Ta nghĩ hảo , muốn là hắn còn đối ta lãnh đạm như vậy, ta liền đi hắn đại học nháo, nhượng hắn thân bại danh liệt, quỳ cùng ta giải thích! Đương nhiên, ta cuối cùng vẫn là sẽ tha thứ hắn, ai kêu ta như vậy thương hắn đâu."  
Bạch Dao lộ ra bất đắc dĩ lại ngượng ngùng thần sắc, trái lại Diêu Miêu Miêu, mộng bức luống cuống hoảng sợ sợ hãi tập với nhất thể, viết kép lạnh run, Bạch Dao hưng trí nồng đậm, còn muốn tiếp tục, một ly trà thủy chợt bị đặt ở nàng phía trước trên mặt bàn, khái xuất thanh thúy lại nghiêm túc một tiếng.  
Một đạo mang theo một chút nãi vị nhuyễn muội âm ở trên đầu nổ tung: "Không sai biệt lắm đến ."  
Bạch Dao giương mắt nhìn nhìn Vưu Lương Hành lãnh đạm mặt, không thấy sinh khí, ngược lại là ức chế không được đột nhiên hướng hắn phác đi qua."A ngươi như thế nào vẫn là như vậy đáng yêu! ! Tái cùng ta nhiều lời vài câu!"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "..."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu thực mờ mịt.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu thực mộng bức.  
Nàng đầu óc chuyển lại chuyển, không có phản ứng xuất vừa mới thanh âm là từ Vưu Lương Hành miệng phát ra đến, làm cho nàng khiếp sợ sự tình đã xảy ra rất nhiều, một chốc phản ứng theo không kịp, thẳng đến Bạch Dao cùng Vưu Lương Hành đều tại nàng đối diện ngồi xuống, nàng mới chậm nửa nhịp phát ra di một tiếng.  
Vừa mới... Đó là...  
Bạch Dao dùng một bộ ta hiểu vẻ mặt nhìn nàng, ôm Vưu Lương Hành cánh tay vui vẻ đạo: "Cự đáng yêu đúng không! !"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "Ngô, ân."  
Tuy rằng lớn lên như vậy soái thanh âm lại giống nữ hài tử nhất dạng quả thật nhượng người thực giật mình, nhưng Diêu Miêu Miêu thân là trợ lý sứ mệnh cảm chiếm cứ nội tâm, giờ này khắc này cũng không có tinh lực đối Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm càng thêm chú ý.  
Nàng đánh giá hai người vẻ mặt thấp thỏm tiểu tâm, Bạch Dao mỹ mạo động nhân trên mặt tràn đầy vui vẻ, mà rất lương trang phục trắc đến một bên, tuy rằng nhíu mày, lại cũng không có lộ ra ghét bỏ thần thái.  
Cho nên này... Rốt cuộc là cái cái gì quan hệ?  
Có vừa mới Vưu Lương Hành câu nói kia, Diêu Miêu Miêu không thể nào lại đi tin tưởng Bạch Dao lời nói mới rồi, hiện tại ngẫm lại Bạch Dao vừa mới nói chuyện ra vẻ nghiêm túc bộ dáng, rất có thể là tại cố ý đùa nàng.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu định rồi thảnh thơi, đạo: "Dao dao tỷ, các ngươi rốt cuộc?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hoàn toàn không có mở miệng dục vọng, Bạch Dao chậm rãi uống một miệng trà, chợt vẻ mặt biến đổi, vừa mới sở hữu lên án oán giận khóc chít chít đều biến mất không thấy, uy nghiêm cảm đập vào mặt mà đến.  
"Nếu đã đến tình trạng này, ta liền không dối gạt ngươi , lời nói thật nói đi, a lương hắn là ta ..."  
Giờ khắc này, Diêu Miêu Miêu cảm giác chính mình giống như tại vực sâu ven rìa, chỉ còn chờ thượng đế phẩm phán.  
Bạch Dao thanh âm vững vàng rơi xuống đất."Là đệ đệ của ta, cùng phụ cùng mẫu thân đệ đệ."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "A."  
Bạch Dao: "..."  
Bạch Dao vẻ mặt nghi hoặc, thậm chí mang theo vài phần ảo não, "Ngươi phản ứng như thế nào lãnh đạm, như thế nào một chút đều không kinh hãi a? Uy, lớn như vậy bí mật a! Chúng ta liên họ đều không giống!"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "..."  
Trước bị dọa quá mức hiện tại biết chân tướng một chút đều không kinh hãi ngược lại còn có chút thất vọng loại sự tình này nàng sẽ giảng?  
Tại Bạch Dao nói chuyện trước kia nàng thậm chí não bổ Vưu Lương Hành kỳ thật là nàng tư sinh tử Bạch Dao trên thực tế đã bốn mươi tuổi loại sự tình này nàng sẽ giảng?  
Không có khả năng !  
Diêu Miêu Miêu nuốt khẩu nước miếng, triệt để tỉnh táo lại, phi thường cổ động đạo: "Đúng vậy dao dao tỷ, này xảy ra chuyện gì? Ngươi thế nhưng còn có cái đệ đệ?"  
Bạch Dao: "Ngươi hiếu kỳ?"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "Ân!"  
Bạch Dao: "Ta đây cố tình không nói cho ngươi."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "..."  
Minh tinh cùng trợ lý gian đối thoại không ngừng nghỉ, thời gian cũng rất nhanh đến giữa trưa, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn đồng hồ, mở miệng nói: "Các ngươi đói sao?"  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Đói."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Đói nói không bằng đi ra ngoài ăn cơm, ta đánh xe đưa các ngươi."  
Bạch Dao đối Vưu Lương Hành tiểu tâm tư nhìn đến rõ ràng, liên tiếp lắc đầu nói: "Không không không không, ta đã nghĩ ăn ngươi làm , a lương, đều nhiều hơn lâu không gặp , ngươi sẽ không liên bữa cơm đều nguyện ý cho ta làm đi?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đứng đắn đạo: "Như thế nào sẽ, chính là ta đã lâu không trở về, trong nhà không có nguyên liệu nấu ăn."  
Bạch Dao chợt lộ ra tươi cười, "Liền đoán được ngươi sẽ nói như vậy, cho nên tới thời điểm chính mình mua."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Thích."  
Bạch Dao chợt thét chói tai che lỗ tai của mình, hướng Diêu Miêu Miêu hô: "Ngươi nghe thấy được không! Mấy tháng không gặp hắn càng học càng phá hủy! Hắn thế nhưng ngay trước mặt ta chậc lưỡi! Rõ ràng trước kia đều là ở trong lòng trộm táp !"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhu nhu ấn đường, triệt để buông tha hết thảy cùng Bạch Dao nói chuyện tâm tư, hắn đi vào phòng bếp mở ra tủ lạnh, bên trong bãi phóng tràn đầy mới mẻ nguyên liệu nấu ăn, một hơi thán xuất, tại trù phòng rất nhanh vang lên đinh đinh đang đang thanh âm.  
Thân ảnh cao lớn tại phòng bếp bận rộn, xác nhận Vưu Lương Hành không phải Bạch Dao bạn trai Diêu Miêu Miêu lúc này mới có thưởng thức Vưu Lương Hành không gian, nàng nhìn hảo vài lần, không từ đạo: "Hắn lớn lên tốt như vậy, còn sẽ nấu cơm?"  
Bạch Dao mỉm cười nói: "Ta cũng không phải là khen hắn, hắn từ nhỏ cái gì đều sẽ làm, thiệt nhiều sự tình thượng tay mới vừa thử xem liền đặc biệt tinh thông, một hồi đồ ăn thượng bàn ngươi xem hắn kỹ thuật xắt rau, cùng chuyên nghiệp dường như, xinh đẹp không thể tưởng tượng nổi."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu vội vàng gật đầu, nàng rốt cuộc chính là cái vừa mới tốt nghiệp đại học nữ sinh, đối suất khí nam nhân không có sức chống cự, vô ý thức liếc hảo vài lần, cẩn thận đánh giá sau đó, không từ đạo: "Dao dao tỷ, các ngươi tỷ đệ lưỡng đều xinh đẹp như vậy, nhưng vì cái gì..."  
Bạch Dao cười nói: "Một chút đều không giống như là đi."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu gật đầu, khó trách nàng vừa mới nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành thời điểm hoàn toàn không có hướng gia nhân phương hướng tưởng, bọn họ không chỉ dòng họ bất đồng, diện mạo cũng nhìn không ra một chút giống nhau chỗ.  
"Bởi vì hắn lớn lên giống ba của ta, ta lớn lên giống mẹ của ta, hai chúng ta không hiểu biết như thế nào hồi sự, hai cực phân hoá đặc biệt nghiêm trọng, trung học thời điểm ta cùng a lương cùng một chỗ, không biết người đều đã cho nhóm ta là nam nữ bằng hữu."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu bỗng nhiên thất ngữ, một cái lớn lên giống ba, một cái lớn lên giống mẹ, hai người lại còn có thể đều xinh đẹp như vậy, này đối vợ chồng... Chẳng lẽ là thần tiên?  
Diêu Miêu Miêu nháy mắt, "Dao dao tỷ, bá phụ bá mẫu sẽ không một cái họ Bạch một cái họ rất đi."  
Đáp án tự nhiên là khẳng định , Bạch Dao gật đầu nói: "Ân, ta theo ta mẹ họ, a lương theo ba của ta, bất quá không cần hiểu lầm, hai người bọn họ không ly hôn, tình cảm rất tốt."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu cấp vội vàng gật đầu, Bạch Dao như là nghĩ tới điều gì, bỗng nhiên thở dài, "Ta liền kỳ quái, ba của ta như vậy thích mẹ của ta, a lương lại một chút đều nhìn đoán không ra thích ta, hơn nữa lên đại học, đối ta càng ngày càng lãnh đạm, anh anh anh."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu an ủi: "Nam hài tử đi, trưởng thành đều có phản kháng kỳ, nói không chừng hắn chính là thẹn thùng, qua trong khoảng thời gian này thì tốt rồi."  
Bạch Dao giận dữ nói: "Chỉ mong đi."  
Hàn huyên không vài câu, Bạch Dao ánh mắt vội vàng thoáng nhìn, bỗng nhiên chú ý tới trên ghế sa lông phóng Vưu Lương Hành di động, Bạch Dao bỗng nhiên nhãn tình sáng lên, kích động đứng lên.  
Trên điện thoại di động có mật mã, Bạch Dao không giải được, nhưng mà nàng không chút nào thụ đả kích, ngược lại lộ ra tươi cười, động tác nhanh nhẹn từ túi áo trong nhảy ra nhất trương trang giấy, ngồi xổm người xuống đến tiếp tục toàn thân tâm đùa nghịch Vưu Lương Hành di động.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu thăm dò nhìn thoáng qua, trang giấy thượng nhớ kỹ rậm rạp con số sắp hàng, còn có một phần bị hắc bút vạch tới, nàng không từ hỏi: "Dao dao tỷ, đây là cái gì?"  
Bạch Dao thở dài một tiếng, "Mặt trên kia hai ngàn cái là ta lần trước gặp mặt khi thử qua mật mã, đều không đối, bất quá không quan hệ, liền dư năm trăm cái không thử, lúc này khẳng định trung."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "..."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu cứng ngắc đạo: "Cái kia, dao dao tỷ, ngươi vừa mới nói, không biết vì cái gì đệ đệ tổng là đối với ngươi thực lãnh đạm?"  
Bạch Dao thuận miệng đạo: "Đúng vậy, làm sao vậy."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "Ngô, không như thế nào..."  
... Chính là cảm thấy ngươi tốt nhất vẫn là tỉnh lại một chút ngươi chính mình.  
... Làm người ta sợ hãi.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu lạnh run, Bạch Dao bỗng nhiên thân thể run lên, thần tình kinh hỉ, một tiếng hô nhỏ: "A! Mở!"  
Bạch Dao qua lại tìm hoa màn hình, chợt đạo: "Di, a lương đang đùa vương giả vinh quang?"  
, đệ 15 chương Vưu Lương Hành thói quen yêu thích Bạch Dao tự nhận thế giới đệ nhất rõ ràng, nhưng trước mắt chưa bao giờ tại Vưu Lương Hành sinh hoạt trong xuất hiện du hý danh lại làm cho nàng hết sức kinh ngạc."A lương, ngươi chừng nào thì bắt đầu chơi game ?"  
Bạch Dao thanh âm một chút không nhẹ, quang minh chánh đại hỏi ra thanh, Diêu Miêu Miêu ở một bên vẻ mặt cứng đờ, nhìn bộ dáng tưởng muốn nói nói rồi lại không biết có nên hay không nói, đành phải mắt thấy Bạch Dao dùng một giây đồng hồ bại lộ chính mình trộm giải Vưu Lương Hành mật mã mấy tháng sự thật.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngày hôm qua."  
Bạch Dao lên tiếng, tựa hồ cảm thấy cái này đáp án còn tại có thể tiếp thu phạm vi trong, nghiêng đầu nghĩ nghĩ, đưa tay điểm tiến vương giả vinh quang.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu trợn mắt há hốc mồm, nàng nhìn chăm chú Vưu Lương Hành bóng dáng một hồi lâu, xác nhận Vưu Lương Hành không phải không có kịp phản ứng, mà là quả thật đối với Bạch Dao nhìn di động của hắn cũng không thèm để ý.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu đè thấp thanh âm, nhỏ giọng nói: "Dao dao tỷ, hắn cũng không tức giận?"  
Bạch Dao tùy ý đạo: "Sinh khí cái gì?"  
"Cái kia... Chính là mật mã."  
Bạch Dao cười nói: "Đương nhiên không sinh khí."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu hết sức kinh ngạc: "Hắn tính tình tốt như vậy?"  
Bạch Dao: "Như thế nào sẽ? Hắn tính tình táo nóng nảy."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu mờ mịt đến cực điểm: "Vậy tại sao..."  
Bạch Dao lộ ra tươi cười: "Đương nhiên là bởi vì ta vốn là chỉ biết hắn mật mã."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "..."  
Bạch Dao vẻ mặt tươi cười: "Thuận tiện nhắc tới, ta mật mã hắn cũng biết."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu sắc mặt cứng ngắc: "Chính là vừa rồi tờ giấy kia..."  
Bạch Dao đem tràn ngập sắp hàng tổ hợp mật mã chỉ quơ quơ: "Hài tử ngốc, mật mã ba lượt không đối di động liền khóa, làm sao có thể thử hai ngàn thứ? Nhất định là lừa gạt ngươi nha."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "..."  
Bạch Dao cười nói: "Ngươi là tân nhân trợ lý, bị lừa cũng không nên nản chí, này đều không trách ngươi, chỉ trách ta biểu diễn không chút dấu vết "  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "... A, ân, a."  
Ngày nay, Diêu Miêu Miêu thật sâu cảm nhận được bị sinh mệnh không ngừng diễn kịch không dứt Bạch Dao sở chi phối sợ hãi.  
Mắt thấy Diêu Miêu Miêu vẻ mặt phản ứng càng ngày càng trì độn, Bạch Dao một thân diễn nghiện quá túc, nàng lui tại trên ghế sa lông, di động màn hình tiến vào du hý mới bắt đầu mặt biên.  
Nhìn nhìn du hý cấp bậc, vừa mới bát cấp, đúng là cái tân hào, tầm mắt chạm đến đến trung gian du hý danh, Bạch Dao bỗng nhiên vẻ mặt vặn vẹo, dị thường rõ ràng thích một tiếng.  
Đại gia lương lương?  
Cái quỷ gì tên.  
Bạch Dao điểm tiến thiết trí chuẩn bị cải danh, nhưng cải danh yêu cầu cải danh tạp, mà cải danh tạp thì yêu cầu sung giá trị điểm khoán, Bạch Dao không chút do dự, điểm tiến sung giá trị trang mặt.  
Nếu là người bên ngoài đụng tới yêu cầu tiêu tiền thời điểm, đại khái đều sẽ do dự một cái chớp mắt, nhưng Bạch Dao không giống, nàng trừ bỏ kịch bản, tối không thiếu chính là tiền, thập phần thuận tay đem tài khoản sung giá trị đến VIP8, Bạch Dao cảm thấy mỹ mãn đem đại gia lương lương năm chữ tại thiết trí khuông trong cắt bỏ sạch sẽ.  
Nhân dân tệ ngoạn gia, chính là như vậy muốn làm gì thì làm.  
Bất quá đổi thành cái gì hảo đâu?  
Bạch Dao trái lo phải nghĩ, trước mắt sáng ngời, nhẹ nhàng xao hạ vài chữ.  
— lương lương tiểu thiên sứ Nha nha nha, hay lắm .  
Bạch Dao bị chính mình có thể tưởng xuất như thế săn sóc tên tài hoa thật sâu cảm động, vi phòng ngừa Vưu Lương Hành chính mình trộm bỏ, nàng đem thương trong thành anh hùng mua thất thất bát bát, xác định sung giá trị điểm khoán sở dư không có mấy, mới ngược lại điểm tiến bạn tốt khu.  
Vưu Lương Hành du diễn bạn tốt chỉ có một người, Bạch Dao điểm khai bạn tốt thỉnh cầu, chỉ đánh một đêm Vưu Lương Hành thân thỉnh liệt trong ngoài sắp xếp hơn mười điều thân thỉnh tin tức.  
Nhiều người như vậy thân thỉnh, lại chỉ bỏ thêm một cái bạn tốt, cái này font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthanh phong trục nguyệt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontkhông phải là cái nữ hài tử đi?  
Có thể hay không còn nhận thức?  
"Ăn cơm."  
Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm từ phòng bếp truyền đến, Bạch Dao ngẩng đầu lên tiếng, rời khỏi du hý trước, nàng tạm dừng một cái chớp mắt, thuận tay đem liệt trong ngoài thân thỉnh toàn bộ điểm hạ đồng ý kiện.

Ăn Vưu Lương Hành làm cơm là một loại hưởng thụ.  
Khó được gặp nhau, Bạch Dao thập phần đầu nhập hưởng thụ đoạn này thời gian, các nàng tỷ đệ lưỡng đều có ăn không nói tẩm không nói thói quen, một bữa cơm ăn an an tĩnh tĩnh, chấm dứt cơm trưa sau, tại Vưu Lương Hành chuẩn bị chạy trốn trước, Bạch Dao đem hắn đặt tại trên ghế sa lông.  
"Chạy cái gì, ta nghiêm túc mời ngươi cùng ngươi mỹ lệ tỷ tỷ đồng thời vượt qua một cái hạnh phúc buổi chiều."  
Vưu Lương Hành đứng đắn đạo: "Ta cự tuyệt."  
Bạch Dao: "Phải không, hảo đáng tiếc, ta nguyên vốn tính toán ngày mai buổi sáng đi, nghe ngươi vừa nói như thế đột nhiên cảm thấy chân hảo trầm, đêm mai lại đi đi."  
Rất lương nghề nghiệp tức ngồi xuống: "Ta đâu đều không đi."  
Bạch Dao ha ha mỉm cười, thân thể một đảo thư thư phục phục nằm ở Vưu Lương Hành trên đùi, nhàn rỗi vô sự, nàng lần nữa ôm lấy Vưu Lương Hành di động, tại các loại nhuyễn kiện chi gian do dự một chút, cuối cùng điểm tiến vương giả vinh quang.  
Không bằng thừa dịp thời gian này đánh một phen du hý thử xem.  
Nói đến vương giả vinh quang cái này du hý, Bạch Dao gần nhất cùng nó rất có duyên, công ty vi nàng tiếp trực tiếp chơi game thông cáo, tái quá mấy ngày, nàng liền cùng với võng trạm bên kia chủ bá đồng thời luyện tập chơi game.  
Bất quá tuy rằng định hảo muốn trực tiếp, Bạch Dao đối cái này du hý lại gần ngừng bên tai nghe, nàng một lần đều không thượng qua tay đánh, là một cái hoàn hoàn toàn toàn tân thủ.  
Bạch Dao đối trừ bỏ diễn kịch bên ngoài sự tình luôn luôn hưng trí không cao, lần này thông cáo cũng tính toán võng trạm chủ bá đến giáo nàng khi lại đi học tập, nhưng hiện tại phát hiện Vưu Lương Hành cũng tại chơi, nàng giữa đột nhiên đối vương giả vinh quang sinh ra lớn lao hứng thú.  
"Ta đập du hý thử xem, a lương, ngươi dạy ta một chút."  
Vưu Lương Hành bất đắc dĩ gật đầu, đạo: "Hảo."  
Vưu Lương Hành tài khoản vượt qua tân thủ giáo trình, cùng Bạch Dao giảng giải chỉ có thể tay bắt tay tiến hành, dựa theo chính mình ngày hôm qua kinh nghiệm nói đại khái thao tác phương thức, ở giữa đem so với trước càng làm người vô pháp nhìn thẳng du hý danh xem nhẹ, Vưu Lương Hành tổng kết đạo: "Cứ như vậy, rất đơn giản."  
Bạch Dao nghe được không phải hiểu lắm, rõ ràng đạo: "Trước khai một ván đi."  
"Ân."  
Bạch Dao chuẩn bị bắt đầu xứng đôi, mặt biên bật ra một cái mời tin tức, có người mời Vưu Lương Hành đồng thời bài vị.  
"Ta chính là yêu chạy bộ? Ai?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Xá hữu."  
"A, cái kia gọi Liêu Túc đi."  
Bạch Dao đối Vưu Lương Hành bên người tình huống nhất thanh nhị sở, ấn hạ đồng ý kiện, hai người rất nhanh tiến vào xứng đôi, Bạch Dao đè xuống tổ đội nghe đài giọng nói, sàn sạt thanh âm qua đi, một đạo lược khàn khàn trong sáng giọng nam truyền tới.  
"Lương ca! Ngươi thế nhưng cũng tại tuyến a! Ha ha ha ha ha ha lương lương tiểu thiên sứ là như thế nào! Ngươi đây là cái gì tên, nguyên lai ngươi thế nhưng thích loại này phong cách sao! Ha ha ha ha!"  
Liêu Túc nói nhiều, còn vừa mở miệng liền trào phúng chính mình phẩm vị, Bạch Dao nháy mắt mất đi tưởng hồi phục dục vọng, nàng tắt đi nói chuyện giọng nói, chỉ để lại nghe đài công năng.  
Không đáp lại, Liêu Túc lớn giọng lại vang lên đến."Không phải đâu lương ca! Liền chúng ta lưỡng ngươi còn không nói lời nào, quá phận a!" Nói như vậy , nhưng Liêu Túc trong thanh âm không thấy một chút sinh khí, hiển nhiên đối Vưu Lương Hành loại tình huống này tập mãi thành thói quen.  
"Ai, tính tính , không khai liền không khai, ngươi đến gia không? Ăn cơm chưa? Ta mới vừa ăn cơm, lại đây cấp tiểu hào thăng thăng đoạn, vừa lúc hai ta đồng thời sắp xếp, tốc độ càng nhanh, hắc hắc hắc, cùng lương ca đồng thời chơi game, chính là có nắm chắc!"  
Tối hôm qua thượng còn ngại Vưu Lương Hành đánh hảo, lúc này lại quên đến sạch sẽ, phi thường phù hợp Liêu Túc tác phong.  
Xứng đôi đương khẩu, Bạch Dao nhíu mày hỏi: "Hắn đánh thế nào?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nghĩ nghĩ: "Còn đi đi."  
Còn đi nói liền tạm thời tha thứ hắn, Bạch Dao thử Vưu Lương Hành nói nội dung, tay trái phương hướng, tay phải kỹ năng, tại du hý một tiếng "Hoan nghênh đi vào vương giả vinh quang gợi ý âm" sau, thao túng anh hùng sôi nổi đi ra ngoài.  
Nàng này cục tuyển chính là tân thủ anh hùng Ðát kỉ, một cái dễ dàng thao tác vả lại hậu kỳ uy lực không kém một bộ kỹ năng có thể thoải mái mang đi giòn da pháp sư anh hùng.  
Pháp sư luôn luôn đi phổ thông, thấy Vưu Lương Hành tuyển pháp sư, Liêu Túc yên tâm lớn mật tuyển xạ thủ, hắn khống chế tiểu đoản chân lỗ ban mới vừa bính khi đến lộ, bên tai bỗng nhiên truyền đến một tiếng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontfirst blood! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đối phương bắt lấy một huyết.  
Liêu đứng trang nghiêm khắc táp táp lưỡi, trong lòng thầm mắng một tiếng rác rưởi thanh đồng, nhưng mà giương mắt vừa thấy, lập tức đầu óc một mộng.  
Ân? ? ?  
Cống hiến xuất một huyết người, dĩ nhiên là Vưu Lương Hành?  
Quan trọng nhất là, hắn không là bị đối phương anh hùng đánh chết, mà là bị tháp bắn chết !  
Liêu Túc vẻ mặt mờ mịt, hắn nhìn nhìn tiểu bản đồ, phổ thông cũng không có địch quân người tại, đối phương đánh dã cũng không có đi ra bắt người, Vưu Lương Hành dĩ nhiên là tại không có người đánh tình huống của hắn hạ, bị tháp cấp trạc chết.  
Liêu Túc vội vàng nói: "Mẹ nha lương ca, ngươi như thế nào tạp ! Chậc chậc, ngươi này võng liên vườn trường võng đều đánh không lại a!"  
Ngắn ngủn một câu công phu, Ðát kỉ lần thứ hai sống lại, Liêu Túc nhìn nàng một đường thông thuận xuất nước suối, rốt cục yên lòng, nhưng mà lại là vài giây đồng hồ công phu, phổ thông lần thứ hai truyền đến chiến bại âm.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontAn ally has been slain! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Liêu Túc mờ mịt xem qua đi, địch quân phổ thông anh hùng chân cơ đang tại mãn huyết bồi hồi, ta phương Ðát kỉ đã phơi thây tại chỗ.  
"? ? ? Lương ca? ? Ngươi bên kia như vậy tạp sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành bên này một chút đều không tạp, internet không hề vấn đề, có vấn đề chính là Bạch Dao thao tác.  
Trên thực tế, cũng không phải Bạch Dao có bao nhiêu ngốc nhiều xuẩn, nàng phản ứng kỳ thật phi thường phù hợp một cái không có trải qua tân thủ giáo trình manh tân, Vưu Lương Hành thuộc loại cực kỳ đặc biệt tình huống, nói như vậy, giống Bạch Dao loại tình huống này mới là bình thường.  
Bạch Dao mờ mịt đạo: "Ta tại sao lại chết."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Chân cơ đánh ngươi, ngươi đứng không động."  
"Kia vừa mới xảy ra chuyện gì?"  
"Tháp tại đánh ngươi, ngươi muốn cho binh tuyến đi vào trước."  
Bạch Dao gật gật đầu, lại thao túng Ðát kỉ mở ra bắt đầu hồi thứ ba, nàng hoàn toàn không hiểu đi vị, người vừa đến phổ thông, liền liên người mang tháp đồng thời bị đối phương thu gặt.  
"Nàng tại sao có thể tiến tháp đánh ta, chúng ta tháp không bắn nàng?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Bắn."  
"Ta đây chết như thế nào ?"  
"Nàng đánh tốc độ của ngươi so tháp khoái."  
Một hồi du hý quanh quẩn tại lục tục tử vong thông tri trung, đến du hý chấm dứt, Bạch Dao chỉnh chỉnh đưa mười lăm người đầu người, biệt manh tân tử rất nhiều phần lớn sẽ lui bước, nhưng Bạch Dao thì càng đánh càng hăng, chết lại tử vẫn như cũ thẳng thắn bộ ngực đi phía trước hướng.  
Đến cuối cùng may mắn có Liêu Túc tại, lấy 10-22 đầu người sổ ngược gió cục miễn cưỡng thắng lợi.  
Này một ván du hý bên trong, Liêu Túc tâm tình có thể nói ngã thoải mái đãng, tại ngay từ đầu cho rằng network card càng về sau vô số lần vây xem Ðát kỉ tặng người đầu sau đó, Liêu Túc thanh âm đều thay đổi vị.  
"Lương ca ngươi nên sẽ không bị đạo hào đi! Đừng làm rộn, tuy rằng ngươi đánh quá tốt nhượng ta rất có áp lực nhưng đánh như vậy đồ ăn ta cũng rất có áp lực nha!"  
Đối phương vẫn là không nói chuyện, qua hai giây, phát rồi một cái văn tự lại đây.  
— ngươi thiếu nói vô nghĩa.  
Như thế rất giống Vưu Lương Hành hội nói nói .  
Liêu Túc hắc hắc cười hai tiếng, có vài phần hoang mang đạo: "Lại đến chứ?"  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontrời khỏi du hý, rất nhanh lại phát rồi bài vị mời mời đi theo, ý tứ hàm xúc đơn giản minh .  
— đánh.  
Đánh nhất định muốn đánh, vừa mới tử như vậy thảm, tuyệt đối không có khả năng liền như vậy chấm dứt.  
Tân một ván bắt đầu, Bạch Dao tân thủ ra đi, vẫn là lựa chọn anh hùng Ðát kỉ.  
Nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành giây tuyển như thế quyết đoán, Liêu Túc trong lòng do dự nửa nọ nửa kia, đột nhiên có loại Vưu Lương Hành vừa mới kia cục chính là thử thủy mà hiện tại chuẩn bị CARRY toàn trường cảm giác.  
Nhưng mà sự thật thập phần tàn khốc, này một ván chấm dứt, Ðát kỉ đầu người 1-8-3, chết tám lần, ba cái trợ công, duy nhất đầu người vẫn là nhặt .  
"Ta mẹ nha, lương ca! ! !"  
Liêu Túc liên nói cũng nói không nên lời, cái này đẳng cấp trình độ tuy rằng không cao, nhưng không chịu nổi nhiều người lực lượng nhiều, loạn quyền đánh chết lão sư phó, xứng đôi đến ba cái đội hữu đều không được, Vưu Lương Hành càng là vẫn luôn tặng người đầu, hắn tương đương một cái đánh cửu cái, ước chừng hao phí nhị mười phút.  
Du hý quá trình cực kỳ chua sót.  
"Ta biết , ngươi là cố ý tra tấn ta là đi! ! Lương ca ta sai, van cầu ngươi hảo hảo đánh đi QAQ!"  
Du hý mặt biên lặng yên không tiếng động, đáp lại Liêu Túc chính là tân một vòng du hý mời.  
Liêu Túc tâm tình phức tạp điểm hạ đồng ý, một ván sau, Vưu Lương Hành thành tích là 1-7-2.  
Hai cục sau, 1-7-5.  
Tam cục sau, 0-8-1.  
Không có kém cỏi nhất, chỉ có càng kém!  
Tuy rằng mỗi một cục đều dựa vào liêu thắng đạt được cuối cùng thắng lợi, ly hoàng kim chỉ còn một bước xa, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành biểu hiện tràn ngập nằm vùng khí tức, nơi chốn cấp đối phương mưu phúc lợi.  
Liêu Túc đánh triệt để không có thanh, trong lòng nhận định Vưu Lương Hành tới đại di phu, hôm nay hố đến nổ mạnh!  
Du hý đánh khoái hai giờ, Liêu Túc nhìn đồng hồ, đạo: "Lại đến chứ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành bên kia khó được có đáp lại, văn tự hồi phục đạo: "Cuối cùng một ván."  
Còn dư một ván có thể chấm dứt này dài lâu tra tấn, Liêu Túc bỗng nhiên giữ vững tinh thần, "Hảo hảo hảo, khai đi!"  
Không nghĩ tái đánh ý tứ phi thường rõ ràng, Bạch Dao bĩu môi đạo: "Thích."  
Nàng quay đầu đạo: "A lương, ta đánh đặc biệt rác rưởi sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng hạ, thản nhiên nói: "Không có."  
Hắn nếu là nói có là sự thật, nói không có ngược lại nhượng Bạch Dao ghé mắt, Bạch Dao chính mình phẩm vị một chút, lộ ra nồng đậm tươi cười."Ta phát hiện ngươi từ tiểu đối nữ sinh liền đặc biệt thân sĩ, liền tính không kiên nhẫn, người khác mở miệng nói chuyện cũng sẽ kiên nhẫn nghe xong." Bạch Dao ngừng hạ, nhịn không được hướng Vưu Lương Hành phác lại đây.  
"Ngươi quả thực chính là tiểu thiên sứ a! ! Ta sao lại như vậy thích ngươi! !"  
Vưu Lương Hành trốn không thoát, chỉ có thể nhâm Bạch Dao bế lại ôm, có cái này công phu, tân một ván du hý đã tiến vào xứng đôi, Bạch Dao hoàn hồn, vẫn là lựa chọn Ðát kỉ.  
Du hý cứ theo lẽ thường bắt đầu, như nhau trước, nhưng tại Bạch Dao tuyển định sau, bỗng nhiên có người đánh chữ đạo: — ta muốn Ðát kỉ.  
Bạch Dao không đáp lại, cái kia ngoạn gia lại đánh chữ đạo: — cái kia cái gì lương, Ðát kỉ cho ta.  
Nếu như là Vưu Lương Hành bản nhân đang đùa, ngược lại là có khả năng thông cảm người khác đổi cái anh hùng, nhưng Bạch Dao không phải, nàng không có khả năng để, nàng không đáp lại, mà là rất nhanh điểm xác nhận, cái kia muốn anh hùng ngoạn gia ngừng một lát, tuyển một cái khác pháp sư vương chiêu quân.  
Không khí có chút xấu hổ, Bạch Dao không thèm để ý chút nào, nàng khống chế Ðát kỉ cước bộ nhẹ nhàng chạy tới phổ thông, nhưng đi chưa được mấy bước, vương chiêu quân cũng hướng phổ thông đi tới, vả lại không ngừng phát ra tín hiệu.  
— bắt đầu lui lại!  
— bắt đầu lui lại!  
Đây là muốn cướp phổ thông ý tứ .  
Hai cái pháp sư tại phổ thông đồng thời háo ai đều phát dục không đứng dậy, khẳng định có một người muốn đi, Bạch Dao đối tín hiệu nhìn như không thấy, làm theo tại phổ thông thanh lý binh tuyến, vương chiêu quân qua lại phát rồi năm sáu biến tín hiệu, Bạch Dao vẫn như cũ không đi, vương chiêu quân tả hữu lay động, cuối cùng xuyên qua dã khu tiến đến ra đi.  
Bạch Dao nâng lên khóe miệng, phát ra hừ một tiếng, Vưu Lương Hành nghiêng đầu nhìn nhìn, không từ hiện lên thần sắc bất đắc dĩ.  
Phổ thông chậm chạp không có địch nhân xuất hiện, Ðát kỉ tại màn hình trung một kích một kích xao đánh phòng ngự tháp, bên tai đột nhiên truyền đến Liêu Túc bạo thô khẩu thanh âm.  
"Ta sát!" Du hý gợi ý âm theo sát mà đến. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontfirst blood! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tử chính là ta phương anh hùng, liên tục ngũ cục đều CARRY toàn trường Liêu Túc... Thế nhưng bị đối phương thu một huyết.  
Không chờ Bạch Dao hỏi, Liêu Túc liền bắt đầu lớn tiếng lại nói tiếp."Kháo! Muốn hay không như vậy, cuối cùng một ván! Gặp phải một đám sẽ chơi đùa , đám người kia ôm đoàn âm ta!"  
Lấy những lời này vi bắt đầu, không đến thập giây, ra đi bạch khởi cùng vương chiêu quân rất nhanh bị đối phương song sát, Liêu Túc trở lại hạ bộ không lâu, cũng bị đối phương lấy tổ chức thành đoàn thể phụ nữ phương thức lại bắt lấy thủ cấp.  
Liêu Túc khí giọng càng lúc càng lớn: "A ta đi! ! Loại này cục còn đánh như vậy ghê tởm!"  
Không bao lâu, toàn trường đầu người 2-9, đối phương vẫn luôn đè nặng đánh, ta phương phát dục thập phần thong thả, du hý tiến hành trung, đối phương đột nhiên đánh chữ đạo: — sáu phần chung , khoái TM đầu.  
Ngữ khí không kiên nhẫn, vả lại cực kỳ kiêu ngạo.  
Liêu Túc chỉ nhìn thoáng qua hỏa biến vèo vèo hướng thượng lủi, đối phương thấy không phản ứng, lần thứ hai đánh chữ: — lãng phí thời gian có ý tứ sao?  
Liêu Túc khí đến bật cười, đánh chữ hồi phục đạo: — có chuyện thắng lại nói, khoác lác ai không sẽ.  
Đối phương rất nhanh hồi phục: — một đám đồ ăn B.  
Bị đối phương như thế khiêu khích, vô luận là ai đều nhẫn không , đầu hàng tuyệt không khả năng, Liêu Túc mang tuyến phát dục rất nhanh ăn kinh tế, đội hữu mỗi cái đều đánh thập phần nghiêm túc, nhưng mà đối phương đấu pháp chủ công nhiều đánh một, tình huống không hề xoay ngược lại, vẫn là bị đối phương liên tiếp bắt người đầu.  
Áp suất thấp đến đỉnh, đối phương lại nói: — như thế nào không thanh ? Ha hả, khoái đầu đi.  
Tình huống ngược gió cục, Bạch Dao Ðát kỉ chết một lần lại một lần, phổ thông tháp tại ba đường bên trong rụng nhanh nhất, rất nhanh bị đối phương đổ lên bãi đất.  
Không thể nói Bạch Dao đánh không hảo, trên thực tế, so sánh với trước mấy cục, đây là Bạch Dao phát huy tốt nhất đánh tối đầu nhập một lần.  
Nhưng nghiêm túc cũng không cùng cấp với thực lực, Ðát kỉ lại một lần chết ở đối phương trên tay, ta phương không khí kém tới cực điểm, trước vị kia vương chiêu quân tích lũy oán khí rốt cục vào thời khắc này duy nhất bùng nổ.  
Ta Phương vương chiêu quân: — Ðát kỉ ngươi có thể hay không biệt đưa ! ! Ngươi đưa không hoàn đúng không! !  
Ta Phương vương chiêu quân: — đánh thành như vậy còn hảo ý tứ đoạt anh hùng! Đoạt phổ thông! !  
Ta Phương vương chiêu quân: — chơi game sợ nhất gặp được ngươi loại này hố hàng! ! Rõ ràng đầu đến ! !  
Này mấy mấy giờ bên trong, Bạch Dao biểu hiện vẫn luôn không hảo, nhưng đều không có gặp được đội hữu khai mắng tình huống, hiện giờ địch quân khiêu khích, đội hữu nội chiến, Bạch Dao chơi game động tác tạm dừng, chợt cắn chặt răng.  
Nàng kỳ thật vẫn luôn cũng tại nghiêm túc đánh...  
Bạch Dao cúi đầu, sơ qua, một tay lấy di động nhét vào Vưu Lương Hành trong tay, cau mày nói: "Thay đổi người!"  
, đệ 16 chương Vưu Lương Hành tiếp quá di động, màn hình trong du hý nhân vật đánh Ðát kỉ còn có thập vài giây đồng hồ sống lại, hắn xác nhận đạo: "Ta đến?"  
Bạch Dao cau mày gật đầu, buông tha tiếp tục đánh, không phải không nghĩ chơi, vào giờ khắc này, nàng kỳ thật so trước mỗi một cục đều càng thêm hy vọng có thể đủ thắng lợi.  
Rất lương sắp sửa tầm mắt đầu trở lại trên màn ảnh, đánh giá qua đi, đè xuống vẫn luôn đều tại đóng cửa trạng thái giọng nói nói chuyện đồ tiêu, hắn mở miệng rõ ràng đạo: "Cùng đi."  
Đột nhiên buông xuống quen thuộc thanh tuyến, Liêu Túc sửng sốt, vội vàng nói: "Hảo."  
Đánh lâu như vậy, Liêu Túc trong lòng vẫn luôn phi thường vi diệu, nhưng tại giây phút này, chính tai nghe được Vưu Lương Hành nhuyễn đến không được muội tử âm, Liêu Túc phiền táo cảm bỗng nhiên tiêu tán, lại trước nay chưa có yên lòng.  
Bất quá bọn hắn ai đều không có khả năng nghĩ đến, trận này du hý cũng không chỉ là phát sinh tại hằng ngày trong một chuyện nhỏ, tại cách xa ngàn dặm ở ngoài, bọn họ nhất cử nhất động đang tại bị mấy trăm vạn võng hữu cường thế vây xem!  
Thời gian rút lui khi đến ngọ một chút.  
Luôn luôn chỉ tại buổi tối khai trực tiếp manh miêu TV du hý chuyên khu chủ bá KK lâm thời phát sóng .  
Trên mạng truyền lưu mang muội vẽ mặt đồ truyền lưu cả ngày, chủ bá KK miến lượng bạo tăng, tại võng trạm mãnh liệt yêu cầu hạ, Khang Thánh Triết trở lại trong nhà không lâu, liền nhận đến người đại diện vương lộ truyền đến lâm thời phát sóng thông tri.  
Trực tiếp tức là công tác, chẳng sợ tái lười nhác cũng muốn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, Khang Thánh Triết không thể không chống lên tinh thần, mở ra trực tiếp thiết bị, đổ bộ chính mình quý danh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười thắng KKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, võng trạm yêu cầu thời gian vừa đến, đúng giờ đúng phút phát sóng.  
Đột phá thái độ bình thường lâm thời phát sóng cũng không có vắng vắng vẻ vẻ, có võng trạm tại Weibo thượng trước tiên tuyên truyền, KK live stream nhân số chẳng những không có giảm bớt, thậm chí so bình thường còn nhiều mấy chục vạn.  
Không phải không thừa nhận võng trạm đánh bàn tính quả thật phi thường chính xác, KK đêm qua bạo hỏa, hiện giờ đúng là cảm tạ cùng củng cố tân miến cơ hội, vô luận đối KK bản nhân vẫn là đối võng trạm đều là song thắng.  
Trực tiếp bắt đầu, miến nhóm vận tốc ánh sáng dũng mãnh vào, đạn mạc một cái tiếp một cái xoát bình.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhìn xem ai tới ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontbắt được một cái vẽ mặt KK. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông, là mang muội KK. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthoan nghênh mang muội KK ha ha ha ha! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvây xem mang muội thật thích chủ bá! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKKKKK bạo hỏa cảm giác thế nào! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Phần này miến hoan nghênh sốt cao độ, đúng lúc là KK một đêm bạo hỏa chứng minh, Khang Thánh Triết nhẹ ho nhẹ một tiếng, khai tảng đạo: "U, buổi chiều hảo a ~ "  
Một đạo lọt vào tai liền có thể đem live stream không khí thoải mái điều động đứng lên thanh tuyến, bên trong phát ra sức sống cùng Khang Thánh Triết chân nhân khí chất hoàn toàn không hợp.  
Tại che kín văn học bộ sách trong phòng, tà tà dựa vào tại ghế trên, Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt thản nhiên, khóe miệng mang theo ý cười, nhưng nhìn hắn bộ dáng, phân minh có vô tận tản mạn cảm giác tự thân thượng nồng đậm tràn ra.  
Biếng nhác, thậm chí suy sút, cùng live stream cấp người ấn tượng một chút bất đồng.  
Một mặt lượng, một mặt ám, tương phản to lớn như thế, rồi lại cố tình hai cái đều là hắn.  
Live stream trong thập phần náo nhiệt, nghe được KK thanh âm, không ít mới tới miến đều hết sức kích động.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a rốt cục cảm nhận được trực tiếp! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK thanh âm dễ nghe đến nổ mạnh a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttô tô tô tô chết! ! Dễ nghe như vậy thanh âm dĩ nhiên là du hý chủ bá, thanh ưu yêu cầu ngươi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật là bị du hý chậm trễ thanh ưu chủ bá. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết mãnh mỉm cười, xoát bình tốc độ càng thêm khoái, mắt nhìn trực tiếp quan khán nhân số, hắn cười: "Các ngươi không là đều là đến xem ta vẽ mặt đi? Muốn là nói khả năng liền phải thất vọng , không là nói giỡn a, con người của ta, thật là rất ít vẽ mặt."  
Live stream cười thành một đoàn.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK lại bắt đầu khoác lác . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương tĩnh như nhìn ngươi đều sợ hãi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhư thế nói khoác mà không biết ngượng, sẽ không sợ thiểm điểu mị! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại gia đều tránh ra, dung ta tế thượng nhất trương biểu tình bao. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Ngắn ngủn vài giây, live stream lập tức bị font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta, KK, liền phải làm manh miêu chủ bá trong một cỗ thanh lưu, không mang muội, tử đều không mang muội. Ân, mang muội thật thích. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontxoát bình, Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Như vậy, hôm nay cho các ngươi điểm, các ngươi nói chơi cái gì anh hùng ta liền chơi cái gì anh hùng, các ngươi muốn mấy giết ta lấy mấy sát, ta muốn là làm đến , về sau không cho phép bảo ta vẽ mặt K."  
Live stream một trận kích động.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhớ kỹ ngươi những lời này, vẽ mặt K! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font tiệt đồ a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta nghe được cái gì, vẽ mặt K muốn trực tiếp vẽ mặt? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontK a... Phải nhớ kỹ, chính mình lập nhiều FLAG, quỳ cũng muốn đỡ hoàn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết mang cười nói: "Tiệt đồ sợ cái gì, ta sẽ sợ tiệt đồ sao? Các ngươi tùy tiện điểm, ta không có khả năng sợ ."  
Live stream xoát khởi thống nhất đạn mạc. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontgọi món ăn , chung quỳ, ngũ sát, cám ơn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđừng nói chuyện, trừ bỏ chung quỳ ta còn sẽ điểm khác sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthả ra ngươi chung quỳ, ta cho ngươi lưu chút mặt mũi, bắt được đầu người liền tính ngươi thắng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Chung quỳ... Chung quỳ... Ân, chung quỳ không được."  
Live stream tạm dừng một giây, đột nhiên nổ mạnh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK ngươi như vậy thật sự hảo sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmột giây vẽ mặt không cần càng nhanh a ha ha ha ha! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK: các ngươi tùy tiện điểm, ta không có khả năng sợ . Ân, chung quỳ không được. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha ha cái này live stream có thể cải danh tên là KK vẽ mặt hằng ngày. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết đối xoát bình bình luận nhìn như không thấy, hắn điểm tiến bài vị xứng đôi, cười nói: "Không quản không quản, ta anh hùng trì trong không có chung quỳ, chung quỳ là ai, ta không biết."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphi! ! Ngươi ngày hôm qua còn một hơi một cái quỳ quỳ ca! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngày hôm qua quỳ muội ngươi đã quên rồi sao! Phụ lòng hán! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Không biết là này đó bình luận gọi hắn nghĩ tới điều gì, Khang Thánh Triết tiếng cười bỗng nhiên thay đổi chút hương vị, hắn dừng một chút, tiếp tục nói: "Đến đến đến, bắt đầu."  
Du hý bắt đầu, liền là KK siêu quần xuất chúng thời gian, rời xa hắn du hý hố đen, hắn chơi cái gì đều thuận buồm xuôi gió, nói FLAG không ngã chính là không ngã, liên tiếp mở lục cục, cơ hồ đều tại mười phút tả hữu đa dạng chấm dứt du hý.  
Tự nhiên, đem đem MVP.  
Live stream lễ vật xoát bay nhanh, khoe thanh cùng bày tỏ tình yêu thanh tề phi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta, nhìn KK trực tiếp chính là thích! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontquỳ cầu tốc độ tay chia cho ta phân nửa QAQ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthừ, miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng tính ngươi quá quan! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsách! Một cái vẽ mặt K thế nhưng còn có thể như vậy soái! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font ta không quản ta không quản! ! KK chính là ta lão công! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontliền hỏi ngươi một câu, giáo trình rốt cuộc xuất không xuất! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết liên tiếp mở lục cục, thời gian vừa mới vừa qua khỏi đi hơn một giờ, hắn dừng lại cùng miến nói chuyện phiếm, nói chuyện đồng thời suy nghĩ phát tán, nhịn không được đổi hào đến tiểu hào thượng nhìn thoáng qua.  
Nhưng mà cái nhìn này vượt quá dự liệu của hắn, tại không hề phòng bị dưới, hắn vô ý thức nhẹ nhàng a một tiếng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontân? ? ? ? Xảy ra chuyện gì? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết nhìn bạn tốt của mình liệt biểu, vi xác nhận thậm chí dùng ngón tay ấn cái sổ một chút bạn tốt số lượng, hắn cái này tiểu hào thượng chỉ bỏ thêm vài cái người quen, mà trước mắt trừ bỏ người quen ở ngoài, quả thật nhiều một cái tân bạn tốt.  
Đêm qua phát ra bạn tốt thỉnh cầu... Thông qua ! Tên tuy rằng thay đổi một chút, nhưng còn mang theo lương lương hai chữ.  
... Lương lương tiểu thiên sứ?  
Ân. Có chút đáng yêu.  
Khang Thánh Triết không kìm lòng nổi mỉm cười, này mỏng manh tiếng cười cùng hắn tại trực tiếp khi bình thường tiếng cười bất đồng, mang theo chân chân thật thật vui sướng, miến nhóm sôi nổi mờ mịt, mắt sắc người một cùng nhìn chằm chằm bạn tốt liệt biểu, rất nhanh hiểu rõ gọi đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font KK, tà tâm bất tử KK! Ngươi thế nhưng còn bỏ thêm nhân gia bạn tốt sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnha nha nha nha nha? ? Cái gì cái gì? Này chẳng lẽ là ngày hôm qua lương lương ca, a, không đối, lương lương muội sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta kháo! ! KK ngươi khoái công đạo! Ngươi thêm nhân gia lương muội bạn tốt làm gì! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđột nhiên kích động! Đột nhiên hưng phấn! Đêm qua câu chuyện thế nhưng còn có đến tiếp sau sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcó loại trực tiếp luyến ái hài kịch cảm giác! Hay là đây là cái gì ái tình bắt đầu? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói đi, K, ngươi có phải hay không đối nhân gia ôm cái gì nhận không ra người tâm tư. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết phủ nhận tam liên, "Ta không là, ta không có, đừng nói bừa."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphi! Đừng vọng tưởng giấu diếm được ta đây loại mẫu thai solo! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmột nghe lời ngươi tiếng cười chỉ biết lời này có bao nhiêu dối trá! Dối trá K! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Làm sao có thể nhận không ra người, ta như vậy thật đại quang minh người, cái gì? Không có, ta là thật cảm thấy nhân gia rất bảnh."  
Live stream một mảnh tiếng cười. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsoái? ? A? Soái? ? Chẳng lẽ không phải đáng yêu? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a kẻ lừa đảo K! Rõ ràng chính là nghe người ta gia là một cái nhuyễn muội tử muốn mang muội! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta mới không tin đâu! Ngươi chính là ngắm thượng nhân gia tiểu cô nương còn không thừa nhận! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông được ta nhất định muốn hỏi! ! KK thích cái gì loại hình nữ hài? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font "Thanh âm là đáng yêu, nhưng là cảm giác rất bảnh a."  
Nhìn đến hỏi thích loại hình bình luận, Khang Thánh Triết khó được nghiêm túc nghĩ nghĩ, mang cười nói: "Loại hình nói, thật thích làm sự tình cảm giác rất bảnh cái loại này, bởi vì ta không quá yêu làm việc, người khác làm tốt lắm ta đều cảm thấy rất bảnh, bất quá bên trong này không bao quát du hý a, chơi du hý nói, ta tối soái lợi hại nhất."  
Live stream bình luận đủ loại. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha khen lương muội soái sau đó lại nói mình thích soái , không chính là muốn mang muội sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthấu không biết xấu hổ! Ngươi mới không phải tối... Hảo đi ngươi chính là tối soái lợi hại nhất! Ta chính là như vậy vô điều kiện sủng ngươi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font đột nhiên cảm thấy KK có loại thực hảo dưỡng cảm giác, không nên không nên, ngươi tại trong lòng ta chính là công âm! Thụ đứng lên ta tuyệt không tiếp nhận! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ từ, nữ hài tử phụ trách soái vậy ngươi phụ trách làm gì? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết bán nói giỡn đạo: "Ta phụ trách dùng ta mỹ mạo chữa khỏi nàng, ta còn sẽ niệm tình thơ cho nàng nghe, một ngày một thủ, mười năm không trọng dạng."  
Bình luận trong cười xuất chó sủa. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmới không tin ngươi xinh đẹp như hoa! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmới không tin ngươi sẽ niệm tình thơ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmới không tin ngươi có thể niệm mười năm! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông không không không! Mới không tin ngươi có thể có nữ! Bằng! Hữu! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết bất đắc dĩ thở dài, hắn nhìn đã thông qua bạn tốt thỉnh cầu xuất thần, tại lương lương tiểu thiên sứ tên mặt sau, rõ ràng viết du hý trung ba chữ.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Chờ nàng này cục đánh xong, ta mời nàng đồng thời đánh."  
Live stream làm ồn một mảnh: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta! KK! Tử đều không mang muội! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha ha ha ha mang muội chi tâm giấu đều không giấu được a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha KK ngươi đủ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontrác rưởi KK, mau trở lại ngươi vương giả khu đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết giống như hoàn toàn nhìn không tới, hắn điểm tiến lương lương tiểu thiên sứ lịch sử chiến tích, bỗng nhiên vi diệu nhíu mày. Đêm qua cái kia cao tiêu chuẩn chung quỳ, hôm nay thế nhưng đánh chỉnh chỉnh ngũ cục phụ chiến tích.  
Live stream miến nhóm cũng có chút mộng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontân? ? ? Đây là ngày hôm qua lương muội? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontemmmm cái này chiến tích... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmuốn nói lại thôi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ nha, lương muội sẽ không chỉ có chung quỳ đánh hảo đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói như thế nào, Ðát kỉ hẳn là so chung quỳ hảo thao tác nhiều đi... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết không có mở miệng, lương lương tiểu thiên sứ giờ phút này đang tại du hý trung, hắn điểm tiến đang xem cuộc chiến cái nút, trang mặt tùy theo tiến vào du hý mặt biên.  
Toàn cục thị giác đang xem cuộc chiến, Khang Thánh Triết lựa chọn dẫn đầu cũng không có lựa chọn thị giác theo dõi, mà là hoạt động toàn bình, đi trước đánh giá một chút hiện tại đang tại đối chiến đối thủ trình độ.  
— giống nhau.  
Tạm thời xem như có nhất định thao tác, nhưng cùng cao tiêu chuẩn ngoạn gia còn kém khá xa.  
Bình luận khu miến nhóm đều là hằng ngày nhìn trực tiếp lão nhân, lưu vài lần mỗi cái trong lòng đều biết.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđối diện đánh có chút âm a. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontôm đoàn lưu, rất có tiết tấu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphỏng chừng là đồng thời ba hàng , quả thật đánh rất ghê tởm. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font , đệ 17 chương Vương giả vinh quang đang xem cuộc chiến kênh nghe không được ngoạn gia giọng nói, cũng nhìn không tới ngoạn gia chi gian văn tự biểu hiện, tại live stream thị giác xem ra, trước mắt chỉ có một hồi thế cục nghiêng về một phía trận đấu.  
Trận đấu thành tích vừa xem hiểu ngay.  
Vưu Lương Hành trận doanh cùng đối diện so sánh với đầu người chênh lệch đã đạt tới 12-25, trừ bỏ bản trận doanh xạ thủ Hậu Nghệ kinh tế cùng miễn cưỡng đối diện cùng bình, những người khác đều kinh tế lạc hậu, phát ra hoàn cảnh xấu phi thường rõ ràng.  
Khang Thánh Triết lúc này mới điểm tiến 'Lương lương tiểu thiên sứ' đang tại đùa Ðát kỉ tiến hành thị giác đi theo, thành tích của nàng là 0-6-3, du hý đã tiến triển đến trung cuộc, còn một người đầu đều không có bắt được.  
Live stream nói thẳng: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthảm thiết... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày thành tích rất không thể nào nói nổi . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Phía trước tiến hành quá du hý quá trình có thể tăng lên bội tốc rất nhanh quan khán, Khang Thánh Triết lựa chọn gấp bốn tốc, mấy phút đồng hồ liền cùng du hý quá trình đạt tới ngang hàng, cùng mọi người cùng nhau nhìn khởi trực tiếp.  
Trong quá trình Khang Thánh Triết không nói chuyện, miến nhóm bình luận lại càng ngày càng nhiều font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta này Ðát kỉ rốt cuộc đang làm gì đâu, người đều đến còn hướng trên tường chàng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày bãi đất tháp khẳng định không bảo vệ được , lui về phía sau a nhanh chóng! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta đi, đồ ăn nổ mạnh. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontquả thực tựa như cái hoàn toàn tân thủ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđây là ta thần câu lương muội sao... Che trong tim. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Ðát kỉ biểu hiện cùng đêm qua trong tinh chuẩn đến giống như người máy giống nhau chung quỳ đối lập quá mức tiên minh, không ít miến đều có chút thất vọng, đây là tự nhiên, nhìn quán chủ bá nhóm tú đến tú đi, trước mắt loại này tiêu chuẩn Ðát kỉ thật sự vô pháp nhìn thẳng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta nghĩ tới một câu thơ, cuộc đời nếu vẫn như lần đầu gặp mặt... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmột lời khó nói hết. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontgiống như nghe được KK thiếu nam tan nát cõi lòng nứt thanh âm. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Miến nhóm kiên nhẫn từ từ lui tán, không lâu liền kêu gọi KK trở về trực tiếp, Khang Thánh Triết này mới mở miệng, đạo: "Chờ một lát, nhìn hoàn này cục, ta cảm thấy đây không phải là nàng tiêu chuẩn."  
Miến nhóm xôn xao thanh một mảnh: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK còn không bỏ được đi rồi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK: ta không tin! Nàng chính là rất lợi hại, nàng chính là ta muốn muội! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthảo hảo hảo, ngươi vui vẻ liền hảo. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đạn mạc xoát bình gian, du hý trung Ðát kỉ lần thứ hai tử vong, may là chờ đợi du hý chấm dứt live stream cũng lại nổ xuất một mảnh đáp lại.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta... Lại chết. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthứ ta nói thẳng, đều thời gian này cơ bản không diễn . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkỳ thật bọn họ đến bây giờ còn đầu hàng cũng rất lục. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontliền này kinh tế kém còn đánh cái gì? Nhất định phải thua. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream giải thích nghiêng về một phía, Khang Thánh Triết nhưng không tiếp nói, nhìn Ðát kỉ té trên mặt đất thi thể biến mất sống lại thân ảnh tại nước suối sa sút mà, hắn chợt mở miệng nói: "Nhàn rỗi làm như thế nào, phía dưới không bằng liền từ KK vi đại gia mang đến một hồi bạc trắng khu tái sự trực tiếp, xướng ngôn viên KK lần đầu tiên, phiền toái các ngươi nhận lấy nha ~ "  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a giải thích sao? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái gì giải thích! Trọng điểm chẳng lẽ không phải lần đầu tiên? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphi! Ngươi rõ ràng chính là luyến tiếc đi! Ta ta ta ta, hảo đi ta muốn nghe! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đơn giản một câu, live stream không khí bị lần thứ hai điều động đứng lên, không khí thoải mái hài hòa, vừa mới nhìn Ðát kỉ tử vong không ngừng mà thất vọng cảm thoáng chốc tiêu tán, bất quá tuy rằng tiêu tán, đối Ðát kỉ kế tiếp biểu hiện lại cũng không có mấy người ôm hy vọng, cạnh kỹ tính du hý muốn là chân chính kỹ thuật, mà loại này đồ vật, có chính là có, không có chính là không có, không là may mắn như vậy một lần lại một lần đánh bại lâm.  
Khang Thánh Triết hắng giọng một cái, thanh âm vứt đi bình thường trêu đùa cùng nghiền ngẫm, trong lúc nhất thời có chút đứng đắn, theo sát mà du hý tiến trình, hắn mở miệng nói: "Hảo, trận đấu tiến triển đến bây giờ, tin tưởng mọi người cũng đã thấy được, tình huống trước mắt ưu khuyết phi thường rõ ràng, hồng phương phổ thông bãi đất tháp bị đẩy, cao thấp hai lộ đồng dạng đã lui trở lại bãi đất tháp nội, lam phương ba người đang tại phổ thông xoay quanh chờ đợi binh tuyến, mặt khác hai người tại càn quét hồng phương dã khu, a, binh tuyến lại đây! Chúng ta đi nhìn xem hồng phương chuẩn bị làm như thế nào."  
Tuy rằng Khang Thánh Triết giảng thuật phương thức thực có thể điều động người nghe cảm xúc, nhưng trên thực tế đại gia đều rõ ràng, Vưu Lương Hành sở tại hồng phương trận doanh hiện nay trừ bỏ thủ, cũng không có biện pháp nào khác.  
Tưởng thắng, chỉ có bám trụ.  
"Binh tuyến lên đây, hồng phương phản ứng rất nhanh nhanh chóng thanh binh, vương chiêu quân thủy tinh trước phóng đại, a có thể, tuy rằng không có bắt được người, nhưng là đem bọn họ bức lui , lam phương Hậu Nghệ còn chưa đi, hắn tưởng bắt lấy cái này vương chiêu quân, phát ra rất nhanh, vương chiêu quân đang tại hướng thủy tinh trong lui, bất quá khả năng không còn kịp rồi..."  
Vừa dứt lời, vương chiêu quân đã khô kiệt huyết điều bỗng nhiên bay lên một đoạn, có người cho nàng mở trị liệu, dựa vào này gia tăng huyết lượng, vương chiêu quân thành công lui nước vào tinh, bảo vệ một mạng.  
"A ~ là Ðát kỉ cấp bỏ thêm trị liệu." Nói đến Ðát kỉ khi, Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm tổng là mang theo một cỗ khác hương vị, hắn không có gọi lương lương, lại khó hiểu có loại tại gọi lương lương cảm giác.  
"Ðát kỉ đỉnh đi lên, hồng phương Hậu Nghệ theo sát mà đồng thời, hai người đồng thời phát ra, lam phương Hậu Nghệ lui không, không có! Xem ra hắn tính toán hiện tại một sóng đẩy, nhị đối một, lam phương Hậu Nghệ phát ra rất cao, nhưng là Ðát kỉ cùng Hậu Nghệ hai người càng nhanh, hảo! Bảo vệ !"  
Cùng với KK giải thích âm, lam phương Hậu Nghệ đột nhiên ngã xuống đất, Vưu Lương Hành Ðát kỉ cùng tên là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chính là yêu chạy bộ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồng phương xạ thủ Hậu Nghệ chống ti huyết hồi nước suối, mãn huyết sau lại đồng thời đi ra.  
Tại thời gian này, địch quân cũng không có từng bước ép sát, xem ra bởi vì nắm chắc phần thắng, ngược lại không vội với nhất thời, xoát hoàn Vưu Lương Hành bên này dã khu, lam phương lại hồi nhà mình dã khu càn quét.  
"Thừa dịp cái này công phu mang mang binh tuyến, năm cái người ôm đoàn đi tương đối an toàn, một khi chăn đơn sát, này cục liền lương."  
Khang Thánh Triết bàng quan giải thích không có khả năng bất chính xác thực, nhưng hắn mới vừa nói xong, Vưu Lương Hành Ðát kỉ cùng Hậu Nghệ liền rất nhanh chạy đi hạ bộ bãi đất tháp.  
Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm nhất đốn."Xem bộ dáng là chuẩn bị mang tuyến, kỳ thật Hậu Nghệ chính mình đi mang tuyến là có thể, Ðát kỉ đi ra ngoài..."  
Hắn mặc dù không có nói thẳng, nhưng trên thực tế sự thật đúng là như thế, Ðát kỉ trước chăn đơn giết rất nhiều lần, hiện tại đi ra ngoài phi thường dễ dàng tử.  
Ðát kỉ cùng Hậu Nghệ thẳng đến hạ bộ, hai người rất nhanh tình lý binh tuyến, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn chằm chằm lam phương anh hùng, rất nhanh đạo: "Không thành vấn đề, đối diện hiện tại không có người lại đây, trở về hoàn toàn tới kịp."  
Trở về là tới kịp, nhưng vấn đề là Ðát kỉ nàng... Không quay về.  
Thanh lý hoàn binh tuyến, Hậu Nghệ liền tiến vào hạ bộ bụi cỏ điểm lần tới thành, mà Ðát kỉ cũng không phản ứng, một người tại hạ lộ du đãng, thị giác hướng bên cạnh di động, lam phương chân cơ cùng lan lăng vương phát hiện Ðát kỉ, tạm dừng một giây, lan lăng vương tha xa, mà chân cơ thẳng tắp đi tới.  
"Lan lăng vương chưa từng có đến, xem ra là cảm thấy Ðát kỉ thực dễ dàng chăn đơn sát, chân cơ lại đây một mình đấu Ðát kỉ , nàng thương tổn kinh tế rất cao, bị đạn một chút lập tức bán quản huyết, chúng ta Ðát kỉ được không? A — "  
Ngay tại này một giây, toàn bộ thượng bán cục đều phản ứng chậm chạp đi vị đâm tường Ðát kỉ một cái chuyển hướng rất nhanh né tránh chân cơ nước gợn, tại chân cơ đại chiêu thả ra đi trước, cực kỳ rất nhanh vứt ra trọn vẹn kỹ năng!  
Nhị kỹ năng định trụ, tam kỹ năng hồ hỏa, một kỹ năng sóng xung kích, ngắn ngủn một giây, chân cơ huyết điều nhanh chóng thấy đáy.  
Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Xem ra là tương đương đi a."  
Từ du hý bắt đầu đến bây giờ, Ðát kỉ thao tác chưa bao giờ có như thế lưu loát, không chỉ live stream bỗng nhiên kinh ngạc, đối diện chân cơ hiển nhiên cũng cả kinh không nhẹ, may mắn Ðát kỉ phát dục còn không đúng chỗ, không phải này một bộ xuống dưới nàng trực tiếp sẽ bị vứt tử.  
Chân cơ lập tức về phía sau lui, nhưng nàng rời xa Ðát kỉ, lại nghênh diện đánh lên hồng phương Hậu Nghệ, nguyên lai Hậu Nghệ vừa mới chính là làm bộ trở về thành, chân cơ lại đây về sau hắn liền đánh gãy kỹ năng, trộm ngồi xổm trong bụi cỏ.  
Như vậy xem ra, vị này Hậu Nghệ không chỉ cùng Ðát kỉ cùng nhau chơi tâm cơ, còn phi thường tin tưởng Ðát kỉ thực lực.  
Hậu Nghệ hai cái bình A, chân cơ liền ngã xuống đất tử vong, đánh chết âm hiệu vừa mới xuất hiện, phát hiện tình huống không đối lan lăng vương đã đuổi tới trợ giúp.  
Lan lăng vương ly Ðát kỉ khoảng cách thập phần gần, Ðát kỉ mau lui, lại vẫn là tại giao triền trong nháy mắt chỉ còn lại có ti huyết, Hậu Nghệ vội vàng tới rồi biên thay Ðát kỉ chắn thương tổn biên đối tuyến phát ra, lan lăng vương đủ không đến Ðát kỉ, chỉ có thể chống bán huyết trên đỉnh Hậu Nghệ.  
"Cái này yêu chạy bộ Hậu Nghệ phát ra kỳ thật còn có thể, bất quá lan lăng vương thiết xạ thủ rất nhanh, cái này sợ là muốn thay đổi, hai người đồng quy vu tận, từ từ..."  
Mắt thấy Hậu Nghệ muốn lạnh, một viên hồng tâm chợt từ phía sau vứt ra, vững vàng định tại lan lăng vương trên người, lan lăng vương mãnh liệt dừng lại, liền này ngắn ngủn trong nháy mắt, đồng quy vu tận tình huống chuyển biến thành Hậu Nghệ song sát.  
— nhị liên kích phá!  
Đúng là đã ti huyết Ðát kỉ trở lại một kích, phụ trợ cùng cứu mạng tới quả thực không thể càng đúng lúc.  
Không cần Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện, live stream đã nổ mạnh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnha nha nha nha nha nha? ? ? Này cái gì xoay ngược lại? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội đột nhiên suất khí? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày cái gì? ? ? Lại nói tiếp đều ti huyết như thế nào còn dám quay đầu lại đánh lan lăng vương . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật gặp nguy không loạn... Ngưu . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlan lăng vương: CNM. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày muốn là ta sớm chạy, thật sự. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tại hạ lộ giết chết địa phương chân cơ cùng lan lăng vương, Ðát kỉ cùng Hậu Nghệ không tái do dự, hai người rất nhanh trở về thành, ti huyết tiến nước suối, mãn huyết đi ra, hai người vẫn duy trì như hình với bóng, không ngừng lẫn nhau phối hợp.  
Một cái phụ trách định, một cái phụ trách sát, tại binh tuyến đẩy dời đi đi về sau, thế nhưng thoải mái đánh vỡ đối phương chỉnh chỉnh duy trì thượng bán cục lâu tiết tấu.  
Hành động chi ăn ý trước không đề cập tới, hai người biểu hiện ra ngoài đích xác tiêu chuẩn đều phi thường cao.  
"Đại gia có thể nhìn đến, Ðát kỉ đến trước mắt vẫn là không có bắt được đầu người, nhưng là trợ công thẳng tắp gia tăng, hiện nay tràng bề trên đầu sổ đã chuyển biến đến 25: 30, mặt sau mười mấy cái trợ công đều là Ðát kỉ ."  
Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm mang theo nồng đậm ý cười, cấp người cảm giác như là loại tình huống này nại là theo lý thường phải làm, trước Ðát kỉ thành tích như vậy kém hắn không chút nào có để ở trong lòng vẫn cảm thấy đây mới là bình thường, cho nên hết thảy cũng không đáng kinh ngạc.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontÐát kỉ đánh hảo ngươi kiêu ngạo cái cái gì sức lực, hừ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchính là chính là! Cũng không phải ngươi Ðát kỉ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontHậu Nghệ: ngươi là ai? Lương muội là ta ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết quyền đương không phát hiện, tiếp tục khẽ cười nói: "Lương lương phụ trợ đánh quả thật không tồi, Ðát kỉ cái này anh hùng tuy rằng thao tác đơn giản, nhưng không là mỗi người đều có thể có nàng loại này ý thức, ngươi xem nàng định người, thời cơ phi thường tốt, tạp trụ đối phương căn bản không làm cho đối phương phóng kỹ năng."  
Đột nhiên, hắn dừng hạ, hỏi: "Ta đột nhiên ý thức được một sự kiện, nói thật, các ngươi có hay không cảm thấy bên cạnh ta khuyết điểm cái gì?"  
, đệ 18 chương Hắn nói ngoại chi âm miến nhóm sao có thể nghe không ra, live stream lập tức một trận náo nhiệt.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông! ! Ngươi cái gì cũng không thiếu! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi thiếu cái gì? Khuyết điểm da mặt đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngốc KK mau tỉnh lại, ngươi nhiều lắm thiếu cái tâm nhãn! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết cao điệu táp táp lưỡi, live stream tươi cười từng trận.  
"Tính , ta không cùng các ngươi so đo, chúng ta vẫn là tiếp tục chú ý đát, chú ý trận này trận đấu, ân — đại gia có thể nhìn đến, hiện tại hồng phương cùng lam phương tình huống không sai biệt lắm, hai phe anh hùng đều còn sống đang tại lẫn nhau xoay quanh, xem ra tạm thời đánh không đứng dậy, kỳ thật du hý đánh tới thời gian này kinh tế tác dụng đã không có lớn như vậy , lam phương trước ưu thế không phục tồn tại, hiện tại thật đánh nhau, ai sống sót trên cơ bản chính là một sóng đẩy, binh tuyến hiện tại ở nơi nào, a ~ binh tuyến ở bên trong."  
Live stream trong phản ứng nhanh chóng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi vừa mới nói cái gì? ? Ngươi có phải hay không nói chú ý Ðát kỉ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthấu không biết xấu hổ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhân gia đều tại nhìn trận đấu, mà ngươi lại đang nhìn muội! Quá phận. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết cười khẽ tiếp tục giải thích: "Hồng phương tập hợp , đang tại phổ thông bụi cỏ cắm điểm, lam phương cũng lại đây, hai bên thăm dò một chút gặp thoáng qua không hề động tay, tại chờ cái gì? A! Lam đội ngũ hình vuông hữu đồng dạng tập hợp, là tại chờ đội hữu! Đây là muốn đoàn sao! Có phải hay không muốn đoàn! OK, đoàn !"  
Du hý tiến hành đến hậu kỳ, đoàn chiến vừa là quyết chiến, một khi tử vong, sống lại thời gian dài đến hơn bốn mươi giây, có thể nói, này một sóng đánh xong, bên kia còn có người còn sống, chính là bên kia thắng lợi.  
Live stream bị KK kéo đột nhiên có chút kích động.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđánh nhau ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ rốt cục đến , rốt cuộc có thể hay không phiên bàn! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết toàn bộ hành trình giải thích: "Hồng phương bạch khởi hướng đi vào! Có thể! Lam phương đứng vị không đúng lắm, đội hình bị tách ra , lam mới có điểm hoảng, hồng phương Hậu Nghệ nhân cơ hội điên cuồng phát ra, lam phương lan lăng vương nhiễu sau thiết người, Hậu Nghệ không đường thối lui, quay đầu rất nhanh đối chiến, lan lăng vương cùng Hậu Nghệ huyết điều đồng thời hạ rụng! Đến tột cùng là ai có thể chống đỡ! Là Hậu Nghệ vẫn là lan lăng vương! A — thay đổi!"  
Trước bị Ðát kỉ nhúng tay đơn người quyết đấu vào thời khắc này rốt cục cho ra kết quả, hồng phương Hậu Nghệ cùng lam phương lan lăng vương đồng quy vu tận.  
Nhưng hồng phương Hậu Nghệ ngã xuống đất vài giây sau đó, đột nhiên lần nữa xuất hiện tại tại chỗ, một cái xoay người, lại chui vào hà đạo trong bụi cỏ đầu nhập chiến đấu.  
— 'Yêu chạy bộ' Hậu Nghệ ra sống lại giáp!  
"Hảo! Chiến đấu vẫn còn tiếp tục! Hồng phương bạch khởi đã khiêng không ngừng , hắn chết trước bám trụ đối phương hai cái anh hùng, địch quân đều là bán huyết, hồng phương Ðát kỉ cùng vương chiêu quân song hướng phát ra, vương chiêu quân đoàn chiến phóng đại lực sát thương thực cường, lúc này đây nàng có hay không bắt được đối phương? Bắt được! Song sát!"  
Vương chiêu quân bắt lấy nhị liên kích phá, nhưng xoay người liền bị lam phương Hậu Nghệ cùng chân cơ đánh chết, Ðát kỉ một bộ kỹ năng mang đi chân cơ, trận này oanh oanh liệt liệt đoàn chiến, đảo mắt chỉ còn lại có hồng phương Ðát kỉ Hậu Nghệ cùng lam phương Hậu Nghệ ba người.  
Quen thuộc nhân vật, quen thuộc hình ảnh, không lâu trước vừa thị cảm thập phần mãnh liệt.  
Nhưng mà tương tự cảnh tượng, khẩn trương cảm lại thẳng tắp bội tăng.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Hiện tại tranh thủ thời gian, không có bất luận cái gì tạm dừng thời cơ! Hai phe huyết lượng đều thực giòn, rốt cuộc là ai bắt lấy ai đó! !"  
Trong lúc nói chuyện, tất cả mọi người gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, du hý trung, hai phe Hậu Nghệ tên tán loạn, Ðát kỉ tình yêu công kích sôi nổi không ngừng, cái kia nháy mắt quá ngắn, Khang Thánh Triết đề cao âm lượng đạo: "Nhị đối một còn có ưu thế, lấy đến hạ, lấy đến hạ, bắt lấy ! !"  
Lời nói ra hạ, hồng phương Hậu Nghệ cùng lam phương Hậu Nghệ đồng thời đến ngã xuống đất, hai vị xạ thủ điện quang hỏa thạch đối lỗ, lấy thảm thiết ngọc nát đá tan kết thúc, hồng phương Ðát kỉ còn dư bán huyết, thành tràng thượng duy nhất may mắn còn tồn tại người.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta ngày! ! Thắng! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ đích thực phiên bàn ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font kích động! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream hưng phấn chỉ duy trì một giây, nhưng mà tại hạ một người nháy mắt, lam phương Hậu Nghệ đột nhiên cùng với tin tức mà âm hiệu vững vàng dừng ở vừa mới tử vong địa phương.  
Hắn sống lại ! !  
Lam phương Hậu Nghệ, cũng ra sống lại giáp! !  
Live stream một giây nổ mạnh. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta sát! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttới tay thắng lợi... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsinh hoạt TM giống như giống cái thỉ chậu. . . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Cầu hồng phương tâm lý bóng ma diện tích. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Lam phương Hậu Nghệ sống lại, giống như là hồng phương thời đại chung kết, ai đều có thể nhìn ra được, đồng dạng huyết lượng dưới tình huống, Ðát kỉ xa xa không là đối phương Hậu Nghệ đối thủ, giữa bọn họ phát ra quá mức cách xa, ai thua ai thắng vừa xem hiểu ngay.  
Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên thanh âm đột nhiên cao, lớn tiếng nói: "Tới kịp! Đi mau vị!"  
Màn hình trung Ðát kỉ như là cùng hắn tâm tư giống nhau, Hậu Nghệ vừa rơi xuống liền nhanh chóng phản ứng hướng bên cạnh lui, Hậu Nghệ tầm bắn phạm vi quảng, mặc dù hướng bên cạnh lui vẫn như cũ sẽ bị Hậu Nghệ đánh tới, nhưng Ðát kỉ mục tiêu phi thường minh xác, nàng chống một giọt huyết trốn vào bụi cỏ.  
Tầm nhìn biến mất nháy mắt, lam phương Hậu Nghệ tại bụi cỏ biên do dự một chút.  
Liền lần này, Ðát kỉ bắt lấy thời cơ tinh chuẩn vứt ra trọn vẹn kỹ năng! !  
Nháy mắt đem địch quân Hậu Nghệ mang đi! !  
Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm kích động, đạo: "Hảo! !"  
Ðát kỉ ti huyết phản sát, live stream trong đồng dạng một trận hoan hô, nhưng hoan hô còn chưa kịp vang hoàn, địch quân Hậu Nghệ trước khi chết lùi lại bình A công kích dừng ở Ðát kỉ trên người.  
Chỉ có một chút.  
Tuy rằng chỉ có một chút, nhưng lần này, đầy đủ đem lấy máu Ðát kỉ giết chết.  
Ðát kỉ bỗng nhiên ngã xuống đất, trước mắt thắng lợi không cánh mà bay.  
Live stream hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, yên tĩnh sau đó, một mảnh hung mãnh đấm ngực dậm chân.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày! T! M! Phỏng! Phật! Tại! Làm! Cười! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font đau lòng ta Ðát kỉ! ! Đau lòng ta lương muội! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkịch truyền hình đều không ngươi xoay ngược lại nhiều như vậy! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này trực tiếp nhìn xem ta tim đau thắt đau đau đau đau! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết cũng nhất thời không có thanh âm, live stream theo sát mà một trận ồ lên, đại gia đều nhìn chằm chằm màn hình bên trong Ðát kỉ lòng tràn đầy phức tạp, kia mảnh khảnh hồ nhĩ thiếu nữ té trên mặt đất vẫn không nhúc nhích, cực kỳ đáng thương vô tội.  
Nhưng bỗng đột nhiên, Ðát kỉ vèo biến mất tại tại chỗ.  
Một giây sau, đầy đủ không rảnh anh hùng thân ảnh đột nhiên rơi trên mặt đất.  
Không khí an tĩnh, miến nhóm mắt to trừng tiểu nhãn, bên tai vang lên Khang Thánh Triết một tiếng tràn ngập kinh hỉ tiếng hô, Khang Thánh Triết tự đáy lòng đạo: "Soái! Này một sóng đánh rất soái !"  
Là , ai cũng không nghĩ tới, tại hồng lam song phương Hậu Nghệ đều xuất sống lại giáp tình huống dưới, Ðát kỉ cũng ra sống lại giáp! !  
Đệ tam chỉ sống lại giáp! ! Quyết định du hý thắng bại sống lại giáp! !  
Toàn trường tử vong, chỉ còn lại có mang theo phổ thông binh tuyến Ðát kỉ, trận này du hý, đã thắng định rồi! ! !  
Live stream bị tập luyện xoay ngược lại kích động không ngừng xoát bình. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font ai có thể tin tưởng ta xem cái bạc trắng cục thế nhưng sẽ nhìn kích động như vậy! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ đích thực kích động tới tay run rẩy a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthần TM sống lại giáp! Này một sóng cường bạo ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvậy đại khái là ta năm nay nhìn nội dung phong phú nhất xoay ngược lại kịch. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttốt nhất nữ chính ban lương muội Ðát kỉ, cám ơn! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Màn hình trung, Ðát kỉ sôi nổi dẫn dắt binh sợi dây gắn kết hạ hai tháp, lẻ loi một mình đánh vỡ đối phương thủy tinh không người ngăn trở, tại địch quân thủy tinh nổ mạnh nháy mắt, Ðát kỉ thân ảnh tại tầm nhìn trung nhìn qua phá lệ nhỏ xinh, cũng phá lệ suất khí.  
Khang Thánh Triết rất nhanh rời khỏi đang xem cuộc chiến, trở lại bạn tốt liệt biểu, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttừ du hý trung biến thành tại tuyến trạng thái.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKKKKK khoái mời nàng! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđừng lo lắng a! ! Nhanh chóng mời! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthận không thể đá KK một cước, tay chân lanh lẹ điểm! Khoái mời nàng mời nàng! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Trước còn cười nhạo Khang Thánh Triết nhớ thương lương lương, lúc này lại hận không thể thay KK xuống tay, live stream miến nhóm chuyển biến nhanh đến làm người ta dở khóc dở cười.  
"Các ngươi gấp cái gì ~ thật sự là không lương tâm, nhìn nhân gia soái liền không cần ta ? Đi, tuy rằng ta cũng rất cấp bách là được."  
Khang Thánh Triết mang theo ý cười điểm hạ bài vị mời, toàn bộ live stream đều kiễng chân chờ đợi chờ đợi Vưu Lương Hành đáp ứng, nhưng không nghĩ tới, Khang Thánh Triết mới vừa đè xuống mời, hệ thống liền gợi ý đạo: đối phương không phù hợp ngài bài vị yêu cầu.  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhìn nhìn chính mình đẳng cấp, đúng là thanh đồng nhị, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontvừa mới vẫn là bạc trắng, nhưng vừa mới kia tràng du hý sau khi kết thúc, nghiễm nhiên biến thành hoàng kim.  
Khang Thánh Triết trăm triệu không thể tưởng được chính mình thế nhưng sẽ có vi đẳng cấp rất thấp mà buồn rầu một ngày.  
"Ta nói thật, vương giả vinh quang cái này du hý đối thanh đồng ngoạn gia thật sự là rất không hữu hảo ... Ta tức giận."  
Live stream hoạt hoạt cười tử. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphi! Trước ngươi thanh đồng ngược thái thời điểm như thế nào không nói như vậy! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK ngươi nhưng muốn chút mặt đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi còn khí! ! Chủ bá trong liền ngươi cười thanh đồng ngoạn gia số lần nhiều nhất! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Nói bậy, ai dám cười thanh đồng, ngươi có biết thanh đồng ngoạn gia trong lòng có bao nhiêu khổ sao! Ngươi có biết trong lòng ta có bao nhiêu khổ sao?" Khang Thánh Triết vừa nói, một mặt điểm tiến đơn sắp xếp."Còn kém tứ khối tinh thượng bạc trắng, ta phải nắm chặt thời gian bài vị, muốn chỉ chốc lát sau..."  
Hắn chưa nói xong, live stream thay hắn nói xong . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmuốn chỉ chốc lát sau lương muội chạy. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha ha ngươi còn không mau điểm, tái chờ một lát nhân gia hạ tuyến . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết cười khẽ, "Không có việc gì, ta rất nhanh, ủ phân đồng còn không dễ dàng sao, mấy phút đồng hồ liền một ván."  
Live stream xoát bình muốn bạo. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontuy uy uy, mới vừa nói xong thanh đồng ngoạn gia trong lòng khổ ngươi liền lại cười nhân gia, vẽ mặt đừng tới nhanh như vậy a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK thật là hoạt hoạt đem mình vẽ mặt đánh thành mập mạp. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvẽ mặt K phong hoa tuyệt đại. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết như có điều suy nghĩ, tiến vào du hý, giây tuyển anh hùng, du hý mới vừa bắt đầu liền khai toàn bộ đánh văn tự đạo: — khoái đầu hàng, không phải ta kịch thấu phục liên 3.  
Live stream toàn thể run rẩy. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font này ngốc KKKKKK! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi không cần như vậy độc a a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcòn không bằng trực tiếp đánh bạo bọn họ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết liên tiếp đánh tứ tràng du hý, dễ dàng tứ thắng liên tiếp, đương thứ bốn khối tinh tinh tới tay, hắn đẳng cấp từ thanh đồng bay lên đến bạc trắng, Khang Thánh Triết thổi một tiếng huýt sáo, hướng tại tuyến font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphát ra bài vị mời.  
, đệ 19 chương Không có đẳng cấp yêu cầu, mời lập tức phát ra, Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Oa ~ có chút khẩn trương, các ngươi nói ta mở miệng nói điểm cái gì hảo đâu, ngươi hảo? Ha lâu? Tát ngói địch tạp? Nàng có thể hay không chê ta phiền?"  
Live stream cười nói: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphốc phốc phốc ngươi có biết liền hảo. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnguyên lai ngươi tâm lý còn có chút B sổ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a tiểu tỷ tỷ đam mê đến! Phong trong vũ trong KK live stream trong chờ ngươi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết tiếng cười chưa đình, du hý đột nhiên bật ra một cái gợi ý: 'Đối phương cự tuyệt ngài mời.'

Đúng là quyết đoán bị cự .  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Đạn mạc an tĩnh một cái chớp mắt, sau đó vang lên một mảnh tiếng cười.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha ha ha đối phương cự tuyệt ngài mời! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđột nhiên có loại dự kiến bên trong là xảy ra chuyện gì! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphốc thần TM chuẩn bị tự giới thiệu! Lương muội căn bản không muốn nghe! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bị cự tuyệt hồi phục là hệ thống tiêu xứng câu kia 'Ngại ngùng hiện tại không có phương tiện', hiển nhiên là đối phương không hề nghĩ ngợi trực tiếp điểm hạ cự tuyệt, Khang Thánh Triết khe khẽ thở dài, trong giọng nói tràn đầy mất mát."Ai ta đây yếu ớt thiếu nam chi tâm."  
Live stream cười to nói: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha vậy đại khái chính là nhân sinh đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK biệt túng! Bằng bản lĩnh đơn thân có cái gì nhưng ngượng ngùng ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết im lặng không lời gì để nói, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttên, rất nhanh, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttrạng thái lan biến bụi, hạ tuyến .  
Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Nhìn đi! Ta liền nói khẳng định không là chê ta phiền, nàng là vừa hảo không nghĩ chơi mà thôi."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđã liên tục đánh hảo mấy cục, thời gian này hạ tuyến rất là bình thường, miến nhóm trong lòng rõ ràng, lại vẫn là cũng nhịn không được cười nói: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphi! Ngươi chừng nào thì nói! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông không không ngươi muốn nhìn thẳng vào sự thật này! Nhân gia chính là không muốn cùng ngươi cùng nhau chơi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcác ngươi không nên thương tổn KK , lừa gạt hắn theo hắn không tốt sao? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Các ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy, bộ dạng này trong lòng ta thật là khổ sở a, ta một khổ sở trong nhà liền sẽ đình điện, bị cúp điện liền không thể trực tiếp , di! Các ngươi cảm nhận được sao, bị cúp điện, đèn tắt, KK muốn tiêu thất..."  
Live stream cực nhanh xoát bình. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttào điểm nhiều lắm uy! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttưởng hạ bá cứ việc nói thẳng! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontân? ? ? Thiệt hay giả, thêm bá liền như vậy đoản sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font KK chớ đi a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Miến nhóm còn tại xoát bình, Khang Thánh Triết đè xuống đình chỉ kiện, liếc mắt thời gian, trực tiếp vừa vặn một cái bán giờ, võng trạm công đạo nhiệm vụ hoàn mỹ đạt thành.  
Tại ghế trên thong thả duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng, về phía sau nghiêng lệch trọng lượng khiến cho trong không khí vang xuất hắt xì một tiếng, Khang Thánh Triết thân cao quá cao, cùng hai thước lẻ ba thân cao xứng đôi thể trọng khiến cho ghế dựa bất kham gánh nặng, Khang Thánh Triết biếng nhác duỗi khai chân, cái bàn hạ co quắp không gian đem hắn chân chặn đứng, hắn làm biếng thắt lưng đến cuối cùng cũng không thành công, một toàn bộ động tác xuống dưới, trên người mỏi mệt cảm không hề tiêu tán.  
Có chút mệt.  
Hơn nữa lại mệt nhọc.  
Khang Thánh Triết rũ xuống mặt mày, một khi không lại mở miệng nói chuyện, hắn so giống nhau nam sinh rộng lớn thân hình cao lớn thượng chỉ còn lại có phong phú biếng nhác cảm, đảo trở lại trên giường, lần thứ hai đem di động sờ soạng đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontxác xác thật thật để ngang hắn bạn tốt liệt trong ngoài, Khang Thánh Triết nhịn không được nhìn nhiều hai mắt.  
Kỳ thật, hắn còn tưởng rằng cái này bạn tốt thỉnh cầu sẽ không bị thông qua .  
Thật sự là niềm vui ngoài dự đoán.  
Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra rất nhỏ tươi cười, lông mi thật dài run lên run lên, nói chân tâm nói, hắn đối với đối phương quả thật ôm thực đại hứng thú.  
Loại này hứng thú nói không rõ ràng nguyên nhân, chính là đặc biệt để ý.  
Chơi du hý lâu như vậy, Khang Thánh Triết không ít nghe qua nữ hài tử thanh âm, tại hiện thực sinh hoạt trung, bởi vì bên ngoài nhân tố, hắn nữ sinh duyên cũng một chút không kém, nhưng hắn không rõ ràng lắm vì cái gì, tổng cảm thấy đối phương có loại mâu thuẫn lực hấp dẫn, nghe thanh âm nhuyễn manh đáng yêu, cấp người cảm giác cũng rất...  
Rất đẹp trai.  
Cái từ này toát ra đến, Khang Thánh Triết không nhịn được cười, tại để điện thoại di động xuống trước, vi tín hợp thời vang lên đến, người đại diện vương lộ tại xao hắn.  
Vương lộ: —KK! ! KK! Ngươi có hay không nhìn chính mình chủ trang!  
Vương lộ: — ngươi vừa rồi đều trực tiếp cái gì ?  
Khang Thánh Triết lạnh nhạt hồi phục: làm sao vậy?  
Hắn cũng không có dựa theo vương lộ đã nói thuận tay đi thăm dò nhìn chủ trang, nếu vương lộ nhắc tới, khẳng định lập tức liền sẽ nói cho hắn biết kết quả, quả nhiên, tiếp theo giây, vương lộ liền đánh chữ đạo:  
— ngươi vừa mới lại trướng hảo mấy vạn miến! Thần tốc! ! Ngươi vừa mới đều trực tiếp cái gì ?  
Khang Thánh Triết hồi ức một chút trực tiếp nội dung, cũng không cảm thấy có cái gì đặc biệt, tại vương lộ dưới sự thúc giục, hắn mới miễn cưỡng đăng Weibo, đi chính mình mới nhất một cái Weibo bình luận hạ nhìn thoáng qua.  
Bình luận trong thập phần náo nhiệt, sôi nổi thảo luận KK vừa mới trực tiếp sự.  
— ha ha ha ha ha KK trực tiếp thật sự rất thú vị ! !  
— thêm một! ! Còn có loại xem tv kịch cảm giác, hảo chờ mong đến tiếp sau...  
—KK rốt cuộc có thể hay không mang muội thành công, xin nghe lần tới phân giải!  
— nhìn KK luôn có loại muốn ngừng mà không được cảm giác, nhịn không được điểm chú ý.  
Khang Thánh Triết nhìn một vòng, cùng vương lộ hồi phục đạo: — a.  
Đáp lại như thế lãnh đạm, đối miến tăng trưởng sự tình không bi không mừng, phi thường có phong cách quý phái, nhưng này loại phong phạm KK có, vương lộ nhưng không có, liên tiếp hai lần dâng lên miến nhượng hắn hưng phấn lại kích động, hắn tùy tiện một câu trong đều lộ ra tràn đầy vui vẻ.  
— loại này xu thế có thể a! Phi thường có thể! Ngươi vừa mới trực tiếp... A, tính , trực tiếp cái gì ta cũng quản không , tóm lại rất tốt, bảo trì trụ!  
Vấn đề cái gì chính là vương lộ thuận miệng vừa hỏi, trả lời kỳ thật có thể có có thể không, đối hắn mà nói, giữa trưa thông tri KK thêm bá, mấy mấy giờ sau KK miến liền theo sát mà trướng hảo mấy vạn, này rõ ràng chứng minh KK hút tinh thực lực, hắn làm người đại diện, không chỉ trên mặt có quang, hầu bao cũng đi theo triêm quang!  
Thật sự không thể càng bổng.  
Vương lộ: — như vậy thực hảo, có cái này xu thế chúng ta liền ổn , đối , công ty bên kia đến thông tri, chờ chuyện của ngươi bận bịu xong, ngươi đến đế đô đến một chuyến.  
Khang Thánh Triết: — vì cái gì?  
Vương lộ — có thể vì cái gì! Bạch Dao, Bạch Dao a! Cùng Bạch Dao chơi game, ngươi chẳng lẽ ngay tại trên mạng tùy tiện đánh đánh, nhất định phải gặp mặt giáo, hành trình lấy Bạch Dao bên kia làm trọng, biệt không nói, có thể nhìn thấy Bạch Dao, ngươi liền không kích động?  
Khang Thánh Triết đột nhiên oai oai đầu, thập phần đứng đắn hỏi: — vì cái gì kích động?  
Vương lộ cả người nhất đốn, muốn gặp đến lớn như vậy minh tinh, làm sao có thể không kích động đâu, vốn là như thế trả lời, nhưng bị Khang Thánh Triết đứng đắn vừa hỏi, hắn ngược lại có chút kẹt, hắn hồi phục đạo: — ngạch, nhân gia là minh tinh a, nổi danh, còn lớn lên đặc biệt mỹ, ngươi đều không hiếu kỳ nàng chân nhân bộ dáng thế nào?  
Khang Thánh Triết: — không hiếu kỳ.  
Vương lộ: ...  
Vương lộ thật cảm thấy Khang Thánh Triết có chút vô pháp giao lưu.  
Đang muốn nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết đột nhiên hồi phục đạo: — lớn lên xinh đẹp không có gì ngạc nhiên , ta liền...  
Khang Thánh Triết chỉ nói một nửa, vương lộ nói tiếp: — ngươi chỉ thấy quá không ít?  
Hồi phục khi, vương lộ kỳ thật đối Khang Thánh Triết ý tưởng có chút khinh thị, hiện thực sinh hoạt trung lớn lên xinh đẹp hắn cũng gặp qua không ít, hắn cấp chủ bá đương người đại diện, làm sao có thể hiếm thấy quá mỹ nữ, nhưng những cái đó mỹ nữ cùng chân chính minh tinh không hề có thể sánh bằng tính, khí chất khác nhau như trời đất, thật sự hoàn toàn không giống.  
Vương lộ: — dù sao trông thấy nhất định là chuyện tốt, ngươi sẽ không hối hận .  
Khang Thánh Triết: ... Ân.  
Khang Thánh Triết còn chưa nói hết, không phải vương lộ khả năng sẽ càng thêm kinh ngạc, bởi vì hắn tuyệt đối không có khả năng nghĩ đến Khang Thánh Triết nuốt xuống nửa câu sau căn bản không phải 'Ta chỉ thấy quá không ít', mà là một câu...  
'Ta liền lớn lên còn có thể.'  
Khang Thánh Triết đi tự hỏi Bạch Dao bộ dáng, trong đầu óc không hề ấn tượng, ngược lại là di động không cẩn thận hắc bình khi phản xạ xuất từ mình bộ dáng khiến cho hắn vi diệu nhíu mày.  
Hắn diện mạo không chỉ một lần bị người tăng thêm phi thường khoa trương ca ngợi, tuy rằng không là tự mãn, bất quá nhìn chính mình thời gian trưởng, Khang Thánh Triết đảo đương thật tái không có sẽ đối mặt khác mỹ nhân kinh diễm tâm tư.  
Luận mỹ mạo chi sắc bén, hắn không có khả năng ở người hạ.  
Bất quá này đó không tất yếu cùng vương lộ nhiều lời, Khang Thánh Triết thuận miệng ứng phó vài câu, chỉ nghĩ nằm xuống ngủ một hồi nhi, vương lộ còn không có được đến xác nhận, như trước nói cái không ngừng.  
— vé máy bay khách sạn ăn uống hết thảy tiêu dùng công ty đều bao, ngươi người đến là có thể, được không?  
Khang Thánh Triết đánh chữ đạo: mẹ của ta đến .  
Ngắt lời đánh ngốc tử cũng sẽ không tín, vương lộ liên tiếp dấu chấm than: đừng làm rộn! ! Ngươi nhất định phải tới! ! Thừa dịp lần này nói không chừng có thể đem hợp đồng bắt lấy, ngươi giá trị con người ta phụ trách cho ngươi nâng, ngươi người nhất định muốn tới! Nghe đến không có!  
Khang Thánh Triết: nghe được.  
Vương lộ: đáp án đâu!  
Khang Thánh Triết: ta sẽ đến .  
Vương lộ mãnh liệt tùng một hơi, nhất thời cảm giác cả người đều buông lỏng, hắn vui mừng đạo: — này là được rồi! Ngươi sự nghiệp mới vừa mới bắt đầu, thật sự yêu cầu thượng chút tâm, KK, ta cho ngươi nghiêm túc giảng, ta ánh mắt sẽ không sai, tân sinh đại chủ bá trong ngươi ưu tú nhất, tương lai nhất định sẽ xuất đầu, ngươi có thiên phú, có mị lực, nhất định muốn... KK? KK! ! Người đâu!  
Khang Thánh Triết: mẹ của ta đến .  
Một giây sau, bổ sung đạo: lúc này thật đến .  
Vương lộ: ...

Kia vừa rồi quả nhiên là giả sao suất! !  
Để điện thoại di động xuống, Khang Thánh Triết ngẩng đầu, quách tuệ đang tại cửa nhà tham đầu, ôn hòa nói: "Văn học viện thế nào?"  
Khang Thánh Triết quá mấy ngày muốn báo chính là A đại văn học hệ, buổi sáng lại xuất môn đi dạo một vòng, cho nên có này vừa hỏi, "Như cũ."  
Quách tuệ mỉm cười, vóc người lớp giữa, khí tràng ôn hòa, chỉ nhìn dung mạo, một chút đều không muốn xuất nàng sẽ có Khang Thánh Triết như vậy 'Thật lớn' nhi tử."Không có gì biến hóa?"  
Một năm lại một năm, kiến trúc phong cảnh đều không có biến, thật muốn nói, chỉ có A đại học sinh thay đổi nhất đại lại nhất đại, Khang Thánh Triết nghĩ nghĩ, bỗng nhiên đạo: "A đại nam sinh... Rất soái ."  
Cái này đáp án thập phần xuất hồ ý liêu, vốn là chính là thuận miệng hỏi một chút quách tuệ không khỏi nhiều hỏi một câu, "Ngươi là nhìn thấy người nào ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết nghĩ nghĩ, gật đầu, "Ân."  
Quách tuệ vẻ mặt hơi hơi biến hóa, nàng rất ít nghe được Khang Thánh Triết đối biệt nam sinh có cái gì ca ngợi chi từ, không phải Khang Thánh Triết xem thường người khác, mà là quả thật rất ít gặp gỡ có thể ưu tú đến nhượng hắn khích lệ người, bởi vậy có thể bị Khang Thánh Triết nói lớn lên soái, quách tuệ thập phần tò mò nam sinh kia rốt cuộc trường là bộ dạng thế nào.  
"Đặc biệt soái?"  
Khang Thánh Triết cúi đầu, thản nhiên nói: "Không biết, khoảng cách xa không thấy rõ, chính là cảm giác."  
, đệ 20 chương Cùng Bạch Dao thay đổi trận này du hý đánh tới cuối cùng giai đoạn, đối diện kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo hóa thành nồng đậm trầm mặc, Vưu Lương Hành thao túng Ðát kỉ sôi nổi công phá đối phương thủy tinh, Liêu Túc còn không quên đánh chữ phản phúng.  
—( toàn bộ ) như thế nào không thanh ?  
—( toàn bộ ) không là bảo chúng ta đầu hàng sao?  
Đại ngược gió cục chuyển bại thành thắng, cái loại này mở mày mở mặt giải hận cảm giác vô pháp dùng ngôn ngữ hình dung, nói ngắn lại, phi thường chi vui sướng, du hý chấm dứt, Liêu Túc tốc độ tay bay nhanh cấp Vưu Lương Hành điểm cái tán, miệng cằn nhằn cái không ngừng.  
"Lương ca ngươi này một sóng soái a, chúng ta buổi tối tái ước một sóng, dù sao nhàn rỗi cũng không có việc gì, ngươi xem nhìn ngươi cái này trình độ trừ bỏ ta còn có thể là ai làm ngươi đội hữu có phải hay không, ai ta nói lương ca..."  
Vưu Lương Hành rời khỏi này cục du hý, Liêu Túc thanh âm thoáng chốc trở thành hư không, bất quá tại mặt biên biến mất trước, Vưu Lương Hành rõ ràng nhìn thấy trước tại du hý trong mắng Bạch Dao vị kia đội hữu vương chiêu quân cho hắn điểm cái tán.  
Nhìn đến Vưu Lương Hành hậu kỳ biểu hiện, người này đúng là hóa thù thành bạn .  
Vi diệu.  
Vưu Lương Hành liếc miết Bạch Dao, hỏi: "Ngươi còn chơi sao?"  
Có rất nhiều người đối vương giả vinh quang cái này du hý vẫn luôn mâu thuẫn, thực đại một phần nguyên nhân là bởi vì đội hữu, sợ bị đội hữu mắng, sợ tha đội hữu chân sau, đủ loại tâm tính, vọng mà dừng lại, Bạch Dao thì cùng những người này bất đồng, chẳng sợ vừa mới đã xảy ra bị mắng sự, nàng cũng không chút nào sợ.  
Nàng hừ nói: "Chơi! Cái này du hý, ta cần phải thượng vương giả không thể."  
Bạch Dao nói một không hai, nàng nói muốn thượng vương giả, chẳng khác nào cùng cái này du hý đối đầu, đem di động đưa cho Diêu Miêu Miêu, Bạch Dao thần thái thập phần nghiêm túc: "Cho ta sau vương giả vinh quang, ta đêm nay muốn suốt đêm."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu gật đầu tiếp nhận, Bạch Dao trở về ôm lấy Vưu Lương Hành cánh tay đạo: "A lương, ngươi lại cho ta làm mẫu mấy đem."  
Cự tuyệt là không có khả năng , Vưu Lương Hành liên tiếp mở mấy đem du hý, vừa mới Bạch Dao bị Liêu Túc mang theo liên thắng nhiều cục, bất quá mấy mười phút, du hý liền xuất hiện gợi ý.  
— thập thắng liên tiếp.  
Bạch Dao là một cái tân thủ, nhưng điều này cũng không gây trở ngại nàng từ Vưu Lương Hành cực khoái tốc độ tay trong nhìn ra hắn thao tác bá đạo."Ngươi vẫn là như cũ." Bạch Dao lời nói trong mang theo một chút kiêu ngạo cảm, "Làm như thế nào đều lợi hại như vậy."  
Vưu Lương Hành một ván du hý chấm dứt, "Còn nhìn sao?"  
Bạch Dao cảm thấy mỹ mãn, "Không nhìn , ta nghĩ ăn hoa quả."  
Bạch Dao nói muốn ăn hoa quả, phiên dịch lại đây chính là muốn ăn Vưu Lương Hành thiết hoa quả, Vưu Lương Hành bất đắc dĩ rủ mắt, đứng dậy động tác thập phần lưu loát.  
... Không có biện pháp, thói quen.  
Vưu Lương Hành đứng dậy khi, vương giả vinh quang mặt biên trong đột nhiên nhảy ra một cái gợi ý khuông, có người mời hắn đánh bài vị.  
Người nọ du hý tên là làm font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, Vưu Lương Hành suy nghĩ một cái chớp mắt, trong đầu không hề ấn tượng, hắn bản thân không thêm quá du hý bạn tốt, nghĩ đến phải là Bạch Dao trước tùy tay đồng ý.  
Vưu Lương Hành điểm hạ cự tuyệt, vi tín thượng thuộc loại Liêu Túc nói chuyện phiếm đối thoại khuông hợp thời vang lên đến.  
Là Liêu Túc không là plastic: — lương ca lương ca! Ngươi vừa mới rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì a!  
Đến thời gian này mới đến hỏi, thực phù hợp Liêu Túc phản xạ hình cung chiều dài, Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — không là bản nhân.  
Vừa nghe không là Vưu Lương Hành, Liêu Túc cả người đều hết sức kích động.  
Là Liêu Túc không là plastic: — khó trách! Ta nói ngươi như thế nào đột nhiên... Từ từ! Không là ngươi ai có thể chơi ngươi hào! Ai nha! ? Nam nữ ! Nữ đi! Nhất định là nữ ! Đúng hay không! Chẳng lẽ là bạn gái! A! Ngươi nhưng đừng nói cho ta là Lương Sở Hàm! Ngươi xuống tay nhanh như vậy đi?  
Vưu Lương Hành mày nhảy dựng, căn bản kéo không ngừng Liêu Túc miên man suy nghĩ, rõ ràng nói thẳng: — biệt phiền, tỷ của ta.  
Là Liêu Túc không là plastic: —! ? ? Ngươi còn có tỷ tỷ? ? Ngươi như thế nào cho tới bây giờ đều không đã nói với ta? Ngươi có phải là huynh đệ hay không! Có tỷ tỷ chuyện lớn như vậy thế nhưng không chia sẻ một chút!  
Vưu Lương Hành: — ngươi còn có việc sao?  
Sắp chấm dứt đối thoại lãnh đạm ngữ khí, Liêu Túc đột nhiên nhất đốn, không tái vui đùa ầm ĩ, hắn đứng đắn trả lời: — có!  
Là Liêu Túc không là plastic: — ngươi tỷ nhiều đại a! Có xinh đẹp hay không! Cái gì loại hình nữ sinh?  
Vưu Lương Hành: —...  
Không khí an tĩnh.  
Dựa theo Liêu Túc đối Vưu Lương Hành hiểu biết, nếu người khác tại bên người, Liêu Túc trên bụng khẳng định đã đã trúng một quyền, nghĩ như vậy đến, nghỉ cũng tính có chút chỗ tốt, bất quá đáng tiếc, không thể bám riết không tha từ Vưu Lương Hành miệng được đến một chút tin tức.  
Nói thật ra , Vưu Lương Hành tỷ tỷ, chỉ là ngẫm lại Liêu Túc liền tò mò vô cùng, cùng Vưu Lương Hành có huyết thống quan hệ, kia đến xinh đẹp thành cái dạng gì!  
Tò mò về tò mò, Liêu Túc biết Vưu Lương Hành không có khả năng nói cho hắn biết, nhưng mà ra ngoài dự liệu của hắn, Vưu Lương Hành thế nhưng phi thường khó được đã mở miệng.  
Vưu Lương Hành: — nàng chính là cái loại này...  
Vưu Lương Hành: — sẽ nhượng người đối nữ tính mất đi hết thảy ảo tưởng loại hình.  
Liêu Túc: ...  
Liêu Túc nhất thời hỗn loạn, phản ứng không xuất này là có ý gì, sơ qua, hắn run rẩy hỏi: — ta nói lương ca, ngươi này nên không phải là... Tại đối ta xuất quỹ đi?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên rời khỏi nói chuyện phiếm mặt biên, giơ tay chém xuống, loảng xoảng đương một tiếng vang thật lớn, giòn hồng quả táo một phân thành hai, lắc lư du đứng ở thớt thượng.  
Cái này nháy mắt, quả táo đã không là quả táo.  
Nó là Liêu Túc treo thưởng đầu người.  
Dùng qua cơm chiều, Vưu Lương Hành cấp Bạch Dao lần nữa chỉnh lý rương hành lý, việc này đều là Diêu Miêu Miêu công việc, Vưu Lương Hành thuận tay hỗ trợ.  
Hắn làm sự tình so Diêu Miêu Miêu khoái, phân loại chỉnh lý làm so Diêu Miêu Miêu một người nữ sinh càng tinh tế, trọn vẹn xuống dưới, Diêu Miêu Miêu nhìn ánh mắt của hắn suýt nữa biến thành LED bóng đèn, lòe lòe tỏa sáng, tràn đầy bội phục.  
Nhìn hắn hết thảy làm xong, Bạch Dao cười tủm tỉm đạo: "A lương, ngươi như thế nào đột nhiên như vậy săn sóc?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thản ngôn: "Ta sợ ngươi tìm lấy cớ không đi."  
Bạch Dao thần sắc thích thích, phảng phất giống như một cái bị ái nhân vứt bỏ oán phụ, chờ nàng thử rơi nước mắt lại rụng không đi ra về sau, mới có chút thất vọng điều chỉnh cảm xúc, xích lại đây đạo: "Ta nói ngày mai buổi sáng đi liền nhất định sẽ đi, bất quá..."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, đột nhiên cảnh giác."... Bất quá cái gì?"  
Bạch Dao thần bí câu môi, đưa điện thoại di động mở ra lịch ngày, trạc tại Vưu Lương Hành trước mắt."Bất quá ngươi cũng lưu không xuống dưới."  
Tại kia lịch ngày thượng, bảy tháng một ngày thượng tiêu đặc biệt loang loáng đặc hiệu, Vưu Lương Hành trong đầu chợt lóe, chợt lộ ra phức tạp thần sắc, hắn cùng Bạch Dao đối diện hồi lâu, cuối cùng thở dài, đứng dậy trở về phòng.  
Nhìn kia rõ ràng mất mát bóng dáng, Bạch Dao cao giọng cười nói: "A lương ~ ngày mai sớm một chút rời giường, ta định rồi tám giờ phi cơ."  
Đãi Vưu Lương Hành đóng cửa phòng, Diêu Miêu Miêu mới tiến lên hỏi: "Dao dao tỷ, hắn cùng với chúng ta cùng đi Bắc Kinh?"  
Bạch Dao tâm tình vô cùng tốt: "Ân."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu nghi hoặc đạo: "Vì cái gì?"  
Bạch Dao cẩn thận nhìn chằm chằm lịch ngày thượng bảy tháng một vị trí này, chớp mắt đạo: "Bởi vì quá mấy ngày, có một cái đặc biệt ngày."  
Liếc dao thần sắc, phân minh đang chờ Diêu Miêu Miêu tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi, Diêu Miêu Miêu trong lòng đánh nhau, cũng không thế nào tưởng phối hợp Bạch Dao diễn xuất, tuổi trẻ tiểu trợ lý dừng một chút, nhìn Bạch Dao vui vẻ ra mặt vẻ mặt, cuối cùng tự đáy lòng đạo: "Dao dao tỷ, ngươi đây là trong truyền thuyết đệ khống đi."  
Bạch Dao: "..."  
Bạch Dao tươi cười bỗng nhiên tán đi, nàng mờ mịt nháy mắt mấy cái, ngược lại lộ ra cực kỳ đứng đắn thần sắc.  
Thật lâu sau, nàng dùng một bộ cực lực tự chứng trong sạch thần thái nghiêm túc nói: "Ta không là! Ta không có! Đừng nói bừa!"  
Nói đến một nửa, Bạch Dao chính mình cũng tạp xác, hồi lâu tài cao hô: "A lương ưu tú như thế như vậy đáng yêu như vậy hoàn mỹ, thích hắn chẳng lẽ là lỗi của ta sao! Ngươi nói! Này chẳng lẽ là lỗi của ta sao!"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "..."  
Ngô, ân, a.  
Diêu miêu cây ươm diện mạo: "... Không là, đều do hắn bản thân rất mê người."

Ngày hôm sau thần, Bạch Dao khởi rất sớm.  
Không đợi Diêu Miêu Miêu gọi nàng rời giường, chính mình liền chọn xong quần áo họa hảo trang, thải trụ thập ly mễ giày cao gót, tinh thần toả sáng tâm tình vô cùng tốt mà gõ vang lên Vưu Lương Hành cửa phòng.  
Chờ đợi vài giây, cũng không đáp lại, Diêu Miêu Miêu không từ hỏi: "Có thể hay không còn không có khởi?"  
Bạch Dao lại gõ cửa, vài tiếng sau đó vẫn là không có động tĩnh, đột nhiên, Bạch Dao vẻ mặt biến đổi, mãnh liệt xoay mở cửa vọt vào đi.  
Trong phòng không có một bóng người, Vưu Lương Hành không thấy.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu vẻ mặt mờ mịt, "Hắn không là cùng với chúng ta cùng đi Bắc Kinh sao?"  
Bạch Dao miệng bế khẩn, vẻ mặt thập phần phức tạp, sơ qua, nàng nhào vào Diêu Miêu Miêu trong ngực, khóc lớn đạo: "Vưu Lương Hành cái này không lương tâm phụ lòng hán! ! Ta rõ ràng như vậy thương hắn! Liếc mắt một cái nhìn không được hắn liền lại chạy!"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu vỗ Bạch Dao bối, trong lòng đã có chút lý giải đạo: ... Là ta ta cũng chạy.

Vưu Lương Hành quả thật đi rồi.  
Hắn muốn đi Bắc Kinh, nhưng không tất yếu phi cùng Bạch Dao cùng đi.  
Thừa dịp rạng sáng tứ điểm nhẹ nhàng nâng rương hành lý xuất môn, Vưu Lương Hành trực tiếp đi nhà ga, ly bảy tháng một ngày kỳ thật còn có rất nhiều thời gian, suy xét đến Bạch Dao tại, Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy chính mình vẫn là sớm xuất phát tương đối tốt.  
Xe lửa tiếng gầm rú càng kháo càng gần, Vưu Lương Hành tha rương hành lý cùng người lưu cùng tiến lên xe.  
Cái này khi đoạn đúng là đại học nghỉ, nhà ga có không ít sinh viên, Vưu Lương Hành vận khí tốt nhất, mua được nhất trương giường nằm hạ phô.  
Tại chính mình giường ngủ ngồi hảo, rất lương sắp sửa rương hành lý đặt ở giường ngủ hạ, đứng dậy khi, vừa vặn nghe được một đạo giọng nam."Ai —!"  
, đệ 21 chương Đó là một tuổi trẻ thanh âm, nghe một cỗ tử liều lĩnh khí, thanh âm gần ngay trước mắt, Vưu Lương Hành ngẩng đầu, vừa vặn nhìn đến nam sinh bóng dáng cùng trên tay hắn chính cất nhắc mắt thấy đã nghiêng lệch rương hành lý.  
Rương hành lý không tiểu, vừa thấy chỉ biết trọng lượng không nhẹ, này muốn là rơi xuống, mặc dù tạp không đến người cũng phải đem người đã giật mình.  
Vưu Lương Hành phản ứng nhanh chóng, thân thể so tư duy càng nhanh một bước, mãnh liệt đứng lên tại nam sinh phía sau giúp đỡ đem hành lý tương đỡ lấy, nam sinh sửng sốt, lập tức lập tức kịp phản ứng đồng thời đem rương hành lý đẩy đi vào.  
Tay đỉnh áp lực một nhẹ, nam sinh tùng một hơi, vội vàng xoay người cùng Vưu Lương Hành cúi đầu đạo: "Cám ơn."  
Tuổi không lớn lắm, cũng rất có lễ phép, đạo hoàn tạ nam sinh ngẩng đầu, thân thể thẳng đứng lên so Vưu Lương Hành lùn một đầu nhiều.  
Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng hiểu rõ, khó trách vừa mới phóng rương hành lý này nam hài tử suýt nữa chống đỡ không nổi, dựa theo cái này độ cao, cho đi lý phỏng chừng chỉ có thể dùng đến đầu ngón tay lực lượng.  
Có một thước thất sao... Khả năng còn không đến.  
Nam sinh sinh nhất trương oa oa mặt, diện mạo thanh tú, nhìn kỹ, còn dẫn theo một đôi tiểu má lúm đồng tiền, cười rộ lên có loại thực dễ dàng cùng người kéo gần gũi thân cận cảm, hắn đầu tiên là bận với nói lời cảm tạ, sau đó mới ngửa đầu nhìn Vưu Lương Hành mặt.  
Thấy rõ Vưu Lương Hành bộ dáng khi, nam sinh kia sửng sốt một chút, có chút khiếp sợ, khiếp sợ rất nhiều hắn thần sắc chậm chạp, lại cúi đầu nói một lần, "Cám ơn."  
Vưu Lương Hành lắc đầu ý bảo không có việc gì liền trở lại chính mình giường ngồi hạ, nam sinh kia đi theo tại hắn đối diện ngồi xuống, vui vẻ đạo: "Trùng hợp như thế a!"  
Vị trí của hắn đang tại Vưu Lương Hành đối diện, cũng là hạ phô.  
Nam sinh tươi cười thần tình, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt sáng tinh tinh, trong ánh mắt phân minh lóe ra một loại nói không nên lời nhiệt tình, bị như vậy ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú một trận, cho dù là Vưu Lương Hành cũng có chút chịu không nổi, hắn ở trường học bây giờ là nhưng thường xuyên bị nhìn, nhưng phần lớn là gặp thoáng qua nghỉ chân vây xem, chưa bao giờ có người như vậy trắng ra mặt đối mặt nhìn chằm chằm.  
Vưu Lương Hành ngẩng đầu, vẻ mặt trong mang theo nhắc nhở, nhưng không nghĩ tới đối diện sau đó, nam sinh lộ ra một bộ thập phần mờ mịt vẻ mặt, như là không chút nào ý thức chính mình làm cái gì không hảo sự, ngược lại bằng phẳng đạo: "Như thế nào nha?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời không nói chuyện, nghiêng đầu suy tư, chỉ phải cho chính mình tìm một ít chuyện làm.  
Thời gian này, đúng là sáng sớm, tân vừa đứng lên xe mọi người người đến người đi, không có mấy người đi ngủ người tại, trong xe có chút ồn ào, hoàn cảnh như vậy trong, du hý là tốt nhất tuyển hạng.  
Vưu Lương Hành lấy điện thoại di động ra, đăng ký vương giả vinh quang, suy xét đến hoàn cảnh chung quanh, Vưu Lương Hành đeo lên ống nghe điện thoại.  
Ống nghe điện thoại trong truyền ra du hý âm hiệu thẳng tắp tiến dần lên trong óc, ngắn ngủi liên tiếp, cùng hiện thực thế giới giống như nháy mắt ngăn cách, Vưu Lương Hành dựa theo gợi ý lĩnh đăng ký thưởng cho, sau đó do dự vài giây.  
Đánh cái gì đâu.  
Đang lo lắng gian, du hý mặt biên đột nhiên bắn ra một cái gợi ý khuông.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmời ngài tham gia nhiều người bài vị.  
Một cái nháy mắt, Vưu Lương Hành nhớ tới tên này, hắn nhớ rõ ngày hôm qua hạ tuyến trước, giống như nhận đến người này bài vị mời.  
Người này, tại tuyến thời gian như vậy đúng dịp sao?  
Không cần nghĩ nhiều, Vưu Lương Hành thời gian này cũng không có sự tình khác phải làm, chính mình đánh cùng tiếp thu người khác mời đồng thời đánh không có gì khác nhau, Vưu Lương Hành điểm hạ tiếp thu, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttiến vào tổ đội mặt biên.  
Vưu Lương Hành đáp ứng bình tĩnh lại đơn giản, căn bản không biết tại du hý một chỗ khác, Khang Thánh Triết bởi vì hắn tiếp thu mà trong giây lát đạn đứng lên.  
Mỗi ngày thời gian này đều là Khang Thánh Triết lại giường thời gian, nhưng hắn hôm nay thế nhưng thái độ khác thường, sắp tới lần thứ hai chính mình tỉnh lại, lần đầu tiên nguyên nhân là bởi vì đối 'Chung quỳ sự kiện' thập phần để ý, lúc này đây cũng là đồng dạng, trong lòng hắn tổng là nhớ chuyện này, đại sáng sớm liền mở mắt.  
Mới vừa tỉnh lại khi, Khang Thánh Triết lòng tràn đầy suy sút, mà vào giờ khắc này, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy phi thường đáng giá, hắn vốn là chính là tùy ý nhìn liếc mắt một cái font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcó hay không thượng tuyến, không nghĩ tới thật sự trùng hợp như thế, không chỉ tại tuyến, còn đáp ứng hắn mời.  
Có chút bất khả tư nghị mộng ảo cảm.  
Khang Thánh Triết long long tóc của chính mình, đại não thượng có chút mơ hồ, hắn tại tổ đội gian đánh chữ xác nhận đạo: — đồng thời sắp xếp?  
Vấn đề này có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu, là hắn bản thân phát ra mời, muốn bắt đầu lại còn nhiều hỏi một câu, Vưu Lương Hành có chút không giải, nhưng vẫn là hồi phục đạo: — khai đi.  
Đơn giản hai chữ, đối Khang Thánh Triết mà nói cũng rất không đồng nhất .  
Trước đó, hắn chưa bao giờ cùng Vưu Lương Hành từng có như vậy bình thản trực tiếp đối thoại, cho dù là lần trước nghe đến Vưu Lương Hành bạo âm, cũng chỉ là tại sinh khí rất nhiều khai khẩu, cũng không xem như song phương giao lưu.  
Hiện tại chợt vừa nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành đánh ra văn tự, Khang Thánh Triết có vài phần chần chờ, hắn thích ứng hảo vài giây, mới bắt giữ đến hiện thực cảm: hắn đang tại cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontchơi game.  
Hai người, tổ đội song sắp xếp.  
Thế nhưng thật sự tổ đội thành công, thình lình xảy ra...  
Khang Thánh Triết bị chính mình phản ứng tốc độ chọc cho nhẹ nhàng cười, rất nhanh điểm khai nghe đài giọng nói, tại lựa chọn chính mình hay không khai mạch khi hắn do dự một cái chớp mắt, đang nhìn đến Vưu Lương Hành bên kia chỉ mở nghe đài về sau, Khang Thánh Triết ngừng hạ động tác, đè xuống du hý xứng đôi.  
Vưu Lương Hành đại khái là không yêu nói chuyện loại hình, nếu nàng không thích nói chuyện, chính mình lải nhải ngược lại có chút đường đột.  
Lại nói tiếp hắn cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlần đầu tiên gặp mặt tình huống thuộc loại đặc biệt, khi đó hắn tại trực tiếp bên trong, nhất định sinh động live stream không khí, mà hiện tại lén lút song sắp xếp, không có nhất định nói chuyện yêu cầu, Khang Thánh Triết kỳ thật không có mở miệng trước ý tứ.  
Bảo trì tất yếu văn tự đối thoại, hai người an an tĩnh tĩnh, rất vừa vặn.  
Du hý tiến vào tuyển anh hùng giai đoạn, Vưu Lương Hành lựa chọn xạ thủ Công Tôn ly, Khang Thánh Triết lựa chọn phụ trợ kiêm thịt Trang Chu, tiến vào du hý khi, Khang Thánh Triết đánh chữ đạo: — ta phụ trợ ngươi.  
Xạ thủ cùng phụ trợ vốn là đi một đường, Vưu Lương Hành không có ý kiến gì, hắn thao túng xinh đẹp thỏ nhĩ thiếu nữ cùng Trang Chu chạy tới hạ bộ, Trang Chu cái này anh hùng cưỡi một cái đại ngư, đi đường tốc độ so Công Tôn ly khoái, không hai giây liền đuổi kịp Công Tôn ly phía trước.  
Đi tới đi tới, Trang Chu chợt dừng lại, chờ Vưu Lương Hành tẩu gần sau về sau lại cùng nhau xuất phát, hai cái anh hùng bả vai sóng vai, khi thì thân ảnh trọng điệp, hơi có chút như hình với bóng ý tứ.  
Vưu Lương Hành đối này đó chi tiết không có để ý, hắn chú ý một chút đối diện, đối tuyến chính là địch quân anh hùng Hoa Mộc Lan, đến tháp trước, Trang Chu rời đi Công Tôn rời bên người, thẳng tắp chui vào bụi cỏ, ngồi xổm canh giữ ở tới gần đối phương trong bụi cỏ.  
Hai phe binh tuyến tại hạ lộ giao hội, Vưu Lương Hành thanh lý binh tuyến, Trang Chu tại trong bụi cỏ không động, hai người tuy rằng không có giao lưu, nhưng trong lòng cũng biết là cái gì bộ lộ.  
Một cái tại minh một cái ở trong tối, chờ đối diện Hoa Mộc Lan đi ra, Trang Chu chặn đứng đường về, hai mặt giáp công.  
Phổ biến cách chơi, đối diện Hoa Mộc Lan trong lòng cũng có sổ, tại lại đây thanh lý binh tuyến trước, tới trước trong bụi cỏ du đãng một vòng, này tiến, Hoa Mộc Lan cùng Trang Chu vừa lúc mặt dán mặt, hai người tại trong bụi cỏ dính trụ, trực tiếp đánh đứng lên.  
Vưu Lương Hành cách bọn họ khoảng cách hơi xa, một kỹ năng khiêu đi qua còn cần đi vài giây tài năng đến, Hoa Mộc Lan cùng Trang Chu vừa đánh vừa lui, Công Tôn ly đến trước mặt khi địch quân Hoa Mộc Lan đã lui tiến trong tháp.  
Muốn giết Hoa Mộc Lan, này một sóng khẳng định không còn kịp rồi.  
Vưu Lương Hành tại tháp trước dừng lại, tuy rằng không có truy, nhưng trong lòng nhiều ít có vài phần kinh ngạc, du hý mới vừa bắt đầu, địch ta song phương anh hùng đều một bậc, đã có thể như vậy ngắn ngủn vài giây đồng hồ, Trang Chu dán Hoa Mộc Lan thế nhưng xoá sạch đối phương hơn phân nửa huyết điều, nếu không là Hoa Mộc Lan cách mình tháp khoảng cách gần quá, Vưu Lương Hành không chút nghi ngờ cho dù không có chính mình, Trang Chu một người cũng có thể bắt lấy Hoa Mộc Lan.  
Người này, trình độ khả năng so Liêu Túc muốn rất cao.  
Đang nghĩ tới, Trang Chu đột nhiên tại không có binh tuyến dưới tình huống vọt vào đối phương trong tháp, hắn đuổi theo Hoa Mộc Lan không bỏ, hiển nhiên cũng không tính toán lui, nhất định tại đây một sóng đem đối phương bắt lấy, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không do dự, theo sát mà vọt vào tháp hạ đối Hoa Mộc Lan bình A công kích, Trang Chu không tái đi về phía trước, chỉ phụ trách kháng tháp, Vưu Lương Hành thoải mái vài cái, bắt lấy Hoa Mộc Lan đầu người.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontFirst BLOOD! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Trang Chu tại tháp biên chuyển đi ra, đối phương phòng ngự tháp công kích đánh tới hắn ti huyết, lại cũng không có giết chết hắn, Vưu Lương Hành phóng thích kỹ năng nhảy ra tháp, huyết lượng thực mãn, hai người không một thương vong, thoải mái bắt lấy một huyết.  
Du hý trong vang lên đội hữu tín hiệu.  
— làm xinh đẹp!  
Kỳ thật này toàn bộ một bộ xuống dưới, cũng không có gì yêu cầu cao độ thao tác, vừa vặn chính là thời cơ.  
Vừa mới, chẳng sợ Vưu Lương Hành chỉ do dự một giây, thực khả năng liền sẽ biến thành Hoa Mộc Lan thành công chạy trốn Trang Chu ngược lại bị tháp bắn chết tình huống, nhưng cố tình hai người phối hợp vừa lúc, thật sự tại đều một bậc dưới tình huống bắt lấy trận này cường sát.  
Vưu Lương Hành im lặng không nói chuyện, vị kia font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontTrang Chu cũng không có phát văn tự, tại Trang Chu hồi nước suối mãn huyết tái khi đến lộ sau đó, hai người bắt đầu một sóng cường thế đến không cần phản kháng cường đẩy.  
Từ dưới lộ tháp thẳng đổ lên đối phương bãi đất tháp, đối diện tới một cái sát một cái, đánh dã cùng pháp sư đều đến trợ giúp, nhưng vẫn không có đánh đuổi Vưu Lương Hành cùng Trang Chu, cuối cùng ta đội ngũ hình vuông hữu cũng tới hỗ trợ, tại địch quân hạ bộ diễn biến thành đại quy mô đoàn chiến, một hồi du hý vừa qua khỏi sáu phần chung, đối diện đầu hàng .  
Đối phương thủy tinh oanh oanh liệt liệt bộc phá, vẫn luôn đầu nhập tại du hý trung toàn bộ hành trình bận rộn Vưu Lương Hành lúc này mới chú ý tới du hý kết quả.  
Công Tôn ly là MVP, mà đồng thời bài vị Trang Chu thì lấy kim bài phụ trợ, nhìn xem thành tích, Vưu Lương Hành 11-0-5, Trang Chu 2-2-13,, hai người cùng một chỗ, nhận thầu chỉnh tràng du hý 90% đầu người.  
Đội hữu đồng thời điểm tán, Vưu Lương Hành mặt sau điểm tán số lượng xuất hiện '4' con số, quá trong chốc lát, đội hữu hình cái đầu một đám ngầm hạ đi, Vưu Lương Hành lúc này mới hơi hơi hoàn hồn.  
... Quá nhanh .  
Vưu Lương Hành không là đệ nhất hồi chơi game, cũng không phải đệ nhất hồi cùng người khác phối hợp chơi game, hắn thậm chí có thể cảm giác được đối diện trình độ cũng không yếu, cũng không nên bị một đường đánh thành cái dạng này.  
Nhưng kết quả chính là như thế, Vưu Lương Hành nói không rõ nguyên nhân, chính là cảm giác đến vậy khắc... Thập phần vui sướng.  
, đệ 22 chương Loại cảm giác này thực kỳ diệu, rất lương giúp đỡ giống đột nhiên lý giải trước Liêu Túc đề cập qua du hý thể nghiệm cảm, vừa mới trận này du hý thông thuận cảm, đại khái chính là cái gọi là du hý thể nghiệm cực bổng.  
Một ván chấm dứt, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđưa lên thứ hai cục du hý mời, Vưu Lương Hành điểm hạ tiếp thu, tinh thần tập trung độ phi thường cao.  
Tại du hý xứng đôi trước, Vưu Lương Hành bớt thời giờ nhìn đối diện nam sinh liếc mắt một cái, nam sinh kia cùng hắn tầm mắt tương đối, thân thiết cười cười.  
Vưu Lương Hành hơi hơi rủ mắt, trong lòng để ý cảm so với trước giảm bớt rất nhiều.  
Du hý có thể phân thần, quả nhiên là lời nói thật.  
Thứ hai cục du hý bắt đầu, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có lựa chọn xạ thủ, hắn hiện nay cũng không có phi thường vừa ý anh hùng, chơi game tương đối tùy ý, tưởng nếm thử cái gì liền nếm thử cái gì, nhìn đến đội hữu trong đã có người lấy xạ thủ thượng đơn, Vưu Lương Hành liền tại pháp sư trong tìm kiếm một trận, lựa chọn vương chiêu quân.  
Đội hình trong còn khuyết thiếu phụ trợ cùng đánh dã, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttại hắn tuyển định sau, lựa chọn đánh dã anh hùng hàn tín.  
Cái này lựa chọn nhượng Vưu Lương Hành có chút kinh ngạc, Vưu Lương Hành chính mình tuy rằng chơi game thời gian rất ngắn, nhưng tin tức nắm giữ phi thường toàn diện, nhìn font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthượng một ván đánh phụ trợ, còn tưởng rằng hắn cũng không thích đánh dã vị trí này.  
Tại vương giả vinh quang thế giới, đánh dã vị tại du hý trong địa vị tới quan trọng yếu, gánh vác kinh tế cùng bắt người trọng trách, chỉnh tràng du hý chung quanh du tẩu, trên cơ bản du hý đánh xong, đánh dã là mệt nhất một cái.  
Này còn không ngừng, bởi vì đánh dã đặc biệt tính, du hý trong một khi có cái gì sai lầm, đội hữu thường xuyên tính quy nạp đến đánh dã trên người, thượng đơn đánh không lại quái đánh dã, hạ bộ không trợ giúp quái đánh dã, đoàn chiến không người thiết xếp sau quái đánh dã, phàm là có cái gì sai lầm, đánh dã hơn phân nửa muốn tới bối oa.  
Mọi việc cũng hảo cũng có phá hư, mặc dù có bối oa phiêu lưu, nhưng chơi đến hảo đánh dã CARRY toàn trường không là vấn đề, trên mạng không ít nổi danh chủ bá, tú giỏi nhất đều là đánh dã anh hùng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlựa chọn hàn tín, có một ngoại hiệu tên là 'Hàn khiêu khiêu', kỹ năng thêm thành, di chuyển vị trí rất nhiều, thương ( súng ) quá không dấu vết, đánh xong bỏ chạy, kỹ thuật yêu cầu rất cao, đánh hảo có thể một tá ngũ, đánh không hảo liền không hề thương tổn, có thể nói phi thần tức hố.  
Thấy font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlựa chọn hàn tín, Vưu Lương Hành khó hiểu sinh ra một loại sợ là muốn thắng cảm giác.  
Người này, tất nhiên là thực cường kia một loại.  
Tiến vào du hý giảm xóc khi, Vưu Lương Hành hậu tri hậu giác, này mới phát hiện mình chính là đã trải qua ngắn ngủn một hồi du hý, thế nhưng vô ý thức bên trong chấp nhận đối phương thực cường.  
Loại cảm giác này thập phần vi diệu.  
Vưu Lương Hành tập trung tinh thần, bên tai truyền ra du hý bắt đầu gợi ý âm."Hoan nghênh đi vào vương giả vinh quang." "Quân địch còn có ngũ giây đạt tới chiến trường."  
Không có thượng cục xạ thủ cùng phụ trợ liên hệ, Vưu Lương Hành thao túng thần tượng ca sĩ làn da hồng nhạt mỹ nhân thân ảnh một mình chạy đến phổ thông, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthì thao túng hàn tín thẳng đến đối phương dã khu, trước tay trộm hồng.  
Vưu Lương Hành đối tuyến anh hùng là địch quân pháp sư Ðát kỉ, chạy tới phổ thông khi, tiểu trên bản đồ ta phương chỉ có hàn tín vương chiêu quân cùng hạ bộ Địch Nhân Kiệt tiến hành di động, mặt khác hai cái đội hữu tại nước suối bên trong không hề có động tĩnh gì.  
— ta phương ( Địch Nhân Kiệt ): có bệnh đi! Bài vị tái còn có hai người quải! Cơ?  
Ngũ đối ngũ đoàn chiến, ta phương thậm chí có hai người đều rụng tuyến, du hý chưa bắt đầu, dĩ nhiên trước hạ xuống phong.  
Thật không ngờ không ngừng Địch Nhân Kiệt, Vưu Lương Hành cũng đi theo nhíu mày, hai tên đội hữu đều quải cơ không thèm để ý liêu bên trong, cùng địch quân Ðát kỉ tại phổ thông giao phong, Vưu Lương Hành kiên nhẫn cùng đối phương đi vị thăm dò kỹ năng.  
Nhưng mà kết quả xuất hồ ý liêu, hắn hai lần khống người đều không có đụng tới đối phương góc áo, trốn tránh không vội ngược lại bị đối phương khống trụ một lần.  
Này một ván sợ là không hảo đánh.  
Trong lòng vừa mới hiện ra cái này ý tưởng, ta phương Địch Nhân Kiệt liền tại hạ đường bị đánh chết, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontFirst BLOODfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontgợi ý vang vọng du hý, một huyết bị đối phương bắt lấy.  
Đồng thời, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttự địch quân dã khu lui đi ra.  
Hàn tín dưới chân cũng không có hồng BUFF bóng dáng, hiển nhiên trộm hồng thất bại, trên người hắn huyết điều giảm bớt một nửa, phía sau có ba vị địch quân anh hùng đi theo đuổi theo ra đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành đi lên tiếp ứng, hai người đều bị đánh vài cái, vương chiêu quân thay hàn tín ngăn trở đối phương xạ thủ công kích, hàn người mang tin tức dùng kỹ năng an toàn khiêu trở lại tháp hạ.  
Tuy rằng không có chết, nhưng huyết điều thấy đáy, chỉ phải đi trước trở về thành.  
Hàn tín tại nước suối trong bổ huyết, đang tại khống chế hàn tín Khang Thánh Triết hoạt động một chút ngón tay, lần nữa nhặt lên di động.  
Tuy rằng không có chính thức đánh nhau, nhưng đối phương hành động rất có tiết tấu, không phải loại này bạc trắng hào nên có ý thức, hắn tại văn tự trong xao đạo: — mấy thắng liên tiếp?  
Lời này hỏi chính là Vưu Lương Hành, nhìn qua có chút đột ngột, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành cũng rất khoái ý thức được vấn đề, trả lời: — mười một.  
Tăng thêm vừa rồi kia một ván thắng lợi, Vưu Lương Hành vừa lúc mười một thắng liên tiếp.  
Khang Thánh Triết khẽ cười nói: "Khó trách."  
Một tiếng này Vưu Lương Hành nghe không được, chính là Khang Thánh Triết lầm bầm lầu bầu, hắn cũng không có tiêu phí rất nhiều thời gian, đánh chữ đạo: — không có việc gì, có thể đánh.  
Buông xuống câu này, hàn tín rất nhanh từ nước suối trong nhảy ra đi, đi trước dã khu rất nhanh xoát dã, giành giật từng giây phát triển kinh tế.  
Tại vương giả vinh quang ngoạn gia bên trong, phổ biến đều có một nhận tri, thắng liên tiếp thời điểm nhiều, khó tránh khỏi muốn hung hăng quỳ thượng mấy cục, hệ thống xứng đôi hệ thống nhìn như lập tức, kỳ thật phá lệ có quy luật.  
Tưởng vẫn luôn thắng là không có khả năng , hệ thống gọi ngươi thâu, ngươi nhất định phải thâu.  
Nhìn thấy 'Không có việc gì, có thể đánh' vài chữ phiêu tại đối thoại khuông trong, Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời không đáp lại, hắn tiếp tục thủ phổ thông, hơi có nhàn dư, liền chạy tới ra đi cùng hạ bộ trợ giúp.  
Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì này câu nói được phi thường có sức thuyết phục, trước mắng chửi người đội hữu Địch Nhân Kiệt không có tiếp tục oán giận, mà là kiên trì ngoan cường thủ tháp.  
Nhân số không đủ, đối phương trình độ cũng không thấp, đối phương cường công bên trong, Vưu Lương Hành cùng vị kia Địch Nhân Kiệt hai người tử thủ, hoàn toàn không có đi ra ngoài phát dục thời cơ.  
Ngược gió triệt triệt để để, du hý toàn chờ hàn tín phát dục, tiến triển thập phần khẩn trương.  
Tại hạ lộ phổ thông đồng thời chỉ còn bãi đất tháp khi, Địch Nhân Kiệt rốt cục kiên nhẫn hao hết, khởi xướng đầu hàng.  
Đầu hàng yêu cầu đa số chiến thắng số ít tài năng thông qua, Vưu Lương Hành lựa chọn cự tuyệt, mà font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcũng không để ý gì tới thải, đầu hàng không giải quyết được gì.  
Địch Nhân Kiệt phiền táo phát văn tự đạo: — còn không đầu? Chờ năm mới đâu! ? Hoàn toàn không phát dục đánh cái P a!  
Chờ đợi hắn chính là không đãng đáp lại, Địch Nhân Kiệt càng thêm tức giận, đánh chữ đạo: — cần phải lãng phí thời gian? Các ngươi tùy tiện! Ta không đánh!  
Nói xong câu này, Địch Nhân Kiệt trở lại thủy tinh trước sau, chính là tả hữu loạn chuyển, quả thực không ra lại tháp.  
Lần này, thủ gia biến thành Vưu Lương Hành một người, địch quân anh hùng ba người đàn ủng mà lên, tại bãi đất tháp trước xoay quanh, chỉ còn chờ binh tuyến đi lên, công kích trực tiếp thủy tinh.  
Vưu Lương Hành thủ bãi đất tháp, tiểu trên bản đồ hàn tín thân ảnh bỗng nhiên càng kháo càng gần.  
Tại vừa rồi trong khoảng thời gian này trong, hàn tín luôn luôn tại hai nhà dã khu trong bồi hồi, xoát dã quái ăn binh tuyến, địch quân hai người nếm thử nắm hắn, nhưng đều không có bắt lấy, mắt thấy binh tuyến du du mà đến, vọt vào bãi đất tháp, hàn tín bỗng nhiên khởi xướng tín hiệu.  
— khởi xướng tiến công! ! !  
Vưu Lương Hành phối hợp nhanh chóng, vọt vào địch quân ba người bên trong, địch quân công kích hắn khi hắn tại trên người mình tại chỗ phóng kỹ năng, nhị một tam liên chiêu, đem địch quân khống tại tại chỗ.  
Vưu Lương Hành này một bộ kỹ năng phóng hoàn, đối chính mình tồn tại cũng không ôm hy vọng, mục đích của hắn chính là vi hàn tín tranh thủ thời cơ, quả nhiên, hàn tín tia chớp giống nhau nhảy vào địch quân trong ba người gian, một súng chọn trung địch quân xạ thủ, một giây bắt lấy.  
Vưu Lương Hành vương chiêu quân phát dục không đúng chỗ, đại chiêu thêm thân đối phương vẫn như cũ vẫn duy trì nhất định huyết lượng, ngắn ngủi nháy mắt đối phương tuyết tan khôi phục hành động, lập tức hướng hàn tín khởi xướng công kích.  
Hàn tín lấy một địch nhị, thân ảnh kiểu nếu du long, tả hữu chớp động, đệ nhất thanh âm hiệu còn không có vang hoàn hết sức, liền đã liên tiếp bắt lấy hai người.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontshut down! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontDouble Kill! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontTriple Kill! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font — tam sát!  
Hàn tín này một bộ tú hoàn tốc độ quá nhanh, ba hoa chích choè, làm người ta hoa cả mắt không nói, thế nhưng còn tại cuối cùng thời điểm, cứu Vưu Lương Hành vương chiêu quân.  
Là , vương chiêu quân tuy rằng chỉ còn ti huyết, lại bởi vì hàn tín giết người giết được quá nhanh mà bảo vệ một mạng!  
Hàn tín khởi xướng tín hiệu: — thanh lý binh tuyến!  
Vưu Lương Hành thao túng vương chiêu quân chạy về nước suối, mãn huyết sau lập tức phụ giúp binh tuyến đi ra ngoài, tại đối phương chưa sống lại thời cơ trong, rất lương sắp sửa binh tuyến đổ lên đối phương bãi đất trước, liên tiếp bắt lấy hai cái tháp.  
Nhìn nhìn đồ tiêu, đối phương anh hùng đánh dã anh hùng quất hữu kinh cùng thượng đơn thầy đồ còn sống, hai người trước không đề cập tới anh hùng thuộc tính, chỉ là phát dục liền so Vưu Lương Hành cường rất nhiều.  
Vưu Lương Hành đẩy tháp vẫn luôn chú ý chung quanh, nhìn đến đối Phương lão phu tử bóng dáng sau lập tức lui về phía sau, hắn kỹ năng dẫn theo thoáng hiện, giây phút gian di động một khoảng cách, nhưng thầy đồ vẫn như cũ theo đuổi không bỏ.  
Bên tai lần thứ hai vang lên tín hiệu, nhìn đồ tiêu là ta phương hàn tín: — khởi xướng tiến công!  
Vưu Lương Hành lập tức trở lại, thầy đồ đem vương chiêu quân dùng kỹ năng xuyên tại tại chỗ, đột nhiên nện mạnh, hắn cây búa tạp ở trên người hồng nhạt thân ảnh huyết điều nhanh chóng ngã xuống, ngay tại này một giây, một đạo hồng sắc áo giáp thân ảnh chợt nhảy đến thầy đồ phía sau, hồng anh liên thứ, tam đấu súng phá.  
Vương chiêu quân tại trong bụi cỏ tao nhã đứng dậy, thải quá thầy đồ thi thể, cùng uy phong lẫm lẫm hàn tín sóng vai mà đi, nhận thấy được đối phương quất hữu kinh tại phụ cận, hàn tín giấu ở trong bụi cỏ không động, hai người tiếp tục bào chế đúng cách, một cái dụ địch, một cái giết địch.  
Trong nháy mắt, giết chết địa phương người cuối cùng, đem đối phương đánh tới đoàn diệt.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontAn enemy has been slain! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Địch nhân bị đánh chết âm hiệu tại du hý trong quanh quẩn, Vưu Lương Hành tư khảo một cái chớp mắt, tại văn tự đánh chữ đạo: — ta phụ trợ ngươi.  
Này bốn chữ leng keng hữu lực, tạp trên mặt đất Khang Thánh Triết đã lâu không kịp phản ứng.  
Đối diện tử vong thời gian không đồng nhất trí, giết chết quất hữu kinh không lâu, lúc trước giết chết ba người đã sống lại, Khang Thánh Triết dừng một chút, mới hồi phục đạo: — hảo.  
Đơn giản một chữ, bao hàm tâm tình nhưng chẳng phải bình tĩnh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontchính mình đề xuất cho hắn đánh phụ trợ cái gì...  
Khang Thánh Triết nhặt lên một bên góc chăn, cẩn thận lau một chút màn hình, bảo đảm mặt trên sạch sẽ, sẽ không tay hoạt.  
Ân, ngàn vạn biệt ảnh hưởng hắn phát huy.  
Khang Thánh Triết gợi lên khẽ cười ý, trên tay một chút không thấy thả lỏng, trước chơi game mơ hồ toàn bộ tiêu tán, giờ phút này hắn tốc độ tay chính thức thượng tuyến, thao tác lưu loát đến cực điểm.  
Không có tiêu phí thời gian văn tự giao lưu, kế tiếp trong thời gian, vương chiêu quân cùng hàn tín phối hợp hành động ăn ý mười phần.  
Vương chiêu quân là pháp sư, kỹ năng thiên hướng với đoàn khống, thực thích hợp đánh phụ trợ, cái này anh hùng chỗ khó ở chỗ kỹ năng phóng thích cùng kỹ năng phát huy tác dụng trung gian có nhất định thời gian khoảng cách, thực dễ dàng bị đối phương tránh thoát, bởi vậy yêu cầu ngoạn gia tiến hành đoán trước, giành trước phỏng chừng đối phương hành động.  
Rất vừa vặn, cái này yêu cầu đối với Vưu Lương Hành mà nói cũng không khó khăn, tại thượng tay không lâu, hắn liền đối với vương chiêu quân khống người phương thức như lòng bàn tay.  
Cùng chung quỳ lần đó cực kỳ tương tự, vượt qua ngay từ đầu nếm thử giai đoạn, hắn khống người gần như bách phát bách trúng.  
Một cái khống chế tinh chuẩn, một cái thu gặt nhanh chóng, hai người cùng một chỗ, hơi có chút lần trước cùng Liêu Túc một cái đánh Ðát kỉ một cái đánh Hậu Nghệ lẫn nhau phối hợp cảm giác.  
Muốn là nói có cái gì bất đồng chỗ, chính là nhiều một loại tiên minh lại kỳ diệu vui sướng cảm.  
Du hý tiến triển khẩn trương, thời gian cũng không khỏi Vưu Lương Hành quá nhiều phân thần, hắn thao túng vương chiêu quân theo sát hàn tín, nhất định vừa động chi gian đem đối phương tiết tấu quấy rầy.  
Nhưng mà lấy thiếu đối nhiều, quấy rầy đối phương tiết tấu chính là tranh thủ thắng lợi bước đầu tiên, tại đối phương dã khu thành công đánh chết đối phương Ðát kỉ sau đó, đối phương trận hình còn dư lại bốn người.  
Du hý tiến triển đến bây giờ, song phương đầu người sổ từ bắt đầu 3-11 biến thành 25-23, hai người quải cơ dưới tình huống ngược gió cục đánh tới một bước này, đã thập phần khó được, giờ phút này, có không ngừng bị đánh chết trải qua, đối phương anh hùng đều tại bãi đất tháp trước xoay quanh, không dám một mình xuất tháp, mà Vưu Lương Hành cùng hàn tín mai phục tại phổ thông bụi cỏ, chỉ còn chờ cuối cùng một sóng đoàn chiến.  
Hoặc là đánh, hoặc là liền như vậy tha , tình huống liếc mắt một cái tức minh.  
Đối phương do dự một chút, tập thể xuất tháp, phổ thông đoàn chiến hết sức căng thẳng.  
Tình huống mặc dù là nhị đối tứ, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành cũng không biết là khó đánh, cơ hội thắng ngay tại hắn đoàn khống thời cơ, chỉ cần hắn vương chiêu quân thao tác đúng chỗ, nhị đối tứ cũng có thể thắng.  
Đối phương bóng người càng ngày càng gần, một cái, hai cái, ba cái...  
Đột nhiên, Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, trên tay đi theo dừng lại, đối diện thế nhưng thiếu một người!  
Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh hướng nhà mình hạ bộ nhìn lại, quả nhiên, bãi đất tháp truyền đến bị tập kích tín hiệu, địch quân có một người đội viên tại trộm tháp.  
... Đánh không được rồi.  
Vưu Lương Hành quyết đoán lựa chọn trở về thành, nhưng liền vào giờ khắc này, tại trước cam chịu nói không đánh đội hữu Địch Nhân Kiệt vọt tới hạ bộ bãi đất tháp trước cùng đối phương đánh đứng lên, đồng thời, Địch Nhân Kiệt đánh ra văn tự.  
—( ta phương ) Địch Nhân Kiệt: gia ta thủ, các ngươi thắng.  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng lại trở về thành động tác, tuy rằng hắn không xác định Địch Nhân Kiệt có thể hay không bảo vệ tháp, nhưng đội hữu nếu đứng dậy, hắn lựa chọn tin tưởng đội hữu.  
Hai giây sau, du hý trong xuất hiện ta phương Địch Nhân Kiệt bị đánh chết tin tức.  
Vưu Lương Hành không có động tĩnh, ngay sau đó, địch quân trộm tháp anh hùng cũng bị ta phương Địch Nhân Kiệt đánh chết.  
Một mạng đổi một mạng.  
Nhưng này cái gia, Địch Nhân Kiệt quả thật bảo vệ .  
Phổ thông thân ảnh tiếp cận, hàn tín dẫn đầu nhảy ra đi, Vưu Lương Hành theo sát đi ra, nhị kỹ năng đại chiêu liên tục đoán trước vứt ra, đồng thời, hắn khống chế phương hướng không ngừng bình A, trong nháy mắt, quyết chiến kéo vang.  
Vưu Lương Hành thập phần tập trung, trên tay một khắc không ngừng, nhưng bỗng đột nhiên, màn hình mãnh liệt tối sầm lại, hắn thao túng nhân vật tại màn hình bên trong vẫn không nhúc nhích, hắn chuyển động phương hướng, nhưng du hý không hề đáp lại.  
Trong tầm mắt mãnh liệt đen xuống, Vưu Lương Hành mờ mịt ngẩng đầu.  
Xe lửa tại quá đường hầm, hắn đoạn võng, tạp lui.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành tiếp xúc du hý không lâu, lần đầu tiên tại du hý bên trong cảm nhận được khẩn trương cùng cấp bách cảm, này vài giây chỗ trống mà hắn mà nói thập phần xa lạ, hắn ngạnh trụ đã lâu, mới đem một tiếng suýt nữa thốt ra mật nước tiếng vang ngăn ở cổ họng trong.  
Thiếu chút nữa điểm, hắn liền muốn mắng chửi người .  
Quá đường hầm một phút đồng hồ cực kỳ dài lâu, đương xe lửa trong xe lần nữa sáng lên khi, di động lại hao phí hồi lâu mới hồi phục tín hiệu, internet khôi phục, Vưu Lương Hành vội vàng đổ bộ du hý.  
Du hý giảm xóc mặt biên nhìn qua nhượng người thập phần hấp tấp nóng nẩy.  
Tiến vào du hý, du hý hồi lâu không có liên tiếp, Vưu Lương Hành phản ứng một chút, mới biết được ngay tại vừa mới, kia tràng du hý đã kết thúc.  
Vưu Lương Hành trầm mặc hơn nửa ngày, không hề động tác, chính vào thời khắc này, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbạn tốt mặt biên truyền đến tân tin tức.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: làm sao vậy?  
Không có ngữ khí không hảo chất vấn, cũng không có quyết chiến thời điểm đội hữu biến mất oán khí cùng hấp tấp nóng nẩy, người này chính là thập phần bình thường tiến hành đối thoại.  
Vưu Lương Hành bình tĩnh một khắc, mới hồi phục đạo: — ở trên xe, tạp lui.  
Bên kia cũng không có tạm dừng, rất nhanh hồi phục đạo: — lại đến chứ?  
Cảm xúc đột nhiên lên xuống, Vưu Lương Hành có chút tâm tình mệt mỏi, hắn dừng một chút, đạo: — không tới.  
Thập phần bình thường đối thoại, lại bởi vì vừa mới đồng thời đánh hai tràng du hý mà dẫn theo một chút diệu rất quen cảm, Vưu Lương Hành trầm mặc hồi lâu, mới hỏi: — vừa mới kia cục...  
Đối diện đi theo an tĩnh lại, Vưu Lương Hành tâm tình có chút suy sụp, sơ qua, đối thoại khuông đột nhiên lần nữa sáng lên.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: đừng sợ, chúng ta thắng.  
, đệ 23 chương Vưu Lương Hành ước chừng phản ánh một giây đồng hồ, mới hồi phục đạo: — ân.  
Biểu đạt đi ra như thế bình thản, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng lại bỗng nhiên chi gian an tâm xuống.  
Du hý cái này đồ vật thập phần am hiểu tác động người cảm xúc, Vưu Lương Hành xưa làm nay bắt chước, vừa mới đoạn võng trong thời gian, trong lòng hắn vẫn luôn thập phần lo âu, thẳng đến giờ phút này, mới tùng một hơi, có loại tảng đá lớn rơi xuống đất cảm giác.  
Đồng thời cũng không khỏi kinh ngạc, quyết chiến bên trong đội hữu đột nhiên rụng tuyến, một đôi tứ dưới tình huống, vị này hàn tín thế nhưng có thể gặp nguy không loạn, một mình thắng được thắng lợi.  
Vưu Lương Hành do dự một chút, đem một câu 'Cám ơn' đánh tiến đối thoại khuông, còn không có phát ra, đối diện chợt đạo: — buổi tối, ta mười giờ rưỡi về sau có thời gian.  
Không đầu không đuôi, vừa ý tư lại không khó lý giải: hắn tại ước du hý.  
Vưu Lương Hành đối chính mình hành trình chưa xác định, chỉ có thể trả lời: — nhìn tình huống đi.  
Bên kia hồi phục đạo: — hảo.  
Đối thoại như vậy gián đoạn, Vưu Lương Hành rời khỏi bạn tốt nói chuyện phiếm mặt biên, động tác gian, trước mắt chợt chợt lóe.  
Trong không gian lòe ra bạch quang nhượng hắn không tự giác trắc phía dưới, sau đó mới giương mắt, tại hắn đối diện, trước vị kia nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn nhìn nam sinh chính lấy di động, thần sắc có chút quẫn bách cùng xấu hổ.  
Tuy rằng nam sinh kiệt lực tưởng giả bộ một bộ tự nhiên bộ dáng, nhưng trong tay của hắn di động cùng không kịp thu hồi thần thái phân minh tỏ rõ hắn vừa mới... Đang tại chụp ảnh.  
Vưu Lương Hành sợ run lên, mở miệng nói: "Ngươi chụp ảnh còn dám khai loang loáng đăng?"  
Vưu Lương Hành mở miệng thời điểm rất ít, càng miễn bàn tại không người câu hỏi dưới tình huống chủ động nói chuyện, chỉ nhìn hắn bộ dáng này, có thể đoán ra hắn hiện tại đã là cảm xúc phi thường sung túc dưới phản xạ có điều kiện đã mở miệng.  
Một đạo cùng Vưu Lương Hành chính phái anh tuấn tướng mạo hoàn toàn không hợp mềm mại thanh tuyến truyền ra, nam sinh kia đột nhiên cứng đờ.  
Nam sinh xem ra vốn là muốn nói biệt nói, nhưng bởi vì kinh ngạc mà bị nghẹn lại, trong nhất thời suy nghĩ hỗn loạn, nói cũng nói không rõ ràng."Di? Ngươi, thanh âm của ngươi, ngươi, vừa mới là ngươi đang nói chuyện? A? Ngươi có thể nói thêm câu nữa sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành rủ mắt, mày nhăn lại, nhẫn nại lửa giận dâng lên thần thái nhượng nam sinh cuối cùng phục hồi lại tinh thần, hắn bưng chính mình miệng, một bộ nhịn không được cười cố tình lại muốn biểu hiện thập phần đứng đắn bộ dáng.  
"Không, ngại ngùng a, ta cũng là lần đầu chụp ảnh, không có kinh nghiệm, xin lỗi, ta giải thích, ta lần sau sẽ chú ý ."  
Đối phương thừa nhận như thế bằng phẳng, Vưu Lương Hành tạp trụ, hắn vốn là không có muốn dạy dục người khác tâm tư, rõ ràng bị đối phương phản ứng kinh một chút.  
Cái này da mặt dày cảm giác, tổng cảm thấy có chút giống như đã từng quen biết.  
Chụp ảnh bị bản nhân đương trường nắm bao, nam sinh trên mặt xấu hổ chỉ duy trì một tiểu một lát thời gian, Vưu Lương Hành xem kỹ ánh mắt còn chưa tiêu tán, nam sinh đã khôi phục trước sinh động thần thái, nóng bỏng đạo: "Ngươi không cần hiểu lầm, ta không có gì ý tứ, ta sẽ không đem ảnh chụp cho người khác nhìn , thật sự! Ta chỉ là cảm thấy ngươi hảo soái, nhịn không được tưởng chụp mấy trương."  
Một cái nam sinh, đối một cái khác nam sinh nói nhịn không được tưởng chụp mấy trương ảnh chụp, cái này thuyết pháp, thật sự thực khó không cho người hiểu lầm.  
Lại nói tiếp Vưu Lương Hành bởi vì diện mạo nguyên nhân, ở trường học thời điểm thường xuyên bị chụp ảnh, hắn vốn là đối loại chuyện này không quá để ý, nhưng này loại mặt đối mặt khai loang loáng đăng tình huống, hắn chính là làm bộ không nhìn cũng làm không được, huống chi bây giờ còn phát triển xuất mặt đối mặt đối thoại.  
Nếu là giống nhau thái độ bình thường, thời gian này làm bị chụp ảnh người hẳn là có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành nếm thử mở miệng khi, thân thể mỗi cái tế bào đều tại tỏ vẻ mãnh liệt cự tuyệt.  
... Không muốn nói chuyện.  
Vưu Lương Hành vi thẳng lấy quá nam sinh di động, chỉ chỉ mặt trên mật mã đưa vào khuông.  
Nam sinh đạo: "3320, a, từ từ!"  
Lời còn chưa dứt, Vưu Lương Hành đã đem vừa mới ảnh chụp cắt bỏ, cùng sách trong chỉ có hắn nhất trương ảnh chụp, cắt bỏ tốc độ rất nhanh, nam sinh tiếp quá di động khi, chỉ tới kịp phát ra tiếc hận tiếng hô.  
"... Không có." Nam sinh vẻ mặt đau lòng, đau thương một hồi lại lần nữa giữ vững tinh thần, hướng Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta thật sự chính là nhìn ngươi lớn lên soái mà thôi, ngươi phải tin tưởng ta."  
Hắn nói xong dừng một chút, như là chính mình cũng hiểu được lời này nghe đứng lên hết sức kỳ quái, kịp phản ứng tỉnh ngộ đạo: "Đừng hiểu lầm, ta không là cái kia ý tứ, ta chính là, ta chính là đặc biệt hâm mộ ngươi người như vậy!"  
Nửa câu sau nói nam sinh như là cắn răng mới nói ra, rõ ràng chụp ảnh bị bắt đều thẳng thắn vô tư, chẳng biết tại sao nói tới đây lại một bộ ngượng ngùng cảm.  
"Ngươi xem ta thân cao sẽ biết, ta lớn lên lùn, sau đó còn... Có chút đáng yêu, sơ trung thời điểm liền tính, lòng ta tưởng trung học còn có thể trường, nhưng hiện tại trung học cũng đi qua, ta còn là như cũ. Một cái nam sinh cái dạng này giống nói cái gì, hiện tại đều phải lên đại học , trong lòng ta tại sao có thể không nóng nảy, giống ngươi như vậy lại cao lại soái người, quả thực chính là giấc mộng của ta."  
Nghĩ nghĩ, nam sinh lại tăng thêm một câu, "Không, không phải là mộng tưởng, ngươi chính là ta ngày mai, ta khẳng định còn có thể lớn lên!"  
Không khí thập phần an tĩnh.  
Vưu Lương Hành chút nào chưa động.  
Nam sinh vẻ mặt quẫn bách cảm càng tụ càng nhiều, hắn sắc mặt đỏ lên, đạo: "Ngươi nói câu nha."  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, mở miệng nói: "Ngươi cũng không phải thực đáng yêu, cũng liền bình thường đi."  
Nam sinh: "..."  
Nam sinh vẻ mặt hỏng mất, khóc không ra nước mắt, "Ngươi đây là cái gì trọng điểm? Ta vừa mới rõ ràng khen ngươi lại cao lại soái! Lại nói ta, ta không đáng yêu sao? Đại gia cũng khoe ta đáng yêu !"  
Lớn như vậy phản ứng, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không rõ ràng lắm cái này nam hài tử rốt cuộc là tưởng trường cao vẫn là tưởng bảo trì nguyên dạng .  
Đơn giản giao lưu, nam sinh cùng Vưu Lương Hành khoảng cách đột nhiên kéo gần, chẳng sợ Vưu Lương Hành không nói lời nào, nam sinh đã như quen đã lâu cùng hắn tán gẫu đứng lên."Ca, ngươi là sinh viên sao? Cái gì đại học ?"  
Chờ đợi Vưu Lương Hành mở miệng khi, nam sinh ánh mắt sáng lấp lánh, bởi vì Vưu Lương Hành thanh tuyến quá mức đặc biệt, loại này kỳ diệu tổ hợp không chỉ không có khiến cho hắn thất vọng, ngược lại có loại đồng bệnh tương liên bao dung cảm.  
Càng xem càng cảm thấy thích hợp làm thần tượng.  
Vưu Lương Hành ngày thường không chủ động nói chuyện, nhưng là người khác câu hỏi khi, xuất phát từ lễ phép trên cơ bản hữu vấn tất đáp, hắn trả lời: "A đại."  
Vưu Lương Hành cùng nam sinh đều là từ A thị nhà ga thượng xe, nói A đại cũng không biết là nam sinh sẽ xa lạ, quả nhiên, nam sinh thập phần hiểu biết."A đại! Hảo xảo, tỷ của ta chính là A đại , hơn nữa quá mấy ngày ghi danh, ta cũng sẽ báo A đại."  
A cực kỳ danh giáo, chẳng sợ phóng nhãn toàn quốc cũng là nhất lưu danh giáo, Vưu Lương Hành muốn là nhớ không lầm, năm nay A đại ghi danh phân số phá lịch sử tân cao, thập phần khó tiến.  
"Ca, ngươi là học cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Tài chính."  
Nam sinh có chút thở dài, "Ai, ta là học văn , trong nhà tỷ tỷ cũng là học văn , văn học viện không chạy." Nói tới đây, mất mát qua đi hắn lại phấn chấn đứng lên, "Như vậy chờ chín tháng khai giảng ta cùng ngươi chính là đồng học nha, thật hảo."  
Hắn một hơi một cái ca gọi đến thập phần thân thiết, trời sinh thảo hỉ tướng mạo nhượng Vưu Lương Hành cũng không sinh chán ghét, đi hướng đế đô xe lửa còn có một đoạn thời gian, nơi này trong thời gian, Vưu Lương Hành đơn giản cùng nam sinh câu được câu không tán gẫu đứng lên.  
"Nhà của ta chính là A thị , lần này tới là trung học tốt nghiệp đi ra du lịch, ngươi sao?"  
"Có chút việc, thuận tiện chung quanh nhìn xem đi."  
Nam sinh có chút kích động, "Thật sự? Nếu không chúng ta kết bạn hảo , chính mình một người vừa lúc còn có chút sợ hãi."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhật trình, chỉ có bảy tháng một ngày ngày đó là cố định , trừ bỏ ngày nào đó phải về nhà, mặt khác thời gian hắn đều muốn tránh cho cùng Bạch Dao chạm mặt, nghĩ như vậy đến, chung quanh nhìn ngắm phong cảnh cũng không phải sai lựa chọn.  
Vưu Lương Hành tư khảo một cái chớp mắt, đạo: "Hảo."  
Nam sinh nhoẻn miệng cười, hai chỉ tiểu má lúm đồng tiền phá lệ khả quan."Thật tốt quá thật tốt quá, ca, ngươi tên là gì?"  
Vốn là chính là trên xe lửa nói chuyện phiếm, thông báo tên họ không có tất yếu, nhưng một khi quyết định muốn kết bạn ngắm phong cảnh, không biết tên luôn có chút không có phương tiện.  
"Vưu Lương Hành."  
Nam sinh bỗng nhiên dừng một chút, có chút nghi hoặc nghiêng đầu, "Ta như thế nào cảm giác có chút quen tai, ca, ân... Lương ca? Lương lương ca? Gọi ngươi lương lương ca được không? Lương lương ca, ngươi có phải hay không rất nổi danh a, ta cuối cùng cảm thấy tên của ngươi ta ở nơi nào nghe qua."  
Hắn hỏi có thể hay không gọi, lại chính mình tự cố tự kêu lên, Vưu Lương Hành làm biếng với ngăn lại, hỏi lại: "Ngươi sao?"  
Nam sinh cười nói: "Ta kêu Lương Sở Lâm, lâm thủy chiếu hoa lâm."  
Lương Sở Lâm... Cái này Vưu Lương Hành cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy quen tai . Nghĩ nghĩ, Vưu Lương Hành hỏi: "Ngươi có một cái tỷ tỷ tại văn học viện?"  
Lương Sở Lâm ánh mắt kinh hỉ đạo: "Ngươi nhận thức nàng? Nàng lớn lên xinh đẹp, tại học viện giống như rất nổi danh ."  
Nói còn chưa dứt lời, Vưu Lương Hành di động bỗng nhiên vang lên đến, nhặt lên đến vừa thấy, vi tín trong một cái ghi chú tên là nữ vương bệ hạ người truyền đến gần như xoát bình biểu tình bao.  
'Nữ vương bệ hạ' ghi chú là Bạch Dao chính mình tăng thêm, Vưu Lương Hành suy xét đến ở trong nhà địa vị phân chia, trong lòng trúng đạn, vẫn luôn không có sửa chữa.  
Nữ vương bệ hạ: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthung! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nữ vương bệ hạ: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsiêu hung! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nữ vương bệ hạ: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvũ trụ tối hung! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nữ vương bệ hạ: — Vưu Lương Hành! Ngươi cái này lãnh khốc vô tình phụ lòng hán!  
Nữ vương bệ hạ: — lần sau gặp mặt, ngươi nhất định cùng ta kết hôn!  
Lương Sở Lâm liếc liếc mắt một cái, đạo: "Bạn gái?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không là."  
Lương Sở Lâm một bộ mang cười biểu tình, xem ra cũng không tin, tại Lương Sở Lâm trong lòng, Vưu Lương Hành bộ dạng này lại cao lại soái nam nhân chính là sinh hoạt mẫu mực, có một cái triền người bạn gái tái bình thường bất quá.  
Bạch Dao vi tín đem vừa mới đề tài vùng mà qua, Vưu Lương Hành không có lại đi hỏi, xe lửa đi quá ba giờ, Lương Sở Lâm ngáp một cái.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Mệt nhọc?"  
Lương Sở Lâm gật đầu, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Lại đây ta đây biên ngủ đi."  
Lương Sở Lâm ngẩn người, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt càng thêm lửa nóng, hắn cảm kích hợp tay đạo: "Lương lương ca ngươi thật tốt quá."  
Tại trên xe lửa trụ giường nằm, hạ phô không gian lớn nhất, nhưng cũng khó ngôn chỗ.  
Tại ban ngày thời gian, thượng phô người phần lớn muốn xuống dưới hoạt động, dưới đất không vị nhưng tọa, khó tránh khỏi cùng với hạ phô người tễ một tễ, Lương Sở Lâm giường ngủ thượng bất tri bất giác đã ngồi ba người, mà Vưu Lương Hành bên này chỉ có hắn một cái.  
Xích lại đây khi, Lương Sở Lâm thở dài: "Lớn lên soái thật hảo, bọn họ đều lại đây tễ ta, ai đều ngại ngùng tọa bên cạnh ngươi."  
Không chờ Vưu Lương Hành đáp lại, Lương Sở Lâm khép lại hai mắt, mơ mơ màng màng ngủ.  
Nhìn hắn một bộ không hề cảnh giới tâm ngủ thái, Vưu Lương Hành bất đắc dĩ đem hắn tùy thân bao vây chuyển qua chính mình giường thượng, vươn tay cảm thụ điều hòa đầu gió, cầm quần áo cái tại lương sở tới người thượng.  
Xe lửa chạy khi đến ngọ, đạt tới điểm đến đế đô.  
Vưu Lương Hành cùng Lương Sở Lâm kết bạn cùng đi hướng khách sạn, bận rộn đến muộn gian mới dàn xếp xuống dưới, bữa tối tại khách sạn vội vàng giải quyết, rảnh rỗi sau đó, Lương Sở Lâm vẫn như cũ hưng trí khá cao.  
Buổi tối rảnh rỗi khi, Vưu Lương Hành hỏi: "Ngày mai muốn đi đâu chơi đùa?"  
Lương Sở Lâm sửng sốt, đạo: "Liền, vừa đi vừa nhìn bái." Một bộ tùy ý bộ dáng, hiển nhiên đối lần này du lịch không hề quy hoạch.  
Vưu Lương Hành nghi hoặc đạo: "Một mình ngươi đi ra chơi, không có làm công lược?"  
Lương Sở Lâm nháy mắt mấy cái, đạo: "Dù sao ngày nghỉ thời gian nhiều như vậy, không có gì hảo cấp ."  
Lương Sở Lâm trả lời không quá để ý, thấy Vưu Lương Hành thuận miệng lên tiếng càng nháy mắt vứt gia sau đầu, nhưng mà chờ hắn tắm rửa đi ra, chỉ qua nửa giờ, Vưu Lương Hành lại đem nhất trương chữ viết tinh tế xinh đẹp viết tay công lược đặt tại trước mặt hắn.  
Lương Sở Lâm định thần nhìn kỹ, thần tình kinh ngạc."Lương lương ca, ngươi, ngươi làm nhanh như vậy?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đơn giản đạo: "Tương đối thô sơ giản lược."  
"Này còn thô sơ giản lược..."  
Lương Sở Lâm nói đến một nửa lại ngừng lại, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt so trước càng thêm nóng rực, hắn cảm thấy Vưu Lương Hành quá mức lợi hại, nhìn chỗ nào đều cảm thấy bội phục, nhất thời tìm không ra tân đề tài.  
Đang nghĩ tới, Lương Sở Lâm chợt trong đầu chợt lóe, vui vẻ đạo: "Lương lương ca, trước ngươi tại đánh vương giả vinh quang đúng không."  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, Lương Sở Lâm vui vẻ đạo: "Ta cũng tại đánh, ngươi cái gì đẳng cấp?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Hoàng kim."  
Vừa nghe là hoàng kim, Lương Sở Lâm cười ánh mắt cong cong, hắn đang tưởng cùng Vưu Lương Hành kéo gần gũi, cơ hội đã tới rồi.  
Hắn vỗ vỗ bộ ngực, tự hào đạo: "Ta kim cương, chúng ta đồng thời đánh đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, có chút do dự, ngồi một ngày xe lửa, hắn vẫn luôn không đi ngủ, lúc này đã có chút mệt, tầm mắt miết đến di động, trên màn ảnh biểu hiện thời gian 10:40, Vưu Lương Hành chợt dừng một chút.  
Buổi sáng cái kia du hý bạn tốt nói quanh quẩn ở trong đầu: — buổi tối, ta mười giờ rưỡi về sau có thời gian.  
Vưu Lương Hành ngẩng đầu, đạo: "Kia liền đánh hai thanh đi, ta tái mời một người."  
Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Hảo." Nghĩ nghĩ, lại hỏi, "Lương lương ca, ngươi cái kia bằng hữu cái gì đẳng cấp?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, hảo một trận suy tư, mới nói: "Bạc trắng."  
Bạc trắng...  
Đây chẳng phải là gia tăng mức độ hảo cảm đại thời cơ tốt! ?  
Lương Sở Lâm hưng trí bừng bừng, trịnh trọng đạo: "Không có việc gì, có ta ở đây! Ta mang bọn ngươi lưỡng."  
, đệ 24 chương Trước sau như một, hôm nay manh miêu TV du hý chủ bá KK live stream trong náo nhiệt phi thường. Cách vách du hý chủ bá 'Tiểu kiếm tiên' cố ý lại đây xuyến tràng, hai vị chủ bá song sắp xếp đưa tới vô số miến vây xem.  
Phiên quá manh miêu TV du hý khu miến cũng biết, tiểu kiếm tiên tư lịch so KK muốn lão, thời gian sai rồi hơn hai năm, nhưng tự KK xuất hiện về sau, hai người rất nhanh tại du hý trung kết thành 'Bạn vong niên', quan hệ tương đương không tồi, tại nhân khí tiêu thăng cái này khi đoạn, KK chủ động mời tiểu kiếm tiên đồng thời trực tiếp, hai người quan hệ nhưng thấy một điểm.  
Buổi chiều tiểu kiếm tiên một xuất hiện, hai người miến hợp nhất, live stream nhân số tiêu thăng gần trăm vạn, không cần KK giới thiệu, tiểu kiếm tiên chính mình liền cười nói: "Đại gia buổi tối hảo, ta là các ngươi tâm ái tiểu tiện tiện."  
'Tiểu tiện tiện' là miến nhóm cấp tiểu kiếm tiên khởi ngoại hiệu, sâu xa đến từ chính tiểu kiếm tiên trực tiếp phong cách, tiểu kiếm tiên thanh âm nghe đi lên tuổi không lớn lắm, quan phương tư liệu thượng bất quá hai mươi bốn hai mươi lăm tuổi, tiếng phổ thông tiêu chuẩn, nhưng là nói chuyện ngữ điệu thập phần có cá tính, tưởng tại đông đảo du hý chủ bá trong xuất đầu, có đặc biệt chỗ là tất yếu điều kiện, tiểu kiếm tiên đặc điểm, liền là 'Tiện' .  
Yêu cầu làm sáng tỏ, dùng cái này hình chữ dung hắn không là mắng hắn, mà là đơn thuần hình dung hắn nói chuyện phong cách, hắn nói chuyện phi thường tiện hề hề, phiên dịch lại đây, chính là đặc biệt thiếu đòn.  
Tự giới thiệu không có làm hoàn, live stream trong liền xoát xuất một trận đạn mạc.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a là cách vách tiện tiện! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđã lâu không gặp a không đối chúng ta có phải hay không thượng chu mới thấy qua! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthừ! Ngươi tới làm gì! Chính mình live stream lại từ bỏ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tiểu kiếm tiên cười nói: "Lời này còn dùng hỏi sao, các ngươi nói ta tới làm gì, ta đương nhiên là đến cọ nhiệt độ nha!"  
Khang Thánh Triết không nhẹ không nặng hừ một tiếng, đạo: "Giống ngươi như vậy cọ nhiệt độ cũng vô dụng, sớm ngày lạc đường biết quay lại ôm ta đùi đi."  
Tiểu kiếm tiên cười hì hì, thuận can bò lên, đạo: "Ôm một cái ôm! Đến, nhượng ta sờ sờ ngươi đùi có đủ hay không thô, có đủ hay không tráng, có thể hay không nhượng ta thỏa mãn."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhẹ mắng: "Lăn đi một bên."  
Live stream bình luận nổi lên bốn phía.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta ha ha ha ha không biết xấu hổ tiện tiện cùng không biết xấu hổ KK. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông biết xấu hổ chi quyết chiến rốt cục kéo vang. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcác ngươi đủ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvì cái gì cảm giác đột nhiên tú ân ái. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontemmmm, ta có một lớn mật ý tưởng! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Du hý chủ bá xuyến môn là thái độ bình thường, KK live stream trong ngẫu nhiên sẽ có những thứ khác chủ bá xuất hiện, nhưng tiểu kiếm tiên số lần nhiều nhất, miến nhóm tập mãi thành thói quen, công nhận bọn họ quan hệ tương đối thân mật, đúng lúc gặp hiện giờ cơ hủ thịnh hành, miến nhóm thường xuyên lấy bọn họ nói giỡn.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttiện tiện ngươi tới đến hảo a! Tái không đến ngươi K bỏ chạy nha! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK gần nhất gặp lương muội a! Lương muội ngạnh có biết hay không! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttiện tiện, có cảm giác hay không chính mình trên đầu một trận lục quang. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthì hì hì hì hi! Nhìn! Kia chẳng lẽ là hô luân bối ngươi đại thảo nguyên! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Trực tiếp vòng trong có cái gì gió thổi cỏ lay chủ bá làm sao có thể không biết, huống chi sự tình mới vừa xuất thời điểm tiểu kiếm tiên cũng đã đệ nhất thời gian đi tìm KK nói giỡn, bất quá tại live stream trong, tiểu kiếm tiên còn là phi thường phối hợp kinh ngạc đạo: "Cái gì! Ta liền về nhà mẹ đẻ hai ngày nha! KK, ngươi tại sao có thể vứt bỏ cám bã thê!"  
Khang Thánh Triết một chút không có nghe tiến trong lỗ tai, hắn điểm hạ xứng đôi kiện, đạo: "Chơi game, hôm nay nếu bị thua, ngươi liền xong đời ."  
Tiện tiện kháp tế cổ họng yểu điệu anh anh một tiếng, tuyển anh hùng tốc độ lại một chút không chậm."Hừ, ngươi đã cho ta sẽ sợ ngươi sao, ta cố tình liền muốn... Thắng thắng thắng! Ta khẳng định thắng! Biệt đem đùi lấy đi, ta còn muốn tái ôm năm trăm năm QAQ."  
Trực tiếp duy trì liên tục ba giờ, live stream trong không khí thủy chung ngẩng cao, tại hai người ngươi một câu ta một câu nói chuyện phiếm trung, miến nhóm vẫn duy trì cao sinh động độ, KK càng là cùng tiểu kiếm tiên ăn ý phối hợp, cống hiến xuất N dùng nhiều dạng thao tác.  
Trực tiếp trên màn ảnh, Lý Bạch cùng đại kiều phối hợp, tại chỗ trở về một sóng bắt lấy tứ sát.  
Live stream phi thường kích động: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font666666! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói thật, KK Lý Bạch tao đến không mắt thấy! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày một sóng thật sự phi thường cường thế ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKKKKK ngươi vẫn là ta yêu cái kia K! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Du hý quá trình thập phần thông thuận, KK cả đêm mở lục cục, trong đó có tứ cục bắt lấy tam sát, một ván tứ sát, một ván ngũ sát, quá trình như hữu thần trợ, đánh đâu thắng đó; không gì cản nổi.  
Tuy rằng KK bình thường liền là giải trí kỹ thuật lưu thông ăn, nhưng giống hôm nay như vậy xúc cảm thật tốt quả lớn chồng chất tình huống vẫn là rất ít thấy. Miến nhóm sôi nổi hô to: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ nha KK ngươi hôm nay là không là khai quải! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhiếp sợ! KK đột nhiên dũng mãnh! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? KK ngươi hôm nay là xảy ra chuyện gì chuyện tốt sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrạng thái cường nổ mạnh a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tiểu kiếm tiên đánh tam cục pháp sư tam cục phụ trợ, thành tích đều khá tốt, nhưng cùng KK so sánh với, vẫn là sai rồi một cái mỗi cục MVP khoảng cách, tiểu kiếm tiên mờ mịt đạo: "Chẳng lẽ là ta từ nhà mẹ đẻ trở về ngươi lần nữa đối ta bắt đầu sinh mãnh liệt tình yêu, nhất định phải tú cho ta xem trọng nhượng ta đối với ngươi cường hãn ái mộ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết khó được lười phản bác, hơi có lệ đạo: "Ngươi vui vẻ liền hảo, đối , mấy giờ ?"  
Tiểu kiếm tiên đạo: "Khoái mười giờ rưỡi." Trả lời chấm dứt, hắn kỳ quái nói, "Ta như thế nào cảm giác ngươi hôm nay hỏi thăm mấy lần thời gian?"  
Live stream cũng có đồng cảm: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđối đối đối! ! Ta nhớ rõ rõ ràng, KK hôm nay hỏi năm lần mấy giờ ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi! ! Nơi này giống như có nội tình a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngốc K, ngươi muốn vội vã làm gì đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết một tiếng cười khẽ, từ tính thanh tuyến tại live stream mang theo một trận thiếu nữ tâm động, "Không làm gì, ta chơi game a ~ "  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchơi game? Ân? ? ? Ngươi đêm nay sẽ thêm bá sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnha nha nha nha! ? Đột nhiên phúc lợi? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết giống như không có nhìn thấy, cười nói: "Đại gia, tới thời gian nha ~ tuy rằng thực luyến tiếc đại gia, bất quá hôm nay trực tiếp liền đến nơi đây , a, cái kia tiện tiện, ngươi phụ trợ còn không được a ~ so nhân gia kém xa."  
Live stream một trận mờ mịt. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ từ! Không phải nói hảo chơi game sao! Không ở trong này đánh ngươi muốn đi đâu a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchỗ nào nhìn ra ngươi luyến tiếc chúng ta ! Phân minh chính là hạ bá rất vui vẻ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthu đậu bao tải! Nhân gia là ai! Là có người cho ngươi đánh phụ trợ còn cho ngươi đẹp như vậy tư tư sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết vẫn duy trì ý cười, tại tiểu kiếm tiên cùng hắn vi tín tư tán gẫu khuông trong truyền đến OK thủ thế sau lập tức hạ bá, đóng cửa nhuyễn kiện sau hắn nhìn lướt qua thời gian, di động trên màn ảnh biểu hiện hiện tại vừa vặn mười giờ rưỡi.  
Mười giờ rưỡi, nàng sẽ tại tuyến sao?  
Khang Thánh Triết có chút chần chờ, hắn hưng trí không tồi hạ bá, nhưng thật chấm dứt công tác về sau ngược lại có chút vi diệu khẩn trương, buổi sáng ước du hý thời điểm người nọ cũng không có cho hắn xác định đáp án, tại tuyến hoặc là không tại tuyến, đều có khả năng.  
Cắt tài khoản đăng ký vương giả vinh quang, hắn tiểu hào font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthượng tuyến, tại mới bắt đầu mặt biên do dự một khắc, Khang Thánh Triết lúc này mới điểm tiến bạn tốt mặt biên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbạn tốt khuông một mảnh màu xám, nàng không tại tuyến.  
Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng làm chuẩn bị, nhưng nhìn đến đáp án này một giây còn là có chút thất vọng, hắn tấm tựa ghế dựa thở phào một hơi, trong lòng có chút không ngừng được cảm giác mất mác.  
Ai...  
Khang Thánh Triết lần nữa nhặt lên di động, tại chuẩn bị rời khỏi khi lại dừng lại, hắn đưa điện thoại di động phóng ở một bên, vẫn duy trì đăng ký trạng thái, ngược lại nhảy ra chính mình thường nhìn thi tập, thong thả lẩm nhẩm đứng lên.  
Từ từ đi, có lẽ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttrong chốc lát sẽ thượng tuyến.  
Khang Thánh Triết tảo trang giấy thượng in ấn chỉnh tề văn tự, thỉnh thoảng hướng di động mặt biên vọng liếc mắt một cái, thời gian từng giây từng phút chảy qua, hắn vọng di động mặt biên thời gian càng ngày càng dài.  
Thập điểm bốn mươi hai phân, một cái mời khuông bỗng nhiên nhảy đi ra.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmời ngài gia nhập nhiều người bài vị.  
Khang Thánh Triết dừng một chút, rất nhanh cầm lấy di động, điểm hạ tiếp thu, nhưng mà tiếp thu khoảnh khắc, hệ thống gợi ý đạo: du hý đội ngũ đã giải tán.  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Chẳng lẽ là mời sai người, cho nên rất nhanh tiêu hủy đội ngũ?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font... Cũng không có tính toán mời hắn?  
Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt hiện ra tràn đầy nghi hoặc, vừa có không thể tin, lại có nói không nên lời phiền muộn cùng phức tạp, hắn thân hình cao đại, tướng mạo tuấn mỹ vẫn như cũ có thể cho người lấy dày đặc cảm giác áp bách, giờ phút này trên mặt hiện lên loại này vẻ mặt, ngược lại là giống cái thật lớn hài tử, nhượng nhân sinh xuất vài phần thương tiếc.  
Khang Thánh Triết không hề động tác, lúc này, bạn tốt mặt biên trong truyền đến một cái đến từ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttân tin tức.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — xứng đôi, tới sao?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — có một cái bằng hữu, kim cương.  
Khang Thánh Triết kịp phản ứng, hắn rất nhanh trả lời: — đến.  
Rất nhanh, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttruyền đến tân du hý mời, mời hắn tham gia 5V5 du hý xứng đôi, Khang Thánh Triết điểm hạ tiếp thu, mặt biên tiến vào xứng đôi gian, quả nhiên, bên trong trừ bỏ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, còn có một người khác, người này đẳng cấp là kim cương, cùng hoàng kim bạc trắng trung gian cách một cái bạch kim, không có biện pháp đồng thời bài vị.  
Nguyên lai không là mời sai người, chính là lo lắng hắn không đánh xứng đôi.  
Khang Thánh Triết tùng một hơi, hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện mình vừa mới thế nhưng thập phần khẩn trương, mà có trước sau chênh lệch, vốn là chờ mong song sắp xếp biến thành ba người cùng nhau chơi cũng biến đến không khó như vậy tiếp nhận rồi.  
Khang Thánh Triết tại xứng đôi gian trong đánh chữ đạo: — khai đi.  
Sơ qua, du hý trong còn không có động tĩnh, cái kia không biết người đánh chữ đạo: — chờ một lát.

Ước hảo đồng thời chơi game, Lương Sở Lâm chuyện thứ nhất liền là nhân cơ hội muốn Vưu Lương Hành vi tín, tăng thêm vi tín bạn tốt sau đó, hắn cảm thấy mỹ mãn đổ bộ chính mình du hý tài khoản, nhân tiện du hý bạn tốt cũng thành công tăng thêm Vưu Lương Hành.  
Cùng rất lương tiến lên nhập xứng đôi gian, Lương Sở Lâm bị Vưu Lương Hành du hý tên kinh một chút, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có may mắn thoát khỏi, hắn nhìn nhìn Lương Sở Lâm tên, không nói chuyện nhưng nhất thời không nói chuyện.  
Lương Sở Lâm du hý tên, tên là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông là học sinh tiểu học font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Tên này so Vưu Lương Hành font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcàng thêm không hảo lý giải, bất quá bởi vì hai người tên đều có chút một lời khó nói hết, ngược lại ai cũng không dễ nói đối phương tên sự.  
Tiến vào tổ đội sau, Vưu Lương Hành kéo trước nói du hý bạn tốt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttiến vào, gần đến giờ bắt đầu, Lương Sở Lâm chợt đạo: "Từ từ."  
Hắn như là đột phát kỳ tưởng, vẻ mặt lóe sáng, đề nghị đạo: "Ta muốn không sót tỷ của ta cùng lên tới đi, nàng đẳng cấp tinh diệu, lập tức liền vương giả ."  
Du hý mà thôi, không nhiều như vậy so đo, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Hảo."  
, đệ 25 chương Đến Vưu Lương Hành đồng ý, Lương Sở Lâm tại vi tín thượng liên xao Lương Sở Hàm, Lương Sở Hàm còn chưa có về nhà, tại đại học lúc này, hơn phân nửa còn không đi ngủ.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông là học sinh tiểu học font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: tỷ, tại không tại nha?  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông là học sinh tiểu học font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: đến đánh một ván vương giả đi! Ta hôm nay nhận thức một cái siêu cấp siêu cấp siêu cấp soái người, chúng ta cùng nhau chơi, ngươi phụ trợ ta, ta hảo hảo biểu hiện một chút,  
Lương Sở Hàm bên kia cũng không có hồi phục, Lương Sở Lâm có chút sốt ruột, lại nói tiếp: — tỷ, mau tới, hắn thật sự nhưng soái , vẫn là A đại , về sau nói không chừng còn có thể nhận thức một chút.  
Lương Sở Hàm sinh thanh lệ xinh đẹp, dáng người cao gầy, từ tiểu bắt đầu chính là trong trường học nổi danh mỹ nhân, Lương Sở Lâm cùng tỷ tỷ thập phần thân cận, thụ nàng ảnh hưởng, học văn khoa, đại học càng là báo đồng dạng A đại, hôm nay nhận thức Vưu Lương Hành, tổng nghĩ nhượng Lương Sở Hàm cũng có thể trông thấy.  
Sơ qua, Lương Sở Hàm bên kia vẫn là không có động tĩnh, Lương Sở Lâm không xác định đạo: — tỷ, ngươi ngủ?  
Lương Sở Hàm còn không có ngủ, nàng vốn là đang định hồi phục, nhưng nhìn đến Lương Sở Lâm nhắc tới A đại soái ca chữ, bỗng đột nhiên có chút phân thần.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthanh phong trục nguyệt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: còn không có.  
Lương Sở Lâm lập tức tinh thần sung túc. —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông là học sinh tiểu học font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: kia khoái thượng tuyến đi.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthanh phong trục nguyệt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ta tại tuyến thượng.  
Lương Sở Lâm cả kinh, trở lại du hý trong vừa thấy, tràn đầy nghi hoặc.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông là học sinh tiểu học font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: a? Không có a, tỷ, ngươi có phải hay không internet không hảo, muốn hay không lần nữa đổ bộ một chút.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthanh phong trục nguyệt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: không là...  
Lương Sở Lâm có chút mộng , — đó là như thế nào?  
Lương Sở Hàm không hảo nói thẳng, nữ hài tử tâm tư cùng so với chính mình tiểu hai tuổi vả lại tính cách tiểu hài tử khí đệ đệ thật sự vô pháp nói hết, nàng dừng một chút, cũng không có nói cho Lương Sở Lâm vậy trong đó khác biệt.  
Nàng đúng là tuyến, chỉ có phải hay không quý danh, mà là một cái khác cùng tên tiểu hào.  
Cái này tiểu hào người biết tương đối thiếu, liên Lương Sở Lâm cũng không có thêm, bên trong cùng sinh hoạt có quan người, chỉ có Liêu Túc cùng Vưu Lương Hành, giờ phút này, nàng liền đăng ở cái này tiểu hào thượng, tại Lương Sở Lâm vi tín gọi nàng là lúc, nàng đang tại đối với Vưu Lương Hành du hý tài khoản xuất thần.  
Từ lần trước đánh xong du hý sau đó, Lương Sở Hàm còn chưa bao giờ gặp Vưu Lương Hành, Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên rời đi trường học sau đó, nàng cũng chỉ còn lại có du hý mặt trên có thể cùng Vưu Lương Hành có điều tiếp xúc.  
Nhưng không biết có phải hay không là quá mức không khéo, nàng mỗi lần thượng tuyến khi, Vưu Lương Hành đều không thượng tuyến, mà chờ Vưu Lương Hành thượng tuyến khi, nàng vừa vặn không tại, chỉ có thể mỗi lần nhìn Vưu Lương Hành cuối cùng thượng tuyến thời gian bội cảm bất đắc dĩ.  
Mà ngay tại vừa mới, nàng đổ bộ tiểu hào, ngoài ý muốn phát hiện Vưu Lương Hành tại tuyến, nàng chính kinh ngạc, trong nháy mắt Vưu Lương Hành liền tiến nhập tổ đội trạng thái, nàng một cái không chú ý, liền như vậy mắt mở trừng trừng mất đi mời Vưu Lương Hành chơi game thời cơ.  
Hiện tại, Vưu Lương Hành đang tại tổ đội trung đã mấy phút đồng hồ thời gian, du hý còn không có bắt đầu.  
Lương Sở Hàm không từ phỏng đoán, Vưu Lương Hành trong đội ngũ có thể hay không nhân số không đủ? Nếu thật là nhân số không đủ, có thể hay không mời nàng?  
Lương Sở Hàm nhớ rõ, nàng lần trước tuy rằng cũng không có rất nổi bật, nhưng biểu hiện ra ngoài trình độ hẳn là không kém, làm đội hữu hẳn là đúng quy cách.  
Ôm một tia hy vọng, Lương Sở Hàm trong lòng khiêu hơi hơi gia tốc dưới tình huống duy trì liên tục chờ đợi.  
Cũng không biết Lương Sở Hàm trong lòng phỏng đoán, Lương Sở Lâm có chút sốt ruột, hắn phát tin tức đạo: — tỷ! Ta đây Biên ca ca nhưng hảo ! Lại cao lại soái , còn sẽ làm công lược, ngươi mau tới a.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông là học sinh tiểu học font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: tuyệt đối sẽ không hối hận , chúng ta cùng nhau chơi đi, đến đi đến đi!  
Lương Sở Hàm dừng một chút, cuối cùng vẫn là hồi phục đạo: — không , các ngươi chơi đi, ta đây biên có chút việc.  
Lương Sở Lâm một trận thất vọng, hắn ủy khuất ba ba trừng mắt nhìn, cấp Lương Sở Hàm phát rồi liên tiếp khóc biểu tình.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthanh phong trục nguyệt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngoan, đi thôi.  
Mời tỷ tỷ cùng lên tới chơi triệt để vô vọng, Lương Sở Lâm một trận mất mát, hắn muốn cho Lương Sở Hàm nhận thức Vưu Lương Hành là một chuyện, chính mình muốn có chút bảo đảm là một chuyện khác, hắn tuy rằng đẳng cấp cao, nhưng thực lo lắng một người mang không động Vưu Lương Hành cùng mặt khác cái kia bạc trắng ngoạn gia, hắn không rõ ràng lắm hai người này trình độ, khó tránh khỏi trong lòng lo lắng.  
Vạn nhất hai người bọn họ đều đặc biệt đồ ăn đâu!  
Lương Sở Lâm nói đã vứt đi ra ngoài, nhất định muốn tại Vưu Lương Hành trước mặt bảo vệ mặt mũi, chính bởi vì như thế, năng lực tranh gọi Lương Sở Hàm cùng lên tới chơi, dựa theo hắn nguyên bản ý tưởng, muốn là tinh diệu trình độ Lương Sở Hàm cũng tại, đêm nay du hý liền ổn .  
Bàn tính thất bại, Lương Sở Lâm không có đường lui, chỉ có thể dựa vào chính mình, hắn rời khỏi vi tín, tiến vào vương giả vinh quang, đồng thời quay đầu lại cùng Vưu Lương Hành mất mát đạo: "Lương lương ca, chúng ta khai đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành nghi hoặc đạo: "Ngươi tỷ đâu?"  
Lương Sở Lâm phiết miệng, tội nghiệp."Nàng nói có việc muốn vội, không tới."  
Những lời này nói xong, Vưu Lương Hành vẻ mặt có chút vi diệu, hắn nhìn nhìn chính mình liệt trong ngoài tại tuyến font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthanh phong trục nguyệt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, không có làm phản ứng.  
Trước đó cùng Lương Sở Lâm nói chuyện trung, tuy rằng chỉ kém một câu chưa nói minh, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành không là trì độn người, từ đã biết được tin tức trong, không khó đẩy dời đi Lương Sở Hàm chính là trước mắt nam hài tỷ tỷ.  
Vưu Lương Hành vốn đang tưởng thuận tay mời một chút Lương Sở Hàm font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthanh phong trục nguyệt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, nhưng hiện tại nghe được Lương Sở Lâm nói nàng có việc, chỉ phải hợp thời thu hồi tay, điểm hạ xứng đôi kiện.  
Du hý rốt cục bắt đầu, mà ở xa xôi A đại, tại rất lương tiến lên nhập du hý nháy mắt, Lương Sở Hàm thất vọng hít một hơi.  
Duyên phận như vậy quanh quanh quẩn quẩn, cố tình Vưu Lương Hành đối với cái này hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.  
Cùng Khang Thánh Triết, Lương Sở Lâm ba người tiến vào anh hùng trì sau, tâm tư của hắn liền tập trung tại du hý thượng.  
Tại chọn lựa anh hùng trước, Vưu Lương Hành trước chú ý một chút font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttuyển hạng, cũng không phải có ý kiến gì không, chính là vô ý thức gian nhiều nhìn thoáng qua.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlựa chọn anh hùng Quan Vũ, lại một cái cường thế nhưng không hảo đánh anh hùng.  
Vưu Lương Hành không cảm thấy không ổn, Lương Sở Lâm lại nhịn không được đạo: "Lương lương ca, hắn đánh Quan Vũ?"  
Trận này xứng đôi, Vưu Lương Hành, Khang Thánh Triết, Lương Sở Lâm ba người đều không có khai mạch, Lương Sở Lâm những lời này chỉ có bên cạnh Vưu Lương Hành có thể nghe được, Vưu Lương Hành thuận miệng lên tiếng.  
Lương Sở Lâm không dấu kinh ngạc, "Quan Vũ thật khó khăn đùa đi, mười cái Quan Vũ cửu cái hố, hắn không là..." Bạc trắng sao.  
Nói đến một nửa Lương Sở Lâm lại nuốt xuống, không phải đối đẳng cấp có cái gì kỳ thị, nhưng đối với cái này tuyển hạng quả thật thập phần để ý, nếu như là tân thủ ngoạn gia, lựa chọn càng hảo thao tác anh hùng chẳng phải là càng có nắm chắc?  
Lương Sở Lâm định rồi định, quyết định lựa chọn phát ra vị, tại pháp sư xạ thủ trong nhìn lại một vòng, nghẹn lại xạ thủ hoàng trung.  
Nhìn hiện tại du hý đội hình, kỳ thật đã có người khác lựa chọn xạ thủ, nhưng xứng đôi cục quả thật có rất nhiều ngoạn gia không thèm để ý đội hình, lựa chọn anh hùng tương đối tùy ý, dù sao Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết đẳng cấp đặt ở trong này, chỉ cần đánh hảo, đội hình hiện nay không là vấn đề.  
Một vị thượng đơn, hai vị xạ thủ, một vị pháp sư, không người đánh dã.  
Vưu Lương Hành lựa chọn đánh dã anh hùng lan lăng vương.  
Lại nói tiếp, lan lăng vương cái này anh hùng Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng có chút ấn tượng, hắn tuy rằng không đánh quá, nhưng là từng tại Liêu Túc hướng dẫn xem qua một vị chủ bá video, nếu là hắn nhớ không lầm, cái kia thời điểm, vị kia chủ bá đánh chính là lan lăng vương.  
"Lương lương ca, ngươi đánh dã sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, Lương Sở Hàm đạo: "Một hồng cho ta có thể chứ."  
Tại vương giả vinh quang bình thường đấu pháp trong, hướng tới là đánh dã anh hùng lấy một hồng, bởi vì đánh dã anh hùng muốn phụ trách bắt người, nhất định mau chóng thăng cấp, vòng thứ nhất hồng lam BUFF tới quan trọng yếu.  
Lương Sở Lâm không phải không hiểu đạo lý này, chính là hắn hướng Vưu Lương Hành đồng ý muốn dẫn hắn, cho nên quyết định, từ ngay từ đầu liền chiếm cứ ưu thế tuyệt đối, ngăn chặn đối phương, CARRY toàn trường.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Có thể."  
Lương Sở Lâm tràn đầy cảm kích, "Lương lương ca! Ngươi yên tâm, ta, ta nhất định sẽ mang ngươi nằm thắng !"  
Lương Sở Lâm đối với Vưu Lương Hành nhượng xuất hồng BUFF thực hiện phi thường cảm động, nhưng đối với Vưu Lương Hành bản nhân đến giảng, kỳ thật cũng không tính cái gì chỉ phải để ý sự.  
Hồng BUFF không phải chỉ có nhà mình dã khu có, nhà mình cấp Lương Sở Lâm, hắn lấy đối diện là có thể , hắn tùy ý gật đầu, không có ý nguyện lại mở miệng nói chuyện.  
An an tĩnh tĩnh trạng thái, mới là Vưu Lương Hành cho rằng chơi game chi lạc thú sở tại.  
Du hý tiến vào xứng đôi, mỗi cái ngoạn gia các ti này vị, Vưu Lương Hành đem một hồng lưu cho Lương Sở Lâm, chính mình lập tức đi hướng đối phương dã khu, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthì thẳng đến ra đi chờ đợi binh tuyến.  
Vưu Lương Hành đứng ở tới gần BUFF dã khu trong bụi cỏ, địch quân đánh dã anh hùng a kha đang tại đánh hồng, hồng BUFF huyết điều tiếp cận thấy đáy, Vưu Lương Hành thao túng lan lăng vương rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy.  
Thời cơ đã đến, Vưu Lương Hành chuẩn bị xuống tay trộm hồng, ánh mắt thoáng nhìn, bỗng nhiên chú ý tới toàn bộ văn tự kênh trong Lương Sở Lâm phát rồi một cái tin tức.  
—( ta phương hoàng trung )font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông là học sinh tiểu học font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ha ha ha ha! Đại gia ta bắt được đỏ! Ta tuyên bố: du hý kết thúc!  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Quá mức xuất hồ ý liêu, Vưu Lương Hành nhảy ra đi thời cơ thác loạn một giây, này một giây tạm dừng, khiến cho hồng BUFF bị địch quân a kha thuận lợi lấy đi, mà hắn vừa vặn nhảy vào tường vây bên trong, bị a kha 'Vách tường đông' .  
Vưu Lương Hành mau lui, hướng ra phía ngoài chạy xuất khi, hắn đánh vỡ chính mình tối hưởng thụ an tĩnh, cắn răng hỏi: "Ngươi đang làm gì đó?"  
Hỏi tự nhiên là Lương Sở Lâm, Lương Sở Lâm lộ ra răng trắng nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, lại thân lại đáng yêu, "Ta khiêu khích một chút bọn họ, kích phát một chút bọn họ ý chí chiến đấu."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn toàn bộ kênh trong câu nói kia, thấy thế nào cũng không giống như là Lương Sở Lâm như vậy ngoan học sinh bộ dáng sẽ nói ra tới nói.  
Lương Sở Lâm giải thích: "Lương lương ca, du hý trong đều là như vậy, tại du hý trong biểu hiện ra ngoài tính cách cùng người trên thực tế tính cách khác nhau rất lớn, thực bình thường ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Đối thoại đình chỉ gian, người đối diện tại văn tự khu trong đối Lương Sở Lâm 'Khiêu khích' tiến hành hồi phục.  
—( toàn bộ )( địch quân Marco Polo ): mã đức học sinh tiểu học lại TM nghỉ đi! !  
—( toàn bộ )( địch quân Marco Polo ): tiểu huynh đệ, hồi gia làm bài tập, OK?  
Giờ khắc này, Vưu Lương Hành rốt cục lý giải Lương Sở Lâm du hý danh hàm nghĩa, Lương Sở Lâm bản nhân lại đối với cái này cũng không lý giải, hắn cau mày, kỳ quái nói: "Như thế nào lại có người nói ta là học sinh tiểu học, bệnh thần kinh đi, ta không là đều sửa lại tên nói ta không là học sinh tiểu học sao!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành gân xanh nhảy một chút, hắn bình tĩnh hai giây, tiếp tục dấn thân vào du hý, từ đối phương dã khu bán huyết chạy ra, địch quân a kha theo đuổi không bỏ, ra đi địch quân anh hùng cũng tới trợ giúp, Vưu Lương Hành trốn vào trong bụi cỏ, đột nhiên nhìn thấy font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthao túng Quan Vũ chính ở trong này ngồi xổm thủ, hai người tại trong bụi cỏ chạm mặt, đồng thời nhảy đi ra ngoài.  
Quan Vũ giá cao đầu đại mã uy phong lẫm lẫm, một cái va chạm đem a kha đụng vào Vưu Lương Hành bên người, Vưu Lương Hành bình A giảm tốc độ kỹ năng liên chiêu nhanh chóng giao triền, hai vị cận chiến anh hùng ngắn ngủi tiếp xúc, bị lan lăng vương che lại công kích a kha lấy tử vong chấm dứt.  
A kha ngã xuống đất bỏ mình, vừa mới bị a kha thu gặt hồng BUFF xuất hiện tại Vưu Lương Hành lan lăng vương dưới chân.  
Tuy rằng chậm trong chốc lát, bất quá vòng vòng chuyển chuyển, địch quân một hồng vẫn là tới Vưu Lương Hành trong tay.  
Cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontngắn ngủi hợp tác, địch quân ra đi anh hùng thấy thế đem về đến nhà mình tháp hạ, Quan Vũ về phía sau lui, lan lăng vương theo sát mà đến, trở lại nhà mình dã khu.  
Đợt thứ hai dã quái đã xoát tân, cái này giai đoạn, phát dục quan trọng, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Quan Vũ gặp thoáng qua, tiếp tục thu gặt kinh tế, đánh dã quái đồng thời hắn bớt thời giờ ngẩng đầu nhìn Lương Sở Lâm liếc mắt một cái, Lương Sở Lâm chính hai tay phi điểm.  
, đệ 26 chương Lương Sở Lâm... Rất bận.  
Trên tay vội, trong lòng cũng vội, trong lòng hắn gánh vác muốn dẫn Vưu Lương Hành cất cánh trọng trách, bắt lấy một hồng sau đó thói quen tính khiêu khích một chút, sau đó vô cùng lo lắng chạy tới hạ bộ. Hắn hiện tại một hồng tới tay, kế tiếp mục tiêu chính là muốn nhanh chóng bắt được đầu người.  
Lương Sở Lâm thao túng anh hùng hoàng trung, nhìn nhìn văn tự kênh, câu kia nói hắn là học sinh tiểu học nói còn không có biến mất, địch quân Marco Polo đối diện hắn châm chọc khiêu khích.  
Lương Sở Lâm chính mình không rõ lắm xảy ra chuyện gì, từ hắn bắt đầu tiếp xúc cái này du hý bắt đầu, thường xuyên có người mắng hắn là học sinh tiểu học, một lần lại một lần xuống dưới, hắn không đến không cho mình đổi thành hiện tại tên này.  
Rốt cuộc vì cái gì a?  
Đang tại tháp hạ thanh lý binh tuyến, văn tự biểu hiện lại thấy đổi mới.  
—( toàn bộ )( địch quân Marco Polo ): còn đầu hàng, đầu hàng cái trảo trảo, học sinh tiểu học, có bản lĩnh đến SOLO a.  
Cái gọi là SOLO, chính là một đối một, Lương Sở Lâm bĩu môi, thầm nghĩ: ai cùng ngươi SOLO.  
Lương Sở Lâm bắt lấy Vưu Lương Hành một hồng, mục tiêu chỉ có CARRY toàn trường, thấy một cái sát một cái là của hắn nhiệm vụ thiết yếu, tuyệt không sẽ lãng phí thời gian đi một mình đấu, thời gian quý giá, Lương Sở Lâm không có tại văn tự trong hồi phục, nhưng mà hắn dẫn theo rất nặng thương ( súng ) đồng tới địch quân tháp trước, nghênh diện vừa lúc gặp được một cái mang theo mũ hai tay mang dùng súng một thân tây bộ ngưu tử phong xạ thủ anh hùng.  
Không là người khác.  
Cố tình chính là vị kia Marco Polo.  
Marco Polo tốc độ tay cực mau đánh tự đạo: —( toàn bộ )( địch quân Marco Polo ): học sinh tiểu học, đến nha.  
Lần này ở giữa lương sở sắp chết huyệt, Lương Sở Lâm không thể nhịn được nữa, dẫn theo thương ( súng ) đồng bình A công kích, dù sao ngộ đều gặp gỡ , không quản là ai đều phải bắt lấy người của đối phương đầu, hơn nữa có thể làm cho đối phương câm miệng, đó là càng hảo bất quá.  
Lương Sở Lâm không là khoác lác, hắn thao tác quả thật không kém, hai sóng binh tuyến đi hoàn, hắn lông tóc vô thương.  
Không quá vấn đề liền xuất ở trong này, hắn lông tóc vô thương, đối diện Marco Polo cũng không có bị thương, tới tới lui lui, dĩ nhiên là đánh cái ngang tay, ai đều không đánh tới ai.  
Lương Sở Lâm sắc mặt càng ngày càng kém, hắn vẫn luôn nghĩ có Vưu Lương Hành cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđẳng cấp tại, xứng đôi đến đối thủ thế nhưng sẽ không quá mạnh mẽ, nhưng hắn quên chính mình là kim cương này một tra, có hắn cái này kim cương tại, đối diện thực khả năng cũng sẽ xứng đôi đến vừa đến hai cái kim cương, thậm chí rất cao, Lương Sở Lâm không cách nào cụ thể phán đoán, lại biết đối diện Marco Polo, nhất định chính là kim cương kia một cái!  
Quả thực xui xẻo chết.  
Lương Sở Lâm bị đối phương bám trụ, đối tuyến đánh không chết, người lại không ly khai, hắn không chút nghi ngờ, nếu là hắn xoay người đi mặt khác lộ, hạ bộ phòng ngự tháp đảo mắt liền sẽ bị Marco Polo đẩy rụng.  
Hắn chính là muốn CARRY toàn trường nha, tại sao có thể liên một cái tháp đều không bảo vệ được. Trong nhất thời, Lương Sở Lâm cấp nhíu mày thẳng nhăn, càng là sốt ruột muốn làm rụng đối diện, hắn càng là dễ dàng bị đối diện đánh tới.  
Đối diện Marco Polo hiển nhiên đến hưng trí, đánh văn tự đánh càng thêm thường xuyên.  
—( toàn bộ )( địch quân Marco Polo ): đánh ta nha, ngươi ngược lại là đánh ta nha, ngươi không là có một hồng đi, đến nha đến nha.  
Lương Sở Lâm suýt nữa bị này khối mã khắc dứa bao tức chết, hắn chuyển nửa ngày, hồi phục đạo: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông là học sinh tiểu học font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngươi cấp đại gia chờ!  
Này một cái đáp hoàn, hắn học sinh tiểu học hình tượng quả thực ăn sâu bén rễ, triệt để cứu không được .  
Bên tai không ngừng truyền đến tiếng vang, tại Vưu Lương Hành bắt lấy một huyết sau đó, ta đội ngũ hình vuông hữu liên tiếp bắt lấy đầu người, trừ hắn ra hạ bộ không hề tiến triển, chỉnh cục du hý đã xuất hiện 6-1 trạng thái.  
Lương Sở Lâm trong lòng sốt ruột, quyết định tại đây một sóng binh tuyến liền cùng đối diện Marco Polo làm một cái kết thúc, nếu không chính là ngươi tử, nếu không chính là ta vong.  
Lương Sở Lâm vận sức chờ phát động, thoáng hiện công kích xuất kỳ bất ý, quả nhiên tại xuống tay trước dưới tình huống đánh tới Marco Polo, Marco Polo buông tha công kích xoay người mau lui, tại chỉ còn hai ba lấy máu dưới tình huống lui tiến trong tháp.  
"Sách." Đại cơ hội tốt hơi tung lướt qua, Lương Sở Lâm trong lòng líu lưỡi, nhưng đang lúc hắn cảm thấy không cơ hội khi, đã tàn huyết trạng thái Marco Polo thế nhưng hướng hắn hướng lại đây.  
Lương Sở Lâm phản xạ có điều kiện đuổi theo đánh đi qua, người lao ra đi về sau mới ý thức tới không ổn.  
Nguy rồi, địch quân nhất định là có trợ giúp.  
Quả nhiên, liền này một khắc, địch quân đánh dã anh hùng a kha cùng phổ thông pháp sư trương lương đồng thời từ trong bụi cỏ nhảy ra, tăng thêm Marco Polo đồng thời, đem Lương Sở Lâm hoàng trung vây vào giữa.  
... Một hồi quần ẩu.  
Lương Sở Hàm thiếu chút nữa nhảy dựng lên, nói tốt SOLO đâu!  
Bị trương lương một đạo kim sắc vách tường ngăn trở, hoàng trung lui không đi ra, đại thế đã mất, Lương Sở Lâm buông tha giãy dụa, ánh mắt có thể đạt được, bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy tiểu trên bản đồ lan lăng vương càng kháo càng gần, chớp mắt liền tới hạ bộ, nhảy vào địch quân ba người bên trong.  
Lương Sở Lâm còn dư lấy máu, vội vàng kêu lên: "Lương lương ca! Bọn họ nhiều người, ngươi đi mau! Ta bảo hộ ngươi!"  
Tuy rằng CARRY vô vọng, nhưng Lương Sở Lâm còn nhớ nhất định muốn bảo hộ Vưu Lương Hành, coi như mình chết đi, cũng muốn nhượng Vưu Lương Hành an toàn chạy trốn.  
Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có đáp lời, hắn an an tĩnh tĩnh đương khẩu, lan lăng vương cũng không có dựa theo hoàng trung đã nói xoay người chạy trốn, hắn dẫn đầu khi thân gần sát tàn huyết Marco Polo, một giây không đến đã đem chi bắt lấy, sau đó xoay người thẳng thiết a kha.  
Thích khách pháp sư đều là giòn da, đối với phát dục đứng lên vả lại động tác lưu loát lan lăng vương mà nói, giống như khoái đao băm đồ ăn, hoàng trung tại trong công kích vừa mới ngã xuống đất tử vong, bên tai lan lăng vương chiến tích liền theo sát mà liên tiếp vang lên.  
—Shut Down! !  
—DOUBLE KILL! !  
—Triple kill! ! !  
— tam sát!  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Lương Sở Lâm mộng bức đến cực điểm, tại kịp phản ứng sau đó, sắc mặt của hắn đỏ lên, tràn đầy ngại ngùng ngượng ngùng.  
Nói muốn dẫn Vưu Lương Hành, còn muốn nhân gia một hồng, kết quả chính mình không bắt lấy đầu người, ngược lại bị Vưu Lương Hành tú vẻ mặt, Lương Sở Lâm khó chịu tưởng đem mình oán đến trên tường.  
Vưu Lương Hành chơi du hý thực nghiêm túc, cũng không có nhìn Lương Sở Lâm vẻ mặt, Lương Sở Lâm chính mình phủng hồng hồng mặt, tại tử vong sống lại không dư trong thời gian điểm trúng tiểu bản đồ, vây xem những người khác tình hình chiến đấu.  
Tuyển Quan Vũ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontgiờ phút này đang tại đánh nhau kịch liệt trung, Lương Sở Lâm đem hình ảnh kéo qua đi, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Quan Vũ cưỡi đại mã mãnh liệt đỉnh đầu, đem đối phương Trình Giảo Kim cùng lưu bang đều chàng vào nhà mình trong tháp.  
Trình Giảo Kim cùng lưu bang đều là xe tăng, huyết lượng hậu, nhất thời hồi lâu giết không chết, bị đỉnh tiến trong tháp, hai người lập tức giãy dụa hướng ra phía ngoài chạy, nhưng bọn họ vừa mới có động tác, Quan Vũ nghênh diện chính là một đao.  
Giơ tay chém xuống, hai cái thịt bị đánh huyết điều chợt giảm xuống.  
Tình hình chiến đấu còn chưa kết thúc, Trình Giảo Kim cùng lưu bang không ngừng hướng ra phía ngoài hướng, nhưng mỗi khi muốn lao ra tháp khi, đều bị ta phương Quan Vũ giá đầu ngựa một đầu chàng trở về.  
Chạy một lần chàng một lần, tới tới lui lui duy trì chỉnh chỉnh tứ hồi.  
Cho dù là có thể hồi huyết Trình Giảo Kim cũng chống đỡ không nổi phòng ngự tháp dài đến bảy tám giây cường bắn, cuối cùng chỉ có thể cùng lưu bang hai người lần lượt chết thảm tại tháp trung.  
Lương Sở Lâm vô cùng khiếp sợ, tạp hồi lâu, chỉ có thể ở trong lòng thán thượng một câu: ... Sẽ chơi đùa.  
Như vậy Quan Vũ, kỳ thật đâu chỉ sẽ đùa trình độ...  
Nói đáng sợ cũng không quá đáng!  
Lương Sở Lâm lạnh run, tại văn tự trung đánh chữ đạo: — quan đại ca, ngươi lợi hại như vậy sao?  
Sơ qua, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontvăn tự đánh ra hồi phục.  
—( ta phương Quan Vũ ): kỳ thật hoàn hảo.  
—( ta phương Quan Vũ ): toàn dựa vào đội hữu phụ trợ.  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Lương Sở Lâm phiên một chút chiến tích, ta đội ngũ hình vuông hữu trong chỉ có chính mình không có đầu người, chủ yếu kháo ai phụ trợ vừa xem hiểu ngay, Lương Sở Lâm gắt gao khép lại miệng, hai má đỏ rực một mảnh.  
Này một ván đánh xong, Lương Sở Lâm đánh ra 1-1-4 thành tích, Vưu Lương Hành cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmột cái chín người đầu một cái sáu người đầu, phân biệt bắt lấy MVP cùng kim bài ra đi.  
Lương Sở Lâm toàn trường nằm thắng, khóc không ra nước mắt.  
Thứ hai cục mở lại, Lương Sở Lâm cắn răng tuyển vừa mới font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlựa chọn Quan Vũ.  
Hắn hữu ý vãn hồi một chút mặt mũi, cũng không muốn thượng tay về sau, thế nhưng so thượng một ván đánh càng kém.  
Mỗi người đều có chính mình am hiểu anh hùng, đối với Lương Sở Lâm mà nói, am hiểu nhất chính là xạ thủ, Quan Vũ cùng xạ thủ đấu pháp hoàn toàn bất đồng, hắn lại là lần đầu tiên bính, thường xuyên qua lại xuống dưới, một ván quá bán, hắn liền đưa sáu người đầu.  
Ta phương xứng đôi đến đội hữu khí văn tự khai mắng:  
— Quan Vũ! ! Cái kia Quan Vũ! ! Ngươi mau xuống ngựa đi! !  
— mã chính mình cũng so ngươi sẽ chơi!  
— ngươi xứng đáng ngươi mã sao! !  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Hai cục du hý xuống dưới, Lương Sở Lâm mất hết can đảm, chỉnh khuôn mặt suy sụp xuống dưới, khóc chít chít mà bộ dáng, ủy khuất ba ba, kế tiếp trong thời gian, ba người lại liên khai tam cục.  
Đệ tam cục, Lương Sở Lâm nằm thắng.  
Thứ bốn cục, Lương Sở Lâm nằm thắng.  
Thứ năm cục, Lương Sở Lâm nằm thắng.  
Cả đêm du hý chấm dứt, Lương Sở Lâm đem đầu của mình chôn ở trầm trước, bên tai bạo hồng."Oa QAQ giả giả đều là giả , hoàng kim bạc trắng đều là giả QAQ! !"  
Vưu Lương Hành vỗ vỗ đầu của hắn, du hý thông thuận rất nhiều nhìn Lương Sở Lâm tâm tình như trước không tồi, hắn cong cong khóe môi, đem tầm mắt dời trở lại du hý mặt biên thượng.  
Du hý chấm dứt giờ phút này, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcho hắn điểm tán, Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, cũng tại font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmặt sau ngón tay cái dấu hiệu thượng điểm một cái.  
Đây là Vưu Lương Hành lần đầu tiên tại du hý trung cho người khác điểm tán.  
Rời khỏi du hý cuối cùng, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttại bạn tốt mặt biên cho hắn phát rồi tin tức. — ngủ ngon.  
Một cái cũng không quen biết du hý võng hữu, chẳng biết tại sao đã có loại phức tạp cảm giác thân thiết, Vưu Lương Hành trước kia không chơi game, ngược lại không biết chơi game có thể cho hữu nghị thành lập như vậy nhanh chóng.  
Hắn chần chờ một khắc, hồi phục đạo: — ngủ ngon.  
Sơ qua, đối diện lại nói: — mười giờ rưỡi về sau, ta mỗi ngày đều có thời gian.  
Vưu Lương Hành đưa tay rời khỏi du hý, xuất thần gian, Lương Sở Lâm thanh âm chợt tại bên tai vang lên."Lương lương ca, ngươi có phải hay không đang cười ta?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành thần sắc nghi hoặc, Lương Sở Lâm so với hắn càng nghi hoặc, "Vậy ngươi tại cười cái gì?"  
Rất lương ngôn ngữ trong nghề thiếu, không đáp lời, Lương Sở Lâm cũng không truy cứu, trên mặt hắn đỏ sẫm còn chưa biến mất, du hý trong một cả đêm đả kích nhượng hắn tinh thần thập phần phấn khởi, ôm di động trốn được một bên, Lương Sở Lâm anh anh đạo: "Ta muốn chính mình đánh một phen."  
Không có Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết, Lương Sở Lâm lựa chọn đơn người bài vị, kim cương cục, nên cấm cấm hoàn, hắn tuyển xạ thủ lý nguyên phương.  
Lời nói thật nói, này một ván du hý, mười vị ngoạn gia song phương trình độ tương đương tiếp cận, không có giống Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết cao thủ như vậy dẫn đầu, song phương trạng huống kề cận, khó phân thắng bại, một sóng đoàn chiến đẩy đến đẩy đi, đánh hơn nửa canh giờ đều không kết quả.  
Đến cuối cùng, nhất chiêu đi nhầm, ta phương đoàn diệt, địch quân mang theo binh tuyến cường thế đăng môn. Lương Sở Lâm khí tay run rẩy, tại thủy tinh bộc phá trước, phiết miệng ba ba đánh chữ đạo:  
— chơi cái Cầu Cầu! Bốn người đều mang không đụng đến ta! Hừ!  
, đệ 27 chương Một đêm yên giấc, ngày hôm sau bắt đầu, nhàn nhàn tản tán du ngoạn nhật trình như vậy triển khai, buổi sáng cứ theo lẽ thường bốn mươi phút thần chạy sau đó, Vưu Lương Hành đơn giản cùng Lương Sở Lâm thương lượng một chút cụ thể đường bộ.  
Hai người bọn họ tại thời gian thượng đều không nóng nảy, tiêu dùng cũng không mượn theo, đơn giản tốc độ thả chậm, một chỗ cảnh điểm dùng tới non nửa thiên thời gian, lấy thưởng thức vi chủ.  
Lương Sở Lâm luôn luôn tại đọc sách, quy quy luật luật học sinh làm việc và nghỉ ngơi, bình thường sơ với thể dục rèn luyện, mới vừa một ngày thời gian xuống dưới, người sẽ không có tinh thần, một ngày du ngoạn mới vừa sau khi kết thúc, giống như nhất trương Ấn Độ phi bính, lạc ở trên giường vẫn không nhúc nhích.  
Vưu Lương Hành thể lực hảo, cũng không thụ ảnh hưởng, một ngày xuống dưới, chỉnh lý ban ngày chụp ảnh chụp khi như trước thần tình lạnh nhạt, thể lực tào không chút nào có rơi chậm lại xu thế.  
Vưu Lương Hành làm việc nghiêm túc, Lương Sở Lâm nhìn chăm chú hắn trong chốc lát, cọ bắn lên đến, thấu đi lên đạo: "Lương lương ca, cho ta xem." Nhìn thượng liếc mắt một cái, Lương Sở Lâm rất nhanh thở dài: "Lương lương ca, ngươi như thế nào liên chụp ảnh cũng xinh đẹp như vậy."  
Vưu Lương Hành đối sự tình chưởng khống độ ưu tú là thái độ bình thường, bị nêu ví dụ biểu dương là chuyện thường, nhưng rất ít gặp gỡ có người tại đương che mặt không ngừng khen, hắn đối Lương Sở Lâm loại này tính trẻ con cái gì đều biểu hiện tại ở mặt ngoài tính cách cũng không chán ghét, nhưng là tương đối khổ tay.  
Cẩn thận ngẫm lại, bên cạnh hắn người tính cách mỗi một cái đều không dễ ứng phó, trong nhà cha mẹ trước không đề cập tới, Bạch Dao cùng Liêu Túc cũng đều tại Vưu Lương Hành không am hiểu ứng đối nhân loại hình trong, không biết là tốt hay xấu, Vưu Lương Hành tuy rằng không am hiểu này đó tính cách giống như một đoàn hỏa người, nhưng vừa vặn bởi vì đối phương là như vậy người, thông thường ở chung mới sẽ không xấu hổ.  
Cách khác hiện tại, Vưu Lương Hành không mở miệng, Lương Sở Lâm đã thật vui vẻ đạo: "Hắc hắc, thật là dễ nhìn, lương lương ca, ta phát cái bằng hữu vòng đi."  
Tại Vưu Lương Hành chụp hảo ảnh chụp trong tuyển mấy trương, bên trong có không ít hắn tại cảnh điểm trước tươi cười tràn đầy ảnh chụp, Lương Sở Lâm tả hữu lật lật, chợt phát hiện Vưu Lương Hành luôn luôn tại chụp ảnh, phản thật không có cho chính mình chụp quá.  
"Lương lương ca, vậy ngươi làm như thế nào?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không có phát bằng hữu vòng thói quen, ngẫu nhiên phát một lần đều là nhìn tâm tình, nhìn Lương Sở Lâm có chút áy náy, đạo: "Có phong cảnh liền đi."  
Thuận tay phát rồi nhất trương cảnh điểm ảnh chụp, cuối cùng một cái vẫn là thật lâu trước kia trận đấu ký lục động thái được đến đổi mới, Vưu Lương Hành phóng ảnh chụp bước đi, cũng không có xứng văn tự.  
Ngay sau đó vô sự có thể làm, thời gian lại chuyển tới mười giờ rưỡi chỉnh, Vưu Lương Hành mở ra di động, đổ bộ vương giả vinh quang.  
Du hý liệt trong ngoài, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontquả nhiên tại tuyến.  
Du hý âm hiệu ở trong phòng không nhẹ không nặng vang , Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Lương lương ca, chơi game a?" Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt nhẹ miết, có điều ý bảo, Lương Sở Lâm liên tục xua tay, "Ta liền tính, lương lương ca, ta mệt mỏi quá nha."  
Lương Sở Lâm ngã xuống giường, quả thật kém mệt, thân thể vừa động không nghĩ động, chỉ chống tay chơi di động, Vưu Lương Hành điểm tiến bài vị mặt biên, hướng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphát ra mời.  
Đối diện lập tức tiếp thu, hai người tiến vào xứng đôi gian trong.  
Suy xét đến không xác định đối phương hay không có việc, tại tiến vào du hý trước Vưu Lương Hành tạm dừng vài giây đồng hồ thời gian, rất nhanh, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontliền truyền văn tự lại đây.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: bài vị?  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ân.  
Bên kia lại hỏi: chỉ có chúng ta hai người?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — ân.  
Đối diện trả lời: — phải không, rất tốt.  
Vưu Lương Hành cũng không lý giải cái này rất tốt là có ý gì, tại nhìn đối phương cũng không nói lời nào ý nguyện sau, hắn liền điểm hạ xứng đôi, du hý chính thức bắt đầu.  
Từ mười giờ rưỡi đánh tới mười một giờ rưỡi, Vưu Lương Hành tổ đội mở tam cục.  
Tam cục thuận gió, hai người thao tác đều thực thông thuận, du hý trong quá trình hai người không có khai mạch, cũng không có cho nhau đánh văn tự, nhưng tổng tại du hý trong có điều liên quan.  
Vưu Lương Hành đấu pháp sư, người kia liền đánh dã, thường xuyên đến phổ thông hỗ trợ bắt người, Vưu Lương Hành xạ kích tay, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontliền đánh phụ trợ, hai người một đường liên thể, đi tới chỗ nào đánh tới chỗ nào.  
Vưu Lương Hành trạng thái tập trung, tinh thần đầu nhập, mãi cho đến đệ tam cục đánh xong, mới giật mình phát hiện thời gian đã qua một giờ.  
Mười một giờ rưỡi, nên ngủ.  
Du thấy Vưu Lương Hành không có tái mời, đối diện tại bạn tốt liệt trong ngoài truyền tin tức đạo:  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: không tới?  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, trả lời: — ân.  
Tổng là như thế đơn giản một chữ, đối diện lại cũng không có ghét bỏ hắn lãnh đạm, chỉ săn sóc trả lời:  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: hảo, ngủ ngon.  
Ngay sau đó lại tới một cái: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngày mai chờ ngươi.  
Một câu nói kia tại Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng qua một lần, vốn là đã chuẩn bị hạ tuyến tay dừng lại, ngược lại tại đối thoại khuông trong đánh.  
— chờ ta?  
Vương giả vinh quang không là cái tiểu du hý, bên trong có thể gặp gỡ du hý bạn tốt cũng không phải chỉ có một hoặc hai người, vừa mới nhận thức không lâu, chỉ đánh hai vãn du hý, nhìn đến một câu nói kia, Vưu Lương Hành khó tránh khỏi trong lòng có điều phản ứng.  
Chờ hắn?  
Là... Chuyên môn chờ hắn?  
Không biết những lời này hay không có chút đột ngột, đối diện tại trả lời khi hiển nhiên cũng tại do dự, sơ qua, bên kia hồi phục đạo: — cùng ngươi chơi game, có loại đặc biệt cảm giác.  
Này một câu đến ngẩng đầu lên thực toan, Vưu Lương Hành mày đột nhiên nhảy một chút.  
Hắn liên tục hai ngày buổi tối tìm đối phương chơi game, cũng không tồn tại bất luận những thứ khác tâm tư, có quan trên mạng thường nói mang muội hoặc là biệt cái gì đều không có suy nghĩ qua.  
Hắn cũng không rõ ràng lắm đối phương là nam hay là nữ, cũng cũng không thèm để ý đối phương là nam hay là nữ, cùng một chỗ chơi game, chỉ là bởi vì đồng thời chơi game thể nghiệm độ sẽ càng hảo.  
Ngược đi đẩy, Vưu Lương Hành ý tưởng đồng dạng, muốn là đối phương tâm tư không tại du hý thượng, hắn cảm thụ tuyệt không sẽ hảo.  
Tự hỏi gian, đối diện hồi phục khẩn tiếp mà đến.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: đơn giản nói, chính là cùng ngươi chơi game...  
Vưu Lương Hành không tự giác khẽ cau mày, chờ hắn hạ văn.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: đánh tương đối thích đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời dừng lại, dừng một chút, không nhịn được cười, hắn nhẹ nhàng xao hạ văn tự, hồi phục đạo:  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: đồng cảm.  
Rời khỏi vương giả vinh quang, Vưu Lương Hành chuẩn bị đi ngủ, Lương Sở Lâm tại cách vách trên giường hai mắt lóe sáng theo dõi hắn, sắc mặt ửng đỏ.  
Lương Sở Lâm thanh âm kích động đạo: "Lương lương ca, ngươi vừa mới lại cười , ngươi cười rộ lên thời điểm, cảm giác càng soái, đặc biệt soái, soái nổ tung."  
Tam liên khen, Vưu Lương Hành nhắm mắt lại, thản nhiên nói: "Đi ngủ."  
Một ngày mới, như trước là ban ngày ngắm phong cảnh giữa trưa ăn mỹ thực buổi tối ngủ giường lớn, Lương Sở Lâm thể lực hữu hạn, mỗi ngày trở lại khách sạn sau đó, nhiều lắm chống lên tinh thần tắm một cái, những sự tình khác cái gì cũng không quan tâm, Vưu Lương Hành một người chống lên hai người việc, hết thảy đều chấm dứt rất nhiều, tái mỗi đêm đánh thượng một giờ du hý.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlà một cái thực hảo đội hữu, mỗi đêm mười giờ rưỡi về sau đúng giờ tại tuyến, Vưu Lương Hành tại lúc này tiếp thu đến hắn mời, hai người liên tục bắt đầu phiên giao dịch.  
Hơn phân nửa tình huống một thắng rốt cuộc, chỉ có một lần thuận gió cục bởi vì font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontrất lãng bị phản đẩy, liên tục đánh một cái nhiều cuối tuần, rất lương sắp sửa vương giả vinh quang bỏ vào chính mình hằng ngày trong.  
Không thể không nói, cái này hố, hắn xem như vào.  
Lại là mười giờ rưỡi tả hữu, Vưu Lương Hành cứ theo lẽ thường thượng tuyến, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttrước sau như một phát đến du hý mời, đánh một vòng, giữa hai người có không ít ăn ý, nhưng là cơ bản nhất nói chuyện phiếm cũng rất ít, thật muốn lại nói tiếp, đối với đối phương có thể nói hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.  
Hôm nay, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontkhông có vội vã bắt đầu, khó được nhàn thoại đánh chữ.  
— ban ngày, không chơi game sao?  
, đệ 28 chương Vưu Lương Hành trong trí nhớ, hai người lần đầu tiên chơi game là trên xe lửa kia một lần, khi đó là một cái sáng sớm, đại sáng sớm chơi game, cũng không thể xác định đối phương cao thấp ngọ hay không có nhàn dư thời gian.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — gần nhất tại...  
Đánh du lịch hai chữ thời điểm Vưu Lương Hành tạm dừng một chút, xác thực nói đến, du lịch hai chữ này đối với Lương Sở Lâm thành lập, nhưng đối với hắn đã có chút không quá thích hợp, hắn không phải vi du ngoạn mà đến, chung quanh ngắm phong cảnh chính là đuổi thời gian.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — chung quanh nhìn xem.  
Phát ra câu này sau đó, Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy những lời này giống như có chút tại cự tuyệt đối phương ý tứ, hắn đang định bổ sung thượng một câu giải thích, đối phương liền truyền đến tin tức.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: như vậy qua mấy ngày nay, ban ngày cũng có thể đồng thời đánh.  
Cái này đọc lý giải phi thường đúng chỗ, không chỉ lý giải đến trong đó hàm nghĩa, còn thuận tiện tự nhiên mà vậy hẹn ban ngày thời gian, nếu nói là lĩnh hội Vưu Lương Hành ý tứ, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontngược lại là phá lệ có thiên phú.  
Vưu Lương Hành không khỏi nhiều trả lời một câu: — ngươi ban ngày không vội?  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngày nghỉ.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: mở?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — ân.  
Điểm đến mới thôi, vừa không xâm nhập, cũng không xa lạ, khoảng cách bảo trì rất vừa vặn, du hý bắt đầu, Vưu Lương Hành ra tinh thần tác.  
Ban ngày hằng ngày đều có thời gian ngày nghỉ... Là học sinh?  
Bất quá học sinh phạm vi đã đầy đủ rộng khắp, nghiên cứu sinh, đại học, trung học, thậm chí sơ trung tiểu học, đều là học sinh giai đoạn, Vưu Lương Hành bớt thời giờ nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh Lương Sở Lâm, thầm nghĩ: hẳn là không phải là cái này tuổi trẻ .  
Từ hắn cảm giác, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontso Lương Sở Lâm muốn thành thục rất nhiều.  
Hoàn hồn đầu nhập du hý, một ván du hý đánh thập phần thông thuận, bất quá du hý tiến hành đến trên đường, vi tín gợi ý khuông không ngừng tại du hý phía trên đột nhiên toát ra, phân giai đoạn che tầm nhìn.  
Tại bắt đầu một cái có thể nhìn ra là Liêu Túc tin tức về sau, kế tiếp gợi ý đều là tin tức số lượng gia tăng, nhìn không thấy Liêu Túc đều tại nói cái gì đó, Vưu Lương Hành chịu đựng không kiên nhẫn kiên trì đến một ván chấm dứt, tại bạn tốt tin tức trong cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồi phục đạo: — chờ.  
Vi tín thượng tìm được Liêu Túc, nói chuyện phiếm trang mặt xoát ra gần hơn mười điều tin tức.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: lương ca lương ca!  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngươi đi đế đô nha! ! Ta xem gặp ngươi phát bằng hữu vòng !  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngươi như thế nào không nói cho ta một tiếng a, ta có thể cùng ngươi cùng đi nha!  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: nha, lương ca! Đang làm gì đó đâu, trạc trạc trạc trạc trạc!  
Bắt đầu vài câu vô nghĩa, rất nhanh phát triển đến những phương diện khác.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: oa! ! Ngươi tại chơi game! Chơi game như thế nào không gọi ta! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphẫn nộ chống nạnh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: hạ đem mang ta mang ta mang ta mang ta! !  
Vưu Lương Hành: — câm miệng, tái phát đánh chết ngươi.  
Này một cái phát ra đi, Liêu Túc quả nhiên yên tĩnh, một cái tội nghiệp biểu tình truyền tới, Liêu Túc đạo: —QAQ lương ca mang ta phi.  
Chơi du hý mời, ngược lại không có gì hảo cự tuyệt , chính là Liêu Túc tính cách nghiêng về một phía, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng gân xanh thẳng khiêu, hắn hồi phục đạo: — thượng tuyến.  
Nghĩ nghĩ, lại bổ sung đạo: — đối , có một cái mặt khác bạn tốt.  
Liêu Túc cơ hồ là lập tức phản ứng: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhiếp sợ mặt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontLương Sở Hàm! ?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành: người khác.  
Hai chữ đọc đứng lên bình bình đạm đạm, nhưng Liêu Túc lại giống như có thể nhìn đến Vưu Lương Hành uy hiếp lực độ mười phần ánh mắt, hắn bản thân một người đối di động màn hình không tự giác rụt lui cổ, trả lời: — a.  
Nếu không là Lương Sở Hàm, Liêu Túc đảo không như vậy để ý .  
Tại vừa mới, Liêu Túc tại bằng hữu vòng thấy được Vưu Lương Hành động thái, bởi vì Vưu Lương Hành bằng hữu vòng hướng tới đổi mới thời gian khoảng cách trường, ngẫu nhiên nhìn thấy cảm thấy thập phần mới lạ, liền lại đây tán gẫu thượng vài câu.  
Vưu Lương Hành luôn luôn có tin tức liền giây hồi, liên tiếp mấy cái đều không phản ứng, Liêu Túc nghĩ không ra hắn tại vội cái gì, đánh quyền? Không nên a, nhìn bằng hữu vòng người khác tại Bắc Kinh, ở khách sạn làm sao có thể còn tặng kèm bao cát.  
Bỗng nhiên, Liêu Túc linh cơ chợt lóe, thượng du hí thượng nhìn thoáng qua, Vưu Lương Hành quả nhiên tại tuyến, nhưng lại đang tại du hý trung.  
Vưu Lương Hành chính mình tại chơi game không có gì ngạc nhiên, kỳ chính là Vưu Lương Hành đẳng cấp đã khóa tại hoàng kim một, phỏng chừng lại đến mấy đem, lập tức liền muốn bạch kim .  
Lúc này mới vài ngày thời gian, đẳng cấp như thế nào sẽ đánh nhanh như vậy, hơn nữa quan trọng nhất vấn đề là, Vưu Lương Hành thăng nhiều như vậy tinh, trung gian không có một phen là tìm chính mình đánh.  
Liêu Túc thật sâu cảm giác chính mình bồi hồi ở tại thất sủng bên cạnh, vì thế cùng truy mãnh đánh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ta đăng tiểu hào, ngươi kéo ta ha!  
Vưu Lương Hành trở lại vương giả vinh quang thượng tuyến, mở ra font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbạn tốt mặt biên khi, lại nhịn không được nhẹ nhẹ hít một hơi.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: có một cái bằng hữu tưởng đồng thời đánh.  
Đối diện giây hồi, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: lần trước vị kia?  
Lần trước vị kia liền là làm người ta khắc sâu ấn tượng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông là học sinh tiểu học font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontLương Sở Lâm, vị này tiên hiền không chỉ nhượng Vưu Lương Hành ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ, đối Khang Thánh Triết đến nói cũng là đồng dạng.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — không là, xá hữu.  
Rất nhanh phát ra sau, mới cảm thấy xá hữu hai chữ có chút không ổn, nhưng du hý trong không thể rút về, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ phải làm cho mình không nhiều lắm để ý.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: chúng ta đây ba hàng.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ân.  
Vưu Lương Hành bên kia không có động tĩnh, phải là tại chờ bằng hữu thượng tuyến, Khang Thánh Triết lúc này mới thân thể một đảo, về phía sau ỷ, như thường ngày duỗi một cái vĩnh viễn cũng duỗi không đầy đủ làm biếng thắt lưng.  
Tại đôi câu vài lời chi gian suy đoán tin tức người không ngừng Vưu Lương Hành một cái, Khang Thánh Triết cũng là nhẹ nhàng xao di động màn hình phỏng đoán, xá hữu...  
Quả nhiên là học sinh.  
Khang Thánh Triết nghe qua Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm, nếu là từ thanh âm phỏng đoán, phải là cái tuổi vừa lúc tướng mạo ngọt ngào nữ hài tử, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết cũng không tin thanh âm. Thanh âm là sẽ gạt người , hắn chính mình là trong đó điển hình ví dụ, so với thanh âm, hắn càng có khuynh hướng chính mình trực giác.  
Dựa theo cảm giác của hắn, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthẳn là không phải là sơ trung trung học, nàng cấp người cảm giác thực thành thục, có đôi khi thậm chí có chút lãnh đạm, nhưng lãnh đạm lại còn vẫn duy trì lễ phép, nhượng người càng phát không thể nắm lấy.  
Ít nhất là một cái sinh viên.  
Khang Thánh Triết trong lúc đang suy tư, mặt biên trong truyền đến font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbài vị mời, Khang Thánh Triết hoạt động một chút ngón tay, vi cùng đối phương chơi game, Khang Thánh Triết mấy ngày này đều là tại chấm dứt ba giờ trực tiếp về sau cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontkhai hắc, liên tiếp thời gian xuống dưới, trên tay có chút mệt mỏi, không thể không tiến hành một chút thả lỏng.  
Điểm hạ xác nhận, du hý gian ba hàng vị trí đã có hai người.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chính là yêu chạy bộ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Khang Thánh Triết cảm thấy người sau có chút quen thuộc, cẩn thận tưởng tượng, nguyên lai là lần trước đang xem cuộc chiến thời điểm gặp qua, lần đó lương lương Ðát kỉ cùng Hậu Nghệ phối hợp phản sát, Khang Thánh Triết trực tiếp giải thích, một ván xuống dưới, nhớ kỹ Hậu Nghệ tên, chính là vị này font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chính là yêu chạy bộ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Nguyên lai cái kia thời điểm, các nàng là tại song sắp xếp, khó trách phối hợp thập phần ăn ý.  
Khang Thánh Triết tại du hý gian trong đứng vững vị trí, chờ đợi bắt đầu, mới tới font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chính là yêu chạy bộ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđầu xuống phía dưới đột nhiên sáng lên giọng nói dấu hiệu, trước mở nghe đài giọng nói, ngay sau đó mở nói chuyện giọng nói.  
Cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđánh một vòng du hý, Khang Thánh Triết vẫn luôn không có cùng đối diện khai quá giọng nói, đột nhiên nhìn thấy microphone dấu hiệu, nhất thời có chút sửng sốt.  
Gia nhập xá hữu mở mạch, nàng kia cũng sẽ khai sao?  
Tâm tình phập phồng gian, Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành đồng thời điểm hạ giọng nói nghe đài kiện, vừa mới, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chính là yêu chạy bộ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttại khụ một tiếng sau đó mở miệng."Nha, lương ca, ngươi không khai giọng nói sao? Oa, không thể nào, lại muốn ta một người lầm bầm lầu bầu? Quá phận quá phận !"  
Một tiếng hào khí mười phần khàn khàn hán tử âm hưởng triệt du hý gian, Khang Thánh Triết thoáng chốc sửng sốt, không hề nghi ngờ... Này tuyệt đối là một người nam nhân thanh âm.  
Nam nhân...  
Xá hữu?  
Khang Thánh Triết đầu óc trung có chút hỗn loạn, hắn hao phí hồi lâu mới chú ý tới font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chính là yêu chạy bộ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđối với font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontxưng hô.  
Là trong hiện thực bằng hữu, gọi lương ca, cho nên font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontchân thực tên trong cũng có một lương tự?  
... Không đối. Khang Thánh Triết bị chính mình chú ý điểm mơ hồ một chút, suýt nữa muốn cười, hắn tập trung tinh thần, lần thứ hai suy tư, lương ca, đây cũng là nói, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlà một cái nam nhân?  
Nhưng lần trước thanh âm rõ ràng...  
Là hắn thêm sai người?  
Không có khả năng, thanh âm không nói trước, thao tác sẽ không gạt người, cảm giác lại càng không sẽ gạt người, Khang Thánh Triết khẽ cau mày, tại du hý trong font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồi phục khi như trước không có hoàn hồn.  
Ngẫm lại lần đầu tiên bọn họ du hý trong gặp nhau, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttại du hý trước bán trình cũng không có khai giọng nói, sau đó lại là tại thủy tinh bộc phá khi không kiên nhẫn mở miệng mắng chửi người, căn bản không tồn tại tận lực lừa âm khả năng tính.  
Bỏ thêm bạn tốt sau đó, đối phương cho tới bây giờ đều không có khai quá giọng nói, càng chưa từng có cùng Khang Thánh Triết nói qua hoặc tối kỳ quá nàng là nữ tính, nói cách khác, từ ngay từ đầu, cũng chỉ là Khang Thánh Triết chính mình có điều hiểu lầm.  
Đối phương rất có thể là nam nhân.  
Không không không, cẩn thận ngẫm lại, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđánh văn tự trong cấp người cảm giác, cực đại địa khả năng tính liền là nam nhân! Lúc này mới nói được thông Khang Thánh Triết cho tới nay đều thực để ý cái loại này kỳ diệu cảm.  
Hắn là cái nam nhân cái gì...  
Đột nhiên, Khang Thánh Triết nhịn không được tưởng: thanh âm quả nhiên là sẽ gạt người .  
Lời nói thật nói, Khang Thánh Triết mặc dù tại live stream thảo luận quá mang muội thật thích vui đùa nói, nhưng hắn đối với font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlại chưa từng có thật khởi quá phương diện kia tâm tư.  
Hắn thích du hý, nếu thật sự là tồn chuyên môn mang muội tâm tư đi tiếp xúc người khác, không chỉ đối người khác không tôn trọng, đối chính mình cũng là một loại vũ nhục.  
Hắn chỉ là để ý, mà giờ khắc này, suy đoán đến đối phương là một cái nam nhân, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không có cảm thấy thất vọng, ngược lại có một loại càng thêm mãnh liệt để ý cảm bắt đầu sinh.  
Lần đó nghe được thanh âm nếu như là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbản nhân, kia tình huống ngược lại là càng thêm thú vị.  
Khang Thánh Triết dừng một chút, du hý trong font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđang tại cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chính là yêu chạy bộ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđối thoại, giống là bởi vì bên người có người đi ngủ, lương lương cho nên không có phương tiện khai giọng nói, trực tiếp điểm hạ xứng đôi kiện, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chính là yêu chạy bộ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontchỉ phải rầm rì kêu rên hai tiếng.  
Du hý ngay sau đó tiến vào xứng đôi mặt biên, Khang Thánh Triết chợt cao cao giơ tay lên cơ, một trận ức chế không được cười khẽ.  
Nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, bởi vì không ngừng được cảm giác hưng phấn mà sắc mặt ửng đỏ, phần này vẻ mặt xứng tại hắn mỹ lệ lại mang theo vài phần đồi mỹ khí chất trên mặt có vẻ khó hiểu hoặc nhân.  
Khang Thánh Triết một hơi hàm tại đầu lưỡi, mang theo cười chậm rãi đẩy ra."A ~~ hảo muốn trông thấy."  
, đệ 29 chương Không tiếng động âm du hý, chỉ có Liêu Túc một người thanh âm không ngừng bồi hồi, "Lương ca, ngươi thật không khai giọng nói ? Sẽ không cũng không phải bản nhân đi, có người ngủ? Ai ngủ? Ngươi cùng người khác cùng đi Bắc Kinh? Oa! Các ngươi còn trụ một cái phòng? Không phải đâu, ta đây đâu, ta mới là cùng ngươi ngủ hai năm nam nhân!"  
Khai tổ đội giọng nói, Liêu Túc nói chuyện phiếm cũng không có gì cố kỵ, hắn biết Vưu Lương Hành có thể nghe được, chính mình rõ ràng lười đánh chữ, nói chuyện thời điểm, hắn nhân tiện chú ý một chút trong phòng một người khác font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Nhìn đến tên khi, Liêu Túc tổng cảm thấy cái này ID giống như giống như đã từng quen biết, giống như nổi tại ký ức tầng ngoài, nhưng cố tình nhất thời hồi lâu tưởng không rõ ràng lắm, bất quá hắn cùng những cái đó có chuyện gì làm không rõ ràng lắm liền cả người khó chịu người không giống, tưởng không rõ ràng lắm liền tính, đảo mắt vứt gia sau đầu, tiếp tục cùng Vưu Lương Hành lải nhải.  
"Ta mới vài ngày không gặp ngươi, ngươi đẳng cấp như thế nào thăng nhanh như vậy." Du hý tiến vào anh hùng lựa chọn giai đoạn, Liêu Túc lựa chọn đánh dã anh hùng Lưu Bị, trong thanh âm tràn đầy oán khí."Ta cho ngươi giảng, ta trước hai ngày cố lấy dũng khí hướng vương giả, còn kém lâm môn một cước, kết quả liên quỳ bát bàn, bát bàn! Khí đến ta suất di động a quả thực."  
Khi nói chuyện, Vưu Lương Hành không có lựa chọn anh hùng, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlựa chọn xạ thủ Hậu Nghệ.  
Nhìn đến font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlựa chọn, Vưu Lương Hành chuẩn bị lựa chọn pháp sư tay ngừng lại, đây là hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlựa chọn tân thủ loại thích ứng anh hùng, trước vài ngày trong, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđều tương đối có khuynh hướng kỹ thuật khó khăn so cao cái loại này, hôm nay chẳng biết tại sao, đột nhiên lựa chọn thường quy anh hùng.  
Hơi hơi tạm dừng, mặt khác đội hữu đã sôi nổi lựa chọn pháp sư vị cùng thượng đơn, vi phối hợp đội hình, Vưu Lương Hành tại phụ trợ loại anh hùng trong lựa chọn vú em thái văn cơ.  
Đó cũng là hắn lần đầu tiên chính thức đánh chuyên môn phụ trợ loại anh hùng, làm nếm thử, không phải không thể.  
Du hý tiến vào mới bắt đầu trang mặt, Liêu Túc thanh âm bởi vì internet nhân tố có điều chậm chạp, chờ đến nghe được 'Hoan nghênh đi vào vương giả vinh quang' giọng nói gợi ý sự, thanh âm mới biến đến rõ ràng.  
"Lương ca? Lương ca?"  
Vưu Lương Hành văn tự hồi phục: — nói.  
Chẳng sợ không kiên nhẫn, vẫn là sẽ đáp lại, Liêu Túc hì hì mỉm cười, đạo: "Ngươi nắm chặt thời gian thăng đoạn đi, nói không chừng cái này ngày nghỉ quá hoàn, ngươi liền tinh diệu ! Đến lúc đó chúng ta có thể đồng thời đánh vương giả cục."  
Vưu Lương Hành không có hồi phục, Liêu Túc cũng không thèm để ý, hắn thao túng Lưu Bị chạy tới dã khu, đạo: "Ai, thật sự! Như ta vậy đội hữu thật sự thực khó được ! Ngươi chờ nhìn, ta cho ngươi tú một tay."  
Vưu Lương Hành sao có thể không biết Liêu Túc, hắn nhẹ thán một hơi, theo sát mà font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontHậu Nghệ chạy tới hạ bộ.  
Này một tá, thế nhưng phá lệ thông thuận.  
Vưu Lương Hành thượng tay thái văn cơ kỹ năng chủ yếu có hai cái công hiệu, một là mê muội, mà là thêm huyết, tại bên người có phát ra hình đội hữu khi, thái văn cơ này hai cái kỹ năng có thể ghê tởm đến đối diện mở miệng mắng chửi người, bất quá cái này anh hùng là chuyên môn phụ trợ loại anh hùng, huyết lượng không hậu, phát ra cũng không được, chỉ có thể kháo phụ trợ đội hữu đạt được thắng lợi.  
Vừa vặn, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontchính là một vị thập phần tin cậy đội hữu.  
Vưu Lương Hành thao túng thái văn cơ phụ trách chếch choáng, đánh vào trên người địch nhân một giây tạm dừng liền đầy đủ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđem người đánh tới bán huyết, tuy rằng hôm nay đánh đến là thường quy xạ thủ Hậu Nghệ, nhưng hành động lưu loát, một chút không lãng phí thời gian.  
Giết chết đối diện xạ thủ về sau, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontHậu Nghệ nhanh chóng công tháp, địch quân tiến đến trợ giúp Trình Giảo Kim chợt trèo tường khiêu lại đây, xoắn ốc đánh đem Hậu Nghệ triền tại tháp trung.  
Tháp lực công kích độ so cao, Hậu Nghệ sau này triệt, nề hà giòn da anh hùng huyết lượng quá mỏng, trong nháy mắt liền đến tàn huyết, Vưu Lương Hành vọt tới Hậu Nghệ bên người, lục sắc kỹ năng lỗ ống kính đem Hậu Nghệ bao vây, hai người liền đánh biên lui.  
Trình Giảo Kim đánh hạ Hậu Nghệ nhiều ít huyết, Vưu Lương Hành liền bổ sung Hậu Nghệ nhiều ít huyết, cuối cùng thối lui đến nhà mình tháp hạ an toàn mà mang, Hậu Nghệ như trước bảo trì mỏng manh huyết lượng, nhưng còn chưa tử vong.  
— nãi trụ.  
, đệ 30 chương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttại tháp hạ dạo qua một vòng, điểm đánh trở về thành, Liêu Túc thì tại trong giọng nói hô lớn: "Này một hơi nãi hảo a, lương ca! Đối diện lương ca ngươi nhìn qua, bên này có một cái Lưu Bị ~ yêu cầu ngươi quan ái!"  
Vưu Lương Hành trang làm nghe không được, Hậu Nghệ trở về thành mãn huyết sau đó trở lại hạ bộ, hai người lần thứ hai chờ xuất phát.  
Vưu Lương Hành không rõ ràng lắm có phải hay không chính mình ảo giác, tại vừa mới cùng Trình Giảo Kim triền đấu về sau, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđấu pháp đã xảy ra biến hóa, hắn huyết lượng tuy rằng giòn, nhưng một chút đều không tiếc mệnh, chẳng sợ địch quân tam người đến bắt, vẫn là dám hướng xông lên, tam tuyến đối lỗ.  
Vưu Lương Hành chỉ phải thao túng thái văn cơ toàn diện khai nãi, có kỹ năng lập tức nãi, một khắc không thả.  
Hạ bộ tháp trước, địch quân đánh dã phổ thông xạ thủ toàn bộ đều tại, Hậu Nghệ tại tháp hạ tên liên phát, tam đối nhị, Liêu Túc Lưu Bị tiến đến trợ giúp, nhưng Liêu Túc còn chưa tới, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđã cùng đối diện ba người đấu võ.  
Hắn trước đại chiêu định trụ một người sau, phối hợp thái văn cơ chếch choáng trước bắt lấy đối diện xạ thủ, đánh dã bị thái văn cơ chếch choáng, Hậu Nghệ vẫn luôn liên chuyển, vẫn duy trì xạ thủ khoảng cách, tại có thể đánh đến đối diện mà đối diện đánh không đến tình huống của hắn hạ liên tục phát ra, hỗn chiến bên trong, Hậu Nghệ huyết điều thấy đáy, thái văn cơ cấp nãi, lại là mỏng manh huyết điều chênh lệch, Hậu Nghệ tại cuối cùng thời điểm bắt lấy đối phương hai người.  
— nhị liên kích phá!  
— tam liên quyết thắng!  
Liêu Túc Lưu Bị tới hạ bộ, hạ bộ khói bụi tan hết, chiến đấu đã chấm dứt.  
Liêu Túc kinh ngạc đạo: "Nhanh như vậy, không phải đâu!"  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlần thứ hai trở về thành, hắn đến nay không có tử vong, đầu người cũng đã tích lũy hạ bốn, đội hữu phát ra 'Làm được xinh đẹp' tín hiệu, Liêu Túc du tẩu hướng phổ thông, một người giận dữ nói: "Xoát tiền xoát tiền."  
Vưu Lương Hành thì hơi hơi xuất thần, cảm giác của hắn quả nhiên không sai.  
... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttại đây một ván trong, rõ ràng lãng đứng lên.  
Vưu Lương Hành trước cũng cấp font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđánh quá phụ trợ, nhưng hắn đánh giống nhau là pháp sư loại anh hùng, bên cạnh phụ trợ, không thể nãi người, mà lúc này đây thái văn cơ có thể thêm huyết, không biết có phải hay không là nguyên nhân này, tại sinh mệnh có bảo đảm dưới tình huống, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphi thường xao động.  
Xác nhận nói đến, Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác hắn so trước bất luận cái gì một lần đều... Hưng phấn.  
Cái từ này hình dung có chút vi diệu, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành chính là như vậy cảm thấy.  
Du hý tiến trình tiết tấu rất nhanh, không bao lâu, Liêu Túc tại ra đi cùng phổ thông thu gặt ba người đầu, chỉnh tràng du hý xuất hiện 12—3 chênh lệch, bởi vì vẫn luôn chú ý với xoát dã, Liêu Túc kinh tế dâng lên rất nhanh, tại vương giả vinh quang trong, có tiền quyết định phát ra, kẻ có tiền chính là ba ba, hắn hắc hắc cười một tiếng, kích động đạo: "Đến đến đến lương ca, xem trọng a!"  
Lúc đó Vưu Lương Hành đã đem đối phương hạ bộ đẩy hoàn, chính trở về thành phản hồi chính mình thủy tinh, Liêu Túc một người tại phổ thông, đối phương tập hợp bốn người tại phổ thông đẩy tháp.  
Vưu Lương Hành ấn tiểu bản đồ, vây xem phổ thông tình hình chiến đấu, Lưu Bị tay đề pháo đồng, quét ngang ngàn quân, mang theo thoáng hiện vọt vào người đôi, hắn phát ra ngạo thị quần hùng, cơ hồ vô dụng vài giây, dựa vào phong tao đi vị Lưu Bị liền không ngừng xuất hiện tại gợi ý trong.  
—An enemy has been slain!  
—Double Kill!  
—Triple Kill!  
—Quadra Kill!  
Tứ sát!  
Liêu Túc thanh âm càng hảm càng kích động, "Ha ha ha ha nhìn thấy không! Lương ca! Tứ sát! Tứ sát! Ai ngươi người đâu, ta..."  
Nói còn chưa nói, đối diện lỗ ban đột nhiên phấn khởi một pháo, một cái nhị kỹ năng viễn trình thăng cấp vững vàng để tại trên đầu của hắn.  
—An ally has been slain!  
Lưu Bị ngã xuống đất tử vong, Liêu Túc một trận kêu to: "Ta kháo! Này tiểu đoản chân lỗ ban!"  
Liêu Túc tử vong thời gian so trường, có cái này công phu, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcùng Vưu Lương Hành ly khai nước suối, hai người mang theo binh tuyến dọc theo đường đi đẩy, gần đến giờ địch quân thủy tinh, đối diện năm người toàn bộ sống lại.  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Lương ca các ngươi được không, không được liền triệt, chờ ta vài giây ta liền sống."  
Nhị đối ngũ, lại là tại đối phương thủy tinh, quả thật hẳn là hơi làm lui về phía sau, Vưu Lương Hành về phía sau chuyển hướng, nhưng Hậu Nghệ thân ảnh như trước tại đối phương thủy tinh trước xoay quanh.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Thực rõ ràng, đây là không nghĩ triệt .  
Vưu Lương Hành quay lại thân, mở ra kỹ năng tráo Hậu Nghệ đi phía trước hướng, Hậu Nghệ chờ chính là cái này, hai người sắp xếp cùng một chỗ, tại thủy tinh trước cùng đối phương giao chiến.  
Du hý hậu kỳ, thái văn cơ hồi huyết kỹ năng siêu cường, một cái kỹ năng trên thân Hậu Nghệ lập tức trở về bán quản huyết, bao phủ tại Vưu Lương Hành kỹ năng bên trong, Hậu Nghệ mỗi lần phát ra đều có thể bắt lấy đối diện anh hùng, đối diện anh hùng đánh hắn hắn lại không rụng huyết.  
Giây phút chi gian, du hý trong vang lên gợi ý âm.  
— một sát.  
— nhị sát.  
Tình huống như vậy hạ, đối diện cũng không có đánh mất ý chí chiến đấu, có thể thêm huyết thái văn cơ là một cái đại phiền toái, đối diện khải đánh bạc tánh mạng, gắng đạt tới cùng Vưu Lương Hành đồng quy vu tận.  
Khải giao quấn lên đến, Vưu Lương Hành kỹ năng bị phong, không có kỹ năng thái văn cơ phi thường giòn, mắt thấy muốn nghênh đón chung kết.  
Liêu Túc: "Nhanh chóng lui! Lui lui lui!"  
Nhưng Hậu Nghệ không có lui, hắn tiến lên dùng tự thân đứng vững khải, thay Vưu Lương Hành chắn công kích, huyết điều cấp hàng, hai người lập tức đều phải lạnh, này một cái chớp mắt, Vưu Lương Hành mau lui, ngắn ngủn khoảng cách hắn kỹ năng xoát tân,, đảo mắt trọng khai, đem Hậu Nghệ bao phủ, hai người huyết lượng đều là ti huyết, lại chống bắt lấy dư lại ba người.  
—Triple Kill!  
—Quadra Kill!  
—Penta Kill!  
Ngũ sát! ! !  
Ngũ liên tuyệt thế thật lớn gợi ý cùng Hậu Nghệ hình cái đầu cùng thái văn cơ trợ công hiện lên tại máy chơi game mặt biên trong, đối diện thủy tinh ầm ầm nổ mạnh, thắng lợi hai chữ tại trước mắt từ nhỏ biến thành lớn, cuối cùng dừng hình ảnh tại trên màn ảnh.  
Thắng.  
Còn lấy ngũ sát.  
Liêu Túc trừng mắt, nhịn không được đạo: "Mẹ nha, lục lục lục, lương ca... Ngươi hôm nay đánh đến như vậy dũng mãnh sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không đáp lại, đánh đến dũng mãnh không phải hắn, mà là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Nói thật Vưu Lương Hành đều kinh ngạc, đánh nhiều như vậy tràng du hý, nhưng này một ván hắn lại lần đầu tiên cảm giác đến khẩn trương, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthập phần phóng túng, vi phối hợp hắn phần này phóng túng, Vưu Lương Hành không thể không toàn thân tâm tập trung tại du hý trong, một giây đều không có lơi lỏng.  
Bất quá nhìn đến ngũ sát gợi ý tuôn ra khi, Vưu Lương Hành đến thừa nhận...  
Cảm giác của hắn cũng không xấu.  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Tiếp tục tiếp tục."  
Du hý mở lại, bởi vì ba người trình độ đều không kém, đêm nay du hý tiến triển phi thường khoái, một giờ xuống dưới, thế nhưng đánh lục đem.  
Lục thắng liên tiếp, ở giữa có tứ cục font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđều lựa chọn xạ thủ, Vưu Lương Hành phối hợp hắn tuyển thái văn cơ, hai người hai vị nhất thể, gần như ôm đồm toàn trường đầu người.  
Cho dù là Liêu Túc đều có chút há hốc mồm."Ta kháo... Này ni mã... May mắn là đội hữu."  
Vưu Lương Hành không động tĩnh, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồi phục đạo: — còn đi.  
Ngược lại là tuyệt không khiêm tốn.  
Gần đến giờ khoái mười hai giờ, Liêu Túc còn có chút ý như chưa hết, cuối cùng một ván trung, Liêu Túc tại tổ đội đường tắt vắng vẻ: "Đánh quá sung sướng, vị huynh đệ kia, ta thực xem trọng ngươi a, ngươi xem ta được không, về sau chúng ta thường tổ đội a! Đối , ngươi ban ngày có thì giờ rảnh không?"  
Hắn hỏi chính là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồi phục đạo: — ngày nghỉ, cao thấp ngọ đều có thời gian.  
Liêu Túc: "Hắc hắc hắc, chúng ta cũng vừa lúc ngày nghỉ. Buổi chiều ngày mai đồng thời đánh?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, không chờ hắn nói mình không thời gian, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđã đi trước hồi phục đạo: — buổi chiều ngày mai không được, có một số việc.  
Liêu Túc tiếc hận đến nổ mạnh: "Đêm đó thượng đi! Chúng ta tám giờ bắt đầu, từ từ..."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontchỉ có tại mười giờ rưỡi về sau mới có thời gian, kia trước đều có sự, cự tuyệt nói còn không có nói ra, Liêu Túc chính mình liền phủ quyết đạo: "Tám giờ nhiều không được, ta phải nhìn KK trực tiếp, chậc chậc, chúng ta chỉ có thể lần tới hẹn."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: —KK?  
Nhắc tới đến KK, Liêu Túc phi thường hưng phấn, hắn mê KK mê đến chính khẩn, nhưng trước cùng Vưu Lương Hành đề cập qua lại không được đến cái gì nóng bỏng phản ứng, hiện tại nhìn đến vị này tân bằng hữu đáp lại, lập tức nóng bỏng đạo: "Đối đối đối! KK! Manh miêu du hý chủ bá, hiện tại đặc biệt hỏa! Ngươi biết không?"  
Khang Thánh Triết còn thật biết, phải nói, không người so với hắn càng biết .  
Hắn trả lời: — ân, có chút hiểu biết.  
Liêu Túc cảm nhận được an lợi khoái hoạt: "Hắn thật sự đặc biệt có thú! Ta mãnh liệt đề cử, ngươi có thời gian có thể xem hắn trực tiếp, khẳng định trầm mê trong đó không thể tự kềm chế, đối , hắn giống nhau buổi tối bảy giờ rưỡi bắt đầu trực tiếp, ba giờ, ngươi có thể đi nhìn xem, tặc bổng!"  
Liêu Túc càng nói càng hăng say, Vưu Lương Hành một cước đem hắn đá ra gian phòng.  
Không có Liêu Túc thanh âm, tổ đội gian an tĩnh không thể tưởng tượng nổi, chỉ có Vưu Lương Hành cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthai người, thời gian đã đến chiều nào tuyến thời điểm.  
Vưu Lương Hành tại văn tự khuông trong đánh chữ đạo: ngươi hôm nay... , nghĩ nghĩ, xóa sạch, đổi thành 'Ngủ ngon' phát ra đi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồi phục: — ngủ ngon.  
Vưu Lương Hành không vội vã rời khỏi gian phòng, qua đại khái năm sáu giây, tổ đội trong mặt biên trong còn là một người đều không ít. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđột nhiên phát rồi một cái cười biểu tình.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — hôm nay giống như có chút rất lãng .  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, không có phản bác, hồi phục đạo: — ân.  
Một chữ, khẳng định font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttrạng thái hưng phấn sự thật, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcũng không ngượng ngùng, thừa nhận thẳng thắn vô tư.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnhư là tự hỏi trong chốc lát, nghiêm túc hồi phục đạo: — ta cũng không hiểu lắm, khả năng bởi vì ngươi đánh vú em.  
Vưu Lương Hành khẽ cau mày, chưa lý giải, đối diện ngay sau đó đánh chữ đạo:  
— có ngươi ở bên cạnh, ta đã cảm thấy chính mình sẽ không chết.  
— xin lỗi, có phải hay không cho ngươi đánh có chút mệt?  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời không nói chuyện, đối thoại khuông không hồi lâu, cũng không có đánh tiến tự đi, một lúc lâu, hắn hồi phục đạo: — không có.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttin tức lập tức truyền đến: — kia ngày mai, muốn hay không tái đánh một lần?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — hảo.  
_ 


	2. Chapter 2

, đệ 31 chương Rời khỏi du hý, Liêu Túc bên này thượng tại vi tín trong lải nhải, hắn an lợi đến thời điểm mấu chốt bị Vưu Lương Hành bay tới một cước, biểu tình bao đổi thành một thủy tang thương mặt.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ngươi quá không quá phận! Quá không quá phận a ngươi!  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ta nói còn chưa nói xong!  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — đi ngủ.  
Lạnh lùng thản nhiên, lười nhiều lời, nhất phái Vưu Lương Hành tác phong, Liêu Túc Nhĩ Khang tay, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — từ từ, lương ca, ta còn không chấm dứt đâu! Ai ai ai ai, ngươi gần nhất luôn luôn tại cùng vừa rồi người kia chơi game?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ngươi nguyên lai thích loại này loại hình?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, thiếu chút nữa đem Liêu Túc kéo hắc.  
May mắn Liêu Túc chính mình nói tiếp: — ta nói giỡn ha ha ha ha ha, người này không có khả năng là nữ hài tử, nhất định là cái nam .  
Vưu Lương Hành: — làm sao ngươi biết?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — chơi game tao thành như vậy làm sao có thể là nữ sinh!  
Vưu Lương Hành không rất tưởng thừa nhận, trong nháy mắt đó, hắn thế nhưng cảm thấy Liêu Túc nói nói thực có đạo lý.  
Tạm dừng một khắc, Vưu Lương Hành: — đi ngủ.  
Xao hoàn câu này, Vưu Lương Hành hắc bình đưa điện thoại di động phóng tới một bên, vừa mới chợp mắt, vi tín gợi ý âm hưởng đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ai lương ca! Cuối cùng một vấn đề!  
Vưu Lương Hành thập phần phiền táo: — nói.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: nếu đại gia đều là nam , ngươi vừa mới vì cái gì nãi hắn không nãi ta? ?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngươi có phải hay không bất công! ! Có phải hay không thương hắn không yêu ta !  
Vưu Lương Hành không thể nhịn được nữa, hồi phục đạo: — lăn!  
Quả nhiên là khí đến đỉnh điểm, liên dấu chấm than đều phát ra đến , Liêu Túc cảm động và nhớ nhung cách xa nhau ngàn dặm không cần bị đánh diệu dụng, cười hì hì trả lời: — không quan hệ, ta yêu ngươi là đủ rồi, ngươi vĩnh viễn là ta mối tình đầu!  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: lương ca?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: lương ca! !

Đảo mắt lại là một ngày, thời gian thanh nhàn, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Lương Sở Lâm đi chung nhìn nhìn đế đô hai cái danh nhân chỗ ở cũ, giữa trưa thời gian, Lương Sở Lâm cắn lão băng côn, ôm di động đạo: "Lương lương ca, ta phải đi tìm cái võng đi, có chút việc phải làm."  
Hành trình đến bây giờ, Lương Sở Lâm vẫn là lần đầu tiên chủ động nói ra muốn làm cái gì, Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, hai người ở cạnh gần khách sạn địa phương tìm một cái võng đi phòng.  
"Du hý?"  
Khó được một câu đến từ Vưu Lương Hành chủ động câu hỏi, Lương Sở Lâm vội vàng lắc đầu, "Không không không, không chơi game, ta có chút sự, ân, còn rất trọng yếu cái loại này."  
Chuyện trọng yếu... Vưu Lương Hành trong đầu chợt lóe, chợt đạo: "Ghi danh?"  
Lương Sở Lâm lộ ra tươi cười, hai chỉ tiểu má lúm đồng tiền mang theo nồng đậm thỏa mãn cảm, "Đối."  
Đối với thuộc khoá này cao khảo sinh mà nói, quả thật không có chuyện gì so báo đại học càng thêm trọng yếu, Vưu Lương Hành vi nhíu mày, có chút không giải như vậy chuyện trọng yếu vì sao gần đến giờ ghi danh thời điểm mới tìm cái võng đi ngồi vào đến.  
Lương Sở Lâm giải thích: "Không cần gì cả chuẩn bị , ta nhất định phải báo A đại, không có mặt khác tuyển hạng."  
A đại phân số rất cao, không có mặt khác bị tuyển tuyển hạng yêu cầu rất cao tự tin, Vưu Lương Hành lên đại học hai năm thời gian, đối với ghi danh chi tiết nhớ không rõ lắm, chỉ mơ hồ cảm giác là dựa theo điểm khu gian tiến hành cùng lúc đoạn ghi danh.  
Lương Sở Lâm tại nhóm đầu tiên trong.  
Đổ bộ ghi danh trang mặt, tài khoản mật mã, Lương Sở Lâm rất nhanh tại chí nguyện trong điền thượng A đại, làm xong một bước này, giống nhau thí sinh kế tiếp trọng điểm liền là không ngừng xoát tân trang mặt, xem xét chính mình tại viện giáo chuyên nghiệp bài danh, một khi bài danh lạc hậu bị bài trừ chiêu sinh nhân số, liền yêu cầu thay đổi chí nguyện kê khai mặt khác viện giáo.  
Mà Lương Sở Lâm thì không phải, thân thể hắn một đảo, ỷ tại sô pha chỗ ngồi phía sau, chậm rãi đem miệng lão băng côn nhai hoàn, một chút đều không lo lắng ghi danh sẽ xuất hiện những thứ khác chuyện xấu.  
Vưu Lương Hành ngồi ở phòng trong trắc, liếc mắt một cái liền có thể tảo đến trên màn ảnh điểm, Lương Sở Lâm cao khảo thành tích... 660 phân, so năm trước A thị cao nhất phân cao hơn nữa, khó trách như vậy nắm chắc phần thắng.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Thành tích thực hảo, quả thật không cần lo lắng."  
Không ngừng không cần lo lắng, cái này điểm, nói không chừng chính là năm nay A đại văn khoa cao nhất phân.  
Lương Sở Lâm cười cười, trong ánh mắt đối chính mình thành tích có lóe sáng tự hào cảm, bỗng nhiên, thân thể hắn thẳng khởi, như là nghĩ tới điều gì chuyện thú vị giống nhau bị kích động đạo: "Lương lương ca, ngươi có biết năm nay A đại văn khoa Trạng Nguyên xuất ở chỗ nào sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành tầm mắt nhìn phía hắn, Lương Sở Lâm vui vẻ gật đầu."Đối, liền xuất tại trường học của chúng ta!"  
"Là ngươi?"  
Lương Sở Lâm lắc đầu, "Không là, không là ta, là trường học của chúng ta một cái học lại sinh, hắn... Ai nói lên hắn nói đã có thể nhiều, hắn là trường học của chúng ta một cái kỳ nhân, đối , lương lương ca, ngươi đoán thử hắn khảo nhiều ít phân?"  
Vưu Lương Hành là khoa học tự nhiên sinh, đối với văn khoa sinh thế giới không hiểu rất rõ, bất quá văn khoa sinh phân số hắn biết, Lương Sở Lâm sáu trăm sáu mươi đã tính tương đương cao.  
Lương Sở Lâm cười nói: "Sáu trăm sáu mươi sáu, lục lục lục, có phải hay không đặc biệt có ý tứ."  
Lương Sở Lâm một cây nước đá ăn xong, lại chạy tới quầy mua một căn, trở về tiếp tục nói: "Kỳ thật đại gia đều nói năm nay Trạng Nguyên phải là ta, bất quá không có biện pháp, ai nhượng hắn vừa vặn học lại rồi đó, trường học của chúng ta lão sư đều nói hắn năm trước nên đi, chính là ai cũng không nghĩ tới hắn..."  
Nói đến một nửa, Lương Sở Lâm lại nói: "Lương lương ca, ngươi tuyệt đối không thể tưởng được hắn vì cái gì học lại."  
Học lại nguyên nhân, trừ bỏ cao khảo thất lợi, trạng thái không tốt, thân thể nhân tố, gia đình nhân tố, không có này lý do của hắn, Vưu Lương Hành lắc đầu, Lương Sở Lâm mãnh liệt cười ra tiếng.  
"Bởi vì hắn năm trước cao khảo ngày đó ngủ quên. Ha ha ha có phải hay không rất lợi hại, thế nhưng ngủ quên nha, vốn là cái kia thời điểm trường học lão sư cũng chờ hắn nhất cử đoạt giải nhất, kết quả hắn thế nhưng thiếu khảo một khoa, lão sư nghe nói thời điểm đều mộng , này còn không ngừng, người nhà của hắn đối việc này cũng đặc biệt khoan dung, sau đó còn cùng trường học thương lượng, nói là không thể đối kháng, không có biện pháp hài tử chính là yêu đi ngủ, a ha ha ha thật sự hảo hảo cười."  
"Người khác đều là phật tính du hý, phật tính loại thảo, đến hắn nơi đó liền thành phật tính cao khảo, chúng ta lão sư còn thường xuyên lấy chuyện của hắn giáo dục chúng ta, bảo chúng ta coi như cảnh cáo đâu."  
Lương Sở Lâm nói chính vui vẻ, chợt lẩm bẩm: "Không biết hắn năm nay báo chỗ nào, nói không chừng cũng báo A đại, muốn là hắn cũng tới, ta cùng hắn chẳng phải chính là đồng học ? ? Oa, vẫn là biệt , hẳn là sẽ không trùng hợp như thế đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành ngược lại là một lần nhìn thấy Lương Sở Lâm này trương oa oa mặt lộ xuất buồn rầu vẻ mặt, "Ngươi không thích hắn?"  
Lương Sở Lâm vi diệu nhăn lại mày, có chút chần chờ, "Đảo cũng không phải không thích, ta kỳ thật không chính diện gặp qua hắn, học lại sinh cùng chúng ta không tại một tầng lâu, chính là xa xa xem qua hắn vài lần, hắn người này đi, rất cao , hắn cao như vậy, muốn là cùng ta đứng chung một chỗ, ta đây... Ngô."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, có chút kỳ quái."Ngươi không là thực thích cao người?"  
Trên xe lửa mới vừa gặp mặt khi, Lương Sở Lâm từng nói qua hâm mộ nhất lại cao lại soái người.  
Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Thích a, ta thích cao , giống lương lương ca như vậy liền tối bổng , chính là hắn... Hắn nói liền rất cao , thật sự rất cao , hắn ở trường học ngoại hiệu chính là tiểu người khổng lồ."  
Tiểu người khổng lồ... Đó là cao bao nhiêu?  
Lương Sở Lâm như là nhìn thấu Vưu Lương Hành ý tưởng, mặc dù chung quanh không có người, vẫn là dùng một bộ nói bí mật ngữ khí hạ giọng đạo: "Có hai thước nhiều, kỹ càng tỉ mỉ một chút, sợ là có hai thước lẻ ba."  
Hai thước nhiều thân cao vừa vào nhĩ, Vưu Lương Hành chợt nhớ tới một cái hình ảnh đến: tại A đại, văn học viện cửa nhà, một cái thân ảnh cao lớn dưới ánh mặt trời nhìn phía hắn bên này.  
Văn học viện, tiểu người khổng lồ, trùng hợp như thế, hẳn là liền là hắn , Vưu Lương Hành khi đó phỏng đoán quả nhiên không sai, người kia đúng là chín tháng phân muốn nhập học tân sinh.  
Lương Sở Lâm hai tay tạo thành chữ thập đạo: "Dù sao thượng thiên phù hộ hắn không cần báo A đại, ta cùng hắn kém gần như bốn mươi ly mễ, muốn là phân tại một ban sẽ bị cười tử , anh, thượng thiên phù hộ thượng thiên phù hộ."  
Lương Sở Lâm bộ dáng tội nghiệp, Vưu Lương Hành tạm thời không nghĩ trạc toái hắn mộng đẹp.  
Cách đây cái khi đoạn báo danh hết hạn còn có một đoạn thời gian, nhàn rỗi vô sự có thể làm, Vưu Lương Hành đổ bộ vương giả vinh quang.  
Vương giả vinh quang có tân hệ thống đổi mới gợi ý, dùng mấy phút đồng hồ đổi mới hoàn thành, Vưu Lương Hành đổ bộ thành công, điểm nhập xứng đôi, chợt chú ý tới font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthế nhưng tại tuyến.  
Vưu Lương Hành rời khỏi xứng đôi mặt biên, điểm tiến bạn tốt nói chuyện phiếm, ngày hôm qua tin tức ký lục chính an ổn sắp xếp tại mặt trên, vốn định đánh những thứ gì, lại cảm thấy có chút đột ngột.  
Đêm qua đối phương nói buổi chiều muốn vội, mặc dù tại tuyến, cũng không rõ ràng lắm hay không có thể quấy rầy, ngắn ngủi do dự trung, ngược lại là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbên kia trước phát tin tức lại đây.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ngươi thượng tuyến .  
Vưu Lương Hành trả lời: — ân.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — buổi chiều không ngắm phong cảnh?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — hiện tại nhàn rỗi, ngươi không vội?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphát ra một cái cười biểu tình: — nên làm đã làm, tại chờ kết quả.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, không tự giác nhìn nhìn bên cạnh Lương Sở Lâm, điền hoàn ghi danh tin tức hắn đã tại ăn đệ tam căn băng côn, đang chờ đợi kết quả dưới loại tình huống này, hai người này đảo có chút giống như đã từng quen biết.  
Vưu Lương Hành tại đối thoại khuông trong đánh chữ đạo: ngươi nên sẽ không tại báo đại học?  
Đánh xong về sau dừng một chút, lại xóa sạch.  
Du hý bạn tốt, Vưu Lương Hành khắp lượng tránh cho biết đối phương tư nhân tin tức, song phương cách xa nhau internet, đôi khi khoảng cách gần quá, ngược lại không hảo.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — chuyện nghĩ trong lòng thành.  
Bốn chữ, Khang Thánh Triết nhịn không được cong cong khóe môi, hắn cùng Vưu Lương Hành kết giao chính là tồn tại với vương giả vinh quang ngắn ngủi tiếp xúc trung, nhưng mỗi lần tiếp xúc, đều sẽ có tân cảm xúc.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — tính tình của ngươi hẳn là thực hảo.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, đột nhiên hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, cười khẽ.  
Hắn thầm nghĩ: ngươi đây ngược lại là tưởng sai.  
, đệ 32 chương Tại du hý trung gặp nhau, khó được có không du hý thuần túy nói chuyện phiếm thời điểm, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn nhìn chính mình phía trước máy tính màn hình, đại học ghi danh trang mặt bên trong hắn tại A đại viện giáo bài danh đã xác định vi đệ nhất, hắn chuyển động ghế dựa không tái để ý tới kia ghi danh sự, đánh chữ đạo: — tại đế đô chơi đến hảo sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — đế đô?  
Vưu Lương Hành không có cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnói qua người khác ở nơi nào, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontgiải thích: — ngày hôm qua bằng hữu của ngươi...  
Vưu Lương Hành nghĩ tới, hắn trả lời: — còn có thể, một lát sau lại bổ sung: — có chút nhiệt.  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ta gần nhất cũng sẽ đi đế đô.  
Vưu Lương Hành: — du lịch?  
Khang Thánh Triết: — công tác.  
Công tác, Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác bởi vì hai chữ này có chút hỗn loạn, bất quá nhất thời cũng không tốt xâm nhập suy nghĩ, chính là đạo: — ân.  
Khang Thánh Triết: — đế đô có cái gì nhất định muốn xem cảnh điểm đề cử sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành tổng kết đạo: — cổ tích.  
Quy nạp đúng chỗ, rồi lại đạt tới giống như không có quy nạp hiệu quả.  
Người đến Bắc Kinh, cổ tích tự nhiên muốn xem, nhưng Bắc Kinh cổ tích... Kia thật đúng là nhiều đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết không nhịn được cười, hắn hỏi: — cổ tích... Phốc, chơi game sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành thượng tuyến thời điểm tưởng đuổi thời gian, nhưng ở này một hỏi một đáp chi gian thời gian y dĩ nhiên hao mòn, hắn trả lời: — không .  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng không thèm để ý: — vậy buổi tối gặp nhé.  
Vưu Lương Hành tỏ vẻ đồng ý, ngày hôm qua bọn họ ước hảo đêm nay đồng thời tái thử một lần ngày hôm qua phối hợp, đang muốn hạ tuyến, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlại truyền đến một cái tin tức.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — đối , hôm nay buổi tối, chúng ta khai mạch đi.  
Bên tai đột nhiên truyền đến một tiếng bao hàm phong phú tình cảm cao tiếng kêu.  
Vưu Lương Hành quay đầu, Lương Sở Lâm chính cau mày, sắc mặt oán niệm nhìn chằm chằm màn hình."Lương lương ca, ngươi mau nhìn!"  
Vưu Lương Hành xem qua đi, khi đoạn ghi danh đã chấm dứt, ở phía sau tục xuất hiện đích xác nhận danh sách trong, Lương Sở Lâm chuẩn khảo chứng hào vững vàng dừng ở A đại văn học viện bên trong.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "?"  
Lương Sở Lâm ai thanh giải thích: "Không là ta, ta tiến là khẳng định , ngươi xem mặt trên! Mặt trên còn có một người!"  
Vưu Lương Hành giương mắt, mặt trên quả nhiên còn sắp xếp một người khác, cái này danh sách thượng tính danh cũng không có công bố, chỉ có thể nhìn đến người này chuyên nghiệp bài danh, tại Lương Sở Lâm phía trên.  
Người kia đệ nhất, Lương Sở Lâm thứ hai.  
Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Này tuyệt đối là hắn, cái kia Khang Thánh Triết, a đối , Khang Thánh Triết chính là ta cùng ngươi nói cái kia học lại sinh, tên cái gì không trọng yếu, quan trọng là ngươi xem cái này bài danh, xếp hạng phía trước ta trừ hắn ra còn có thể là ai, đây chính là hắn!"  
Lương Sở Lâm một trận ôm đầu, thanh âm bi thương, "Ác mộng, ác mộng a."  
Vưu Lương Hành tại hắn trên vai vỗ vỗ, Lương Sở Lâm tâm tình buồn bực, lại nhảy đến quầy mua hai cây lão băng côn.  
Lương Sở Lâm là tiểu hài tử tâm tính, thấy được nhiều Vưu Lương Hành từ từ tập mãi thành thói quen, quay đầu lại nhìn di động, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttruyền đến tân tin tức: — kết thúc.  
Này nói tự nhiên là vừa mới tại làm sự tình, thời cơ cùng Lương Sở Lâm ghi danh chấm dứt có thể nói phi thường đúng dịp, Vưu Lương Hành đáp lại đạo: — vậy là tốt rồi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — buổi tối chờ ngươi.  
Bỏ lỡ trả lời thời cơ, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có cự tuyệt rụng đối phương khai mạch mời, sau lại ngẫm lại, vốn là cũng không có cái gì khó xử chỗ, không có cự tuyệt kỳ thật vô phương.  
Cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđối thoại... Trong lòng hắn cũng không ghét.  
Ghi danh chấm dứt, ly bữa tối còn có chút thời gian, nam hài tử không thích đi dạo phố, đối trò chơi điện tử một tương tự so ham thích, Lương Sở Lâm tâm tình không tốt, chủ động muốn đi trò chơi điện tử thành nhìn xem.  
Tại trò chơi điện tử trong thành mặt, giải trí nhiều đếm không xuể, Lương Sở Lâm tại trước sân khấu thay đổi hai trăm cái du hý tệ, bị tức phân bị nhiễm hưng trí hừng hực đạo: "Lương lương ca, chúng ta đem nơi này sở hữu đồ vật toàn chơi một lần đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, thực tế lại đối mấy thứ này hứng thú không đại, chỉ thay đổi năm mươi cái tệ, đi theo lương sở tới người biên, Lương Sở Lâm một đường chạy chậm, tại đặt song song mười mấy cái nắm oa oa cơ trước dừng lại.  
"Trước chơi cái này, với lên một cái tái hướng trong đi, lương lương ca, ngươi xem cái nào đẹp hơn."  
Oa oa cơ bên trong oa oa thiên kì bách quái, có nhuyễn manh đáng yêu, cũng có tạo hình kỳ ba, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn quét một vòng, đạo: "Đều được."  
So với lo lắng Lương Sở Lâm bắt đến oa oa không dễ nhìn, Vưu Lương Hành càng lo lắng hắn bắt không được oa oa.  
Lương Sở Lâm nóng lòng muốn thử, "Kia liền cái này tiểu bạch hùng, oa, nhìn kỹ này hùng cùng lương lương ca lớn lên giống như a, ngươi xem, lại khốc lại soái! Ta bắt nó chộp tới tặng cho ngươi!"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn thoáng qua, cũng không có nhìn xuất hiện giống ở nơi nào, chính là gật đầu.  
Lương Sở Lâm ánh mắt chờ mong, đầu tệ, oa oa cơ bắt đầu vận động, hồng sắc chỉ thị con số có dài đến hai mươi mấy giây thời gian."Vị trí này hẳn là không sai biệt lắm, hảo, OK!"  
Lương Sở Lâm đè xuống cái nút, thiết kẹp mở ra hạ xuống, lắc lắc lắc lắc đem kia chỉ bạch hùng bắt lại, nhưng di động khoảng cách còn không đến một ly mễ, tiểu bạch hùng liền lạch cạch một tiếng hạ xuống.  
Lương Sở Lâm chậc lưỡi, "Ai! Liền thiếu chút nữa." Hắn quyết khởi miệng, "Lại đến một lần."  
Lương Sở Lâm lần thứ hai đầu tệ, khai kẹp, tiểu bạch hùng lắc lắc lắc lắc, nhưng không nghĩ tới lúc này đây thế nhưng liên một ly mễ đều không động, vuông góc tại thiết kẹp trung gian chảy xuống đi xuống.  
Liên tiếp thất bại, Lương Sở Lâm cực kỳ không phục, hắn chỉnh khuôn mặt khổ ba ba , cả giận: "Lại đến lại đến!"  
Một lần về sau, thất bại.  
Hai lần về sau, thất bại.  
Ba lượt về sau... Vẫn là thất bại.  
Hơn nửa canh giờ, Lương Sở Lâm thử một lần lại một lần, nhưng kia chỉ tiểu bạch hùng như là cùng hắn so thượng kính, vô luận như thế nào cũng không chịu đi ra.  
Lương Sở Lâm nguyên vốn tính toán đem nơi này máy chơi game còn toàn chơi một lần, nhưng mà hiện thực ba ba vẽ mặt, hắn hai trăm cái du hý tệ toàn chiết ở tại oa oa cơ thượng.  
Cố tình kia chỉ hùng còn chưa bắt được!  
Lương Sở Lâm khí đến vò đầu, "Ta... Ta, ta không bao giờ chơi oa oa cơ !"  
Vưu Lương Hành đưa tay, đệ xuất trong tay mình du hý tệ, hắn không nói gì, nhưng trong đó săn sóc cùng bao dung đã nhìn mặt đã hiểu, Lương Sở Lâm thoáng chốc cảm động, vươn tay đi lấy đến một nửa lại lùi về đến, hắn bất đắc dĩ đạo: "Lương lương ca, nếu không ngươi bắt đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành đối oa oa cơ bính không nhiều lắm, hắn du hý tệ không nhiều lắm, cơ hội cũng không có Lương Sở Lâm như vậy sung túc, tại Lương Sở Lâm tràn ngập chờ mong dưới ánh mắt, Vưu Lương Hành đầu tệ, di động cái cặp, xác định hảo vị trí về sau, chụp được cái nút.  
Cái cặp kinh hoảng rơi xuống, màu bạc bàn tay mở ra, kẹp lấy tiểu bạch hùng thân thể.  
Lương Sở Lâm tâm huyền , thập phần khẩn trương, không ngừng mặc niệm, "Cố lên cố lên! Không cần buông ra!"  
Cái cặp chậm rãi di động, mang theo bạch tiểu hùng di động đến nói ra, bỗng nhiên, tiểu bạch hùng chân đánh vào plastic khuông thượng, thân thể một oai, từ cái cặp thượng chớp lên xuống dưới, chính treo ở nói ra bên cạnh.  
Cái cặp đã tùng, tiểu bạch hùng thượng để ngang khuông thượng nhẹ nhàng lay động, Lương Sở Lâm càng thêm sốt ruột, "Mau mau mau mau khoái!"  
Oa oa cơ như thế tác động nhân tâm, Vưu Lương Hành lại cực kỳ bình tĩnh, nhìn Lương Sở Lâm cấp sắc mặt ửng đỏ, hắn mãnh liệt đưa tay tại oa oa cơ thủy tinh ở mặt ngoài đập một chút.  
Buồn thanh chấn động, tiểu bạch hùng thân thể run lên, ngã xuống xuất nhập khẩu, thuận lợi hoạt đi ra.  
Trung !  
Lương Sở Lâm vui vẻ đến nhảy dựng lên, "Kẹp đến kẹp đến !"  
Vưu Lương Hành đem kia chỉ hùng cầm lên, đánh giá đứng lên cảm thấy này chỉ hùng vẻ mặt có chút nghiêm túc, ánh mắt làm đen bóng, bộ dáng đáng yêu lại khốc, có loại phức tạp manh cảm, hắn đưa cho Lương Sở Lâm."Cho ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm nghe đi lên phi thường đáng yêu, 'Cho ngươi' hai chữ dừng ở trong tai thậm chí có vài phần hờn dỗi, nhưng Lương Sở Lâm chỉ cảm thấy một cỗ suất khí gió lốc đập vào mặt mà đến, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành vẻ mặt giống như cái SSR cấp mê đệ.  
"Lương lương ca! ! Ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy soái!"  
Tiếp nhận tiểu bạch hùng, Lương Sở Lâm vui vẻ muốn bay lên, thích đến dán mặt lề mề một hồi lâu, mới nhớ tới hắn vốn là muốn đem này hùng đưa cho Vưu Lương Hành...  
Ai tưởng đến một cái hoàn hồn, Vưu Lương Hành đem hùng đưa cho hắn .  
Lương Sở Lâm kết luận giống nhau thở dài: "Lương lương ca, ta muốn là nữ hài tử nhất định gả cho ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành quay đầu nghiêm túc nói: "Phải không, may mắn ngươi không là nữ hài tử."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Lương Sở Lâm lã chã chực khóc, nhào vào Vưu Lương Hành phía sau.  
Thời điểm đã tới chạng vạng, đến cơm chiều thời gian, hai người chuẩn bị rời đi, đi ngang qua một chỗ khi, Lương Sở Lâm chợt lôi kéo Vưu Lương Hành dừng lại.  
"Ai ai ai, lương lương ca, chúng ta thử một chút cái kia!"  
Theo Lương Sở Lâm phương hướng xem qua đi, trong góc phòng bãi phóng một thai quyền anh phép đo lực khí, lương sở trước khi đi nhìn nhìn thuyết minh, đạo: "Mãn phân giống như 999, không biết cái này lực như thế nào tính , lương lương ca, lại đây thử một chút a."  
Vừa mới tại kẹp oa oa khi, Lương Sở Lâm nhìn đến Vưu Lương Hành không nhẹ không nặng đánh một quyền, bởi vậy đi ngang qua cái này phép đo lực kế, nhất thời đột phát kỳ tưởng.  
Nếu là bên cạnh đồ vật, Vưu Lương Hành có thể sẽ không đi thử, nhưng nhìn đến quyền anh hai chữ, trong lòng khẽ nhúc nhích, hắn đi tới, Lương Sở Lâm đầy mặt tươi cười.  
"Lương lương ca, đánh một quyền thử xem."  
Vưu Lương Hành điều chỉnh tư thế, hắn thụ quá huấn luyện, ra quyền tư thế cùng người thường bất đồng, thân thể lực lượng cùng sử dụng, đột nhiên vừa động khí thế ngàn quân.  
Một quyền đánh trúng, thanh âm phá lệ nặng nề.  
Chỉ là nghe, chỉ biết một quyền này phân lượng phá lệ chi trầm.  
Lương Sở Lâm nhất thời có chút kích động, "Thật là lợi hại! Oa, này nhiều lắm thiếu phân!"  
Con số biểu thượng con số không ngừng dâng lên, Lương Sở Lâm hô hấp dồn dập, rốt cục, hồng quang lóe ra sau đó, con số đứng ở 999.  
999!  
Này, điều này sao có thể!  
Lương Sở Lâm mờ mịt đạo: "Này máy móc không phải là phá hủy đi!"  
Lương Sở Lâm nhìn trái nhìn phải, cũng không có nhìn ra chỗ nào ra tật xấu, nhưng hắn vẫn là không có hướng mặt khác phương hướng suy nghĩ, là , cửu cửu cửu cái này con số thật sự khoa trương, người bình thường cũng sẽ không cảm thấy đây là Vưu Lương Hành loại này thể trạng người có thể đánh đi ra, Vưu Lương Hành tuy rằng cao soái, nhưng soái ca cũng không phải quyền vương, làm sao có thể tùy tiện một quyền liền đem phép đo lực kế đánh bạo.  
Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Lương lương ca, ngươi chờ ta thử một chút."  
Vưu Lương Hành từ chối cho ý kiến, Lương Sở Lâm súc lực, mãnh liệt chém ra một quyền, hắn động tác quá nhanh, Vưu Lương Hành chưa kịp ngăn cản, cái kia tư thế không hợp lý, thực khả năng sẽ bị thương.  
Con số biểu con số dâng lên, đứng ở 445, nhưng đánh xong quyền Lương Sở Lâm lại cũng không có chú ý, chém ra nắm tay sau đó, hắn tại chỗ ngồi xổm xuống, vẫn không nhúc nhích.  
Vưu Lương Hành tiến lên, nhìn đến Lương Sở Lâm trắng nõn trên mặt mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng, một bộ đau nóng nảy bộ dáng.  
"Tay cho ta nhìn."  
Lương Sở Lâm vươn tay, trên cổ tay cũng không có sưng đỏ bị thương, hắn cắn chặt răng, nhỏ giọng nói: "Lương lương ca, không là tay, là bụng, ta bụng đau quá."  
, đệ 33 chương Đột nhiên mà tới ốm đau, Lương Sở Lâm so Vưu Lương Hành càng hoảng, bất quá hắn đau dữ dội, chỉ có thể cắn chặt răng ngồi xổm không động, Vưu Lương Hành không có do dự, vội đem hắn nâng đứng lên đưa bệnh viện khám gấp.  
Coi như là may mắn, trò chơi điện tử thành phụ cận cách đó không xa liền có một nhà bệnh viện, Vưu Lương Hành đem người bối đi vào, bệnh viện hộ sĩ nghênh diện tới rồi tiến đến hỗ trợ.  
Lương Sở Lâm đau dữ dội, thế tới hung mãnh, Vưu Lương Hành cùng bản thân của hắn đều có điểm bị dọa đến, bị thầy thuốc một tra, kết quả cũng không có đại sự, chính là ăn phá hủy bụng, bởi vì cá nhân thể chất vấn đề, phản ứng khá lớn.  
Vưu Lương Hành tùng một hơi, Lương Sở Lâm như nhặt được đại xá, khám gấp đại thầy thuốc nhìn nhìn bọn họ, hỏi: "Du lịch?"  
"Đối."  
Nếu là du lịch, thời gian hạn chế càng hy vọng thân thể có thể khoái chút khôi phục, thầy thuốc phi thường lý giải, đề nghị đạo: "Kia liền truyền dịch đi, điếu mấy bình thủy, hảo đến khoái."  
Lương Sở Lâm bụng còn tại đau, hắn oa oa mặt tội nghiệp, "Ta phải cái gì thời điểm tài năng hảo?"  
"Một hai ngày đi." Thầy thuốc đáp lời, đột nhiên lộ ra tươi cười, "Lần sau biệt như vậy ăn băng côn , ta còn là lần đầu nhìn thấy đại nhân bởi vì ăn băng côn ăn nhiều tiến bệnh viện đâu, cũng không phải tiểu hài tử."  
Lương Sở Lâm ngượng ngùng đem đầu rụt trở về.  
Thầy thuốc quay đầu cùng Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi đến đi làm vừa xuống tay tục."  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, đi theo thầy thuốc xuất phòng bệnh, bệnh viện thủ tục trọn vẹn đi xuống đến, thời gian đã là hồi lâu sau, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Lương Sở Lâm truyền dịch, ở giữa lại lấy hai lần dược, chờ Lương Sở Lâm hai bình chất lỏng thâu hoàn, vừa vặn là rạng sáng tam điểm.  
Lương Sở Lâm truyền dịch thâu đến một nửa liền ngủ, thỉnh hộ sĩ vội tới hắn rút châm chấm dứt, Vưu Lương Hành mới hoàn toàn yên tâm. Tiểu bệnh một hồi thập phần mệt mỏi, Vưu Lương Hành không tính toán gọi hắn, hắn đi bên ngoài cửa hàng tiện lợi mua chút thực vật, trong giây lát nhớ tới một sự kiện đến.  
Hắn cùng động cũng không tưởng động ước hảo đêm nay muốn đồng thời khai mạch chơi game.  
Sự phát quá mức đột nhiên, hắn vội đến quên .  
Một cả đêm thời gian, Vưu Lương Hành đều không có gì phiền táo cảm, nhưng giờ khắc này bỗng nhiên nhịn không được táp táp lưỡi, đối hắn mà nói, mặc dù là tại trên mạng thất ước, cũng thập phần khó có thể chịu đựng.  
Nhìn đồng hồ, bây giờ là ban đêm tam điểm, Vưu Lương Hành đổ bộ vương giả vinh quang, vương giả vinh quang giảm xóc mặt biên trước sau như một, vài giây đồng hồ thời gian nhượng Vưu Lương Hành nhịn không được phiền lòng.  
Lúc này, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontkhông có khả năng tại tuyến, hắn tới chậm , nói một câu giải thích tổng là hẳn là.  
Ngón tay rất nhanh phiên tiến bạn tốt liệt biểu, Vưu Lương Hành chợt dừng lại, hắn không có nhìn lầm, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font... Thế nhưng tại tuyến.  
Vẫn chưa ngủ sao, vẫn là ngủ trước cũng không có tắt đi du hý tại quải cơ?  
Vưu Lương Hành có chút chần chờ, nếu là đối phương không có tại tuyến, hắn câu này giải thích tất nhiên rất nhanh liền phát ra, nhưng trước mắt nhìn lượng bạn tốt khuông, hắn ngược lại có chút mờ mịt.  
Vưu Lương Hành điểm tiến nói chuyện phiếm trang mặt, một lúc lâu, đánh chữ đạo: — xin lỗi.  
Tiếp theo câu còn không có phát ra, đối diện đã giây hồi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ngươi hoàn hảo sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, một cái dấu chấm hỏi phát ra, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontrất nhanh hồi phục: — có phải hay không xảy ra chuyện gì?  
Rõ ràng là Vưu Lương Hành thất ước, nhưng đối phương lại như là một chút đều không có suy nghĩ qua Vưu Lương Hành là cố ý này loại khả năng tính, hắn thấy không có hồi phục, đúng là lại hỏi một lần: — thân thể có phải là không thoải mái hay không?  
Vưu Lương Hành lấy lại tinh thần, hồi phục: — không có, là bằng hữu đưa khám gấp.  
Xác nhận nguyên nhân, đối diện như là tùng một hơi, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — hiện tại đâu?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — đã giải quyết .  
Không có chất vấn, không có sinh khí, ngược lại bị đối phương lo lắng, Vưu Lương Hành tâm tình có chút nói không rõ ràng, hắn dừng một chút, vẫn là lần nữa giải thích: — thật sự ngại ngùng, xin lỗi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontliên phát hảo vài cái biểu tình, hồi phục đạo: — chỉ cần ngươi không có việc gì liền hảo.  
Đơn giản một câu, trong đó lo lắng nhượng Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên nhất đốn, hắn ngừng hạ, hỏi: — lúc này đoạn ngươi như thế nào tại tuyến?  
Theo bình thường ước du hý kinh nghiệm, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcó cố định sinh vật chung, rất ít thức đêm.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồi phục đạo: — ta tại chờ ngươi.  
, đệ 34 chương Cái này đáp án, như là vừa tại dự kiến bên trong, lại tại ngoài ý liệu, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng mơ hồ cảm giác có này loại khả năng tính, nhưng từ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnơi đó nghe được về sau, vẫn là có loại khó hiểu cảm thụ.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời không nói chuyện, chỉ có thể hồi phục: — ân.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphát rồi một cái ngáp biểu tình — mệt nhọc, hiện tại có thể yên tâm ngủ.  
Du hý bạn tốt, lại có thể đem tình cảm biểu hiện như thế tự nhiên, Vưu Lương Hành: — ngủ ngon.  
Hai người cũng bị mất tin tức, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chăm chú di động màn hình, đại khái qua tứ ba phút đồng hồ, chợt đánh chữ đạo: — muốn hay không thêm cái vi tín?  
Một chút, lại bổ sung: — phương tiện liên hệ.  
Từ du hý bạn tốt chuyển hóa vi vi tín bạn tốt là một cái đại đột phá, Vưu Lương Hành tận lực cùng nói ngủ ngon thời gian cách xa nhau cách xa nhau một đoạn, chính là tính toán ngày mai tái nghe font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồi phục, cấp cái giảm xóc thời gian, nhưng không nghĩ tới tin tức mới vừa phát ra, đối phương liền lập tức tin tức trở về.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】—/span/font: hảo!  
Tạm dừng, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlần nữa hồi phục: — hảo.  
Giống như đem dấu chấm than xóa có thể nhượng hắn thoạt nhìn thực bình tĩnh dường như.  
Vưu Lương Hành chợt nâng lên khóe miệng, — ta vi tín: XXXXX.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ngủ đi.  
Phát ra tin tức, Vưu Lương Hành rời khỏi vương giả vinh quang, hắn vô sự có thể làm, bồi giường truyền dịch địa phương còn có không giường bệnh có thể nghỉ ngơi, Vưu Lương Hành nhắm mắt lại, một khắc, nhịn không được mở.  
Thời gian này, không có khả năng để ý, Vưu Lương Hành đổ bộ vi tín, liên hệ người thượng nhiều cái hồng sắc con số một tân gợi ý, điểm đi vào, có một cái tân liên hệ người tăng thêm hắn vi bạn tốt.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Ghi chú: K hôm nay cũng không tưởng động.  
Lúc này đoạn, cái này ghi chú, chỉ có thể là hắn .  
Vưu Lương Hành điểm hạ đồng ý, vi tín tin tức trong xuất hiện hắn cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđối thoại khuông: ngài đã thành công tăng thêm font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontvi vi tín bạn tốt, hiện tại có thể bắt đầu nói chuyện phiếm nha ~ Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chăm chú trong chốc lát, quyết định phát ra tin tức: — ngủ ngon.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbên kia không có tạm dừng, thượng truyền tới một cái font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmiêu mễ xấu hổ xấu hổ mặt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbiểu tình.  
Cùng du hý lớn nhất bất đồng, chính là vi tín thượng có thể làm càn sử dụng biểu tình bao, mà biểu tình bao là nói chuyện phiếm bên trong đại sát khí, thực dễ dàng đảo điên người ở trong lòng ấn tượng.  
Vưu Lương Hành đối với cái này xấu hổ xấu hổ mặt biểu tình nhìn hồi lâu, lựa chọn tính không nhìn: — còn chưa ngủ?  
Khoảng cách mới vừa nói ngủ ngon cũng không phải là trong chốc lát hồi lâu nhi .  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồi phục: — không có, ta khả năng có chút high.  
Tiếp, lại là một cái font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontbạo đi loại che mặt cười to font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbiểu tình bao.  
Luân phiên oanh tạc, Vưu Lương Hành có loại trước mắt chợt tân cảm giác, du hý thượng thiếu thốn ngôn ngữ vô pháp đầy đủ bày ra xuất người tính cách, đổi đến vi tín thượng, có nguyên vẹn nói chuyện phiếm không gian, Vưu Lương Hành bỗng nhiên bắt đầu sinh xuất một loại xa lạ cảm.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn đồng hồ, đệ tam độ đạo: — quá muộn , ngủ đi.  
Thời gian đã từ rạng sáng tam điểm quá độ đến rạng sáng tứ điểm, tái không ngủ ngày hôm sau rời giường nhất định sẽ phi thường mệt mỏi, đối diện ứng cái hảo tự, Vưu Lương Hành tùng một hơi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ngươi cũng ngủ, hôm nay mệt chết đi đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành đè xuống tắt máy kiện, di động tạm thời hắc bình, hắn trong đêm đen nếm thử đi vào giấc ngủ, nhưng qua lại phiên hai lần thân, vẫn là ngồi xuống.  
... Hắn liền là để ý.  
Lần nữa tiến vào vi tín, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbên kia cũng không có tân tin tức truyền đến, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđầu như là một cái thanh lam nhan sắc ăn mồi văn tự đồ, cẩn thận đi phân biệt mặt trên chữ viết, là một cái tiếng Anh từ đơn.  
—Victory.  
Thắng lợi.  
Cái từ này nhượng Vưu Lương Hành giật mình câu hồi quen thuộc cảm, thắng lợi, thắng lợi, đúng là cái cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthập phần xứng đôi từ.  
Bất quá rõ ràng yêu thích thắng lợi, rồi lại động cũng không tưởng động, loại này mâu thuẫn cũng thực kỳ diệu là được.  
Vưu Lương Hành điểm tiến font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbằng hữu vòng, cùng hắn thời gian rất lâu đổi mới một lần thói quen bất đồng, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbằng hữu vòng thập phần dày đặc, gần nhất một cái là tại hôm trước phát , nội dung là vương giả vinh quang chiến tích tiệt đồ.  
Cái loại này đồ không là biệt , đúng là cùng Vưu Lương Hành đồng thời chơi game chiến tích, trong đó font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthành tích là 14-2-10, Vưu Lương Hành 1-0-28, một cái phát ra một cái phụ trợ, lẫn nhau phối hợp, đại sát đặc biệt sát.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcòn xứng văn tự đạo: — ta đội hữu chưa bao giờ bảo ta thất vọng.  
Vưu Lương Hành khóe miệng nhẹ câu, tại tư duy tiến triển trước, thân thể đi trước động, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng, điểm cái tán.  
Cái này tán điểm hoàn sau đó Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời hối hận, hắn có loại mạc danh kỳ diệu bị bắt bao cảm giác, vừa mới còn tại cho nhau đến muộn an thúc giục đi ngủ, quá trong chốc lát chính mình thế nhưng đứng lên chơi di động, còn điểm tán người khác bằng hữu vòng...  
Vưu Lương Hành tưởng hủy bỏ cái này tán, lại cảm thấy hủy bỏ càng thêm giấu đầu hở đuôi, nhất thời nhức đầu.  
Tâm tư mỏng manh hậm hực, Vưu Lương Hành hướng trước hoạt động màn hình, chuẩn bị rời khỏi, chợt chú ý tới hệ thống gợi ý: có hai mươi điều tân tin tức.  
Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh điểm đi vào, chỉ thấy hai mươi điều tân tin tức toàn bộ nơi phát ra với font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmột người, tại hai người đều nói đi ngủ dưới tình huống, đối phương thế nhưng quang minh chính đại cấp Vưu Lương Hành đến nay phát quá tất cả bằng hữu vòng, phía trước phía sau trong trong ngoài ngoài điểm một lần tán.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Lợi hại.  
, đệ 35 chương Di động phát ra quang nhào vào trên mặt, Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ nhàng nghiêng đầu, không tự giác vươn tay che dấu một chút miệng, đang nhìn mình vừa mới điểm xuất tán, tái không có ngại ngùng tâm tính.  
Hắn có chút muốn cười ngược lại là thật sự.  
Dù sao điểm tán đã bại lộ, không có gì mặt khác yêu cầu cố kỵ sự, Vưu Lương Hành định ra tâm thần điểm tiến vừa mới vội vàng thoáng nhìn bằng hữu vòng, một đường kéo đi xuống.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbằng hữu trong vòng dung rất nhiều, tại hôm trước chiến tích trước, theo thứ tự sắp xếp bố hắn chơi game mỗi ngày ký lục, Vưu Lương Hành tảo đi xuống, phát hiện hắn cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđánh mỗi một tràng du hý, đối phương thế nhưng đều tiệt đồ bảo tồn xuống dưới.  
Du hý tiệt đồ phía trên xứng văn tự, văn tự sinh động thú vị, Vưu Lương Hành xem qua liếc mắt một cái, rất nhanh liền có thể nhớ tới lúc ấy du hý quá trình.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta không là ngươi ngu cơ, ta là ngươi đưa ~ chung ~ cơ ~font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontxác nhận xem qua thần, ngươi chính là ta muốn giết người. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontai cho ngươi dũng khí đánh ta đối diện. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Kiêu ngạo lại tranh cãi ầm ĩ, Vưu Lương Hành không nhịn được cười, nhịn không được mấy độ chớp mắt.  
Vừa mới tăng thêm vi tín khi, Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy có chút xa lạ, nhìn hoàn bằng hữu vòng, cái loại này xa lạ cảm một nửa bay lên giống nhau rơi xuống, vừa cảm thấy có nhiều chỗ giống như đã từng quen biết, lại cảm thấy có nhiều chỗ như là cho tới bây giờ đều không có hiểu biết.  
Loại cảm giác này thực kỳ diệu, như là tại làm bính đồ, mỗi nhiều liều mạng thượng một khối, liền đối toàn cục hiểu rõ hơn nhất phân.  
Vưu Lương Hành vẫn là lần đầu tiên lấy phương thức như thế đi tiếp xúc một người.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontdu hý chiến tích chỉ kiên trì đến tháng sáu trung tuần mấy ngày hôm trước, tính hạ, giống như vừa vặn là hai người bọn họ bắt đầu chơi game ngày, tại kia trước, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthẳn là cũng tại chơi game, nhưng là cũng không có ký lục quá chiến tích, hằng ngày trong phát đều là chút nhỏ vụn việc nhỏ, tỷ như cái gì khẩu vị đường đặc biệt ngọt, đâu một quyển thi tập phi thường có hiểu được.  
Đường, thi tập, vô luận cái nào đều là Vưu Lương Hành chưa từng có hướng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđi dựa vào đồ vật.  
Một đường nhìn hoàn, Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác như là cách hải vụ, như thế nào cũng cấu tạo không xuất font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthình tượng, hắn đối phương vừa an tĩnh lại tranh cãi ầm ĩ, vừa săn sóc lại kiêu ngạo, nhu tạp nồng đậm mâu thuẫn.  
Cái này gọi là Vưu Lương Hành nhớ tới Lương Sở Lâm trước nói đến: du hý trong biểu hiện ra ngoài tính cách cùng người trên thực tế tính cách khác nhau rất lớn, đây đều là thực bình thường .  
Thực bình thường ...  
Là thế này phải không?  
Vưu Lương Hành đóng cửa di động, nhắm mắt lại, lúc này đây, một đêm vô mộng.  
Sáng ngày thứ hai, Vưu Lương Hành bị sinh vật chung đúng giờ đánh thức, hắn thức dậy sớm, Lương Sở Lâm còn đang ngủ, xem sắc mặt mặc dù có chút mệt mỏi , bất quá cũng không có chỗ nào khó chịu bộ dáng.  
Vưu Lương Hành thu thập xong, xuống lầu chạy bộ, ở trên đường dòng người rất thưa thớt, ngày khác thường làm việc và nghỉ ngơi yêu cầu thần chạy bốn mươi phút, trước nhị mười phút xuất phát, sau nhị mười phút đường về, lộ trình rất vừa vặn.  
Chạy bộ trên đường, Vưu Lương Hành dừng lại mua điểm tâm, chờ đợi khi trừu lấy điện thoại ra thấy thời gian, chú ý tới vi tín thượng có một cái tin tức. Tin tức đến từ chính font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, thời gian tại rạng sáng tứ điểm nhiều, đêm qua Vưu Lương Hành đi ngủ trước sau.  
Vưu Lương Hành điểm đi vào, đối phương chỉ có một câu đơn giản 'Ngủ ngon' .  
Xem bộ dáng là điểm tán sau đó đối lẫn nhau có không đi ngủ trong lòng biết rõ ràng, sau lại thật đi ngủ khi lại phát lại bổ sung một cái.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn nhìn nắng sớm, đè xuống văn tự hồi phục: — sớm.  
Đối diện không hề có động tĩnh gì.  
Lúc này đoạn, không phải mỗi người đều có thể giống Vưu Lương Hành nhất dạng tinh thần đứng lên, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành vẫn là lẳng lặng đợi hai phút, cũng không có kết quả.  
Vi diệu mất mát, Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh tiếp nhận bữa sáng, một đường chạy về bệnh viện.  
Lương Sở Lâm còn không có tỉnh, Vưu Lương Hành chờ hắn đến bát chín giờ mới chờ đến hắn rời giường, lương sở tới người thể tuy rằng vô trở ngại, nhưng tinh thần không phấn chấn, thầy thuốc công đạo hắn chỉ có thể ăn cháo càng làm cho hắn nhất trương mặt vo thành một nắm.  
Thật vất vả ăn xong, hộ sĩ lại tới đưa hai bình chất lỏng, Lương Sở Lâm tội nghiệp nằm ở trên giường, sắc mặt vẫn luôn không hảo, rầu rĩ đãi đã lâu, một cái lập tức muốn lên đại học nam hài thế nhưng chớp xuất hai giọt nước mắt đi ra.  
Vưu Lương Hành cho rằng hắn tại nơi khác sinh bệnh quá mức khó chịu, an ủi: "Điếu hoàn hôm nay là đến nơi."  
Lương Sở Lâm xoa xoa nước mắt, mới nói: "Không là, ta chính là cảm thấy rất đã làm phiền ngươi, lương lương ca, xin lỗi a."  
Một người một mình ở xa, gặp phải Vưu Lương Hành như vậy thích học trưởng, kết quả không lưu lại cái gì ấn tượng tốt, còn cấp người thêm lớn như vậy phiền toái, Vưu Lương Hành tuy rằng không có biểu hiện, nhưng đối Lương Sở Lâm mà nói, đêm qua làm hại Vưu Lương Hành chạy một đêm, hôm nay còn tiếp tục chiếu cố hắn, đã phi thường ngại ngùng.  
Lương Sở Lâm càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy cấp Vưu Lương Hành thêm phiền toái, chính mình nghẹn một túc, rốt cục tại buổi sáng giải thích.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không có việc gì."  
Lương Sở Lâm bĩu môi, vẫn là cảm thấy băn khoăn, hắn bản thân lấy di động đùa nghịch trong chốc lát, cuối cùng quyết định đạo: "Lương lương ca, ta buổi chiều trở về gia đi."  
"Hồi gia?"  
Lương Sở Lâm gật đầu, "Đãi một cái nhiều chu , nên đùa cũng đều chơi, trở về vừa lúc."  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, cuối cùng đạo: "Hảo."  
Lương Sở Lâm nhìn tính trẻ con, kì thực làm ra quyết định tuyệt đối sẽ không quay đầu lại, Vưu Lương Hành cùng hắn ở trên đường quen biết, tiếp xúc xuống dưới xem như tương đối quen thuộc, nếu quen thuộc, thời gian này, cũng không cần gì cả giữ lại.  
Lương Sở Lâm trong nước ngọ điếu hoàn, vé xe lửa định rồi buổi chiều hai điểm, Vưu Lương Hành hành trình rời rạc, chuẩn bị đi đưa, nhưng bị Lương Sở Lâm nghiêm từ cự tuyệt.  
"Không nên không nên, ta thật sự rất ngại ngùng , chính mình đi nhà ga liền đi, lương lương ca, thời gian còn lại ngươi hảo hảo chơi, quay đầu lại khai giảng chúng ta tại A đại thấy."  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, chỉ đưa Lương Sở Lâm thượng bus xe, trước khi đi, Lương Sở Lâm lấy điện thoại di động ra, trịnh trọng đạo: "Lương lương ca, chúng ta chụp cái chiếu hảo hay không."  
Không biết thời điểm quang minh chính đại chụp ảnh, quen thuộc ngược lại thật cẩn thận, Vưu Lương Hành được tới bên cạnh hắn, Lương Sở Lâm lập tức giơ lên màn ảnh câu xuất tươi cười, răng rắc nhất trương.  
"Thật soái!" Lương Sở Lâm vui vẻ mỉm cười, bus xe đến đứng, Lương Sở Lâm vẫy tay từ biệt.  
Lúc này đoạn, bus bề trên rất nhiều, Lương Sở Lâm tốc độ nhanh, cướp được chỗ ngồi, làm tốt chuyện thứ nhất, hắn lập tức quay đầu nhìn lại Vưu Lương Hành, Vưu Lương Hành thân ảnh thẳng tắp đứng ở trạm xe buýt bài trước, dáng người lực rất, tuy rằng cùng người khác nhất dạng đứng , nhưng quanh thân khí tràng lại cùng người bình thường nhìn qua có rất đại bất đồng.  
Lương Sở Lâm đem loại này khí chất đặc thù khái quát vi soái ca khí tràng, đôi mắt trông mong nhìn bởi vì xe chạy mà đảo mắt biến mất Vưu Lương Hành, Lương Sở Lâm không tha thở dài.  
Trên xe vô sự, Lương Sở Lâm mở ra di động, đem vừa rồi chụp hảo ảnh chụp biên tập tiến bằng hữu vòng, ảnh chụp trung, hắn cùng Vưu Lương Hành hai người đồng thời, bởi vì Vưu Lương Hành so với hắn cao, chụp ảnh thời điểm đứng tương đối gần cuối, như vậy khoảng cách khiến cho Vưu Lương Hành nửa người trên đều khuông tại ảnh chụp trong, càng xem càng là một cái y phẩm cùng sắc đẹp gồm nhiều mặt S cấp soái ca.  
Lương Sở Lâm xứng câu trên tự đạo: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhân sinh tấm gương! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, liên tiếp tăng thêm hảo vài cái nắm tay biểu tình, điểm bóp cò xuất.  
Bằng hữu vòng trong rất nhanh truyền đến các lộ điểm tán, không biết có phải hay không là Vưu Lương Hành sắc đẹp lực sát thương quá lớn, Lương Sở Lâm cảm giác đến đến từ chính nữ tính điểm tán số lượng rõ ràng chiếm đa số.  
Còn có người tại hạ mặt đặt câu hỏi: — là ai a?  
Lương Sở Lâm hồi phục: — tương lai ta đi.  
Bằng hữu phát đến mắt trợn trắng biểu tình, Lương Sở Lâm nhịn không được cười, tâm tình sáng ngời không ít.  
Nói thật, hắn đối Vưu Lương Hành là từ trong lòng thích cùng bội phục, ngay từ đầu chỉ là bởi vì đối phương diện mạo cùng thân cao, nhưng tiếp xúc về sau, Lương Sở Lâm phát hiện hắn thật là chỗ nào đều hảo, ưu điểm rất nhiều, nhiều đếm không xuể, cái gì đều sẽ làm, cái gì đều làm tốt lắm, nói xong mỹ cũng không đủ.  
Lúc này đây càng là đáp nhân gia nhiều như vậy tình, còn không biết thế nào tài năng đáp lễ...  
Lương Sở Lâm có chút ngẩn người, đang nghĩ tới, vi tín thượng ghi chú font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttỷ tỷ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđột nhiên truyền tin tức lại đây.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthanh phong trục nguyệt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — lâm lâm.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthanh phong trục nguyệt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ngươi nhận thức rất học trưởng?  
Lương Sở Lâm nhất thời mờ mịt, hắn phản ứng một chút nghĩ vậy phải là Lương Sở Hàm thấy được bằng hữu của mình vòng, nhưng nhưng không biết như thế nào đột nhiên có thứ vừa hỏi, nhất thời hỗn loạn, hồi phục đạo: — tỷ, ngươi là nói lương lương ca? Nha, ngươi cũng nhận thức hắn?  
Hỗn loạn không ngừng là Lương Sở Lâm, Lương Sở Hàm cũng thập phần hỗn loạn, nói thật, không có gì so tại đệ đệ bằng hữu vòng trong nhìn đến đệ đệ cùng chính mình để ý người chụp ảnh chung càng làm người mờ mịt sự tình .  
Lương Sở Hàm rất nhanh đánh chữ: — rất học trưởng, Vưu Lương Hành, A đại tài chính học sinh, trước ngươi không là xem qua sao?  
Lương Sở Lâm trong đầu chợt lóe, mãnh liệt nhớ tới, khó trách hắn tại trên xe lửa nghe được Vưu Lương Hành tên sẽ cảm thấy quen tai, hắn trước đang nhìn A đại dán đi thời điểm xem qua, A đại truyền thuyết nam thần, cũng không chính là Vưu Lương Hành tên này.  
Tin tức xâu chuỗi thành tuyến, Lương Sở Lâm bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, hắn lúc trước còn muốn A đại truyền thuyết là thế nào, làm sao có thể có người có thể được xưng là đại học truyền thuyết, hiện tại ngẫm lại, nói truyền thuyết hắn còn cảm thấy trình độ không đủ đâu!  
Lương Sở Lâm hồi phục đạo: — nhận thức, ta tại trên xe lửa gặp được .  
Nói chuyện phiếm trước sau, Lương Sở Lâm đem gặp nhau quá trình đơn giản cùng Lương Sở Hàm nói một chút, hắn cùng Lương Sở Hàm tình cảm hảo, bình thường không có gì giấu nhau, giống loại này có quan chính mình thần tượng sự tình càng là vui với nói hết.  
— tỷ, lương lương ca thật sự siêu hảo , ta trước không là theo như ngươi nói sao, ta nhận thức một cái siêu người tốt, chính là hắn, Vưu Lương Hành, A đại truyền thuyết, ta còn kêu lên ngươi đồng thời chơi game đâu! Ngươi quên?  
Lương Sở Hàm làm sao có thể quên, nàng tại chỗ kinh hồi lâu, cũng không nói một lời nào đến, nàng là thật không có nghĩ đến, hiện thực sinh hoạt trung thế nhưng còn có trùng hợp như thế sự tình, cùng Vưu Lương Hành tiếp xúc cơ hội, thế nhưng cứ như vậy lần lượt mất đi đi qua.  
Lương Sở Hàm an tĩnh hồi lâu, cuối cùng đạo: — lâm lâm, các ngươi muốn là lần sau còn chơi game nói, bảo ta hảo sao?  
Tin tức này lượng liền đại , Lương Sở Lâm tự hỏi một chút, hỏi: — tỷ, ngươi là đối lương lương ca có ý tứ sao?  
Lương Sở Hàm đối 'Lương lương ca' ba chữ cảm xúc thập phần phức tạp, nàng cùng Vưu Lương Hành khoảng cách là 'Rất học trưởng', vài ngày công phu chỉ chớp mắt, đệ đệ cùng Vưu Lương Hành khoảng cách thế nhưng biến thành 'Lương lương ca' .  
Lương Sở Hàm lảng tránh không nói, chính là hồi phục đạo: — lần sau bảo ta liền hảo.  
Lương Sở Lâm tâm tư thay đổi thật nhanh, cuối cùng làm ra quyết định, trịnh trọng hồi phục đạo: — tỷ, không được, lương lương ca có bạn gái! Ngươi buông tha đi!  
Là , nếu là trước đó, hắn thực hy vọng Vưu Lương Hành cùng Lương Sở Hàm có thể nhận thức, chính là hiện tại, Lương Sở Lâm lựa chọn đứng ở Vưu Lương Hành bên này, Lương Sở Lâm rõ ràng nhớ rõ trước tại trên xe lửa vội vàng thoáng nhìn, Vưu Lương Hành cùng 'Bạn gái' tin tức ký lục.  
Lương Sở Lâm: — lần sau gặp mặt, lương lương ca liền cùng với bạn gái kết hôn !  
Lương Sở Hàm: ! !

Đối Lương Sở Hàm tao ngộ trí mạng đả kích cũng không hiểu biết, Vưu Lương Hành chính thập phần thanh nhàn.  
Cất bước Lương Sở Lâm, hắn bên đường tại công viên trong tản bộ, nhân tạo tiểu hồ biên phong cảnh vừa lúc, hắn tại ghế dài thượng tĩnh tọa, vi tín thượng một tiếng vang nhỏ.  
Thời điểm đã là buổi chiều tam điểm có thừa, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđối buổi sáng tin tức tiến hành hồi phục.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — sớm an.  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, không xác định hồi phục đạo: —... Mới khởi?  
, đệ 36 chương Khang Thánh Triết quả thật mới khởi.  
Đối Khang Thánh Triết mà nói, bình thường ngủ thẳng mười một giờ chung đều là thái độ bình thường, càng miễn bàn rạng sáng tứ điểm đa tài ngủ, vừa mới mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt, nhìn đến di động thượng có font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttin tức, hắn lập tức hồi phục sớm an.  
Tự còn không có đánh xong, Khang Thánh Triết ngáp một cái, vẫn là vây ý quấn thân, hắn giấc ngủ vốn là liền trường, hơn nữa đêm qua, quả thật ngủ đến quá muộn .  
Đêm qua, bỏ thêm font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontvi tín, Khang Thánh Triết tinh thần thập phần phấn khởi, ngay từ đầu đối Vưu Lương Hành lo lắng tại Vưu Lương Hành phát vi tín hiệu lại đây về sau toàn bộ chuyển vi cảm giác hưng phấn, thình lình xảy ra kinh hỉ nhượng hắn giải phóng bản thân từ bỏ tình cảm chân thành sinh vật chung.  
Vưu Lương Hành vi tín danh, tên là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđoan chính font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, tìm thấy được tên tăng thêm bạn tốt khi, không biết vì cái gì, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không có cảm nhận được một chút không hợp cảm.  
Du hý tên là làm font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, vi tín tên là làm font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđoan chính font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, tương phản to lớn như thế, Khang Thánh Triết nhưng không có bất luận cái gì một cái nháy mắt hoài nghi quá chính mình có phải hay không thêm sai người.  
Khang Thánh Triết có loại cảm giác này, đây chính là hắn.  
Lại nói tiếp thực kỳ diệu, Khang Thánh Triết cảm giác luôn luôn thực chuẩn, tại du hý trung mỗi ngày tiếp xúc trung, Vưu Lương Hành cấp cảm giác của hắn cùng cái này vi tín danh có nói không nên lời tương tự cảm, hắn chờ đợi, không bao lâu, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđồng ý hắn thỉnh cầu.  
Thời gian quá muộn, chỉ có thể ngắn gọn tán gẫu thượng vài câu, cho nhau cáo biệt về sau, Khang Thánh Triết không chút do dự điểm tiến đối phương bằng hữu vòng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbằng hữu vòng trong nội dung cũng không nhiều, mới nhất một cái là tại đế đô du ngoạn phong cảnh chiếu, ảnh chụp có cỗ tử sạch sẽ lãnh đạm phong, quả thực cùng vi tín danh có loại hiệu quả như nhau chi diệu.  
Khang Thánh Triết quyết đoán điểm tán.  
Ngay sau đó đi xuống phiên, tiếp theo điều tin tức nháy mắt hướng trước mại hơn hai nguyệt, tuy rằng không là phong cảnh chiếu, nhưng trên cơ bản cùng hằng ngày sinh hoạt không quan hệ, là một cái lấy toán học vi chủ đề học thuật luận văn trang đầu.  
Không có xứng văn tự, vẫn như cũ có thể minh bạch nhìn ra đây là ảnh chụp chủ nhân thành quả, Khang Thánh Triết là văn khoa sinh, xem không hiểu nội dung, lại có thể trong tầm tay hành văn nghiêm cẩn tính, Khang Thánh Triết lần thứ hai điểm tán.  
Tái xuống phía dưới phiên, là nhất trương tiệt đồ xuống dưới tiếng Anh phiếu điểm, Khang Thánh Triết ngay từ đầu tưởng đại học tiếng Anh tứ cấp hoặc là tiếng Anh lục cấp, đang nghĩ tới đối phương quả nhiên là sinh viên, tầm mắt tập trung, chợt chú ý tới phiếu điểm nội dung không phải cái gì mấy trăm, mà là cái vị sổ.  
Khang Thánh Triết tỉnh ngộ, đây là một trương nhã tư phiếu điểm. Cúi đầu lại nhìn thành tích, một vài tự, đủ để ngạo thị quần hùng, Khang Thánh Triết dừng lại, tạm dừng sơ qua, điểm tán.  
Một đường hạ phiên, Khang Thánh Triết tán một đường điểm đi xuống, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbằng hữu vòng không có hằng ngày việc vặt dấu vết, phát bằng hữu vòng chính là giai đoạn tính ký lục chính mình thành quả, sinh hoạt của hắn rất có quy luật, một bước tiếp một bước, là một cái phi thường tự hạn chế người.  
Khang Thánh Triết nhịn không được tò mò: như vậy một cái làm việc tự hạn chế người, sinh hoạt trung rốt cuộc là bộ dạng thế nào?  
Suy tư, Khang Thánh Triết hắn sớm an hồi phục đã phát ra, đối diện truyền đến đáp lại. —... Mới khởi?  
Khang Thánh Triết mới chú ý tới Vưu Lương Hành phát sớm an thời gian, buổi sáng lục điểm, cùng hắn bất đồng, thế nhưng chỉ ngủ hai giờ. Lần này, tạm dừng người đổi thành Khang Thánh Triết, Khang Thánh Triết kinh ngạc đạo: — ngươi như thế nào dậy sớm như vậy?  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: — thần chạy.  
Thần chạy, một cái khoảng cách Khang Thánh Triết sinh hoạt phi thường xa xôi từ ngữ, hắn đánh hạ văn tự: — ở bên ngoài cũng thần chạy?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — thói quen.  
Khang Thánh Triết thân hình cao lớn, thể trạng cũng trời sinh ưu dị, tuy rằng tính cách lười nhác không yêu vận động, nhưng trời sinh điều kiện vô cùng tốt nhượng hắn bề ngoài nhìn qua không chê vào đâu được, đối với Vưu Lương Hành nói vận động, hắn bình thường tránh được nên tránh, nhưng lần trở lại này nhi chợt khởi chút hứng thú, hỏi: — chạy bao lâu?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — bốn mươi phút.  
Bốn mươi phút, Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ nhàng xoay người nằm úp sấp ở trên giường, chống đầu hồi phục: — không mệt mỏi sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — nhiệt thân, không phiền lụy.  
Bốn mươi phút thần chạy chỉ dùng đến nhiệt thân, kia nhiệt thân sau đó muốn làm cái gì, Khang Thánh Triết thập phần tò mò, hỏi về sau, Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — quyền anh.  
Quyền anh?  
Khang Thánh Triết hết sức kinh ngạc, bằng hữu vòng trong thành tích tốt như vậy, mà trừ bỏ thành tích, thế nhưng còn sẽ quyền anh?  
Hơn nữa...  
Không biết như thế nào , Khang Thánh Triết vừa nghe đến hai chữ này, chợt nhớ tới lần đầu tiên gặp nhau khi nghe được kia đạo ngọt nhuyễn thanh âm, tại hắn trong ấn tượng, quyền anh cùng to lớn cơ bắp phân cách không khai, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font... Chẳng lẽ là cái la lỵ âm tráng hán?  
Không kịp thâm tưởng, Khang Thánh Triết chính mình liền cười, chính mình trước còn tưởng rằng đối phương là nữ sinh, loại này tương phản cực đại nhận tri nhượng người ách nhiên thất tiếu.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: — ta vận động tương đối thiếu, học sinh làm việc và nghỉ ngơi, nghỉ về sau đều dùng để đi ngủ.  
Học sinh hai chữ xem như Vưu Lương Hành chú ý trọng điểm, trước nghe qua Khang Thánh Triết nói buổi tối công tác, vẫn luôn chưa có xác định font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttuổi, hiện tại từ bản nhân nơi đó xác nhận là học sinh, Vưu Lương Hành đối Khang Thánh Triết tuổi có tân khái niệm.  
Nếu là học sinh, tuổi tóm lại không đại.  
Vưu Lương Hành nghĩ tới Lương Sở Lâm, không từ đạo: — vận động quá ít hội trưởng không cao.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbên kia hồi phục một cái font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthai đầu gối quỳ xuống đất font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbiểu tình bao.  
Vưu Lương Hành không phải hiểu lắm, nhưng cũng chưa kịp để ý, bởi vì tiếp theo giây, đối phương rất nhanh truyền tân tin tức lại đây.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthình ảnh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đây là một trương ở trên giường chụp ảnh chụp, ảnh chụp trong thực không, chỉ có thể nhìn đến thâm lam sắc sàng đan cùng một nửa màu trắng gối đầu, đơn giản phối hợp, thực có một loại hấp dẫn người tiếp tục giấc ngủ cảm giác.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — không nghĩ rời giường.  
, đệ 37 chương Loại này buổi chiều còn không rời giường làm việc và nghỉ ngơi giống như cùng Vưu Lương Hành là trời sinh địch nhân, Vưu Lương Hành rời khỏi vi tín, giơ tay lên cơ, đối với trước mắt bình tĩnh mặt hồ vỗ nhất trương ảnh chụp.  
Ảnh chụp bên trong mặt nước trong suốt, chiếu rọi quang cùng ảnh nhượng hình ảnh nhìn qua thập phần xinh đẹp tuyệt trần, lá cây cành cây mãn nhãn xanh biếc, trên mặt hồ hai chỉ thiên nga trước sau chậm du.  
Vưu Lương Hành: — rời giường nhìn ngắm phong cảnh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbên kia tĩnh tĩnh, hồi phục: — ảnh chụp chụp rất tốt.  
Đột nhiên nói sang chuyện khác, Vưu Lương Hành bị chọc cho nhẹ nhàng gợi lên khóe môi, hắn khó được tại biểu tình trong bao lật lật, lựa chọn nhất trương hình ảnh phát đi qua.  
Vưu Lương Hành: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthết thuốc chữa font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Khang Thánh Triết giây hồi: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchống nạnh, kiêu ngạo font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Vưu Lương Hành có một tia tưởng cho hắn một quyền đánh ra ti xúc động, khóe miệng một câu, trước lộ ra cũng là một tia cười khẽ.  
Trái lại Khang Thánh Triết bên kia, vi tín trong phát ra ý chí kiên định không chịu rời giường hàm nghĩa, trên thực tế vẫn là kiên trì đi đứng lên.  
Mặc quần áo tử tế, Khang Thánh Triết hoa vài giây đồng hồ thời gian chỉnh lý tóc, đi rửa mặt khi hắn đem di động đặt ở bồn rửa tay trước, thường thường miết thượng liếc mắt một cái.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcũng không có tân hồi phục, đề tài đến nơi đây, có người muốn khởi tân đầu, thêm vi tín chính là kéo gần gũi bước đầu tiên, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không tưởng như vậy gián đoạn đối thoại.  
Hắn rất nhanh tẩy hoàn mặt, đánh răng đương khẩu, một tay cầm lấy di động rất nhanh đánh.  
— trong chốc lát chơi game sao?  
Hai người từ du hý thượng nhận thức người, cũng không thể tại vi tín thượng giới tán gẫu.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbên kia không có hồi phục, chờ đợi quá trình có vẻ càng dài lâu, đại khái qua hơn mười giây, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồi phục đạo: — ở bên ngoài, hiện tại không có phương tiện giọng nói.  
Khang Thánh Triết kịp phản ứng, ngày hôm qua hai người ước hảo giọng nói đối phương thất ước, hiện tại nhắc tới đến du hý, đối phương tự nhiên khó tránh khỏi nghĩ vậy cái.  
Khang Thánh Triết giải thích: — không cần khai giọng nói, chúng ta đi SOLO đi. SOLO chính là một đối một, một mình đánh 1V1 khi, cho nhau nghe không được thanh âm.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: — hảo.  
Cẩn thận nói đến, từ nhận thức đến hiện tại, Vưu Lương Hành cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđánh đều là đội hữu, chưa từng có cho nhau một mình đấu quá, khó được trước mắt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnhắc tới, cơ hội đảo cũng khó được.  
Là , đối phương rất lợi hại, Vưu Lương Hành tính cách cho phép, gặp được đối phương lợi hại tình huống, chưa bao giờ tưởng lui bước.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphát rồi cái cười biểu tình, bất quá cùng du hý trong tiêu chuẩn mặt tròn biểu tình bao bất đồng, là một cái cười nhượng người muốn đánh người đầu người giống.  
Vưu Lương Hành không tái hồi phục, ngược lại đi đổ bộ du hý, mới vừa thượng tuyến không vài giây, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphát đến mời.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmời ngài gia nhập 1V1 Mặc gia cơ quan đạo.  
Cái gọi là Mặc gia cơ quan đạo, chính là vì SOLO đặt ra chuyên môn du hý gian, không có 5V5 du hý múi giờ phân thượng trung hạ ba đường, hai người tại một cái thẳng tắp thượng, chỉ có một cái lộ, đả thông công bạo đối phương thủy tinh, liền là thắng lợi.  
Vưu Lương Hành điểm hạ tiếp thu, tiến vào tuyển anh hùng giai đoạn, hiếm thấy do dự một chút.  
Tuyển cái gì đâu?  
Tại bình thường du hý khi, Vưu Lương Hành tương đối tùy tính, tưởng đánh cái gì liền đánh cái gì, đa số thời điểm càng nguyện ý nếm thử chính mình không đánh quá anh hùng, nhưng trước mắt hắn cùng với font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font1 đối 1, vô hình bên trong nhiều chút cầu ổn thỏa tâm tư.  
Do dự luôn mãi, Vưu Lương Hành tuyển một vị chính mình trước kia đánh quá Công Tôn ly, cái này anh hùng tính cơ động so cao, ba cái kỹ năng đều mang di chuyển vị trí, sử dụng đến thập phần linh hoạt, mặc dù chính diện quyết đấu đánh không lại, chạy trốn cũng tương đối dễ dàng.  
Đè xuống xác nhận, du hý cũng không có lập tức bắt đầu xứng đôi, Vưu Lương Hành không từ nhẹ đốn...  
Này thuyết minh đối phương còn không có xác nhận anh hùng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcùng hắn chơi game, chọn lựa anh hùng nhưng cũng tại do dự, cái này nhận tri đối với Vưu Lương Hành cũng không lại, chờ đợi xứng đôi trong thời gian, bảo hiểm khởi kiến, Vưu Lương Hành đem Công Tôn ly mang vào kỹ năng từ khiển trách đổi thành trị liệu, cho chính mình hơn nữa một trọng bảo hiểm.  
Du hý bắt đầu xứng đôi, Vưu Lương Hành lựa chọn ăn mặc hoa gian ly làn da lam sắc thỏ nhĩ anh hùng cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlựa chọn ngàn năm chi hồ làn da nam tính anh hùng cao thấp tương đối.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlựa chọn Lý Bạch.  
Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh suy tư, Lý Bạch cái này anh hùng, nhân xưng vương giả khe sâu đệ nhất kiếm khách, tính cơ động mạnh phi thường, nhị kỹ năng tam đẳng cấp dời, thập phần phong tao, linh hoạt lực độ chơi đứng lên cùng Công Tôn ly so sánh với một chút không kém.  
Cường thế anh hùng, còn tại font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttrong tay, Vưu Lương Hành trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch, du hý mới vừa bắt đầu, liền thao túng anh hùng rất nhanh tiến lên, vài giây đồng hồ công phu, hệ thống đem nhóm đầu tiên binh tuyến xoát đi ra, Vưu Lương Hành đối chiến trung ương chỗ đánh tiểu binh, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontLý Bạch ngay tại trước mắt hắn.  
Vừa mới bắt đầu phát dục, Lý Bạch còn không có phát chiêu, Vưu Lương Hành tiên hạ thủ vi cường, một kỹ năng di chuyển vị trí đi qua rất nhanh công kích, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcó dự đoán trước, lập tức né tránh lui tiến trong tháp.  
Công kích vô dụng.  
Vưu Lương Hành chỉ phải tiếp tục ăn binh tuyến, mà Lý Bạch cùng hắn vẫn duy trì một khoảng cách, cũng binh tướng tuyến quy quy chỉnh chỉnh ăn cái sạch sẽ.  
Hai đợt binh tuyến xuống dưới, song phương đều đã đến tứ cấp, kỹ năng đầy đủ hết, chỉ chờ đấu võ, tại loại này 1V1 tình huống trong, cũng không tồn tại mai phục đánh bất ngờ tình huống, hai người đối chiến chỉ có một cái tuyến, đúng là mặt đối mặt cho nhau giang kỹ thuật hiếu chiến tràng.  
Vẫn duy trì địch không động ta không động nguyên tắc, hai người đều không có cử động nữa làm.  
Kéo đại khái hơn mười giây, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontLý Bạch đánh vỡ yên tĩnh tiến lên thả ra hai đẳng cấp dời, ngay tại đồng thời, Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh thao tác, theo sát mà một kỹ năng hướng trước nhảy xuống.  
Bởi vì thời cơ quá mức đúng dịp, vốn là tính toán khiêu tại an toàn công kích phạm vi hai người thế nhưng gặp thoáng qua, ai cũng không có đánh tới ai.  
Không khí muốn nhiều xấu hổ liền có nhiều xấu hổ.  
Vưu Lương Hành lập tức tái ấn một kỹ năng, Công Tôn ly kỹ năng phóng thích có bị động, tại trong thời gian ngắn trong, lần thứ hai phóng thích một kỹ năng có thể trở lại nguyên điểm, một cái nháy mắt, Công Tôn ly lần nữa nhảy trở về.  
Cũng không biết rốt cuộc là xảo đến cái tình trạng gì, Công Tôn ly khiêu trở về đồng thời, Lý Bạch theo sát mà phóng đệ tam đẳng cấp dời, Lý Bạch tam đẳng cấp dời hiệu quả đồng dạng là khiêu hồi nguyên điểm, liền như vậy một cái khoảnh khắc, hai người vẫn là ai đều không có đụng tới ai.  
Bạch phóng hai lần kỹ năng.  
Hạt tú.  
Giằng co bên trong, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlui về tháp hạ, đánh văn tự đạo: — vậy đại khái chính là...  
— cao thủ so chiêu, điểm đến mới thôi.  
Vưu Lương Hành ngồi ở công viên bên trong đột nhiên bật cười, đi ngang qua tiểu cô nương nhìn hắn một cái, bị hắn nụ cười này hoảng nhìn chăm chú hảo một trận.  
Vưu Lương Hành tiếng cười chưa ngừng, hắn không là yêu người cười, nhưng gần nhất quả thật cười có chút thường xuyên, nghĩ nghĩ, hắn tại văn tự gian trong đánh chữ hồi phục.  
Văn tự chưa phát ra, Vưu Lương Hành Công Tôn ly bỗng nhiên rớt bán quản huyết, Vưu Lương Hành vội vàng thao túng Công Tôn ly lui về phía sau, nhưng Lý Bạch di động tốc độ nhanh, theo đuổi không bỏ, không đến một khắc, Công Tôn ly liền ngã xuống đất bỏ mình.  
Lam sắc thiếu nữ tại trung ương mặt đất biến mất, chỉ để lại một phen tiểu lam tán, thập phần đáng thương.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ... Sách.  
Thừa dịp hắn đánh chữ hồi phục thời điểm công kích, cái này nội dung vở kịch hắn không nghĩ tới.  
Giết người còn không ngừng, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttại toàn bộ tin tức đánh chữ kêu gào: — khó lòng phòng bị, có hay không?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành không tái hồi phục, Công Tôn ly sống lại về sau, hắn lập tức thao túng anh hùng tiến lên, tại tháp nội cùng Lý Bạch giao thủ, nhưng đáng tiếc, kế tiếp du hý quá trình binh bại như núi đảo, bị font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlại giết hai lần, du hý lấy Vưu Lương Hành bên này thủy tinh bộc phá chấm dứt.  
1 đối 1, tử vong một lần đối du hý tiến trình có rất đại ảnh hưởng, tại lúc này nội, đối phương có thể nắm chặt thời gian phát dục, cũng có thể công rụng tháp, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành tuy rằng bị đánh lén, nhưng không biết là không phục.  
Lời nói thật nói đến, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttrình độ quả thật so với hắn cao, mặc dù là bình thường quyết đấu, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không biết là có thể thắng.  
Này không chỉ là kỹ thuật cùng tốc độ tay vấn đề, càng trọng yếu hơn là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcùng hắn du hý kinh nghiệm chênh lệch cực đại, rất nhiều thời điểm, Vưu Lương Hành còn không có bắt đầu động, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđã đoán trước đến hắn phương hướng.  
Một ván chấm dứt, Vưu Lương Hành phản hồi vi tín, tại vi tín thượng, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttruyền đến tân tin tức.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — thắng hiểm. Cuối cùng, còn phát rồi một cái font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthút thuốc font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbiểu tình bao.  
Vưu Lương Hành lật lật vẻ mặt của mình bao, bỗng nhiên cảm giác đến chính mình tài nguyên thập phần thiếu thốn, tìm kiếm không có kết quả, hắn dừng một chút, ngược lại an tĩnh lại.  
Sau một lúc lâu, Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — vẫn luôn không hỏi quá, hẳn là như thế nào xưng hô?  
Đại khái là vấn đề này cùng phía trước đề tài một chút không có liên hệ, Khang Thánh Triết không khỏi sửng sốt, sơ qua, hắn tại Vưu Lương Hành nhìn không tới địa phương mỉm cười, lẩm bẩm nói: a thánh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồi phục: — bảo ta a thánh.  
, đệ 38 chương A thánh.  
Vưu Lương Hành đối cái này xưng hô ngắn ngủi do dự một chút, cũng không phải cảm thấy có cái gì không thích hợp nhi, chính là nhìn đến thánh cái này tự thời điểm, phản xạ có điều kiện chần chờ một chút.  
Hắn còn tưởng rằng, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontxưng hô nếu có 'sheng' cái này tự, hơn phân nửa chính là thắng lợi thắng.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — a thánh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttựa hồ rất vui vẻ, biểu tình bao trung bạo đi mặt xuất hiện càng thêm lợi hại.  
Tại Vưu Lương Hành đối thoại khuông trung, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttên gọi vẫn là nguyên bản vi tín danh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, Vưu Lương Hành điểm tiến ghi chú, đổi thành font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvinh quang a thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, sơ qua, đem vinh quang hai chữ xóa sạch, chỉ chừa font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthai chữ.  
Không cần gì cả đặc biệt phân chia, Vưu Lương Hành bạn tốt liệt trong ngoài, trừ bỏ người quen bằng hữu, cũng chỉ có Khang Thánh Triết này một cái vòng tròn ngoại người.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngươi sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: tùy tiện.  
Phát ra đi về sau, Vưu Lương Hành mới cảm thấy có chút không ổn, đối phương không biết tên của hắn, tùy tiện ý tứ không khỏi quá rộng quảng, đang tưởng bổ sung, Khang Thánh Triết bên kia đã trả lời: — kia ta gọi ngươi...  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: lương Lương Hành!  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?  
Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy phi thường... Không ra làm sao.  
Nhưng vừa mới đã nói tùy tiện, lại đi cự tuyệt điều chỉnh xưng hô cũng hiểu được phiền toái, Vưu Lương Hành hơi hơi nhất đốn, chỉ có thể hồi phục đạo: —... Tùy tiện.  
Cái này tùy tiện, trong đó miễn cưỡng ý tứ hàm xúc so vừa rồi nhiều không là một điểm nửa điểm nhi.  
Nhưng Khang Thánh Triết tựa hồ không có phát hiện: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: lương lương! Lương lương! Lương lương!  
Càng gọi càng vui vẻ, càng gọi càng mạnh hơn.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Sách.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontsức mạnh rất cao, xác nhận xưng hô sau, hỏi: — lại đến chứ?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — ngươi không đói bụng sao?  
Không đề cập tới hoàn hảo, một nhắc tới, bị xem nhẹ cảm giác rất nhanh mạn đi lên, Khang Thánh Triết từ ban đêm ngủ thẳng buổi chiều mới rời giường, rời giường mà bắt đầu chơi du hý, trong bụng trống trơn, bụng đói kêu vang.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: không đói bụng!  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ta chính là muốn chơi du hý! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđứng đắn mặt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttừ từ, đây là cái gì vị, thật là thơm!  
Vưu Lương Hành câu môi: — ăn cơm đi thôi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontkhông đáp hỏi lại: — đêm nay thượng tuyến sao?  
Không cần nói rất rõ ràng, hai người lý lẽ đương nhiên đem ước hẹn thời gian lý giải vi mười giờ rưỡi, lẫn nhau trong lòng biết rõ ràng, Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — thượng đi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — hảo. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontTiểu Kiệt thụy ném khăn tay font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tái không có gì dư thừa nói, nói chuyện phiếm dừng ở đây, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđối thoại khuông trong phong phú biểu tình bao suy tư trong chốc lát, lui ra ngoài gõ gõ Liêu Túc.  
Vưu Lương Hành: — có chuyện gì.  
Không bao lâu, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontliền hồi phục: — nha nha nhìn xem là ai! Đây không phải là ta lương ca đi! Sao nha!  
Vưu Lương Hành trầm mặc hảo một trận, gian nan mở miệng nói: — cho ta vài cái biểu tình bao.

Lương Sở Lâm vừa đi, Vưu Lương Hành hằng ngày hoạt động thiếu rất nhiều.  
Hắn tại trong khách sạn nhàn rỗi vô sự, ước hảo mười giờ rưỡi thượng tuyến chơi game, trước đó chờ đợi thời gian bỗng nhiên biến đến thập phần nhàn rỗi, hắn cứ theo lẽ thường làm làm nhiệt thân, không có bao cát dưới tình huống luyện tập huy quyền, mãi cho đến trên người xuất mồ hôi, thời gian vẫn là không có đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành tùy ý phiên lấy điện thoại ra, nhớ tới xế chiều hôm nay cùng Khang Thánh Triết một đối một, đơn giản tại xem khí trong lật lật, nếm thử tìm tòi một chút vương giả vinh quang dạy học video.  
Chính mình kỹ thuật cũng không ra làm sao, tại Vưu Lương Hành xem ra, còn có tiến bộ rất lớn không gian, nếu đã bắt đầu chơi, nhiều học tập một chút cũng hảo, Vưu Lương Hành lật xem võng trang, võng trang trong có rất nhiều vương giả vinh quang nổi danh chủ bá video đề cử.  
Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt nhoáng lên một cái, chú ý tới tại trước vài vị, có một hơi hiển quen thuộc tên.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Cái này chủ bá, xem như Vưu Lương Hành đối vương giả vinh quang chủ bá duy nhất quen thuộc một vị, Liêu Túc đã từng cho hắn nhắc tới quá mấy lần, còn dẫn hắn xem qua một lần video, cái kia thời điểm Vưu Lương Hành đối du hý không có gì hiểu biết, chỉ nhớ kỹ chủ bá thanh tuyến có chút đặc biệt, trừ cái này ra, mặt khác cảm giác đều tương đối chỗ trống.  
Ly mười giờ rưỡi còn có hơn nửa canh giờ, Vưu Lương Hành nghĩ nghĩ, tìm tòi video võng trạm, tại võng trạm tìm tòi lan trong đánh hạ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthai chữ, một cái nháy mắt, đại lượng trực tiếp video có tự nhảy ra.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontvideo số lượng rất nhiều, Vưu Lương Hành tại có "Anh hùng giáo trình" video trong tìm tìm, cuối cùng lựa chọn anh hùng Lý Bạch giáo trình, buổi chiều vừa mới SOLO quá, Vưu Lương Hành thực để ý cái này anh hùng đấu pháp.  
Càng quan trọng , hắn muốn biết như thế nào có thể khắc chế Lý Bạch.  
Điểm tiến video, họa chất không quá cao hình ảnh thượng mang theo đại lượng đạn mạc, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnhân khí rất cao, đạn mạc chật ních, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ phải che chắn đạn mạc quan khán, video chiều dài có nhị mười phút, là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmỗ một lần đánh Lý Bạch toàn bộ hành trình ký lục.  
Tuy rằng bên người không có người khác, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành vẫn là thói quen tính sáp thượng ống nghe điện thoại, tập trung tinh thần, bên tai lập tức vang lên một đạo giống như đã từng quen biết tuổi trẻ nam tính tiếng nói.  
"Các ngươi không là tưởng muốn xem ta đánh Lý Bạch sao, kia liền này cục đi, cho các ngươi đánh đánh Lý Bạch, trong đó ta không biết gần nhất xảy ra chuyện gì, đại gia đều muốn đánh Lý Bạch, uy uy, chẳng lẽ các ngươi cảm thấy Lý Bạch thực hảo đánh sao? ... Ha ha bị các ngươi nói trúng rồi, còn thật liền tốt như vậy đánh! Dù sao với ta mà nói, không có khó đánh anh hùng ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành làm tốt chuẩn bị tâm lý, cũng không giống lần đầu tiên nghe được khi như vậy kinh ngạc, hắn nhẹ nhàng nhíu mày, rất nhanh thích ứng xuống dưới.  
Bất quá nói thật, này đạo thanh âm, quả thật thực không thích hợp mang theo ống nghe điện thoại nghe.  
, đệ 39 chương Video trung du diễn bắt đầu, KK thao túng Lý Bạch đi dã khu xoát dã, hắn xoát dã khi động tác phi thường linh mẫn, phượng cầu hoàng làn da Lý Bạch vốn là tiêu sái phiêu dật, tại hắn khống chế dưới tiểu dã quái cùng lam ba ba cùng trong lúc nhất thời bị bắt lấy càng là khiến cho hình ảnh nhìn qua thập phần mỹ quan, rất có xem xét tính.  
Vưu Lương Hành lần đầu tiên đầy đủ nhìn chủ bá video, khó được cũng không biết là mạnh mẽ, bên tai nam tính thanh âm đạo: "Kỳ thật Lý Bạch cái này anh hùng, bảo ta xuất giáo trình kỳ thật có chút vấn đề, đánh Lý Bạch yêu cầu giáo trình sao? Lý Bạch đi, tùy tiện đánh đánh liền hảo, mọi người xem ~ "  
Cùng với KK thanh âm, vừa mới mãn tứ cấp Lý Bạch vọt vào phổ thông, tại phổ thông hai phe pháp sư giao chiến hết sức, dáng người quyết đoán đi tới địch quân anh hùng bên người, bóng kiếm tung bay, rồi sau đó đảo mắt biến mất tại phổ thông.  
Tới nhanh chóng, đi không tiếng động, chỉ có một tiếng du hý âm hiệu vang vọng mặt biên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontFirst BLOOD! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font "Mọi người xem thấy sao, ? Có phải hay không rất đơn giản, cứ dựa theo cái này cảm giác, chúng ta lại đi hạ bộ đi một vòng, ha ~ "  
KK thanh tuyến rất có công nhận độ, mỗi lần âm cuối kéo dài, đều có một cỗ tử nói không ra tiếng, nhìn không thấy đường ý tứ hàm xúc, Vưu Lương Hành là nam , cảm giác coi như giống nhau, nhưng nếu là nữ sinh, nói vậy cảm thụ tự nhiên bất đồng.  
Vưu Lương Hành vốn tính toán không tiếng động nhìn hoàn, lại bỗng nhiên khởi nhìn xem đạn mạc tâm tư, đè xuống chốt mở kiện, màn hình rất nhanh bị nhan sắc khác nhau đạn mạc chiếm mãn.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphi! Chỗ nào đơn giản nha! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontgiáo trình còn tưới! Hảo hảo giáo a ngươi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđừng cho là ta không biết ngươi chính là muốn nghe người khác khen ngươi, hảo hảo hảo, ngươi lợi hại nhất! Đi đi! Vui vẻ sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK quả thực liền là một cái bị du hý chậm trễ XX thanh ưu, lương tâm đề nghị ngươi trở về bản chức công tác. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font KK thanh âm mang cười, đạn mạc trong các loại thanh âm làm như đối hắn cũng không có ảnh hưởng, hắn tùy thời tại tiểu trên bản đồ nhìn chung quanh trạng huống, chính mình đầy đất đồ tán loạn, địch quân dã khu như là nhà mình giống nhau, ra vào tự nhiên, trộm đối phương hồng thời điểm KK bị ba người vây đổ, thanh âm như trước không chút hoang mang.  
"Rồi rồi rồi, đều nghe các ngươi , chính là Lý Bạch đi, không khó, ta cho các ngươi giảng giải một chút hắn kỹ năng."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhoái giảng! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttính ngươi thức thời, bom nguyên tử còn có ngũ giây đạt tới chiến trường! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font KK hắng giọng một cái, thẳng đến chủ đề đối Lý Bạch một phần tam kỹ năng tiến hành theo thứ tự giảng giải, Vưu Lương Hành làm việc có chuẩn bị vạn toàn thói quen, cho dù là chơi du hý cũng không ngoại lệ, Lý Bạch kỹ năng hắn đã sớm xem qua, nhưng nhìn quá về sau tại đã biết trụ cột thượng nghe KK tự thuật một lần, cảm giác vẫn như cũ không kém.  
Vưu Lương Hành nghe nghiêm túc, nhìn cũng nghiêm túc, KK tại giảng giải hoàn kỹ năng về sau, dùng hành động đem vừa mới kỹ năng giảng giải thực tiễn một lần, hành động của hắn phi thường khoái, trên cơ bản kỹ năng phóng hoàn, bóng kiếm còn chưa tán, người cũng đã khiêu đi, thuận tiện mang đi đối diện người của địch nhân đầu.  
"Thế nào! Kiếm của ta có đủ hay không khoái ~ "  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhoái! ! ! Lão công ngươi nhanh nhất! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkiếm rất nhanh, người cũng đủ tiện ha ha ha ha ha! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font KK tổng kết đạo: "Lý Bạch cái này anh hùng chính là như vậy một chuyện, cứ dựa theo ta mới vừa nói đánh trên cơ bản không thành vấn đề, ân? Các ngươi hỏi gặp gỡ Lý Bạch như thế nào đánh? Gặp gỡ nói chính diện giang a ~ vì cái gì? Bởi vì đánh giống ta như vậy hảo kỳ thật không vài cái ~ "  
Đạn mạc trong thoáng chốc xoát bình. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkháo kháo kháo! Chỉ biết ngươi không biết xấu hổ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthình lình xảy ra tao, thiểm chặt đứt lão tử thắt lưng! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhoác lác quả nhiên không cần nhập hình, hừ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành nâng nâng khóe miệng, làm như đối Liêu Túc nói nói có chút cảm xúc, KK live stream quả thật thập phần náo nhiệt, đang nghĩ tới, KK thay đứng đắn ngữ khí đạo: "Hảo hảo hảo, ta đây nghiêm túc nói, vạn nhất các ngươi muốn là gặp đùa hảo Lý Bạch, ý của ta là, đánh giống ta nhất dạng Lý Bạch, ân ~ gặp được như vậy Lý Bạch nên làm cái gì bây giờ đâu! Đảo cũng không cần sợ, ta cho các ngươi biết như thế nào đánh, hãy nghe ta nói, các ngươi liền..."  
Lời nói đến vậy, KK dừng một chút, Vưu Lương Hành nghe được chính mình chú ý mấu chốt chỗ, không khỏi tập trung tinh thần.  
Tiếp theo giây, KK thanh âm ý cười dần dần dày, giải quyết dứt khoát đạo: "Các ngươi liền đầu hàng đi ~ gặp được như ta vậy Lý Bạch còn đánh cái gì đánh, đừng đánh , trực tiếp đầu hàng ha ha ha ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành một hơi ngăn ở cổ họng trong, có nắm tay xúc động, hắn nhíu mày một giây, lại tại khí tiết bên trong bỗng nhiên cười, chẳng biết tại sao, cái loại cảm giác này có chút khó hiểu quen thuộc.  
KK video rất nhanh hết hạn, Vưu Lương Hành đóng cửa video động tác tạm dừng, đem video về phía sau đảo, đem KK đánh Lý Bạch thời điểm địa phương lại nhìn hai lần.  
Tuy rằng KK nói gặp được hắn như vậy Lý Bạch liền đầu hàng, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành chính mình nhìn kỹ, lại tại KK hành động bên trong tìm được một chút quy luật, hành động của hắn tiêu sái linh mẫn nhanh chóng, lại tổng mang theo mãnh liệt cá nhân thói quen, nhìn kỹ thượng hai lần, Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy đảo cũng không phải không thể đánh.  
Nếu gặp gỡ như vậy Lý Bạch, Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy chính mình thậm chí có cơ hội thắng.  
Vưu Lương Hành tinh thần tập trung, đối KK lý uổng công vị nghiên cứu một hồi lâu, chuyên nghiệp nhằm vào, trọng điểm quan sát, càng phát ra cảm thấy có khả năng, thời gian nhanh đến mười giờ rưỡi, Vưu Lương Hành bị trước tiên đính dùng tốt nhắc tới kỳ du hý thượng tuyến thời gian năm phút đồng hồ đồng hồ báo thức bừng tỉnh, bỗng nhiên hậu tri hậu giác.  
Hắn nghiên cứu KK Lý Bạch làm như thế nào... Mỗi người du hý thói quen không giống, đối font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontdùng được, đối font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontkhông tất hữu dụng.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời thở dài, mấy phút đồng hồ trong thời gian, hắn đột phát kỳ tưởng, đổ bộ manh miêu TV trực tiếp mặt biên, trang đầu đề cử trong, KK đang tại trực tiếp.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, cúi đầu đăng kí tài khoản.  
Vừa mới nhìn hoàn KK video, giờ phút này nhìn trực tiếp có một loại bỗng nhiên chi gian kéo gần gũi cảm giác, Vưu Lương Hành lần đầu tiên nhìn mặt đối mặt trực tiếp, nhất thời có chút không thích ứng.  
Bất quá không thích ứng thời gian rất là ngắn ngủi, mới vừa gia nhập live stream, đạn mạc trong tràn ngập một mảnh cáo biệt tuyên ngôn.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a tại sao lại mười giờ rưỡi, KK ngươi không cần đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthời gian thật nhanh, anh anh anh, ngốc K lại muốn hạ bá . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK thật là một giây cũng sẽ không kém, ngày nào đó KK nếu có thể nhiều bá hai phút, thiên đều phải hạ hồng vũ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông biết là chuyên nghiệp vẫn là không chuyên nghiệp! KK ngươi cái gì cấp đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nguyên lai là tới không khéo, KK vừa mới muốn hạ bá, Vưu Lương Hành chính bắt kịp cuối cùng hai phút, nghe được KK khai tảng đạo: "Ta đương nhiên sốt ruột a, sống về đêm liền muốn bắt đầu."  
Đạn mạc trong sôi nổi kêu gào.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font câm miệng! Cái gì sống về đêm! Ngươi hảo ô! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsống về đêm trọng yếu vẫn là miến trọng yếu! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi cứ việc nói thẳng đi! Ngươi từ sáng tới tối đều đang làm gì! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font KK thanh âm tạm dừng, sau đó nhẹ giọng mỉm cười, đáp: "Ta ước hội a."  
Đạn mạc nháy mắt nổ mạnh. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta? ? ? ? Ước hội! ? Ngươi ước cái gì sẽ! ! Ngươi không là độc thân cẩu sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngọa tào! ! Cái quỷ gì! KK ngươi có nhiều như vậy lão bà còn muốn đi ước hội! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi cùng ai ước hội a uy! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Thời gian xao tới mười giờ rưỡi, KK đúng giờ hạ bá, live stream thoáng chốc hắc bình, live stream miến nhóm làm cho vô cùng - náo nhiệt, Vưu Lương Hành rời khỏi võng trang.  
Thời gian vừa vặn, hắn mở ra vương giả vinh quang đổ bộ du hý, bạn tốt liệt trong ngoài, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttheo sát mà thượng tuyến.  
Phi thường thủ khi.  
Du hý chưa khai, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttruyền đến tin tức. — buổi tối hảo.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: — buổi tối hảo.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthẳng đến chủ đề: — khai du hý đi, đánh cái gì?  
Vưu Lương Hành tư khảo một cái chớp mắt, hồi phục đạo: —SOLO.  
Buổi chiều một mình đấu Vưu Lương Hành không có quên lại, sợ đối phương không hiểu ý tứ của hắn, hắn lại đánh chữ đạo: — Lý Bạch.  
Không cần tự hỏi, Khang Thánh Triết tại nháy mắt lĩnh hội Vưu Lương Hành ý tứ, thực hiển nhiên, trước Công Tôn ly đối Lý Bạch kết quả đối phương cũng không phục, Khang Thánh Triết không từ hoạt động một chút thủ đoạn, xác nhận đạo: — ta đánh Lý Bạch?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ân.  
Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra tươi cười, đánh chữ đạo: emmmm... Ngươi thất bại .  
Vưu Lương Hành: thử xem.  
, đệ 40 chương Thử xem liền thử xem.  
Đối với Khang Thánh Triết mà nói, một mình đấu chưa bao giờ lùi bước, hơn nữa lúc này đây vẫn là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontchủ động nhắc tới, hắn càng thêm không có khả năng cự tuyệt, hắn xa tại đối phương tiếp xúc không đến không gian, cảm xúc đúng chỗ nhếch một cái khóe môi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthè lưỡi font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthua nhưng đừng khóc a.  
Lương lương tiểu thiên sứ không có hồi phục, tương ứng , Mặc gia cơ quan đạo một đối một mời rất nhanh phát lại đây, Khang Thánh Triết điểm hạ xác nhận, tuyển anh hùng thời điểm không hề do dự điểm hạ Lý Bạch.  
PKPKPKPKPK, dù sao thâu là không có khả năng thua, KK Lý Bạch còn không có thâu quá.  
Tiến vào du hý cho nhau giảm xóc thời gian, Khang Thánh Triết đột nhiên nhớ tới đêm nay nguyên vốn tính toán cùng lương lương đồng thời khai mạch bài vị, nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, đảo cũng vô phương.  
Lời nói thật nói, tuy rằng hắn đối lương lương thanh âm tràn ngập hứng thú, nhưng nghe không được cũng không nóng nảy, bởi vì đối hắn mà nói, chỉ cần cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcùng một chỗ chơi game, cũng đã thập phần thú vị.  
Khang Thánh Triết tự đáy lòng cảm thấy, từ văn tự cùng du hý trong cũng có thể cảm nhận được một người, vô luận là tính cách vẫn là nội tại.  
Thông qua nói chuyện khả năng sẽ cảm nhận được lệch lạc, nhưng ở du hý trung sẽ không, đối phương là bộ dạng thế nào, càng là cùng một chỗ chơi game, cảm giác lại càng rõ ràng, cùng lương lương trong khoảng thời gian này nhận thức xuống dưới, hắn đối với đối phương cảm xúc càng ngày càng trong sáng, chơi game ăn ý càng ngày càng tăng.  
Cái loại cảm giác này... Thật sự tặc bổng.  
Bất quá đồng thời chơi game cảm giác hảo là vừa nói, một mình đấu thắng bại là một khác nói, Khang Thánh Triết thắng bại dục thực cường, phóng thủy khả năng tính cũng không tồn tại, còn nữa, cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontchơi game, kỳ thật cũng không tới phiên hắn phóng thủy.  
Một tiếng rơi xuống đất âm hưởng khởi, du hý chính thức bắt đầu, hệ thống thân thiết lại nhiệt tình tuyên cáo."Hoan nghênh đi vào vương giả vinh quang!"  
Khang Thánh Triết tâm tình xa so vừa mới trực tiếp khi phấn chấn rất nhiều, hắn sửa lại lười nhác bộ dáng, thẳng thắn sống lưng, dày rộng sống lưng triển bình, tốc độ tay cực nhanh lên tại công kích tứ kiện.  
Buổi chiều một mình đấu trung, Khang Thánh Triết kỳ thật cũng không có toàn lực ứng phó, không là khinh thị, chỉ là bởi vì lúc ấy hắn cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontluôn luôn tại lẫn nhau thăm dò, không có đánh xuất tiết tấu, lúc này đây, Khang Thánh Triết khấu khẩn thời cơ, vừa mới xoát mãn tứ cấp, liền tốc độ tay toàn bộ khai hỏa, gắng đạt tới đơn phương áp chế.  
Lý Bạch tại trung ương giao chiến tràng cùng Công Tôn ly không thể buông tha, ngàn năm chi hồ cùng hoa gian thiếu nữ xa xa tương đối, hai phe cơ hồ không có tạm dừng, lập tức tiến hành di chuyển vị trí.  
Khang Thánh Triết toàn lực truy kích, khi thân liền đánh, kỹ năng thả ra bóng kiếm vũ khởi, Công Tôn ly bị bóng kiếm dính liền, nháy mắt bán huyết, nàng về phía sau rời khỏi, một kỹ năng xa khiêu, mà Khang Thánh Triết thì trở lại chính mình tháp trước, chấm dứt này ngắn ngủn giao phong.  
Văn tự kênh trong hiện ra Khang Thánh Triết nói: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】— /span/fontlại đến.  
Một đối một so đoàn chiến càng có thể điều động người cảm xúc, Khang Thánh Triết tâm tình khó được cao vút, hắn thao túng Lý Bạch, chú ý tới lương lương tiểu thiên sứ Công Tôn ly đang tại tả hữu đong đưa, giống như đang tại tạm dừng tự hỏi trung.  
Văn tự kênh trong xuất hiện font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồi phục. — đến.  
Một chữ, lại lạc mà có tiếng, Khang Thánh Triết tinh thần phấn chấn, lần thứ hai khi thượng.  
Hành động của hắn nhanh chóng, không tính toán cấp Công Tôn ly phản ứng thời cơ, người nhảy vào công kích phạm vi, lập tức thả ra bóng kiếm, đã có thể tại đây một giây, Công Tôn ly chợt nhẹ nhàng biến mất tại kiếm của hắn trận, trong nháy mắt về phía sau lui một bước.  
Có thể có thể, phản ứng so vừa rồi nhanh rất nhiều.  
Khang Thánh Triết lập tức xa khiêu nhị đẳng cấp dời dán thượng, đại chiêu mặt dán mặt thả ra, Công Tôn ly trốn tránh không kịp, gần đến giờ rời khỏi trước, trên đầu huyết điều mắt thấy trống trơn, chỉ kém cuối cùng một kích.  
Lại cho hắn một chút, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ.  
Khang Thánh Triết nhị kỹ năng di chuyển vị trí bị động sắp biến mất, chần chờ một giây liền vô pháp lui trở lại tháp trước, một cái chớp mắt tự hỏi, Khang Thánh Triết lựa chọn buông tha hồi tháp, tiếp tục ở lại nguyên mà chuẩn bị đem Công Tôn ly đánh chết, hắn rút kiếm hướng trước đuổi theo, mới vừa đi xuất một bước, Công Tôn ly lam sắc cây dù đập vào mặt mà đến, đem hắn đột nhiên đánh bay.  
Công Tôn ly đại chiêu còn không có dùng.  
Lý bận uổng tả hữu trốn tránh, thừa dịp cái này thời cơ, Công Tôn ly lam sắc phong diệp một mảnh phiến đánh vào trên người hắn, một trận khoái công, Khang Thánh Triết mở ra kiếm trận tránh né thương tổn, bóng kiếm biến mất, Công Tôn ly thân ảnh đã di chuyển vị trí đến Lý Bạch phía sau.  
Chính là bình A công kích, nhưng là đánh vào người cực đau, Lý Bạch bay nhanh rụng huyết.  
Xạ thủ cùng kiếm khách công kích khoảng cách có khác biệt, ở cái này phạm vi trong, Khang Thánh Triết không gặp được Vưu Lương Hành, chỉ có thể nhìn huyết điều tốc hàng, trong nháy mắt, tình thế thế nhưng nghịch chuyển.  
Chạy trốn hiển nhiên vô dụng, chỉ có thể chính diện nghênh địch, nhưng Công Tôn ly phản ứng xa so trước giao thủ khi muốn nhanh chóng, thân ảnh tả hữu biến hóa, thật sự xúc không gặp được.  
Rõ ràng chỉ cần một chút, bính một chút Công Tôn ly liền sẽ chết, nhưng mà đương du hý âm hiệu nhắc nhở một huyết xuất hiện khi, tử người cũng là... Lý Bạch Khang Thánh Triết: ...  
Khang Thánh Triết chợt toát ra một cái ý tưởng: vừa mới Công Tôn ly nên không phải là cố ý bị đánh trúng đi? Nhưng này thuyết minh đối phương đối hành động của hắn có dự đoán trước, đoán trước hắn Lý Bạch, có khả năng sao?  
Chính diện bị giết, Khang Thánh Triết lặng im hảo vài giây, nhìn anh hùng tại nhà mình nước suối trung thong thả sống lại, hắn dừng một chút, đánh chữ đạo: — lại đến.  
Lý Bạch chạy vội đi ra ngoài, giao phong thập vài giây đồng hồ sau, nhị độ anh dũng bỏ mình.  
Vẽ mặt thanh âm tại bên tai ba ba rung động, Khang Thánh Triết nhíu mày, đánh chữ: — còn muốn!  
Mơ hồ không rõ thuyết minh, có cỗ tử ái muội không rõ giọng, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnhư là hoàn toàn không có phát hiện, tại đánh bạo Khang Thánh Triết một cái tháp sau, lại cho hắn một lần thích oai oai đón đầu thống kích.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontshut down! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Thủy tinh tại trước mắt oanh oanh liệt liệt bộc phá, Khang Thánh Triết hồi lâu không có tiếng vang, du hý rời khỏi, trở lại bạn tốt nói chuyện phiếm mặt biên, Khang Thánh Triết trầm mặc hồi lâu hồi phục đạo: —... Anh.  
, đệ 41 chương Đến chi vi diệu thắng lợi, kinh ngạc người không ngừng Khang Thánh Triết, Vưu Lương Hành chính mình cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ như vậy thoải mái thắng, không phải font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbiểu hiện sai lầm, mà là tại tiếp xúc về sau, Vưu Lương Hành kinh ngạc phát hiện hắn vừa rồi sờ soạng xuất áp chế font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbộ lộ thế nhưng có thể sử dụng.  
Không chỉ có thể sử dụng, hoàn toàn là áp dụng!  
Hắn vốn cũng không đối trước nghiên cứu xuất ý nghĩ ôm hy vọng, chỉ tính toán hết sức chăm chú cùng a thánh lại đến một ván, không nghĩ lần thứ hai mặt đối mặt về sau, càng phát ra cảm thấy a thánh đi vị quen thuộc, nửa tin nửa ngờ chi gian nếm thử, ngoài ý muốn thuận lợi bắt lấy.  
Loại này trùng hợp thật sự quá mức kỳ diệu.  
Vưu Lương Hành kinh ngạc khi, a thánh bên kia truyền tân tin tức lại đây. — đến, solo.  
— Công Tôn ly.  
Điểm danh điểm tướng, đúng là vừa mới Vưu Lương Hành nói chuyện bộ lộ, hiển nhiên vị này cùng hắn, thua một ván tuyệt không đồng ý dừng ở đây, hai người rất nhanh mở lại một ván.  
Một cả đêm thời gian, Vưu Lương Hành đều khống chế Công Tôn ly bận rộn không thôi, hai người ngươi tới ta đi, khó phân thắng bại, thắng thua nửa này nửa nọ, càng đánh tha gặp thời gian càng dài, đến cuối cùng một ván, solo thế nhưng đánh chỉnh chỉnh nhị mười phút.  
Khoái rạng sáng một chút, Vưu Lương Hành mới nhìn thời gian hồi phục: — ngươi nên ngủ.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: nên ngủ, nhưng không nghĩ ngủ. Đánh tinh thần .  
Nhận thức thời gian trường, giao lưu phương thức càng tùy ý, Vưu Lương Hành câu môi, trực tiếp hồi phục ngủ ngon, ngón tay vừa động, rời khỏi vương giả vinh quang.  
Bất quá hai giây, Vưu Lương Hành vi tín vang lên, a thánh từ vi tín thượng truyền đến tin tức.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — hạ nhanh như vậy? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlãnh khốc, vô tình, cố tình gây sự font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Vưu Lương Hành không đợi hồi phục, tiếp theo điều tin tức theo sát mà đến: đối , ngươi ngày mai đứng lên bảo ta một chút.  
Nhìn font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlàm việc và nghỉ ngơi, chưa tới giữa trưa giống nhau sẽ không rời giường, Vưu Lương Hành không từ kỳ quái nói: ngươi có chuyện gì?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ta cùng ngươi đồng thời thần chạy.  
Thích ngủ thẳng giữa trưa người đề xuất muốn sáng sớm là nhất kiện thực ngạc nhiên sự, Vưu Lương Hành tuy rằng từ tiểu tự thân thói quen tốt đẹp, nhưng từ Bạch Dao trên người nhìn thấy quá kẻ lười tập tính, sáng sớm giống như bái tầng da, a thánh như thế nào sẽ bỗng nhiên vô cớ đề xuất muốn sáng sớm.  
— vì cái gì?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ân... Ta sợ ta trường không cao đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđiên cuồng bạo tiếu font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Liên tiếp bạo tiếu biểu tình, tất cả Vưu Lương Hành lý giải phạm vi ở ngoài, đã là lần thứ hai, nhưng rất lương nghề nghiệp thật GET không đến những lời này cười điểm, chính là thói quen cho phép đối cái gì đều không sâu cứu, trả lời: — a.  
Đơn giản cáo biệt, để điện thoại di động xuống, Vưu Lương Hành vây ý dần dần nổi lên, hắn nhắm mắt lại thiển ngủ một hồi nhi, chợt nhặt lên di động, hạ tái manh miêu TV hộ khách đoan.  
Có quan trực tiếp phương diện APP Vưu Lương Hành vẫn là lần đầu tiên hạ tái, trang bị hoàn tất sau, Vưu Lương Hành đổ bộ buổi chiều đăng kí tài khoản, tìm tòi du hý chủ bá font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcũng điểm hạ chú ý.  
Hắn tài khoản danh là một chuỗi hệ thống phân phối con số, rất lương sắp sửa chi đổi thành chính mình vi tín danh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđoan chính font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, làm xong này hết thảy, hắn tắt đi di động, nặng nề nhắm mắt lại.  
Nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh chi gian, Vưu Lương Hành mơ mơ màng màng nhớ tới Liêu Túc trước kia kiêu ngạo mặt an lợi chủ bá bộ dáng.  
"Lương ca, ta nói là sự thật, từ khi nhìn KK trực tiếp, ta cảm giác chính mình trình độ thẳng tắp bay lên! KK chính là ta du hý nhân sinh trong chỉ đèn đường, ta lương sư! Bạn chí thân của ta! Nhìn hắn trực tiếp, tiền lời lương nhiều! A... Này hay là chính là đại thần ma lực?"  
Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy Liêu Túc nói một nửa tại lung tung BB, mà một khác bán... Vẫn là có như vậy một chút đạo lý.

Ngày thứ hai thần, Vưu Lương Hành đúng giờ tỉnh lại, hắn làm việc và nghỉ ngơi trong bao hàm sắt thép ý chí, sinh vật chung so đồng hồ báo thức còn chuẩn, giây phút không kém mở mắt ra, không có chút nào đối giường quyến luyến đứng dậy đi rửa mặt.  
Vừa mới dính thấp mặt, Vưu Lương Hành nhớ tới chuyện tối ngày hôm qua đến, hắn tại vi tín thượng điểm tiến font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnói chuyện phiếm khuông, vi làm tạm dừng, đánh chữ đạo: — rời giường.  
Nhưng mà hắn mặc dù gọi , trong lòng đối với đối phương hồi phục nhưng không ôm hy vọng, xoay người tiếp tục đánh răng, chờ làm tốt này hết thảy tái trở về cầm lấy di động khi, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbên kia có tân tin tức lại đây.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcao giơ lên cao tay font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Thế nhưng thật sự khởi.  
Vưu Lương Hành: —... Ngươi thật sự tỉnh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: đó là, ta định rồi mười cái đồng hồ báo thức.  
Mặc dù nhìn không thấy đối phương, Vưu Lương Hành phân minh từ kia trong giọng nói cảm nhận được nồng đậm kiêu ngạo, Vưu Lương Hành: đệ mấy cái đồng hồ báo thức đứng lên ?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: đệ thập nhất cái.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: cuối cùng một trọng đồng hồ báo thức, mẹ của ta.  
Vưu Lương Hành không nhịn được cười, — đổi song giày chạy đua.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồi phục: thay đổi, hảo khốn.  
Có như vậy vây sao, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không lý giải, hắn đẩy cửa đi ra ngoài, ngày mùa hè thái dương sớm toát ra đầu, ánh mặt trời đại lượng, độ ấm lại chính nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, gió lạnh đập vào mặt, thập phần thoải mái.  
Vưu Lương Hành mang lên vận động ống nghe điện thoại, ống nghe điện thoại trong không có cất cao giọng hát khúc, làm như vậy hằng ngày trong có thể trên diện rộng độ rơi chậm lại tại chạy bộ khi bị đáp lời xác suất, ngày khác thường thói quen như thế, nhưng phóng tới hôm nay đã có chút không tầm thường, chạy bộ sơ qua, liền nghe được vi tín tin tức gợi ý âm.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttin tức hốt hoảng truyền đến: — đây là cái gì? Đây là cái gì đồ vật? Nó sao lại như vậy lượng, a thế nhưng còn sáng lên, ta có chút hoảng.  
Vưu Lương Hành mờ mịt, không từ dừng lại hồi phục: làm sao vậy? Ngươi xem thấy cái gì ?  
Sơ qua, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttruyền nhất trương ảnh chụp lại đây, nhạt nhẽo bầu trời màu lam bên trong, treo một vòng chói mắt ngày mai, bạch vân thưa thớt, liếc mắt một cái nhìn qua, chỉ cảm thấy trống vắng.  
Không hề vấn đề ảnh chụp, Vưu Lương Hành càng thêm không giải. — này trương ảnh chụp làm sao vậy?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ở giữa gian cái kia, cái kia vừa sáng vừa tròn , oa ta hảo sợ, đó là cái gì?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Đó là cái gì...  
Đó là một thái dương.  
Đặt ở lúc này, Vưu Lương Hành sao có thể không biết đối phương là tại cố ý nói giỡn, hắn dừng nửa ngày, không có đánh xuất một chữ, so với đánh chữ, hắn càng muốn đánh người.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbên kia lần thứ hai truyền đến tin tức: — đánh vào người còn rất ấm, ta sẽ không mạn tính trúng độc đi?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ... Ta cảm thấy sẽ không.  
Nhất thời tạm dừng, Vưu Lương Hành giơ lên di động, ngẩng đầu vỗ nhất trương đồng dạng ảnh chụp, đế đô bên này sắc trời có chút thiên bạch, không trung cũng không tính lam, dương quang lại thập phần minh diễm.  
Ảnh chụp lập tức truyền đi qua, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontra vẻ kinh ngạc đạo: — di, ngươi bên kia như thế nào cũng có một? Cùng ta đây cái lớn lên giống như, có thể hay không là giống một cái?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontchính mình cho ra kết luận: thế giới thật nhỏ đâu, ta cùng ngươi thế nhưng đang xem giống một cái viên lượng lượng.  
Giống một cái viên lượng lượng... Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời ngạnh trụ, một khắc, hắn khép lại di động quyết định không tái để ý tới.  
Nhưng mà chờ hắn như thường ngày chạy đứng lên khi, chẳng biết tại sao, tổng cảm thấy dương quang đánh vào người cảm giác so dĩ vãng rõ ràng thiệt nhiều, ấm gọi người vô pháp xem nhẹ.  
Chạy chậm đại khái nhị mười phút, Vưu Lương Hành dừng lại, hắn bản thân vô phương, trong lòng lại không khỏi để ý: bình thường không vận động người bỗng nhiên chạy lên nhị mười phút, không biết sẽ là cái gì cảm giác.  
Vi tín thượng khấu một chút, Vưu Lương Hành chủ động hỏi: — thế nào?  
A thánh bên kia lập tức hồi phục: — vây.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Ai hỏi cái này .  
Vưu Lương Hành: — ta hỏi ngươi cảm giác.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — cảm giác liền... Tương đối vây.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành phát hiện tăng thêm vi tín, mỗi một lần tư tán gẫu đều có thể giống tại mở ra tân thế giới, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcó thể thoải mái gây xích mích thần kinh của hắn, nhượng hắn khó hiểu cảm xúc nhảy động, có loại luyện quyền xúc động.  
Như là cùng Vưu Lương Hành tư duy cùng bước, có loại nguy hiểm buông xuống trực giác, đối phương đột nhiên thành thật đạo: — mệt mỏi quá, vẫn luôn suyễn.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ đốn, tính toán gọi hắn nghỉ ngơi một chút, a thánh chợt đạo: — ngươi muốn nghe sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành chưa bao giờ bị người trêu chọc, ước chừng phản ánh một giây mới ý thức tới cái này nghe là muốn nghe cái gì, hắn mày nhăn lại, đang muốn hồi phục, a thánh phát rồi tin tức lại đây.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: nhìn.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ( hình ảnh ).  
Một cái ngắt lời, Vưu Lương Hành bỏ qua phát tác thời cơ, điểm tiến ảnh chụp, phát hiện là nhất trương màu vàng ghế dài.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ta nghỉ ngơi một chút.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ đốn, hồi phục đạo: — cũng hảo.  
A thánh nghỉ ngơi, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành không cần, hắn rất nhanh nắm giữ hảo tốc độ lần nữa chạy đứng lên, chạy trong chốc lát, a thánh truyền đến tân tin tức.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — thật hảo, thật thoải mái.  
Hai phút sau, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — vừa lúc không có người, ta nằm xuống nhìn trong chốc lát viên lượng lượng.  
Vưu Lương Hành chính chạy bước, không tưởng nhiều như vậy, đại khái qua năm phút đồng hồ, bỗng nhiên dừng bước tại tại chỗ, hắn điện thoại di động trung vội vàng đánh chữ: — uy.  
— uy!  
— a thánh!  
Vưu Lương Hành: ngươi ngàn vạn không cần nhắm mắt!  
Nhưng mà tin tức phát ra đi, đáp lại hắn chỉ có trường cửu an tĩnh, vi tín mặt trên không hề đáp lại, cũng không có đang tại đưa vào trung dấu vết, Vưu Lương Hành nhịn không được tưởng: ... Người này sẽ không tại ghế dài thượng đang ngủ đi.  
Càng nghĩ càng lo lắng, nhưng vốn là cách tại internet hai đoan, thời gian này cũng không có biện pháp khác, Vưu Lương Hành tiếp tục chạy đứng lên, cách xa nhau mấy phút đồng hồ, đã là lòng tràn đầy không yên lòng.  
Trên đường Vưu Lương Hành vẫn luôn chú ý ống nghe điện thoại động tĩnh, vẫn luôn không có tiếng vang, chờ đến hắn chạy bộ chấm dứt ăn điểm tâm trở lại khách sạn, thời gian qua đại khái khoái một giờ, a thánh vẫn là không có tin tức gì.  
Nói như vậy, võng hữu không hồi phục tồn tại nhiều loại khả năng tính, thực khả năng chính là có chuyện gì không quan tâm, Vưu Lương Hành vốn không nên quá mức để ý, nhưng hắn do dự hồi lâu, vẫn là không yên lòng.  
Vưu Lương Hành định ra tâm, tại vi tín điểm giữa hạ video trò chuyện, video trò chuyện tiếng vang thực đại, nếu a thánh thật sự ngủ, hẳn là sẽ bị đánh thức.  
Bát đánh video thanh âm vang ở bên tai, trong ngày thường kiên trì tâm lý tố chất kiên cường Vưu Lương Hành không duyên cớ sinh ra khẩn trương cảm.  
Nếu a thánh tiếp video làm như thế nào... Bỗng nhiên gặp mặt? Bọn họ có như vậy thục sao?  
Vẫn là cắt đứt đi, nói không chừng như vậy đột nhiên bát đánh video đã quấy rầy đến nhân gia...  
Vưu Lương Hành tại giây lát chi gian tâm sinh hối ý, tức khắc chuẩn bị cắt đứt, nhưng ngón tay vừa muốn rơi xuống, video chợt bị đối diện giành trước cắt đứt.  
Một cái nháy mắt, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttin tức leng keng mà đến. —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhiếp sợ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlàm ta sợ muốn chết.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ta không thể cùng ngươi video!  
Một câu lại mang theo biểu tình lại mang theo dấu chấm than, Vưu Lương Hành cảm nhận được thập phần rõ ràng cự tuyệt, tuy rằng vốn là cũng không muốn gặp mặt, nhưng giờ phút này trong lòng vẫn là vô ý thức trầm xuống, cảm xúc suy hàng.  
Nhưng mà tiếp theo giây, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttin tức nhượng hắn mãnh liệt sững sờ ở tại chỗ.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — không nên không nên, ta hôm nay xuất môn không có gội đầu!  
, đệ 42 chương Rất lương thứ mấy hồ là phản xạ có điều kiện, nhịn không được tưởng: kia muốn là gội đầu là có thể video sao, tỉnh ngộ sau đình trệ, vội vàng tỉnh lại chính mình đến tột cùng đang suy nghĩ gì, liền tính gội đầu thì đã có sao, bọn họ vốn là cũng không có thục đến có thể video nông nỗi.  
Vưu Lương Hành tại đối thoại khuông trong đánh chữ đạo: xuất môn vội vàng, không gội đầu thực bình thường.  
Nghĩ nghĩ, chỗ nào không đúng lắm, nếu là an ủi a thánh phảng phất có loại chính mình đối không có video thập phần đáng tiếc cảm giác, vì thế lại dẹp đường: lần sau nhớ rõ gội đầu.  
Dừng lại một tự hỏi, càng thêm không đối, lại đổi thành: ta cũng không có gội đầu.  
... Ước chừng qua lại thay đổi hảo vài câu, như thế nào hồi đều đặc biệt kỳ quái, Vưu Lương Hành trái lo phải nghĩ, cuối cùng hồi phục: — a.  
Thật không là hắn bản thân như thế không thú vị, chính là thói quen sử dụng, không tốt lời nói.  
Vừa vặn Khang Thánh Triết đối Vưu Lương Hành thiếu thốn ngôn ngữ từ không so đo thậm chí tập mãi thành thói quen, chính mình tìm nói đạo: — rất đáng tiếc , ta cảm thấy ta giống như bỏ lỡ một cái triệu.  
Vưu Lương Hành không biết hắn lời này trong có vài phần là thật , bất quá kỳ diệu chính là, biết rất rõ ràng có khả năng là lời khách sáo, tâm tình vẫn là bởi vì này tùy ý một câu thoáng chốc sáng sủa rất nhiều.  
Suy nghĩ quay lại, Vưu Lương Hành còn nhớ video mục đích: — ngươi ở chỗ nào? Vừa mới sẽ không ở bên ngoài đang ngủ đi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthồi phục chần chờ vài giây, đạo: — a... Ân... Không có a. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđứng đắn mặt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Mười phần giấu đầu hở đuôi, Vưu Lương Hành từ trong lòng sinh ra một loại bất đắc dĩ cảm. — tính , mau trở lại gia đi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — hảo.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — tái không quay về cái này giác liền đi qua, ta thật đến nắm chặt.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác chính mình cũng bị người này tức cười , hắn đánh chữ đạo: — chạy bộ chấm dứt muốn ăn điểm tâm.  
Hàng năm không có điểm tâm Khang Thánh Triết tại chạy như điên bên trong lộ ra ý cười, biên chạy liền hồi phục: — sao sao đát.  
Vưu Lương Hành mày nhảy dựng, một loại phức tạp xúc động dũng thượng trong lòng, ánh mắt có chút lạt đồng thời, trong lòng vô cùng tưởng niệm khởi bắt tại ký túc xá trong bao cát.  
Đánh một quyền liền hảo, liền một quyền.  
Một quyền này không đánh ra đi, thật sự là cả người khó chịu.  
Chấm dứt thần chạy sau đó, Vưu Lương Hành nhật trình nhàn rỗi, nhàn nhàn tản tán khi đến ngọ, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontvừa cảm giác bổ đến cùng thời khắc đó, tại vi tín thượng gọi hắn.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — hảo nhàn.  
Rất lương người đi đường tại nơi khác, vô sự có thể làm, cùng người nói chuyện phiếm xem như thích hợp nhất hằng ngày tiêu khiển, Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: ân.  
Người bình thường như vậy ân a đáp lời, đối thoại trên cơ bản liền kết thúc, nhưng đặt ở Khang Thánh Triết thì trên người không phải, hắn có thể cảm giác, lương lương không phải hướng người khác nhất dạng không nguyện ý phản ứng mới một chữ độc nhất đáp lại, chính tương phản, mỗi khi lương lương như vậy trả lời khi, đều nói minh hắn tại nghiêm túc đợi chờ mình nói, trên bản chất nhìn, Khang Thánh Triết cảm thấy Vưu Lương Hành kỳ thật phi thường có kiên nhẫn.  
... Tuy rằng mặt ngoài cũng không giống.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ngươi hôm nay không đi ra ngoài?  
Vưu Lương Hành: không có quyết định đi chỗ nào.  
Khang Thánh Triết chợt nhớ tới một sự kiện đến, — lương lương, ngươi đến Bắc Kinh nhìn gấu mèo sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — không có.  
Lương Sở Lâm nhật trình trong không hề động vật viên, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có nói ra nhìn, bị Khang Thánh Triết nhắc tới mới nhớ tới đế đô còn có gấu mèo.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ta còn rất muốn nhìn , không đi qua Bắc Kinh thời gian rất khẩn, khả năng nhìn không tới.  
Vưu Lương Hành tĩnh tĩnh, hỏi: — muốn xem sao?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: —... Ân?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ân? ? ? Đây là ta trong lòng tưởng cái kia ý tứ sao? ? ?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ngươi như vậy khốc sao? ?  
Cảm giác hưng phấn tràn đầy, vui vẻ giống như có thể tràn ra màn hình, tình cảm truyền đưa qua, Vưu Lương Hành ngược lại là lười phản bác câu kia ai biết ngươi trong lòng nghĩ cái gì ý tứ , hắn thản nhiên hồi phục: — câm miệng, là chính mình muốn nhìn.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontche trong tim font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ta cảm giác một cổ bá đạo tổng tài khí đập vào mặt mà đến. Lương lương, ngươi hảo giống công lược rụng ta .  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Nhận thức đến thời gian này, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnói chuyện một chút không có trước bảo trì lễ phép khoảng cách cảm, chỉ giống cái thân mật người quen, Vưu Lương Hành nhướng nhướng mày, cũng không tái cùng hắn khách khí.  
— ngươi thành thật điểm, ngậm miệng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthì hì hì hì hi font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthảo đát.  
Vưu Lương Hành nói đi là đi, phòng tạp bỏ vào túi áo, xuất môn liền đi tìm tàu điện ngầm, đến vườn bách thú đường bộ đại khái hơn một giờ, hắn thân cao thể trường sắc đẹp cực cao, tại tàu điện ngầm trong đưa tới không ít vây xem, hằng ngày trung Vưu Lương Hành nhìn không chớp mắt, bất quá hôm nay lại thường thường cúi đầu nhìn di động.  
Vi tín trong, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontchính thức thời đi theo. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — xuất môn nha? Thượng tàu điện ngầm ?  
Tàu điện ngầm chạy trung, Vưu Lương Hành tùy tay vỗ nhất trương ngoài cửa sổ quảng cáo, phát đi qua về sau, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcảm thán hồi phục: — hảo chờ mong a ~ Vưu Lương Hành vốn là tâm như chỉ thủy, cũng không có gì cảm tưởng, cũng không biết như thế nào bị a thánh nhắc tới, bỗng giật mình lại cũng sinh ra một chút mỏng manh chờ mong cảm, rõ ràng lẻ loi một mình, lại giống như tại cùng chưa từng gặp mặt a thánh một cùng xuất hành.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — ân. Ngẩng đầu khi, vừa vặn cùng bên cạnh một vị cười tủm tỉm lão phụ nhân đối thượng tầm mắt.  
Lão phụ nhân thần tình thân thiết: "Bạn gái?"  
Vưu Lương Hành trời sinh thói quen rất ít mở miệng, đối với phụ nhân hiền lành khuôn mặt, nhất thời không có trả lời, chưa kịp gật đầu, cũng không có lắc đầu, lão phụ nhân cũng đã nhận định dường như cười rộ lên.  
"Ta vừa thấy chính là đi, vẫn luôn cúi đầu nhìn di động, nhịn không được cười." Nhìn Vưu Lương Hành biểu tình đình trệ, lão phụ nhân suy đoán đạo, "Đất khách luyến?"  
Sợ đề tài càng nói càng nhiều đến cuối cùng không mở miệng không được, Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, cắn răng gật gật đầu.  
, đệ 43 chương "Ai, đất khách luyến thực vất vả a." Lão phụ nhân tựa hồ tràn đầy lĩnh hội, nói lên nói đến đề tài càng nhiều, vạn hạnh đi vườn bách thú trên đường yêu cầu đổi thừa, sân ga vừa đến, Vưu Lương Hành lập tức rời đi.  
Lúc gần đi lão phụ nhân cùng Vưu Lương Hành cười gật gật đầu, tươi cười trong bao hàm đối bèo nước gặp gỡ Vưu Lương Hành luyến tình chúc phúc, Vưu Lương Hành khẽ cau mày, tâm tình ngũ vị tạp trần.  
Đất khách luyến... Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy luyến tự có thể hoa rụng, hắn cùng a thánh, nhiều nhất tính cái đất khách.  
Bất quá bị như vậy một hiểu lầm, Vưu Lương Hành không tái hảo tổng là cúi đầu tiếp tục nhìn di động, hắn tại vi tín nộp lên đại một câu, mãi cho đến vườn bách thú, mới tiếp tục tại vi tín thượng cùng a thánh nói chuyện.  
Gấu mèo quán tại vườn bách thú trung chuyên môn thiết lập, Vưu Lương Hành dọc theo lộ tiêu đi, mỗi đi vừa đứng, đều dừng lại chụp thượng nhất trương ảnh chụp, truyền cho a thánh khi, a thánh tổng là giây hồi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — cấp lương lương chủ bá xoát một cái giữa đêm hè chi luyến.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — cấp lương lương chủ bá xoát một cái bạch long ngâm.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — cấp lương lương chủ bá điên cuồng đánh CALL.  
Giữa đêm hè chi luyến cùng bạch long ngâm đều là vương giả vinh quang thượng giá tiền hơi quý làn da, Vưu Lương Hành biết hắn tại đùa giỡn, nhưng bị nói ra, quả thật có loại chính mình tại trực tiếp nhìn vườn bách thú cảm giác.  
Xuyên qua bên người gieo trồng mảnh nhỏ rừng trúc, Vưu Lương Hành tại gấu mèo quán trước nhị độ cấu phiếu, tiến vào gấu mèo quán trước, hắn dừng lại hô hút một hơi, thậm chí có chút khó nói thành lời khẩn trương cảm.  
Nhìn cái gấu mèo có cái gì khẩn trương, hắn ngược lại là bị a thánh cấp mang chạy.  
Đi theo dòng người hướng trong đi, cách vài bước lộ, có chuyên môn cấp quốc bảo thiết lập sinh hoạt không gian, du khách cùng gấu mèo trước cách thủy tinh, nếu là gấu mèo vừa vặn tại thủy tinh phụ cận, trừ bỏ vô pháp tự tay đụng tới bên ngoài, thị giác hiệu quả thượng chỉ có một bước khoảng cách.  
Du khách nhóm tại rộng lớn thủy tinh tráo trước nghỉ chân, xem qua một đám đi về phía trước một đám, đến phiên rất lương thịnh hành, vừa vặn tại tầm nhìn tốt nhất trung tâm vị trí, hắc bạch giao nhau tròn vo tại du hý khu vẫn không nhúc nhích, nhắm mắt lại, giống như lão tăng nhập định giống nhau.  
Nhưng gấu mèo chính là gấu mèo, mị lực không giống bình thường, cho dù vẫn không nhúc nhích, cũng nhạ đến đám người chung quanh không ngừng chụp ảnh, tranh cùng ca ngợi nó hảo manh.  
Vưu Lương Hành nghiêm túc nhìn trong chốc lát, tổng cảm thấy gấu mèo đi ngủ bộ dáng có chút kỳ diệu, đang nghĩ tới, gấu trúc chợt mở mắt ra, mơ mơ màng màng đi phía trước đi rồi hai bước, sau đó thân thể một oai, ngã xuống đất thượng lại ngủ.  
Vưu Lương Hành trong đầu chợt lóe, không từ nhớ lại loại này cảm giác quen thuộc, buổi sáng a thánh cùng hắn đồng thời chạy bộ khi, người nọ đi ngang qua ghế dài trực tiếp nằm xuống ngủ, phỏng chừng chính là hiện tại cái dạng này.  
Nghĩ đến a thánh, hướng gấu mèo trên người nhất đại nhập, Vưu Lương Hành khóe môi một câu, không từ cười đi ra.  
Bên tai vang lên du khách nhóm hoan hô."Oa! Nó động nó động !"  
Vưu Lương Hành hoàn hồn, quả nhiên thấy kia mập mạp tròn vo lại mở to mắt, trên tay ôm một nửa măng, vừa ăn một bên hướng cửa sổ đi, khoảng cách một chút lui gần, lông xù mặt đối diện Vưu Lương Hành, gấu trúc ánh mắt hắc đen bóng lượng, Vưu Lương Hành nhanh chóng lấy điện thoại di động ra, vững vàng chụp đến nhất trương rõ ràng độ cực cao chính mặt.  
May mắn độ mãn cách.  
Vưu Lương Hành không có tạm dừng, cái kia nháy mắt liền phiên đến font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphát đi qua, đáng kinh ngạc nhạ chính là, vẫn luôn giây hồi font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthế nhưng tại đây khi đã muộn hảo vài giây mới phản ứng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: —... Nguy rồi.  
Vưu Lương Hành không từ sửng sốt: — làm sao vậy?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngô, là, là tâm động cảm giác. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontxấu hổ xấu hổ mặt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên cả người khó chịu, chỉ tưởng ra quyền vận động.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnhẹ nhàng cảm thán nói: — ai, gấu trúc thật đáng yêu, nhìn đã cảm thấy...  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — thật hâm mộ.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành một chút đều không kinh ngạc, thậm chí có chút dự cảm.  
Gấu mèo quán gấu mèo không ngừng một cái, Vưu Lương Hành hướng trong đi, vi thứ hai chỉ gấu mèo thu video, a thánh cùng hắn mỗi phút mỗi giây đều tại nói chuyện phiếm, một đường xuống dưới, thật có loại đồng hành đi dạo hoàn vườn bách thú ảo giác.  
Một đường nhìn hoàn, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđạo: — có chút đói.  
Vưu Lương Hành: sớm như vậy?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ân, khả năng đi dạo mệt.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành bị tức cười, đi người rõ ràng là chính mình, hắn ngược lại là mệt khoái, Vưu Lương Hành rốt cục nhịn không được phát ra trước từ Liêu Túc chỗ nào mượn tới biểu tình: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttin hay không, một quyền này đi xuống ngươi khả năng sẽ chết font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ân?  
— ngươi như thế nào sẽ có như vậy biểu tình bao.  
Vưu Lương Hành kỳ quái: vì cái gì không có?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphi thường nghiêm túc: — tại trong lòng ta, ngươi phải là cái loại này không lộ vẻ gì bao loại hình.  
Thế nhưng bị nói trúng rồi, Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời dừng lại, như thế khi, a thánh đạo: — ta mang ngươi đi ăn đồ ngon .  
Ngay sau đó, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbên kia phát rồi ảnh chụp lại đây, bối cảnh là một cái ngã tư đường, tại ảnh chụp hai bên, có thể nhìn đến hai bên bán các màu mỹ thực chiêu bài, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — muốn ăn cái gì?  
Như vậy câu hỏi giống như là loại tận lực vui đùa, bởi vì vô luận muốn ăn cái gì, ảnh chụp trong đều ăn không đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhíu mày, đáng sợ chính là, hắn quả thật có chút đói bụng, vừa vặn ảnh chụp trong chiêu bài rất quen thuộc, Vưu Lương Hành trong ngày thường cũng thực thích.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Từ từ! Vưu Lương Hành mãnh liệt dừng lại, lại đi nhìn kia trương ảnh chụp, cả người đều sửng sốt.  
Hắn chẳng thể nghĩ tới, này dĩ nhiên là A đại phía trước cái kia ăn vặt phố...  
Vưu Lương Hành trước đi qua mấy lần, khó trách ảnh chụp nhìn qua như thế quen thuộc. Chính là... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnhư thế nào sẽ tại đây điều trên đường, hắn cũng là A thị người? Chẳng lẽ cũng là A đại học sinh?  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời suy nghĩ hỗn loạn, ngón tay cứng ngắc, đánh chữ đạo: — đây là nơi nào?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — trong thành phố tốt nhất ăn ăn vặt phố, ly nhà của ta rất gần, ly đại học cũng rất gần.  
Vưu Lương Hành: — đại học?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ân.  
Vưu Lương Hành do dự một chút, không có tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi, nếu là hỏi lại đi xuống, tổng cảm thấy đề tài liền muốn xâm nhập rất nhiều, khoảng cách cảm tới gần hỏng mất. Hắn tạp trụ đề tài, không có nói rõ chính mình là A sinh viên, trong lòng cảm khái thế giới này thế nhưng trùng hợp như thế.  
Vi tín gợi ý âm lần thứ hai vang lên, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphát rồi nhất trương ảnh chụp lại đây, cũng xứng tự: ăn ngon.  
Vưu Lương Hành điểm tiến hình ảnh, chỉ thấy bát chỉ ấm vù vù nhìn qua làm người ta muốn ăn tràn đầy bạch tuộc viên chiên đặt song song trong đó, vừa xinh đẹp lại hấp dẫn.  
Vưu Lương Hành tắt đi vi tín, đi tìm tàu điện ngầm, mau trở lại khách sạn khi, a thánh bên kia lại truyền ảnh chụp lại đây, lúc này đây, đổi thành A đại tốt nhất ăn thiết bản bạch tuộc.  
Vưu Lương Hành đói khát cảm càng phát ra tiên minh, trong lúc nhất thời lại ngoài ý muốn cảm nhận được lưu hành 'Đêm khuya phóng độc' là có ý gì.  
Vưu Lương Hành tưởng: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontngười này, tám phần chính là có độc đi.

Một ngày chảy qua, đến buổi tối lại là nhàn tản thời gian, Vưu Lương Hành cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthằng ngày ước tại buổi tối, đến mười giờ rưỡi, tiếp tục một đối một đánh SOLO.  
Trước quyết đấu đánh đều là linh hoạt tính cơ động so cường anh hùng, Vưu Lương Hành lúc này đổi thành thịt, cũng không muốn hắn bầu lại anh hùng Đông Hoàng Thái Nhất, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcũng thập phần đúng dịp đi theo tuyển anh hùng Lưu Thiện.  
Này hai vị anh hùng đều là thịt, huyết lượng hậu, nhất thời nửa khắc đánh không chết, kỹ năng trung còn mang vào khống chế, du hý khi có thể cho đối phương có vài giây đồng hồ thời gian không thể động đậy.  
Như vậy hai cái anh hùng đánh nhau, thời gian hao phí thật dài, một tá chính là cả đêm.  
Thời gian trường, lạc thú lại không ít, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttại du hý quá trình mấy độ ngữ xuất kinh người, hoặc là nhượng Vưu Lương Hành muốn cười, hoặc là nhượng Vưu Lương Hành khí đến muốn cười.  
Thời gian nhoáng lên một cái liền vội vàng đi qua, ngày đêm giao nhau lại là một ngày, đến tân mặt trời mọc, Vưu Lương Hành tiếp tục mang theo ngủ bao a thánh thần chạy, tới buổi chiều, Vưu Lương Hành thì ra ngoài ngắm phong cảnh, thuận tiện cấp a thánh chụp ảnh.  
Có qua có lại, một người du lịch biến thành hai người du lịch, Lương Sở Lâm bồi Vưu Lương Hành nhìn đế đô trước bán đoạn, a thánh thì cùng hắn xem xong rồi phần sau đoạn.  
Mấy ngày xuống dưới, Vưu Lương Hành cùng a thánh nói chuyện phiếm ký lục không ngừng biến nhiều, bất tri bất giác, Vưu Lương Hành cúi đầu nhìn di động thời gian xuất hiện hướng võng nghiện thiếu niên dựa vào xu thế.  
Thời gian nghỉ ngơi, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontlại truyền tin tức lại đây, Vưu Lương Hành điểm khai hình ảnh, phát hiện bên trong là một quán phấn hồng sắc đóng gói đường.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — lương lương, ngươi xem này đường ~ Vưu Lương Hành: đường làm sao vậy?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — này đường là ngọt .  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ý của ta là, cái này ngọt vị đặc biệt kỳ giây, ăn về sau tâm tình sẽ biến hảo.  
Vưu Lương Hành từ chưa từng nghe qua còn có ăn về sau có thể khiến tâm tình của người biến hảo đường, bất quá bị a thánh nhắc tới, hắn vẫn là nhìn thoáng qua một chút đường tên, gọi 'Tiểu đường tâm', trước kia từ chưa từng nghe qua.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — cái này đường bán đến địa phương thiếu, ta đã lâu không gặp được, không nghĩ tới hôm nay thế nhưng mua được . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmiêu mễ khuôn mặt tươi cười font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Liên biểu tình bao đều dùng tới , nhìn qua quả thật phi thường vui vẻ, bất quá như vậy đề tài chính là hằng ngày, Vưu Lương Hành tùy tiện xem qua liền quên đến một bên, nhưng đi ngang qua cửa hàng tiện lợi khi, không biết tại sao lại đột nhiên nghĩ tới.  
Vưu Lương Hành tại bán đường hàng giá gian qua lại đi lại, tìm mấy phút đồng hồ, quả nhiên không có nhìn đến cái loại này phấn hồng sắc đóng gói chỉ, nghĩ nghĩ, Vưu Lương Hành thay đổi một nhà siêu thị, đi qua một lần, vẫn là không có tìm được.  
Vưu Lương Hành buổi chiều tại vi tín lần trước phục: — đế đều không có.  
Lúc đó Khang Thánh Triết miệng chính hàm một viên 'Tiểu đường tâm', hồng nhạt đóng gói chỉ bị hắn chỉnh tề điệp phóng cùng một chỗ, như là tầng tầng tiểu hồ điệp.  
Nhìn đến Vưu Lương Hành không đầu không đuôi một câu, người khác không giải, hắn lại liếc mắt một cái xem hiểu, hồi phục đạo: — ngươi đi mua?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ân.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — không có mua đến?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ân.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ta liền nói đi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ngươi muốn ăn sao?  
Trước sau hai câu nói giống như cách khoảng cách, Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời không có kịp phản ứng, ngay tại hắn cho rằng a thánh tiếp theo giây cấp cho hắn phát cái ăn xong đóng gói chỉ khi, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđột nhiên phát ra một câu đạo: — ta ngày mai đi Bắc Kinh.  
Vưu Lương Hành sửng sốt.  
A thánh đến Bắc Kinh cùng hắn có muốn ăn hay không đường chi gian liên hệ, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ có thể nghĩ đến một cái...  
Đối thoại chính tiến hành, thời gian đảo mắt đến bảy giờ rưỡi, Khang Thánh Triết đem đã đánh tiến đối thoại khuông trong "Chúng ta muốn hay không gặp mặt" xóa sạch, vội vã đạo: — có việc muốn vội, trong chốc lát thấy.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ... Hảo.  
, đệ 44 chương Nói chuyện phiếm tạm dừng, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng nhưng không vững vàng, vừa mới một câu kia, hắn suýt nữa cho rằng đối phương có muốn gặp mặt ý tứ, tuy rằng cuối cùng đối thoại không có tiếp tục, nhưng vẫn là không khỏi nghĩ nhiều.  
Muốn là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthật sự đề xuất gặp mặt nên như thế nào? Thấy hay là không thấy?  
Du hý trung nhận thức bằng hữu, ở chung xuống dưới càng thấy hiểu biết, hứng thú tính cách không thấy được nhất trí, nhưng cảm giác lại khá tốt, quan hệ hướng về bằng hữu hai chữ cấp tốc dựa vào.  
Vưu Lương Hành cũng không minh xác chính mình rốt cuộc có nên hay không gặp mặt, trong lòng lại có một đáp án miêu tả sinh động: liền tính thấy có ngại chi...  
Ngẩn người trong chốc lát, Vưu Lương Hành có chút không được tự nhiên, nói không rõ ràng là cái gì cảm giác, tổng cảm thấy trong lòng không đúng lắm, hắn phiên lấy điện thoại ra, đổ bộ vương giả vinh quang, mấy ngày nay mỗi lần đổ bộ đều là cùng trực tiếp a thánh đồng thời chơi game, Vưu Lương Hành rất ít chính mình thượng tuyến.  
Tâm phiền ý loạn, Vưu Lương Hành tính toán đánh một hồi du hý đuổi thời gian, điểm tiến xứng đôi, chợt chú ý tới du hý liệt trong ngoài, cận có vài cái bạn tốt chi nhất font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthanh phong trục nguyệt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttại tuyến.  
Thanh phong trục nguyệt chính là Lương Sở Hàm, Lương Sở Lâm tỷ tỷ, vị kia văn học viện học muội.  
Vưu Lương Hành cùng nàng không có quan hệ gì, nhưng lúc này nhàn rỗi, ngược lại là nhớ tới trước cùng Liêu Túc Lương Sở Hàm ba người chơi game khi Lương Sở Hàm hỏi ý kiến sau đó cũng không thể được đồng thời đánh sự tình đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành thuận tay điểm hạ mời, qua hai ba giây đồng hồ, hệ thống truyền đến gợi ý.  
— đối phương cự tuyệt ngài mời.  
Khả năng tại vội, Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, không nghĩ nhiều, ngược lại điểm hạ xứng đôi, chính mình đi đánh.  
Du hý an an tĩnh tĩnh, quá trình không có gì phập phồng, đội hữu tuy rằng trình độ không cao, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành chính mình đủ để CARRY toàn trường, du hý đến bát phân chung, Vưu Lương Hành đơn người đánh bạo đối phương thủy tinh, lấy được thắng lợi.  
Rất là thông thuận, nhưng lại giống như có chút không thú vị.  
Thói quen cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđồng thời đánh, Vưu Lương Hành chính mình lại cảm thấy có chút nhàm chán, ngừng một khắc, Vưu Lương Hành tắt đi du hý, nằm ở trên giường mơ mơ màng màng ngủ đi qua.  
Tái tỉnh lại là bị Liêu Túc một trận video gợi ý âm đánh thức, Vưu Lương Hành mở mắt ra, một cỗ giấc ngủ bị đánh nhiễu đến ngạch phiền táo cảm dũng thượng trong lòng, rất lương sắp sửa video chuyển vi giọng nói trò chuyện, hạ giọng đã mở miệng.  
"Làm gì?"  
Thanh âm kiều nhuyễn, lại hàm nồng đậm áp suất thấp, Liêu Túc bên kia sửng sốt, lớn giọng cười nói: "Lương ca, không phải đâu, lúc này mới thập điểm nhiều, ngươi ngủ sớm như vậy?"  
Thập điểm nhiều? Vưu Lương Hành sửng sốt, giương mắt nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, quả nhiên đã qua thập điểm, nếu không phải Liêu Túc cái này video điện thoại, hắn suýt nữa muốn ngủ đi qua.  
Đảo còn may mắn bị đánh thức , Vưu Lương Hành hoãn hoãn, lần thứ hai đạo: "Làm gì, có chuyện gì?" Nhất dạng lãnh đạm, nhưng tức giận lại chậm lại không ít.  
"Không sự tình vẫn không thể tìm ngươi sao! Di — lãnh đạm như vậy, ngươi có phải hay không bối ta ở bên ngoài có biệt cẩu !"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Đừng nói nhảm, có việc liền nói."  
Liêu Túc kháng đả kích năng lực rất mạnh, mày đều không nhăn liền cười nói: "Tìm ngươi chơi game a, chính mình đánh rất không có ý nghĩa , dù sao ta đây cái vương giả cũng không thể đi lên, cùng lương ca đánh nhiều có ý tứ, đúng vậy! Đối , ngươi tái gọi tại lần trước cái kia bằng hữu, chúng ta đồng thời a."  
Vưu Lương Hành không nói chuyện, Liêu Túc bên kia liền truyền đến một tiếng thét kinh hãi, "Ta sát!"  
Vưu Lương Hành chân mày cau lại, nghe thấy Liêu Túc chung quanh có một đạo thuộc loại người khác thanh tuyến, thanh âm không cao, nghe không rõ ràng lắm, chỉ cảm thấy có người đang nói chuyện.  
"Ngươi đang làm cái gì?"  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Ngao — không có việc gì, ta dùng cứng nhắc nhìn trực tiếp đâu, KK trực tiếp, oa ta với ngươi giảng, ta nghiêm túc hoài nghi K thần luyến ái nha, ngươi nói hắn cả đêm một người cười bao nhiêu lần, chậc chậc, đây cũng quá nhiều đi."  
Nói đến KK, Vưu Lương Hành hiện tại cũng có quen thuộc cảm, hắn đáp lời đạo: "Nghe người khác cười liền có thể biết có phải hay không tại nói thương yêu?"  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Đó là, ta là ai! Ta là toàn thế giới tình lữ cẩu địch nhân, tuyệt không buông tha dấu vết nào! Ngươi nghe một chút, thanh âm này, cười nhiều đáng khinh."  
Không biết có phải hay không là Liêu Túc đưa điện thoại di động đến gần rồi trực tiếp, KK thanh âm bỗng nhiên rõ ràng đứng lên, thanh âm kia như là một câu nói đến một nửa, bỗng nhiên kéo thăng thanh tuyến cười rộ lên.  
Âm cuối thượng kiều, khí phách bừng bừng phấn chấn.  
Quả thật có chút cảnh xuân tươi đẹp ý tứ.  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Có phải hay không! Ngươi nghe ra đến không! Tao! Tử! !"  
Vưu Lương Hành không nói tiếp, nói sang chuyện khác đạo: "Lúc này chơi game, ngươi không nhìn KK trực tiếp ?"  
Liêu Túc: "Ta ngược lại là muốn nhìn, kia cũng phải hắn nguyện ý bá a, ngươi chờ, lập tức đã tới rồi, ngươi nghe ngươi nghe."  
Qua ngắn ngủi một khắc, KK thanh âm xuyên thấu qua Liêu Túc giọng nói nói chuyện phiếm rõ ràng tràn ra đến."Ân tới thời gian nha ~ vậy hôm nay liền đến nơi đây, ta đi rồi a ~ "  
Cáo biệt ngắn gọn, sau đó trong nháy mắt sẽ không có thanh âm.  
Liêu Túc một tiếng thở dài: "Nghe ra đến sao! Càng ngày càng không để ý! Trước kia mỗi ngày đều có tân đa dạng, hiện tại mỗi ngày buổi tối vội vã hạ bá, tuyệt đối có gian tình! Ta cảm giác chính mình đã bị thật sâu thương tổn!"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn KK trực tiếp tương đối thiếu, chủ yếu là lười đáp Liêu Túc nói, hắn ngồi dậy đến, chỉ lên tiếng a.  
Liêu Túc không ngừng vươn lên, "Lương ca, ngươi như thế nào đều không chủ động tìm ta, mấy ngày nay vội cái gì đâu?"  
Vưu Lương Hành cùng Liêu Túc thông tín cũng không tính thường xuyên, nhưng đúng là vài năm bạn tốt, có cái gì đi hướng lẫn nhau cũng biết, Vưu Lương Hành trả lời: "Tại Bắc Kinh du lịch, còn có... Cùng bằng hữu nói chuyện phiếm."  
Liêu Túc kinh : "A? Ngươi ngoại trừ ta ra còn có bằng hữu khác?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Liêu Túc: "Ta nói giỡn ."  
Vưu Lương Hành không thấy buồn cười, thậm chí muốn động thủ.  
Liêu Túc hắc hắc cười một tiếng, hỏi: "Bạn trai bạn gái? Cũng không thể mỗi ngày chuyện vãn đi, có thời gian đến sủng hạnh một chút ta nha."  
Vưu Lương Hành thật đúng là mỗi ngày đang nói chuyện, đối Liêu Túc câu hỏi, chỉ có thể trả lời một nửa, "Bạn trai." Nói xong chính mình một tạp, phát giác không đối, lần nữa đạo: "Bạn nam giới."  
Liêu Túc thật dài 'Nha —' một tiếng, trong thanh âm tràn ngập đối bạn bè trêu chọc, "Bạn trai, nguyên lai là bạn trai, lương ca, ngươi như vậy mốt thời thượng sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, từ trong cổ họng bài trừ tới một cái tự, "Lăn."  
Liêu Túc tức khắc hồi phục chính hình, "Mệt ngươi cùng nam nhân còn tán gẫu đến đi xuống, ta liền ghét nhất nam nhân, chúng ta viện mười cái có cửu cái đều là nam , ai cũng chính là lương ca như vậy có thể làm cho ta được thông qua một chút nhịn xuống, những thứ khác..."  
Liêu Túc nói còn chưa nói xong, Vưu Lương Hành đã cắt đứt giọng nói trò chuyện.  
Liêu Túc: "... Di QAQ!"  
Vưu Lương Hành cắt đứt giọng nói cũng không phải bởi vì biệt , chính là nghe Liêu Túc nói chuyện, liếc mắt thời gian, đã thập điểm ba mươi lăm phân, hắn cùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontước định du hý nên thượng tuyến .  
Hắn rất nhanh đăng ký du hý, quả nhiên, a thánh du hý tài khoản font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđã tại tuyến, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành đổ bộ, bên kia lập tức phát tin tức lại đây.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: làm sao vậy? Chậm mấy phút đồng hồ.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: không có việc gì, bằng hữu bảo ta.  
Tin tức phát ra, Liêu Túc bên kia vi tín tin tức đã phô thiên cái địa mà đến.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — lương ca! QAQ! Ngươi quải ta! Ngươi thế nhưng quải ta!  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ta thương tâm !  
Vưu Lương Hành nhảy ra du hý hồi phục: biệt sảo.  
Nhìn đến này đơn giản hai chữ, Liêu Túc lập tức tinh thần trở về vị trí cũ: — ngươi làm gì đi! Hừ!  
Vưu Lương Hành: đăng ký du hý.  
Liêu đứng trang nghiêm khắc đem vui mừng khôn xiết: — thật đát! Mau mau khoái, ta đây liền đổ bộ, ngươi mời ta!  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, không lên tiếng trả lời, ngược lại trở lại du hý trung, a thánh bên kia đã có tam điều tin tức.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ân, hảo.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: chúng ta chơi cái gì?  
Cách một phút đồng hồ, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ... Lương lương?  
Vưu Lương Hành nắm chặt thời gian hồi phục: — bằng hữu bảo ta.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — có việc?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — hắn cũng muốn đến, chính là lần trước cái kia bằng hữu.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — yêu chạy bộ Hậu Nghệ?  
Lần trước Liêu Túc Hậu Nghệ đánh cũng không coi là nhiều, chẳng biết tại sao a thánh sẽ như vậy gọi hắn, bất quá yêu chạy bộ ba chữ đúng là chỉ Liêu Túc, Vưu Lương Hành liền chính là đáp: — ân.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontkhông có cự tuyệt: — hảo, ngươi kéo đi.  
Nếu là ba người, tự nhiên không có khả năng đánh SOLO, dư lại chỉ có bài vị cùng xứng đôi ba cái tuyển hạng, rất lương tiến lên nhập bài vị tổ đội gian, đem a thánh kéo vào, bước tiếp theo, chính là mời Liêu Túc.  
Tạm dừng vài giây, Vưu Lương Hành bỗng nhiên trở lại vi tín, điểm tiến Liêu Túc mặt biên đánh chữ đạo: — ngươi, chính mình chơi.  
Khoảnh khắc, Liêu Túc tin tức lập tức hồi phục, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: —? ? ? ? ? A? ?  
Vưu Lương Hành trở lại vương giả vinh quang, quyết đoán điểm hạ bắt đầu du hý, du hý bắt đầu nhanh chóng xứng đôi, Khang Thánh Triết chỉ cảm thấy ánh mắt chợt lóe, du hý đã tiến vào tuyển anh hùng mặt biên, nhưng đội hữu trong cũng không có vị kia yêu chạy bộ Hậu Nghệ.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ân?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: hắn không tới?  
Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên hồi phục: — không là, ta không dẫn hắn.  
Khang Thánh Triết chợt an tĩnh, câu hỏi tốc độ tay lại có chút chần chờ, hắn trước chọn xong anh hùng, sau đó mới hỏi: — vì cái gì?  
Không khí có chút vi diệu khẩn trương, sơ qua, Vưu Lương Hành bên kia có hồi phục.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — bởi vì ta muốn cùng ngươi hai người chơi game.  
Khang Thánh Triết: ...  
Khang Thánh Triết mãnh liệt để điện thoại di động xuống, hai tay mở ra, một đầu chui vào lòng bàn tay, đem mặt chôn đứng lên, hắn dáng người cao lớn, nằm úp sấp ngã xuống đến vẫn như cũ giống một toà núi nhỏ, nhưng tiểu sơn lại trên bả vai vi run rẩy, không bao lâu mà ngay cả bên tai cũng đi theo hồng đứng lên.  
Nửa ngày không đáp lại, du hý đã bắt đầu, bên tai vang quen thuộc 'Hoan nghênh đi vào vương giả vinh quang.'  
Vưu Lương Hành tại văn tự kênh xao đạo: — a thánh? Làm sao vậy?  
Ngắn ngủn vài giây, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontxuất hiện tại văn tự kênh trong.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — nguy rồi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: là tâm động cảm giác.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Thế nhưng lại tới.  
Vưu Lương Hành: — ta chẳng lẽ là gấu mèo sao?  
Khang Thánh Triết không có hồi phục, trong lòng lại nói: ngươi không là gấu mèo, ngươi so gấu mèo còn đáng yêu.  
, đệ 45 chương Hảo vài ngày đều tại đánh SOLO, hai người lần thứ hai kề vai chiến đấu cảm giác xa lạ lại quen thuộc, nhưng lời nói thật nói, cảm giác vẫn như cũ phi thường không tồi.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhớ rõ lần trước thất ước trước nói qua phát ra xứng vú em ước định, này một phen du hý, cố ý lựa chọn có thể nãi anh hùng.  
Không là thái văn cơ, mà là minh thế ẩn.  
Minh thế ẩn đại chiêu có thể đem chính mình huyết lượng quá độ cấp kỹ năng nối liền người, xem như có thể nãi, bất quá nãi số đếm cùng thái văn cơ bất đồng, một lần chỉ có thể cấp một người thêm huyết, phạm vi thu nhỏ lại rất nhiều, không thuộc về chuyên trách vú em, thêm huyết chính là nghề phụ. Hắn chủ yếu tác dụng là tuyển định đội hữu trung một người toàn bộ hành trình đi theo đề cao phát ra cùng hành tẩu tốc độ, võng hữu nhóm diễn xưng hắn vi: vương giả vinh quang trung tâm trang bị.  
Một khi phụ trợ mặt khác anh hùng, thường thường có thể làm cho đội hữu đánh ra nổ mạnh tính thương tổn, đội hữu muốn là sẽ chơi, cấp thấp cục trong hiệu quả tựa như khai quải, bính một chút sẽ chết.  
Vưu Lương Hành lựa chọn minh thế ẩn, chính là tính toán cấp a thánh đánh phụ trợ, du hý bắt đầu, liền lập tức một kỹ năng liên tiếp thượng a thánh bùi cầm hổ đi dã khu đánh dã.  
Một trước một sau, có chút hài hòa.  
Khang Thánh Triết lựa chọn bùi cầm hổ cũng có chút đặc biệt, tại vương giả vinh quang trong, ngoại hiệu tên là 'Bồi tiền hổ' .  
Ý là mua chính là bồi tiền, du hý thể nghiệm cực kém, thiết không động pháp sư càng thiết không động xạ thủ, thuộc loại không được hoan nghênh rác rưởi anh hùng.  
Bất quá tuy rằng tranh luận nhiều, đến Khang Thánh Triết trong tay lại đều là một cái hiệu quả, vèo vèo thu đầu người, hơn nữa toàn bộ hành trình có Vưu Lương Hành tiếp khách, càng là đi đến chỗ nào sát đến chỗ nào.  
Du hý đến hậu kỳ, địch ta song phương dã khu tất cả đều là Khang Thánh Triết một người , hắn thuận tay đánh dã, chủ nghiệp đầy đất đồ tìm người, một hồi xuống dưới, thu ước chừng hai mươi cá nhân đầu.  
Mà chỉnh tràng du hý trung, Vưu Lương Hành minh thế ẩn đều làm bạn hắn tả hữu, nhị mười phút xuống dưới, kỹ năng nối liền tử sắc ruy băng một lần đều không có đoạn quá.  
Có thể nói phi thường lợi hại.  
Minh thế ẩn kỹ năng có khoảng cách hạn chế, rất nhiều chơi minh thế ẩn ngoạn gia lớn nhất khó khăn đều là cùng đội hữu đi vị không đồng nhất trí dắt không ngừng đội hữu, mà Vưu Lương Hành đi theo Khang Thánh Triết, lại một đường dắt chặt chẽ vững chắc, hai người giống như hai vị nhất thể.  
Thủy tinh bộc phá trước, đội hữu nhóm sôi nổi đánh ra văn tự tin tức.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontÐát kỉ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: 666.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthầy đồ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: tiểu ca ca bái sư sao?  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontĐịch Nhân Kiệt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngưu B.  
Một ván chấm dứt, tâm tình phá lệ vui sướng, tại khai tiếp theo cục du hý trước, Khang Thánh Triết tại bạn tốt nói chuyện phiếm mặt biên đánh chữ đạo: — minh thế ẩn có thể a.  
Minh thế ẩn là phụ trợ, nhưng công kích thượng thuộc loại cận chiến loại, chỉ có cùng người khác khoảng cách gần tài năng công kích đến đối phương, một khi giao thủ thực dễ dàng bị người thiết rụng, nhưng một hồi du hý xuống dưới, Vưu Lương Hành hai người đầu mười chín cái phụ trợ, tử vong một lần đều không có.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: — hoàn hảo.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: cũng là, dù sao có ta bảo hộ ngươi.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Chính trò chuyện, vừa mới kia một ván chấm dứt, Khang Thánh Triết chú ý tới Vưu Lương Hành tài khoản thăng đoạn, từ hoàng kim biến thành bạch kim, hơi làm tự hỏi, không từ hỏi: — lương lương, đây là ngươi tiểu hào?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — không là.  
Không là? Khang Thánh Triết nhất thời kỳ quái, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành trình độ như thế nào cũng không giống hoàng kim bạch kim trình độ, lại càng không dùng đề ngay từ đầu lần đầu tiên thấy khi, Vưu Lương Hành mới bạc trắng.  
Có phải hay không lâu lắm không chơi, tài khoản không trang trí?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — lương lương, ngươi du hý đánh đã bao lâu?  
Vưu Lương Hành tính một chút: — hơn nửa tháng .  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ... Hơn nửa tháng?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — ân.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontkhông có động tĩnh, Vưu Lương Hành chính kỳ quái, vi tín thượng a thánh bỗng nhiên cho hắn truyền một cái hai đầu gối quỳ xuống đất biểu tình.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ... Ngươi thượng vi tín làm chi?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: vương giả vinh quang truyền lại không ta hiện tại khiếp sợ tâm tình.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vậy ngươi ngược lại là rất da.  
Vưu Lương Hành: — kia còn đánh nữa thôi đánh?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontrất nhanh hồi phục: — đánh. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsợ hãi font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Trở lại du hý, Khang Thánh Triết không che dấu chính mình khiếp sợ, hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua thậm chí có người có thể đối du hý thượng tay nhanh như vậy, nói là thiên phú dị bẩm một chút không đủ.  
Đang nghĩ tới, Vưu Lương Hành bên kia truyền đến tin tức. — ngươi đánh bao lâu.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: tám nguyệt.  
Tám nguyệt không lâu sau, Vưu Lương Hành nhớ rõ Liêu Túc cũng đã đánh hơn hai năm, nhưng đánh khởi du hý đến trình độ không thấy đến so a thánh hảo, suy nghĩ phát tán gian, không từ nhớ tới một sự kiện đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành: — từ từ, cái này là ngươi tiểu hào?  
Khang Thánh Triết dừng một chút: —... Ân.  
Vấn đề này Vưu Lương Hành chưa từng nghĩ quá, nghiêm túc suy xét sau cảm thấy quả thật thập phần bình thường, a thánh trình độ đẳng cấp không có khả năng chính là hoàng kim, có quý danh đúng là bình thường. Bất quá nói đến chuyện này, cảm giác không khỏi có chút vi diệu, đồng thời đánh lâu như vậy du hý, mỗi ngày đồng thời nói chuyện phiếm, đối mặt lại chỉ là đối phương tiểu hào.  
Vưu Lương Hành tạm dừng, nhưng chưa tới một giây, a thánh liền truyền tin tức lại đây. — trong chốc lát đánh xong, ta dùng quý danh thêm ngươi.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ... Hảo.  
Lời này tới đúng lúc, liên một chút ảnh hưởng tâm tình biến hóa cơ hội đều chưa cho, Vưu Lương Hành tự đáy lòng cảm giác, rất nhiều thời điểm, người này đối tình thế trực giác mẫn cảm đến đáng sợ.  
Nói chuyện phiếm dừng ở đây, trở về chính đề vẫn là du hý, bắt đầu trước, a thánh có chút chầm chậm chầm chậm, qua một hồi lâu, mới nói: — lương lương.  
— chúng ta này cục khai mạch đi.  
Lại nói đến khai mạch cái này đề tài, Vưu Lương Hành cùng a thánh quan hệ đã so lần trước nhắc tới khi thân mật rất nhiều, Vưu Lương Hành không do dự, liền hồi phục đạo: — ân.  
Sau đó lại đánh chữ: bất quá thanh âm của ta...  
Đánh tới một nửa, Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh toàn bộ xóa sạch, hắn cũng không tưởng cố ý đi giải thích thanh âm của mình, thanh âm là của hắn một phần, trời sinh, không cần gì cả đặc biệt hướng người khác báo động trước .  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — này cục đánh cái gì?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — đều được.  
Khang Thánh Triết ngăn chặn chính mình phấn chấn tâm tình, thâm hô một hơi, vẫn như cũ có chút khẩn trương nổi tại ngực.  
Nói thật, hắn cao khảo ngày đó đều không có khẩn trương như vậy.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — chúng ta đánh giải trí hình thức đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành: — giải trí hình thức?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ân, giải trí hình thức trong đại loạn đấu cùng bình thường đánh hoàn cảnh nhất dạng, chính là tiết tấu nhanh một chút, tiết kiệm thời gian.  
Vưu Lương Hành không phải để ý đẳng cấp người, chơi game chủ yếu là tiêu khiển thời gian, sắp xếp không bài vị thượng không thượng tinh cũng không trọng yếu, hắn hồi phục: — hảo.  
Đánh hạ cái này tự, tiếp thu tùy theo mà đến du hý mời, tại mặt biên tiến vào giảm xóc khi, Vưu Lương Hành không tự giác nhíu mày, hắn hồi phục tuy rằng bình tĩnh, nhưng tâm lý nhưng không bình tĩnh.  
Loại cảm giác này, rất giống hắn trước tham gia nghiệp dư quyền anh trận đấu, hơi hơi tim đập gia tốc, biết rất rõ ràng không tất khẩn trương, nhưng là cảm xúc không chịu khống chế.  
Du hý bắt đầu xứng đôi quá nhanh, Vưu Lương Hành chưa kịp mở ra giọng nói, chờ đến tiến vào tuyển anh hùng mặt biên mới có nhàn rỗi, hắn mở ra giọng nói, tiếp nghe lựa chọn toàn bộ, nói chuyện lựa chọn tổ đội, lập tức tầng trệt hình cái đầu trong xuất hiện microphone dấu hiệu.  
Đồng thời, Khang Thánh Triết hình cái đầu thượng microphone đồ tiêu cũng từ thiển đến thâm, này liền là khai mạch ý tứ.  
Thời khắc mấy ngày, hai người rốt cục mặt đối mặt khai thông giọng nói.  
Giọng nói kênh trong im ắng , ai đều không có mở miệng trước nói chuyện, Vưu Lương Hành đang chờ đợi bên trong, nghe được đến từ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmicrophone trong truyền đến sàn sạt chuyển được âm, còn có mỏng manh khí tức thanh.  
Đúng là so an tĩnh còn nhượng người có chút không thích ứng.  
Vưu Lương Hành ở trong lòng rất nhanh hồi tưởng, mở miệng câu đầu tiên, ứng nên nói cái gì cho tốt. Ngươi hảo? Vẫn là trực tiếp như là hằng ngày giống nhau rớt ra đề tài.  
An tĩnh không đương, Khang Thánh Triết lựa chọn anh hùng bùi cầm hổ, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng nhảy dựng, đi theo lựa chọn minh thế ẩn, phát ra xứng phụ trợ, quen thuộc phối hợp, nhượng người bình tĩnh rất nhiều.  
Vưu Lương Hành hô một hơi, chung quanh quá mức an tĩnh, hắn thậm chí nghe được trong giọng nói chính mình thanh âm hồi âm.  
"Ngươi..."  
Một tiếng còn vi đầy đủ mở miệng nói, bên tai bỗng nhiên vang lên một đạo nam tính thanh âm, tròng lên Vưu Lương Hành.  
"Oa, này network card , sẽ không ảnh hưởng ta chơi game đi, ngàn vạn biệt, ngàn vạn biệt, ta liền chỉ vào hôm nay trực tiếp cho ta hút phấn đâu, cái gì? A đối, chính là quá khí chủ bá cầu an ủi, các ngươi đối diện khí chủ bá liền không thể ôn nhu một chút sao a ha ha ha ha."  
Vưu Lương Hành cứng đờ, nhất thời sửng sốt, hắn ánh mắt tại đến bất ngờ trạng huống trung vội vàng thoáng nhìn, phát hiện thanh âm không phải từ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttầng trệt trong truyền tới .  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chăm chú xem qua đi, là lầu một, một người tên là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttiểu kiếm tiên font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontngoạn gia.  
Vị kia ngoạn gia một câu còn không có đoạn, ngay sau đó lại nói: "Đại gia đừng làm rộn, không phát hiện ta đêm nay rụng tinh sao? Tam khối a! Liên quỳ tam cục! Ta thương tâm như vậy vẫn không thể đi giải trí hình thức tìm xem an ủi? Không là, các ngươi đừng nói lung tung, ta cùng KK có thể nhất dạng sao, ta như vậy phúc hậu chủ bá làm sao có thể khai tiểu hào đi ủ phân đồng, ta nhiều lắm đánh đánh giải trí hảo sao, nào có hắn như vậy thiếu đạo đức ha ha ha ha! Từ từ, ta mới vừa nói hắn thiếu đạo đức ? Nha nha nha nha nha — các ngươi nhưng ngàn vạn đừng nói cho hắn!"  
Này người nói chuyện cường điệu rất có đặc sắc, có loại nói không nên lời hương vị, hắn ngữ tốc khoái, hơn nữa mở miệng liền không ngừng, hiển nhiên không là tại cùng lâu trong ngoạn gia nói chuyện.  
Vưu Lương Hành như thế nào cũng thật không ngờ sự tình sẽ trùng hợp như thế, hắn thế nhưng tại du hý bên trong... Lần thứ hai xứng đôi đến chủ bá.  
Vẫn là tại cùng a thánh khai giọng nói ngày.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời dừng lại, du hý tiến vào xứng đôi mặt biên, hai phe đối chiến anh hùng ngũ ngũ tương đối.  
Vưu Lương Hành không từ thở dài, vừa thấy chỉ biết, như vậy thời cơ, thực hiển nhiên cũng không thích hợp hai cái mới vừa khai giọng nói còn có chút mới lạ 'Võng hữu' tiến hành nói chuyện phiếm.  
Vưu Lương Hành hút một hơi, chuẩn bị mở miệng, tiểu kiếm tiên thanh âm chợt lần thứ hai vang lên đến, nam tính tiếng nói tràn đầy khiếp sợ."Nha! ! ? ? ? ? Không phải đâu, đây là đang đùa ta! Này có phải hay không tại đùa ta! Đây không phải là KK sao! ! !"  
, đệ 46 chương Mới vừa nói xong kk thiếu đạo đức chỉ chớp mắt liền nhìn kk tiểu hào mai phục tại đội hữu bên trong, tiện tiện cảm nhận được trùng hợp chi rung động hiệu quả quyết không thể dùng ngôn ngữ hình dung, nhưng cố tình kinh ngạc nhất người không phải hắn, ở đây Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành hai người... Bất luận cái gì một cái đều so với hắn kinh ngạc.  
Chợt vừa nghe đến tiểu kiếm tiên thanh âm, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng cơ hồ là không tồn tại lộp bộp một chút, tại một loại không hiểu rõ lắm lãng không xong dự cảm buông xuống đồng thời, hắn thật sự kinh ngạc nửa ngày cũng chưa nói xuất một câu đến.  
Thật sự là thật trùng hợp.  
Như thế nào sẽ trùng hợp như thế, xảo đến đang đùa tiểu hào thời điểm xứng đôi đến chủ bá, còn hảo tử bất tử là người quen, Khang Thánh Triết nhất thời cứng ngắc, sự tình phát sinh trong nháy mắt lại hoàn toàn không biết nên làm ra vẻ gì phản ứng.  
Hắn phản xạ có điều kiện nhìn lương lương tầng trệt, nhưng rất lương trang phục giống trong microphone lóe lóe, lại cũng không có phát xuất bất luận cái gì thanh âm, giọng nói kênh trong im ắng, chỉ có tiểu kiếm tiên kinh ngạc thanh âm tiếp tục tại du hý gian trong động tĩnh.  
"Ta kháo, có phải hay không kk, đúng không! Phải là đi! Ta không nhìn lầm, ta sát thật sự là, ngươi như thế nào tại đây! Ngươi không là mới vừa hạ bá sao, gấp như vậy hạ bá kết quả lại đây chơi tiểu hào? ? ? Không phải đâu! kk! Uy uy uy, ta là ngươi tiểu tiện tiện, đừng thẹn thùng, nói mau nói nha!"  
Tiện tiện thanh âm nâng lên đồng thời, một cùng phấn chấn đứng lên còn có toàn bộ live stream không khí, tuy rằng tiểu kiếm tiên tự xưng vi quá khí chủ bá, nhưng trên thực tế hắn nhân khí luôn luôn tại manh miêu tv trong luôn cao không hạ, liền tính không là manh miêu tv trụ cột, ít nhất có không thể xem nhẹ nhỏ nhoi.  
Tại giải trí hình thức trong đụng vào kk tiểu hào, cái này nhận tri nhượng live stream sở hữu miến đều kích động đứng lên.  
Thường xuyên nhìn du hý trực tiếp người cũng biết, tiện tiện cùng kk là chủ bá trung bạn tốt, hai người miến cũng có thực đại một phần trọng điệp, càng có người mới từ kk live stream lưu luyến không rời đi ra, một quay đầu thế nhưng tại tiện tiện chủ bá gian bắt lấy kk tiểu hào... Trùng hợp như thế, không nổ mới là lạ.  
Trong phút chốc, live stream quát khởi một trận điên cuồng bình luận.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontm không nhìn lầm! Không nhìn lầm, đây là kk, chính là cái kia lãnh khốc vô tình vứt bỏ miến kk! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta cái kia trời ạ! ! kk! ! Ngươi cái tử k! Ngươi đang làm gì! Ngươi ở trong này làm chi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcho ngươi nhiều trực tiếp một phút đồng hồ đều không được, kết quả thế nhưng ở trong này chơi tiểu hào! Ngươi là ma quỷ sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontkk miến đều ở nơi nào! ! Nghe ta hiệu lệnh! ! Tập hợp, chuẩn bị đoàn chiến! Chúng ta đồng thời đánh chết cái này kk! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Này vài giây trong thời gian, du hý đã bắt đầu, tiểu kiếm tiên lựa chọn anh hùng cao tiệm ly, theo đạo lý nên chạy tới phổ thông, nhưng hắn lực chú ý đều bị kk hấp dẫn, cũng không đi phổ thông, mà là bắt đầu liền đi theo bùi cầm hổ, bùi cầm hổ hướng chạy đi đâu, hắn liền hướng chạy đi đâu, không cùng hoàn hảo, một cùng mới phát hiện bùi cầm hổ bên người còn đi theo một người, tiểu kiếm tiên tùy ý đảo qua, chợt bị vị kia đi theo bùi cầm hổ bên cạnh minh thế ẩn du hý danh hấp dẫn tầm mắt.  
Tiểu kiếm tiên sửng sốt, "Nha — lương lương, lương lương tiểu thiên sứ? Tên này sao lại như vậy nhìn quen mắt, ai, rất quen thuộc rất quen thuộc rất quen thuộc, xảy ra chuyện gì, ta như thế nào cảm giác như vậy quen thuộc? Này này là ai tới."  
Võng hữu phản ứng xa so tiểu kiếm tiên phải nhanh, có mắt sắc trí nhớ hảo trong nháy mắt liền đem trước kk đánh chung quỳ còn đang xem cuộc chiến nhân gia sự tình nhớ tới, live stream đột nhiên nhấc lên một trận triều dâng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a ta ngày, là cái kia cái kia cái kia đánh chung quỳ muội tử ngao ngao ngao ngao! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà lương muội a ta tích mẹ! ! Này tình huống nào! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? kk tại cùng lương muội chơi game? ? ? kk ngươi rốt cuộc bối chúng ta làm cái gì! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnghĩ tới, là kk nhớ mãi không quên còn bỏ thêm bạn tốt cái kia nhuyễn muội. ( cười không nổi )font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bị như vậy vừa nhắc nhở, tiểu kiếm tiên lập tức liền đem sự tình nghĩ tới, hắn cùng live stream trong văn tự bình luận bất đồng, có thể trắng ra vang dội phát ra âm thanh, một tiếng nhịn không được ý cười, hắn bật người lớn tiếng trêu chọc.  
"Thật không nghĩ tới a kk! ! Ngươi như vậy thâm tàng bất lộ sao? Ta nói ngươi gần nhất mỹ tư tư vô cùng, nguyên lai là trộm mang muội đi, oa không đến! Ngươi này cái gì tốc độ? Xuống tay nhanh như vậy sao? Nói mang muội mới vài ngày, đều bắt đầu trộm đồng thời chơi game , phụ lòng hán phụ lòng hán! Ngươi liền khi dễ ta lấy không động đao có phải hay không?"  
Live stream cũng một trận điên cuồng đồng ý. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmắng hắn! Đánh hắn! Đánh chết hắn! Chính là phụ lòng hán! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrộm mang muội phán tử hình! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông không không, đánh chết trước hỏi trước hỏi xảy ra chuyện gì a, đây là cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu cảo thượng , kk ngươi rốt cuộc bối chúng ta làm cái gì! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chính là muốn hỏi, mang lương muội chơi game vì cái gì không trực tiếp! Vì cái gì không trực tiếp! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhí thành cá nóc a uy! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết đối này đó bình luận hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, nhưng nghe được tiểu kiếm tiên này một câu trêu chọc khi, chỉnh trái tim lại mãnh liệt trầm xuống đến.  
Này đó vui đùa nói lời tạm biệt người nghe không hề gì, nhưng đối với lương lương mà nói, cũng không phải có thể đơn giản vùng mà qua sự.  
Khang Thánh Triết không biết lương lương đối chuyện của hắn rốt cuộc biết nhiều ít, bọn họ trận đầu du hý nhận thức tình huống đặc biệt, sau đó liền không còn có thảo luận quá có quan phương diện này sự, này đó còn không việc gì, quan trọng chính là...  
Suy nghĩ còn chưa xâm nhập, bên tai đột nhiên truyền đến một đạo phá lệ nhẹ rồi lại phảng phất có ngàn cân trọng lượng kiều nhuyễn âm tuyến, thanh âm kia Khang Thánh Triết từng nghe quá một lần, khi cách hồi lâu chợt vừa vào nhĩ tuy có chút xa lạ, nhưng không hề nghi ngờ thuộc loại lương lương.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Mang muội?"  
Chỉ có hai chữ, ngữ khí lãnh như là mang theo băng tra, một ngữ trải qua, hàn băng đến xương.  
Khang Thánh Triết mãnh liệt cứng đờ.  
Vưu Lương Hành một câu nói kia mở tổ đội giọng nói, chỉ có Khang Thánh Triết một người có thể nghe được, cũng chỉ có Khang Thánh Triết một người vào giờ khắc này cảm nhận được rất lương giá thị trường tự thượng biến hóa.  
Như là hoàn toàn lạnh lùng, mà ngay cả sinh khí căm tức cảm đều không có .  
Khang Thánh Triết cổ họng khô khốc, trong nháy mắt ức chế không được có chút kinh hoảng.  
Từ mở giọng nói đến bây giờ, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ nói hai chữ này, nhưng hai chữ này phân lượng thần kỳ trọng, Khang Thánh Triết tại trong phút chốc liền lĩnh ngộ đến đối phương hiểu lầm cái gì, vì cái gì mà tức giận.  
Hắn cùng lương lương quan hệ từ du hý trung bắt đầu, từ từ quen thuộc, từ từ thân mật, nguyên nhân gây ra là bởi vì chơi game ăn ý, cảm giác thập phần hợp ý, ban đầu Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm quả thật cho hắn nữ hài tử ảo giác, nhưng sau lại hắn phát giác đối phương là một cái nam sinh, liền hoàn toàn là lấy hai cái nam sinh quan hệ ngang nhau ở chung.  
Nhưng mà nếu là tại đây đoạn quan hệ bắt đầu đeo lên đỉnh đầu 'Mang muội' mũ, hết thảy liền khẩn trương tư vị, khó trách Vưu Lương Hành hội tại ngắn ngủi một khắc đồng hồ như thế lạnh lùng.  
Từ một đoạn hữu nghị biến thành mang muội ý đồ, mặc cho ai đều sẽ trái tim băng giá, huống chi lương lương bản thân là một cái nam sinh, sợ là cảm nhận được không ngừng không khí, còn có vũ nhục.  
Ngày xưa đối mặt cái gì cũng không kiên trì Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên chi gian chân tay luống cuống, mở miệng nhiều lần đều không biết muốn nói cái gì đó, càng là sốt ruột, thời gian càng là bay nhanh trôi qua, thẳng đến qua dài lâu mấy chục giây, hắn mới mở miệng: "Lương lương, ngươi nghe ta giải thích."  
Nhưng mà Vưu Lương Hành bên kia im ắng , không có tiếng vang nào.  
Chỉ có không biết chuyện tiện tiện cười hì hì đạo: "kk, ngươi tại sao không nói chuyện, ngươi hảo hảo đánh, ngươi xem ngươi đánh cái gì, bắt người đầu a nhanh chóng, tại lương muội trước mặt ngươi đều không hảo hảo biểu hiện một chút? Ta xem lương muội so ngươi đánh tốt hơn nhiều, ai! Mới vừa nói xong ngươi chạy đi đâu đâu! Đồ ăn chết!"  
Không trách tiểu kiếm tiên vẫn luôn hô lớn, Khang Thánh Triết suy nghĩ hỗn loạn, đánh phi thường chi kém, không ngừng là không đánh nhau, liên đi vị đều đâm tường nhiều lần.  
"Di liền ngươi cái này trình độ còn mang muội, ta thật không phục. Lương muội a, ngươi xem thấy không, ghét bỏ hắn không? Ngươi nếu không suy nghĩ một chút, hạ đem ta mang ngươi nha ~ lương muội?"  
Lương muội lương muội... Khang Thánh Triết chợt mở ra toàn đội nói chuyện giọng nói, đạo: "Cái gì lương muội, đừng nói lung tung."  
Đừng nói lung tung ba chữ, tuy rằng đã tận khả năng bình thản, nhưng vẫn như cũ có đại lượng phiền táo cùng lãnh đạm theo thứ tự che dấu trong đó, tiểu kiếm tiên nhất đốn, lập tức tại live stream chú ý tới kk cảm xúc thay đổi trước cười hì hì nói sang chuyện khác.  
"kk này đem đánh đến thật sự là quá kém , xem ra vẫn là muốn ta cayyy, đến đến đến, mọi người xem ta đây một sóng, ta muốn tại kk phụ trợ dưới lấy một cái quang huy ngũ sát, ha ha ha."  
Tiểu kiếm tiên trình độ rất cao, đại loạn đấu tiết tấu lại khoái, tại phát biểu hoàn ngũ sát tuyên ngôn sau, du hý không đến ba phút đồng hồ lợi dụng thắng lợi tuyên cáo chung kết, địch quân thủy tinh bộc phá, tiểu kiếm tiên thanh âm biến mất, toàn bộ du hý gian hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, Khang Thánh Triết thành tích điếm đế, Vưu Lương Hành thành tích lớp giữa, hiển nhiên đồng dạng không có phát huy ra bình thường trình độ.  
Khang Thánh Triết đem giọng nói triệu hồi đến tổ đội, tổ đội trong tràn đầy yên tĩnh, hắn dừng vài giây, cố lấy dũng khí mở miệng nói: "Lương lương..."  
Vưu Lương Hành hình cái đầu bụi đi xuống.  
Hắn rời khỏi bản cục du hý, Khang Thánh Triết theo sát mà đuổi theo ra đi, điểm tiến bạn tốt liệt biểu, phát hiện này ngắn ngủi khoảnh khắc, Vưu Lương Hành liên vương giả vinh quang cũng đồng thời rời khỏi .  
... Là thật sinh khí.  
Khang Thánh Triết tâm thật sâu rơi xuống, hắn điểm tiến vi tín, nhưng ngón tay đặt tại bàn phím thượng, chỉ cảm thấy ngôn ngữ thập phần thiếu thốn.  
Do dự gian, vi tín thượng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttiện tiện font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttruyền tin tức lại đây, ngữ khí sầu lo.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttiện tiện font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: —k, ta có phải hay không làm sai sự ?  
Khang Thánh Triết bình tĩnh tâm tình, cong hai đem tóc, hồi phục đạo: — không trách ngươi.  
Này liền là quả thật đã xảy ra chuyện, tiểu kiếm tiên một trận hối hận, không biết chính mình câu nói kia phạm sai, chỉ có thể đạo: — xin lỗi.  
Khang Thánh Triết tự nhiên sẽ không trách hắn, vốn là cũng không phải tiện tiện sai, chỉ trách tại thời cơ quá mức trùng hợp, xảo đến giống như là lão thiên tại cùng hắn cố ý đùa giỡn.  
Vội vàng chấm dứt cùng tiện tiện đối thoại, Khang Thánh Triết điểm khai cùng Vưu Lương Hành vi tín nói chuyện phiếm, hắn do dự hồi lâu, cuối cùng đánh hạ văn tự phát rồi đi qua.  
Làm xong này đó, hắn trở lại vương giả vinh quang, rời khỏi tiểu hào, đổ bộ chính mình quý danh người thắng kk, tại tìm tòi lan trong tìm tòi Vưu Lương Hành tài khoản, sau đó phát ra bạn tốt mời.  
Này một ván du hý đánh xong liền dùng quý danh thêm lương lương.  
Đây là bọn hắn nói tốt rồi .  
, đệ 47 chương Buổi sáng thập điểm, đế đô phi trường quốc tế.  
Tiếp cơ khẩu chỗ chuyến bay tin tức lần thứ hai xoát tân, tâm tâm niệm niệm chờ đợi thật lâu sau chuyến bay hào hiện lên, vương lộ một đôi mắt chợt sáng ngời, cùng lúc đó, chỉnh trái tim đều đi theo đề lên.  
Muốn tới ... Rốt cục muốn tới !  
Mấy phút đồng hồ về sau, KK liền sẽ hạ cơ cùng hắn gặp mặt, hôm nay là 7 nguyệt 1 hào, đúng là KK cùng công ty ước định đến Bắc Kinh ngày.  
Vương lộ tại sân bay tọa ỷ thượng đứng lên, cầm lấy trước đó chuẩn bị tốt tiếp cơ bài, chen vào người đôi, tại trước nhất sắp xếp đem trong tay thấy được hai hàng chữ to dựng thẳng lên.  
—KKKK ngươi nhìn qua, không cần đối ta hờ hững.  
Những lời này mặc dù tại trong đám người có vẻ thập phần mất thể diện, nhưng chỉ cần có thể đạt tới tiếp cơ hiệu quả, vương lộ cũng nhất thời không quan tâm như vậy rất nhiều, so với này đó mặt ngoài sự, hắn lòng tràn đầy đều bị từ nói ra trong tới rồi đám người chiếm đoạt theo.  
Tại đây chút sắp đi đến người trước mắt trong, có một là KK, rốt cuộc là cái nào? Chính là cái này sao?  
Vương lộ tâm như là nhéo cùng một chỗ, mỗi khi một cái lữ nhân tại nói ra tới gần, trong lòng cũng giống như là huyền một cây đao, tùy thời có thể ánh đao chợt lóe muốn hắn mạng già.  
Làm đem KK mang theo tới người đại diện, vương giữa đường trong có không ít xót xa trong lòng việc không đủ vi ngoại nhân đạo cũng, trong đó chính yếu nhất kiện, liền là mãi cho đến hiện tại, hắn còn không biết hiểu KK diện mạo.  
Từ nhận thức KK bắt đầu, vương lộ cùng KK sở hữu giao lưu đều tại trên mạng, cho dù là công tác thượng công việc đều chỉ thông qua văn tự giao lưu, hắn từng có mấy lần đề xuất cùng với KK video, đều bị KK cự tuyệt .  
Một lần hoàn hảo, nhiều lần bị cự tuyệt vương lộ sao có thể còn không biết KK ý tứ, sợ sẽ là không nghĩ lộ diện, tăng thêm KK tại trực tiếp trung không có khai quá cameras, vương lộ ở trong lòng sớm đã có phỏng đoán.  
Rất có thể, là KK diện mạo không theo lòng người.  
Không thể trách vương lộ nghĩ như vậy, tại hiện giờ chủ bá đương đạo dưới tình huống, hơi chút có chút cái gì tài nghệ đều sẽ bị dùng để cho rằng thêm phân hạng, vậy trong đó sắc đẹp lực sát thương cực mạnh, du hý chủ bá trong phàm là sắc đẹp có thể đánh cái sáu phần ở trên, đã sớm ước gì khai cameras mỗi ngày hướng miến trước mặt thấu .  
Trái lại KK, không quản công ty đề bao nhiêu lần đều không có lộ diện tính toán, nếu không là có cái gì lộ diện liền sẽ đưa tới sát thân sau đó cẩu huyết trứng màu, kia cũng chỉ còn lại có sắc đẹp không đủ này chín mươi chín phần trăm khả năng tính.  
Nghĩ đến đây, vương lộ mãnh liệt thở dài.  
Bởi vì KK đối với cùng đại minh tinh Bạch Dao trực tiếp sự tình nhiệt tình vẫn luôn không cao, đêm qua liên hệ KK thời điểm KK càng là uể oải không phấn chấn, vương lộ liền không có cùng KK đề cập qua gần nhất nhượng hắn sầu lo một đại sự:  
Cùng Bạch Dao đồng thời trực tiếp sự tình hiện tại xuất hiện biến cố.  
Toàn bộ manh miêu TV chủ bá cũng biết, cùng Bạch Dao đồng thời trực tiếp, cùng cấp với bước trên hanh thông đại lộ, lớn như vậy bánh ngọt bãi đặt ở trước mắt, người người đều muốn nếm một hơi, KK vốn là đã bằng vào bạo hỏa nhân khí bắt lấy bánh ngọt quyền sở hữu, nhưng phá hư liền phá hủy ở trực tiếp sự tình vẫn luôn không có quan tuyên, cuối cùng một cái trạc không cái, sự tình liền có khả năng phát sinh chuyển biến.  
Quả nhiên, ngay tại hôm nay buổi sáng, vương lộ nhận đến công ty lâm thời thông tri, nói là hôm nay cùng Bạch Dao gặp mặt, công ty quyết định nhượng công ty tốt nhất vài cái du hý chủ bá cùng đi gặp, cuối cùng kết quả từ Bạch Dao tuyển định, lấy kỳ đối Bạch Dao phương diện tôn trọng, cũng làm cho ngôi cao du hý chủ bá tâm phục khẩu phục.  
Như vậy gần nhất, tương đương gọi KK đem ăn vào miệng đồ vật nhổ ra, sau đó mặc cho số phận, vương lộ làm sao có thể chịu phục, nhưng tối không phục sự tình còn ở phía sau, nhận đến điện thoại vương lộ vội vã đi hỏi thăm, phát hiện công ty nói thật dễ nghe người người ngang hàng, trên thực tế chân chính gọi tới tham gia sẽ cùng Bạch Dao gặp mặt chủ bá chỉ có hai cái.  
Trừ bỏ KK, còn có đều là manh miêu du hý khu chủ bá phiêu la.  
Sự tình làm được như thế rõ ràng, vương lộ chính là cái người mù cũng đã nhìn ra, rõ ràng là công ty bên kia tùng khẩu, hữu ý đem lần này cơ hội chuyển cấp phiêu la, chỉ là bởi vì làm quyết định trực tiếp phủ định không thể nào nói nổi, cho nên mới làm như vậy một xuất.  
Nói đến phiêu la, vương lộ càng là lòng tràn đầy khó chịu, tuy rằng sớm chỉ biết phiêu la đối lần này cơ hội hữu ý nguyện, chung quanh hoạt động thậm chí cấp cao tầng tặng lễ, nhưng tại định ra người tuyển vi KK về sau bên kia vẫn luôn không có gì hành động, vương lộ một lần cho rằng hắn buông tha , còn âm thầm may mắn không thể thiếu một trận mỹ tư tư, không nghĩ tới ngày cuối cùng bỗng nhiên tập kích bất ngờ, trực tiếp lại đây hiên đế.  
Hiện tại ngẫm lại, phiêu la không phải không hoạt động, mà là vẫn luôn trộm hoạt động! Sẽ chờ hôm nay nhất chiêu chế địch bắt lấy lần này trực tiếp!  
Vương lộ trên đầu chảy xuống mồ hôi, sân bay không nhiệt, này một thân chỉ do mồ hôi lạnh.  
Việc này vốn nên từ hắn xử lý tốt, nhưng hắn nhất thời sơ suất, thế nhưng bị phiêu la chui chỗ trống, nói đến nói đi, chuyện này đều do hắn bản thân, nhưng chuyện cho tới bây giờ, nói này đó vô dụng, như thế nào ứng đối mới khẩn yếu nhất.  
Nghĩ đến đây trong, vương lộ cả người cứng ngắc, lại so trước càng thêm lo lắng vài phần.  
Là , công ty không có trực tiếp đem cơ hội cấp phiêu la, mà là nhượng phiêu la cùng KK cùng đi cùng Bạch Dao gặp mặt, đã thực đại trình độ thượng thuyết minh vậy trong đó quan hệ.  
Đều là chưa từng gặp mặt người xa lạ, được đến Bạch Dao lọt vào mắt xanh mấu chốt chỗ chính là muốn tại ngắn ngủi gặp mặt bên trong cấp Bạch Dao lưu lại một ấn tượng tốt, mà ấn tượng tốt tồn tại không ngoài hồ hai hạng: làm người ta thoải mái nói chuyện với nhau kỹ xảo, cùng một bộ phong độ nhẹ nhàng bề ngoài.  
Mà vừa vặn này hai hạng... Bay xuống đều có.  
Làm du hý khu chủ bá, sẽ sinh động không khí tài ăn nói thật tốt là chuẩn bị yêu cầu, không có gì đáng giá để ý, nhưng bên ngoài bất đồng, nhìn chung manh miêu TV nổi danh du hý chủ bá, phiêu la tư lịch già nhất, ngao ngao gọi lang miến nhiều nhất, vậy trong đó, ngao ngao gọi lang sở dĩ miến cao nhất, liền là bởi vì hắn sắc đẹp cực cao, đáng tiếc kỹ thuật thượng so mặt khác chủ bá lược kém, là một cái ngạnh thương.  
Cùng chi cùng lý, vương giả vinh quang phát hỏa nhiều năm như vậy, chủ bá thay đổi một tra lại một tra, phiêu la có thể sừng sững không ngã, trừ bỏ kỹ thuật quá quan, đúng là ăn sắc đẹp quang, tuy rằng so ra kém ngao ngao gọi lang, nhưng phiêu la sắc đẹp có thể đánh cái bát phân tả hữu.  
Biệt không nói, cấp nữ hài tử lưu cái tướng mạo anh tuấn ấn tượng tuyệt đối giàu có dư dật.  
Như vậy một đôi so, vương lộ ngực đều đi theo đau đớn.  
Nói trắng ra điểm, hắn đối KK bên ngoài cũng không ôm hy vọng, hiện tại lo lắng đề phòng khẩn cầu , chính là hy vọng KK lớn lên không cần quá khó coi. Suy xét đến KK niên linh, liền tính không xấu không đáng khinh, nói không chừng còn có thần tình thanh xuân đậu khả năng...  
Vương giữa đường co rút đau đớn gian, kia cỗ từ nói ra trào ra dòng người càng kháo càng gần, đám người chật chội, vương lộ trong nhất thời lại có chút không kịp nhìn.  
Mẹ ... Cái này hảo xấu, nhưng ngàn vạn hay là cái này!  
Vương lộ liều mạng phe phẩy tiếp cơ bài, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm đám người, may mắn người nọ từ trước mặt hắn thẳng tắp đi qua, vương lộ tùng một hơi, khẩu khí này còn không có tùng hoàn, ánh mắt phiêu đãng gian, chợt chú ý tới trong đám người một chút xông ra tồn tại.  
Biển người bên trong, có một người thân hình cực cao, tại người khác đầu trục hoành thượng đãng trong ngực, liếc mắt một cái xem qua đi, trong đầu lại phản xạ có điều kiện nhớ tới một người tên là 'Hạc trong bầy gà' từ đến.  
... Hiện thực sinh hoạt trung thế nhưng thật là có người trường như vậy cao sao?  
Xa xa nhìn qua còn giống như là một cái tóc dài... Nữ ? Không, không có khả năng, cái kia thân thể, tuyệt đối là cái đường đường chính chính nam tính.  
Suy nghĩ bay ra, vương lộ mãnh hoàn hồn, đều cái gì thời điểm , hắn như thế nào còn có không bị không quan hệ người hấp dẫn lực chú ý, vương lộ nuốt khẩu nước miếng, ánh mắt cấp tảo, tiếp tục tại trong đám người tìm tòi KK.  
Nhưng một cái hoảng thần công phu, vừa mới cái kia thân hình cực cao người không ngờ thẳng tắp đi đến trước mắt hắn, tại hắn mờ mịt gian, một tay lấy hắn dùng hai tay cao giơ lên cao khởi tiếp cơ bài thoải mái đoạt quá.  
Khoảng cách gần quá, người nọ nhất định muốn cúi đầu tài năng nhìn hắn, bối quang, vương lộ nhìn thấy người nọ hé miệng, một đạo rất tinh tường thanh tuyến chậm rãi vang lên, lễ phép mà lười nhác: "Ngươi hảo, Vương ca."  
, đệ 48 chương Cái này nháy mắt, vương lộ mãn đầu óc hỗn độn, hắn ngẩng đầu, trong nháy mắt lại có chút thấy không rõ người trước mắt mặt, chính là điều kiện phóng ra đạo: "K, KK?"  
"Ân."  
Thanh âm quen thuộc, ân tự lộ ra một cỗ ỉu xìu hương vị, đúng là KK phong cách, vương lộ cả người tỉnh tỉnh mê mê lui về phía sau một bước, cùng KK rớt ra một chút khoảng cách, cùng lúc đó, ánh mắt nhanh chóng dừng ở KK trên mặt.  
Lần này mờ mịt đến cực điểm, lại giây lát chi gian, bị mừng như điên thổi quét.  
Thế nhưng, thế nhưng sẽ có loại chuyện tốt này...  
KK lớn lên là tại quá mức mắt sáng !  
Không chỉ có so phiêu la muốn ưu tú, nếu thật sự là muốn so với, tại vương lộ xem ra, rõ ràng so ngao ngao gọi lang còn muốn càng tốt hơn.  
Như vậy tương tự kỳ thật có chút vi diệu không thích hợp, bởi vì người trước mắt bộ dáng cùng những cái đó dùng để hình dung trẻ tuổi nam hài suất khí anh tuấn từ không hợp, không là lớn lên soái, mà là một loại biệt đủ cá nhân khí chất ... Mỹ hình.  
KK rất cao, bảo thủ phỏng chừng có hai thước, dáng người cũng không gầy, hình thể cân xứng vừa vặn, đối phổ thông độ cao mà nói có vẻ quá mức cao đại, nhưng một mình nhìn hắn, liền sẽ phát hiện hắn cũng không bởi vì thân cao mà có vẻ đột ngột, ngược lại nơi chốn truyền lại một loại vô hình khí chất, cấp người một loại hắn vốn nên trưởng thành như vậy cảm giác.  
Nói tóm lại, vẫn là ngũ quan tinh xảo thâm thúy dung mạo kinh diễm, thật sự đem hai thước thân giá cấp chống đỡ đứng lên, vẻ mặt có chút suy sút, giống cái mang theo chút tối tăm phong quốc tế người mẫu nam dường như.  
Vương lộ ngay từ đầu kinh ngạc, tỉnh táo lại sau đó lập tức vui sướng ngây ngất, hắn phấn chấn một hồi lâu, kích động đạo: "Hảo, hảo hảo, đến liền hảo a, đối , ngươi say máy bay sao? Muốn nghỉ ngơi một chút sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết lắc đầu, đạo: "Không cần."  
Vẫn là cái kia ỉu xìu thanh âm, vương lộ không khỏi bị hấp dẫn lực chú ý, tại tinh thần phấn khởi bên trong, hắn còn nhớ KK trạng thái trọng yếu nhất, cẩn thận một tá lượng, phát hiện KK không ngừng là không tinh thần, trước mắt còn có chút thanh hắc, như là giấc ngủ không đủ, may mắn hắn đáy hảo, người còn có cỗ thiên nhiên đồi mỹ khí, không phải bởi vì này hắc đôi mắt không biết muốn giảm hạ nhiều ít ấn tượng phân.  
Vương lộ có chút nóng nảy."Ngày hôm qua không ngủ? Là ai không sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết ngữ khí thản nhiên, "Không có việc gì."  
Điều này sao sẽ không có việc gì, rõ ràng chính là không nghĩ nói ý tứ, vương lộ đánh giá hơn phân nửa là việc tư, không thiệt nhiều hỏi, chỉ khẩn cầu đừng chậm trễ đứng đắn công tác, cúi đầu nhìn thời gian, đạo: "Đi, chúng ta đây đi trước công ty, ngươi hành lý đâu, gửi vận chuyển ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không có."  
"Không có? Ngươi xuất môn một chuyến tay không tới? Từ từ, có phải hay không bị trộm ?" Vương lộ kinh ngạc, hướng Khang Thánh Triết trên người nhìn, quả thực bên trái hữu hai bên đều không có nhìn đến bao vây cùng rương hành lý.  
Khang Thánh Triết không nói gì, chỉ nghiêng đi thân thể, vương lộ ngẩng đầu, tại Khang Thánh Triết sau lưng nhìn đến một cái hai vai bao, hai vai bao không đại, bảo thủ phỏng chừng trang không hạ nhiều ít đồ vật, Khang Thánh Triết lớn lên rất cao, này Bao vương lộ vẫn luôn không phát hiện.  
"Liền mang cái này bao?"  
"Ân."  
Vương con đường: "Đi đi, đến, cho ta, ngươi tới trước trên xe nằm trong chốc lát, không quản nói như thế nào, trước ngủ một chút quan trọng."  
Khang Thánh Triết không có cự tuyệt, vương lộ tận chức tận trách tiếp nhận Khang Thánh Triết hai vai bao, vào tay phát hiện so tưởng tượng còn nhẹ, một bính cảm giác bên trong có chút cố lấy, không biết trang cái gì vậy.  
Lên xe, Khang Thánh Triết ngồi ở chỗ ngồi phía sau, thùng xe đối hắn mà nói có chút tiểu, hắn tận lực trượt xuống một ít, nửa người trên an trí hảo, hai cái chân dài lại có vẻ không chỗ sắp đặt.  
Vương lộ nhìn hắn không thoải mái, vội vàng điều chỉnh trước tòa, đè ép chính mình cấp Khang Thánh Triết lưu lại không gian, đồng thời, thừa dịp Khang Thánh Triết còn chưa ngủ, khẽ cắn môi, đem tình huống hiện tại nói cho Khang Thánh Triết nghe.  
"... Việc này xuất rất đột nhiên, phiêu la bên kia thuần tâm muốn âm chúng ta, bất quá chúng ta còn có cơ hội, liền nhìn trong chốc lát Bạch Dao là cái gì thái độ , ngươi đến hảo hảo biểu hiện, bất quá cũng không cần rất khẩn trương, tự nhiên thân thiết điểm liền hảo... KK?"  
Khang Thánh Triết hoàn hồn, "Tại nghe."  
Vương lộ nhất đốn, khe khẽ thở dài, hắn không xác định KK rốt cuộc nghe xong nhiều ít, bất quá việc này nói cho cùng có hắn cái này người đại diện công tác không có làm hảo trách nhiệm, không quyền lợi giáo huấn KK, chính là đạo: "Ân, ngươi trong lòng đều biết liền hảo, hôm nay nếu có thể rất đi qua, hiệp ước sự ta cam đoan sẽ không tái xuất bất luận cái gì sai lầm, ngươi yên tâm đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết đối việc này từ ngay từ đầu liền hứng thú không đại, sự tình có biến cố phản ứng tự nhiên cũng không kích động, nhìn vương lộ như thế nghiêm túc, liền gật gật đầu.  
Vương lộ như trút được gánh nặng, biểu tình tùng hòa hoãn lại, "Nghỉ ngơi đi, ngủ một hồi nhi."  
Khang Thánh Triết ứng thanh, nhắm mắt lại, lại không có gì buồn ngủ, so với giấc ngủ, không tự giác bên trong, hắn từ trong lồng ngực cuồn cuộn nổi lên một hơi, thật sâu thong thả phát ra một tiếng thở dài.  
Ai —  
Hắn vốn là phi thường ngóng trông đến Bắc Kinh, không nghĩ hôm nay thật sự ập đến khi, dĩ nhiên là tại cùng lương lương thình lình xảy ra một hồi chiến tranh lạnh dưới tình huống.  
Đêm qua xứng đôi đến tiểu kiếm tiên sau, Khang Thánh Triết cấp Vưu Lương Hành phát rồi quý danh bạn tốt thân thỉnh, vi tín cũng tiến hành nhắn lại, nhưng vô luận cái gì, đến bây giờ mới thôi đều không có bị hồi phục.  
Khang Thánh Triết ban đêm trằn trọc, vẫn luôn trong lòng không thích hợp, một đêm xuống dưới, đúng là phá lệ mất ngủ.  
Theo đạo lý, lương lương mỗi ngày buổi sáng đều thần chạy, buổi tối phát tin tức hiện tại không có khả năng nhìn không tới, nhưng nếu thấy được vì cái gì không hồi phục?  
Vẫn là nói, hắn đã sinh khí đến không nghĩ hồi phục ?  
Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng lo lắng, ngủ không được không nói, cả người đều không có hăng say đến, hơn một giờ nhắm mắt đường xe, tới manh miêu TV tổng công ty khi đúng là so trước còn suy sút một chút.  
Vương lộ nhìn sốt ruột, "KK! Ngươi này, ngươi..."  
Mỹ thì mỹ hĩ, nhưng cũng không có thể rất tang nha.  
Nói đến một nửa, vương lộ đột nhiên ngừng lại, hắn nhìn chằm chằm ven đường một chiếc màu đen bảo mẫu xe, sắc mặt trắng nhợt.  
"Mẹ , xe này, Bạch Dao đã đến? Vui đùa cái gì vậy, không phải nói buổi chiều một chút mới đến sao! Công ty đây là..." Câu nói kế tiếp hắn chưa nói xong, nhưng rõ ràng là khí đến mắng chửi người , muốn là phiêu la trước cùng Bạch Dao gặp mặt, KK không là càng không cơ hội .  
Nghĩ, vương lộ vội la lên: "Mau mau khoái, KK, chúng ta trước, ai! Ngươi này tóc, ngươi nhanh chóng trát một chút."  
Vừa rồi ở trên xe lung lay trong chốc lát, Khang Thánh Triết tóc có chút loạn, hắn bản thân liền không tinh thần, tóc hỗn loạn càng có vẻ không sức sống, tại vương lộ thúc giục dưới, hắn kéo ra phát vòng, tả hữu tìm tìm, xoay người đối với ven đường kia lượng bảo mẫu xe cửa sổ xe, không nhanh không chậm chải vuốt một chút.  
Hắn cái tử cao, thắt lưng cong đến rất thấp, đối với cửa sổ xe góc độ thực vi diệu, ngón tay duỗi thân tại tóc dài hai bên hướng về phía trước long, khiến cho hắn ngũ quan nhìn qua phá lệ lực rất, đao tước ngọc mài, có loại quá mức sắc bén cảm giác.  
"Hảo sao?"  
"Ân."  
"Kia đi mau, lại đây, bên này."  
Khang Thánh Triết cùng đi qua, trên đầu trát một cái điếu cao tiểu đuôi ngựa, lại đoàn thành tiểu viên cầu, tóc vén lên, cổ cùng cằm tuyến điều liền có vẻ càng rõ ràng, quả thật nhìn nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái rất nhiều, thân thể cường tráng tạm thời áp quá kinh diễm chi mỹ cảm, ngưng kết vi đập vào mặt mà đến thiên nhiên cảm giác áp bách.  
Hắn vài bước theo sau, cũng không biết ngay tại cận cách này một cái cửa sổ xe, bảo mẫu xe bên trong xe, có người gắt gao che miệng, sinh sôi áp chế bị vừa mới tĩnh khoảng cách sắc đẹp bạo đánh gặp phải một tiếng thét chói tai.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu mở to hai mắt che miệng, một hồi lâu mới thấp thấp đạo: "O thật là dễ nhìn."  
"Cái gì?"  
Lãnh đạm ngữ điệu, cũng là một đạo ngọt nhuyễn thanh âm, Diêu Miêu Miêu quay đầu lại, tâm tình còn chưa bình phục, ức chế không được kích động đạo: "Bên ngoài có người tại trát tóc, lớn lên đặc biệt xinh đẹp, đặc biệt xinh đẹp."  
Bị một cái cả ngày đi theo Bạch Dao bên người gặp qua giới giải trí hoa hoa thảo thảo trợ lý dùng như vậy thuyết minh hình dung, có thể nghĩ là xinh đẹp tới trình độ nào, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành chỉ thấp thấp ừ một tiếng, cũng không có như thế nào để ý.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu nhịn không được kéo một chút Vưu Lương Hành ống tay áo, đạo: "Cái kia... Ngô, ngươi xem."  
Vưu Lương Hành chỉ phải nghiêng đầu nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ, nhưng thời cơ không khéo, người nọ đã đứng lên xoay người, bởi vì ở trong xe tầm mắt thụ ngăn, Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời không có nhìn ra người này rất cao, chỉ nhìn đến đối diện cửa sổ xe một nửa thắt lưng tuyến.  
"Hảo đáng tiếc." Diêu Miêu Miêu lại là che miệng, "Hắn thật sự thực xinh đẹp..."  
Nhìn Vưu Lương Hành mặt, Diêu Miêu Miêu lại đem phần sau tiệt nói nuốt trở vào, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành này phó tướng mạo, nàng thực dễ dàng lý giải Vưu Lương Hành lạnh nhạt nguyên nhân, rất lương giám đốc đến như vậy soái, lại như thế nào sẽ giống chính mình như vậy để ý người khác tướng mạo.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu khép lại miệng, có chút không nói chuyện, vì thế tìm nói đạo: "Ân, ngô, không biết dao dao tỷ cái gì thời điểm tỉnh."  
Nhắc tới đến Bạch Dao, Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, mày nhăn lại, tổng là lạnh lùng thản nhiên trên mặt hiện ra một tia khuôn mặt u sầu, hắn hướng bên người xem qua đi, Bạch Dao đang tại ngủ say bên trong, nhưng hai tay vẫn như cũ gắt gao cô Vưu Lương Hành cánh tay, sợ hắn tại nàng đi ngủ thời điểm chạy trốn.  
Vưu Lương Hành ngửa đầu nhìn trời, nhẹ nhẹ hít một hơi.  
Làm sao có thể chạy trốn rụng, hắn di động còn tại Bạch Dao ngực trong đè nặng, chẳng sợ hiện tại để ý vô cùng, cũng không có thể vươn tay đi lấy, càng không cần phải nói bỏ lại di động trực tiếp chạy.  
Chạy trốn là không có khả năng , hơn nữa hôm nay là 7 nguyệt 1 ngày, là so Trung thu tết âm lịch càng thêm cưỡng chế tính yêu cầu một nhà đoàn tụ gia đình tụ hội ngày.  
Hành động thụ hạn, Vưu Lương Hành tại nhàn rỗi bên trong, lại nghĩ tới chuyện ngày hôm qua đến: xứng đôi đến du hý chủ bá, phát hiện a thánh chính là KK, bị trêu chọc mang muội, nghĩ đến chính mình vẫn luôn bị đùa giỡn, trong cơn tức giận rời khỏi du hý...  
A thánh chính là KK, sự thật này giống như vẫn luôn tồn tại rất nhiều manh mối.  
Tại đêm qua đột nhiên bị kêu lên tên cùng xác xác thật thật nghe được a thánh thanh âm về sau, Vưu Lương Hành lãnh tĩnh sau rất nhanh đem việc này xuyến đứng lên.  
Khó trách mỗi lần cùng a thánh ước du hý đều tại mười giờ rưỡi, khắc chế KK cách chơi sẽ đối a thánh hữu hiệu, nói là học sinh rồi lại muốn công tác, nhưng không phải là cái chủ bá.  
Nghĩ thông suốt điểm ấy, Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh liền đem cùng a thánh ban đầu nhận thức nguyên do toàn bộ nhớ tới.  
Kia đạo thanh âm rất quen thuộc, có cơ hội thêm bạn tốt nhất định là cùng một chỗ đánh quá du hý, hơn nữa đối phương cảm thấy hắn là "Muội", chỉ có thể là kia một lần Vưu Lương Hành khó thở bạo âm đánh chung quỳ kia tràng du hý.  
Ai có thể nghĩ đến, sâu xa thế nhưng truy cứu đến lâu như vậy.  
, đệ 49 chương Tại đem tiền căn hậu quả nghĩ rõ ràng sau đó, Vưu Lương Hành trước hết dũng thượng trong lòng tình cảm vô ngoại hồ với buồn bực, phần này buồn bực cùng hắn bình thường cùng a thánh nói chuyện phiếm khi thường thường bị tức đến cảm giác bất đồng, là một loại chân chính ý nghĩa thượng căm tức.  
Nhớ lại trong khoảng thời gian này cùng a thánh kết giao, Vưu Lương Hành càng nghĩ càng trái tim băng giá, di động tắt máy sau đi tẩy sạch một lần nước lạnh tắm, đầu óc mới dần dần lãnh tĩnh, nhưng mà lãnh tĩnh về sau, tức giận không có tiêu giảm, ngược lại càng thêm cảm thấy trong lòng buồn một cỗ hỏa, đốt hắn nhất thời không có ngủ ý.  
Nửa tháng, nói dài cũng không dài lắm, nói ngắn cũng không ngắn, nhưng đối Vưu Lương Hành mà nói, quả thật vô hình bên trong chiếm cứ không ít tâm tư, hắn thậm chí một lần suy xét quá muốn hay không cùng đối phương gặp mặt... Bây giờ nghĩ lại, hai tương đối so, càng phát ra sinh khí.  
Cái gì đem mình đương nữ sinh? Hắn chính là vẫn luôn đem a thánh làm bằng hữu.  
Vưu Lương Hành nằm xuống đi ngủ, nhưng không hề buồn ngủ, đi dạo nghiêng trở lại bên trong, trong đầu vẫn là huy không đi vừa mới sự. A thánh là chủ bá, là Liêu Túc thích nhất chính mình cũng chú ý chủ bá KK...  
Bỗng đột nhiên, Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên cả kinh, có cái gì hiện lên trong đầu, trong lúc nhất thời vẻ mặt nhất đốn.  
Liêu Túc? Trước, hắn giống như kêu lên Liêu Túc cùng a thánh đồng thời chơi game, cái kia thời điểm, hắn là như thế nào cùng a thánh giới thiệu ?  
Bởi vì lúc ấy cảm thấy có chút thất ngôn, cho nên đến bây giờ mới thôi còn nhớ rõ rõ ràng, hắn cùng a thánh nói, Liêu Túc là của hắn xá hữu...  
Xá hữu, tại kia sau đó, Liêu Túc còn tùy tùy tiện tiện tại tổ đội trong giọng nói hảo hảo tú một phen lớn giọng.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Nói như vậy, nếu a thánh không là rất ngốc, hẳn là sớm chỉ biết hắn phải là cái nam , hồi tưởng lại trong khoảng thời gian này ở chung phương thức, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có cảm giác đối phương đem mình cho rằng nữ sinh mà đối đãi.  
Một cái đột nhiên buông xuống ý tưởng, hiệu quả phảng phất giống như bát vân thấy vụ, Vưu Lương Hành chính mình tuy rằng không có ý thức đến, nhưng cái kia nháy mắt, biểu tình phân minh sáng sủa rất nhiều.  
Nói như vậy, phải là hắn quá mức quyết đoán, này trung gian quả thật có hiểu lầm.  
Lần này, nghĩ đến tối hôm qua chính mình lãnh đạm rời khỏi du hý, đối với a thánh nói một lời chưa nghe, Vưu Lương Hành hậu tri hậu giác, lại sinh ra một loại khó nói thành lời xấu hổ đến.  
Tưởng muốn khởi động máy lập tức cùng a thánh nói cái gì đó, bất quá bởi vì tâm tình biến hóa quá lớn, Vưu Lương Hành do dự một chút, chính là lần này do dự, nhượng Vưu Lương Hành đến bây giờ như trước hối hận không thôi.  
Lúc đó đã là bình minh, Vưu Lương Hành còn chưa ngủ, ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng đập cửa."Quét tước vệ sinh."  
Lúc này, quét tước vệ sinh tựa hồ có vẻ sớm điểm, Vưu Lương Hành nghi hoặc gian, ngoài cửa tiếng đập cửa liên tiếp không ngừng vang lên, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Chờ."  
Hắn mở cửa vừa mới khai tới một nửa, bên ngoài đột nhiên vói vào một cái trắng nõn tay, kia trên tay khẩn nắm một cái giày cao gót, không nói hai lời để tại Vưu Lương Hành trên đùi, tại Vưu Lương Hành lui về phía sau khi, cả người thuận thế chen vào trong phòng.  
Bạch Dao lấy tay làm mang dùng súng trạng, đứng đắn đạo: "Đừng động, giơ tay lên đến! Ngươi bị bắt giữ , ngươi có thể lựa chọn trầm mặc cũng có thể lựa chọn lên tiếng, nhưng phải nhớ phải nói mỗi một câu đều sẽ cho rằng trình đường chứng cung!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Bạch Dao: "Cấp điểm phản ứng."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Sách."  
Hồi ức im bặt mà ngừng, Vưu Lương Hành nghiêng đầu nhìn kia sáng sớm liền đem hắn bắt lấy Bạch Dao, vốn là ngủ say bạch tiên nữ đang lườm một đôi mắt to theo dõi hắn."Ngươi tưởng cái gì đâu."  
Vưu Lương Hành chậm rãi đạo: "Điện thoại di động của ta."  
Bạch Dao: "Không cấp."  
Bắt lấy Vưu Lương Hành về sau, vi phòng ngừa hắn chạy trốn, Bạch Dao liền tịch thu di động của hắn, Vưu Lương Hành thở dài, quay đầu đến một bên, không kiên trì, đã có chút không có thần thái.  
Tưởng phải về di động sớm cùng a thánh liên hệ là thật , nhưng cùng lúc đó, hắn đã đối a thánh thái độ cùng chính mình hẳn là như thế nào đáp lại mà có chút chần chờ, thiên nhân giao chiến, di động không nơi tay biên đảo thành hắn hơi làm kéo dài lấy cớ.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu gọi một tiếng: "Dao dao tỷ?"  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Ân." Mắt nhìn thời gian, thuận tiện đem chính mình chút nào vi loạn tạo hình tả hữu chỉnh lý, minh tinh thần tượng tại bất luận cái gì thời điểm đều là hoàn mỹ , cho dù là tư phục cũng muốn mỹ đến thế giới nổ mạnh.  
"Đi , xuất phát."  
Bạch Dao nhật trình sắp xếp thực khẩn, vừa mới ôm Vưu Lương Hành tiểu ngủ một hồi nhi thuộc loại tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi, thời gian vừa đến, liền cắt công tác trạng thái, xuống xe động tác làm được một nửa, Bạch Dao chợt liếc theo sát trong người sau Diêu Miêu Miêu đạo: "Ngươi đừng đi ."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu cả kinh: "A?"  
Bạch Dao chỉ chỉ Vưu Lương Hành, "Ngươi xem rồi hắn."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu thần sắc chần chờ: "Không được đâu, ta không thể để cho một mình ngươi."  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Ta như thế nào một người , đây không phải là người sao." Nói xong liếc mắt lái xe tiểu trương, đạo, "Đến đến đến, ngươi theo ta đi."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu sắc mặt khẩn trương: "Này..."  
Bạch Dao đem nàng kéo gần, dặn dò: "Thấy cái chủ bá mà thôi có thể có chuyện gì, ta đem a lương giao cho ngươi, ngươi cho ta coi chừng , biết sao?"  
Bạch Dao thần sắc nghiêm túc, Diêu Miêu Miêu từ chối từ chuyển biến vi như lâm đại địch, "Biết, biết ."  
Công đạo hảo việc này, Bạch Dao cuối cùng vẻ mặt buông lỏng, nàng đem Vưu Lương Hành di động ném cấp Diêu Miêu Miêu, xoay người bước xinh đẹp nện bước tiến công ty.  
Bạch Dao bóng dáng từ từ đi xa, Diêu Miêu Miêu cùng Vưu Lương Hành hai người nhất thời không nói chuyện.  
Sơ qua, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Điện thoại di động của ta."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "Này..."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn nàng, nhíu mày, có hai phân thương lượng thái độ, gần gũi sắc đẹp đánh sâu vào thứ hai sóng, Diêu Miêu Miêu lúc này tan tác: "Cho ngươi."  
Cũng không phải Bạch Dao tính sai, chính là ý định nói giỡn mà thôi, thật muốn là không nghĩ còn cấp Vưu Lương Hành, chính mình sủy thì tốt rồi, đương Vưu Lương Hành mặt cấp Diêu Miêu Miêu, kia liền cùng trực tiếp cấp bản thân của hắn không có gì khác biệt.  
Vưu Lương Hành tiếp quá di động, mặt ngoài lạnh nhạt dưới, bất tri bất giác có chút khẩn trương, tại hắn đêm qua vội vàng tắt máy về sau a thánh có hay không truyền tin tức cho hắn, nếu truyền còn nói những thứ gì.  
Vưu Lương Hành cúi đầu khởi động máy, ở một bên nhìn Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có rời đi tính toán Diêu Miêu Miêu thì lòng có bất an tả hữu đánh giá, lo lắng đạo: "Dao dao tỷ một người được không? Vạn nhất trực tiếp ký hiệp ước làm như thế nào."  
Vưu Lương Hành bớt thời giờ hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn thoáng qua, tầm mắt trong phạm vi, không khỏi nhìn đến manh miêu hai chữ mắt. Vưu Lương Hành biết Bạch Dao tới nơi này làm sự tình, nhưng không biết cụ thể công việc, hiện tại suy nghĩ phát tán, lại nhất thời lại nghĩ tới a thánh đến.  
A thánh... KK chính là cái này công ty chủ bá.  
Trong giây lát nhớ tới Vưu Lương Hành cũng tại đánh vương giả vinh quang, Diêu Miêu Miêu đạo: "Hôm nay nghe nói KK cùng phiêu la đều tại, hình như là hai cái rất nổi danh chủ bá, ta không đánh vương giả không rõ lắm, ngươi cảm thấy dao dao tỷ rốt cuộc sẽ PIcK ai?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "KK?"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu đạo: "Đối, KK cùng phiêu la."  
Không có phát hiện Vưu Lương Hành chỉ hỏi KK một người, Diêu Miêu Miêu đáp đến không quá để ý, "Không đi theo nàng ta hảo lo lắng, ta phải nhắc nhở nàng không thể loạn chụp ảnh chung ."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi là nói KK ở trong này?"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu không rõ lí do."Đúng vậy, dao dao tỷ tiếp manh miêu TV trực tiếp, muốn tìm cái chủ bá đồng thời hợp tác, hôm nay chính là cùng bọn họ gặp mặt, ngươi không biết sao?"  
Dư lại một nửa nói Vưu Lương Hành không nghe rõ, hắn hướng về ngoài cửa sổ xe manh miêu TV cửa lớn vọng đi qua, lại có chút thất thần, bên tai truyền đến di động khởi động máy thành công gợi ý âm, Vưu Lương Hành như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh cúi đầu, điểm tiến vi tín.  
Nói chuyện phiếm liệt trong ngoài huyền đình hai cái đến từ a thánh tân tin tức.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ta không phải cố ý giấu ngươi, ta bình thường đều là nghiêm túc.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ngày mai đi Bắc Kinh... Gặp mặt sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Sơ qua, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta muốn xuống xe."  
, đệ 50 chương Manh miêu TV công ty khách quý đãi khách thất, vương lộ dẫn đầu đẩy cửa vào, hắn vốn là đã làm tốt cúi đầu xin lỗi chuẩn bị, không nghĩ tới vừa nhấc đầu cũng không có nhìn thấy Bạch Dao, chỉ có trong phòng vài cái đều tính nhìn quen mắt người hướng hắn quay đầu vọng lại đây.  
Vương lộ sửng sốt, ngay sau đó một cỗ ý mừng mạn đi lên, nguyên lai Bạch Dao còn không có đi lên...  
Hơi chút tạm dừng công phu, trong phòng vài người liếc nhìn nhau, rất nhanh đứng lên, khách khí nói: "Tới rồi."  
Vương lộ thuận miệng lên tiếng, hai nhóm người tại đãi khách thất chỗ ngồi trước gặp lại, Khang Thánh Triết chậm vài bước, tiến vào khi đối diện vài người đều là cả kinh.  
"... Đây là KK?"  
Vương lộ vẻ mặt tươi cười đạo: "Đối."  
Người nói chuyện là phiêu la người đại diện, mặt khác hai cái, là phiêu la bản nhân cùng phụ trách phối hợp lần này gặp mặt làm việc nhân viên, phiêu la người đại diện ngẩn người, đánh giá quá KK, lập tức một bộ cười không nổi ngạnh muốn cười bộ dáng, đạo: "Phiêu la, các ngươi nhận thức một chút."  
Hơi hơi nghiêng người, trung gian thành phiêu la cùng Khang Thánh Triết nơi sân, nhìn qua hai mươi lăm hai mươi sáu tuổi tả hữu bộ dáng tuấn tú thanh niên hướng Khang Thánh Triết vươn tay, đạo: "Phiêu la, kiều dịch sổ."  
Khang Thánh Triết so phiêu la cao một cái đầu còn nhiều, nhìn không thấy phiêu la mặt, phiêu la không giương mắt, hắn liền hai chân gấp khúc xuống phía dưới ngồi xổm một chút, hạ đến nhìn thẳng khoảng cách mới vươn tay ra."KK, Khang Thánh Triết."  
Cái này hạ ngồi xổm động tác tới rất nhanh, nhượng người không từ nhớ tới internet thượng đã từng lưu hành cùng chú lùn nói chuyện phiếm các loại tư thế, phiêu la bản thân không lùn, cùng KK một so lại sai rồi hảo đại một tiệt, vương lộ nhất thời không nhịn được cười, nghiêng đầu che miệng.  
Phiêu la cứng đờ, nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt mặt nửa ngày mới kéo một tia tươi cười đến."Vẫn luôn nhìn KK trực tiếp, thật không nghĩ tới bản nhân đã vậy còn quá xuất sắc."  
Khang Thánh Triết lạnh nhạt đạo: "Không có."  
Tuy là trường hợp nói, giờ phút này lại vô cùng chân thật, phiêu la không tiếng động cùng người đại diện liếc nhau, ánh mắt tối tăm không ít.  
Vừa mới bị kia hạ ngồi xổm như là ra oai phủ đầu nhất dạng động tác khiêu khích không nói trước, hắn là thật là không nghĩ tới, KK chân nhân thế nhưng chính là cái dạng này, vốn tưởng rằng tránh ở màn hình sau không chịu lộ diện chủ bá chính là diện mạo cực kém, kết quả thế nhưng...  
Vừa rồi vương lộ mang người xa xa tiến vào khi, hắn còn tưởng rằng là vương lộ cùng đường lâm thời tìm người đến thế thân, nhưng gần gũi nói nói về sau mới xác định đây là bản nhân, mỗi ngày đều trực tiếp quen thuộc thanh tuyến làm không đến giả.  
Người trước mắt này, chính là KK.  
Phiêu la trên mặt lộ tươi cười, trong lòng đã là lầy lội một mảnh, trái lại vương lộ, trong lòng một trận sảng khoái, hắn trước nhìn phiêu la một thân thiển sắc hưu nhàn làm ra vẻ dạng xinh đẹp nhận người thích, hiện tại cùng KK một đôi so, nhất thời cảm thấy bình thường rất nhiều, cũng liền so với người bình thường cường một ít mà thôi.  
Vương lộ lôi kéo Khang Thánh Triết ngồi xuống, hai phe tại chào hỏi về sau liền không động thanh sắc ngồi xuống. Vốn là đối thủ cạnh tranh, hơn nữa còn ăn đối phương một cái ám khuy, có thể mang theo cười ở mặt ngoài chào hỏi đã xem như không tồi .  
Vương lộ cùng Khang Thánh Triết ngồi ở một bên, đắc ý không đến một khắc trong lòng lại đánh khởi cổ đến, khách quý thất hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, mười mấy phút đồng hồ thời gian giống như kéo giống một giờ như vậy dài lâu, tất cả mọi người thập phần khẩn trương, chỉ có Khang Thánh Triết một bộ không yên lòng thần thái bị vương lộ trộm oán hai cái.  
Ít khi, ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng bước chân, mọi người lập tức trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch, đứng dậy đồng thời, môn bị đẩy ra, một đạo cao gầy minh diễm thân ảnh tiến vào tầm mắt, tuy rằng sớm đã có chuẩn bị tâm lý người đến là Bạch Dao, nhưng nhìn thấy chân nhân, vương lộ vẫn là hảo một trận hết hồn.  
Bạch Dao nửa người trên bạch T, nửa người dưới một cái hồng sắc nửa người quần, sấn vòng eo tinh tế, dáng người thập phần xinh đẹp, bất quá quanh thân khí chất lộ ra cao quý, không chút nào hiển diễm tục thái độ, chẳng sợ tận lực che lấp, vẫn là minh tinh khí tràng.  
Khách quý trong phòng không khí nháy mắt đã xảy ra biến hóa.  
Phụ trách gặp mặt phối hợp nhân viên mã tươi cười thần tình đi lên, vất vả có mệt hay không hàn huyên chi từ một chuỗi dài một chuỗi dài ra bên ngoài mạo, gần đến giờ trước mắt, vương lộ lập tức đẩy Khang Thánh Triết, ý bảo hắn tiến lên nói chuyện.  
Khang Thánh Triết cúi đầu: "Ngươi hảo..."  
Nói đến một nửa, bên cạnh bỗng nhiên xuất hiện một tiếng không nhẹ không nặng kinh hô, vừa quay đầu lại, liền thấy phiêu la sắc mặt đỏ lên, vẻ mặt cảm giác hưng phấn.  
"Oa thật là Bạch Dao, cái kia... Ta là ngươi miến!"  
Vừa mới vẫn luôn thần thái lãnh đạm, phiêu la thình lình xảy ra nhiệt tình nhượng vương lộ ý thức phát mộng, đảo mắt công phu, Bạch Dao vào phòng gian vốn là liếc mắt một cái đã bị Khang Thánh Triết thân cao hấp dẫn tầm mắt chuyển dời đến phiêu la trên người, mỉm cười nói: "A? Phải không."  
Phiêu la: "Ân! ! Ta thật khẩn trương, thật là Bạch Dao, này, oa kháo!"  
Nói xong liên tiếp xả chính mình người đại diện hảo vài cái, người đại diện không từ cười đối Bạch Dao đạo: "Phiêu la là ngài phấn, ngài kịch hắn đều xem qua, vừa nghe nói hôm nay có thể cùng ngài gặp mặt, sáng sớm liền điên điên khùng khùng , cái kia, ha ha không cần chê cười."  
Tựa như bậy bạ giống nhau, phiêu la cấp người cảm giác thành thục xa cách, nào có trước mắt như vậy liều lĩnh, vương lộ một hơi nha suýt nữa cắn nát, trong lòng thầm hận phiêu la thế nhưng đến chiêu này, nhưng vô pháp khả thi, mắt thấy khoảnh khắc chi gian phiêu la liền cùng Bạch Dao kéo gần lại khoảng cách.  
"A, đối đối đối, ngồi trước, ngồi trước."  
Người phụ trách như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, vội vàng cấp Bạch Dao tìm hảo vị trí, đạo: "Giới thiệu một chút, này là công ty của chúng ta kỹ thuật tốt nhất nhân khí cao nhất hai cái chủ bá, vị này chính là phiêu la, vị này chính là KK."  
Hai người đồng thời chào hỏi, Bạch Dao hái được kính râm, đạo: "Hiện tại du hý chủ bá đều như vậy soái sao, cũng có thể tổ chức thành đoàn thể xuất đạo ."  
Lời này một xuất, phiêu la tươi cười vi đốn, muốn là hôm nay không thấy được KK, lời này mình quả thật có thể yên tâm thoải mái tiếp thu, nhưng hiện tại cùng KK đặt song song một loạt, chính mình rõ ràng bị so đi xuống, chính là trong nháy mắt, hắn tươi cười như trước, cười nói: "Hoàn hoàn, ta thế nhưng bị Bạch Dao khen , ta có chút choáng váng đầu."  
Phiêu la đối với không khí chưởng khống lực rất mạnh, nói chuyện với nhau cũng giàu có kỹ xảo, Bạch Dao mới vừa vào tòa mấy phút đồng hồ, phần lớn thời giờ đều tại cùng phiêu la nói chuyện, vương lộ cấp muốn chết, Khang Thánh Triết vẫn như cũ bị phiêu la tễ tại đề tài bên cạnh, chỉ tại ngẫu nhiên có thể đáp thượng nói mấy câu.  
"Nguyên lai nữ thần cũng yêu đánh vương giả vinh quang."  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Gần nhất bắt đầu đánh, trình độ giống nhau, thua tương đối nhiều."  
Phiêu la cười nói: "Thực bình thường, tân thủ đều như vậy, cái kia... Ngươi bình thường nhìn trực tiếp sao?"  
Phiêu la trong giọng nói mang theo rõ ràng chờ mong, Bạch Dao đạo: "Nhìn."  
"Kia giống nhau đều xem ai?" Phiêu la trong giọng nói chờ mong càng sâu, liên vương lộ cũng bị câu này câu hỏi hấp dẫn lực chú ý, là nhìn phiêu la vẫn là nhìn KK?  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Ngao ngao gọi lang đi, hắn lớn lên tương đối soái."  
Bay xuống nhất đốn, lập tức cười nói: "Ta trong chốc lát đi chỉnh dung!"  
Bạch Dao bật cười, vương lộ mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn phiêu la một chút khe hở đều bất lưu, không khí bị sao vừa vặn, cấp trộm đẩy Khang Thánh Triết hảo vài cái, động tác sốt ruột, trong lòng lại biết tại phiêu la chủ đạo không khí trung, nói quả thật không hảo sáp.  
Trừ cái này ra, vương lộ cũng phát giác KK tại trong hiện thực cũng không thương chủ động nói chuyện với nhau, mặc dù tại trực tiếp khi có thể diệu ngữ hàng loạt không gián đoạn nói tốt nhất mấy mấy giờ, nhưng bản nhân liền cùng cho tới nay lén lút tiếp xúc cảm giác nhất trí, cũng không sinh động.  
Không khí nghiêng về một phía, nói đại khái khoái hơn hai mươi phút, người phụ trách đạo: "Công ty sau đó muốn mời ngài trực tiếp, muốn hay không hiện tại đánh một hồi du hý tìm xem cảm giác, ma hợp nhất hạ?"  
Bạch Dao lược làm tự hỏi, đạo: "Đi."  
Lần này nhưng tính cho Khang Thánh Triết cơ hội, vương lộ lộ ra khuôn mặt tươi cười, tha thiết nhìn Bạch Dao tại du hý tài khoản càng thêm KK cùng phiêu la vi bạn tốt, ba người đương trường mở một ván.  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Ta tuyển Ðát kỉ, bản mạng."  
Khang Thánh Triết cùng phiêu la lên tiếng, cơ hồ đồng thời, một cái lựa chọn Lý Bạch, một cái lựa chọn lộ na, đều là đánh dã anh hùng, vả lại phi thường yêu cầu kỹ thuật.  
Này một ván đánh xong, Khang Thánh Triết bắt lấy mười hai người đầu, phiêu la tám, hai người giành giật từng giây xoát dã cướp người đầu, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết tốc độ tay so phiêu la khoái, chỉ điểm này, thắng bại đã định.  
Nhưng mà du hý một chi siêu quần xuất chúng, vương lộ sắc mặt lại không có chút nào chuyển biến tốt đẹp.  
Tại du hý quá trình trong, Khang Thánh Triết nói không nhiều lắm, phiêu la nhưng vẫn cùng Bạch Dao vẫn duy trì giao lưu, loại này đơn phương uy hiếp, xa so một hồi du hý thắng bại muốn nghiêm trọng rất nhiều.  
Một ván chung kết, vương lộ sắc mặt càng phát ra thảm đạm, Bạch Dao tuy rằng không có tỏ thái độ, nhưng nói chuyện phiếm lung lay không khí đã có thể thuyết minh rất nhiều vấn đề...  
Bạch Dao thu hồi di động, đem kính râm mang hảo đạo: "Dư lại quay đầu lại tái liên hệ, ta có chuyện, đi trước."  
Đại minh tinh muốn đi, người nào dám lưu nàng, người phụ trách khách khách khí khí đứng dậy đưa nàng, dư lại người thì lưu tại khách quý thất.  
Cơ hội dĩ nhiên mất đi, KK toàn bộ hành trình ngộ lãnh, vương lộ đi theo cúi đầu, trong lòng thì thào: hoàn... Triệt để hoàn...  
Đại khái là thắng bại đã định, phiêu la người đại diện trên mặt tràn đầy hỉ thái, phiêu la ngẩng đầu lên, nắm chắc phần thắng hết sức lại nhìn Khang Thánh Triết trong ánh mắt thì không e dè mang lên vài phần khinh thị.  
Rõ ràng chính là đoạt người khác cơ hội, còn có thể như vậy đúng lý hợp tình không biết xấu hổ, vương lộ khí run rẩy, thật sự chưa nói xuất một câu đến, hắn cúi đầu, tính toán an ủi Khang Thánh Triết vài câu, nguyên bản vẫn ngồi như vậy không động biểu tình lạnh nhạt Khang Thánh Triết chợt đứng lên.  
Chấm dứt công tác, Khang Thánh Triết chuyện làm thứ nhất là mở ra di động vi tín, nhượng hắn cả người chấn động chính là, hắn thế nhưng tại lương lương đối thoại khuông trong thấy được một cái tân tin tức.  
Kiềm chế không ngừng kích động điểm đi vào, chỉ thấy tại hắn đêm qua phát ra tin tức, phía dưới nhiều ra một cái.  
— ngày mai đi Bắc Kinh... Gặp mặt sao?  
Lương lương: — hảo.  
Khang Thánh Triết một trận rung động, hảo?  
Hảo là có ý gì, lương lương đáp ứng cùng hắn gặp mặt?  
Hắn không sinh khí ?  
Ngắn ngủi khoảnh khắc, Khang Thánh Triết không kịp tưởng rất nhiều, càng không thể tưởng được Vưu Lương Hành cùng hắn khoảng cách hiện giờ có bao nhiêu gần, chính là nhất thời bị vui sướng bao phủ, nghĩ nên như thế nào lần nữa mở ra cùng lương lương đối thoại.  
Tinh thần phấn chấn gian, Khang Thánh Triết giương mắt nhìn thấy Bạch Dao đi tới cửa bóng dáng, bỗng nhiên trong đầu chợt lóe, tại vi tín trong dẹp đường: — ngươi thích Bạch Dao sao?  
Đối diện như là đối hắn vấn đề này thập phần không giải, nhưng vẫn là rất nhanh hồi phục chiến tranh lạnh về sau câu đầu tiên nói chuyện với nhau.  
Lương lương: — còn đi... Đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra tươi cười, tại vương lộ kinh ngạc trong ánh mắt nghĩ Bạch Dao rất nhanh vọt tới, hắn bước chân đại, thân cao cao, này vài bước chạy tới, hơi có chút lôi đình chi thế.  
Bạch Dao có chút mờ mịt, "Làm sao vậy?"  
Khang Thánh Triết hai tay nắm tay, thanh âm so trước phấn chấn rất nhiều."Ngươi có thể cho ta ký cái danh sao?"  
Một câu nói kia rất có điểm trước phiêu la nhìn thấy Bạch Dao khi bộ dáng, bất quá tốc độ so phiêu la chậm không là một nhịp hai chụp.  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Ngươi cũng là ta miến? Phản xạ hình cung có chút chậm a."  
Khang Thánh Triết rõ ràng đạo: "Không là, ta tặng người."  
Bạch Dao: "..." Cái này lý do ta không nghĩ tới.  
Sơ qua, Bạch Dao đầu một oai, lộ ra tươi cười."Đi, ký chỗ nào?"  
Khang Thánh Triết cả người sờ soạng một lần, không có tìm được có thể viết đồ vật tập vở, vì thế vỗ vỗ chính mình bạch T sơ mi, đạo: "Áo liền đi."  
Có chỉ không có bút, Bạch Dao từ trong bao lấy ra một cái son môi, đang muốn xuống tay, bỗng nhiên đột phát kỳ tưởng, đạo: "Ta đây son môi đáng quý , ngươi dùng cái gì đổi?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta mang theo thứ tốt, đế cũng mua không được ."  
Bạch Dao trừng mắt nhìn, chuyển động thủ đoạn, mây bay nước chảy, rất nhanh ký hoàn, mang theo cười hướng Khang Thánh Triết vươn tay.  
Khang Thánh Triết đánh giá vài lần kí tên, coi như vừa lòng, liền buông xuống trên vai hai vai bao, rớt ra, thật cẩn thận vói vào tay đi.  
Bạch Dao tầm mắt theo Khang Thánh Triết động tác một cùng dời đi, nhìn Khang Thánh Triết thần thái nghiêm túc, đương thật đi theo đối này trong bao trân quý vật phẩm thập phần tò mò, vì thế ánh mắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt.  
Rốt cục, Khang Thánh Triết chậm rãi đem tay từ trong bao lấy ra, đưa tới trước mắt, là một quán phấn hồng sắc đường, bên ngoài dán nhãn tên là 'Tiểu đường tâm' .  
... Bạch Dao cảm giác chính mình đã bị lừa gạt.  
Nàng dừng một chút, thanh âm khô khốc."Thứ tốt chính là đường?"  
Khang Thánh Triết gật đầu."Ân, đế đô thật sự mua không được."  
Bạch Dao: "... Đi đi."  
Tuy rằng thất vọng, bất quá có chút ít còn hơn không, nàng thở dài, bắt tay tâm mở ra, tính toán tiếp bước đi, không nghĩ tới trước mắt nam tử cao lớn vẻ mặt nghiêm túc đem đường quán vặn ra, sau đó lấy ra tiểu tiểu một viên, đặt ở Bạch Dao lòng bàn tay.  
Bạch Dao: "..."  
Có lẽ là liếc dao vẻ mặt quá mức phức tạp, Khang Thánh Triết do dự một chút, lại từ bình trong xuất ra hai khối, đặt ở Bạch Dao trong tay, nhưng qua hai giây, đau lòng thu hồi một viên tắc hồi đường quán, đạo: "Hai khối hẳn là đủ đi."  
Bạch Dao: "... Ta cảm thấy không đủ."  
Khang Thánh Triết đứng đắn mặt: "Ngươi sẽ biến béo ."  
Bạch Dao: "..."  
Bạch Dao một hơi không đi lên, biểu tình nhiều lần rất nhiều, cuối cùng đạo: "Có thể... Ngươi thành công hấp dẫn ta chú ý."  
Nói chuyện với nhau chấm dứt, Bạch Dao ý vị sâu sa nhìn Khang Thánh Triết liếc mắt một cái, mở cửa rời đi, phủ vừa ra khỏi cửa, xa xa nhìn thấy lưỡng đạo thân ảnh quen thuộc nghênh diện mà đến.  
Bạch Dao: "A lương?"  
Bị nàng vừa gọi, Vưu Lương Hành thân thể nhất đốn, phản xạ có điều kiện xoay người, Bạch Dao nhấc chân tưởng cởi giày, thoát đến một nửa nghĩ đến bên người còn có người, ngạnh sinh sinh lại xuyên trở về, chỉ hô: "Đứng lại cho ta! !"  
, đệ 51 chương Nghe được Bạch Dao tiếng kêu, Vưu Lương Hành tại do dự sau đó cuối cùng lựa chọn đứng ở tại chỗ, không là bách với Bạch Dao áp lực, mà là lo lắng trước công chúng dưới Bạch Dao nhất thời tình thế cấp bách làm ra cái gì hủy hình tượng hành động đến.  
May mắn Bạch Dao trong lòng còn có chút sổ, thành công nhịn xuống cởi giày xúc động, bất quá may là như thế, Vưu Lương Hành vẫn là trong người sau liên tiếp giày cao gót xao mà âm trung bị Bạch Dao hung hăng phác trụ, không để ý những người khác ánh mắt, gắt gao ôm lấy Vưu Lương Hành thắt lưng, hô: "Ngươi đến nơi đây làm chi? Ngươi có phải hay không lại phải rời khỏi ta!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Diễn có thể hay không thiếu một chút, một chút liền hảo.  
Bạch Dao vẻ mặt thần tình viết sợ Vưu Lương Hành chạy trốn, một đôi trắng nõn cánh tay mặt ngoài tinh tế vô cùng, kì thực khí lực đại muốn đem Vưu Lương Hành thắt lưng cấp cắt đứt.  
Vưu Lương Hành yên lặng cảm thụ đau đớn, lòng tràn đầy xúc động chợt vào thời khắc này tỉnh táo lại.  
... Hắn đây là đang làm gì đó đâu?  
Mặc dù tại vi tín thượng ước định muốn gặp mặt sự tình, nhưng hai người dù sao vừa mới chấm dứt chiến tranh lạnh, biệt không nói, chỉ là chính mình đột nhiên tìm được KK cùng hắn thành công gặp mặt, câu đầu tiên lại muốn nói cái gì cho phải.  
Ta là lương lương? Ta tới gặp ngươi ? Vô luận như thế nào đều có vẻ phá lệ đường đột.  
Vưu Lương Hành không từ tân sinh hối ý, hắn cũng không rõ ràng lắm chính mình như thế nào đột nhiên nhiệt tình cấp trên, lại thật xuống xe chạy đến đến nơi đây, may mắn tỉnh ngộ coi như đúng lúc, không phát triển đến cùng KK hai người bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng gặp mặt sau đó mắt trừng mắt tình huống.  
Chính phản tỉnh, Bạch Dao lại trong người sau kháp hắn, không kiên nhẫn đạo: "Hỏi ngươi nói đâu."  
Nhưng cùng KK gặp mặt sự tình tự nhiên không có khả năng nói cho Bạch Dao, Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, đạo: "Trước buông tay."  
Bạch Dao: "Thả ngươi liền muốn vứt bỏ ta !"  
Nói xong, Bạch Dao thuận tiện nhìn Diêu Miêu Miêu liếc mắt một cái, trong ánh mắt phân minh tràn ngập gọi ngươi xem rồi a lương ngươi thế nhưng cùng a lương đồng thời chạy loạn oán niệm.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu môi run lên, bộ dáng giống cái lạnh run tiểu kê tể.  
Vốn là chính mình nhất định phải xuống xe, Diêu Miêu Miêu bất đắc dĩ đi theo, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng có chút băn khoăn, không biết có phải là người hay không có nhanh trí, Vưu Lương Hành chợt trong đầu chợt lóe, thuận thế mở miệng."Ta là lại đây tiếp ngươi ."  
Bạch Dao nhíu mày: "Thật sự?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ân."  
Liền tính biết là ứng phó chính mình lời khách sáo, nhưng lời này dù sao xuất từ Vưu Lương Hành miệng, Bạch Dao hảo một trận vui vẻ, ánh mắt của nàng nhanh chóng từ âm chuyển tình, cười khanh khách đạo: "Hừ, ta chỉ biết ngươi là yêu ta ."  
Tiếng cười chấn động, hơi có chút ma nữ chi phong, Vưu Lương Hành thắt lưng đột nhiên buông lỏng, ngược lại bị kéo chặt tay phải, đi ra ngoài.  
Đồng thời, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Bạch Dao điểm ấy động tĩnh truyền vào khách quý thất, khách quý trong phòng người đều hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn liếc mắt một cái, môn còn khai , không khỏi nhìn đến Bạch Dao ôm một cái nam tử, cử chỉ phá lệ thân mật ái muội.  
Khang Thánh Triết ly cửa nhà khoảng cách gần nhất, chưa có điều phản ứng, người chợt bị vương lộ xả đến một bên, bính đi che ánh mắt của hắn.  
Vương con đường: "Phi lễ chớ nhìn phi lễ chớ nhìn! Đây chính là Bạch Dao, Bạch Dao riêng tư, nhìn chính là cho chính mình gây chuyện, ngàn vạn đừng nhìn!"  
Vương lộ nói xong, chính mình lại nhịn không được tưởng ngoài cửa nhìn hai mắt, bất quá Bạch Dao bên cạnh nam sinh kia vẫn luôn không quay đầu lại, đến cuối cùng cũng không thấy rõ xuất bộ dáng.  
Vương lộ nhìn Bạch Dao từ từ đi xa, trong lòng có chút thất vọng, tạm dừng trong chốc lát, lầm bầm lầu bầu, "Không nghe nói trắng ra dao nói thương yêu a, chẳng lẽ là bí mật luyến tình, đến tột cùng là cái gì tiểu sinh, trời ạ đại tin tức a, đối KK, ngươi vừa rồi nhìn thấy nam kia lớn lên thế nào ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết cúi đầu nhìn vương lộ, ánh mắt kia trong giống như tràn ngập đối vương lộ không cho người nhìn lại hỏi người nội dung cụ thể không lời gì để nói, lại giống như cái gì đều không có, Khang Thánh Triết biểu tình thập phần lạnh nhạt, trả lời: "Không có."  
Vương lộ tự biết đuối lý, cũng không tái nhéo việc này không bỏ, mà là vội vàng hỏi để ý nhất sự."Ngươi vừa mới cùng Bạch Dao nói cái gì ."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Muốn cái kí tên."  
Vương lộ cả kinh nói: "A? Muốn kí tên, ngươi liền muốn cái kí tên? Đây là muốn kí tên thời điểm sao! ?"  
Lời nói phiền nhứ, Khang Thánh Triết đơn giản không tái để ý tới, hắn cúi đầu đối chính mình áo chụp ảnh, sau đó hưng trí bừng bừng mở ra vi tín phát ra.  
So với Bạch Dao cùng ai ấp ấp ôm ôm, Khang Thánh Triết lòng tràn đầy đều là cùng hắn hàn băng sơ dung lương lương.  
Lương lương, lương lương, lương lương tài khẩn yếu nhất, Bạch Dao kéo nhân hòa hắn có cái gì quan hệ.  
Khang Thánh Triết đem ảnh chụp phát ra đi, cũng xứng câu trên tự. K: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthình ảnh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonttặng cho ngươi.  
Tin tức lại đây khi, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Bạch Dao Diêu Miêu Miêu vừa đến cửa xe trước, tin tức một xuất hiện, Vưu Lương Hành lập tức lấy điện thoại di động ra quan khán, kia bộ dáng hiển nhiên có chút không tầm thường, Bạch Dao liếc nhìn hắn một cái, Holmes trên thân.  
"Ai nha?"  
"Một cái bằng hữu."  
Vưu Lương Hành đáp , cúi đầu tiến trong xe, đồng thời điểm tiến Khang Thánh Triết phát lại đây hình ảnh.  
Hình ảnh trong là nhất kiện xuyên ở trên người áo, bạch đế thượng rồng bay phượng múa viết 'Bạch Dao' hai chữ, tuy rằng nối liền, nhưng là bạch đế hồng tự, không giống như là kí tên, đảo giống nhất trương giương nanh múa vuốt huyết thư.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — thích không?  
Bạch Dao kí tên, đối Vưu Lương Hành mà nói quá mức bình thường, nhưng đối với a thánh lại bất đồng, chẳng sợ nhìn không thấy a thánh bộ dáng, Vưu Lương Hành cũng có thể từ này đơn giản một câu trong cảm nhận được tranh công hương vị.  
Vưu Lương Hành hơi hơi câu môi, hồi phục đạo: — ân.  
A thánh bên kia phát quá tới một cái vô cùng cao hứng biểu tình.  
Có lẽ là này biểu tình quá mức đáng yêu, Vưu Lương Hành liên quan liếc dao dùng son môi ký này trương 'Huyết thư' cũng thuận mắt rất nhiều.  
Bạch Dao liên tục nhìn hắn hảo vài lần, hỏi Diêu Miêu Miêu đạo: "A lương có phải hay không cười ?"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "Ân, cười ."  
Bạch Dao kiêu ngạo mặt: "Không hổ là nhà của ta nam nhân, cười thật là dễ nhìn."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "..."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu còn không có từ cứng ngắc trung khôi phục, Bạch Dao đã một tay huy tới Vưu Lương Hành trước mắt, "A lương, ngươi có phải hay không nói thương yêu ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời cảm thấy lời này có chút quen tai, giống như bị những người khác hỏi qua, không biết như thế nào hắn mỗi lần cùng a thánh nói chuyện phiếm, đều cho người khác hắn tại nói thương yêu ảo giác.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không có."  
Bạch Dao nhíu mày: "Thật không có có?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không có."  
Bạch Dao nghiêm túc nói: "Ngươi nói thương yêu cũng không có việc gì, ta sẽ không gây trở ngại ngươi , thật sự, chỉ cần đối phương lớn lên so với ta xinh đẹp dáng người so với ta hoàn mỹ, ta tuyệt đối sẽ duy trì ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành giống như không có nghe được, Bạch Dao bất mãn hết sức, "Ngươi hiện tại hẳn là phun tào ta."  
Vưu Lương Hành bế khẩn miệng.  
Bạch Dao nhìn về phía Diêu Miêu Miêu, Diêu Miêu Miêu liền nói ngay: "Trên đời này làm sao có thể có so dao dao tỷ lớn lên càng đẹp mắt dáng người càng hoàn mỹ nữ nhân, dao dao tỷ là đẹp nhất !"  
Bạch Dao vừa lòng híp mắt, đạo: "Tăng lương cho ngươi."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu thoáng chốc lệ nóng doanh tròng.  
Một đôi minh tinh cùng tiểu trợ lý gian nói chuyện phiếm vội vàng mà qua, Vưu Lương Hành không muốn cùng Bạch Dao tiếp tục tại nói thương yêu vấn đề thượng miệt mài theo đuổi, suy nghĩ chuyển hoán gian, không từ hỏi: "Công tác của ngươi..."  
Đơn giản nhắc tới, một bên Diêu Miêu Miêu rất nhanh tinh thần đứng lên, nàng không đi theo Bạch Dao bên người một vạn cái không yên lòng, bị Vưu Lương Hành thuận miệng vừa nói, lập tức đứng thẳng thân thể đến, vội vã đạo: "Dao dao tỷ, ngươi vừa rồi cùng chủ bá thuận lợi gặp mặt ?"  
Bạch Dao: "Đúng vậy."  
"Hiệp ước sự đề sao?"  
"Đề cập qua một câu, ta không lý, kia người phụ trách sẽ không có lại nói, ta sớm nói việc này đừng tìm ta tán gẫu, ta lười quản, ngươi cùng người đại diện nói một tiếng, nhượng hắn làm."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu vội vàng gật đầu, "Hảo hảo hảo."  
Trước đem tối chuyện gấp gáp tình nhất giai đoạn nhất giai đoạn xác định về sau, Diêu Miêu Miêu mới có không tán gẫu khởi nhàn thoại đến, nàng bản thân không chơi vương giả vinh quang, cũng không nhìn trực tiếp, nhưng trời sinh đối phương diện này tò mò."Dao dao tỷ, kia hai cái chủ bá đều cái dạng gì a?"  
Bạch Dao hồi ức một chút, "Phiêu la, lớn lên bình thường đi, bất quá thấy ta thái độ ngược lại là dị thường nhiệt tình, cái kia KK..."  
Nói xong nàng dừng một chút, biểu tình vi diệu, có thể là bởi vì nghĩ đến vừa mới hình ảnh, xuất thần chi gian cũng không có chú ý tới Vưu Lương Hành chợt vi 'KK' hai chữ ngồi ngay ngắn.  
Bạch Dao tổng kết đạo: "Cái kia KK tuyệt đối đời này đều tìm không thấy bạn gái, tuyệt đối tìm không thấy! Ta còn chưa thấy qua nam sinh đối như ta vậy mỹ nữ nhỏ mọn như vậy, muốn ta kí tên liền cho ta hai khối đường, còn vẻ mặt luyến tiếc..." Bạch Dao oán hận đạo, "Chú cô sinh!"  
Nói đến đường, Bạch Dao lúc này mới nhớ tới tại trong bao tìm tìm, rất nhanh, kia hai quả tiểu tiểu 'Tiểu đường tâm' nằm ở Bạch Dao lòng bàn tay, đóng gói chỉ bị ép tới có chút nhăn, nhìn qua đơn bạc lại đơn sơ.  
"Ta kí tên chẳng lẽ liền giá trị hai khối đường?" Bạch Dao nói xong, tính toán kéo ra giấy gói kẹo ăn luôn, mới vừa có động tác, Vưu Lương Hành chợt duỗi khai bàn tay đến nàng trước mắt.  
Bạch Dao sửng sốt, "Ngươi tưởng muốn?"  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, như thế nhượng Bạch Dao có chút kinh ngạc, "Ngươi không là rất ít ăn đường sao?"  
Ngoài miệng hỏi, nhưng động tác lại một chút không ngừng đốn, lập tức đệ một viên cấp Vưu Lương Hành, nhưng mà Vưu Lương Hành tiếp nhận một viên, lòng bàn tay vẫn không có thu hồi đi.  
Bạch Dao: "Có ý tứ gì."  
Vưu Lương Hành cuối cùng mở miệng nói: "Kia khối... Ta cũng tưởng muốn."  
Bạch Dao cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm trên tay này khối thường thường không có gì lạ đường, giống như muốn tại mặt trên dùng ánh mắt nóng xuất một cái động, nhưng vẫn như cũ không nhìn ra này đường mị lực ở nơi nào.  
Bạch Dao vươn tay, lại lùi về đến."Không được, ta muốn ăn."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn này khối đường, bỗng nhiên lâm vào tự hỏi, trái lo phải nghĩ, rốt cục tưởng xuất hoành đao đoạt ái biện pháp, mở miệng nói: "Ngươi sẽ biến béo ."  
Bạch Dao: "..."  
Một ngày thế nhưng bị hai lần nói biến béo Bạch Dao: "Ngươi mới béo! Ngươi tối béo! Ngươi toàn gia đều béo!"  
Nghĩ nghĩ, bổ sung đạo, "Trừ ngươi ra tỷ!"  
Vưu Lương Hành đưa tay: "Đường."  
Bạch Dao bĩu môi: "... Cho ngươi!"  
'Tiểu đường tâm' tới tay, Vưu Lương Hành tránh né Bạch Dao đem tầm mắt nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ, nhưng lực chú ý lại lập tức bị Diêu Miêu Miêu tiếp theo câu hấp dẫn đi qua.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu đạo: "Vậy hắn lớn lên thế nào a, cái kia KK."  
Vưu Lương Hành hô hấp nhất đốn, lại có chút nhịn không được tưởng muốn hướng về Bạch Dao xem qua đi, hắn không tiếng động nháy mắt mấy cái, cố gắng không nhìn chính mình để ý cảm, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi Bạch Dao trả lời.  
Bạch Dao tự hỏi một cái chớp mắt, trong đầu nhớ lại Khang Thánh Triết hướng nàng hướng lại đây bộ dáng, đạo: "Lớn lên thế nào a... Liền... Ân, giống cái đại bằng dường như."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "..."  
Đại bằng? Đại, đại bằng là dạng gì a?  
Diêu Miêu Miêu dừng một chút, quyết định không nhìn vấn đề này, thẳng bức trọng điểm."Dao dao tỷ, kia KK cùng phiêu la, ngươi rốt cuộc tuyển ai a?"  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Ta tuyển đại bằng."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu sửng sốt, lập tức đạo: "Vì cái gì?" Nghe vừa rồi Bạch Dao oán giận KK chú cô sinh, còn nói hắn lớn lên giống đại bằng, còn tưởng rằng KK không diễn .  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Bởi vì hắn lớn lên soái đi."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "..." ? ? ? Đại bằng còn có thể lớn lên soái?  
Diêu Miêu Miêu: "Thật, thật sự?"  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Đương nhiên không là."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu đạo: "Đây là vì cái gì?"  
Không biết Bạch Dao nghĩ tới điều gì, chợt lộ ra một tia tươi cười, đạo: "Cái kia phiêu la nói hắn là ta miến."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu không rõ lí do."Ân, ngô, cho nên?"  
Bạch Dao: "Nhưng hắn diễn xuất không được, so với ta kém xa."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu sửng sốt, rất nhanh hiểu rõ, hơi một thâm tưởng liền có thể biết được, này phiêu la sợ là tưởng muốn lôi kéo làm quen, tự cho là thành công, ngược lại phiên dọn đá ném vào chân của mình. Bạch Dao làm sao là dễ gạt gẫm người, phóng nhãn toàn bộ giới giải trí, đều chỉ biết có Bạch Dao lừa gạt người khác phân.  
Nghe hai vị nữ sinh líu ríu nói công tác, Vưu Lương Hành trên đường xuất thần, bất tri bất giác chi gian nhìn về phía di động, hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện mình vô ý thức gian thế nhưng lại điểm vào font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnói chuyện phiếm mặt biên.  
... Quả nhiên là để ý người này có chút quá mức .  
Vưu Lương Hành đang tưởng hắc bình, giống như tâm hữu linh tê giống nhau, a thánh vừa mới truyền tin tức lại đây.  
— đối , ta còn có một cái lễ vật tưởng tặng cho ngươi.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthình ảnh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành điểm đi vào, chợt sửng sốt, bởi vì hình ảnh thượng không là biệt , đúng là một quán tràn đầy 'Tiểu đường tâm' .  
A thánh: — lặng lẽ nói cho ngươi biết, này đường Bạch Dao muốn ta đều chưa cho.  
A thánh: — nhưng ngọt nhưng ngọt .  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành ách nhiên thất tiếu, sợ bị Bạch Dao chú ý trong giây lát nghiêng đầu che miệng, một lúc lâu, hắn đáp lại một câu ân, tắt đi di động, kéo ra một khắc đường cầu bỏ vào trong miệng.  
Nhập khẩu đường hoá, Vưu Lương Hành nhịn không được gợi lên khóe môi.  
Xem ra KK không có gạt người, này đường quả nhưng ngọt hóa .  
, đệ 52 chương Kết luận một khi làm ra, tin tức rất nhanh truyền cho manh miêu TV, xế chiều hôm đó tam điểm, manh miêu TV quan bác thủ phát, mặt khác vương giả vinh quang đại V hào lẫn nhau tiếp sức, đem manh miêu TV liên hợp Bạch Dao đồng thời trực tiếp tin tức tiến hành quan tuyên.  
— manh miêu TV: # vương giả vinh quang ## Bạch Dao #font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi nữ thần còn có ngũ ngày tới chiến trường, khe sâu gặp gỡ, ngươi chuẩn bị tốt sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font diễn viên Bạch Dao người thắng KK.  
— vương giả vinh quang tiểu chiến thần: ta cái đại tào! ! Bạch Dao muốn trực tiếp vương giả vinh quang! ? ? ? manh miêu TV: # vương giả vinh quang ## Bạch Dao #font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi nữ thần còn có ngũ giây tới chiến trường, khe sâu gặp gỡ, ngươi chuẩn bị tốt sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font diễn viên Bạch Dao người thắng KK.  
— vương giả vinh quang tiểu xinh đẹp: này một sóng có thể! Manh miêu thật bỏ được hạ tiền vốn, Bạch Dao a ta ngày! ! manh miêu TV: # vương giả vinh quang ## Bạch Dao #font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi nữ thần còn có ngũ giây tới chiến trường, khe sâu gặp gỡ, ngươi chuẩn bị tốt sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font diễn viên Bạch Dao người thắng KK.  
— vương giả vinh quang công lược quân: EMMMM, KK cùng Bạch Dao chơi game? Đánh vỡ thứ nguyên vách tường sao? Có thể hay không lộ diện? Đột nhiên kích động. manh miêu TV: # vương giả vinh quang ## Bạch Dao #font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi nữ thần còn có ngũ giây tới chiến trường, khe sâu gặp gỡ, ngươi chuẩn bị tốt sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font diễn viên Bạch Dao người thắng KK.  
Bạch Dao nhân khí cực cao, trực tiếp du hý sự tình một phát ra, rất nhanh cường thế tễ thượng nhiệt sưu, Bạch Dao bản thân miến cùng vương giả vinh quang miến điên cuồng đánh úp lại, bình luận lấy ngàn vạn tốc độ xoát tân.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphong trong vũ trong, vương giả khe sâu trong chờ ngươi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại dao dao? ? ? Ngươi chừng nào thì bắt đầu đánh vương giả vinh quang ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđột nhiên cảm giác cùng đại dao khoảng cách lấy vận tốc ánh sáng tới gần. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmanh miêu xuất tiền, vương giả được lợi, ai, vương giả vinh quang trộm cười ra tiếng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđừng nói nữa! Bảy tháng lục hào live stream thấy! Không đem lễ vật tạp đến chết ta liền không xứng làm thổ hào! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bạch Dao tin tức bạo hỏa đồng thời, bị quan bác một cùng cùng Bạch Dao một cùng ngải đặc một vị khác nhân vật chính lúc này đã bị cực đại chú ý.  
KK tại vương giả vinh quang trực tiếp trung vốn là có một mảnh miến, thêm chi trước tiểu hỏa một lần, hai lần hiệu quả điệp thêm, không ít người đều nhớ kỹ KK tên, mà bản thân liền chú ý KK miến càng là nhạc nở hoa, quan bác phát rồi không bao lâu, miến nhóm liền bắt đầu chạy nhanh bẩm báo, chung quanh tát hoa.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta sai, ta K không gọi vẽ mặt K, gọi không chịu thua kém K, hơi nước K! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a KK siêu ngưu ! ! ! Ngươi tại sao có thể ưu tú như thế! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkích động đến nện mà! KK lớn tiếng nói cho ta biết, ngươi có phải hay không đang tại nhạc nở hoa! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi di di — không cẩn thận liền cùng Bạch Dao nối nhau! Như vậy hung sao ta KK! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ từ, cùng Bạch Dao đồng thời trực tiếp, ngươi muốn lộ diện sao! ! A? ? Ngươi muốn lộ diện sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Miến kích động nổi lên bốn phía đồng thời, không ít manh miêu TV chủ bá đều bù trừ lẫn nhau tức tiến hành phát, # chúc mừng KK# tin tức chung quanh đều là, không nhiều lắm sổ, KK bản thân cũng tiến hành Weibo phát, cũng phụ văn tự đạo: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta, KK, bị phiên bài , thực không dám dấu diếm, ta cảm thấy chính mình muốn phát hỏa. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Miến nhóm sôi nổi nhạc thành một đoàn.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha ha đối đối đối với ngươi phát hỏa, ngươi muốn là lộ cái mặt liền càng phát hỏa! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông biết xấu hổ K! Liền tính biến thành hơi nước K ngươi vẫn là không da không mặt mũi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tiểu kiếm tiên cũng tại hạ mặt hồi phục: —KK cáp cáp, giúp đại minh ven hồ tiện tiện muốn trương phiến danh hảo sao, ta nguyện ý vì ngươi sinh tiểu K yêu ~ ...  
Tin tức một cái điều xoát tân, nhìn đại hảo cơ hội mất mà có lại vương lộ vui như hoa nở, một bên thay KK an bài khách sạn một bên ha hả ngây ngô cười, mà ở một khác mặt, thì có nhân khí giơ tay lên, đem chỉnh trương cái bàn trong giây lát xốc đi ra ngoài.  
"Ta TM làm nhiều ít cố gắng! Làm cái gì! Công ty bên kia làm cái gì! Ta phí nhiều như vậy công phu, từng bước từng bước luân đi lại! Này có ý tứ gì! A! ? Có ý tứ gì, đùa giỡn ta? Đùa giỡn ta có phải hay không! Xem ta tốc độ tay không được đúng không, xem ta hiện tại lớn tuổi không hút phấn đúng không! Hợp nhau hỏa đến đùa giỡn ta! !"  
Nam tử nâng lên một cước thể trọng rơi trên mặt đất chén nước, thủy tinh chén khái tại bàn sừng, nổ xuất vô số mảnh nhỏ, người đại diện vội vàng trốn tránh, vẫn là bị thủy tinh tra tiên đến trên đùi, một trận đau đớn. Kia cảm thấy đau khổ phá lệ tiên minh, người đại diện mạnh mẽ bài trừ tươi cười, trấn an đạo: "Phiêu la, Tiểu Kiều, ngươi trước đừng nóng giận, lãnh tĩnh một chút, công ty bên kia chưa cho ta tin tức, quan phương trực tiếp tuyên bố , ta xem này khả năng cũng không phải công ty ý tứ, phỏng chừng là Bạch Dao bên kia..."  
Nói dừng ở đây, phiêu la đã nháy mắt lý giải người đại diện ý tứ, không là công ty, thì phải là Bạch Dao phương diện trực tiếp tuyển định KK.  
Vì cái gì? Coi trọng buổi trưa hậu không khí, Bạch Dao rõ ràng đối chính mình thái độ thực hảo, như thế nào sẽ quay đầu định rồi KK? Có phải hay không bởi vì cuối cùng thời điểm KK gọi lại Bạch Dao khi nói những thứ gì?  
Nghĩ đến KK, phiêu la trong đầu một trận đau đớn, cái gì tân nhân chủ bá, bất quá liền là một cái ỷ vào chính mình tuổi trẻ cái gì cũng đều không hiểu tiểu thí hài! Dựa vào cái gì muốn đem cơ hội cho hắn?  
Nhiều năm như vậy chính mình vi võng trạm kéo nhiều ít phấn, làm nhiều ít cống hiến, hiện tại võng đứng lên , hết thảy thứ tốt liền muốn lưu cho tân nhân?  
Làm mẹ hắn xuân thu đại mộng!  
Phiêu la mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu, thật sâu hơi thở, hắn nhắm mắt lại, dùng đã lâu mới bình ổn hạ tức giận, vừa mới có vẻ có chút dữ tợn mặt từ từ biến trở về anh tuấn bình thản.  
Sơ qua, hắn nâng nâng tay, đạo: "Đi tìm vài người, đem Khang Thánh Triết trụ cái gì khách sạn đánh nghe rõ ràng, hôm nay liền tính, nhượng hắn cao hứng một đêm, ngày mai thời gian này động thủ."  
Hắn nói thật không minh bạch, vừa ý vị truyền đạt tái rõ ràng bất quá, người đại diện ngẩn người, đạo: "Này được không, quan phương đều thả ra tin tức ... Lại nói KK dù sao cũng là công ty chủ bá, thật muốn là đánh phá hủy cũng công đạo không đi qua."  
Phiêu la mãnh liệt trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái."Ngươi không đầu óc? Cần phải đánh phá hủy? Vẽ mặt nhượng hắn không cách nào trực tiếp có thể hay không? Hướng cổ họng trong quán đồ vật nhượng hắn vài ngày không nói có thể hay không? Về phần tuyên truyền, tuyên truyền thì thế nào? Lâm trận thay đổi người bận rộn , ai TM thật đi quản, muốn trách thì trách hắn bản thân xui xẻo, xuất môn khiến cho người cấp đánh , xứng đáng."  
Người đại diện dừng một chút, cuối cùng gật đầu, hỗn ở cái này vòng luẩn quẩn trong, cùng phiêu la đứng ở một chuyến tuyến thượng, hắn tự nhiên không có đứng ở đạo đức điểm cao bình phán phiêu la thực hiện tính toán, hắn lãnh tĩnh nghĩ nghĩ, dặn dò: "Thật đến lâm trận thay đổi người thời điểm, Bạch Dao bên kia ngươi thái độ đến làm tốt, Bạch Dao không là giống nhau minh tinh, chúng ta không thể trêu vào."  
Phiêu la hồi lâu không lên tiếng trả lời, cuối cùng phiền táo phất tay."Vô nghĩa, này còn dùng ngươi nhắc nhở."  
Bạch Dao bối cảnh, tuy rằng trên mạng miến không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng phàm là vòng luẩn quẩn trong nhân tâm trong đều có sổ.  
Bạch Dao xuất đạo nhiều năm như vậy, tính cách có thể nói trương dương bản dương, nhưng dọc theo đường đi như trước xuôi gió xuôi nước, liên dám há mồm mắng nàng đạo diễn đều không vài cái, này đó đều cùng nàng bối cảnh thoát không khỏi liên quan.  
Bạch Dao mẫu thân là vắt ngang giới diễn nghệ ba mươi năm lâu uy tín lâu năm ảnh hậu Bạch Diễm, không chỉ thanh danh hưởng dự quốc tế, đồng thời vẫn là đương đại người thanh niên cộng đồng thơ ấu nữ thần, đã từng kinh diễm thời gian, vả lại hiện tại vẫn như cũ cắm rễ tại quốc tế ảnh đàn, là giá trị con người vài tỷ đích xác giới giải trí báu vật.  
Trừ bỏ như vậy một cái mẫu thân, Bạch Dao phụ thân càng là xếp hạng toàn thế giới phú hào bảng trước năm mươi thương nhân rất minh, tam đại kinh thương, tổ tôn tam đại thương nghiệp đại ngạc, trừ bỏ có tiền chính là có tiền, thật sự hào môn.  
Nổi danh có tiền còn có nhân mạch, như vậy xuất thân Bạch Dao, căn bản không phải một cái tiểu tiểu chủ bá có thể chọc nổi , điểm này đại gia đều rõ ràng, bất quá có rõ ràng địa phương, tự nhiên cũng không thể thiếu không muốn người biết địa phương.  
Tỷ như, Bạch Dao còn có cái đệ đệ, tên gọi Vưu Lương Hành, vị này đệ đệ cùng nàng cùng phụ cùng mẫu, tuy rằng điệu thấp, thực tế cũng là phú nhị đại cùng tinh nhị đại trung hàng không mẫu hạm.  
Một đường lái xe hồi đế đô biệt thự, Diêu Miêu Miêu ánh mắt càng ngày càng thẳng.  
Nàng tốt nghiệp đại học không lâu, là một cái tiểu bạch trung tiểu bạch, thẳng đến lúc này cùng Bạch Dao cùng Vưu Lương Hành trở lại cửa nhà, mới chính thức minh bạch Bạch Dao gia thất bối cảnh có bao nhiêu hùng hậu.  
Khiếp sợ mộng bức đồng thời, tầm mắt chuyển dời đến Vưu Lương Hành trên người, chỉ thấy Vưu Lương Hành y phẩm mặc dù hảo, nhưng mỗi một kiện cũng không phải thực quý, khí chất thanh minh, một chút nhìn không ra hào môn đệ tử ý tứ.  
Bạch Dao cười nói: "Nhìn đoán không ra đi, ta cũng nhìn đoán không ra, bất quá a lương từ tiểu cứ như vậy, đặc biệt độc lập, thi lên đại học liền dọn đi ra ngoài chính mình trụ."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu sửng sốt, phản xạ có điều kiện cảm thấy Vưu Lương Hành dọn đi ra ngoài khả năng không chỉ là bởi vì độc lập, còn có nguyên nhân rất lớn là ngại dao dao tỷ rất phiền...  
Bất quá lời này là không có khả năng nói , nàng tĩnh hảo một trận, mới nói: "Ta nguyên bản tưởng rằng không hảo hảo học tập phải trở về đi kế thừa hàng tỉ gia sản chính là cái đoạn tử."  
Bạch Dao cười meo meo: "Đoạn tử cũng là nơi phát ra với sinh hoạt đi."  
Diêu Miêu Miêu quả thực bị sinh hoạt khiếp sợ nói không nên lời nói.  
Cuối cùng, nàng nơm nớp lo sợ chui trở lại trong xe, ân cần đạo: "Dao dao tỷ, ta ngày mai sớm tới tìm tiếp ngươi, ngươi muốn ăn cái gì liền phân phó một tiếng, ta toàn Bắc Kinh mua cho ngươi."  
Bạch Dao vỗ vỗ Diêu Miêu Miêu đầu, quay đầu vui vẻ kéo chặt Vưu Lương Hành tay, đạo: "Đi rồi, hồi gia."  
Vẫn luôn không mở miệng Vưu Lương Hành thẳng tắp đứng ở cửa nhà, nhìn quen thuộc ba tầng biệt thự, hồi lâu, thật sâu hít một hơi.  
Hàng không mẫu hạm... Đột nhiên hảo phiền.

Vưu Lương Hành gia đình nhân số cũng không nhiều, một nhà chỉ có bốn người, trừ bỏ cha mẹ, chính là Bạch Dao.  
Hồi lâu chưa từng hồi gia, tiến gia môn khi hết thảy vẫn là như cũ, rất minh cùng Bạch Diễm gắn bó ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông, hai người một cùng nhìn trong tay tập tranh, nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành cùng Bạch Dao vào nhà, Bạch Diễm ngẩng đầu lộ ra tươi cười.  
"Lại đây cho ta xem."  
Tuy rằng cùng cha mẹ hồi lâu không thấy, nhưng gia nhân gặp mặt lại giống như tỉnh lược hoan nghênh hàn huyên quá trình, trực tiếp tiến vào hằng ngày, Bạch Dao lên tiếng, bước giày cao gót bước đi như bay, lôi kéo Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh đi qua đi.  
"Nhìn cái gì đấy?"  
Bạch Diễm quán ngang tay trung tập tranh, nhoẻn miệng cười, nàng tuy rằng dưỡng dục một đôi hai mươi xuất đầu nhi nữ, nhưng bộ dạng bảo dưỡng đến vô cùng tốt, nhìn qua chỉ có hơn ba mươi tuổi, càng cười càng có vẻ tuổi trẻ thanh thuần.  
Vưu Lương Hành cúi đầu xem qua đi, chỉ thấy kia tập tranh thượng một đôi nam nữ mang theo nụ cười hạnh phúc ôm chầm cùng một chỗ, hai người quanh thân tuyết trắng, là áo cưới chiếu.  
, đệ 53 chương Liếc dao cùng Vưu Lương Hành niên linh, người bình thường đều sẽ hướng trên người mình tưởng, có phải hay không cũng bị thúc hôn , nhưng mà người thường gia quả thật có bị thúc hôn khả năng, nhưng đối cha mẹ tái quen thuộc bất quá Vưu Lương Hành lại không chút nào có nghĩ nhiều, thản nhiên nói: "Du lịch kế hoạch đâu?"  
Bạch Diễm cười nói: "Không đi , hàng năm đi ra ngoài chơi, thế giới liền lớn như vậy, cũng không có ý gì."  
Vưu Lương Hành không tái nói tiếp, Bạch Dao thì cười tủm tỉm ngồi vào Bạch Dao bên người, hưng trí bừng bừng, "Kia ta giúp ngươi chọn đi, ta nhìn xem... Cái này không được, này khoản năm trước liền quá hạn , ân, cái này có thể nha, tinh xảo gợi cảm, mẹ, ngươi xuyên cái này khẳng định xinh đẹp."  
Bạch Diễm nháy mắt mấy cái, "Là đi?"  
Nói xong vẻ mặt tươi cười, hai mẹ con này nhạc dung dung cười cùng một chỗ, quang nhìn bề ngoài, không quá giống mẹ con, đảo như là tỷ muội.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn không chớp mắt, rất phụ cũng thẳng tắp thân thể yên lặng nhìn tập tranh, hai người diện mạo có bát phân tương tự, nhưng không ai không mở miệng, không nhúc nhích bộ dáng hơi có chút hóa thân vi bối cảnh họa ý tứ.  
Cái này gia, là Bạch gia nữ nhân thiên hạ, rất gia nam nhân trong lòng đều có B sổ.  
Hai mẹ con chọn vui vẻ, quay đầu hỏi: "Cái này thế nào?"  
Vưu Lương Hành tại thưởng thức trước, trước đáp: "Xinh đẹp."  
Bạch Diễm lộ ra ý cười, ngóng nhìn rất minh đạo: "Ngươi cứ nói đi?"  
Rất minh đạo: "Xinh đẹp."  
Nhất dạng đáp án, Vưu Lương Hành làm nhi tử có thể quá quan, nhưng rất minh làm trượng phu lại không được, Bạch Diễm rất có bất mãn."Có lệ."  
Rất minh sắc mặt phút chốc biến đổi, hắn bộ dạng xuất sắc, bảo dưỡng đến đương, nhưng bởi vì tính cách nhân tố nói thiếu, hàng năm một bộ biểu tình rất thưa thớt bộ dáng, tuổi càng lớn, càng yêu xị mặt, trước mắt một sốt ruột, nghiêm túc bá đạo tổng tài cảm giác thoáng chốc sụp đổ, thậm chí có chút kích động.  
"Diễm diễm, ta không có lệ."  
Bạch Diễm khóe mắt thượng chọn, từ chối cho ý kiến, rất minh lúc này chuyển quá rất đến thẳng tắp thân thể, nắm chặt Bạch Diễm tay, thành khẩn đạo: "Ngươi nhượng ta xem, ta đương nhiên cảm thấy ngươi xuyên cái gì cũng tốt nhìn, ngươi là ta đã thấy đẹp nhất nữ nhân, cả đời này, chưa từng có không dễ nhìn thời điểm."  
Rất minh nói luôn luôn thiếu, nhưng nhìn thê tử mắt một chọn, thật sự nháy mắt liền bức ra nhiều như vậy thần tượng kịch đều cảm thấy buồn nôn nói.  
Bạch Diễm nhíu mày, "Muốn ngươi nói như vậy, không là cả đời đều chọn không đi ra ?"  
Rất minh đạo: "Chọn đồ vật quá mệt mỏi, tập tranh thượng toàn mua, trở về đổi chụp."  
Bạch Diễm trừng mắt, "Ngươi liền sẽ nói mua mua mua, tục tằng!"  
Ngữ điệu như là tại sinh khí, nhưng mà quay đầu lại về sau lại là một nụ cười, Bạch Diễm đem tập tranh một phóng, vừa lòng đạo: "Đi , cứ như vậy đi, trừ bỏ dao dao nói không hảo kia vài kiện, dư lại đều mua một bộ, trở về chậm rãi chụp."  
Khói thuốc súng không tiếng động tiêu tán.  
Vưu Lương Hành ngồi ở rất minh bên người, phân minh nghe chính mình kia bình thường ổn nếu thái sơn phụ thân giống như tìm ra lối thoát giống nhau im ắng thở ra một hơi đến.  
Náo loạn như vậy một Tiểu Đoàn, năm nay cha mẹ nhật trình rốt cục định rồi xuống dưới, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng đi theo thả lỏng, không vì cái gì khác , chỉ vì mình năm nay không cần đi theo gây sức ép âm thầm may mắn.  
Hàng năm cái này bảy tháng một ngày, gia đình tụ hội trọng đại ngày, kỳ thật nói đến bản chất, là mẫu thân Bạch Diễm cùng phụ thân rất minh kết hôn ngày kỷ niệm.  
Người khác gia cha mẹ, kết hôn ngày kỷ niệm đều ước gì hai người quá, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành cha mẹ lại bất đồng, càng là ngày nay, càng phải cầu nhi nữ ở đây, lý do là trừ bỏ nhi nữ, những người khác đều chứng kiến bọn họ không được ái tình.  
Vưu Lương Hành lúc nhỏ không hiểu lắm, chỉ cảm thấy bình thường liền nị oai cha mẹ tại ngày nay càng thêm ngày một thậm tệ hơn, chờ đến dần dần lớn lên về sau phát giác chính mình nhẫn không được thời điểm, cái này ái tình chứng kiến sẽ đã trở thành gia đình thói quen, trốn đều trốn không thoát.  
May mắn cái này ngày một năm chỉ có một ngày, cố gắng tự nói với mình này chính là khó được hồi gia ăn một bữa cơm, cũng có thể kiên trì đi xuống.  
Vưu Lương Hành hơi hơi xuất thần, tay chợt bị Bạch Diễm lôi kéo, vọng tiến một đôi doanh doanh đôi mắt đẹp trong."Xem ta tiểu lương, có phải hay không gầy... Ân, giống như không ốm."  
Hoàn thành chuyện của mình, Bạch Diễm lúc này mới có thời gian đánh giá chính mình bên ngoài đọc sách tiểu nhi tử, chuyện nhà chuyện cửa không có gì đáng giá đề, Bạch Diễm đạo: "Một người ở bên ngoài đọc sách mệt chết đi đi, chờ ngươi năm nay tốt nghiệp , trở về Bắc Kinh, mẹ mỗi ngày làm cho ngươi... Ân, mẹ cho ngươi ba mỗi ngày làm cho ngươi ăn ngon ."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Mẹ, ta khai giảng mới đại tam."  
Bạch Diễm: "Di?"  
Không khí nhất thời an tĩnh.  
Rất minh nghiêm túc nói: "Mẹ ngươi đây là đối với ngươi kỳ vọng cao, ngươi ở trường học dùng điểm công, tranh thủ năm nay liền tốt nghiệp."  
Vưu Lương Hành tập mãi thành thói quen, đạo: "Hảo."  
Nhàn thoại việc nhà, ở mặt ngoài hồi lâu không thấy, cẩn thận vừa nghe đã có chút một lời khó nói hết, Vưu Lương Hành đối tỷ tỷ đã là thập phần khổ tay, nhưng Bạch Dao cùng mẫu thân Bạch Diễm một so, vẫn là gặp sư phụ, thật muốn nói đến, Bạch Dao đại khái chỉ kế thừa Bạch Diễm tám mươi phần trăm tùy hứng.  
Những người khác tuyệt đối không thể tưởng được, Vưu Lương Hành vị này mẫu thân tuy rằng lấy ảnh hậu tên hưởng dự trong nước ngoại, nhưng nội tại là một cái hai mươi bốn K vàng ròng tiểu công chúa, vị này tiểu công chúa lại hảo tử bất tử trùng hợp gặp rất minh cái này nghiêm túc khí quản viêm tổng tài, hai cùng kết hợp, sinh một cái lớn lên giống Bạch Diễm nữ nhi Bạch Dao, lại sinh một cái lớn lên giống rất minh nhi tử Vưu Lương Hành...  
Trong nhà cụ thể địa vị có thể nghĩ.  
Bạch Diễm lớn nhất, Bạch Dao thứ hai, rất minh đệ tam, Vưu Lương Hành...  
Vì thế Vưu Lương Hành dọn đi ra ngoài.  
Thời gian vội vàng quá, với lục điểm xuất đầu, người một nhà ngồi trên bàn ăn, khai cơm trước, rất minh đứng dậy vi Bạch Diễm kéo một khúc đàn vi-ô-lông, đưa một bộ kim cương trang sức cùng một chiếc tân khoản xe thể thao.  
Bạch Diễm che miệng, lệ quang chợt lóe, cười mắng: "Đã bao nhiêu năm ngươi vẫn là như vậy tục tằng, cũng không sợ bọn nhỏ chê cười, ngươi nói một chút, trừ bỏ ta, cô bé kia sẽ dễ dàng như vậy bị ngươi đả động."  
Rất khắc sâu trong lòng khái gật đầu, liên tục nói xong không có hay không, hai người thân thân mật mật ôm cùng một chỗ đến trong phòng khách phóng âm nhạc khiêu điệu waltz, Vưu Lương Hành hàng vây xem chỉnh chỉnh một giờ, rốt cục nghe được mẫu thân lên tiếng.  
"Nhanh ăn đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành cúi đầu ăn cơm, một bữa cơm xuống dưới thế nhưng so thần chạy đánh quyền còn mệt thượng rất nhiều.  
Rất minh miết quá nhi tử, nhìn hắn không được tự nhiên bộ dáng rất có cảm khái."Ngươi còn tiểu, cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, chờ ngươi nói thương yêu thời điểm sẽ biết."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn nhìn Bạch Diễm, lại nhìn nhìn bên cạnh Bạch Dao, yên lặng không lời gì để nói.  
Dùng cơm chấm dứt khi, rất minh nhớ tới một sự kiện đến, đạo: "Dao dao, gần nhất còn có tiền tiêu vặt sao?"  
Bạch Dao tối không thiếu tiền, nhưng mà biểu tình một chuyển, cũng là tội nghiệp đạo: "Không có, ba."  
Rất minh gật đầu."Ân, một hồi tìm ta cho ngươi tiểu mấy trăm vạn, chú ý một chút nhi, không cho loạn hoa."  
Bạch Dao cười hì hì đạo: "Cám ơn ba."  
Biểu tình lãnh khốc, trong lòng lại bị nữ nhi một nụ cười chữa khỏi mỹ tư tư, ánh mắt một chuyển, hỏi Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi còn có bao nhiêu?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi ức đạo: "Năm nghìn tả hữu."  
Rất minh gật đầu: "A, kia hẳn là đủ."  
Bạch Diễm nghe bĩu môi: "Ngươi như thế nào tổng đối tiểu lương như vậy bất công."  
Rất minh đạo: "Vưu Lương Hành là con ta, ta chính là như vậy lại đây , dao dao là nữ hài tử, nữ nhi liền đến phú dưỡng."  
Bạch Dao hừ một tiếng, bất hòa hắn tranh luận, ngẩng đầu nhìn Vưu Lương Hành, thần thái ôn nhu nói: "Không có việc gì, mẹ cho ngươi tiền tiêu vặt." Nói xong, liền cầm lấy di động chuyển khoản.  
Vưu Lương Hành vi tín vang lên, điểm tiến trướng khoản, nhìn thấy Bạch Diễm cho hắn phát rồi tiền lì xì.  
Điểm khai, vừa lúc hai trăm.  
Vưu Lương Hành thần sắc bình tĩnh: "Cám ơn mẹ."  
Bạch Diễm tâm tình thật tốt."Thật ngoan."  
Một bữa cơm chấm dứt, vi cấp cha mẹ lưu lại hai người không gian, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Bạch Dao từng người trở về phòng, đóng cửa trước, lại nghe gặp khách thính phóng khởi điệu waltz nhạc khúc, Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, vào phòng gian.  
... Tựa như tiến vào tân thế giới, rốt cục thanh tĩnh.  
Một hơi thở ra đi, Vưu Lương Hành biết vậy nên kém mệt, mỗi ngày thời gian này, hắn đều phải nhiệt thân vận động, đánh một giờ quyền anh, nhưng tại gia đãi trong chốc lát, lại cảm giác tinh thần giống như bị tra tấn, nhất thời không có hăng say.  
Ở trên giường nằm xuống, không bao lâu, cửa nhà chợt truyền đến tiếng cửa mở, Vưu Lương Hành phản xạ có điều kiện tưởng Bạch Dao, đi nhanh một mại, đứng vững môn.  
Cửa nhà người ninh ninh cửa mở, hướng trước dùng sức, môn không chút sứt mẻ, có thể là dùng sức chân khí còn không có thôi động môn một chút ít, ngoài cửa người rõ ràng dừng một chút, nhẹ ho nhẹ một tiếng.  
Là một đạo nam tính tiếng nói.  
Vưu Lương Hành mở cửa, cửa nhà quả nhiên đứng rất minh, vóc người cao gầy, ánh mắt nghiêm túc."Đỉnh môn làm gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Trùng hợp."  
Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm nghe đi lên nhẵn nhụi ngọt nhuyễn, nghe vào rất minh trong lỗ tai nhượng hắn nhịn không được nhíu mày, con hắn chỗ nào cũng giống như hắn, đã có thể thanh âm này... Suy nghĩ trở về, nói chính sự đạo: "Ngươi sang năm thực tập hạng mục định rồi sao?"  
Nếu là người bình thường, còn không có khai giảng liền nghiên cứu cái này nhưng có thể có chút sớm, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành lại không phải, hắn trả lời: "Không có, trường học còn chưa nói."  
"Ngươi muốn hay không chính mình làm?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ nhàng sửng sốt, nhìn về phía rất minh ánh mắt có chút nghi hoặc, rất minh đem trên tay một điệp tư liệu đưa cho hắn, đạo: "Nhìn xem cái này."  
Vưu Lương Hành cúi đầu, liên tục lật xem vài tờ, phát hiện này điệp tư liệu lấy gia tộc bọn họ phẩm bài ngẩng đầu lên, nhưng mà nội dung cũng là trong gia tộc cũng không có sản nghiệp.  
— truyền thông trực tiếp.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đây là cái gì?"  
Rất minh lời ít mà ý nhiều, "Thời đại thuỷ triều tân bánh ngọt, ta gần nhất đang lo lắng phương diện này, ngươi muốn là có thời gian, cái này hạng mục liền giao cho ngươi."  
Có quan gia tộc sản nghiệp, rất minh chưa từng có đối Vưu Lương Hành từng có cái gì yêu cầu, Vưu Lương Hành đại học ghi danh A đại chịu trách nhiệm viện hoàn toàn là quyết định của chính mình, chưa bao giờ vi kế thừa gia sản nhất định học tập cái gì quy định.  
Trước mắt rất minh mặc dù đề xuất cái này đề nghị, nhưng kết quả vẫn là từ Vưu Lương Hành chính mình quyết định.  
Vưu Lương Hành tạm dừng một cái chớp mắt, trả lời: "Ta nhìn xem đi."  
Đây là đang lo lắng ý tứ, rất minh không tái xâm nhập, quay đầu liền đi , Vưu Lương Hành đưa hắn đến thang lầu chỗ ngoặt nhìn thoáng qua, chỉ thấy trong phòng ăn không ngừng khi nào đổi thành một mảnh hoa hải, mẫu thân Bạch Diễm đang tại tâm tình tốt nhất điểm ngọn nến đảo rượu đỏ.  
Vưu Lương Hành sửng sốt, bỗng nhiên hối hận nhiều nhìn liếc mắt một cái.  
Trở lại gian phòng, rất lương sắp sửa tư liệu chỉnh thể phiên một lần, nhìn hoàn về sau suy nghĩ không tính thanh minh, ngược lại là chợt sinh ra một cỗ lần nữa xem kỹ ý tứ.  
Trực tiếp... Trực tiếp nghiệp.  
Vưu Lương Hành trực tiếp nhìn đến không nhiều lắm, duy nhị ấn tượng toàn bộ đến từ chính KK.  
, đệ 54 chương Nếu nói là có thể hay không từ trực tiếp trung đạt được lạc thú, Vưu Lương Hành tự mình cảm thấy vẫn là có một chút, nhưng khoảng cách cái loại này hấp dẫn đến không ngừng hướng trong tạp tiền cảm giác, còn thực rõ ràng có một đoạn chênh lệch.  
Trực tiếp ma lực căn nguyên ở đâu?  
Vưu Lương Hành còn không phải rất rõ ràng.  
Trong đầu lại hiện lên KK, Vưu Lương Hành lấy ra cứng nhắc, đổ bộ manh miêu TV võng trang, tìm tòi KK, ngoài dự đoán chính là KK cũng không có tại trực tiếp.  
Vưu Lương Hành kinh ngạc, hắn nhớ rõ mỗi ngày buổi chiều bảy giờ rưỡi đến mười giờ rưỡi là KK cố định trực tiếp thời gian... Có phải hay không bởi vì đến Bắc Kinh, cho nên xin phép ?  
Vưu Lương Hành tắt đi cứng nhắc, mở ra di động, vi tín thượng vội vàng thoáng nhìn, chú ý tới đối thoại khuông trong thậm chí có đến từ a thánh tân tin tức.  
Thời gian là bảy giờ rưỡi, hai giờ trước.  
Phát hiện bỏ lỡ tiếp thu thời gian, Vưu Lương Hành phản ứng đầu tiên là có chút tiếc hận, bất quá loại cảm giác này một cái chớp mắt lướt qua, cũng không có nhạ đến hắn để ý, điểm tiến nói chuyện phiếm mặt biên, a thánh tin tức cùng với một cái miêu mễ chớp mắt biểu tình bao.  
— lương lương?  
— ngài đáng yêu K lặng lẽ xuất hiện.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ nhàng cong môi, biết a thánh chủ bá thân phận, đối phương liền bắt đầu quang minh chánh đại sử dụng KK cái này danh hào.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: — như thế nào không trực tiếp?  
Một câu câu hỏi, có không ít tin tức lượng, a thánh cũng không biết đang làm cái gì, nhìn đến tin tức giây hồi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — làm sao ngươi biết ta không trực tiếp, ngươi đi xem ta nha?  
Vưu Lương Hành bị truyền thuyết, bình tĩnh hồi phục đạo: — ngươi muốn là trực tiếp, hiện tại như thế nào cùng ta nói chuyện.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphát rồi một cái kinh ngạc biểu tình: — đối a ~ ngươi hảo thông minh a!  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Này nếu nói là đối phương không phải cố ý , Vưu Lương Hành tuyệt đối không tin, hắn ẩn ẩn bị tức một chút, lại cũng không có để điện thoại di động xuống ý tứ.  
Quanh thân an tĩnh, Vưu Lương Hành không từ suy đoán khởi hiện tại hướng đi, đem nói chuyện phiếm mặt biên hướng về phía trước hoạt, Vưu Lương Hành còn nhớ rõ trước không giải quyết được gì một đoạn đối thoại.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ngày mai đi Bắc Kinh... Gặp mặt sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — hảo.  
Đảo mắt lời này đã bị mặt khác sự tình đỉnh đi xuống, hiện tại buổi tối lại tán gẫu cùng một chỗ, Vưu Lương Hành có chút không biết nên như thế nào mở ra đề tài.  
Bất quá vạn hạnh, tại hắn cùng a thánh nói chuyện phiếm trung, phụ trách mở ra đề tài người chưa bao giờ là hắn, không đợi hắn suy nghĩ sâu xa lâu lắm, a thánh bên kia nhân tiện nói: — không có người xem, như thế nào trực tiếp.  
Vưu Lương Hành nghĩ nghĩ vừa mới mới nhìn hoàn manh miêu TV võng trạm thượng KK miến sổ, hồi phục: — không có người xem?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: mới vừa rồi không có, hiện tại có.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, lại có chút phản ứng không kịp, a thánh cũng không dung hắn nghĩ lại, rất nhanh đạo: — thượng tuyến.  
Du hý lời mời tự nhiên không đạo lý cự tuyệt, Vưu Lương Hành: —... Ân.  
Đổ bộ quá trình cũng không chậm, cảm quan thượng lại kéo có chút trường, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn vương giả vinh quang quen thuộc mới bắt đầu mặt biên tổng cảm thấy có loại lùi lại cảm, thành công đổ bộ về sau, đợi khoái một phút đồng hồ, a thánh vẫn không có thượng tuyến.  
Tại vi tín thượng hỏi ý kiến a thánh trước, Vưu Lương Hành trong đầu chợt lóe, chợt nghĩ đến một sự kiện, điểm tiến bạn tốt liệt biểu, xem xét tân bạn tốt thỉnh cầu, liệt biểu trung quả nhiên có một đạo tân thân thỉnh.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười thắng KKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthân thỉnh tăng thêm ngài vi bạn tốt.  
Đây là a thánh quý danh, cái kia mỗi ngày đều trực tiếp miến thượng trăm vạn du hý hào.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời tâm tư thay đổi thật nhanh, điểm hạ tiếp thu, quả nhiên, bạn tốt thông qua đồng thời, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười thắng KKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontliền truyền đến tin tức. — cái này hào đẳng cấp có chút cao, chúng ta đánh giải trí đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành đối giải trí hình thức ấn tượng thâm hậu, thượng một lần khi đùa cụ thể quá trình đã nhớ không rõ, nhưng lúc ấy hỏa khí dâng lên cảm giác đảo là có chút tiên minh, đang nghĩ tới, a thánh truyền đến tin tức:  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười thắng KKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — tục ngữ nói thật đúng, ở nơi nào té ngã, liền muốn ở nơi nào đứng lên.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Cái này cách dùng có thể .  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục một cái chữ tốt, lập tức font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười thắng KKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphát lại đây một đạo du hý mời, Vưu Lương Hành điểm hạ tiếp thu, hai người tại tổ đội gian hội hợp, hình cái đầu như trên khi hiện lên microphone dấu hiệu.  
Không cần phải nói minh, tự giác khai mạch.  
Thượng một lần khai mạch sau đó, hai người nửa ngày đều không có thanh âm, lần này lại bất đồng, vừa mới khai thanh âm, tại một tiếng ho nhẹ sau, Khang Thánh Triết liền mở miệng đạo: "Lương lương?"  
Kia thanh tuyến đã thập phần quen thuộc, công nhận độ rất cao, gần trong gang tấc đơn người đối thoại, Vưu Lương Hành không khỏi ứng tiếng nói: "Nghe được đến."  
Này thanh đáp lại tại chỉ có hai người trong không gian thập phần rõ ràng, Vưu Lương Hành thậm chí có thể nghe được chính mình hồi âm, hắn thanh tuyến so a thánh thanh tuyến còn đặc biệt, vừa vào nhĩ, liên chính mình cũng cảm thấy như là cái nữ hài tử.  
Đây là hắn cùng a thánh nhận thức tới nay, lần đầu tiên chân chính ý nghĩa thượng thanh âm đối thoại.  
Vưu Lương Hành đối a thánh phản ứng có chút để ý, loại này để ý cùng hiện thực sinh hoạt trung cảm giác hoàn toàn bất đồng, tại hiện thực sinh hoạt trung, người khác có thể trước hết nhìn đến mặt mình, sau đó nghe được thanh âm cảm thấy kinh ngạc, mà ở ngăn cách dung mạo trên mạng, dĩ nhiên là thanh âm chưởng khống toàn bộ ấn tượng đầu tiên.  
A thánh hắn sẽ là cái gì cảm giác?  
Đang nghĩ tới, bên tai đột nhiên truyền đến liên tiếp tiếng cười, không phải cố ý, mà là một loại không nhẫn nhịn được lại mạnh mẽ nhịn nữa thanh âm."Gần gũi nghe quả nhiên không đến, la lỵ âm, cùng ta võng luyến sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành phản xạ có điều kiện đạo: "... Lăn."  
Một tiếng răn dạy, đối diện lại cười càng thêm run rẩy, Vưu Lương Hành GET không đến hắn cười điểm không nói, còn không khoa trương cảm thấy, tiếng cười kia rất giống một trận cùng với đầy đất lăn lộn tài năng phát ra ... Heo gọi.  
Nguyên lai... Trên mạng nói cười xuất heo gọi thế nhưng không là nói giỡn.  
Bất quá tiếng cười quanh quẩn bên trong, Vưu Lương Hành tâm tình cũng theo sát mà giữa bất tri bất giác thoải mái đứng lên.  
Những lời này nhìn như là trêu ghẹo trêu chọc, nhưng lại đúng là xác nhận biết Vưu Lương Hành giới tính trụ cột thượng mới có thể nói ra vui đùa, Vưu Lương Hành không tất yếu lại đi xác nhận cái gì, giờ khắc này, trước phiền não giật mình trở thành hư không.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Còn đánh nữa thôi đánh?"  
Khang Thánh Triết vừa cười vừa nói: "Đánh nha đánh nha, đêm nay có thể có chuyện trọng yếu phải làm, ta nhìn xem, bây giờ là chín giờ bốn mươi lăm phân, ly mười giờ rưỡi còn có tứ mười lăm phút."  
Giọng nói hiệu quả không thể so bình thường, cũng không có văn tự thượng đánh chữ thời gian, nghe được trong tai liền sẽ làm ra đáp lại, hoàn hoàn toàn toàn thức thời đối thoại, Vưu Lương Hành kỳ quái nói: "Ngươi tính toán thời gian làm như thế nào?"  
Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm mang cười: "Trực tiếp." Vưu Lương Hành không có mở miệng, đối diện liền đã tự động bổ sung đạo: "Hôm nay buổi tối ta xin nghỉ, cấp một mình ngươi một mình trực tiếp."  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Một cái chớp mắt chi gian, Vưu Lương Hành chợt minh bạch vừa mới a thánh nói trước không có người xem hiện tại có ý tứ, hắn trong đầu không nghĩ nhiều, trong lòng đã có cỗ táo loạn cảm.  
Vưu Lương Hành ngừng một giây, ngữ khí bình thản đạo: "Liền ngươi vô nghĩa nhiều."  
Khang Thánh Triết cười: "Trực tiếp, cũng không liền muốn nói nhiều, ngươi muốn là cảm thấy phiền liền mắng ta, ta kỳ thật rất thích ngươi dùng cái này tiểu cổ họng mắng ta ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Ngươi là biến thái sao ngươi.  
Khi nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết điểm hạ bắt đầu, du hý tiến hành xứng đôi, đồng thời, hắn hắng giọng một cái, lôi ra một cỗ Vưu Lương Hành tại nhìn chi gian trực tiếp khi đã từng ngắn ngủi nghe qua vài câu ngữ điệu.  
"Được rồi được rồi ~ như vậy trực tiếp mà bắt đầu nha, thích chủ bá điểm điểm chú ý, cứu cứu ta đứa bé này."  
Vưu Lương Hành im lặng không tiếng động, khóe miệng lại sớm đã nhẹ câu, thanh âm đáp lại tại bên tai, đối phương chính là KK cảm giác như là được đến cường điệu, Vưu Lương Hành tại giữa bất tri bất giác, gặp được a thánh trước chưa từng gặp qua bộ dáng.  
Du hý bắt đầu, Vưu Lương Hành tuyển thượng đơn anh hùng Hoa Mộc Lan, nghe a thánh muốn trực tiếp, hắn có chút tận lực không lựa chọn cùng a thánh cùng một chỗ.  
Nếu là chủ bá, liền muốn tự cường tự lập.  
Khang Thánh Triết không thèm để ý Vưu Lương Hành tuyển ai, hắn bản thân theo thường lệ lựa chọn lần trước đã dùng qua bùi cầm hổ, bất quá bởi vì quý danh làn da đầy đủ hết, thay bùi cầm hổ mai tây tân làn da.  
Xuyên lam sắc cầu y mai tây bài bùi cầm hổ bôn tiến dã khu, ngoài miệng đạo: "Không vội, đánh trước dã, đưa một bộ bình A phần món ăn, tái mạnh mẽ một cước, oa ~ xem ta này một cầu, ở giữa dã quái mặt, bắn hảo chuẩn ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành vừa nghe thanh âm của hắn liền có chút phân thần, tại ra đi gặp được đối phương giao thủ hai lần đều không bắt lấy đối thủ, Vưu Lương Hành không rõ ràng lắm đối phương đẳng cấp, bất quá nhìn đi vị coi như du hý, đánh nhau cũng không chán nản.  
Vài giây đồng hồ thời gian trôi qua, du hý xoát tân ra ẩn thân kỹ năng, vương giả vinh quang giải trí hình thức không chỉ tiết tấu khoái, cũng sẽ xuất hiện hư không chi khóa, tật phong chúc phúc, chiến thần chúc phúc, ẩn thân từ từ giai đoạn tính biến hóa.  
Ẩn thân xuất hiện, địch ta anh hùng đều nhìn không tới đối phương, chỉ có khoảng cách tiếp cận, đỉnh đầu sẽ xuất hiện lóe ra gợi ý, đồng thời nhìn đến đối phương, bất quá lóe ra chỉ có thể thuyết minh bên cạnh có địch nhân, không thể nói minh đối phương cụ thể nhân số, Vưu Lương Hành lần thứ hai đánh giải trí hình thức, không cẩn thận ăn mệt.  
Vốn tính toán tại trong bụi cỏ ngồi xổm trụ đối diện xạ thủ, Vưu Lương Hành xông lên đi sau đó ẩn thân kỹ năng biến mất, đối diện thế nhưng toát ra đến ba người, thịt cùng thích khách đem nhà mình xạ thủ che ở phía sau, Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời đủ không đến, chỉ phải dời đi mục tiêu, lựa chọn bắt lấy thích khách.  
Tam đối một, huyết điều rất nhanh thấy đáy, đánh dã bùi cầm hổ a thánh từ dã khu mỹ tư tư vọt lên.  
Nhưng thời cơ không khéo, Vưu Lương Hành cuối cùng một kích bắt lấy thích khách sau suy sụp ngã xuống đất, bùi cầm hổ lững thững đến muộn, anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân thời cơ lặng yên rời đi.  
A thánh ngữ điệu thập phần mất mát."Còn kém một giây, ai, bất quá không quan hệ, ta nhưng lấy báo thù cho ngươi nha, dư lại hai người kia đầu đều là ta ."  
"Biệt chớp mắt, xem ta này một bộ, ta muốn thượng , ai — chờ ai —! ! Biệt — "  
Nói chuyện đồng thời, bùi cầm hổ một bộ kỹ năng đã lấy cực khoái đánh ra, ngay tại hắn sắp bắt lấy đối phương thịt khi, xạ thủ lỗ ban một pháo đem hắn đánh bay, vừa vặn nhượng đội hữu bỏ qua bùi cầm hổ kỹ năng, tránh được một mạng.  
Không chỉ như thế, ngắn ngủi thời cơ, tình huống nháy mắt xoay ngược lại, bùi cầm hổ xoay người chật vật chạy trốn, đảo mắt bị đánh đến bán huyết.  
"Ân, này, không hoảng hốt, ta còn có thể giang, bọn họ khẳng định đã cho ta đi trở về, ta liền ở trong này ngồi xổm , ta không đi, ta liền ngồi xổm ở đây."  
Có lúc này công phu, chết đi Vưu Lương Hành đã sống lại, bất quá hắn bất tri bất giác bị hấp dẫn lực chú ý, nhất thời không có vội vã tiến đến ra đi, mà là tại nước suối trong thông qua tiểu bản đồ vây xem a thánh tình cảnh.  
Đảo thực sự chút nhìn trực tiếp cảm giác.  
Đối diện thịt Trình Giảo Kim cùng xạ thủ lỗ ban không có hồi tháp, bùi cầm hổ bán huyết, đối phương cũng tưởng nhất cử bắt lấy, tại đối phương tiến vào bụi cỏ khi, bùi cầm hổ từ thảo từ trong chui ra đến, chờ đối phương đuổi theo ra đến khi, bùi cầm hổ lại lần nữa chui trở lại trong bụi cỏ.  
"Nhìn, hai người bọn họ đều tại truy ta, ta tiến vào bụi cỏ, tới một cái lạt mềm buộc chặt, ân, bọn họ quả nhiên bị ta hấp dẫn , hảo, đi hai bước, lại đi hai bước, sau đó... Quay đầu lại một cái ác hổ phác thỉ!"  
Trong phút chốc, một tiếng du hý âm hiệu vang vọng bên tai. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontDouble Kill ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font — song sát!  
Vưu Lương Hành bị một câu kia ác hổ phác thỉ hoảng sửng sốt, bỗng nhiên cười ra tiếng, hắn vội vàng nhịn cười thanh, thao túng Hoa Mộc Lan chạy tới ra đi, đi ngang qua dã khu khi, nghe được a thánh đạo: "Mau nhìn ta, đến cùng KK chơi trốn tìm nha?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn liếc mắt một cái tiểu bản đồ, phát hiện a thánh ngay tại dã khu trong, tầm mắt một chuyển, lại cũng không có nhìn thấy người.  
Vưu Lương Hành tự tin vừa thấy, đột nhiên nhìn thấy trước mắt thâm lam sắc dã quái trên đầu nhiều một đạo huyết điều, mặt trên viết tên đạo: người thắng KK.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Bùi cầm hổ cái này anh hùng, có thể tại hình người thái cùng hổ hình thái gian lẫn nhau chuyển hoán, nhất là tân bản mai CP phu, biến thành lão hổ về sau là thâm lam sắc , cùng dã quái lớn lên có vài phần tương tự.  
Trước mắt, a thánh một cước đem dã quái đá chết sau đó bốn chân dán mà không sai chút nào ngồi xổm dã quái trong nhà, thật là có điểm lấy giả đánh tráo ý tứ.  
Tự nhiên, tiền đề là không nhìn rụng bùi cầm hổ đầu thượng một nửa huyết điều.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Ngươi có độc đi.  
Sơ qua, Vưu Lương Hành mở miệng nói: "Ngươi về sau biệt làm chủ bá, từ tại vương giả khe sâu trong đương dã quái đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Kia hoàn, về sau toàn thế giới ngoạn gia đều phải quỳ gối dã quái trong tay, từ nay về sau đại gia thấy ta, đều phải gọi ta một tiếng dã ba ba."  
, đệ 55 chương Vưu Lương Hành nhưng cười không nói, bất quá tiếng cười tận lực nhẫn nại, cuối cùng chỉ đem ý cười dừng lại tại trên mặt. Nói thật ra , hắn tổng cảm thấy tiếng cười kia nếu như bị đối phương nghe thấy, đối phương cái đuôi sợ là càng muốn vểnh lên trời.  
Hiện tại cũng đã kiều đủ cao... Tuy rằng cũng không làm cho người chán ghét là được.  
Một ván du hý rất nhanh chấm dứt, Khang Thánh Triết bùi cầm hổ phát dục sau đó quét ngang toàn trường, không mấy phút đồng hồ liền vi đối phương thủy tinh họa thượng chung kết phù, càng khoa trương chính là tại đối phương thủy tinh nổ mạnh trước, hắn nhảy nhảy vào đối phương nước suối, oanh oanh liệt liệt nghênh đón một hồi tử vong.  
"Tự sát bảo địa, lương tâm đề cử, năm sao khen ngợi, tuyệt đối khách quan, địch quân nước suối, ngươi đáng giá có được ~ thật sự không đến một phát đi ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không đến."  
A thánh tràn đầy tiếc hận: "Di? Như vậy dứt khoát? Anh anh anh ~ "  
Tại Vưu Lương Hành bên người, có một ngẫu nhiên anh anh anh một mét tám tóc húi cua tráng hán, bình thường thâm thụ độc hại, nhưng hiện tại nghe được a thánh một tiếng này cố ý bán manh, nhưng không sinh ra như vậy nùng liệt phiền táo cảm.  
Vì thế Vưu Lương Hành ước chừng nhẫn hai giây, mới ra quyền đánh chết anh anh quái, rời khỏi du hý trọng khai. Khang Thánh Triết vội không ngừng điểm hạ gia nhập, rất nhanh lại khai một ván.  
Tân cục bắt đầu, anh hùng lựa chọn cùng trước có điều bất đồng, tại Vưu Lương Hành tuyển định anh hùng trước, Khang Thánh Triết trước lựa chọn một vị pháp sư anh hùng: Doanh Chính, Vưu Lương Hành cùng tại phía sau, lựa chọn khải, cũng mang theo kỹ năng khiển trách, chuẩn bị đánh dã.  
Vị trí chuyển hoán, trung tâm vị trí đổi thành Vưu Lương Hành, K chủ bá không chút nào thấy bối rối, hắn thành thạo thậm chí nói khoác mà không biết ngượng đạo: "Quan khán trực tiếp đại gia có thể nhìn đến, một vị tên là lương lương bằng hữu lựa chọn đánh dã vị, đây là muốn bả vai gánh nặng carry toàn trường a, các ngươi kích động sao, ta thực kích động, bất quá quá kích động cũng không được, phải biết càng là gặp được tin cậy đội hữu, chúng ta càng phải có nguyên vẹn ý thức đi tìm hảo vị trí của mình! Ân, ta nhìn xem, ta đây một ván liền phụ trách hoa thức nằm phi đi! Lương lương huynh đệ, hãy nhìn ngươi đó."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Chủ bá còn có thể như vậy chơi?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đương nhiên không, giống nhau chủ bá nào có ta như vậy sẽ chơi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Nói chuyện công phu, du hý bắt đầu, Vưu Lương Hành lực chú ý bị Khang Thánh Triết hấp dẫn hơn phân nửa, lần này mới chú ý tới đối phương đội hình thập phần cường thế, Thành Cát Tư Hãn, Na Tra, Quan Vũ, Hạ Hầu đôn, dư kế tiếp là trương lương.  
Vưu Lương Hành bị a thánh trêu chọc một lần, hơi có chút không thể thua cảm giác, hắn thao túng khải đánh dã chấm dứt phối hợp xạ thủ hạ bộ bắt người, bắt đầu liền chưởng khống xuất thực hảo tiết tấu.  
"Nhìn một cái, chúng ta đánh dã là cỡ nào ưu tú..."  
Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm mang theo cười, còn trêu chọc không ngừng, đa dạng khích lệ vào một lỗ tai, Vưu Lương Hành nói không nên lời là cái gì cảm giác, vội vàng đạo: "Ngươi khoái câm miệng đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết hừ hừ mỉm cười, âm cuối tô đầu người da run lên, Vưu Lương Hành thoáng chốc cả người khó chịu.  
Đánh dã muốn phụ trách chưởng khống toàn cục, tự nhiên không thể thiếu chú ý Khang Thánh Triết tại phổ thông, chỉ thấy người này thao túng Doanh Chính cực kỳ phong cách, hai chân cách mặt đất nổi tại giữa không trung nhìn xuống chúng sinh, tàn huyết liền dư hai giọt, vẫn là không trở về nhà.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhắc nhở đạo: "Ngươi phía sau cái kia trị liệu hảo ."  
Tại nhà mình thượng trung hạ ba đường tối ngoại tầng phòng ngự tháp hạ, mỗi cách một đoạn thời gian đều sẽ sinh ra một cái chữ thập hình trị liệu, bắt lấy có thể gia tăng một đoạn huyết lượng, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn chưa có về nhà ý tứ, cho nên nhắc nhở một câu.  
Nhưng mà a thánh bụi thường kiêu ngạo."Hảo chủ bá không ăn trị liệu, cái này trị liệu ta sẽ không ăn , tử cũng sẽ không ăn ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... A."  
Lời nói còn không có lạc, Vưu Lương Hành khải cùng Khang Thánh Triết Doanh Chính trên đầu đồng thời hiện lên một cái hồng sắc dấu hiệu, một cái giây lát, Doanh Chính đỉnh đầu dấu hiệu thành toàn qua trạng xoay tròn đứng lên.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, a thánh lập tức cũng bị phi .  
Chơi vương giả vinh quang ngoạn gia cũng biết, vương giả khe sâu trong anh hùng kỹ năng các có bất đồng, trong đó Na Tra liền là một cái điển lệ, cái này anh hùng có thể dấu hiệu địch quân anh hùng, sau đó lựa chọn trong đó một vị bình chuyển qua bên cạnh hắn tiến hành đánh chết, dùng để thu gặt tàn huyết hiệu quả thật tốt, vừa mới cái kia hồng sắc dấu hiệu chính là đối phương tại xem xét hắn cùng a thánh tầm nhìn, thực rõ ràng, tại mãn huyết khải cùng tàn huyết Doanh Chính chi gian, địch quân Na Tra không chút do dự lựa chọn Khang Thánh Triết Doanh Chính.  
Không xa ngàn dặm, cách vương giả khe sâu nửa cái bản đồ, không xa ngàn dặm tới lấy chi mạng chó.  
Vưu Lương Hành vội vàng hướng phổ thông chạy, không quên nhắc nhở, "Ngươi trước đem trị liệu ăn."  
Ấn Doanh Chính hiện tại huyết lượng, đừng nói Na Tra trạc hắn một súng, chỉ là bay qua đến chàng hắn kia một chút, đã đầy đủ đâm chết hắn.  
Khang Thánh Triết không né không tránh, cũng không ăn trị liệu, hắn nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, đạo: "Ta là ăn trị liệu người sao? Ta sẽ sợ một cái Na Tra? Có bản lĩnh đến phi ta, ngươi phi ngươi phi."  
Trong lúc nói chuyện, đối phương Na Tra mang theo hồng quang tự địch quân nước suối thẳng tắp bay tới, mắt thấy càng kháo càng gần, càng kháo càng gần!  
Khang Thánh Triết khí nuốt núi sông đạo: "Ngươi tới a!"  
Không biết sao, Vưu Lương Hành chợt nhớ tới trước trên mạng đã từng lưu hành quá đem nhất chỉ thiền cùng sư rống công dung hợp cùng một chỗ ngạnh, hắn hơi hơi phân tâm, đảo mắt nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết Doanh Chính tại phổ thông hướng chỗ cao, chính diện phóng đại.  
Doanh Chính đại chiêu, là từ phía sau lưng thẳng tắp liên tục thả ra kiếm quang, thời gian dài đến vài giây, lực sát thương thật lớn, nhưng một khi thả ra chỉ có thể tả hữu di động phương hướng không thể xoay người, nếu là phóng đại thời điểm bị đối phương chuyển qua phía sau, thực dễ dàng bị phế.  
Trước mắt, Khang Thánh Triết thời cơ kháp cực chuẩn, đối phương Na Tra nghênh diện bay tới chính đánh vào hắn kiếm quang, từ đầu tới đuôi, một kiếm xuống dốc.  
Chính đứng đắn hoàn hoàn toàn toàn đâm cái thấu tâm lạnh!  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời khiếp sợ, hắn mắt thấy kia mãn huyết Na Tra mãn huyết bay tới, bị kiếm quang bắn thẳng đến, tới gần Doanh Chính mỗi một khắc huyết lượng đều tại giảm xuống, cuối cùng rốt cục chuyển qua Doanh Chính trước mắt khi, ba kỷ một tiếng ngã xuống đất, chết.  
Chết...  
Liền như vậy chết...  
Ôm thu gặt tàn huyết hy vọng cường thế mà đến, chỉ đụng tới Doanh Chính một chút, còn không có đánh chết! Đừng nói Vưu Lương Hành loại này tính tình nhìn cảm thán, phỏng chừng thay đổi bất luận kẻ nào đều sẽ bị hoạt hoạt tức chết.  
Một sóng cường thế tú kỹ, Khang Thánh Triết lớn tiếng cười rộ lên, vừa hiểu được ý lại có vui sướng, Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy, thậm chí còn có vài phần thiếu đòn."Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha nhìn thấy sao, ta lợi hại hay không? Hảo buông xuống ngươi hai tay, không cần tái vỗ tay ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Đối diện Na Tra hiển nhiên bị tức không nhẹ, toàn bộ văn tự kênh trong hiện ra văn tự.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđịch quân Na Tra font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: —...  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđịch quân Na Tra font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ngươi ngưu.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Thật tinh mắt ~ "  
Chỉ nghe thanh âm cũng biết hắn có bao nhiêu sao đắc ý dào dạt, Vưu Lương Hành quyết định buông ra tiểu bản đồ không lại nhìn hắn, nhưng mà ngay tại này cuối cùng một giây, Doanh Chính đang muốn di động, tiến vào trong tháp binh tuyến nhẹ nhàng cho hắn một chút, thiên cổ đế vương Doanh Chính một tiếng rên rỉ... Hoăng .  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Chủ bá, ngươi bị tiểu binh đánh chết ."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ta không là! Ta không có! Đừng nói bừa."  
Giờ khắc này, Vưu Lương Hành rốt cục nhịn không được đột nhiên bật cười, hắn tiếng cười không ngừng, liên cười hảo vài giây, thanh âm tại giọng nói kênh trong quanh quẩn, càng nghe càng thiếu nữ, càng nghe càng đáng yêu.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Miến tâm tình hảo thời điểm, giống nhau đều sẽ làm như thế nào?"  
Khang Thánh Triết vừa mới bị tiểu binh đánh chết xấu hổ đảo mắt vứt gia sau đầu, tại Vưu Lương Hành trong tiếng cười, tâm tình tuyệt vời đạo: "Xếp hàng bảo ta lão công đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "... Biệt quải cơ! Ta nói giỡn ! Ta sai! Chớ đi! !"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Đi ngược lại là không đi, Vưu Lương Hành khí về khí, lại sẽ không quải cơ, Khang Thánh Triết hắc hắc cười hai tiếng, đạo: "Miến tâm tình hảo, liền cho ta xoát lễ vật đi, như thế nào, ngươi cấp cho ta xoát sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Xoát."  
Như thế trắng ra, như thế quyết đoán, Khang Thánh Triết mỹ tư tư: "A? Ngươi muốn xoát nhiều ít?"  
Vưu Lương Hành lộ ra ý cười: "Ân, kia trước hết xoát cái 5200 đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết không rõ cái năm nghìn nhị chân chính hàm nghĩa, cũng không giống người bình thường nhất dạng trước hô một tiếng thổ hào, hắn không cần suy nghĩ nhân tiện nói: "5200, ngươi nại ta?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành thu hồi tươi cười, thản nhiên nói: "Câm miệng đi cám ơn."

Du hý đánh xong vừa vặn là mười giờ rưỡi, giải trí hình thức tiết tấu khoái, tứ mười lăm phút thời gian đầy đủ bọn họ đánh năm sáu cục, cùng trước buổi tối ước du hý cục sổ nhất dạng.  
Cuối cùng một ván đánh xong, Khang Thánh Triết cổ họng hơi khô, hai người liền rời khỏi vương giả vinh quang, trở lại vi tín đi lên.  
Du hý đã đánh xong, thời gian này ấn lưu trình chỉ còn lại có hỗ nói ngủ ngon, nhưng hai người giằng co trong chốc lát, ngược lại là ai đều không có trước đem ngủ ngon nói ra khỏi miệng.  
Cuối cùng vẫn là Khang Thánh Triết đánh chữ đạo: — đêm mai, XXXX quán cà phê.  
Thời gian cùng địa điểm trực tiếp tung, tỉnh đi mặt khác xác nhận cùng thương lượng việc vặt, song phương đều là nam nhân, ngược lại không có gì rất nhiều yêu cầu bận tâm.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — hảo.  
Nhất thời an tĩnh, một lúc lâu không nói chuyện, thật lâu sau, a thánh hồi phục: —... Có chút khẩn trương.  
Vưu Lương Hành bật cười, hắn gần nhất cười rất nhiều, đơn giản liền nhượng tươi cười ở lại trên mặt, suy tư, hồi phục: — ngày mai gặp.  
Không là ngủ ngon, mà là ngày mai gặp, ngày mai gặp, ngày mai gặp, trên đời như thế nào sẽ có dễ nghe như vậy ba chữ.  
Khang Thánh Triết hồi vị hồi lâu, cười hồi phục: — ngày mai gặp.  
Hết thảy quy về yên tĩnh, Vưu Lương Hành đóng cửa di động, tầm mắt lần thứ hai chuyển qua bên cạnh tư liệu thượng khi, tâm tính lại ngoài ý muốn đã xảy ra không ít biến hóa.  
Thời gian thượng không đến sinh viên đi ngủ thời gian, Vưu Lương Hành đơn giản ỷ tại đầu giường, lại đem tư liệu nhìn một lần, hắn nhìn nhập thần, một điệp lật xem hoàn tất đã là một giờ sau, phát hiện yết hầu khô khốc, Vưu Lương Hành đứng dậy xuống lầu.  
Dưới lầu vẫn sáng ngọn đèn, tại trong phòng ăn, Bạch Diễm cùng rất minh song song ngồi cùng một chỗ, rượu đỏ uống một nửa, Bạch Diễm chẩm rất minh bả vai thần thái vi huân, hai người còn không có ngủ.  
Quả nhiên giống như trước đây, hàng năm kết hôn ngày kỷ niệm, hai người nhất định sẽ đồng thời quá đến cuối cùng một giây.  
Vưu Lương Hành đường quá nhà ăn tiếp một chén nước, xoay người trở về phòng trước, dừng lại nhìn phụ thân trong chốc lát.  
"Có việc?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Cái kia hạng mục, ta muốn làm."  
Rất minh không kinh ngạc cũng không sợ hãi hỉ, thản nhiên gật đầu, Vưu Lương Hành nói xong liền đi, nhưng đi ra vài bước, vẫn là quay đầu lại.  
Biểu hiện như thế rõ ràng, rất minh tự nhiên sẽ không nhìn không tới, "Nói."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Ta không có tiền ."  
Rất minh vốn là nhẹ nhàng hợp ánh mắt, này một giây, mãnh mở, hắn nhìn con trai của mình, có loại mười phần ngoài ý muốn cảm. Nói thật, nhi tử nuôi nhiều năm như vậy, vẫn là lần đầu chủ động muốn tiền.  
Rất minh lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú Vưu Lương Hành trong chốc lát, trong lúc nhất thời suy nghĩ cuồn cuộn, sơ qua, hắn đúng là đem yêu nhất thê tử đỡ đến một bên, lôi kéo Vưu Lương Hành đi tới hành lang chỗ ngoặt.  
Không bật đèn hành lang trong, một đôi vóc người cao gầy phụ tử yên lặng đối diện. Rất minh đạo: "Luyến ái ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Không có a.  
Nhi tử không tiếng động làm như tại phủ định, rất minh truy vấn đạo: "Vừa rồi kia năm nghìn?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Tặng lễ vật ."  
Rất minh lông mày ngả ngớn, một bộ hiểu rõ thái độ, nhìn bộ dáng, rõ ràng nhận định Vưu Lương Hành tìm bạn gái.  
Hai cái không yêu nói chuyện nam nhân, giao lưu lời ít mà ý nhiều, rất minh tại túi áo trong lật lật, đem nhất trương tạp đưa qua, đạo: "Mẹ ngươi sinh nhật."  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, hai người ngươi xem ta ta xem ngươi, tái không nói , rất minh trầm tư hồi lâu, mở miệng nói: "Nam nhân, phải có trí tuệ, muốn là thật thích nhân gia, liền nhớ kỹ một câu."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời tiếp không ngừng nói, cùng rất minh làm sáng tỏ rất phiền toái, so với giải thích, hắn lựa chọn bình tĩnh da đầu nghe xong. Vưu Lương Hành: "Ngươi nói."  
Rất minh một chữ chân ngôn: "Mua."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Đối thoại im bặt mà ngừng, rất minh quay đầu đi rồi, Vưu Lương Hành tại chỗ đứng trong chốc lát, trở lại trong phòng, nhìn kia trương hắc tạp xuất thần.  
Không chấp nhận được hắn không thèm để ý, gần nhất thật sự có không ít người đều hỏi hắn những lời này.  
... Luyến ái?  
Không có luyến ái a.  
Hắn bất quá chính là đi gặp bằng hữu mà thôi.  
Vưu Lương Hành mãnh liệt hoàn hồn, như là có cái gì vậy tại trong đầu dùng sức xao vang giống nhau, đối , hắn ngày mai cùng với a thánh gặp mặt, đến đi ngủ sớm một chút.  
Vưu Lương Hành tắt đi đèn bàn, nhắm mắt lại hồi lâu, chợt ngồi xuống.  
... Hắn quyết định đi xem tủ quần áo, cấp ngày mai tìm kiện quần áo xuyên.  
, đệ 56 chương ***  
Ngày thứ hai thần, Vưu Lương Hành theo thường lệ sáng sớm, không biết là không là bởi vì quá mức để ý, vững như núi Thái sinh vật chung thậm chí có sở rung động, so bình thường sớm tỉnh nửa giờ.  
Vưu Lương Hành cùng a thánh cuối cùng quyết định thời gian là buổi chiều lục điểm, thong thả sống quá giờ ngọ, tới gần buổi chiều tam điểm, Vưu Lương Hành chuẩn bị xuất môn, không thể không nói, hắn này cho tới trưa quá đến hơi có chút không yên lòng, làm sự tình tổng nhịn không được xuất thần.  
Ước định địa phương ly Vưu Lương Hành trong nhà rất xa, nhưng sớm xuất môn, đến giờ địa phương vẫn là ước chừng trước tiên một giờ, hắn tại ở trên đường tìm tìm, tìm được kia gia trang hoàng tinh xảo giản lược Bắc Âu phong cà phê quán.  
Cà phê quán đứng ở ngã tư đường một bên, thật dài thủy tinh cửa sổ đối với bên ngoài ngõ nhỏ, chiếc xe không nhiều lắm, có chút an tĩnh, là một cái thích hợp thả lỏng nói chuyện phiếm hảo địa phương.  
Vưu Lương Hành không từ suy tư, vì cái gì muốn ước ở trong này? Là bởi vì a thánh trước kia lại tới nơi này? Vẫn là nói, cái chỗ này ly a thánh khoảng cách rất gần, a thánh khách sạn ngay tại kề bên này?  
Vưu Lương Hành chuẩn bị vào điếm, đẩy cửa sau lại dừng lại.  
Mặc dù có chút quẫn bách, nhưng hắn đến quả thật quá sớm ...  
Vưu Lương Hành suy nghĩ một chuyển, thay đổi phương hướng dọc theo ngã tư đường tản bộ, ở trên đường có không ít cửa hàng, đi ngang qua một nhà đường quả điếm khi, Vưu Lương Hành dừng lại.  
Có lẽ là bởi vì này điều phố dòng người lượng không coi là nhiều, nhân viên cửa hàng đối Vưu Lương Hành thái độ phi thường nhiệt tình, hai cái tiểu cô nương đều đứng ở Vưu Lương Hành bên người, tri kỷ hỏi ý kiến: "Ngài hảo, xin hỏi tưởng yếu điểm nhi cái gì đường?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đối với đường quả dốt đặc cán mai, cá nhân càng là rất ít ăn đường, hắn dừng một chút, trả lời: "Không rõ ràng lắm, chọn đến tặng người."  
Mềm mềm thiếu nữ âm rơi xuống đất, hai vị nhân viên cửa hàng biểu tình đều là sửng sốt, nhìn chăm chú Vưu Lương Hành nửa ngày không nói tiếp, sợ là vừa mới nghe lầm, hai vị nhân viên cửa hàng còn liếc nhau, tại từng người trong ánh mắt xác nhận đến đồng dạng mộng vòng về sau, hai người mới vội vàng hoàn hồn khuôn mặt tươi cười đạo: "A, thì phải là tuyển lễ vật, bên này thỉnh."  
Vừa nói , nhân viên cửa hàng ánh mắt thường thường tảo Vưu Lương Hành mặt, các nàng không ngừng bị sắc đẹp kinh diễm, càng có một loại thập phần khó có thể nói nên lời kích động cảm.  
"Này mấy khoản đóng gói ngoại hình xinh đẹp, hương vị cũng hảo, nữ hài tử đều thích , ngài xem nhìn, bên này có hàng mẫu, có thể thử ăn."  
Vưu Lương Hành vi 'Nữ hài tử' ba chữ dừng một chút, tưởng giải thích lại cảm thấy có chút phiền phức, đơn giản câm miệng, nhìn kỹ nhìn trên quầy này mấy khoản đường quả, sắc thái tiên diễm, tinh xảo xinh đẹp, quả thật thực thích hợp thiếu nữ tâm nữ hài tử.  
Nhưng Vưu Lương Hành lại khó hiểu cảm thấy, a thánh xứng loại này phong cách cũng có thể.  
Tiểu đường tâm, không chính là như vậy sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành chọn một hạt hồng sắc đóng gói đường bỏ vào trong miệng, nhập khẩu xốp giòn, cắn khai là một cỗ nồng đậm thảo môi ngọt vị, Vưu Lương Hành có loại trực giác, a thánh nhất định sẽ thích.  
"Ngài muốn bắt cái này sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, hai vị nhân viên cửa hàng lập tức tươi cười thần tình đạo: "Cho ngài bọc lại."  
Đường quả điếm nhân viên cửa hàng động tác nhanh nhẹn, rất nhanh chuẩn bị cho tốt, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành tiền trả chấm dứt, đi ra ngoài, hai vị nhân viên cửa hàng đồng thời mặt lộ vẻ tiếc nuối, như thế nào liền không có thể nghe hắn nói thêm câu nữa nói.  
Đang nghĩ tới, Vưu Lương Hành chợt quay đầu lại nói: "Cám ơn."  
Nhân viên cửa hàng vội vàng cúi đầu, "Không có việc gì không có việc gì!"  
Một mặt nói xong, hai người giấu ở phía dưới kiết chặt chẽ cùng một chỗ, liều mạng áp chế kích động.  
Vưu Lương Hành đẩy cửa đi ra ngoài, mơ hồ nghe được đường quả trong điếm truyền đến một trận tiếng thét, cái này gọi là thanh tới đột nhiên, gọi hắn đầu óc lơ mơ, không giải quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, hắn nhướng mày hướng quán cà phê đi, một chuyến chậm rì rì tản bộ chấm dứt, ly ước hảo thời gian đã thập phần tiếp cận.  
Chỉ kém mười phút.  
Rất lương tiến lên điếm ngồi xong, điểm đơn sau khi kết thúc, hắn đem đường đặt ở phía sau, điểm tiến vi tín, tìm được a thánh, đánh chữ đạo: — ta đến .  
Chỉ quá một giây, đối phương truyền tới hồi phục, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — a thánh còn có năm phút đồng hồ tới bên cạnh ngươi.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhướng mày, không có làm hồi phục, a thánh lại nói: — lương lương, chúng ta như thế nào nhận thức?  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ đốn, lại nói tiếp quả thật, tuy rằng ước hảo muốn gặp mặt, nhưng hai người vẫn luôn không có trao đổi quá đối phương đặc thù, mà ngay cả đối phương hôm nay xuyên cái gì quần áo cũng không biết.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: — ngươi nói.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ta ôm tiểu đường tâm, ngươi liếc mắt một cái có thể nhìn đến ta ~ Một cái nam sinh ôm một quán phấn hồng sắc đường, quả thật thực hảo phân biệt, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng biết đối phương bây giờ còn không tới, nhưng vẫn là không kìm lòng nổi ngẩng đầu hướng cửa nhà phương hướng nhìn thoáng qua.  
Cái sừng kia độ rất vừa vặn, nếu a thánh đến, hắn liếc mắt một cái có thể nhìn đến.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ngươi sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: — ta ngoắc.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ân?  
Vưu Lương Hành giải thích: — ta nhìn thấy ngươi, liền sẽ ngoắc .  
Vẫy tay một cái, tự nhiên có thể nhận ra Vưu Lương Hành, khả đồng dạng, muốn là Vưu Lương Hành không ngoắc, Khang Thánh Triết liền tìm không thấy hắn.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontphát một cái hút thuốc biểu tình bao: — này chẳng lẽ là đối ta sắc đẹp suy tính?  
Vưu Lương Hành cười khẽ, cũng không có hồi phục, a thánh cũng không tái đi theo vui đùa, có thể là mỗi một câu nói chuyện phiếm ước định thời gian đều tại tới gần, không khí không duyên cớ kéo khẩn, qua hai giây, a thánh hồi phục: — chờ ta.  
Vưu Lương Hành: — ân.  
Đánh xong câu này, Vưu Lương Hành để điện thoại di động xuống, tầm mắt xuyên thấu qua thủy tinh cửa sổ nhìn bên ngoài ngã tư đường, ánh mắt thường thường hướng cửa nhà nhẹ miết, hắn nâng lên cái chén, một phút đồng hồ nội liên uống hảo vài hớp cà phê, vẫn như cũ cảm thấy có chút không được tự nhiên.  
Rõ ràng là hai nam nhân gặp mặt, hắn không rõ ràng lắm vì cái gì sẽ có chút khẩn trương.  
Khẩn trương... Một tiếng than nhẹ.  
Hướng về ngoài cửa sổ vọng đi qua, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chăm chú vào bên ngoài tiếp người trên đường đàn, đột nhiên, hắn mãnh liệt cứng đờ, tầm mắt bị bên ngoài trong ngõ hẻm mạnh xuất hiện vài người kéo lấy.  
Cái kia trong ngõ hẻm vốn là chỉ có một người, khoảng cách xa, Vưu Lương Hành thấy không rõ bộ dáng, chỉ cảm thấy vóc người rất cao, hắn chính nhìn, chợt có bốn năm người từ người nọ phía sau xuất hiện, trong đó một cái cầm túi, nhảy dựng lên tưởng muốn gắn vào người nọ trên đầu.  
Khả năng bởi vì người nọ cái tử rất cao, liên bộ túi người đều không nghĩ tới, một kích thất thủ, chung quanh trào ra vài người lẫn nhau sửng sốt, rõ ràng đem người gạt ngã trực tiếp xuống tay.  
Vưu Lương Hành không khỏi đứng dậy, bị đánh người kia giãy dụa đứng lên hướng trước chạy, chạy xuất vài bước lại bị vây quanh gạt ngã, luận khoảng cách hắn cùng Vưu Lương Hành cũng không gần, nhưng nháo xuất động tĩnh lại rất lớn, trong lúc nhất thời kinh động toàn bộ quán cà phê đều nhìn đi qua.  
Có nhân viên cửa hàng đi ngang qua Vưu Lương Hành bên người, Vưu Lương Hành giữ chặt nàng đạo: "Báo tường cảnh."  
Bên ngoài vây ẩu động tĩnh quá lớn, tình huống khẩn cấp, nhân viên cửa hàng hiển nhiên không có tinh lực chú ý Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm, nàng cau mày, vội la lên: "Ta, ta, ta không dám, không thể báo."  
Cái gì gọi là không thể báo, Vưu Lương Hành mày mãnh nhăn, nhìn nhân viên cửa hàng lập tức trào ra khóc nức nở, không biết là sợ hãi vẫn là sốt ruột, nàng giải thích: "Loại sự tình này chúng ta thật sự không dám trộn lẫn cùng, mấy người kia là bên này cuồn cuộn, bình thường liền kiêu ngạo, ai đều trị không được, chuyên môn hạ độc thủ, muốn là báo nguy nói chúng ta điếm về sau sẽ bị bọn họ tìm phiền toái, chúng ta cũng không có biện pháp, chúng ta chính là tiểu điếm phô... ."  
Vưu Lương Hành sửng sốt, hướng về ngoài cửa sổ nhìn ra đi, chỉ thấy bị vây ẩu người nọ bởi vì bị đi trước đánh bại giờ phút này không hề phản kích lực, tại quyền cước bên trong, chỉ có thể ôm đầu bảo vệ yếu hại, mà hắn chung quanh cuồn cuộn không chút nào mềm tay, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn phân minh, thiệt nhiều quyền đều là thẳng tắp hướng về người nọ trên mặt đi .  
Vưu Lương Hành tạm dừng gian, đánh người vài cái cuồn cuộn ngừng tay, bên cạnh nhân viên cửa hàng một hơi không tùng đi ra ngoài, cuồn cuộn đột nhiên đem mà người trên bứt lên đến, vài người kháp hắn hướng miệng hắn trong quán những thứ gì.  
Vưu Lương Hành không do dự nữa, đè xuống báo nguy điện thoại đồng thời đẩy cửa liền xông ra ngoài.  
Này không gọi xen vào việc của người khác, bộ bao tải có thể là cá nhân ân oán, không cần ngoại nhân trộn lẫn cùng, nhưng hướng miệng quán đồ vật cùng tụ chúng đánh nhau tuyệt đối không là một cái tính chất, nếu là thật sự là cái gì đả thương người thân thể đồ vật, không người có thể gánh nổi trách nhiệm này.  
Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh chạy đến hạng khẩu, trước mắt hình ảnh càng phát ra rõ ràng, bị vây vào giữa người bị kháp, giãy dụa chi gian quả nhiên có cái gì vậy đứt quãng quán tiến miệng.  
Vưu Lương Hành xông lên đi mãnh liệt gạt ngã một người, tại đối phương mờ mịt trở tay không kịp gian lại đá ra một cước.  
Cùng tiểu thuyết trong anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân kiều đoạn bất đồng, trong hiện thực đánh nhau ẩu đả căn bản không có giao lưu cơ hội, Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh đá văng ra cuồn cuộn trung hai người, lập tức đi đỡ kéo trung gian bị đánh người kia.  
Sự phát đột nhiên, Vưu Lương Hành hiển nhiên không có chính xác đánh giá xuất người nọ thể trọng, lôi kéo chi gian một lần dùng sức xuống dưới, thế nhưng không có thể kéo đứng lên.  
Rất nặng.  
Vưu Lương Hành hô to một tiếng."Khoái đứng lên!"  
Âm lượng cất cao kiều tế tiếng nói, ở trong này tới gần bóng đêm hỗn hắc bên trong có vẻ phá lệ đột ngột, vài giây thời cơ mất đi, mấy cái kia cuồn cuộn còn thừa người hướng về Vưu Lương Hành hướng lại đây.  
Xen lẫn trong đầu đường cuối ngõ lưu tử, không người sẽ tay không chào hỏi, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn đến một tiệt mộc côn hướng về đầu của hắn tạp lại đây, công kích yếu hại, đối phương đúng là liên một tia do dự cũng chưa từng.  
Thanh âm ở trong không khí họa xuất trầm đục, nguyên bản té trên mặt đất cao đại nam nhân chợt đứng lên, hắn vốn là bị đánh cơ bản chỉ lo hộ đầu, lúc này bỗng nhiên ôm lấy Vưu Lương Hành bả vai, dùng phía sau lưng khiêng lần này.  
Một tiếng đánh vào da thịt thượng âm thanh ầm ĩ nhượng Vưu Lương Hành thần sắc nhoáng lên một cái, hắn bắt lấy thời cơ hướng về đánh người cuồn cuộn chém ra một quyền, lôi kéo kia người cao kều hướng ra phía ngoài chạy.  
Vưu Lương Hành ra quyền không là người thường, đánh người rất có kết cấu, một quyền này chính đánh vào cuồn cuộn cằm thượng, cường chấn dưới, cuồn cuộn thân thể một oai, suy sụp ngã xuống đất, không có kêu đau cũng không có mắng chửi người, mà là trực tiếp chết ngất đi qua.  
Chiêu thức ấy nhượng những người khác dừng một chút, đương Vưu Lương Hành mang người chạy đi ra ngoài về sau, hồi lâu, trong ngõ hẻm cũng không có người đuổi theo ra đi.  
Miễn cưỡng thoát thân.  
Vưu Lương Hành lôi kéo người nọ cánh tay, chạy xuất một chỉnh điều phố, mãi cho đến đầu đường chỗ ngoặt, ánh mặt trời thiên lượng chỗ, mới dừng lại đến, một đường chạy như điên, Vưu Lương Hành có chút thở hổn hển, thể năng như hắn còn như thế, kia người phía sau càng là chạy toàn bộ nửa người trên đều cong đi xuống.  
Vưu Lương Hành quay đầu lại, đạo: "Ngươi không sao chứ?"  
Người nọ chính cong thắt lưng, nghe thấy Vưu Lương Hành này bình tĩnh thời điểm một câu câu hỏi mãnh liệt sửng sốt, thân hình rộng lớn thân thể rõ ràng cứng đờ, sơ qua, người nọ ngẩng đầu, thật sâu hướng Vưu Lương Hành vọng lại đây.  
, đệ 57 chương Thời gian này, đã qua sáu giờ đồng hồ, sắc trời vừa mới bắt đầu thiên hắc, ly vừa mới cái kia ngõ nhỏ, nơi này quang lấy đủ để cho Vưu Lương Hành thấy rõ người trước mắt bộ dáng.  
Người nọ chống đầu gối, giương mắt nhìn hắn, nguyên bản trát tóc dài tại vây ẩu trung chợt khởi tản ra, mũi thực rất, hốc mắt thực thâm, nhưng hạ nửa khuôn mặt hồ thần tình là huyết, hai má bẩn thỉu đỏ sẫm, nhìn không ra nguyên bản bộ dáng, chỉ cảm thấy chật vật dị thường.  
Như vậy bộ dáng, hiển nhiên hẳn là rất đau, nhưng này người chỉ lo nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành nhìn, trong ánh mắt tựa hồ có ánh lửa, mặc dù Vưu Lương Hành không tưởng để ý, vẫn là liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn đến người nọ trong mắt thiêu đốt nóng bỏng.  
Quả thực muốn đem Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chăm chú xuất cái động đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành đang muốn nói chuyện, người nọ bỗng nhiên đem thân thể dừng lại, há mồm muốn nói gì, nhưng môi mở ra, chỉ phát ra tê tê thanh âm, không biết vừa rồi những người đó rốt cuộc cho hắn quán cái gì, hắn lập tức che yết hầu, thần thái đau đớn.  
Vưu Lương Hành không từ lần thứ hai đạo: "Ngươi không sao chứ, ta đưa ngươi đi bệnh viện."  
Người cao kều nam nhân chợt giơ tay lên, lại giãy dụa muốn mở miệng, như vậy đau còn nhất định phải nói ra khỏi miệng, lời này thực khả năng thập phần trọng yếu, Vưu Lương Hành không khỏi ngưng thần, đạo: "Ngươi mang di động sao, có thể đánh chữ."  
Người nọ nhất đốn, rất nhanh từ túi áo trong lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra đến, Vưu Lương Hành thấy trên tay hắn dính miệng nhổ ra huyết điện thoại di động thượng rất nhanh đánh chữ, nhất thời đi theo kéo khẩn thần kinh.  
Sơ qua, người nọ thân thể buông lỏng, đưa điện thoại di động đưa tới Vưu Lương Hành trước mắt, Vưu Lương Hành ngưng thần nhìn kỹ, chỉ thấy lời ghi chép trong viết ba chữ.  
— "Ngươi hảo soái."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy người này phải là đầu óc bị đánh phá hủy.  
Vưu Lương Hành nghẹn lời không biết nói gì, rất nhanh, người nọ lại đánh chữ đạo: — "Cám ơn."  
Vưu Lương Hành lắc đầu nói: "Không có việc gì."  
Trải qua vừa mới kia một bộ tình hình, Vưu Lương Hành tâm tính từ khẩn đến tùng, cũng không để ý người này không có biểu hiện ra đối hắn thanh âm kinh ngạc sự tình, Vưu Lương Hành không làm tạm dừng, rất nhanh dương tay đánh xe, đem người đưa đến cách nơi này gần nhất bệnh viện.  
Này vẻ mặt huyết thương thế, như thế nào cũng không có thể trì hoãn.  
Đưa người tới bệnh viện, phòng cấp cứu trong một trận luống cuống tay chân, Vưu Lương Hành ở một bên đem tình huống công đạo rõ ràng, trọng điểm nói một chút người này bị quán cái gì vậy, bên kia có người giúp người cao kều nam nhân dùng miếng bông lau mặt thượng vết máu.  
Tình huống nói xong, một vị hộ sĩ đối Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Người nhà tới trước ngoài cửa chờ đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành không là người nhà, nhưng không có giải thích, hỏi: "Có phải hay không thực nghiêm trọng?"  
Kia tiểu hộ sĩ sửng sốt, đầu tiên là đối Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm hết sức kinh ngạc, sau đó thần sắc có chút phức tạp, Vưu Lương Hành không hiểu lắm nàng cái này biểu tình nguyên nhân, nhưng còn không có nghĩ rõ ràng, hơn mười phút sau, có người gọi Vưu Lương Hành, đạo: "Hảo ."  
Vưu Lương Hành bước vào gian phòng, vừa vặn nhìn thấy kia người cao kều đeo lên khẩu trang đem mặt che khuất, bên kia, thầy thuốc tại viết y dược đơn.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Hắn thế nào?"  
Thầy thuốc đưa tay, thái độ thập phần thân cùng."Không có gì sự."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, trước chọn quan trọng nhất hỏi, "Hắn cổ họng?"  
"Không quán đi vào nhiều ít, không sai biệt lắm đều nhổ ra , hảo hảo nuôi, hai ba ngày liền hảo."  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, lại là có chút ngoài ý muốn, vừa rồi tình huống như vậy khẩn cấp, người này thế nhưng còn có thể tìm cơ hội đem dược nhổ ra, nghĩ, lại nói: "Kia trên người thương?"  
Thầy thuốc đột nhiên ha hả mỉm cười, hòa ái đạo: "Trừ bỏ trên lưng một chút đánh tương đối rắn chắc, mặt khác không đại sự gì, thượng vài ngày dược, hòa hảo người nhất dạng."  
Nếu là Vưu Lương Hành nhớ không lầm, trên lưng kia một chút, là người này cuối cùng thời điểm thay chính mình chắn một chút, mà trước đó, rõ ràng đã bị vây quanh đánh hồi lâu, làm sao có thể không một chỗ trọng thương...  
Thầy thuốc cười nói: "Ngươi cũng hiểu được bất khả tư nghị đúng không, ta cũng hiểu được rất có ý tứ, ngươi này bằng hữu, xem ra rất có bị đánh thiên phú a."  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Bị đánh thiên phú...  
Đây là cái gì yếu.  
Vưu Lương Hành cúi đầu nhìn người nọ, vừa lúc thấy người nọ tại nhìn lén hắn, một chút bị bắt vừa vặn, vội vội vàng quay đầu đi, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn mang theo khẩu trang mặt nghiêng, không từ lại nghĩ tới vừa mới kia thần tình vết máu.  
"Thầy thuốc, vừa rồi những cái đó huyết?"  
Thầy thuốc đạo: "A, đó là miệng hắn trong phun đến."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Phun ?"  
Thầy thuốc nhìn hắn hiểu lầm, giải thích: "Phải là bị đánh thời điểm miệng bị nha khụ một chút, phá da ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
"Liền khai chút dược, trở về nuôi thì tốt rồi."  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, kia người lập tức đi theo ngoan ngoãn đứng lên, hắn vóc người rất cao, đứng lên lập tức sử không gian có vẻ có chút chật chội, có thể là đáp Vưu Lương Hành ân tình, hắn đi theo Vưu Lương Hành phía sau cảm giác thập phần nhu thuận.  
Vừa mới có hộ sĩ phụ trách thanh lý vết máu, người này tóc nhân tiện cũng tản ra chỉnh lý một chút, nhìn qua không tái như vậy chật vật, hắn mang theo khẩu trang, chỉ lộ hai con mắt, chỉnh thể nhìn qua lại có chút thần bí anh tuấn cảm.  
Đại khái ánh mắt sinh rất xinh đẹp, dấu diếm mặt càng phát có vẻ có khí chất.  
Người này tuy rằng tổng nhìn Vưu Lương Hành, nhưng giao lưu lại không nhiều lắm, tại tiền trả mua hoàn dược sau, người nọ chợt sửng sốt, tả hữu nhìn thoáng qua.  
Vưu Lương Hành hiểu rõ."Ném đồ vật ?"  
Người nọ quay đầu, lại lập tức dời đi mắt, không biết sao, Vưu Lương Hành không nhìn hắn thời điểm hắn vẫn luôn trộm miết, nhìn hắn thời điểm hắn cũng không dám đối thượng ánh mắt.  
Người nọ lấy di động đánh chữ: — có một cái bao.  
Vưu Lương Hành mang người chạy thời điểm thực cấp, cũng không có chú ý tới có cái gì bao, nhưng chạy đến trên người trống không một vật, chỉ có thể là ném đến trong ngõ hẻm.  
"Trong bao đồ vật rất trọng yếu?"  
Người nọ gật đầu, đánh chữ: — ân.  
Trở về tìm có chút không hiện tại, dù sao những người đó còn không biết có hay không rời đi, càng không biết cái này bao còn tại không tại, rất lương phường hội người này rất nhiều, nhưng là không có khả năng đem hết thảy đều lãm đến trên người mình, hắn gật gật đầu: "Ngày mai lại tìm đi."  
Người cao kều ngoan ngoãn gật đầu.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ngươi trụ ở chỗ nào?"  
Đối phương dùng di động trên báo địa chỉ, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đánh xe đưa ngươi đi đi."  
Người nọ đánh chữ: — ngươi thật hảo ~ Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Nói là cảm tạ, người này ánh mắt cố tình lại cùng cảm tạ có chút bất đồng, nhiệt tình, có khi còn có thẹn thùng, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn kia hai thước nhiều tiểu sơn phong nhất dạng thân thể, nhất thời nói không ra lời.  
Người nọ lại hỏi: — ngươi đi đâu vậy?  
Bị như vậy vừa hỏi, Vưu Lương Hành trong giây lát hoàn hồn, chuyện trước mắt tại trong đầu rút lui, hắn chợt nhớ tới a thánh đến.  
... Hắn vốn là muốn tại cà phê quán cùng a thánh gặp mặt !  
Hiện tại... Vưu Lương Hành có chút hấp tấp nóng nẩy lấy điện thoại di động ra, tập trung nhìn vào, đã bảy giờ rưỡi, hòa ước hảo thời gian, ước chừng đã muộn một cái bán giờ.  
Vưu Lương Hành thần sắc biến đổi, cùng người nọ nói một câu cái gì, chuyển qua một bên điểm khai vi tín, tìm được a thánh phát tin tức, đang nhìn đến trống trơn đối thoại khuông khi, hắn phát tin tức tay không khỏi dừng một chút.  
Đến muộn lâu như vậy, bên kia nhưng không có hỏi hắn vì cái gì không tới.  
Là sinh khí?  
Vưu Lương Hành mày nhẹ chọn, châm chước vài giây, đánh chữ đạo: — xin lỗi, đột nhiên xuất hiện một chút việc... Ngươi hiện tại ở đâu? Sau đó, lại bổ sung đạo: — thật sự xin lỗi.  
A thánh bên kia im ắng , đại khái qua hơn mười giây, hồi phục đạo: — a không có việc gì, không có việc gì , ta đây biên vừa vặn cũng ra một chút việc, chưa từng có đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành sửng sốt, đã vậy còn quá xảo? Không... Vưu Lương Hành nhíu mày, sợ là a thánh sợ hắn khó xử, cho nên tận lực phối hợp hắn.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời không nói chuyện, suy nghĩ luôn mãi, đánh chữ đạo: — ngươi trong chốc lát có được hay không, ta đi tìm ngươi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ... Ân, hôm nay vẫn là từ bỏ.  
Đại khái là không nghĩ gọi Vưu Lương Hành hiểu lầm, a thánh giải thích: — ngươi khả năng không tin, ngay tại vừa mới trong khoảng thời gian này, ta sắc đẹp không cẩn thận giảm xuống ba mươi phần trăm.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Sắc đẹp như thế nào sẽ chợt cao chợt thấp, Vưu Lương Hành một lúc lâu nói không ra lời, hắn tại chỗ đứng trong chốc lát, chỉ có thể hồi phục một cái chữ tốt, nhưng mà suy nghĩ chi gian, vẫn là cảm thấy xin lỗi phi thường.  
Chuyện trước mắt còn không có làm xong, Vưu Lương Hành quay đầu lại, kia cách đó không xa thương hoạn đồng chí chính hướng hắn miết lại đây, chẳng biết tại sao, bị Vưu Lương Hành một chú ý, vội vàng động tác kích động thu hồi di động.  
Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng có việc, liền không như thế nào để ý, đánh xe đem người cao kều đưa đến khách sạn, hắn cùng lái xe nói một tiếng, chạy về quán cà phê.  
Tách ra trước, người nọ đối với Vưu Lương Hành ngoan ngoãn gật gật đầu, Vưu Lương Hành đồng dạng đáp lại, đem cái này ngoài ý muốn tương trợ sự kiện hoa thượng dấu chấm tròn.  
Đối Vưu Lương Hành mà nói, này làm việc nhỏ sẽ không lưu lại nhiều ít dấu vết, hắn lập tức phải làm , là hồi quán cà phê lấy đồ vật, lúc ấy xuất môn vội vàng, hắn cấp a thánh mua lễ vật dừng ở nơi đó.  
Hành trình hơn nửa canh giờ, bước vào quán cà phê khi, nhân viên cửa hàng liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra Vưu Lương Hành, không chờ Vưu Lương Hành nói chuyện, liền thấu đi lên đạo: "Vừa mới cảnh sát lại đây, đám người kia đều chạy sạch ..."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta rơi xuống đồ vật."  
"A, ta nhớ kỹ đâu, ngươi chỗ ngồi đồ vật, ta giúp ngươi thu đi lên, chỉ sợ ngươi trở về tìm không thấy, ở trong này, cấp."  
Nhân viên cửa hàng tự thân sau tủ bát trong đem đóng gói tinh mỹ hộp quà tặng giao cho Vưu Lương Hành, Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu nói tạ, tầm mắt dời đi gian, chợt chú ý tới tủ bát trong còn có một hai vai ba lô.  
Vưu Lương Hành hỏi: "Cái này ngăn tủ là dùng để trang vật bị mất ?"  
Nhân viên cửa hàng đạo: "Đúng vậy." Chú ý tới Vưu Lương Hành tầm mắt, nhân viên cửa hàng nhìn cái kia hai vai bao, tỉnh ngộ đạo: "Cái kia bao là vừa mới vừa ở đối diện ngõ nhỏ trước nhặt trở về , ngươi có biết hay không cái kia bị đánh người? Muốn là nhận thức, cái này bao ngươi đồng thời đem đi đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành biết người kia trụ khách sạn, nhưng cũng không rõ ràng lắm phương thức liên lạc, chính muốn cự tuyệt, nhân viên cửa hàng đã đem bao vào tay trước mắt, bao không có kéo khẩn, vứt động gian từ trong bao rơi ra một viên đường đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành ấn đường đột nhiên nhảy dựng.  
Kia khối đường một thân phấn hồng sắc đóng gói, thập phần nhìn quen mắt, cầm lên thỉnh chuyển phương hướng, đóng gói chỉ thượng ấn ba chữ: tiểu đường tâm.

Vưu Lương Hành rõ ràng nhớ rõ, đế đô trong là không có tiểu đường tâm .  
Ngàn vạn suy nghĩ hướng đầu óc tràn vào đến, Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời cố không hơn cử chỉ đường đột, lập tức đem cặp kia bả vai bao rớt ra, một chút, hắn từ ba lô bên trong lấy ra một quán mở miệng bị bỏ ra tiểu đường tâm, còn có một kiện màu trắng áo.  
Đem áo mở ra, mặt trên có Vưu Lương Hành đã từng tại ảnh chụp trung gặp qua Bạch Dao dùng son môi viết xuống kí tên.  
Đối , khi đó a thánh nói như thế nào tới?  
— tặng cho ngươi.  
Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, vừa mới vô số đoạn ngắn tràn vào trong óc, ánh mắt, di động, trùng hợp, điểm xuyến thành tuyến, giây lát chi gian, Vưu Lương Hành khóe môi một câu.  
Lạnh lùng cười một tiếng.

Khách sạn, Khang Thánh Triết chính bận tối mày tối mặt.  
Hắn đối với gương trong chiếu hồi lâu, kính trung bóng dáng trên mặt không có tổn thương, chỉ có khóe miệng vỡ ra một cái miệng nhỏ, này khẩu tử thực tế không đại, nhưng tại Khang Thánh Triết trong ánh mắt lại bị vô hạn kéo dài, thấy thế nào như thế nào xấu.  
Hắn bình thường đối chính mình tướng mạo cũng không để ý, nhưng lúc này lại như là bị công chúa bạch tuyết mẹ kế chiếm được, nhân sinh lớn nhất nguyện vọng chính là gương nói cho hắn biết hắn chính là trên thế giới này đẹp nhất nam nhân.  
Rõ ràng hộ như vậy khẩn, như thế nào còn có thể đánh tới mặt đâu?  
Khang Thánh Triết một trận thổn thức, thổn thức qua đi tìm được người đại diện vương lộ, đem vừa mới sự tình đơn giản nói một chút.  
Hắn phát nội dung chỉ có tinh giản bị đánh cùng rót thuốc vài chữ, nhưng vẫn là nháy mắt sợ tới mức vương lộ mất hồn, không nói hai lời liền hỏi hắn hiện tại ở chỗ nào, muốn lập tức tới ngay tiếp người.  
Đánh đã đánh xong , lại đây cũng không có gì dùng, Khang Thánh Triết thản nhiên cự tuyệt.  
Tại đem mình bị người cứu hiện tại không có việc gì tình huống công đạo rõ ràng sau, vương lộ bên kia cũng cuối cùng tỉnh táo lại. — người không có việc gì liền hảo. KK, ngươi biết là ai...  
Nói một nửa lại dừng lại, sự tình xuất ở cái này giai đoạn, là ai căn bản không cần tự hỏi, chỉ khả năng là một người. Vương lộ trầm mặc, không khí rất nhiều, trong đầu tưởng đều là hiện nay ứng đối thi thố.  
Phát tin tức quá chậm, đơn giản gọi điện thoại lại đây."K, chuyện này không thể như vậy sáng tỏ! Như vậy âm thực hiện, nếu không hôm nay trùng hợp bị người cứu, ngươi sẽ phá hủy... ! Như vậy, ngươi đêm nay trước hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, ta ngày mai đi tìm ngươi."  
Khang Thánh Triết không thể nói chuyện, vương lộ chỉ có thể đem mình muốn nói nói một hơi nói xong, lâm cúp điện thoại trước, vương con đường: "KK, ngươi hiện tại không cần rất khó chịu, Vương ca biết, ngươi trong lòng khẳng định ủy khuất."  
Ước chừng an ủi hảo vài câu, tại ước hảo ngày mai gặp mặt về sau, điện thoại bị cắt đứt, Khang Thánh Triết để điện thoại di động xuống, nhịn không được tái chạy đến buồng vệ sinh soi gương.  
Vẫn là kia nhất trương tinh xảo đồi hệ người mẫu nam mặt, tuy rằng bị thương, nhưng kia có vương lộ đã nói nửa điểm ủy khuất dạng.  
Chính tương phản, liên Khang Thánh Triết chính mình cũng cảm thấy, chẳng sợ vừa mới bị đánh nhất đốn, hắn hiện tại vẫn như cũ áp không ngừng đầy mặt hồng quang.  
Trong lòng hắn một chút đều không khó chịu, hắn hưng phấn chỉ tưởng che mặt lăn lộn. Người kia... Lương lương... Hắn tại sao có thể...  
Tại sao có thể như vậy soái đâu!  
Rất soái đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết không khỏi sắc mặt ửng đỏ, nhớ tới vừa mới Vưu Lương Hành tại đá đến cuồn cuộn sau hướng hắn vươn tay hình ảnh, tâm của hắn phi thường phối hợp xao động đứng lên.  
Chính là cái kia thời điểm, tại Vưu Lương Hành gọi hắn đứng lên nói ra câu nói đầu tiên thời điểm, Khang Thánh Triết liền nhận ra hắn.  
, đệ 58 chương Lương lương thanh âm đặc biệt, Khang Thánh Triết để ý thời gian lại lâu, tuy rằng nghe được không nhiều lắm, nhưng ấn tượng cực kỳ khắc sâu, mới vừa vừa vào nhĩ, mãnh liệt chàng tiến Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt, giống như bình tĩnh mặt hồ bị người đầu một viên bom, khắp hồ đều trong phút chốc bốc hơi phi.  
Khang Thánh Triết một chút lý giải anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân tiểu thuyết trong bị cứu mỹ nhân phần lớn sẽ đối anh hùng vừa gặp đã thương duyên cớ, tại kia loại thời điểm, sợ là thực khó có người có thể làm được tâm như chỉ thủy, hơn nữa anh hùng còn lớn lên như vậy soái.  
Khang Thánh Triết đi qua hai mươi năm chưa bao giờ đã đánh nhau, hắn tính tình làm biếng, cãi nhau đều cảm thấy phiền toái, đánh nhau tự nhiên từ chưa bao giờ làm, đã từng có người cũng khiêu khích quá hắn, nhưng hắn bản thân không hề phát hiện, thẳng đến sự tình đi qua đại nửa tháng, người khác cùng hắn nói lên hắn mới biết được lúc ấy đó là đối phương cùng với hắn đánh nhau ý tứ.  
Đánh nhau không có ý gì, đánh người lại không vui, bị đánh lại không có gì cảm giác... Là , Khang Thánh Triết không biết chính mình sinh cái cái gì thể chất, cảm thấy đau khổ thập phần trì độn, hôm nay bị đánh lén khi, tuy rằng vây ẩu chi thế hung mãnh, nhưng hắn bản thân cũng không thế nào khó chịu.  
Lần thứ nhất bị đánh ngã khi, nói không có dư lực giãy dụa là gạt người , cho nên hắn hướng trước chạy hai bước, sau đó lại bị người đá ngã, mới đơn giản che chở đầu quyết định ai hạ trận đánh này.  
Bị đánh thời điểm, trong lòng của hắn quá mức lãnh tĩnh, nhưng đương Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên xuất hiện tại trước mắt đem hắn giữ chặt, hắn lại lập tức hốt hoảng hỗn độn đứng lên.  
Khi đó tình huống khẩn cấp, Vưu Lương Hành nắm tay hắn cấp tốc chạy trốn, chạy đứng lên tốc độ nhanh như vậy, dừng ở Khang Thánh Triết trong mắt lại giống như một đám pha quay chậm.  
Đương Vưu Lương Hành tại ánh mặt trời vi lượng chỗ quay đầu lại vọng hắn khi, Khang Thánh Triết nghe được tiếng tim đập của mình. Mạc danh kỳ diệu, hắn liền sinh ra một loại tưởng muốn lấy thân báo đáp cảm giác.  
... Cũng không biết chính mình lớn như vậy lương lương có thể hay không ghét bỏ.  
Tâm bang bang khiêu cái không ngừng.  
Khang Thánh Triết ngẩng đầu khi không thể nói chuyện, tại xe taxi dọc theo đường đi, hắn thường thường nhìn lén Vưu Lương Hành, càng xem càng cảm thấy xao động, càng xem càng cảm thấy trái tim như là bị đặt ở tiểu hỏa thượng cắt miếng hương tiên, cổn cổn mạo hiểm dầu sôi.  
Thật sự hảo soái, soái người cả người nóng lên.  
Khang Thánh Triết ở trên đường, từng có đến bệnh viện cùng Vưu Lương Hành nói rõ thân phận tính toán, nhưng đương hộ sĩ giúp hắn xử lý xong mặt sau đó, Khang Thánh Triết nháy mắt liền buông tha kích động quen biết nhau tốt đẹp khát khao.  
... Hắn đã không là cái kia xinh đẹp như hoa tiên nữ K , khóe miệng của hắn khái một cái lạt sao đại lạt sao đại khẩu tử... Hắn hủy dung !  
Khang Thánh Triết im lặng mang lên khẩu trang, sau đó tại vi tín thượng cự tuyệt lương lương tìm đến hắn thỉnh cầu, chẳng sợ trong lòng thập phần đáng tiếc, vẫn là ôm ngực cự tuyệt.  
Bây giờ còn không thể để cho lương lương tri đạo hắn chính là KK, hắn phải đem mặt trước dưỡng hảo nha!  
Khang Thánh Triết thật sâu hít một hơi, này một hơi thán hoàn, hắn mặt mày xuống phía dưới lôi kéo, càng hiển khí chất suy sút, cầm lấy di động phiên đến lương lương, hắn nghiêm túc nhìn chăm chú trong chốc lát, sơ qua, mày dần dần giãn ra, sắc mặt lại có chút thẹn thùng.  
Không biết lần sau cùng lương lương gặp mặt khi cái gì thời điểm.  
Chờ khi đến thứ gặp mặt, lương lương nhất định sẽ nhận ra hắn chính là ngày đó bị cứu người, dù sao cái này thân cao đặt ở trong này, căn bản giấu không đi qua.  
Cái kia thời điểm hắn sẽ là phản ứng gì? Kinh ngạc? Vẫn là nói...  
Đột nhiên, Khang Thánh Triết chợt ngơ ngẩn, trong lòng hắn cảm giác hưng phấn rất trọng, lại vẫn luôn đến giờ phút này mới nghĩ đến vấn đề này, dựa theo lương lương tính tình, hẳn là sẽ sinh khí đi.  
Không, trăm phần trăm sẽ sinh khí đi!  
Cứu người hắn lại mặt đối mặt lại cất giấu không tiếp thu, nói không chừng trực tiếp khí nổ cũng nói không chừng, Khang Thánh Triết hậu tri hậu giác, vọng di động vẻ mặt không từ có chút khó có thể hình dung.  
Di — vậy phải làm sao bây giờ.  
Thời cơ vừa vặn, liền vào giờ khắc này, lương lương đối thoại khuông sáng lên, đến tin tức đạo: — đang làm cái gì?  
Khang Thánh Triết không từ khẩn trương, thuận tay hồi phục: — nhàn rỗi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — phải không. Ta cũng nhàn rỗi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — giọng nói sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành rất ít nói chuyện, càng chưa bao giờ chủ động đề xuất giọng nói, sự xuất khác thường, Khang Thánh Triết nhất thời lấy bất định Vưu Lương Hành ý tứ, vì cái gì bỗng nhiên giọng nói, chẳng lẽ là tách ra về sau nghĩ tới điều gì manh mối, tại thăm dò hắn?  
Khang Thánh Triết do dự bất định, Vưu Lương Hành giọng nói nói chuyện phiếm chợt bá lại đây, vi tín gợi ý âm tiếng vang vang dội, Khang Thánh Triết tay run lên, di động lạch cạch một tiếng lạc ở trên giường.  
Không được, Khang Thánh Triết không kịp nghĩ nhiều, lập tức cắt đứt, tâm tư thay đổi thật nhanh, hồi phục đạo: — ta hiện tại ở bên ngoài ăn cơm, không quá phương tiện.  
Phát hoàn câu này, Khang Thánh Triết mới nhớ tới hiện tại thời gian, thập điểm nhiều, ăn cái gì cơm, bất quá đối phương tựa hồ bị cái này lý do thuyết phục, rất nhanh hồi phục đạo: — phải không, ngại ngùng.  
Khang Thánh Triết hồi phục: — không có việc gì không có việc gì. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđáng yêu miêu mặt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tin tức phát ra đồng thời, trong lòng như là vượt qua một đạo đại kiếp nạn, đột nhiên buông lỏng, nhìn đến lương lương tiếp theo điều tin tức, liền phản xạ có điều kiện hồi phục đi qua.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — lúc ăn cơm, miệng thương không đau sao?  
Khang Thánh Triết: — không thế nào đau.  
Tin tức đã phát ra đi, Khang Thánh Triết đột nhiên hoàn hồn, rất nhanh rút về, hắn không biết những lời này có hay không bị Vưu Lương Hành nhìn thấy, trong nháy mắt hoảng sợ.  
Tái tập trung nhìn Vưu Lương Hành câu này câu hỏi, hoàn toàn thay đổi cái tư vị.  
Vì cái gì sẽ hỏi miệng thương, quả nhiên là biết vừa mới người kia chính là hắn? Chính là rốt cuộc là như thế nào... Khang Thánh Triết sắp chết giãy dụa: — ân? Cái gì miệng thương.  
Đối diện không có hồi phục, mỗi một giây đồng hồ Khang Thánh Triết tâm đều cao cao nhắc tới, sơ qua, lương lương lạnh lùng ngắn gọn phát lại đây hai chữ.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — xuống lầu.  
Khang Thánh Triết: ...  
Khang Thánh Triết cả người cứng đờ, một khắc về sau, té từ trên giường đạp nước đứng lên, hắn rất nhanh mặc vào áo khoác, đeo lên khẩu trang, động tác huy động chi gian khẽ động trên người cơ bắp, trước không có gì cảm giác thương chỗ vào giờ khắc này có vẻ phá lệ tiên minh, hắn đối với gương rất nhanh gãi gãi tóc, lập tức vứt môn chạy đi ra ngoài.  
Một đường chạy như điên.  
Thang máy cần muốn chờ đợi, Khang Thánh Triết lại chịu không nổi này hai phút, hắn từ bước thê một đường xuống phía dưới, liên tục chạy hơn mười tầng, đến lầu một khi sợi tóc bị mồ hôi tẩm thấp, khí tức đều đi theo suyễn đứng lên.  
Khang Thánh Triết bình phục một chút tâm tính, bề ngoài khôi phục như thường, nội tâm lại tim đập như nổi trống, hắn đi vào lầu một đại đường, ánh mắt tìm tòi, tầm mắt tập trung đến một đạo phẳng phiu suất khí bóng dáng thượng.  
Khang Thánh Triết từ từ đi vào, tấm lưng kia có điều phát hiện, chậm rãi xoay người lại, ngọn đèn dưới, lộ ra nhất trương phá lệ anh tuấn mặt.  
Mi phân bát màu, mắt nếu lãng tinh, quả nhiên là hắn.  
Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, hai người trường cửu đối diện, Khang Thánh Triết thật sâu nhìn người trước mắt, vài giây sau, Vưu Lương Hành từ yết hầu ở chỗ sâu trong lăn ra một tiếng cười lạnh."A."  
Rơi xuống đất có tiếng.  
Khang Thánh Triết cao đại thân thể run rẩy, tại đây đập vào mặt mà đến nước sôi lửa bỏng bên trong nâng lên hai tay, ngón tay gấp khúc, khép lại tại trước ngực.  
Sau đó... Điên cuồng so tâm.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành nghiêng đầu che mắt, khí đến quả thực muốn cười đi ra.  
Này một tao gặp mặt, Vưu Lương Hành vốn là làm tốt gặp mặt cấp liền đánh người chuẩn bị, không nghĩ tới bị Khang Thánh Triết chắc lần nầy so tâm đánh đòn phủ đầu, nháy mắt liền quấy rầy tiết tấu.  
Hai người đều không nói chuyện, nhưng thân cao cùng thân thể đều thập phần phát triển, ở trong đại sảnh đứng vài giây, trước sân khấu trong lúc rãnh rỗi hai cái tiểu tỷ tỷ thỉnh thoảng nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm nhìn.  
Khang Thánh Triết yết hầu có thương tích, không thể nói chuyện, hắn hướng Vưu Lương Hành tới gần một chút, lấy điện thoại di động ra đánh chữ. — lương lương ~ Người cũng đã đến dưới lầu , thân phận đã sớm bại lộ sạch sẽ, Khang Thánh Triết đứng vững áp lực nghênh khó mà lên, trên tay bay nhanh đánh chữ.  
— lương lương ~ lương lương ~ lương lương ~ lương lương ~ lương lương ~ lương lương ~ lương lương ~ lương lương ~ Đặt tới Vưu Lương Hành trước mắt nhìn lên, hắn tận lực khom lưng xuống, một đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành, ánh mắt tội nghiệp, mười phần lấy lòng.  
Bởi vì không thể nói chuyện, này liên tiếp kêu gọi không có tại bên tai vang ong ong, ngược lại nhắc nhở Vưu Lương Hành người này trên người có thương tích, trong lúc nhất thời Vưu Lương Hành lửa giận có xuống phía dưới áp xu thế.  
Vưu Lương Hành lãnh đạm mở miệng: "Cơm ăn xong rồi?"  
Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt đáng thương, đánh chữ: —... Ta sai.  
Vưu Lương Hành mắt lạnh nhìn hắn, càng xem càng khí, lúc này như thế nào không trang , trước đảo vẫn luôn im hơi lặng tiếng nhẫn đến thành thật, nghĩ, một tay lấy bao nhét vào Khang Thánh Triết trong ngực.  
Khang Thánh Triết cúi đầu sửng sốt, trên tay phản xạ có điều kiện tiếp được quen thuộc hai vai bao, trong đầu nhoáng lên một cái, cuối cùng biết quay ngựa giáp nguyên do. Bất quá hiện tại đến nói, mã giáp như thế nào rụng đều không hề gì, rụng đều rớt, hống nhân tài tối quan trọng.  
Khang Thánh Triết ngoan ngoãn cúi đầu, đem tiểu đường tâm cùng kí tên áo lấy ra, đưa cho Vưu Lương Hành. — đây là tặng cho ngươi .  
Vưu Lương Hành quay đầu không tiếp, Khang Thánh Triết đánh chữ đạo: — anh anh anh, anh anh anh, anh anh anh, anh anh anh.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Câm miệng!"  
Ngươi có độc? ? ?  
Vưu Lương Hành căm giận đem đồ vật tiếp nhận, trong nháy mắt sọ não khí phát đau, suy nghĩ hỗn loạn gian, mà ngay cả chính mình nổi giận đùng đùng chạy tới nơi này rốt cuộc là chuẩn bị làm như thế nào cũng làm không rõ .  
Hắn hình như là muốn quá tới thu thập người , không nghĩ vừa tới đã bị nắm mũi dẫn đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành trong lúc suy tư, Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên giữ chặt tay hắn, đưa điện thoại di động nhét vào hắn di động, thần sắc nghiêm túc. — xin lỗi, ta hôm nay rất chật vật, không muốn làm cho ngươi xem đến.  
Vì thế Vưu Lương Hành sở hữu nói đều bị đổ trở về.  
Hắn nhìn chăm chú Khang Thánh Triết trong chốc lát, trên mặt của đối phương còn mang theo khẩu trang, có thể là khóe miệng có thương tích, đổi vị tự hỏi một chút, hai người dưới tình huống như vậy gặp được, không muốn thừa nhận kỳ thật có thể lý giải...  
Vưu Lương Hành chợt thoát lực, lửa giận tán đi đồng thời, đầu óc đi theo tỉnh táo lại, hắn tạm dừng một khắc, thản nhiên nói: "Ta cũng xúc động ." Hắn than nhẹ."Đi trước."  
Thật vất vả nhìn thấy người, có thể nào khả năng nhượng hắn đi, Khang Thánh Triết đem Vưu Lương Hành giữ chặt, vội vã đánh chữ. — chớ đi. Sau đó rất nhanh bổ sung: — lên lầu tọa trong chốc lát.  
Khang Thánh Triết so Vưu Lương Hành cao khoái hai mươi ly mễ, nhưng này người lại cố tình tổng là đè thấp thân thể thấu đến rất gần, mưu cầu dùng ánh mắt thủ thắng.  
Kia trong hai mắt có vài phần khẩn cầu, Khang Thánh Triết lại đánh chữ: — chúng ta hôm nay vốn là muốn gặp mặt .  
Vưu Lương Hành giật mình, không tự giác liền gật đầu.  
Khang Thánh Triết trong ánh mắt lộ ra ý cười, rất nhanh xả Vưu Lương Hành tay hướng thang máy đi, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng hoảng hốt, không có để ý hai người bắt tay này đó chi tiết.  
Hai người bọn họ tiến thang máy về sau, trước sân khấu hai vị cô nương cho nhau trao đổi ánh mắt.  
— một đôi nhi?  
Một cái khác lộ ra bỡn cợt tươi cười, so cái ý tứ hàm xúc rất đậm ngón tay cái.  
Bên này, thời gian chỉ qua mấy phút đồng hồ, hai người liền tiến nhập hằng ngày ở chung không khí, loại này ban đêm hai cái cao đại nam sinh một đồng hành đi ở khách sạn hành lang tình hình có chút quỷ dị, nhưng hai người tâm tư khác nhau, không một cái lo lắng điểm này.  
Dọc theo đường, Khang Thánh Triết chợt quay đầu lại, di động đánh chữ: — đối .  
Vưu Lương Hành: "?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ngươi vừa mới bảo ta xuống lầu thời điểm, đặc biệt có bá đạo tổng tài phong thái, ta bị ngươi tô đến .  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt mang cười, bả vai đi theo run rẩy.  
Dĩ vãng nói chuyện phiếm, Vưu Lương Hành đều chỉ có thể từ văn tự chi gian cảm nhận được a thánh tâm tình, đắc ý, kiêu ngạo, vui sướng, xấu lắm, lười nhác, mà trước mắt, loại này gần trong gang tấc cảm thụ cũng là lần đầu.  
Chân thật cảm tới như thế chậm chạp, Vưu Lương Hành vào giờ khắc này mới trong thoáng chốc phát hiện, hắn cùng a thánh vượt qua internet, là chân chân thật thật nhìn thấy mặt. Người trước mắt này chính là a thánh, ngẫm lại hắn điện thoại di động thượng đánh chữ cường điệu, giao lưu cảm giác, quen thuộc cảm rất nhanh tràn ngập đi lên.  
Quả nhiên chính là hắn, hắn nguyên lai... Là cái dạng này.  
Trong lúc suy tư, vào gian phòng, Khang Thánh Triết phía trước mở đường, trong phòng coi như sạch sẽ, đầu giường thượng phóng vừa mới tại bệnh viện nắm dược, thoa ngoài da thuốc mỡ còn chưa khai bình, hẳn là còn không có dùng.  
Khang Thánh Triết toàn dựa vào di động giao lưu, vì thế hai người khoảng cách vẫn luôn rất gần.  
Khang Thánh Triết: — tọa, uống nước sao.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không cần, vừa mới đám người kia..."  
Nói đến một nửa muốn nói lại thôi, Vưu Lương Hành đối Khang Thánh Triết tình huống hiểu biết không nhiều lắm, không biết hắn đắc tội người nào, cũng không biết chuyện này có nên hay không hỏi.  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng không kiêng dè: — phỏng chừng là có người mướn đến đổ ta .  
Nhìn đám kia du côn cuồn cuộn động tác rất quen bộ dáng, Vưu Lương Hành cái này đáp án cũng không kinh ngạc, đánh người ngoại trừ còn có rót thuốc, trực tiếp nhất ảnh hưởng đến chính là a thánh hiện nay trực tiếp sự nghiệp, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Công ty của các ngươi không quản?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: — hiện tại không biết, bất quá hẳn là sẽ không quản.  
Đánh xong câu này, Khang Thánh Triết tựa hồ không có tại đây nói nói chuyện ý tứ, ánh mắt của hắn tại Vưu Lương Hành trên mặt đảo qua, hai tay phủng mặt. — hắc hắc hắc, ngươi thật soái.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Đề tài chuyển như thế đột ngột, lại như thế có a thánh phong cách, Khang Thánh Triết thu hồi tươi cười, chớp mắt: — ngươi làm sao dám theo ta lên lầu, sẽ không sợ ta đối với ngươi mưu đồ gây rối?  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ngươi đối với ta?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ân.  
Vưu Lương Hành mở ra chính mình tay, lại nắm chặt thành quyền, giơ lên Khang Thánh Triết trước mắt.  
Khang Thánh Triết đánh chữ: kỳ thật ta không là rất sợ đau.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Vậy ngươi sợ chết sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: ...  
Khang Thánh Triết quyết định đổi cái đề tài.  
Trong khách sạn không khí không nhiệt, nhưng tổng mang theo khẩu trang cũng không thoải mái, cho tới bây giờ, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết mặt. Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, hay là hỏi đạo: "Khẩu trang không trích sao?"  
, đệ 59 chương Nếu như là Khang Thánh Triết một người tại gian phòng, hắn đương nhiên đã sớm hái được, Khang Thánh Triết nghĩ đến khóe miệng kia chỗ thương, nhất thời đau lòng nảy ra. — vừa mới bị bọn họ đem nắm mặt hệ thống đánh phá hủy, ta hủy dung .  
Khang Thánh Triết tội nghiệp che trong tim, chợt nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, chờ mong đánh chữ: — ngươi muốn nhìn?  
Cùng với nói nghĩ hay không nhìn, không bằng nói là đến bây giờ còn không biết a thánh lớn lên như thế nào hết sức kỳ quái, một chạng vạng gây sức ép, hai người đều mặt đối mặt qua, lại liên đối phương bộ dáng đều không rõ ràng lắm, điều này sao cũng không thể nào nói nổi...  
Hảo đi... Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên bằng phẳng thừa nhận."Ân "  
— nha u ~ Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt chợt cong cong, Vưu Lương Hành liếc mắt một cái liền có thể nhìn thấu hắn khẩu trang dưới ý cười, người này một bộ mỹ tư tư bộ dáng ôm di động, đánh chữ đạo: — ta đây suy nghĩ một chút.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Ngươi còn suy nghĩ một chút... Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác chính mình thái dương nhẹ nhàng mà thường xuyên nhảy dựng lên, nhưng mà này còn không ngừng, sơ qua, Khang Thánh Triết thân hình cao lớn tả hữu quơ quơ, lại đem di động đưa qua. — thật muốn nhìn?  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ngươi trích không trích?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đánh chữ: —emmmm.  
Nguyên lai quả thật thập phần tưởng muốn sợ bị lương lương nhìn đến, nhưng hiện tại tình huống cùng trước có bất đồng, hai người cùng ở một phòng, không khí lại không tồi, trọng điểm là lương lương tưởng muốn xem hắn, nhượng hắn có chút xao động.  
Bất quá khóe miệng miệng vết thương... Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng nhất định: — như vậy đi, ta quan cái đăng.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Ngươi quan cái đăng?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ân.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Vậy ngươi trích khẩu trang còn có cái gì ý nghĩa?  
Vưu Lương Hành khí đến muốn ôm đầu, qua hảo vài giây kham kham nhịn xuống, đại khái là cũng cảm nhận được chính mình đề nghị có bao nhiêu vô ly đầu, Khang Thánh Triết dừng một chút, suy nghĩ luôn mãi đạo: — kia nếu không ngươi chờ ta trong chốc lát, ta tẩy cái đầu, đổi cái quần áo.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "A?"  
Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt ủy khuất. — nhân gia tưởng tại ngươi trước mặt mỹ mỹ đát đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Ngươi nếu không biệt hái được.  
Vưu Lương Hành nguyên bản đương hắn nói giỡn, không nghĩ tới người này gật gật đầu, lại thật đứng dậy muốn đi buồng vệ sinh, Vưu Lương Hành đem người giữ chặt, mãnh liệt một phen kháp trụ Khang Thánh Triết mặt."Đừng động!"  
Một tiếng này có thể nói dồn khí đan điền, đặt ở giống nhau soái ca trên người, cơ bản là vách tường đông khúc nhạc dạo, đáng tiếc thanh âm từ Vưu Lương Hành miệng phát ra đến, uy hiếp lực lớn đại rơi chậm lại, toàn dựa vào luyện quyền luyện ra tay sức lực đem Khang Thánh Triết chế trụ.  
Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành khoảng cách rất gần, mặt bị kháp còn có dư lực đi sờ di động, đánh chữ: — di! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ?  
Vưu Lương Hành không thể nhịn được nữa: "Câm miệng."  
Khang Thánh Triết: — vốn là ta cũng không trương...  
Vưu Lương Hành mãnh liệt bắt được Khang Thánh Triết di động ném đến một bên, ánh mắt hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Khang Thánh Triết cái nhìn này, không biết là không là bởi vì cái nhìn này khởi tác dụng, Khang Thánh Triết dừng động tác, cũng không đi sờ di động, chính là lẳng lặng nhìn Vưu Lương Hành.  
Ngắn ngủn một tay khoảng cách, thình lình xảy ra an tĩnh đối diện khiến cho không khí giống như trong nháy mắt đã xảy ra biến hóa, Vưu Lương Hành tay như là bị nóng một chút, không từ buông ra Khang Thánh Triết mặt, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết lại bỗng nhiên giữ chặt tay hắn, tại hắn trong lòng bàn tay viết chữ.  
Nhất bút một hoa, da thịt cùng dán. — ngươi tới trích.  
Vưu Lương Hành vọng đi qua, chỉ thấy được đầu giường ấm quang dưới ánh đèn, a thánh ánh mắt cong hơi hơi độ cung, thật sâu nhìn hắn.  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, quả thực thuận thế tại Khang Thánh Triết trước người ngồi xổm xuống, đưa tay, đem Khang Thánh Triết trên mặt khẩu trang hái được xuống dưới.  
Ngay tại này ngắn ngủn một giây bên trong, Vưu Lương Hành đang không ngừng mà suy đoán, đương một người ánh mắt là cái này hình dạng, khẩu trang hạ mặt rốt cuộc là cái gì biểu tình.  
Hắn là đang cười? Vậy là cái gì dạng cười?  
Vì thế đương khẩu trang thoát hạ, Vưu Lương Hành phản ứng đầu tiên đúng là đi theo nhếch một cái môi, cũng đi theo nhẹ nhàng cười.  
Xem đi... Quả nhiên là cái nói không ra tiếng, nhìn không thấy đường khuôn mặt tươi cười.  
Từ khí chuyển hỉ tới nhanh như vậy, Vưu Lương Hành sau đó mới giật mình liếc mắt một cái thấy rõ Khang Thánh Triết toàn cảnh. Kia trương sạch sẽ trên mặt hiện tại không có vết máu, liền cùng Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác đầu tiên kém không có mấy, mặt mày thập phần thâm thúy.  
Nếu muốn nói bất đồng chỗ, liền là mang theo khẩu trang cấp người cảm giác chính là suy đoán, mà chân nhân thì xa so mang khẩu trang khi ấn tượng càng thêm tiên minh, liếc mắt một cái kinh diễm, khóe miệng chỗ mang theo thương, nhưng không ảnh hưởng quan cảm.  
Người nói ánh trăng dưới nhìn mỹ nhân, lời này đặt ở ngọn đèn dưới khả năng cũng áp dụng, Vưu Lương Hành cẩn thận nhìn trong chốc lát, không từ đạo: "Ngươi thực mỹ."  
Hắn thần sắc thanh đạm, ca ngợi chi từ nói bằng phẳng mà tự nhiên, chẳng sợ đối phương là một cái nam nhân, nghe thấy những lời này ngữ khí lại cũng phát hiện không xuất chỗ không ổn, giống như một câu tái bình thường bất quá sự thật.  
Khang Thánh Triết bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng nghe đến một câu, vẻ mặt ngẩn ra, một cỗ nhiệt khí cấp trên, vội vàng tưởng muốn nói nói, hắn hé miệng, thanh âm từ cổ họng trong ra bên ngoài mạo, nhưng mà hắn yết hầu bị thương, dưới tình thế cấp bách, chỉ phát ra một trận lừa hí giống nhau hút không khí thanh.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết mãnh liệt xoay người phác ngã xuống giường, bên tai đỏ lên, Vưu Lương Hành bả vai run rẩy, một nhẫn nhịn nữa, vẫn là xì một tiếng bật cười.  
Khang Thánh Triết đảo trên giường giả chết, không quên đem di động giơ lên: — ngươi không nghe thấy, ngươi cái gì đều không nghe thấy!  
Vưu Lương Hành tưởng làm bộ như không nghe thấy, nề hà không có nhịn xuống, hắn hoãn một hồi lâu mới dừng cười, hướng về phía nằm úp sấp ở trên giường không động Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngồi xuống."  
Khang Thánh Triết không nhúc nhích, chờ hắn đứng lên khi, Vưu Lương Hành lúc này mới chú ý tới hắn hồng không ngừng bên tai, liên mặt cũng đi theo đỏ, vóc người lớn như vậy, đổi sắc đổi ngược lại là rất nhanh.  
Khang Thánh Triết trộm miết rất lương giúp đỡ vài lần, đánh chữ: — ngươi vừa mới nói là sự thật?  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: — liền vừa mới khen ta câu kia.  
Vưu Lương Hành hậu tri hậu giác, không khỏi sửng sốt, hắn mới vừa nói thời điểm kỳ thật là nghĩ gì thì nói ra, chưa từng có nhiều suy tư, nếu đương nhiên làm quá suy tư, khả năng liền sẽ không nói ra khẩu .  
Vưu Lương Hành cau mày nói: "... Ân."  
Khang Thánh Triết: — vậy ngươi lặp lại lần nữa.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: — lặp lại lần nữa.  
Không cần nghĩ ngợi thời điểm nói được xuất, hiện tại hữu ý lại nói liền có chút khó khăn, Vưu Lương Hành vi làm do dự, chợt đạo: "Ngươi đổ máu ."  
Khang Thánh Triết kinh ngạc, cho rằng hắn nói giỡn, Vưu Lương Hành không thể không còn nói một lần, nhân tiện chỉa chỉa khóe miệng."Huyết."  
Khang Thánh Triết vươn tay đi sờ, quả nhiên đụng đến vi thấp, hắn lau một chút, — không có việc gì.  
Vốn là quả thật không có việc gì, nhưng bị hắn này một tia lập tức ở trắng nõn cằm thượng lau một khắp đỏ sẫm, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn nhíu mày, rõ ràng đạo: "Ngươi đừng động , dược đâu?"  
Khang Thánh Triết trước mắt sáng ngời, lập tức chỉ mặt bàn. — lương lương ~ ngươi muốn lên cho ta dược? ~ lương lương ~ ngươi sao lại như vậy hảo Vưu Lương Hành phiền đến muốn chết, lần thứ hai đem Khang Thánh Triết di động ném đi ra ngoài.  
Ngồi xổm người xuống đến lau đi cằm thượng vết máu, xoa thuốc mỡ bất quá một hai phút thời gian, cố tình Khang Thánh Triết một đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, gọi Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác thực không được tự nhiên.  
Chán ghét không thể nói rõ, chính là chưa bao giờ lĩnh hội quá, gọi người tâm phiền ý loạn.  
Đã thượng tay, Vưu Lương Hành nhớ tới a thánh sau lưng kia một côn, thương tại trên lưng, chính mình hẳn là không hảo vẽ loạn."Chuyển đi qua."  
Khang Thánh Triết phi thường nghe lời, lập tức xoay người, Vưu Lương Hành kéo hắn áo, đem toàn bộ bối đều lộ đi ra, không biết là không là bởi vì làn da chợt tiếp xúc đến không khí, Khang Thánh Triết thân thể bỗng nhiên cứng ngắc một chút.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Thanh ."  
Khang Thánh Triết không có biện pháp nói chuyện, lại dùng giọng mũi ừ một tiếng.  
Hai bên không nói chuyện, một cái không yêu nói, một cái không thể nói, rất lương sắp sửa thuốc mỡ tễ ở lòng bàn tay, tại Khang Thánh Triết trên lưng nhu khai, thuốc mỡ thật lạnh, nhưng lòng bàn tay cũng rất nhiệt, Vưu Lương Hành trên tay dừng một chút, mạt hoàn sau lập tức thối lui đến giường ngoại trên ghế sa lông.  
Không biết như thế nào, vốn là không cảm thấy như thế nào, làm xong mới cảm giác là lạ ở chỗ nào.  
Biết không thích hợp, nhưng lại nói không nên lời là lạ ở chỗ nào, Vưu Lương Hành cau mày nói: "Ta phải đi."  
Lời này thành công nhượng Khang Thánh Triết xoay đầu lại, luống cuống tay chân nhặt di động. — hồi gia?  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, Khang Thánh Triết rất nhanh: — hơn mười một giờ , quá muộn , liền ở lại đây ngủ không. Vưu Lương Hành chính muốn cự tuyệt, Khang Thánh Triết lại nói: — dù sao chúng ta hai cái nam , chấp nhận một đêm không có gì.  
Cuối cùng, một trận lóe sáng lượng chớp mắt.  
Lời này như là một câu nhắc nhở, một cái chớp mắt chi gian, lại đem Vưu Lương Hành cái loại này không đúng chỗ nào cảm giác cấp áp đi xuống, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, cuối cùng gật đầu."... Ân."  
Dù sao là hai cái nam , hẳn là không thành vấn đề... Đi.  
, đệ 60 chương Trong phòng chỉ có một cái giường, may mắn Khang Thánh Triết trụ khách sạn là công ty đặc biệt cung cấp đãi ngộ, gian phòng thực đại, giường cũng thực đại, ngủ hai cái nam sinh không có vấn đề.  
Bất quá cho tới giờ khắc này nói đến đi ngủ, Vưu Lương Hành mới chú ý tới Khang Thánh Triết thân cao quá trường, hoàn toàn nằm xuống sau lưng chỉ có thể vươn ra giường ngoại, không có chống đỡ lạc điểm, như vậy ngủ, nói vậy không có khả năng thoải mái.  
Vưu Lương Hành dùng ánh mắt truyền đạt nghi vấn, Khang Thánh Triết buông xuôi tay. — thói quen.  
Từ thân cao phát dục về sau vẫn luôn như vậy ngủ, không có thói quen cũng muốn thói quen.  
Vưu Lương Hành tạm dừng khi, Khang Thánh Triết chụp giường, một đôi mắt trong tràn đầy hưng phấn, hắn lúc này dung mạo không có che lấp, trên mặt tự nhiên cũng dấu không ngừng trương dương khí, hắn khí chất thiên suy sút, hai loại cảm giác hỗn hợp cùng một chỗ, phức tạp lại lại cứ mỹ cảm.  
Hiện tại, nghe không được thanh âm, chỉ nhìn biểu tình, chỉ biết trên mặt hắn viết vài cái chữ to: thượng ở đây đến.  
Đến cái gì đến... Vưu Lương Hành rủ mắt, đạo: "Đi ngủ."  
Khang Thánh Triết biểu tình lập tức biến đổi, cười tủm tỉm trạc di động đạo: — đi ngủ hảo, chúng ta đồng thời ngủ.  
Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy là lạ ở chỗ nào nhi, lại lại không nói ra được, tại trước không biết a thánh thân phận khi, bị một cái người xa lạ dùng loại này nhiệt tình trung mang thẹn thùng ánh mắt nhìn hắn trong lòng hắn quả thật phức tạp, nhưng biết người nọ là a thánh về sau, chẳng biết tại sao cảm thấy đến loại này ánh mắt có thể chịu đựng, thậm chí còn cảm thấy thập phần bình thường.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi ngủ đi, ta hướng tắm."  
Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt lóe sáng. — hướng tắm? Hảo hảo hảo, khoái hướng khoái hướng.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Ngươi biệt chờ ta."  
Khang Thánh Triết tiểu kê trác mễ dường như gật đầu. — không chờ không chờ.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhíu mày, cuối cùng vẫn là vào buồng vệ sinh, Khang Thánh Triết trên người có thương tích, không thể hướng tắm, mà Vưu Lương Hành có tắm rửa thói quen, nhất thời một ngày cũng chấp nhận không .  
Bất quá dù sao cũng là tại khách sạn, không có nhà trung phương tiện, tắm vòi sen hơn mười phút, rửa mặt hoàn tất, Vưu Lương Hành hảo quần dài, cầm lấy áo khi, phát hiện áo bị giọt nước mưa vứt đến, tẩm ướt một mảnh thủy tí.  
Do dự một cái chớp mắt, Vưu Lương Hành cầm quần áo triển khai quải hảo, đơn giản lỏa trên thân đi ra, gian phòng chỉ tại đầu giường mở hai ngọn đăng, Khang Thánh Triết đang nằm tại một bên, đại trợn tròn mắt nhìn phía bên này, trông mòn con mắt.  
Vưu Lương Hành chỉ biết hắn không có khả năng ngủ, đang muốn nói chuyện, liền thấy Khang Thánh Triết chặt chẽ theo dõi hắn không bỏ, ánh mắt nóng bỏng có quang. Vưu Lương Hành tự từ sinh ra tới nay, lần đầu có loại muốn che hung xúc động.  
"... Nhìn cái gì?"  
Ngữ khí hung thần ác sát, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết bất vi sở động, hắn rất nhanh giơ lên di động, sau đó thấu lại đây. — lương lương ~ ngươi dáng người thật hảo ~ Chỉ từ văn tự trung nhìn không ra Khang Thánh Triết trong lời nói rốt cuộc là hâm mộ vẫn là ca ngợi, Vưu Lương Hành cúi đầu nhìn nhìn chính mình, không cảm thấy có cái gì đặc biệt.  
— cơ bụng, nhân ngư tuyến, ngươi này đều toàn .  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi không có?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: — không có.  
Khách quan đến nói, Vưu Lương Hành dáng người thập phần chi hảo, hắn chỉnh thể nhìn qua cũng không tráng kiện, lại đúng là mặc quần áo hiển gầy thoát y có thịt loại hình, cơ bắp không nhiều không ít, cân xứng vừa vặn, rút đi áo, cơ bụng cùng nhân ngư tuyến đều là trí mạng hấp dẫn.  
Sợ Vưu Lương Hành không tin, Khang Thánh Triết rất nhanh vén lên chính mình áo, Vưu Lương Hành miết quá liếc mắt một cái, chỉ nhìn đến một khối bạch cái bụng.  
— ngươi xem, ta cứ nói đi, ta không có.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Không có vì cái gì như vậy kiêu ngạo.  
Khang Thánh Triết chớp mắt: — ta không có, ta thật hâm mộ, ta đời này khả năng chỉ có thể kháo sờ người khác tài năng thỏa mãn giấc mộng của mình . Sau đó tội nghiệp: — ngươi nói có thể chứ.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không thể, lăn."  
Khang Thánh Triết: — anh anh anh.  
Khang Thánh Triết thất vọng, nhưng vẫn là nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành không phóng, Vưu Lương Hành một gối đầu đem Khang Thánh Triết tạp tiến giường trong, này hết thảy cuối cùng yên tĩnh, thừa dịp Khang Thánh Triết nhu mặt công phu, Vưu Lương Hành nằm trên giường, hai người cái một giường chăn, thân thể chi gian chỉ có bán cánh tay khoảng cách.  
... Hảo gần.  
Vưu Lương Hành cố gắng không nhìn loại cảm giác này, tắt đèn bế diễn."Ngủ."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhẹ khẽ ừ một tiếng, vài giây đồng hồ sau, một khác trản đầu giường đăng dập tắt, thâm trầm đêm giật mình buông xuống.  
Chung quanh im ắng , Vưu Lương Hành tại loại này quá mức yên tĩnh tình huống trung, ngũ giác càng sắc bén, hắn mở mắt ra, quả nhiên nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết đang nhìn hắn, dưới ánh trăng ánh hắn tiểu nửa khuôn mặt, trong mắt ý cười doanh doanh.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Nhắm mắt."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhấc tay cơ — hảo.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhắm mắt, quá trong chốc lát lại mở, Khang Thánh Triết còn tại nhìn hắn.  
"Ta lại cho ngươi ba giây."  
Vừa dứt lời hạ, Khang Thánh Triết lập tức nhắm mắt. Vưu Lương Hành hít một hơi, nhưng buồn ngủ còn chưa tới kịp dâng lên, đột nhiên cảm giác đến ánh sáng, Khang Thánh Triết cười tủm tỉm:  
— quên nói một sự kiện, lương lương, thanh âm của ngươi thật là dễ nghe, cùng ngươi chân nhân hảo xứng đôi nha ~~~ Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành một quyền đánh vào Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt thượng, Khang Thánh Triết triệt để ngoan ngoãn nhắm mắt.  
Bởi vì hắn không mở ra được .  
Dạ thâm nhân tĩnh, buồn ngủ lặng yên tới, Vưu Lương Hành lâm vào ngủ say, ngủ trước cuối cùng một cái ý tưởng chợt lóe mà qua, hắn yên lặng thầm nghĩ: ... Cái bụng hảo bạch.

Một đêm vô mộng, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng kích động, giấc ngủ không sâu, rời giường khởi đại sớm, mở to mắt khi, nhìn đến Vưu Lương Hành bóng dáng ngồi ở phía trước cửa sổ, thoáng chốc mặt mày cong cong.  
"Sớm..." Cổ họng có thể từ từ phát ra tiếng, nhưng thanh âm cũng không rõ ràng, thầy thuốc nói không sai, dựa theo cái này tiến độ, hai ba ngày có thể khôi phục nguyên dạng.  
Vưu Lương Hành nghe được thanh âm trả lời, nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết mặt, chợt mày nhảy dựng, Khang Thánh Triết không rõ lí do, đánh chữ: — làm sao vậy?  
Vưu Lương Hành không nói chuyện, hơi chút có chút phức tạp chỉ chỉ ánh mắt, Khang Thánh Triết lòng có sở ngộ, đứng lên chạy về phía buồng vệ sinh, soi gương vừa thấy, con mắt trái một đoàn màu xanh.  
Tối hôm qua thượng một quyền kia, đúng là đem ánh mắt của hắn đánh thanh .  
Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng xin lỗi, hắn tính tình dâng lên khi không quản rất nhiều, sáng nay đứng lên mới nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết xinh đẹp trên mặt xuất hiện đơn chỉ gấu mèo mắt, thập phần băn khoăn, chính phải nói xin lỗi, Khang Thánh Triết rầm rì cười rộ lên. — lương lương tại lần đầu tiên liền cho ta để lại dấu hiệu, ta hảo tinh hồ!  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Câm miệng đi cám ơn.  
Vưu Lương Hành trước để ý hảo một trận, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết lại cũng không có đưa lên nhiều ít lực chú ý, vốn tưởng rằng khóe miệng hắn nứt cái miệng nhỏ đều kiên trì chính mình hủy dung, ô mắt thanh thực khả năng muốn đóng cửa không xuất, không nghĩ Khang Thánh Triết lúc này bất đồng ngày xưa, lập tức liền dời đi đề tài, khuôn mặt kích động: — biệt không nói cái này, ngươi không là thần chạy sao, ta cùng ngươi a.  
Trước đều là cách xa internet vi tín thần chạy, hiện tại lại có thể đồng thời, Khang Thánh Triết hưng trí bừng bừng.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta đã chạy hoàn."  
Khang Thánh Triết: — a?  
Vưu Lương Hành chỉ chỉ mặt bàn, "Nhân tiện ăn xong rồi bữa sáng, cho ngươi dẫn theo một phần."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..." Khang Thánh Triết: — đây không phải là thật sự, ngươi gạt ta.  
Vưu Lương Hành mặt lộ vẻ bất đắc dĩ, Khang Thánh Triết như tao đòn nghiêm trọng, nhưng sáng sớm tâm nguyện tan biến, còn chính là cái mở đầu, sơ qua, Vưu Lương Hành bồi hắn ăn xong điểm tâm, liền muốn đi rồi.  
Vốn là không ước hảo có cái gì nhật trình, Khang Thánh Triết nhất thời vãn lưu không được, hắn nghĩ nghĩ đạo: — ta đưa ngươi.  
Mở cửa khi vừa vặn, hòa ước hảo vương trên đường đi gặp vừa vặn, ba người chợt một chạm mặt, vương lộ đột nhiên cả kinh, hắn đối nhiều ra một người có chút mờ mịt, nhưng càng hấp dẫn hắn lực chú ý cũng là một cái khác, giữ chặt Khang Thánh Triết cánh tay, vương lộ hận không thể kiễng chân đến đánh giá, thần tình đau lòng.  
"Phiêu la thế nhưng đem ngươi đánh thành như vậy? ? Ngươi nói không có việc gì không có việc gì , ta còn thật cho rằng không có việc gì, ngươi xem ngươi này ánh mắt, đều thanh thành cái gì ! Gấu mèo đều không ngươi như vậy hắc!"  
Khang Thánh Triết mãnh liệt khụ hai tiếng, vương lộ vẻ mặt mạc danh kỳ diệu, nhưng vẫn là ngừng lại, bị đánh nhân hòa chân thật đánh người hai vị sắc mặt khác nhau, vương lộ xem không hiểu bọn họ vẻ mặt, bất quá vẫn là hỏi trước: "Đây là?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đơn giản giới thiệu: — bằng hữu.  
Vương lộ: "A, bằng hữu, ngươi đây là muốn xuất môn?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ta đưa hắn.  
Vương lộ hiểu rõ: "Đi, ngươi đi đi, ta trong phòng chờ ngươi, trở về lại nói."  
Đáp ứng đồng thời, nhìn xem một bên Vưu Lương Hành diện mạo, nhịn không được trong lòng tán thưởng, quả nhiên trên mạng đoạn tử đều có đạo lý, lớn lên xinh đẹp người đều chỉ cùng lớn lên xinh đẹp người cùng một chỗ chơi, này nam sinh lớn lên, thật là nam nhân nhìn đều cảm thấy soái đến bất đắc dĩ.  
Khang Thánh Triết không tái tạm dừng, cùng Vưu Lương Hành một trước một sau đi xa.  
Trên đường, Khang Thánh Triết đánh chữ nói chuyện phiếm: — ngươi khách sạn ở chỗ nào, chuyện của ta kết thúc đi qua tìm ngươi.  
Vưu Lương Hành do dự một chút, "Ta không ở khách sạn, tại gia."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhất thời kinh ngạc: — ngươi là đế đô người địa phương, không phải nói đến du lịch sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Gia tại đế đô, ta tại nơi khác chính mình trụ."  
Thì ra là thế, Khang Thánh Triết gật gật đầu, thang máy một tầng tầng tới gần, Khang Thánh Triết trên điện thoại di động đánh nhàn thoại, trong lòng lại từng đợt bồn chồn, rốt cục, hắn cố lấy dũng khí, hỏi: — lương lương, ngươi... Ngươi là...  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Nói."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhẫn tâm hạ: — ngươi là độc thân sao?  
Một câu nói kia hỏi ra khỏi miệng, hết thảy ý tứ hàm xúc liền có thực đại bất đồng, một cái nam sinh hỏi một cái khác nam sinh có phải hay không độc thân, này tình hình thấy thế nào như thế nào kỳ quái.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời suy nghĩ hỗn loạn, lại không biết có phải hay không là nên đi biệt phương hướng tưởng, lại hẳn là hướng về phương hướng nào tưởng. Lời này rốt cuộc là có ý gì, là lại như thế nào, không là lại như thế nào.  
Mờ mịt bên trong, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn Khang Thánh Triết mặt, người này đưa lưng về phía quang, thân hình cao lớn, thần sắc mơ hồ tại dương quang bên trong, thấy không rõ lắm, hắn dừng một chút, không tự giác trả lời: "... Ân."  
Có lẽ là ảo giác, Vưu Lương Hành nghe được Khang Thánh Triết hì hì cười một chút, ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ.  
An tĩnh trung, Vưu Lương Hành chính mình cũng không rõ ràng lắm chính mình rốt cuộc đang suy nghĩ gì, hắn giơ lên đầu, đồng dạng đạo: "Ngươi sao."  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ta cũng là.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "A."  
Ngoài miệng đáp lời, hai người cái gì cũng không thâm nói, nhưng từng người quay đầu, đúng là khóe miệng gợi lên thản nhiên tươi cười đến.  
Quả nhiên là là lạ ở chỗ nào.  
Thang máy đinh một tiếng mở ra, Vưu Lương Hành bước vào môn đi, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn hắn, chợt mở miệng, thanh âm của hắn có chút ách, chữ viết không rõ ràng lắm, bất quá nói nói thiếu, vẫn là có thể phân biệt đến thanh.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngày mai ước ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành không nói chuyện, cửa thang máy khép lại, hắn mới nói: "... Ân."  
_ 


	3. Chapter 3

, đệ 61 chương ***  
Vương lộ sáng sớm chạy tới, điểm tâm còn không có ăn, nhưng cùng Khang Thánh Triết gặp mặt lại căn bản không quan tâm ăn cơm sự, sắc mặt của hắn không quá mỹ diệu, Khang Thánh Triết bắt đầu không chú ý rất nhiều, đưa Vưu Lương Hành trở về, mới phát hiện vương lộ vẻ mặt cũng không ngừng lo lắng, còn có sầu lo.  
"Người cất bước ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết gật đầu, vương lộ vội hỏi đạo: "Thân thể xác định không có việc gì? Cổ họng cảm giác thế nào."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không, sự." Thanh âm không quá rõ ràng, vẫn là lựa chọn di động đánh chữ. — quá mấy ngày liền hảo.  
"Vậy là tốt rồi, trực tiếp sự còn kịp, ba bốn thiên thời gian theo kịp." Tùng một hơi, vương lộ muốn nói lại thôi, hắn không nói lời nào, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không thúc, trừ bỏ đối Vưu Lương Hành quá mức nhiệt tình, bình thường hắn phần lớn là biếng nhác bộ dáng.  
Vương lộ làm một hồi lâu trong lòng chuẩn bị, mới nói: "Đêm qua, ta cấp công ty bên kia gọi điện thoại, có thể có tác dụng đều hỏi, công ty bên kia..."  
Khang Thánh Triết im lặng không lên tiếng, vương lộ cắn răng nói: "Không quản."  
Quả thế.  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng không kinh ngạc, giống loại này lén lút cố nhân đánh người sự tình chủ bá chi gian sợ là không ít phát sinh, nhưng phát sinh thì đã có sao, công ty hơn phân nửa sẽ không ra mặt quản, bị đánh người là công ty chủ bá, nhưng đánh người người cũng là công ty chủ bá, sự tình đã xảy ra, công ty cao tầng trong lòng tưởng che chở cái nào cũng chưa biết chừng.  
"Cái này đương khẩu, là ai làm quả thực chính là rõ ràng, nhưng công ty nói, ngươi có chứng cớ sao? Không có nói, ngươi tại sao có thể nói là phiêu la..."  
Vương lộ vừa nói vừa cắn răng, một bộ khí đến cùng đau bộ dáng."Kỳ thật đại gia trong lòng đều trong lòng biết rõ ràng, phiêu la không là cái gì mặt từ thiện tâm người, việc này không là hắn chỉ thấy quỷ , nhưng công ty bên kia khen ngược, không quản cái này, ngược lại vẫn luôn hỏi thương thế của ngươi có nặng hay không, còn có thể hay không trực tiếp."  
Khang Thánh Triết vốn là luôn luôn tại nghe, lúc này lại giơ lên di động đến. — không thể trực tiếp nói sẽ như thế nào?  
Vương lộ có chút chần chờ: "Không thể trực tiếp nói, không liền như phiêu la nguyện, muốn thay đổi người ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết suy tư một khắc, đánh chữ: — phiêu la bên kia phản ứng gì?  
Vương lộ sửng sốt, lắc đầu: "Không biết, ta không có hỏi... Bất quá nhất định là nghe ngươi bị thương trộm cao hứng, biết ngươi không đại sự lại bạch cao hứng một hồi, phi, xứng đáng."  
Nói xong, vương lộ đảo có vài phần giải hận bộ dáng.  
Khang Thánh Triết: — gọi điện thoại hỏi một chút.  
Vương lộ nhất thời phản ứng không vội, "Hỏi cái gì?"  
Sau đó một nghĩ lại, cũng hiểu được không đối, vì thế lấy di động xanh cả mặt đi ra ngoài, không bao lâu, sau khi trở về sắc mặt một mảnh tối đen.  
"Bị ngươi xem đối , phiêu la bên kia quả nhiên không yên tĩnh, nghe nói ngươi còn có thể trực tiếp, ngay tại cao tầng trong ám chỉ ngươi bị thương một người bất ổn thỏa, sợ trực tiếp thời điểm xuất hiện cái gì trạng huống, thật không biết xấu hổ! Ta đây cái điện thoại muốn là không đánh đi qua, công ty bên kia nói không chừng buổi chiều liền muốn an bài hai người các ngươi đồng thời bồi Bạch Dao trực tiếp ... . Không được, ta phải nhanh chóng đi công ty một chuyến."  
Vương lộ đứng dậy muốn đi, Khang Thánh Triết ngăn lại:— đừng đi.  
Vương lộ nóng nảy: "Không đi liền chậm! Đừng làm rộn, KK, đây không phải là nháo thời điểm."  
Khang Thánh Triết không chút sứt mẻ, vương lộ ngay từ đầu giãy dụa hướng ra phía ngoài đi động tác chợt dừng lại."Ngươi nghiêm túc?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ân.  
Vương lộ: "Ngươi có biết này là có ý gì sao? Hắn đánh ngươi nhất đốn, ngươi muốn đem cơ hội chắp tay nhượng hắn một nửa, cùng hắn đồng thời trực tiếp?"  
Khang Thánh Triết không ngôn ngữ, lại đánh chữ đạo: — đối hắn mà nói, chưa chắc là cơ hội.  
Vương lộ nhất thời sửng sốt, hắn nhìn Khang Thánh Triết hảo một trận, hỏi: "Ngươi xác định?"  
Khang Thánh Triết nhún vai, vương lộ lập tức không có nói, hắn không biết Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng là cái gì tính toán, cũng không biết thấy thế nào hắn không chút hoang mang bộ dáng, tâm lại cũng đi theo bình tĩnh rất nhiều.  
"Nếu ngươi kiên trì, ta cũng ngăn không được ngươi, bất quá như vậy gần nhất quả thật rất tiện nghi phiêu la , công ty bên kia hai người các ngươi đều không nghĩ buông tay, như vậy một làm, giống như trừ bỏ chúng ta chịu thiệt, những người khác đều đều đại vui mừng, KK hai chữ này có phải hay không rất dễ khi dễ ."  
Khang Thánh Triết mỉm cười. — công ty bên kia, muốn tiền.  
Vương lộ bản tại oán giận, bị này nhắc tới chợt ngẩng đầu, KK lần này đến Bắc Kinh, trừ bỏ trực tiếp chuyện này bên ngoài, còn có chính là muốn ký kết hiệp ước, vốn tính toán chờ trực tiếp về sau nhân khí tăng vọt nhắc tới cao giá trị con người, không nghĩ tới Khang Thánh Triết thế nhưng tại thời gian này nhắc tới.  
Bất quá nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, nếu đáp ứng công ty bên kia nguyện ý cấp phiêu la nhượng xuất một cái vị trí, đảo đúng là một cái đề xuất thêm tiền thời cơ tốt.  
Đồng giá trao đổi, vật có điều giá trị.  
"Ngươi muốn nhiều ít, có giữ gốc giới vị sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đánh chữ đạo: — năm trăm vạn.  
Năm trăm vạn, manh miêu nhân khí cao nhất chủ bá cũng liền trình độ này, vương giữa đường trong nóng lên, đạo: "Đi, việc này giao cho ta."  
Định hảo muốn đi làm, vương lộ liền không tái do dự, rất nhanh xoay người rời đi, lúc gần đi, tựa hồ còn có chút vi Khang Thánh Triết minh bất bình."Liền tính hiệp ước định rồi ta còn là cảm thấy sinh khí, phiêu la chiếm cái đại tiện nghi!"  
Khang Thánh Triết không lên tiếng trả lời, nhìn theo vương lộ ra cửa.  
Hắn bởi vì Vưu Lương Hành tại bên người, tinh thần phấn chấn thức dậy sớm, hiện tại cất bước người, rất nhanh vây ý dâng lên, ngã xuống thân đến ngủ cái thu hồi giác.  
Vừa cảm giác hôn mê khi đến ngọ, Khang Thánh Triết bị trên điện thoại di động một trận tin tức âm đánh thức, là tiểu kiếm tiên tại vi tín thượng luân phiên oanh tạc.  
Điểm tiến tin tức vừa thấy, cũng không phải thông thường biểu tình bao xoát bình, mà là chính đứng đắn lo lắng câu hỏi.  
Tiện tiện: — ngươi có phải hay không đã xảy ra chuyện? Weibo thượng xảy ra chuyện gì?  
Tiện tiện: —KK!  
Khang Thánh Triết mắt buồn ngủ mông lung, về trước phục đạo: — ta không sự.  
Tiểu kiếm tiên không chút nào có yên tĩnh ý tứ, một phen nói chuyện phiếm xuống dưới, Khang Thánh Triết đơn giản công đạo vừa xuống tay thượng nhưng không đại sự tình huống, sau đó lại đi Weibo nhìn thoáng qua.  
Nguyên lai tại cái này giữa trưa công phu, phiêu la bên kia một chút không nhàn rỗi, không chút nào lãng phí thời gian, sự tình xác định về sau quan bác lập tức phát rồi thông cáo.  
Đồng dạng tuyên truyền, cấp Bạch Dao trực tiếp người bỏ thêm một vị chủ bá, nhưng bởi vì trước đã có Bạch Dao sẽ trực tiếp vương giả vinh quang tin tức, không có đánh sâu vào cảm, một cái quan bác đi xuống, lại không kích xuất nhiều ít bọt nước.  
Tiện tiện: — ta xem không ít đồng hành đều giúp hắn phát , tuy rằng Bạch Dao miến không phản ứng gì, bất quá phiêu la miến thực sẽ tự mình cao trào, làm ta giật cả mình.  
Tiện tiện: — tóm lại ngươi không có việc gì liền hảo.  
Tiện tiện: — nói trở về, hai cái chủ bá đồng thời bá, này nhưng như thế nào bá? Không kháp đứng lên liền không tồi . Biết Khang Thánh Triết không có việc gì, tiện tiện nói ba xạo rất nhanh hồi phục cợt nhả. — tiểu ca ca, cái gì tính toán?  
Khang Thánh Triết: cá nhân mị lực chinh phục hết thảy.  
Tiện tiện: ...  
Hôm nay không cách nào hàn huyên.  
Sơ qua, tiện tiện phát tin tức: — đừng nha, kỹ càng tỉ mỉ nói một chút đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết cười khẽ, thản nhiên hồi phục: — có người thích sau lưng đánh người mặt, mà ta thích giáp mặt đánh.  
Tiện tiện cẩn thận cân nhắc lời này hàm nghĩa, rất nhanh hỏi: — kháo cái gì?  
Khang Thánh Triết: — sắc đẹp.  
Tiện tiện: —...  
Nếu là nói giỡn, hàn huyên vài câu không sâu nói liền dừng lại, Khang Thánh Triết rời giường rửa mặt, tinh thần về sau, đi xao Vưu Lương Hành.  
, đệ 62 chương Này trận mới vừa tỉnh, không có gì đề tài, bắt được liền hỏi: — làm cái gì đấy?  
Lương lương bên kia rất nhanh có hồi phục. — ăn cái gì.  
Khang Thánh Triết nhìn một cái thời gian, quả nhiên nhanh đến năm giờ, bên kia như là lòng có sở cảm, lại như là có dự đoán trước, trực tiếp hỏi: — mới vừa tỉnh ngủ đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết: —EMMMMM.  
Vốn tưởng rằng tiếp theo câu liền muốn gọi hắn đi ăn cái gì, tin tức đã có chút bất đồng, lương lương: — chơi cái du hý sao?  
Khang Thánh Triết nhập thần: — cái gì du hý.  
Lương lương: — vấn đáp du hý.  
Khang Thánh Triết không giải, lại vẫn là đảo mắt, trả lời: — hảo a.  
Lương lương bên kia rất nhanh hỏi: — bên trong phòng ngủ có cái gì?  
Câu này câu hỏi là trước internet thượng lưu đi đứng lên du hý, thích hợp rất nhiều người cùng nhau chơi, đáp một cái đoán một cái đồ vật nhan sắc, sai liền muốn tiếp thu trừng phạt, Khang Thánh Triết rất nhanh nghĩ nghĩ, không rõ lương lương đột nhiên hỏi tới nguyên nhân, nhưng vẫn là trước đáp: — giường.  
Lương lương đạo: — giường bên cạnh có cái gì?  
Khang Thánh Triết: — tủ đầu giường.  
Lương lương: — tủ đầu giường trong có cái gì?  
Khang Thánh Triết trong đầu chợt lóe, rất nhanh trả lời: — áo mưa!  
Lương lương: ...  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ta nói giỡn .  
Một câu một câu hỏi như vậy, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng có chút ý tưởng, trả lời trung khai vui đùa, trên tay lại không ngừng, hắn rất nhanh rớt ra tủ đầu giường, trừ bỏ khách sạn cung cấp đồ dùng, trong tủ treo quần áo rỗng tuếch.  
Xem ra không ở trong này.  
Muốn là Khang Thánh Triết không đoán sai, lương lương một câu như vậy một câu hỏi, phải là tự cấp hắn gợi ý, lương lương tại đi trước, sợ là cho hắn để lại cái gì vậy.  
Khang Thánh Triết đem phòng ngủ phiên một cái, cũng không có thu hoạch, vi tín thượng lương lương lại phát đến tân một vòng vấn đề. — trong phòng vệ sinh bên trong có cái gì?  
Khang Thánh Triết không có trước đáp lại, mà là chạy đến buồng vệ sinh một trận tìm kiếm, hắn dáng người cao lớn, động tác đứng lên sông cuộn biển gầm, không vài giây ngay tại khăn mặt điệp phóng trung tầng trong phiên đến một cái đóng gói tinh mỹ hộp quà tặng.  
Khang Thánh Triết nhất thời cao hứng, vui tươi hớn hở nhìn hơn nửa ngày mới động thủ mở ra, đóng gói bên trong hộp là một hạp hồng sắc đường quả, hòm thượng phúc nhất trương họa khí cầu tạp phiến, mặt trên viết bốn chữ: lễ gặp mặt vật.  
Tuy rằng câu chữ đơn giản, lễ vật cũng không có giáp mặt đưa, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết vẫn là một trận tâm hoa nộ phóng, ngẫm lại hắn cùng lương lương lần đầu tiên gặp mặt tình huống, nhìn nhìn lại này hạp đường, hắn cầm lấy di động hồi phục đạo: — có một bởi vì thu được lễ vật mà thập phần hưng phấn mỹ nam tử.  
Sơ qua, lương lương bên kia hồi phục đạo: — một nửa chính giải.  
Khang Thánh Triết làm bộ như không xem hiểu: — đâu một nửa là chính giải?  
Lương lương: — trong lòng mình không điểm số.  
Khang Thánh Triết cười khẽ, hi hi ha ha một trận, hắn động tác nhanh nhẹn mở ra một cái đường bỏ vào trong miệng, cùng tiểu đường tâm nhất dạng, là có nhân đường, bất quá tâm là vị dâu tây, hòa tan về sau ngọt nhân tâm oa phát run.  
Bất quá miệng ngọt, đến cổ họng lại lôi ra một trận hàm đau, Khang Thánh Triết bưng yết hầu rút ra một trận lừa hí.  
Ngẩng đầu khi vừa vặn nhìn đến lương lương tại vi tín trong dặn: — đừng vội ăn, tiểu tâm cổ họng đau.  
Khang Thánh Triết một bên lừa hí một bên hồi phục: — ta không ăn! Ta là cái loại này thèm ăn người sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnghiêm túc mặt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font ***  
Cách xa internet, Vưu Lương Hành nhịn không được câu xuất một tia tươi cười, hắn ở nhà trong nhàn đãi một ngày, đến lúc này mới tính sáng tỏ một cọc sự.  
Lễ vật tống xuất đi, tâm tình của hắn buông lỏng, kỳ thật nói đến, lễ vật vốn là giáp mặt cấp liền kết , nhưng hắn không biết như thế nào liền bỏ qua thời cơ, chỉ có thể tại buổi sáng thần chạy thời điểm dấu đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành lần đầu tiên làm như vậy có chút lén lút sự, tâm tình có chút phức tạp, hiện tại trần ai lạc định, trong lòng cuối cùng một nhẹ.  
Đang nghĩ tới, Khang Thánh Triết bên kia lại truyền đến tin tức. — hắc hắc hắc tiểu ca ca thật sẽ liêu.  
Vưu Lương Hành chính đứng đắn lạnh lùng mặt không nhìn hắn vui đùa, hồi phục: — lăn.  
Tin tức tạm chấm dứt kết, Vưu Lương Hành để điện thoại di động xuống, quay đầu lại lại nhìn trên tay tư liệu, vừa mới còn nhìn nghiêm túc ý nghĩ giữa đột nhiên biến đến nhìn không được .  
Tâm của hắn không tĩnh, thậm chí có chút nhịn không được miên man suy nghĩ.  
A thánh trước một câu kia có phải hay không độc thân câu hỏi thường thường từ hắn trong đầu toát ra đến, mỗi đi ra một lần, đều phải hắn hoa một đoạn thời gian tiến hành tự hỏi.  
Câu nói kia rốt cuộc là có ý gì, một loại ám chỉ? Vẫn là chính là thuận miệng vừa hỏi?  
Lời nói thật nói đến, Vưu Lương Hành tuy rằng đến bây giờ mới thôi đều không có bắt đầu quá một đoạn luyến ái, nhưng hắn đối luyến ái cảm giác cũng không trì độn. Hắn có thể nhiều ít cảm nhận được cùng a thánh ở chung khi vi diệu không khí, cũng thập phân rõ ràng hai người đều là nam sinh.  
Nhưng sở dĩ tại nhận thấy được là lạ ở chỗ nào thời điểm không có đổi mặt, cẩn thận ngẫm lại, lớn nhất nguyên nhân, vẫn là... Không chán ghét cái loại cảm giác này.  
Vấn đề này liên lụy có chút thâm, hướng thâm suy nghĩ tổng sẽ có nhiều hơn vấn đề liên lụy đi ra, Vưu Lương Hành dĩ vãng chưa bao giờ tại một sự kiện thượng cảm thấy như thế hiểu lầm, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, chỉ có thể trước buông xuống.  
... Thuận theo tự nhiên.  
Lý không xuất đầu tự, liền chỉ có thể như thế.  
Còn nữa, hắn rối rắm rất nhiều kỳ thật vô dụng, dù sao hắn cùng a thánh quan hệ ngừng với internet nói chuyện phiếm cùng gặp mặt, hắn thậm chí liên tên của đối phương cũng không biết.  
"Đối , tiểu lương, ngươi chừng nào thì hồi A thị?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hoàn hồn, cha mẹ chính ở trong phòng khách uống trà, thuận miệng nói chuyện phiếm, Vưu Lương Hành trả lời: "Liền mấy ngày nay."  
Gia đình tụ hội chấm dứt, Vưu Lương Hành sẽ không có nhất định tại Bắc Kinh ngốc lý do, hồi A thị chuyên tâm nghiên cứu hạng mục mới là đứng đắn sự.  
Bạch Diễm một trận không tha, "Tại gia nhiều đãi vài ngày, mẹ bao lâu mới nhìn thấy ngươi một lần? Ngươi tại gia bồi theo giúp ta đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành không mở miệng, liền nhìn đến rất minh tại Bạch Diễm phía sau nhìn hắn, hắn cúi đầu, thản nhiên nói: "Hảo."  
Bạch Diễm vui mừng gật đầu, quay đầu cùng rất minh tán gẫu khởi trang phục tú sự, nói trong chốc lát, tâm huyết dâng trào muốn xem đêm mai quốc tế tú, định hảo đi Pháp quốc vé máy bay, quay đầu liền thật vui vẻ trở về phòng thu dọn đồ đạc đi.  
Đảo mắt liền đem vừa mới muốn nhi tử lưu lại bồi chuyện của nàng quên đến sạch sẽ.  
Vưu Lương Hành tập mãi thành thói quen, rất minh nhìn hắn phản ứng bình thản, hết sức hài lòng."Nam nhân nên có chút khí độ, đối nữ tính muốn kiên nhẫn."  
Nếu là bình thường, Vưu Lương Hành tất nhiên sẽ không nhận nói, nhưng hôm nay hắn suy nghĩ phát tán, hỏi: "Không có kiên nhẫn làm như thế nào?"  
Rất minh đạo: "Vậy ngươi khả năng tìm không thấy giống mẹ ngươi đẹp như vậy lão bà."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Không nhất định."  
Rất minh không nghe rõ, "Ngươi nói cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hậu tri hậu giác, chính mình cũng không biết chính mình nói gì đó, hắn lắc đầu, không lại nói chuyện.  
Buổi chiều khi, ra ngoài quay phim Bạch Dao hồi gia, vào cửa chỉ phác Vưu Lương Hành, một trận luống cuống tay chân gây sức ép về sau, cười hỏi: "Chơi game sao?"  
Bạch Dao hạ vương giả vinh quang, kỳ thật rất ít ước Vưu Lương Hành chơi game, bởi vì minh tinh công tác thời gian không ổn định, thời gian tổng là đối không đến đồng thời, ngược lại là khó được đề xuất.  
Vưu Lương Hành kỳ quái, "Công tác kết thúc?"  
Bạch Dao cười tủm tỉm, thần bí đạo: "Đêm nay chơi game chính là công tác của ta, chơi sao, ta mời ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành tư tự thật không minh bạch, thản nhiên cự tuyệt."Không chơi."  
Bạch Dao một trận tiếc hận, bất quá lại khó được không có dây dưa, quay đầu đi phòng bếp tìm ăn .  
Vưu Lương Hành trở về phòng, để ngừa vạn nhất, đưa tay khóa cửa, nhàn rỗi không trong chốc lát, a thánh tại vi tín thượng gọi hắn. — lương lương ~~ lương lương ~~ lương lương ~~ Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: — có việc liền nói.  
A thánh: — du hý sao, ta có cái kinh hỉ cho ngươi ~ Vưu Lương Hành đối kinh hỉ hai chữ cảm giác cũng không kích động, có thể là trưởng thành hoàn cảnh đặc biệt, hắn người này trên bản chất có chút không đau khổ không vui, hắn do dự này một khắc, không là bởi vì kinh hỉ hai chữ, mà là vì a thánh gọi hắn chơi game.  
Đánh vẫn là không đánh? Đại khái qua một giây, Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — đến đây đi.  
A thánh hồi phục một cái font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontOJBKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontbiểu tình, Vưu Lương Hành không nhìn không có hồi phục, trực tiếp đổ bộ vương giả vinh quang, hắn thượng tuyến thời điểm hữu ý nhìn Bạch Dao tài khoản liếc mắt một cái, Bạch Dao quả nhiên tại tuyến.  
Bạch Dao tài khoản tên là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvương giả nữ thần tại hoàng kim font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, đẳng cấp là hoàng kim tứ, nghe Bạch Dao nói, trước tại bạc trắng thời điểm, tên của nàng gọi font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvương giả nữ thần tại bạc trắng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, dựa theo loại này quy luật, mỗi thăng một cái đẳng cấp đều đổi một lần danh, thẳng đến cuối cùng đổi thành font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvương giả nữ thần font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời đau đầu, mới vừa cự tuyệt Bạch Dao, quay đầu lại cùng người khác chơi game, sau đó khẳng định sẽ bị Bạch Dao bắt lấy nháo một chút, nhẹ nhàng thở dài, Vưu Lương Hành chú ý tới bạn tốt liệt trong ngoài font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđồ tiêu sáng lên.  
A thánh đổ bộ tiểu hào, đẳng cấp vừa đến bạch kim, cùng chính mình chỉ kém một viên tinh.  
Đây là muốn đánh bài vị sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành hơi hơi suy tư, mặt biên trong nhảy ra a thánh mời khuông. —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmời ngài tham gia nhiều người bài vị.  
Quả thế.  
Vưu Lương Hành đang muốn xác nhận, mời khuông trong lại toát ra một cái mời. —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvương giả nữ thần tại hoàng kim font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmời ngài tham gia nhiều người bài vị.  
Bạch Dao cũng mời hắn.  
Vưu Lương Hành tại Bạch Dao mặt biên trong điểm hạ xoa hào, sau đó tại a thánh mời mặt biên trong điểm hạ tiếp thu, một hơi chưa tùng xuất, Vưu Lương Hành tiến nhập tổ đội gian.  
Khoảnh khắc chi gian, Vưu Lương Hành thân thể cứng đờ, ấn đường phản xạ có điều kiện trừu khiêu một chút.  
Tổ đội gian trong là ba người bài vị, hắn tiến vào về sau ba cái vị trí đều là mãn , trừ bỏ a thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, còn có một người, người nọ tên phá lệ nhìn quen mắt, đúng là thất cái chữ to: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvương giả nữ thần tại hoàng kim font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "! ! !"  
Vưu Lương Hành rất ít mắng chửi người , nhưng giờ khắc này, trong lòng xác xác thật thật ẩn ẩn có một câu ngọa tào chạy như điên mà xuất, hắn nhìn Bạch Dao du hý hào, trên lưng một tầng mồ hôi lạnh.  
Chính vào thời khắc này, vi tín thượng truyền đến a thánh tin tức.  
— lương lương ~~ biết mặt khác người kia là ai chăng?  
— Bạch Dao a!  
— trước ngươi không phải nói đối cảm giác nàng còn được không, nghe nói nàng là một cái đại minh tinh nha, tuy rằng ta không truy tinh không có gì cảm giác, bất quá lương lương hẳn là còn có thể đi.  
— thế nào, kinh hỉ hay không, cảm không cảm động?  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
, đệ 63 chương Vưu Lương Hành tâm chưa bao giờ có loại này cảm thụ, bất ổn, một hồi chung quanh nhảy loạn, trong chốc lát ngăn ở cổ họng mắt, trong lồng ngực truyền ra cảm giác áp bách ngạnh toàn bộ thân thể cả người cứng còng, căn bản nói không ra lời.  
Không nhìn a thánh tin tức, trở lại du hý đương trung, du hý đang tại xứng đôi, tất cả mọi người đã tiến vào du hý, chỉ có hắn còn không có xác nhận.  
Vưu Lương Hành vốn định cứ như vậy bị đá ra đi, nghĩ lại lại lo lắng Bạch Dao lập tức tới hỏi, một hồi bão táp trước tiên buông xuống, còn không bằng có thể tha bao lâu liền tha bao lâu.  
Nói thật, đối Vưu Lương Hành mà nói, trên thế giới quả thực không có so Bạch Dao càng đại khắc tinh.  
Ngẫm lại chỉ có thể đè xuống xác nhận.  
Du hý tiến vào du hý gian, xuất hồ ý liêu chính là a thánh cùng Bạch Dao hình cái đầu đều không có phản ứng, hai người cũng không có khai giọng nói, a thánh cổ họng bị thương không nói, mà Bạch Dao thì cũng không nói lời nào ý tứ.  
Vưu Lương Hành thấp thỏm khi đầu óc lắng đọng lại, nghĩ thấu a thánh cùng Bạch Dao cùng một chỗ bài vị nguyên nhân.  
Gần nhất a thánh cùng với Bạch Dao đồng thời trực tiếp, vừa mới gặp mặt khi Bạch Dao cũng nói qua, đêm nay chơi game chính là công tác, cho nên hai người bọn họ cùng một chỗ trước tiên luyện tập ma tạo thành chữ thập phân bình thường... Như vậy sự tình đơn giản, hắn trước như thế nào liền không nghĩ tới.  
Hối ý tới mãnh liệt mà mãnh liệt, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng buồn đổ, liếc dao lựa chọn phổ thông pháp sư, a thánh lựa chọn đánh dã vị, chính mình thì tuyển vú em thái văn cơ.  
Nhìn như bình tĩnh du hý gian, Vưu Lương Hành một mình một người tâm tính nổ tung.  
Một ván du hý đánh trong lòng run sợ, hắn tuyển vú em, cùng xạ thủ đẩy rớt xuống lộ tháp, sau đó cùng a thánh tại phổ thông hội hợp, du hý trung hắn không khỏi cố ý chú ý Bạch Dao động thái.  
Cùng Bạch Dao thượng một lần tại du hý tiếp xúc vẫn là tại A thị, khi đó Bạch Dao là thuần tân thủ, chơi đứng lên cơ bản tặng người đầu, hiện tại một đoạn thời gian không gặp, kỹ thuật ý thức đều tiến độ rất nhiều, chỉnh thể phong cách biến hóa đặc biệt rõ ràng.  
Nói ngắn lại... Phi thường biểu.  
Trốn bụi cỏ trộm người ngựa quen đường cũ, đoàn chiến thời điểm núp ở phía sau mặt phóng hoàn một bộ kỹ năng bỏ chạy, có thể nói nắm giữ Ðát kỉ tinh túy.  
Vưu Lương Hành tinh thần buộc chặt, thao túng thái văn cơ đi theo a thánh chạy ngược chạy xuôi, chợt chú ý tới du hý gợi ý âm hưởng khởi, Bạch Dao Ðát kỉ lại đánh giết một người, bắt lấy bản cục cái thứ bảy đầu người.  
Đồng thời, văn tự kênh trong hiện lên Bạch Dao tin tức.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta phương Ðát kỉ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fontvương giả nữ thần tại hoàng kim font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — chậc chậc, thế nào?  
Lời này không biết hỏi chính là ai, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành hiện giờ phá lệ mẫn cảm, bình thường hắn hơn phân nửa sẽ không nhìn, bất quá trước mắt loại này bài vị đến đồng thời phương thức nhượng hắn hữu ý vô ý tưởng muốn đi trước dỗ dành nàng.  
Vưu Lương Hành phá lệ hồi phục: — đánh thật hảo.  
Này một cái tin tức hồi phục hoàn tất, a thánh bên kia lập tức hiện lên tin tức.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta phương Lý Bạch font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: —...  
Liên tiếp dấu chấm lửng, ý nghĩa có chút phức tạp, Bạch Dao lông mày khẽ nhướn: — làm chi? Có ý tứ gì?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta phương Lý Bạch font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — không có ý gì.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta phương Lý Bạch font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — cũng liền so với ta sai rồi như vậy một chút.  
Bạch Dao: —...  
Bạch Dao là một cái tùy tính người, tương đương khai đến khởi vui đùa, nàng cùng Khang Thánh Triết nhận thức không vài ngày, nhưng so với một đám người đối với nàng minh tinh thân phận khách khách khí khí, giống như vậy phổ thông ở chung càng làm cho nàng tự tại, nàng không chút nào cảm thấy mạo phạm, cũng trở về trào đạo: — phi, thối không biết xấu hổ.  
Nhìn như tùy ý nói chuyện phiếm, mà kẹp ở giữa Vưu Lương Hành cảm thụ thập phần không hảo, một hồi du hý sống quá đi, hắn cả người tế bào đều trì độn vài phần, thật vất vả một ván đánh xong, a thánh cùng Bạch Dao đồng thời phát đến mời.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvương giả nữ thần tại hoàng kim font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmời ngài tham gia nhiều người bài vị.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Cả đêm du hý mở ngũ cục, ngũ thắng liên tiếp, ngũ cục bên trong Bạch Dao cùng a thánh đô là Ðát kỉ xứng Lý Bạch, thắng được dễ dàng, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành lại nội tâm vô cùng mệt mỏi, thậm chí có loại dầu hết đèn tắt cảm giác.  
Duy nhất an ủi chính là trừ bỏ ván đầu tiên có văn tự câu thông, những thứ khác tứ cục đều đánh an an tĩnh tĩnh, không có gì giao lưu.  
Du hý chấm dứt, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có xả hơi, hắn nhíu mày chờ, quả nhiên, không đến vài giây, Bạch Dao tin tức tại vi tín thượng lập tức truyền tới.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnữ vương bệ hạ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngươi không phải nói bất hòa ta chơi game sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành một hơi ngạnh trong lòng đầu, mày nhăn khẩn, tại sắp đã đến bão táp trước mặt, hắn tinh tráng dáng người nhìn qua vô cùng đơn bạc.  
Muốn tới ...  
Tại mưa gió nổi lên thế trung, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnữ vương bệ hạ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontrốt cục mở miệng nói: hừ! Khẩu thị tâm phi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontche mặt thẹn thùng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời phản ứng không vội, hắn dừng hai giây mới hồi phục: — ta...  
Hắn do dự cùng chần chờ tại Bạch Dao xem ra vô cùng đáng yêu, vốn là Vưu Lương Hành cự tuyệt nàng mời nàng có chút mất mát, không nghĩ tới đến chơi game thời điểm vẫn là đến , loại này trước sau mâu thuẫn không làm cho nàng sinh khí, ngược lại tâm tình đại hảo.  
Là , không biết có phải hay không là sự tình đuổi đến rất xảo, Bạch Dao sinh ra vi diệu hiểu lầm.  
Tại cùng KK tiến vào một cái phòng về sau, nàng cũng hướng Vưu Lương Hành đệ ra mời, sau đó Vưu Lương Hành liền tiến vào gian phòng. Tự nhiên mà vậy, nàng căn bản không từng nghĩ Vưu Lương Hành chân chính đáp ứng chính là ai mời, cũng hoàn toàn không biết KK cùng Vưu Lương Hành vốn là nhận thức .  
Hiểu lầm tới như thế tốt đẹp.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnữ vương bệ hạ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ta chỉ biết a lương là yêu ta , ai, lần sau vẫn là chúng ta hai cùng nhau chơi hảo , KK cái này bóng đèn sáng quá, chán ghét.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Sợ Vưu Lương Hành không lý giải, Bạch Dao còn giải thích: — quên trước tiên nói cho ngươi biết, vừa mới cái kia đồng thời bài vị chính là manh miêu chủ bá KK, nghe nói hắn miến không ít, coi như có danh tiếng. Đi ~ so ta còn là thiếu chút nữa.  
Vưu Lương Hành phản ứng không chậm, tại mấy câu nói đó công phu, hắn cả người buông lỏng, một cỗ sống sót sau tai nạn cảm giác rất nhanh nảy lên đến.  
Hắn thuận miệng ứng phó vài tiếng, tinh thần căng thẳng buông lỏng cảm thụ khó nói thành lời, bên này tin tức còn không có hồi phục hoàn, a thánh bên kia lại truyền đến tin tức.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: hừ, hừ, hừ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchống nạnh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fonttái xoa font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fontkhí đến qua đời font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: —...  
Ngươi có bệnh?  
A thánh hiển nhiên không bệnh, thậm chí còn tức giận, — ngươi quả nhiên thích Bạch Dao.  
Vưu Lương Hành: —... Ngươi làm sao thấy được .  
A thánh thủ tốc cực khoái vứt lại đây nhất trương tiệt bình, đúng là vừa mới ván đầu tiên du hý trong văn tự kênh trong hai câu nói:  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta phương Ðát kỉ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fontvương giả nữ thần tại hoàng kim font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — chậc chậc, thế nào?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta phương thái văn cơ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — đánh đến thật hảo A thánh: — ngươi còn có cái gì nói.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Không nói, tái kiến.  
Vưu Lương Hành một trận không hồi phục, chờ đợi tin tức Khang Thánh Triết có chút hấp tấp nóng nẩy, không quá một khắc, liền một bộ tang thương xót xa trong lòng biểu tình bao phát lại đây.  
A thánh: — ngươi đều không đến hống hống ta ~ Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành: — ngươi có độc?  
A thánh: — không có.  
A thánh: — nhưng ta có một viên ghen tị tâm ~ Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác sọ não đau quá.  
Hắn lãnh tĩnh một chút, giật mình cảm thấy cái này cảnh tượng có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu quen thuộc, cẩn thận ngẫm lại, lúc trước a thánh giấu hắn là chủ bá sự tình, có lẽ liền cùng Bạch Dao là chính mình tỷ tỷ sự tình nhất dạng, tổng là sai quá hạn cơ mở miệng thuyết minh.  
Chủ động nhắc tới rất kỳ quái, nhưng là không nói lại sẽ tạo thành hiểu lầm. Vưu Lương Hành tư lự một khắc, đánh chữ đạo: — kỳ thật, Bạch Dao ngay tại ta cách vách.  
A thánh: — ngươi cách vách?  
Vưu Lương Hành thần thái trịnh trọng: — ân.  
A thánh: — ngươi tại cách vách dán nàng áp-phích?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành tự nói với mình không nên tức giận, như vậy đột ngột nhắc tới, quả thật thực khó nhượng người tin tưởng, hắn lần nữa giải thích: — ta nhận thức Bạch Dao.  
A thánh tin tức rất nhanh truyền đến. — ta cũng nhận thức nha.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành: — ý của ta là.  
Vưu Lương Hành tạm dừng một chút, chuẩn bị đại quy mô tiến hành giải thích, nhưng tin tức không kịp phát ra, a thánh tân tin tức rất nhanh truyền tới. — không nói trước cái kia, ngươi vừa mới vì cái gì khen nàng không khen ta, lương lương khẩu thị tâm phi, liền thích Bạch Dao cái loại này loại hình. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontủy khuất font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fontsiêu ủy khuất font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành tư lộ nháy mắt bị đánh gãy, không tái quản thuyết minh quan hệ sự, trước phản xạ có điều kiện phản bác. — không, ta không thích cái loại này loại hình.  
A thánh: — vậy ngươi như thế nào không khen ta.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Không thích Bạch Dao cùng khen a thánh chi gian rốt cuộc có cái gì liên hệ, Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác chính mình suýt nữa cũng bị nhiễu đi vào, cùng a thánh ngắn ngủi tán gẫu thượng vài câu, tâm tình của hắn rất nhanh từ trước khẩn trương mệt mỏi quá độ đến bây giờ tâm phiền ý loạn, nói không vài câu liền muốn đánh người.  
Nắm tay nóng lòng muốn thử.  
Vưu Lương Hành phiền táo đạo: — ngươi kỹ thuật tốt như vậy, còn cần khen?  
Lời này so trực tiếp khích lệ càng trạc người, Khang Thánh Triết cảm thụ trong chốc lát, mỹ tư tư đạo: — muốn.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành chịu phục, dừng một chút, đánh chữ đạo: — ngươi tối bổng.  
Trong nháy mắt, Khang Thánh Triết cảm giác chính mình đạt tới tinh thần cao trào, hắn một mình một người thể nghiệm hoàn tất, mới đứng đắn đánh chữ đạo: — mấy ngày nay buổi tối ta đều bồi Bạch Dao chơi game, ngươi lại đến chứ?  
Vưu Lương Hành ấn đường nhảy dựng, hồi phục đạo: — không đến.  
Trả lời phá lệ quyết đoán, ngược lại là trong nháy mắt nhượng hai người đều cảm giác vi diệu, Khang Thánh Triết đánh chữ đạo: — ta vừa rồi nói giỡn , thật không đến?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — không đến.  
Khang Thánh Triết nhất đốn, — vì cái gì?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — hai người gõ mõ cầm canh hảo.  
Hắn trả lời tự nhiên mà bằng phẳng, so hữu ý nói ra càng trạc tâm, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng một hoảng, một cỗ vui sướng cảm mạn thượng, nhịn không được đạo: — như vậy thích ta?  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: — ta là nói ta cùng Bạch Dao, hai người gõ mõ cầm canh hảo.  
Khang Thánh Triết: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành: — nàng vừa mới đánh xong du hý, bỏ thêm ta bạn tốt.  
Khang Thánh Triết: —? ? ? A? ? ?  
Vưu Lương Hành mỉm cười: — ta nói giỡn .  
Khang Thánh Triết hoảng sợ, cả người chột dạ, hắn lòng còn sợ hãi đạo: — ngươi thế nhưng sẽ nói giỡn, làm ta sợ muốn chết font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhóc chít chít font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Vưu Lương Hành quả thật rất ít nói giỡn, bất quá ngẫu nhiên khai một lần, cảm giác đảo không kém, hôm nay trong lòng này một tao cảm thụ bắn ngược cấp a thánh, tuy rằng trình độ không giống, cảm giác lại cân bằng không ít.  
Thời điểm tới gần đêm khuya, Vưu Lương Hành cùng a thánh tại nói chuyện phiếm sau đó hỗ nói ngủ ngon, sắp sửa đi ngủ trước, a thánh chủ động nhắc tới đạo: — hậu thiên ta cùng Bạch Dao trực tiếp, muốn hay không đến xem?  
, đệ 64 chương ***  
Thời gian quá đến bay nhanh, ngày đêm luân phiên, chớp mắt liền là một ngày.  
Hai ngày sau, tại manh miêu TV quan phương Weibo hao phí đại lực khí số tiền lớn tuyên truyền nhắc nhở hạ, trực tiếp trước nửa giờ, đã có đại lượng miến ngồi xổm canh giữ ở manh miêu trang đầu trọng bàng đề cử live stream trong.  
Hôm nay bảy tháng lục hào, đúng là cùng Bạch Dao tại vương giả khe sâu không gặp không về ngày.  
Trực tiếp chính thức bắt đầu trước, live stream chính thức khai thông, vi biểu hiện ra trịnh trọng cùng không thất bất công, live stream lấy Bạch Dao danh nghĩa đơn khai, cũng không có mượn dùng KK hoặc là phiêu la live stream, sáng sớm, phụ trách lưu trình hạng mục công việc người chủ trì đi trước xuất hiện, tại live stream vi tuôn ra mà đến miến nhóm tiến hành dự nhiệt.  
Người chủ trì đối với màn ảnh cười tủm tỉm đạo: "Trực tiếp thập điểm chính thức bắt đầu, siêu cấp mong đợi có hay không, ha ha ha, không nên gấp gáp, Bạch Dao ở phía sau thai hoá trang đâu, KK cùng phiêu la cũng đều ở phía sau thai, cái gì, các ngươi muốn nhìn? A? Này không được đi, như vậy đột nhiên tập kích, ta phỏng chừng sẽ bị đánh bạo đầu chó ."  
Live stream trong náo nhiệt phi thường, nhân số mỗi phút mỗi giây đều tại hướng về phía trước phiên, Bạch Dao cùng vương giả vinh quang kêu gọi lực không giống bình thường, lại có KK cùng phiêu la miến trợ trận, live stream bình luận xoát hoa cả mắt, căn bản nhìn không lại đây.  
Bất quá thời gian này, mặc dù thấy không rõ cũng có thể đoán ra, đại gia đều tại thúc giục người chủ trì về phía sau thai đi một vòng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta muốn liếc dao, dao dao dao dao dao dao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontgiao ra Bạch Dao không giết! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontruồi bọ chà xát tay, hảo chờ mong a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontBạch Dao cùng phiêu la hoàn hảo nói, có hay không người chờ mong cho tới bây giờ không lộ quá mặt KK... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật có thể nhìn đến KK chân nhân sao? Khẩn trương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vi Bạch Dao mà đến nhân số đông đảo, nhưng trong đó thân là vương giả vinh quang miến người cũng không tại số ít, đối với này đó miến mà nói, chưa bao giờ lộ quá mặt KK hôm nay sẽ lộ diện cũng là một cái không thể xem nhẹ lượng điểm, hơn nữa gần nhất miến tiêu thăng KK lão bà phấn, càng là nhịn không được mỗi cái xoa tay kiễng chân chờ đợi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmau mau mau mau khoái! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Người chủ trì lập tức lộ ra đau đầu biểu tình, ngoài miệng nói xong không nên không nên, động tác lại vẫn là thuận theo sau này thai đi đến, tự nhiên, nói không được chính là làm làm bộ dáng, trên thực tế trực tiếp lưu trình trong liền có hậu trường đột kích này hạng nhất.  
Bọn họ cùng Bạch Dao hai vị chủ bá đều có trước tiên giao lưu, chờ mang theo màn ảnh đi qua, chiếu đến đều là minh tinh cùng chủ bá đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng hoàn mỹ trạng thái.  
Người chủ trì hướng trong đi, tại màn ảnh nhìn không tới địa phương, có người hướng hắn chỉ dẫn phương hướng, hắn mang theo màn ảnh đi qua, đang tại hoá trang Bạch Dao xoay đầu lại, đối với màn ảnh sáng lạn mỉm cười.  
Miến nhóm nhất thời nổ tung, cùng Bạch Dao đơn giản nói hai ba câu, người chủ trì biên cười biên hướng trong đi, "Bạch Dao xem xong rồi, chúng ta vào xem chủ bá, ha ha ha KK cùng phiêu la miến đều ở nơi nào, giơ lên các ngươi hai tay, hảo, các ngươi muốn nhìn ai?"  
Live stream trong đạn mạc bay nhanh, hai lần đều có miến tại điên cuồng xoát bình.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhìn KK! ! KKKKKKK! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđương nhiên là KK a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphiêu la phiêu la phiêu la! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font KK gần nhất nhân khí tràn đầy, rất nhanh tại đạn mạc trung chiếm cứ ưu thế, liếc mắt một cái vọng đi qua, tất cả đều là K cái này chữ cái, người chủ trì cười nói: "Nếu đại gia đều nói như vậy, chúng ta đây liền đi nhìn K..."  
Nói đến một nửa, bên cạnh có nhân viên công tác sắc mặt lo lắng dùng tay ra hiệu, nhìn hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm, hình như là KK bên kia đến muộn, còn chưa kịp hoá trang.  
Người chủ trì lâm tràng đầu đề câu chuyện một chuyển, lập tức nói: "Nhìn KK đó là không được , hồi hộp cái này đồ vật nhất định lưu đến cuối cùng đi, các ngươi tò mò KK bộ dáng sao? Ha ha ha ta cũng tò mò, cho nên càng muốn đi xem chúng ta phiêu la nha, a, phiêu la hôm nay rất bảnh a, đại gia nhanh chóng chào hỏi."  
Đang nói chuyện, màn ảnh một chuyển, một thân thiển sắc hưu nhàn phục phiêu la tham tiến màn ảnh trong, hắn hôm nay xuyên này một thân nhan sắc rất cạn, nhìn qua thập phần nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười tươi cười ôn hòa, lập tức khiến cho một cỗ thét chói tai.  
"Đại gia buổi sáng hảo, ta là phiêu la."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngao ngao ngao ngao phiêu la! Bình thường liền hảo soái! ! Hôm nay càng soái a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontoa a a đây là cái gì nhu hòa vòng hào quang, nhìn qua hảo nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthảo một cái kháo sắc đẹp là có thể ăn cơm chủ bá. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcó thể nói là rất bảnh . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bởi vì KK bên kia không có chuẩn bị tốt, người chủ trì không thể không tại phiêu la nơi này nhiều dừng lại một đoạn thời gian, ước chừng hỗ động quá bảy tám câu về sau, người chủ trì mới nói: "Đại gia không cần thúc, chúng ta cái này nhìn KK, oa, hảo kích động."  
Nói xong muốn xem, nhưng người chủ trì nện bước rất chậm, KK cùng phiêu la hoá trang gian chỉ cách một cánh cửa, mỗi đi một bước, người chủ trì cùng màn ảnh ngoại nhân viên công tác mặt lo âu nhất phân.  
Thâm hô một hơi, người chủ trì đạo: "Ta muốn gõ cửa , đại gia chuẩn bị sẵn sàng."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchuẩn bị tốt ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđến! ! Nhượng chân thật tới càng mãnh liệt một ít! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngô, đột nhiên lo lắng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Màn ảnh chiếu môn, một bàn tay tại trên cửa gõ hai cái, không đến một giây, môn trong vang lên một trận luống cuống tay chân tiếng hô, cho dù là live stream, đều có thể nghe được môn bên trong hoá trang sư tiểu tỷ tỷ thét chói tai.  
Rất nhanh, môn phút chốc bị đánh khai, màn ảnh đột nhiên chiếu thấy một người trong ngực. Đồng thời, một đạo miến nhóm thập phần quen thuộc từ tính thanh tuyến lười nhác vang lên."... Sớm."  
Bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng nhìn đến ngực, người chủ trì ngẩn người, sau đó mới kịp phản ứng hướng về phía trước nhìn, này một giây chần chờ trung, live stream sớm đã nổ tung oa.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? WTF! Ngực? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ từ, vừa mới cái này độ cao không là thấy được phiêu la mặt sao? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontWOC, đây là cái gì thân cao, đây là KK? ? KK như vậy cao sao? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Thấy rõ KK nháy mắt, người chủ trì trong lòng nhảy dựng, cũng không phải vi KK sắc đẹp, hắn cá nhân chức nghiệp rèn luyện hàng ngày xếp hạng đệ nhất vị, nhịn không được thầm kêu một tiếng không hảo, bởi vì hắn phân minh vẫn là đến sớm, KK trên mặt còn không có hoá trang.  
Tạm dừng một khắc, vẫn là chỉ có thể kiên trì đem màn ảnh hướng về phía trước di động, trong phút chốc, nhất trương ngũ quan thâm thúy mũi lập rất mặt lấy nhìn xuống góc độ tiến vào màn ảnh, live stream si lăng một cái chớp mắt, lấy trước nay chưa có thế nháy mắt nổ mạnh! ! !  
Đây rốt cuộc là thế nào nhất trương mặt a.  
Rõ ràng là loại này tối hủy sắc đẹp góc độ, rõ ràng khai mỹ nhan cũng có thể nhìn ra là hoàn toàn tố nhan trạng thái, trước mắt có thản nhiên hắc đôi mắt, vẻ mặt buồn ngủ ngủ thái, thậm chí tóc vĩ gian thượng có một chút chung quanh loạn kiều, hơi có vẻ suy sút.  
Nhưng cố tình chính là nhượng người cảm thấy phi thường tốt nhìn... Xinh đẹp không thể tưởng tượng nổi!  
Đạn mạc lập tức nổ đến không bị khống chế.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày TM là cái gì thịnh thế mỹ nhan! ! Tố nhan mỹ thành như vậy? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontquá tốt nhìn ngọa tào! ! Đây không phải là tiêu chuẩn hoa đào mắt sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontEXM, máu lai người mẫu nam? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font người nam nhân này hảo thanh thuần hảo không làm ra vẻ hảo kê nhi mỹ lệ a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày dĩ nhiên là ta KK... Hạnh phúc đến chết đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Thình lình xảy ra sắc đẹp bạo đánh triển lãm xuất thật lớn lực sát thương, không chỉ có KK miến điên cuồng nổ tung, vô số nguyên bản Bạch Dao miến cũng đều bị nháy mắt giây sát, bất cứ lúc nào, sắc đẹp lực sát thương đều không thể đo lường, hơn nữa KK lên sân khấu phương thức đặc biệt, chẳng sợ tố nhan cũng vô phương ngăn cản này thu gặt năng lực.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontloại này sắc đẹp dĩ nhiên là du hý chủ bá, còn dấu diếm mặt... Quả nhiên là kháo tài hoa ăn cơm nam nhân font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font ai có thể cho ta phổ cập khoa học phổ cập khoa học cái này tiểu ca ca, như thế nào sẽ như vậy soái! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontgiây phấn, đừng hỏi ta vì cái gì. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcắn KK không thả. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvốn là vi dao dao tới, hiện tại... emmmm, cầu nhượng người nam nhân này C vị xuất đạo. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream hưởng ứng cực kỳ nhiệt liệt, bởi vì họa Đắc Phúc nhượng người chủ trì tùng một hơi, "KK mau tới chào hỏi."  
Khang Thánh Triết phản ứng không là rất nhanh, miệng hắn mở ra, nhìn như muốn nói nói, lại quay đầu đi qua ở sau lưng ngáp một cái, sau đó mới lười nhác đạo: "Đại gia hảo, ta là KK."  
Live stream sóng triều mãnh liệt, phần này nhiệt độ, xa xa so trước giới thiệu phiêu la khi mãnh liệt rất nhiều.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnghe cái này thanh âm, quả nhiên là KK! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này thanh âm tái xứng thượng như vậy nhất trương mặt, xin lỗi ta nhịn không được. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói đi, tạp nhiều ít lễ vật nguyện ý cùng ta ăn bữa cơm. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvan cầu ngươi về sau lộ diện trực tiếp, cho ngươi quỳ xuống! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontquả nhiên lớn lên xinh đẹp người chính là tùy hứng, trực tiếp tố nhan ngáp, ta liền hỏi một chút còn có ai! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream náo nhiệt như thế, người chủ trì hữu ý nhiều tán gẫu vài câu, nhưng đề tài còn không có tung, màn ảnh ngoại hoá trang sư đã hướng hắn liên tiếp bay ra hảo vài cái xem thường, người chủ trì ngầm hiểu, vội vàng nói: "Trực tiếp liền muốn bắt đầu, chúng ta đây đi trước trước sân khấu chờ, ai, đại gia không cần cấp đi, trong chốc lát trực tiếp bắt đầu muốn nhìn bao lâu liền nhìn bao lâu."  
Live stream lưu luyến không rời, liền này ngắn ngủn mấy phút đồng hồ thời gian, đông đảo nguyên bản đối chủ bá không có hứng thú chỉ vì Bạch Dao mà đến nữ phấn sôi nổi tỏ vẻ xuất cường đại dính tính, mà thượng không tỉnh táo Khang Thánh Triết chính mình không rõ ràng lắm, hắn đã chỉ dựa vào sắc đẹp liền thu gặt vô số miến.  
Cất bước phụ trách dự nóng người chủ trì, Khang Thánh Triết lập tức bị mặt sau cất giấu vương lộ ấn đến ghế trên, hoá trang sư hướng trên mặt hắn rất nhanh phấn thơm, vương lộ không từ một trận oán giận."Đều nói không thể ngủ quá mức, ngươi đêm qua làm gì , may mắn còn kịp!"  
Khang Thánh Triết thong thả đạo: "Ta đặc huấn, không kịp liền... Tố nhan thượng đi." Quá mấy ngày tu dưỡng, thanh âm của hắn đã hoàn toàn khôi phục, bất quá vừa mới tỉnh ngủ, không là rất muốn nói chuyện.  
"Cái gì đặc huấn? Tính , không nói cái kia, ngươi muốn là vừa đến Bắc Kinh như vậy tố nhan thượng còn đi, nhưng hiện tại này con mắt trái tinh, ngươi chính mình nhìn, bị đánh đến bây giờ còn thanh đâu."  
Nhắc tới ánh mắt, Khang Thánh Triết hướng gương trong nhìn, nhìn thoáng nổi lên màu xanh, nhịn không được không tiếng động ngoắc ngoắc khóe môi, hắn thẳng thắn thân thể từ hoá trang sư hoá trang, trên tay trừu lấy điện thoại ra, đi xao Vưu Lương Hành.  
— trực tiếp, ngươi đang nhìn sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành bên kia cũng không có hồi phục, Khang Thánh Triết đợi trong chốc lát, không thể không tại vương lộ dưới sự thúc giục tạm thời thu hồi.  
Vương lộ vẻ mặt khẩn trương, nghiêm túc nói: "Vừa rồi lúc tiến vào, cùng phiêu la đối thượng mắt ?"  
Nhắc tới việc này, liền là chính sự, Khang Thánh Triết vỗ nhẹ nhẹ chụp mặt, làm cho mình đầu óc thanh tỉnh."Không có, ta không nhìn hắn."  
"Hắn ngược lại là nhìn chằm chằm vào ngươi."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi nhìn thấy?"  
Vương lộ hừ một tiếng."Ta có thể không nhìn sao, lần này tiện nghi toàn nhượng hắn chiếm."  
Khang Thánh Triết không nói tiếp, vương lộ vẫn như cũ có chút tức giận bất bình, bất quá bất bình trình độ ngừng với sinh khí, không có trước hận đến cắn răng nông nỗi. Tại KK nhắc nhở hạ, vương lộ cùng công ty bên kia tiến hành giao lưu, có quan KK hiệp ước cuối cùng thành công lấy năm trăm vạn nhất năm tiêu chuẩn xác định xuống dưới, hiệp ước tạm định vì một năm, mấy ngày nay là có thể ký .  
Vương lộ cũng không rõ ràng lắm KK tính toán, nhưng là cũng không biết là KK tại loại này hai cái chủ bá đồng thời trực tiếp dưới tình huống còn có thể độc lĩnh phong tao, bởi vậy chỉ cho là KK dùng này năm trăm vạn hiệp ước giữ gốc, về phía sau lui một bước, không quản nói như thế nào, hãy để cho phiêu la chiếm tiện nghi như nguyện lộ diện.  
Khang Thánh Triết thấp thấp lên tiếng, cũng không tiến hành giải thích, hoá trang sư ở sau lưng kéo tóc của hắn, cuối cùng buộc lại một cái rời rạc đuôi ngựa, trên trán tả hữu đều rủ lọn tóc mỏng.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Phía trước không thoải mái."  
"Nhịn một chút, như vậy xinh đẹp." Hoá trang sư ban mặt của hắn đối với gương tả hữu nhìn nhìn, cuối cùng lộ ra nụ cười thỏa mãn."Đi, may mắn đáy hảo, thời gian như vậy đuổi hiệu quả còn có thể như vậy không tồi, ngươi như vậy đi ra ngoài, khẳng định lóng lánh toàn trường."  
Không bao lâu, nhân viên công tác thúc giục Khang Thánh Triết đi ra ngoài chuẩn bị, Khang Thánh Triết đi theo người đi ra ngoài, vừa đi vừa xoay người từ hoá trang sư làm cuối cùng chỉnh lý, tại chuẩn bị chỗ, Bạch Dao còn chưa tới, mà phiêu la mặt mang ôn nhu cùng người chung quanh nói chuyện phiếm.  
Mãnh liếc mắt một cái đối diện, Khang Thánh Triết cùng phiêu la đều không nói chuyện.  
Không tiếng động bên trong, phiêu trục lăn khởi một tia lễ phép tươi cười, người chung quanh không biết giữa bọn họ có chuyện gì, lại càng không hiểu cái nhìn này bình tĩnh đối diện bên trong có bao nhiêu sóng ngầm mãnh liệt.  
Khang Thánh Triết nhìn chăm chú phiêu la hai giây, đột nhiên cũng cười một chút, hắn nụ cười này, tự dưng cười thập phần ý vị sâu sa, phiêu la không khỏi nhất đốn, nhưng mà liền này khoảnh khắc Khang Thánh Triết đã cúi đầu nhìn di động.  
Tại Khang Thánh Triết vi tín thượng, lương lương bên kia có hồi phục, chỉ có đơn giản hai chữ: — đang nhìn.  
Tuy rằng câu chữ tinh giản, nhưng truyền đạt xuất ý tứ thập phần có thể chiếm cứ người tâm tư, Khang Thánh Triết hồi phục đạo: — tầm mắt không cần dời đi, xem ta tú hạt toàn trường.  
Vưu Lương Hành cho hắn hồi phục một chuyến dấu chấm lửng.  
"Thời gian này còn nói chuyện phiếm đâu, không sợ trong chốc lát Toncha."  
Khang Thánh Triết giương mắt, Bạch Dao đang tại bên cạnh hắn, hôm nay nàng nhất sửa trước phong cách, một thân nhà bên nữ hài thanh thuần khí, kiểu tóc hắc trường thẳng, khí tràng vô cùng thuần lương, nàng hướng Khang Thánh Triết trên điện thoại di động liếc liếc mắt một cái, không miết đến.  
Khang Thánh Triết thu hồi di động, đạo: "Tạp liền nhờ ngươi mang phi."  
"Di, hôm nay rất có thể nói." Bạch Dao hưng trí không tồi, chớp mắt, cười tủm tỉm đạo: "Lại cho ngươi nói một câu nói cơ hội."  
Khang Thánh Triết không cần nghĩ ngợi, đạo: "Hôm nay rất xinh đẹp."  
Lời này đúng là khắp thiên hạ nữ hài tử thích nghe nhất , Bạch Dao thực vừa lòng, đang muốn nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết buồn bã nói: "Chính là so với ta thiếu chút nữa."  
"... Thối không biết xấu hổ." Bạch Dao đánh giá hắn vài lần, khó được cảm thấy có chút vô pháp phản bác, ngoài miệng sinh khí, nhưng cũng không có đi, vẫn như cũ đứng ở Khang Thánh Triết bên người, trái lại một bên phiêu la, từ đầu tới đuôi không có tán gẫu thượng vài câu.  
Mọi người nhất thời tâm tư khác nhau, hơn nữa phiêu la, càng là trong lòng nghĩ lại rất nhiều.  
Không biết vì cái gì, Bạch Dao đối thái độ của hắn lơ lỏng bình thường ôn hoà, đối KK lại vui đùa không ngừng không có khoảng cách, rõ ràng lần đầu tiên gặp mặt thời điểm Bạch Dao đối hắn coi như nhiệt tình, nhưng tại chính mình xác định gia nhập trực tiếp về sau thái độ lại chuyển tiếp đột ngột, liên ma hợp du hý lén lút đều chỉ đánh hai tràng.  
Phiêu la làm không rõ ràng lắm nguyên do, nhưng không có thời gian miệt mài theo đuổi, hắn miết hướng bên cạnh Khang Thánh Triết, trong lòng càng là nghĩ không rõ ràng. Khang Thánh Triết vì cái gì sẽ nhẹ nhàng như vậy nhả ra nhượng hắn gia nhập, đương thật là vì một cái năm trăm vạn hiệp ước? Năm trăm vạn hiệp ước có thể cho hắn nén giận?  
Phiêu la cũng không tín chuyện bị đánh Khang Thánh Triết sẽ khờ dại không tính tại trên đầu của hắn.  
Tái nhiều suy tư tại người chủ trì bắt đầu mời người lên đài thời điểm im bặt mà ngừng, thập điểm đúng hẹn tới, Bạch Dao thải giày cao gót sức sống bắn ra bốn phía lên đài.  
Treo Bạch Dao tên tuổi trực tiếp, đã đến giờ đến sau sân khấu thuộc loại nàng một người, nàng cùng live stream người chào hỏi, sau đó giới thiệu lúc này đây đồng thời trực tiếp du hý hai vị chủ bá lên đài.  
"Ta du hý đánh đến không tính lâu, các ngươi muốn nhìn ta đánh cao đoan cục là không có khả năng , liền hoàng kim cục, hơn nữa đại gia không cho nói ta đồ ăn, ta đều muốn hảo , hôm nay nếu bị thua, đều do đánh dã đánh đến không hảo. Mọi người xem nhìn này hai vị chủ bá, ai thích hợp đánh dã."  
Live stream một trận tiếng cười.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđến, ngươi xinh đẹp ngươi hữu lý. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta đã chuẩn bị tốt phun đánh dã , đánh dã ở nơi nào, thụ ta một phun! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bạch Dao một nghiêng đầu, Khang Thánh Triết cùng KK một giống như trên tràng, có vừa mới dự nhiệt, đại gia đã sớm đối hai người trong lòng đều có sổ, nhưng không chịu nổi có một chút tân nhân còn chưa thấy qua KK, trừ cái này ra, càng có một đám người đối KK sắc đẹp nhớ mãi không quên, liền ngóng trông KK lên sân khấu.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđến đến đến ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại gia chú ý! ! Tiền phương cực kì xinh đẹp có thể! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvương giả vinh quang chủ bá sắc đẹp côn đồ tới rồi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font "Cấp đại gia giới thiệu một chút, cái này là phiêu la, xem qua hắn trực tiếp hẳn là đều biết, mà bên này cái này, nghe nói hắn không lộ quá mặt, ai, hắn chính là rất xấu , tự ti, mọi người xem tại mặt mũi của ta thượng tha thứ hắn."  
Nói chuyện đồng thời, phiêu la cùng KK sớm đã tiến vào màn ảnh, nhưng phiêu la lộ ra toàn mặt lễ phép mỉm cười, mà KK chỉ lộ ra ngực cổ, còn có đường cong xinh đẹp cằm.  
Bạch Dao kéo Khang Thánh Triết một phen, Khang Thánh Triết vội vàng đi theo cong thắt lưng, tại màn ảnh trước lộ ra mặt đến.  
Này một lộ hoàn, live stream một trận tinh phong huyết vũ.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font đại! Mỹ! Người! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ hảo sắc bén mỹ mạo, so vừa rồi càng đẹp mắt ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmáu mũi... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhớ năm đó KK tuyên bố hắn xinh đẹp như hoa khi ta ha hả mỉm cười, hiện tại mặt đã thũng thành cầu. Doãn bi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhư vậy tên là xấu QAQ, xin lỗi sống tại thế giới này ta thật xin lỗi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết sắc đẹp vốn là cực cao, hoá trang cùng lược làm tân trang về sau càng hiển hoàn mỹ không tỳ vết, liếc mắt một cái nhìn qua xinh đẹp đến không rời mắt được, tại bất luận cái gì thời điểm, cực kì xinh đẹp người đều có thể hút tinh, càng không cần phải nói tại đứng ở đồng dạng xinh đẹp Bạch Dao bên người.  
Trong nhất thời, nguyên bản sắc đẹp coi như trung thượng phiêu la nháy mắt bị so đi xuống, đạn mạc bị KK cùng Bạch Dao chiếm lĩnh, lại không vài người chú ý đến phiêu la.  
Du hý trực tiếp, nhàn thoại không tất nhiều lời, rất nhanh, Bạch Dao cùng KK phiêu la ba người tại một cái bàn thượng ngồi xuống, KK thân cao quá trường, ngồi xuống về sau vi nhập kính không thể không xuống phía dưới lui, buồn cười lại đáng yêu.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrên thế giới thế nhưng sẽ có như vậy đáng yêu sinh vật. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvi Bạch Dao mà đến ta ái thượng KK... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthảo tò mò KK thân cao, đây cũng quá cao đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta cá là hai thước. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bạch Dao thuê phòng, mời KK cùng phiêu la, vi đi cùng Bạch Dao, hai vị chủ bá khai đều là tiểu hào, ba người đánh hoàng kim cục trực tiếp, tự nhiên không cầu cái gì điên phong kỹ thuật PK quyết đấu, chỉ đồ vui vẻ.  
"Ta bản mạng anh hùng là Ðát kỉ, phổ thông pháp sư, các ngươi ai đánh dã."  
Ba người chơi game, hai vị chủ bá bình thường đều một mình đảm đương một phía, ai đánh dã đều được, nhưng cố tình loại này bồi minh tinh tổ ba người hợp trong âm thầm có yêu cầu, một người phụ trách đánh dã mang phi toàn trường, mà một cái khác phụ trách yêu cầu phụ trợ minh tinh cam đoan nàng không ngã xe.  
Đánh dã mặc dù tú, nhưng miến nhóm càng nhiều chú ý chính là Bạch Dao, thực hiển nhiên, bồi tại Bạch Dao người bên cạnh tài năng được đến càng nhiều chú ý.  
Khang Thánh Triết gục xuống bàn không mở miệng, phiêu la chủ động đem đề tài ném qua đến."KK, ngươi tưởng đánh cái gì?"  
Có đánh dã đề tài trước đây, không chọn chính là nhận túng, phiêu la nhìn như lễ phép, trên thực tế cũng là đem vấn đề vứt cho KK, vương lộ tại màn ảnh ngoại thẳng trừng mắt nhìn phiêu la hảo vài lần.  
Quả nhiên, Khang Thánh Triết lựa chọn anh hùng Lý Bạch, đạo: "Ta đánh dã."  
Phiêu la mỉm cười, đạo: "Ta đây phụ trợ, minh thế ẩn."  
Du hý rất nhanh bắt đầu, nhưng live stream trong an an tĩnh tĩnh, chỉ có Bạch Dao nói chuyện khi, Khang Thánh Triết cùng phiêu la mới đáp thượng vài câu. Bồi minh tinh trực tiếp cùng chủ bá chính mình trực tiếp bất đồng, ở cái này live stream trong, Bạch Dao là nhân vật chính, Khang Thánh Triết cùng phiêu la ai cũng không thể nói nhiều, đoạt Bạch Dao nổi bật mới là chân chính tối kỵ.  
Du hý thuận lợi tiến hành, phiêu la cùng Bạch Dao tại phổ thông du đãng, có minh thế ẩn thuộc tính thêm thành cùng phụ trợ, Bạch Dao tại phổ thông rất nhanh bắt lấy người đầu tiên đầu.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontFIRST BLOOD! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream phi thường phối hợp.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcó thể có thể, dao dao giỏi quá. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontca ngợi WULI dao dao, hà đạo bụi cỏ ngươi ta cộng trúc yêu sào. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Trực tiếp lấy Bạch Dao vi chủ, cùng Bạch Dao một đường đi phiêu la vẫn luôn có thể ở mọi người trong tầm mắt, mà Khang Thánh Triết Lý Bạch tại dã khu xoát dã, chỉ có ngẫu nhiên tại phổ thông đi ngang qua khi tài năng lộ thượng một mặt.  
Số lần thiếu, nhưng chú ý độ rất cao, bất quá mọi người xem đến không là du hý bình, mà là phía dưới video tiểu khuông trong lui gục xuống bàn Khang Thánh Triết bản nhân.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ cái kê này tiểu ca ca sao có thể trường xinh đẹp như vậy. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật hy vọng KK không cần như vậy cố gắng, dũng cảm điểm tới tìm ta bao dưỡng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Du hý tiến triển, Bạch Dao tại phổ thông lại bắt lấy đầu người, đối diện địch quân anh hùng tiến hành tập hợp, Bạch Dao tại công kích đối phương phòng ngự tháp khi, chung quanh chợt vọt tới ba người, Bạch Dao lui về phía sau, hà đạo bụi cỏ lại cũng nhảy ra hai người.  
Năm cái người tụ cùng một chỗ, vây công phổ thông.  
Bạch Dao trên tay hoảng hốt, không từ hô: "Đánh dã! KK! Nhanh chóng cứu ta."  
Lời còn chưa dứt, Khang Thánh Triết thao túng Lý Bạch từ bụi cỏ nhảy ra, nhị kỹ năng cùng đại chiêu liên xoát, trong nháy mắt đem đối phương ba người toàn tước tới tàn huyết.  
, đệ 65 chương Hắn lần này tới đúng lúc, không chỉ nháy mắt áp chế đối phương, còn dùng kỹ năng đem địch quân anh hùng toàn bộ giảm tốc độ, Bạch Dao vốn cho là mình tễ tại vây công bên trong hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ, không nghĩ tới thời điểm mấu chốt Lý Bạch nhảy ra kiềm chế đối phương, phía sau minh thế ẩn đồng thời thêm huyết, thật sự nguy cơ thời điểm tàn huyết bảo vệ một mạng.  
"Ta về nhà trước ." Bạch Dao nhẹ nhàng nhếch nhếch miệng, tìm ra lối thoát tiểu biểu tình không có tránh được live stream mọi người lóe sáng hai mắt, nàng vừa đi vừa đạo: "KK, giúp ta coi chừng phổ thông."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta dao dao tại sao có thể như vậy đáng yêu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này Ðát kỉ thật sự là Bạch Dao bản nhân . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontuy uy uy, chính mình phổ thông chính mình thủ a uy. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Không cần nàng nói, phổ thông tình huống cũng không tồn tại lui bước khả năng, Khang Thánh Triết một kích đem ba người đánh đến tàn huyết, đúng là thu gặt đại thời cơ tốt, bóng kiếm tung bay, phượng cầu hoàng làn da bạch y kiếm khách rút kiếm đuổi theo, trong nháy mắt đem ba người toàn bộ bắt lấy.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontAn enemy has been slain! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontdouble kill! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fonttriple kill! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Không lưu tình chút nào tam sát, nghênh đón liên tiếp gọi hảo thanh. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcó thể có thể, này một sóng có thể. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcảm tạ đối phương anh hùng cống hiến tam sát. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontquen thuộc phối phương, quen thuộc hương vị, ân, không sai, là ta KK. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bạch Dao hồi gia, nhưng phiêu la minh thế xuất huyết nội lượng thượng ổn còn ở lại phổ thông, mắt thấy phổ thông chỉ có hắn cùng KK hai người, trong lòng tái không nghĩ đánh cũng phải làm cái bộ dáng, phiêu la lưu loát thả ra một kỹ năng liên thượng KK, hai người tại phổ thông đối còn thừa hai cái địch quân anh hùng tiến hành đuổi theo.  
Nhị đối nhị, Lý Bạch minh thế ẩn đối thượng đối diện Gia Cát Lượng cùng bạch khởi, địch quân huyết lượng cơ hồ mãn huyết, Lý Bạch cùng minh thế ẩn thì huyết lượng hơi hiển không đủ.  
Không có Bạch Dao trong người bên cạnh, hai người tiến hành ngắn gọn giao lưu.  
Phiêu la đạo: "Đánh không đánh?"  
Khang Thánh Triết mắt cũng không nâng, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm màn hình."Đánh."  
Khi nói chuyện, màn hình trung Lý Bạch rút kiếm thẳng thượng, minh thế ẩn theo sát mà đi, KK lý uổng công vị linh hoạt, đối phương bắt đầu khi bận tâm lý lấy không tam sát, chuẩn bị hướng trong tháp lui, nhưng KK đánh nhau thị tháp vi không có gì, nhảy vào đi làm theo đánh, bạch khởi cùng Gia Cát Lượng trở lại tái đánh đã mất đi thời cơ, bị KK không lưu tình chút nào tú vẻ mặt.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontAn enemy has been slain! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Địch quân bạch khởi tuy rằng huyết lượng so hậu, nhưng thủy chung che ở chính mình Gia Cát Lượng trước mặt thừa bị thương tổn, không vài giây liền rốt cuộc bỏ mình, có hắn bảo hộ, Gia Cát Lượng một mình lui về phía sau, tàn huyết tránh thoát Lý Bạch đại chiêu.  
Chỉ giết rụng một cái, Khang Thánh Triết hiển nhiên cũng không hài lòng, nhưng hắn kháng tháp đánh người, lúc này huyết lượng tại phòng ngự tháp bắn hạ lung lay sắp đổ, vì thế giây lát chi gian, một kỹ năng trở về di chuyển vị trí nguyên điểm từ tháp trung nhảy đi ra ngoài.  
Hắn này nhảy dựng, kháng tháp người từ Lý Bạch đổi thành minh thế ẩn, minh thế ẩn là phụ trợ, cũng là phụ trợ trong giòn da, bị phòng ngự tháp một bắn, huyết lượng nháy mắt giảm xuống, chỉ phải hoang mang rối loạn từ trong tháp hướng ra phía ngoài đi.  
Live stream ách nhiên thất tiếu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói tốt đồng thời dắt tay, ngươi lại chính mình trộm khiêu đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphiêu la: ? ? ? Người đâu! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại hình dắt tay thất bại hiện trường. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontgiống như vây xem tình biến, KK phụ lòng hán... Nhưng là ta thích. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Minh thế ẩn tàn huyết chạy ra đối phương phòng ngự tháp, một bính sẽ chết huyết lượng đem địch quân vốn là tưởng muốn lui lại Gia Cát Lượng thành công câu dẫn trở về, Gia Cát Lượng lập tức trở về thân, thẳng đến phiêu la mà đến.  
Liền này khoảnh khắc công phu, Khang Thánh Triết thao túng Lý Bạch nhảy ra, một cái kiếm trận thả ra, đem Gia Cát Lượng bức ra một cái nhị kỹ năng lui trở về, thừa dịp này trận công phu, minh thế ẩn hiểm hiểm trở lại tháp hạ.  
Tuy rằng an toàn, nhưng quả thật đánh không được rồi, phiêu la điểm lần tới thành, tạm thời buông ra màn hình.  
Hắn bên này tại tháp hạ bình yên trở về thành, tại ngoài tháp lãng đãng KK đang tại cùng đối phương tàn huyết Gia Cát Lượng cho nhau thăm dò.  
Hai người đều mang theo di chuyển vị trí kỹ năng, tình huống vô cùng lo lắng, nếu tại bình thường, hảo không đến muốn đánh thượng trong chốc lát, nhưng hôm nay KK thập phần hiếu chiến, dẫn theo kiếm liền thượng, cho dù là muốn một mạng đổi một mạng cũng muốn bắt lấy lần này ngũ sát.  
Live stream xoát xuất một bình 666.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthôm nay Lý Bạch, phá lệ trí mạng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlượng lượng chớ đi, lý K bạch cùng ngươi nói ra suy nghĩ của mình. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Ngắn ngủn một sát, đã là sinh tử quyết chiến, Lý Bạch va chạm vào Gia Cát Lượng đồng thời, Gia Cát Lượng đột nhiên một cái đại chiêu đem Lý Bạch tập trung, chuẩn bị ngọc nát đá tan.  
Gia Cát Lượng đại chiêu từ ngưng tụ đến phóng thích trung gian có ngắn ngủi tạm dừng, nhưng dù vậy, tại hắn ngã xuống đất trước, vẫn là đem kỹ năng phóng ra, Khang Thánh Triết thao túng Lý Bạch về phía sau chọn một bước, kỹ năng tuyến vẫn như cũ gắt gao khóa tại trên người hắn.  
Lần này hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ!  
Live stream tất cả mọi người như vậy cảm thấy, nhưng nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, vừa chết đổi đi ngũ sát, vẫn là thực kiếm .  
Gia Cát Lượng trước khi chết thả ra nguyên khí đạn nghênh diện đánh tới, Khang Thánh Triết Lý Bạch đột nhiên ngã xuống đất... Vốn tưởng rằng là loại này hình ảnh, nhưng thực tế cũng không có, ngay tại kia nhượng người phản ứng không kịp một giây, Khang Thánh Triết tinh chuẩn chém ra nhị kỹ năng, Lý Bạch nhị kỹ năng có thể ở nháy mắt miễn thương, nguyên khí đạn tại Lý Bạch trong thân thể xuyên qua, sau đó...  
Đánh vào phía sau đang tại trong tháp tàn huyết trở về thành phiêu la trên người.  
Một tiếng du hý gợi ý âm hưởng triệt du hý. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontAn ally has been slain! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Phiêu la minh thế ẩn phảng phất giống như trong gió lá rụng, bi thương đáng thương té trên mặt đất... Chết.  
Đồng thời, Khang Thánh Triết ngũ sát âm hiệu long trọng mà đến. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontpenta kill! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontngũ sát, thuộc loại Khang Thánh Triết một người hoàn toàn thắng lợi!  
Một cái chớp mắt mộng bức sau đó, live stream tật phong mưa rào giống nhau nổ tung đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? ? WOC! ? ? Còn có loại này thao tác? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphiêu la: ? ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ nha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK: nhìn thấy không, ta khởi xướng điên đến liên đội hữu đều sát. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK ngươi sao như vậy ngưu! ! Ngươi là muốn thượng thiên sao ha ha ha ha ha! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphiêu la làm sai cái gì! ! Hảo tâm đau nhưng là vì cái gì ta chỉ muốn cười! Che mặt. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Không chỉ live stream cười trừu, liên Bạch Dao đều tại vây xem trung cười cong thắt lưng, nàng đưa tay nện Khang Thánh Triết cánh tay, cười đáp sắc mặt đỏ lên, trong nhất thời, tiêu điểm tụ tập, tầm mắt mọi người đều tập trung tại KK trên người.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này chủ bá ta phấn . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttao đến ta không thể tin được. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bị họa thủy đông dẫn mà đột nhiên tử vong phiêu la sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, há miệng nhưng không có phát ra âm thanh, Khang Thánh Triết quay đầu đối hắn lộ ra tươi cười, đạo: "Xin lỗi, phản xạ có điều kiện."  
Phiêu la khóe mắt nhảy dựng, vẫn duy trì trên mặt mỉm cười nói: "Không có việc gì, ta lý giải."  
Trên mặt ấm áp vui vẻ, dưới lại nắm tay nắm chặt, ước chừng qua hảo vài giây mới buông ra, phiêu la thâm hô một hơi, không động thanh sắc cùng màn ảnh ngoại người đại diện trao đổi ánh mắt, người đại diện sắc mặt lo lắng, đối phiêu la lắc đầu.  
Cho dù không dùng ngôn ngữ cũng có thể giao lưu, động tác này, ý nghĩa live stream tình huống thật không tốt.  
Chính như phiêu la bỗng nhiên nóng lòng không hảo dự cảm, KK lúc này đây ngũ sát cùng cuối cùng 'Vô ý' tao thao tác thành công hấp dẫn live stream người xem tầm mắt.  
Không quản là vi Bạch Dao mà đến, vẫn là vi vương giả vinh quang mà đến, từ giờ khắc này bắt đầu, sở hữu người chú ý độ đều hoặc nhiều hoặc ít tập trung tại Khang Thánh Triết trên người.  
Khang Thánh Triết sắc đẹp vốn là liền cao, thao tác lợi hại cái này phần cứng thêm thành khiến cho hắn tại trực tiếp bên trong nổi bật nổi lên, bất tri bất giác chi gian, đại gia lực chú ý toàn bộ đặt ở Bạch Dao cùng Khang Thánh Triết trên người.  
Một ván chấm dứt, Khang Thánh Triết thành tích 18-1-5, không hề nghi ngờ CARRY toàn trường.  
Bạch Dao cười nói: "Ai, KK chính mình cứu mình một mạng, ta cũng đã đem mắng đánh dã lời kịch chuẩn bị tốt , đều vô dụng thượng, hảo đáng tiếc."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha ta cũng chuẩn bị tốt ! Rất đáng tiếc ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông quan hệ có thể trước lưu trữ, kế tiếp nếu bị thua chúng ta đồng thời mắng KK. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthêm một thêm một! Lời kịch ta đều muốn hảo ! Lớn lên xinh đẹp giỏi lắm a! Nhìn ngươi đánh dã cái kia cẩu dạng! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết chợt cười một tiếng, hắn thanh tuyến cùng bình thường giống nhau như đúc, bình thường nhìn hắn trực tiếp miến thường xuyên có thể nghe được hắn như vậy tiếng cười, khi đó đại gia đều cho rằng hắn là đang cười, nhưng thẳng đến lần này lộ diện mới phát hiện, KK thanh âm mang cười thời điểm trên mặt cũng không có cười dung, mà là nhất phái lười nhác.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Đây rốt cuộc là cái gì làm được ... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvì cái gì có thể mặt không đổi sắc phát ra tiếng cười a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđột nhiên cảm thấy hảo manh là như thế nào, ta manh điểm đã như vậy oai sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphía trước không oai, ngươi phải tin tưởng sở có cảm giác đều là bởi vì hắn lớn lên xinh đẹp! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vui đùa chi gian, live stream đạn mạc bị KK chiếm lĩnh, trừ bỏ Bạch Dao, có thể cho tới hơn phân nửa đều là KK, du hý mở lại, tân du hý cục, phiêu la tuy rằng đi theo Bạch Dao bên người, live stream chú ý độ lại vẫn như cũ tập trung tại Khang Thánh Triết trên người, không chỉ như vậy, Khang Thánh Triết tốc độ tay tại tuyến, mỗi một cục thành tích đều đang không ngừng xoát tân.  
Thứ hai cục, Khang Thánh Triết 15-2-7.  
Đệ tam cục, Khang Thánh Triết 18-2-1.  
Thứ bốn cục, Khang Thánh Triết 15-0-4.  
Trái lại phiêu la, bởi vì mỗi một cục đều tại đánh phụ trợ, thành tích hoàn toàn lấy không ra tay, thậm chí có đệ tam cục trong, toàn trường chỉ lấy đến một người đầu, vừa không có bị chú ý, thành tích cũng không dễ nhìn, phiêu la trên mặt ôn hòa, trung tràng uống nước thời điểm tay lại vô hình trung bị tức đến phát run.  
Thời gian quá đến bay nhanh, live stream nhiệt độ duy trì liên tục đi cao, tới gần cuối cùng một hồi, phiêu la chợt đạo: "Cuối cùng một ván, muốn hay không lãng một chút?"  
Bình thường trực tiếp, phiêu la vẫn luôn không có gì tồn tại cảm, lúc này đột nhiên chủ động đề xuất một câu, Bạch Dao thực nể tình lên tiếng."Hảo a, kia liền lãng một lãng."  
Nếu muốn lãng, tương đương muốn tùy tiện đánh, tưởng đánh cái gì đánh cái gì, không cần bận tâm đội hình.  
Hai người nhìn phía Khang Thánh Triết, Khang Thánh Triết chẳng biết tại sao khóe miệng một cong, trả lời: "Ta OK, vừa lúc cũng tưởng lãng một lãng."  
Live stream phản ứng nhanh chóng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta? ? ? Ngươi vừa mới còn chưa đủ lãng sao? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ từ, KK là đối lãng có cái gì hiểu lầm sao? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt so vừa mới rõ ràng có chút hưng phấn, nhưng hữu ý tại cuối cùng một ván đoạt chút chú ý phiêu la cũng không có chú ý nhiều như vậy, hắn vội hỏi: "Ta đánh hầu tử đi."  
Hầu tử, tôn Ngộ Không, tiêu chuẩn đánh dã vị, trực tiếp bắt đầu khi tránh không kịp, hiện tại lại ước gì mượn cuối cùng một hồi biểu hiện một chút kỹ thuật.  
Bạch Dao lược làm tự hỏi, đạo: "Ta đây liền xạ thủ đi, Địch Nhân Kiệt hảo ."  
Ba người bên trong chỉ còn lại có Khang Thánh Triết không tuyển, đãi hai người đều nhìn phía hắn khi, Khang Thánh Triết thoải mái đạo: "Ta đánh chung quỳ."  
Một tiếng rơi xuống đất, Bạch Dao không rõ lí do, phiêu la lại rõ ràng sửng sốt. Đều là chủ bá, phiêu la đối Khang Thánh Triết tình huống rất rõ ràng, nói thật không ngừng hắn, KK chung quỳ hố đen danh hiệu tại toàn bộ manh miêu đều phi thường vang dội.  
Quả nhiên, live stream hiểu biết tình huống miến nhóm lập tức hoạt động đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontWTF? ? ? Chung quỳ? ? ? Ngươi nghiêm túc sao? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontgọi ngươi lãng không là gọi ngươi buông tha trị liệu a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvì cái gì đánh chung quỳ, còn sống không tốt sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Ai đưa cho ngươi dũng khí đánh chung quỳ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttình huống nào, chung quỳ làm sao vậy, cầu phổ cập khoa học! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthoan nghênh đại gia đi vào KK lật xe hiện trường. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết nhìn không tới live stream bình luận, lại giống như đối bình luận có dự đoán trước, hắn đứng đắn mặt thẳng thắn thân thể, dùng chỉ lộ tại màn ảnh trong hạ nửa khuôn mặt đứng đắn đạo: "Ta chung quỳ bái sư, mấy ngày nay đặc huấn quá, tặc bổng, thật sự, tin ta."  
, đệ 66 chương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontemmmm tín ngươi có quỷ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông có khả năng , tặc bổng đó là không có khả năng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK, ngươi xứng đáng manh miêu du hý chủ bá nhóm vì ngươi đánh hạ giang sơn sao? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontai, trực tiếp viên thuốc. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream vô cùng - náo nhiệt, bị KK muốn đánh chung quỳ đề tài tập thể mang chạy, rõ ràng KK chung quỳ ngạnh người khoa trương trêu chọc, không biết cái này ngạnh tân phấn nhóm tranh cùng trăm độ, hậu tri hậu giác phiêu la ám mà cắn răng, không nghĩ tới hắn bên này mới vừa cầm lấy đánh dã vị, Khang Thánh Triết liền tùy tiện tách ra hắn chú ý độ.  
Nhưng mà phiêu la nóng lòng cũng vô dụng, live stream không khí cùng trong lòng hắn độ ấm tương phản, lửa nóng hướng thiên, đại khái GET đến trong đó nguyên nhân Bạch Dao càng là chớp mắt, cười tủm tỉm đạo: "Di, ngươi chung quỳ không được?"  
Trong lời nói vui sướng khi người gặp họa ý tứ hàm xúc càng rõ ràng, nhưng càng là tại màn ảnh trước dám biểu hiện như vậy đi ra, càng là sẽ cho người một loại giữa bọn họ quen biết đến có thể tùy ý nô đùa hữu hảo quan hệ cảm giác.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta đi đến thực."  
Bạch Dao ý vị sâu sa mỉm cười, trực tiếp vì cái này tiểu hỗ động mà tranh cùng thét chói tai.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi, đột nhiên hảo xứng là thế nào. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlớn lên xinh đẹp người thật là đáng sợ, thấy thế nào đều cảm thấy cảnh đẹp ý vui. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhó hiểu xuất hiện một loại hoan hỉ oan gia cảm giác. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại minh tinh cùng nàng tiểu lang cẩu, không, đại lang cẩu, không, đại tàng ngao. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphía trước trong nội tâm KK rốt cuộc là có bao nhiêu... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nhàn thoại chợt lóe, cuối cùng một ván du hý rất nhanh bắt đầu, có lãng một lãng tiền đề trước đây, du hý bắt đầu, vốn nên đi hạ bộ Bạch Dao liền thao túng Địch Nhân Kiệt chạy tới phổ thông.  
"Ta đánh hạ lộ không có thói quen."  
KK đạo: "Không có việc gì, dù sao chúng ta có đánh dã."  
Phụ trách đánh dã chính là phiêu la, bị Khang Thánh Triết nhắc tới, phiêu la rất nhanh tiếp một câu, "Ân, có ta đây."  
Ngoài miệng đáp lời, trong lòng lại đối này bay tới một câu cảm giác không ổn, phiêu la thừa dịp chơi game công phu miết hướng Khang Thánh Triết, đúng lúc tại đồng thời, Khang Thánh Triết cũng nghiêng đầu, hai cái tầm mắt của người trên không trung chạm vào nhau.  
Cái nhìn này trung, Khang Thánh Triết khó hiểu câu môi cười khẽ.  
Live stream xem bọn hắn chỉ cảm thấy không khí hài hòa, phiêu la lại bởi vì này mỉm cười mà nhíu mày, lại là cái này vẻ mặt... Thật TM nhượng người không thoải mái.  
Phiêu la trên mặt thái độ ôn hòa, thao túng tôn Ngộ Không đi phía dưới dã khu đánh hồng BUFF, Khang Thánh Triết chung quỳ là phổ thông pháp sư, bị Bạch Dao chiếm trước phổ thông, hắn lại cũng không có thay thế xạ thủ đi hạ bộ, mà là cũng du đãng tại phổ thông phụ cận, tránh ở hồng ba ba phía sau trong bụi cỏ cùng hà đạo bụi cỏ gần gũi tương đối.  
Bạch Dao tại chính mình tháp hạ xoay quanh thanh binh tuyến, thuận miệng nói: "Ngươi ngồi xổm ở đàng kia làm chi?"  
Khang Thánh Triết vi nhập kính toàn bộ thân thể phục rất thấp, nói chuyện khi thanh âm rầu rĩ ."Ta tập trung tinh lực câu nhân."  
Bạch Dao nhướng mày: "Người ở chỗ nào đâu?"  
"Phổ thông bụi cỏ khẳng định có người, ta xem liếc mắt một cái chỉ biết."  
Bạch Dao hướng trong bụi cỏ nhìn mắt sáng, một chút không nhìn ra có người trốn vào đi bộ dáng, nhưng nàng còn chưa kịp nói chuyện, live stream đã thực náo nhiệt tiến hành xoát bình.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhìn thấy không, lão lái xe ra đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđừng nói nhảm, nhượng ta nhìn thấy ngươi thần câu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi, chẳng lẽ chỉ có ta đã bắt đầu ruồi bọ chà xát tay sao. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhó hiểu chờ mong. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi có bản lĩnh nói có người, ngươi có bản lĩnh nhanh chóng câu a. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết đột nhiên thân thể thẳng thắn, đạo: "Nhìn, ta cho ngươi câu một cái đi ra, chờ ta câu lại đây ngươi liền nhanh chóng đánh, một huyết đưa ngươi."  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Này còn dùng ngươi nói, ngươi khoái câu."  
Live stream một trận tranh cãi ầm ĩ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnha nha, muốn tới muốn tới ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontbày ra ngươi hố đen năng lực thời điểm đến ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmột huyết đưa ngươi, đột nhiên suất khí! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthôm nay phá lệ sẽ liêu bá đạo KK làm ta mê muội. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đạn mạc dâng gian, Khang Thánh Triết chợt ngón tay vừa trợt thả ra một câu, nhưng mà tại Bạch Dao chờ đợi trong tầm mắt, cũng không có nhìn đến chung quỳ móc hướng bụi cỏ bay ra, Bạch Dao kỳ quái nói: "Ngươi câu a."  
Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm nghe đứng lên đồng dạng hoang mang."Ta câu a."  
Bạch Dao vẻ mặt kỳ quái: "A?"  
Đối thoại cấp tốc tiến triển đồng thời, du hý màn hình trung lam sắc chung quỳ móc thu hồi, một cái hồng sắc quái vật tạo hình hồng ba ba đột nhiên di động đến chung quỳ bên cạnh, đồng thời, tại trực tiếp màn ảnh bên trong, phiêu la sắc mặt vừa kéo, chỉ thấy hắn bình A nửa ngày đánh hạ hơn phân nửa huyết lượng hồng ba ba tại trước mắt biến mất không thấy, chỉ còn lại có trống trơn tường vây.  
Trong nháy mắt mờ mịt, live stream đột nhiên tuôn ra một bình dấu chấm than. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngọa tào! ! Ta cái đại tào! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcòn có thể như vậy chơi? ? ? Không thể trêu vào không thể trêu vào! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khó trách Bạch Dao không có nhìn đến móc duỗi hướng phổ thông hà đạo bụi cỏ, bởi vì Khang Thánh Triết này một câu căn bản là phóng phản !  
Không chỉ phóng phản, còn câu trung phiêu la cơ hồ muốn đánh hoàn hồng ba ba!  
Cô linh linh hồng ba ba mờ mịt tại tường vây bên ngoài đi rồi hai bước, sau đó chính mình ngoan ngoãn hồi gia, lần nữa trở về tại chỗ là lúc, hồng ba ba đã lần nữa mãn huyết.  
Bạch Dao một trận bạo tiếu, bả vai run run, sắc mặt đều đi theo hiện ra bởi vì cười to mà nhiễm xuất đỏ ửng."Ngươi lợi hại! ! Ta trời ạ ngươi thật ngưu! !"  
Live stream cũng là cao trào thay nhau xuất hiện. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontEXM? ? ? Rốt cuộc muốn như thế nào chơi tài năng trực tiếp phóng phản! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói, ngươi có phải hay không cố ý ! ! Cười trừu! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông không không không không, ngươi phải tin tưởng loại sự tình này hắn trước kia thật sự không ít làm quá, đến từ một cái vây xem quá KK tam tràng chung quỳ lão phấn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthồng ba ba: ta là ai, ta ở chỗ nào? Không là muốn tại đánh ta sao? Ta đây rốt cuộc là tử vẫn là bất tử? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha ha ha ha cười đáp dương điên điên! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Phiêu la sắc mặt đọng lại một cái chớp mắt rất nhanh hồi phục như thường, tại hắn nói chuyện trước, Khang Thánh Triết ngẩng đầu lộ ra nhất phái mờ mịt thái độ, nhìn bộ dáng, tựa hồ đương thật đối chính mình vừa mới liên tân thủ đều rất ít phạm đến cấp thấp sai lầm mà vẻ mặt mờ mịt.  
Bởi vì Khang Thánh Triết có tiền khoa, tăng thêm hắn thần thái quá mức rất thật, live stream trong lại không có người cảm thấy hắn là cố ý, phiêu la cùng phong ha ha cười một chút, tận lực ngữ khí ôn hòa nói: "Này một câu cũng thật đủ chuẩn ."  
Ngoài miệng đi theo nói giỡn, trên tay lại đối với về vi hồng BUFF xao hạ hung hăng một gậy.  
Phiêu la phản ứng trung dung, không có người chú ý, đại gia đều đối Khang Thánh Triết một giây vẽ mặt lật xe hiện trường điên cuồng trêu chọc. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha lâu, đây là ngươi nói một huyết? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmặt đau không đau, vẽ mặt K tình cảm mãnh liệt thượng tuyến. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết nghiêm mặt, khó được không đi theo cười, ngược lại một bộ chính mình cũng không tin bộ dáng."Không, đây không phải là chân chính ta."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha? ? Hài tử ngốc, đây là chân chính ngươi a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthỉnh nhìn thẳng vào ngươi chung quỳ, cám ơn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvây xem đại hình đánh mất tự mình hiện trường. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết dừng một chút, rõ ràng làm bộ cái gì đều không phát sinh, hắn bản thân đi vào phổ thông bụi cỏ, bên trong cất giấu địch quân anh hùng sửng sốt, lập tức dọc theo hà đạo tường vây quay lại chính mình trong tháp.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontxác nhận xem qua thần, là ngồi xổm bụi cỏ người. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđịch quân an kỳ kéo: di, hắn như thế nào cũng tiến vào , sợ sợ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nghiệm chứng bụi cỏ có người, Khang Thánh Triết tựa hồ có lo lắng."Ta nói đi, bụi cỏ có người."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđến , ngươi còn nói muốn câu người! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi còn nói muốn đưa dao dao một huyết! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi còn nói muốn bái sư đặc huấn bảo chúng ta tín ngươi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết tự do với đạn mạc ở ngoài, dời đi phương hướng dời tới Bạch Dao Địch Nhân Kiệt bên người, hai người đồng thời bắn trúng lộ, hai người hợp thể, phổ thông tiến trình thập phần thông thuận, phụ trách đánh dã phiêu la đến phổ thông đến hai lần, đều không có được bắt người thời cơ.  
Đáng giá nhắc tới, tại phổ thông du hý trong, tự vừa mới thất bại đệ nhất câu sau đó, Khang Thánh Triết liền không có tại phóng câu bắt người, đánh người toàn dựa vào đi vị một kỹ năng tăng lớn chiêu, nhị kỹ năng câu người thì vẫn không nhúc nhích.  
Live stream vô cùng huyên náo. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhư vậy chung quỳ ta chưa thấy qua. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvậy đại khái là vương giả khe sâu trong cái thứ nhất hoàn toàn buông tha buông tha câu người chung quỳ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontai nói KK trong lòng không có AC sổ, này rõ ràng rất có đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK không phải như vậy, ngươi vẫn là yên tâm lớn mật câu đi, vạn nhất gặp quỷ rồi đó. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchính là, câu một chút không sợ , nhiều lắm cười cười ngươi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchung quỳ: ngươi bị trong tộc khai trừ rồi cám ơn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream hợp thời đạn mạc Bạch Dao cùng Khang Thánh Triết phiêu la đều nhìn không tới, nhưng Bạch Dao cũng rất có thể hiểu được live stream miến tâm tính, bởi vì du hý quá bán, liên chính nàng ta cũng nhịn không được đạo: "Ngươi câu hai cái nha, chúng ta đi ngồi xổm bụi cỏ, ngươi đánh lén bái."  
Khang Thánh Triết từ chối cho ý kiến, cùng Bạch Dao hai cái một trước một sau ngồi xổm địch quân dã khu lam ba ba phía sau, địch quân lam còn tại, chờ đối phương lại đây đánh lam khi, đúng là đánh lén đại thời cơ tốt.  
Bạch Dao cùng Khang Thánh Triết chính ngồi xổm , đánh dã hảo mấy vòng nhưng bởi vì bắt đầu đánh hồng ba ba chậm trễ thời gian không bắt được vài người đầu phiêu la lại đây trộm lam, "Cái này lam các ngươi có muốn không?"  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Không cần."  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng lắc đầu, phiêu La Mã thượng một gậy xao thượng, hắn chính đánh tới một nửa, địch quân anh hùng đã nhận ra có người tại trộm lam, vài người rất nhanh hướng dã khu tới rồi.  
Đám người một dũng lại đây, Bạch Dao lập tức đạo: "KK, khoái câu! Tùy tiện câu một cái, câu trung cái gì đều được."  
Khang Thánh Triết lên tiếng trả lời thả ra một câu, kia móc xuyên qua tường vây, trực tiếp câu trung phiêu la đang tại đánh đã chỉ còn một gậy lam ba ba, xả đến bên người.  
Lam ba ba mờ mịt tả hữu di động, sau đó chính mình đi trở về tường vây trong, lần nữa mãn huyết.  
Đang chuẩn bị thu gặt lam ba ba sau đó đi lấy tam sát phiêu la: "..."  
Chuẩn bị đánh người Bạch Dao: "..."  
Vô cùng quen thuộc vừa thị cảm, vô cùng quen thuộc hình ảnh lần nữa trình diễn, Bạch Dao cùng live stream sững sờ một cái chớp mắt sau đồng thời cười làm một đoàn, đạn mạc bay đầy trời khởi: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ nha ngươi sao tại sao có thể! ! ! Ba ba nhóm là cùng ngươi có cừu oán sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphiêu la có một câu MMP không biết có nên nói hay không. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontquả nhiên là câu cái gì đều được, ta lựa chọn câu ba ba của ngươi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngọa tào ta thật sự không được, hoạt hoạt cười tử a ha ha ha ha ha. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Phiêu la bên kia hé miệng còn không có thấy phản ứng, Khang Thánh Triết chợt mặt vừa nhíu, nhỏ giọng nói: "Mẹ nha, lưu lưu ."  
Hắn vốn là lớn lên xinh đẹp, thanh tuyến lại dễ nghe, hiếm thấy một nhận túng lập tức đưa tới vô số chú ý cùng tiếng cười. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontbiệt lưu! ! Lớn tiếng nói ra câu nói kia, tin ta! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcảm tạ KK cung cấp ta tháng này cười điểm. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết liên phát đều không câu trung, live stream miến cười cái không hoàn, tự nhiên mà vậy, hai lần đánh ba ba đều bị câu đi vô ích phiêu la cũng bị chú ý một chút, nhưng đại gia chính là vùng mà qua, lực chú ý vẫn như cũ gắt gao tập trung tại Khang Thánh Triết trên người.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này chủ bá rất manh . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta KK không có khả năng như vậy đáng yêu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Phiêu la lễ phép tính gật gật đầu, người không tái tại dã khu lưu lại, không bắt lấy lam cũng vẫn chưa hoàn toàn phát dục, một tá tam có chút khó khăn, hắn tại ba người vây truy chặn đường dưới hiểm hiểm chạy trốn, mà ngồi xổm trong bụi cỏ Bạch Dao cùng Khang Thánh Triết thì chiếm cứ địa hình ưu thế, thập phần rất nhanh trốn đi .  
Hơn phân nửa cục du hý xuống dưới, chỉnh tràng vẫn là thuận gió cục, tuy rằng phiêu la Khang Thánh Triết Bạch Dao thành tích đều không tính xông ra, nhưng tăng thêm còn lại đội hữu hai người cùng một chỗ chỉnh thể biểu hiện tốt đẹp, rất nhanh đánh tới đối phương bãi đất bắt đầu đoàn chiến.  
Vây công dưới, địch quân anh hùng toàn bộ tồn tại, nhưng ở tháp nội cuộn mình không trước, binh tuyến đánh xong hai sóng, du hý không hề tiến triển.  
Chính giằng co , vẫn luôn xị mặt Khang Thánh Triết chợt tủng hạ bả vai, đạo: "Xem ra vẫn là muốn kháo ta carry toàn trường."  
Hắn như là quên trước hai lần ra tay thất bại, nói chuyện khi nghiêm trang chững chạc, một bộ tính trước kỹ càng bộ dáng, Bạch Dao ở bên cạnh cười cười run rẩy hết cả người, đạo: "Ngươi đi ngươi liền thượng."  
Khang Thánh Triết không lên tiếng trả lời, nhưng thần thái nghiêm túc, bàng quan phiêu la ấn đường nhảy dựng, bỗng nhiên sọ não phát đau, quả nhiên ngay tại tiếp theo giây, Khang Thánh Triết hướng về tháp nội vươn ra một câu, vừa lúc ôm lấy một người, kéo ra phòng ngự tháp.  
Đoàn chiến bên trong, ai bị câu ai tử, cho dù là địch quân hàng lá chắn thịt anh hùng, xuất tháp bị năm cái người một người tới thượng một chút cũng sống không được hai giây, một tiếng đánh chết âm hiệu vang vọng du hý, toàn bộ live stream đều sửng sốt.  
Ai đều không nghĩ tới, được xưng là 'Chung quỳ hố đen' KK thế nhưng thật sự nói câu trung liền câu trung ! !  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? Đây là cái gì? ? Đột nhiên hắc hóa! ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcòn thật có thể như vậy đùa sao? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsao tây sao tây, đây là chụp kịch truyền hình đâu đi? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bạch Dao đột nhiên mỉm cười."Nha u, ngươi lại đến, ngươi tái câu."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhẹ khẽ hừ một tiếng, lại thả ra một câu, này móc thẳng tắp duỗi hướng tháp nội, lui khi trở về đem đối phương sẽ khiêu vũ điêu thiền cấp dẫn theo đi ra.  
Live stream lâm vào hỗn độn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnha u ta đi! ! Nghiêm túc sao? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Không ngừng live stream, Bạch Dao cũng hiển nhiên không nghĩ tới, nàng lăng một chút, ghé mắt nhìn Khang Thánh Triết, cảm nhận được ánh mắt, Khang Thánh Triết nghiêm túc mặt, "Ta đều nói ta bái sư ." Đồng thời, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn về phía màn ảnh, chợt đơn mi khơi mào, cố ý liêu nhân đạo: "Nhìn thấy sao, này mới là chân chính ta, thế nào, đẹp trai không?"  
Hắn lời này nói thập phần tận lực, cũng không biết là nói cho ai nghe, lời nói như thế phù khen, ngữ điệu như thế phong tao, nhưng không chịu nổi chân trường nhan hảo, còn đương thật nổ xuất một mảnh thét chói tai. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font mỹ mỹ mỹ, soái soái soái! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsoái đúng là có như vậy một chút! Nhưng là chỉ có một chút! ! Có năng lực ngươi tiếp tục câu a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK chung quỳ thế nhưng liên tục câu trung hai lần, thiên sợ là muốn hạ hồng vũ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bạch Dao đối khoe khoang phong tình KK cười nhạt, "Ngươi tái câu, cuối cùng một chút có thể câu trung ta buổi tối thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm."  
Bạch Dao ngữ khí nghiêm túc, live stream thức thời trêu chọc. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđến từ Bạch Dao ước cơm... Ta ngày, ta một chút đều không hâm mộ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK, có phải hay không nam nhân, là nam nhân liền câu trung! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vừa rồi địch quân có năm cái người, đứng vị tương đối dày đặc, hiện tại bị câu hai người đi ra, không ngừng vị trí rời rạc hơn nữa mỗi cái đều hết sức cẩn thận, đừng nói Khang Thánh Triết có hố đen danh hào, chính là giống nhau chơi đến hảo ngoạn gia, cũng không có thể cam đoan mỗi lần đều trung.  
Bạch Dao rất có hưng trí nhìn Khang Thánh Triết, Khang Thánh Triết một chút không sợ, tại tháp trước xoay quanh, không lâu, đột nhiên thả ra một câu.  
Này một câu, vạn chúng chú mục, giữa bất tri bất giác, đại gia tầm mắt đều tập trung tại chung quỳ trên người, chỉ thấy kia u lam móc tham nhập tháp nội, đương móc duỗi đến dài nhất khi, địch quân xạ thủ vừa vặn đi đến kia vị trí, không thấy do dự, lập tức bị câu đi ra.  
Có thể nói đoán trước tương đương chỉ cho, trong nhất thời, live stream lâm vào điên cuồng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta tích mẹ! ! ! Tam liên trung! ! Đây là KK sao? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđiều đó không có khả năng, chung quỳ hố đen ma chú thế nhưng bị đánh phá, điều đó không có khả năng! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chỉ muốn nói, ngươi TM chính là chủ bá? Ngươi TM là diễn viên đi! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontloại này xoay ngược lại, thụ ủy khuất phiêu la không lời nào để nói. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream nổi bật náo nhiệt, du hý trung cũng nghênh đón đại hài hòa, liên tiếp ba người câu xuất, Khang Thánh Triết đoàn chiến lập công, đối phương bãi đất tháp rất nhanh bị đánh bạo, sau đó, cùng với địch quân thủy tinh nổ mạnh, trực tiếp cuối cùng một hồi du hý cũng nghênh đón thắng lợi hoàn mỹ kết cục.  
Du hý chung kết khi, Khang Thánh Triết chung quỳ 7—2—7, Bạch Dao Địch Nhân Kiệt 5-1-5, mà phụ trách đánh dã phiêu la 3-2-7, cuối cùng một ván, Khang Thánh Triết tuy rằng không đánh dã, nhưng vẫn là MVP, CARRY toàn trường.  
Live stream trêu chọc tuy nhiều, nhưng khích lệ thanh không dứt bên tai. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcó thể có thể tại, lần này chủ bá có thể. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta cảm giác cái này KK tiểu ca ca muốn hỏa. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvương giả vinh quang du hý chủ bá trong sắc đẹp cùng kỹ thuật song đem tử! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha phía trước song đem tử là cái gì quỷ! ! Không là giang đem tử sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Thời gian đã đến dự định chấm dứt thời gian, Bạch Dao hành động quyết đoán, để điện thoại di động xuống đối mặt trực tiếp màn ảnh tuyên cáo tái kiến, đồng thời, lấy kim chủ tiền, lại tận chức tận trách vi manh miêu TV tuyên truyền một sóng.  
"Đại gia thích nhìn du hý trực tiếp , về sau có thể nhiều đến manh miêu TV, nhìn xem chủ bá lật xe, cũng thật thú vị."  
Nói đến lật xe hai chữ, Bạch Dao tận lực nhìn nhìn Khang Thánh Triết, mọi người cười mà không nói, mỗi cái ngầm hiểu, chỉ có Khang Thánh Triết sắc mặt biếng nhác, một chút không có lật xe là tại nói mình tự giác.  
"Như vậy đại gia, trực tiếp liền đến nơi đây , tái kiến."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Tái kiến."  
Phiêu la cũng ở bên cạnh đi theo nhẹ nhàng nói một tiếng."Tái kiến."  
Thanh âm của hắn không đại, nhưng cơ hồ không người để ý, theo công tác nhân ý xua tay ý bảo trực tiếp màn ảnh đã đóng cửa công tác như vậy chấm dứt, tất cả mọi người tùng một hơi.  
Vương lộ tự dưới đài rất nhanh chạy đến Khang Thánh Triết bên người, ngữ khí hưng phấn dị thường."KK, ngươi biểu hiện thực hảo, ngươi không biết, live stream về tin tức của ngươi quả thực xoát bạo , đại gia đều tại nói ngươi, ngươi lúc này nhất định có thể bạo một chút."  
Trực tiếp thời điểm Khang Thánh Triết nhìn không tới đạn mạc, nhưng người đại diện vương lộ nhưng vẫn đều tại chú ý, hắn vẻ mặt mừng như điên, nói chuyện thanh âm cũng không phóng thấp, thậm chí có chút tận lực nói cho bên cạnh phiêu la nghe.  
Quả nhiên, phiêu la người còn chưa động, sắc mặt sớm đã tái rồi.  
Phỏng chừng có người ở đây, phiêu la không có quá mức rõ ràng, ở bên người nhìn không thấy góc độ, hắn quay đầu đối với Khang Thánh Triết ôn nhu mỉm cười, đạo: "Phía sau ngươi đánh thật sự không tồi."  
Khang Thánh Triết không nói chuyện, phiêu la nói tiếp: "Ta thiếu chút nữa nghĩ đến ngươi trước đánh không hảo đều là cố ý đâu."  
Nhẹ nhàng một câu, ngữ khí lại muốn nhiều lãnh liền có nhiều lãnh, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn lại hắn, cũng gợi lên khóe môi, đạo: "Là lại như thế nào."  
Phiêu la sửng sốt, không nghĩ tới Khang Thánh Triết sẽ tiếp như thế trắng ra."Ngươi nói cái gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết phi thường kiên nhẫn hồi phục: "Ta nói, là lại như thế nào."  
Phiêu la mãnh liệt tức thanh, nhìn Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt đen tối không rõ, sơ qua, hắn thu hồi biểu tình, cũng không quay đầu lại đi rồi.  
Không cần chọn phá, ngay tại vừa mới vô thanh vô tức trung, Khang Thánh Triết đã đem giữa bọn họ mặt ngoài ngụy trang lưu loát mà tê cái sạch sẽ.  
Chính là có cừu oán.  
Chính là muốn báo.  
Phiêu la vứt mặt rời khỏi, vương lộ hừ lạnh một tiếng, biểu tình phá lệ giải hận , nhưng sơ qua, hắn không giải đạo: "KK, ngươi vừa mới là cố ý , sẽ không sợ phiêu la đương trường trở mặt, nháo đến không khí xấu hổ."  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng không ngẩng đầu lên nhìn di động, thản nhiên nói: "Không quản ta tại trực tiếp trong làm như thế nào, hắn cũng sẽ không sinh khí, bởi vì hắn có ôn nhu nhân thiết, liền tính khí nổ cũng chỉ có thể ăn cái này ngậm bồ hòn, dù sao nhân thiết không thể đảo."  
Khang Thánh Triết khó được một câu nói nhiều như vậy, vương lộ kiên nhẫn nghe, cảm thấy thập phần có đạo lý, hắn suy tư một trận, bỗng nhiên sắc mặt một thanh."Ngươi vừa mới giáp mặt cùng hắn đụng phải một câu, hắn sau đó lại tìm người sau lưng động tay chân làm như thế nào."  
Khang Thánh Triết sắc mặt không hề biến hóa, hoàn toàn không thấy khẩn trương."Sẽ không."  
Vương con đường: "Vì cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Bởi vì công ty không cho."  
Vương lộ sửng sốt, giây lát chi gian suy nghĩ lương nhiều, nhìn Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt cũng đã xảy ra biến hóa, là , trước công ty không quản, là bởi vì tại KK cùng bay xuống chi gian không có lấy hay bỏ, mà ở trực tiếp sau khi kết thúc hiện tại, KK cùng phiêu la ai hơn có giá trị vừa xem hiểu ngay.  
Sau này gió hướng tất nhiên hướng KK nghiêng về một phía, làm công ty cây rụng tiền, ai cũng đừng nghĩ động Khang Thánh Triết một sợi lông.  
Vương lộ lộ ra tươi cười, tâm lý rộng mở trong sáng."Ta trước còn tưởng rằng năm trăm vạn hiệp ước liền tính giữ gốc , không nghĩ tới thế nhưng đến như vậy một chút, bất quá ngươi như thế nào xác định ngươi hôm nay nhất định có thể hỏa."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta không xác định."  
Vương lộ mờ mịt: "A? Vậy ngươi..."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhẹ nhàng thở dài, đạo: "Ta không biết chính mình có thể hay không hỏa, nhưng ta biết phiêu la nhất định hỏa không ."  
Vương lộ đã không nghĩ hỏi lại vì cái gì, Khang Thánh Triết thông cảm nhiều lời hai câu."Chủ bá, trực tiếp du hý, vốn là live stream sở hữu người tiêu điểm, mà hôm nay bắt đầu thời điểm, hắn lại chính mình đem đánh dã vị đổ lên ta trên đầu."  
"Một cái du hý chủ bá, không cần thành tích nói chuyện, có thể hỏa mới là lạ."  
, đệ 67 chương Vương lộ nghe nghe sẽ không có nói, lại nhìn hướng Khang Thánh Triết khi, ánh mắt sớm đã cùng trước có khác nhau như trời đất, hắn nguyên bản chỉ cho rằng Khang Thánh Triết tuổi còn nhỏ, người cũng biếng nhác lạnh lùng thản nhiên đối cái gì cũng không để tâm, không nghĩ nhân gia trong lòng trống trải, nhìn sự tình so với hắn còn sạch sẽ lưu loát.  
Vương lộ thật sâu gật đầu, hồi lâu không nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết thì sau khi nói xong, rất nhanh hưng trí bừng bừng nhìn khởi di động.  
Không quản ngoại giới hiện tại tại vội những thứ gì, Khang Thánh Triết lực chú ý đều điện thoại di động vi tín thượng, hắn phiên cùng Vưu Lương Hành đối thoại khuông, đánh chữ: — ta kết thúc.  
Vưu Lương Hành: — ta biết.  
Một câu ta biết, đơn giản minh thuyết minh đối phương quả thật nhìn trực tiếp, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng dương quang tràn đầy, hỏi: — ta chung quỳ đánh hảo hay không?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — hảo.  
Khang Thánh Triết có chút kinh ngạc: — trả lời nhanh như vậy?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — bởi vì tiếp theo câu ta tính toán hồi phục phủ định đáp án.  
Khang Thánh Triết nhất đốn: — ngươi có biết ta tiếp theo câu muốn hỏi cái gì?  
Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra mỉm cười: — nói đi, này không chính là hạ một vấn đề, mau trở lại phục phủ định đáp án.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Thấy lương lương không hồi phục, Khang Thánh Triết khóe miệng độ cung càng ngày càng sâu, hắn cảm thấy mỹ mãn đem vấn đề hỏi ra khỏi miệng đạo: — lương lương, ta đẹp trai không?  
Vưu Lương Hành: —...  
Vưu Lương Hành: — mau cút.  
Không có nghe được chính diện hồi phục, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng cũng không mất mát, tươi cười ngược lại càng sâu, với hắn mà nói, một chỉnh tràng thông thuận trực tiếp xuống dưới đều không có giờ phút này như vậy tâm tình vui sướng.  
Nhiệm vụ đạt thành, trong lòng hắn nhớ thương một sự kiện: — buổi tối có chuyện gì sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — không có việc gì.  
Nói câu này không có việc gì, trên cơ bản chẳng khác nào đồng ý đem buổi tối thời gian không xuống dưới giao cho chính mình, Khang Thánh Triết tâm tình khoái trá: — kia muốn hay không đồng thời ăn cơm. Phát hoàn lại bổ sung đạo: — ta thỉnh ngươi, tùy tiện điểm.  
Còn không có thu được Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục, Khang Thánh Triết chợt ngẩng đầu lên, Bạch Dao còn tại live stream trong bổ trang không đi, Khang Thánh Triết hỏi nàng đạo: "Ngươi còn nhớ rõ vừa rồi trực tiếp thời điểm nói nói?"  
Bạch Dao xinh đẹp ánh mắt miết lại đây, một bộ buồn cười mặt."Ngươi gấp cái gì, ta nói liền nhất định làm được, trong chốc lát cùng đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết lắc đầu nói: "Ngươi sẽ đem câu nói kia nói một câu."  
Bạch Dao có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu, nhưng vẫn là lặp lại đạo: "Ngươi muốn là câu trung , ta đêm nay thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm."  
Khang Thánh Triết vừa lòng gật đầu, sau đó khẽ mỉm cười nói: "Ta không cần."  
Bạch Dao: "..."  
Bạch Dao nheo mắt, không nghĩ tới Khang Thánh Triết thế nhưng vứt ra một câu như vậy, sửng sốt trong chốc lát, đạo: "Cự tuyệt ta cảm giác có phải hay không thực thích."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Không có, ta nội tâm không hề dao động, thậm chí còn muốn..."  
Nói còn chưa nói xong, Bạch Dao một bàn tay vỗ vào trên đầu của hắn, hai mắt tử trừng, giống như Khang Thánh Triết nói thêm câu nữa nàng liền muốn cởi giày .  
Khang Thánh Triết lạnh nhạt nói xong: "... Cười."  
Bạch Dao mân môi, lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, nhưng tự cố tự bổ hoàn trang, vẫn là lại hỏi một câu."Thật không đi?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ta có hẹn."  
Cái gì ước định so cùng đại minh tinh đồng thời ăn cơm quan trọng hơn, Bạch Dao tư sấn một chút, thâm trầm mặt: "Không có khả năng, giống ngươi như vậy người không có khả năng có bạn gái."  
Lời mở đầu không đáp sau ngữ, Khang Thánh Triết lại nghiêm trang chững chạc: "Không có bạn gái, ta có bạn trai."  
Bạch Dao mắt trợn trắng, trong lòng lại cũng không có đem 'Bạn trai' thật sự lý giải vi tình lữ ý nghĩa thượng bạn trai, nàng cười nhạo đạo: "Có thể có nam nhân có thể coi trọng ngươi? Trừ phi hắn từ tiểu bên người đều là xấu nữ, mới có thể cảm thấy ngươi hảo nhìn."  
Lược hạ câu này, Bạch Dao vẫn là chưa hết giận, hừ nói: "Liền ngươi có bạn trai, ta cũng có." Nói xong, nàng nhảy ra Vưu Lương Hành vi tín, quyết đoán đánh chữ: — ta, nữ thần, ước cơm, không đến buổi tối hiên ngươi chăn.  
Phát hoàn về sau, nàng kéo một phen Khang Thánh Triết đuôi ngựa, cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi.  
Hai người bọn họ lẫn nhau đấu võ mồm, hoàn toàn không biết xa ở trong nhà Vưu Lương Hành vào giờ khắc này trong thoáng chốc lâm vào trầm mặc.  
Nhìn vi tín thượng Khang Thánh Triết cùng Bạch Dao hai người cách xa nhau hai phút ước cơm tin tức, rất lương trang phục đau che mặt.  
... Lại tới nữa.  
Loại này vô cùng quen thuộc vừa thị cảm.  
Chẳng lẽ là Tu La tràng sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành nhíu mày, nhất thời hai cái đều không có hồi phục, hắn còn nhớ trực tiếp trong Bạch Dao cùng Khang Thánh Triết nói ăn cơm sự, do dự ước chừng mấy phút đồng hồ, thẳng đến Khang Thánh Triết tin tức lần thứ hai đã đến.  
— lương lương?  
Vưu Lương Hành đánh chữ đạo: —... Coi như hết.  
Vốn tưởng rằng trần ai lạc định, không nghĩ hồi phục dĩ nhiên là cự tuyệt, Khang Thánh Triết vội vàng hỏi: — vì cái gì?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — ba người, không quá phương tiện.  
Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt, kịp phản ứng lại là đến bất ngờ tâm dương: — ai nói với ngươi là ba người.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời kinh ngạc, đang tại phản ứng, Khang Thánh Triết tin tức lần thứ hai truyền đến. — không có người khác, ta so ngươi còn muốn hai người một mình cùng một chỗ.  
Mãnh liệt một sát, Vưu Lương Hành trên lưng chợt lạnh, nổi da gà khởi một thân, không biết nên phản bác cái gì điểm, lại cảm thấy chỗ nào chỗ nào đều không đối.  
Đang muốn nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết chợt đạo: — hắc hắc hắc, ngươi quả nhiên tương đối yêu thích cùng ta cùng một chỗ.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành ấn đường thình thịch khiêu, đánh chữ như phi. — lăn! Đản!

Cuối cùng cơm chiều hẹn ai không dùng nói rõ, Vưu Lương Hành ra phát trước, liên rương hành lý đồng thời tha đi rồi.  
Cha mẹ xuất ngoại nhìn tú, Bạch Dao vừa lúc không ở nhà trung, thời gian này quả thực là đại hảo cơ hội, tất nhiên muốn đi, hơn nữa Vưu Lương Hành... Là thật không nghĩ nửa đêm bị Bạch Dao vén chăn.  
Tại khách sạn thuê phòng tạm thời cất kỹ hành lý, Vưu Lương Hành trên điện thoại di động nghênh đón một chuỗi oanh tạc.  
Phát tin tức người là Liêu Túc, giữa những hàng chữ tất cả đều là xao động.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — o hôm nay KK trực tiếp! ! Lộ diện a ngọa tào! !  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — thao tác tao bạo , ta thực thưởng thức a a a!  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — thần tượng không hổ là thần tượng, ai! Hảo kích động, ngươi không nhìn trực tiếp ngươi không hiểu, KK hôm nay thật sự siêu cấp cấp miến tăng thể diện, K phấn cảm giác cực bổng! Không nghĩ tới kỹ thuật lưu còn lớn lên như vậy dễ nhìn!  
Đặt ở trước, lời như thế Vưu Lương Hành liên tiếp cũng sẽ không tiếp, từ Liêu Túc chính mình một người loạn rống, bất quá lúc này bất đồng ngày xưa, Vưu Lương Hành lựa chọn hồi phục. — ta xem .  
Liêu Túc mờ mịt. — ngươi nhìn cái gì ?  
Sơ qua kịp phản ứng, nhất thời kích động. — ngọa tào, ngươi cũng nhìn KK trực tiếp nha! ! Cảm giác thế nào! Siêu soái có hay không!  
Đối mặt Khang Thánh Triết câu hỏi Vưu Lương Hành có chút lảng tránh, nhưng mà tại Liêu Túc trước mặt, lại không có gì không được tự nhiên, Vưu Lương Hành hồi ức một chút hôm nay nhìn trực tiếp cảm thụ, hồi phục đạo:— ân, rất bảnh.  
Ngắn ngủn trả lời trong bao hàm nồng đậm nỗi lòng, Liêu Túc nhưng không thế nào hiểu biết, hắn đắm chìm tại suy nghĩ trong, chỉ cảm thấy Vưu Lương Hành hôm nay phá lệ nể tình.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — ta đây trong đầu sững sờ , tổng cảm thấy KK tiểu hào ở chỗ nào gặp qua, hơn nữa không chỉ là ID, KK mặt ta cũng cảm giác ở chỗ nào gặp qua, là chỗ nào đâu... Ngay tại bên miệng nghĩ không ra, sách.  
Giống loại cảm giác này người bình thường đều có quá, càng là sốt ruột ngẫm lại khởi cái gì, lại càng là nghĩ không ra, không thèm nghĩ nữa ngược lại đột nhiên từ trong đầu toát ra đến, Liêu Túc khổ tưởng trong chốc lát không có kết quả, liền tạm thời buông tha, ngược lại tiếp tục cảm thán: — hôm nay KK biểu hiện quá tuyệt vời, Bạch Dao cũng thật xinh đẹp, nhìn xem ta hảo tưởng cho bọn hắn xoát lễ vật.  
Vưu Lương Hành hỏi: — di, ngươi không xoát?  
Liêu Túc đạo: — không xoát! Ta đâu tới tiền, cùng lạnh run hảo hay không?  
Bỗng nhiên, Liêu Túc đầu một chuyển, cân nhắc xuất một chút không thích hợp nhi đến.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: từ từ, ngươi xoát lễ vật ?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...

Chính như Liêu Túc cái gọi là, ngắn ngủn một cái buổi chiều lên men, KK liền cấp KK phấn môn hung hăng trướng một phen mặt, trực tiếp sau khi kết thúc không lâu, Bạch Dao trực tiếp tin tức liền thượng nhiệt sưu, mà cùng Bạch Dao chạy song song với, liền là hai cái phi thường đứng đầu vả lại trực tiếp treo KK hai chữ nhãn:  
#KK, vương giả vinh quang tân lão công #, #KK, ổn trọng mang da #  
Weibo nhiệt sưu bảng, giống nhau minh tinh muốn cùng khi thượng hai cái nhãn đều thực khó, mà KK một cái vương giả vinh quang chủ bá, thế nhưng một buổi chiều đồng thời thượng hai cái, đủ để thấy KK lần này trực tiếp mang đến sốt cao độ.  
Không ngừng là vương giả vinh quang miến, phàm là tiến quá live stream dòng người, tám mươi phần trăm đều bị Khang Thánh Triết cao sắc đẹp cùng kỹ thuật lưu vòng phấn, buổi sáng trực tiếp video bị các đạo nhân mã tranh cùng phát, điểm tiến bình luận, không quản trước có biết hay không Khang Thánh Triết võng hữu, đều tại trực tiếp chấm dứt lấy sau tiếp tục bị cường thế vòng phấn.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontoa kháo! ! Cái này tiểu ca ca lớn lên cũng xinh đẹp đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta sát! ? ? Cái này sắc đẹp đi làm chủ bá? ? Vì cái gì ta mới biết được có một người như thế? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnước miếng... Này nhan rất hoàn hảo ăn, thanh âm cũng hảo tô! ! Ngao ngao ngao ngao ngao, người như vậy vì cái gì không đi xuất đạo! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontân, là ta lão công . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvương giả vinh quang chủ bá trong sắc đẹp vương từ nay về sau sinh ra, chưa từng có ai sau vô người tới, không tiếp nhận phản bác cám ơn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthế giới này quả thực ấn ta đầu đi đánh vương giả vinh quang. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này nhan thật sự độc nhất vô nhị , từ từ, này thân cao? ? ? Ha? ? Đây là cái gì tổ hợp? ? Muốn chinh phục thế giới? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Trừ bỏ Khang Thánh Triết thông ăn già trẻ sắc đẹp, trực tiếp trong Khang Thánh Triết từ đôi câu vài lời trong biểu hiện ra tính cách cùng tao thao tác tức thì bị người tranh cùng trêu chọc.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcó thể có thể, ổn trọng mang da. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK miến nói cho các ngươi biết, hắn hôm nay đã thực thu liễm , tin tưởng ta! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Trong nháy mắt, Khang Thánh Triết cá nhân Weibo cùng manh miêu TV cá nhân miến đồng thời tiêu trướng, hơn nữa tại manh miêu TV miến số lượng, càng là mơ hồ có muốn vượt qua miến sổ nhiều nhất 'Ngao ngao gọi lang' chi tư thế.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói thật, KK này nhan, đánh ngao ngao gọi lang dễ dàng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlang phấn tâm hoảng hoảng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật không phải là ta nghĩ khiêu tường, là KK bức ta ! Đều là của hắn sai! Ai nhượng hắn lớn lên như vậy dễ nhìn! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nếu là KK trước lần đó đã xem như phát hỏa một phen, kia lần này, lại là bạo hỏa, nổ mạnh giống nhau hỏa, thời điểm khi đến ngọ, nhìn miến lượng tiêu thăng đang tại chỉnh lý số liệu vương lộ cười ánh mắt đều không mở ra được, hắn một bên quan khán một bên miết KK, thời điểm là buổi chiều lục điểm, KK đang muốn xuất môn.  
"Muốn đi?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ân, ăn cơm."  
Vô luận hiện tại Weibo thượng nháo đến nhiều nhiệt, làm đương sự Khang Thánh Triết nhưng vẫn biểu hiện bình tĩnh, so với tân tăng mấy chục vạn miến, hắn mãn đầu óc tưởng đều là trong chốc lát muốn vào đi song nhân nam tử bữa tối.  
Đang muốn xuất môn, vương lộ đột nhiên gọi một tiếng."Ta thiên."  
Khang Thánh Triết lười nhác đáp lời."Làm sao vậy?"  
Vương lộ kích động cười nói: "Hôm nay trực tiếp, ngươi phỏng chừng không chỉ trướng miến, còn câu một cái hào! Ngươi tới ngươi tới, lại đây nhìn liếc mắt một cái."  
Khang Thánh Triết chậm rãi đi qua đi, xoay người cúi đầu, trên màn ảnh một cái miến tại hôm nay trực tiếp phần sau đoạn khi đoạn cho hắn đánh thưởng rất nhiều lễ vật.  
Ba người trực tiếp, sở dĩ nói là cho hắn đánh thưởng, là bởi vì vị này miến chỉ tên đạo họ, viết đưa cho chung quỳ.  
Mà đánh chung quỳ, chính là KK.  
"Này là bao nhiêu.  
Khang Thánh Triết đếm đổi thành nhân dân tệ về sau vị sổ, "Ngũ... Năm nghìn, năm vạn, năm mươi vạn, năm mươi hai vạn? Đánh thưởng năm mươi hai vạn?"  
Khang Thánh Triết quả thật cả kinh, nhưng mà càng làm cho hắn kinh ngạc còn ở phía sau, vị này miến tên thập phần nhìn quen mắt, tên là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđoan chính font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Đoan chính... Vưu Lương Hành vi tín đại danh.  
, đệ 68 chương Khang Thánh Triết đầu óc vừa kéo, có chút đại não kịp thời, phản xạ có điều kiện xuất hiện ý nghĩ đầu tiên, là đây là Vưu Lương Hành, nhưng suy nghĩ dừng lại, lại cảm thấy thật không dám tin tưởng.  
Lương lương phi thường có tiền vả lại tùy tiện có thể cho hắn đánh thưởng hơn năm mươi vạn... Này loại khả năng tính Khang Thánh Triết chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua, bởi vì hắn thường xuyên vây xem Vưu Lương Hành bằng hữu vòng, tại đứt quãng động thái bên trong, không chút nào có cảm nhận được 'Có tiền' khí chất.  
Nhưng nhắc tới cá nhân không là lương lương nói tên lại quả thật quá mức trùng hợp, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, đại não từ vốn là tính toán nhàn nhã xuất môn trạng thái trung nhảy mà xuất, cả người trong gió hỗn độn.  
Có thể là Khang Thánh Triết đầu đầy hắc nhân dấu chấm hỏi bộ dáng quá mức rõ ràng, vương lộ không từ cười rộ lên, hắn chỉ cho là hào phấn đánh thưởng số lượng nhượng Khang Thánh Triết kinh ngạc, trêu chọc đạo: "Vui vẻ là nên vui vẻ, bất quá vẫn là muốn đem cái này cho rằng khởi điểm, KK. Có chút tự tin, ngươi về sau miến sẽ càng ngày càng càng nhiều. Đối , ta nhìn xem hậu trường có thể hay không liên hệ, ngươi nếu có thể cùng này thổ hào móc nối, củng cố một chút hào phấn càng hảo ."  
Khang Thánh Triết nghe được nghe tai này lọt qua tai kia, tùy tiện gật gật đầu, xoay người ra cửa, hắn suy nghĩ hỗn loạn, không quan tâm vương lộ nói những thứ gì, lòng tràn đầy tưởng đều là một vấn đề:  
Lương lương là một cái kẻ có tiền? ? ?  
Đáp án đến tột cùng là không là quang dựa vào chính mình nghĩ không rõ ràng, Khang Thánh Triết chỉ có thể áp ở trong lòng, chờ buổi tối gặp mặt thời điểm lại nói, loại chuyện này, từ bản nhân miệng được đến đáp án không thể nghi ngờ càng thêm chuẩn xác, nghĩ, Khang Thánh Triết không khỏi nhìn nhìn di động, xác nhận một chút cùng Vưu Lương Hành ước định thời gian địa điểm.  
Bởi vì nói gọi chính mình mời khách gọi Vưu Lương Hành tùy tiện điểm, Khang Thánh Triết trước tiên cũng không có đính nhà ăn, hai người ước tại mỗ cái tàu điện ngầm đứng ra khẩu, lúc ấy cảm thấy không vấn đề gì, hiện tại lại nghĩ như thế nào như thế nào không đối.  
Kẻ có tiền còn tễ tàu điện ngầm?  
... Hay là hiện tại đại lão đều thực bảo vệ môi trường?  
Khang Thánh Triết một đường nửa mê nửa tỉnh, lảo đảo đến đứng, đi theo dòng người xuất đứng khẩu, cách đó không xa, Vưu Lương Hành thân ảnh một chút chui vào trong mắt.  
Chẳng sợ không nhìn hắn bên ngoài, chỉ nhìn thân hình hình mặt bên cũng hiểu được thập phần có khí chất, Khang Thánh Triết cong cong ánh mắt, đối với người nọ rất nhanh huy khởi tay đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành bên này kỳ thật đợi không bao lâu, hắn dư quang nhìn quét, rất nhanh nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết, Khang Thánh Triết thân cao quá mức thấy được, xa xa đứng ở dòng người bên trong, tựa như tùng tùng bụi cây bên trong đột nhiên trường xuất một gốc cây đại thụ, người khác đều lộ đỉnh đầu địch quân hắn lại lộ bả vai trong ngực, thực khó không chú ý.  
Này còn không ngừng, có thể là bởi vì thấy được chính mình, Khang Thánh Triết rất xa giơ lên tay, hắn dương tay không là một bàn tay nâng lên nhẹ bãi, mà là hai chỉ tay triển khai trước sau lay động, Vưu Lương Hành không biết như thế nào chợt nhớ tới Bạch Dao hình dung hắn nói đến.  
Lớn lên giống cái đại bằng dường như.  
Vưu Lương Hành yên lặng mỉm cười, hai người tại đứng khẩu chỗ hội hợp, phủ vừa thấy mặt, Khang Thánh Triết mặt mày cong cong đạo: "Lương lương ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành vi này khúc dạo đầu một câu không tồn tại mày nhẹ chọn, lại nói tiếp lần trước gặp mặt khi Khang Thánh Triết cổ họng bị thương, đây là lần đầu tiên mặt đối mặt nói chuyện, một tiếng xưng hô gần gũi nghe vào trong tai, so du hý trong giọng nói càng thêm thất quải bát quải, âm cuối như là quải hảo mấy vòng.  
Nhưng cố tình còn không cho người cảm thấy kỳ quái, tự nhiên thực.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chăm chú hắn vài lần, quay đầu bước đi, Khang Thánh Triết thoải mái đuổi kịp, tự nhiên đạo: "Ăn cái gì? Ta thỉnh."  
Khang Thánh Triết bộ dáng hưng trí bừng bừng, Vưu Lương Hành không có phản bác, hắn suy tư một chút, trực tiếp mang theo lộ, hai người không có tiếp tục thừa ngồi tàu điện ngầm, mà là sóng vai đi bộ, trên đường Vưu Lương Hành nhìn không chớp mắt, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt thì không dừng lại tại Vưu Lương Hành mặt nghiêng thượng.  
Gần tới hai mươi ly mễ thân cao kém, tà tà nhìn Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác có chút như là mỹ nhan tự chụp tốt nhất góc độ, càng xem càng cảm thấy diện mạo anh tuấn, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn chăm chú trong chốc lát, trong lòng khó hiểu phát táo.  
Nhìn Vưu Lương Hành lỗ tai xuất thần, trong tầm mắt đột nhiên xuất hiện Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt nghiêm túc ánh mắt, Vưu Lương Hành tới gần, thản nhiên nói: "Nhìn cái gì."  
Trong giọng nói tựa hồ còn có chút nghiêm túc, nhưng thanh âm nhưng lại như là này ngọt nhuyễn, Khang Thánh Triết ở trong lòng đem thanh âm qua một lần, xứng thượng trước mắt này nhất trương không thể soi mói mỹ nam mặt, Khang Thánh Triết phủng mặt cười tủm tỉm đạo: "Ngươi thật sự là lại soái lại đáng yêu."  
Kia phó vẻ mặt, thẹn thùng lại biến thái, Vưu Lương Hành im lặng nhìn hắn, phanh hướng hắn trên đầu gối đạp một cước.  
Một cước này rất có tác dụng, Khang Thánh Triết cong đi xuống tái thẳng đứng lên khi, vẻ mặt cùng thái độ đều bình thường rất nhiều, bất quá ánh mắt tự nhiên, ngoài miệng lại bắt đầu không ngừng, "Chúng ta đi chỗ nào, ngươi muốn ăn cái gì? Đối , ngươi tới bao lâu nha?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên nói: "Đâu nhiều lời như vậy, câm miệng theo ta đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết lại nhịn không được che mặt: "Oa ngươi thật sự thật bá đạo, ta rất thích ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Hai người quan hệ, thuộc loại gặp mặt, nhưng tiếp xúc xuống dưới lại lập tức quá độ đến hằng ngày, tốc độ nhanh đến Vưu Lương Hành đều có chút không dám tin tưởng, hắn tâm tính khó hiểu là lúc, Khang Thánh Triết suy nghĩ thì có chút phân tán, không biết Vưu Lương Hành trong chốc lát muốn dẫn hắn đi chỗ nào.  
Nếu cái kia tạp tiền hào phấn chính là lương lương, bọn họ là muốn đi đâu gia cao cấp nhà ăn. Đang nghĩ tới, Vưu Lương Hành dừng bước lại, "Đến ."  
Khang Thánh Triết giương mắt, trong lòng đem bài tử thượng vài chữ tiến hành đọc thầm: đốt, nướng, đại, sắp xếp, đương.  
Cốt lết đương... Ân, có thể.  
Vưu Lương Hành tựa hồ đối trận này 'Lỗ xuyến' không cảm thấy không ổn, hai người vào nhà trong tìm cái phòng, phân công nhau gọi món ăn, Khang Thánh Triết sợ Vưu Lương Hành khách khí, điểm thực đại lượng, chấm dứt nhân viên cửa hàng hỏi ý kiến khẩu vị, "Ăn lạt sao."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ăn." Quay đầu nhìn Vưu Lương Hành, Vưu Lương Hành gật gật đầu.  
Hai người khẩu vị ngược lại là thực gần.  
Không có người bên ngoài quấy rầy, hai người không gian thập phần an tĩnh, Khang Thánh Triết lười nhác nằm úp sấp bàn, nghiêng đầu nhìn Vưu Lương Hành bên này, hắn hôm nay một ngày xem như tinh thần bận rộn, lúc này tâm tình thư sướng, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành cũng vui vẻ, cả người lơi lỏng xuống dưới, nhịn không được ngáp một cái, đại khái qua hai ba giây, hắn chợt nhớ tới một cái thập phần nhàm chán đề tài đến.  
"Ngươi như thế nào không phản ứng?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Phản ứng gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngáp." Khang Thánh Triết giải thích, "Không phải nói ngáp sẽ lây bệnh sao, ta vừa mới đánh một cái."  
Vưu Lương Hành quả thực mạc danh kỳ diệu."Đâu tới thuyết pháp."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Thật sự có." Nói xong nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, lại nói: "Phỏng chừng là ngươi vừa rồi không thấy được, ai, ngươi xem ta, ta đánh cái ngáp cho ngươi xem."  
Đây là cái gì thế đạo, còn có chuyên môn đại ngáp cấp người nhìn, Vưu Lương Hành có loại nội tâm mắt trợn trắng xúc động, cố tình Khang Thánh Triết còn đem đầu tiến đến trước mắt hắn, rất là nghiêm túc nổi lên thân thể vây ý.  
Sơ qua, hắn thành công tại Vưu Lương Hành mắt trước mặt ngáp một cái, cuối cùng, nháy bởi vì ngáp mà hơi hơi ướt át ánh mắt, ánh mắt chờ mong nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành phản ứng.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Hắn là thật sự có độc.  
Trong lòng nghĩ một quyền đem Khang Thánh Triết cấp đánh ra thỉ đến, nhưng mà hiện thực phá lệ cốt cảm, Vưu Lương Hành tại kia ánh mắt trong ngóng nhìn hạ, lại đương thật mạc danh kỳ diệu dâng lên một loại tưởng muốn ngáp cảm giác.  
... Vấn đề là hắn một chút đều không vây.  
Này ngáp một cái muốn là đánh ra đến, tổng cảm giác có cái gì tinh thần trình tự liền muốn băng không ngừng, Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy nhất định muốn chịu đựng, có thể tưởng tượng ngáp cảm giác cùng đau đớn bất đồng, chưởng khống đứng lên thập phần gian nan.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Nhịn xuống không thể đánh.  
Tại ngắn ngủn vài giây đồng hồ đối diện trung, Vưu Lương Hành vẫn như cũ mặt không đổi sắc, Khang Thánh Triết nhu thuận nhìn hắn, tiếng cười không ngừng tràn ra: "Hì hì hi, hì hì hi." Chờ mong vả lại vui sướng khi người gặp họa vẻ mặt hoàn toàn vô pháp xem nhẹ.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành băng trong chốc lát, một quyền đánh vào Khang Thánh Triết trên mặt, tại Khang Thánh Triết che mặt thời điểm, nghiêng đầu đem ngáp đánh xong.  
Bị đánh Khang Thánh Triết: "? ? ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết che mặt trợn mắt há hốc mồm: "Như thế nào còn có loại này thao tác."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Câm miệng."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ta không, đánh người không vẽ mặt, ta muốn anh anh anh, hiện tại ai cũng ngăn không được ta anh anh anh."  
Vưu Lương Hành một quyền đập vào trên bàn, một tiếng vang thật lớn, trên bàn từ bát đi theo chiến hai chiến, Khang Thánh Triết dừng một chút, bật người đứng dậy chạy xuất phòng, hô: "Người bán hàng! Thịt nướng hảo sao?"  
Lưu đến so con thỏ còn khoái.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhíu mày thở dài, không tự giác hết sức, lại chân chân thật thật bị tức xuất một cái xem thường.  
Thời gian đảo mắt quá, thực phẩm thượng tề. Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành hai cái đại nam sinh, sử dụng cơm đến tốc độ rất nhanh, bất quá nhượng người có chút giật mình chính là, Khang Thánh Triết hình thể cao đại, Vưu Lương Hành dáng người cân xứng, nhưng lượng cơm ăn lại vừa lúc tương phản, Khang Thánh Triết ăn không nhiều lắm, ngược lại là Vưu Lương Hành tư thái văn nhã cảnh đẹp ý vui lỗ rớt hơn phân nửa nướng xuyến.  
Khang Thánh Triết có chút kinh ngạc, "Ngươi lượng cơm ăn lớn như vậy sao? Nhưng là một chút đều không mập."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Rèn luyện nhiều."  
Lời này phi thường có đạo lý , Khang Thánh Triết lược qua không đề cập tới, cười nói: "Ăn đến rất tốt a, nghĩ đến dưỡng ngươi liền khích lệ người muốn cố gắng."  
Vưu Lương Hành không có thâm tưởng, trả lời: "Kia dưỡng ngươi không là càng hảo, trường ăn nhiều thiếu."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta có cái gì hảo dưỡng , ngươi mới thích hợp..." Đột nhiên, hắn như là nghĩ tới điều gì, thấu lại đây chờ mong đạo: "Ngươi phải nuôi ta sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành quyết đoán đạo: "Không nghĩ."  
Khang Thánh Triết bĩu môi, "Anh anh anh."  
Lúc ăn cơm tốc độ quá nhanh, không tưởng rất nhiều, sau khi ăn xong Khang Thánh Triết mới chú ý tới cái bàn phía dưới phóng bia, hắn hỏi: "Uống rượu không?"  
Sau khi ăn xong khát nước, uống chút rượu đảo cũng vô phương, Vưu Lương Hành đơn giản tiếp nhận một quán uống vài hớp.  
"Tửu lượng thực hảo?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Còn đi."  
Từ Vưu Lương Hành miệng nói ra còn đi, chân thật độ thật sự là không cao, Khang Thánh Triết cảm thấy hắn làm như thế nào đều lợi hại, 'Còn đi' hai chữ này nhất thời đánh giá không xuất rốt cuộc là có ý gì.  
"Ta tửu lượng cũng không phải sai, lương lương ~ muốn hay không chơi cái du hý?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Cái gì du hý?"  
Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng một chuyển, trả lời: "Kéo búa bao, người thua uống rượu, còn có thể hỏi đối phương một vấn đề, đương nhiên, đáp án nhất định nói thật."  
Này không có gì không được, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Có thể, uống nhiều ít."  
Khang Thánh Triết nghĩ nghĩ, "Một phần ba đi."  
Một lần uống một phần ba, ba lượt uống rụng một quán, chẳng sợ thua nhiều, vài cái qua lại cũng đầy đủ đem Vưu Lương Hành chân thực tính danh cùng số điện thoại hỏi ra đến, đối , còn có tạp tiền hào phấn có phải hay không Vưu Lương Hành sự tình cũng có thể nhân cơ hội hỏi một chút.  
Khang Thánh Triết hoàn hồn, xoa tay, thanh âm mang cười nói: "Kéo búa bao — "  
Hai người đồng thời ra tay, Khang Thánh Triết nắm tay, Vưu Lương Hành ra bố, mở cửa liền thâu, Khang Thánh Triết không quá để ý, hắn bình tĩnh uống rụng bia quán trong một phần ba, bằng phẳng đạo: "Ngươi hỏi."  
Vưu Lương Hành lẳng lặng nhìn hắn trong chốc lát, vẻ mặt phi thường bình tĩnh, ánh mắt thậm chí có chút xuất thần, câu này câu hỏi giống là có chút trịnh trọng, ước chừng qua hảo vài giây mới hỏi ra khỏi miệng.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi là GAY sao?"  
, đệ 69 chương Khang Thánh Triết có chút mộng, hơn nữa không là giống nhau mộng, may là hắn lâm tràng phản ứng luôn luôn thật tốt, đầu óc cũng nhất dạng nghĩ không ra đến, hắn phản xạ có điều kiện đạo: "Không là..."  
Nói đến một nửa đầu đề câu chuyện một chuyển, ngạnh sinh sinh quải trở về."Nhưng là cũng có thể là..."  
Nhưng mà vẫn là cảm giác không đối, Khang Thánh Triết vựng vựng nặng nề, một câu thất xoay bát oai, cuối cùng lại tăng thêm âm cuối ấp úng đạo: "Nói như thế nào đâu... Phân người."  
Phân người, lời này ý tứ liền quảng , như là trả lời lại như là không trả lời, nhưng cố tình còn quả thật có như vậy một chút đạo lý, hắn không là GAY, nhưng thẳng thắn nói, hắn đối Vưu Lương Hành thật sự có chút không thể cho ai biết tâm tư...  
Khang Thánh Triết chính mình sau khi nói xong cảm thấy có chút chột dạ, thật cẩn thận đánh giá Vưu Lương Hành sắc mặt, chỉ thấy Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên nhìn hắn, vẻ mặt như có điều suy nghĩ.  
Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt tựa hồ có rất cường xuyên thấu lực, mỗi ngày trực tiếp bị ngàn vạn người quan khán Khang Thánh Triết lại có điểm da mặt run lên, loại này run lên cảm giác rất giống vừa mới bị Vưu Lương Hành chính diện đánh đi lên một quyền, không là đặc biệt đau, nhưng là rất có tồn tại cảm.  
Khang Thánh Triết âm thầm nhíu mày, mãn đầu óc muốn tao muốn tao, này đề nên không là đến toi mạng đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết lo lắng đề phòng chờ Vưu Lương Hành phản ứng, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành thâm mong mỏi hắn trong chốc lát, một ngữ chưa phát. Im lặng vươn tay ra.  
Đúng là không chút nào dài dòng dây dưa, sạch sẽ lưu loát chuẩn bị tiếp theo cục .  
Khang Thánh Triết đi theo vươn tay, hai người đồng thời ra tay, Khang Thánh Triết thạch đầu đắc thắng.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta thua, ta uống."  
Khang Thánh Triết phản ứng trì độn: "A... A."  
Nói chuyện công phu, Vưu Lương Hành thống khoái uống rượu, non nửa quán bia đi xuống, mặt không đổi sắc."Ngươi hỏi đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhíu mày hảo một trận, nửa ngày mới run rẩy đạo: "Ngươi vừa rồi vì cái gì hỏi ta có phải hay không GAY?"  
Là , nếu vừa rồi Khang Thánh Triết ván đầu tiên thắng, hiện tại vấn đề căn bản đã sớm sắp xếp đội ấn cái khai bái, nhưng sự tình chính là như vậy đột nhiên, trăm triệu không nghĩ tới Vưu Lương Hành bắt đầu phóng đại, đánh Khang Thánh Triết trở tay không kịp, viết kép một tấc vuông đại loạn.  
Vì thế vấn đề bị Vưu Lương Hành thoải mái mang đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành trả lời: "Bởi vì ta muốn hỏi."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ân?"  
Khang Thánh Triết bản làm ra một bộ kiên nhẫn chờ đợi bộ dáng, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành tại đánh xong câu này về sau liền ngậm miệng, không có tiếp tục trả lời ý tứ, Khang Thánh Triết dừng một chút, chậm nửa nhịp phản ứng đi ra đáp án đã toàn bộ nói xong, Vưu Lương Hành đáp lại, thật sự cũng chỉ có này vài chữ.  
Bởi vì hắn muốn hỏi.  
Sau đó không có.  
Khang Thánh Triết thật dài di một tiếng."Đây cũng quá giảo hoạt đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Bên nào cũng thế."  
Khang Thánh Triết nghĩ đến vừa rồi chính mình trả lời, nhất thời vô pháp phản bác, nhưng tâm lý lại cảm thấy không công bình, ở mặt ngoài tuy rằng nhìn đều là ba phải cái nào cũng được, nhưng câu hỏi mang đến tâm lý kích thích tuyệt đối bất đồng.  
Hai tương đối so, một trận rầm rì, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta không phục."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi tưởng ai nắm tay?"  
Khang Thánh Triết ngây ra, tại Vưu Lương Hành trong ánh mắt trầm ngâm nói: "... Cũng không phải rất muốn."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Kia liền đừng nói nhảm."  
Khang Thánh Triết ủy khuất mặt: "Anh!"  
Vưu Lương Hành hơi hơi không kiên nhẫn rủ mắt, trong lòng nhưng không giống Khang Thánh Triết cho rằng như vậy bình tĩnh, tại Khang Thánh Triết hỏi ra câu nói kia khi, hắn ở trong lòng hỏi chính mình đồng dạng vấn đề.  
Vì cái gì muốn hỏi a thánh có phải hay không GAY?  
Vưu Lương Hành chính mình cũng không xác định.  
Có thể là bởi vì chân nhân gặp mặt về sau không thể xem nhẹ không khí, cũng có thể là vi xác định trong lòng kia ẩn ẩn phỏng đoán.  
Đáp án là là sẽ như thế nào, không đúng thì thế nào, nên áp dụng cái dạng gì ứng đối, Vưu Lương Hành đều không có suy xét rất nhiều, loại này không hề chuẩn bị liền đánh vỡ cục diện hành động, Vưu Lương Hành trước kia từ chưa bao giờ làm, mà hiện tại, đối mặt với cùng nguyên lai không có quá lớn khác nhau đáp án, Vưu Lương Hành xa xa so trước càng mờ mịt.  
Hắn không biết có nên hay không đem Khang Thánh Triết nói 'Phân người' thời điểm nhìn hắn cái nhìn kia để ở trong lòng, càng nghĩ, hai người cho nhau thăm dò một sóng, thế nhưng tất cả đều không hề kết quả.  
Nhưng tuyệt đối không cùng cấp với không hề ý nghĩa, Vưu Lương Hành phân minh cảm thấy, tại mình mở thiên nêu ý chính sau đó, giữa hai người không khí so trước càng thêm kỳ quái !  
"Lại đến lại đến, kéo búa bao —" Khang Thánh Triết phấn chấn nắm tay, "Ta thắng, ta hỏi ta hỏi."  
Đảo mắt công phu, Khang Thánh Triết đối uống rượu đã hứng thú mất hết, tinh lực tất cả câu hỏi mặt trên, Vưu Lương Hành chậm rãi uống rượu công phu, hắn nổi lên đạo: "Vậy ngươi có thể hay không cụ thể thuyết minh một chút?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Thuyết minh cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết chớp mắt, có vài phần nói không nên lời đạo không rõ ý tứ hàm xúc."Liền, vừa mới cái kia vấn đề."  
Vừa mới cái kia vấn đề... Vưu Lương Hành tâm tư chợt lóe, không nghĩ tới đối phương thế nhưng kề cận không bỏ, hắn nâng cốc uống xong, bình tĩnh đạo: "Không thể."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Nói không thể cũng là đáp án, Khang Thánh Triết cơ hồ muốn gục xuống bàn lăn lộn, hắn ai thanh đạo: "Không được, trò chơi này chơi không được rồi, ngươi xem ta lớn lên xinh đẹp liền cố ý khi dễ ta."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Mê chơi không chơi."  
Khang Thánh Triết đột nhiên từ trên bàn đạn đứng lên, đứng đắn mặt đạo: "Tiếp tục tiếp tục, đến, kéo búa bao —!"  
Ngoài miệng tuy rằng ôm bất mãn, nhưng chỉ cần tìm được chính xác vấn đề phương thức, vẫn là có thể đạt được đầy đủ tin tức lượng, lương lương trả lời cố nhiên có chút xấu lắm, bất quá chỉ cần hỏi cường thế một chút, tổng có biện pháp.  
Khang Thánh Triết ở trong lòng quá muốn hỏi vấn đề, tưởng thâm trong lòng có chút bồn chồn, có chút chưởng cầm không được đúng mực, thật vất vả vươn tay đi ra ngoài, kết quả tạm thâu một thành.  
"... Hảo đi, ngươi hỏi."  
Khang Thánh Triết tự giác uống rượu, trong lòng có chút khẩn trương, Vưu Lương Hành đệ nhất hỏi có thể nói long trời lở đất, không biết sau vấn đề muốn hỏi cái gì, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ nhàng mở ra môi, thật cẩn thận chờ lương lương thứ hai hỏi.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi nhiều đại."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết hơi chút dừng một chút, hồi đáp: "Qua sinh nhật hai mươi."  
"Cho nên sinh nhật là qua vẫn là không quá."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Qua."  
Trả lời về sau, Khang Thánh Triết đột nhiên có chút hối hận, lương lương trả lời thời điểm cử trọng nhược khinh, đến hắn ở đây hắn thế nhưng còn mua một đưa một, này sóng hảo mệt.  
Bất quá tế thủy trường lưu, hạ đem hỏi lại là đến nơi, Khang Thánh Triết vươn tay đi, hai tay chạm vào nhau, lại thâu một ván.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Cái gì bằng cấp?"  
Vẫn là nhất dạng phổ thông vấn đề, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Chín tháng khai giảng thượng đại một." Nghĩ đến tuổi không đối, lại tự mình bổ sung, "Ta cao tam học lại một năm."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Uống rượu."  
Lúc này đây uống xuống, một quán bia tuyên cáo chung kết, Khang Thánh Triết sẽ chờ tại chính mình vấn đề thời điểm hỏi chút trọng điểm, không nghĩ ngay sau đó hảo mấy đem, đem đem thâu quyền.  
"Hộ tịch?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "A thị người địa phương."  
Nghe được A thị thời điểm, Vưu Lương Hành vẻ mặt tựa hồ có chút thay đổi, phảng phất có loại dự kiến bên trong cảm giác, hạ một vấn đề, Vưu Lương Hành hỏi: "Ngươi là A thị cái gì đại học?"  
Này một câu câu hỏi cùng trước đều không quá giống nhau, hỏi thanh cái này, cơ hồ tập trung Khang Thánh Triết kỹ càng tỉ mỉ tọa độ, hai cái từ trên mạng nhận thức người, có lẽ hẳn là đối loại này mẫn cảm vấn đề thập phần cảnh giác, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết lại bằng phẳng trả lời: "A đại."  
Không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn thấy tại trả lời một cái chớp mắt, Vưu Lương Hành mí mắt nhẹ nhàng nhảy một chút, sau đó cúi đầu.  
"Làm sao vậy?"  
"Không có việc gì."  
Lương lương không có việc gì, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết cũng rất có việc, bất tri bất giác đến công phu, hắn một vấn đề không có hỏi, chính mình gốc gác lại một chút tất cả đều công đạo đi ra ngoài, này đảo vô phương, mấu chốt là lương lương tin tức, hắn còn một chút đều không bộ đến.  
Khang Thánh Triết có chút hấp tấp nóng nẩy, có thể là quá mức đáng thương, nữ thần may mắn cho hắn một cước, tiếp theo đem vươn tay đi, rốt cục thắng.  
"Rốt cục đến ta ." Khang Thánh Triết vui mừng quá đỗi, nói đến một nửa, bỗng nhiên gãi đầu, "Ta giống như có chút vựng."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi uống nhiều quá, này đem chấm dứt liền không chơi."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "? ? ? Không có, ta tửu lượng thực hảo ."  
Khang Thánh Triết đứng dậy, vốn tính toán tăng mạnh một chút nói có thể tin độ, không nghĩ vừa đứng lên đến, đầu càng vựng, chính mình ngơ ngác mộng hảo vài giây, lại ngồi trở lại đến anh anh che mặt."Điều đó không có khả năng."  
"Cuối cùng một vấn đề, hỏi đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành nói xong, Khang Thánh Triết chợt ngẩng đầu vọng hắn, uống rượu sau người này sắc mặt tô hồng, tóc dài nhẹ nhàng đãng tại nhĩ sau, trắng noãn màu da giao ánh gian rất có điểm say mỹ nhân tư thế.  
Chính là này mỹ nhân hình thể khổng lồ, nằm úp sấp trên bàn giống một toà núi nhỏ phong.  
"Cuối cùng một vấn đề... Ta suy nghĩ." Khang Thánh Triết nói xong, ánh mắt tại Vưu Lương Hành trên mặt đảo qua, Vưu Lương Hành bộ dáng trong sáng, ngọn đèn dưới nhìn làn da thực bạch, hình dáng nhìn càng sâu.  
Chăm chú nhìn bên trong, một cỗ khó hiểu xao động tễ ở trong lòng, Khang Thánh Triết vốn là muốn hỏi một câu ý đồ đánh sâu vào đến đối phương 'Ta muốn là muốn truy ngươi cũng không thể được' ở trong lòng đánh cái chuyển, tại cuối cùng thời điểm đổ trở về.  
Không thể không có chuẩn bị loạn hỏi, tưởng muốn đồ vật nhất định làm từng bước, không thể mất đi một chút đúng mực.  
Khang Thánh Triết chần chờ một hồi, hỏi ra khỏi miệng khi, trong lời nói hơi có chút tình chân ý thiết, hương vị liêu nhân."Lương lương, ngươi cảm thấy ta thế nào?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta cảm thấy ngươi..."  
Tầm mắt tương đối, ánh mắt du du, Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt chờ mong.  
Vưu Lương Hành chính đứng đắn đạo: "Ta cảm thấy ngươi có độc."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết một tiếng tru lên, cực kỳ bi thương, "Ngày ấy không có biện pháp qua, đêm nay lương lương là vương giả, ta chính là cái hoàng kim."  
Vưu Lương Hành liếc hắn một cái, sửa đúng đạo: "Ngươi rượu này lượng, cũng liền thanh đồng."  
Khang Thánh Triết thuận can bò lên, nghiêng đầu ngã vào Vưu Lương Hành bả vai, nhắm mắt giả chết."Ta không được, ta thật là khó chịu, hảo tưởng phun, anh anh anh."  
Khang Thánh Triết biên hừ biên chờ đợi, xuất hồ ý liêu chính là, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có đẩy ra đầu của hắn, thời gian giống như bỗng nhiên yên lặng, từng giây từng phút đều quá đến thập phần an tĩnh.  
Khang Thánh Triết thu liễm vẻ mặt, xuất thần trong chốc lát, đạo: "Ta ngày mai muốn đi rồi."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Hồi A thị?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ân."  
Cùng giờ phút này đã biết Khang Thánh Triết tin tức trong lòng đều biết Vưu Lương Hành không cùng, Khang Thánh Triết đối Vưu Lương Hành biết rất ít, tại hết thảy đều không có tin tức này một giây, hắn dựa theo chính mình tâm ý hỏi: "Lương lương, ngươi tên là gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Lần sau gặp mặt thời điểm nói cho ngươi biết."  
Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt, lập tức rất nhanh từ dưới thứ gặp mặt này bốn chữ trong đạt được đầy đủ tin tức, lần sau, lần sau... Này thuyết minh bọn họ còn có thể vẫn luôn vẫn duy trì liên hệ.  
Mà chỉ cần có thể liên hệ, cũng rất có hi vọng.  
Khang Thánh Triết cảm thấy mỹ mãn đạo: "Hảo! Chờ lần sau gặp mặt, ta cũng nói cho ngươi biết tên của ta."  
Ước hẹn hoàn tất, Khang Thánh Triết tâm tình chuyển hảo, tâm tư lãnh tĩnh hết sức, cuối cùng nhớ tới hào phấn đánh thưởng sự tình đến."Đối lương lương, ta có một việc muốn hỏi ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành thuận miệng đạo: "Chờ chút, ta đánh cái tích tích."  
Khang Thánh Triết kỳ quái nói: "Cửa nhà không là có không ít xe taxi sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên nói: "Tích tích tương đối tiện nghi."  
Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt, "... Tiện nghi nhiều ít?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngũ khối."  
Vưu Lương Hành thao tác hoàn tất, lúc này mới chậm rãi đạo: "Đối , ngươi vừa rồi muốn hỏi cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết nháy mắt mấy cái, vô cùng nhu thuận đạo: "Cái gì đều không có."  
Lương lương chính là thổ hào cái gì...  
Không có khả năng .  
, đệ 70 chương Vưu Lương Hành đối Khang Thánh Triết nội tâm hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, hai người tính tiền hoàn tất, tại cửa tiệm khẩu lên xe.  
Mỗi người đi một ngả trước, Vưu Lương Hành cùng bên người hai thước cao đại cao cái nói cũng không nhiều, Khang Thánh Triết sắc mặt huân hồng, có hơi hơi vẻ say rượu, Vưu Lương Hành thì mặt không đổi sắc, thần sắc lạnh lùng.  
Hai đại nam nhân, quan hệ thượng bình thường, tới gần cáo biệt, đều không lý do biểu hiện ra không tha bộ dáng.  
Chạng vạng thành thị ngọn đèn mới lên, quang ảnh đan chéo, tại Vưu Lương Hành tích tích đã đến khi, Khang Thánh Triết mới mở miệng nói câu đầu tiên cũng là tối nay câu nói sau cùng.  
Hắn đạo: "Lần sau thấy."  
Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên lên tiếng, cũng không khách khí, chờ xe tái thượng hắn dọc theo dòng xe cộ rất nhanh sử sau khi đi, mới trở về đầu nhìn thoáng qua.  
Khang Thánh Triết xa xa đứng ở ven đường, thân hình cao lớn tại trong tầm mắt chậm rãi biến mất, tại biến mất trước, hắn vẫn luôn nhìn Vưu Lương Hành phương hướng, không có rời đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành quay lại thân đến, hít một hơi, nguyên nhân không biết, tâm tình lại vi diệu buồn bã.  
Gặp mặt đến vậy chấm dứt, tiếp theo hồi...  
Đối với Vưu Lương Hành mà nói, này cái gọi là tiếp theo hồi nói gần cũng gần, nói xa cũng xa.  
Vừa mới đối thoại trong Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt mờ mịt, mà hắn cũng đã đem Khang Thánh Triết tọa độ sờ soạng rõ ràng.  
A thị người địa phương, chín tháng phân khai giảng sắp thăng nhập A đại, trùng hợp đến không thể xem nhẹ, bọn họ thế nhưng ngay tại cùng tòa trong thành thị, rất nhanh còn đem niệm cùng sở đại học.  
Như vậy kỳ diệu trùng hợp, biết đến nháy mắt liên Vưu Lương Hành đều có chút phát mộng.  
Hắn cúi đầu thời điểm, trong đầu đem trước nói chuyện phiếm khi nhận thấy được dấu vết để lại cho nhau trùng hợp, trong lòng chiến hảo một chút, internet thượng nhận thức, còn vừa vặn tại giống một cái thành thị, một câu cảm thán cũng không đủ để biểu đạt Vưu Lương Hành tâm tình.  
Không quản nói như thế nào, nếu cùng thành, gặp mặt liền không là việc khó, hơn nữa chín tháng phân khai giảng, thân là học sinh hội hội trưởng Vưu Lương Hành còn muốn mang theo tân sinh tiến hành các loại hoạt động, đừng nói nghĩ hay không thấy, chính là muốn tránh đều không tránh thoát.  
Vưu Lương Hành không khỏi đối đến lúc đó Khang Thánh Triết nhìn thấy hắn khi phản ứng có chút ngạc nhiên, ôm ấp loại này ý tưởng, hắn cố ý không có nói cho Khang Thánh Triết chính mình cũng là A đại học sinh.  
Hắn đối Khang Thánh Triết tin tức rõ ràng mà đối phương không phải, loại này tin tức lượng thượng ưu thế nhượng Vưu Lương Hành có loại tâm tình không tồi dẫn đầu cảm.  
Vưu Lương Hành tư tự phát tán, vô ý nghĩ đến Khang Thánh Triết trên bàn cơm đối với lần sau gặp mặt lo lắng bộ dáng, nhất thời có chút buồn cười, vừa vặn hắn vi tín vang lên, Liêu Túc cho hắn phát đến tin tức.  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: lương ca! Ta nhớ ra rồi! Ta nhớ ra rồi!  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: — cái gì?  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: chính là ta đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào KK! Ta thật sự gặp qua, ngươi cũng gặp qua! !  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: kia một lần tại đại học, văn học viện cửa nhà, cái kia hai thước cao tóc dài mỹ nam, không chính là KK đi! !  
—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngọa tào! KK sẽ không thật sự cùng chúng ta một cái đại học đi!  
Vưu Lương Hành để điện thoại di động xuống, đối với KK cùng chính mình một cái đại học sự tình sớm không có kinh ngạc cảm giác, hắn hướng về ngoài cửa sổ xe vọng đi qua, trong đầu hồi tưởng lại Liêu Túc nói ngày nào đó, hắn cùng Khang Thánh Triết xa xa tương vọng.  
Nguyên lai bọn họ đã sớm gặp qua... Trên đời thế nhưng thật sự có nhiều như vậy trùng hợp.  
Một đường ý tưởng không ngừng, trở lại khách sạn, Vưu Lương Hành không có quá sớm nghỉ ngơi, cùng ngày mai muốn đi KK nhất dạng, Vưu Lương Hành ngày mai cũng muốn hồi A thị, vé máy bay đã định hảo, sáng mai liền muốn đi đuổi phi cơ.  
Một đêm thời gian quá đến an ổn lại yên tĩnh, sáng sớm hôm sau, Vưu Lương Hành rất sớm rời giường chạy tới sân bay, hắn ngày hôm qua không hỏi Khang Thánh Triết như thế nào hồi A thị, lấy hảo đăng ký bài qua an kiểm tại đăng ký khẩu chờ phi cơ, Vưu Lương Hành tại rảnh rỗi an tĩnh thời gian trong chợt nhớ tới chuyện này.  
Hẳn là sẽ không trùng hợp như thế, hắn cùng Khang Thánh Triết vừa vặn bắt kịp một chiếc phi cơ đi?  
Cái này ý tưởng một hiện lên, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng mãnh khiêu, tại hậu cơ chỗ tả hữu đánh giá xác định không có nhìn đến mỗ cái thân cao xông ra thân ảnh sau, Vưu Lương Hành mới tùng một hơi.  
Nói thật ra , hắn còn không nghĩ nhanh như vậy cùng Khang Thánh Triết lần thứ hai gặp mặt.  
Nếu như có thể tại khai giảng thời điểm tại trong đại học ngẫu nhiên gặp được nhượng Khang Thánh Triết 'Ngoài ý muốn một chút', Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy mới tính thú vị, lại nói tiếp, hắn kỳ thật khó được có loại này tưởng nói giỡn thời điểm.  
Đang nghĩ tới, phi cơ lục, đăng ký trước mồm sắp xếp thật dài đội, Vưu Lương Hành đi theo dòng người kiểm phiếu, đi lên đưa hành khách đi phi cơ xe, lên xe trong chốc lát, hảo một trận công phu, xe còn không có động.  
Trong đám người có người oán giận nói: "Như thế nào còn không đi?"  
"Phải là có người còn chưa tới."  
Vưu Lương Hành đánh giá sân bay rộng lớn tầm nhìn, không có đối bọn họ nói rất để ý nhiều, xuất thần khi, nghe được đăng ký khẩu nội vang lên sân bay phát thanh.  
"Khang Thánh Triết lữ khách thỉnh chú ý, nghe được phát thanh thỉnh nhanh chóng chạy tới XX đăng ký khẩu đăng ký..."  
Quả nhiên là có người muộn chút.  
Vưu Lương Hành mắt nhìn thời gian, sáng sớm lục điểm, xuất hành quả thật dễ dàng đến trễ.  
Đại khái qua mấy phút đồng hồ, có người vội vàng từ đăng ký khẩu lên xe, nhân số đến đông đủ, xe rốt cục phát động, tới phi cơ chỗ, Vưu Lương Hành tới gần cửa nhà, dẫn đầu xuống xe.  
Đăng ký quá trình phi thường thuận lợi, hắn sắp xếp ở phía trước, chỗ ngồi tại hàng kháo cửa sổ trong trắc, cất kỹ không có gửi vận chuyển hành lý sau đó, Vưu Lương Hành hệ thật an toàn mang nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, bay đi A thị hành trình có một giờ, tiểu nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát vừa lúc.  
Nhắm mắt không bao lâu, bên cạnh hắn chỗ ngồi bên cạnh tất tốt một tiếng, giống là có người đến , dựa theo tình hình chung, người này hẳn là trước cho đi lý, liền tính không có hành lý, ngồi xuống sau cũng nên chỉnh lý trong chốc lát.  
Cũng không biết như thế nào, người nọ lại giống như vừa động không động, một chút thanh âm đều không có phát ra.  
Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy kỳ quái, nhưng cũng không có mở mắt ra, một lúc lâu yên tĩnh không tiếng động, Vưu Lương Hành vây ý dâng lên, vựng vựng buồn ngủ, nhưng đúng lúc này, trên gương mặt bỗng nhiên cảm giác chợt lạnh.  
Vưu Lương Hành tĩnh hai giây mới kịp phản ứng đây là có người dùng ngón tay trạc mặt của hắn, chính mạc danh kỳ diệu mãn não mờ mịt, bên tai lại truyền đến một đạo phá lệ quen thuộc vả lại ngữ điệu nóng bỏng quỷ dị tiếng cười.  
"Hì hì hì hì hì hì hi ~ "  
Một tiếng này giống như kinh thiên sét đánh, Vưu Lương Hành trong giây lát mở mắt ra, nghiêng đầu, đêm qua vừa mới gặp qua kia trương quen thuộc lại mỹ mạo nam nhân gương mặt đang tại trước mắt hắn, cách xa nhau không đủ hai ly mễ.  
Người nọ sắc mặt vẫn là nhất dạng hồng nhuận, nhưng này khi cũng không phải bởi vì say rượu, mà là bởi vì hưng phấn.  
Thấy Vưu Lương Hành mở mắt, Khang Thánh Triết cười đến mặt mày cong cong, đạo: "Lương lương ~ ngươi nói, này có phải hay không chính là vận mệnh ~~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Không, đây không phải là vận mệnh.  
Này chỉ là bởi vì bọn họ đều mua giá đặc biệt phiếu.  
Nói thật, một cái đương hồng chủ bá vì cái gì muốn như vậy tiết kiệm?  
Hắn hảo xui xẻo.  
, đệ 71 chương Khang Thánh Triết thái độ cùng Vưu Lương Hành mây đen mù sương bất đồng, một cười rộ lên chung quanh khí tràng đều giống như đi theo dương quang đại hảo, vì thế Vưu Lương Hành đã bị ánh sáng đánh sâu vào, nhíu mày nhắm hai mắt lại.  
Khang Thánh Triết lời nói mang cười, hưng trí bừng bừng đạo: "Thật sự là bất khả tư nghị, ta vừa mới còn đang suy nghĩ lần sau cái gì thời điểm tài năng nhìn thấy ngươi, một quay đầu liền nhìn thấy ngươi nằm ở bên cạnh ta, này chẳng lẽ là ta đang nằm mơ?"  
Nói xong, Khang Thánh Triết vươn tay ra, không chút khách khí tại Vưu Lương Hành trên mặt kháp một phen.  
Vưu Lương Hành một quyền đánh vào Khang Thánh Triết trên bụng, Khang Thánh Triết hừ một tiếng, thân thể lại liên cong đều không cong, lúc trước vị thầy thuốc kia nói không sai, hắn người này bị đánh thiên phú quả thật đăng phong tạo cực.  
Bị đánh không thấy sinh khí, ngược lại càng thêm vui vẻ. Khang Thánh Triết cười hì hì đạo: "Không sai , là ta lương lương."  
Vưu Lương Hành không thể không mở to mắt, "Ngươi là cố ý đi."  
Trước đó, Khang Thánh Triết phân minh đã nhìn chăm chú hắn một hồi lâu, còn trạc mặt của hắn, muốn xác nhận sớm lại xác nhận , Khang Thánh Triết bằng phẳng đạo: "Nói đúng."  
Cho nên vừa mới quả nhiên là chuyên môn kháp mặt của hắn. Lúc này mới gặp mặt không mấy phút đồng hồ, Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác chính mình ấn đường lại bắt đầu nhảy.  
Khang Thánh Triết thật sâu nhìn Vưu Lương Hành, nghiêm túc nhìn chăm chú hắn trong chốc lát, tự đáy lòng cảm khái: "Thật sự hảo xảo..."  
Vưu Lương Hành vô pháp phản bác, tại loại này hí kịch tính gặp lại thời khắc, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không biết nên nói điểm cái gì, mà trên thực tế, hắn còn chưa kịp đi tự hỏi nói điểm cái gì, suy nghĩ đã bị bên cạnh Khang Thánh Triết đánh gãy triệt triệt để để.  
Người này tựa như rút phong giống nhau, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành, tự cố tự cười rộ lên.  
"Hì hì hi, hì hì hi, hì hì hi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành không thể nhịn được nữa, mở miệng nói: "Ngậm miệng."  
Khang Thánh Triết giờ phút này không phải rất sợ, nhưng vẫn là như ngôn ngừng lại tiếng cười, hắn yên tĩnh nhìn Vưu Lương Hành, như là nghĩ tới điều gì, chợt từ trong bao tìm kiếm một chút, đem nhất dạng đồ vật hướng về Vưu Lương Hành đưa qua.  
Vưu Lương Hành sửng sốt, kia trang giấy không là biệt , đúng là đăng ký bài.  
Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Trao đổi."  
Ngắn ngủn hai chữ, lập tức gợi lên có quan lần trước ước định khi hồi ức, Vưu Lương Hành thùy mâu, đem chính mình đăng ký bài lấy ra, hai người đồng thời đổi tay tiếp nhận đến.  
Đăng ký bài thượng có đối phương tin tức, tự nhiên cũng có tên của đối phương, lần trước nói lần sau gặp mặt khi nói cho đối phương chính mình gọi là gì, giờ khắc này liền muốn thực hiện .  
Đem đăng ký bài chính diện phiên quá đến trước, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, nhìn như bình thường, lại không duyên cớ có loại không tiếng động kích động cảm, như là tại mại một cái rất cao cánh cửa.  
Vưu Lương Hành vẫn luôn cho rằng, trao đổi tên chính là tùy ý mở miệng nói một câu nói, nhưng trước mắt loại này văn tự thức vạch trần lại nhiều một ít bình thường không có nghi thức cảm, giống như tại làm nhất kiện chuyện rất trọng yếu.  
Vưu Lương Hành định ra tâm tư, đem đăng ký bài phiên quá đến, mặt trên thủ đi viết tên địa phương rõ ràng ấn ba chữ: Khang Thánh Triết.  
Đây là a thánh tên.  
Khang Thánh Triết, a thánh... Thì ra là thế.  
Vưu Lương Hành tại khoảnh khắc chi gian chỉnh hợp tin tức lại nghĩ tới a thánh chủ bá quý danh, người thắng KK, người thắng, liền là Thánh Triết, loại này đặt tên tự phương thức, ngược lại là đơn giản thô bạo.  
Đồng thời, Khang Thánh Triết cũng nhìn đăng ký bài thượng tự, ở trong lòng niệm ra tiếng: Vưu Lương Hành, sơ qua, hắn thở dài: "Tên này thật thích hợp ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành liếc hắn, trong lòng lại cảm thấy Khang Thánh Triết tên mới càng thích hợp bản nhân, không nói cái khác, chính là nhìn ba chữ kia, liền có một loại giống như đoán trước bên trong phù hợp cảm.  
Bất quá lại nói tiếp, tổng cảm giác tên này ở nơi nào nghe qua, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi vừa rồi đến muộn?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngủ quá, sáng sớm hảo khó, ngươi cười cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, này mới phát giác chính mình thế nhưng bất tri bất giác đem Khang Thánh Triết yêu ngủ nướng sự trở thành một loại vô pháp lay động nhân gian chân thật.  
"Không có gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết từ chối cho ý kiến, đột nhiên vươn tay ra. Vưu Lương Hành mặt lộ vẻ nghi hoặc, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Bắt tay."  
"Lý do?"  
"Liền... Kỷ niệm quan hệ của chúng ta từ nay về sau đột nhiên tăng mạnh?" Nói xong, Khang Thánh Triết sáng long lanh nháy mắt.  
Vưu Lương Hành ấn đường nhảy dựng, vươn tay chính là một quyền, một quyền này chung điểm là Khang Thánh Triết lòng bàn tay, người này phản ứng khởi khoái, hai tay tề thượng, thành công đem Vưu Lương Hành tay bắt được.  
Khang Thánh Triết cười tủm tỉm đạo: "Ngươi hảo a, Vưu Lương Hành."  
Hắn mặt mang tươi cười, vẻ mặt lại ôn nhu đứng đắn, Vưu Lương Hành trừng mắt nhìn trừng hắn, cuối cùng rút về tay, thân thể uốn éo, kháo cửa sổ đạo: "Ta ngủ."  
Rõ ràng quả thật có chút vây ý, nhưng kia xoay người bộ dáng lại như là chạy trối chết.  
Bên người có rảnh tỷ đã đến lễ phép tính phân phát nước khoáng, Khang Thánh Triết gật đầu nói: "Hai chúng ta có chút vây, tưởng ngủ một hồi nhi, có thảm sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành bề ngoài phá lệ xuất chúng, tiếp viên hàng không không khỏi nhìn nhiều hai người bọn họ mắt, hai vị đều là soái ca, tiếp viên hàng không thái độ so bình thường càng thêm ôn nhu săn sóc.  
"Có , ngài chờ."  
Tiếp viên hàng không đem thảm đưa qua, hai phân, Khang Thánh Triết chỉ tiếp nhận một cái, cười tủm tỉm đạo: "Hai chúng ta dùng một cái thì tốt rồi." Nói chuyện đồng thời, Khang Thánh Triết đem vậy cũng không đại thảm triển khai, một nửa cái tại trên người mình, một nửa cái tại Vưu Lương Hành trên người.  
Khoảnh khắc, tiếp viên hàng không ánh mắt nháy mắt từ nhìn hai cái soái ca tiến hóa vi nhìn một đôi cơ lão (gay), phụ giúp xe đẩy đi ra thật xa, còn nhịn không được thường xuyên quay đầu lại.  
Làm bộ đi ngủ thực tế cũng không có ngủ Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
... Thật độc, thật sự thật độc, hắn cũng bị độc chết .  
Khang Thánh Triết mỹ tư tư cái bên thảm phiên di động, không biết hắn vội những thứ gì, sơ qua, nghiêng đầu tại một bên Vưu Lương Hành lỗ tai thượng cả kinh, một cái phóng âm nhạc ống nghe điện thoại bị nhét vào bên tai.  
Ống nghe điện thoại trong truyền vào âm nhạc là một chi đàn dương cầm khúc, rất mềm nhẹ, giai điệu thư hoãn, nghe nhượng người thập phần thả lỏng.  
Tuy là hai người cộng mang một bộ ống nghe điện thoại nghe âm nhạc ở bên người xem ra càng thêm cơ tình, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành vây ý dâng lên, nhắm mắt lại không có để ý nhiều như vậy, nghe nghe, hắn vô ý thức đạo: "Cái gì ca khúc."  
Khang Thánh Triết hỏi ngược lại: "Còn chưa ngủ ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm thanh minh, cũng không có vây ý, có thể ở đại sáng sớm như vậy tinh thần rất ít thấy, hắn đạo: "Lương lương, vừa lúc, ta có mấy vấn đề muốn hỏi ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành không có lên tiếng trả lời, Khang Thánh Triết tiếp tục nói: "Này giá phi cơ từ đế đô tốc hành A thị, trung gian không ngừng, cho nên mục đích của ngươi mà chính là A thị, ta nhớ rõ trước ngươi nói qua, ngươi tại nơi khác niệm đại học, cho nên cái này nơi khác chính là A thị, đúng không?"  
Khang Thánh Triết nói một câu nói kia khi bình bình đạm đạm, nhưng dừng ở Vưu Lương Hành trong lỗ tai lại phảng phất giống như sấm sét, hắn mở choàng mắt, đang định phản ứng, Khang Thánh Triết đã nói ra càng thêm rung động tiếp theo câu.  
"Nếu ngươi đại học ngay tại A thị, ta không sai biệt lắm đoán một chút, lương lương thành tích làm như thế nào đều ưu tú như thế, kia đại học hẳn là chính là A đại đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Đã đoán đúng.  
Bị hắn đoán được.  
Nghiêm túc đến giảng, mới trên phi cơ gặp được Vưu Lương Hành về sau, vấn đề này cũng không khó đoán, nhưng này hết thảy, đều tại hai người bọn họ thế nhưng vừa vặn ngồi vào một cái phi cơ tiền đề thượng.  
Ngay tại đêm qua, Vưu Lương Hành còn cảm khái tại tình thế nắm giữ thượng xa xa dẫn đầu, không nghĩ tới mấy mấy giờ công phu, hắn đã bị Khang Thánh Triết gắng sức đuổi theo.  
Hai người khoảng cách từ xa xôi internet hai đoan cấp tốc kéo gần, gần đến một chút biến thành học trưởng cùng niên đệ quan hệ.  
Khang Thánh Triết này sáng sớm quá mức hưng phấn, tinh thần phấn khởi, tại gặp được Vưu Lương Hành kinh hỉ dần dần bình phục đại não bình thường vận chuyển sau đó, rất nhanh làm rõ vậy trong đó quan hệ.  
Khó trách nghe chính mình nói là A đại học sinh khi Vưu Lương Hành hội có cái kia phản ứng, bọn họ kỳ thật là một cái đại học.  
Một cái đại học... Khang Thánh Triết bay nhanh suy tư, không bao lâu, cằn nhằn cằn nhằn cười rộ lên."A hoắc hoắc ~ thật chờ mong a ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Trong nháy mắt, Vưu Lương Hành một chút đều không chờ mong , bị Khang Thánh Triết thình lình xảy ra một dọa, hắn triệt để không có buồn ngủ, mà đầu sỏ gây tội Khang Thánh Triết lại vẻ mặt mỹ tư tư lôi kéo thảm, nhu thuận đạo: "Ta mệt nhọc, ngủ một hồi nhi."  
Đầu một oai, nằm ở Vưu Lương Hành trên vai, nhắm mắt lại.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Uy."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Uy!"  
Thế nhưng thật sự nhắm mắt lập tức liền đang ngủ.  
Vưu Lương Hành dở khóc dở cười, khí tưởng một quyền đem hắn đánh tỉnh, lạnh lùng trừng mắt nhìn hắn trong chốc lát, cuối cùng vẫn là không tiếng động thở dài.  
Quả thực là khắc tinh.  
Một đoạn hành trình lấy vốn là muốn ngủ lại không đi ngủ Vưu Lương Hành nghe xong một giờ âm nhạc mà tuyên cáo chấm dứt, xuống máy bay, lẻ loi một mình hồi trình biến thành hai người hồi trình, Vưu Lương Hành lôi kéo rương hành lý, Khang Thánh Triết theo sát sau đó.  
Xuống lầu người đương thời lưu chật chội, Vưu Lương Hành rương hành lý không cẩn thận đánh vào trên tường, phanh mà một tiếng, bánh xe phá hủy.  
Ngồi xổm người xuống đến kiểm tra, Khang Thánh Triết lắc đầu nói: "Không được."  
Kéo không , cũng chỉ có thể xách hoặc là khiêng, Khang Thánh Triết chủ động nói: "Ta giúp ngươi lấy đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành lắc đầu nói: "Không cần."  
"Đừng nha, đừng tìm ta khách khí."  
Xoát mức độ hảo cảm sự tình, Khang Thánh Triết mới không nghĩ buông tha, hắn cười kéo qua rương hành lý, cong hạ thân giơ lên khiêng đến trên vai, nhưng không tới hai giây, Khang Thánh Triết càng làm thùng phóng xuống dưới.  
Khang Thánh Triết đỡ thắt lưng, ngượng ngùng đạo: "Cũng là ngươi đến đây đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành ấn đường trừu khiêu, xoay người khiêng lên rương hành lý, hắn rương hành lý trong phóng không ít phân lượng thực trọng đồ vật, mang theo không bằng khiêng gắng sức phương tiện, đơn giản liền như vậy kháng trên vai thượng, tốc độ cứ theo lẽ thường đi về phía trước.  
Từ lầu hai đến lầu một, dòng người đi rất chậm, khiêng rương hành lý đi rồi hơn mười phút, Vưu Lương Hành mặt không đổi sắc, liên khí tức đều không có loạn, Khang Thánh Triết hai tay phủng mặt, thần tình thiếu nữ tâm tiêu thăng vẻ mặt.  
"Lương lương, ngươi khí lực thật sự hảo đại, hảo có cảm giác an toàn a ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Xin thương xót, ngươi nhưng câm miệng đi.  
Tuy rằng khiêng không động Vưu Lương Hành rương hành lý, nhưng hai thước Cao Khang Thánh Triết có thể mặt dày mày dạn hoa thức cố lên, mãi cho đến ra sân bay, Vưu Lương Hành buông xuống rương hành lý hai tay không đi ra, này hai thước đại hán mới tại nắm tay cưỡng bức dưới ngậm miệng lại.  
Vưu Lương Hành liên tiếp trừng hắn hảo vài lần, mới nói: "Ngươi đi đâu vậy?"  
Khang Thánh Triết nhu thuận mặt: "Hồi gia."  
Vưu Lương Hành vươn tay đón xe, đạo: "Vậy ngươi đi trước."  
Khang Thánh Triết không là rất muốn đi, bất quá không dám phản bác, trước khi đi, hắn chợt một phen đoạt lấy Vưu Lương Hành di động.  
Lần này tới thập phần đột nhiên, Vưu Lương Hành thật không ngờ, không khỏi cả kinh, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt so với hắn còn kinh, người này đoạt quá di động đùa nghịch hai giây, lập tức vẻ mặt khóc cùng.  
"Ngươi này di động như thế nào còn khóa lại a." Khang Thánh Triết ủy khuất đạo: "Ngươi như vậy ta như thế nào giống thần tượng kịch nam chủ nhất dạng tồn thượng điện thoại di động của ta hào, hừ, ngươi một chút đều không lãng mạn."  
Vưu Lương Hành gân xanh thẳng khiêu: "... Ngươi muốn chết đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt nhất đốn, lập tức thay một bộ vô tội vẻ mặt, hắn cố ý ánh mắt nhu thuận cùng Vưu Lương Hành đối diện, "Lương lương, ta như vậy đáng yêu, ngươi bỏ được đánh chết ta sao."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Bỏ được."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Anh anh anh."  
Vưu Lương Hành kiên nhẫn biến mất dần, không kiên nhẫn đạo: "Di động cho ta."  
Khang Thánh Triết không động, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Cho ta!"  
Một tiếng này hơi có nghiêm khắc, Khang Thánh Triết dừng một chút, động tác thong thả đưa điện thoại di động đệ trở về, di động rời tay, Khang Thánh Triết cúi đầu, không có ra vẻ ủy khuất vẻ mặt, hắn nhìn qua ngược lại càng thêm tội nghiệp.  
Vưu Lương Hành biết vậy nên nhức đầu, hắn nhíu mày nhíu lại nhăn, cuối cùng bất đắc dĩ đạo: "Di động."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ân?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Điện thoại di động của ngươi."  
Khang Thánh Triết ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt tranh lượng, vội không ngừng đem mình di động khai khóa đưa tới Vưu Lương Hành trên tay, Vưu Lương Hành nhíu mày mày đè xuống con số kiện, rất nhanh, Khang Thánh Triết di động trong tồn kế tiếp tân dãy số.  
"Không có việc gì không cần gọi điện thoại cho ta."  
Số điện thoại di động tới tay, Khang Thánh Triết đưa tay cam đoan đạo: "Tuyệt đối không đánh."  
Vưu Lương Hành trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, "Đi mau."  
Khang Thánh Triết tươi cười sáng lạn, thừa thượng xe taxi, xe đi ra thật xa, hắn còn tại cùng Vưu Lương Hành phất tay, bộ dáng hưng phấn, giống cái đại hài tử.  
Đại quá mức hài tử.  
Vưu Lương Hành cả người thoát lực, rất nhanh cũng thừa thượng xe taxi, khai hướng chính mình nhà trọ.  
Hai chiếc xe tử chạy phương hướng tương phản, nhưng hai người lại tại một cái trong thành thị, chẳng sợ một nam một bắc, vẫn là tại cùng phiến thổ địa, loại này nhận tri tại Vưu Lương Hành trong đầu xoay quanh hồi lâu không có thối lui.  
Kháng đã lâu rương hành lý, Vưu Lương Hành bả vai có chút chua xót, hắn ỷ tại xe chỗ ngồi xoa bả vai, di động chợt vang lên đến.  
Rõ ràng là một cái xa lạ dãy số, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành lại phân minh tại một cái chớp mắt chi gian tưởng ra tên của đối phương.  
Khang Thánh Triết.  
... Rõ ràng nói qua không sự tình không cần gọi điện thoại.  
Trong đầu oán giận, Vưu Lương Hành thân thể lại tự động gợi lên khóe miệng, này tươi cười mang theo đau đầu, lại mang theo vài phần không biết làm thế nào, đè xuống chuyển được kiện, đối diện truyền đến một đạo kháp cổ họng thanh âm.  
"Xin hỏi là rất lương được không?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đối phần này ngụy trang liếc mắt một cái xuyên qua, thản nhiên nói: "Làm gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết tựa hồ đối ngụy trang thực chấp nhất, tiếp tục ngụy thanh đạo: "A, là như thế này, ta là Tần Thủy Hoàng, gần nhất vừa mới sống lại, tính toán chinh phục thế giới, nhưng là hiện nay không có lộ phí, ngươi nếu hiện tại giúp đỡ ta một chút, chờ ta đánh tới A thị, liền phong ngươi vi phi, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết tiếp tục nói: "Không hài lòng? Ta đây phong ngươi vi sau, không thể tái nhiều."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi tại sao không nói chuyện?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên nói: "Treo."  
"Ai — biệt!" Khang Thánh Triết cổ họng cũng không kháp, lừa dối điện thoại cũng không đánh, một cổ họng bổn ý hào đi ra, rầm rì, "Lương lương ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta vừa mới cùng ngươi nói cái gì ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết tự giác nói tiếp: "Không có việc gì không cần gọi điện thoại... Nhưng là ta có việc a."  
Vưu Lương Hành chợt cười một tiếng, "Ngươi có việc?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Cho ngươi tồn hạ ta dãy số, không tính sự sao?"  
Coi như tính đi, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Sự nói xong , treo."  
Khang Thánh Triết vội hỏi: "Từ từ, từ từ!" Biết lại bất quá, Khang Thánh Triết đơn giản bắt lấy thời cơ, "Cuối cùng một câu, liền nói cuối cùng một câu."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Nói."  
Khang Thánh Triết nổi lên một giây, mỹ tư tư đạo: "Thanh âm của ngươi thật là dễ nghe ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Sổ đen đưa ngươi, đừng khách khí.  
, đệ 72 chương ***  
Từ cùng lương lương vận mệnh nặng như phùng vui sướng trung phục hồi lại tinh thần, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không có nghênh đón lý tưởng trung trừ bỏ ăn ăn ngủ ngủ nói thương yêu bên ngoài cái gì đều không làm dùng tuyệt vời sinh hoạt.  
Đến gia nghỉ ngơi không bao lâu, vương lộ liền tại vi tín thượng liên tiếp nhiều lần nhắc nhở hắn đêm nay trực tiếp sự tình.  
Được lợi với vừa mới đi qua tiếp khách minh tinh trực tiếp cường đại nhiệt độ, Khang Thánh Triết hiện giờ danh khí đại bạo, đúng là tối hỏa thời điểm. Đối với không ít mới tới miến mà nói càng là trực tiếp thủ tú, đêm nay trận này trực tiếp, không cần phải nói cũng biết có vô số người tại kiển chân chờ đợi.  
Khang Thánh Triết đối việc này nhiệt độ không cao, phàm là sự trong lòng đều biết, trực tiếp sự tình cho rằng nhất định sự tình cần làm đến làm, hết thảy sự tình cũng có thể làm đến thực hảo.  
Này một chuyến Bắc Kinh hành trình, Khang Thánh Triết trước cùng cha mẹ giao đế.  
Khang Thánh Triết gia đình thuộc loại phổ thông gia đình, mẫu thân là trung học ngữ văn giáo sư, phụ thân là một cái tiểu tiểu phòng làm việc nhân viên chính phủ, kinh tế không tính giàu có, nhưng cha mẹ tính cách đều thập phần ôn hòa khai sáng.  
Năm trăm vạn hiệp ước sự tình Khang Thánh Triết thuận miệng vừa nói, cha mẹ hai người so với hắn nghe càng thêm tùy ý, một nhà ba người ngồi cùng một chỗ, đều có ít tiền tài với ta như mây bay, không lấy vật hỉ không lấy mình bi ý tứ.  
Nếu để cho người bên ngoài đến xem, nhất định đều cảm thấy gia nhân này kỳ ba, bất quá Khang Thánh Triết cái này biếng nhác bộ dáng cùng cái này tính chậm chạp gia đình quá có sâu xa.  
Cẩn thận ngẫm lại có thể tại phát hiện Khang Thánh Triết bởi vì ngủ nướng mà chậm trễ một năm cao khảo sau câu nói đầu tiên là hỏi nhi tử cơm trưa ăn cái gì phật tính mẫu thân, cũng xác thực khó trách nàng có thể dưỡng xuất Khang Thánh Triết như vậy biếng nhác nhi tử.  
Bắc Kinh hành trình báo cáo chấm dứt, Khang Thánh Triết trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi, đã đến giờ bảy giờ rưỡi, đúng giờ đúng phút bắt đầu trực tiếp. Trực tiếp trước chuẩn bị hoạt động Khang Thánh Triết làm vô số lần, nhưng hôm nay đăng ký khi, miến nhóm vệ sinh trạng huống cũng là trước nay chưa có long trọng.  
Mới vừa gia nhập live stream, không đến năm phút đồng hồ, live stream quan khán nhân số liền tiêu đến mấy trăm vạn, vả lại theo trực tiếp tiến hành, mỗi phút mỗi giây nhân số đều tại tăng trưởng.  
Khang Thánh Triết nhẹ ho nhẹ một tiếng, mở miệng nói, "Đại gia buổi tối hảo ~ "  
Thanh âm của hắn một khi xuất hiện, lập tức tại live stream lôi ra một trận triều dâng, miến nhóm điên cuồng hồi phục, nhưng xoát xuất đạn mạc cũng là đủ loại.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a KK buổi tối hảo! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại gia chú ý! ! KK xuất hiện ! ! Đại gia mau đưa ba ba giấu đi! Cái này K thích nhất trộm nhân gia ba ba ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi, làm như thế nào, ta là mới tới miến, không kinh nghiệm, ai có thể nói cho ta biết là hiện tại bắt đầu thổi K vẫn là trong chốc lát bắt đầu thổi, cầu tiền bối chỉ giáo a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmột phen hao trụ KK tóc dài, ngươi không tình chàng ý thiếp liền không buông tay! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ từ, vì cái gì không có lộ diện a! ! Cameras đâu! ! thượng thiên có phải hay không muốn giết chết ta đây cái nhan phấn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết cứ theo lẽ thường trực tiếp, không có lộ diện thói quen, không ít bị Khang Thánh Triết sắc đẹp hấp dẫn tới miến cơ hồ muốn bóp cổ tay thở dài một đầu đâm chết.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđây là thiên muốn vong ta. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontWTF? ? ? Cao như vậy sắc đẹp vì cái gì muốn che giấu ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkháo tài hoa ăn cơm chủ bá thật sự là rất đáng giận ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlộ cái mặt đi QAQ, ta màn hình hảo bẩn, sẽ chờ ta liếm liếm liếm đâu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông biệt , liền một câu, khai cameras! ! Ngươi có bản lĩnh liền khai cameras a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết tại xoát bình dường như yêu cầu khai cameras đạn mạc trung đảo qua, nhìn như không thấy, cái này live stream là của hắn sân nhà, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không giống tại đi cùng Bạch Dao trực tiếp khi như vậy tận lực thiếu nói chuyện, hắn dựa theo chính mình tiết tấu mở miệng nói, rất nhanh tiện lợi dùng thanh âm của mình ưu thế đem không khí ấm lên.  
"Đại gia không cần hiểu lầm, ta không khai cameras là có nguyên nhân , các ngươi nhìn ta như vậy xinh đẹp như hoa, muốn là lộ diện các ngươi chẳng phải là chỉ có thể nhìn đến ta mỹ mạo, từ nay về sau không nhìn ta loang loáng linh hồn, ai, đại gia phải hiểu, ta như vậy làm, là bởi vì ta nghĩ cùng các ngươi bạn tri kỷ a ~~~ "  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchờ —? ? ? Bạn tri kỷ? ? Bạn tri kỷ là cái gì tư thế cơ thể? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi... Lời này ta tiếp không . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrời ạ, cao cấp xe chủ bá báo cáo ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontquen thuộc phong tao, là ta K . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha? ? ? Chính mình khen chính mình xinh đẹp như hoa? ? Đoạt miến lời kịch thật sự hảo sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvì cái gì không khai cameras lý do sẽ như thế cường đại, ta thế nhưng vô pháp phản bác... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết hừ cười một tiếng, miến nhóm phản ứng thập phần sắc bén. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi nên sẽ không lại tại mặt bộ biểu tình phát ra tiếng cười đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthảo cường vừa thị cảm. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Cho dù miến đa số còn tại không được như ý thì dây dưa không bỏ, Khang Thánh Triết vẫn là rất nhanh đem đề tài một chuyển kéo đến du hý thượng, khai cameras sự tình lại nói tiếp cũng không có gì không thể khai nỗi niềm khó nói, nếu thật sự có, Khang Thánh Triết cũng sẽ không tại Bắc Kinh tham gia lộ diện trực tiếp.  
Hiện tại sở dĩ không chịu khai khơi dòng, là bởi vì một khi lộ diện, thiếu đến về sau mỗi ngày đều phải lộ diện, mà chỉ cần khai cameras, đều phải dựa theo trực tiếp yêu cầu chú ý bên ngoài thu thập ăn diện, từ sáng tới tối đều phải ăn diện... Khang Thánh Triết ngẫm lại đều cảm thấy phiền toái.  
Cho nên khai cameras, NO WAY, tưởng đều đừng nghĩ.  
"Hôm nay trên đường vội, ban ngày đều không luyện tập nhiệt thân, các ngươi tưởng nhìn cái gì, ngoan ngoãn nghe lời nói ván đầu tiên anh hùng nhâm các ngươi chọn ~ "  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta! Cái này K tại nói sang chuyện khác! Ngươi đã cho ta sẽ nghe... Hảo đi ta nghe lời! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi nói chọn cái gì, đương nhiên là chung quỳ a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngồi chờ chung quỳ cám ơn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Có lần trước trực tiếp khi Khang Thánh Triết đánh chung quỳ siêu cao nhân khí, đại gia đều đối hắn đánh chung quỳ khi chợt cao chợt thấp trình độ bội cảm thấy hứng thú, vừa có thể lật xe cũng có thể nghịch tập, mấy trăm vạn miến nhóm tại cùng trong lúc nhất thời xoát ra giống nhau chung quỳ tuyển hạng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font thỉnh tế xuất ngươi chung quỳ! ! Là con la là mã lôi ra đến trượt đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Ai nói ta chung quỳ là con la, ta chung quỳ thực lưu hảo hay không, khai quá quang bái sư, vũ trụ vô địch, ai lại nói ta là chung quỳ hố đen, quản lý bất động sản đâu? Quản lý bất động sản! Đem hắn đè lại!"  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ nha, sợ sợ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhìn thấy không! Hố đen chủ bá uy hiếp người! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontbiệt thổi, KK, tin tưởng ta, mỗi khi ngươi nói xuất lời như thế thời điểm ngươi đều sẽ vẽ mặt , trước kia đánh đánh liền tính, hiện tại biết ngươi xinh đẹp như hoa về sau ta thật sự hảo tâm đau, mặt của ngươi đã không là một mình ngươi . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontquản lý bất động sản: ta không nghe ta không nghe ta không nghe. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Lời giống vậy, tại trước trực tiếp thời điểm bởi vì quá mức hỗn loạn mà bị xem nhẹ, nhưng giờ phút này tại Khang Thánh Triết chính mình live stream, thân là Khang Thánh Triết miến đại gia rất nhanh phát hiện manh mối.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? Bái sư? ? Ngươi bái ai vi sư nha! ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvừa lúc ta cũng muốn hỏi... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthần thánh phương nào thế nhưng như thế có tình yêu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontrốt cục có người chú ý tới vấn đề này, ta trước liền kỳ quái tới, chẳng lẽ là tiện tiện? Nhưng tiện tiện không là bản mạng Lý Bạch nhị bản mạng lộ na sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ thực công đạo. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đối mặt đông đảo suy đoán, Khang Thánh Triết cười mà không nói, hắn thật cười rộ lên thời điểm thanh âm so bình thường mặt không đổi sắc khi nhiều chuyển hảo mấy vòng, vừa nghe chỉ biết có không đúng chỗ nào, mọi người suy đoán sôi nổi, du hý bắt đầu còn tại nghị luận.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđừng nói, vẫn luôn nhìn KK trực tiếp ta còn thật muốn khởi một người đến. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthêm một, ta có một lớn mật ý tưởng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bởi vì về cái này phỏng đoán nhân vật chính một đoạn thời gian không có xuất hiện, rất nhiều mới tới miến đối với cái này cũng không hiểu biết, này mấy cái bình luận rất nhanh bị người tới sau áp đi xuống, theo Khang Thánh Triết tuyển định chung quỳ, miến nhóm đều hồi tâm nghiêm túc nhìn khởi trực tiếp.  
Khang Thánh Triết trực tiếp hướng tới sinh động thú vị, ván đầu tiên đánh chung quỳ càng là chặt chẽ hấp dẫn ánh mắt của mọi người, này một ván không biết có phải hay không là thượng thiên mượn lực, Khang Thánh Triết biểu hiện ra kỳ hảo, một hồi du hý xuống dưới tổng cộng phóng hơn hai mươi câu, lại có hai phần ba tất cả đều câu trung.  
Du hý thắng lợi chấm dứt, Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Nhìn thấy sao, từ nay về sau bản nhân thần công đại thành, thế giới vô địch , về sau thỉnh bảo ta KK bất bại."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchậc chậc, người này nhẹ nhàng nhẹ nhàng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthai thước cao ngươi vẫn là không cần thượng thiên . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bởi vì Khang Thánh Triết biểu hiện quả thật cấp lực, trong lúc nhất thời chung quỳ hố đen danh hiệu tại miến trung có điều dao động, nhưng tiếp theo cục KK lại nói cái gì cũng không chịu tái đánh chung quỳ, kia phó lo lắng tiếp theo cục đã bị đánh hồi nguyên trạng bức thiết cảm gọi miến nhóm không khỏi cười thành một đoàn.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhư vậy không tiền đồ thật sự xứng đáng sư phó của ngươi sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói tốt bái sư phát ra ánh sáng đâu! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthác má, lại nói tiếp sư phụ ngươi đến tột cùng là ai... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontquả nhiên vẫn là ta K, phạm túng bộ dáng không khác biệt. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đối mặt xoát bình đạn mạc, Khang Thánh Triết rất là hiểu được thấy tốt liền thu đạo lý, hắn đánh chung quỳ mở màn thuận lợi, tâm tình đi theo đại hảo, thuận tay phiên một chút bạn tốt liệt biểu, bỗng nhiên di một tiếng.  
Vưu Lương Hành vừa lúc tại tuyến.  
Chú ý tới Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm, miến nhóm đều đi theo nhìn về phía Khang Thánh Triết bạn tốt liệt biểu, Khang Thánh Triết lão miến đối hắn bạn tốt liệt biểu luôn luôn rõ ràng, miết thượng liếc mắt một cái, lập tức từ mỗi cái chủ bá hào trung gian tìm được một cái xa lạ lại quen thuộc tên.  
Lương lương tiểu thiên sứ.  
Đây không phải là...  
Vẫn luôn nhìn trực tiếp rõ ràng tiền căn hậu quả miến nhóm lập tức huyên náo đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttình huống nào? ? Đây không phải là quý danh sao? ? Nguyên lai không ngừng tiểu hào bỏ thêm nhân gia bạn tốt, quý danh cũng bỏ thêm! Làm như thế nào đến ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcó gian tình! ! Có gian tình a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ từ! ! Này cái gì tốc độ xe, nhượng ta lên xe! Lương lương tiểu thiên sứ, lương... Lương, ngọa tào, đây là ta tưởng cái kia lương lương sao? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? Không rõ lí do, có hay không cấp cái trước tình lược thuật trọng điểm, mới tới tiểu trong suốt lạnh run! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđến đến đến, quan phương phổ cập khoa học: lương lương tiểu thiên sứ chính là lần trước nhượng KK nói ra mang muội chân tướng nữ chính! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font a, chung quỳ! ! Lương lương, chung quỳ? ? ? Bái sư? ? Ta có phải hay không biết được nhiều lắm! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết nhẹ nhàng thở dài một tiếng, rõ ràng đại gia đều bị vây văn tự kênh vốn là không có tiếng vang, một tiếng này hư giống như là muốn tận lực tĩnh tâm giống nhau.  
Khang Thánh Triết điểm tiến giải trí hình thức, vô cùng lớn loạn đấu, điểm hạ mời lương lương tiểu thiên sứ.  
Đạn mạc trong có người mờ mịt. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnha, không đánh bài vị ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngốc! Đánh bài vị không lâu không có biện pháp mời lương muội sao! Lương muội đẳng cấp không đủ a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthời gian này chỉ cần câm miệng vây xem thì tốt rồi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđột nhiên hưng phấn là như thế nào, ta giống như tại nhìn cái gì không đến bí mật luyến tình. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? Cái gì? ? Trực tiếp mang muội? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta thật sự thực muốn biết từ tiểu hào thêm đến quý danh sau lưng đánh nhiều ít tràng du hý... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Không quá vài giây, tổ đội gian trong gia nhập một cái tân thân ảnh, lương lương tiểu thiên sứ tiếp thu mời, tiến vào gian phòng.  
Khang Thánh Triết rất nhanh đánh chữ: — chơi game nha ~~~ Ngữ khí ân cần, cùng mỗi lần gọi tiểu kiếm tiên chơi game khi cao lãnh thái độ hình thành tiên minh đối lập.  
, đệ 73 chương Ngắn ngủn một cái chớp mắt, live stream toàn diện khai nổ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK? ? ? Ngươi còn nhớ rõ người của ngươi thiết sao? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontWOC đây là cái gì ngữ khí, hảo nị! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói nơi này không có gì không thể cho ai biết bí mật quan hệ ta là không tin . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđây là nơi nào tới giả K, diễn viên ở cái này live stream sống không nổi ta với ngươi giảng! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Ngàn vạn đạn mạc từ trên màn ảnh thổi qua, Khang Thánh Triết phiến diệp không dính thân, hắn tiếp tục tại tổ đội trong đánh chữ. — lương lương?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương? ? Tê! Thần tượng kịch cũng không dám như vậy gọi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a ta thật sự hảo mộng, mang muội thật là thơm không liền là một cái ngạnh sao, này ngạnh còn có đến tiếp sau? Hơn nữa tới như vậy đột nhiên? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta cảm giác này trung gian giống như xem nhẹ một đoạn rất trọng yếu nội dung vở kịch. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrộm thông đồng kém bình! Kém bình! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Không ngừng live stream nghị luận sôi nổi một mảnh mờ mịt, Vưu Lương Hành cũng mờ mịt không giải, thấy thời gian hiện tại hẳn là vẫn là Khang Thánh Triết công tác khi đoạn, như thế nào sẽ thời gian này mời hắn, hơn nữa còn là dùng quý danh.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — ngươi tại trực tiếp?  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ta hết chỗ chê nói, ngươi tin sao?  
Câu này đánh xong, tại toàn bộ live stream trăm vạn miến chứng kiến hạ, lương lương tiểu thiên sứ chợt hồi phục một chuỗi dấu chấm lửng, sau đó rời khỏi gian phòng.  
Khang Thánh Triết: ? ? ?  
Tuy rằng nhìn không tới Khang Thánh Triết biểu tình, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết kinh ngạc một mộng thanh âm không chút nào lạc bị live stream lục nhập, live stream miến trong phút chốc náo nhiệt đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta ha ha ha ha ha! ! Bị quăng! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? Ta tưởng trực tiếp ngược cẩu hiện trường, không nghĩ tới là đại hình chia tay hiện trường. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhìn đến KK kinh ngạc, vì sao ta đột nhiên cười ra tiếng đến. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcó thể, này lương thiên sứ có thể. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết hắng giọng một cái, đạo: "Cười cái gì, liếc mắt đưa tình chưa thấy qua? Đây là cùng ta đùa giỡn đâu."  
Live stream bỗng nhiên xao động, tuy rằng đại gia đều tại đùa giỡn nói vậy trong đó có gian tình, nhưng này nói từ Khang Thánh Triết trong miệng của mình nói ra vui đùa trình độ tuyệt đối không giống. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontliếc mắt đưa tình? ? ? Ta như thế nào chỉ nhìn thấy KK bị vứt. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnha? ? ? Ngươi chính mình thừa nhận sao? ? Ngươi không phải là thật thông đồng nhân gia muội tử đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngọa tào, ta ngày hôm qua mới vừa nhận lão công... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Từng có trước KK đánh chung quỳ gặp được Vưu Lương Hành Vưu Lương Hành khai □□ âm sự, mọi người lý lẽ đương nhiên đem Vưu Lương Hành nhận định thành nữ tính, không chỉ như vậy, mang muội thật là thơm ngạnh bị chuyện xưa nhắc lại, không ít không biết chuyện tân phấn đều nhân cơ hội đi trăm độ.  
Khang Thánh Triết kiên trì chính mình liếc mắt đưa tình ngôn luận, lần thứ hai lương lương tiểu thiên sứ phát ra mời, rất nhanh, Vưu Lương Hành trọng trở về phòng. Khang Thánh Triết vui vẻ đạo: "Nhìn thấy, ta liền nói lương lương sẽ không vứt bỏ ta ."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta liền lẳng lặng mà nhìn ngươi tự tiêu khiển tự nhạc... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdù sao ngươi vui vẻ liền hảo. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết lần nữa đạo: — đồng thời chơi game nha.  
Lương lương tiểu thiên sứ hồi phục đạo: — chờ chút.  
Nếu lần nữa tiến nhập du hý gian, Vưu Lương Hành đối với mình đang bị vây ở Khang Thánh Triết trực tiếp sự tình liền không thế nào để ý, hắn gọi chờ chút công phu, nhân tiện dùng cứng nhắc mở Khang Thánh Triết live stream, liếc mắt một cái đảo qua đi, chỉ có du hý trực tiếp màn ảnh.  
Vưu Lương Hành đánh chữ: — mặt của ngươi đâu?  
Khang Thánh Triết: — a?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — không khai cameras?  
Trước Khang Thánh Triết tại Bắc Kinh lộ diện trực tiếp, Vưu Lương Hành còn tưởng rằng hắn từ nay về sau liền muốn bảo trì cái thói quen này, liền hỏi nhiều một câu, Vưu Lương Hành hỏi tùy ý, nhưng nhìn tại Khang Thánh Triết trong mắt, lại bật người có điều phản ứng.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: — ngươi đang nhìn ta trực tiếp?  
Vưu Lương Hành còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Khang Thánh Triết chợt nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, đạo: "Như thế nào, ngươi muốn nhìn ta?"  
Hắn một tiếng này rõ ràng nói ra khỏi miệng đến, ngữ điệu có chút ái muội, Vưu Lương Hành khai trực tiếp, tự nhiên nghe thấy, không biết như thế nào, Vưu Lương Hành tổng cảm thấy những lời này có mạnh phi thường vừa thị cảm, giống như tình huống này trước đã từng trải qua.  
Bỗng nhiên chi gian, hắn trong đầu chợt lóe, như là đối kế tiếp phát triển có dự đoán trước, quả nhiên, không đợi hắn nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết liền khốc khốc đạo: "Ta hiểu, lập tức khai."  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Live stream: ! ? ? ?  
Tại trải qua trong nháy mắt không khí quỷ dị an tĩnh sau đó, live stream ngạnh sinh sinh bị cái này biến chuyển kích thích táo đứng lên. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta? ? ? ? Lập tức khai? ? ? Ngươi không là chết sống đều không khai sao? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói tốt bạn tri kỷ đâu! Lương lương một câu ngươi liên thiểm quang linh hồn cũng không muốn sao? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ từ! Này cái gì phát triển a! ! Thật sự muốn khai sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngày! ! ! ! ! Tuy rằng mạc danh kỳ diệu nhưng là giống như có thể nhìn đến KK mặt ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthiệt hay giả? ? Không phải đâu? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khi nói chuyện, một cái tiểu nhân video khuông hiện lên tại màn hình tả hạ sừng, ngay từ đầu khi toàn hắc, nhưng theo thanh âm sa kéo sa kéo hai cái, màn ảnh bên trong rất nhanh dần hiện ra hình ảnh đến.  
Đầu tiên là nửa cái lòng bàn tay chặn màn ảnh, sau đó lòng bàn tay rời đi, video trong tinh tường chiếu rọi xuất nhất trương bị miến tâm tâm niệm niệm mỹ nhân mặt đến.  
Thế nhưng! Thật sự! Khai cameras !  
Live stream ức chế không được nổ tung! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a muốn chết muốn chết! ! Cái này sắc đẹp, là thần tiên! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđáng giá! ! Đêm nay, không! Đời này còn sống đáng giá! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này nhan thật là trăm nhìn không nị, thật kê nhi mỹ nổ mạn a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđiên cuồng liếm bình! ! ! Hạnh phúc đừng tới rất đột nhiên! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tại một trận có thể nói điên cuồng liếm bình đạn mạc trung, cũng không có thiếu người sôi nổi quỳ xuống. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ phục ! ! Thật một câu khiến cho KK khai cameras, lương muội đây là cái gì lực sát thương. Ta cảm giác ta bị tắc một phen cẩu lương, phi phi phi, hảo thối! Ta không ăn! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmuốn nói hai người bọn họ không có quan hệ gì ta là trăm triệu sẽ không tin tưởng ... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchỉ có ta cảm giác KK lần này liêu tử cá nhân sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta có phải hay không đi nhầm kịch trường , đây không phải là du hý trực tiếp, đây là thanh xuân luyến ái thần tượng kịch đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđều câm miệng, ta đã hiểu, lương lương chính là này khối cá đường nữ chính. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontxin hỏi, KK, ngươi còn nhớ rõ đại minh ven hồ tiểu tiện tiện sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Mở cameras, bị miến cuồng liếm Khang Thánh Triết tựa hồ không quá vừa lòng, hắn đối với màn ảnh tả chiếu hữu chiếu, chợt đạo: "Không được, ta phải đi trộm một chút mẹ của ta phấn đế, các ngươi chờ ta trong chốc lát." Nói xong, hắn đương thật nhanh như chớp chạy xuất màn ảnh, một lúc lâu không thấy bóng dáng.  
Live stream: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? Thật đi? ? Cái này K như vậy yêu mỹ sao? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđừng làm rộn! ! Ngươi TM không là cái du hý chủ bá sao? Ngươi muốn đổi nghề đi mỹ trang? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành bị Khang Thánh Triết này đột nhiên một hết giận đặc biệt tưởng mắt trợn trắng, hắn nhẫn lại nhẫn, không tính toán khai giọng nói, chỉ có thể tại văn tự trong đánh chữ đạo: — ngươi trở lại cho ta!  
Có thể làm cho Vưu Lương Hành phát dấu chấm than, coi như là một loại bản lĩnh, miến nhóm tuy rằng không biết Vưu Lương Hành khí tới trình độ nào, nhưng không khí phụ giúp các nàng cực kỳ nhiệt tình tiến hành phối hợp, không bao lâu, toàn bộ live stream phô thiên cái địa xoát xuất một bình tiếp một bình đạn mạc.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK! ! Lương muội gọi ngươi trở về! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnghe thấy không! ! Lương muội gọi ngươi hồi live stream! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontrác rưởi KK! ! Lương muội CALL ngươi hồi gia! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vạn hạnh Khang Thánh Triết còn không tính rất thái quá, rất nhanh trở lại màn ảnh trước, bất quá hắn tuy rằng không thật đồ phấn đế, lại vẫn là thập phần nghiêm túc mà đâm một lần tóc, đầu năm nay lưu tóc dài còn như vậy cao sắc đẹp tự nhiên mỹ mạo nam nhân rất ít thấy, chậm rãi động tác thành công nhạ đến live stream nhan phấn tập thể nổ mạnh.  
Đuôi ngựa trát hoàn, Khang Thánh Triết dùng trung tràng lộ diện hành động thành công đem không khí đẩy tối cao triều, không ít miến một mặt nhìn trực tiếp, một mặt tại Weibo thượng mở rộng an lợi.  
Tự nhiên, không ngừng đẩy Khang Thánh Triết, càng cường đẩy Khang Thánh Triết đem lúc trước mang muội thật là thơm nữ chính thông đồng đến live stream còn quan hệ thực không đồng nhất sự.  
Mà bên này, Khang Thánh Triết đối với miến động thái cũng không rõ ràng lắm, hắn chỉnh lý chấm dứt, đối với màn ảnh thực nhu thuận cười một chút, đạo: "Thế nào, ta xinh đẹp đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Lời này không biết rốt cuộc nói cho ai nghe, miến một mặt hô xinh đẹp xinh đẹp, một mặt cuồng phun cẩu lương. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcâm mồm! ! Đừng tưởng rằng ta nhìn không ra ngươi tại liêu lương muội! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a đây rốt cuộc là tình huống nào, ngươi này ngốc K thế nhưng thật sự mang lên muội sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẫu thai độc thân ta tại du hý live stream còn muốn vì cái gì còn muốn đã bị thương tổn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontgiận suất cẩu lương! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành nhìn đến đạn mạc, đạn mạc trong đủ loại bình luận thiểm hắn hoa mắt, hắn tiếp thu mời vốn là vi chơi game, vì thế cũng lười nói nhiều, lạnh lùng thản nhiên nói: — khai đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết lập tức đè xuống xứng đôi gian, buổi chiều thời khắc, chơi game người rất nhiều, một giây tốc xứng, du hý lập tức tiến vào tuyển anh hùng mặt biên, Khang Thánh Triết tâm tình thượng giai, tuyển hàn tín, Vưu Lương Hành tuyển phổ thông pháp sư.  
Cẩn thận nói đến, du hý chủ bá bình thường kéo cá nhân đội hữu song sắp xếp thập phần bình thường, cho nên theo lý chiếu đẩy, kéo thượng một cái live stream lần đầu tiên lộ diện người cũng không kỳ quái, nhưng cố tình Vưu Lương Hành tại trước thành quá ngạnh, hơn nữa Khang Thánh Triết thái độ, thấy thế nào như thế nào cảm thấy quan hệ bất đồng tầm thường.  
Du hý bắt đầu, hàn tín toàn khu xoát dã, đánh dã anh hùng hướng tới độc chiếm kinh tế, nhưng này một ván trong, Khang Thánh Triết lại tổng là muốn tại lấy tiền trước nhiều hỏi một câu."Lương lương! Cái này hồng ngươi muốn hay không?" "Lương lương ~ cái này lam ngươi muốn hay không?" "Lương lương, người này đầu ngươi muốn hay không?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không khai giọng nói, live stream miến lại không keo kiệt đi xoát đạn mạc. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi thật là KK? ? ? Ngươi không là thích nhất sát ba ba sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK cho người khác nhượng ba ba, này thật đúng là siêu đáng sợ ... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđam mê đủ! ! Như vậy rõ ràng thật sự hảo sao ~font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội rốt cuộc là thần thánh phương nào, một cái KK lão phấn lạnh run. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết toàn bản đồ du tẩu, chung quanh bắt người, nhưng phân minh đối phổ thông chú ý nhiều nhất, một bên sát người một bên còn muốn đem tiểu bản đồ kéo đến phổ thông nhìn liếc mắt một cái.  
Chính đánh , phổ thông đột nhiên toát ra vài người, một sóng đoàn chiến, rõ ràng hướng về phía Vưu Lương Hành chân cơ thẳng tắp lại đây, thế yếu trước nắm pháp sư.  
Live stream phản ứng cực khoái: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphổ thông phổ thông! ! KK mau đi cứu người! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđến ! ! Anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân thời điểm đến ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội trước tiên lui! ! Lui một chút! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream miến tân cũ hỗn tạp, nhưng vô luận tân cũ, đều không có xem qua Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành đồng thời trực tiếp, bộ phận biết chung quỳ sự kiện cùng bàng quan quá bán tràng Ðát kỉ lão phấn, đối Vưu Lương Hành ấn tượng cũng rất mơ hồ, cụ thể trình độ không phải rất rõ ràng.  
Giờ phút này du hý khẩn trương, bởi vì có KK 'Mang muội' chỉnh thể ấn tượng, miến nhóm đều sôi nổi ngầm thừa nhận lương muội trình độ tại Khang Thánh Triết dưới, yêu cầu người mang, càng có không ít người trêu chọc KK, chờ hắn tại lương lương tiểu thiên sứ trước mặt đại tú một sóng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmau mau khoái! ! KK bắt lấy tứ sát! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font , đệ 74 chương Khang Thánh Triết tất nhiên là tới không chút do dự, hàn khiêu khiêu đề thương ( súng ) tới rồi uy phong lẫm lẫm, tự tin đi vị giống như biểu thị rất nhanh hắn đem sát thần chiếm được, người chắn giết người, phật chắn sát phật, vương bá khí 3D vờn quanh thức phóng thích.  
Mà ở hắn tới rồi khi đoạn, Vưu Lương Hành phổ thông tình hình chiến đấu chính khẩn, mọi người chú ý dưới, Vưu Lương Hành bị đột nhiên xuất hiện tư nhân vây công, vội vàng thả ra thoáng hiện trở lại tháp hạ.  
Người tại tháp hạ, cũng không phải là an toàn, đối diện nhân số đông đảo, còn có một huyết hậu xe tăng anh hùng Đông Hoàng Thái Nhất tại, cũng không úy kỵ chính là một cái phổ thông phòng ngự tháp, đối phương xe tăng thẳng tắp vọt vào trong tháp, còn lại ba người đuổi kịp, tính toán tại trong tháp đem Vưu Lương Hành cường sát.  
Vưu Lương Hành thao túng chân cơ linh hoạt đi vị, một bên bình A một bên lui về phía sau, đối phương pháp sư hai lần tưởng muốn khống hắn đều không có khống trụ, Vưu Lương Hành vẫn duy trì khoảng cách an toàn, không ngừng lui ra phía sau.  
Tình hình chiến đấu khẩn cấp khi, đạn mạc xoát vẫn như cũ nhanh chóng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi, ta chân cơ tại sao không có như vậy linh hoạt. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này đánh không đến cảm giác hảo kê nhi huyền diệu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? Không không không tại sao không có đánh đến a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà ta tuyệt đối lui không đi ra ngoài. . . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành tại vài người mãnh truy dưới lông tóc vô thương rời khỏi phòng ngự tháp, địch quân mọi người chỉ phải dời đi mục tiêu trong công kích lộ phòng ngự tháp tính toán đem tháp bắt lấy, hiểm trung chạy trốn, nếu là người bình thường tất nhiên đã sớm buông tha phòng ngự tháp tạm thời hồi gia, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành lại lắc lư du đi trở về đến, tại khoảng cách an toàn trong bình A một chút, lại bình A một chút.  
Loại này quấy nhiễu thức đấu pháp hiệu quả cũng không rõ ràng, cũng rất có thể nhìn ra Vưu Lương Hành không chút hoang mang du hý thái độ, bình luận trong điên cuồng kêu KK mau tới, tiểu trên bản đồ hàn tín rốt cục càng kháo càng gần.  
Anh hùng lững thững đến muộn, nhưng không có vắng họp, đạn mạc trong xoát xuất một bình font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttứ sát tứ sát tứ sát tứ sát tứ sát! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, Khang Thánh Triết nắm chắc phần thắng, hưng trí bừng bừng đạo: "Đến , lương lương ta tới rồi ~ xem ta chiêu thức ấy."  
Nói xong này một câu, Khang Thánh Triết một cái bước xa nhảy vào bị địch quân vây công phổ thông phòng ngự tháp, thần binh trời giáng, một bộ thao tác vận sức chờ phát động, live stream miến nhóm mỗi cái kiễng chân chờ đợi, chỉ thấy Khang Thánh Triết vừa mới nhảy vào phòng ngự tháp, sau đó, một giây đã bị địch quân mau tay nhanh mắt Đông Hoàng Thái Nhất dùng đại chiêu khấu ở trên mặt đất!  
Live stream: ...  
Đông Hoàng Thái Nhất đại chiêu có áp chế tác dụng, bị hút trụ về sau có một đoạn thời gian bị định tại tại chỗ không thể động đậy, thời gian này nói dài cũng không dài lắm, nhưng nói ngắn cũng không ngắn, Khang Thánh Triết ở vào địch quân bốn người bên trong, bị nghênh diện thưởng nhất đốn quần ẩu, còn chưa kịp nhúc nhích liền tiến nhập rốt cuộc động không được trạng thái.  
Tử tử tử tử tử tử tử tử tử... Rớt.  
Khang Thánh Triết mộng bức mặt một tiếng thét chói tai: "Ai! ! Tình huống nào!"  
Lật xe tới quá nhanh, tình huống dũng mãnh hết sức, live stream đảo mắt nổ xuất thế chiến. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? ? ? EXM? ? ? ? KK? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày sợ không phải tại đùa ta? ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chính đang chờ thượng cao tốc, ngươi lại đột nhiên lật xe? ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmột hơi lão huyết nhổ ra. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương: ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Này còn không ngừng, chờ đợi KK đại tú một sóng lại lọt vào sử thượng thảm thiết nhất lật xe live stream còn không có hoãn lại đây, kia một bên Vưu Lương Hành lại bỗng nhiên có động tác, hắn vốn là vẫn luôn đem lui chưa lui, nhưng tại Khang Thánh Triết nhảy vào phổ thông tháp khi lại đi tới.  
Tất cả mọi người cho rằng hắn tính toán cùng KK phối hợp một sóng, trước mắt KK lật xe tử không lại có thể tử, đạn mạc trong vội vàng khuyên nhủ: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttriệt triệt triệt triệt! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđừng động hắn! Khiến cho hắn chết bên ngoài! Không cần nhặt xác cho hắ́n! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội đi mau! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nhưng mà Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có lui, hắn nương địch quân bốn người sát Khang Thánh Triết thấu cùng một chỗ thời cơ tại ti huyết phổ thông trong tháp tinh chuẩn phóng đại, lấy Khang Thánh Triết vi mồi, một bộ kỹ năng thả ra đi, nhưng lại không có so tinh chuẩn đem đối diện bốn người toàn bộ khống tại trong tháp.  
Bị chân cơ kỹ năng đại hai giây trong, địch quân bốn người huyết điều cấp tốc giảm xuống, trước hết kháng tháp Đông Hoàng Thái Nhất càng là nhoáng lên một cái liền gục mà khí tuyệt, Vưu Lương Hành tạp vị bình A, ngay sau đó, du hý trong truyền ra vô cùng vang dội du hý gợi ý âm.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontFirst blood! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontDouble Kill! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontTriple Kill! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontQuadra Kill! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tứ sát! !  
Miến nhóm vô cùng chờ mong tứ sát rốt cục đã đến, nhưng cũng không phải Khang Thánh Triết tứ sát, mà là Vưu Lương Hành tứ sát!  
Live stream vạn mặt mộng bức, mộng bức qua đi, nghênh đón trước nay chưa có nổ mạnh. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnha? ? ? ? Xảy ra chuyện gì! ? Đây là xảy ra chuyện gì? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta cái đại tào! 666666666! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày TM là KK live stream? ? Đây là lương muội live stream đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthảo, thật là lợi hại! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmang muội thế nhưng còn có thể mang xuất loại này thao tác! ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđột nhiên bị lương muội soái vẻ mặt. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontxin hỏi ai còn nhớ rõ vừa mới KK phác nhai khi thảm trạng... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta trời ạ KK! ! KK, ngươi nói mau câu! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết không chỉ nói chuyện, còn đỉnh nhất trương sùng bái mặt cống hiến một bộ hải sư vỗ tay, khai cameras, miến nhóm chỉ thấy hắn hai giáp ửng đỏ, ba ba ba ba ba ba hưng phấn vỗ tay khen ngợi.  
"Lương lương ngươi hảo soái! Ngươi giỏi quá ~ ngươi tối bổng ~~" vẻ mặt phấn chấn đầu nhập, giống như đem mình vừa mới lật xe sự tình quên cái sạch sẽ, mãn nhãn trang đều là Vưu Lương Hành.  
Live stream một trận ồn ào. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK không cần như vậy không tiền đồ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà ta đối thế giới này sinh ra cái gì hiểu lầm sao? ? Đây là đang trực tiếp mang muội sao? ? Này chẳng lẽ không phải tại bị muội mang? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này K vẻ mặt tiểu tức phụ dạng... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontWOC! ! KK ngươi thế nhưng còn kích động như vậy! Ngươi đều không biết là dọa người sao! Anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân kịch bản là như vậy viết sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK quả thực chính là mang muội giới sỉ nhục... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta lại nhất thời không biết phải nói lại cái gì. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Ai đều không nghĩ tới, du hý này mới bắt đầu không bao lâu, live stream gió hướng liền đã xảy ra như thế hí kịch tính biến hóa, có bất thình lình biến chuyển, nguyên bản những cái đó không tính toán cùng phong miến cũng đi theo ồn ào đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chưa từng thấy qua như thế mang muội người. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật sự là thói đời ngày sau, nam nhân như vậy thế nhưng cũng có muội mang. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta thật sự rất ngạc nhiên ngươi đến tột cùng là như thế nào đưa đến lương muội , kháo da mặt dày sao. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvì cái gì ta đột nhiên cảm thấy bọn họ hảo manh, có loại khái CP cảm giác. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội vừa mới là thật soái. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bị các loại trêu chọc, Khang Thánh Triết vẫn như cũ bất vi sở động, sống lại về sau, hắn tiếp tục đi xoát dã, cao thấp lộ hỗ trợ bắt người."Không hoảng hốt, không thể hoảng, người tại giang hồ phiêu, sao có thể không té ngã, chết thì chết, tử có giá trị liền hảo đi, vừa mới ta không liền phối hợp lương lương lấy một sóng tứ sát sao, ta còn là rất tuyệt , có phải hay không a lương lương ~~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành không khai giọng nói, live stream giành nói: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông là! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontgiảng thật? ? Ngươi vừa mới thật sự có phối hợp lương muội? ? Ngươi chẳng lẽ không phải đi lên đưa cá nhân đầu tế thiên? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà ai đưa cho ngươi dũng khí thổi cái này ngưu? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhoái câm miệng đi, trong chốc lát viên không thượng . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Trong lúc nói chuyện, du hý tiến triển đến trung trình, song phương hội tụ tại địch quân dã khu khai triển một sóng đoàn chiến, trận này đoàn chiến bởi vì đội hữu khai đoàn rất vội vàng, Khang Thánh Triết đuổi tới thời điểm xuất hiện đội hữu thượng một cái chết một người trạng huống, đối phương huyết lượng thượng trung, nhưng đối với linh hoạt tính cường vả lại bắt đầu trổ mã hàn tín đến nói vẫn là có thể đánh.  
Vãn hồi mặt mũi thời cơ ngay tại trước mắt, Khang Thánh Triết tự nhiên không thể buông tha, hắn một người đơn thượng, biết rất rõ ràng hẳn là trước nắm xạ thủ lại vẫn là lựa chọn vừa mới chế trụ hắn dẫn đến hắn bị quần ẩu tử vong địch quân anh hùng Đông Hoàng Thái Nhất khai đao.  
Lúc này đây hắn tiểu tâm cẩn thận, tốc độ tay tiêu thăng, rất nhanh đem vị này xe tăng trước bắt lấy, đánh chết âm hiệu vang lên, Khang Thánh Triết không chút do dự thẳng lấy đối phương xạ thủ.  
Đối phương vị trí phân tán, Vưu Lương Hành ở một bên chỉ khống trụ một người, Khang Thánh Triết huyết lượng bởi vì trước hết giết xe tăng mà bị đối phương phát ra đánh tới bán huyết, lại vẫn là lấy cấp tốc bắt lấy hai cái giòn da, vừa vặn tàn huyết.  
Một hồi tam đánh tới phi thường cực nhanh, địch quân chỉ còn một người tồn tại, Khang Thánh Triết bên này còn dư hắn cùng Vưu Lương Hành hai người, Khang Thánh Triết rất nhanh hoa bình nhìn Vưu Lương Hành trạng huống, vừa vặn nhìn đến cách đó không xa tàn huyết Vưu Lương Hành bị đồng dạng đối phương tàn huyết Gia Cát Lượng đại chiêu tập trung.  
Gia Cát Lượng đại chiêu là tập trung một người súc lực về sau phóng thích nguyên khí đạn, trước cùng phiêu la trực tiếp khi cũng gặp được quá, cái kia thời điểm Khang Thánh Triết cố ý họa thủy đông dẫn, lúc này lại vội vàng xông lên đi, tại nguyên khí đạn đánh tới đồng thời che ở Vưu Lương Hành trước người.  
Thật, anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân.  
Chơi game nhìn trực tiếp người cũng biết, Gia Cát Lượng đại chiêu có thể thay chắn, chính bởi vì như thế, trên mạng truyền lưu không ít đội hữu thay chắn tình lữ thay chắn 'Cảm động' video, không ít người vì thế cấp Gia Cát Lượng đưa một cái 'Vương giả khe sâu nguyệt lão' danh hiệu.  
Giờ phút này, Khang Thánh Triết đã tàn huyết, này ngăn cản hẳn phải chết không thể nghi ngờ, hiển nhiên là định dùng chính mình mệnh bảo Vưu Lương Hành mệnh, một cái chớp mắt chi gian, live stream cấp tốc động tác. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnếu này đều không tính yêu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta như thế nào cảm thấy KK luôn luôn tại chờ cơ hội này. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontGia Cát Lượng: mẹ lại tới? ? Đánh chết các ngươi này tình cảm quần chúng lữ cẩu! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhó có thể tin, cái kia hắn chết còn tốt hơn ta chết KK thế nhưng sẽ cho người khác chắn đại. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhìn cái trực tiếp đều bắt đầu ngược cẩu, ta rốt cuộc làm sai cái gì! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đạn mạc xoát bay nhanh, biến hóa cũng tại một cái chớp mắt chi gian, Gia Cát Lượng đại đột nhiên đánh úp lại, một kích đánh vào hàn tín trên người, vốn tưởng rằng như vậy chấm dứt, kế tiếp chính là cảm động lòng người ngươi thế nhưng vi ta hy sinh ta sẽ cả đời nhớ kỹ ngươi bọt biển kịch trường, nhưng kia đạo nguyên khí đạn thế tới quá mức hung mãnh, xuyên thấu hàn tín sau đó lại tiếp tục hướng trước, cứ theo lẽ thường đánh vào chân cơ trên người.  
Sau đó hàn tín cùng chân cơ song song ngã xuống đất, đồng thời phác nhai.  
Live stream vang lên du hý gợi ý âm.  
Ngươi bị địch quân đánh chết!  
Địch quân anh hùng song sát!  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Live stream: ...  
Một lát sau, live stream điên cuồng nổ mạnh: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta... Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ! ! ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ sợ không phải muốn đem ta cười tử! ! ! Mua một đưa một? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđối diện Gia Cát Lượng: ha ha ha ha ha này sóng kiếm ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông được! Cười đáp rút gân! ! KK ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy ngưu X! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết biểu tình mờ mịt, thần thái cứng ngắc, hắn dừng hảo vài giây, mới nói: "Này ai viết nội dung vở kịch? Cái này kịch bản ta không xem qua!"  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta ha ha ha ha ha này kịch bản ta cũng không xem qua! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK ngươi có thể hay không tỉnh lại một chút ngươi chính mình, ngươi chính là như vậy mang muội? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđừng nói nữa, mang muội giới sỉ nhục này mũ mão tử ngươi trích không xuống. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết rất có phê bình kín đáo, hắn nhăn da mày, đứng đắn đạo: "Nhất thời sai lầm, trách thì trách thiên mỹ, làm chi đem hàn tín thiết kế như vậy gầy, béo điểm không liền chặn? Lương lương, ngươi chờ một chút, xem ta trong chốc lát đem cái này Gia Cát Lượng bắt đến khóc."  
Vừa dứt lời, đối diện Gia Cát Lượng mang theo binh tuyến công chính mình thủy tinh, thủy tinh huyết lượng tốc hàng, sau đó nổ mạnh, bại hai cái chữ to hiện lên tại trên màn ảnh.  
Du hý chấm dứt.  
Khang Thánh Triết: ...  
, đệ 75 chương Live stream cười không thể tái cười. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontbắt người a! Ngươi ngược lại là nắm a! ! A ha ha ha ha! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontGia Cát Lượng: hơi hơi lược, có tức hay không, tức chết ngươi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta mẹ ha ha ha ha ha ha vẽ mặt K danh hào thật sự là danh bất hư truyền. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđây cũng không phải là lật xe hiện trường , đây là sách xe hiện trường. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này dọa người trình độ đủ để bị tái tiến manh miêu TV trực tiếp sử. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK, tin tưởng ta, ngươi sống không nổi nữa, đem lương muội giao cho ta, chính mình an tâm đi thôi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream không khí náo nhiệt, Khang Thánh Triết nội tâm lại thật lạnh thật lạnh, hắn tổng là biếng nhác trên mặt che kín viết kép buồn bực hai chữ, đối Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta rất ít thua, một vạn tràng liền thâu trận này, lương lương, ngươi ngàn vạn không cần ở trong lòng tổn hại ta vĩ ngạn cao đại hình tượng."  
Vưu Lương Hành không nhịn được cười, live stream nhanh chóng phản ứng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontuy uy uy! Ngươi không cần khi dễ lương muội không nói lời nào a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? KK là đối vĩ ngạn hình tượng có cái gì hiểu lầm sao? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontliền cái này cẩu bộ dáng còn nói cao đại, phi! Đá ngươi đầu chó! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông, cao đại chỉ có ngươi bản nhân, không có hình tượng cám ơn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tại live stream trong, không đáp lại Khang Thánh Triết vẫn là có thể thời khắc nắm giữ này tiết tấu tiếp tục đi xuống, một chi chít bó, hắn rầu rĩ đạo: "Mở lại một ván."  
Lần nữa tiến vào tổ đội mặt biên, vẫn luôn không nói gì cũng không có đánh chữ Vưu Lương Hành có đáp lại, tại xứng đôi trước, hắn phát văn tự đạo: — không tới.  
Khang Thánh Triết: — nha?  
Không ngừng Khang Thánh Triết, live stream phản ứng cũng thực đại, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi! ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông muốn không muốn không cần! ! Không cần đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttái đánh một ván a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? Tình huống nào, không tới sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tuy rằng bị vô số người lưu luyến không rời, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có thay đổi quyết định của chính mình, cũng không phải không nghĩ đánh hoặc là có cái gì việc gấp, chính là Vưu Lương Hành vừa mới đánh đánh du hý, mí mắt chợt nhảy dựng lên.  
Vưu Lương Hành dự cảm hướng tới thực chuẩn, mí mắt nhảy dựng lên tổng cảm thấy có cái gì phiền người sự muốn phát sinh, không khỏi tâm phiền ý loạn, chơi game tinh thần không thể tập trung, đơn giản một ván đánh xong liền không tới.  
Nguyên nhân chính là như thế đơn giản, nhưng đối mặt Khang Thánh Triết câu hỏi, Vưu Lương Hành khó được bắt đầu sinh nói giỡn ý tứ, Khang Thánh Triết làm nũng lăn lộn kêu lại đến một ván khi, Vưu Lương Hành cười khẽ hồi phục: — coi như hết.  
Khang Thánh Triết: — vì cái gì?  
Vưu Lương Hành: — mang không động ngươi.  
Khang Thánh Triết: ...  
Live stream đột nhiên an tĩnh, sau đó, tập thể run rẩy đứng lên. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta mẹ a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, cười chết cười chết cười chết! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK! ! Ta liền hỏi một chút ngươi dọa người hay không! Dọa người hay không! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcầu KK tâm lý bóng ma diện tích. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđồng dạng là chín năm giáo dục bắt buộc, lương muội ngươi vì sao như thế ưu tú! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnghe thấy không! Rác rưởi K, mang không động ngươi! Thần tiên cũng mang không động ngươi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlàm tốt lắm, vứt bỏ hắn! Cười nhạo hắn! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết bĩu môi: "Anh anh anh!"  
Khang Thánh Triết cực kì xinh đẹp, lực sát thương cường, trước đối với rất lương thịnh hành không được đến phản ứng gì, nhưng phóng tới lần đầu lộ diện live stream trong hiệu quả lại dựng sào thấy bóng, không ít người bị hắn này một cổ họng anh anh anh quấy rầy nện bước, rất nhanh lại liếm khởi nhan đến.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi anh cái gì anh! Anh anh ta liền không cười ngươi sao! ... Hảo đi không cười ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại nam nhân trang cái gì đáng yêu! ! Thật ghê tởm! ! A này đáng yêu K thật là thơm! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành tới đột nhiên, đi cũng đột nhiên, rõ ràng tới cũng vội vàng đi cũng vội vàng, nhưng lưu xuống ảnh hưởng lại trường cửu không tiêu tan, tại sau đó trực tiếp trong, không chỉ miến nhóm vẫn luôn trò chuyện lương muội không bỏ, trực tiếp chấm dứt về sau, KK mang muội giới sỉ nhục nhãn càng là tại ban đêm lặng lẽ thải lần trước trực tiếp dư vị thượng nhiệt sưu, một đêm đi qua, tất cả mọi người biết Vưu Lương Hành vị này 'Lương muội' đến tồn tại.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhìn KK trực tiếp cười đến ta chứng động kinh đều rút ra ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này lương muội hin có thể! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhìn xem ta thật sự là muốn ngừng mà không được! ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha cái này CP có chút muốn ăn! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmang muội chủ bá nhất định báo cáo! ! ! Ta đều không có muội mang! Dựa vào cái gì cái này lạt kê chủ bá có! Chỉ bằng hắn lớn lên xinh đẹp sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK nhan thật là thần tiên! ! Mang muội không cần càng khôi hài! ! Đột nhiên tưởng vẫn luôn nhìn hắn mang muội lữ trình. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontquỳ cầu lương muội nhiều hơn xuất kính! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Một hồi trực tiếp phụ giúp Khang Thánh Triết lại hỏa một phen, trừ cái này ra, lương muội cũng đi theo bị K phấn trọng điểm ngắm bắn, tự nhiên, những điều này là chuyện sau đó, giờ phút này đẩy vương giả vinh quang Vưu Lương Hành, đang tại cùng một bên trực tiếp còn một bên bớt thời giờ hỏi ý kiến trạng huống Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện phiếm.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — có phải hay không có việc ?  
Khang Thánh Triết tự nhiên sẽ không đem Vưu Lương Hành vui đùa nói đương thật, Vưu Lương Hành hạ tuyến về sau, hắn lập tức đi theo hỏi qua đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: không có, chính là cảm thấy chính mình giống như quên chuyện gì.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — rất trọng yếu?  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời đáp không được, hắn con mắt trái da vẫn duy trì nhất định tần suất trừu khiêu một chút, dự cảm không tốt càng ngày càng đậm, chỉ có thể hồi phục: — không rõ ràng lắm, ngươi vội ngươi , trực tiếp đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết quả thật đi không được, rất nhanh hồi phục một cái hảo, tạm thời tại vi tín trong ngoan ngoãn lui lại.  
Để điện thoại di động xuống, Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác vẫn là rất quái lạ, hắn không nghĩ rõ ràng loại cảm giác này tồn tại, nghi hoặc gian, ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng đập cửa.  
Sống một mình độc thân nhà trọ, buổi tối chín giờ, không nên có người tới bái phóng, Vưu Lương Hành kỳ quái theo mắt mèo nhìn ra ngoài, thấy rõ ngoài cửa người nháy mắt, mắt của hắn da đột nhiên đình chỉ nhảy lên, nhẹ nhàng một chuyển, đổi thành ấn đường trừu khiêu.  
Mở cửa, một đạo tuổi trẻ cường tráng tóc húi cua nam tính thân ảnh chen vào tầm mắt.  
Vưu Lương Hành chậm rãi đạo: "... Sao ngươi lại tới đây."  
Này nhân sinh ngũ quan lực rất, tướng mạo xem như xinh đẹp, chính là làn da hơi hắc, một thân tinh thần khí, hai người tầm mắt tương đối, tóc húi cua ca nguyên bản băng sắc mặt chuyển vi một mảnh vẻ giận dữ, hắn đem chân vói vào môn tạp trụ đứng vị, từ trong cổ họng hào xuất một tiếng kêu rên.  
"Ngươi còn ghét bỏ ta đến! ! Ta muốn là không đến còn không biết ngươi có bao nhiêu sự giấu ta, ngươi cái vô tình vô nghĩa thấy thần nhẹ hữu đại hỗn cầu, mệt ta cùng ngươi một cái ốc trụ hai năm, hừ, ngươi lạnh nhất khốc, tối vô tình! Tối cố tình gây sự!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành vươn tay kéo môn, lấy chân tạp môn Liêu Túc nói đến một nửa nói sinh sôi dừng lại, đau một đầu gối quỳ xuống, Liêu Túc không để ý hình tượng phủng chân, lại đau lại xót xa trong lòng đạo: "Ta ngàn dặm xa xôi tới nhìn ngươi, ngươi liền như vậy đối ta thon thon ngọc chân!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành thán xuất một hơi, đau đầu đạo: "Cho ta một cái đột nhiên nổi điên lý do."  
Liêu Túc đem 'Đột nhiên nổi điên' bốn chữ không nhìn, lập tức lấy điện thoại di động ra đến, cao cao giơ lên, kia đang tại truyền phát tin trên màn ảnh, đúng là Vưu Lương Hành vừa mới rời đi Khang Thánh Triết live stream.  
Liêu Túc: "Ngươi còn có cái gì nói hảo thuyết!" Đúng lý hợp tình nói xong, Liêu Túc lại một trận đau lòng."Ngươi WIFI mật mã có phải hay không lại thay đổi, ta đây dùng đều là lưu lượng!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành lâm vào trầm mặc, nhưng tính biết chính mình mí mắt khiêu là từ đâu tới đây , hắn bất đắc dĩ mở cửa, thản nhiên nói: "... Câm miệng vào nhà."  
Liêu Túc vèo từ mà thượng đứng lên, nhanh như chớp lăn tiến phòng khách.

Lại nói tiếp Liêu Túc lần này đến, cũng không phải đặc biệt vi KK sự, hắn tính cách cho phép, ngày nghỉ không chịu ngồi yên, vốn là liền tính toán tại Vưu Lương Hành hồi A thị về sau lập tức tới ngay, trên đường nhìn đến Vưu Lương Hành thế nhưng cùng KK đại thần đồng thời trực tiếp sự tình chỉ do trùng hợp.  
Mặc hắn bình thường tưởng tái nhiều cũng không nghĩ ra Vưu Lương Hành thế nhưng vô thanh vô tức cùng KK đại thần thông đồng ở tại đồng thời, hơn nữa ký ức thâm lấy, Liêu Túc hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện hai người này nhận thức đã lâu, hơn nữa chính mình thế nhưng còn tại không biết chuyện dưới tình huống cùng KK đồng thời đánh quá du hý!  
KK!  
Cái kia KK a!  
Miến tâm tính quấy phá Liêu Túc tâm tính nổ mạnh, không thiếu được nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành trước phát tác một phen, Vưu Lương Hành quả thật có một chút đuối lý, liền đại khái cùng Liêu Túc giải thích vài câu.  
Liêu Túc một đại nam nhân, cảm xúc đến như gió, đi như điện, đảo mắt liền đem vừa mới hung mãnh quên đến không còn một mảnh, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ đạo: "Trước ngươi nói vẫn luôn nói chuyện phiếm võng hữu chính là K thần?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đối với 'K thần' cái này xưng hô như có điều suy nghĩ, ngẫm lại Khang Thánh Triết hôm nay lật xe bộ dáng, hắn bản thân hoãn hoãn mới nói: "Ân."  
"A — kia trách không được." Liêu Túc là phấn, thích tình cảm toàn diện áp chế, liên quan cảm thấy đối phương nếu như là KK, hai người kia nam nhân mỗi ngày nói chuyện phiếm cũng là thập phần bình thường, trong nhất thời, không chỉ lý giải, còn cảm thấy phá lệ hâm mộ.  
"A a a ta cũng muốn cùng K thần nói chuyện phiếm, đồng thời chơi game, oa, hiện tại ngẫm lại, ta thế nhưng cùng KK đồng thời đánh quá du hý, nói ra đủ ta thổi một năm!"  
Liêu Túc hưng trí bừng bừng, lại hỏi nhiều vài câu, từ Vưu Lương Hành miệng chứng thật Khang Thánh Triết ngay tại A đại về sau, hắn bật người đem lần đầu tiên gặp mặt khi oán giận vứt bỏ, vui vẻ đạo: "Thế nhưng thật cùng KK một cái trường học, khảo A đại thật sự là đáng giá!"  
Rõ ràng Khang Thánh Triết mới là người tới sau, ngược lại khiến cho hắn bản thân giống là vì thấy KK mà cố ý cố gắng một phen dường như, Vưu Lương Hành yên lặng nghe xong, lấy bất biến ứng vạn biến bình tĩnh tư thái vượt qua mí mắt kinh hoàng khó khăn quan.  
Gió êm sóng lặng đem sự tình hiên thiên nhi, Liêu Túc lúc này đây tới chơi xâm chiếm Vưu Lương Hành đông đảo nhật trình, hai người ở chung hai năm, quan hệ thực thiết, lại bởi vì nhiệt tình yêu thương rèn luyện kết duyên, Liêu Túc trụ xuống dưới, không có gì ngoài lỗ tai thực sảo này ngoại, những phương diện khác kỳ thật không tồi.  
Nói chuyện phiếm sau đó, rất lương phường hội Liêu Túc thu thập gian phòng, hai người thoáng kế hoạch, Liêu Túc dò hỏi: "Quá mấy ngày đều làm như thế nào?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nghĩ nghĩ, "Đánh quyền đi."  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Quyền anh quán, toàn thiên đánh?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không sai biệt lắm, một đoạn thời gian không luyện, không thoải mái."  
Yêu thể dục người tràn đầy đồng cảm, Liêu Túc gật đầu nói: "Kia liền như vậy định đi, trước cái kia quyền anh quán rất đại , ngươi đánh quyền ta tập thể hình."  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, Liêu Túc còn có chút muốn nói lại thôi, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Làm sao vậy?"  
Liêu Túc cười hắc hắc, lúc này mới đạo: "Dù sao đều tại A thị, sau đó còn một cái đại học, trước tiên liên lạc một chút tình cảm đi, kêu lên KK cùng lên tới nha."  
Vưu Lương Hành chợt sửng sốt, vi diệu nhướng mày, "Gọi hắn tập thể hình?"  
Liêu Túc gật đầu, Vưu Lương Hành xua tay bình tĩnh đạo: "Không có khả năng."  
Gọi Khang Thánh Triết cái kia có thể nằm liền không ngồi, có thể ngồi liền tuyệt không đứng làm biếng cầu tập thể hình?  
Không có khả năng .  
Liêu Túc lả lướt không buông tha, "Như thế nào sẽ, liền tính không yêu vận động, chỉ cần nhượng ta nói phục một chút khẳng định sẽ bắt đầu rèn luyện , thể dục là nhân sinh lớn nhất lạc thú, hắn chính là yêu cầu một người cho hắn chỉ dẫn, ta liền đi, ta cảm thấy chính mình đặc biệt đi, ai, ngươi không biết là nói cái gì từ ta miệng nói ra, đặc biệt có thuyết phục cảm sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không có."  
Liêu Túc: "Ngươi xem ngươi còn không tin, nếu không chúng ta đánh đố?"  
Tầm thường đánh cuộc, Vưu Lương Hành tự nhiên khinh thường nhất cố, có thể nói đến Khang Thánh Triết có thể hay không rèn luyện, Vưu Lương Hành cho rằng căn bản không có khả năng, đơn giản kiên nhẫn đạo: "Đánh cuộc gì?"  
Liêu Túc nghĩ nghĩ: "Liền đánh cuộc K thần có nguyện ý hay không tập thể hình, muốn là ta thua, về sau ngươi muốn ta cái gì thời điểm câm miệng, ta liền cái gì thời điểm câm miệng."  
Như vậy mỹ diệu điều kiện, Vưu Lương Hành đáng xấu hổ có chút động tâm. Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Muốn là ngươi thắng đâu?"  
Liêu Túc cố ý lộ ra một cái rất xấu tươi cười, "Ta nếu là thắng, khai giảng sau kia tràng đương toàn giáo học sinh đón người mới đến diễn thuyết, ngươi chính mình làm."  
Chính mình làm diễn thuyết, liền là muốn Vưu Lương Hành tại toàn giáo trước mặt, đỉnh A đại truyền thuyết soái mặt, thao một hơi mềm mại la lỵ thiếu nữ âm.  
Điều kiện ngược lại là thập phần ngang nhau.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhớ lại Khang Thánh Triết bạch cái bụng, thản nhiên đạo: "Thành giao."  
, đệ 76 chương ***  
Cùng Liêu Túc đánh đố không vài ngày, Vưu Lương Hành không có tại Liêu Túc dưới sự thúc giục ước Khang Thánh Triết đi ra gặp mặt, ngược lại là Khang Thánh Triết bên kia chính mình chủ động nhắc tới, muốn đi Vưu Lương Hành quyền quán đi thăm.  
Nói đến kỳ thật không thể xem như trùng hợp, đối với Khang Thánh Triết mà nói, thật sự là vô cùng thuận theo tự nhiên.  
Khang Thánh Triết người này, bình thường nhàn hốt hoảng, trong lòng sự tình không ngoài hồ chỉ có đi ngủ cùng du hý hai kiện, ngẫu nhiên hơn nữa cái đọc sách, hiện tại nhận thức Vưu Lương Hành, cùng lương lương ước cơm cùng cùng lương lương gặp mặt hai cái ý tưởng cái sau vượt cái trước trát hạ căn cứ địa, thành Khang Thánh Triết mỗi ngày tối muốn làm sự.  
Mặc dù tại internet thượng bởi vì trực tiếp ảnh hưởng lên men nơi nơi đều là KK mang muội truyền thuyết, nhưng trên thực tế Khang Thánh Triết cảm thấy chính mình 'Mang muội' lữ trình liên tí xíu đều không bước ra. Hơn nữa gần nhất mấy ngày nay, ước cái cơm đi, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: không , đánh quyền. Ước cái gặp mặt đi, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: không , đánh quyền.  
Hai lần ba lượt xuống dưới, Khang Thánh Triết thông suốt, "Ta cũng không thể được nhìn ngươi đánh quyền?" Nói xong lại bổ sung, "Vừa lúc đi thăm một chút các ngươi quyền quán."  
Không biết Vưu Lương Hành bên kia nghĩ tới điều gì, trầm mặc vài giây sau đó, hồi phục: — hảo a.  
Vì thế sự tình liền như vậy định rồi.  
Buổi chiều hôm nay, Khang Thánh Triết đúng hẹn xuất môn, suy xét đến hắn xưa nay có ngủ nướng thói quen, Vưu Lương Hành săn sóc đem gặp mặt thời gian ước đến buổi chiều, hai người ước tại quyền anh quán phụ cận trạm xe buýt bài, lại sợ Khang Thánh Triết tìm không thấy, Vưu Lương Hành cố ý lại đây tiếp hắn.  
Cách xa nhau mấy ngày không gặp, Khang Thánh Triết tự giác không có gì biến hóa, nhưng xa xa nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành, lại cảm thấy Vưu Lương Hành thay đổi rất nhiều.  
Ánh mắt giống như càng đẹp mắt , thân thể càng rắn chắc , liên lộ tại bán tay áo bên ngoài hai cái cánh tay đều có vẻ thập phần tuyến điều phân minh, sợi tóc càng là dưới ánh mặt trời mặt nhoáng lên một cái nhoáng lên một cái coi như tại sáng lên.  
"Nhanh như vậy."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Người địa phương, thục đi ~ "  
Nói xong cẩn thận đánh giá Vưu Lương Hành, trong lòng vẫn là nhịn không được đạo: thật soái ~ Vưu Lương Hành rèn luyện đến một nửa đi ra tiếp người, hai má có chút vận động sau đó ửng đỏ, hắn cùng Khang Thánh Triết vài ngày không gặp, gặp mặt nhưng không cảm giác mới lạ, đang muốn nói chuyện, phía sau truyền đến một trận dồn dập tiếng bước chân, ngay sau đó, trên vai trầm xuống.  
Liêu Túc hô hấp thoáng hấp tấp nói: "Lương ca! Ngươi đi như thế nào nhanh như vậy, tiếp người đều không gọi ta."  
Ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm Liêu Túc khoát lên Vưu Lương Hành trên vai cánh tay, Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra một bức thần sắc nghi hoặc.  
Vưu Lương Hành giới thiệu nói: "Đây là..."  
Nói còn chưa nói xong xuất, Liêu Túc đã tự động thẳng thắn thân thể, thẳng tắp trạc tại Khang Thánh Triết trước mặt, ánh mắt nóng bỏng, muốn nói lại thôi. Vưu Lương Hành ngừng một chút nói: "Xá hữu, Liêu Túc, là ngươi miến."  
Xá hữu, cộng thêm này đạo từng nghe quá lớn giọng, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng hiểu rõ, lại nói tiếp bọn họ trước đồng thời đánh quá du hý, cũng coi như nhận thức, vì thế vươn tay ra, đạo: "Ngươi hảo, ta là Khang Thánh Triết."  
Cùng yên lặng chú ý hồi lâu K thần bắt tay, lần này tới hiển nhiên kinh hỉ quá mức, Liêu Túc hưng phấn chi tình đều viết tại trên mặt, lập tức vươn tay hồi nắm, kích động đạo: "Ta trời ạ, này tay ta năm nay đều không tẩy sạch!"  
Liêu Túc thiên về cãi nhau, nhưng càng như vậy người, càng am hiểu sinh động không khí, ba người giới thiệu xong tất, một đường đi quyền quán, Liêu Túc hưng phấn đạo: "Thật là thật trùng hợp, K thần thế nhưng ngay tại A thị, hơn nữa còn là A đại học sinh, ta cùng lương ca cũng là A đại , lại nói tiếp chúng ta xem như học trưởng cùng niên đệ, ta trước còn ở trong trường học gặp qua ngươi..."  
Liêu Túc là thật miến, đối Khang Thánh Triết nói lên nói đến cảm xúc căn bản thu không ngừng, Khang Thánh Triết thần thái vẫn là lười nhác, phàm là là có nói lại đây tất nhiên sẽ tiếp, một câu một câu xuống dưới, mặc dù là hai cái người quen thêm một tân nhân, cấp người cảm giác lại như là ba vị lão bằng hữu giống nhau.  
"Đến , liền này."  
Liêu Túc dẫn đầu vào cửa, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết xếp hạng phía sau, vào cửa khi Khang Thánh Triết vươn tay hướng trước lãm, vừa vặn đem Vưu Lương Hành cổ vòng trụ, lòng bàn tay dán tại trắc cảnh.  
Thình lình xảy ra tiếp xúc, Vưu Lương Hành bị hoảng sợ, một giò oán đến Khang Thánh Triết thắt lưng phúc, mặt sau đại cao cái lại liên đều mày đều không nhăn một chút.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi làm gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết lòng bàn tay nằm Vưu Lương Hành trên cổ, cái này tư thế chỉ cần ngón cái chếch đi, cơ hồ chính là một phen kháp trụ Vưu Lương Hành cổ, nhưng hắn cố tình chính là dán tại một bên, cảm nhận được Vưu Lương Hành làn da hạ mạch máu nhảy lên.  
"Trên người của ngươi hảo nóng."  
Vưu Lương Hành cau mày nói: "Vừa mới nhiệt thân ." Nói xong nhất đốn, kỳ quái nói: "Nóng chính là ngươi đi."  
Tuy rằng Khang Thánh Triết hỏi chính là Vưu Lương Hành, nhưng liền làn da cùng dán mà nói, Vưu Lương Hành lại cảm thấy Khang Thánh Triết tay càng nóng, nóng cổ của hắn ẩn ẩn làm đau.  
Khang Thánh Triết suy tư một chút, đạo: "Khả năng." Lại vẫn là không triệt tay, này tư thế muốn là gọi người bên ngoài nhìn tất nhiên thập phần quái dị, Vưu Lương Hành đang chuẩn bị động thủ bài xuống dưới, Khang Thánh Triết chợt để sát vào hắn bên tai, đạo: "Lương lương ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành lỗ tai run lên, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta rất nhớ ngươi a ~ "  
Này nói cho hết lời, hắn liền buông tay ra, không có việc gì người nhất dạng từ phía sau đẩy ra, đem Vưu Lương Hành đẩy mạnh bên trong quán.  
Vưu Lương Hành quay đầu lại nhìn Khang Thánh Triết, nhưng mà người này lại mặt không đổi sắc, thậm chí thần sắc biếng nhác, giống như vừa rồi câu kia không giống như là có thể đối nam nhân nói nói không là từ miệng hắn trong nói ra giống nhau.  
Đi ở phía trước Liêu Túc thúc giục đạo: "Lương ca, ngươi nhanh lên a."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn Khang Thánh Triết hồi lâu mới quay đầu lại, bị điều hòa một thổi, chợt thấy đến trên lưng mình lại một chút ra một thân thấp hãn.  
Vào quyền anh quán, chung quanh đều là sân huấn luyện mà, có giắt bao cát, cũng có vòng xuất lôi đài, trừ cái này ra, còn có rất nhiều nhiệt thân cùng tập thể hình thiết bị.  
Khang Thánh Triết đánh đi thăm danh nghĩa mà đến, Vưu Lương Hành có trách nhiệm, Liêu Túc có nhiệt tình, hai người mang theo Khang Thánh Triết tại bên trong quán khai chuyển.  
Có thể là bởi vì trước tiên chào hỏi, vừa mới bắt đầu không bao lâu, rất nhanh lại có một vị bên trong quán huấn luyện chào đón, chuyên môn nhằm vào Khang Thánh Triết tiến hành giảng giải. Hiển nhiên, không quản cái gì chức nghiệp, nhiệt tình đều là doanh tiêu trọng yếu thủ đoạn, tại bọn họ xem ra, Khang Thánh Triết chính là viết kép hộ khách.  
Chính đi tới, bên kia có nhân đạo: "Vưu Lương Hành! Huấn luyện gọi ngươi!"  
Vưu Lương Hành vốn là rèn luyện đến một nửa xuất môn tiếp người, trở lại huấn luyện gọi hắn thực bình thường, nếu là bình thường, hắn khả năng sẽ cùng huấn luyện nói một tiếng tiếp tục trì hoãn trong chốc lát, cùng có vừa mới Khang Thánh Triết câu cổ của hắn sự, hắn nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, liền đáp: "Ân."  
Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt: "Ngươi muốn đi?"  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, không ngừng là tạm thời trốn một chút, càng từ Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên suy sụp xuống dưới sắc mặt bay lên khởi đùa ý nghĩ của hắn."Nhượng Liêu Túc cùng vương giáo mang ngươi đi thăm đi một chút, bọn họ đều so với ta chuyên nghiệp."  
Khang Thánh Triết muốn nói lại thôi, liền này tạm dừng công phu, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi, lưu lại một mặt hưng phấn Liêu Túc cùng nhị mặt hưng phấn huấn luyện.  
"Đến đến đến, chúng ta tiếp tục."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Liêu Túc sức mạnh rất cao, vừa là bởi vì đánh cuộc, cũng là bởi vì vi muốn cùng Khang Thánh Triết kéo gần gũi, tại hắn cái này thể dục sinh trong mắt, không có gì so đồng thời rèn luyện càng có thể thăng hoa cách mạng hữu nghị, vì thế giới thiệu khởi tập thể hình máy móc đến thập phần đầu nhập, này ý tưởng cùng chuẩn bị kéo người huấn luyện có hiệu quả như nhau chi diệu, vì thế hai người đồng thời nhiệt tình không bị cản trở hướng Khang Thánh Triết giáo huấn tập thể hình chỗ tốt.  
"Người a, không rèn luyện thật sự không được, tuy rằng hiện tại tuổi trẻ thời điểm cảm giác không xuất cái gì, có thể sau tuổi khá lớn liền hoàn, ngươi xem ngươi này thân cao như vậy cao, khung xương cân xứng còn có thể, muốn là sau đó tướng quân bụng, thùng nước thắt lưng, kia nhiều lắm khó coi..."  
"Đối đối đối, không dễ nhìn là một chuyện, thân thể khỏe mạnh là một chuyện khác, vô luận là bả vai vẫn là chân, hiện tại rèn luyện , về sau đều vô cùng hữu ích."  
Liêu Túc cùng huấn luyện hai người thay nhau ra trận, nói ngôn chân ý thiết lấy tâm lấy phế, Khang Thánh Triết làm như có thật nghe, thường thường đi theo đạo: "Đúng vậy, ân, đối, có đạo lý."  
Nói hai mươi đến phút, tập thể hình thiết bị nhìn một cái, huấn luyện nhìn hắn thần thái nghiêm túc, cao hứng hỏi: "Thế nào, có hay không ý nguyện bắt đầu tập thể hình?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không có."  
Huấn luyện: "..."  
Huấn luyện tưởng chính mình nghe lầm , cùng Liêu Túc hai mặt nhìn nhau, không từ hỏi: "Vì cái gì, rèn luyện một chút chỗ tốt thật sự nhiều lắm."  
Vừa nói khởi rèn luyện chỗ tốt, Khang Thánh Triết lại là gật đầu, huấn luyện cảm thấy hấp dẫn, nói trong chốc lát lần thứ hai hỏi: "Cho nên muốn hay không đến rèn luyện một chút?"  
Khang Thánh Triết xua tay: "Không cần."  
Huấn luyện: "..."  
Nói đến bây giờ, huấn luyện sao có thể nhìn không ra Khang Thánh Triết thái độ, đạo lý là người đều hiểu, người này chính là đơn thuần không tính toán luyện.  
Huấn luyện đạo: "Nếu ngươi muốn là lo lắng giá tiền, phương diện này còn có thể thương lượng một chút, ngươi cùng Vưu Lương Hành Liêu Túc đều là người quen, có thể hỏi một chút bọn họ, chúng ta nơi này thật sự rất không tồi , hơn nữa đối với người mới học gần nhất có một cái đánh gãy phần món ăn, bao năm , có thể làm tạp, ngươi suy xét một chút."  
Khang Thánh Triết lắc đầu nói: "Không là tiền vấn đề."  
Huấn luyện đạo: "Đó là..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ta lười động."  
Huấn luyện: "..."  
Làm này đi nhiều năm như vậy, huấn luyện vẫn là lần đầu nhìn thấy người có thể đem làm biếng tự nói như thế tiêu sái, hắn tĩnh hai giây, triệt để buông tha.  
Đội hữu đi rồi, nhưng Liêu Túc còn tính toán tiếp tục giang, hắn vứt bỏ huấn luyện câu chuyện, lấy hành động để chứng minh.  
"K thần a, kỳ thật tập thể hình cái này đồ vật, chỉ cần nếm thử rất nhanh có thể phát hiện hắn lạc thú, tục ngữ nói hảo, vạn sự khởi đầu nan đi, nhưng chỉ muốn bắt đầu, sau này liền hảo lộng . Ngươi xem cái này máy móc, đây là rèn luyện lực cánh tay , một tổ nâng thượng ba mươi hạ, cánh tay ê ẩm, trên lưng xuất mồ hôi, đặc biệt thích "  
"Còn có chạy bộ, trời ạ chạy bộ cái này vận động, thật là lương tâm đề cử, mỗi một khối cơ bắp đều tại vận động cảm giác thật sự không cần quá tốt, ta mỗi lần chạy bộ thời điểm cũng cảm giác mình giống như có thể thượng thiên."  
Liêu Túc càng nói càng high, hận không thể lập tức viết xuất một thiên tâm đắc hiểu được đến lời nói và việc làm đều mẫu mực, đãi hắn hưng trí bừng bừng đem có thể nói đều nói hoàn, tính toán hỏi Khang Thánh Triết cảm thấy thế nào khi, Khang Thánh Triết há mồm, chậm rãi ngáp một cái.  
Sau đó Liêu Túc liền đã hiểu.  
Không diễn, thật sự là không diễn.  
Kỳ thật thành tâm nói đến, mỗi người đi vào tập thể hình quán một loại địa phương, hơn phân nửa đều sẽ bị phụ trách giới thiệu huấn luyện nói mấy câu khuyên nhủ giống đánh kê huyết nhất dạng, cảm thấy chính mình hai ngày liền có được hoàn mỹ quăng nhị đầu cơ, ba ngày chính là người người hâm mộ hoàn mỹ hình thể, cho nên ngược tưởng tượng, có thể ở huấn luyện cùng Liêu Túc hai người điên cuồng an lợi hạ còn bất vi sở động , Khang Thánh Triết cũng coi như ý chí kiên định khác loại đại biểu.  
Mắt thấy không biết làm thế nào sự thật đặt tại trước mắt, cho dù là Liêu Túc cũng không thể không hành quân lặng lẽ, hắn hít một hơi đạo: "Chúng ta đi nhìn xem lương ca đi."  
Nhắc tới Vưu Lương Hành, Khang Thánh Triết ngược lại là trước nay chưa có phấn chấn, hắn vốn là bình thản vẻ mặt chợt sáng ngời, vui vẻ đạo: "Hảo a ~ "  
Đối lập như thế tiên minh, Liêu Túc có chút trát tâm .  
Bất quá trát tâm về trát tâm, lộ vẫn là muốn làm theo dẫn, Liêu Túc mang theo Khang Thánh Triết hướng quyền anh tràng đi qua đi, cách khá xa xa, liền có thể nghe được quyền anh cái bao tay mang theo cường lực đánh vào bao cát thượng thanh âm. Thanh âm này mang theo nặng nề cùng vang dội mâu thuẫn cảm, cũng sẽ không để cho người hoài nghi trên nắm tay sở ngưng tụ lực lượng.  
Khang Thánh Triết hỏi: "Đây là lương... Vưu Lương Hành?"  
Liêu Túc chậc lưỡi: "Không là hắn là ai vậy, một quyền này đi xuống, thỉ đều cấp đánh đi ra."  
... Cái này thật là có khả năng.  
Khang Thánh Triết suy nghĩ phát tán, tạm không đáp lời, đi được gần, rốt cục nhìn thấy đang tại đánh quyền Vưu Lương Hành.  
Trong nháy mắt, Khang Thánh Triết mí mắt chợt chọn hạ, nhịn không được liếm hạ môi, điều hòa khai đến thực mãnh, nhưng hắn vẫn như cũ cảm thấy chính mình tựa như vừa rồi vào cửa khi nhìn đến Vưu Lương Hành sau cảnh nhất dạng, thực táo.  
Vưu Lương Hành hắn... Không mặc vào y.  
, đệ 77 chương Muốn nói Vưu Lương Hành lỏa trên thân bộ dáng, Khang Thánh Triết đã từng thấy qua, lần trước tại Bắc Kinh trong khách sạn thoáng lướt nhìn qua, Khang Thánh Triết ký ức có thể nói bụi thường khắc sâu, có rảnh không rảnh tổng có thể nhớ tới kia hai cái suất khí bức người nhân ngư tuyến, càng không cần phải nói vân da cân xứng ngực bụng cùng một tiệt làm người ta xem qua khó quên vòng eo.  
Bất quá lần này uy lực hiển nhiên bất đồng tầm thường, không chỉ không tầm thường, còn so thượng một lần càng có nhượng người kiên trì không nổi bạo đánh cảm, liếc mắt một cái xem qua đi, Khang Thánh Triết cơ hồ bị tại chỗ KO.  
Vưu Lương Hành tại bao cát trước dũng mãnh phát lực, bởi vì chính ở vào trạng thái trung, mồ hôi như mưa hạ.  
Lấy này toát mồ hôi toàn thân thủy phúc, Vưu Lương Hành tại bên trong thoát áo, một thân xinh đẹp kiên cố cơ bắp không chỗ nào che giấu.  
Hắn màu da cũng không thiên bạch, nhưng cũng không tính hắc, màu mật ong ăn mồi, vừa vặn, bởi vì mồ hôi tẩm thấp, cả người nói không nên lời gợi cảm, hormone không tiếng động vô sắc xâm chiếm chung quanh, như là từ mật quán trong mò đi ra giống nhau.  
Vưu Lương Hành chém ra một quyền, bên trong độ ấm giống như liền đi theo bốc lên nhất phân, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn hắn hình dạng xinh đẹp tuyến điều khéo đưa đẩy cánh tay, nhìn thấy có một tầng mỏng manh mồ hôi phúc tại Vưu Lương Hành trên vai.  
Tại cảm nhận được lực lượng cùng mỹ cảm đồng thời, Khang Thánh Triết nghe được chính mình trong lồng ngực tiếng trống như sấm, trong cổ họng khát khao khó nhịn.  
Hắn ách cổ họng đạo: "Hảo nhiệt a ~ "  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Nhiệt sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Nhiệt."  
Trong phòng không tính nhiệt, Khang Thánh Triết cũng đã nhiệt đến muốn thiêu cháy giống nhau, Liêu Túc bỉnh miến tâm tính, chính mình không nhiệt cũng không phá, chính là mạc danh kỳ diệu đem tầm mắt dời trở lại Vưu Lương Hành trên người, vừa lúc Vưu Lương Hành một quyền chém ra, có mồ hôi lạch cạch lạch cạch rơi trên mặt đất, chẳng sợ chỉ cần là nhìn, cũng có loại thiết thân can sướng đầm đìa cảm giác.  
"Chậc chậc, lương ca là thật soái, này kéo dài lực ta thật sự là so không , lớn lên xinh đẹp liền tính, cố tình còn như vậy cố gắng, khó trách có nhiều như vậy nữ hài tử thích hắn, ngươi cũng không biết rằng, đại học hai năm có bao nhiêu người chỉa vào người của ta cho hắn đệ thư tình."  
Khang Thánh Triết chợt đạo: "Có rất nhiều người cho hắn đệ thư tình?"  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Nhất định a, sắc đẹp tại kia bãi đâu, bất quá đáng tiếc, đại gia đều chỉ biết là hắn lớn lên hảo, không biết hắn dáng người kỳ thật càng hảo, phốc, ha ha ha ha ha ha, càng nghĩ càng buồn cười, đối , K thần, ngươi xem hắn cơ bụng, có phải hay không so với ta loại này thể dục sinh đều xinh đẹp."  
Khang Thánh Triết trước bán đoạn không có gì nói, phần sau đoạn khi ánh mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành bụng, không tiếng động gật gật đầu."Xinh đẹp cực kỳ."  
"Đúng không, có cơ bụng nam nhân, giống nhau thắt lưng đều hảo, ta đã nói với ngươi ha, lương ca này thắt lưng, tuyệt đối là ngạo thị quần hùng, người bình thường đều so không nổi..."  
Chính nói đến một nửa, đang tại cao hứng Vưu Lương Hành bởi vì bên cạnh nói chuyện thanh mà miết lại đây liếc mắt một cái, ánh mắt bay qua đến khi, Vưu Lương Hành tóc theo động tác vứt động, vô ý trừng người, nhưng ánh mắt lại mang theo đánh quyền khi đều có sắc bén.  
Lại soái lại hung.  
Liêu Túc tê một tiếng, thở dài: "Ngọa tào, hảo TM dọa người."  
Khang Thánh Triết lại cả người chấn động, chợt xoay người sang chỗ khác, hơi hơi xoay người, sơ qua mới nói: "... Xí sở ở chỗ nào?"  
Liêu Túc: "Ân? Xí sở? Ở phía sau, ngươi muốn đi xí sở? Ta mang ngươi đi a."  
Khang Thánh Triết chẳng biết tại sao nói chuyện lại có chút vội vàng, "Không cần, chính mình đi."  
Đi trước lại lưu luyến không rời nhìn Vưu Lương Hành liếc mắt một cái, Liêu Túc cấp Khang Thánh Triết chỉ chỉ phương hướng, cảm thấy Khang Thánh Triết tư thế có chút kỳ quái, nhưng bởi vì bị Vưu Lương Hành điều động bắt đầu vận chuyển động tâm, liền cũng không quá để ý nhiều.  
Khang Thánh Triết đi lần này chính là hơn mười phút, thời gian có chút lâu, chờ hắn chầm chập từ xí sở khi trở về, Vưu Lương Hành đã đánh xong quyền, đang cùng một người trung niên huấn luyện đang nói gì đó.  
Liêu Túc chào đón, vẻ mặt tươi cười, muốn cùng Khang Thánh Triết nói cái gì đó, lại phát hiện Khang Thánh Triết một hồi đến ánh mắt liền lần nữa dính liên tại Vưu Lương Hành thắt lưng phúc phía trên, hắn chớp mắt, trong lòng trở nên sáng ngời, lập tức tiếp thượng đề tài vừa nãy, bị kích động đạo: "K thần, ta đã nói với ngươi cái bí mật."  
Khang Thánh Triết không yên lòng đáp: "Ngươi nói."  
Liêu Túc cười nói: "Ngươi hiểu biết như thế nào có thể hấp dẫn người mình thích ánh mắt sao?"  
Có thể là bởi vì đề tài đánh trúng yếu điểm, Khang Thánh Triết chợt quay đầu, "Ngươi có biết?"  
Liêu Túc cười hắc hắc đạo: "Biết a, tuy rằng ta là độc thân, nhưng ta biết bí quyết a, nam nhân, tưởng muốn từ thị giác thượng hấp dẫn khác phái, vô ngoại hồ lớn lên xinh đẹp, còn có chính là muốn có cơ bụng!"  
Khang Thánh Triết hưng trí không cao đạo: "... A."  
Khang Thánh Triết không là ngốc tử, vừa thấy Liêu Túc đổi tới đổi lui càng làm đề tài chuyển lại đây, lập tức hưng trí tốc hàng.  
Liêu Túc vội la lên: "Ai, ta đây không phải là vi khuyên ngươi tập thể hình, đây là thật có đạo lý nha! Ngươi xem, nam nhân biệt cũng có thể không hề gì, nhưng là thắt lưng đến hảo đi, thắt lưng a, không có một bộ hảo thắt lưng nhân sinh như thế nào sẽ hạnh phúc! Lại nói này cơ bụng, ngươi có biết hiện tại nữ hài tử đối không có cơ bụng nam nhân thấy thế nào sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Thấy thế nào?"  
Liêu Túc: "Nhìn cũng không nhìn!"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "A."  
Liêu Túc: "..."  
Này một bộ đề cập đến tình lữ quan hệ khuyên bảo thế nhưng đều không quản dùng, quả thực là du muối không tiến, Liêu Túc có chút hư, hắn chính nội tâm cảm khái, Khang Thánh Triết chợt đạo: "Kia nam hài tử đâu?"  
Liêu Túc: "A?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Nam hài tử thấy thế nào?"  
Liêu Túc đối với thình lình xảy ra nam hài tử vẻ mặt mộng bức, xâm nhập tự hỏi trước, hắn trước ôm đả động Khang Thánh Triết suy nghĩ hồi đáp: "Nam hài tử liền... Cùng nữ hài tử nhất dạng a!"  
Khang Thánh Triết thần thái nghiêm túc, nhíu mày, hỏi: "Cũng không nhìn?"  
Liêu Túc: "Không nhìn!"  
Khang Thánh Triết không biết là nghĩ tới điều gì, thần sắc càng ngày càng vi diệu, Liêu Túc nội tâm bắt đầu sinh xuất hy vọng, càng ngày càng cao, càng cao càng cao.  
Khang Thánh Triết chợt hừ một tiếng, đạo: "Thích, yêu có nhìn hay không."  
Liêu Túc: "..."  
Ngươi thắng .  
Khuyên nữa ta là cẩu.  
Khi nói chuyện, Vưu Lương Hành bên kia tán gẫu hoàn thiên, biên lau mồ hôi vừa đi tới, ánh mắt của hắn đầu tiên là dừng ở Khang Thánh Triết trên mặt, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt nóng bỏng theo dõi hắn, trong lòng hắn nhảy dựng, hơi hơi chếch đi ánh mắt.  
Liêu Túc sắc mặt kinh ngạc, đến Vưu Lương Hành bên người, giận dữ nói: "Ta buông tha , ta không được."  
Nghe thấy lời này, Vưu Lương Hành bật người lĩnh ngộ trong đó ẩn sâu hàm nghĩa, bất quá hắn tính cách sảng khoái, không có kháp cái này đề tài trêu chọc Liêu Túc, rất nhanh liền nói sang chuyện khác đạo: "Ngươi còn luyện sao?"  
Liêu Túc mặt lộ vẻ do dự, lại có điểm động tâm, lại không buông xuống được cùng Khang Thánh Triết ở chung thời cơ.  
Vưu Lương Hành trừng hắn: "Nghĩ hay không luyện, cho ngươi ba giây. Tam, nhị — "  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Tập luyện luyện! Ta tìm cái máy chạy bộ chạy hai mươi km, xuất xuất mồ hôi liền đến." Nói xong lại nhìn Khang Thánh Triết, "Ta rất nhanh , các ngươi chờ ta trong chốc lát, kề bên này ăn ngon đồ vật đặc biệt nhiều, chúng ta buổi tối cùng đi ăn, K thần, phần của ngươi ta thỉnh."  
Liêu Túc người này sáng sủa, làm việc tùy tâm nói đi là đi, hắn này vừa rút lui, ngược lại là xuất hiện khó được hai người không gian.  
Vưu Lương Hành vận động hoàn tất, trên người nhiệt lượng hội tụ, kháo tại bên người, giống như có thể tận mắt nhìn thấy nhiệt khí từ Vưu Lương Hành trên người phát tán đi ra, Khang Thánh Triết nhịn không được tại Vưu Lương Hành phía sau lưng thượng sờ soạng một chút.  
Vưu Lương Hành cứng đờ, thân thể hướng trước một rất, không đợi hỏi Khang Thánh Triết động kinh cái gì, Khang Thánh Triết bắt tay duỗi đến Vưu Lương Hành trước mặt, oán giận nói: "Tay ướt."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Cho nên ai cho ngươi sờ soạng.  
Vưu Lương Hành trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, tiếp tục lau mồ hôi, Khang Thánh Triết tiến đến trước mắt hắn, bắt tay triển bình."Cho ta cũng sát sát."  
Khoảng cách bỗng nhiên kéo gần, rất lương thứ mấy hồ có thể nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết lông mi thật dài, hắn hơi hơi một lui, đem khăn mặt tạp đến Khang Thánh Triết trên đầu, đạo: "Chính mình sát."  
Khang Thánh Triết không chút nào che dấu thất vọng, liền khăn mặt ý bảo tính cọ hai lần, hắn tâm tư đặt ở Vưu Lương Hành trên người, thấy thế nào như thế nào nội tâm huyên náo.  
Lại nói tiếp, hắn hôm nay vốn là chỉ tính toán trông thấy mặt, chưa từng có dư thừa ý tưởng, nhưng không nghĩ tới giờ phút này như thế không bị khống chế, tay chân không chỗ sắp đặt, tổng nghĩ có thể sờ một chút, bính một chút.  
Khang Thánh Triết độc thân hai mươi năm, vẫn luôn không phát hiện mình còn là một đồ háo sắc, vừa thấy được Vưu Lương Hành đánh quyền, cả người thế nhưng mất trí, ngay tại vừa mới, Liêu Túc nhìn Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy hung thần ác sát thập phần dọa người, nhưng mà dừng ở Khang Thánh Triết trong mắt, lại cảm thấy rất lương cảnh tượng khí tràn đầy, liêu hắn hai chân như nhũn ra.  
Tuy rằng cũng không có nhuyễn, còn...  
... Tính , không thể nói không thể nói.  
Khang Thánh Triết da mặt tái hậu, cũng không chịu nổi nhất thời nghĩ đến rất nhiều, hắn gãi đầu, hỏi: "Ngươi đánh quyền đã bao lâu?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Mười năm."  
"Từ tiểu học mà bắt đầu?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân."  
Vưu Lương Hành gia đình hơi hiển phức tạp, cha mẹ đối hắn nhìn như nuôi thả, kì thực không có một khắc lơi lỏng quá giáo dục, từ nhỏ đến lớn, Vưu Lương Hành tiếp xúc đến chương trình học, so giống nhau hài tử nhiều vô số lần, âm nhạc hội họa từ từ, nhưng vậy trong đó, hắn duy nhất hàng năm kiên trì xuống dưới yêu thích chính là quyền anh.  
"Đánh quyền thời điểm cảm giác thực hảo, phi thường tốt."  
Không cần phải nói rất nhiều, có thể từ Vưu Lương Hành miệng nghe được 'Phi thường tốt' ba chữ, đã đầy đủ cho thấy hắn đối quyền anh tình cảm.  
Là chân ái.  
Khang Thánh Triết gật đầu nói: "Bất quá nhỏ như vậy liền luyện quyền anh, cha mẹ không đau lòng?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Vì cái gì đau lòng?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Bởi vì sẽ bị thương."  
Vưu Lương Hành kỳ quái nói: "Đánh quyền đánh vì cái gì sẽ bị thương?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Quyền anh không dễ dàng bị thương sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành sửng sốt, nghiêm túc tự hỏi một cái chớp mắt, hồi đáp: "Không rõ ràng lắm, từ nhỏ đến lớn bị thương giống như đều là người khác."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết cảm thấy cái này đề tài tán gẫu đi xuống khả năng rất nguy hiểm, vì thế ngoan ngoãn câm miệng, tầm mắt dời đi khi, đang tại chạy bộ Liêu Túc xa xa hướng bọn họ phất tay, một thấy bọn họ vọng đi qua, lập tức lôi ra đại đại tươi cười.  
Khang Thánh Triết không từ đạo: "Hắn giống như thật sự thực yêu chạy bộ."  
Không chỉ là bởi vì yêu chạy bộ, càng nhiều là bởi vì hắn là ngươi miến... Vưu Lương Hành yên lặng ở trong lòng bổ sung, bất quá nói đến Liêu Túc, Vưu Lương Hành tĩnh hạ tâm tự hỏi trong chốc lát, suy xét cho tới hôm nay không trước tiên thông tri Khang Thánh Triết liền vội vàng dẫn tiến, vì thế mở miệng nói: "Liêu Túc người này thực hảo, chính là có chút sảo, nếu là hắn nói những thứ gì, ngươi không cần quá để ý."  
Không yêu vận động người chính là trời sinh không yêu vận động, nói nhiều khả năng sẽ nhạ Khang Thánh Triết không vui, Vưu Lương Hành giải thích hai câu, vừa mới nói xong, Khang Thánh Triết mỉm cười gật đầu, đạo: "Không thèm để ý, đương nhiên không thèm để ý, kỳ thật ta một chút đều không hướng trong lòng đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết thần thái đứng đắn lại nghiêm túc, nhưng nói ra nói nếu như bị Liêu Túc nghe được, sợ là muốn rơi lệ thần tình, Vưu Lương Hành cuối cùng biết Liêu Túc vừa mới kia vẻ mặt kinh ngạc biểu tình từ đâu mà đến, nhất thời lại có chút đồng tình.  
Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra tươi cười, nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành không phóng, bỗng nhiên trong đầu chợt lóe, chậm rì rì đạo: "Đối , Liêu Túc vừa mới cùng ta nói, nam nhân muốn là không có cơ bụng..."  
Nói xong, Khang Thánh Triết đem mình áo vén lên đến, đang muốn tiếp tục mở miệng, Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt trốn tránh, co quắp dời đi tầm mắt.  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết lộ chính mình bạch cái bụng, cố gắng thấu lại đây, "Lương lương, ngươi mau nhìn."  
Bởi vì mỗ ta không tốt lắm nói rõ tâm tư, Vưu Lương Hành nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, chính là không động, nói thật, lần trước nhìn thoáng qua liền nhớ nhiều ngày như vậy, lại nhìn liếc mắt một cái chẳng phải là nằm mơ đều phải mơ thấy, bị nhất trương bạch cái bụng tại trong mộng quấn quanh, Vưu Lương Hành tưởng cũng không dám tưởng.  
Vưu Lương Hành lãnh đạm đạo: "Không nhìn."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "... Nhìn liếc mắt một cái."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không nhìn."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "... Liền nhìn liếc mắt một cái!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không nhìn."  
Khang Thánh Triết ngậm miệng, hai má tức giận, một lúc lâu, hắn cọ tại chỗ nhảy đứng lên, buồn thanh đạo: "Huấn luyện! Huấn luyện! Ta muốn làm tạp! Một năm cái loại này!"  
, đệ 78 chương Khang Thánh Triết thình lình xảy ra biến chuyển đâu chỉ là mạc danh kỳ diệu, quả thực là trời giáng thần lôi, Vưu Lương Hành mờ mịt không giải, liên quan Liêu Túc cũng vẻ mặt mộng bức, nghĩ không rõ ràng chính mình cái gì thời điểm còn phóng một cái sẽ diên khi đại...  
Tóm lại, kia nói làm tạp sẽ làm tạp ngốc đại cái lấy lôi đình vạn quân chi thế kéo lấy một cái huấn luyện, sau đó —  
Liền thật đem tạp cấp làm.  
Vưu Lương Hành nội tâm phức tạp đến không lời nào để nói, thẳng đến Khang Thánh Triết thật cẩn thận đem tập thể hình tạp cất vào trong túi, Liêu Túc hậu tri hậu giác vô cùng cao hứng khi, mới không xác định đạo: "A thánh, ngươi thật sự muốn tập thể hình?"  
Khang Thánh Triết quyết đoán đạo: "Muốn."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi kiên trì đến trụ sao?"  
Lời này không có ác ý, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết không biết nghĩ tới điều gì, phản ứng thực đại."Kiên trì trụ, tuyệt đối kiên trì trụ, ngươi chờ nhìn."  
Vì thế Vưu Lương Hành như vậy ngậm miệng, trong lòng lại đối lời này khả thi tính cũng không khẳng định.  
Một cái không yêu vận động người muốn bắt đầu vận động phi thường khó khăn, từ Vưu Lương Hành tiểu học bắt đầu đánh quyền, nhìn thấy trên đường buông tha sẽ thấy cũng lấy không đứng dậy người nhiều đếm không xuể, huống chi Khang Thánh Triết loại này trời sinh làm biếng cốt.  
Nhưng không nghĩ tới sự tình cố tình như vậy kỳ diệu, Khang Thánh Triết như là hạ nhẫn tâm, từ ngày hôm sau bắt đầu đúng giờ báo danh, không ngừng dựa theo người bình thường sinh vật chung rời giường, còn nghiêm khắc tuân thủ huấn luyện cho hắn chế định huấn luyện biểu, trục điều chống đỡ xuống dưới.  
Một ngày, hai ngày, một tuần, Khang Thánh Triết gió mặc gió, mưa mặc mưa đi vào quyền quán, khớp hàm cắn chặt, tuyệt không nhả ra, đột nhiên con người rắn rỏi diễn xuất nhượng luôn luôn nghiêm khắc huấn luyện đều tại giữa trưa ăn cơm khi khen hắn hai câu.  
Tại giống một cái tập thể hình quán trong, tuy rằng luyện tập hạng mục bất đồng, nhưng tổng có thể cúi đầu không thấy ngẩng đầu thấy, Vưu Lương Hành nguyên bản cùng Khang Thánh Triết là võng hữu, hiện tại lại biến hóa vi mỗi ngày mắt to trừng tiểu nhãn.  
Mỗi lần Khang Thánh Triết luyện tập chấm dứt, thời gian nghỉ ngơi đều phải bính đến Vưu Lương Hành bên này nhìn Vưu Lương Hành đánh quyền, một đôi mắt dừng ở người trên người, giống như là muốn hoạt sinh sinh nóng xuất một cái lỗ thủng.  
Một lần hai lần hoàn hảo, mỗi ngày đều như vậy nhìn, chẳng sợ Vưu Lương Hành tái trì độn, cũng không thể không hướng oai tưởng.  
Này rốt cuộc là có ý gì.  
Chẳng lẽ là là ám chỉ hắn?  
Vưu Lương Hành một hơi ngực nhô ra thịt lăn qua lộn lại nhai, trên bàn cơm, Liêu Túc gõ gõ hắn bàn ăn."Ai, lương ca, cùng nói chuyện với ngươi đâu."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Cái gì?"  
"Ngươi tưởng cái gì đâu, như thế nào khởi xướng ngốc đến , mệt?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không có."  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Không có liền hảo, mau tỉnh lại, K thần cùng nói chuyện với ngươi đâu? ."  
Khang Thánh Triết ở phía đối diện, bởi vì thể trọng siêu tiêu bị huấn luyện thưởng một chén đĩa rau xanh, Vưu Lương Hành hỏi hắn đạo: "Nói cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, "Ta cảm thấy ta gần nhất đặc biệt thành công hiệu, ngươi muốn hay không nhìn xem?"  
Vưu Lương Hành một câu 'Không cần' tạp tại trong cổ họng chuyển cái cong, không từ nhớ tới Khang Thánh Triết trước khó hiểu động kinh, thật sự sửa lời nói: "... Xem đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết mỹ tư tư đem quần áo vén lên đến, hắn màu da thấu bạch, lộ ra bằng phẳng thắt lưng phúc, chờ mong đạo: "Thế nào "  
Vưu Lương Hành nghiêm túc nhìn vài lần, dời đi tầm mắt, thành thật trả lời: "Không có gì biến hóa."  
Khang Thánh Triết phi thường không phục, "Như thế nào không biến hóa, ta đây bụng khẩn rất nhiều, ngươi nhìn kỹ."  
Nhưng mà nhìn đoán không ra không ngừng Vưu Lương Hành, một bên Liêu Túc cũng không nhìn ra cái gì rõ ràng hiệu quả, hắn giúp Khang Thánh Triết giải thích: "Nhìn khả năng nhìn đoán không ra cái gì, dù sao thời gian rất đoản, sờ một chút phỏng chừng có thể cảm giác được."  
Khang Thánh Triết lập tức thập phần vui vẻ."Đối, sờ một chút chỉ biết, lương lương, đến đến đến, khoái sờ khoái sờ ~" nói xong, hắn cánh tay dài duỗi ra cách cái bàn giữ chặt Vưu Lương Hành tay, lấy cực khoái tốc độ đem chính mình đưa lên đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành lòng bàn tay một nóng, cả người đi theo cứng đờ, tâm trong phút chốc một trận kinh khiêu, trên tay cái gì cảm giác đều không truyền vào đại não, ngược lại là thần kinh có chút không nghe sai sử, tỉnh tỉnh mê mê bắt tay lùi về đến, Khang Thánh Triết chờ mong mà nhìn hắn."Có phải hay không cơ bắp biến khẩn?"  
Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng có việc, giật mình trả lời: "Không có." Sơ qua bình tĩnh thần, ngữ khí thản nhiên, "Ngươi đâu tới cơ bắp, suy nghĩ nhiều."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhịn được anh anh anh, bĩu môi đạo: "Vưu Lương Hành a, ta khuyên ngươi thiện lương."  
Liêu Túc cười hì hì, "K thần, cơ bắp thứ này mỗi ngày đều nhìn nói hiệu quả không đại, muốn tưởng nhượng người kinh ngạc, đến một đoạn thời gian không thấy được mới được, tựa như thân cao, mỗi ngày nhìn nói phát hiện không tại trường cao, vài năm không thấy được đột nhiên gặp mặt nói lại sẽ đã giật mình, cảm thấy cao lớn hảo đại một tiệt."  
Liêu Túc nói tầm thường, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết đem lời này nội tâm nhai hai lần, càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy có đạo lý, hắn quyết đoán đem quần áo buông xuống đến, thần bí hề hề đạo: "Nói đối, ta phải giấu chút xíu."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhịn không được thầm nghĩ: cất giấu điểm cái gì, ngươi căn bản là không có.  
Rất lương nghề nghiệp Khang Thánh Triết liền nói chút, Khang Thánh Triết lại đương thật bắt đầu giấu, bất quá giấu đến không chỉ là cơ bụng, còn có bản thân của hắn, từ này sau đó, rèn luyện thời điểm Khang Thánh Triết không tái quang minh chính đại xuất hiện, mà là trốn đến xa xa nhìn lén, mỗi lần Vưu Lương Hành một hồi nhìn hắn, hắn liền nhanh như chớp chạy trốn.  
Khang Thánh Triết mỗi ngày nhìn lén Vưu Lương Hành nhìn đã nghiền, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành lại không thấy được người khác, chỉ có thể nhìn đến hắn không giấu được chân to nha cùng nửa cái đầu.  
Một tháng xuống dưới, quả thực bị này tao thao tác độc đến muốn chết.  
Ban ngày dùng cho rèn luyện, buổi tối du hý thời gian Khang Thánh Triết cũng không lãng phí thời gian, nhàn rỗi không có việc gì tổng tại vi tín cùng du hý thượng thông đồng Vưu Lương Hành hai câu, không tính cố định sớm ngọ ngủ ngon, gặp được thú vị đoạn tử cũng phát lại đây, trừ bỏ này đó, còn có Weibo cùng manh miêu TV live stream có quan Vưu Lương Hành bình luận, Khang Thánh Triết đều ấn màn hình từng tờ từng tờ tiệt lại đây.  
Lại nói tiếp, tự lần trước tiến vào Khang Thánh Triết live stream sau, Vưu Lương Hành đã bị KK miến quải tiến Khang Thánh Triết hậu cung danh sách, chẳng sợ hắn mỗi cách một vòng mới tại Khang Thánh Triết trực tiếp thời điểm xuất hiện đánh một phen du hý, miến nhóm vẫn như cũ nhiệt tình mười phần đem hắn cùng Khang Thánh Triết thấu cùng một chỗ, còn cấp khởi cái tên, gọi 'Thật là thơm CP' .  
Thật là thơm CP một khi xuất hiện, Weibo thượng lập tức mạnh xuất hiện xuất rất nhiều CP phấn, nhiệt độ cao, thậm chí đem thường xuyên cùng KK song sắp xếp tiểu kiếm tiên đều cấp tễ thành vợ trước.  
Xem Khang Thánh Triết Weibo, khó tránh khỏi tại hạ mặt nhìn đến gọi về Vưu Lương Hành bình luận.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđêm nay trực tiếp không có lương muội, chủ bá thải quên mang chỉ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội không đến ta vì cái gì muốn xem ngươi trực tiếp? ? ? Nhìn ngươi cái này độc thân cẩu sao? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcầu lương muội bạo cái âm, nghe nói lương muội thanh âm siêu dễ nghe, giang hồ truyền thuyết không thể để cho ta hợp cái ảnh sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthứ ta nói thẳng, không có lương muội ngày, sinh hoạt thật sự là đần độn vô vị. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông thể tưởng được ta thậm chí có đuổi theo bị tình lữ cẩu ngược một ngày. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Liêu Túc là Khang Thánh Triết miến, phàm là KK Weibo, Liêu Túc mỗi ngày đệ nhất thời gian đều sẽ chú ý, mỗi lần nhìn đến cùng loại bình luận, biết lương muội chính là Vưu Lương Hành Liêu Túc giống như là bị chọt trúng cười điểm, tại trên ghế sa lông vặn vẹo rút ra dương điên điên.  
Vưu Lương Hành hỏi: "Vì cái gì bọn họ bảo ta lương muội?"  
Liêu Túc cười hì hì nhìn hắn: "Lương ca, ngươi nói câu nghe một chút."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ân?"  
Liêu Túc: "Ngươi nghe ngươi cái này 'Ân', hồi vị một chút, trong lòng không điểm AC sổ sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành một quyền đánh vào Liêu Túc ngực, từ nay về sau cái này đề tài tại Vưu Lương Hành nhà trọ trong triệt để diệt tuyệt.  
Thời gian một chuyển, vội vàng liền là một tháng có thừa, chín tháng buông xuống, toàn quốc các nơi học phủ đệ tử sôi nổi hành động, chạy tới chính mình trường học, A đại cũng không ngoại lệ, đúng giờ khai giảng.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhậm chức A đại giáo học sinh hội chủ tịch, không thể không trước tiên đi trường học tổ chức công tác, Liêu Túc cái này thể dục bộ bộ trưởng một đường tương tùy, hai người tới trường học còn chưa kịp thu thập xong ký túc xá, các loại công tác liền theo nhau mà đến, vội hai người chân không chạm đất.  
Cùng Khang Thánh Triết cái loại này chỉ cần khai giảng tới đưa tin liền hết thảy OK tân sinh bất đồng, thời gian này học trưởng tiền bối muốn vội sự tình đặc biệt nhiều, lão sư ai cái có việc, phía dưới mỗi cái ngành học sinh lại đang chờ bọn họ an bài, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Liêu Túc vội hai ngày, mới đem hết thảy sự vụ cơ bản an bài hảo.  
Bất quá an bài hảo không phải hoàn toàn vô sự, chỉ có thể xem như vừa mới bắt đầu, sau đó vô luận là dài đến nửa tháng quân huấn vẫn là đón người mới đến tiệc tối, Vưu Lương Hành đều phải phụ trách tổ chức.  
Chín tháng một ngày chỉnh, tân sinh chính thức bắt đầu nhập giáo, an bài hiếu học viện từng người đón người mới đến chỗ, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Liêu Túc tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi, đi A đại bên ngoài ăn vặt phố ngồi một khắc.  
Ăn cơm khi, Liêu Túc trong tay kháp di động không bỏ, sống thoát thoát một cái phản diện giáo tài cúi đầu đảng, Vưu Lương Hành mặc kệ, yên lặng ăn cơm, ăn đến một nửa, Liêu Túc chợt đạo: "Ngươi nói K thần đưa tin sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành sửng sốt, đạo: "Ta làm sao biết."  
Nếu là bình thường, Vưu Lương Hành tâm bình khí hòa, tuy rằng lãnh đạm, nhưng ngữ khí tất nhiên bình thản không chứa bất công, sạch sẽ trả lời một câu không biết, nhưng giờ phút này nhắc tới Khang Thánh Triết tâm tình có chút biến hóa, nói ra nói lại ngoài ý muốn dẫn theo chút buồn bực, nghe có cỗ toan vị.  
May mà Liêu Túc chơi di động đầu nhập không có để ý, Vưu Lương Hành phát giác không ổn, chính mình thu liễm tâm thần.  
Không thể trách Vưu Lương Hành đối cái này đề tài phản ứng không đối, từ lần trước Khang Thánh Triết nói muốn giấu đi bắt đầu, che che lấp lấp hơn một tháng, Vưu Lương Hành vẫn luôn không gặp đến hắn đầy đủ bóng dáng, đến bây giờ đều không gặp đến người bình thường, tuy rằng du hý cùng vi tín vẫn là mỗi ngày đang nói chuyện, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành chính là có loại khó hiểu khó chịu.  
Thực khó chịu.  
Phi thường khó chịu.  
Nghĩ như thế, ăn cơm đều không thơm , Vưu Lương Hành để đũa xuống, đạo: "Ăn xong rồi sao."  
"Ăn xong rồi, ai, chờ một lát, chớ đi a! Gấp cái gì, trở về lại muốn vội, tại đây cọ một lát võng thật tốt." Liêu Túc một mặt nói một mặt thật sâu cúi đầu, từ Weibo trong rời khỏi, đột phát kỳ tưởng, điểm tiến A đại dán đi.  
Cái này dán đi Liêu Túc bình thường đi dạo không nhiều lắm, nguyên nhân chủ yếu là mỗi lần tiến vào, đưa đỉnh đều là đồng học nhóm lại song nhược chuyết chụp ảnh đến Vưu Lương Hành hoan nghênh mọi người cùng nhau đến liếm bình thiệp.  
Mỗi khi gặp được loại này thiệp, Liêu Túc trong lòng đều cười nhạt.  
Nói đến Vưu Lương Hành chính mặt mặt nghiêng tây trang tư phục, tung hoành A đại, ai so với hắn nhìn càng nhiều?  
Nhưng hắn chụp ảnh sao? Không có a!  
Hắn mới không phải cái loại này tạo phúc đại chúng người đâu!  
Bất quá Liêu Túc tuy rằng không yêu nhìn người bái chính mình xá hữu đả kích quảng đại A đại nam sinh lòng tự trọng thiệp, lại đối A đại dán đi tình huống thập phần hiểu biết, ngẫm lại năm trước thời gian này, dán đi trong liền phi thường náo nhiệt, năm nay A đại phân số phá lịch sử tân cao, nghĩ đến hẳn là cũng không có thể ngoại lệ.  
Điểm tiến dán đi trang đầu, quả nhiên, đưa đỉnh thiếp mời trung có một là hôm nay buổi sáng tám giờ vừa mới phát ra tân thiếp, hết hạn đến bây giờ, tầng sổ đã cái đến năm nghìn tầng.  
Liêu Túc nhìn chăm chú nhìn kỹ, kia thiếp mời tên bị vòng hồng, bắt mắt viết đạo: các đại học viện đón người mới đến chỗ liên động trực tiếp! Bái nhất bái những cái đó sắp hạ A đại dương tuấn nam mỹ nữ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcó ảnh chụp! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font , đệ 79 chương 1Lfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlâu chủ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: A đại đại nhị đại nhị đại tứ nghiên cứu sinh sở hữu học trưởng học tỷ nhóm thỉnh chú ý! Tân một vòng tiểu cây cải dầu chính thức chuẩn bị thượng bàn! Niên đệ học muội lập tức liền muốn tới , các huynh đệ tỷ muội đại gia táo đứng lên! !  
Ha ha ha ha ha, thật muốn ngửa mặt lên trời cười to thẳng thắn phát biểu suy nghĩ trong lòng, không thể tưởng được lâu chủ nhiều năm tức phụ ngao thành bà, hôm nay rốt cục cũng hỗn đến đón người mới đến làm một đường hoắc hoắc hoắc hoắc! Tuy rằng không biết cái thói quen này khi từ đâu năm bắt đầu , dù sao năm nay cũng muốn vô cùng - náo nhiệt tiếp tục đi xuống! Mọi người cùng nhau cảnh giác cao độ, nhìn xem năm nay rầm rộ, đến tột cùng là hiện tại hoa hậu giảng đường giáo thảo tiếp tục thịnh hành, vẫn là mới tới thịt tươi mỹ nữ cái sau vượt cái trước! Trực tiếp — lập tức bắt đầu!  
Đại biểu sinh khoa viện đón người mới đến chỗ thảo môi siêu ngọt ta kêu triệu ngày thiên lại nhìn trạc ngươi mắt tiểu tiên nữ chỉ uống sương sớm.  
Mau mau khoái! Các đại đón người mới đến xuất nằm vùng mau ra đây đưa tin!  
2L: hàng! ! Kích động ăn qua.  
3L: ngọa tào trên lầu người này tay sao lại như vậy khoái, hóa học viện đầu tiên đưa tin!  
4L: sách, rác rưởi, lại là hóa học viện giành trước, mỹ thuật tạo hình học viện báo danh!  
5L: triết học viện nhấc tay.  
6L: luật học viện báo danh!  
7L: công cộng quản lý học viện báo danh!  
8L: lịch sử học viện báo danh!  
9L: âm nhạc học viện báo danh!  
10L: văn học viện báo danh!

24Lfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlâu chủ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: hảo! Đại gia đều mỗi người đều có vị trí và cương vị riêng, gặp được tuấn nam mỹ nữ ngàn vạn không cần buông tha, năm nay tân sinh trong đến tột cùng là cái gì học viện bạt đến thứ nhất, liền nhờ ngươi nhóm này đàn tinh dò xét! Ai, từ từ, học viện thiếu một cái đi, chịu trách nhiệm viện như thế nào không tới?  
26L: chịu trách nhiệm học viện phổ thông ăn qua quần chúng yên lặng đi ngang qua.  
27Lfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlâu chủ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: nhìn một chút chịu trách nhiệm viện giống như thật sự không có tới, tình huống nào? Ai kêu một chút.  
28L: lâu chủ không cần gọi, chịu trách nhiệm viện năm trước cũng không có tới.  
29L: là , năm trước cũng không có tới.  
30Lfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlâu chủ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ? ? ? Lâu chủ năm trước là tân sinh, từ từ, chịu trách nhiệm viện như vậy cao lãnh sao?  
33L: ha ha ha ha ha lâu chủ thật đáng yêu, chịu trách nhiệm viện không là cao lãnh, là có nắm chắc a, ngươi ngẫm lại, chịu trách nhiệm trong viện có ai tại?  
36Lfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlâu chủ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ngọa tào, rất học trưởng! ?  
38L: nói đúng! ! Chịu trách nhiệm viện từ khi rất học trưởng nhập học về sau liền không tới, phỏng chừng chờ rất học trưởng tốt nghiệp về sau mới có thể tham gia đi, ngươi tưởng a, rất học trưởng kia diện mạo, ai có thể đánh? Lúc trước nhập học thời điểm trực tiếp cả kinh toàn giáo nữ sinh đều một túc ngủ không yên hảo đi!  
39L: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlâu chủ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: kia vạn nhất năm nay tân sinh trong có so rất học trưởng càng soái ... EMMMM, đương ta chưa nói, chúng ta tiếp tục tiếp tục, mỗi người đều có vị trí và cương vị riêng!  
50L: ha ha ha ha ha ha! ! Lâu chủ anh minh.  
55L: không là ta nói, so rất học trưởng càng soái cái gì, không tồn tại .  
58L: có người cướp lấy giáo thảo danh hiệu? ? Ha hả, chúng ta rất học trưởng sắc đẹp căn bản không đang sợ!

80L: giáo thảo soái ca cái gì hàn huyên cũng là bạch tán gẫu, vẫn là giật nhẹ hoa hậu giảng đường xuất ở đâu cái học viện càng hiện thực.  
84L: cái này đề tài chúng ta âm nhạc học viện không thể bỏ qua, thứ ta nói thẳng, cùng ta âm nhạc học viện so sánh với, đang ngồi các vị đều là rác rưởi.  
88L: muốn chút mặt hảo sao! Chúng ta mỹ thuật tạo hình học viện nữ sinh không xinh đẹp? ? Đại chân dài nhiều đi, các ngươi học viện có sao?  
90L: năm trước hoa hậu giảng đường Lương Sở Hàm học tỷ tại chúng ta văn học viện, chư vị hiểu biết một chút?

280L: còn không có bắt đầu sao? Thiệp ta đều xoát tam biến .  
300L: ngồi chờ.

465L: a a a đến đến đến ! ! Tọa độ tin tức học viện, đến một cái lưng cao chân dài da trắng xinh đẹp muội tử! Siêu xinh đẹp!  
466L: nha nha ta sát! ! Mau thả ảnh chụp! Ruồi bọ chà xát tay!  
468L: rốt cục chờ đến ngươi, hoàn hảo ta không buông tha!  
469L: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontảnh chụp font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fontảnh chụp font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontchính diện cùng bên cạnh, muội tử đặc biệt nhu thuận, nói là ký lục dán còn so cái tâm, xem được hay không! !  
500L: ta coi nhìn ta coi nhìn — a a a xinh đẹp! ! Tin tức học viện trước đến nhất phân a! ! !  
Liêu Túc một tầng một tầng xuống phía dưới phiên, nhìn hứng thú nồng hậu, tin tức học viện vi bắt đầu, các đại học viện chiêu tân chỗ đều bất kham yếu thế, một đám liên tiếp không ngừng đem bản học viện tân sinh mỹ nhân đấu bảo giống nhau tế đi ra, không thể không nói, năm nay A đại không ngừng phân số cao, sắc đẹp cũng so năm trước cao một cái cấp bậc, mỹ nữ tranh đánh nhau diễm, người xem không kịp nhìn.  
Liêu Túc người không nhẹ phù, nhưng là có khối lòng thích cái đẹp, vừa nhìn vừa thường thường đạo: "Cái này thật là dễ nhìn a ~ cái này cũng xinh đẹp, ai, này muội tử như thế nào không tại thể dục học viện đâu, nếu có thể có thể mỗi ngày nhìn thấy, rèn luyện tái mệt ta cũng có thể kiên trì đi xuống, lương ca, ngươi xem liếc mắt một cái."  
Vưu Lương Hành hứng thú không đại, phiết thượng liếc mắt một cái, liền tự động nghiên cứu khởi hôm nay buổi tối học sinh hội phải làm công tác.  
Nhìn Vưu Lương Hành cúi đầu, Liêu Túc cũng không bắt buộc, hắn tiếp tục xoát thiệp, phiên thập đến trang, khoảng cách chấm dứt thượng xa xa vô kỳ, trực tiếp trực tiếp, chỉ cần đón người mới đến còn không có đình, liền sẽ lúc nào cũng đi theo, Liêu Túc xuống phía dưới lẩm nhẩm, trong lúc cũng từng nhìn thấy quá vài cái học viện thả ra mới tới niên đệ ảnh chụp, nhưng cẩn thận đánh giá chỉ có thể xem như tiểu soái, chỉ nhìn một cách đơn thuần còn đi, một cùng rất lương tiến lên đi đối lập liền nháy mắt kém xuất một mảng lớn.  
Liêu Túc cười nói: "Vưu Lương Hành a, ngươi liền nói ngươi cấp A đại nam sinh tạo thành nhiều đại áp lực, ta dám nói, này vài cái tiểu học đệ nguyên bản có thể bị mười cái nữ hài tử đối xử khác biệt, cũng bởi vì có ngươi tại, lập tức liền dư lại một nửa! Không, chỉ còn một phần ba, ai, rất đáng thương ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Câm miệng."  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Ta vì cái gì câm miệng, ta không bế, đánh cuộc thua cũng không phải ta."  
Nhắc tới đến đánh cuộc, Vưu Lương Hành ấn đường chợt nhảy dựng, Liêu Túc xem ở trong mắt, nội tâm cười hì hì, trên mặt thấy tốt liền thu, giơ tay lên cơ, lầm bầm lầu bầu.  
"A đại truyền thuyết xem ra năm nay vẫn là đánh không phá, bất quá ta vốn là đối giáo thảo cũng không có hứng thú, so với giáo thảo đương nhiên là hoa hậu giảng đường càng thú vị a, ta cảm thấy đi, này vài cái tiểu học muội xinh đẹp là xinh đẹp, nhưng luận khí chất vẫn là không sánh bằng Lương Sở Hàm, Lương Sở Hàm kia mặt mày nhiều ôn nhu, nhìn liếc mắt một cái tâm đều bị chữa khỏi , ân... Quả nhiên vẫn là văn học viện thắng đi, đầu phiếu thời điểm ta khẳng định đầu cấp văn học viện."  
Nhắc tới văn học viện, Liêu Túc trong lòng đột nhiên chợt lóe, Khang Thánh Triết thân ảnh nhảy quá trong óc, hắn nghĩ cùng Vưu Lương Hành nói hai câu, nhưng suy xét đến trăm phần trăm hội ngộ đến mặt lạnh không thể không sinh sôi nhịn xuống, chỉ có thể chính mình ở trong lòng thầm nghĩ: K thần cũng là văn học viện .  
Khang Thánh Triết tuy rằng cũng sẽ nhập giáo, đều là nam sinh, đồng dạng diện mạo xuất chúng, Liêu Túc nhưng vẫn không có đem hắn liệt vào giáo thảo cạnh tranh người tuyển.  
Ăn ngay nói thật, Khang Thánh Triết diện mạo cực kỳ xuất chúng, nhưng cấp người ấn tượng đầu tiên không là soái, mà là mỹ, Liêu Túc nhìn thời gian trưởng, đại não chết lặng, ngược lại là chưa từng nghĩ rằng muốn là nhượng trường học những người khác đến xem Khang Thánh Triết sẽ là phản ứng gì.  
Nhưng nói trở về, K thần cùng lương ca, đến tột cùng cái nào càng soái? Liêu Túc không từ lâm vào trầm tư, soái nói, nhất định là lương ca càng soái, mỹ nói lại là K thần càng mỹ.  
Không... Không đối, hai người này loại hình bất đồng, căn bản không thể so.  
Cẩn thận ngẫm lại, chén nước cùng quả táo phóng cùng một chỗ so sắc đẹp, như thế nào so đều là không thích hợp.  
Liêu Túc tưởng không rõ ràng lắm, đơn giản không nghĩ, trực tiếp đem vấn đề này ném cấp trường học quảng đại nhân dân quần chúng, dù sao chỉ cần sau đó K thần ở trường học lộ diện, A đại dán đi diễn đàn khẳng định không thể thiếu một hồi sắc đẹp đại bình xét.  
Tay tiếp tục phiên, thiệp bên trong xuất hiện rất nhiều văn học viện tọa độ, vội vàng vừa thấy, như là văn học viện không lên tiếng thì thôi vừa lên tiếng bỗng nhiên nổi tiếng, duy nhất tuôn ra cái song hoàng đản.  
2888L: a a a còn có ai! Ta liền hỏi một chút còn có ai! ! Ai lại nói chúng ta văn học viện nam sinh lùn tọa cùng! Sự thật chứng minh chúng ta văn học viện quần hùng tập trung cám ơn! !  
2889 L: cám ơn trời đất rốt cục chờ đến chúng ta văn học viện động tĩnh! !  
2990L: vi văn học viện điên cuồng đánh CALL! !  
3000L: ân? ? ? Nghe này lâu ý tứ, văn học viện năm nay có soái ca? ? ?

3110L: này lâu như thế nào xoát nhanh như vậy? Ta liền đi vỗ ảnh chụp mà thôi. Có phải hay không soái ca ta không nói trước, trong chốc lát các ngươi chính mình nhìn, trước công đạo một chút bối cảnh.  
3220 L: di di di di còn có bối cảnh giới thiệu? ? ?  
3221L: trên lầu ngốc cô nương không hiểu đi, hiện tại cực kì xinh đẹp người lên sân khấu giống nhau đều mang vào tình cảnh kịch.

3446L: trời ạ các ngươi thật sự xoát quá nhanh, trước hãy nghe ta nói hết, ta có chút kích động, tay chiến cái không ngừng, từ từ không cần hiểu lầm, này chiến tuyệt đối không là bởi vì ta hoa si, là bởi vì quá buồn cười ha ha ha ha ha ha! Là như vậy, vừa mới ta cùng một cái khác tiểu tỷ tỷ phụ trách đón người mới đến, sau đó cảm giác trước mắt bỗng nhiên tối sầm, một bóng người đem chúng ta đáp mái che nắng cấp đổ thượng , ta cùng tiểu tỷ tỷ vẻ mặt mộng bức ngẩng đầu, liền nhìn thấy trước mắt đứng một người, hắn — không có đầu!  
3447L: các ngươi không nhìn lầm! Hắn không có đầu! Bởi vì hắn lớn lên rất cao ! Đã đứng tới thời điểm thân thể tại trước mắt, đầu lại tại mái che nắng mặt trên! ! Ta TM sửng sốt hai giây sau đó hoạt hoạt cười tử, bởi vì hắn đem cằm khoát lên lều thượng sau đó liền đứng không động, chúng ta hỏi hắn như thế nào không động, hắn nói có chút thoải mái lười động. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ! !  
3448L: ? ? ? ? Này cái gì tao thao tác? ? Ta như thế nào đại não có chút theo không kịp? ? Không có đầu? Đem cằm khoát lên mái che nắng thượng? Dám hỏi các ngươi văn học viện đáp mái che nắng rất cao a? Hay là chúng ta không là một cái mái che nắng? ?  
3550L: ta cũng muốn hỏi! ! Mái che nắng không là có một mét tám sao?  
3552L: ta bảo thủ tính một chút, muốn là thật người này đến muốn hai thước đi, không đối, so hai thước cao hơn nữa...  
3555L: hay là chỉ có ta một người cảm thấy có chút thoải mái không nghĩ động thực manh sao?  
3556L: trên lầu, ngươi không là một người...

3779L: hãy nghe ta nói hãy nghe ta nói, trọng điểm ở phía sau! ! Người này động về sau xuất ra thủ tục bắt đầu báo danh, cúi đầu thời điểm đột nhiên lộ mặt, ta ngẩng đầu thời điểm kia mặt lớn lên thật gọi một cái... Nói như thế nào đâu, liền... Dù sao một hồi các ngươi chính mình xem đi! Ta lúc ấy mộng đã lâu, bên người tiểu tỷ tỷ càng là mặt đỏ rần, ta biết thời gian này các ngươi khẳng định đều tại tưởng hắn cùng rất học trưởng so thế nào? Vấn đề này ta trước không trả lời, trước nói một chút kế tiếp sự.  
3880L: chúng ta cấp cái này người cao kều làm được một nửa, thủ tục không được đầy đủ, trên đường không thể không dừng lại, chờ thời điểm, có một cái khác tân sinh nói nếu đình không bằng trước cho hắn làm đi, chúng ta cảm thấy có thể, vọng đi qua, kết quả so vừa mới càng buồn cười, chúng ta nhìn đến một người, hắn — chỉ có đầu, ha ha ha chỉ có đầu!  
3882L: tỷ tỷ ngươi không cần thở mạnh a! ! Một hơi nói xong hảo hay không! !  
4000L: hảo đại gia không cần xoát nhanh như vậy! Trước làm cho nàng nói xong nha!

4559L: thiếu chút nữa lại đem mình lộng ném, tiếp tục tiếp tục, trước người kia là rất cao, sau đó mặt khác cái này tiểu nam sinh đặc biệt nhỏ xinh, chờ thời điểm ngồi xổm một hồi liền lộ cái đầu, sau lại đứng lên vẫn là không cao, đại khái một lục linh? Hai người kia đứng chung một chỗ sai rồi có bốn mươi ly mễ, cái loại này hình ảnh... Nói như thế nào, liên ôn nhu tiểu tỷ tỷ cũng nhịn không được nói giỡn nói hai người bọn họ là 'Mặt ngoài tổ hợp' . Bổ sung, hai người sắc đẹp đều rất cao. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontảnh chụp font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font , đệ 80 chương Thiệp trong mang vào ảnh chụp coi như rõ ràng, chính là góc độ thoáng kỳ quái, có thể là vi nhượng hai người đều nhập khuông trở ra sau hảo đại một tiệt, bởi vậy càng phát ra chiếu bên trái người cực kỳ cao đại, bên phải người thập phần nhỏ xinh, đối lập tiên minh, xem qua khó quên.  
Liêu Túc chỉ liếc liếc mắt một cái, liền GET đến mặt ngoài tổ hợp chân lý, thật đúng là lõm rất lõm, đột rất đột, thấy thế nào như thế nào buồn cười, trong lúc nhất thời, Liêu Túc đi theo ha ha cười hai tiếng, lập tức phóng đại nhìn hai người mặt.  
Cao đại cái kia là Khang Thánh Triết tự không cần phải nói, vừa mới từ tọa độ văn học viện cùng thân cao rất cao hai cái đặc thù bị miêu tả đi ra khi Liêu Túc liền đã trong lòng đều biết, hiện tại nhìn đến ảnh chụp cũng không tính kinh ngạc, có K thần sắc đẹp ăn mồi, văn học viện năm nay nhất định có thể mở mày mở mặt.  
Trong lòng định thần, lại đi nhìn cái kia dáng người nhỏ sắc đẹp, Liêu Túc táp chậc lưỡi, lập tức minh bạch song hoàng đản hàm nghĩa.  
Hai người sắc đẹp đều khá tốt, cùng K thần cùng khuông còn có thể cảm thấy lớn lên không tồi, kia tiểu nam sinh sắc đẹp thập phần quá quan, chính là loại hình thiên hướng đáng yêu, cùng Vưu Lương Hành Khang Thánh Triết cũng bất đồng.  
Giờ phút này, ảnh chụp bên trong, kia tiểu nam sinh vẻ mặt chú mục, vừa tức lại đáng thương, thập phần tiên hoạt, đứng ở vẻ mặt vây được muốn chết nhượng ta đi ngủ Khang Thánh Triết bên người, hai người lại có loại quỷ dị mâu thuẫn cảm.  
Thiệp bên trong phản ứng cực đại.  
5666L: WOC! ! Đây mới thật là văn học viện tân sinh? Phẩm chất như vậy cao? ? Khó có thể tin, ta trung học tốt nghiệp thăng đại học thời điểm quả thực tựa như thổ cẩu nhất dạng, hơn nữa bên trái cái kia cao không ngừng là phẩm chất, thân cao cũng quá cao đi! Mặt... Mặt... Mặt quả thực mỹ nổ mạnh! !  
5668L: thêm một! ! Này sắc đẹp nghiêm túc sao? ? Giống như đi nhầm phiến tràng.  
5669L: đại gia có phải hay không lầm trọng điểm , thời gian này liếm cái gì nhan, trước làm rõ ràng chuyên nghiệp cùng lớp a! !

5888L: bên phải cũng cái này thật đáng yêu a hì hì hì hì, tiếp tục cầu tạo phiến! !  
Phía dưới Liêu Túc không có nhìn rất nhiều, liên tục phiên hảo vài tờ, đại gia còn quấn quanh tại Khang Thánh Triết cùng tiểu nam sinh đề tài trong kéo dài ra không được, nhưng thấy này cỗ sắc đẹp đánh sâu vào tới nhiều mãnh liệt.  
"K thần quả nhiên là K thần, một hồi sẽ qua nhi dán đi đều phải thành hắn live stream ."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết đến ?"  
Vẫn luôn an an tĩnh tĩnh không cho nói chuyện, hiện tại chính mình đột nhiên toát ra một câu, Liêu Túc cười hì hì đạo: "Tới rồi, còn có ảnh chụp? Ngươi xem sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "... Không nhìn."  
Liêu Túc tươi cười thiếu đòn, "Không nhìn cái gì không nhìn, ngươi xem ngươi kia mày nhăn phân minh chính là muốn nhìn, đến đến đến, nhìn liếc mắt một cái."  
Di động đưa lên đi, Vưu Lương Hành né tránh, Liêu Túc truy kích, cuối cùng thành công đưa tới Vưu Lương Hành trước mắt, Vưu Lương Hành hướng về màn hình trong vọng đi vào, mày thoáng chốc nhẹ khiêu.  
Ánh mắt của hắn thật sâu nhìn màn hình, có chút xuất thần.  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Ngoài miệng nói xong không nhìn, thân thể cũng rất thành thực đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, đầu tiên là không nói lời nào, thẳng đến Liêu Túc vẻ mặt càng ngày càng cương, mới nói: "Này nam sinh ta nhận thức."  
"Ta cũng nhận thức a, K thần đi, a, ngươi nói bên cạnh cái kia? Không phải đâu, ngươi chừng nào thì bối ta nhận thức nhiều như vậy tân sinh." Oán giận hảo vài câu, Liêu Túc mới nói: "Ai a?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Tên gọi Lương Sở Lâm." Sau đó bổ sung, "Lương Sở Hàm đệ đệ."  
Quả nhiên, thốt ra lời này nói ra, liêu đứng trang nghiêm khắc tinh thần rung lên."Lương Sở Hàm đệ đệ? Nàng có một cái đệ đệ a, nha u ta đi, trách không được ta nhìn như vậy thuận mắt! Thật sự là nhận người thích! Hôm nay buổi tối không là muốn đi tân sinh ký túc xá thị sát tình huống sao, ta xem hai ta liền đi văn học viện đi, cấp đệ đệ, không là, cấp tân sinh đưa ấm áp."  
Giáo học sinh hội tại tân sinh nhập học hai ngày là lệ thường, mỗi cái ngành phụ trách một cái học viện, phân hai ngày tiến hành, Vưu Lương Hành nguyên vốn tính toán đi chính mình sở tại chịu trách nhiệm viện, nhưng không đợi nói chuyện, Liêu Túc đã đứng lên vui tươi hớn hở xuất môn, nhân tiện lớn tiếng tiếp đón."Lương ca, nhanh lên a! Ngươi xem ngươi người học sinh này hội trưởng tại sao có thể như vậy không nhiệt tình yêu thương công tác!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành một hơi thán xuất, tầm mắt lại lạc điện thoại di động thượng, ảnh chụp trong cái ngốc kia đại cái ánh mắt mắt nhập nhèm, thần tình ỉu xìu.  
Văn học viện... Văn học viện nói Khang Thánh Triết cũng tại a.  
Nói trở về, đối hắn một ngày thiên né qua trốn đi, bị người khác chụp ảnh ngược lại là chụp rắn rắn chắc chắc.  
Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng khó hiểu không vui, nhìn kia trương bất mãn mặt, đột nhiên rất muốn một quyền cho hắn đánh tinh thần.

Vưu Lương Hành bên này tâm tình không tốt, bị hắn nhận ra Lương Sở Lâm tâm tình cũng đang tại đáy cốc quanh quẩn, hắn nhận thức Vưu Lương Hành thời điểm liền nói qua đặc biệt không muốn cùng Khang Thánh Triết báo một cái đại học, nhưng sự tình cố tình liền trùng hợp như thế, bọn họ không chỉ báo một khu nhà đại học, còn hảo tử bất tử là giống một cái chuyên nghiệp, giống một cái lớp, đuổi kịp giống một cái thời khắc báo danh.  
Cùng vị này học lại một năm hai Mễ tiền bối đứng chung một chỗ, bị một bên học tỷ nhóm trêu chọc nô đùa, Lương Sở Lâm trên mặt khóc chít chít, trong lòng muốn chết suy nghĩ vô tuyến tiêu thăng.  
Như thế nào liền trùng hợp như thế.  
Như thế nào liền trường như vậy cao a!  
Từ đón người mới đến chỗ xong xuôi thủ tục, Lương Sở Lâm đi trước một bước bối túi sách chạy tới ký túc xá, đi ra không vài bước, Khang Thánh Triết liền theo đi lên, văn học viện tân sinh ký túc xá tại một đống lâu, muốn tránh cũng tránh không khỏi, hai người vừa mới báo danh thời điểm đã bị học tỷ nhắc nhở đối phương cùng chính mình là một cái ban, nhưng trước mắt trước sau đi tới, ai đều không nói nói.  
Lương Sở Lâm tâm tình buồn bực, Khang Thánh Triết thân cao cho hắn cực đại áp lực, hắn cơ hồ có thể tưởng tượng đến đại học tứ năm đều phải bị người dùng thân cao đoạn tử trêu chọc xui xẻo thời gian, rất xui xẻo , thiên muốn vong hắn.  
Tâm tình không tốt, cả người đều cảm giác rất nặng, trên vai ba lô càng là nặng nề đặt ở phía sau, càng chạy càng mệt, Lương Sở Lâm chính chịu đựng, trên vai chợt một nhẹ, đúng là Khang Thánh Triết tự thân sau giúp hắn nhấc lên ba lô.  
Khang Thánh Triết hướng về phía trước đề động tác không ngừng, Lương Sở Lâm chỉ phải thuận thế đem bao thoát ra, Khang Thánh Triết ôm hắn túi sách, không nói một tiếng.  
Nhưng mà không có thanh âm, so với nói cái gì đó càng làm cho người động dung, Lương Sở Lâm không nghĩ tới Khang Thánh Triết đã vậy còn quá cẩn thận lại như vậy săn sóc, nhìn hắn mệt hảo tâm giúp hắn ôm túi sách, trong lòng không từ chấn động.  
Này này này, nhiều người tốt a!  
Lương Sở Lâm phi thường cảm động, lúc này tỉnh lại khởi chính mình tiểu hài tử khí, nói đến Khang Thánh Triết cùng hắn là trung học cùng giáo đồng học, lại so với hắn đại một tuổi xem như tiền bối, hắn tại sao có thể chỉ bởi vì chính mình một chút không cao hứng liền một gậy tre đem người đánh chết.  
Nghĩ, Lương Sở Lâm quyết định chủ động bắt đầu đánh vỡ yên tĩnh, ngoan ngoãn đạo: "Ta kêu Lương Sở Lâm, chúng ta là một cái trường học , trước kia vẫn luôn nghe lão sư nói khởi ngươi, không nghĩ đến như vậy xảo ngươi cũng báo A đại."  
Khang Thánh Triết cúi đầu liếc hắn một cái, ừ một tiếng, nhưng gáy co rụt lại, ôm chặt Lương Sở Lâm túi sách.  
Lương Sở Lâm nguyên bản không nhìn kỹ, lúc này mới phát hiện Khang Thánh Triết cái trán để hắn túi sách thượng treo tiểu bạch hùng, ra vẻ thực thích.  
Lương Sở Lâm không là thực minh bạch, vừa ý tình đảo có loại anh hùng chứng kiến lược cùng.  
Này chỉ tiểu bạch hùng là tại đế đô thời điểm Vưu Lương Hành tự mình cho hắn kẹp đến, không chỉ từ Vưu Lương Hành kẹp đi lên, còn cùng Vưu Lương Hành bản nhân thập phần giống nhau, ánh mắt nghiêm túc, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn lại soái lại khốc, càng xem càng tâm thủy.  
Lương Sở Lâm vui vẻ đạo: "Ngươi ánh mắt thật hảo, ta cũng có thể thích này tiểu hùng , bất quá giống nhau nam hài tử đều không thích oa oa, ai."  
Lương Sở Lâm nói mãi, nói liền nhiều hơn, mỗi nhiều nói một câu, hắn đối Khang Thánh Triết mức độ hảo cảm liền hồi phục nhất phân, đang nói, vẫn luôn ân ân lên tiếng trả lời Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên mở miệng nói: "Hai ta vẫn là biệt nói chuyện phiếm ."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "Vì cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ta cúi đầu nhìn ngươi cổ mệt mỏi quá a."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Ta... Ta ngẩng đầu nhìn ngươi mới mệt đâu hảo hay không! !  
Ta đều chưa nói ngươi ngươi như thế nào hảo ý tứ nói ta nha! Đại hỗn đản QAQ! !

Buổi chiều, Vưu Lương Hành giống như lệ thường dựa theo học viện cấp vài cái ngành bộ trưởng phó bộ trưởng an bài nhiệm vụ, tại Liêu Túc luôn mãi yêu cầu hạ, từ học tập bộ thay thế Vưu Lương Hành đi dò xét chịu trách nhiệm viện, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Liêu Túc thì đi an ủi văn học viện.  
Phía sau mang theo vài cái bộ viên, Vưu Lương Hành liền triệt để không mở miệng nói chuyện, mà Liêu Túc tâm tình không tồi, không khí sinh động mà cùng bộ viên nói chuyện phiếm, ngẫu nhiên cùng Vưu Lương Hành đáp thượng vài câu.  
Giáo học sinh hội thủ ngày thị sát, mục đích không là tra nhân số, mà là giao lưu tân sinh, mỗi đến một cái ký túc xá đều muốn xuất ra giáo học sinh hội tiền bối thái độ, trong sáng hào phóng tiến hành giới thiệu, lấy hoan nghênh đi vào A đại, hảo hảo hưởng thụ cuộc sống đại học vi trung tâm, nói đến cuối cùng, hơn nữa một câu hữu ý nguyện có thể tại xã đoàn chiêu tân thời báo danh giáo học sinh hội.  
Vưu Lương Hành không yêu nói chuyện, này đó múa mép khua môi công tác luôn luôn từ Liêu Túc đến làm, vài cái ký túc xá đi xuống đến, Liêu Túc giảng miệng khô lưỡi khô, uống hai bình nước khoáng.  
"Như thế nào còn chưa tới, đệ đệ ở đâu cái ký túc xá? Lương ca, cho ta nhìn liếc mắt một cái."  
Vưu Lương Hành trên tay có tân sinh danh sách, tại Liêu Túc hỏi trước, hắn đã sớm trước tiên nhìn hảo mấy lần, Lương Sở Lâm cùng Khang Thánh Triết là giống một cái chuyên nghiệp, Hán ngữ ngôn văn học, ký túc xá tại năm tầng, một cái 506, một cái 507, vừa lúc liền nhau.  
"506 a, đây không phải là đến đi ha ha ha."  
Liêu Túc vô cùng cao hứng, ngũ lẻ sáu đồng học cũng đã sớm nghe thấy tiếng vang mở cửa, giáo học sinh hội nhân ngư quán mà nhập, dựa theo lưu trình bắt đầu hữu hảo an ủi.  
Tân sinh nhập học, phân phối chính là sáu người ký túc xá, Lương Sở Lâm tại sáu người bên trong, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành, nam hài tử sắc mặt hưng phấn lại đây chào hỏi, Vưu Lương Hành cũng khó được lộ ra mỉm cười, sắc mặt hiền lành gật đầu.  
Dù sao nhiều người không hảo hồi lâu, Lương Sở Lâm tuy rằng hưng phấn, lại biết không có thể chậm trễ Vưu Lương Hành công tác, chỉ mong Vưu Lương Hành, thường thường ngây ngô cười một chút.  
Rất lương ngôn ngữ trong nghề thiếu, nhưng Liêu Túc nói nhiều, hơn nữa hắn vốn là đã nghĩ cùng Lương Sở Lâm lôi kéo làm quen, vì thế cùng Lương Sở Lâm nói lên nói đến thập phần nhiệt tình, mà Lương Sở Lâm nghĩ đến thiếu, vừa nghe Liêu Túc cùng Lương Sở Hàm nhận thức, rất nhanh vô cùng cao hứng tán gẫu đứng lên.  
Qua hơn mười phút, 506 còn không có nhìn hoàn, bộ viên thúc giục đạo: "Bộ trưởng, chúng ta đến đi kế tiếp ký túc xá, nếu không đêm nay nhìn không hoàn."  
Liêu Túc nói hăng hái, không nghĩ đi, quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành, đạo: "Nhượng hội trưởng lĩnh các ngươi đi trước, hội trưởng không yêu nói chuyện, các ngươi vài cái thông minh điểm, biệt tẻ nhạt a, ai, lương ca, ngươi nhanh đi, ta trong chốc lát đến."  
Vưu Lương Hành bất đắc dĩ, đơn giản đem Liêu Túc ném ở nơi đó, nhưng mà đi ra ký túc xá đến 507 cửa nhà, cước bộ lại nhất đốn, chợt dừng lại.  
... 507, Khang Thánh Triết liền ở trong này.  
Vừa nghĩ tới Khang Thánh Triết, Vưu Lương Hành không duyên cớ có chút tâm tình vi diệu, bị Khang Thánh Triết né hơn một tháng không gặp, hiện tại lập tức muốn đổ đến ký túc xá trong, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, cũng không biết Khang Thánh Triết sẽ là cái gì biểu tình.  
Thấy Vưu Lương Hành không động, phía sau bộ viên tiểu tâm hỏi: "Hội trưởng?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hoàn hồn, mặt không đổi sắc dung mạo dưới, tâm mãnh liệt một hoành, bước dài môn đi vào.  
, đệ 81 chương Vưu Lương Hành làm đủ nội tâm chuẩn bị, chẳng sợ cùng Khang Thánh Triết xấu hổ mắt trừng mắt cũng tuyệt đối mặt không đổi sắc, nhưng đẩy cửa đi vào, toàn bộ ký túc xá trong chỉ có hai người. Hai người kia trung, cũng không có Khang Thánh Triết.  
Phía sau bộ viên đạo: "Các ngươi ký túc xá đến vài cái?"  
Ký túc xá trong tân sinh trả lời: "Đến ba cái, chúng ta thu thập giường, mặt khác cái kia còn không thu dọn đồ đạc, không biết chạy đi đâu."  
Khang Thánh Triết đã báo đến, xem ra cái kia không biết đi chỗ nào người chính là hắn .  
Đuổi đến đã vậy còn quá xảo, Khang Thánh Triết cố tình không tại...  
Vưu Lương Hành trên mặt không có biến hóa, nhưng trong phút chốc một cỗ thất vọng cảm không tự giác nảy lên đến, trước vài giây để ý cùng khẩn trương đột nhiên biến mất, chỉ cảm thấy chung quanh hết thảy thập phần vô vị.  
Người tuy rằng không được đầy đủ, nhưng cũng không trở ngại học sinh hội công tác, nhớ kỹ vừa mới Liêu Túc dặn dò, vài cái bộ viên săn sóc đứng ra đứng vững hoan nghênh tân sinh diễn thuyết vị, nhiệt tình tiến hành câu thông, Vưu Lương Hành cùng bộ viên so cái thủ thế, ý bảo đi ra ngoài một chút, liền đi trước ra cửa phòng.  
Rời đi khi vừa lúc cùng từ 506 đi ra Liêu Túc chàng vừa vặn, Liêu Túc kỳ quái nói: "Ngươi làm gì đi? Đi xí sở?"  
Vưu Lương Hành liếc hắn một cái, không nói chuyện, Liêu Túc cũng không thèm để ý, chính là đạo: "Chúng ta đây không chờ ngươi , trong chốc lát tới tìm ta."  
Vưu Lương Hành gật gật đầu, kỳ thật ngược lại không có gì nơi đi, chính là trong lòng bỗng nhiên không thoải mái, tưởng muốn đi một chút.  
Vài bước lộ đi ra ngoài, vẫn như cũ mãn đầu óc đều là Khang Thánh Triết thế nhưng không ở cái này suy nghĩ, nghĩ nghĩ, Khang Thánh Triết mặt giống như hiện lên tại trước mắt, lộ ra một bức tiện hề hề tươi cười.  
Vưu Lương Hành khó hiểu sinh khí, nhìn kia khuôn mặt, càng phát ra tưởng muốn đánh thượng một quyền, này ý tưởng toát ra đến không bao lâu, kia trương tiện hề hề trên mặt miệng động đứng lên, cùng hắn đạo: "Lương lương ~ mau tới đây."  
Kia thần thái chân thật, bộ dáng cũng rõ ràng, thậm chí còn có thanh âm vang ở chung quanh, Vưu Lương Hành cứng ngắc tại chỗ, hậu tri hậu giác, này mới phát hiện không là chính mình xuất thần, mà là cách đó không xa cái kia từ thủy phòng vươn ra tới đầu bự, thật là Khang Thánh Triết bản nhân!  
Vưu Lương Hành kinh ngạc đạo: "Ngươi như thế nào..."  
Câu nói kế tiếp biến mất không tiếng động, Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh đi qua đi, Khang Thánh Triết kéo lấy hắn một cánh tay kéo vào thủy phòng, mãnh liệt đem Vưu Lương Hành khấu tại trên tường.  
Động tác này đặt ở hai thước lẻ ba cùng một mét tám lăm hai cái đại nam sinh trên người nói không nên lời quỷ dị, nhưng cố tình này công phu thủy trong phòng không có người, chẳng sợ Vưu Lương Hành bị này một khấu khiến cho híp mắt, chung quanh cũng không có người vây xem.  
"Khang Thánh Triết..."  
Đè nặng hỏa khí kiều nhuyễn thanh âm, Khang Thánh Triết không nhìn trong đó hỏa khí, cười tủm tỉm đạo: "Đến."  
Cái này khoảng cách, Khang Thánh Triết mặt gần trong gang tấc, Vưu Lương Hành hơi hơi ngửa đầu có thể nhìn thấy hắn rất rất chóp mũi cùng tiêm trường lông mi, hắn tĩnh quyết tâm, lạnh lùng nói: "Ngươi tại đây làm gì đâu?"  
Khang Thánh Triết thản nhiên đạo: "Ta đổ ngươi a, muốn gặp ngươi đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành từ hàm răng trong hừ lạnh một tiếng, thầm nghĩ: ngươi đổ cái quỷ. Rõ ràng chính mình dấu đầu lộ đuôi lâu như vậy, còn hảo ý tứ nói muốn thấy hắn, như vậy tưởng tượng, áp hơn một tháng hung buồn cảm nhảy ra đầu, hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Khang Thánh Triết liếc mắt một cái.  
Khang Thánh Triết cổ co rụt lại, trên mặt vẫn là cười hì hì, đạo: "Ngươi sinh khí nha? Đừng nha, ta đây đều là vi lần này tốt đẹp gặp lại, thật sự, ta vi hôm nay làm thiệt nhiều chuẩn bị, lương lương ~ lương lương?"  
Như vậy một bộ thái độ, nắm tay giống như đánh vào miên hoa thượng, Vưu Lương Hành không thiện lời nói, nhất thời không phải nói cái gì, Khang Thánh Triết lại phản ứng cực khoái, cười tủm tỉm đạo: "Ngươi xem ở đây."  
Nói xong, hắn ánh mắt xuống phía dưới, mang theo Vưu Lương Hành cũng không tự chủ được xuống phía dưới nhìn lại, Khang Thánh Triết làm bộ giải dây lưng, cười nói: "Đến đến đến, ta cho ngươi xem cái đại bảo bối."  
Tô người cơ hồ muốn khởi nổi da gà thanh âm cùng cái này đùa giỡn lưu manh giống nhau giải dây lưng động tác, Vưu Lương Hành nheo mắt, một quyền đánh ra, Khang Thánh Triết trước tiên có chuẩn bị, đè lại Vưu Lương Hành cánh tay, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành khí lực so với hắn đại, xoa bóp cùng không ấn nhất dạng, như trước bị một quyền đánh tại trên bụng.  
"Ta... ... Mẹ..." Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt đau khổ xoay người, hừ gọi hai tiếng, này mới mở miệng đạo: "Ta liền chỉ đùa một chút." Nói xong, lại giống không có việc gì người nhất dạng thẳng đứng dậy đến, một bộ nhu thuận cảm.  
Thành thực điểm nói, này quyền Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có lưu tình, muốn là đánh vào Liêu Túc trên người, không đánh xuất một tiếng ngươi là ba ba của ta, nhưng đánh tại Khang Thánh Triết trên người, được đến chỉ có vài giây đồng hồ xoay người.  
Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy một cái nghỉ hè tập thể hình quả nhiên hữu dụng, người này giống như so trước càng có bị đánh tiềm lực.  
"Ta không náo loạn, thật không nháo, ngươi xem, liền nhìn liếc mắt một cái."  
Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt đứng đắn, cẩn thận đánh giá còn có chút tiểu đắc ý, tay hắn giữ chặt chính mình áo vạt áo, hiến vật quý dường như vén lên đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành bản không nghĩ nhìn, nhưng không chịu nổi Khang Thánh Triết ghé vào lỗ tai hắn ruồi bọ nhất dạng gọi, thản nhiên liếc mắt một cái miết đi qua, vốn tính toán nhìn liếc mắt một cái liền không nhìn ánh mắt lại chặt chẽ dính tại Khang Thánh Triết trên người.  
Khang Thánh Triết cấp Vưu Lương Hành nhìn , là hắn ẩn dấu một cái tháng sau bạch cái bụng, cách xa nhau một tháng không gặp, kia nguyên bản một đà mềm mềm thịt lại biến đến thập phần khẩn thực, tuyến điều thông thuận, không ngừng cơ bụng rõ ràng xinh đẹp, nhân ngư tuyến càng là hút người ánh mắt.  
Vưu Lương Hành lộn xộn nỗi lòng nháy mắt bị kinh ngạc thay thế được, hắn mờ mịt đạo: "Không có khả năng..."  
Một cái tháng sau, điều này sao có thể đâu.  
Vưu Lương Hành vươn tay suy nghĩ sờ một chút, Khang Thánh Triết lập tức đem vạt áo buông xuống, một bộ thẹn thùng dạng."Không được, ngươi tại sao có thể đùa giỡn lưu manh đâu."  
Đùa giỡn cái gì lưu manh, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Vén lên."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Không cần."  
"Nhanh lên vén lên đến."  
"Nhã miệt điệp."  
Vưu Lương Hành tự nhiên không có khác tâm tư, chính là quá mức kinh ngạc, không bính một chút không thể tin được cái này hiện thực, chỉ rèn luyện hơn một tháng, như thế rõ ràng thành quả thật sự khó có thể tin, hắn yêu cầu bính một chút, kỳ thật không có hoài nghi ý tứ, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết càng cự tuyệt càng chặt trương, Vưu Lương Hành không khỏi càng thêm để ý.  
"Chính mình liêu vẫn là ta động thủ."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi động thủ ta cũng không sợ."  
Vưu Lương Hành cười lạnh một tiếng, hai tay tề thượng dắt hắn xiêm y, Khang Thánh Triết ngoài miệng lo lắng mười phần, che chính mình quần áo cũng dùng hết toàn lực, nhưng toàn lực của hắn tại Vưu Lương Hành thủ hạ tựa như một cái tiểu kê tể, căn bản không hoàn thủ lực.  
Một cái nháy mắt, này chỉ hai thước cao tiểu kê tể đã bị Vưu Lương Hành kéo ra quần áo lộ ra thắt lưng phúc, giãy dụa bên trong, Khang Thánh Triết dây lưng có chút tùng, liên quan bụng cũng lộ ra một mảnh nhỏ.  
Khang Thánh Triết nhăn mặt rầm rì tức đạo: "Lương lương ~ ngươi đây là muốn phi lễ ta."  
Vưu Lương Hành lười cùng hắn vô nghĩa, tay phúc tại Khang Thánh Triết bụng, đầu tiên là kìm, sau đó sờ soạng một chút, vững chắc xúc cảm quả thật cùng trước đại có bất đồng, luyện tập rất có hiệu quả.  
Khang Thánh Triết chớp mắt đạo: "Đi đi?"  
Vưu Lương Hành buông ra bái hắn quần áo tay, Khang Thánh Triết tùng một hơi, này vẻ mặt dừng ở trong mắt, phân minh nói xong không đúng chỗ nào, Vưu Lương Hành mãnh liệt vươn tay, lần nữa đem Khang Thánh Triết quần áo bái rụng, hắn vươn tay dừng ở Khang Thánh Triết bụng, dùng sức nhu đứng lên.  
Khang Thánh Triết phát sinh rầm rì thanh âm, vốn là bình thường động tác, người này phi gọi người hướng oai tưởng.  
Vưu Lương Hành gân xanh thẳng khiêu: "Ngươi câm miệng cho ta!"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ai kêu ngươi như vậy sờ ta, ta gọi."  
Vưu Lương Hành trên tay càng thêm dùng sức, hung hăng một sát, tái giơ tay lên khi, không chỉ tay dính chút nhan sắc, Khang Thánh Triết xinh đẹp cơ bụng đi theo hoa hai khối.  
... Hoa hai khối.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "... Ta nhưng để giải thích."  
Một cỗ muốn đem người đại não hướng vựng hỏa khí cấp trên, Vưu Lương Hành dùng sức ở trên người vỗ vỗ, hắn túi áo trong vừa lúc có hai tờ giấy khăn, lập tức rút ra toàn công đạo tại Khang Thánh Triết trên bụng.  
Dùng sức sát mạt, Khang Thánh Triết cơ bụng liền càng ngày càng mơ hồ, Vưu Lương Hành tại vòi nước cúc một phen thủy, hướng về phía trước một tia, Khang Thánh Triết không lâu trước cơ bụng liền biến mất không thấy, chỉ còn lại có tuyết trắng khẩn thực bụng, nhìn kỹ cũng có thể xuất hiện cơ bụng xu thế, chính là dấu vết còn thấp, cùng vừa mới họa đi ra cơ bụng có thật lớn khác nhau.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời cảm thấy chính mình sọ não đau, nói chuyện đều ngại phiền.  
Khang Thánh Triết bị chọc thủng không chỉ không ngượng ngùng, còn rất nhanh bài trừ một bộ tội nghiệp bộ dáng, đạo: "Lương lương, ta chính là theo ta mẹ tiếp cái tu dung bổng mà thôi, tùy tiện vẽ như vậy hai cái, thật sự, siêu tùy tiện, không phải cố ý muốn lừa gạt ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Tiếp cái tu dung bổng, sau đó tùy tùy tiện tiện liền họa ra một bộ đầy đủ cơ bụng?  
Vui đùa cái gì vậy, ít nhất chuyên môn xem qua mỹ trang giáo trình!  
Vưu Lương Hành ngắn ngủn mấy phút đồng hồ trong trải qua cảm xúc thượng cao thấp phập phồng, giờ phút này rốt cục khí mộng đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết, ngươi có bệnh a!"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Chính là chính là, ta có bệnh, ngươi ngàn vạn đừng tìm một cái có bệnh người không chấp nhặt."  
Vưu Lương Hành một hơi nghẹn trở về, ngăn ở ngực nửa ngày nửa vời, cuối cùng vươn tay đỡ trán, suy nghĩ sớm không biết bị Khang Thánh Triết đưa đến ở đâu vậy.  
Thấy Vưu Lương Hành tạm thời không có tái mắng chửi người ý tứ, Khang Thánh Triết lúc này mới rút ra tinh lực đi quản chính mình thắt lưng phúc.  
Vừa mới bị Vưu Lương Hành bát thượng dòng nước trượt xuống dưới lạc, không ít chảy vào dây lưng dưới, hắn giữ chặt Vưu Lương Hành tay, liền Vưu Lương Hành trong tay khăn tay chà lau.  
Vưu Lương Hành buồn không ra tiếng, trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, nhưng không có rút tay, thuận thế dùng sức oán tại Khang Thánh Triết trên bụng sát đứng lên.  
Khang Thánh Triết dừng một chút, đạo: "Ta có thể gọi sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành cười lạnh một tiếng, đạo: "Ngươi có thể tử sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết thoáng chốc câm miệng, không rên một tiếng, không khí bỗng nhiên an tĩnh, vô thanh vô tức chi gian, hai cái cao đại nam nhân ai đến rất gần, một cái cấp một người khác sát thắt lưng phúc, không khí không duyên cớ biến đến thập phần ái muội.  
Dọc theo Khang Thánh Triết tầm mắt, cái sừng kia độ vừa vặn nhìn đến Vưu Lương Hành lỗ tai, chỉ cần cúi đầu xuống phía dưới một chút, hắn có thể tại Vưu Lương Hành trên mặt cắn thượng một hơi.  
Tuy rằng không có khả năng thật sự đi làm, nhưng loại này có thể thực hiện khả năng tính nhượng Khang Thánh Triết có chút hoa mắt thần mê.  
Trời biết hắn là như thế nào lén lút sống quá này hơn một tháng .  
Tuy rằng trước mắt cùng kế hoạch của hắn xuất hiện thực đại trình độ lệch lạc, nhưng chỉ cùng với Vưu Lương Hành mặt đối mặt, Khang Thánh Triết lại cảm thấy điều này cũng không tồi. Có thể nhìn đến lương lương chân nhân cũng rất hảo, tổng so với hắn tưởng Vưu Lương Hành tưởng rất nhiều, liên nhìn Lương Sở Lâm ba lô thượng tiểu bạch hùng đều cảm thấy mi thanh mục tú rất giống lương lương muốn tốt hơn nhiều.  
Gần gũi thời gian không có duy trì liên tục bao lâu, bất quá một khắc, Vưu Lương Hành liền đem khăn tay ném đến một bên, dùng sức tại Khang Thánh Triết trên đầu gối đạp một cước."Nhường đường."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi muốn đi?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết giữ chặt cánh tay hắn vội la lên: "Đừng đi , văn học viện tổng cộng liền mười mấy cái ký túc xá, Liêu Túc lập tức có thể nhìn hoàn, hai chúng ta cái đi ra ngoài đi một chút."  
, đệ 82 chương ***  
Vưu Lương Hành không biết đầu óc rút kia căn cân, lại ma xui quỷ khiến đương thật bị Khang Thánh Triết cấp dắt đi ra ngoài, chờ hắn cùng Khang Thánh Triết song song đi ở A đại phong diệp trên đường thật xa sau đó, mới kịp phản ứng bài trừ một cái không tiếng động hắc nhân dấu chấm hỏi.  
... Hắn như thế nào thật đi theo đi ra ?  
Học sinh hội bộ viên còn tại ký túc xá lâu trong đâu.  
Xoay người lại ý tưởng dâng lên đến chỉ một giây liền tại Khang Thánh Triết mặt mày cong cong trên nét mặt tan rã không thấy, Vưu Lương Hành tự nói với mình chỉ một lần này thôi, cấp Liêu Túc truyền một cái tin ngắn, tiếp tục cùng Khang Thánh Triết đi khởi đoạn này hai từ năm đó đi qua vô số lần tiểu lộ đến.  
Phong cảnh vẫn là như cũ, nhưng chẳng biết tại sao, bên người thay đổi một người, cảm giác lại cùng dĩ vãng khác nhau rất lớn.  
Vưu Lương Hành mạc danh kỳ diệu cảm thấy chính mình giờ khắc này có chút mẫn cảm, nhìn chung quanh hết thảy đều dẫn theo chút bình thường không có ý tứ.  
Khang Thánh Triết tâm tình không tồi, đi ngang qua bãi bóng, hắn khẽ cười nói: "Ta khi còn bé thực thích đến A đại chơi, mẹ của ta là A đại tốt nghiệp học sinh, gia ly đến gần, bình thường không có việc gì liền mang theo ta lại đây tản bộ, này phiến bãi bóng tại ta khi còn bé không là mặt cỏ, là thuần túy thổ sân thể dục, ta ở bên cạnh thượng suất thiệt nhiều ngã đâu."  
Nhận thức lâu như vậy, lại cách một đoạn thời gian không thấy, giống như vậy tâm bình khí hòa nói chuyện phiếm ngược lại là từ đầu tới đuôi không mấy lần, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Té ngã, ta nghĩ đến ngươi..."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lấy vì cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành tư đường cáp treo: "Nghĩ đến ngươi là cái loại này ở bên cạnh nhìn người khác té ngã, chính mình tại bên cạnh vẫn không nhúc nhích loại hình."  
Khang Thánh Triết cười hắc hắc đạo: "Lương lương thật hiểu biết ta, ta giống nhau cũng chờ mặt khác hài tử đánh xong chính mình đi trong đất lăn một vòng, phối hợp bọn họ diễn xuất, sau đó liền một thân màu đất rầm rì trở về thỉnh thương giả lại ở nhà không đến trường."  
Vưu Lương Hành kinh ngạc đạo: "Thỉnh xuống dưới?"  
Khang Thánh Triết tự hào mặt: "Thỉnh không xuống dưới."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt kiên cường: "Bất quá nhân sinh liền muốn vui với nếm thử."  
Vưu Lương Hành có chút cảm khái, "Mệt ngươi khảo thượng A đại."  
Khang Thánh Triết không chỉ thi đậu A đại, hơn nữa còn là A thị văn khoa Trạng Nguyên, nhìn thành tích của hắn, ai có thể nghĩ đến hắn không ngừng cao khảo ngủ nướng, còn một đường từ tiểu làm biếng đến đại.  
Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Nhân sinh sự tình liền phân hai loại, có thể không làm cùng nhất định phải làm , ta đem nhất định sự tình cần làm làm tốt, còn lại liền trộm làm biếng, nhiều vui vẻ."  
"Trừ bỏ nhất định phải làm , những thứ khác đều không làm?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đối."  
"Kia làm chi kéo ta đi ra đồng thời nhàn hạ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết nháy mắt mấy cái, sửa đúng đạo: "Không là kéo ngươi đồng thời nhàn hạ, là cùng ngươi đồng thời tản bộ, đối ta mà nói, cùng ngươi đồng thời tản bộ, là ta nhất định phải làm ."  
Lời này ý tứ hàm xúc tựa hồ có chút ý vị sâu sa, Vưu Lương Hành không từ ngẩng đầu nhìn Khang Thánh Triết liếc mắt một cái, ánh mắt của hắn tại giữa không trung cùng Khang Thánh Triết mang cười ánh mắt chàng vừa vặn, rất nhanh, Vưu Lương Hành như là bị nóng đến giống nhau, nhanh chóng dời đi tầm mắt.  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng không truy đuổi, ngược lại đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi nghe."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Nghe cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Tiếng gió."  
Ở vào A đại tá viên trên đường, quanh thân thỉnh thoảng có học sinh trải qua, xa xa sân bóng rổ ồn ào một mảnh, không khí thượng có chút oi bức, hoàn cảnh như vậy trong, nghe tiếng gió?  
Trong lòng kỳ quái, nhưng nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết đứng đắn sắc mặt, Vưu Lương Hành liền không có nói ra nghi vấn, cẩn thận cảm thụ một chút, trả lời: "Nghe không được."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi nhắm mắt lại."  
Vưu Lương Hành như ngôn nhắm mắt lại, trước mắt tối om, chung quanh thanh âm đều bắt đầu phóng đại, bỗng nhiên, Vưu Lương Hành bên tai cảm giác khác thường, hô một tiếng, có người ghé vào lỗ tai hắn gần trong gang tấc chỗ thổi một hơi.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành mở mắt ra, thiếu chút nữa nghẹn xuất một câu mắng chửi người nói, nhẫn lại nhẫn, kham kham đạo: "Ngươi có bệnh?"  
Khang Thánh Triết vô tội đạo: "Lương lương ~ lớn lên soái người cũng không thể như vậy không tư tưởng."  
Vưu Lương Hành một chút không nhìn ra tư tưởng, liền nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết một mặt đùa hắn một mặt chiếm hắn tiện nghi, hắn cười lạnh một tiếng, đối với Khang Thánh Triết bụng hung hăng chém ra một quyền, một quyền này đánh ra sau, Khang Thánh Triết nhu thuận một phút đồng hồ.  
Một phút đồng hồ sau, hắn hoãn lại đây cười hì hì đạo: "Giá trị nha giá trị nha ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành bị tức sọ não đau, cố tình nắm tay không ngăn cản được Khang Thánh Triết cái này độc vật, khí đến xem thường đi ra vẫn là vô dụng chỗ, A đại tá viên khoái đi dạo một cái, thời điểm đến tám giờ, Vưu Lương Hành mở miệng nói: "Không sai biệt lắm trở về đi." Xác nhận một chút thời gian, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi hôm nay không trực tiếp?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không sai khai, xin phép ."  
Trách không được, ngẫm lại đại học khai giảng quả thật bận rộn, xin phép không cách nào tránh khỏi, đột nhiên, Vưu Lương Hành lại nghĩ tới tại 507 đúng mốt sinh nói nói, Khang Thánh Triết đồ vật còn không thu thập, thời gian này tái không quay về, buổi tối không biết muốn ngao tới khi nào.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không cần thu thập, ta không ở trường học trụ."  
Vưu Lương Hành biết tình huống của hắn, Khang Thánh Triết giải thích đứng lên cũng phương tiện."Ta từ sáng tới tối đều trực tiếp, trụ trường học ký túc xá không có phương tiện, nhất định đi ra ngoài tìm phòng ở, hôm nay tại xá làm bên kia chậm trễ trong chốc lát, quá mấy ngày liền dọn đi ra ngoài."  
"Kia trong nhà?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Cùng trong nhà nói qua , ta mỗi ngày trực tiếp, đối cha mẹ nghỉ ngơi cũng có chút ảnh hưởng, hiện tại lên đại học, vừa lúc nương cái này thời cơ dọn đi ra."  
Thì ra là thế, Vưu Lương Hành gật gật đầu, đạo: "Phòng ở tìm đã tới chưa?"  
Khang Thánh Triết lắc đầu: "Còn không có, phòng ở khó tìm, liên hệ một chút yêu cầu ta một nhà gia nhìn, ta thật sự lười động."  
Vừa nói đến làm biếng tự, Khang Thánh Triết phá lệ đúng lý hợp tình, Vưu Lương Hành không tiếng động cười cười đạo: "Ngươi muốn là tìm không thấy, ta đây biên..." Nói đến một nửa, Vưu Lương Hành bỗng nhiên nhất đốn, Khang Thánh Triết sắc bén vãnh tai, chờ mong đạo: "Cái gì cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời do dự, tại nói ra khỏi miệng trước, lại nghiêm túc tự hỏi một chút những lời này hậu quả, suy tư luôn mãi, vẫn là đạo: "Ta trụ nhà trọ... Điều kiện không tồi, hoàn cảnh tốt, thực an tĩnh."  
Quả nhiên, những lời này vừa nói ra khỏi miệng, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt đột nhiên lượng, Vưu Lương Hành trụ nhà trọ, nếu dọn đi qua, chẳng phải là mỗi ngày đều có thể nhìn thấy?  
Hắn hưng phấn biểu tình đều hiện ra ở trên mặt, vui vẻ đạo: "Hảo a hảo a ~ lương lương nói tốt, kia nhất định là hảo vô cùng, ta ngày mai liền dọn đi qua!"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời đau đầu, "... Đừng làm rộn, ngươi liên phòng ở đều không nhìn."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không nhìn ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ nhìn đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành toàn thân dâng lên một cỗ thật sâu cảm giác vô lực, hắn bị sải bước Khang Thánh Triết hơi lôi kéo, cả người vạn phần bất đắc dĩ đi theo ra cửa.  
Trăm triệu không nghĩ tới, nguyên bản đã chuẩn bị ai về nhà người ấy, như vậy chỉ chớp mắt, hai người lại đương thật đến ra ngoài trường đánh lên xe thẳng đến Vưu Lương Hành nhà trọ, nói đi là đi, muốn nhiều tiêu sái liền tiêu sái.  
Dọc theo đường đi, Khang Thánh Triết thập phần vui vẻ, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn lúc phân minh cảm thấy có vô số tiểu hoa hồng từ Khang Thánh Triết lắc lắc lắc lắc trong óc ra bên ngoài bính, đôi đến đầy xe sương đều là.  
"Cao hứng như thế?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đúng vậy ~ "  
Nụ cười của hắn nhất phái hồn nhiên, không hề giả bộ, Vưu Lương Hành yên lặng không tiếng động, vừa ý tình lại khó hiểu đi theo đề lượng rất nhiều, khóe miệng vừa mới gợi lên, Khang Thánh Triết híp mắt vui vẻ đạo: "Ngươi tưởng a ~ chúng ta hiện tại đi ngươi nhà trọ, khẳng định không kịp về trường học, kia không thể quay về trường học không cũng chỉ có thể tại lương đàng hoàng ở đây? Ngủ lại nha, hiện tại thần tượng kịch cũng không dám như vậy viết."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành tươi cười dần dần biến mất, hận không thể một cước đem Khang Thánh Triết từ trên xe đạp đi xuống.  
Qua hơn một giờ, xe đến đứng, Vưu Lương Hành ngồi ở nhà trọ gần ngay trước mắt, cùng dưới lầu quản lý viên đánh tiếp đón nói là muốn xem phòng, quản lý viên a di lưu loát cho Vưu Lương Hành một chỉnh xuyến cái chìa khóa, sau đó liền lần nữa cúi đầu xoát kịch, giống như kia một chuỗi dài cái chìa khóa không là nhà trọ tài sản, mà là một phen hành lá rau thơm.  
Khang Thánh Triết kỳ quái nói: "Các nàng không cần cùng sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không cần."  
Thấy Khang Thánh Triết không giải, Vưu Lương Hành đơn giản đạo: "Ta cùng quản lý viên nhận thức."  
"A." Vấn đề này tạm thời vừa lật mà qua, Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành thẳng đến tầng chót, Khang Thánh Triết tâm tư đơn giản, một lòng cùng với Vưu Lương Hành làm hàng xóm, đi ngang qua Vưu Lương Hành cửa nhà khi, Khang Thánh Triết cười tủm tỉm nhìn chằm chằm không nghĩ đi, bị Vưu Lương Hành đánh một quyền mới miễn cưỡng dịch oa.  
Đè xuống bật đèn, trong phòng rộng mở trong sáng, đập vào mắt đảo qua, chỉnh gian phòng bố cục trống trải, mộc tính chất bản, màu xám thẳng tắp, không ngừng gia cụ thuỷ điện đầy đủ mọi thứ giỏ xách có thể vào ở, liên phong cách cũng thập phần khả quan.  
Khang Thánh Triết tả hữu dạo qua một vòng, phi thường vừa lòng, hơn nữa mỗ ta rõ ràng tâm tư, lúc này đánh nhịp đinh đinh."Liền này gian đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi xác định?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Xác định."  
Quyết định tới nhanh như vậy, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có gì để nói, hắn đứng ở nhà trọ phía trước cửa sổ vọng đi xuống, ở cái này góc độ có thể nhìn đến A thị cảnh đêm, nghê hồng giao ánh, quang ảnh trùng điệp.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Thật xinh đẹp."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân."  
Có như vậy ngắn ngủn mấy chục giây, hai người đều không nói nói, yên tĩnh bên trong, Khang Thánh Triết đối lúc này quang có bất đồng tầm thường cảm xúc, hắn giống như hướng trước rảo bước tiến lên một bước nhỏ, tựa như trước mắt trận này cảnh đêm, trước kia Vưu Lương Hành một người xem qua rất nhiều lần, mà về sau, hắn có thể cùng Vưu Lương Hành đồng thời nhìn.  
"Lương lương, nơi này tiền thuê nhà nhiều ít?"  
Theo đạo lý đến nói, loại này đơn giản vấn đề đối với ở trong này phòng cho thuê Vưu Lương Hành tới nói phải là một bữa ăn sáng, cũng không biết như thế nào, Vưu Lương Hành lại chợt dừng một chút, suy tư đạo: "Tiền thuê nhà, hai ngàn? Hai ngàn ngũ? ... Ân, ngươi phó hai ngàn liền hảo."  
Hai ngàn cùng hai ngàn ngũ đối với Khang Thánh Triết mà nói cũng không nhiều, có chủ bá thân phận tại, tuy rằng mới vừa lên đại học, nhưng giá trị con người vẫn như cũ đầy đủ, trụ cái một tháng mấy ngàn nhà trọ hoàn toàn không thành vấn đề, nhượng Khang Thánh Triết cảm thấy hứng thú chính là Vưu Lương Hành cái này khẩu khí, như là có thể quyết định phòng cho thuê giá cả giống nhau.  
Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Ngươi cùng quản lý viên như vậy thục sao, có thể trộm cho ta đánh gãy?"  
Vưu Lương Hành từ chối cho ý kiến, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không sâu hỏi, đơn giản đạo: "Ta đây ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ giao thuê, đem phòng ở định ra, đỡ phải bị người khác cướp đi, đối , tiền này cấp dưới lầu quản lý viên liền được không?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Kỳ thật cho ta là có thể."  
Khang Thánh Triết kỳ quái nói: "Cho ngươi?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân, dù sao này đống lâu đều là ta ."  
, đệ 83 chương Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "? ? ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không là vui đùa nói, này đống lâu đúng là hắn , hai năm trước hắn lại đây A thị đọc sách, cha mẹ hai người trên mặt ai đều không có ngăn trở, làm theo hai người kết bạn mãn thế giới đi lãng, nhưng chờ Vưu Lương Hành người tới A thị, Bạch Diễm tùy tiện đề một câu đi ra ngoài thuê phòng không có phương tiện, sau đó liền làm chủ tại A thị vùng ngoại thành mua cho hắn một chỉnh đống nhà trọ lâu.  
Đương nhiên, viết vẫn là Vưu Lương Hành tên, bởi vậy đừng nhìn Vưu Lương Hành bình thường tiền tiêu vặt thiếu, thực tế thân gia kỳ thật so Bạch Dao còn muốn cao hơn rất nhiều.  
Trong nháy mắt, Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt lại ngốc lại mộng, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn kia hai thước rất cao đại thân thể, lại thần kỳ nhìn ra vài phần đáng yêu hương vị, tâm tư một chuyển, mở miệng nói: "Ngươi tin?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "emmmm..."  
Nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành, Khang Thánh Triết đại não vận chuyển thập phần trì độn, nói tin tưởng quả thật có như vậy một chút, tại vừa mới Vưu Lương Hành nói xẹt qua đầu óc khi, Khang Thánh Triết chợt nhớ tới vị kia tại chủ bá gian ra tay đánh thưởng năm mươi hai vạn thổ hào, vì thế giá trị quan đã bị thật lớn đánh sâu vào thiếu chút nữa đường ngắn, nhưng hiện đang nhìn Vưu Lương Hành hơi hơi mang cười thần sắc, Khang Thánh Triết lại tư duy dần dần chuyển động, ẩn ẩn cảm thấy không quá khả năng.  
Không, không phải không rất khả năng, là hoàn toàn không có khả năng.  
Đây không phải là chủ quan phỏng đoán, mà là khách quan tự hỏi hiện thực, Khang Thánh Triết nhân là A thị dân bản xứ, đối A thị giá phòng nhất thanh nhị sở, tuy rằng so ra kém đế đô, nhưng A thị tuyệt đối là một đường thành thị, cho dù là vùng ngoại thành, phòng ở làm theo tấc đất tấc vàng, một căn nhà này tạm thời muốn mấy trăm vạn, kia chỉnh một đống bìa cứng nhà trọ lâu...  
Ít nhất giá trị vài cái triệu.  
Người bên cạnh giá trị con người vài cái triệu, còn khéo như vậy vừa vặn là hắn tại trên mạng kết duyên hiện nay đang định thăng hoa quan hệ lương lương...  
Nghĩ như thế nào đều không có khả năng.  
Nếu như nói hằng ngày đánh tích tích lương lương ra tay năm mươi hai vạn xem như bất khả tư nghị, kia lương lương giá trị con người vài cái triệu quả thực chính là thiên phương dạ đàm, Khang Thánh Triết còn thật không tin.  
Khang Thánh Triết ở trong lòng chậm rãi phủ quyết, ngoài miệng dò xét cuối cùng đạo: "Nha, thật vậy chăng?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không làm chính diện trả lời: "Ngươi cứ nói đi?"  
Khang Thánh Triết nghiêm trang chững chạc rầm rì đứng lên, "Vẫn là tốt nhất không phải đâu, bằng không ta chẳng phải là tại ngươi phía trước mất đi một cái có thể trang B đùa giỡn khốc ưu điểm."  
Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng nói: suy nghĩ nhiều, ngươi đâu tới ưu điểm.  
"Đi , nhanh chóng đi giao tiền đi, quản lý viên a di không hạ ban, cái chìa khóa vừa lúc đồng thời dẫn đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Hảo nha ~" nói cho hết lời, lại nghĩ tới đến đạo, "Ngươi sao."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta đi ta gian phòng chờ ngươi."  
Lời này vừa rơi xuống, Khang Thánh Triết lập tức mị ánh mắt, vui vẻ ra mặt, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ nhìn liếc mắt một cái, lập tức chỉ biết người nọ là ở trong tối thích ngủ lại sự tình thành thật.  
Thật không phải là tâm hảo phối hợp hắn, mà là hiện tại đánh xe trở về ký túc xá tất nhiên quan lâu môn, vùng ngoại thành người ở rất thưa thớt, trước mắt phòng ở lại không có đệm chăn, chỉ có thể tại hắn nơi đó trụ thượng một đêm.  
Khang Thánh Triết vô cùng cao hứng ra cửa, lúc gần đi đầu duỗi ra, cười hì hì đạo: "Vậy ngươi chờ ta ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Đi mau."  
Khang Thánh Triết đầu tại cửa nhà biến mất, một giây lại duỗi thân đi ra, híp mắt đạo: "Tắm rửa sạch sẽ cũng có thể u ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành khí xuất cười lạnh, hừ lạnh một tiếng đạo: "Đi nhanh đi ngươi!"  
Trở lại gian phòng của mình, Khang Thánh Triết không mấy phút đồng hồ liền xao vang môn, không biết Khang Thánh Triết chuyến đi này một hồi có phải hay không luôn luôn tại chạy chậm, Vưu Lương Hành xác thực cảm thấy Khang Thánh Triết so bình thường biếng nhác đi đường liên tập thể hình phụ nữ đều có thể vượt qua tốc độ nhanh thượng rất nhiều.  
Hữu ý nhượng Khang Thánh Triết tại cửa nhà nhiều đãi mấy phút đồng hồ, Vưu Lương Hành mới thả người tiến vào.  
Nhưng mà mấy phút đồng hồ tận lực vắng vẻ đối Khang Thánh Triết tựa hồ không có khởi đến một chút tác dụng, vào nhà về sau, Khang Thánh Triết tại chỗ đứng thẳng, triển khai song chưởng, thâm hô một hơi, đạo: "A ~ thiên đường ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Ngươi hiện tại tựa như cái biến thái có biết hay không!  
Rất lương nghề nghiệp làm không phát hiện, chính mình đi toilet tiếp tục rửa mặt, "Tủ để giày trong có tân dép lê, ngươi tìm một chút hẳn là có ngươi hài mã, rửa mặt đồ dùng đều có tân , ta trước giúp ngươi tìm ra đặt ở bồn rửa tay... Khang Thánh Triết, Khang Thánh Triết?"  
Từ lúc Khang Thánh Triết đến quyền quán, Vưu Lương Hành cùng hắn khoảng cách kéo đến hiện thực, trước xưng hô a thánh liền càng phát ra gọi không nói ra, giống như là vì nhắc nhở chính mình tị hiềm dường như, Vưu Lương Hành hiện tại gọi đứng lên đều là Khang Thánh Triết tên đầy đủ.  
Bình thường vừa gọi một cái lên tiếng trả lời, lúc này lại bỗng nhiên không phản ứng, Vưu Lương Hành ra đi thăm dò nhìn, chỉ thấy Khang Thánh Triết đang tại tủ để giày trước ngồi xổm , không nhúc nhích.  
Vưu Lương Hành kỳ quái nhíu mày, theo Khang Thánh Triết tầm mắt vọng đi qua, hắn tủ để giày trong trừ bỏ hằng ngày xuyên mấy song nam sĩ hài ngoại, còn quy quy chỉnh chỉnh phóng mấy song nữ sĩ giày cao gót, nhan sắc sáng rõ, vẫn là tiêu chuẩn hận trời cao, vừa thấy chỉ biết thuộc loại nữ nhân trẻ tuổi, mẫu thân một loại nhân vật cũng không thích hợp.  
Khang Thánh Triết không nói chuyện, cười một cả đêm trên mặt vẻ mặt thản nhiên, kia cỗ thông thường lười nhác biến mất không thấy, đổi hoàn hài đứng dậy khi hướng Vưu Lương Hành bên người một oai, lại có chút đập vào mặt mà đến uy font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"圧 /span/fontcảm.  
Tại đề tài không có bị nhắc tới cũng không có bị xâm nhập giờ khắc này, rất lương thứ mấy hồ không hề nghĩ ngợi, liền giải thích: "Là ta tỷ ."  
Nói vừa nói khẩu, mới cảm thấy này giải thích có vẻ thập phần tận lực, giống như như là đặc biệt lo lắng bị Khang Thánh Triết hiểu lầm giống nhau.  
Nhưng mà Vưu Lương Hành không kịp hối hận, Khang Thánh Triết đã một giây khôi phục thái độ bình thường, vui tươi hớn hở đạo: "Lương lương còn có cái tỷ tỷ a."  
Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác chính mình vừa mới giải thích quá nhanh, như là tại hai quân đối chọi vận may thế rơi xuống tiểu thừa, có chút khó hiểu khó chịu, chỉ ứng tiếng nói: "Ân."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhàn thoại đạo: "Tỷ tỷ nhiều đại?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "So với ta đại tứ tuổi."  
Đại tứ tuổi, xã hội nhân sĩ, lại sẽ cố ý đem giày cao gót ở lại đệ đệ trong nhà, Khang Thánh Triết tư sấn đạo: "Tỷ tỷ nên sẽ không độc thân, hơn nữa còn là cái đệ khống đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Chỉ nhìn Vưu Lương Hành phản ứng, chỉ biết chân thật rốt cuộc như thế nào, Khang Thánh Triết phi thường lý giải đạo: "Bình thường, ta muốn là có lương lương như vậy đệ đệ, khẳng định cũng đệ khống, độc thân, tìm không thấy bạn trai."  
Vưu Lương Hành thâm thụ Bạch Dao triền người chi khổ, không từ hỏi: "Vì cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết hì hì cười nói, "Đương nhiên là bởi vì ngươi là cái mê người gia hỏa. Di, nói cái gì đến cái gì, không cần tái phóng thích mị lực ! Đáng chết, trái tim của ta thế nhưng nai con loạn chàng."  
Vừa nói vừa che ngực.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành một quyền nện ở Khang Thánh Triết ngực, trong nháy mắt, Khang Thánh Triết che ngực động tác biến đến vô cùng chân thật cùng thành kính.  
Vui đùa vài câu, Vưu Lương Hành càng ngày càng lo lắng cho mình nhịn không được đem Khang Thánh Triết chuy tử, hắn càng làm rửa mặt chải đầu đồ dùng vị trí công đạo vài câu, sau đó đi phòng khách bình tâm tĩnh khí, khai cứng nhắc chỉnh lý tư liệu.  
Khai giảng vài ngày bận quá, nhà trọ bên này cũng không có thiếu đồ vật không mang tới trường học đi, nói đến trùng hợp, vừa vặn có thể đánh phát thời gian, hắn bên này nhập thần nghiên cứu trong chốc lát, đại khái hơn mười phút, chợt nghe trong phòng ngủ bùm một tiếng.  
Vưu Lương Hành tìm theo tiếng đi qua, Khang Thánh Triết đang tại giường của hắn thượng lấy ba trăm sáu mươi độ xoắn ốc trạng quay cuồng, người này thân hình cao lớn, thể trọng chắc nịch, mãnh liệt như vậy bốc lên đứng lên, giống như cuồng phong quyển mà, cát bay đá chạy (Expulso).  
... Tựa như một cái lớn bằng phạm dương điên điên.  
Vưu Lương Hành lẳng lặng nhìn hắn làm yêu, biết hắn hưng phấn sức lực tạm thời yên tĩnh nằm úp sấp ở trên giường qua lại lăn lộn lề mề, mới mở miệng đạo: "Ngươi đang làm gì đó."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "A, ta tại làm cho mình dính vào lương lương hương vị."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ngươi, hiện tại, lăn đi sô pha."  
Khang Thánh Triết cả người chấn động, đạo: "Ta không!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Thiếu nói vô nghĩa, nhanh đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết hai tay nắm giường, "Ta không!"  
Vưu Lương Hành quyết định dùng hành động nói chuyện, kéo chặt Khang Thánh Triết cánh tay ra bên ngoài tha, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết như là đột phát thần lực, Vưu Lương Hành kéo hảo vài cái người này vẫn là hoàn toàn không động.  
Thật đúng là chân chân chính chính dùng tánh mạng tại cự tuyệt.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Tính , ta đây ngủ sô pha."  
Khang Thánh Triết từ sàng đan trung giơ lên mặt, vội la lên: "Đừng nha, kia tại sao có thể đi! Ngươi mấy ngày nay khẳng định phi thường mệt, không ngủ giường như thế nào nghỉ lại đây, nhất định muốn giường ngủ, nhất định muốn giường ngủ, mau tới mau tới, ngay tại bên cạnh ta."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Không chút nào cảm thấy chính mình vô liêm sỉ, Khang Thánh Triết nghiêm túc nói: "Tuy rằng ta người này hoa dung nguyệt mạo, nhưng ta tin tưởng ngươi là sẽ không đối ta tâm hoài bất quỹ khó kìm lòng nổi nửa đêm ra tay , lương lương, ngươi cũng muốn đối chính mình tự chủ có tin tưởng a ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành khí hé miệng lại nói không nên lời nói, cuối cùng ngạnh nửa ngày, chỉ nhảy ra một cái xem thường.  
Không cấp Vưu Lương Hành xoay người xuất môn thời cơ, Khang Thánh Triết rất nhanh nhảy dựng lên giữ chặt Vưu Lương Hành tay, Vưu Lương Hành trừu thoát tay, người lại đi theo nằm ở trên giường, hai người các chiếm cứ giường một bên, bốn mắt nhìn nhau.  
Cái này cảnh tượng, có chút như là trước tại đế đô khách sạn thời điểm hình ảnh, một tháng có thừa, Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy kia cỗ không thích hợp cảm giác đã lan tràn đến cổ, rất nhanh, rất nhanh có thể đem hắn bao phủ.  
Chung quanh im ắng , Khang Thánh Triết chợt câu môi cười nói: "Thật hảo a ~" Vưu Lương Hành không lên tiếng trả lời, Khang Thánh Triết lại nói: "Lương lương, ngươi tương lai muốn làm cái gì?"  
Đề tài khó được đứng đắn, Vưu Lương Hành hồi đáp: "Thương nhân."  
Cái này đáp án cùng luôn luôn chính phái liên vi tín danh cũng gọi làm đoan chính Vưu Lương Hành tựa hồ có chút không hợp, Khang Thánh Triết kỳ quái nói: "Ngươi thích kiếm tiền?"  
Khang Thánh Triết còn tưởng rằng Vưu Lương Hành quanh thân cùng tiền tài thế tục hoàn toàn dính không thượng quan hệ.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta thích con số."  
Khang Thánh Triết nghĩ nghĩ, không từ gật gật đầu, tự cố tự đạo: "Quả nhiên là lương lương."  
Vưu Lương Hành không biết hắn câu này cảm khái từ đâu mà đến, hỏi: "Ngươi sao."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta nghĩ làm thi nhân, nhất sinh làm biếng không động, chỉ cấp người mình thích làm thơ thi nhân."  
Bàn tới cấp người ấn tượng, Khang Thánh Triết mới là càng thích tranh cường đấu thắng cái kia, miến mấy trăm vạn liên võng tên là làm 'Người thắng KK' nổi danh chủ bá, lý tưởng đúng là làm một vị thi nhân.  
Vưu Lương Hành chợt cười nói: "Rất tốt."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi cảm thấy hảo sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hỏi lại, "Ngươi cảm thấy không hảo?"  
Khang Thánh Triết nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, nghiêm túc nói: "Rất nhiều người kén vợ kén chồng không có cứng nhắc vật chất yêu cầu, nhưng đều phổ biến hy vọng một khác bán có lòng cầu tiến, giống như ta vậy hẳn là sẽ không suy xét."  
Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên nói: "Vì cái gì sẽ không suy xét. Ngươi chính mình nói qua, nhân sinh sự phân hai loại, nhất định phải làm cùng có thể không làm , hai mươi tuổi nhân sinh tín điều liền hoa đến như vậy rõ ràng người, tại sao có thể tên là không có lòng cầu tiến."  
Này một câu nói xong, Khang Thánh Triết hồi lâu không có nói nói.  
Một lúc lâu, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Vậy còn ngươi, ngươi sẽ suy xét ta sao?"  
, đệ 84 chương Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn hai mắt, nguyên bản thuận thẳng đại chân dài bay xéo dựng lên, chân đạp tại Khang Thánh Triết xương hông một bên mãnh liệt phát lực, giây lát chi gian, người sau còn chưa kịp phản ứng liền thiên toàn địa chuyển, bùm một tiếng tài trên mặt đất.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Nha — ngươi như thế nào... A ~ "  
Nghiêm túc bầu không khí bị hắn một tiếng này giọng hát ma đến sạch sẽ, Khang Thánh Triết cảm thấy đau khổ trì độn, bình thường hai nhớ trọng quyền đều tạp không xuất một câu đau, này vừa nghe chỉ biết là cố ý , mặc hắn hừ vài tiếng, Vưu Lương Hành mới nói: "Đi , không sai biệt lắm liền câm miệng đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Kém xa, ta liền muốn hừ hừ."  
Lời nói ra hạ, Vưu Lương Hành một kích gối đầu nện ở trên mặt hắn, Khang Thánh Triết rầm rì thanh im bặt mà ngừng, sửa lời nói: "Ta liền nói đây là thiên đường, lương đàng hoàng liên sàn nhà đều như vậy nhuyễn, thật là thoải mái."  
Vưu Lương Hành hừ lạnh một tiếng.  
Khang Thánh Triết trên mặt đất điều chỉnh tư thế, ngửa mặt hướng về phía trước, mặc dù là tại đứng đắn câu hỏi thời điểm bị một cước đá xuống dưới, hắn không chút nào không đi so đo nguyên nhân, mà là tiếp tục nói: "Kỳ thật ta gần nhất luôn luôn tại tỉnh lại chính mình, như ta vậy thật sự có thể chứ."  
Vưu Lương Hành cùng hắn một cái trên giường một chỗ hạ, không tái bốn mắt nhìn nhau, cách đoạn này nhìn không thấy khoảng cách, nói lên nói ngược lại là so vừa mới tự tại rất nhiều.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi cảm thấy chính mình không hảo?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta cảm thấy chính mình thực hảo, ta chỉ là lo lắng người khác cảm thấy ta không hảo."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Người khác ý tưởng rất trọng yếu?"  
Chẳng sợ Vưu Lương Hành nhìn không thấy, Khang Thánh Triết vẫn là cười lắc đầu, "Người khác ý tưởng không trọng yếu, chỉ có một người ý tưởng rất trọng yếu."  
Vưu Lương Hành chợt nhất đốn, hỏi: "Vì cái gì?"  
"Bởi vì..." Khang Thánh Triết thoáng kéo dài thanh âm, khẽ cười nói: "Bởi vì ta muốn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ."  
Vưu Lương Hành thoáng chốc tức thanh, không tại đề tài thượng xâm nhập, hắn không hỏi người kia là ai, cũng không hỏi vấn đề này vì cái gì cùng với hắn tán gẫu, kia một tầng vụ mênh mông trở ngại liền đặt ở nơi đó, Vưu Lương Hành không muốn đi trạc phá.  
Nghĩ nghĩ, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Người cùng người đều không giống, chính mình quá đến vui vẻ thì tốt rồi."  
Khang Thánh Triết lên tiếng, như là cùng vừa mới vẫn luôn vấn đề Vưu Lương Hành thay đổi vị trí, bắt đầu không ngừng đặt câu hỏi, "Ta đây giống như bây giờ tiếp tục đi xuống là có thể sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Có thể."  
"Vẫn luôn miễn cưỡng , cũng có thể?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Có thể."  
"Chẳng phải cố gắng, cũng có thể?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Có thể."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Này đó cũng có thể, ngươi liền không lo lắng ta sẽ làm cho đối phương chịu mệt sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hỏi lại: "Ngươi sẽ sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết hì hì cười nói: "Sẽ không, việc, ta đều sẽ làm ."  
Vưu Lương Hành không tiếng động gợi lên khóe môi, nhưng cười không nói, không tiếng động lặng im bên trong, Vưu Lương Hành không khỏi phát hiện, nhận thức tới nay, hắn cùng Khang Thánh Triết sở hữu địa phương đều không giống, tính cách, yêu thích, sinh hoạt thói quen, nhưng rành rành như thế bất đồng, lại cố tình vững vàng ở chung đi xuống.  
Ngẫm lại cũng kỳ diệu.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lương lương làm thương nhân muốn làm tới trình độ nào, lương một năm trăm vạn? Vẫn là rất cao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ngươi hỏi cái này để làm gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ngươi cứ nói đi?"  
Lời này không duyên cớ ý vị sâu sa, Vưu Lương Hành lại nhất thời không muốn đi thâm tưởng, làm lảng tránh, hắn lựa chọn trả lời vấn đề đạo: "Làm xí nghiệp, vọt tới toàn cầu năm trăm cường đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Cái này đáp án rõ ràng ra ngoài Khang Thánh Triết dự kiến, nhất gia chi chủ nuôi gia đình sống qua ngày giấc mộng vỡ thành tra tra, hắn kinh ngạc đạo: "Mới vừa vừa mới nói ta không cần như vậy cố gắng, lương lương mà bắt đầu cố gắng sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên nói: "Toàn cầu năm trăm cường mà thôi, không tính cố gắng."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Sơ qua, Khang Thánh Triết như là không nhẫn nhịn được nhất dạng cười rộ lên, tiếng cười của hắn trong cũng không có đối Vưu Lương Hành câu này cao mục tiêu cười nhạo ý, mà là một loại kiềm chế không ngừng thuần túy ý cười.  
Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Lương lương, ta phát hiện ngươi cùng ta không giống, ngươi chưa bao giờ dùng đùa giỡn soái, ngươi là thật sự soái, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Khoái câm miệng đi."  
Có lẽ là Vưu Lương Hành những lời này khởi tác dụng, Khang Thánh Triết lại đương thật nửa ngày không có phát sinh thanh âm, Vưu Lương Hành lẳng lặng nằm trong chốc lát, kêu lên: "Khang Thánh Triết?"  
Không người thanh âm, Vưu Lương Hành kỳ quái nói: "... Khang Thánh Triết?"  
Vẫn là không đáp lại, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ phải ngồi dậy đến, hướng dưới giường nhìn lại, Khang Thánh Triết hai thước cao thân thể bày ra trên mặt đất, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, ý thức ngủ say bộ dáng.  
Thế nhưng trên mặt đất đang ngủ.  
Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng một cỗ bất đắc dĩ nổi lên, sau đó lại cảm thấy buồn cười, hắn nhìn Khang Thánh Triết mặt, nhất thời nửa khắc không tức giận được đến.  
Đúng là lúc nửa đêm, nguyệt lạnh như nước, Vưu Lương Hành đi ngủ không có khép lại kia bức màn, ánh trăng chiếu vào bên chiếu vào Khang Thánh Triết trên người, thần kỳ yên tĩnh.  
Vưu Lương Hành vươn tay đi, tại Khang Thánh Triết trên mặt chạm vào, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không có phản ứng, hắn vô ý thức phóng tâm, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vén lên Khang Thánh Triết tán tại hai má lọn tóc mỏng đem chi bát đến một bên, không tiếng động đánh giá đứng lên.  
Không thể không nói, Khang Thánh Triết bên ngoài, sinh chính là thật xinh đẹp.  
Bình thường hắn tỉnh khi, ánh mắt hình dạng thập phần xinh đẹp, không có tinh thần thời điểm là suy sút mỹ, phấn chấn đứng lên lại là một khác lần kinh diễm, giờ phút này hai mắt nhắm nghiền không có vẻ mặt biến hóa, Khang Thánh Triết thoạt nhìn lại là một loại khác cảm giác, mỹ cảm bị anh tuấn tạm thời áp chế, ánh mắt chi gian không ngừng tuyên cáo , hắn tuy rằng mỹ lệ, nhưng hắn đúng là cái nam nhân.  
Nam nhân... Vưu Lương Hành tâm trầm yên tĩnh, hắn đang không ngừng tưởng, Khang Thánh Triết vừa mới kia một phen nói nói, rốt cuộc là có ý gì.  
Nếu Khang Thánh Triết là một cái nữ hài tử, Vưu Lương Hành không sẽ như thế do dự, nhưng chỉ có bởi vì đối phương cùng chính mình giới tính nhất dạng, hắn mới có thể sinh ra giống như bây giờ dao động.  
Khang Thánh Triết nói hắn không là nghe không hiểu, chính là không dám chọn phá, hắn không rõ ràng lắm Khang Thánh Triết lập trường là cái gì, là xác định chính mình tâm tình tại đối hắn thăm dò, vẫn là nói, này thật sự chính là Vưu Lương Hành chính mình một người tưởng rất nhiều.  
Không, không có khả năng tưởng rất nhiều. Khang Thánh Triết vừa mới câu nói kia, cơ hồ xem như chính diện hỏi ý kiến. Người này rốt cuộc có vài phần nghiêm túc, có biết hay không hai nam nhân ý vị như thế nào...  
Từ nhỏ đến lớn đều thói quen chuẩn bị vạn toàn Vưu Lương Hành tại này ban đêm thật sâu đau đầu đứng lên.  
Nghĩ, Vưu Lương Hành dùng ngón cái chế trụ ngón trỏ, tại Khang Thánh Triết ót thượng đạn một chút, hắn đạn đến thực dùng sức, cho hả giận giống nhau, ngón tay đều có chút phát đau, nhưng ngủ mơ bên trong Khang Thánh Triết lại liên một chút phản ứng đều không có, làm theo ngủ say sưa.  
Thật đúng là có bị đánh thiên phú, Vưu Lương Hành gợi lên khóe môi, khẽ cười một tiếng, bất đắc dĩ đạo: "Sọ não thật ngạnh."  
Này xuẩn cao cái đã chính mình không một tiếng động ngủ, Vưu Lương Hành lại không thể mặc hắn không quản, ở trên sàn nhà đi ngủ có thể hay không cảm lạnh không nói trước, sáng ngày thứ hai rời giường mỏi eo đau lưng khẳng định chạy không được, tại muốn hay không đánh thức Khang Thánh Triết vấn đề thượng chưa làm tự hỏi, Vưu Lương Hành quyết định chính mình đem Khang Thánh Triết kéo lên giường.  
Ở sau lưng giá trụ Khang Thánh Triết hai chỉ cánh tay, Vưu Lương Hành thâm thâm hơi thở.  
Khang Thánh Triết thân cao cùng thể trọng thành có quan hệ trực tiếp, nhìn không mập, nhưng phân lượng là thật trọng, Vưu Lương Hành có thể giá đến trụ hắn đã là bình thường nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện thành quả, thay đổi người bên ngoài, căn bản kéo không động.  
Dùng sức chân khí nhất cử đem Khang Thánh Triết để đặt ở trên giường, Vưu Lương Hành cũng chuẩn bị nhiễu đến một khác trắc trên giường đi ngủ, vừa muốn đi, thắt lưng bỗng nhiên bị người ôm lấy, kia vừa mới còn ngủ say bất tỉnh tiểu người khổng lồ tự sau lưng gắt gao cô trụ hắn thắt lưng, dùng sức một chuyển, đem Vưu Lương Hành kinh thiên động địa khấu ở tại trên giường.  
Khang Thánh Triết thể trọng có bao nhiêu trọng? Đó là chân chân thật thật hai trăm cân. Hai trăm cân trọng lượng còn mang theo tăng tốc độ đánh vào Vưu Lương Hành ngực, rất lương nghề nghiệp tràng bị khấu xuất một hơi lão huyết.  
Nhưng mà này khẩu lão huyết cũng không có cơ hội nhổ ra, Vưu Lương Hành còn chưa kịp há mồm, liền bị Khang Thánh Triết lòng bàn tay cấp đổ trở về.  
Bị che miệng lại liền tính, cố tình này che người miệng ngốc cao cái còn không hài lòng, hắn đầu tiên là sửng sốt, lập tức hối hận đạo: "Ta dùng như thế nào tay đổ đâu."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành nói không nên lời nói, trong lòng lại yên lặng đạo: không cần tay ngươi hiện tại đã chết biết sao.  
Khang Thánh Triết hối hận không duy trì liên tục vài giây, hắn mặc dù bưng Vưu Lương Hành, nhưng trong lòng đối chính mình và Vưu Lương Hành vũ lực giá trị chênh lệch đặc biệt có B sổ, hắn sợ hãi Vưu Lương Hành một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh đem hắn vùng thoát khỏi, hoặc là kịp phản ứng bay qua đến một cái đoạn tử tuyệt tôn JIO, lập tức khụ khụ, đứng đắn đạo: "Lương lương, ta liền nói một câu."  
Vưu Lương Hành không tiếng động nhìn hắn, đêm tối bên trong, bóng ma dưới, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn không thấy ánh mắt của hắn, yên lặng đạo: "Suy xét một chút ta đi, hảo hay không."  
Không lâu trước, lảng tránh vấn đề người là Vưu Lương Hành, có thể nói hoàn câu này, lảng tránh người lại biến thành Khang Thánh Triết, như là sợ vào giờ khắc này chợt nghe đến Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục, Khang Thánh Triết buông tay ra sau lập tức lui thành một đoàn, che thượng chăn, mê đầu rầu rĩ đạo: "Ngủ ngon."  
Vưu Lương Hành ngơ ngác ở trên giường nằm trong chốc lát, đạo: "... Ngủ ngon."  
Đồng dạng lui khởi thân thể nương tựa bên giường rớt ra cùng Khang Thánh Triết khoảng cách, Vưu Lương Hành tâm loạn như ma, không hề buồn ngủ, hắn đại não hỗn loạn, ầm ầm rung động, mãn đầu óc quanh quẩn đều là Khang Thánh Triết âm cuối.  
"Hảo hay không, hảo hay không, hảo hay không..."  
... Hảo a.  
Tưởng tái nhiều, nói cho cùng bất quá là có nguyện ý hay không sự.  
Đối hắn mà nói, đem Khang Thánh Triết cho rằng, cho rằng luyến ái đối tượng, kỳ thật, kỳ thật cũng không phải là không thể được.  
Nhưng cái này đáp lại dù sao không có đương trường nói ra, bây giờ trở về đãng ở trong lòng so nói ra còn khó chịu hơn, Vưu Lương Hành trằn trọc, chợt nghe thấy phía sau tiếng hít thở phá lệ rõ ràng, một hô vừa phun, phá lệ đều đều.  
Khang Thánh Triết... Đang ngủ?  
Chính mình khó chịu như vậy, hắn thế nhưng đang ngủ?  
Vưu Lương Hành yên lặng cắn răng, mãnh liệt xoay người một cước đem Khang Thánh Triết đạp đi xuống.  
Vưu Lương Hành một đêm này ngủ đến vạn phần khó chịu.  
Đầu hôm suy nghĩ hỗn độn khó có thể đi vào giấc ngủ, sau nửa đêm lại là giấc ngủ rất cạn, tổng cảm thấy thân thể khác thường, cảnh trong mơ bên trong, có cái gì vậy không ngừng tại hắn mặt chung quanh quấy rầy, trong chốc lát kháp mặt của hắn, trong chốc lát liêu tóc của hắn, đôi khi cổ chung quanh còn ngứa , thập phần khó chịu.  
Đến bình minh thời gian, cái loại cảm giác này càng phát ra rõ ràng, Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy thắt lưng phúc lại dương lại lạnh, mãnh liệt mở mắt ra, Vưu Lương Hành rốt cục tự giấc ngủ trung thức tỉnh.  
Cúi đầu nhìn, Khang Thánh Triết nói cười yến yến, một bàn tay chính khoát lên hắn cơ bụng thượng, cười hì hì đạo: "Sớm ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
, đệ 85 chương Tân một ngày ập đến, nhật trình sắp xếp đến thực khẩn, biệt tân sinh tất cả đều bận rộn đưa tin nhập học, Khang Thánh Triết lại vội khởi chuyển nhà công việc, yêu cầu trường cửu để đặt đồ vật hướng nhà trọ dọn, sắp tới muốn dùng đồ vật thì dọn đến Vưu Lương Hành ký túc xá.  
Bởi vì nhà trọ ly trường học khá xa, bình thường qua lại OK, nhưng ở quân huấn trong lúc cũng không có phương tiện, suy xét đến Khang Thánh Triết buổi tối còn muốn trực tiếp, trụ tập thể ký túc xá không quá hiện thực, Vưu Lương Hành liền cùng Liêu Túc thương nghị một chút đem chính mình ký túc xá giường ngủ tạm thời mượn cấp Khang Thánh Triết cư trú.  
Liêu Túc làm KK miến, đối với cùng thần tượng ở chung kết luận hết sức vui mừng, quá mức cao hứng, liên ngày hôm qua Vưu Lương Hành làm học sinh hội trường về sớm thời điểm đều thoáng chốc quên cái không còn một mảnh.  
Không cần Khang Thánh Triết mở miệng thỉnh cầu, Liêu Túc liền chủ động lại đây hỗ trợ dọn đồ vật, chuyển nhà công việc từ hai người biến thành ba người, vội đứng lên tốc độ tăng khoái rất nhiều.  
Sự tình kiện kiện thuận lợi, muốn nói duy nhất nhất kiện mạc danh kỳ diệu sự, chính là Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt không biết như thế nào thanh một cái, vi che lấp một chút, đi ngang qua đồ trang điểm điếm thời điểm Khang Thánh Triết còn cố ý mua một hạp che hà khí điếm, thật cẩn thận sủy tiến trong túi.  
Liêu Túc hết sức kỳ quái: "K thần, dùng đến mua một hạp sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết thần bí hề hề đạo: "Ngươi không hiểu, về sau dùng địa phương nhiều đâu."  
Liêu Túc mạc danh kỳ diệu, theo hắn nghe nói, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt là chính mình đụng phải tường, hiện tại lại nghe K thần còn nói về sau dùng địa phương còn nhiều, hắn nhất thời da mặt vừa kéo."K thần, ngươi ánh mắt như vậy không hảo?"  
Muốn giai đoạn tính đâm tường? Bình thường trực tiếp thời điểm như thế nào nhìn đoán không ra.  
Khang Thánh Triết mỉm cười nói: "Cá nhân lạc thú."  
Liêu Túc: "... emmmm." Đại thần chính là đại thần, này lạc thú nhưng thật là kỳ quái.  
Bàng thính Vưu Lương Hành im lặng không lên tiếng, chỉ ngẫu Nhĩ Khang Thánh Triết mở miệng nói chuyện thường thường cười lạnh một tiếng, ngữ khí đạm bạc, lãnh Liêu Túc trên lưng từng trận run lên, trái lại Khang Thánh Triết, Vưu Lương Hành càng là cười lạnh hắn liền cười càng vui vẻ, kia thần thái, tựa như một vị không sợ sinh tử chuyện trò vui vẻ liệt sĩ.

Chuyển nhà chấm dứt trở về trường học đã là buổi tối, hai ngày tân sinh báo tới thời gian gần tới chấm dứt, Khang Thánh Triết tại Vưu Lương Hành ký túc xá giường thượng liều mạng lăn lộn không bao lâu, toàn giáo học sinh liền bắt đầu dựa theo học viện phân phát quân huấn phục.  
Khang Thánh Triết hồi giáo vãn, đại bộ phận tân sinh cũng đã lĩnh hoàn, hắn chầm chập tại ký túc xá trong không nguyện ý đi, bị Vưu Lương Hành một phen kéo chặt hai chân từ trên giường tha đi xuống.  
Khang Thánh Triết rầm rì một tiếng, lúc này mới lăn ra Vưu Lương Hành ký túc xá, Liêu Túc nhìn Khang Thánh Triết tại Vưu Lương Hành trên giường lăn ra nếp uốn, vẻ mặt phức tạp.  
Từ mới vừa mới vừa vào ốc Khang Thánh Triết trước vẻ mặt nhiệt tình phác thượng Vưu Lương Hành giường bắt đầu, Liêu Túc mãnh liệt sửng sốt, giờ phút này thấy Khang Thánh Triết rời đi, nhìn chằm chằm kia giường thượng lăn ra nếp uốn, Liêu Túc muốn nói lại thôi đạo: "Lương ca, K thần hắn có phải hay không..."  
Vưu Lương Hành cứng đờ, đạo: "Cái gì."  
Liêu Túc: "Hắn có phải hay không đối với ngươi..."  
Vưu Lương Hành tâm nhảy dựng, lập tức cao cao nhắc tới, hắn không biết Liêu Túc rốt cuộc nhìn thấu nhiều ít, cẩn thận ngẫm lại, Khang Thánh Triết bình thường tổng là đối chính mình tâm tình cảm giác đều không thêm che dấu, Liêu Túc cũng không phải người mù, quả thật có thể đơn giản nhìn ra manh mối.  
Nếu là tại đêm qua trước, Vưu Lương Hành chưa có xác định Khang Thánh Triết ý tứ, người khác nói cái gì hắn cũng sẽ không để ý, nhưng cố tình đêm qua gần như làm rõ, tại loại này thời điểm, Vưu Lương Hành đối phương diện này chi tiết phá lệ mẫn cảm.  
Vưu Lương Hành khó được thấp thỏm đạo: "Có chuyện liền nói."  
Liêu Túc vẻ mặt trịnh trọng, hạ giọng đạo: "Hắn có phải hay không tại khiêu khích ngươi a, ngươi xem hắn vừa rồi cố ý đem trên người bụi toàn cọ ngươi trên giường ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Liêu Túc vẻ mặt kỳ quái nói: "Ngươi làm chi cái này ánh mắt xem ta?"  
Vưu Lương Hành quyết định nhắm mắt lại.  
Hai người chính trò chuyện, đã rời khỏi Khang Thánh Triết chợt từ ngoài cửa vươn ra đầu đến, kêu lên: "Ai, lương lương!"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chăm chú hắn, lãnh đạm đạo: "Làm sao vậy?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Quên đồ vật ."  
Vưu Lương Hành mờ mịt, đang tưởng hỏi hắn lấy quân huấn phục muốn dẫn cái gì vậy, Khang Thánh Triết chợt ôm lấy tay hắn, mười ngón cùng khấu, cười hì hì đạo: "Hiện tại lấy thượng ."  
Đây không phải là Vưu Lương Hành cùng hắn lần đầu tiên dắt tay, nhưng tuyệt đối là tại có phương diện kia ý thức dưới tình huống lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc, hắn lòng bàn tay một nóng, lại không có thể bỏ ra, sợ ngây ngốc Liêu Túc nhìn đến, Vưu Lương Hành trừng Khang Thánh Triết đầu gối đem người đá ra đi, chính mình cũng đi theo ra cửa phòng.  
Liêu Túc kỳ quái nói: "Lương ca?"  
Vưu Lương Hành trừng Khang Thánh Triết, Khang Thánh Triết không có ý buông tay chút nào, còn thấu lại đây đạo: "Cùng đi ra đi một chút đi, quá mấy ngày quân huấn thời điểm nhiều vội, đều không thấy được người."  
Khang Thánh Triết hô hấp gần tại bên tai, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không nói gì, Liêu Túc ở bên trong phòng truy vấn đạo: "Lương ca?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhíu mày, lúc này mới lạnh lùng nói: "Ta đi ra ngoài một chuyến." Cũng là hồi cấp Liêu Túc nghe, mà không phải cự tuyệt Khang Thánh Triết.  
Liêu Túc đạo: "A? Lúc này ngươi đi ra ngoài làm chi, chúng ta không là muốn đi quán cơm ăn cơm sao, lương ca, ngươi..."  
Liêu Túc thanh âm mặt sau đều không có nghe được, Khang Thánh Triết sớm lôi kéo Vưu Lương Hành ra ký túc xá.  
Ra đến bên ngoài, không thể tay trong tay, Khang Thánh Triết tiếc hận vẻ mặt không thêm che dấu, thần tình viết tưởng dắt tay tưởng dắt tay. Vưu Lương Hành trừng hắn, một đôi mắt trong cũng viết hai cái chữ to: — cút đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết lắc đầu liên tục, lại đương thật không dám lại đi kéo, cũng không phải sợ Vưu Lương Hành đánh hắn, chính là không được đến Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục, không dám vượt qua hạn độ.  
Hiện tại tình huống này, Vưu Lương Hành đối hắn tuy rằng dễ dàng tha thứ không có biểu hiện ra phổ thông nam sinh nên có chán ghét, nhưng hắn rốt cuộc không biết Vưu Lương Hành ý tưởng, còn không dám đắc ý dào dạt.  
Sớm biết rằng ngày hôm qua liền... Tưởng cũng là bạch tưởng, Khang Thánh Triết luôn luôn không phạm túng, nhưng thật túng đứng lên, còn thật không người có thể túng quá hắn.  
Đi theo Vưu Lương Hành cước bộ, trên đường nhìn qua ánh mắt không tại số ít, có người địa phương, Vưu Lương Hành liền ngậm miệng không nói, chỉ bên cạnh không người thời điểm nói thượng vài câu, loại này chi tiết dừng ở Khang Thánh Triết trong mắt, không khỏi có chút vui vẻ.  
Tựa như tại chia sẻ một ít không muốn người biết tiểu bí mật, Khang Thánh Triết tưởng, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ cùng hắn nói chuyện, chỉ có hắn biết Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm như vậy đáng yêu, hiểu biết Vưu Lương Hành làm người có bao nhiêu sao suất khí.  
Cảm giác thật sự là bổng bổng đát!  
Bất quá phần này ngầm vui vẻ cũng không có duy trì liên tục lâu lắm, đến văn học viện đại sảnh lĩnh quân huấn phục khi, rất ít đối ngoại người nói chuyện Vưu Lương Hành chợt mở miệng nói: "Lại đây hỗ trợ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đối thoại người là một cái nữ sinh, tiêm cao gầy chọn, mặt mày ôn nhu, đang tại cấp tân sinh cho vay trang phục, nghe được Vưu Lương Hành đặc biệt thanh âm đầu tiên là sửng sốt, sau đó ngẩng đầu lên khi mỉm cười, hữu ý vô ý hướng một bên di động, như là tận lực phòng ngừa người khác nghe được Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm.  
Nữ sinh nói nhỏ: "Rất học trưởng, đã lâu không gặp."  
Vị này thanh tuyến nhu hòa khí chất mỹ nhân không là người khác, đúng là Lương Sở Hàm, đuổi đến vừa vặn, viện học sinh hội vừa mới nhân viên thay ca, bây giờ là Lương Sở Hàm phụ trách phát quần áo. Chính là cách xa nhau một cái ngày nghỉ, đột nhiên nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành, hoài có tâm sự Lương Sở Hàm hoảng hốt một khắc, qua hai giây mới đánh ra này thanh tiếp đón.  
Cái này hoảng hốt không lọt vào Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt, lại bị Khang Thánh Triết bộ cái nghiêm nghiêm thực thực.  
Đối Vưu Lương Hành mà nói, vô tình gặp được Lương Sở Hàm cũng coi như khó được, toàn bộ trường học, biết hắn thanh âm chỉ có vài vị lão sư cùng Liêu Túc, Lương Sở Hàm là thiếu có một vị, khả năng quả thật có nguyên nhân này, Vưu Lương Hành liền cùng nàng nói thượng một câu, xảo tại Lương Sở Hàm cùng Vưu Lương Hành tiếp xúc quá đến nữ tính cũng bất đồng, tính cách hảo, so sánh với, dịch sinh hảo cảm.  
"Vị này chính là?" Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm thình lình vang lên, Vưu Lương Hành hoàn hồn giới thiệu nói: "Khang Thánh Triết, văn học viện tân sinh, vị này chính là Lương Sở Hàm, văn học viện hai năm cấp."  
Văn học viện tân sinh, kia chính mình liền là học tỷ, Lương Sở Hàm vọng đi qua, mỉm cười gật gật đầu, người bình thường mới gặp, tất nhiên sẽ vì Khang Thánh Triết thân cao cùng tướng mạo mà nhiều nhìn vài lần, nhưng Lương Sở Hàm chỉ vội vàng đảo qua, liền đem tầm mắt dời trở lại Vưu Lương Hành trên người, sau đó dừng hình ảnh không động.  
Khang Thánh Triết quay đầu không tiếng động táp táp lưỡi.  
Ba người giới thiệu không vài giây, giới thiệu lại nghênh đón đợt thứ hai, Lương Sở Lâm sau này mặt toát ra đến, bốn người một tụ tập, hai vị tân sinh đồng thời toát ra một câu.  
— "Các ngươi nhận thức?"  
Giao lộ là Vưu Lương Hành, mọi người quả thật là cho nhau nhận thức, Lương Sở Lâm đối với Vưu Lương Hành một hơi một cái điềm điềm lương lương ca, nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết khi thì chuyển biến vi vẻ mặt phức tạp.  
Nhân tế quan hệ như vậy lần lượt thay đổi, so với nói chuyện phiếm, sau lại Lương Sở Lâm càng tưởng truy cứu căn nguyên, quân huấn phục phát hoàn cuối cùng một đám, vừa lúc công tác chấm dứt, Lương Sở Lâm đề nghị cùng nhau ăn cơm.  
"Lương lương ca, liền đồng thời đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành đối Bạch Dao cái loại này cường không có cách, đối Lương Sở Lâm loại này yếu cũng không có cách, vì thế gật đầu, "Ân."  
Lương Sở Lâm vui vẻ triển nhan, một bên Lương Sở Hàm càng là thần sắc chợt nhất đốn, tự vui vẻ cũng tự vi diệu, A đại ngoại ăn vặt một cái phố lúc này xao định, bốn người kết bạn xuất cửa trường, chính đi tới, Vưu Lương Hành cánh tay bị Khang Thánh Triết đụng phải một chút.  
Khang Thánh Triết chợt hoảng đến hắn bên tai, đạo: "Này lương học tỷ người rất tốt a."  
Một câu tái bình thường bất quá nói, nghe đứng lên không duyên cớ ngữ khí quái quái , Vưu Lương Hành mặc dù không giải, nhưng vẫn là đáp: "Ân."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhất đốn, lại nói: "Lớn lên cũng xinh đẹp."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân, " mỹ nữ đúng là mỹ nữ, Vưu Lương Hành tuy rằng không có Liêu Túc như vậy cảm tưởng, nhưng thẩm mỹ quan vẫn phải có. Lời này không biết như thế nào chọc Khang Thánh Triết, Khang Thánh Triết miệng một liệt, nửa ngày chưa nói xuất một câu.  
Đến một nhà võng hồng ăn vặt điếm ngồi vào chỗ của mình, Lương Sở Lâm lập tức nằm úp sấp bàn, hỏi: "Lương lương ca, các ngươi tại sao biết ?"  
Đây là Lương Sở Lâm để ý nhất chính là, hắn nhớ rõ trước ghi danh thời điểm liền cùng Vưu Lương Hành ngồi cùng một chỗ, có thể nói khởi Khang Thánh Triết thời điểm lương lương ca lại không phản ứng, không biết là tình huống nào.  
Cụ thể nguyên do lại nói tiếp phức tạp, Vưu Lương Hành chính là đơn giản đạo: "Chơi game."  
Nói đến vô luận là cùng Khang Thánh Triết, Lương Sở Hàm vẫn là Lương Sở Lâm quan hệ, đều cùng du hý tương quan, đại gia các có duyên phận, không có biện pháp nhất nhất nói rõ, Lương Sở Lâm cũng biết đạo lý này, liền không tái đuổi theo không bỏ, nhưng vừa nhấc mắt thấy thấy Khang Thánh Triết ngồi cùng hắn đứng không sai biệt lắm thân cao, tổng cảm thấy khó chịu.  
Chờ ăn vặt thượng bàn trong thời gian, Lương gia tỷ đệ cùng Khang Thánh Triết không quen, đề tài rất thưa thớt, Lương Sở Lâm chớp mắt, chợt phát kỳ tưởng, đề nghị đạo: "Lương lương ca, chúng ta nếu không chơi game đi."  
Nhìn chằm chằm Khang Thánh Triết, Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Chúng ta khai cái gian phòng, nhị đối nhị."  
Du hý mà thôi, hao mòn thời gian, Vưu Lương Hành đáp: "Hảo."  
Vưu Lương Hành cùng Lương gia tỷ đệ đều đánh quá du hý, đối bọn họ trình độ tương đối quen thuộc, suy xét đến Khang Thánh Triết trình độ xuất chúng, hắn đề nghị đạo: "Như vậy đi, ta cùng Lương Sở Hàm một tổ, hai người các ngươi một tổ."  
Vừa dứt lời, Khang Thánh Triết mãnh liệt quay đầu hướng hắn nhìn chăm chú lại đây.  
, đệ 86 chương Khang Thánh Triết chưa phản bác, Lương Sở Lâm trước lên tiếng nói: "Ta nghĩ cùng lương lương ca một tổ, nhượng Khang Thánh Triết cùng tỷ của ta một tổ đi." Lương Sở Lâm muốn cùng Vưu Lương Hành một tổ là tự nhiên, càng chủ yếu còn muốn cùng Khang Thánh Triết solo, còn nữa, muốn là hắn cùng Khang Thánh Triết phân cùng một chỗ, đây chẳng phải là cùng với Vưu Lương Hành Lương Sở Hàm tại đối diện, một cái thần tượng, một cái tỷ tỷ, cái gì hắn đều không nghĩ đánh.  
Chỉ tưởng đánh Khang Thánh Triết! Ai kêu ngươi trường cao như vậy!  
Vưu Lương Hành chỉ là sợ thế lực phân phối không đương du hý không có biện pháp chơi, cùng Lương gia tỷ đệ vị nào kỳ thật đều không hề gì, vì thế đáp: "Hảo, kia cứ như vậy đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết từ đầu tới đuôi không đáp thượng nói, mà Lương Sở Hàm chỉ tại Vưu Lương Hành bắt đầu đề xuất cùng chính mình một tổ khi thật sâu nhìn Vưu Lương Hành liếc mắt một cái, bốn người lấy điện thoại di động ra thượng tuyến đổ bộ, du hý mới bắt đầu hóa, Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác tại cái bàn phía dưới, chân của mình thượng chợt tê rần.  
Có người tại bán sờ bán kháp tại hắn tiểu thối thượng mò một phen.  
Trừ bỏ Khang Thánh Triết, Vưu Lương Hành còn thật nhìn không ra ai tay có thể trường dài như vậy, như vậy cái chính đứng đắn thời điểm, Khang Thánh Triết lại tại người khác trước mặt trêu chọc hắn, Vưu Lương Hành không lưu tình chút nào một cước đạp tại Khang Thánh Triết trên đùi, Khang Thánh Triết thân thể hướng bên cạnh một oai, thần sắc đi theo suy sụp xuống dưới.  
Lương Sở Lâm thấy Khang Thánh Triết kỳ quái, mở miệng hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"  
Vưu Lương Hành trước lãnh đạm đạo: "Không cần quản hắn."  
Khang Thánh Triết hừ một tiếng, tại Lương gia tỷ đệ mạc danh kỳ diệu trong ánh mắt giơ lên di động, mặt ngoài giống như là muốn chuyên tâm chơi game, nhưng thấy thế nào đều có cỗ sinh hờn dỗi hương vị.  
Du hý tiến vào tổ đội mặt biên, từ Vưu Lương Hành thuê phòng, tam đối tam, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Lương Sở Lâm một tổ, Khang Thánh Triết cùng Lương Sở Hàm một tổ, hai bên các mang một người cơ.  
Hằng ngày du hý, Khang Thánh Triết đổ bộ chính mình tiểu hào, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđộng cũng không tưởng động font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontcái này danh hiệu hồi lâu không thấy, Vưu Lương Hành có vài phần hoài niệm, Lương Sở Lâm cùng Lương Sở Hàm thì đều chẳng biết tại sao cảm thấy có chút nhìn quen mắt, bất quá bốn người đảo không nói lời nào, nếu hai tổ người mặt đối mặt chơi game, cho nhau giao lưu liền có vẻ thập phần dư thừa, ngươi cùng cùng tổ người nói cái gì, đối diện đều có thể nghe được, còn không bằng an an tĩnh tĩnh.  
Lương Sở Lâm hiểu đạo lý này, cũng không cùng Vưu Lương Hành giao lưu chiến thuật, trong lòng hắn nghĩ cùng với Khang Thánh Triết một mình đấu, không câu nệ với phối hợp cùng chiến thuật, lựa chọn anh hùng khi, hắn cố ý lựa chọn thương tổn tương đối cao pháp sư anh hùng Tiểu Kiều, xuất trang lấy bùng nổ vi chủ, chuẩn bị quá trong chốc lát đơn sát Khang Thánh Triết.  
Vưu Lương Hành Lương Sở Hàm tuy rằng không có phi sát đối diện không thể tâm tư, nhưng ở tuyển anh hùng thượng đều hiệu quả như nhau lựa chọn cường thế anh hùng, Vưu Lương Hành đánh dương tiễn, Lương Sở Hàm đánh chung vô diễm, dư lại Khang Thánh Triết lựa chọn hàn tín.  
Lương Sở Lâm yên lặng nhìn chằm chằm Khang Thánh Triết tuyển hạng, nhìn là hàn tín, lập tức nghĩ tới này cục đấu pháp: đáng khinh, liều mạng đáng khinh.  
Trải qua lần trước cùng Vưu Lương Hành đồng thời chơi game đại thụ kích thích, Lương Sở Lâm khổ luyện quá một đoạn thời gian, đẳng cấp đã từ kim cương lên tới tinh diệu, trình độ cùng Lương Sở Hàm không kém là bao nhiêu, tuy rằng không biết Khang Thánh Triết đánh đến thế nào, nhưng giờ phút này lại cảm thấy chính mình sẽ không thua.  
Hắn cũng không tin, Khang Thánh Triết cái này A thị văn khoa Trạng Nguyên không chỉ điểm so với hắn cao, cái tử so với hắn cao, liên du hý đều có thể so với hắn đánh hảo.  
Muốn là thật như vậy, hắn rõ ràng cấp Khang Thánh Triết làm thư lập truyền hảo !  
Trộm miết Khang Thánh Triết liếc mắt một cái, Lương Sở Lâm trộm gợi lên khóe miệng, tập trung tinh thần, du hý một bắt đầu, lập tức tự nước suối chạy đi, dọc theo tối bên trái hướng đối diện chạy đi.  
Tam đối tam tự định nghĩa phòng, cùng ngũ đối ngũ khi thượng trung hạ ba đường bất đồng, nhưng là có cao thấp dã khu, cùng phổ thông hai cái phòng ngự tháp, hàn tín là đánh dã anh hùng, thực ăn kinh tế, Lương Sở Lâm tính chuẩn Khang Thánh Triết sẽ đi dã khu đánh dã, liền trước tiên tại dã khu trung tâm tìm được bụi cỏ ngồi xổm hảo.  
Quả nhiên, bất quá vài giây, Khang Thánh Triết hàn tín tiện lợi lạc nhảy vào đến, bóng trắng hiện lên, thương ( súng ) nếu kinh hồng, tiến hành đánh dã.  
Thế nhưng còn là một xuyên bạch long ngâm làn da hàn tín, tiểu thổ hào nha, Lương Sở Lâm nội tâm lăn lộn, ánh mắt thì ngắm hàn tiện tay hạ dã quái vẫn không nhúc nhích.  
Dã quái huyết điều không ngừng so thấp, đồng thời, hàn tín huyết điều cũng đi theo giảm xuống, du hý mới vừa bắt đầu thời điểm đại gia đều thực giòn, dã quái thương tổn đối anh hùng đến nói cũng là kiện đại sự.  
Không ngừng ngắm , Lương Sở Lâm nhìn đúng thời cơ một kỹ năng thả ra, Tiểu Kiều phấn hồng cây quạt thẳng tắp bay ra, mục tiêu không ngừng hàn tín đã đánh liền dư lấy máu dã quái, còn có Khang Thánh Triết hàn tín bản nhân.  
Không sai, không chỉ muốn cướp dã, còn muốn giáp mặt vẽ mặt, tức chết hắn!  
Cây quạt bay ra, Lương Sở Lâm không tính toán cấp Khang Thánh Triết lưu cơ hội, dựa theo hắn tính toán, Khang Thánh Triết huyết điều vốn là giảm xuống, lại bị hắn này một cái đánh tới cơ bản tàn huyết, thời gian này hắn không thu cát cái gì thu gặt, một huyết là của hắn .  
Nhưng mà Lương Sở Lâm chạy đi đi khi, hàn tín lại chợt khiêu đi, như là có dự đoán trước giống nhau né tránh cây quạt, đồng thời cấp tốc dùng khiển trách bắt lấy dã quái, nhượng Tiểu Kiều cây quạt phác cái không, dã quái tiền lời tới tay, hàn tín trên đầu cấp bậc điều từ vừa đến nhị, đảo mắt liền so Lương Sở Lâm nhiều một cái kỹ năng.  
Từ đầu thượng mãnh liệt nện xuống đến, liên tiếp tam thương ( súng ), Tiểu Kiều đương trường giảm tốc độ, Khang Thánh Triết tạp vị cực chuẩn, vừa lúc đem Lương Sở Lâm tạp tại dã quái tường vây trong, ấn đầu đánh.  
Như vậy bình tĩnh, sợ là từ ngay từ đầu chỉ biết hắn tại trong bụi cỏ, biết lại còn đánh dã đánh đến như vậy hoan, diễn viên a! Lương Sở Lâm trong lòng cằn nhằn, trên tay thả ra thoáng hiện xuyên tường chạy trốn.  
Cái này thoáng hiện 120 giây, dùng Lương Sở Lâm thập phần đau lòng, nhưng đau lòng sự tình còn ở phía sau, hắn mới vừa xuyên tường còn bắt đầu chạy, Khang Thánh Triết hàn tín một cái thiểm khiêu kề sát phía sau, Lương Sở Lâm kỹ năng làm lạnh hoàn tất quay đầu lại chính là một cái tử, nhưng cây quạt chém ra trước mắt lại không người, đồng thời hàn tín tự bên cạnh một súng lấy ra, một huyết du hý âm hiệu lập tức vang lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontFirst Blood! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
... Bị tú vẻ mặt.  
Lương Sở Lâm khó có thể tin."Không có khả năng, ngươi tốc độ tay sao lại như vậy khoái."  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng không quay đầu lại thao túng hàn tín tiếp tục đánh dã, lương sở sắp chết vong, Vưu Lương Hành tại phòng ngự tháp trước cùng Lương Sở Hàm đối tuyến, không rảnh đến dã khu bắt người, giờ phút này hắn dã khu một nhà độc đại, trong chốc lát đến tứ cấp.  
Lương Sở Lâm thủ chiến chịu thiệt, cũng không nổi giận, hàn tín cái này anh hùng yêu cầu tốc độ tay, nhưng là tồn tại trùng hợp khả năng, nói không chừng vừa mới là nhất đốn ấn loạn, mèo mù vớ cá rán, lại nói, liền tính Khang Thánh Triết là thật nhanh tay, Tiểu Kiều tại trong bụi cỏ trộm hắn một sóng, một bộ đánh xong trực tiếp tử, tay mau nữa cũng phản ứng không kịp.  
Lương Sở Lâm tốc độ tay thu gặt một sóng binh tuyến, đại chiêu hoãn đi ra về sau liền ngắm tiểu bản đồ ngồi xổm bụi cỏ, hàn tín tự bên trái một đường thu gặt lại đây, mắt thấy càng chạy càng gần.  
Lương Sở Lâm nhìn chuẩn khoảng cách, chuẩn bị trước nhị kỹ năng thổi phi dùng đại áp phích mặt, nhưng hắn kỹ năng còn không có thả ra, Khang Thánh Triết hàn tín đột nhiên một cái mãnh tử nhảy vào bụi cỏ, sự phát đột nhiên, Tiểu Kiều liên phóng thoáng hiện công phu đều không có đã bị Khang Thánh Triết bắt lấy đầu người.  
Lương Sở Lâm: "? ? ?"  
Cái quỷ gì! ? ? Đây là cấp thiên mỹ hướng bao nhiêu tiền, hệ thống cấp chuyên môn khai tầm nhìn ? ?  
Hắn làm sao biết sẽ biết trong bụi cỏ có người a! !  
Lương Sở Lâm cắn răng nói: "Ta cũng không tin ! Có bản lĩnh đơn a!"  
Rõ ràng là hắn bản thân khắp nơi trong bụi cỏ đánh lén, hiện tại chết lại gọi muốn một mình đấu, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn người này đầu trên đỉnh tên font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông là học sinh tiểu học font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnày năm cái chữ to, chợt nhớ tới đến trước kia bọn họ cùng một chỗ đánh quá du hý, trách không được, hắn sẽ cảm thấy người này phối phương như thế quen thuộc.  
Khang Thánh Triết chợt cười nói: "Ngươi tới."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "Ta đến !"  
Không bao lâu, Lương Sở Lâm chiến tích từ 0-2 biến thành 0-3, sau đó... Biến thành 0-8.  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Bọn họ bên này đánh một sóng tiếp một sóng, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Lương Sở Hàm bên kia lại ai đều không có đầu người, hai người tháp trước đối tuyến, tuy rằng đánh nhau các hữu thắng bại, nhưng Lương Sở Hàm biết chính mình cùng Vưu Lương Hành trình độ phân biệt, cho nên chuyên chú với bảo mệnh, một cái tinh diệu đẳng cấp chỉ lo bảo mệnh, tàn huyết liền lập tức trở về tháp, Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời còn thật lấy nàng không có cách nào, vì thế song phương không có thương tổn vong, Vưu Lương Hành đánh hạ Lương Sở Hàm hai tòa phòng ngự tháp, tái phá thủy tinh, trò chơi này liền kết thúc.  
Đến cái này công phu, Lương Sở Hàm đã thứ chín hồi bị giết, vẻ mặt khóc cùng, Khang Thánh Triết tú ba hoa chích choè, tâm tình không tồi, miết liếc mắt một cái Vưu Lương Hành cùng Lương Sở Hàm trạng huống, nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành thế nhưng không có đầu người, nhịn không được mở miệng nói: "Chơi game cũng không mang nhượng người ."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Nàng rất lợi hại."  
Ngụ ý, liền là không để cho người ý tứ, Khang Thánh Triết từ chối cho ý kiến, bối một thân quang vinh chiến tích từ dã khu trở lại chính mình phòng ngự tháp, đỉnh tại Lương Sở Hàm vị trí, dùng hàn tín đem chung vô diễm che cái nghiêm nghiêm thực thực.  
Lương Sở Lâm đang tại sống lại trung, không từ đạo: "Ngươi làm gì đâu."  
Lương Sở Lâm không biết kia là có ý gì, Vưu Lương Hành lại biết, Khang Thánh Triết là muốn cùng hắn một mình đấu, từ lúc mới vừa bắt đầu nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết tuyển hàn tín chỉ biết người này nhất định là muốn đại tú một sóng, vì thế hiện tại lại đây một mình đấu, cũng cũng không ngoài ý muốn.  
Vưu Lương Hành liền thao túng dương tiễn đón nhận, Lương Sở Hàm xem bọn hắn ý tứ liền lui chi nhất bên cạnh lẳng lặng vây xem, Lương Sở Lâm thì cắn răng nói: "Lương lương ca, lương lương ca, đánh chết hắn!"  
Nhưng mà trận này thắng bại chấm dứt rất nhanh, Vưu Lương Hành không quá vài giây liền bị Khang Thánh Triết bắt lấy, tiến vào dài đến hơn năm mươi giây sống lại kỳ.  
Khang Thánh Triết một trận chiến đắc thắng, mang theo binh tuyến rất nhanh đánh hạ Vưu Lương Hành cùng Lương Sở Lâm bên này phòng ngự tháp. Một ván chấm dứt, Khang Thánh Triết ôm đồm toàn trường mười cái đầu người lấy được hoàn toàn xứng đáng thắng phương MVP.  
Nói đến Vưu Lương Hành thua nhanh như vậy không phải thao tác nguyên nhân, mà là Khang Thánh Triết nhân đầu lấy nhiều lắm kinh tế ngạo thị quần hùng phát dục, Lương Sở Lâm đối điểm ấy trong lòng biết rõ ràng, hừ một tiếng đạo: "Ngươi thắng , còn giết ta nhiều lần như vậy."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Giết ngươi có ý gì, không có một chút tính khiêu chiến."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "... QAQ ngươi!"  
Chính mình bị giết ngược lại là có thể nhẫn, nhưng nghe Khang Thánh Triết nói, chớ không phải là sát Vưu Lương Hành càng thú vị, Lương Sở Lâm trong lòng thích nhất Vưu Lương Hành, nhịn không được mở miệng giữ gìn thần tượng."Vừa mới là ta đem ngươi dưỡng phì , bằng không ngươi mới giết không được lương lương ca đâu."  
Khang Thánh Triết vừa nghe cái này 'Lương lương ca' danh hiệu liền phiền lòng, thản nhiên trả lời: "Ta nói ta nghĩ giết hắn sao?"  
Lương Sở Lâm mạc danh kỳ diệu, "Không giết lương lương ca ngươi muốn giết ai."  
Vưu Lương Hành chợt mở miệng ngắt lời nói: "Ăn cơm."  
Cơm đã thượng bàn, Lương Sở Lâm vội lên tiếng cúi đầu ăn cơm, mà Khang Thánh Triết thì quang minh chánh đại cùng Vưu Lương Hành đối diện, trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái sau, liếc miết cất kỹ di động ăn cơm Lương Sở Hàm.  
Ngươi nói giết ai, muốn giết đội hữu!  
Cái này công năng không xuất, vương giả vinh quang nhất sinh hắc.  
, đệ 87 chương Một bữa cơm ăn an an tĩnh tĩnh, bất quá ăn cơm khi, bên cạnh trên bàn có mấy bàn A đại học sinh, nhìn đến Vưu Lương Hành này một bàn, sôi nổi ghé mắt miết thượng vài lần, nhìn bốn người mạc danh kỳ diệu.  
Bất quá bốn người đều là bộ dạng xuất chúng, bình thường cùng loại thể nghiệm đều có, liền cũng không như thế nào để ý, một bữa cơm ăn xong, thời điểm khoái đến tối, Khang Thánh Triết cùng Lương Sở Lâm đều là đại một tân sinh, giống một cái chuyên nghiệp, muốn cùng đi lớp khai ban sẽ không thể không một đường đồng hành.  
Bốn người hai hai phân tán, trước khi đi, Khang Thánh Triết trộm kéo hạ Vưu Lương Hành tay, Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy hắn đêm nay khó hiểu xôn xao, chỉ trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái đem kia quấn lên tới đại móng vuốt oán trở về, Khang Thánh Triết thần sắc ủ rũ, cùng Lương Sở Lâm hai người rời đi khi hơi có chút lưu luyến không rời.  
Lương Sở Hàm đạo: "Học trưởng cùng năm nay tân sinh ngược lại là rất thục ."  
Vưu Lương Hành đơn giản đạo: "Chỉ có hai người bọn họ."  
Lương Sở Hàm nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, biết rất lương ngôn ngữ trong nghề thiếu, liền đi theo im ắng đi, bởi vì trong lòng có việc, nàng do dự luôn mãi mới khơi mào câu chuyện."Trước nghe lâm lâm nói tại Bắc Kinh đụng tới rất học trưởng, thật sự là thật khéo , trung gian hắn lại bị bệnh một chút, gặp phải không ít chuyện, hắn từ tiểu ở nhà bị chiều hư , vẫn luôn giống cái tiểu hài tử nhất dạng, ta làm tỷ tỷ cũng rất băn khoăn, hôm nào chuyên môn thỉnh học trưởng ăn một bữa cơm đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành cho tới bây giờ không đem này đó đương làm như thế nào chuyện trọng yếu, hắn nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, đạo: "Không cần."  
Lương Sở Hàm nhất đốn, đạo: "Cũng là, một mình ăn cơm quả thật không tốt lắm, đừng làm cho học trưởng bạn gái hiểu lầm ."  
Những lời này tại Lương Sở Hàm trong lòng lăn hồi lâu mới lăn ra đây, nàng cũng không có gì thâm tâm tư, chính là thiếu nữ tương tư, vẫn luôn không có mở miệng quá, này một câu thăm dò, đã là cực hạn.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Bạn gái?"  
Nói nói ra khỏi miệng sau, Vưu Lương Hành vẫn là tưởng không rõ ràng lắm bạn gái nhắn lại từ đâu tới đây, Lương Sở Hàm giải thích: "Lâm lâm nói, trước gặp qua ngươi cùng bạn gái nói chuyện phiếm."  
"A." Vưu Lương Hành giật mình minh , sợ là kia một lần Bạch Dao cùng hắn nói vui đùa nói bị hiểu lầm , nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là nhiều nói một câu, đạo, "Ta không có bạn gái, đó là ta tỷ tỷ."  
Lương Sở Hàm vẻ mặt đình trệ, bỗng nhiên ánh mắt lộ ra thần thái, Vưu Lương Hành vừa vặn cúi đầu không có nhìn đến, hắn cùng Lương Sở Hàm cũng không tại một cái kênh, nói ra không có bạn gái sau, hắn nghĩ tới Khang Thánh Triết, suy nghĩ phát tán gian, Lương Sở Hàm đã là ôn nhu nói: "Học trưởng, ngươi ngày mai có chuyện gì sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành vi câu này câu hỏi không duyên cớ nhất đốn, đạo: "Ngày mai giáo học sinh hội làm khai giảng, ta... Có một cái diễn thuyết."  
Người nào không biết Vưu Lương Hành chưa bao giờ tại công cộng trường hợp nói chuyện, Lương Sở Hàm chỉ đương đến lúc đó có người khác đại lao, không có thâm tưởng, hơi có chút tiếc hận đạo: "Kia hôm nào, ta mang theo lâm lâm thỉnh học trưởng ăn một bữa cơm đi."  
Đối phương thái độ thành khẩn, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không hảo cự tuyệt."Ân."  
Lương Sở Hàm mỉm cười, thanh thoát đạo: "Kia ta đi trước, rất học trưởng, lần sau thấy."  
Tuy là phổ thông phân biệt, nhưng Lương Sở Hàm tâm tình tâm tình minh mị, minh mắt vừa thấy, chỉ biết quanh mình không khí đều đại có bất đồng, Vưu Lương Hành xoay người muốn đi, vừa lúc đến Khang Thánh Triết trong người sau ngồi xổm , chau mày theo dõi hắn.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi tại sao trở về ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết hôm nay là lần thứ hai đi mà quay lại, buồn thanh đạo: "Sẽ trở lại nhìn liếc mắt một cái."  
"Ban sẽ đâu."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Tới kịp, ta như vậy trường chân, trong chốc lát chạy trở về bái."  
Vưu Lương Hành lười phun tào cũng lười nói chuyện, tùy ý đảo qua liền chuẩn bị rời đi, hắn đem ký túc xá tặng cho Khang Thánh Triết, chính mình muốn đánh xe hồi nhà trọ đi trụ.  
Khang Thánh Triết một tay lấy người giữ chặt, "Chờ một lát, ta muốn nói chuyện."  
Lúc này nhi không có người bên ngoài, ngẫu nhiên có đường người trải qua, Khang Thánh Triết kéo Vưu Lương Hành được tới hắc hề hề thụ ấm dưới, hai cái thân hình cao lớn nam sinh lặng yên không một tiếng động ngồi xổm xuống.  
Vưu Lương Hành vi này mạc danh kỳ diệu giống như tại làm chuyện xấu tư thế kinh một chút, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết giữ chặt hắn không bỏ, hắn không nghĩ tại lối đi nhỏ thượng giãy dụa, chỉ có thể đạo: "Làm gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm rầu rĩ , đạo: "Kia tiểu học tỷ đi cao hứng như vậy, các ngươi nói cái gì ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không nói gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết cao cao mân mê miệng, đột nhiên đạo: "Hừ! Ta sinh khí, ngươi nhất định hống ta."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." ? ? ? Ngươi có tật xấu đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết trộm kéo Vưu Lương Hành tay, ngón tay một trạc một trạc trạc hắn lòng bàn tay."Các ngươi đều nói cái gì ? Nói cho ta biết đi ~ a?"  
Nếu như bị Liêu Túc hỏi như vậy, Vưu Lương Hành khẳng định cũng không để ý, nhưng người thay đổi Khang Thánh Triết, Vưu Lương Hành ngừng một lát, vẫn là mở miệng nói: "Bạn gái."  
Khang Thánh Triết cả kinh: "Cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên nói: "Nói ta có bạn gái hay không."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Quả nhiên! Nàng..." Khang Thánh Triết chớp mắt, cẩn thận đạo: "Vậy ngươi nói như thế nào ."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta nói không có."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..." Khang Thánh Triết bị này một sóng khí tay trừu trừu, sửng sốt nửa ngày mới rầm rì đạo: "Vưu Lương Hành, ngươi cái này đại chân giò tử!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành ngây người nửa ngày, cảm giác sâu sắc lời này không cách nào tiếp, cùng Khang Thánh Triết hoàn toàn tán gẫu không đi xuống, ở bên trong tâm tự nói với mình hảo mấy lần muốn khắc chế, miễn cố nén, mới mở miệng đạo: "Khai ngươi sẽ đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết lả lướt không buông tha đạo: "Ta không! Ta còn không có hỏi hoàn đâu."  
Vưu Lương Hành bất đắc dĩ đạo: "Ngươi còn muốn hỏi cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết vốn là quả thật hỏi xong, nhưng hiện tại tâm tình không tốt, mạnh mẽ suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, cuối cùng mở miệng nói: "Ta hỏi ngươi, lương lương, muốn là ta cùng Lương Sở Hàm đồng thời rụng trong nước, ngươi cứu ai?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Nhâm Vưu Lương Hành dự bị tái nhiều, cũng không từng nghĩ có một ngày sẽ bị hỏi loại này vấn đề, hắn mỏi mệt đỡ trán, đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết, ngươi đừng làm rộn."  
Cùng kịch bản bất đồng, biệt hỏi cái này nói người đều sẽ nói ta không nháo, mà Khang Thánh Triết thì đúng lý hợp tình đạo: "Ta liền nháo."  
Vưu Lương Hành cả người vô lực, hắn bỉnh chính mình chịu trách nhiệm viện cùng con số giao tiếp khoa học tự nhiên sinh sắt thép tư duy, hỏi: "Vì cái gì ngươi sẽ cùng Lương Sở Hàm đồng thời rụng trong sông."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta trước đem nàng đẩy mạnh đi, sau đó chính mình nhảy vào đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Các ngươi rụng đâu điều hà?"  
Khang Thánh Triết chỉ tưởng mau mau biết đáp án, căn bản không hề gì đạo: "Đâu điều hà? Đâu điều hà đều được, a, A đại không là có một cái hồ nhân tạo sao, liền cái kia."  
Vưu Lương Hành thở dài, kia hồ nhân tạo thủy thâm một mét tám, Lương Sở Hàm đại khái một thước thất, mà Khang Thánh Triết hai thước lẻ ba, thẳng tắp đứng còn lộ cái đầu, căn bản không cần cứu.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Cứu Lương Sở Hàm."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ta font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￥/span/font%%&%... Ngao!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Ngươi làm gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ta một hơi cắn chết ngươi!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành thật sự là đau đầu đến muốn chết, hắn mãnh liệt đẩy một chút Khang Thánh Triết, đang chuẩn bị đứng lên, đi ngang qua trường học bảo khiết a di nhìn thụ dưới ngồi xổm hai cái thân ảnh, xa xa hô: "Các ngươi làm gì đâu!"  
Vưu Lương Hành đang muốn mở miệng giải thích, kia a di tiếp hô: "Đây là đại học! Không cho tùy chỗ đại tiểu tiện!"  
, đệ 88 chương Vưu Lương Hành cả đời này chưa bao giờ có như thế xấu hổ lúc nào cũng khắc, hắn kéo Khang Thánh Triết đứng lên, khí lực lớn đến Khang Thánh Triết tưởng xấu lắm đều đùa giỡn không đi ra, hai người lôi kéo một xả đi xa vài bước, bóng dáng viết kép xám xịt.  
Như vậy gây sức ép hoàn, Khang Thánh Triết tâm tình như trước thực không tuyệt vời, Vưu Lương Hành tại tối như mực ban đêm không nhẹ không nặng đánh hắn hảo vài cái, người này mới tính rầm rì khôi phục bình thường.  
Nháo là không náo loạn, nhưng lại nhíu mày trói chặt, vẻ mặt không cao hứng.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi rốt cuộc động kinh cái gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết liếc hắn, ngữ khí ai oán, "Ngươi cứ nói đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành là thật nói không nên lời, từ khi nhận thức bắt đầu, hắn thuận tiện không có một lần có thể đuổi kịp Khang Thánh Triết tiết tấu.  
Thấy Vưu Lương Hành đáp không được, Khang Thánh Triết thật sâu thở dài, buồn thanh hờn dỗi đến, lại quay đầu buồn thanh hờn dỗi đi rồi, Vưu Lương Hành nội tâm mờ mịt nhìn chăm chú hắn bóng dáng hảo vài lần, nửa ngày nghĩ không ra vì cái gì.  
Như thế nào đột nhiên liền điên điên khùng khùng.  
Còn kéo Lương Sở Hàm không bỏ, nói đến Lương Sở Hàm cái gì cũng không có làm, bất quá là hàn huyên nói mấy câu, Khang Thánh Triết như vậy mạc danh kỳ diệu sinh khí, nói chuyện bừa bãi, đảo như là... Như là...  
Vưu Lương Hành trong đầu chợt lóe, tưởng ra một cái dĩ vãng cho tới bây giờ không tiếp xúc quá từ.  
Ăn dấm.  
Nhưng một quá đầu óc, lại lập tức đánh mất, làm sao có thể là ăn dấm đâu, Lương Sở Hàm chính là cái nữ sinh a. Bỗng nhiên, ở trên đường hành tẩu Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên dừng lại, vì mình vừa mới ý tưởng trường cửu nghẹn lời không biết nói gì.  
... Vì cái gì hắn sẽ tại giữa bất tri bất giác, đem nữ sinh bài trừ luyến ái phạm vi, chẳng lẽ không chính là bởi vì Lương Sở Hàm là nữ sinh mới hẳn là để ý sao...  
Suy nghĩ vô cùng, Vưu Lương Hành bởi vì này tư tưởng thượng thật lớn đả kích mà đại não đường ngắn, hắn mộng bức hồi lâu, tại ven đường tìm cái không người địa phương yên lặng ngồi xổm xuống đi.  
Lần đầu tiên luyến ái liền vô thanh vô tức lệch khỏi quỹ đạo bình thường quỹ đạo Vưu Lương Hành đồng chí, yêu cầu lẳng lặng.

Vưu Lương Hành bên này mộng bức, kia không biết chính mình gây chuyện mà chạy đầu sỏ gây tội Khang Thánh Triết còn đắm chìm tại chính mình bình dấm chua trong không thể tự kềm chế, hắn thần tình không cao hứng hướng văn học viện đi, không đi ra vài bước, liền gặp được Lương Sở Lâm.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi như thế nào ở chỗ này, chân như vậy đoản? Lâu như vậy mới đi xuất như vậy hai bước?"  
Lương Sở Lâm khí thiếu chút nữa nhảy ra xem thường, hắn lúc này hai tay chống nạnh, cả giận nói: "Ngươi mới chân đoản! Ngươi toàn gia đều chân đoản! Thật không có lương tâm! Ta đây là đang chờ ngươi hảo hay không."  
"Chờ ta?"  
Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Đúng vậy, đều cái này điểm, đi qua nhất định phải bị trễ, chúng ta mới vừa đồng thời ăn cơm, ta như thế nào cũng không thể khiến một mình ngươi đến trễ đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ai nói ta sẽ bị trễ."  
Lương Sở Lâm một mộng, "A?"  
Khang Thánh Triết liếc nhìn hắn một cái, chân dài một mại, hướng về văn học viện phương hướng liền là một cái trăm mét tiến lên, Lương Sở Lâm đầu tiên là sửng sốt, kịp phản ứng về sau một bên chạy một bên hảm."Khang Thánh Triết! Ngươi này đại hỗn đản! ! QAQ!"  
Vạn hạnh Khang Thánh Triết chính là chỉ đùa một chút, chạy trăm mét sau liền chờ Lương Sở Lâm đuổi theo, Lương Sở Lâm chạy thở hồng hộc, làm bộ muốn hướng Khang Thánh Triết trên đùi đá, Khang Thánh Triết một cái chân nhân thoáng hiện, khoảnh khắc nhảy đi ra ngoài thật xa.  
Lương Sở Lâm trợn mắt há hốc mồm."Ngươi như vậy phản ứng gì, quá nhanh đi." Khang Thánh Triết lười đáp lời, Lương Sở Lâm kỳ quái nói: "Ta xem lương lương ca đá ngươi ngươi đều trốn không thoát a."  
Khang Thánh Triết liếc hắn một cái."Đó là bởi vì ta nghĩ bị hắn đá."  
Lương Sở Lâm tĩnh tĩnh, cảm giác chính mình có chút ù tai, hắn trì độn đạo: "Ngươi mới vừa nói cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết thản nhiên nói: "Ta nghĩ bị hắn đá."  
Lương Sở Lâm lạnh run: "Ngươi, ngươi tưởng bị lương lương ca đá, vì cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Thoải mái nha ~ "  
Lương Sở Lâm đã bị tinh thần bạo đánh, lại nhất thời không đáp lời, hắn ở tại chỗ này chờ Khang Thánh Triết, vốn là chính là kỳ quái Khang Thánh Triết vì cái gì quay đầu trở về, nhìn hắn chạy vội vã bộ dáng, tưởng chờ hắn trở về trêu chọc hai câu, nhưng hiện tại bị như vậy một đoạn nói nghênh diện đánh úp lại, lại không dám mở miệng đến hỏi.  
Sơ qua, Lương Sở Lâm cố lấy dũng khí thăm dò đạo: "Ngươi là biến thái?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "... Ngươi sao lại như vậy sẽ không tìm trọng điểm."  
Lương Sở Lâm tuy rằng phát túng, nhưng chịu không nổi người khác nói hắn không hảo, hắn nhất thời trừng mắt to, phản bác đạo: "Ta như thế nào sẽ không tìm trọng điểm, ta đọc lý giải đáp đến nhưng hảo !"  
Khang Thánh Triết xuy mà cười ra tiếng, Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Không cần cười! Ngươi cười cái gì cười!"  
Khang Thánh Triết từ chối cho ý kiến, Lương Sở Lâm trừng mắt, chớp mắt, hỏi: "Ngươi, ngươi thích lương lương ca?"  
Trọng điểm là tìm đối , nhưng hỏi ra khỏi miệng về sau Lương Sở Lâm đã có chút hối hận, cái này gọi là cái vấn đề gì, đối hai cái nam sinh hỏi cái này không là cũng bị hoạt hoạt cười tử, Lương Sở Hàm đã làm tốt bị vui cười chuẩn bị, nhưng mà này vừa mới nói xong mà, Khang Thánh Triết lại làm dấy lên một tia mỉm cười, miễn cưỡng đạo: "Đúng vậy."  
Lương Sở Lâm trầm mặc , không ngừng trầm mặc, còn đầu óc trống rỗng. Nghĩ nghĩ, hắn hỏi: "Ngươi đây là đâu loại thích?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Từ thân thể đến linh hồn thích."  
Lương Sở Lâm cả người đau xót, phản xạ có điều kiện đạo: "Y!"  
Trong phút chốc, Lương Sở Lâm trong đầu nhảy ra trên mạng vô số đối đồng tính luyến ái các loại cái nhìn, hắn vừa muốn nói ngươi đừng nói giỡn các ngươi đều là nam sinh, lại muốn nói lương lương ca tốt như vậy như thế nào sẽ thích ngươi, muốn nói nói rất nhiều, hỗn loạn chi gian, liền đem một câu trước hết nghĩ đến nói tễ đi ra.  
Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Ngươi ánh mắt cũng không phải sai."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhìn chăm chú hắn vài giây, chợt cười ra tiếng.  
Lương Sở Lâm tạm thời hoãn bất quá thần, nhưng trong lúc suy tư, vẫn là trong lòng đã bị không tiểu nhân rung động, tại hiện tại xã hội này, mặc dù tại chỉnh thể thượng tư tưởng đã so trước kia khai sáng rất nhiều, nhưng hai cái nam sinh có tình cảm vẫn là sẽ phải chịu rất nhiều ánh mắt khác thường, Khang Thánh Triết thản nhiên nói cho hắn biết, rõ ràng là tin tưởng hắn sẽ không cùng người khác giảng. Cho là mình sẽ vì hắn bảo thủ bí mật.  
Lương Sở Hàm không nghĩ tới Khang Thánh Triết vừa mới nhận thức hắn, liền như thế khẳng định hắn nhân phẩm, nhất thời có chút cảm động, không từ đạo: "Ngươi làm sao dám nói với ta cái này?"  
Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra mỉm cười nói: "Đương nhiên là bởi vì ta túng, không dám cùng lương lương nói thẳng nha."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Thật sự không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể bắt ngươi trước thích một chút, bất quá ngươi rất hữu dụng , tâm tình tốt hơn nhiều."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Đại hỗn đản! Đại biến thái! Cáo từ! !  
, đệ 89 chương Cãi nhau một đoạn đường, đến phòng học quả nhiên khó tránh khỏi đến trễ, Khang Thánh Triết cứ theo lẽ thường bộ dáng biếng nhác không cái gọi là, Lương Sở Lâm lại da mặt mỏng tại cả lớp trước mặt đỏ mặt, bất quá bởi vì là tân sinh nhập học, chủ nhiệm lớp tính tình cũng hảo, một câu chỉ trích đều không có liền làm cho bọn họ ngồi xuống.  
Cả lớp đến đông đủ.  
Tân sinh nhập học cái thứ nhất ban sẽ, không ly khai tự giới thiệu, chỉnh chỉnh một giờ, từ bên trái đệ nhất sắp xếp ấn trình tự giới thiệu đến cuối cùng một cái, ước chừng hoa nửa giờ mới tính hoàn, trong lúc bị người tối chú mục vẫn là Khang Thánh Triết cùng Lương Sở Lâm hai người, một là bởi vì bọn họ hai cái tiến vào khi đến trễ trước tiên bị chủ nhiệm lớp niệm hảo mấy lần tên, thứ hai là bởi vì hai người này tướng mạo đánh mắt, là trong lớp cận tồn nam sinh trung người nổi bật.  
Tự trung học phân ban khi khởi, học văn nam sinh số lượng liền tương đối thiếu, tình huống này đến đại học vẫn là không có thay đổi, một toàn bộ lớp vọng đi qua, thuần một sắc nữ sinh, bao quát Khang Thánh Triết cùng Lương Sở Lâm ở bên trong, chỉ có năm sáu cái nam sinh đôi tại góc, rất thưa thớt lại trân quý.  
Một tiệt ban sẽ phân tán mở hơn bốn mươi phút, chủ nhiệm lớp tuyên bố giải tán, nhưng giải tán tín hiệu tuyên bố hoàn, trong lớp nữ sinh lại không đi, ngược lại đãi tại tại chỗ không động, hữu ý vô ý hướng Khang Thánh Triết bên này nhìn, Khang Thánh Triết đối biệt tầm mắt của người không mẫn cảm, đứng dậy bước đi, lúc này mới có mấy cái gan lớn trong sáng nữ sinh vây đi lên, chủ động nói chuyện.  
"Khang Thánh Triết đúng không, gần gũi xem qua sắc đẹp quả nhiên siêu cao nha, ngươi biết không, lúc này mới mới vừa vào học, biệt ban người đã cho ngươi khởi ngoại hiệu, gọi văn học viện tiểu người khổng lồ."  
Khang Thánh Triết biếng nhác ứng thượng vài câu, nhưng không có tán gẫu đi xuống ý tứ, các nữ sinh tả hữu nhìn xem, cũng không dây dưa, chỉ thần bí hề hề như là sợ bị người khác nghe được giống nhau nhỏ giọng nói: "Không chỉ bởi vì là cùng lớp đồng học, cũng là vì cấp chúng ta văn học viện làm vẻ vang, Thánh Triết đồng chí, chúng ta nữ sinh nhất trí quyết định cấp cho ngươi đầu phiếu."  
Khang Thánh Triết không giải, Lương Sở Lâm từ một bên nhô đầu ra đạo: "A? Cái gì đầu phiếu?"  
Nữ sinh kỳ quái nói: "Các ngươi không biết?"  
Lương Sở Lâm mờ mịt lắc đầu, hắn vừa mới bị Khang Thánh Triết đột nhiên xuất quỹ khiến cho một đầu óc tương hồ, lúc này ngửi được bát quái khí vị, tinh thần khí cuối cùng trở về, tò mò lại kích động đạo: "Không có biết hay không, chuyện gì nha, cùng ta nói nói."  
"Nói đảo không có gì để nói, các ngươi thượng A đại dán đi cùng trên diễn đàn nhìn liếc mắt một cái sẽ biết, đối , đầu phiếu thiệp ngay tại tối bên trên, một chút liền có thể tìm tới."  
Lương Sở Lâm hứng thú dày đặc, lập tức đổ bộ dán đi nhìn, APP xoát tân tìm được đầu phiếu dán chữ điểm đi vào, ánh mắt rất nhanh đảo qua, trong lòng có sổ.  
Đây là không biết do ai khởi xướng, nhưng phạm vi lại đề cập toàn giáo, người tham dự đề cập toàn giáo đầu phiếu dán, đầu phiếu chủ đề là: A đại nhân khí cao nhất nam sinh.  
Từ thượng tảo khi đến, tổng cộng có mười tám vị bị sàng chọn đi ra nam sinh, kỹ càng tỉ mỉ tin tức không có tiêu xuất, nhưng là có ảnh chụp tên cùng sở tại học viện, Lương Sở Lâm vội vàng đảo qua, nhìn đến bên trong có mười hai vị là học trưởng, dư lại sáu vị là đại một tân sinh.  
"Nghe nói cái này đầu phiếu hàng năm đều không có, là năm nay tân làm , chủ yếu là bởi vì năm nay tân sinh chất lượng đặc biệt cao, thế nhưng trúng cử sáu cái, ngươi xem, Khang Thánh Triết ở chỗ này."  
Lương Sở Lâm kéo động ảnh chụp, quả nhiên thấy đại một tân sinh ảnh chụp trong có Khang Thánh Triết, người này ảnh chụp dùng đúng là bình thường biểu điền dùng một tấc đầu to chiếu, thổ đến muốn chết, nhưng không chịu nổi sắc đẹp quá cao, lam đế đầu to còn xinh đẹp như vậy.  
Lương Sở Lâm đem di động cấp Khang Thánh Triết, Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt không dám hứng thú, Lương Sở Lâm ở trong lòng mắng hắn một câu, trên tay xuống phía dưới lôi kéo, lại tại đại một tân sinh trúng cử người trong thấy được chính mình.  
Di, hắn cũng trúng cử .  
Lương Sở Lâm tâm tình sáng ngời, lại đảo mắt đen mặt, thở phì phì đạo: "Ta đây cũng không trúng cử đi, các ngươi làm chi đầu hắn không đầu ta!"  
Các nữ sinh cho nhau nháy mắt mấy cái, sau đó cười thành khẩn đạo: "Đây không phải là cạnh tranh kịch liệt, tránh cho bên trong tiêu hao đi, đem tối có thể đánh đẩy đi lên, chúng ta văn học viện hy vọng càng đại nha."  
Lương Sở Lâm khí sửng sốt, lại nhất thời vô pháp phản bác, hắn nhìn nhìn chính mình ảnh chụp, lại nhìn nhìn một bên Khang Thánh Triết kia phó hằng ngày trong ỉu xìu mặt, thật sâu dâng lên một cỗ cảm giác bị thất bại.  
Đây là cấp tác giả tắc nhiều ít tiền boa! Vì cái gì họa phong so với ta ưu tú nhiều như vậy!  
Lương Sở Lâm càng nghĩ càng giận, bỗng nhiên trong đầu chợt lóe, nhớ tới Vưu Lương Hành tới, nói cái gì A đại nhân khí cao nhất nam sinh, này còn dùng đầu sao, nhất định là lương lương ca nha!  
Lương Sở Lâm vội vã phiên đến đại tam trúng cử người, một đám tìm đi xuống, quả nhiên thấy Vưu Lương Hành tên, hắn vui vẻ ra mặt, cao hứng đạo: "Ta liền nói đi, tại sao có thể không có lương lương ca."  
Vừa dứt lời, di động ở trong tay không cánh mà bay, Khang Thánh Triết ôm di động mắt sáng như đuốc nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, như là tại nhìn cái gì đại bảo bối, đáng tiếc Khang Thánh Triết hưng trí mới vừa nhắc tới liền nhanh chóng rơi xuống, thiếp mời trong, cũng không có Vưu Lương Hành ảnh chụp.  
Mười tám vị dự thi tuyển thủ, người người đều phối nhạc ảnh chụp, hoặc hắn chụp hoặc tinh tu mỹ chiếu hoặc là giống Khang Thánh Triết như vậy đầu to chiếu, chỉ có Vưu Lương Hành, không có ảnh chụp, chỉ có đơn giản vài chữ, viết: chịu trách nhiệm viện Vưu Lương Hành.  
Lương Sở Lâm thăm dò nhìn lại, cũng phát hiện vấn đề này, "Di, lương lương ca như thế nào không ảnh chụp."  
Mấy nữ sinh đều là tân sinh nhập học, đối Vưu Lương Hành không có giải, trước đó chỉ lo có bạn học của mình trúng cử mà hưng phấn, lúc này bị Khang Thánh Triết cùng Lương Sở Lâm nhắc tới mới phát hiện, không khỏi kỳ quái nói: "Đúng vậy, như thế nào liền hắn không ảnh chụp."  
Mấy nữ sinh sôi nổi lấy chính mình di động mở ra thiệp xuống phía dưới xoát, mới nhìn đến phía dưới có không ít người hồi phục đạo:  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày vừa thấy chính là chịu trách nhiệm viện bút tích, liền hỏi ngươi ngưu không ngưu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông sai, chúng ta rất học trưởng không cần ảnh chụp cũng có thể thắng, tên liền so những người khác mặt đều soái. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsi mê rất học trưởng sắc đẹp hai năm mê muội đi ngang qua, này một phiếu vi rất học trưởng mà sinh. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchịu trách nhiệm viện so rất học trưởng bản nhân còn sẽ trang B ha ha ha ha ha, ta thật sự bội phục. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói thật, rất học trưởng còn có phóng ảnh chụp tất yếu sao, đại gia khẳng định đều đầu rất học trưởng a. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vài vị nữ sinh mới nhập học không biết trước tình, xoát hoàn về sau đều vẻ mặt mạc danh kỳ diệu, cùng các nàng nhất dạng, toàn bộ đại một tân sinh ý tưởng đều đại đồng Tiểu Dị, đối cái gọi là liên ảnh chụp đều không có vị kia 'Rất học trưởng' khinh thường nhất cố, quyết định chủ ý muốn đầu chính mình học viện tân sinh.  
"Tính , chúng ta chính là lại đây cấp Khang Thánh Triết thêm cái du, Khang Thánh Triết, yên tâm đi, chúng ta khẳng định đều đầu ngươi."  
Vài người nói xong, liền cười hì hì đi rồi, chỉ có Khang Thánh Triết còn chuyên chú nhìn di động, hỏi: "Thấy thế nào không thấy phiếu sổ? Hiện tại khai đầu sao?"  
Lương Sở Lâm nghiên cứu một chút trả lời: "Đầu phiếu hết hạn đến ngày mai buổi tối, cụ thể phiếu sổ chờ đầu phiếu hết hạn hẳn là mới khai."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "A."  
Lương Sở Lâm cùng trên miệng hắn nói chuyện, trong lòng lại tổng cảm thấy có chút không là tư vị, nhẫn lại nhẫn, vẫn là mở miệng nói: "Ta cảm thấy ta so ngươi đáng yêu nhiều, các nàng như thế nào liền tuyển ngươi sao."  
Khang Thánh Triết chợt đạo: "Hư — "  
Vẻ mặt đứng đắn, ánh mắt ngưng trọng, kia phó vẻ mặt phảng phất có cái gì trọng yếu lời muốn nói, Lương Sở Lâm không khỏi ngậm miệng, thật cẩn thận chờ Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện.  
Khang Thánh Triết lặng im hai giây, bỗng nhiên hé miệng, đánh cái cách.  
Thực vang cái loại này.  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..." Tái kiến! Tái kiến! ! QAQ!

Trở lại ký túc xá, Khang Thánh Triết lại trực tiếp ba giờ ngày nay mới tính chấm dứt, Liêu Túc ở bên cạnh gần gũi nhìn trực tiếp, mỹ tư tư nhảy một cả đêm đại thần.  
Hết thảy chấm dứt gần tới mười hai giờ, Khang Thánh Triết nằm trên giường phô, đem đầu chôn ở gối đầu trong thâm hô một hơi, buồn ngủ nồng đậm đánh úp lại.  
Lương lương giường, lương lương gối đầu, lương lương hương vị, càng nghĩ càng thích.  
Khang Thánh Triết hồi vị trong chốc lát, trong lòng nóng lên, không kìm lòng nổi lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra phiên đến ghi việc bộ, hốt hoảng phát ra ngốc, ngón tay nhẹ xao, bắt đầu làm thơ:  
Vây, nhưng là hảo tưởng lương lương.  
Muốn đi ngủ, nhưng là hảo tưởng lương lương.  
Tưởng lăn lộn, cá trích lên bờ cái loại này lăn lộn nhi, sợ áp sụp lương lương giường, kiên cố nén.  
Cả người phát táo, cả người khó chịu.  
Ai, tưởng lương lương.  
Một thủ thơ làm tất, đọc một lượt một lần, Khang Thánh Triết cảm giác chính mình quả thực là ngút trời kỳ tài, hắn phiên đến Vưu Lương Hành vi tín mặt biên, đêm khuya xao người.  
— lương lương? Lương lương?  
Vưu Lương Hành hơn nửa ngày mới hồi phục: làm gì.  
Khô cằn vài chữ, Khang Thánh Triết lại cao hứng khẩn, vừa nhìn thấy đến từ Vưu Lương Hành tin tức, hắn cơ hồ lập tức hưng phấn đứng lên. — lương lương, ngươi làm gì đâu.  
Ban đêm mười hai giờ, có thể làm như thế nào, Vưu Lương Hành còn buồn ngủ, hồi phục đạo: đi ngủ.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: a, phải không, đêm đó an.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhịn xuống tính tình, hỏi: — bảo ta chuyện gì.  
Khang Thánh Triết: — không có việc gì nha ~ liền hỏi một chút ngươi ngủ không.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Đem hắn từ trong lúc ngủ mơ gọi đứng lên, sau đó hỏi một chút hắn ngủ không... . Có độc đi!  
Vưu Lương Hành khí thiếu chút nữa từ trên giường phiên đứng lên, hắn nhẫn lại nhẫn, mới hồi phục: mau ngủ đi!  
Khang Thánh Triết nhu thuận mặt: ân, ngủ ngon.  
Nhìn chằm chằm mấy cái kia tự, Vưu Lương Hành thâm hô một hơi, lửa giận tiêu tán, chỉ còn lại có một cỗ bất đắc dĩ, sơ qua, hắn buồn cười vừa tức giận nhắm mắt lại, tại một loại phức tạp tâm tình trung chậm rãi ngủ.

Ngày thứ hai thần, Khang Thánh Triết nghênh đón khó được sáng sớm, cùng Liêu Túc một cái ký túc xá cũng coi như có chỗ tốt, buổi sáng lớn giọng gọi hắn rời giường, so một nhịp liền toái tiểu đồng hồ báo thức không biết cường bao nhiêu lần.  
Hảo quân huấn phục, chụp lên tiểu quân mạo, Khang Thánh Triết cho chính mình vỗ trương ảnh chụp, chia Vưu Lương Hành. — ngươi xem.  
Vưu Lương Hành mạc danh kỳ diệu: — nhìn cái gì.  
Khang Thánh Triết đem ảnh chụp biên tập, tại mũ thượng vẽ cái vòng, lần nữa gửi đi, cũng phụ tự: — nón xanh (cắm sừng!).  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Vưu Lương Hành quả thực không nghĩ để ý đến hắn, đây là quân huấn phục, toàn trường học tân sinh đều này một bộ, liền Khang Thánh Triết mắt sắc, cố tình hướng oai tưởng, hắn bất đắc dĩ thở dài, hồi phục: — đừng nói lung tung, vội ngươi chính mình đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết bĩu môi: — nhân gia không nghĩ bị cắm sừng đi ~ Vưu Lương Hành xao tự: ai sẽ cho ngươi bị cắm sừng, tái BB đánh chết ngươi.  
Khang Thánh Triết hoàn toàn không đang sợ, lại nói: — vậy ngươi sẽ cho ta mang sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành thực không kiên nhẫn: sẽ không!  
Phát hoàn về sau qua hảo vài giây mới cảm thấy ẩn ẩn không đối, bị ngôn ngữ thượng chuồng bộ làm một chút, Vưu Lương Hành thiếu chút nữa nhịn không được mắng chửi người, may mắn khí đến mức tận cùng còn có hơn hai mươi năm nhân sinh rèn luyện hàng ngày trói buộc, Vưu Lương Hành chính là đạo: — câm miệng!  
Khang Thánh Triết thấy tốt liền thu. — hảo hảo hảo, ta câm miệng.  
Ngắn ngủi nói chuyện phiếm chấm dứt, Khang Thánh Triết thu thập xuống lầu, tân sinh hội tụ, khắp phong cảnh đều xanh mượt, giống như một mà tiểu cây cải dầu, Lương Sở Lâm tại tiểu cây cải dầu trong hướng hắn ngoắc."Ở đây! Thượng ở đây đến!"  
Khang Thánh Triết chầm chập đi qua, hỏi: "Đứng ở đây làm chi."  
Lương Sở Lâm tức giận nói: "Ngươi nói làm chi, khai giảng điển lễ a."  
, đệ 90 chương A cực kỳ A thị trọng điểm danh giáo, phô trương bãi thập phần long trọng, không ngừng trong thành phố lãnh đạo đến vài cái, tại A đại nhâm giáo toàn quốc nổi danh giáo sư toàn bộ đều sớm đến nơi, chín tháng dương quang thượng có thừa nhiệt, thời gian này không tránh khỏi muốn liều mạng nhân phẩm, văn học viện lần này vận khí cực bổng, hai phần ba chuyên nghiệp đều phân đến râm mát chỗ.  
Khang Thánh Triết cùng Lương Sở Lâm ở vào này hạnh phúc hai phần ba trung, ngoan ngoãn đặt trên tiểu bàn , ghế, xếp thành hàng tại phương khối trong trận ngồi xong, râm mát chỗ so địa phương khác thanh lương rất nhiều, không ít người ngồi xuống hạ, đã cảm thấy không nghĩ động .  
Tuy rằng trong chốc lát còn muốn cứ theo lẽ thường đi nghe những người lãnh đạo một bộ lại một bộ lí do thoái thác, nhưng chỉ nhìn này khối râm mát mà, đã so mặt khác tại thái dương dưới ai phơi nắng người hảo rất nhiều.  
Đại gia toàn bộ tập hợp không bao lâu, chủ tịch thai người trên liền thông qua micro hô lên một thanh âm vang lên lượng 'Yên lặng', mọi người tức thanh, phụ trách chủ trì học tỷ rất nhanh niệm tránh ra học điển lễ sắp bắt đầu đứng đắn lời dạo đầu.  
Đối với thuở nhỏ đọc sách người, những điều này là kiểu cũ, không cần gì cả chú ý , Khang Thánh Triết vô tri vô giác, điển lễ vừa mới bắt đầu liền chuẩn bị nhắm mắt lại, Lương Sở Lâm chợt đẩy hắn một chút, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ai, ngươi xem kia."  
Khang Thánh Triết liếc mắt một cái đảo qua đi, cái gì cũng không có vào mắt, Lương Sở Lâm táp chậc lưỡi, lần thứ hai đạo: "Cái kia học trưởng ta đã thấy, học sinh hội , còn cùng lương lương ca cùng lên tới quá túc xá, gọi là gì tới..."  
Khang Thánh Triết tầm mắt tập trung, lúc này mới đạo: "Liêu Túc."  
"A, đối đối đối, liền kêu Liêu Túc, di, ngươi nhận thức?"  
Không đối Lương Sở Lâm câu hỏi rất nhiều giải thích, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn chằm chằm chủ tịch thai một bên Liêu Túc thân ảnh hơi hơi ngẩn người, khổ sở Liêu Túc đêm qua liền nói không tỉ mỉ nói mình hôm nay có công tác, khai giảng điển lễ, giáo học sinh hội cũng không chính là muốn phụ trách chủ sự, trách không được Liêu Túc sẽ tại mặt trên.  
Nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, Khang Thánh Triết trong đầu một trận, tả hữu tìm kiếm, rất nhanh tại trên đài tìm kiếm. Một bên Lương Sở Lâm sửng sốt, lập tức cũng kịp phản ứng, lầm bầm lầu bầu, "Nói như vậy lương lương ca cũng tại đi, người đâu."  
Khang Thánh Triết không tìm được người, ngược lại lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, trộm cúi đầu, cấp Vưu Lương Hành truyền vi tín, buổi sáng vui đùa nói còn xếp hạng mặt biên phía trên, hắn phát đi qua một cái hoa thức so tâm biểu tình.  
Đối diện rất nhanh có hồi phục. Vưu Lương Hành: — làm gì.  
Khang Thánh Triết xao tự: ngươi ở chỗ nào đâu.  
Vưu Lương Hành: trường học.  
Khang Thánh Triết: cụ thể điểm.  
Vưu Lương Hành: chủ tịch thai.  
Khang Thánh Triết ngẩng đầu miết liếc mắt một cái, ánh mắt như là sự phân hình giống nhau tại trên đài nhất nhất đảo qua, tám mươi phần trăm đều là lão sư, chỉ có mấy cái học trưởng học tỷ bộ dáng người cùng, Liêu Túc như là cái cột điện dường như trạc tại tối bên cạnh, nói là đại biểu học sinh hội thống lĩnh toàn cục, nhưng nhìn kia tóc húi cua đứng đắn bộ dáng tựa như cái ngây ngô thổ bảo tiêu, mà lương lương... Lương lương... Vẫn là không có.  
Khang Thánh Triết rất nhanh đánh chữ: nhìn không tới.  
Sơ qua, Vưu Lương Hành bên kia hồi phục đạo: lại nhìn.  
Di động chưa thu hồi, cánh tay chợt bị Lương Sở Lâm nhéo một chút, Lương Sở Lâm hưng phấn đạo: "Đến đến , ta xem thấy lương lương ca ."  
Nói chuyện đồng thời, tại chủ tịch thai một bên, một cái tuấn tú thân thể cường tráng thân ảnh vô thanh vô tức lên đài, người này tới không có động tĩnh, cũng không có ý nguyện che lấp chủ tịch trên đài đang tại lên tiếng nổi bật, nhưng một khi xuất hiện, lập tức có không ít người bị hắn hấp dẫn tầm mắt.  
Vưu Lương Hành tại tối bên cạnh lên đài, cùng Liêu Túc hội hợp, hai người liếc nhau, người sau lập tức hoan hoan hỉ hỉ xuống đài, đem vị trí tặng cho người từ ngoài đến.  
Chính là trên đài tối trắc biên người thay đổi mà thôi, muốn là không nhìn kỹ, căn bản không có người chú ý tới, nhưng cố tình ngắn ngủn một cái chớp mắt, chú ý tới Vưu Lương Hành tân sinh lại sôi nổi nhỏ giọng nghị luận đứng lên.  
Tại Khang Thánh Triết bên tai, có thể nghe được ngày hôm qua kia vài vị vi hắn cổ động cùng lớp nữ sinh bụm mặt hưng phấn đạo: "Ngọa tào! Các ngươi mau nhìn."  
Bị gọi vào nữ sinh đầu tiên là không hiểu ra sao, "A? Nhìn cái gì." Lập tức rất nhanh đi theo run lên, hoàn hoàn toàn toàn lộ ra một bức bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng nhìn đến soái so biểu tình.  
"Mẹ nha, vậy là ai a! Lớn lên cũng quá thái thái thái thái soái đi."  
Nữ sinh số lượng xa xa chiếm cao tỉ lệ văn học viện phương trận khắp xao động đứng lên, Lương Sở Lâm làm một cái nam sinh, đặt ở bình thường khẳng định khinh thường nhất cố, nhưng người nọ là Vưu Lương Hành, hắn không ngừng không sinh khí, còn có chút tự hào cảm.  
Lương lương ca như vậy soái, đây không phải là hẳn là đi.  
Lương Sở Lâm nội tâm mỹ tư tư nhìn di động, nhắc nhở Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Nhìn đàn trong."  
Các nữ sinh nhìn Vưu Lương Hành đều là nhìn liếc mắt một cái liền không tái nhìn thẳng, mà là đỏ mặt nhìn lén, đổi thành Khang Thánh Triết cũng là ánh mắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt, ánh mắt hảo tưởng muốn đem Vưu Lương Hành ăn sống nuốt tươi, bị Lương Sở Lâm nhắc nhở một câu, hắn qua hơn nửa ngày mới đem mình tròng mắt từ Vưu Lương Hành trên người kéo ra, nhìn đàn trong.  
Này vừa thấy mới biết được, khó trách Lương Sở Lâm muốn gọi hắn, nguyên lai bọn họ trong lớp đàn đã nổ tung, các nữ sinh số lượng nhiều, không có đơn khai đàn, trực tiếp tại lớp đàn trong tranh cùng thảo luận.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font cái kia là ai! Rất soái đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrước chợt nghe nói A đại soái ca nhiều, chính là chưa nói có thể soái đến trình độ này, kính nhờ, này không phải soái mà thôi, ta cảm thấy đều có thể xuất đạo ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật, soái người không thể chọn chân. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngọa tào, ai nhận thức đại nhị đại tam học trưởng học tỷ a, mau đánh nghe một chút là cái gì học viện ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật sự rất soái , ta không hiểu biết như thế nào có chút tưởng gia nhập học sinh hội . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta cũng... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết nhìn chằm chằm câu kia 'Soái người không thể chọn chân' nhìn chăm chú nửa ngày, thình lình hừ một tiếng, quang là bọn hắn ban cứ như vậy, kia phóng nhãn toàn bộ đại một tân sinh trong không biết ra nhiều ít mê muội.  
Lần nữa ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm trên đài Vưu Lương Hành, tại chủ tịch trên đài, Vưu Lương Hành thẳng tắp đứng ở một bên, kiểu tóc cùng ngày xưa không kém, chính là quần áo so bình thường cải chính thức, một thân áo sơ mi trắng có vẻ thập phần nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái.  
Khang Thánh Triết khó hiểu rất muốn đi lên sờ hắn một phen.  
Bất quá sờ là sờ không tới, chỉ có thể lui mà cầu tiếp theo, cách đám người xa xa mà quấy rầy hắn một phen, Khang Thánh Triết tại vi tín thượng gửi đi đạo: lương lương, lương lương!  
— ngươi hôm nay thật là dễ nhìn.  
Tin tức truyền đi qua, hắn liền nhìn chằm chằm vào trên đài Vưu Lương Hành, Vưu Lương Hành đầu tiên là vẫn không nhúc nhích, tại Khang Thánh Triết thứ chín điều tin tức truyền đi qua khi, mới tả hữu nhìn xem, lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn lướt qua.  
Đứng ở trên đài, nhất cử nhất động liền là vạn chúng chú mục, Vưu Lương Hành biết điểm này, cũng không biết như thế nào, vẫn là không có nhịn xuống, điểm mở Khang Thánh Triết tin tức, như trước không một câu đứng đắn hữu dụng nói, hắn một đường nhìn hoàn, lại không cảm thấy khó chịu, thân thể lập đến thẳng tắp, một tay tại bên người nhẹ nhàng đánh. — biệt phiền, kết thúc lại nói.  
Khang Thánh Triết giống như không nghe đến: — lớp chúng ta nữ sinh đều tại khen ngươi soái, lòng ta phiền.  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục: chính mình phiền, biệt phiền ta.  
Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt phát rồi mười cái bĩu môi biểu tình, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hoàn, không khỏi gợi lên khóe môi, này mỉm cười không chỉ ly đến gần lão sư nhìn thấy, liên trước nhất sắp xếp tân sinh cũng nhìn rõ ràng.  
Vưu Lương Hành vội vàng thu liễm biểu tình, đưa điện thoại di động thu hồi đến tránh cho thất thố.  
Không tái hồi phục Khang Thánh Triết tin tức, cũng không biết này ngốc cao cái có thể hay không không cao hứng, Vưu Lương Hành không biết suy nghĩ cái gì, chợt ma xui quỷ khiến giơ tay lên, tìm đúng Khang Thánh Triết sở tại văn học viện phương hướng, đem ngón trỏ dựng thẳng tại bên môi, nhẹ nhàng thở dài một tiếng.  
Hắn bổn ý là gọi văn học viện bên kia không cần sảo, tỉnh Khang Thánh Triết oán giận tâm hắn phiền, nhưng động tác này làm hoàn, văn học viện không chỉ không tức thanh, toàn bộ trường học đều đi theo lâm vào điên cuồng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font a! ! Nhìn! Thấy! ! Sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? Thần tiên liêu nhân? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđây là đang làm gì đó đâu! ! Trái tim của ta tê liệt ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontni mã cái này học trưởng rốt cuộc tên họ là gì nhà ở phương nào! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đàn trong nháo đến như thế kịch liệt, Lương Sở Lâm cảm thấy chính mình cảm động lây thập phần lý giải các nàng loại này miến tâm tính, đang định vi đồng bệnh tương liên đại gia mở miệng giải thích nghi hoặc, Khang Thánh Triết chợt tại đàn trong mở miệng nói: hắn gọi Vưu Lương Hành, chịu trách nhiệm viện đại tam, giáo học sinh hội hội trưởng.  
Lời này nhượng người người khác nói khả năng nhất thời không lớn như vậy hiệu quả, nhưng từ Khang Thánh Triết vừa nói, trong ban nữ sinh lập tức nhớ tới dán đi trong đầu phiếu sự.  
Mọi người lập tức hoảng hốt hiểu ra. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthì ra là thế, trách không được liên ảnh chụp đều không bỏ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcòn thật rất soái ... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttận mắt nhìn thấy mới biết được chịu trách nhiệm viện vì cái gì như vậy ngạo. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Quả nhiên là có tư bản. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Thay nhau nhìn đại gia phản ứng, Khang Thánh Triết tại đàn trong phát rồi một chuỗi dấu chấm lửng.  
Hắn bổn ý không sâu, nhưng dừng ở các nữ sinh trong mắt lại không giống, nghĩ đến ngày hôm qua chính mình còn thề son thề sắt cấp cho Khang Thánh Triết đánh CALL, vài vị nữ sinh vội vàng thu liễm cảm xúc, trịnh trọng đạo: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontKhang Thánh Triết ngươi yên tâm, tuy rằng rất học trưởng soái ta chân nhuyễn, nhưng ta còn là sẽ cho ngươi đầu phiếu ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchính là chính là, nhất định muốn thủ vững chúng ta văn học viện tôn nghiêm! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontai không cấp Khang Thánh Triết đầu phiếu ai chính là cẩu! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontKhang Thánh Triết đồng chí, ta xem hảo ngươi a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Ngày hôm qua còn đối Vưu Lương Hành khinh thường nhất cố, hôm nay vừa thấy được người liền một hơi một cái 'Rất học trưởng', Khang Thánh Triết một cỗ toan vị nùng có thể mì ăn liền, cố tình trừ bỏ Lương Sở Lâm, không người biết hắn chân chính ăn dấm phương hướng.  
Tự cố tự buồn bực hảo một trận, những người lãnh đạo nói chuyện lần lượt chấm dứt, tại người chủ trì nói xong lời cuối cùng hạng nhất là từ học sinh hội đại biểu tiến hành nói chuyện khi, tân sinh trong lấy toàn giáo nữ sinh vi đại biểu bộc phát ra một trận nhiệt liệt vỗ tay.  
Ở đây mọi người trong, cũng có không ít có công tác trong người học trưởng học tỷ, tuy rằng nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành tại trên đài, nhưng không có một người hưng trí cao cao, bọn họ cũng đều biết Vưu Lương Hành chưa bao giờ tại công cộng trường hợp trước lên tiếng, chỉ đương Vưu Lương Hành cứ theo lẽ thường lộ cái mặt, sau đó đổi Liêu Túc thượng.  
Ở đây nhận thức Vưu Lương Hành lão sư cùng trường học lãnh đạo cũng đều nghĩ như vậy, cho nên đương Vưu Lương Hành tẩu đến diễn thuyết trước đài vẫn không nhúc nhích khi, đại gia đều cho rằng hắn lộ cái mặt liền sẽ đi xuống.  
Lương Sở Lâm cũng đạo: "Liêu học trưởng đâu, như thế nào còn chưa lên, ta nghe ta tỷ nói qua, lương lương ca chưa bao giờ làm diễn thuyết, năm trước nàng liền không nghe đến, toàn giáo đều nhưng thất vọng rồi."  
Khang Thánh Triết gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm trên đài Vưu Lương Hành, trực giác quấy phá, một cỗ dự cảm không tốt mạn thượng trong lòng, trong phút chốc, mắt của hắn da mãnh liệt trừu nhảy dựng lên, hé miệng, chỉ chậm rãi bài trừ một đạo thanh âm."Tất — tất — "  
Ngay sau đó, vạn chúng chú mục, Vưu Lương Hành như là dừng một chút, từ từ mở ra trên tay diễn thuyết cảo, tại sở hữu người ngóng nhìn trong ánh mắt, ho nhẹ một tiếng, mở miệng thì thầm: "Đại gia hảo."  
Rơi xuống đất có tiếng, thanh thúy kiều nhuyễn.  
Sơ thính giác đến lọt vào tai phát tô, tái lắng nghe, càng có một cỗ hồn nhiên thiên thành đà vị.  
Đây là cỡ nào dễ nghe thiếu nữ âm...  
Trong nháy mắt, trường học nổ tung.  
_ 


	4. Chapter 4

, đệ 91 chương Trừ bỏ cận tồn vài người cảm kích người, trong lúc nhất thời ai đều không kịp phản ứng là xảy ra chuyện gì.  
Chủ tịch trên đài chỉ đứng Vưu Lương Hành một cái đại soái so, miệng hắn một há một mở, nhưng nhổ ra thanh âm lại cùng tư thế oai hùng hiên ngang bản nhân hoàn toàn xả không thượng quan hệ.  
Muốn nói là đùa dai mở biến thanh khí cũng không có khả năng, biến thanh khí mặc dù có thể cải biến thanh âm, nhưng dấu vết quá mức rõ ràng, đại gia đều có thể nghe được đi ra, trước mắt bất tri bất giác thông qua micro vang vọng khắp sân thể dục , rõ ràng là một đạo thuần thiên nhiên tinh tế thanh tuyến.  
Tuyệt đối sẽ không có sai...  
Đây là Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm!  
Xác nhận điểm ấy sau đó, sân thể dục trong ngoài tại giây lát chi gian lăn khởi một mảnh sự tăng vọt, mặc dù có người tại chưởng quản kỷ luật, trong đám người vẫn như cũ lôi ra một trận ức chế không được tiếng hô.  
Có chính là kinh ngạc, có chính là hưng phấn, các loại tình cảm trộn lẫn cùng một chỗ, Vưu Lương Hành mỗi một câu nói, phía dưới phản ứng đều dị thường náo nhiệt, nhất hô bá ứng, rõ ràng là diễn thuyết, không khí lại coi như đại minh tinh buông xuống cá nhân biểu diễn sẽ, trước lãnh đạo nói chuyện khi mệt mỏi muốn ngủ toàn bộ tân sinh vô luận nam nữ giờ phút này đều vô cùng tinh thần, Khang Thánh Triết ngồi ở người đôi trong mặt không đổi sắc bưng lỗ tai, vẫn như cũ bị chung quanh giọng nữ làm cho thất điên bát đảo.  
... Thật TM xong đời.  
Lấy Vưu Lương Hành mở miệng khoảnh khắc vi khởi điểm, internet tung hoành kéo thành nhất trương cự võng, đàn trong cùng dán đi đều là nổ tung oa, tân sinh đàn trong giọng nữ ôm đoàn rống đến khàn cả giọng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta ni mã nghe nhầm rồi sao! ! ! ! ! ! ! Như thế nào sẽ có người như thế tồn tại! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlớn lên như vậy soái cũng là la lỵ âm? ? ? Loại này tổ hợp thật sự hảo sao! ! ta không được! ! Điên cuồng nện mà! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthần tiên bạo đánh! ! Không thể tưởng được ta đây cái tiểu tiên nữ thế nhưng sẽ chiết ở trong này! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontrất đáng yêu đi! ! ! Ý của ta là, vị này rất học trưởng cũng quá! T! M! Nhưng! Yêu! ! Đi! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđừng nói nữa! Ta hiểu! ! Trái tim đã bị chọc thủng! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta nguyên bản tưởng rằng hắn là tới lấy trái tim của ta, không nghĩ tới hắn trực tiếp lấy ta mạng chó... Ngày! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhảo A đại đáng giá! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tân sinh đàn trong trào dâng một mảnh, hội tụ vô số đại nhị đại tam đại tứ học sinh cũ A đại dán đi càng là mưa rền gió dữ không chỗ không tại, bọn họ bàng quan Vưu Lương Hành N lâu, đều cho rằng Vưu Lương Hành cao lãnh một bức, trăm triệu không nghĩ tới vườn trường truyền thuyết thế nhưng thình lình xảy ra đương toàn giáo mặt bạo âm tương phản còn lớn như vậy! !  
Lớn như vậy! ! ! !  
Quá lớn nha! ! ! !  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmột đám lạt kê, các ngươi cho rằng năm nay lớn nhất tin tức là cái gì vườn trường kinh phí mỗ thị Trạng Nguyên sao? Ta phi! Nghe thấy rất học trưởng bạo âm sao! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmột cái nghe hiện trường ngốc kê trong gió hỗn độn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcác ngươi đều nghe thấy được sao? ? ? Rốt cuộc là ta lỗ tai xuất vấn đề vẫn là ta đầu óc xuất vấn đề ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphía trước ngươi không nghe sai, rất học trưởng thật sự bạo âm ! Thật sự! Bạo âm ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tại đây đàn lão sinh trong lòng, Vưu Lương Hành cao lĩnh chi hoa hình tượng ăn sâu bén rễ, cùng đã bị đánh sâu vào đại một tân sinh so sánh với, này đàn lão sinh thừa nhận càng nhiều, tại trải qua một đoạn mộng bức sau đó, mọi người mới kịch liệt thảo luận đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ cái kê rất học trưởng dĩ nhiên là thiếu nữ âm! ! ! Khó trách hắn như vậy thiếu nói chuyện! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhư vậy soái soái soái soái soái mặt, nhưng thanh âm... Ngọa tào, ngực căng thẳng! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthiểu ngầm! ! Đại gia hiểu ngầ a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthiểu ngầm đậu xanh rau má! ! ! Rất học trưởng bộ dạng này rất manh đi! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkích manh! ! ! Kích manh a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành dĩ vãng cấp người cảm giác, từ trước đến nay đại gia tồn tại khoảng cách, tuy rằng đại gia ngẫu nhiên cũng có thể tại trong sân trường vội vàng thoáng nhìn, dán đi trong nơi nơi đều là chụp ảnh hắn thiệp, cũng thật nói đến đây cá nhân, tất cả mọi người cảm thấy như là một cái xa xôi đến giống như kịch truyền hình thần tượng giống nhau đại danh từ, ở mặt ngoài tại một cái trường học, trên thực tế căn bản không tại một cái thế giới.  
Mà giờ khắc này Vưu Lương Hành như vậy bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng bạo âm, đại gia tại các loại kinh ngạc đồng thời, đều sinh ra xuất một cỗ khó hiểu thân cận cảm, như là bỗng nhiên cùng Vưu Lương Hành kéo gần gũi, nguyên bản kia đóa xa xôi cao lĩnh chi hoa chợt tăng thêm vô số sinh khí, các nữ sinh vốn là si mê Vưu Lương Hành si mê khẩn, vừa nghe đến Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm, loại này tương phản không chỉ không làm cho nàng nhóm thất vọng, ngược lại như là bị đánh kê huyết, dán đi trong xoát xuất một thủy font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđáng yêu nổ mạnh, tưởng... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói ra, lớn tiếng nói ra! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnắm tay, hơi thở, tưởng... Tưởng... Tưởng trời ạ! ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông được, ta yêu rất học trưởng yêu muốn chết... Ngã xuống đất. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta sẽ vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ ngày nay, thật sự. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta... Liền muốn hỏi một chút một đám tại hiện trường người vì cái gì vội vàng hạt BB! ! Có này công phu lục cái giống không được sao! ! Lục cái âm không được sao! Hiện tại tại lên lớp người không đường sống sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nữ sinh lâm vào điên cuồng hết sức, bình thường một đề cập đến Vưu Lương Hành cái này đề tài liền biến mất không thấy nam sinh quần thể lại ngoài ý muốn xông ra.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontbị Vưu Lương Hành danh hào ức hiếp hai năm tìm không thấy bạn gái, không biết vì cái gì hiện ở trong lòng bỗng nhiên cảm giác có chút thích... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthêm một. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthêm nhị. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhụ, ta có bạn gái, nhưng là ta còn là cấp cho tốt nhất thượng tầng điểm tán... Nói rất ni mã có đạo lý . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta cảm giác chính mình quả thực muốn thích phi . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthích là thích, bất quá nói thật, các ngươi không biết là Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm nghe đứng lên thực đáng yêu sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Ngọa tào, huynh đệ, suy nghĩ của ngươi có chút nguy hiểm a. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font ...  
Tại đủ loại internet bình luận xoát bình khi, hiện trường trước nay chưa có náo nhiệt, ở đây lão sinh mỗi cái trợn mắt há hốc mồm, tân sinh hưng phấn khó nhịn, tại đủ loại nóng bỏng trong ánh mắt, Vưu Lương Hành không động như núi, lễ phép quy luật niệm xong diễn thuyết cảo.  
Tuy rằng nếu không là bởi vì cùng Liêu Túc đánh cuộc thua hắn sẽ không lên đài mở miệng, nhưng nếu đã đứng đi lên, hết thảy liền phải làm lãnh tĩnh mà có phong độ.  
Niệm xong cuối cùng một câu, Vưu Lương Hành xoay người đạo: "Cám ơn đại gia."  
Dưới đài vang lên tiếng sấm giống nhau vỗ tay, thậm chí, tân sinh kích động đến đem quân mạo đều ném đi lên, tiểu lục mạo đỉnh đầu tiếp đỉnh đầu bay đến trên đài, náo nhiệt nhìn đủ yên lặng cười đáp sắc mặt bạo hồng Liêu Túc lúc này mới lên đài hỗ trợ quản lý trật tự, dẫn dắt lãnh đạo rời đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành không có nhàn rỗi, hắn cứ theo lẽ thường dùng thủ thế chỉ huy công tác, chính là trước ở trước mặt hắn cẩn thận nhu thuận bộ viên nhóm đột nhiên thay đổi tính tình, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt tranh lượng, mỗi cái đều một bộ có thiệt nhiều nói cùng với Vưu Lương Hành nói bộ dáng.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Thật sự là nhức đầu.  
Xuống đài trước, Vưu Lương Hành không tự giác quay đầu lại hướng văn học viện phương hướng nhìn thoáng qua, nhưng mà đám người dày đặc, muốn nhìn người cũng là nhìn không tới.  
"A... Lương lương ca đi rồi." Lương Sở Lâm đôi mắt trông mong nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành bóng dáng biến mất, tâm tình một trận buồn bã thất vọng.  
Cùng chung quanh kích động người so sánh với, Lương Sở Lâm bình tĩnh muốn chết, người khác đều là biết bí mật vô cùng vui vẻ, hắn cũng là vẫn luôn quý trọng bí mật bị người chia sẻ, cả người khó chịu.  
Bất quá hiển nhiên, giờ phút này so Lương Sở Lâm tâm tình lại càng không thích có khối người, Lương Sở Lâm bên này nói còn không hạ xuống, liền tại bên tai cách đó không xa nghe thấy một trận khó có thể hình dung nghiến răng thanh.  
Lương Sở Lâm bả vai run lên, nghiêng đầu nhìn Khang Thánh Triết, người này biểu tình vẫn là trước sau như một biếng nhác, duy độc nhãn đế đôi đè nặng tràn đầy lãnh ý, cái loại này nghiến răng thanh từ trong miệng của hắn truyền tới, giật mình có loại đang nhìn phim kịnh dị ảo giác.  
"Ngươi, ngươi biệt cố ý dọa người."  
Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt miết lại đây, Lương Sở Lâm đầu lưỡi run lên, nói chuyện có chút không lưu loát."Xem ta có ích lợi gì, lập tức muốn tập hợp đi quân huấn, lại không có khả năng trộm đi, ai ngươi, đều nói ngươi biệt như vậy xem ta QAQ."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhẹ nhàng hừ một tiếng, cũng không tại đề tài thượng dây dưa, tâm tình của hắn khó chịu, nhưng biết Lương Sở Lâm nói có đạo lý, quân huấn tóm lại muốn tiếp tục, tưởng muốn đi thấy Vưu Lương Hành, chỉ có thể chờ đến tối.  
Một buổi chiều thời gian quá đến phi thường chậm, đối với Khang Thánh Triết mà nói, đứng quân tư phơi nắng vốn là gian nan, trong lòng sủy Vưu Lương Hành cái loại này gian nan càng là gia tăng vô số lần, hốt hoảng chờ đến tối, cùng Lương Sở Lâm đồng thời ăn bữa tối khi, Khang Thánh Triết lại tại trong phòng ăn bắt gặp trong ban nữ đồng học.  
Mấy mấy giờ không gặp, này đàn tiểu nữ sinh lấy mắt thường nhưng thấy tốc độ bị phơi nắng hắc không ít, bất quá người mặc dù đen, tinh thần lại không tồi, chính là không biết như thế nào nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết, một đám ánh mắt có chút hoảng hốt, chào hỏi không lâu liền nhanh như chớp không có bóng người.  
Lương Sở Lâm mạc danh kỳ diệu."Đây là làm sao vậy?"  
Khang Thánh Triết miễn cưỡng không nghĩ đáp lời, ăn cơm ăn được bay nhanh, chính ăn, Lương Sở Lâm chợt đạo: "A! Dán đi mở hòm phiếu ."  
Dán đi mở hòm phiếu, nói đúng là ngày hôm qua nói lên cái kia 'A đại nhân khí cao nhất nam sinh' hoạt động, đầu phiếu vẫn luôn duy trì liên tục tiến hành, nhưng cũng không biểu hiện cụ thể phiếu sổ, đầu phiếu hết hạn sau mới công bố.  
Khang Thánh Triết vốn là đối chuyện này hứng thú không đại, nhưng giờ phút này hắn ấn đường nhảy dựng, chợt để đũa xuống đạo: "Nhiều ít phiếu?"  
Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Ngươi?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Không là ta."  
Không là hắn, vậy cũng chỉ có một cái đáng giá chú ý người, Lương Sở Lâm ngầm hiểu, lập tức đi phiên Vưu Lương Hành, nhưng mà hắn căn bản không cần xoát, điện thoại di động mặt biên trong, xếp hạng đệ nhất vị đúng là Lương Sở Lâm chờ mong ba chữ: Vưu Lương Hành.  
"Ta chỉ biết lương lương ca nhất định là đệ nhất, ha ha ha ha." Lương Sở Lâm vui vẻ mỉm cười, cười đáp một nửa tiếng cười nhất đốn, nhịn không được đạo, "Ngọa tào."  
Khang Thánh Triết như là có dự đoán trước, thản nhiên nói: "Nói."  
Lương Sở Lâm một bộ giật mình biểu tình, "Ta biết lương lương ca khẳng định đệ nhất, bất quá cái này số lượng cũng quá khoa trương ... Có hơn hai vạn phiếu."  
Hơn hai vạn phiếu là một cái cái gì khái niệm, Khang Thánh Triết lần này tân sinh thêm cùng một chỗ, mới năm nghìn nhiều, như vậy tính toán, không ngừng là đại nhị đại tam tiền bối học tỷ khuynh sào xuất động, sợ liên đại một tân sinh đều toàn cấp Vưu Lương Hành đã bỏ phiếu.  
Trách không được vừa rồi trong lớp nữ sinh thấy Khang Thánh Triết như vậy ngại ngùng, nghĩ đến là tính cả ban đồng học cũng nhịn không được phản chiến...  
, đệ 92 chương Lương Sở Lâm tự đáy lòng đạo: "Lương lương ca thật lợi hại."  
Đâu chỉ là lợi hại, phân tích một chút là có thể biết, hơn hai vạn phiếu, toàn giáo nữ sinh thêm đứng lên không có khả năng đủ, chẳng sợ bào trừ khả năng tồn tại tiểu hào, vẫn như cũ không thể thiếu toàn giáo đại bộ phận nam sinh hỗ trợ, nhưng thấy Vưu Lương Hành không ngừng tại nữ sinh người trong khí cao nhất, tại nam sinh bên trong cũng là tính áp đảo cao nhân khí.  
Này chỗ nào là lợi hại, quả thực... Phiền chết người, Khang Thánh Triết lúc này mất đi ăn cơm dục vọng.  
Lương Sở Lâm bên này thì không tưởng có nhiều như vậy, cao sơn ngưỡng chỉ phiếu sổ đặt tại trước mắt, hắn kinh ngạc qua đi mãn tâm mãn nhãn đều là bội phục, vốn là liền thích Vưu Lương Hành, lúc này càng là chỉ lo vô cùng cao hứng tiệt đồ bảo tồn, vui vẻ đủ mới xuống phía dưới phiên.  
"Ngươi dĩ nhiên là thứ hai." Lương Sở Lâm mặt vừa nhíu, tiếp tục thì thầm, "Hai nghìn ba trăm tám mươi hai phiếu, cùng lương lương ca kém cái linh nha, thích, ngươi so lương lương ca kém xa đi..."  
Bỗng nhiên, Lương Sở Lâm nói nhất đốn, đúng lúc ngừng lại câu chuyện, vốn là hắn tính toán hảo hảo cười nhạo Khang Thánh Triết một chút, nhưng mặt biên lăn lộn nhìn đến chính mình xếp hạng thứ tám, phiếu sổ so Khang Thánh Triết còn thiếu ba phần tư, miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng vừa đến năm trăm, nhất thời sắc mặt một khổ, không lại nói .  
Hắn không nói, Khang Thánh Triết vốn là cũng không tại nghe, thu thập bàn ăn, thừa dịp bóng đêm liền tung tăng tử chạy.  
Lương Sở Lâm gọi hắn cũng gọi không ngừng, "Ngươi làm chi cái gì đi, ban ủy bên kia còn có việc đâu!  
Khang Thánh Triết xa xa đạo: "Ngươi thay ta làm."  
"Ta thay ngươi làm quỷ! Ngươi chính mình..." Lời nói còn không hạ xuống, người sớm không ảnh , Lương Sở Lâm nói một ngạnh, nửa ngày không thanh thanh, tái kịp phản ứng khi, chỉ có thể dậm chân mắng chửi người."Rác rưởi Khang Thánh Triết! Ngốc cao cái đại hỗn đản! !"

Một ngày không gặp Vưu Lương Hành, Khang Thánh Triết không tại vi tín trong tìm người nói chuyện phiếm, mà là thẳng tắp chạy đi ký túc xá, tính ra một chút lúc này, Vưu Lương Hành hẳn là còn lưu ở trong trường học không đi.  
Theo thang lầu đi nhanh lên lầu, tới cửa nhìn thấy ký túc xá cửa không có khóa, Khang Thánh Triết tâm tùng một hơi. Quả nhiên, lương lương hắn tại.  
Đẩy cửa vào nhà, Khang Thánh Triết vốn là cổ một hơi, trong đầu loạn thất bát tao ý tưởng bay tứ tung, trong đó hơn phân nửa đều là dấm vị, nhưng vào gian phòng trước bàn bàn sau đều không có người, Liêu Túc không tại, Vưu Lương Hành thì nằm ở giường thượng, đã là ngủ say.  
Lúc này đi ngủ đối với làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thời gian cực kỳ quy luật Vưu Lương Hành mà nói quả thực là phá lệ, Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt, một chút đem sở có cảm giác quăng cái tinh quang, sợ Vưu Lương Hành chỗ nào không thoải mái.  
Vươn tay quá đi thăm dò Vưu Lương Hành nhiệt độ cơ thể, lại xác định Vưu Lương Hành trên mặt nhìn không ra thân thể có ngại đau đớn thần sắc, rồi mới miễn cưỡng yên lòng.  
Hoàn hảo thật sự chính là ngủ say.  
"Làm ta sợ nhảy dựng..." Khang Thánh Triết sợ bóng sợ gió một hồi, kinh hách đi qua về sau ngược lại dâng lên bất đắc dĩ, có thể ở cái này khi đoạn một mình một người tại ký túc xá trong đi ngủ, sợ là thật mệt đến nhất định nông nỗi.  
Nghĩ như vậy đến, Khang Thánh Triết đảo là có chút đau lòng, nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành ngủ nhan, không tự giác đem vào cửa trước khó chịu ném sạch sẽ.  
Không có biện pháp, vừa nhìn thấy lương lương khuôn mặt này, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng cong ngứa dường như, đâu còn có công phu sinh cơn giận không đâu, hắn phát huy khởi hai thước thân cao diệu dụng, đứng liền đem cằm trạc tại Vưu Lương Hành ngủ thượng phô, lương lương mặt gần trong gang tấc, Khang Thánh Triết nhịn không được phủng mặt đạo: "Ngươi như thế nào liền như vậy soái đâu..."  
Là , soái, rất soái, dĩ vãng không có nhận thấy được cảm giác nguy cơ, nhưng trải qua hôm nay chuyện này, Khang Thánh Triết trong đầu sớm đã cảnh báo mãnh liệt, ngay tại vừa mới, Lương Sở Lâm nhìn đến chính là Vưu Lương Hành hơn hai vạn cái miến, mà hắn nhìn đến lại là hơn hai vạn cái tình địch.  
Tình địch, không phân biệt nam nữ, còn hơn hai vạn cái!  
Lớn như vậy nguy cơ, khó trách liên tính cách như Khang Thánh Triết giả, trong lúc nhất thời đều như vậy hấp tấp nóng nẩy... . Quả thực muốn vội muốn chết.  
Bên ngoài tình địch nhiều như vậy, nhưng hắn cùng lương lương quan hệ vẫn là trước sau như một, lần trước thăm dò không có được cuối cùng kết quả, Khang Thánh Triết khắc sâu vì mình lúc ấy túng sức lực hối hận đứng lên.  
Sớm biết rằng rõ ràng giang chính diện...  
Nhưng nói trở về, nhìn lương lương đối thái độ của hắn cũng không phải vô tình, thật thay đổi giống nhau nam sinh, ai sẽ đối hắn như thế chiếu cố nhường nhịn, giúp hắn tìm phòng ở, còn cùng hắn ngủ cùng một cái giường, một cái điều phân tích xuống dưới, hắn hẳn là thực có hi vọng.  
Khang Thánh Triết tâm xao động đứng lên, Vưu Lương Hành mặt gần trong gang tấc, hắn vươn tay chạm vào Vưu Lương Hành lông mi, lại tiểu tâm trạc trạc Vưu Lương Hành cánh môi, kia từ trên môi truyền đến độ ấm nhượng hắn có chút mê muội, bốn bề vắng lặng, thiên thời địa lợi, hắn cố lấy dũng khí, đầu bự hướng trước duỗi ra, mãnh liệt hôn lên đi.

Vưu Lương Hành này vừa cảm giác ngủ đến cũng không trầm, nhưng là ngủ đến phi thường mơ hồ, ngủ mơ bên trong, tổng cảm giác có một cỗ từ bên ngoài nhìn trộm cảm dừng ở trên mặt, thực không được tự nhiên.  
Có thể là cùng hàng năm rèn luyện thoát không quan hệ, Vưu Lương Hành thân thể phản ứng so tư duy càng nhanh, đương kia một bóng ma hướng hắn đánh úp lại là lúc, hắn chợt tránh thoát ngủ mơ, một tay thẳng quyền chém ra đi.  
Nắm tay đánh tới cái gì thực cứng đồ vật, Vưu Lương Hành tay một trận hơi hơi đau đớn, đánh người người đều như vậy đau, kia bị đánh người tự nhiên hẳn là càng đau, Vưu Lương Hành tại sương mù trung đỡ đỡ ngạch, thanh tỉnh hai giây sau xuống phía dưới nhìn lại, chỉ thấy hai thước cao Khang Thánh Triết che miệng ngồi xổm trên mặt đất lui thành một đà, hai chỉ bả vai nhẹ nhàng phát run, bộ dáng đáng thương đến cực điểm.  
Vưu Lương Hành nheo mắt, trong lòng yên lặng đạo: chỉ biết là hắn.  
Vốn tính toán không để ý tới, nhưng qua hảo vài giây, Khang Thánh Triết vẫn là ngồi xổm trên mặt đất vẫn không nhúc nhích, Vưu Lương Hành cau mày nói: "Không sai biệt lắm đi ."  
Khang Thánh Triết che miệng, một lúc lâu nói không ra lời, Vưu Lương Hành tâm nhảy dựng, vội vàng từ thượng phô xuống dưới, hỏi: "Ngươi không sao chứ."  
Vừa rồi phản xạ có điều kiện phất tay đánh người khi không biết sâu cạn, đến giờ phút này Vưu Lương Hành lúc này mới hoảng hốt sinh ra một cỗ nghĩ mà sợ đến, có lẽ là nhìn Vưu Lương Hành biểu tình quá mức lo lắng cùng nghiêm túc, còn muốn rầm rì trong chốc lát Khang Thánh Triết nhất thời thu liễm khởi đau đớn vẻ mặt, trả lời: "Ta không sự."  
Ngoài miệng nói không có việc gì, nhưng tay hắn vẫn là vô ý thức che ở miệng trước, Vưu Lương Hành vươn tay đi kéo, Khang Thánh Triết không tình nguyện lộ ra hơi có vẻ sưng đỏ miệng khi, sau đó, quay đầu phun một búng máu nước miếng.  
Này trộn lẫn tơ máu làm không đến giả, Vưu Lương Hành thần kinh vừa kéo, sắc mặt đại biến, Khang Thánh Triết tuy nói nói không lưu loát, nhưng nhìn Vưu Lương Hành vẻ mặt khác thường, tại lo lắng chính mình trước, vẫn là lựa chọn vội vàng đạo: "Lương lương, ta không sự, chính là miệng phá da ."  
Vưu Lương Hành sắc mặt ngưng trọng, nửa tin nửa ngờ, Khang Thánh Triết luôn mãi lắc đầu cam đoan đạo: "Thực không có chuyện."  
Vưu Lương Hành đầu tiên là không tỉnh táo, hiện tại thanh tỉnh lại là buồn bực chính mình loạn ra tay, tuy rằng hắn không là hữu ý, cần phải là thật đem Khang Thánh Triết đả thương , vậy hắn...  
"Thật sự không có việc gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết gắt gao nhắm miệng, lắc đầu.  
Đánh người chính là mình, Vưu Lương Hành không an tâm, "Không được, đi giáo y thất."  
Khang Thánh Triết không có kiên trì, nhưng đi ra hai bước, hắn chợt dừng bước lại, sắc mặt phức tạp.  
Vưu Lương Hành vội la lên: "Làm sao vậy?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Chờ một lát, ta, ta có điểm gì là lạ nhi..."  
Vừa dứt lời, Khang Thánh Triết khom lưng xuống, há mồm, đầu lưỡi đỉnh đầu, liên quan một chút huyết sắc, đem một viên đầy đủ nha phun đến trong lòng bàn tay.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
, đệ 93 chương Một lúc lâu không tiếng động, vài giây lặng im qua đi, Vưu Lương Hành hung hăng xả quá Khang Thánh Triết áo, liên lôi kéo đem Khang Thánh Triết tha xuống lầu, đương trường xoá sạch một viên nha, không phải đi cái giáo y thất liền có thể giải quyết việc nhỏ, Vưu Lương Hành tại cửa nhà gọi xe, thẳng đến phụ cận gần nhất nha khoa bệnh viện.  
Xé rách trung, Khang Thánh Triết giãy dụa đạo: "Lương lương... Ngươi đừng vội."  
Vưu Lương Hành sắc mặt như băng, vài chữ cắn như là phát ngoan, lạnh lùng nói: "Đừng nói chuyện."  
Một đường đi vạn phần hốt hoảng, may mà giờ phút này bầu trời tối đen xuống dưới, trên đường nhìn đến người không nhiều lắm, may là như thế, vẫn là rước lấy một chút nghị luận."Đây không phải là rất học trưởng sao?"  
"... Tình huống nào, đánh nhau ?"  
"Hình như là từ ký túc xá trong đi ra ..."  
Ngoại giới thanh âm toàn bộ mắt điếc tai ngơ, lên xe về sau, Vưu Lương Hành vội gọi lái xe mở bên trong xe đăng, hai tay phủng trụ Khang Thánh Triết mặt, đạo: "Há mồm."  
Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng bàn tay nắm chính mình nha, miệng đại đại mở ra, kỳ thật không tất như thế hắn cũng biết chính mình rụng chính là đâu một viên, lương lương nắm tay lại đây thời điểm Khang Thánh Triết miễn cưỡng trắc trốn một chút, nhiều mệt lần này đắc ý tránh đi phía trước tứ khối răng cửa, không phải hiện tại liền không ngừng là có ngại bộ mặt ...  
Nói chuyện tám phần đều phải lọt gió!  
"Không là răng cửa cũng không phải răng hàm, trắc bên cạnh một viên, việc nhỏ."  
"... Lương lương?"  
Vưu Lương Hành cũng không lên tiếng trả lời, thiên hắc xe taxi trong, không biết là bóng ma quá nồng, vẫn là bóng đêm rất thâm, ánh mắt của hắn nghiêm túc đến cùng bình thường tựa như hai người, ở giữa Khang Thánh Triết cùng hắn đối thoại đều bị xem nhẹ, thẳng đến vào nha khoa bệnh viện, thầy thuốc đề nghị có thể trám răng, Vưu Lương Hành mới tại cùng thầy thuốc vấn đáp trung miễn cưỡng nói nói mấy câu.  
Ban đêm khám gấp, Khang Thánh Triết miệng khái phá da, vừa nói chuyện biên hộc máu thực có kinh sợ hiệu quả, thầy thuốc bật đèn xanh cho hắn suốt đêm trám răng, nhìn hoàn tình huống liên tiếp cảm thán hảo vài câu.  
"Bị đánh thành như vậy đã trúng hảo nhất đốn đánh đi, nhìn ngươi vẫn là học sinh, đương học sinh phải biết yêu quý thân thể của chính mình a, đánh nhau rụng nha nhiều đau, ngươi xem rồi đi, này nha bổ thượng về sau quá mấy ngày càng đau, bất quá không biện pháp khác, chỉ có thể chịu đựng."  
Dứt lời tại Khang Thánh Triết trong lỗ tai tác dụng cực kỳ bé nhỏ, hắn trời sinh cảm thấy đau khổ trì độn, hoàn toàn không đang sợ, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành thì không phải, lời này nghe xong, sắc mặt biến đến còn hơn hồi nãy nữa muốn đáng sợ.  
Chậm trễ chỉnh chỉnh một đêm, Khang Thánh Triết mới đi xuất đầy đủ chữa bệnh trình tự, bởi vì thầy thuốc đề nghị gọi hắn dự phòng đau răng tận lực thiếu nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết không thể không lần nữa lo liệu khởi điện thoại di động của mình lời ghi chép, giống lần đầu tiên cùng Vưu Lương Hành gặp mặt khi nhất dạng, nói ra suy nghĩ của mình khi liền tùy thời vươn tay cơ đánh một câu.  
Không thể nói chuyện cùng không muốn nói chuyện người cùng một chỗ, không khí an tĩnh không thể tưởng tượng nổi, cả đêm trầm mặc, Khang Thánh Triết từ ngay từ đầu thấp thỏm dần dần chuyển biến vi trong lòng run sợ, hắn giật nhẹ Vưu Lương Hành tay áo, đưa lên di động.  
— chúng ta đi chỗ nào.  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, rốt cục mở miệng: "Đi nhà trọ, ngươi ngày mai đừng đi quân huấn, tại gia nghỉ ngơi."  
Không cần quân huấn tự nhiên là hảo không thể tái hảo, nhưng đau răng có thể thỉnh hạ quân huấn giả sao? Như là biết Khang Thánh Triết đang suy nghĩ gì, Vưu Lương Hành đơn giản mà lãnh đạm đạo: "Ta cho ngươi thỉnh."  
Giáo học sinh hội tóc dài nói, hiệu quả giải quyết dứt khoát, Khang Thánh Triết vội vàng ngoan ngoãn gật đầu, nhưng mà vô luận Khang Thánh Triết thái độ như thế nào, Vưu Lương Hành đều sắc mặt đều không có một chút cải thiện.  
Khang Thánh Triết trầm mặc một khắc, không tái cợt nhả ra vẻ thoải mái, hắn lãnh tĩnh đánh chữ: — lương lương, ngươi có phải hay không sinh khí?  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta không có."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhất đốn, lắc đầu: — không, ngươi chính là sinh khí.  
Chỉnh chỉnh cả đêm trầm mặc, Khang Thánh Triết lại thấy thế nào không xuất Vưu Lương Hành cảm xúc, nháo xuất như vậy một hồi trò khôi hài, không là một câu ai nhận sai có thể hiên quá không nói chuyện, tuy rằng Vưu Lương Hành vô tâm đả thương người, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết quả thật bị thương, Khang Thánh Triết suy bụng ta ra bụng người ngẫm lại chỉ biết, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng tất nhiên so trên mặt nhìn qua càng thêm khó chịu.  
— là ta không hảo, lương lương, xin lỗi.  
Vưu Lương Hành không duyên cớ nhìn chăm chú lời này hảo vài giây, trên mặt không chút biểu tình, một lúc lâu, hắn kiên trì một cả đêm lạnh lùng chợt bị đánh phá, giọng mũi lăn một vòng, áp lực lo lắng cùng lửa giận đạo: "Ngươi biết cái gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết tự nhiên sẽ không hiểu hắn, hắn có thể phỏng đoán xuất Vưu Lương Hành tự trách, lại cảm thụ không đến này một cả đêm Vưu Lương Hành dày vò cảm xúc.  
Hối hận, kinh ngạc, tự trách, lo lắng, này hết thảy đều vứt đi không nói chuyện, Vưu Lương Hành tối tiên minh tối bén nhọn cảm thụ là...  
Hắn sợ hãi.  
Hắn bị Khang Thánh Triết bị thương dọa đến, kinh hồn chưa định, lên xuống lầu hỗ trợ làm thủ tục khi, Vưu Lương Hành tay đều là chiến . Một đôi đánh quyền đánh mười năm đều không có run rẩy quá tay, thế nhưng ngoài ý muốn đả thương Khang Thánh Triết thời điểm run rẩy đứng lên...  
Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết không giống, Khang Thánh Triết người này trên mặt vui cười không đứng đắn, nhưng miệng đầy là huyết bị thương phun ra một viên nha khi như trước lãnh tĩnh kiềm chế, mà hắn lại một tấc vuông đại loạn, suốt cả một buổi tối, không có một khắc là lãnh tĩnh .  
Vưu Lương Hành thất thố .  
Chưa bao giờ có, thậm chí tưởng tượng không đến thất thố.  
Vưu Lương Hành nghiêng đầu, trên mặt vẻ mặt nhượng Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên cứng đờ, Khang Thánh Triết tái không tinh lực cầm di động đánh chữ, hắn kéo chặt Vưu Lương Hành hai tay, chịu đựng miệng đau đớn đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi hãy nghe ta nói, đây là ngoài ý muốn, ai cũng không phải có tâm , đều tại ta, là ta nhất định phải cùng ngươi nói giỡn, ngươi đừng nóng giận, đừng nóng giận hảo sao? Lương lương?"  
Khang Thánh Triết một câu nói kia thụ đau răng đến ảnh hưởng khảm nhấp nhô khả, tay hắn bởi vì cảm xúc hấp tấp nóng nẩy mà không phân nặng nhẹ, lực đạo khấu tại Vưu Lương Hành trên tay ép tới nhân sinh đau.  
Vưu Lương Hành tĩnh hảo vài giây, lại nghĩ không rõ ràng vì cái gì Khang Thánh Triết cùng với hắn giải thích, hắn cau mày nói: "Ta không sinh khí..." Lời nói ra , lại nói, "Đau răng liền đừng nói chuyện."  
Khang Thánh Triết đâu lo lắng nhiều như vậy, thấy Vưu Lương Hành thái độ có dịu đi, đầu óc chuyển bay nhanh. Không là sinh khí, không là sinh khí... Nếu không là sinh khí, lương lương phản ứng lại là vì cái gì. Sơ qua, Khang Thánh Triết bán nói giỡn chậm rãi đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi có phải hay không đau lòng ta ."  
Vưu Lương Hành không tiếng động, Khang Thánh Triết trên đầu lập tức tràn ra mồ hôi lạnh, hắn đang chuẩn bị cười ha hả đem câu chuyện đánh đi qua, Vưu Lương Hành lại chợt mở miệng nói: "Ân."  
Khang Thánh Triết cứng đờ, "Thập, cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi nói đúng, ta đau lòng ."  
Một người nam nhân, đối mặt chính mình tâm ý không có gì khó, rất lương giá thị trường tự dịu đi xuống dưới, biểu tình là bình thường lãnh đạm lại khốc khốc bộ dáng, nhưng hắn thật vất vả khôi phục thái độ bình thường, Khang Thánh Triết lại lại bắt đầu chân tay luống cuống.  
"Ta, ta có nghe lầm hay không, lương lương! Ta có phải hay không động kinh ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không tâm tình phun tào Khang Thánh Triết hàng năm đều tại động kinh, chỗ ở cái này thời khắc, hắn chỉ thản nhiên nhắc nhở đạo: "Nói gọi ngươi đừng nói chuyện, có chuyện gì đánh chữ."  
Khang Thánh Triết rất nhanh cầm lấy di động, cao hứng phấn chấn đánh nửa ngày, cuối cùng chỉ đánh ra một câu."Hắc hắc hắc, hắc hắc hắc."  
Vưu Lương Hành lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm, thình lình bị này cảm giác quen thuộc đùa cong khóe môi.  
Vưu Lương Hành mỉm cười, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng liền đi theo mềm nhũn, cảm xúc ấm lại, duy trì liên tục tại miệng đau răng cũng tựa hồ đi theo lui tán không ít, hắn tiếp tục cúi đầu đánh chữ thừa nhận sai lầm đạo: — đều tại ta nhịn không được trộm thân ngươi, ta về sau...  
Tự còn không có đánh xong, Vưu Lương Hành lên tiếng nói: "Trộm thân ta?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết rất nhanh đem trộm thân hai chữ xóa sạch, đổi thành 'Đùa giỡn', Vưu Lương Hành nheo mắt, đạo: "Ta đã nhìn thấy."  
Khang Thánh Triết bả vai một tủng, thật cẩn thận, biết vâng lời, Vưu Lương Hành hô hấp một ngạnh, tính toán không tái cùng hắn so đo, cố tình Khang Thánh Triết đến tiện nghi còn khoe mã, thượng vội vàng hỏi: — ta đây về sau trộm thân ngươi khi, ngươi có thể hay không hạ thủ nhẹ một chút nhi.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Không thể!  
Hoãn hoãn, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi liền cần phải trộm thân sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt, theo chậm rãi phản ứng, một cỗ mừng như điên dũng thượng trong lòng."Ta có thể trực tiếp thân sao! !"  
Thanh âm kích động bén nhọn, trực tiếp thốt ra, Vưu Lương Hành còn không kịp cảnh cáo hắn biệt lại mở miệng, Khang Thánh Triết mãnh liệt phủng trụ mặt của hắn, ánh mắt tranh lượng.  
Như vậy lóe sáng ánh mắt nhìn hắn, tại chờ mong cái gì không cần nói cũng biết, Vưu Lương Hành tĩnh tĩnh, thấp giọng nói: "... Có thể a."  
Thanh âm thật nhỏ, không giống như là Vưu Lương Hành phong cách, đảo như là một cái tiểu muỗi dường như, Khang Thánh Triết huyết khí dâng lên, sắc mặt hồng nhuận, không kìm lòng nổi nuốt nước miếng.  
Có, có chút khẩn trương.  
Một giây hai giây, Khang Thánh Triết vô cùng chân thành đánh giá Vưu Lương Hành, tại loại này ánh mắt dưới, Vưu Lương Hành tim đập như sấm. Hắn nhìn bình tĩnh, nhưng tâm lý một chút không giống ở mặt ngoài như vậy thong dong, đã cấp Khang Thánh Triết hạ thông quan công văn, Khang Thánh Triết lại chậm chạp không động, dài lâu chờ đợi cảm giác so trực tiếp thân đi lên còn dày vò.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi thân vẫn là không thân."  
Khang Thánh Triết vội vàng nói: "Thân thân thân — "  
Vưu Lương Hành lầu bầu một tiếng, nắm tay tại hạ mặt không tiếng động nắm chặt, giống là vì đồng thời hai người thêm can đảm, hắn phối hợp nhắm mắt lại, Khang Thánh Triết cố lấy dũng khí cúi người gần sát, tại khoảng cách Vưu Lương Hành cánh môi chỉ có một ly mễ khi, hắn chợt rầm rì một tiếng, kêu rên đạo: "Không nên không nên, ta không dám."  
Vưu Lương Hành không tiếng động mở mắt ra, nhìn Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt tuy rằng cũng không trắng ra, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết vẫn là phân minh tại kia cái trong ánh mắt thấy được 'Ngươi có phải hay không không được' nghi vấn.  
Khang Thánh Triết tội nghiệp, đánh chữ: — lương lương, ngươi thật sự sẽ không đánh ta sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Sẽ không."  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ngươi phát thệ?  
Vưu Lương Hành căm giận cắn răng: "Ngươi biệt thân !"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "! ! !" Đừng nha! ! Ta muốn thân! !  
Vưu Lương Hành cũng không quay đầu lại phủi tay bước đi, Khang Thánh Triết vội không ngừng đuổi kịp, hai tay của hắn tạo thành chữ thập, một bộ nhu thuận khẩn cầu thần thái. — lại cho ta một lần cơ hội, lương lương! Lại cho ta một lần cơ hội ~ lương lương ~ Vưu Lương Hành sắc mặt lãnh khốc, mãnh liệt đá Khang Thánh Triết một cước, Khang Thánh Triết cười hì hì né tránh, lại thấu đi lên, hai người bóng dáng tại đèn đường hạ càng ngày càng xa.  
Rất xa về sau, hơi người lùn nam sinh giựt mạnh bên cạnh cao đại thân ảnh áo, hai người bóng dáng trùng hợp một khắc, sau đó tách ra.  
Không lâu, cái kia tử cao hơn đầu nam sinh chẳng biết tại sao, ngọn núi sụp đổ giống nhau ngã đầu chìm vào đường cái bên cạnh cây thấp đôi trong.

Bóng đêm thâm trầm, có người vui vẻ, có người khó chịu, vội vội vàng vàng chấm dứt rửa mặt thật vất vả bò lên giường Lương Sở Lâm xoát bằng hữu vòng, thình lình oán giận một tiếng.  
"Khang Thánh Triết cái này đại hỗn đản."  
Lấy Khang Thánh Triết hồng phúc, Lương Sở Lâm quân huấn chấm dứt còn muốn tiến đến ban ủy ký biểu, một người làm hai người phân, không duyên cớ chậm trễ hảo một đoạn thời gian, càng nghĩ càng buồn bực.  
Trong lòng chính mắng Khang Thánh Triết, bằng hữu vòng trong xoát tân xuất Khang Thánh Triết hình cái đầu, Lương Sở Lâm sửng sốt, hơn nửa đêm , này đại hỗn đản thế nhưng không ngủ, còn phát rồi một cái bằng hữu vòng.  
, đệ 94 chương Khang Thánh Triết bản nhân thân cao thể trường, nhưng phát bằng hữu vòng thập phần tinh giản, nhất trương ảnh chụp, mang vào một câu đơn giản văn án, viết ba chữ: chiến lợi phẩm.  
Xứng văn mạc danh kỳ diệu, nhìn kỹ kia trương ảnh chụp thì càng thêm không thể tưởng tượng, Lương Sở Lâm đánh giá nửa ngày, mơ hồ phân biệt xuất đó là một viên nha, người nha.  
Lương Sở Lâm sửng sốt, lúc này thầm nghĩ: này cái gì đại đầu quỷ, nhíu mày suy tư một trận, như trước nghĩ không ra lời này là có ý gì, nha là chiến lợi phẩm, chẳng lẽ là đánh nhau ?  
Nhưng ngàn vạn biệt.  
Lương Sở Lâm tâm cả kinh, tuy rằng cùng Khang Thánh Triết giao tình không sâu, lại chân tâm không hy vọng người này gặp phải chuyện gì, hiện tại mới vừa khai giảng, nháo xảy ra chuyện gì đều không hảo. Xuất phát từ lo lắng, Lương Sở Lâm khấu vang Khang Thánh Triết vi tín, liên quan bằng hữu vòng tiệt đồ, rất nhanh hỏi: — chuyện gì thế.  
Khang Thánh Triết mới vừa phát rồi bằng hữu vòng, hiển nhiên còn chưa ngủ, giây trả lời: —?  
Thời gian này còn có lòng thanh thản đặt câu hỏi hào, Lương Sở Lâm không tự giác nhảy ra một cái xem thường, — nha! ! Ngươi cùng người đánh nhau nha! ?  
Khang Thánh Triết: — không có đánh giá.  
Lương Sở Lâm vẻ mặt mờ mịt: — không đánh nhau kia nha đâu tới?  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ta nha.  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..." ? ? ? Ngươi ? Ngươi nha?  
Ngươi hơn hai mươi tuổi tuổi bỗng nhiên vô cớ rớt khối nha! ?  
Lương Sở Lâm: — rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì, không có đánh giá ngươi như thế nào sẽ rụng nha, ngươi có phải hay không xảy ra tai nạn xe ?  
Khang Thánh Triết: ...  
Khang Thánh Triết: không xuất, đi ngủ.  
Lương Sở Lâm hỏi nghiêm nghiêm túc túc, nghi vấn tuyệt không làm bộ, hắn vội vàng đem người hảm trụ: — chờ một lát! Ngươi nói rõ ràng!  
Khang Thánh Triết đại khái là lười tiếp tục nhiều lời, rất nhanh hồi phục đạo: — đơn thuần bị đánh.  
... Đơn thuần bị đánh còn mỹ tư tư phát bằng hữu vòng khoe khoang chính mình rớt khối nha? ? ? Còn có loại này thần kỳ thao tác?  
Khang Thánh Triết lại hảo tâm tiến hành một lần đơn giản thuyết minh. — lương lương đánh, ta huyết kiếm.  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Ngươi này sóng là huyết kiếm , nhưng ta đây sóng hoàn toàn xem không hiểu a!  
Nên nói nói cho hết lời, Khang Thánh Triết bên kia lui lại vô cùng tiêu sái, lưu lại Lương Sở Lâm bên này không hiểu ra sao, một bụng nói muốn hỏi lại không chỗ có thể hỏi.  
Này đều cái gì cùng cái gì. Lương lương ca đối người tốt như vậy, Khang Thánh Triết là làm cái gì mới có thể bị lương lương ca liên nha đều xoá sạch? Nên không phải là bá vương mạnh hơn...  
Không không không! Khang Thánh Triết hẳn không phải là như vậy ti bỉ không biết xấu hổ người... Phải tin tưởng nhân tính a Lương Sở Lâm!  
Lương Sở Lâm càng nghĩ càng sợ hãi, chính não bổ không ngừng, vi tín thượng vang lên Khang Thánh Triết tin tức, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: — đối , quên cùng ngươi nói.  
Lương Sở Lâm trong lòng ấm áp, phản xạ có điều kiện cho rằng Khang Thánh Triết là hảo tâm đến cùng hắn giải đáp nghi hoặc để tránh hắn giống như bây giờ suy nghĩ hỗn loạn đêm không ngủ được, nhưng mà tiếp theo giây, Khang Thánh Triết du du đạo: — ta đau răng xin phép không quân huấn, trong ban có việc nói ngươi thay ta làm, nhớ rõ làm tốt điểm, dù sao ta người này tương đối ưu tú.  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Đại ca ngươi đi tử hảo hay không.  
Đêm khuya khí đến nổ mạnh, Lương Sở Lâm khó chịu lăn qua lộn lại ngủ không được, sơ qua, hắn tự trên giường ngồi xuống, suy nghĩ tuôn ra, mở ra văn đương.  
Làm văn học viện một viên, sinh khí thời điểm nên làm như thế nào? Đương nhiên là thao khởi cán bút, viết văn vẻ! Mắng tử hắn!  
Lương Sở Lâm ngưng thần nghĩ lại trong chốc lát, trong lòng thập phần lo lắng Vưu Lương Hành, hắn mười ngón như phi, rất nhanh đánh hạ hai hàng tự làm bị tuyển đề mục.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchính là hỗn đản thế nhưng vọng tưởng nhúng chàm ta thần tượng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontbái nhất bái cái kia đối vườn trường nam thần tâm hoài bất quỹ cao cái cẩu thặng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đánh xong về sau vẫn là không tính vừa lòng, nhưng tóm lại xác định trung tâm chủ đề, Lương Sở Lâm nguyên bản tưởng một đoạn đoạn bái xuất Khang Thánh Triết làm người ta giận sôi hành vi, nhưng viết viết không bị khống chế, không bao lâu liền làm nhân thiết đi ra.  
Khang Thánh Triết, ngốc cao cái, phôi tâm nhãn, một ngày thiên chỉ biết khi dễ người, một cái hai thước cao cao lớn thô kệch hán tử, ỷ vào chính mình hoa dung nguyệt mạo, một lòng tưởng chiếm lương lương ca tiện nghi.  
Lương Sở Lâm hảo tâm cho hắn bảo lưu cuối cùng một chút mặt mũi, đem nhân vật danh hiệu định vì lười biếng, mà lương lương ca ưu điểm thật sự rất nhiều nhiều đếm không xuể, Lương Sở Lâm do dự đã lâu, cuối cùng đặt tên trở thành khốc khốc soái.  
Lười biếng cùng khốc khốc soái hai người vật sinh ra, Lương Sở Lâm tư như chảy ra, lúc này bán biên tạo bán tả thực đem Khang Thánh Triết thối không biết xấu hổ nhớ thương lương lương ca sự tình ký lục xuống dưới, vừa động bút chính là một đêm, nguyên bản dự tính mắng chửi người văn vẻ thậm chí có chút một nửa là đoạn tử một nửa là tiểu thuyết bộ dáng.  
Viết xong sau thống nhất tróc một lần chữ sai, Lương Sở Lâm quyết định đem văn vẻ nặc danh phát tại nổi danh tiểu thuyết diễn đàn.  
Phát ra trước thời khắc tối hậu, Lương Sở Lâm hít sâu, tinh thần chiếm được, đem trước nghĩ đến tên toàn bộ phủ quyết, ván đã đóng thuyền vi: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthần tượng trinh tiết từ ta đến bảo hộ, hắn có thể công lược thành công tiểu gia trực tiếp ăn tường! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Mãnh liệt đè xuống gửi đi kiện, Lương Sở Lâm cảm giác một trận vui sướng, tới gần hừng đông, hắn để điện thoại di động xuống đi vào giấc ngủ, tâm tình phá lệ an ổn.  
Nhưng mà Lương Sở Lâm không chút nào có nghĩ đến, này đêm khuya bất mãn phát tiết cảm xúc văn vẻ lại ngoài ý muốn thành hắn bởi vì nhân thiết thanh kỳ cuối cùng vinh đăng tương lai đam mỹ văn đàn đại thần chi nhất bước đầu tiên...  
Đối với một cái nhu thuận đáng yêu tiểu thẳng nam mà nói, thật TM tạo hóa lộng người.

Kiều quân huấn, Khang Thánh Triết sinh hoạt quả thực thích oai oai, mượn cơ hội lăn tiến Vưu Lương Hành gia sau, hắn liền lại không đi, há mồm ăn Vưu Lương Hành nấu cháo, câm miệng ngủ Vưu Lương Hành giường lớn, vừa mở mắt lại nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành mặt, thật sự là mỹ giọng mũi lượn lờ, nằm mơ đều phải hì hì hì hì cười ra tiếng đến.  
Một đêm ngủ đến thập phần an ổn, tuy rằng trước bán đoạn Vưu Lương Hành bởi vì một ít nguyên nhân không chuyển lại đây nhìn hắn, nhưng sau nửa đêm ngủ đến thục , vẫn là bất tri bất giác biến thành mặt đối mặt.  
Khang Thánh Triết ngóng nhìn hồi lâu, chỉ cảm thấy này khối nha rụng rất giá trị, nếu sớm biết rằng có loại này tiệp kính, hắn lựa chọn chính mình đem nha xao rụng.  
Nắng sớm rơi rụng, sáng ngời chói mắt, một ngày mới buông xuống, cái này trong phòng chỉ có tái bình thường bất quá hằng ngày, nhưng đối với Khang Thánh Triết loại này lười nhác tính cách người mà nói, loại này hằng ngày liền là suốt đời theo đuổi tốt nhất hoàn mỹ nhất giấc mộng, thân ở trong đó, chỉ có vui vẻ cùng sảng khoái.  
Dẫn đầu tỉnh lại, Khang Thánh Triết tại chăn trong trộm vươn tay đi sờ Vưu Lương Hành tay, ánh mắt tại Vưu Lương Hành trên mặt từ từ tiếp theo đảo qua quá, cuối cùng dừng hình ảnh tại kia người khinh bạc cánh môi thượng.  
Ngày hôm qua hơi tung lướt qua xúc cảm như là thật sâu khắc ở Khang Thánh Triết trong đầu, chỉ cần muốn nhìn, tùy thời tuần hoàn truyền phát tin.  
Lương lương môi, lương lương hôn...  
Khang Thánh Triết nháy mắt mấy cái, đắm chìm trong đó, hồi vị vô cùng, dùng một câu trên mạng nói đến giảng, đương thật coi như chỉ tiếp cái hôn, cảm giác giống như đã cùng đối phương quá hoàn cả đời.  
Thăm dò nhéo nhéo Vưu Lương Hành lòng bàn tay, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có phản ứng, Khang Thánh Triết tâm tư lóe ra, tưởng tại kia đôi môi thượng lại hôn một chút, nín thở tức thấu đi qua, tham tâm dương khó nhịn, nhưng chính là không dám hạ miệng.  
... Rụng nha Khang Thánh Triết quả thật không đau lòng, nhưng trám răng là thật thực phiền toái nha!  
Có thể nhìn không có thể ăn, bất đắc dĩ từ bỏ, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng khó chịu, thân thể không tự giác bắt đầu lăn lộn, động tác chi gian, chợt cảm giác nơi nào đó không đối, cúi đầu vọng đi xuống, không từ chậc lưỡi.  
Làm nam nhân sao lại như vậy phiền đâu.  
Thần gian phản ứng tới đúng giờ đúng phút, Khang Thánh Triết vô pháp xem nhẹ, đang định xuống giường đi buồng vệ sinh giải quyết miễn cho bị lương lương nhìn thấy, Khang Thánh Triết đột nhiên trong đầu chợt lóe, nhớ tới một vấn đề.  
Trước đó, hắn đã từng cùng Vưu Lương Hành cùng giường cộng chẩm quá mấy lần, cái kia thời điểm, hắn là như thế nào né tránh .  
Suy nghĩ xâm nhập, Khang Thánh Triết nghẹn lời thất ngữ, cẩn thận hồi tưởng, Vưu Lương Hành sinh vật chung tiêu chuẩn không thể tưởng tượng nổi, mỗi lần đều là Vưu Lương Hành trước khởi, sợ là khẳng định sớm gặp được quá nhiều lần .  
Trốn một chút căn bản không ý nghĩa đi.  
Còn không bằng mặt đối mặt đánh lên càng thêm thú vị, vừa nghĩ tới Vưu Lương Hành không cẩn thận nhìn thấy sau đó lại yên lặng dời đi tầm mắt vẻ mặt, Khang Thánh Triết khó hiểu cảm thấy thập phần hưng trí bột bột.  
Nhưng nói còn nói trở về, lương lương cũng là nam nhân, hẳn là cũng sẽ...  
Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt nhất đốn, lúc này nghĩ đến một cái thực nghiêm túc vấn đề, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn qua như vậy chính đứng đắn thanh tâm quả dục, hắn thực hoài nghi, người như vậy thật sự sẽ có thần gian phản ứng sao?  
Tầm mắt chuyển qua trắc nằm nhìn không thấy mấu chốt bộ vị Vưu Lương Hành trên người, Khang Thánh Triết nuốt nước miếng, do dự luôn mãi, rốt cục rón ra rón rén xốc lên chăn, một đôi bàn tay to hướng về Vưu Lương Hành đùi duỗi đi.

Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy cái này hình ảnh rất có giống như đã từng quen biết cảm giác, chẳng qua lần trước hắn ngủ đến mơ mơ màng màng, mà lúc này đây là chính đứng đắn giả bộ ngủ.  
Hắn kỳ thật đã sớm tỉnh, sinh vật chung gọi người, hắn sao có thể bất tỉnh, nhưng cố tình mở to mắt khi Khang Thánh Triết cũng đi theo chuyển tỉnh, hắn hoảng sợ, lại phản xạ có điều kiện nhắm mắt lại.  
Đêm qua chủ động hôn môi còn tại trong đầu xoay quanh không đi, Vưu Lương Hành không biết nên dùng cái dạng gì biểu tình đối mặt Khang Thánh Triết, do dự công phu, trên người chăn bị xốc lên, Vưu Lương Hành đùi bị Khang Thánh Triết chế trụ, sau đó...  
Liền như vậy hướng hai bên rớt ra.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." ! ! !  
Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, Vưu Lương Hành mãnh liệt hợp khẩn hai chân ngồi xuống, rốt cuộc cố không hơn giả bộ ngủ, một tay che lấy trọng điểm bộ vị, bật thốt lên hô: "Khang Thánh Triết! !"  
Khang Thánh Triết động tác như thế đáng khinh, nhưng khuôn mặt lại thập phần bằng phẳng, Vưu Lương Hành cả kinh nói: "Ngươi làm gì!"  
Ngữ khí cơ hồ là chất vấn, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết hoàn toàn không đang sợ, hắn lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra đánh chữ đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi không cần hiểu lầm, ta chỉ là muốn..."  
"Tưởng cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: — muốn nhìn ngươi một chút JJ.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành hướng thiên phát thề, hắn lớn như vậy chưa từng có gặp qua thậm chí có người có thể vẻ mặt tự hào nói ra như thế vô liêm sỉ nói, hắn khí đến sửng sốt, cố tình Khang Thánh Triết còn vụt sáng vụt sáng nháy mắt. — liền nhìn liếc mắt một cái, tuyệt đối không nói cho người khác biết.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Lăn!"  
Nói chuyện đồng thời, Vưu Lương Hành huy khởi nắm tay, Khang Thánh Triết không lùi mà tiến tới, thượng vội vàng đem mình rớt nha kia mặt đưa lên đi, đánh chữ: — đến, hướng ở đây đánh.  
Vưu Lương Hành ước chừng dừng hai giây, chân dài một đạp đem Khang Thánh Triết từ trên giường đạp đi xuống.  
Nghiêng ngả lảo đảo rời đi giường, Khang Thánh Triết đi phòng tắm ngâm mình, tại trù phòng leng keng đông đông động tĩnh tỏ rõ đang tại nấu cơm toàn năng soái so giờ phút này tâm tình không thêm, Khang Thánh Triết rất có hưng trí nghe xong hơn mười phút, đến cửa phòng tắm xao vang môn.  
Vô luận tâm tình như thế nào khó chịu, chỉ cần gọi Vưu Lương Hành, Vưu Lương Hành vẫn là sẽ đến.  
Quả nhiên, tiếng bước chân càng ngày càng gần, không bao lâu, Vưu Lương Hành ở ngoài cửa lạnh lùng nói: "Làm sao vậy?"  
Ngữ khí không nói quá tốt, nhưng nghe đi lên đã hết giận không ít, cách ván cửa, Khang Thánh Triết mở miệng nói: "A, ta quên lấy quần áo."  
Vưu Lương Hành cười nhạo một tiếng, "Nói bậy."  
Khang Thánh Triết vốn là tìm lý do gọi Vưu Lương Hành lại đây, lúc này nhìn lại mới nhìn thấy đưa vật giá thượng bãi chỉnh chỉnh tề tề quần áo, bị đương trường trạc phá, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không ngượng ngùng, hắn cầm lấy quần áo mở ra một cái khe cửa ném ra bên ngoài, lần nữa lo liệu khởi điện thoại di động của mình đưa lên đi: — hiện tại không có.  
Vưu Lương Hành khí ấn đường nhảy dựng, quay đầu bước đi, Khang Thánh Triết vội vàng hô lên thanh, "Ai! Ngươi biệt! Ta sai ta sai ta sai."  
Sinh khí về sinh khí, Vưu Lương Hành thật không có thể mặc kệ Khang Thánh Triết nói rất nói nhiều tác động miệng vết thương, bất đắc dĩ quay đầu lại, Khang Thánh Triết lại nhu thuận mặt giơ lên di động. — ngươi đem quần áo cho ta đưa vào đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chằm chằm mà thượng vừa mới bị Khang Thánh Triết tự tay ném đi ra hiện tại vẫn như cũ vươn tay là có thể bắt được quần áo, "Chính mình lấy."  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ta với không tới.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ngươi đương ta hạt?"  
Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt nháy mắt, đảo mắt tại khe cửa trước biến mất, sau đó bồn tắm lớn trong vang lên bùm một tiếng... . Người này lần nữa khiêu hồi bồn tắm lớn đi.  
Quả thực bệnh thần kinh.  
Vưu Lương Hành đỡ trán, nhặt lên quần áo đi theo vào phòng tắm, Khang Thánh Triết nghiêm trang chững chạc ngồi ở bồn tắm lớn trong, phập phềnh bọt biển che lấy mặt nước, lộ ra nửa người trên cơ bắp khẩn thực, so mới gặp mặt khi tuyến điều xinh đẹp rất nhiều.  
Vưu Lương Hành không khỏi phân thần một khắc, thầm nghĩ rèn luyện quả nhiên là có tác dụng."Quần áo phóng nơi này, tái theo ta nháo khiến cho ngươi tử, nghe thấy được sao."  
Khang Thánh Triết giơ lên cao di động. — không cần như vậy hung, ta sợ hãi.  
Ngươi muốn là sợ ta căn bản là sẽ không tiến vào, Vưu Lương Hành trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, xoay người bước đi, dự kiến bên trong, thủ đoạn quả nhiên bị Khang Thánh Triết chế trụ.  
Chỉ biết tất nhiên phải có này một xuất, Vưu Lương Hành hừ lạnh đạo: "Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết không tái vòng vo, — hống hống ngươi.  
"Liền như vậy hống ta?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: — đương nhiên không là. Liếc Vưu Lương Hành liếc mắt một cái, Khang Thánh Triết sắc mặt bỗng nhiên có chút thẹn thùng, hắn cúi đầu đánh hơn nửa ngày tự, mới cho Vưu Lương Hành nhìn: — vừa rồi nhìn ngươi JJ ngươi không là sinh khí sao, làm bồi thường, ta đem ta cho ngươi xem nha.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Lời này lực đánh vào thật sự quá lớn, Vưu Lương Hành lại nhất thời phản ứng không xuất là có ý gì, mắt thấy Khang Thánh Triết chuẩn bị lần đầu đánh trống sẽ nâng cao sỹ khí từ bồn tắm lớn trong đứng lên, hắn cấp mang thủ mang cước loạn đem Khang Thánh Triết cấp ấn trở về.  
"Khang Thánh Triết!"  
Khang Thánh Triết thành khẩn mặt: — ngươi không nghĩ nhìn sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành vừa tức vừa vội, "Vô nghĩa!"  
Khang Thánh Triết thần tình không tin, — không, ngươi rõ ràng muốn nhìn.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ta không nghĩ nhìn!"  
Khang Thánh Triết táp táp lưỡi, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành thần sắc kiên quyết, rất nhanh thay đổi một loại giọng điệu, hướng dẫn từng bước. — lương lương, ngươi liền không hiếu kỳ?  
Vưu Lương Hành cau mày nói: "Tò mò cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: — hai ta mễ rất cao, ngươi không hiếu kỳ ta trường như vậy cao, nơi đó có bao nhiêu sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành hận không thể đương trường thất thông."Không hiếu kỳ, mau buông tay!"  
Khang Thánh Triết cằn nhằn cằn nhằn lắc đầu, — lương lương, nói không đúng lòng.  
Chỗ nào có cái gì nói không đúng lòng, tái ở trong này đãi Vưu Lương Hành sợ chính mình nhịn không được đem Khang Thánh Triết bóp chết!  
Vưu Lương Hành mãnh liệt đẩy ra bị Khang Thánh Triết nắm chặt thủ đoạn, nhưng không nghĩ này ngốc cao cái nắm như thế dùng sức, Vưu Lương Hành về phía sau lôi kéo trung, Khang Thánh Triết lại nhất thời không ngại bị hắn từ bồn tắm lớn trong kéo đứng lên.  
Bọt nước vẩy ra, Khang Thánh Triết màu da bạch làm người ta hoa mắt.  
Vưu Lương Hành rõ ràng thật sự không nghĩ nhìn, cũng không biết rằng một khắc kia rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì, ma xui quỷ khiến, hắn thế nhưng tầm mắt một chuyển, đương thật hướng Khang Thánh Triết mấu chốt bộ vị ngắm đi qua.  
, đệ 95 chương Đó là một khối cùng chính mình cũng không giống nhau thân thể, so với hắn rất cao, càng tráng, hai chân lâu, liên xương hông vị trí đều tựa hồ so với hắn cao một ít, tuy rằng rèn luyện cùng cơ bắp đều hơn chính mình, nhưng tuyến điều cũng rất lưu loát, có một loại độc đáo tự nhiên lại thuận mắt phối hợp cảm. Nhưng mà Vưu Lương Hành tại này đó phía trên đều không có đưa lên lực chú ý, ánh mắt của hắn thẳng trạc trọng điểm, thật sâu hướng Khang Thánh Triết hai chân chi gian vọng đi qua.  
Khang Thánh Triết thắt lưng bụng dưới nổi một chút từ trong nước mang theo bọt biển, màu trắng bọt biển đôi áp bên trong...  
Là một cái kham kham vây quanh Khang Thánh Triết hạ thân non nửa tiệt khăn tắm.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
... Cái gì đều không thấy được! !  
Hắn không quan tâm vẻ mặt gian vi diệu biến hóa, Khang Thánh Triết lại lập tức đối kia rất nhỏ dao động tiến hành bắt giữ, không chỉ trên mặt nhất thời hiện ra nồng đậm trêu chọc chi tình, còn cực kỳ rất nhanh giơ lên di động đến. — không thấy được không là thực thất vọng!  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành quay đầu: "Ta không có."  
Khang Thánh Triết: — rõ ràng liền có, ngươi liền nghĩ như vậy xem ta JJ sao, chậc chậc, thói đời ngày sau, nhân tâm không cổ nha ~ Vưu Lương Hành một phen Khang Thánh Triết đẩy trở lại bồn tắm lớn trong, người khổng lồ vào nước, kích khởi một trận bọt nước, tiên Khang Thánh Triết một đầu vẻ mặt, Vưu Lương Hành động tác hoàn toàn không coi là ôn nhu, Khang Thánh Triết lại cố tình cười ra tiếng đến.  
— lương lương, ngươi cũng không thể bởi vì nhìn không tới ta JJ liền thẹn quá thành giận.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Khoái câm miệng!"  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ta không há mồm.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Khoái tắt máy!"  
Khang Thánh Triết không chỉ không liên quan, còn ngưỡng tiên bọt nước thấp đát đát đầu bự thấu lại đây, — đừng nóng giận, ta cho ngươi xem còn không được sao?  
Đang nói chuyện, hắn bàn tay nước vào trong, tiếp theo giây liền triệt khăn tắm xuống dưới, trên mặt nước bọt biển hội tụ đã không nhiều lắm, mặt nước di động gian, nơi nào đó như ẩn như hiện.  
Vưu Lương Hành giống nóng đến giống nhau lập tức quay đầu, hận không thể người đầu lâu có thể đi vào đi một trăm tám mươi độ chuyển biến.  
Cố tình Khang Thánh Triết không được như ý thì dây dưa không bỏ: — mau mau khoái, lương lương, nắm chắc cơ hội, qua này thôn, xe này cũng không trở về khai nha, mau nhìn mau nhìn!  
Vưu Lương Hành tới gần hỏng mất: "Khang Thánh Triết! ! Ta không nhìn!"  
Khang Thánh Triết ra vẻ mờ mịt: — vì cái gì nha, không cho ngươi xem ngươi sinh khí, cho ngươi xem ngươi cũng sinh khí, di, ngươi có phải hay không thẹn thùng nha.  
Đánh xong câu này, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt nháy mắt, làm ra một bộ bừng tỉnh đại ngộ bộ dáng. — ta đã hiểu.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... ?"  
Ngươi biết cái gì ?  
Lời này còn chưa kịp hỏi ra, thủ đoạn bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng bị Khang Thánh Triết chế trụ, mấy phút đồng hồ trước tình cảnh tái hiện, mục đích lại cùng trước hoàn toàn bất đồng, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ cảm thấy trên tay một trận sức kéo, trọng tâm bất ổn, cả người chợt hướng trước phác đi qua.  
Khang Thánh Triết tế lấy điện thoại ra: — không dám nhìn, liền sờ một chút đi.  
Lòng bàn tay đột nhiên vào nước va chạm vào người da thịt, nước ấm cùng nhiệt độ cơ thể đan chéo tại giác quan, Vưu Lương Hành đại não không còn, hoàn toàn không dám đi tưởng hắn hiện tại đụng đến là cái gì.  
Thân thể của hắn đầu tiên là cứng ngắc, sau đó từ cánh tay bắt đầu cả người run rẩy, khí đến mức tận cùng, liên thanh âm cũng đi theo cao bát độ."Khang Thánh Triết! ! ! ! !"  
Sóng to gió lớn, thiên thần tức giận, đầu sỏ gây tội lại tại đây tràng mưa gió bên trong không động như núi, hắn không tái đánh chữ, trên mặt cũng hiện ra thẹn thùng vẻ mặt, chẳng sợ Vưu Lương Hành biểu tình giống như là muốn ăn thịt người giống nhau, hắn vẫn như cũ ánh mắt thẹn thùng lại chờ mong nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt, nhỏ giọng mở miệng nói: "Đại sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."

Tính cách như Vưu Lương Hành giả, cả đời cũng nghĩ không ra chính mình thế nhưng sẽ có nội tâm phát ra thổ bát thử thét chói tai một ngày, hắn không quan tâm chính mình chính bính cái gì không đến đồ vật, lửa giận phun trào, sức nắm toàn bộ khai hỏa, liền cái này tư thế tay phải mệt mỏi hung hăng nắm chặt một phen!  
Khang Thánh Triết một tiếng ngọa tào, hai cái đại chân dài run lên, trực tiếp từ tọa biến thành quỳ, hai chân kẹp chặt ghé vào bồn tắm lớn trong, đãi cổ họng trong có thể phát ra âm thanh, chỉ bài trừ một câu: "Ta mẹ..."  
Tùy ý Khang Thánh Triết hưởng thụ khởi khôn cùng 'Kê nhi đau', Vưu Lương Hành nhảy đứng lên bính cao dường như chạy đi phòng tắm, hắn thân thể tuấn dật suất khí, chạy trốn bộ dáng lại chật vật một bức.  
Mãnh liệt đóng sầm phòng tắm môn, Vưu Lương Hành chạy về phòng khách, ngồi xuống lại đứng lên, đứng lên lại ngồi xuống, cái gì tư thế đều duy trì không ngừng, thật vất vả tại sô pha sau lưng lui thành một đoàn, Vưu Lương Hành mới giống cái am thuần nhất dạng đem đầu thật sâu lui đứng lên.  
... Thân thể còn tại run rẩy.  
Lòng bàn tay sáng quắc nóng lên.  
Này TM, chết tiệt Khang Thánh Triết! ! !  
Vưu Lương Hành chôn đầu, trên người nhiệt khí không ngừng dâng lên, áp cũng áp không ngừng, không ngừng hai má biến hồng, liên thính tai nhi đều một trận đỏ tươi, ước chừng hoãn hảo mấy phút đồng hồ, nghe trong phòng tắm tiếng rên rỉ biến mất không thấy, Vưu Lương Hành tiếng sấm nhất dạng tim đập mới dùng cực kỳ thong thả tốc độ bắt đầu bình ổn.  
May là như thế, Vưu Lương Hành vẫn là không bị khống chế đánh vỡ chính mình đạo đức trói buộc, liên tiếp ở trong lòng mắng ra hảo vài câu đại biến thái bệnh thần kinh không biết xấu hổ.  
Sớm biết rằng liền một quyền đem hắn đánh chết!  
Đánh chết tính ! !  
Vưu Lương Hành sống lớn như vậy cho tới bây giờ không ngộ quá người như thế loại sự tình này, hồi lâu vô pháp lãnh tĩnh, thật vất vả suy nghĩ trở về, cúi đầu nhìn thấy mình tay, lại bắt đầu nhịn không được tay run rẩy.  
Bên tai Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm tựa hồ xoay quanh không ngừng: "Đại sao, đại sao, đại sao..."  
... Giống như rất đại .  
Vưu Lương Hành thâm thở ra một hơi, đứng dậy đi phòng bếp tiếp tục nấu cháo, nấu nấu , hắn hậu tri hậu giác nhớ tới chính mình vừa mới đang suy nghĩ gì, đầu nhất đốn, mãnh liệt sao khởi thái đao băm ở tại thớt thượng.  
Chém chết ngươi! !  
Thấu không biết xấu hổ Khang Thánh Triết! !  
Bữa sáng qua mười phút chuẩn bị hoàn tất, đem xan cụ dịch đến trên bàn, trong phòng tắm Khang Thánh Triết vừa vặn cũng khập khiễng ra cửa, hắn xuyên Vưu Lương Hành vi hắn chuẩn bị đạm sắc quần áo ở nhà, vốn ứng cảnh đẹp ý vui, nhưng bởi vì tư thế quá mức kỳ quái, đi đường một loại tiểu bát tự, có vẻ lại khôi hài lại quỷ dị.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chăm chú hắn liếc mắt một cái, thanh âm lãnh giống như hàn băng đến xương."Ăn cơm!"  
Khang Thánh Triết bản đắm chìm tại 'Kê đau' bên trong vô pháp tự kềm chế, nhìn thấy rất lương nghề nghiệp tức hai chân run lên, rất là nhu thuận ngồi ở bàn ăn trước.  
Nổi lên nửa ngày, giơ lên di động. — lương lương ngươi yên tâm, ta còn có thể đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành sửng sốt."Cái gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết: — đương nhiên là nói ta J...  
Tự còn không có đánh xong, Vưu Lương Hành một chiếc đũa cắm vào cơm, kia thần thái, kia hung ác sức lực, giống như trước mắt không là một chén cơm, mà là Khang Thánh Triết nấm mồ.  
Vì thế Khang Thánh Triết cổ co rụt lại, lập tức yên tĩnh.  
Vưu Lương Hành cười lạnh một tiếng, bắt đầu ăn cơm, nhưng hắn bên này ăn hảo vài hớp, đối diện Khang Thánh Triết lại nhìn chằm chằm trước mắt cháo trắng nấu với hột vịt bích thảo cùng thịt nạc vẫn không nhúc nhích.  
Vưu Lương Hành lãnh đạm đạo: "Như thế nào không ăn?"  
Khang Thánh Triết một bộ túng dạng, bị Vưu Lương Hành chính mồm hỏi mới dám nói chuyện. — ngươi vừa mới nấu cháo thời điểm rửa tay sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Không tẩy a.  
Khang Thánh Triết vô cùng thật cẩn thận: — ngươi sờ soạng ta JJ nha.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Nhắc tới đến cái này, Vưu Lương Hành sắc mặt đột nhiên biến, Khang Thánh Triết lập tức sửa miệng. — không có việc gì, ngươi chính là sờ soạng ta JJ không rửa tay ta cũng thích ăn.  
Vưu Lương Hành giận đến mức tận cùng, "Ngươi tái BB một câu thử xem, cái gì JJJJ, có thể hay không miễn bàn JJ! !"  
Khang Thánh Triết đột nhiên sửng sốt, một bộ muốn cười lại nhịn không được cười bộ dáng, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn tâm can tỳ phế thận tất cả đều đau, không kiên nhẫn đạo: "Cười cái gì!"  
Khang Thánh Triết lui cổ, cười hì hì: — ta đã cảm thấy hai chữ này từ trong miệng ngươi nói ra háo sắc nha.  
— ta có chút thích nghe.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Mắt thấy đem có nắm tay nghênh diện bay tới, Khang Thánh Triết mau tay nhanh mắt, lập tức câm miệng đem cháo đổ lên Vưu Lương Hành trước mặt. — mau mau khoái, ta đều đói bụng.  
Vưu Lương Hành còn chưa từ lửa giận trung thoát ra, mạc danh kỳ diệu."Đói bụng liền ăn, giao cho ta làm gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: — ngươi uy ta.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." ? ? ?  
Khang Thánh Triết tự mình giải thích: — ta kê nhi đau.  
Vưu Lương Hành gân xanh ứa ra: "Ngươi dùng kê ăn cơm?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ta dùng tay uy tiến miệng, nhưng hiện tại tay muốn dùng đến nhu kê.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết hai tay phủng mặt, ai thanh đạo: "Ta nha..."  
Vưu Lương Hành giận mà bưng lên cháo, "Há mồm."  
Khang Thánh Triết thật vui vẻ ăn một hơi, hồi vị hồi lâu, như là cho điểm nhất dạng nhấc tay cơ. — có chút nóng, muốn thổi thổi.  
Vưu Lương Hành phốc thổi một hơi, lãnh khốc đem cháo nhét vào Khang Thánh Triết miệng, lúc này Khang Thánh Triết sảng, rung đùi đắc ý, thậm chí có chút tưởng ca hát. — ăn ngon ~ là lương lương hương vị.  
Vưu Lương Hành một tiếng cười lạnh, không biết là khí đến giải phóng bản thân, còn là tưởng muốn lấy độc trị độc, chợt mở miệng nói: "Không phải ta hương vị, là ngươi JJ hương vị."  
Khang Thánh Triết đoạt quá bát, đem một chước cháo đưa tới Vưu Lương Hành bên miệng, Vưu Lương Hành vội sáng sớm còn không có ăn cái gì, cháo đưa đến bên miệng, hắn nhất thời không tưởng rất nhiều, há mồm hàm tiến miệng.  
Khang Thánh Triết mặt mày cong cong. — thế nào, ta JJ hương vị ngươi có thích hay không.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Ngày!  
Vưu Lương Hành khí đến mắt trợn trắng, vội ở trong lòng mặc niệm: đừng nóng giận, hắn là bệnh thần kinh, hắn là bệnh thần kinh, hắn là bệnh thần kinh.  
Khang Thánh Triết: — nhanh lên uy ta.  
Vưu Lương Hành bài trừ tươi cười, lãnh đạm đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết, ngươi chờ."  
Khang Thánh Triết lắc đầu: — ta không chờ.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành mãnh liệt một quyền nện ở trên bàn cơm, trên bàn xan cụ đinh đinh đang đang run lên, hắn giơ thẳng lên trời thở phào một hơi, mới tỉnh táo lại đạo: "Há mồm."  
Khang Thánh Triết hắc hắc cười một tiếng, một bữa cơm ăn thích thượng thiên, không sai biệt lắm mau ăn no khi, Vưu Lương Hành mới trở lại chỗ ngồi của mình chậm rãi khai ăn.  
Dùng cơm, Khang Thánh Triết di động vang lên, truyền ra một trận vi tín gợi ý âm, Vưu Lương Hành bận với ăn cơm không như thế nào để ý Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện phiếm quá trình, nhưng mà đãi chính mình ăn cơm chấm dứt, Khang Thánh Triết vẫn không có tự vi tín nói chuyện phiếm trung ngẩng đầu lên.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ai a?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ta người đại diện.  
Người đại diện, kia liền là trực tiếp sự, đang nghĩ tới, quả nhiên, tiếp theo giây Khang Thánh Triết liền giơ lên di động đến đạo: — ta phải khai cái trực tiếp.  
"Cái gì thời điểm."  
— hiện tại.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, "Ngươi hiện tại như thế nào khai trực tiếp, thiết bị không là ở trường học sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết gật đầu: — trường học một bộ, nhà trọ một bộ, tại trong rương, trong chốc lát trang bị hảo là có thể trực tiếp.  
Nói trở về, thiết bị kỳ thật là tiếp theo, vấn đề là chủ bá, Khang Thánh Triết hiện tại không thể nói chuyện, cùng hắn đối thoại đều phải dùng di động, kia đối mặt ngàn vạn người xem làm như thế nào.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không thể xin phép sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo:— không được, ngày hôm qua liền không trực tiếp, đoạn bá rất thường xuyên, hôm nay nhất định thượng tuyến.  
Trong nhất thời, Vưu Lương Hành sắc mặt khó xử, Khang Thánh Triết mày nhăn khẩn, ánh mắt bỗng nhiên tại Vưu Lương Hành trên người một chuyển, ánh mắt đột nhiên lượng. — lương lương, ta đột nhiên có một cái lớn mật ý tưởng.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Không là rất muốn nghe.  
Khang Thánh Triết cười tủm tỉm đạo: — ta trực tiếp, ngươi thay ta giải thích, thế nào.  
, đệ 96 chương ***  
Manh miêu TV cùng vương giả vinh quang KK miến liên minh tao ngộ một phen thình lình xảy ra bạo động.  
Ai đều không nghĩ tới, đúng là ban ngày thời gian, cái kia trú phục đêm xuất bình thường chỉ tại buổi chiều ngắn ngủi xuất hiện ba giờ làm biếng K thế nhưng đột nhiên phát Weibo tỏ vẻ muốn trực tiếp...  
Không chỉ trực tiếp, còn muốn trực tiếp ngũ mấy giờ.  
Hạnh phúc tới như quá mức đột nhiên, vô số miến tại mộng bức qua đi đồng thời hoan hô, không bao lâu, lợi dụng cực khoái tốc độ tại manh miêu TV người thắng KK live stream hội hợp, bởi vậy chẳng sợ không có nói trước thông tri, KK trực tiếp trước sau như một mà kín người hết chỗ, một khi phát sóng, nhân số như là thủy triều giống nhau điên cuồng dũng mãnh vào.  
Nói đến KK miến đã nhiều ngày đều tiếng oán than dậy đất, không trách vương lộ muốn cố ý phát vi tín đến thúc, Khang Thánh Triết live stream vừa mới phát sóng, cameras còn không có nhìn, đạn mạc đã phiên đa dạng lăn lộn đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKKKKKKK! ! Ngươi cái này không lương tâm ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này live stream rốt cục mở, ha hả, ta còn tưởng rằng chủ bá mang theo tiểu di tử chạy. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthêm một! ! Lạnh lùng vô tình phụ lòng K, ngươi còn nhớ rõ ngươi có một cái live stream sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontbiệt chủ bá đều mỗi ngày dùng các loại phương thức cầu miến liếc mắt hơn một cái, mà ta... Ta thế nhưng lưu lạc đến mỗi ngày cầu KK nhượng ta xem liếc mắt một cái. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphê bình KK đoạn bá toàn bộ giận tán một phen. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khai cameras trước, live stream hiện vang lên Khang Thánh Triết một tiếng hừ cười, thanh âm này từ xoang mũi trong lăn ra đây, mang theo nói không nên lời liêu nhân hương vị, người khác bị như vậy tình cảm quần chúng xúc động sớm vội vàng giải thích, hắn khen ngược, một tiếng này sau đó không chỉ giải thích, ngược lại chậm rãi mở ra cameras, lôi ra một cái vô tội lại thuần túy tươi cười.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontWOC, ngươi còn cười! Ngươi TM ... TM thật là dễ nhìn a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font khuôn mặt này, chính là khuôn mặt này! ! Nhượng ta nhớ thương nhớ mãi không quên! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcuồng liếm! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? WTF? ? Các huynh đệ chịu đựng a! ! Chúng ta nói tốt rồi muốn đồng thời mắng hắn ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđối đối đối, không thể buông tha cái này đoạn bá K! ! Mắng hắn mắng hắn! ... Anh anh anh mắng hắn có chút luyến tiếc, bằng không xoát lễ vật mắng chửi đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày thật đúng là cái tuyệt diệu ý kiến hay. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Cameras một khai, N nhiều chỉ trích Khang Thánh Triết đoạn bá miến đều muốn lực chú ý chuyển dời đến liếm bình, Khang Thánh Triết đơn giản từ live stream trước làm ầm ĩ, chính mình nhân cơ hội điều chỉnh tân thiết bị vị trí, làm tốt trực tiếp chuẩn bị.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontquần áo ở nhà cùng tố nhan! ! ! Này này này khoái tiệt bình a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmột ngày không nghe đến KK thanh âm, giống như cách một thế kỷ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsự thật chứng minh, ta quả nhiên là yêu K , thế nhưng mới vừa nhìn thấy mặt của hắn liền tha thứ hắn đoạn bá, ta có tội. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttính , nhìn tại ngươi hôm nay thêm bá phân thượng, ta tạm thời tái sủng ngươi ngũ mấy giờ! Nhớ kỹ! Chỉ có ngũ mấy giờ! Trừ phi ngươi thêm bá! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnghe được thanh âm dị thường hoài niệm thêm một, KK thanh âm thật sự là, thật sự là, nha, KK thanh âm đâu, như thế nào không thanh? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà ta không khai thanh âm? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhìn đại gia đều nghe không được ta an tâm. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Thẳng đến đại gia sôi nổi chú ý tới Khang Thánh Triết không nói lời nào, đạn mạc biến thành một thủy KK cùng dấu chấm hỏi, Khang Thánh Triết phóng hướng về phía màn ảnh nhiều lần thủ thế, cùng lúc đó, từ trên đùi bế một điệp giấy các-tông đi ra.  
Giấy các-tông thượng vô mặt khác, chỉ có thuần túy chữ viết, Khang Thánh Triết đem giấy các-tông đối diện màn ảnh, lộ ra đệ nhất trương. — đại gia hảo.  
Live stream dấu chấm hỏi đột phá phía chân trời. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđây là cái gì đa dạng? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này thao tác xem không hiểu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết như trước không thanh, chính là rút ra giấy các-tông, lộ ra thứ hai trương. — các ngươi khả năng không tin, ta ngày hôm qua thật là tưởng trực tiếp , nhưng là bởi vì rất tưởng các ngươi, trên đường gặp được một cái đại mỹ nhân, liền đi lên đến gần, kết quả bị phiến rụng một viên nha, thụ tai nạn lao động a.  
Nói xong, Khang Thánh Triết nhíu mày, làm anh anh khóc trạng.  
Live stream: ...  
Sơ qua, đạn mạc bay nhanh nhảy nhót đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthập, cái quỷ gì? ? ? Tưởng chúng ta sau đó đi đến gần, cái này ăn khớp không đối a! Ta sát, này không chỉ là ăn khớp vấn đề đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđến gần bị phiến rụng nha là cái gì tai nạn lao động! ! A cái này cũng không đối! ! Vì cái gì một câu tào điểm sẽ nhiều như vậy, ta thế nhưng không biết từ nơi này bắt đầu phun a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông thể càng đồng ý! ! AND ngươi rụng nha ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ từ, từ từ, dung ta tự hỏi một chút, các ngươi khả năng không tin... Đối ta thật sự không tin a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra một bộ ta chỉ biết các ngươi sẽ như vậy biểu tình, tay vừa nhấc liền xuất ra một cái xinh đẹp tiểu hạp, đặt ở bình thường loại này tiểu hạp giống nhau đều dùng để trang nhẫn, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết mở ra hòm, hòm trong lại an an ổn ổn trang một cái răng trắng.  
Thật! Nha!  
Live stream: ... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta kháo! ! Thật nha? ? Ngươi thật rụng nha ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi! ! Đau quá, mặt khác muốn hỏi rớt nha vì cái gì ngươi vẻ mặt vui vẻ a? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết nhìn như không thấy, tiếp tục rút ra đệ tam tờ giấy bản, — trám răng bổ một đêm, thầy thuốc nhắc nhở không thể nói chuyện, cho nên hôm nay liền không thể nói chuyện nha, bất quá đại gia yên tâm, có ngoại viện.  
Vi gia tăng có thể tin độ, Khang Thánh Triết hoàn toàn không Care hình tượng nhếch môi, đối với màn ảnh triển lãm một chút chính mình tân thượng tốp vả lại rất có thể lần thứ hai hạ tốp số 2 răng nanh.  
Live stream tập trung thoáng nhìn, lập tức thay đổi cái họa phong.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ nha... Thật rớt, rụng nha siêu đau QAQ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhư thế cường thế đoạn bá lý do, ta thế nhưng bị ngươi thuyết phục... Làm như thế nào, xoát cái miêu đi giá đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcho nên ngươi rốt cuộc vì cái gì vẻ mặt vui vẻ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcấp đại gia biểu thị một chút KK nội tâm: này nha rụng hảo, có thể nhàn hạ nha, mỹ tư tư. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcho nên chỉ có ta một người tò mò này nha là như thế nào rụng sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Có trám răng như vậy vô pháp phản bác lý do, live stream tự nhiên vang lên một mảnh đau lòng tiếng động, không người tiếp tục tại đoạn bá sự tình tiếp tục dây dưa, tuy rằng Khang Thánh Triết nói mình là đến gần bị người cắn răng, nhưng miến nhóm đương hắn nói giỡn, nào có người sẽ tin tưởng, so với loại này việc nhỏ, đạn mạc trong nhảy nhót trong chốc lát, rất nhanh bắt được tân trọng điểm.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthôm nay KK thực không đồng nhất , không là vẽ mặt K, không là ngốc bức K, mà là người câm K. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcho nên ngươi ngoại viện ở nơi nào? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi ngoại viện có thể có ai, có thể thay ngươi trực tiếp giải thích có thể có ai! Còn không phải tiện tiện! A! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Ta đã hiểu, tươi cười dần dần biến mất. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết rút ra cuối cùng nhất trương giấy các-tông. — tiện tiện chính là cái lạt kê.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttiện tiện: ... ? ? ? EXM? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông là tiện tiện còn có thể là ai? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttiện tiện nội tâm còn vô dao động, thậm chí chuẩn bị xuất phát ninh rụng KK đầu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đạn mạc cuồng xoát, Khang Thánh Triết lại không thèm để ý chút nào, hắn như là chuẩn bị tiếp tục tế xuất mang tự giấy các-tông, chính là trên tay lại trống không một vật, không khỏi chung quanh tìm kiếm.  
Đạn mạc trong vội vàng xẹt qua: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcó phải hay không thiếu nhất trương? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontgiống như ném cuối cùng một tờ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta thật kỳ quái một cái vứt bừa bãi nam nhân vì cái gì sẽ nhượng ta như vậy thích, còn cảm thấy có chút đáng yêu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Còn không phải bởi vì hắn lớn lên xinh đẹp. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt bỗng nhiên nhìn phía màn ảnh ngoại, sau đó mãnh tìm hiểu thân đi, Khang Thánh Triết trên tay kéo giấy các-tông, màn ảnh ngoại nhìn không tới địa phương, giống là có người tại cùng hắn lôi kéo.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? Ai? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết khí lực so ra kém màn ảnh ngoại người, nhưng thắng tại không biết xấu hổ, hắn làm bộ muốn đi thân người nọ tay, người ở phía ngoài không khỏi tay co rụt lại, giấy các-tông bị Khang Thánh Triết thành công đoạt lại.  
Live stream bị hắn loại này thẳng thắn vô tư hằng ngày lưu manh phong kinh sát đất.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta đây là nhìn thấy cái gì... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvì cái gì ta cảm thấy KK siêu cấp không biết xấu hổ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphía trước ngươi như thế nào mới phát hiện, nhìn trực tiếp người nào không biết KK không biết xấu hổ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđột nhiên đau lòng màn ảnh ngoại huynh đệ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đoạt lại giấy các-tông, Khang Thánh Triết thở dốc công phu không đình, hiến vật quý giống nhau đem giấy các-tông trạc đến màn ảnh trước, nhìn vẻ mặt của hắn, nói không nên lời kiêu ngạo cùng vui vẻ. Nhưng mà kia giấy các-tông thượng chỉ có đơn giản vài chữ: là ta **  
Những lời này là tại công đạo ngoại viện thân phận, nhưng 'Là ta' mặt sau hai chữ lại bị hắc bút vẽ loạn nghiêm nghiêm thực thực, thấy không rõ lắm.  
Live stream một mảnh mờ mịt, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà ta cái gì? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ đây cũng quá hồi hộp đi! ! Là của ngươi a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđột nhiên một trận cảm thấy khó chịu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Thất vọng không ngừng là live stream miến, hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện chữ viết lọt vào vẽ loạn Khang Thánh Triết bản nhân càng thêm thất vọng, hắn như là thật cẩn thận liếc màn ảnh ngoại người liếc mắt một cái, tội nghiệp quyệt hạ miệng.  
Live stream lập tức nổ mạnh. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font KK ngươi không thể như vậy đáng yêu! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontrất đáng yêu đi! ! Còn có hảo tò mò màn ảnh ngoại là ai! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlại nói tiếp vẽ loạn có ích lợi gì, trong chốc lát không là muốn giải thích sao. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđối đối đối! ! Là ai không là lập tức liền có thể biết không! ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đại khái là những lời này nhắc nhở Khang Thánh Triết, Khang Thánh Triết tinh thần một trận, rất nhanh từ quý danh cắt đến tiểu hào, vừa thấy hắn cái này thao tác, live stream miến sôi nổi sửng sốt.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngọa tào, đổi tiểu hào ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchẳng lẽ là muốn đánh bài vị! ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttiểu hào! Tiểu hào đó không phải là... Lương muội! ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành tại live stream nhân khí đôi khi so Khang Thánh Triết bản nhân còn khoa trương, sơ qua, tài khoản cắt thành công, Khang Thánh Triết điểm tiến bài vị, sau đó tại còn có liệt trong ngoài, điểm hạ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
Quả nhiên là lương muội! Live stream lâm vào hoan hô.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật là lương muội! ? Đột nhiên hưng phấn! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font đều nhiều hơn lâu không gặp ! Lương muội a! Ta lương muội! Ngươi nhưng rốt cục đến chơi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontôm lấy tịnh muội chính là một trận cuồng thân! ! Đối , cho nên vừa rồi câu kia 'Là ta' mặt sau rốt cuộc là cái gì? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà muội tử của ta? Là lão bà của ta? Ha ha ha ha ha không thể nào đâu! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Lời này một xuất, Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên đối với màn ảnh giơ ngón tay cái lên, live stream sửng sốt, lập tức cùng một mảnh ngọa tào tiếng động.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthối không biết xấu hổ! ! Thật không biết xấu hổ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội mới không phải lão bà ngươi! ! Ngươi, ngươi, ... Ta ngày ngươi sẽ không thật đem lương muội đem tới tay đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlạnh run! ! ! Ngươi thật cùng lương muội ở cùng một chỗ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ từ! ! Ta đột nhiên có một cái lớn mật ý tưởng, vừa rồi màn ảnh ngoại người sẽ không chính là... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đôi khi người không thể nói chuyện cũng mới có lợi, tỷ như hiện tại, đối mặt nhiều như vậy triền người vấn đề, Khang Thánh Triết hoàn toàn không cần nhất nhất đi để ý, dù sao không nói, quyền đương không thấy được.  
Hắn nhàn rỗi không có việc gì lần thứ hai đè xuống mời kiến, rất nhanh, Vưu Lương Hành tiến nhập tổ đội gian.  
Live stream vang lên hoan nghênh: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a lương muội đến ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcấp lương muội đánh cái call! ! Đêm nay tứ sát là ngươi ! Không, là ngũ sát! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Không có Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện, live stream vẫn luôn im ắng , rất lương tiến lên nhập về sau, rất nhanh, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthình cái đầu hạ nhẹ nhàng chợt lóe, hiện ra microphone dấu hiệu.  
Vưu Lương Hành khai mạch .  
Cách xa nhau đến nay, Vưu Lương Hành tới live stream số lần một bàn tay đều sổ lại đây, tuy rằng nhiều lần đều phá lệ thú vị, nhưng không có một lần bạo quá âm, tất cả mọi người nghe qua lương muội thanh âm dễ nghe, trên thực tế chân chính nghe qua người lại thiếu càng thêm thiếu.  
Trong lúc nhất thời, chẳng sợ live stream chủ nhân KK không nói gì, live stream không khí vẫn như cũ lấy trước nay chưa có nhiệt độ oanh tạc đứng lên.  
, đệ 97 chương Mọi người ẩn ẩn chờ mong bên trong, Vưu Lương Hành tự cố tự đeo lên ống nghe điện thoại, chọn xong ly Khang Thánh Triết xa xa nhưng thượng có thể nhìn thấy này ngốc cao cái vị trí, chậm rãi mở miệng nói: "Đại gia hảo."  
Có ống nghe điện thoại nhân tố, một tiếng này mở miệng tiếp đón đúng là trước nay chưa có rõ ràng, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng một tiếng kiều nhuyễn thiếu nữ âm hưởng tại bên tai, live stream miến đều là cả người quả quyết. Chỉ có Khang Thánh Triết sớm có đoán trước, tuy rằng không có kinh ngạc, nhưng biểu tình lóe sáng, ánh mắt nhíu lại, lộ ra một cái cực kỳ hưởng thụ biểu tình.  
Live stream một cái chớp mắt nóng nảy. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngọa tào! ! ! Hảo nhuyễn thanh âm! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttiểu, tiểu tiên nữ sao đây là! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta mẹ nha ta lương muội không có khả năng như vậy đáng yêu! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthanh âm này nghiêm túc sao? ? ? Quá ngọt đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK thanh âm ta cũng đã cảm thấy thực thần kỳ , lương muội thanh âm càng... Ta ngày, đầu năm nay thanh âm dễ nghe người chỉ cùng thanh âm dễ nghe người đồng thời chơi game sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói không chừng không chỉ thanh âm dễ nghe, lớn lên hoàn hảo nhìn đâu... Ta đã nháy mắt não bổ xuất một vị hoa quý mỹ thiếu nữ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcác đồng chí, có hay không người chú ý một chút KK biểu tình, ta như thế nào cảm thấy hắn giống như mỹ muốn thượng thiên . . . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết quyết đoán thu hồi trên mặt si hán cười, chớp chớp mắt, giơ lên cao giấy các-tông. — lương lương mang ta phi ~~~ Như thế thẳng thắn vô tư vô liêm sỉ, live stream cũng nhịn không được mắng hắn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđến, mang muội giới sỉ nhục xem ra ngươi là lên làm nghiện . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontuy uy uy! ! Rốt cuộc ngươi là muội vẫn là lương lương là muội! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành cầm trong tay di động, trước mặt khai cứng nhắc nhìn Khang Thánh Triết trực tiếp, vô luận là Khang Thánh Triết màn ảnh vẫn là live stream bình luận đều có thể nhìn rõ ràng, đây là hắn lần đầu tiên khai mạch, vừa lúc đuổi ở cái này thời cơ, đơn giản nhân cơ hội giải thích: "Ta không là muội tử."  
Thanh âm của hắn như vậy mảnh mai dễ nghe, càng là bình thường nghe tới, tế phẩm còn có cỗ làm nũng đà khí, chẳng sợ vẻ mặt tái đứng đắn, này đem từ tiểu liền thập phần nữ tính hóa biến thanh khí qua còn như vậy làm theo ý mình thanh âm vẫn như cũ nghiêm trọng chạy thiên.  
Bởi vậy hắn những lời này nói xong, đến tiếp sau bổ sung còn chưa tới, live stream đã bắt đầu ồn ào.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlạt kê K! ! Nhìn thấy không! ! Ngươi cái này muội mang có bao nhiêu thất bại! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđối đối đối, lương muội mới không phải muội! Ta xem KK mới là muội đâu! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontliền vi những lời này nói cái gì cũng muốn cấp lương muội đánh CALL! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđưa cho lương muội một cái miêu đi giá, nhìn thấy không, cấp lương muội ! KK cái gì nhất phân cũng không có a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Giải thích hoàn tất, đúng là không có một người đương thật, Vưu Lương Hành vẻ mặt khó hiểu, đàm luận chi gian, Khang Thánh Triết bên kia đè xuống du hý xứng đôi kiện, du hý tiến vào xứng đôi mặt biên, Khang Thánh Triết lập tức sao khởi tiểu giấy các-tông cùng live stream miến nhóm tiến hành thuyết minh. — lương lương dễ dàng thẹn thùng, đại gia có cái gì lớn mật ý tưởng hướng ta đến ha ~ Tuy là lôi kéo Vưu Lương Hành tới trực tiếp, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết rất rõ ràng rất lương ngôn ngữ trong nghề thiếu, đối giải thích cũng không bắt buộc, chỉ cầu đồng thời chơi game, live stream náo nhiệt phi thường. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthứ ta nói thẳng, ta đối với ngươi đã mất đi hứng thú. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkính nhờ, nhìn thấy lương lương ai còn đối với ngươi có cái gì lớn mật ý tưởng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrừ ngươi ra mặt ta đã đối với ngươi không có lưu luyến! ! ... Trừ phi ngươi ngày mai còn thêm bá! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đạn mạc trôi qua gian, xứng đôi mặt biên tiến vào cấm dùng anh hùng hình thức, tại trong khoảng thời gian này trong, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết tiểu hào đã tại hằng ngày du hý trung lên tới kim cương cục, tới kim cương cục, bắt đầu tuyển dụng anh hùng hình thức liền đã xảy ra biến hóa, địch ta song phương cũng có thể lựa chọn hai vị anh hùng cấm chỉ đối phương sử dụng.  
Khang Thánh Triết rất là không hề gì, nhưng vừa vặn, hình thức vừa mới bắt đầu, lựa chọn cấm dùng anh hùng cái thứ nhất quyền lợi liền dừng ở trên đầu của hắn, hắn lập tức cúi đầu đi lấy giấy các-tông viết chữ, chuẩn bị hỏi một chút Vưu Lương Hành tưởng cấm cái gì, nhưng lựa chọn cấm dùng anh hùng thời gian chỉ có mười lăm giây, Khang Thánh Triết viết chữ động tác có vẻ thập phần lãng phí thời gian.  
Đạn mạc thập phần phong phú. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlão niên người K ha ha ha ha ha. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcó phải hay không đột nhiên cảm giác đến không thể nói chuyện đau đớn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmau mau khoái, trong chốc lát thời gian không có. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Dừng ở đây, Vưu Lương Hành còn chỉ tại vừa mới tiến tới là nói qua hai câu nói, live stream vẫn như cũ vây quanh Khang Thánh Triết tại chuyển, giờ phút này nhìn Khang Thánh Triết tại thời gian dưới sự thúc giục luống cuống tay chân, Vưu Lương Hành nhíu mày, chợt mở miệng nói: "Không cần cấm."  
Khang Thánh Triết ngẩng đầu lên, cũng không tái viết, Vưu Lương Hành hít sâu, một sát chi gian giống như bát vân thấy vụ, mang sang chính mình tại toàn giáo trước mặt làm diễn thuyết khí độ, lãnh tĩnh đạo: "Kim cương cục mà thôi, không cần cấm anh hùng, đối diện đánh cái gì đều không hề gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt, chợt hai tay che trong tim. Đồng thời, không ngừng là hắn, live stream trăm vạn miến cũng nhịn không được trên lưng quả quyết, có loại đến bất ngờ bị soái vẻ mặt cảm giác.  
Đồng dạng một câu, bất đồng người nói cảm giác vô cùng giống nhau, vừa mới lời này muốn là thay đổi Khang Thánh Triết đến nói, miến hơn phân nửa sẽ mỉm cười mà qua, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành vừa nói, lại có một loại cực kỳ tự nhiên huyễn khốc cảm, nếu là nhất định phải hình dung, đại khái có được chính là một loại có thể vô hình trang bức lại không cho người phản cảm sẽ chỉ làm người cảm thấy hảo soái hảo soái thiên phú.  
... Chẳng sợ hắn là một cổ họng thiếu nữ âm.  
Khang Thánh Triết bị liêu tâm can chiến, này vẫn chưa xong, tiếp theo giây, cái kia tiếc tự như kim lương lương xa xa liếc mắt nhìn hắn, khốc khốc đạo: "KK không nói, hôm nay liền từ ta thay hắn giải thích."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..." Lâm vào ái tình.  
Live stream một mảnh thổn thức tiếng động. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontWOC... Ta lương muội không có khả năng như vậy soái. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmạc danh kỳ diệu quỳ rạp xuống lương muội la lỵ quần hạ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật tốt quá, may mắn không là chỉ có một người cảm thấy lương muội soái ORZ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlàm ta sợ nhảy dựng, thiếu chút nữa cong rụng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội thật sự là công khí tràn đầy! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font , đệ 98 chương Đạn mạc đa dạng tung bay, nhưng như trước không ly khai 'Lương muội' cái này kỳ diệu chữ, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ có thể làm đương không thấy được, toàn thể không nhìn, mười lăm giây thời gian vội vàng chảy qua, Khang Thánh Triết bên kia quả nhiên không có lựa chọn cấm dùng anh hùng, đến phiên địch quân cấm anh hùng khi, ta phương mấy vị khác đội hữu sôi nổi đối Khang Thánh Triết mất đi thời cơ mà khởi xướng văn tự.  
— làm gì đâu? ? ? ?  
— khoái ban a! ! !  
Không quá vài giây, đối diện anh hùng lựa chọn hoàn tất, hai lần cấm dùng anh hùng cơ hội lại chuyển dời đến Vưu Lương Hành bên này, âm hiệu một thanh âm vang lên, vừa lúc ở vào Vưu Lương Hành vị trí, dư lại ba vị đội hữu nhất thời không có cùng Khang Thánh Triết những cái đó vô nghĩa, bay nhanh gợi ý Vưu Lương Hành: cấm dùng minh thế ẩn, cấm dùng a kha, cấm dùng điêu thiền.  
Vưu Lương Hành miết quá liếc mắt một cái, nhìn không chớp mắt, mười lăm giây bay nhanh đi qua, vẫn không có động tác.  
Ba vị đội hữu nhất đốn, văn tự rất nhanh một tầng điệp một tầng: — điên rồi đi...  
— này cục muốn lạnh.  
— không bản lĩnh không cần trang B hảo hay không!  
Vưu Lương Hành bản không muốn phản ứng, nhưng không tự giác quay đầu lại nhìn Khang Thánh Triết khi, không từ tâm tư vừa động, Khang Thánh Triết bình thường tuy rằng tổng là lười biếng, nhưng thực tế tại internet du hý thượng lại thập phần tranh cường háo thắng, cũng chính là lúc này này ngốc cao cái vừa vặn không cách nào nói chuyện, không phải khẳng định đã sớm há mồm trào phúng cười cái không hoàn.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ nhàng thở dài, sợ Khang Thánh Triết nội tâm khó chịu, bởi vậy khó được đơn giản xao hạ hai chữ: — mang nằm.  
Không có trang B ý tứ, cũng rất là đạt tới trang B hiệu quả. Không cần nhìn kia ba cái đội hữu phản ứng, live stream làm ồn ồn ào đã đầy đủ triển lãm xuất những lời này uy lực. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhốc a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnghe thấy không! Lương lương mang nằm! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a đầu năm nay muội tử đều như vậy soái sao! Sớm biết rằng ta cũng tìm cái muội mang ta... QAQfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK trong lòng nhạc nở hoa rồi đi, a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ hảo chờ mong hảo chờ mong hảo chờ mong! Lương muội! Lấy kế tiếp ngũ sát! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchỉ có ta một người yên lặng sợ hãi lương muội lật xe sao... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrước mặt câm miệng! Ngươi cho là lương muội là vẽ mặt K sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vẽ mặt K bản nhân: "..." Lương lương thật soái QWQ.  
Không quản live stream phản ứng gì, Vưu Lương Hành bên này đã là thập phần bình tĩnh, hắn nói qua sự tình cần làm, tự nhiên sẽ đi làm, lựa chọn anh hùng khi, lấy Vưu Lương Hành đệ nhất lâu vi trước, động thủ thủ tuyển lộ na, mà đến phiên Khang Thánh Triết khi, người sau lựa chọn pháp sư Tiểu Kiều.  
Lộ na cùng Tiểu Kiều tổ hợp cũng không ngạc nhiên, Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành trước kia đã từng như vậy đánh quá, nhưng vấn đề là lúc này đây hai người vị trí triệt để tương phản, Vưu Lương Hành thế nhưng chủ động gánh vác khởi loại này đại tú đặc biệt tú anh hùng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội đánh lộ na! Ta tích mẹ... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày này này quả nhiên là muốn dẫn nằm! Đột nhiên sợ hãi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkích động ta một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh... Sau đó quỳ ở trên mặt đất. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK! ! Ta liền hỏi một chút ngươi cái gì cảm giác, bị muội mang ngươi thỏa mái hay không! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết giơ lên cao giấy các-tông: thích tử nha.  
Live stream: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphi! Ngươi nhưng muốn chút mặt đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Du hý rất nhanh bắt đầu, quen thuộc du hý âm hiệu vang vọng bên tai, Khang Thánh Triết thao túng Tiểu Kiều bối thải hồng phiến một bính nhảy dựng chạy tới phổ thông, Vưu Lương Hành thì đi dã khu xoát dã.  
Đặt ở bình thường, Khang Thánh Triết câu chuyện tất nhiên từ đầu xuyên qua đến vĩ, nhưng trước mắt chính mình không thể nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng khó tránh khỏi có chút lo lắng. Vưu Lương Hành nói thiếu không là cũng nói đùa, hắn là thật không yêu nói chuyện, trừ bỏ đối mặt chính mình có thể hằng ngày nói thượng vài câu, tại những người khác trước mặt, Vưu Lương Hành xác thực rất ít mở miệng.  
Suy nghĩ chưa xâm nhập, bên tai Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm chợt vang lên, rất lương người đi đường tại dã khu xoát dã, nói chuyện nội dung lại theo sát mà Khang Thánh Triết Tiểu Kiều.  
"Đại gia có thể nhìn đến, Tiểu Kiều từ nước suối xuất phát, binh tuyến ở sau lưng nàng cách đó không xa, nàng dừng lại đợi hai giây, tại chỗ dạo qua một vòng, lại một vòng, binh tuyến lên đây, nàng thực kích động, tại chỗ lại chuyển một vòng, đồng thời phóng không một cái kỹ năng lấy kỳ chúc mừng."  
Nhận thức lâu như vậy, Khang Thánh Triết vẫn là lần đầu nghe được Vưu Lương Hành một hơi nói nhiều lời như thế, sợ tới mức hắn tay vừa trợt ném xuất một cái phi phiến, đương trường bị Vưu Lương Hành trêu chọc một sóng.  
Nhưng mà nói là trêu chọc, Vưu Lương Hành trong giọng nói lại nghe không ra bất luận cái gì cao thấp phập phồng làn điệu, thậm chí vừa mới câu kia như là vui đùa nhất dạng nói cũng nói nghiêm trang chững chạc, vừa giật mình, lại cố tình nhượng người cảm thấy đây là Vưu Lương Hành bút tích.  
Quả thực kỳ diệu.  
Live stream dị thường kích động. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngao ngao ngao ngao giọng nữ giải thích! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ thanh âm này thật là dễ nghe a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngại ngùng, ta xem cái du hý trực tiếp thế nhưng bị chữa khỏi . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontân... Này cổ họng đủ ta lỗ mười năm. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành trên tay đánh chính mình dã khu, xoát hoàn một bên lại nhảy xuống đối phương dã khu trộm dã, hành động chặt chẽ, vả lại tùy thời cắt tầm nhìn, nhìn chung toàn cục.  
"Phổ thông đối diện anh hùng là an kỳ kéo, Tiểu Kiều từ bụi cỏ xuất hiện, nhị kỹ năng thổi phi một kỹ năng quạt, an kỳ kéo có chút đau, nàng xem Tiểu Kiều liếc mắt một cái, không bỏ được giao kỹ năng."  
"Tiểu Kiều lần nữa trở lại trong bụi cỏ, an kỳ kéo phải là tưởng muốn thử tham một chút, nàng quyết định hướng trong bụi cỏ ném một cái kỹ... Ân nàng không ném, chính nàng ta đi đi vào, hảo, thành công tống xuất một huyết, Tiểu Kiều thắng, là Tiểu Kiều thắng lợi."  
Khang Thánh Triết nghe được trên mặt bình tĩnh, nội tâm thẳng run, live stream lại không giống hắn như vậy hàm súc, cười không lưu tình chút nào.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvì cái gì cảm giác là tại nghiêm trang chững chạc khôi hài giải thích a a ha ha ha ha ha. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội thật nghiêm trang chững chạc, nhưng không biết cái gì xảy ra chuyện gì càng nghe càng muốn cười a ngọa tào! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nói xong Khang Thánh Triết bên kia còn không ngừng, Vưu Lương Hành tầm mắt một chuyển, thức thời trực tiếp, liên quan mặt khác đội hữu tình huống cũng đều nhất nhất bận tâm.  
"Đại kiều mang theo Lưu Thiện tại đối phương dã khu trộm lam, Lưu Thiện từ trên trời giáng xuống nện mà, đại kiều giao ra sông lớn kỹ năng, lam ba ba rất nhanh bán huyết, lấy hạ sao? Giống như không được, đối diện người đến, an kỳ kéo Marco Polo Đông Hoàng Thái Nhất đều tại, Lưu Thiện xem ra không tính toán chạy, hắn một chút không kích động, hay là có cái gì sách lược?"  
"Đối diện có chút hung, Lưu Thiện khiêng không ngừng , đại kiều trong người sau thả ra hồi gia nhị kỹ năng, Lưu Thiện giãy dụa đi đến, ai, từ từ! Chớ đi, hắn còn không có lên xe!"  
Vèo một tiếng, đại kiều kỹ năng biến mất, bỏ qua hồi gia xe buýt Lưu Thiện cô linh linh bị ở lại tại chỗ, tuy rằng bối rối chạy trốn nhưng vẫn như cũ bị địch quân ba người vây ẩu chí tử, tại Vưu Lương Hành hơi chút đề cao âm lượng trung, live stream miến suýt nữa cười tử.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha ha ha ha kiều tỷ xe này khai quá nhanh! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông được không được, vì cái gì lương muội giải lại nói tiếp buồn cười như vậy a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật nghiêm trang chững chạc khôi hài. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontuy uy uy, đại gia chú ý trọng điểm hảo hay không, lương muội không là đang nhìn du hý làm giải thích, nàng là biên đánh biên giải thích! Này TM rốt cuộc làm như thế nào đến a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Ta kháo, ngươi vừa nói như thế ta mới nhớ tới, lương muội đánh không là lộ na sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Giữa bất tri bất giác đại gia đi theo Vưu Lương Hành giải thích dời đi tầm mắt, lại nhất thời không người chú ý tới đang tại làm giải thích Vưu Lương Hành bản thân, lúc này trực tiếp màn ảnh đang tại Khang Thánh Triết sở tại phổ thông, tiểu trên bản đồ Vưu Lương Hành lộ na hướng về vừa mới bị loạn quyền đánh chết Lưu Thiện phương hướng đi qua.  
Live stream sôi nổi xoát bình. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK, mau nhìn lương muội! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcắt thị giác a mau mau khoái! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nhưng mà không đợi Khang Thánh Triết đi ấn tiểu bản đồ, du hý âm hiệu đã bay nhanh vang lên đến.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontan enemy has been slain! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontdouble kill ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttriple kill! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tam sát!  
Vưu Lương Hành tại địch quân dã khu lặng yên không một tiếng động đến một hồi tam sát!  
Đồng thời, Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm chậm chạp lại bình tĩnh nói: "Ta đi nhìn liếc mắt một cái, bọn họ giống như đều chết."  
Live stream: ...  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? Cái gì giống như! ! ! Không chính là ngươi mới vừa giết được sao! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta! ! Cái! Đại! Tào! ! Muốn hay không như vậy soái! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày TM quả nhiên là một hồi nằm thắng đi! KK, ngươi ngược lại là đứng ra nói câu a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthiên nha... Vô hình trang bức nhất trí mạng, quỳ quỳ ORZ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Giải nếu nói đến ai khác giải thích như vậy kỹ càng tỉ mỉ, nói mình lại như thế tỉnh lược, tương phản hiệu quả tuyệt không chỉ có soái vẻ mặt đơn giản như vậy, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt vụt sáng vụt sáng để điện thoại di động xuống, sau đó tại màn ảnh trước mặt cống hiến một đoạn đầy đủ hải sư vỗ tay.  
Cuối cùng, còn hai tay gấp khúc, trình diễn đại hình so tâm hiện trường.  
Live stream: ...  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngày! Này cẩu so KK không cách nào muốn ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttiền đồ đâu! Ngươi tiền đồ đâu! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttuy rằng ta biết lương muội rất bảnh nha! Nhưng là ngươi muốn xuất ra ngươi nhất gia chi chủ tôn nghiêm đến a! ! Từ từ... Nhất gia chi chủ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Ăn miệng đầy cẩu lương, nôn! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvậy đại khái chính là trong truyền thuyết nhược công cường thụ đi... Không đối, yếu nam cường nữ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream vô cùng - náo nhiệt, Vưu Lương Hành bản nhân đối với cái này không hề phát hiện, hắn giải thích thập phần đầu nhập, từ Khang Thánh Triết góc độ xem qua đi, Vưu Lương Hành trên mặt rõ ràng là một bộ đang tại làm bài tập ở nhà nghiêm túc vẻ mặt.  
Nói phải làm giải thích, Vưu Lương Hành liền thật sự tại làm giải thích, chẳng sợ không yêu nói chuyện, vẫn như cũ tập trung tinh thần, nhìn chằm chằm kia anh tuấn mặt nghiêng, Khang Thánh Triết tại ngay từ đầu kinh ngạc qua đi, khắc sâu cảm nhận được bị toàn năng hình soái so mê hoặc chi phối sợ hãi.  
Không, là hạnh phúc.  
Khang Thánh Triết mỹ tư tư thao túng Tiểu Kiều đi về phía trước, quyết định quyết tâm hảo hảo biểu hiện một chút, đến phổ thông khi, địch quân an kỳ kéo vội vàng chợt lóe tại tiểu bản đồ trung biến mất không thấy.  
Người mang vô số bàn du hý kinh nghiệm, Khang Thánh Triết một đoán chỉ biết an kỳ kéo không có khả năng trở về thành, tất nhiên tránh ở tiền phương trong bụi cỏ chờ tia phóng xạ đến một hồi nướng xuyến thịnh yến.  
Hắn mang theo tươi cười nhiễu đến bụi cỏ mặt sau, không nói hai lời liền hướng về trong bụi cỏ vứt ra một cái tử, màu phiến tại trong bụi cỏ đánh quá lại bay trở về, Khang Thánh Triết bay nhanh tại toàn bộ văn tự kênh trong đánh chữ đạo: đau không đau ~ Nói xong lại là một cái, tiếp tục lải nhải. — đau không đau đau không đau, hì hì hi còn muốn âm ta.  
Khang Thánh Triết ngữ khí không thể nói không tiện, nhưng không đợi hắn tiện đủ, an kỳ kéo hình cái đầu bỗng nhiên xuất hiện tại ta phương hạ bộ, Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt, mộng bức mặt hướng chính mình huy thiểm đánh nửa ngày trong bụi cỏ thử một lần tham...  
Trong bụi cỏ không có một bóng người.  
... Này TM cũng rất xấu hổ .  
Đạn mạc trong hoạt hoạt cười tử. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha ha ha ha KK ngươi có thể hay không không dọa người! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđánh hụt khí thỏa mái hay không! Thỏa mái hay không thỏa mái hay không! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta sát ha ha ha ha ha ha, KK dùng hoa thức dọa người nhận thầu ta một năm cười điểm! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này K ta không biết! Xuất môn đừng nói có ta cái này miến, ta ném không nổi người này! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật là! ! KK ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật tốt quá, KK lật xe gà cảnh lại nhiều một cái tư liệu sống, vui vẻ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết: ...  
Live stream trong cười nhìn Khang Thánh Triết người nghiêng về một phía, vốn là an tĩnh một khắc Vưu Lương Hành tại loại này nhiệt liệt không khí trung bỗng nhiên ho nhẹ một tiếng, không biết là hữu ý thay Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện, vẫn là đơn thuần tùy ý mở miệng, đạo: "Này an kỳ kéo sẽ không chơi."  
, đệ 99 chương Live stream hai mặt nhìn nhau, sau đó, lập tức dùng một loại cùng Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện khi hoàn toàn bất đồng phương thức ồn ào đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội nói đúng a! ! Này an kỳ kéo sẽ không chơi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontan kỳ kéo: đối đối đối! Ta sẽ không chơi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchính là chính là, ta liền chưa thấy qua như vậy sẽ không đùa an kỳ kéo! Này cái gì đi vị, nàng căn bản sẽ không đi vị! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha ha ha ha ha ha đột nhiên cười xuất heo gọi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcó thể, lương muội bài 'Hộ phu bảo', KK đáng giá có được. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành nheo mắt, mắt xem mũi mũi nhìn tim, quyền đương nhất thời, hắn thao túng lộ na chủ động mang tiết tấu, một hơi công phá đối phương thủy tinh.  
Tại thủy tinh trước, lộ na một cái bắt lấy tam sát, dư lại hai người đầu thuộc sở hữu Khang Thánh Triết Tiểu Kiều, tuy rằng không có giống như miến nhóm mong được giống nhau bắt lấy ngũ sát, nhưng 'Mang nằm' hai chữ tuyệt đối danh xứng với thực.  
Một ván chấm dứt, đợt thứ hai bắt đầu trước, đệ nhất đem nguyên bản gọi Vưu Lương Hành không muốn trang B đội hữu có hai cái đều chủ động phát mời tiếp tục bài vị, Khang Thánh Triết hướng màn ảnh phát ra nghi vấn ánh mắt, Vưu Lương Hành trả lời: "Cự tuyệt đi."  
Không cần Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện, Vưu Lương Hành lần thứ hai đạo: "Chúng ta hai cái đủ."  
Vương bá khí thuần thiên nhiên vô ô nhiễm, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt sáng lấp lánh, nháy mắt ba như là có thể trát xuất tiểu hoa hồng đến, trực tiếp không sai biệt lắm ngũ mấy giờ, thêm cùng một chỗ tổng cộng đánh thập đến đem, một phen một viên tinh tinh, đến cuối cùng một ván đánh xong, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết đồng thời thăng đoạn, vinh thăng vi tinh diệu ngoạn gia.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Sát, đây là cái gì làm người ta mắt thèm tốc độ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật là... Ta thượng phân liền chưa từng có dễ dàng như vậy quá QAQ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương kỹ thuật này cùng tốc độ tay rất khả ngộ bất khả cầu đi! ! Rốt cuộc là như thế nào tài năng gặp phải như vậy muội a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhư vậy muội tử xứng KK, ta là cự tuyệt ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết giơ giấy các-tông, đầy mặt tươi cười, "Xứng ta làm sao vậy? Xứng ta rất vừa vặn nha ~ "  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông! Xứng ngươi siêu lãng phí! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông cần tát cẩu lương, ngươi tùy thời sẽ biến thành độc thân cẩu ta với ngươi giảng! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khoảng cách trực tiếp chấm dứt còn có ngắn ngủi hơn mười phút, Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành đều không có tiếp tục đánh tiếp tính toán, vẫn luôn chơi game mệt mỏi là vừa nói, quan trọng là tái đánh tiếp, hai người bọn họ đều bị vương giả vinh quang cấm tái .  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvừa thấy chỉ biết hai người này thế nhưng đồng thời trộm chơi game! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcho nên trung gian khuyết thiếu kia đoạn mang muội sử còn không tính toán nói một chút sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta đoán nhất định là KK mặt dày mày dạn thông đồng thượng , hắn bình thường tối không biết xấu hổ nha. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Không cần chính mình tái tiến hành giải thích, Vưu Lương Hành liền không lại nói chuyện, live stream trong toàn dựa vào Khang Thánh Triết cùng miến nhóm dùng giấy các-tông giao lưu, mắt thấy láng giềng gần chấm dứt, live stream miến phát ra kêu rên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông không không không ta không tin! ! Trận này trực tiếp mới vừa mới bắt đầu! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta muốn thời gian này có gì dùng! Suất! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttạp cơ đi! KK ngươi là của ta tiểu điềm điềm! ! Tin tưởng ta, tái trực tiếp một giờ ngươi ta còn có thể trở về đến từ trước! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Miến nhóm tích cực sinh động, thống khoái đánh cả ngày du hý Khang Thánh Triết tâm tình đại hảo, trước mắt trực tiếp thời gian khô kiệt, hắn tính toán tại thời khắc tối hậu cùng miến nói một câu nói, thanh thanh cổ họng, hắn khụ một tiếng.  
Một tiếng này tại live stream trung rất là vang dội, miến nhóm nháy mắt chờ mong.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi! ! ! KK muốn nói nói! ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày này này... Tuy rằng rất vui vẻ nhưng đau răng nói không cần như vậy miễn cưỡng cũng có thể nha! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? KK, ngươi thật sự OJBK sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nói câu mà thôi, đối với không sợ đau Khang Thánh Triết mà nói quả thật thật không thể nói rõ khó xử, nhưng không biết có phải hay không là lật xe thành thói quen, hắn mở miệng thời điểm bỗng nhiên bị chính mình nước miếng sặc đến, trong giây lát ho khan đứng lên.  
Này trận ho khan tác động khởi khoang miệng run rẩy, Khang Thánh Triết kem chà răng nhất thời vô cùng tiên minh.  
Sắc mặt đột nhiên biến che miệng lại, Khang Thánh Triết hơn nửa ngày không có thể tại loại cảm giác này trung bình tĩnh lại, khụ hảo vài cái ổn định cổ họng trong kích thích cảm, lợi gian truyền ra nhè nhẹ cảm thấy đau khổ vẫn như cũ kêu gào phát tác.  
Khó chịu đến chính khẩn, một chén nước phút chốc đưa tới trước mặt hắn, Khang Thánh Triết lắc đầu không cần, kia chén nước tại màn ảnh bên trong lại bị hướng trước thấp một ít.  
Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm thật nhỏ, nghe đi lên lại có vài phần đáng thương."Ta không khát."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn chau mày, lòng mền nhũn, mở miệng nói: "Băng , hàm thượng một hơi."  
Nói khi vô tâm, nhưng tiếng nói vừa dứt, Vưu Lương Hành sắc mặt thoáng chốc biến đổi, Khang Thánh Triết cũng là sửng sốt, sau đó vội vã hướng live stream vọng đi qua.  
Nhưng mà giờ khắc này đã chậm, bọn họ có thể kịp phản ứng, live stream mắt sáng như đuốc am hiểu nhất phát hiện gian tình miến lại như thế nào sẽ phản ứng không kịp!  
Ngay tại vừa mới, Vưu Lương Hành nói chuyện !  
Nói chuyện tự nhiên không là nhất kiện đáng giá oanh động sự, nhưng vấn đề là Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm không là từ du hý liên mạch tổ đội gian trong phát ra, mà là từ Khang Thánh Triết microphone trong truyền tới !  
Sự tình nhất thời nhanh quay ngược trở lại xuống.  
Khang Thánh Triết đệ thủy người dĩ nhiên là Vưu Lương Hành? ? ?  
Tái hướng thâm tưởng, vừa mới cùng Khang Thánh Triết xé rách giấy các-tông không cho hắn đem câu kia 'Là lão bà của ta' thả ra người, cũng là Vưu Lương Hành bản nhân? ? ? ?  
Hai người bọn họ không chỉ là du hý trực tiếp, hiện thực sinh hoạt trung cũng chính cùng một chỗ? ? ?  
Live stream tập thể mộng bức, sau đó... Điên cuồng không tiền khoáng hậu!  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? EXM? ? ? Hai người các ngươi ở một chỗ sao? ? ? Ngọa tào tình huống nào! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthiệt hay giả ta ngày! ! Không phải đâu! ! Các ngươi ở chỗ nào, cái này bối cảnh không là gia sao! ? Lương muội tại nhà ngươi? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font a! ! Đây là cái gì kinh thiên đại tin tức! ! KK ngươi không chỉ tại trên mạng thông đồng lương muội chơi game, hiện thực sinh hoạt trung còn ở cùng một chỗ! ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngọa tào! ! Ngọa tào! ! Ngọa tào a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcác ngươi sẽ không thật... Từ từ? ? Các ngươi ở chung ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đạn mạc cấp tốc xoát bình, liếc mắt một cái vọng đi qua, thế nhưng không có một chút đường sống, phô thiên cái địa tất cả đều là dấu chấm than cùng văn tự, Vưu Lương Hành vẻ mặt cứng ngắc, thư hoãn hướng Khang Thánh Triết nhìn lại, hai người đối diện trung, trong ánh mắt đồng thời tràn ngập phức tạp cảm xúc.  
Live stream trung dấu chấm hỏi đã nhiều đến đột phá phía chân trời, Khang Thánh Triết không quan tâm đau răng, ngốc ngơ ngác trừng mắt nhìn, hắn đưa ngón tay chuyển qua đóng cửa trực tiếp kiện, vèo một chút đè xuống.  
Live stream thoáng chốc tối sầm, đem vô số đạn mạc nháy mắt ngăn cách.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK! ! ! ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fontngươi cái vương bát đản! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontquan ngươi muội a! ! Ngươi trở lại cho ta! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđem nói nói rõ ràng! ! Hỗn đản! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết quải nhanh chóng, nhìn không tới miến trong lòng gào rít giận dữ, hắn cùng Vưu Lương Hành đối diện, hai người tĩnh nửa ngày đều không nói nói.  
Sơ qua, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi..."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Tính ."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhấc tay cơ: — đừng nha.  
Vưu Lương Hành cau mày nói: "Ngươi nói làm sao bây giờ."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: — liền... Đương làm như thế nào đều không phát sinh?  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Thật là một tuyệt diệu ý kiến hay.  
Bối rối một khắc, lại không thể gây trở ngại sự tình đã phát sinh, Khang Thánh Triết vài câu vui đùa đối phó đi qua, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không tiếp tục truy cứu, bởi vì hai người đối internet thượng nghị luận đều không thèm để ý, hơi chút câu chuyện một chuyển, vừa mới ô long bại lộ sự kiện liền nhẹ gác lại xuống dưới.  
Nhưng mà bọn họ lưỡng buông xuống khoái, live stream miến nhóm lại nhiên chính lợi hại.  
Khang Thánh Triết quan live stream, quan không du du chúng khẩu, bát quái quần chúng đồng loạt ra trận, không bao lâu liền tại Weibo thượng sao xuất một sóng sự tăng vọt.  
#KK, mang muội nghịch tập #, # không là ngươi quen thuộc KK#  
Phóng nhãn nhìn lại, Khang Thánh Triết Weibo hạ lăn mãn này hai cái nhãn, bình luận trong chung quanh hỏa hoa nhảy loạn, tùy tiện điểm đi vào, chung quanh đều là dấu chấm than.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhó có thể tin! ! Mang muội giới sỉ nhục thế nhưng thật đem đến muội! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthỗn đản K! Ngươi có bản lĩnh mang lương muội, như thế nào không bản lĩnh đi ra a! Chớ né tại Weibo không lên tiếng, ta biết ngươi tại gia! Đi ra a, nói chuyện a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontni mã hiện thực bản võng luyến bôn hiện a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttò mò bọn họ có phải thật vậy hay không ở cùng một chỗ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđồng thời trực tiếp lương muội còn tại KK trong nhà, khẳng định ở cùng một chỗ đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font mẹ về sau chẳng phải là muốn mỗi ngày ăn cẩu lương! ! Đột nhiên hưng phấn! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Ta mới vừa phấn thượng lão công, chỉ chớp mắt liền có lão bà của mình, ta còn muốn thượng vội vàng xem bọn hắn ngược cẩu, ta là có độc sao ta sát ORZ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK a, nói thật, ngươi giấu đi vô dụng a, ngày mai không phải là làm theo trực tiếp đâu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Lời này nói thập phần có đạo lý, tránh được nhất thời, trốn không nhất thế, vì thế ngày hôm sau mở lại trực tiếp, Khang Thánh Triết không lưu tình chút nào lôi ra tiểu kiếm tiên tiến đến chắn súng.  
Vừa lúc lấy không thể nói chuyện phúc, đối mặt live stream điên cuồng mưa to Khang Thánh Triết miệng một bế, vững vàng đương khởi người câm, miến nhóm vừa gọi hắn nói chuyện, hắn liền một nhếch miệng che nha, than thở giơ giấy các-tông: — nhân gia đau răng.  
Miến nhóm chỉ tưởng đá chết hắn: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđi ngươi đau răng! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđi người của ngươi gia! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Không có Vưu Lương Hành, tại Khang Thánh Triết live stream phụ trách nói chuyện sinh động không khí người biến thành tiểu kiếm tiên, đáng thương tiểu kiếm tiên nói còn không có nói ra, đã bị live stream cuồng đá.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông phải cái này tiện tiện! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđem lương muội cho trẫm giao ra đây! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcùng ta đồng thời lớn tiếng say no! Tiện tiện —NO! Tiện tiện —NO! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tiện tiện: "..."  
Tiện tiện: "Ta đây là làm cái gì nghiệt, nhã miệt điệp, tiện tiện như vậy đáng yêu, các ngươi không cần khi dễ hắn."  
Vui đùa về vui đùa, có tiện tiện gia nhập liên minh, Khang Thánh Triết live stream trước sau như một địa nhiệt nháo, tiện tiện bản thân chính là cái một mình đảm đương một phía chủ bá, hai vị đương hồng chủ bá liên động, đối lẫn nhau live stream đều rất có giúp ích.  
Vài ngày xuống dưới, Khang Thánh Triết nha dần dần củng cố, nói chuyện cũng không cần rất nhiều chú ý, tiểu kiếm tiên không sai biệt lắm liền rời đi, bất quá trước khi đi, vẫn là đỉnh nhất trương bát quái mặt khấu vang Khang Thánh Triết vi tín.  
Tiện tiện: — ai, ngươi cùng ngươi lương muội là tình huống nào?  
Quả nhiên vô luận nam nữ, bát quái đứng lên đều là một cái bộ dáng, Khang Thánh Triết hồi phục: — a, chúng ta kết hôn .  
Tiện tiện: ngọa tào, thiệt hay giả?  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: — thật sự nha.  
Tiện tiện: —...  
Tiện tiện: — đến đến đến, ta không hỏi .  
Tiểu kiếm tiên cùng Khang Thánh Triết nhận thức thời gian trường, quan hệ cũng tương đối tốt, đối phương có nguyện ý hay không nói tùy tiện thử một lần tham liền có thể cảm thụ đi ra, nhìn Khang Thánh Triết ý tứ tám phần hỏi tiếp vẫn là sẽ tiếp tục cãi cọ, tiện tiện chính mình cân nhắc trong chốc lát, đơn giản liền nói sang chuyện khác.  
— trước hai ngày manh miêu chủ bá tụ hội ngươi không đi thôi.  
Khang Thánh Triết: không đi, khai giảng.  
Tiện tiện bị khai giảng hai chữ này rõ ràng kích thích một chút: — kháo! Tuổi trẻ thật hảo.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: — có việc nhắc nhở ta?  
Nếu không có việc gì, tiểu kiếm tiên cũng sẽ không không duyên cớ vô tội chuyên môn nhắc tới chủ bá tụ hội.  
Tiểu kiếm tiên nhất đốn, lúc này phát rồi một cái ngươi thói xấu biểu tình.  
Người quang minh chính đại không nói mờ ám, KK tuy rằng tuổi không lớn lắm, nhưng tiểu kiếm tiên cho tới bây giờ không đem hắn cho rằng một cái không hiểu chuyện trẻ người non dạ, hắn rất nhanh đánh chữ đạo: — nói đúng, thật là có sự.  
, đệ 100 chương Khang Thánh Triết chờ đợi tiểu kiếm tiên trọng điểm, tiểu kiếm tiên cũng không vô nghĩa, tiếp theo giây liền đem nhất trương ảnh chụp truyền tới.  
Này ảnh chụp chiếu không tính thái thanh tích, nhưng là có thể nhìn ra tại rượu cục, cách trên bàn cơm phẩm, đối diện có hai nam nhân chính hút thuốc, cúi đầu đàm luận cái gì.  
Tiện tiện: — nhìn thấy không, kiều dịch sổ cùng trương tân.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: chụp ảnh?  
Tiện tiện: — nào có sự, ta chính là quang minh chánh đại lấy điện thoại di động ra chiếu , bất quá ai biết bọn họ có thể hay không đã cho ta là tự chụp đâu.  
Khang Thánh Triết: hảo có đạo lý.  
Khai vui đùa, Khang Thánh Triết khó được nghiêm nghiêm túc túc đem ánh mắt đưa lên tại ảnh chụp thượng, chỉ là xem mặt hai người này Khang Thánh Triết kỳ thật đều nhận được, chính là vừa nghe đến chân thật tên có chút xa lạ, đặt ở bình thường, có rất ít người gọi bọn hắn kiều dịch sổ cùng trương tân, mấy trăm vạn miến trong miệng, hai người này một người tên là 'Phiêu la', một người tên là 'Ngao ngao gọi lang' .  
Hai người này thế nhưng sẽ tại nhất trương trên bàn cơm ăn cơm...  
Thật sự là ngạc nhiên.  
Miến nhóm không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng chủ bá cái vòng nhỏ hẹp người người đều trong lòng đều biết, chẳng sợ Khang Thánh Triết cực nhỏ tham dự chủ bá liên động, cũng biết phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang quan hệ không đối phó, đều là manh miêu TV đương hồng du hý chủ bá, dĩ vãng các mặt đều phải đối kháp một trận.  
Hiện tại không biết hiện tại thổi cái gì phong, hai người này thế nhưng sẽ đi đến đồng thời.  
Tiện tiện: — có cộng đồng địch nhân xuất hiện, cho dù là hai cái người người sợ chó dữ cũng phải liên thủ.  
Vị kia cộng đồng địch nhân chỉ chính là ai còn dùng nói, Khang Thánh Triết ngáp một cái, hồi phục đạo: — khoa trương như vậy.  
Tiểu kiếm tiên cười cười, nửa thật nửa giả đạo: — thay đổi ai không đỏ mắt, ngươi ngẫm lại từ khi lần trước trực tiếp về sau, công ty cho ngươi nhiều ít chỗ tốt, KK, hai tháng này ngươi đoạn bá nhiều lần, nhưng trang đầu đề cử cơ hồ đỉnh phiêu la gấp hai, miến số lượng liền mạnh hơn , trước kia ngao ngao gọi lang được xưng là manh miêu miến nhiều nhất chủ bá, nhưng hiện tại manh miêu miến nhiều nhất chủ bá là ai, là ngươi người thắng KK.  
— nói trắng ra là, ngươi còn là một tân nhân, xuất đạo nhanh như vậy liền xuất ra loại này thành tích, cái gì lão chủ bá đều chịu không nổi, nhất là này hai vị loại này hộ thực , bị âm một phen sợ là muốn thận hư nửa đời người.  
Khang Thánh Triết từ chối cho ý kiến, đãi tiểu kiếm tiên đem sự tình công đạo hoàn, mới nói: — ngươi không đỏ mắt?  
Tiểu kiếm tiên bị Khang Thánh Triết thình lình một câu nháo đến cả kinh, sửng sốt một chút mới hồi phục đạo: — đại ca lục lục lục.  
Tuổi mặc dù tiểu, nhưng ánh mắt tổng là khách quan độc ác đến thực, thân ở trong đó, lại tổng là lười nhác giống cái không quan hệ nhân viên giống nhau, biệt không nói, chỉ điểm ấy tiểu kiếm tiên cũng rất chịu phục.  
— nói thật, ngươi hỏi ta mắt không đỏ mắt, ta khẳng định đỏ mắt, bất quá ta trong lòng đều biết, đương chủ bá đỏ mắt không hữu dụng, chính mình thật hồng mới được, ta đây đều trực tiếp đã bao lâu, nếu có thể hỏa đã sớm phát hỏa.  
Khang Thánh Triết ân một tiếng, đạo: — chỉnh dung nhưng phá.  
Tiện tiện: ...  
Tiện tiện: — đi ni mã.  
Đứng đắn nói còn chưa nói vài câu liền ách nhiên thất tiếu, tiểu kiếm tiên đạo: — dù sao liền có chuyện như vậy đi, ta tuy rằng hồng không nhưng ta sẽ đứng thành hàng nha, một người đắc đạo,gà chó thăng thiên đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết: tự phong gà chó?  
Tiện tiện: gà chó làm sao vậy, có cơm ăn gọi ba ba đều được.  
Khang Thánh Triết: thông thấu.  
Tiện tiện đắc ý mặt: đó là.  
Khang Thánh Triết: — ngươi xác định đứng ta?  
Tiện tiện: — lão ca, ta đứng ngươi cũng không phải một ngày hai ngày.  
Khang Thánh Triết đùa cười một tiếng, không nói tiếp nói, ngược lại là tiểu kiếm tiên lại thật cẩn thận dặn dò vài câu: — ngàn vạn phải cẩn thận hắc liêu, nhiều ít chủ bá đều là bị internet dư luận đánh chết , hồng đến càng nhanh bị chết càng nhanh, ngươi chú ý một chút.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: — đi , triệt .  
Nên nói đều nói , đại gia đều là minh bạch người, tiểu kiếm tiên hồi phục một cái cấp đại ca mời rượu biểu tình bao, đang muốn đóng cửa vi tín, Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên tại đã trạc lui lại dưới tình huống lại truyền đến một cái tin tức.  
KK: — cảm tạ.  
Tiểu kiếm tiên cũng không có hồi phục, hắn cười khúc khích, hết thảy đều ở không nói trung.

Đến tiểu kiếm tiên một câu trước tiên báo động trước, Khang Thánh Triết hằng ngày sinh hoạt cũng không có bị bất luận cái gì ảnh hưởng, nên ăn nên uống uống, chỉ tiếc nhàn hạ ngày không trường cửu, mười ngày ngày nghỉ đi qua hắn mới vừa có thể mở miệng nói chuyện, Vưu Lương Hành liền tiêu hắn giả, thúc hắn về trường học.  
Khang Thánh Triết làm nũng lăn lộn hết thảy thủ đoạn đều dùng tới như trước vô dụng, Vưu Lương Hành nghiêm trang chững chạc đứng lên, hắn tái thối không biết xấu hổ cũng lấy thất bại chấm dứt, tuy rằng Vưu Lương Hành đứng đắn đứng lên bộ dáng cũng soái đến làm người ta giận sôi là được.  
Khi cách hơn phân nửa cái quân huấn, Khang Thánh Triết trở về vừa lúc đặt ở quân huấn cái đuôi, về trường học chuyện thứ nhất, liền là mặc vào quân huấn phục, gia nhập xanh mượt đại quân.  
Lương Sở Lâm làm tân sinh trong số lượng không nhiều lắm 'Người quen', coi như hảo tâm nghênh đón hắn.  
Khang Thánh Triết nhìn chăm chú thấu đi lên dáng người nhỏ vài giây, hỏi: "Ngươi vị nào."  
Lương Sở Lâm khí đến răng trắng thiếu chút nữa cắn nát, trong cơn giận dữ."Khang Thánh Triết!"  
Không trách Khang Thánh Triết nhíu mày phân biệt, mấy ngày không gặp, Lương Sở Lâm bộ dạng đã xảy ra trên diện rộng độ chuyển biến, chỉ là màu da liền đen ba cái độ, sắc mặt không tốt nhăn lại đến khi, chân tướng một cái tiểu hắc hầu.  
Khang Thánh Triết thành khẩn đạo: "Ngươi đen, cũng biến dạng ."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..." Lăn! ! Ngươi đi thỉ áp!  
Vừa nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết Lương Sở Lâm liền giận run cả người, càng khí chính là Khang Thánh Triết hiện tại không chỉ có so với hắn cao, còn so với hắn bạch! Vả lại không là phổ thông bạch, mà là trắng noãn bạch!  
Một cái hai thước cao nam nhân bảo trì như vậy bạch hảo ý tứ đi!  
Bên tai truyền đến xếp thành hàng tín hiệu, Lương Sở Lâm vội vàng hướng về đội ngũ hình vuông bôn đi qua, chạy xuất vài bước, kinh ngạc phát hiện Khang Thánh Triết còn vẻ mặt lười biếng đi theo phía sau hắn.  
Lương Sở Lâm vội la lên: "Ngươi làm gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết, "Xếp thành hàng a."  
Lương Sở Lâm chẳng biết tại sao trên mặt vừa kéo, căm giận đạo: "Vui đùa cái gì vậy."  
Khang Thánh Triết xin phép vài ngày, trước dựa theo ban kế hoạch phân đội ngũ hình vuông sớm đã lần nữa làm biên chế, Lương Sở Lâm có chính mình đội ngũ hình vuông, mà Khang Thánh Triết lại là đứng đắn 'Người ngoài biên chế nhân viên', Lương Sở Lâm tại chỗ trừng hắn vài giây, bỗng nhiên khóe môi một câu, quỷ dị cười ra tiếng đến.

Đại một tân sinh tại sân thể dục thượng đại quy mô quân huấn, đại nhị đại tam học sinh hội học trưởng học tỷ cũng không nhàn rỗi, trường học cấp an bài thị sát công tác, đại trời nóng, ai cũng không muốn đi sân thể dục thượng cùng tân sinh khô cằn chịu tội, kém sự một phóng xuất, học sinh hội trong tiếng oán than dậy đất.  
Không người nguyện làm, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ phải đi ra lĩnh cái này đầu, Liêu Túc theo sát sau đó, ứng tiếng nói: "Ta cùng hội trưởng đi qua."  
Bên này hai người mới vừa đứng lên, bên kia học sinh hội các vị cán sự không biết từ chỗ nào đến nhiệt tình nhi, nguyên bản không nghĩ động đánh chết cũng không tưởng động không khí trong nháy mắt đã xảy ra ta nhất định phải đi ai theo ta đoạt liền đến liều mạng thật lớn chuyển biến.  
Liêu Túc chậc lưỡi, hướng Vưu Lương Hành liên tiếp tiêu xuất hảo vài cái hâm mộ ghen tỵ trung hỗn tạp trêu chọc ánh mắt.  
Tổ chức hảo phân tán đến mỗi cái đội ngũ hình vuông đi thị sát nhân viên, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Liêu Túc một cùng ra học sinh hội, bất quá đáng tiếc vô luận là tại học sinh hội trong vẫn là học sinh hội ngoại, Vưu Lương Hành sở đến chỗ hợp lưu tụ đám người cùng ánh mắt.  
Từ lúc khai giảng diễn thuyết sau đó, loại này bị chú mục cảm giác tựa hồ biến thành thái độ bình thường.  
Cùng trước không quá giống nhau chính là dĩ vãng Vưu Lương Hành có cao lãnh nhân thiết, đại gia chính là xa xa vây xem, hiện tại kia đạo thứ nguyên vách tường bị đánh phá, dọc theo đường cơ hồ mỗi cách vài bước, đều có người dừng lại đối hắn đạo một tiếng: "Rất học trưởng hảo."  
Liêu Túc vui đùa nói thực có đạo lý, Vưu Lương Hành không giống như là một học sinh hội trưởng, đảo giống cái kế nhiệm hiệu trưởng dường như.  
... Hiệu trưởng đều không hắn như vậy có nhân khí!  
"Thị sát người đủ dùng , chúng ta đi tây sân thể dục chuyển một vòng liền đi, bên kia có tám học viện, quốc kỳ đội cũng ở bên kia."  
Vưu Lương Hành thân cao một mét tám lăm, người lại suất khí, năm đó tân sinh nhập học chính là quốc kỳ đội chủ lực người tiên phong, sống lưng thẳng tắp, đứng ở nơi đó liền là một đạo phong cảnh tuyến, có tầng này quan hệ tại, Vưu Lương Hành đối quốc kỳ đội có chút tình cảm.  
Nhưng là thoáng có chút quẫn bách chính là, nhắc tới đến tây sân thể dục, Vưu Lương Hành phản ứng đầu tiên cũng không phải đi trước nhìn quốc kỳ đội, mà là văn học viện nam sinh đội ngũ hình vuông ngay tại tây sân thể dục.  
"Lương ca, muốn hay không mua hai bình thủy mang đi qua." Liêu Túc tự cố tự nhắc tới, "Tiểu lâm tử cùng K thần đều ở bên kia nhi, đi ngang qua thời điểm cho bọn hắn bỏ lại."  
Nếu là bình thường, Vưu Lương Hành khẳng định sẽ nói như vậy ảnh hưởng không hảo, nhưng lúc này Vưu Lương Hành lại thản nhiên gật gật đầu, tuyển thủy thời điểm cố ý lấy một chai chanh thủy một ly mật thủy.  
Liêu Túc chậc chậc lấy làm kỳ lạ, "Làm sao ngươi biết tiểu lâm tử yêu uống chanh thủy."  
Vưu Lương Hành kỳ quái liếc nhìn hắn, ngược lại tưởng hỏi lại luôn luôn cẩu thả Liêu Túc như thế nào cũng sẽ chú ý tới Lương Sở Lâm yêu uống chanh thủy loại này tiểu chi tiết nhỏ.  
Còn nữa tiểu lâm tử... ?  
Cái này cách gọi là cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu .  
Như là nhìn ra Vưu Lương Hành đang suy nghĩ gì, Liêu Túc hắc hắc cười nói: "Ta đây không phải là đối hắn tỷ mưu đồ gây rối đâu đi, lôi kéo làm quen." Vừa nói vào đề đem chanh thủy hướng trong túi sủy, thực ngoài ý muốn chính là, Liêu Túc trong túi có chút cổ, một chai không đại chanh thủy lại phóng không đi vào.  
Liêu Túc oán giận một tiếng, chỉ phải đem túi áo trong đồ vật móc ra, Vưu Lương Hành miết quá liếc mắt một cái, phát hiện kia khiến cho túi áo phình đầu sỏ gây tội là một quán ngoại hình đáng yêu tinh xảo phòng phơi nắng phun vụ.  
... Phòng phơi nắng phun vụ?  
Nhận thức hai năm, Vưu Lương Hành nhưng chưa từng thấy qua thiên nhiên mỹ hắc Liêu Túc dùng qua phòng phơi nắng phun vụ.  
Liêu Túc cười nói: "Cấp tiểu lâm tử , mấy ngày nay hắn phơi nắng đến quá tối, làn da phơi nắng thương, nhìn rất đáng thương."  
Vưu Lương Hành ứng một tiếng, tổng cảm thấy có chút không đúng chỗ nào, hắn cũng không truy cứu, đi ra hai bước, đột nhiên hỏi đạo: "Chỗ nào mua ?"  
Liêu Túc: "Gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Phòng phơi nắng phun vụ."  
Liêu Túc: "Liền siêu thị bên cạnh cái kia đồ trang điểm điếm, làm sao vậy lương ca."  
Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên liếc nhìn hắn một cái, không nói được một lời cước bộ chuyển hướng chui vào đồ trang điểm trong điếm, sơ qua, hai cái đồng dạng sủy thủy cùng phòng phơi nắng phun vụ nam nhân bước trên thị sát tây sân thể dục hành trình.  
Từ vài cái học viện nhất nhất đi qua, đến văn học viện bộ phận khi, Liêu Túc hưng trí rõ ràng rất cao.  
Vưu Lương Hành tầm mắt không tự chủ được tảo tiến lấy văn học viện nam sinh vi chủ đội ngũ hình vuông trong, tầm mắt chưa lạc định, lại ở một bên thấy được nhận thức người.  
— Lương Sở Hàm.  
Không gia nhập giáo học sinh hội, Lương Sở Hàm cuối cùng ngụ lại tại văn học viện viện giáo sinh sẽ, hai nơi công tác khi trường trọng điệp, bởi vậy lúc này cái này trường hợp gặp gỡ một chút đều không kỳ quái.  
Thời điểm đúng là buổi chiều nóng nhất giai đoạn, Lương Sở Hàm không có mang tán, không biết nàng tại thái dương hạ bồi bao lâu, hai giáp làn da có chút hơi hơi phiếm hồng.  
Theo đạo lý đến nói thời gian này Liêu Túc vốn nên quyết định thật nhanh lấy ra phòng phơi nắng phun vụ đến xoát hảo cảm, không nghĩ ba người hàn huyên vài câu, Liêu Túc chậm chạp không hề động tác, ngược lại là một đôi mắt mọi nơi chuyển động, tổng hướng văn học viện đội ngũ hình vuông trong ngắm.  
, đệ 101 chương Tầm mắt như thế rõ ràng, Lương Sở Hàm hỏi: "Học trưởng muốn tìm người?"  
Một ngữ trạc phá, Liêu Túc cười nói: "Tiểu lâm tử đâu?"  
Nhắc tới Lương Sở Lâm, Lương Sở Hàm trên mặt dẫn theo chút khẽ cười ý."Tìm hắn a, hắn không ở bên cạnh." Nói đến một nửa, lại thấp thấp cười rộ lên.  
Vưu Lương Hành hướng về văn học viện nam sinh đội ngũ hình vuông trong vọng đi vào, quét hảo vài cái chu, quả nhiên không có nhìn đến Lương Sở Lâm bóng dáng, đồng dạng, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không ở trong đó.  
"Ai, kỳ quái, người đâu." Liêu Túc gào gào thét thét, sơ qua tại Lương Sở Hàm doanh doanh mang cười trong ánh mắt linh quang chợt lóe, tỉnh ngộ đạo: "Không thể nào, tiểu lâm tử bị phân đi ra ngoài?"  
Lương Sở Hàm gật gật đầu, Vưu Lương Hành đó là khắc minh , quân huấn tiến vào chính thức giai đoạn về sau, dĩ vãng đội ngũ hình vuông đều tiến hành lần nữa biên chỉnh, biên chỉnh tiêu chuẩn phi thường đơn giản thô bạo, hai chữ: thân cao.  
Lấy thân cao làm cơ sở chuẩn, khó trách Lương Sở Lâm sẽ bị họa xuất đi.  
"Trách không được đâu, ta đều đem chuyện này cấp quên, kia tiểu lâm tử hiện tại ở đâu cái đội ngũ hình vuông? Đối , còn có K, Khang Thánh Triết, Khang Thánh Triết ta cũng không phát hiện."  
Không biết có phải hay không là hẳn là khích lệ một chút Liêu Túc nhớ tới Khang Thánh Triết tên, Vưu Lương Hành kiên nhẫn chờ đợi đáp án, Lương Sở Hàm hứng thú đi lên, đạo: "Các ngươi muốn hay không chính mình thử tìm xem?"  
Có thể bị Lương Sở Hàm nói như vậy, khẳng định liền không là phổ thông phân đội, Liêu Túc quyết đoán đạo: "Hảo a." Nói xong liền xả Vưu Lương Hành đạo, "Đi một chút đi, lương ca."  
Nói tìm tìm, Lương Sở Hàm còn có chính mình công tác bất tiện đuổi kịp, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Liêu Túc thì nương thị sát lý do quan thành tựu hoàng tại nam sinh đội ngũ hình vuông trong tha một chỉnh vòng, người khác đương hai người bọn họ tận chức tận trách, nào biết Liêu Túc khiến cho như là tầm bảo nhất dạng, từ đầu tới đuôi vẻ mặt hưng phấn.  
Không sai biệt lắm thập đến phút, Liêu Túc từ từ mặt lộ vẻ thất vọng."Không có a, này đều chuyển biến ."  
Có thân cao tiêu chuẩn tại, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Liêu Túc đã đem thân cao thấp nhất nam sinh phương trận tinh tế tìm một lần, như trước không có kết quả, Vưu Lương Hành đề nghị đạo: "Có thể hay không tại nữ sinh đội ngũ hình vuông?"  
Liêu Túc: "... Không thể nào, nữ sinh đội ngũ hình vuông kia cũng quá..."  
Lời nói kham kham ngừng lại, Liêu Túc sắc mặt cứng đờ, vèo thay đổi phương hướng, hai người tại nam sinh đội ngũ hình vuông trong khổ tìm không có kết quả, nhưng mà đến nữ sinh đội ngũ hình vuông bên này, đi chưa được mấy bước ngay tại một thước lục phương trận đệ nhất sắp xếp tìm được Lương Sở Lâm.  
Lương Sở Lâm nghiêm mặt, không chỉ màu da hắc, vẻ mặt cũng hắc như đáy nồi.  
Khó trách hắn cùng cái túi trút giận dường như, một cái phương trận hai trăm cá nhân, một trăm chín mươi chín cái nữ sinh, liền hắn một cái nam sinh, đổi ai thượng đều tránh không được tâm lý phòng tuyến binh bại như núi đảo.  
"Ta kháo thật ở chỗ này... A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ! !"  
Liêu Túc cười quả thực muốn trừu đi qua, Lương Sở Lâm đang tại đứng quân tư, bị hắn nụ cười này nguyên bản nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành chợt sáng ngời ánh mắt chợt âm đi xuống, hút một hơi, từ xoang mũi trong buồn kêu rên một tiếng.  
Liêu Túc thở dài: "Hắn sao như vậy đùa."  
Vưu Lương Hành đảo không hắn nhiều như vậy cảm tưởng, tầm mắt tại lương sở tới người thượng tạm dừng một khắc, không tự giác hướng về xa xa vọng đi qua.  
Muốn là dựa theo thân cao cứng nhắc phân chia, Khang Thánh Triết sợ là cùng Lương Sở Lâm nhất dạng, thuộc sở hữu với 'Không người muốn tổ hợp', không tại một mét tám đến một thước cửu nam sinh đội ngũ hình vuông được thông qua độ nhật, kia cũng chỉ có thể tại quốc kỳ đội .  
"Lương ca, ngươi nếu không hãy đi trước, ta ở bên cạnh chờ tiểu lâm tử trong chốc lát, quá mấy phút đồng hồ nghỉ ngơi đi tìm các ngươi, ai, ngươi nhớ rõ hảo hảo chiếu cố ta K thần a."  
Nếu nhớ thương Khang Thánh Triết, vì cái gì không chính mình đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành tảo hắn liếc mắt một cái, không ngừng đốn hướng về quốc kỳ đội phương hướng đi đến.  
Khoảng cách không xa, trong lòng ngược lại là nhịn không được vài phần nhảy nhót, tầm mắt chui vào quốc kỳ đội, dự kiến bên trong nhìn thấy một cái hảo đại thân ảnh.  
Quốc kỳ đội huấn luyện luôn luôn nghiêm túc, Vưu Lương Hành không tính toán nhượng này ngốc cao cái phân thần, hắn tại cách đó không xa thụ dưới tàng cây đứng vững, xa xa bàng quan Khang Thánh Triết huấn luyện.  
Nói đến cũng buồn cười, bởi vì Khang Thánh Triết thân cao quá cao, đến phổ biến dáng người hân trường quốc kỳ đội vẫn như cũ không chỗ sắp đặt, đứng ở đội trong cực không phối hợp, an bài đến an bài đi, cuối cùng ngược lại là cùng rất lương nghề nghiệp năm nhất dạng, khiêng người tiên phong vị trí.  
Người tiên phong một người khi trước, không có người khác gần gũi tương đối, Vưu Lương Hành trước kia đã đứng kia vị trí, nhìn không khỏi nhập thần, Khang Thánh Triết thình lình chuyển quá thần đến, tầm mắt chợt tương đối, Khang Thánh Triết híp mắt nhìn thấy là hắn, chợt sáng sủa mỉm cười.  
Hắn nhan vốn là trạc Vưu Lương Hành điểm, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng lộ ra loại này không thêm che dấu ý cười, Vưu Lương Hành hai mắt đi theo mị một chút, lại có loại bị vọt đến cảm giác.  
... Vô cùng.  
Người này thật đúng là...  
Vưu Lương Hành nghĩ không ra hình dung từ, nhưng loại này nhìn đến đối phương mỉm cười trong lòng liền đi theo ấm dào dạt cảm giác cũng không phải kém.  
Có đầy hưng trí vây xem thập đến phút, Khang Thánh Triết bởi vì thường xuyên quay đầu bị học trưởng phạt hai mươi cái chống đẩy - hít đất, hai mươi cái làm xong nghênh đón thời gian nghỉ ngơi, Khang Thánh Triết hãn cũng không sát, chạy tới mở miệng nhân tiện nói: "Lương lương, ngươi chuyên môn đến xem ta ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không đáp lời, đưa lên ướp lạnh mật thủy, Khang Thánh Triết ngửa đầu uống xong một mồm to, vui vẻ đạo: "Sống lại giáp a ~ "  
Hắn uống đến nhẹ nhàng khoan khái, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn tâm tình không kém, này mới mở miệng đạo: "Nha còn không có hảo toàn, thiếu nói chuyện."  
Khang Thánh Triết thần tình mang cười, trở về quân huấn một ngày thời gian, trên người hắn một bộ từ trước phổ thông quân huấn phục cắt thành quốc kỳ đội đồng phục của đội, cao ngất suất khí càng có hình, chính là quần áo lớn nhỏ không thích hợp, dưới cổ chân lộ một nửa, thụ thái dương ảnh hưởng, non nửa tiệt cổ chân so thượng bán bộ phận nhan sắc ảm đạm không ít.  
Quả nhiên phơi nắng đen.  
Khang Thánh Triết làn da thiên bạch, một khi biến thành đen liền phá lệ rõ ràng, lấy ra phun vụ đưa qua đi, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Cho ta ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt cong cong, lúc này tiếp nhận đến, mặt mày cong cong đạo: "Thứ tốt, ta buổi tối lấy về liền cung đứng lên."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Thiếu bậy bạ."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta cái gì thời điểm bậy bạ quá, ngươi cho ta đồ vật ta như thế nào bỏ được dùng, khẳng định trân quý."  
Vưu Lương Hành biết vậy nên không ổn, không từ hỏi: "Ta tại Bắc Kinh đưa cho ngươi đường?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đứng đắn mặt: "Ta đặt ở tủ đầu giường trong, mỗi ngày muốn ăn thời điểm liền lấy ra nghe vừa nghe."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Nhà ngươi đường là dùng để nghe được?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lương lương mua đường, chính là dùng để nghe được, ăn chẳng phải là không có, ta đây còn lấy cái gì hồi ức giữa ngươi và ta những cái đó lãng mạn chuyện cũ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Bệnh thần kinh.  
Chỉ cần cùng Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện phiếm, tổng tránh không được càng tán gẫu càng xa, Vưu Lương Hành ngoan trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, húc đầu đoạt quá phòng phơi nắng phun vụ, "Đừng nói nhảm, nhanh chóng dùng."  
Khang Thánh Triết thịt đau quả thực muốn viết tại trên mặt, "Biệt, đó là ta cất chứa."  
Vưu Lương Hành cả giận nói: "Ta ngày mai tái mua cho ngươi."  
Có câu này cam đoan, Khang Thánh Triết lập tức không tái kiên trì, thậm chí tha thiết dặn dò: "Vậy ngươi phải nhớ kỹ a, không nhớ được ta nhưng sẽ nhắc nhở ngươi ."  
Vưu Lương Hành tự đáy lòng cảm thấy, trên thế giới đại khái không có so Khang Thánh Triết càng có tật xấu người.  
Mở phun vụ nắp bình, Vưu Lương Hành kìm hai lần cũng không hiệu quả, hắn dĩ vãng chưa dùng qua loại này đồ vật, không biết khai bình phương pháp, Khang Thánh Triết cười hì hì đạo: "Ta đến đây đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi sẽ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Đương nhiên, ta cũng không phải thẳng nam, ta hiện tại đã cong nha."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành là thật tiếp không ngừng hắn nói, đơn giản tái một câu đều không tiếp, Khang Thánh Triết bình tĩnh mặt mở bình, đem phun vụ phun ở lòng bàn tay trong, hơi một xoa nắn, sau đó bắt lấy Vưu Lương Hành tay, hai tay tề thượng, tinh tế vẽ loạn.  
Vưu Lương Hành ngay từ đầu không cảm thấy không đối, chờ Khang Thánh Triết nhu tay hắn non nửa thiên, mới hậu tri hậu giác đạo: "Ngươi cho ta đồ làm gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng đạo: "Đối a."  
Nói xong lưu luyến không rời buông ra Vưu Lương Hành tay, đem phun vụ đưa tới Vưu Lương Hành trên tay, Vưu Lương Hành lạnh lùng liếc hắn, lập tức phỏng theo Khang Thánh Triết động tác, đem phun vụ phun ở lòng bàn tay, phương hướng thay đổi, song cầm chặt tay Khang Thánh Triết cổ chân.  
Thời tiết thực nhiệt, phun ở lòng bàn tay trong phun vụ cũng rất lạnh, cách tầng này lạnh ôn kháp trụ Khang Thánh Triết cổ chân, Vưu Lương Hành vẽ loạn động tác chợt ngẩn ra.  
Sơ qua, hắn mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Ta tại sao phải cho ngươi đồ, ngươi chính mình đồ!"  
Khang Thánh Triết ủy khuất bĩu môi, "Làm chi sinh khí, vừa rồi là lương lương chính mình xoay người , ta nhưng không nói gì."  
Hắn là không nói gì, nhưng hắn dùng động tác của mình đem Vưu Lương Hành mang chạy, Vưu Lương Hành trừng hắn, có chút nghiến răng nghiến lợi."Tiểu nhân."  
Khang Thánh Triết cười hì hì: "Cái này sai, ta đại đến thực, siêu đại đặc biệt đại, chỗ nào đều đại."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết làm khởi sự đến rất nhanh, không bao lâu đã đem cổ chân đồ đến hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh, Vưu Lương Hành nhắc nhở đạo: "Mặt."  
Khang Thánh Triết ứng một tiếng, ngược lại đồ mặt, đồ đồ , vui đùa đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi có phải hay không rất thích ta mặt a."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân."  
Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt, dựa theo lẽ thường đến nói, hắn loại này vô nghĩa hơn phân nửa không chiếm được đáp lại, bị Vưu Lương Hành một hồi ứng, hắn ngược lại có chút kinh hoảng.  
"Ngươi, ngươi thích ta mặt?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta chưa nói quá sao? Ta từ lần đầu tiên thấy cũng rất thích."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Không có, chưa nói quá." Dừng một chút, lại nói, "Nha, thật sự?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên gật đầu, Khang Thánh Triết mộng hảo vài giây, sau đó mãnh liệt đem bán bình phòng phơi nắng phun vụ toàn hồ tại trên mặt.  
Vưu Lương Hành chợt cười ra tiếng.  
Khang Thánh Triết như là phát hiện tân đại lục, càng nghĩ càng vui vẻ, "Nếu ngươi thích ta mặt, vậy ngươi xem ta thời điểm chẳng phải là vẫn cảm thấy ta rất bảnh."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Soái?"  
Khang Thánh Triết hỏi lại: "Không soái sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành tại phương diện này bằng phẳng thực, "Không soái."  
Khang Thánh Triết đứng dậy, vội la lên: "Ta hiện tại không soái sao? Ta đây thân quần áo so trước xinh đẹp nhiều."  
Quần áo quả thật xinh đẹp rất nhiều, nhưng người lại không đủ tư cách, Vưu Lương Hành đi theo đứng lên, đạo: "Ngươi đứng thẳng." Khang Thánh Triết thẳng tắp đứng vững, Vưu Lương Hành liếc nhìn hắn một cái, lần thứ hai cường điệu: "Đứng thẳng."  
Khang Thánh Triết tự giác đã đứng đến thực thẳng, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành cũng không hài lòng, "Ngươi cái này tư thế không đối, ngươi bối không có rất đứng lên."  
Khang Thánh Triết hừ nói: "Ta rất thực."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Ngươi cho ta hảo hảo nói chuyện."  
Gọi tự nhiên vô dụng, Vưu Lương Hành hai chân hợp nhau, thẳng tắp đứng vững, đồng dạng một cái tư thế, từ hắn làm ra đến chung quanh khí tràng đều tựa hồ tại nháy mắt cùng trước khác nhau rất lớn.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi xem ta bối, một cái người tiên phong, hẳn là như vậy đứng."  
Không cần hắn nói, Khang Thánh Triết sớm đã nhìn chằm chằm nhìn cái không ngừng, Vưu Lương Hành sống lưng trạc tại trước mắt, kia đạo đường cong nhìn nhân tâm tóc khẩn.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Sờ một chút được không?"  
Vừa là điều chỉnh tư thế, sờ một chút quả thật so nhìn càng có thể cảm nhận được đứng tư bất đồng, Vưu Lương Hành thân thể thẳng tắp, tùy ý Khang Thánh Triết phúc trên tay đi.  
Sơ qua, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết! Ngươi sờ chỗ nào đâu."  
, đệ 102 chương Khang Thánh Triết nói xong muốn sờ một chút, tay nhưng không có thành thành thật thật va chạm vào trên lưng, mà là tự sống lưng đường cong xuống, một đường hạ tuần đến thắt lưng tuyến, vèo một chút đưa ngón tay chớ vào Vưu Lương Hành đai lưng trong.  
Chỉ cách một tầng đơn bạc đích xác quần áo, Khang Thánh Triết ngón tay kháp Vưu Lương Hành thắt lưng thịt, không đến nơi đến chốn, nhưng nóng lợi hại.  
Vưu Lương Hành cả giận: "Ngươi làm gì đâu."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ta xem ngươi đứng có phải hay không so với ta thẳng."  
Vừa nói hắn vẫn là không thu tay, Vưu Lương Hành hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Ai sẽ như vậy nhìn?"  
Khang Thánh Triết nói khoác mà không biết ngượng: "Ta liền như vậy nhìn."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Da mặt dày hậu đến cái này phân thượng, Vưu Lương Hành quả thực lấy hắn không có biện pháp, đánh lại không thể dùng lực đánh, chỉ có thể không nhẹ không nặng trở lại một cước đem người đá văng.  
"Khang Thánh Triết, ta cùng ngươi nghiêm chỉnh mà nói."  
Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra tươi cười, cười hì hì đạo: "Ta không đứng đắn sao?"  
Ngươi đứng đắn mới là lạ, trên thế giới này đứng đắn người đều chết hết . Vưu Lương Hành giận run cả người, hung hăng một chưởng vỗ vào Khang Thánh Triết trên lưng, Khang Thánh Triết đã bị một kích, thân thể hãy còn hướng trước rất khởi một khắc.  
... Đột nhiên liền thành công đứng thẳng .  
Vưu Lương Hành cả kinh, nhất thời quên đang tại sinh khí, vội vàng nói: "Ngươi khoái nhớ kỹ, chính là cái này tư thế."  
Khang Thánh Triết đáp lời a a a, thực tế chịu đựng không đến hai giây, tư thế liền lần nữa hồi phục đi qua bộ dáng, nói hắn không phải cố ý đều không ai tin.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Ngươi muốn chết đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết thành khẩn đạo: "Ngươi phải tin tưởng ta, ta không là rất muốn."  
Vưu Lương Hành thật muốn đương trường đánh chết hắn.  
Nói đến Khang Thánh Triết đứng tư không tính là khó coi, chính là có một loại đặc biệt lười nhác cảm, thấy thế nào như thế nào cảm thấy không tinh thần.  
Vưu Lương Hành nghiêm túc sờ sờ phía sau lưng của hắn, phát hiện hắn không là lưng còng, mà là tự thói quen nhỏ cho phép, trên lưng rời rạc không yêu dùng sức, trừ phi ngoại lực khiến cho hắn phi rất đứng lên, không phải người này tuyệt không đồng ý động.  
Vưu Lương Hành cau mày nói: "Ngươi có phải là không thoải mái hay không?"  
Khang Thánh Triết nghĩ nghĩ: "Ân."  
Vưu Lương Hành có chút lo lắng: "Chỗ nào không thoải mái?"  
Khang Thánh Triết suy tư đạo: "Vừa đứng toàn thân đều mệt, tưởng nằm úp sấp hoặc là nằm, thật sự không được, ngồi ta cũng có thể chấp nhận."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Chính là làm biếng phải không?  
Vưu Lương Hành xoang mũi ở chỗ sâu trong trào ra cười lạnh, đãi mở to mắt, hung hăng một chưởng đem Khang Thánh Triết hoạt hoạt chụp thẳng.  
Mặt khác thời điểm hoàn hảo, làm quốc kỳ đội nài ngựa, Vưu Lương Hành quả thật không thể để cho Khang Thánh Triết cái dạng này ra trận, hắn giúp Khang Thánh Triết liên đá mang đánh điều chỉnh tư thế, từ đứng tư bắt đầu, sau đó đi đường tư thế khiêng kỳ tư thế đầy đủ mọi thứ.  
Ngắn ngủn thập đến phút, Khang Thánh Triết rất là khắc sâu thể nghiệm một phen cái gì gọi là đau cũng khoái hoạt .  
Giãy dụa làm nũng toàn hoàn toàn không có quả, Khang Thánh Triết than thở đạo: "Lương lương, ta muốn là làm hảo có cái gì thưởng cho."  
Thuộc bổn phận việc đâu tới thưởng cho, Vưu Lương Hành lãnh đạm đạo: "Mao đều không có."  
Khang Thánh Triết sắc mặt một suy sụp, tiếp theo giây giống như liền muốn nước mắt vỡ đê, bất quá biết trang khóc cũng không người hống, Khang Thánh Triết làm làm bộ dáng, rất nhanh nhân tiện nói: "Quân huấn kết nghiệp điển lễ ngươi tới sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đến."  
Khang Thánh Triết tư sấn một giây, liền nói ngay: "Ta đây cải chủ ý , ta muốn soái phiên toàn trường."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chăm chú hắn trong chốc lát, tại cười nhạo Khang Thánh Triết tưởng một xuất là một xuất trước, thình lình bị hắn kia phó nghiêm túc bộ dáng đùa đến cười ra tiếng đến.  
Ý cười còn nổi tại trên mặt, Khang Thánh Triết thấu lại đây đạo: "Ta sờ nữa một lần, lần này nghiêm túc."  
Vưu Lương Hành cả kinh, người tại đột nhiên phác lại đây thân ảnh hạ trốn tránh không kịp, vừa lúc bị Khang Thánh Triết tự thân sau đụng phải cái rắn rắn chắc chắc.  
Khang Thánh Triết quả thật cũng không có sờ loạn, hai chỉ tay chỉ tại Vưu Lương Hành trên lưng di chuyển, nhưng hắn dán rất khẩn, Vưu Lương Hành vô ý thức trung có loại bị xâm lược lãnh thổ cảm giác.  
Hai người đại nam nhân nhất thời lẫn nhau kịch liệt nói linh tinh đứng lên, không đến một khắc, phía sau vang lên Lương Sở Lâm thanh âm, thanh tuyến có vẻ run rẩy, vừa vội vừa tức bộ dáng.  
"Khang Thánh Triết! Ngươi đối lương lương ca làm gì đâu!"  
Nhìn sở lâm sốt ruột bộ dáng, giống như một cái muốn tại diều hâu thuộc hạ bảo hộ ấu tể gà mẹ, nếu không bên cạnh có Liêu Túc lôi kéo, nhất định phải đi lên lẩm bẩm Khang Thánh Triết một hơi.  
Liêu Túc cũng một bộ xem náo nhiệt biểu tình, cười hì hì đạo: "Các ngươi chú ý một chút người qua đường thị giác được không, ảnh chụp đều nhượng phổ thông quần chúng vỗ, tin tức học viện nhiều thật mất mặt."  
Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết thật vất vả chấm dứt lôi kéo, lúc này mới phản ứng đạo: "Có người chụp ảnh?"  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Có a, hảo vài cái đâu."  
Vưu Lương Hành kinh thường bị người chụp, cũng không thèm để ý bị chụp sự, lúc này tùy ý nhiều hỏi một câu, "Có người chụp ảnh ngươi như thế nào không quản."  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Ta quản bọn họ làm gì, ta ồn ào gọi bọn hắn chụp a, ta đều ở bên kia vây xem hơn nửa ngày nha."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành hoãn hoãn, đạo: "Đi, bên cạnh đánh một trận."  
Liêu Túc: "Ba ba! Hổ dữ không ăn thịt con!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Ngươi tiền đồ đâu?"  
Liêu Túc thẳng thắn vô tư: "Đại học cùng ngươi phân một cái ký túc xá ta còn có thể cái gì tiền đồ, còn sống rất tốt."  
Một cái hai cái đều như vậy độc, Vưu Lương Hành ách thanh nói không nên lời nói, có cái này công phu, Lương Sở Lâm sớm chạy đến Vưu Lương Hành bên người, tự thể nghiệm đem Khang Thánh Triết xa xa ngăn cách.  
Liêu Túc ở bên cười hì hì đạo: "Không có việc gì, chụp liền chụp đi, dù sao nhiều lắm chính là hủ mắt thấy người cơ."  
Lương Sở Lâm nhìn chằm chằm Khang Thánh Triết, hừ lạnh đạo: "Muốn là có người thật cơ làm như thế nào?"  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Không thể, ta lương ca cùng k thần không là người như vậy."  
Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, ở đây mặt khác ba người đều im lặng dời đi ánh mắt, Liêu Túc thượng không biết chuyện, mờ mịt đạo: "Ân? Làm sao vậy? Các ngươi tại sao không nói chuyện?"  
Lương Sở Lâm tĩnh tĩnh, nhìn Liêu Túc ánh mắt nhất thời tràn ngập đồng tình, vốn tưởng rằng mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Khang Thánh Triết mưu toan nhúng chàm lương lương ca chính mình thực đáng thương, không nghĩ đến đây còn có cái càng đáng thương , không từ đồng bệnh tương liên đạo: "Liêu ca, buổi tối chúng ta đồng thời ăn cơm."  
Liêu Túc tỉnh tỉnh mê mê, ngăn không được vẻ mặt vui vẻ, vui tươi hớn hở trả lời: "Hảo a."  
Bên này hẹn cơm chiều, vừa quay đầu lại Khang Thánh Triết cũng đã lén lút tro tàn lại cháy, Lương Sở Lâm liếc mắt một cái không nhìn thấy người này liền lần nữa dán đến Vưu Lương Hành trên người, giống cái thật lớn hào nằm úp sấp nằm úp sấp hùng, thấy thế nào như thế nào phiền người.  
"Ngươi người này, ngươi ly lương lương ca xa một chút nhi áp!"  
Khang Thánh Triết hoàn toàn không tại nghe, như trước ghé vào rất lương trang phục thượng không động, Vưu Lương Hành mới đầu còn kéo hắn hai cái, sau lại đơn giản từ hắn nằm úp sấp .  
Cách đó không xa, Lương Sở Hàm nhìn kia một đôi sát hợp cùng một chỗ thân ảnh xuất thần.  
Một bên có người hỏi: "Ngươi nhìn cái gì đấy?"  
Lương Sở Hàm đạo: "Không có gì." Chờ người đi rồi, Lương Sở Hàm tầm mắt lần nữa trở lại chỗ cũ, đại khái là hẹn cơm chiều, kia đứng chung một chỗ bốn cao thấp phập phồng thân ảnh đã từ từ đi xa.  
Lương Sở Hàm thật sâu ngóng nhìn, không tự giác mặc niệm đạo: ... Phải là bằng hữu đi.

Nữ nhân trực giác có bao nhiêu đáng sợ trước không đề cập tới, địa điểm đổi đến khác một chỗ, còn có nhiều hơn nữ đồng chí lấy so Lương Sở Hàm càng mẫn cảm thái độ nổ tung oa.  
Liêu Túc đương chính mình mặc kệ không quản từ vài người vỗ chiếu, nhưng không biết sân thể dục thượng chụp ảnh người so với hắn tưởng càng nhiều, Vưu Lương Hành đoàn người vừa đến quán cơm, tại A đại dán đi trong, đủ loại góc độ ảnh chụp đã tại mới nhất đưa đỉnh thiếp trong cường thế tụ tập.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontbái! ! ! ! Rất học trưởng cùng mới nhập học văn học viện tiểu người khổng lồ rốt cuộc là quan hệ như thế nào! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font , đệ 103 chương Lâu chủ: trực tiếp! Hàng! ! Ta cũng không tin vừa mới tây sân thể dục vây xem chỉ có ta một người, biết ta đang nói cái gì các huynh đệ tỷ muội đại gia đứng lên a a!  
1L lâu chủ: ruồi bọ ứng phó ngồi xổm ngồi xổm ngồi xổm ngồi xổm! !  
2L: lâu chủ tay rất nhanh! Thiếu chút nữa tưởng chính mình linh hồn xuất khiếu phát thiếp mời ORZ!  
3L: gắt gao đứng lại cái này hàng, tây sân thể dục học sinh thêm một! !  
4L: tuy rằng không biết đang nói cái gì, nhưng là cái này tiêu đề thật sự nhượng ta hổ khu chấn động...  
5L: lâu chủ có thể , ngươi thành công khiến cho ta chú ý.  
6L: nhìn thấy rất học trưởng ba chữ ta có thể làm như thế nào, còn không phải ngoan ngoãn lăn tới đây...  
7L: ? ? ? Văn học viện tiểu người khổng lồ? ? Đây là ta đầu óc tưởng cái kia? Năm nay nhập học dùng đầu to chiếu lấy nhân khí soái ca bảng thứ hai cái kia?  
8L: không biết xảy ra chuyện gì người đi ngang qua, cầu tường nói tỉ mỉ a! ! ! Giành trước ôm lấy ta rất học trưởng.  
Thiếp mời phát ra thời gian còn không tính không trưởng, bởi vì tiêu đề lóe sáng, vô luận là cảm kích người vẫn là so cảm kích người đều vội vội vàng vàng tiến vào thải một cước, phát thiếp lâu chủ chưa tới kịp nói ra đệ tam câu, tầng lầu đã giây lát cái đến ba trăm có thừa.

366L lâu chủ: không quản không quản ! Lâu chủ thật sự là nhịn không được , ảnh chụp trước phát vi kính, trong tay có đồ các đồng chí không cần sơ suất tế đi r a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthình ảnh 1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fonthình ảnh 2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fonthình ảnh 3font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font 367L: ! ? ? ? Thật sự có đồ! ? ? Ta còn tưởng rằng là ngày dán, không nghĩ tới... Ta kháo tây sân thể dục rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì! ! Này đồ... Này đồ... Ta ngày này đồ tin tức lượng quá lớn đi! !  
368L: người khác đều là nhìn sách tranh nói, vì cái gì ta đột nhiên không lời gì để nói ngưng nuốt...  
369L: đối đối đối! ! Chính là cái này hình ảnh, lâu chủ hảo kỹ thuật! Đại gia thỉnh chú ý, này thật không phải là PS, đây là sự phát hiện tràng. — đến từ một người hiện trường vây xem nện mà thanh niên.  
344L: cái kia lùn một chút chính là rất học trưởng, mặt khác cái kia là năm nay tân sinh, WULI văn học viện — đến từ một người khác tây sân thể dục xa xa vây xem nhưng không mang di động chỉ có thể bóp cổ tay thở dài bi thống thiếu nữ.

366L: khoảng cách siêu gần... Nam hài tử chi gian đều không có khoảng cách an toàn sao? ? ?  
398L: này còn gọi gần... Hài tử, ngươi sợ là không có nhìn đến sự phát hiện tràng...  
406L: Wait, thứ ta tái xác nhận một chút, cái này thật là rất học trưởng? ? ?  
408L: là rất học trưởng! Thật là rất học trưởng, ta hiện tại chỉ tưởng như tiêu đề giống nhau ngửa mặt lên trời thét dài một tiếng: rất học trưởng cùng văn học viện tiểu người khổng lồ rốt cuộc là quan hệ như thế nào!  
Lấy cái này vi khởi điểm, không bao lâu, liền có đại lượng ảnh chụp , đệ 104 chương Lấy cái này vi khởi điểm, không bao lâu, liền có đại lượng ảnh chụp lần lượt tuôn ra, tại tây sân thể dục cảm kích người vốn là không ít, hơi một hội hợp, liền xuất hiện một cỗ yêu sách nước lũ.  
560L: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthình ảnh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontta liền vỗ này nhất trương nhưng là siêu rõ ràng! ! ! Nhìn! Cái kia tiểu người khổng lồ lôi kéo rất học trưởng tay! Rất học trưởng thế nhưng không có cự tuyệt, ghen tị sử ta tự mình kết thúc!  
587L: là thật ! Đây là thật sự! Ta không chụp đến bắt tay nhưng là chụp đến càng kính bạo , rất học trưởng sờ soạng tân sinh cổ chân, hai người bọn họ còn bế! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthình ảnh 1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fonthình ảnh 2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Ảnh chụp lại nhiều lại hoàn mỹ, tất cả đều là hiện trường chiếu, phàm là vào cái này thiếp mời người, cái gì không biết Vưu Lương Hành, không nói trước có bao nhiêu quen thuộc Vưu Lương Hành mặt, chỉ là kia thân ảnh kia y phẩm đều làm không đến giả, huống chi còn có nhiều như vậy đương sự, ảnh chụp một khi xuất hiện, dưới bình luận chốc lát gian bắt đầu điên cuồng tiêu trướng.  
666L: như vậy kích thích sao! ! !  
678L: ta ngày cái này tân sinh rốt cuộc là người ra sao cũng! !  
688L: ngại ngùng ta muốn bái da đại gia đều tránh ra! Người này tên là Khang Thánh Triết! ! Các ngươi đều không nhớ rõ tên của hắn sao! ? Trước hai ngày nhân khí bảng thứ hai ngay tại rất học trưởng phía dưới a!  
699L: này không phải tại rất học trưởng phía dưới, này rõ ràng là mặt trên a, ngươi xem này cái gì tư thế! Rất học trưởng muốn là nhất bộ di động, vị này Khang Thánh Triết quả thực dán tựa như di động xác a! Gần quá đi!

880L: này rốt cuộc là quan hệ như thế nào a... Bằng hữu sao! Người quen? Nhưng này cái thân mật cảm thật sự là... Ta nhưng từ gia chưa thấy qua rất học trưởng cùng liêu học trưởng như vậy, xin lỗi ta nhịn không được có một vô liêm sỉ ý tưởng orz.  
881L: ... Trên lầu biệt quỳ, dung ta yên lặng thêm một.  
Cụ thể tin tức còn không rõ ràng lắm, thiếp mời trung tầng trệt tại các loại bái da thảo luận trung vô hạn lên cao, tự nhiên, trong đó còn có các loại oai lâu .  
1123L: nói thật cái này tân sinh nhan... Ta là thật sự thực ăn. .  
1134L: xem ra nhất định muốn xuất ra Khang Thánh Triết tuyển mỹ dùng cao thanh vô mã đầu to chiếu . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthình ảnh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, đi đại gia không nên kích động ta đều hiểu, ta đã trước tiên thét chói tai qua font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthút thuốc font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font.  
1559L: woc vẫn luôn xoát đến nơi đây rốt cục nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết sắc đẹp ta rốt cuộc bỏ lỡ cái gì... Trưởng thành cái dạng này ta thế nhưng mới biết được, thôn võng thông sao ta! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđiên cuồng nện mà! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font 1660L: đều do rất học trưởng rất đáng yêu a! ! ! Khai giảng điển lễ bạo thiếu nữ âm cái gì ai còn có thể chú ý tới người khác! !  
1661L: này tiểu người khổng lồ hảo kê nhi mỹ lệ! ! ! Khó trách rất học trưởng cho hắn mở đường đăng! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchờ ta một chút đang nói cái gì font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font 1668L: cái kia, nhược nhược hỏi một câu, vì cái gì muốn gọi hắn tiểu người khổng lồ...  
1669L: ...  
1670L: trên lầu trên lầu ngươi là nghiêm túc sao?  
1674L: hoàn, này giới học trưởng học tỷ đều là ngốc , Khang Thánh Triết thân cao ảnh chụp trong nhìn đoán không ra sao, so rất học trưởng cao một cái đầu hiểu biết một chút, ôm rất học trưởng thời điểm vừa lúc đem cằm điếm tại rất học trưởng đầu thượng hiểu biết một chút.  
1680L: ta cảm thấy hắn có hai thước một...  
1690L: từ từ, Khang Thánh Triết ôm rất học trưởng? Ôm rất học trưởng? Ôm?  
Nếu là thay đổi người khác, có bực này thân mật hành động dán đi trong khẳng định sớm mà bắt đầu các loại ý nghĩ kỳ quái xác nhận luyến tình, nói không chừng liên cái loại này bọn họ nhất định sẽ chia tay lời tiên đoán đều cấp chuẩn bị tốt một điệp.  
Nề hà nhân vật chính là Vưu Lương Hành, cái kia cao lạnh hai năm đứng đắn đến không chê vào đâu được vườn trường truyền thuyết, cho dù là như vậy nhượng người nhìn đã nghĩ nổ mạnh ảnh chụp, vẫn như cũ không ai dám dẫn đầu nói ra cái kia chữ.  
Thiếp mời cái lâu cái đến hơn ba ngàn tầng, vô số người hò hét rất học trưởng cùng tiểu người khổng lồ rốt cuộc là quan hệ như thế nào, đến cuối cùng còn là một cái thẳng thắn tân sinh đi ra đánh vỡ cục diện, phân tích đạo: — hai người bọn họ có thể hay không là một đôi a?  
Một hòn đá gợn lên ngàn ngọn sóng, rất nhanh, thiếp mời nổ mạnh.  
3556L: mẹ nói ra ! ! ! Rốt cục có người nói đi ra ! ! ! Ta không tin, ta rất học trưởng không có khả năng cảo cơ ( làm gay )! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontgiả font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font 3557L: ngươi đang nói cái gì, khoái thu hồi những lời này, rất học trưởng không là người như vậy! Bọn họ chính là tại phổ thông ấp ấp ôm ôm! Các ngươi không cho hiểu sai! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontgiả font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font 3665L: ta thật sự là phục các ngươi đám người kia , tư tưởng sạch sẽ điểm không tốt sao, hai cái nam sinh thân thân mật mật liếc mắt đưa tình không là thực bình thường sao! Không cho các ngươi dùng cái loại này nhìn cơ lão (gay) ánh mắt nhìn rất học trưởng! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontgiả font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font ...  
4000L: kháo, mấy trăm tầng giả nhìn lòng ta phiền...  
4001L: bọn họ thật sự rất thân mật , hiện trường vây xem ta quả thực muốn hù chết hảo sao, các ngươi cho rằng vậy là ai a, đây chính là Vưu Lương Hành, Vưu Lương Hành cùng người khác ấp ấp ôm ôm... Nói không quan hệ quả thực thực tại hoài nghi rất học trưởng nhân phẩm.  
4006L: cho nên bọn họ...  
4007L: ... emmmmmm.

Vừa nói đến nhân phẩm vấn đề, toàn thể lão sinh nghẹn lời không lời gì để nói, lại nhìn Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết tại sân thể dục siêu gần gũi nói chuyện với nhau ảnh chụp khi, thoáng chốc vô thanh vô tức xác nhận quan hệ của bọn họ.  
4116L: không tầm thường là khẳng định , ta liền muốn biết bọn họ ở cùng một chỗ sao...  
4117L: khẳng định ở cùng một chỗ đi, ngươi xem hai người bọn họ cảm giác, quả thực mạo phấn hồng phao phao hảo phạt!  
4119L: ... exm? ? ? Ta tm nhìn chăm chú rất học trưởng hai năm, bị cái hai thước cao đại hán tiệt hồ? ? ?  
4120L: đại hán phía trước thêm cái mỹ mạo cám ơn.  
4122L: đó cũng là đại hán! ! !  
4223L: cái gì đều đừng nói nữa, tin tức học viện tại sao? Nhanh đi cấp Khang Thánh Triết làm sưu tầm hảo hay không, hỏi một chút hắn làm như thế nào đến được không orz.  
4334L: nói không chừng còn không có cùng một chỗ a...  
Thảo luận từ từ ấm lên, từ dưới ngọ đến tối, thiếp mời nhiệt độ không chỉ không tiêu, ngược lại càng dài càng liệt.  
5566L: này thiếp mời thật dọa người, thượng một cái năm nghìn tầng thiếp mời vẫn là khai giảng trực tiếp dán.  
5568L: biệt oai lâu, tiếp tục chú ý trọng điểm hảo sao, không người muốn biết hai người bọn họ tại sao biết , hiện tại ở đâu bước sao!  
5570L: còn có hai người bọn họ ai 0 ai 1...  
5580L: ngọa tào chiều ngang không cần lớn như vậy! ! Không cần loạn tưởng a ta thiên! !  
5590L: rất học trưởng là công không tiếp nhận hết thảy phản bác cám ơn.  
5591L: rất học trưởng thêm một.  
5596L: rất học trưởng thêm ngũ.  
5600L: ta như thế nào cảm thấy chính tương phản đâu... Rất học trưởng muốn là thụ chẳng phải là thực mang cảm?  
5666L: ... Ta van cầu các ngươi biệt thảo luận cái này , cho các ngươi dập đầu.  
5667L: cho nên lặp lại lần nữa, bọn họ nói không chừng còn không có cùng một chỗ a, các ngươi như vậy thật sự hảo sao.  
Thảo luận đủ loại, nhưng ở ngửi được Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết quan hệ bất đồng tầm thường đồng thời, dán đi trong phổ biến thái độ lại ngoài ý muốn bao dung.  
5669L: các ngươi đều tại bái đến bái đi, mà ta lại tại yên lặng ăn đường, ta cảm thấy hai người bọn họ rất xứng nha.  
5880L: xem ra rốt cục không là ta một người cảm thấy bát quái bên trong có chút ngọt nha ha ha ha ha ha! ! !  
5886L: biết được ngắm hai năm nam thần có khả năng là gay tâm tình của ta thế nhưng như thế bình tĩnh... Không có bại cấp bất luận cái gì nữ nhân ta quả nhiên vẫn là bổng bổng đát!  
5889L: lão tử chỉ muốn thay thế biểu A đại sở hữu nam sinh nói một câu nói, muốn là việc này là thật , ta tự nguyện cấp Vưu Lương Hành ban cờ thưởng! ! Cám ơn hắn đi cảo cơ ( làm gay )! Cám ơn hắn đi cảo cơ ( làm gay )! ! Cám ơn hắn đi cảo cơ ( làm gay )! ! ! Trọng yếu nói tam biến.  
Thiếp mời tiêu đến bảy ngàn tầng, đến rạng sáng hai điểm rốt cục có bình ổn xu thế, nhưng cố tình thời gian này, hồi lâu không xuất hiện lâu chủ lại mang đến thời đại tân cành hoa.  
7432L lâu chủ: ta đến ! ! Ta đã trở về! Vừa rồi đi cùng xá hữu kích động bát quái ! ! Hàn huyên cả đêm kích động muốn chết nha ha ha ha ha! Cấp đại gia tái chia sẻ một cái đại qua, nghe ta xá hữu nói, trước có một cái buổi tối, rất học trưởng mang theo miệng đầy huyết tiểu người khổng lồ từ ký túc xá trong chạy đến đánh xe đi bệnh viện , nhìn đến người không nhiều lắm có hoài nghi là đánh nhau sợ ảnh hưởng không hảo, không người tại dán đi trong bái, hiện tại nhảy ra suy nghĩ một chút, bên trong này rất có văn vẻ a! ! !  
Tầng trệt rơi xuống, tân một vòng sóng triều lại bốc lên đứng lên, ăn qua quần chúng tinh lực vĩnh vô chừng mực, đề cập đến Vưu Lương Hành càng là có vô số người hận không thể dùng tánh mạng đến đồng thời bát quái, không bao lâu, một đám số liệu cự nhiều quần chúng sôi nổi thâm bái khởi Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết từng chút một, hận không thể có thể lập tức khiêng lên máy quay trực tiếp hai người này 'Luyến ái lộ trình' .  
Mọi người ăn qua ăn vui vẻ, mà ở văn học viện ký túc xá trong, Lương Sở Lâm thì xoát thiếp xoát liên tiếp tưởng tạp giường, nhìn đến dán đi trong đều tại thảo luận Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết quan hệ, hắn khí một hơi lão huyết thiếu chút nữa nhổ ra.  
Nghĩ đến mỹ! Lương lương ca mới sẽ không coi trọng Khang Thánh Triết cái kia đại hỗn đản đâu! Rõ ràng là Khang Thánh Triết thối không biết xấu hổ!  
Thấu! Không! Muốn! Mặt!  
Lương Sở Lâm tại ban đêm lần thứ hai mất ngủ, hắn nỗi căm giận trong lòng mở ra máy tính, nhảy ra văn đương, lạch cạch lạch cạch ký lục đứng lên.  
Những người khác đều không biết, nhưng hắn chính là tại trước mặt nhìn đâu, quyết không thể nhượng thời gian vùi lấp rụng Khang Thánh Triết vô liêm sỉ.  
Lương Sở Lâm cảm xúc thúc hóa, tư như chảy ra, không bao lâu liền đem hôm nay nhìn thấy nghe được dùng lười biếng cùng khốc khốc soái dùng tên giả ký lục xuống dưới, viết xong về sau, hắn phiên đến trước tiểu thuyết diễn đàn, cứ theo lẽ thường dán đi ra ngoài.  
Tuyên bố về sau, Lương Sở Lâm tinh thần còn có chút phấn khởi, đơn giản tại diễn đàn đãi trong chốc lát, không nghĩ tới này đêm khuya ngắn ngủn công phu, lại rất nhanh có mấy chục điều bình luận xoát đi ra.  
Khiếp sợ rất nhiều, Lương Sở Lâm kinh ngạc phát hiện hắn trước thông qua não trợ cấp xuất lười biếng trộm thân khốc khốc soái bị cắn răng thượng một chương nội dung bình luận đã qua ngàn, mà ở kia trước nội dung tích lũy bình luận thì càng là nhiều đếm không xuể.  
Lương Sở Lâm bị cả kinh nhất thời hoãn bất quá thần đến.  
Bất quá cũng khó trách hắn bị bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng hoảng sợ, Lương Sở Lâm sáng tác là bởi vì nghĩ gì thì nói ra, chỉ con dấu lục cũng không quan tâm nhìn thiếp người phản ứng, từ khi phát ra sau chưa từng có một lần chú ý bình luận, trước mắt phí thời gian cao thấp lật xem, mới phát hiện mình tùy tiện viết viết văn tự đã nghiễm nhiên bị in đỏ đưa đỉnh, thành hiện nay tối được hoan nghênh thiếp mời.  
Điểm tiến vừa mới phát ra mới nhất nội dung, phía dưới bình luận đã phát triển đến hơn một trăm điều.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font! ! ! Ngọa tào! ! Hàng! ? Đệ nhất! ? Là ta? ? ? Không là diễn đàn rút đi! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđổi mới! ? Ta đây là xoát ra cái gì! Thế nhưng đổi mới ! Bất khả tư nghị! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchiếm vị! ! ! Ôm lấy cái này đột nhiên xuất hiện đại đại! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđêm khuya hạnh phúc đến ngất xỉu đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđến đến đến ! ! Chờ lười biếng cùng khốc khốc soái đến tiếp sau thật lâu! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? Xuất quỷ nhập thần! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcó thể chiếm được tầng hầm ngầm cũng là hảo , hạnh phúc. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font ...  
Xoát quá một ít hỉ nghênh đổi mới , dưới nhanh chóng bắt đầu thảo luận nội dung vở kịch nội dung cũng không tại số ít.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font này chương hảo ngọt! ! Lười biếng hôm nay cũng thật không biết xấu hổ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này nhân thiết thật sự rất đáng yêu đi! ! ! Ta cảm giác khốc khốc soái cũng bị lười biếng tức chết rồi nha nha nha nha. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhốc khốc soái tuy rằng bề ngoài thực khốc thực lãnh nhưng là kỳ thật siêu sủng nha, các ngươi không biết là hắn đối lười biếng dễ dàng tha thứ độ siêu cao sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttràn đầy đồng cảm, kỳ thật khốc khốc soái trong lòng vẫn là rất thích lười biếng đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlười biếng hôm nay cũng thành công sống sót , vỗ tay! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngay từ đầu ta xem này văn thời điểm bị lười biếng cùng khốc khốc soái này hai cái tên lôi không được, sau đó hiện tại... Đại đại ngươi ngưu bức. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày văn vẻ là thật sự có độc ta với ngươi giảng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthảo chờ mong tiếp theo chương, nói thật hai người kia tùy thời cùng một chỗ ta cũng sẽ không kỳ quái nha, liền mạc danh kỳ diệu cảm giác xứng vẻ mặt... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontăn đổi mới thuận tiện tiến hành trước văn nhìn lại, quả thực thổi bạo đại đại não động! Người này thiết nghĩ như thế nào đi ra , ăn ngon thật, bẹp miệng! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhược nhược thúc càng... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại đại rốt cuộc tính toán cái gì thời điểm làm cho bọn họ kết hôn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Lương Sở Lâm đại khái xem xuống dưới, càng xem càng mộng bức, hắn bổn ý là ký lục Khang Thánh Triết mặt dày mày dạn hành vi, lôi kéo mọi người cùng nhau mắng hắn, không nghĩ tới đại gia tại hắn văn trong khái khởi cp, vừa nói khởi Khang Thánh Triết đều là hảo manh hảo tao thật đáng yêu, thậm chí còn thúc hai người nhanh chóng cùng một chỗ...  
Sẽ cùng một chỗ có quỷ !  
Hắn đại tiêu đề đều là lười biếng cùng khốc khốc soái nếu cùng một chỗ hắn liền trực tiếp ăn tường hảo hay không! ... Chẳng lẽ là hắn sáng tác phương thức không đối?  
Lương Sở Lâm thoáng chốc lâm vào một trận quả thực muốn chết tự mình hoài nghi.  
Tâm như tro tàn tùy tay xem xét tin tức, diễn đàn tư nhân tin tức trong có không ít gợi ý tin tức điểm đỏ, Lương Sở Lâm chọn tin tức nhiều nhất một cái điểm đi vào, phát hiện đối phương là một vị võng trạm biên tập, hữu ý nguyện mời hắn ký hợp đồng.  
Võng trạm tên tựa hồ có chút quen tai, Lương Sở Lâm bình thường cũng nhìn tiểu thuyết, lại từ tiến quá cái này võng trạm, tùy tay một trăm độ, dĩ nhiên là cái đối mặt nữ tính độc giả hướng đại hình võng trạm.  
... Hắn là cái nam a.  
Lương sở trước mắt vừa kéo, hồi phục đạo: "... Ngôn tình võng trạm?"  
Hơn nửa đêm , đối diện thậm chí có hồi phục, — không là không là, chúng ta chủ công đam mỹ! Bảo bối ngươi muốn hay không suy xét một chút, kỳ thật chúng ta võng trạm bình thường đều không chủ động đi ra nhận người, là chính mình trộm đi dạo tiểu thuyết diễn đàn, kinh vi thiên nhân, bảo bối, không, đại đại! ! Dựa theo ta nhiều năm qua kinh nghiệm, ngươi tuyệt đối cốt cách thanh kỳ, là một cái nhưng tạo chi tài, không viết đam mỹ đáng tiếc !  
Vừa mới đã bị độc giả đả kích Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Sơ qua, Lương Sở Lâm hồi phục đạo: "Thật sự?"  
Đối diện nhanh chóng mà nhiệt tình: — tuyệt đối là thật sự! ! Nói thật ta đã tăng ca ngồi xổm ngươi hảo vài ngày , ta đối ta ánh mắt cực có tự tin.  
Lương Sở Lâm: emmmmmmmm, cám ơn nhiều.  
Ngắn ngủi khôi phục lòng tự tin, vị này biên tập hướng Lương Sở Lâm tung cành ô-liu: — muốn hay không đến chúng ta võng trạm, chúng ta võng trạm độc giả ánh mắt siêu tinh chuẩn siêu độc ác, phúc lợi cũng siêu hảo u, không chỉ nắm chắc lương, hơn nữa tiền nhuận bút rất cao.  
Nói chuyện đồng thời, phát đến võng trạm phúc lợi trang mặt nối liền.  
Lương Sở Lâm tiểu tư gia đình, cũng không thiếu tiền, nhưng tầm mắt tại độc giả ánh mắt bốn chữ thượng đảo qua, Lương Sở Lâm khó hiểu động dung.  
Nếu không... Đi thử thử?  
Dù sao nhàn rỗi cũng không có việc gì.  
Đại khái hỏi han mấy vấn đề bảo đảm sẽ không bị lừa, Lương Sở Lâm đáp lại đạo: "Hảo đi."  
Đối diện vui sướng ngây ngất, lúc này đem võng trạm phát lại đây, tay bắt tay dạy hắn đăng kí tác giả hào, vội hảo một trận, xác định Lương Sở Lâm mấy ngày nữa liền phát văn, vị này biên tập mới mỹ tư tư lui lại.  
Bên này sự tình coi như kết thúc, Lương Sở Lâm lại thoáng nhìn hảo vài cái đăng lại trao quyền, hắn nhìn độc giả bình luận nhìn tâm phiền ý loạn, đơn giản chuyên môn phát rồi lầu một toàn thể mở ra trao quyền không cần hỏi lại.  
Hỏi người rất nhiều, Lương Sở Lâm tự nhiên không có chú ý tới tại hỏi ý kiến có thể hay không mở ra trao quyền bên trong có một cái nói như vậy: a a a đại đại nhân thiết hảo giống trường học của chúng ta một cái học trưởng cùng một cái khác tân sinh, xin hỏi có thể đăng lại tới trường học dán đi sao?  
Giờ này khắc này, Lương Sở Lâm trong lòng chỉ có một vấn đề: — đam mỹ rốt cuộc là cái gì?  
, đệ 105 chương Thời gian quá đến bay nhanh, mấy ngày vội vàng nhoáng lên một cái mà qua, Vưu Lương Hành cùng vài vị lão sư cùng học sinh hội cán sự vội vài ngày công tác, trên cơ bản hoàn thành giao tiếp.  
Hắn cùng rất minh trước tán gẫu quá truyền thông trực tiếp hạng mục sắp khai triển, đế đô hiện nay thiếu người chủ trì đại cục, nhiều lần tường nói tỉ mỉ, trong viện lão sư cuối cùng cho hắn hạ phát đồng ý thư, cho phép hắn một người đặc biệt tại ra ngoài trường tự động thực tập, hai ba ngày sau, Vưu Lương Hành liền muốn chuẩn bị nhích người đi hướng đế đô.  
Hành trình định ra, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng coi như là chờ mong, cái này hạng mục tại trong tay của hắn nghiên cứu hồi lâu, khó tránh khỏi có chút nóng lòng muốn thử, nhưng hỗn loạn tại chờ mong chi gian, vội vàng vội vội lại bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng hiện ra một cái ngốc cao cái thân ảnh đến.  
Chờ hắn nói cho Khang Thánh Triết muốn đi ra ngoài thực tập, cũng không biết người này phải là cái phản ứng gì...  
Biết rõ tưởng cũng vô dụng, Vưu Lương Hành lại nhịn không được thường xuyên suy nghĩ, đãi thực tập đồng ý thư tới tay ngày đó, Vưu Lương Hành giấc ngủ đều có chút thất thường, bất quá điểm ấy việc nhỏ đối gây trở ngại không thời gian chuyển dời, ánh mắt nháy mắt, tân sinh nhập học quân huấn sắp chấm dứt.  
Thời điểm còn tại trước một ngày, Vưu Lương Hành liền nhận đến Khang Thánh Triết tại vi tín thượng luân phiên oanh tạc.  
— ngươi nhớ rõ ngày mai là cái gì ngày Tử đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthút thuốc font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font — lương lương ~ lương lương ~ lương lương ~ Quân huấn kết nghiệp điển lễ, toàn giáo cũng phải đi vây xem, mấy ngày hôm trước Vưu Lương Hành đáp ứng Khang Thánh Triết sẽ đi gặp, hắn sao có thể nhớ không đến, còn nữa ban ngày còn có cái Liêu Túc luôn luôn tại bên tai nhắc tới, cái gì tiểu lâm tử lại biến thành đen này phòng phơi nắng phun vụ quả thực là đùa giỡn, cái gì quân huấn cuối cùng muốn kết thúc cám ơn trời đất... Vưu Lương Hành đại não phóng không đều quên không được quân huấn kết nghiệp điển lễ này vài chữ.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: đừng quên ngươi tại đại minh ven hồ đối ta ưng thuận hứa hẹn font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontyêu chi chăm chú nhìn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Rất lương trang phục đau hồi phục đạo: — biết .  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta thánh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: ruột bút.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Siêu phiền.  
Ứng Khang Thánh Triết, Vưu Lương Hành quân huấn chấm dứt ngày đó so muốn quân huấn diễn tập tân sinh nhóm còn trước tiên một giờ sáng sớm, kháp hảo thời gian từ nhà trọ đuổi tới trường học, tại học sinh hội chào hỏi khi ngộ vừa lúc gặp gỡ Liêu Túc. Liêu Túc đồng chí hôm nay không công tác cũng không thần chạy, điểm đến cùng Vưu Lương Hành giống nhau, cũng phải đi sân thể dục vây xem.  
"Hôm nay thiên có chút âm, hẳn là không có việc gì đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn nhìn sắc trời, đồng dạng có chút lo lắng, khó được đuổi kịp quân huấn cuối cùng một lần đại diễn tập, sắc trời lại âm âm trầm trầm, một bộ mưa gió nổi lên tư thế.  
"Nếu hạ vũ, điển lễ hẳn là sẽ hủy bỏ."  
Liêu Túc thổn thức một tiếng "Kia vẫn là biệt , ngươi cũng không biết rằng K thần gần nhất nhiều khắc khổ, quốc kỳ đội huấn luyện đều kết thúc hắn còn một người tại sân thể dục thượng đi, kia sống lưng rất đến, tặc xinh đẹp! Muốn là điển lễ hủy bỏ , này hảo vài ngày không là luyện không ."  
Vưu Lương Hành yên lặng không tiếng động, sơ qua mới nói: "Ngươi đại tam học trưởng già đi sân thể dục làm gì, học sinh hội sự tình ngươi làm sao?"  
Liêu Túc: "... Ta, ta... Ta làm nha."  
Bị Vưu Lương Hành một tá xóa, Liêu Túc quả nhiên trúng chiêu, hắn vội vàng vội vội nói sang chuyện khác, tái không đề cập tới chính mình tại sân thể dục thượng nhìn thấy nghe được, hai người sóng vai đi sân thể dục, cách xa nhau còn rất xa khi liền nhìn thấy một khắp lục sắc quân trang, thời gian còn chưa tới, bọn họ đã bắt đầu ấn phương châm xếp thành hàng, đại khái bởi vì hôm nay chính là quân huấn địa ngục lữ hành ngày cuối cùng, ngày xưa bất mãn tân sinh nhóm học sinh nhìn khởi lên tinh thần không ít, thân thể thẳng tắp, thị giác thượng quan cảm thật tốt.  
"Lương ca, nhìn bên kia, tiểu lâm tử ở đàng kia đâu."  
Vưu Lương Hành xem qua đi, quả nhiên tại trong đám người nhìn thấy Lương Sở Lâm, nói đến Lương Sở Lâm vị trí không được tốt lắm tìm, Liêu Túc ngược lại là mắt sắc, liếc mắt liền nhìn thấy người.  
Điển lễ rời đi bắt đầu còn có một đoạn thời gian, hiện tại thượng có thể tự do hoạt động, Lương Sở Lâm sở tại phổ thông đội ngũ hình vuông đã bắt đầu xếp thành hàng, trái lại sân thể dục bên kia quốc kỳ đội thì có chút tranh cãi ầm ĩ.  
Vưu Lương Hành vọng đi qua, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn thấy thân cao độc lĩnh phong tao Khang Thánh Triết, bất quá giật mình chính là hắn cũng không là một người lĩnh tại trước nhất đầu, mà là bị vây tại một đám nữ sinh trung gian.  
Tuy rằng hoàn toàn nghe không được bọn họ đang nói cái gì, nhưng nhìn nữ hài tử nhóm hưng phấn vui vẻ thần thái cùng tư thế, tổng có thể cảm thụ xuất cái đại khái.  
Liêu Túc trêu chọc mặt thổi một tiếng huýt sáo, cười nói: "k thần thật được hoan nghênh."  
Vưu Lương Hành ấn đường chợt nhảy hạ, giữa bất tri bất giác chậm rãi nhíu mày.  
Cái này hình ảnh kỳ thật cũng không nhượng người ngạc nhiên, Khang Thánh Triết sắc đẹp đặt ở nơi đó, vô luận ở địa phương nào đều vốn nên là đám người tiêu điểm, chỉ tại internet thượng lộ diện đều có nhiều như vậy nhan phấn, huống chi có thể gần gũi nhìn đến chân nhân cùng giáo học sinh...  
Vưu Lương Hành rất rõ ràng điểm này, nhưng tâm tình lại khó hiểu đã trải qua phập phồng phục phục phục phục phục, phục đến Khang Thánh Triết nhìn qua khi, Vưu Lương Hành vèo một chút dời đi tầm mắt.  
... Hừ.  
Xa xa nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành quay đầu, Khang Thánh Triết không có bị hắn lạnh lùng vẻ mặt đánh mất bất luận cái gì tính tích cực, chính tương phản, chỉ cần có thể nhìn thấy lương lương, hắn cũng cảm giác trong lòng thư thái rất nhiều.  
Chẳng sợ sinh hoạt như thế gian nan, Khang Thánh Triết cảm thấy chính mình cũng có thể sống quá đi, ý nghĩ của hắn một ngược lại quá, bên cạnh một cái mặt mày thanh tú cô nương lại bảo hắn đạo: "Đồng học, ngươi nói một chút đi, rất học trưởng đều thích ăn cái gì nha, đưa hắn lễ vật nói hắn sẽ thu sao?"  
Vừa dứt lời, bên cạnh mặt khác nữ sinh tiếp tục bổ sung đạo: "Ngươi cùng rất học trưởng thoạt nhìn rất quen thuộc, có thể hay không thay ta nhóm chuyển đạt một chút, liền nói, liền nói chúng ta đều cảm thấy hắn soái nổ tung!"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Không có khả năng, tưởng rất nhiều, buông tha đi.  
Có ta ở đây các ngươi không cơ hội cám ơn.  
Thời gian từ từ tiêu hao, các nữ sinh vây công tại huấn luyện viên một tiếng huýt sáo hạ biến mất vô tung, Khang Thánh Triết thâm hô một hơi, nhắc đến chính mình hôm nay mới thay màu đen quân giày, huấn luyện viên nhìn hắn sắc mặt nghiêm túc, trêu đùa: "Khẩn trương?"  
Khang Thánh Triết chợt nhếch miệng, một hơi răng trắng sạch sẽ lóng lánh."Không khẩn trương, ta hưng phấn thực." Nói xong, hắn đối phía sau quốc kỳ đội vẫy tay, "Đến đến đến, đại gia táo đứng lên ~ "  
Huấn luyện viên: "..."  
Xa xa Liêu Túc kinh hô một tiếng, "Ai! K thần như thế nào bị đánh !"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đừng động hắn."  
Liêu Túc đang muốn lại nói vài câu, toàn bộ sân thể dục bỗng nhiên vang lên một tiếng cực kỳ vang dội tiếu thanh, rất nhanh, sân thể dục nguyên bản còn có chút phân tán đội ngũ lấy cực khoái tốc độ quynh chỉnh đứng lên.  
— điển lễ muốn bắt đầu.  
, đệ 106 chương A đại quân huấn kết nghiệp điển lễ quy mô thực đại, chủ tịch trên đài ngồi ngay ngắn hảo vài vị khu phố trọng yếu lãnh đạo, làm mở màn, không thể thiếu một phen đứng đắn lại trào dâng diễn thuyết.  
Vưu Lương Hành hôm nay không có lên đài công tác, thuần túy bàng quan, tại nhàn vài giây bên trong, ánh mắt rất nhanh rơi xuống Khang Thánh Triết trên người.  
Hắn khoảng cách trong Khang Thánh Triết không tính quá xa, từ cái sừng kia độ xem qua đi, vừa lúc có thể nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết non nửa trương mặt nghiêng, làm quốc kỳ đội người tiên phong, Khang Thánh Triết trạc tại quốc kỳ đội phía trước nhất, dáng người lại có chút trước nay chưa có uy nghiêm.  
Khang Thánh Triết đứng đắn bộ dáng không thông thường, xuyên đứng đắn cộng thêm vẻ mặt cũng đứng đắn bộ dáng thì càng là rất thưa thớt, một thân Vưu Lương Hành đã từng xuyên qua quân trang bộ tại trên người hắn, bao vây hắn cũng là thái độ khác thường, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch, ánh mắt thẳng tắp nhìn phía tiền phương, kia phó bộ dáng, ngược lại là khó trách sẽ có tiểu cô nương vây quanh ở hắn chung quanh.  
Mà ngay cả Vưu Lương Hành đều cảm thấy, này thân một bộ bộ tại trên người hắn, có chút quá mức mắt sáng.  
Vưu Lương Hành tư tự phát tán, một trận gió nhào vào trên mặt, có chút bệnh thấp. Liêu Túc nhìn không trung, nhỏ giọng nói: "Giống như thật muốn hạ vũ."  
Lời nói ra hạ, chủ tịch trên đài diễn thuyết tạm cáo chấm dứt, người chủ trì dựa theo lệ thường niệm xong bản thảo, quốc kỳ đội tại uy nghiêm âm nhạc trong tiếng bước chỉnh tề nện bước lên sân khấu.  
Đây là tự lần trước về sau Vưu Lương Hành lần đầu nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết đi quân bước, chính như Liêu Túc đã nói, đi thập phần xinh đẹp, không ngừng là thị giác thượng thập phần mỹ quan, mỗi một lần nhấc chân mỗi một lần hạ xuống, lại cũng giống như là tràn ngập lực lượng, tại một cái hướng tới không có tinh thần sức lực trên thân nam nhân nhìn đến này một mặt, Vưu Lương Hành có chút thất thần.  
"Lương ca, ngươi nhìn thấy không, K thần thật sự là soái ôm."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Hư — "  
Vưu Lương Hành thần thái chuyên chú, ánh mắt tập trung với trong đám người một chút, Liêu Túc vốn muốn nói chuyện suy nghĩ thoáng chốc một ngừng, sân thể dục trung ương, Khang Thánh Triết mang theo quynh chỉnh cao ngất quốc kỳ đội phương châm đi vào chính trung ương, âm nhạc im bặt mà ngừng, vài giây tạm dừng về sau, cắt thành hùng hồn hữu lực quốc ca.  
Quen thuộc giai điệu đồng thời, thính phòng thượng ngẫu nhiên thảo luận vài câu lão sinh nhóm cũng toàn thể chớ có lên tiếng, quốc kỳ đội thống nhất nghiêm đi chú mục lễ, trước nhất sắp xếp, Khang Thánh Triết phủng từng bước một thong thả mà trịnh trọng bước ra.  
Theo đạo lý đến nói, trong đại học tiểu tiểu kéo cờ tuyệt đối không có khả năng so đến thượng chính quy quốc gia quân đội, nhưng bàng quan Khang Thánh Triết bộ dáng, lại thật gọi người nhìn ra vài phần trang nghiêm hòa phong cốt.  
Vưu Lương Hành vào thần, trên mặt bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng một cái chớp mắt lạnh lẽo, rất nhanh, không trung có vô số vũ mưa tầm tã xuống, khán đài thượng các học sinh thoáng chốc nhảy lên chân đến.  
"Ngọa tào — đi mau đi mau đi mau!"  
Trận này vũ tới khoái mà hung mãnh, cho dù là nhắc tới nửa ngày muốn hạ vũ trong lòng có chuẩn bị Liêu Túc đều kinh hô một tiếng, "Kháo, không phải đâu, lớn như vậy!"  
Các học sinh bốn phía mà chạy, sân thể dục trung ương cũng là đồng dạng trạng thái, mỗi cái đội ngũ hình vuông tân sinh nhóm tại không hề tránh né điểm dưới tình huống hưởng thụ một phát 'Lạnh như băng vũ tại trên mặt lung tung chụp', nhất thời một tấc vuông đại loạn, nhưng bởi vì đang tại diễn tập, ai cũng không dám tùy ý lộn xộn, nhưng tình huống không duy trì liên tục bao lâu, rất nhanh, theo tại huấn luyện viên ra lệnh một tiếng, tân sinh nhóm phi chạy mau lên chạy tới có đỉnh địa phương tránh mưa, sân thể dục thượng nhất thời đám người dâng, lộn xộn.  
"Lương ca! Đi a! Mau mau mau mau!"  
Vưu Lương Hành bị mưa tạp thấu tâm lạnh, tóc sớm đã ướt đẫm, nhưng giữa người với người chính là như vậy khác nhau rất lớn, người khác bị tưới chật vật bất kham, hắn lại cố tình thấy thế nào như thế nào như là tại chụp thời thượng tảng lớn, còn khoa trương tự mang lự kính hiệu quả.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi đi trước."  
Liêu Túc hô: "A?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không ngôn ngữ, mà là hướng về khác một cái phương hướng chạy đi ra ngoài, Liêu Túc mộng bức đứng ở tại chỗ sửng sốt một giây, biên chậc lưỡi biên tung tăng tử giống nhau hướng về Lương Sở Lâm chạy đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành điểm đến là sân thể dục chính trung ương, ở nơi đó, người người đều tại chạy trốn, mà Khang Thánh Triết lại vẫn như cũ thẳng tắp đứng ở kéo cờ trước đài, lôi kéo bay lên đến một nửa quốc kỳ.  
Trời mưa đại, tạp ở trên người thập phần lạnh lẽo, Khang Thánh Triết tựa hồ không chịu một chút ít quấy nhiễu, tư thế của hắn cực kỳ quynh chỉnh, hai tay thay phiên kéo dây thừng, vững vàng đương đương đem quốc kỳ đưa lên đỉnh núi cao nhất.  
Nói phải làm người tiên phong, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ làm được cuối cùng, làm được tốt nhất.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn, Khang Thánh Triết đưa tay cúi chào, cánh tay thẳng tắp, cùng hắn bình thường làm biếng không nghĩ thẳng thắn phía sau lưng giống nhau, thẳng làm người ta cảm thấy...  
Thập phần xinh đẹp.  
Mưa gió lớn dần, Khang Thánh Triết lúc này mới bả vai run lên xoay đầu lại, trên mặt hắn biểu tình thực đạm, vành nón che khiến cho trên mặt mưa cũng không nhiều, hắn tháo xuống quân mạo sủy tiến trong ngực, tóc thật dài rối tung, mâu quang vừa nhấc, gọi người vô luận như thế nào đều không rời mắt được.  
Vưu Lương Hành hướng hắn ngoắc, Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt tại giây lát chi gian hóa thành một cái có thể nói sáng lạn tươi cười, trước một giây còn nổi trên mặt nước mỹ nhân không nhiễm một hạt bụi, tiếp theo giây lại giống cái đại bằng giống nhau đạp nước đạp nước ân cần bay đến Vưu Lương Hành bên người. .  
Trong mưa hội hợp, Khang Thánh Triết tễ đến Vưu Lương Hành trước mắt, chờ mong đạo: "Ta đẹp trai không?"  
Vưu Lương Hành liếc nhìn hắn một cái không mở miệng, kéo hắn hướng về cùng mọi người tương phản ký túc xá phương hướng chạy đi đi.  
Nhưng mà bối quá mức một giây, Vưu Lương Hành trong đầu chỉ chậm rãi quanh quẩn một câu...  
Còn dùng hỏi sao.  
... Soái quá mức .  
Do dự một chạy mấy trăm mễ, hai người trước sau vào ký túc xá, thấp đát đát thủy tí chảy đầy đất, vào gian phòng mới có loại hậu tri hậu giác lãnh.  
Khang Thánh Triết giống chỉ đại cái kê tử dường như run rẩy đến run rẩy đi, Vưu Lương Hành tại tủ quần áo trong lật lật, rất nhanh ném một bộ quần áo lại đây.  
Khang Thánh Triết vội vã đem quần áo đệ trở về, đạo: "Ngươi trước đổi."  
Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi đã cho ta là ngươi? Bình thường không rèn luyện thể chất như vậy yếu."  
"A." Khang Thánh Triết ngoan ngoãn lên tiếng, không tranh cãi nữa biện, hắn lãnh lợi hại, rất nhanh vứt bỏ quân trang, xuyên tiểu quần đùi trước bộ tốt nhất y, thay quần áo trên đường, da thịt vừa mới dính vào không khí, Vưu Lương Hành liền vô thanh vô tức dời đi tầm mắt, Khang Thánh Triết chớp mắt, cười nói: "Làm chi nha ~ cũng không phải lần đầu tiên nhìn."  
Vưu Lương Hành trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, đạo: "Hảo hảo nói chuyện."  
Bị giáo huấn thành thói quen, nghe được cơ hồ lọt vào tai không nghe thấy, Khang Thánh Triết tiếp tục du du thay quần áo, sau khi kết thúc liền chuẩn bị vây xem Vưu Lương Hành thay quần áo, nhưng không nghĩ tới Khang Thánh Triết bên này quần áo mới vừa bộ hảo một quay đầu, Vưu Lương Hành đã hệ hảo cuối cùng một viên nút thắt, đã đổi hoàn.  
Khang Thánh Triết tội nghiệp: "... Xuyên nhanh như vậy thật sự hảo sao, ta cảm thấy chúng ta mất đi thăng hoa tình cảm cơ hội."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Ngươi nhưng câm miệng đi.  
Vũ thế chưa tiêu giảm, xao đánh vào trên cửa sổ từng trận lạc thanh, Khang Thánh Triết đem chính mình quân trang treo lên đến, hỏi: "Hồi ký túc xá được không, trong chốc lát gọi tập hợp làm như thế nào."  
"Không có việc gì." Loại này hoạt động Vưu Lương Hành thực hiểu biết, "Bỏ lỡ sẽ không trọng lai, năm nay quân huấn điển lễ hẳn là sẽ hủy bỏ."  
Khang Thánh Triết đảo là có chút thất vọng, bất mãn lên tiếng, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn hai mắt, chợt đạo: "Vừa mới đám kia nữ sinh..."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành tung trụ câu chuyện: "Không có gì."  
Hắn nói không có gì, chẳng khác nào đang nói có cái gì, Khang Thánh Triết truy vấn, "Cái gì nữ sinh, a, ngươi vừa rồi nhìn thấy?" Trong lòng một tá lăn, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ăn dấm?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Mới không ăn.  
Khang Thánh Triết cười hắc hắc, đạo: "Các nàng vừa mới chính là... Lương lương? Ngươi đoán các nàng cùng ta nói gì đó?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không nói cho ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành một quyền huy đi qua, Khang Thánh Triết bị đánh vừa vặn, lại vẫn như cũ cười hì hì đạo: "Còn nói không là ăn dấm, chậc chậc, ngươi liền như vậy mê luyến ta sao."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Khoái câm miệng đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết trên mặt cười hì hì, nhưng cười không bao lâu lại mân mê miệng, Vưu Lương Hành tự nhiên sẽ không biết Khang Thánh Triết bị nữ sinh vây quanh muốn người trong lòng tin tức nội tâm hoạt động, Khang Thánh Triết càng nghĩ càng khó chịu, vì thế hát vang một khúc anh anh anh, đột nhiên ôm lấy Vưu Lương Hành thắt lưng.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Làm gì, buông tay."  
Khang Thánh Triết mới không chịu phóng, hắn thở dài một tiếng, thanh âm đạm bạc lại nghiêm túc."Lương lương, ngươi không hiểu , ngươi với ta mà nói... Rất ưu tú , ưu tú đến đôi khi ta nhìn ngươi đều sẽ sợ hãi... Ngươi ưu tú như thế, ta muốn như thế nào tài năng cho ngươi chỉ nhìn ta một người."  
Vưu Lương Hành tay run lên, lại nhất thời nói không ra lời.  
Hắn cả kinh tự nhiên không là Khang Thánh Triết những lời này bản thân, mà là ngay tại vừa mới, hắn lại có loại giống nhau ý tưởng, trong lòng hắn nhịn không được đạo: nói hưu nói vượn.  
Khang Thánh Triết như thế nào sẽ sợ hãi, sợ hãi người, xác nhận hắn mới đúng chứ.  
Không khí nhất thời lặng im, Khang Thánh Triết chợt mở miệng nói: "Lương lương."  
Cùng trong lúc nhất thời, Vưu Lương Hành cũng mở miệng nói: "A thánh."  
Đồng thời bị gọi vào, còn vừa vặn là 'Lương lương' cùng 'A thánh' này hai cái lúc trước quen biết tiếp nhận duyên phận xưng hô, hai người đều mẫn cảm nhận thấy được không khí biến hóa, trong lúc nhất thời ai đều không nói nói.  
Sơ qua, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi nói trước đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhếch môi, che dấu không được chính mình khẩn trương, hắn cố lấy sức lực, mở miệng nói: "Ta cảm thấy chúng ta, chúng ta có phải hay không hẳn là, hẳn là..."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Hẳn là cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Hẳn là, hẳn là..."  
Nói mãi, Khang Thánh Triết hai má từ từ phiếm hồng, trên trán cũng có chút tinh mịn mồ hôi toát ra, hắn đỏ mặt ấp úng nửa ngày, cuối cùng một cắn môi, vội la lên: "Ngươi, vẫn là lương lương trước nói đi!"  
Vưu Lương Hành trên mặt bình tĩnh, trong lòng nhưng vẫn dẫn theo, Khang Thánh Triết đem nói ném qua đến hắn có chút phản ứng không kịp, qua hảo vài giây mới nói: "... A, ta đây, ta, ta là muốn nói, muốn nói..."  
Phong thái kinh người soái sánh bằng người tổ hợp ở bên ngoài thịnh hành toàn trường, nhưng lúc này lại thành hai cái nói lắp, gập gập ghềnh ghềnh chính là nói không nên lời nói, xác định quan hệ nói ngay tại miệng, nói ra, bọn họ liền sẽ từ hai người biến thành một đôi người.  
Tình nhân.  
Tính chất hoàn toàn bất đồng quá độ, cho dù là Vưu Lương Hành cũng run rẩy đến run rẩy đi không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, mắt thấy cuối cùng thời điểm đăng môn một cước, Vưu Lương Hành khớp hàm một cắn, mở miệng nói: "Ta hai ngày nữa muốn xuất môn."  
Nói không dám nói, vẫn là trước nói sang chuyện khác làm nền một chút, nào biết dời đi quá mức thành công, Khang Thánh Triết lúc này bị hấp dẫn toàn bộ lực chú ý.  
"Ngươi muốn ly giáo? Đi nơi nào?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đế đô."  
"Bắc Kinh?"  
"Ân."  
"Đi làm gì?"  
"Thực tập."  
"Thực tập..." Khang Thánh Triết sắc mặt thoáng chốc suy sụp xuống dưới, vừa mới sắc mặt hồng nhuận chờ mong khát khao vẻ mặt toàn bộ biến mất không thấy, chỉ còn lại có tràn đầy phiền muộn.  
Đại tam thực tập thập phần bình thường, nhưng thực tập cũng ý nghĩa thực trường một đoạn thời gian không thấy được mặt.  
Khang Thánh Triết bĩu môi ủy khuất trong chốc lát, hỏi: "Muốn bao lâu?"  
Nhìn hắn vẻ mặt tội nghiệp, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng mềm nhũn, vốn là tổng cũng muốn nửa cái học kỳ, hiện tại lại cố gắng áp súc, đạo: "Hơn hai nguyệt đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lâu lắm ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ân."  
Khang Thánh Triết lại nói: "Lương lương, hai tháng lâu lắm ."  
, đệ 107 chương Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta biết."  
Hai người đều nghiêm túc đến cực điểm, Khang Thánh Triết ôm lấy Vưu Lương Hành thắt lưng không buông tay, thời gian này, Vưu Lương Hành không tái kéo hắn, mà là mặc hắn ôm, tuy rằng lặng yên không một tiếng động, cũng đã hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh không rơi mảy may tiến hành nỗi lòng giao lưu.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Khi nào thì đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Hai ba ngày đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết rầu rĩ a một tiếng, ngẩng đầu lên đến đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi đi lần này liền hai tháng, ta lo lắng."  
Đối mặt như thế trắng ra lo lắng, Vưu Lương Hành không từ có chút động dung."Có cái gì lo lắng , ta là cái người thành niên, đế đô lại là nhà của ta..." Lời vừa nói ra được phân nửa, Khang Thánh Triết như là trong giây lát nhắc tới dũng khí, trịnh trọng đạo: "Nếu không như vậy đi, ngươi đi trước từ ta đây lấy đi nhất dạng đồ vật hộ thân."  
Vưu Lương Hành chẳng biết tại sao ấn đường nhảy dựng, có loại dự cảm không tốt.  
... Hộ thân?  
Không rảnh truy cứu này mạc danh kỳ diệu từ ngữ, Vưu Lương Hành đi theo hỏi: "Cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết nhếch miệng, tự có vài phần ngượng ngùng, "Ta một huyết."  
Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác chính mình đầu óc giống như chặt đứt căn huyền, xác nhận hỏi: "Ngươi cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Một huyết."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết sợ Vưu Lương Hành không hiểu, hảo tâm thêm để giải thích, "Một huyết sao, chính là ta sơ..." Vưu Lương Hành không nói hai lời một bàn tay vỗ vào hắn ót thượng, thoáng chốc đem Khang Thánh Triết dư lại một cái 'Đêm' tự chụp đến sạch sẽ.  
Khang Thánh Triết rầm rì nửa ngày, khóc lóc kể lể đạo: "Lương lương, ta có chút vựng."  
Vưu Lương Hành khí đến mí mắt rút gân: "Sợ vựng còn có lá gan nói hưu nói vượn!"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ai nói bậy , ta nhiều nghiêm túc a, nghiêm túc cực kỳ, lương lương, ngươi thật sự không lấy sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không lấy!"  
"Qua này thôn nhưng không này điếm ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Câm miệng được không!"  
Khang Thánh Triết tiếc hận chi tình nhìn mặt đã hiểu."Lương lương, đều thời gian này ngươi cũng không nên thẹn thùng, ngươi muốn là không dám chủ động ta có thể chủ động ."  
Vừa nói , hắn biên đi xả chính mình mới vừa bộ thượng không lâu bán tay áo, Vưu Lương Hành không biết người này là xảy ra chuyện gì, nói câu đều có thể đỏ mặt tim đập lạnh run, nhưng phạm khởi bệnh đến lại cực kỳ không biết xấu hổ, mắt thấy một nửa quen thuộc vả lại hằng ngày tại tiến hóa bạch cái bụng lộ đi ra, Vưu Lương Hành vội vàng vươn tay kéo chặt.  
Nhưng mà bắt đến Khang Thánh Triết góc áo nháy mắt, Khang Thánh Triết một cái cá muối lật mình, không lắm mỹ quan đem Vưu Lương Hành đặt ở hạ trải giường chiếu thượng.  
Vưu Lương Hành kinh hãi: "Khang Thánh Triết..."  
Lời nói bị một loại nhẹ nhàng ôn nhu xúc cảm sở ngăn chặn, Khang Thánh Triết độ ấm tại giao điệp bên trong rõ ràng truyền đưa qua, qua bán giây, Khang Thánh Triết rời đi Vưu Lương Hành cánh môi, trịnh trọng nói ra hắn khả năng nghĩ đến lực sát thương cực mạnh uy hiếp.  
"Vưu Lương Hành đồng chí, thỉnh ngươi phối hợp một chút, không phải thân đứng lên ta nha sẽ rất đau, không, siêu đau ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Chuẩn bị tốt, ta muốn đến ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ngươi biệt đến, ngươi cút đi."  
Nói là nói như vậy, nhưng đương Khang Thánh Triết đỏ mặt thân xuống dưới khi, Vưu Lương Hành lại cũng không có trốn tránh, cũng không có đẩy ra, tay hắn do dự một khắc sau thuận thế đáp thượng Khang Thánh Triết phía sau lưng, từ thanh niên trên lưng, Vưu Lương Hành có thể rõ ràng cảm giác đến, cùng Khang Thánh Triết mặt dày mày dạn quấn lên tới mặt ngoài bộ dáng bất đồng, Khang Thánh Triết trên lưng có run rẩy run run.  
Đây rốt cuộc là có bao nhiêu khẩn trương.  
Vưu Lương Hành dở khóc dở cười, hắn là thật xem không hiểu Khang Thánh Triết người này, cố tình lại mỗi khi cảm thấy xem không hiểu cũng không quan hệ. Một người như thế Vưu Lương Hành thật sự lấy hắn không có biện pháp, chỉ sợ chính mình ngày nào đó khí xuất bệnh đến.  
Cánh môi thượng hôn môi càng thấy triền miên, độ ấm càng ngày càng cao, Vưu Lương Hành tái không rảnh suy tư rất nhiều, hắn thuận thế hé miệng, bên tai chợt nghe một tiếng rất nhỏ tiếng vang.  
"Khang, Khang Thánh Triết..."  
Khang Thánh Triết hừ hừ đạo: "Ân?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thở dốc đạo: "Giống như có động tĩnh."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Động tĩnh gì, không có động tĩnh."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, đạo: "Cửa nhà có người."  
Khang Thánh Triết yết hầu khô khốc, mông mông lung lung liếc liếc mắt một cái, cũng không có nhìn thấy bóng người, hắn cấp ánh mắt nheo lại, nói chuyện mơ hồ không rõ, đến mặt sau càng là có vài phần cầu xin."Không có, ngươi nhìn lầm rồi, lương lương... Lương lương... Đừng động người khác, há mồm... Đem miệng mở ra."  
Trên người trọng lượng sát hợp càng phát ra chân thành, không biết là kia nhiệt lượng rất mãnh liệt, vẫn là bên tai thanh âm quá mức mê hoặc, Vưu Lương Hành nhắm mắt lại, bất tri bất giác nước chảy bèo trôi đứng lên.  
Nhiệt.  
Thực nhiệt.  
Bên này tại hẹp hòi giường thượng hôn đến hỏa hoa bắn ra bốn phía, cách nhất trương mỏng manh ván cửa, Liêu Túc nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối, một lúc lâu vẫn là một bộ lão niên si ngốc bán thân bất toại bộ dáng.  
Là , Vưu Lương Hành không có nghe sai, cửa nhà quả thật có người.  
Chính là vị này đã bị bạo đánh lui thành am thuần Liêu Túc.  
... Hắn vừa mới rốt cuộc nhìn thấy cái gì, hay là đang nằm mơ? Lương ca cùng K thần hai người đang tại dùng miệng đánh nhau cái gì... Là hắn nhìn lầm rồi đi!  
Liêu Túc chân nhân si tử giống nhau run rẩy cái không ngừng, thật vất vả lấy hết dũng khí hướng trong miết thượng liếc mắt một cái, lập tức lại hướng bị đâm ánh mắt nhất dạng lùi về đến.  
Không nhìn lầm! ! Chính là thật sự! !  
Kia hai cái sắc đẹp gia súc lăn đến trên một cái giường đi!  
Này TM là cái gì bắt đầu sự a! Hai người này làm ở cùng một chỗ? Tại nói thương yêu sao? ? ? Liêu Túc đã bị thật lớn tinh thần đánh sâu vào, càng nghĩ càng mộng, càng nghĩ càng sợ hãi, cẩn thận nhìn lại đi qua trong khoảng thời gian này hai người kết giao, lại là chuyển nhà lại là hàng xóm lại là cho nhau sờ cái gì, lúc ấy không cảm thấy cái gì, hiện tại quả thực suy nghĩ vô cùng.  
Này đều bối hắn phát triển đến cái tình trạng gì a!  
Hai người này rốt cuộc có cái gì luẩn quẩn trong lòng, từng bước từng bước trưởng thành cái loại này nam nhân vật chính bộ dáng thế nhưng tự sản tự tiêu bên trong tiêu hóa... A đại nhiều như vậy đại mỹ nữ đều không tính toán ngắt lấy một chút sao... !  
Nói không rõ trong lòng cụ thể ý tưởng, lộn xộn xả không rõ đầu sợi, Liêu Túc ngồi xổm cửa nhà, mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó, dĩ nhiên một bộ hong gió hóa đá khoái nhập cỗ liệt sĩ bộ dáng.  
"Liêu ca?"  
Liêu Túc si ngốc ngơ ngác hoàn hồn, Lương Sở Lâm ninh tay áo thượng mưa nhìn hắn, Liêu Túc đạo: "... Tiểu lâm tử? Ngươi như thế nào ở chỗ này?"  
Lương Sở Lâm thần tình dấu chấm hỏi, "Ân? Không là ngươi bảo ta lại đây sao?"  
Liêu Túc suy nghĩ trở về, liên thanh đạo: "A, a, đối đối đối, ta có chút mộng, đầu óc không được tốt lắm."  
Lương Sở Lâm chợt thấy buồn cười, Liêu Túc người nọ là thể dục sinh, lại sơ cái tóc húi cua, ở mặt ngoài nhìn giống nhiệt huyết thanh niên, trên thực tế còn thật chính là cái nhiệt huyết thanh niên, trước sau như một, nói nhiều nhưng làm khởi sự đến cũng là thập phần đáng giá dựa vào, Lương Sở Lâm nhận thức hắn mấy ngày này, Liêu Túc tổng là xung trận ngựa lên trước biên cười ngây ngô biên làm tốt sở hữu sự, đây là Lương Sở Lâm lần đầu nhìn thấy Liêu Túc mơ mơ màng màng bộ dáng.  
Tổng cảm thấy có chút... Có chút khó hiểu đáng yêu.  
Xuẩn manh xuẩn manh .  
Liêu Túc đạo; "Ta đáng yêu? Ngươi mới đáng yêu đi, ngươi nhiều đáng yêu, nhìn ta đã nghĩ sờ một phen."  
Lương Sở Lâm sửng sốt, này mới phát hiện mình vừa mới thế nhưng không là tại trong đầu ngẫm lại, mà là thật nói ra thanh, vốn là ngại ngùng, nghe xong Liêu Túc nói càng là mặt đỏ lên cúi đầu.  
Liêu Túc bên kia cũng là hậu tri hậu giác, có vừa mới nhìn đến nam nam hình ảnh tại trong đầu quanh quẩn, hắn câu này thuận miệng nói chuyện nói lại càng nghĩ càng nhượng người cảm thấy quẫn bách.  
Hai người lâm vào đến một loại vi diệu trầm mặc bên trong.  
Lương Sở Lâm xấu hổ nói sang chuyện khác đạo: "Lương lương ca đâu?"  
Nhắc tới Vưu Lương Hành, Liêu Túc sắc mặt chợt cứng đờ, "Ký túc xá trong... Khang Thánh Triết cũng tại."  
Lương Sở Lâm bản không nghĩ nhiều, nhưng nhìn đến Liêu Túc sắc mặt quỷ dị, hắn chợt sửng sốt, phản ứng ra cái gì."Khang Thánh Triết! Này đại hỗn đản có phải hay không lại khi dễ ta lương lương ca!"  
Nói xong liền hướng ký túc xá trong hướng, Liêu Túc sao có thể nhượng hắn đi vào, đương trường chặn ngang ôm lấy."Biệt biệt biệt! Chớ vào đi, hai người bọn họ..."  
Lương Sở Lâm cấp đều vội muốn chết."Hai người bọn họ làm gì đâu."  
Liêu Túc cắn răng nói: "Hai người bọn họ náo loạn điểm mâu thuẫn, đánh nhau đâu!"  
Lương sở tới người thể buông lỏng, mờ mịt đạo: "... Đánh nhau?"  
Liêu Túc: "... Đối, đánh nhau."  
Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Vậy ngươi như thế nào không đi quản quản?"  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Nam nhân đi, sao có thể không có điểm tiểu ma xát, nhượng chính bọn hắn giải quyết đi, trong chốc lát hảo ."  
Lời này người khác nói Lương Sở Lâm hơn phân nửa không tin, nhưng Liêu Túc làm người ngay thẳng, thập phần có công tín lực, cẩn thận ngẫm lại, có thể vững vàng đương đương làm Vưu Lương Hành trợ thủ chỉnh chỉnh hai năm không ra sai lầm người, lại như thế nào sẽ không điểm dùng 'Đứng đắn mặt' hù người bản lĩnh.  
Vì thế Lương Sở Lâm đương trường sẽ tin không thể tái tín.  
"Như vậy a." Khó trách Liêu Túc vừa mới sắc mặt quái dị, liêu ca cùng lương lương ca Khang Thánh Triết tình cảm đều không tồi, hai người này đánh nhau, Liêu Túc lo lắng thực bình thường. Bất quá mặc dù như vậy, vẫn là có một rất trọng yếu vấn đề muốn hỏi. Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Hai người bọn họ ai chiếm thượng phong a, lương lương ca không có việc gì đi?"  
Liêu Túc vừa mới nhìn thời điểm mắt choáng váng, chỉ lo hoảng hốt trương, sao có thể phân rõ ai thượng ai hạ, hắn nói quanh co đạo: "Không có việc gì không có việc gì, K, Khang Thánh Triết cùng lương ca đặt cùng nơi, kia nhất định là lương ca chiếm thượng phong."  
Vừa nghe là Vưu Lương Hành, Lương Sở Lâm nhất thời yên tâm."Vậy là tốt rồi vậy là tốt rồi, đánh chết cái kia Khang Thánh Triết tốt nhất."  
Liêu Túc sợ nói chuyện công phu ký túc xá trong vang xuất cái gì không quá dễ nghe động tĩnh, "Bên ngoài hạ vũ đâu, ta đưa ngươi hồi ký túc xá đổi kiện quần áo, trong chốc lát cùng đi ra ăn chút gì."  
Lương Sở Lâm lộ ra tươi cười, đạo: "Đi a."  
Liêu Túc xả xuất tươi cười lôi kéo Lương Sở Lâm liền đi, hạ lầu hai, Liêu Túc chợt đầu vừa kéo, nhớ tới nhất kiện phá lệ chuyện trọng yếu đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết là ở nơi nào thân thân thiết thiết tới, nếu là hắn nhớ không lầm, là tại hạ phô, hạ phô... Kia không phải của hắn giường sao... !  
... Kháo!  
Liêu Túc mặt vừa nhíu, đương trường miệng một liệt, hô lên một câu "Ngọa tào."  
Lương Sở Lâm bị hoảng sợ, đạo: "Làm sao vậy?"  
Liêu Túc đạo: "... Ta phải lập tức hồi ký túc xá."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "Vì cái gì?"  
Liêu Túc cũng không thể nói là sợ kia hai nam nhân tại hắn trên giường XXOO, chỉ có thể mãn đầu óc tìm lấy cớ."Ta suy nghĩ vẫn là không được, Khang Thánh Triết dù sao cũng là cái tân sinh, mấy ngày hôm trước còn bị lương ca xoá sạch nha, này, muốn là tái đánh phá hủy thực sự điểm không tốt lắm, chúng ta dù sao cũng là đại tam học trưởng, đến chú ý một chút ảnh hưởng."  
Lương Sở Lâm ước gì Khang Thánh Triết nhiều hơn bị đánh, hắn giữ chặt Liêu Túc đạo: "Nào có cái gì ảnh hưởng, đều là Khang Thánh Triết chính mình xứng đáng, lương lương ca đối người tốt như vậy, sẽ không tùy tiện đánh người ."  
Liêu Túc: "Chính là..."  
Lương Sở Lâm xuất ra vừa mới Liêu Túc khuyên hắn nói tiến hành bắn ngược."Nam nhân đi, sao có thể không có điểm tiểu ma xát, nhượng chính bọn hắn giải quyết đi, trong chốc lát hảo ."  
Lương Sở Lâm chớp mắt đạo: "Ngươi nói đúng hay không?"  
Liêu Túc: "... Quá đúng."  
Lương Sở Lâm nhu thuận gật đầu, hai người từ từ đi xa, đi tới đi tới, Lương Sở Lâm cả kinh, hỏi: "Liêu ca, ngươi như thế nào khóc?"  
Liêu Túc: "Ta không khóc, là này hai cái tròng mắt không nghe sai sử."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
, đệ 108 chương Vưu Lương Hành tại ba ngày sau xuất phát đi Bắc Kinh, đi vô thanh vô tức, không động tĩnh gì, vừa lúc đuổi kịp tân sinh quân huấn chấm dứt, lão sinh tân sinh đều tại lĩnh hội múi giờ dung hợp, ước chừng qua hai ba ngày thời gian, trường học dán đi trong mới vang lên kêu rên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta ta ngày QAQ! ! ! Rất học trưởng đi ra ngoài thực tập ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontrất ngược ! Ta TM vừa mới nhập học! Nhanh như vậy liền cạn lương thực... Nhân gian không đáng font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttươi cười hoàn toàn biến mất font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttân sinh nhóm chống đỡ, phải biết tiếp qua một năm rất học trưởng còn muốn tốt nghiệp đâu! Ngẫm lại có phải hay không nhất thời cảm thấy hảo thụ nhiều? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật sự đi quá đột nhiên, trong lòng vắng vẻ , tuy rằng bình thường cũng nhìn không tới, nhưng biết rất học trưởng tại liền có loại thực kích động cảm giác, hiện tại... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthương tâm muốn chết. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành một người rời đi, đổi đi A đại vô số nữ sinh một toàn bộ nguyệt tình cảnh bi thảm, bất luận tân sinh lão sinh, phàm là có thẩm mỹ quan đều phải ai thán một trận, ở trong đó, A đại tân sinh văn trong học viện, Khang Thánh Triết làm thương tâm đại biểu càng là cống hiến N thiên thương tâm suy sút.  
Làm gì đều không có hăng say, ba phút đồng hồ nội tất nhiên thở dài một tiếng, biệt không nói, quang cái kia làm biếng sức lực, tuyệt đối bắt lấy thời cơ tiến hóa hảo vài cái cấp bậc.  
Lương Sở Lâm bị hắn phiền muốn chết, nhịn không được suất thư."Khang Thánh Triết, ngươi có phải bị bệnh hay không, lương lương ca đều đi rồi nhiều ít thiên ."  
Khang Thánh Triết bất mãn đạo: "Ta tương tư thành tật."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "... Thí!" Tương tư chiêu ngươi chọc giận ngươi , dựa vào cái gì cho ngươi bối oa!  
Ngươi rõ ràng chính là chính mình có bệnh! Có bệnh biệt trách người khác áp!  
Khang Thánh Triết nhìn bất mãn không vui, kia trường thời gian ỉu xìu bộ dáng quả thực cùng ái nhân thiên nhân vĩnh cách... Thực tế nên liên hệ một chút đều không ít.  
Không khoa trương nói, Vưu Lương Hành mỗi ngày có ít nhất hai giờ đều tại cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm.  
Bất quá liên hệ tổng là so không chân nhân tại bên người, Khang Thánh Triết tán gẫu càng nhiều, tưởng càng nhiều, khí thán càng nhiều, ngẫm lại, hắn điểm khai Vưu Lương Hành vi tín, đánh chữ đạo:  
— lương lương rời đi ta thứ bảy trăm linh một giờ, tưởng hắn.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Không sai biệt lắm đến , phiền người.  
Vưu Lương Hành rời đi trường học, Khang Thánh Triết hưng trí giảm hơn phân nửa, nhưng thời gian hay là nên quá liền quá, từng giây từng phút trôi qua, cái nào nháy mắt cũng không ít, Khang Thánh Triết làm năm nay nhập học tân sinh, hằng ngày không thể thiếu bị chú ý.  
Bởi vì thân cao cùng sắc đẹp nhân tố, tại quân huấn giai đoạn, liền có không ít xã đoàn đặc biệt lại đây đối hắn chiêu tân, tennis bóng đá bóng bàn, COSPLAY động mạn xã, liên vài cái vũ đạo xã đoàn cũng thác người lại đây hỏi Khang Thánh Triết muốn hay không gia nhập, bất quá ở trên này đó, Khang Thánh Triết hồi phục toàn bộ đều là: NO.  
Không đi, không thêm, không có khả năng.  
Động là không có khả năng động , đời này đều không có khả năng động .  
Một trận chiêu tân sự tăng vọt đi qua, Lương Sở Lâm bỏ thêm hai ba cái xã đoàn, Khang Thánh Triết cuối cùng một cái đều không thêm, không chỉ như vậy, hắn hằng ngày càng là đem 'Ta là thật làm biếng' cái này tác phong phát huy đến mức tận cùng, một tháng xuống dưới, đám người chung quanh đều hiểu biết hắn tính tình, cũng liền có chuyện gì đều dung hắn.  
Nhưng mà sự tình chính là trùng hợp như thế, tránh được lần đầu không tránh được mười lăm, khai giảng một cái tháng sau, trong trường học lấy học viện vi đơn vị muốn tổ chức một hồi bóng rổ trận đấu, tin tức một xuất, viện học sinh hội lập tức đối Khang Thánh Triết tiến hành trọng điểm nhìn chăm chú phòng.  
"Ngươi thành tích tốt như vậy, chương trình học lại không vội, cứ tới đây đánh chơi bóng rổ đi, trận đấu thời gian trước sau cũng không trưởng, liền luyện hơn mười ngày, đánh cái bảy tám tràng."  
Tới khuyên nói người là giáo học sinh hội một cái cán sự, nam sinh, học trưởng, trường học đội bóng rổ một viên, vừa thấy được Khang Thánh Triết hai mắt sáng lên, từ phòng học theo tới Liêu Túc cùng Khang Thánh Triết hiện trụ ký túc xá, thái độ thập phần thành khẩn.  
"Đồng học, ngươi cái này thân cao, không chơi bóng rổ quá lãng phí !"  
"Thật sự lãng phí a, ngươi xem ngươi khoát tay, cầu trực tiếp đi vào, đây là thiên phú, gia nhập chúng ta đội bóng đi, văn học viện nói không chừng có thể thắng đâu!"  
"Đồng học, đồng học?"  
Liêu Túc ở một bên thậm chí đáng thương đạo: "Biệt gọi , hắn đang ngủ."  
Học trưởng: "..."  
Nhiệt tình yêu thương thể dục người chưa bao giờ đồng ý nhận thua, học trưởng cho chính mình đánh call, đạo: "Ta đây buổi chiều lại đến."  
"... Kia đi đi." Liêu Túc bẹp miệng, không khỏi cảm thấy vị này học trưởng có chút đáng thương, chiếu hắn hiểu biết, Khang Thánh Triết nếu có thể đáp ứng, thái dương đều phải đánh phía tây đi ra.  
Quả nhiên, Khang Thánh Triết vừa tỉnh đến liền chạy trốn không ảnh, không lưu tình chút nào né tránh vị này đội bóng rổ học trưởng, giữa trưa thời gian, hắn cùng Lương Sở Lâm hai người ở trong trường học duy nhất một nhà đồ uống lạnh điếm uống đồ uống lạnh.  
"Thanh kết chanh, băng ."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhìn Lương Sở Lâm đưa tới đồ uống, ngơ ngác đạo: "Quản đâu."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "Chính mình lấy."  
Khang Thánh Triết thập phần thất vọng: "Ngươi sao lại như vậy làm biếng?"  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Ta làm biếng? ? ?  
Ta để đi ngươi đi!  
Vưu Lương Hành rời đi này một tháng, Lương Sở Lâm ngoài miệng nói xong muốn ly Khang Thánh Triết càng xa càng tốt, nhưng thực tế thượng lại càng chạy càng gần, hiện tại ở trong trường học, cơ hồ toàn giáo cũng biết bọn họ này đối 'Mặt ngoài tổ hợp' .  
"Tính ." Ngay tại Lương Sở Lâm cho rằng Khang Thánh Triết muốn đứng dậy chính mình đi lấy khi, Khang Thánh Triết bả vai một quán, gục xuống bàn."Vốn là cũng không thế nào khát, không uống."  
Làm biếng đến nước này, Lương Sở Lâm chỉ có thể đạo: "Ngươi thói xấu."  
Mở ra di động vi tín, vừa mới cấp Vưu Lương Hành phát ra vi tín còn không có được hồi phục, Khang Thánh Triết si ngốc nhìn trong chốc lát, thở dài nói: "Lương lương có phải hay không mệt chết đi a."  
Lương Sở Lâm oán hận đem hút quản cắm vào Khang Thánh Triết đồ uống lạnh trong, nói tiếp: "Hẳn là mệt chết đi đi, nghe nói đại tam thực tập rất bận , hơn nữa lương lương ca loại này một mình làm hạng mục , lại nói tiếp lương lương ca cùng ngươi nói không, hắn rốt cuộc làm cái gì nội dung?"  
Khang Thánh Triết nghĩ nghĩ, "Chưa nói."  
Nhắc tới đến Vưu Lương Hành, Khang Thánh Triết cả người đều tràn ngập xuất một loại chậm trễ cảm, nói chuyện còn không có khai triển, lại là một trận than thở.  
Lương Sở Lâm mặt vừa kéo, nhất thời nói sang chuyện khác: "Đối , cái kia đội bóng rổ ngươi thật không thêm? Tái trình tổng cộng liền năm ngày, đánh không mấy tràng, ngươi muốn không tham gia đến , đánh hảo nhượng văn học viện lấy cái thưởng thật tốt."  
Khang Thánh Triết miễn cưỡng đạo: "Ngươi thích bóng rổ?"  
Lương Sở Lâm vui vẻ đạo: "Thích a."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Vậy ngươi đi đi."  
"Ta ngược lại là tưởng." Lương Sở Lâm đột nhiên nhăn lại mày đến."Ta đi nhân gia cũng không cần ta a, nói lên cái này liền đến khí, bạch bạch hạt ngươi trường như vậy cao."  
Khang Thánh Triết liếc nhìn hắn một cái, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi lớn lên lùn còn trách ta lâu."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Ngươi không nói lời nào có thể chết áp! Đại hỗn đản!  
Lương Sở Lâm khí giận sôi lên, bên kia Khang Thánh Triết còn đắm chìm tại chờ Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục bên trong không thể tự kềm chế, đợi trong chốc lát không có kết quả, Khang Thánh Triết tạm thời rời khỏi vi tín, nhảy ra vương giả vinh quang, hỏi: "Chơi game sao?"  
Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Không đánh."  
Cùng trong lúc nhất thời, mặt sau có nhân đạo: "Ta đánh."  
Khang Thánh Triết không chờ quay đầu lại, kia người nói chuyện đã nhiễu đến đằng trước, đúng là vừa mới vị kia đội bóng rổ học trưởng.  
Khang Thánh Triết liếc nhìn hắn một cái, tuy là bị đi theo, nhưng dù sao vô ác ý, cho nên cũng không ghét, "Song sắp xếp?"  
Học trưởng lắc lắc đầu, đạo: "Không, ta nghĩ cùng ngươi PK."  
Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt nháy mắt, vô hình bên trong âm điệu trong nhiều chút thú vị."Ngươi cùng ta PK?"  
Học trưởng cũng không che giấu , gật đầu nói: "Đối, PK, ta cùng liêu học trưởng hỏi thăm , biết ngươi du hý đáng đánh, bất quá ta đánh cũng không kém, chúng ta liền ước một ván, ta nếu là thắng ngươi, ngươi liền đi chơi bóng rổ tái, ngươi nếu là thắng, ta liền không lại tìm ngươi , thế nào."  
Nghe đi lên đối Khang Thánh Triết không có một chút chỗ tốt, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết lại rõ ràng không thèm để ý, chính là đầy hứng thú đạo: "Ngươi cảm thấy chính mình có thể thắng ta?"  
Học trưởng đạo: "Ngươi liền nói ngươi có dám tới hay không."  
Nói muốn là nói như vậy, liền có điểm phép khích tướng ý tứ , Khang Thánh Triết lười nhác hơn một tháng, lúc này bỗng nhiên nhắc tới một chút hưng trí, hắn gợi lên vẻ mỉm cười, thong thả đạo: "... Đi a."  
Biết chính mình lợi hại còn muốn PK, Khang Thánh Triết rất ngạc nhiên vị này học trưởng trình độ, hắn mở ra tìm tòi, mặt đối mặt thêm học trưởng bạn tốt, hỏi: "Thuê phòng?"  
Học trưởng giống là có chút khẩn trương, "Ân, thuê phòng đánh, bất quá ta mở ra."  
Nếu là PK, ai khai kỳ thật không hề gì, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Tùy tiện."  
Rất nhanh, học trưởng liền phát ra mời mời đi theo, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt nhíu lại, phát hiện này phòng không phải một đối một, mà là ngũ đối ngũ.  
Nếu là hai người PK, cần gì phải khai ngũ đối ngũ phòng?  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng không có phát ra nghi vấn, tùy tay ấn hạ đồng ý, tiếp theo giây, hắn tiến vào đến đối thủ lan, bên người đi theo bốn chỗ trống, mà ở một khác mặt tràn đầy, trừ bỏ học trưởng, đã có mặt khác bốn người.  
Một cái vương giả, hai cái tinh diệu, còn có bao quát học trưởng ở bên trong hai cái kim cương.  
Bàng quan Lương Sở Lâm: "..." Ngọa tào.  
Cái này thao tác có chút vượt quá tưởng tượng.  
Học trưởng khụ khụ giải thích: "... Đều là đội bóng rổ , về sau chúng ta có thể nhận thức nhận thức."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "... A, a."  
Nói muốn PK, lại dẫn theo bốn giúp đỡ, học trưởng cũng biết chính mình không phúc hậu, bất quá vẫn là đạo: "Khang đồng học, ta quả thật hoà giải ngươi PK, nhưng chưa từng nói cùng với ngươi một đối một, vương giả vinh quang vốn là chính là nhiều người đối chiến du hý, ngươi muốn là muốn kéo, cũng có thể kéo người tiến vào."  
Lời này nói tuy rằng ti bỉ, lại có một thực thông tục đạo lý: có thể quần ẩu vì cái gì cùng với một mình đấu? Đương nhiên, đổi cái phương thức biểu đạt, cũng có thể lý giải vi: — là , chúng ta chính là muốn quần ẩu ngươi!  
Vi bóng rổ tạm thời không biết xấu hổ, Khang Thánh Triết ngược lại là cảm thấy vài phần bội phục.  
Học trưởng nói là nói như vậy, nhưng tâm lý lại rất rõ ràng Khang Thánh Triết hẳn là kéo không bề trên.  
Cho dù là bọn họ đội bóng rổ cũng là thấu đến thấu đi mới thấu đủ năm cái, Khang Thánh Triết đâu dễ dàng như vậy có thể gọi đủ người, lại nói , liền tính kêu lên một cái hai cái cũng không quan hệ, nhìn Khang Thánh Triết đẳng cấp mới kim cương, mà bọn họ bên này đội hình rực rỡ, cơ hồ ổn thắng.  
Chính như học trưởng suy nghĩ, Lương Sở Lâm cúi đầu nhìn lại kham Khang Thánh Triết mặt biên, chỉ thấy Khang Thánh Triết bạn tốt số lượng cực kỳ thê thảm, thượng trợt xuống hoạt cũng liền thập đến vị, tối xảo chính là, thập đến vị trong không có một tại tuyến .  
Một cái đều không có...  
Lẻ loi hiu quạnh, nhìn đều cảm thấy đáng thương.  
Lương Sở Lâm trong lòng thổn thức, chậc lưỡi hỏi: "Khang Thánh Triết, nếu không ta thượng tuyến?"  
Lương Sở Lâm cùng Khang Thánh Triết thêm quá bạn tốt, hiện tại thượng tuyến, trực tiếp là có thể kéo, Khang Thánh Triết miết hướng hắn, nhìn chăm chú hắn hai giây, chậm rãi đạo: "Tính , ngươi rất đồ ăn."  
Đã tinh diệu Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Có tin ta hay không bóp chết ngươi! ! ! Bóp chết ngươi a! !  
Cự tuyệt Lương Sở Lâm, Khang Thánh Triết lúc này mới mang theo cười lần nữa trở lại du hý mặt biên, hắn cũng không có mời bất luận kẻ nào, mà là ở bên cạnh chỗ trống trong đè xuống tăng thêm, tăng thêm bốn người cơ.  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Học trưởng: "..."  
Dẫn người cơ, kia liền là chân chính một tá ngũ.  
Học trưởng đạo: "... Đồng học, ngươi xác định?"  
Khang Thánh Triết ngửa đầu mỉm cười, nụ cười kia có loại nói không nên lời đạo không rõ ý tứ hàm xúc."Xác định."  
, đệ 109 chương Cách gần nửa ngày, Liêu Túc đang dùng cơm khi nghe Lương Sở Lâm sinh động hình tượng tự thuật hoàn phấn khích trước bán đoạn, tâm dương khó nhịn, cơm cũng không ăn, hỏi: "Sau đó đâu?"  
Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Sau đó? Không có sau đó, không có, đại kết cục."  
Đại kết cục là một cái có ý tứ gì, Liêu Túc không hiểu ra sao, rõ ràng đơn giản đạo: "Kia Khang Thánh Triết là thua vẫn là thắng?"  
Lương Sở Lâm cắn răng một cái, vẻ mặt phức tạp đạo: "... Không có thua!"  
Đâu chỉ là không có thua, quả thực là lãng đến nghĩ lại mà kinh.  
Vừa nghĩ tới chơi game là đội bóng rổ học trưởng từ tự tin một chút sụp đổ đến cuối cùng mặt mày xanh xao vẻ mặt, Lương Sở Lâm quả thực tưởng thực danh chế tiến lên an ủi, hắn trước kia cũng không phải không cùng Khang Thánh Triết đánh quá du hý, nhưng chưa từng thấy qua Khang Thánh Triết như thế động kinh tình huống.  
Một đôi ngũ, không, phải nói là một đôi cửu, loại này có thể nói nguy cơ dưới tình huống, Khang Thánh Triết bình tĩnh tự nhiên tuyển ánh trăng lộ na, sau đó nói tú liền tú giây sát toàn trường.  
Kia trường hợp, từ đầu lỗ đến vĩ! Khai đoàn tức ngũ sát!  
Đối diện vương giả tinh diệu cho hắn hoảng sửng sốt sửng sốt, đừng nói xạ thủ bị giây, liên quan cường khống pháp sư đều không một lần bắt được lộ na đầu người sao, bên này ba cái kỹ năng toàn phóng không, một câu cứu ta còn không có hô lên đến, Khang Thánh Triết đã mang theo hắn đầu người nhảy ra thật xa.  
... Quả thực muốn mệnh.  
Không lưu tình chút nào đại sát đặc biệt sát liền tính, tại cuối cùng một sóng ngũ sát bắt lấy sau, cố tình Khang Thánh Triết còn chính mình nhảy vào đối phương nước suối tự sát, nhượng người máy mang theo binh tuyến đánh bạo đối phương thủy tinh, thắng lợi trước, tại toàn bộ kênh trong đánh văn tự đạo: — cám ơn đội hữu mang phi.  
Hắn đội hữu là ai? Bốn máy tính! Không chỉ giết không được người, còn cấp đối diện tặng người đầu!  
Học trưởng mặt đương trường liền sưng lên.  
Liêu Túc nghe được nhịn không được cười, liên tục tán thưởng đạo: "Lục lục lục, không hổ là..."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "A?"  
Liêu Túc cười một giây thu hồi, đứng đắn đạo: "Tại sao có thể như vậy đâu, này có chút quá phận oa."  
Lương Sở Lâm gật đầu: "Chính là! Học trưởng đều đáng thương đến liên nói đều cũng không nói ra được."  
Liêu Túc ở mặt ngoài đi theo gật đầu, trên thực tế trong lòng một trận miến ngầm vui vẻ, hỏi: "Kia đội bóng rổ sự cuối cùng như thế nào ? Bỏ thêm không?"  
Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Bỏ thêm liền có quỷ , Khang Thánh Triết cái loại này kẻ lười, nếu là hắn tự nguyện gia nhập đội bóng rổ ta, ta đời này đều không trưởng cái nhi!"  
Như vậy độc thề, đủ để thể hiện xuất Lương Sở Lâm căm giận chi tình, vừa lúc Liêu Túc đối điểm ấy thâm chấp nhận, cũng liền không để ý nhiều."Kia hắn ở đâu? Hiện tại đi đâu vậy."  
"Ký túc xá trong đâu, làm biếng tử hắn tính ." Lương Sở Lâm hừ một tiếng, đạo, "Ta thật sự là không muốn cùng người như thế làm bằng hữu, thao toái tâm!"  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Là là là." Lại tán gẫu vài câu, đem cơm ăn hoàn, mới nói, "Đi thôi."  
Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Chờ một lát."  
"Ân?"  
Lương Sở Lâm lạnh lùng mặt, "Ta đi cấp đại hỗn đản đánh cái cơm."  
Liêu Túc: "..."  
Trước không phun tào Lương Sở Lâm biểu hiện ra khẩu xà tâm phật, Liêu Túc nhịn không được đạo: "Ngươi vừa rồi như thế nào không đồng nhất khởi đánh?"  
Lương Sở Lâm rầu rĩ đạo: "Vừa rồi đánh cơm không liền lương sao? Lấy về Khang Thánh Triết như thế nào ăn."  
Liêu Túc: "..." EMMMMM.  
Lương Sở Lâm vẻ mặt kỳ quái: "Ngươi làm chi dùng loại này ánh mắt nhìn ta?"  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Không có gì."  
Đã cảm thấy ngươi, có chút đáng yêu.

Cơm chiều thời gian, lười đi quán cơm tễ đến tễ đi Khang Thánh Triết ở trên giường vẫn không nhúc nhích, vi tín vang lên đến khi, hắn lại một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh, cả người đều phối hợp vạn phần giống như đối đãi cái gì tuyệt thế trân bảo giống nhau nâng lên di động.  
Vưu Lương Hành cho hắn phát đến tin tức: — nghỉ ngơi .  
Khang Thánh Triết tha thiết nhất thiết: — ăn không? Có mệt hay không.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: — đang tại ăn, hoàn hảo.  
Khang Thánh Triết: —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttình yêu phóng ra font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Lời giống vậy, mỗi ngày đều phải hỏi thượng tam biến, không giống cái đại nam sinh, đảo giống cái lão mụ tử, cũng không biết như thế nào, mỗi lần nhìn đến loại này vốn nên vô dụng vô nghĩa, Vưu Lương Hành tổng cảm thấy mệt nhọc giảm bớt, liên tâm tình đều sẽ biến hảo.  
Giơ lên di động vỗ trương bữa tối chiếu, Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh cấp Khang Thánh Triết gửi đi đi qua. Ảnh chụp trong tứ đồ ăn một thang, tuy rằng cũng dùng duy nhất đóng gói hạp đóng gói, nhưng so bình thường đồ ăn nhìn qua trịnh trọng rất nhiều.  
Cùng những người khác so sánh với, như vậy công tác cơm đãi ngộ có thể nói tương đương chi hảo, hảo đến có điểm quá phận.  
Khang Thánh Triết bình luận: — được thông qua.  
Vưu Lương Hành: được thông qua?  
Khang Thánh Triết: — bởi vì tại trong lòng ta, ngươi ăn sơn trân hải vị đều không quá phận đi ~ Vưu Lương Hành bị bất thình lình thổ vị lời tâm tình toan nha đảo. — hảo hảo nói chuyện, biệt kỷ kỷ oai oai.  
Khang Thánh Triết: — đây là ngươi bàn công tác?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ân.  
Khang Thánh Triết: — những người khác đâu?  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn nhìn phía sau văn phòng, to như vậy trong phòng chỉ bãi phóng một cái bàn làm việc, làm chấp hành tổng tài văn phòng, tự nhiên chỉ có hắn một người.  
Tuy là có chuyện như vậy, bất quá cũng không có gì muốn công đạo , giờ phút này vừa lúc là thời gian nghỉ ngơi, chính là trả lời: — tan tầm .  
Hồi hoàn câu này, Khang Thánh Triết bên kia tái không nói chuyện, mà là lấy cực khoái tốc độ phát quá một đạo video trò chuyện lại đây, Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, phản xạ có điều kiện nhìn một bên thật lớn thủy tinh cửa sổ, trên cửa sổ chiếu rọi xuất hắn xuyên tây trang thân ảnh, Vưu Lương Hành rất nhanh cởi áo sơmi, lúc này mới điểm hạ tiếp thu.  
Tiếp thu đồng thời, Vưu Lương Hành còn hơi hơi chỉnh lý một chút tóc, điều chỉnh tư thế ngồi. Nhưng mà chính mình hình ảnh đã hiện lên, đối diện cửa sổ cũng là một mảnh đen nhánh, Vưu Lương Hành nhăn da mày, đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết?"  
Khang Thánh Triết lên tiếng, "Chờ một lát, ta trát cái tóc."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Nếu muốn trát tóc, hà tất nhanh như vậy phát video, Khang Thánh Triết lòng có sở cảm, rầu rĩ đạo: "Ta cấp a ~ "  
Nói chuyện dính sức lực nghe xong liền kêu người tâm phiền ý loạn, rất lương thứ mấy thiên không nghe đến hắn nói chuyện, chợt vừa nghe đến, lại có một chút diệu không có thói quen, mà Khang Thánh Triết bên kia cũng là đồng dạng, chẳng qua cùng nói thiếu Vưu Lương Hành chính tương phản, ngoài miệng kỷ kỷ oai oai thúc cái không ngừng."Lương lương, ngươi khoái nhiều lời nói mấy câu, thanh âm của ngươi hảo hảo nghe a ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Ngươi thành thật điểm."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta đủ thành thật , muốn là không thành thật, ta hiện tại người đã tại Bắc Kinh , ai, lương lương ngươi chờ một lát."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ta khai cái ghi âm, ngươi cho ta nói vài câu dễ nghe."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Câm miệng đi ngươi.  
Khi nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết rốt cục dời đi che màn ảnh tay, hắn trát đuôi ngựa đầu hướng màn ảnh trước trát lại đây, hình dáng rõ ràng thâm thúy gương mặt mang theo ba phần ý cười, nhìn chăm chú Vưu Lương Hành trong chốc lát, hắn tự là có chút thỏa mãn cảm thán."Lương lương quả nhiên hảo soái."  
Vưu Lương Hành thình lình cười một tiếng.  
Khang Thánh Triết đối loại này hằng ngày cười lạnh sức chống cự thập phần cường hãn, đạo: "Như thế nào?"  
Vưu Lương Hành được tới: "Thời gian cách đến trường chút, bị ngươi khen một câu cảm giác cũng không tệ lắm."  
Cùng đoán trước lời nói lạnh nhạt bất đồng, như vậy vô phòng bị đã bị đột nhiên một kích, Khang Thánh Triết suýt nữa thăng thiên.  
Vưu Lương Hành hạ xuống lời này, liền đứng dậy, màn ảnh hơi đổi dán tại thủy tinh cửa sổ thượng, đem ngoài cửa sổ đèn hoa mới lên sáng rọi giao ánh cảnh đêm truyền lại đi qua.  
Khang Thánh Triết rất là phối hợp đạo: "Xinh đẹp."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ khẽ cười một tiếng, không biết là này cảnh đêm quá mức xinh đẹp, vẫn là hai người đều lâm vào tại suy nghĩ của mình trong, chung quanh im ắng , lại nhất thời không nói chuyện.  
Sơ qua, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi có mệt hay không?"  
Vưu Lương Hành rũ xuống mi, kỳ quái nói: "Ngươi gần nhất giống như vẫn luôn hỏi cái này."  
Từ trường học xuất tới một cái nguyệt, tuy là giữ liên lạc, Khang Thánh Triết cũng hằng ngày làm nũng lăn lộn, nhưng mỗi ngày đến cùng tổng là không thể thiếu những lời này, hơn nữa gần nhất thời gian trưởng, hỏi liền càng ngày càng nhiều.  
Khang Thánh Triết rủ mắt, thản nhiên nói: "Ta khả năng có chút cấp."  
"Ngươi gấp cái gì?"  
Lời này hỏi Khang Thánh Triết cũng không đáp, hắn dừng một chút đã mở miệng, ngữ khí nửa thật nửa giả."Về sau ta dưỡng ngươi hảo ."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ đốn: "Ngươi dưỡng ta?"  
Khang Thánh Triết gật đầu, Vưu Lương Hành nhẫn lại nhẫn, nghiêng đầu che lại ý cười, đãi cảm thấy có thể bày ra đứng đắn mặt mới thiên quá trộm đến, trả lời: "Ngươi tưởng rất mỹ."  
Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt, kia phó vẻ mặt cuối cùng nhạ đến Vưu Lương Hành nhịn không được, nhẹ nhàng cười đi ra.  
Trên mặt lộ ra ý cười, trong lòng đã đối Khang Thánh Triết hấp tấp nóng nẩy sờ soạng đế, càng hiểu biết, Vưu Lương Hành đối Khang Thánh Triết nhận thức càng là không ngừng xoát tân.  
Chính như thật lâu trước kia mỗ cái ban đêm hắn cùng Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện phiếm khi cảm giác nhất trí, Khang Thánh Triết người này mặc dù biếng nhác, nhưng đối nhân sinh của mình quy hoạch thập phần nghiêm cẩn.  
Chính là muốn lười nhác quá cả đời, nhưng đồng thời cũng muốn bảo trì thoải mái cùng vô ưu vô lự, vì thế, việc toàn bộ đều sẽ làm tốt.  
Mà hiện tại, cái kia Khang Thánh Triết thế nhưng sẽ nói ra có chút cấp lời như thế, Vưu Lương Hành mặc dù không nhắc tới hiện, lại khó tránh khỏi động dung.  
"Ngươi mới vừa vào học, đại một còn không có quá hoàn, không cần tưởng rất nhiều, dựa theo ngươi chính mình nguyên bản quỹ đạo đi liền hảo." Vưu Lương Hành khó được một hơi nói dài như vậy nói, hắn mím môi, mang cười nói: "Khang Thánh Triết, nghe kỹ , ta không phiền lụy, việc buôn bán thực thích hợp ta."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "... Thật sự?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ân."  
Khang Thánh Triết nháy mắt mấy cái, trong ánh mắt dần dần nổi lên ánh sáng, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn, thản nhiên nói: "So với dưỡng ta, ta dưỡng ngươi nói không chừng thích hợp hơn."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi dưỡng ta? Ta đây..."  
"Chẳng phải là mỹ tư tư?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết chợt sầu lo đảo qua, hì hì hì hì cười ra tiếng đến, tạm thời không có ưu sầu sự, hắn bắt đầu cùng Vưu Lương Hành đàm luận khởi gần nhất trường học sự, nói đến bóng rổ trận đấu, không khỏi nhiều lời vài câu.  
"Vài người tại nhỏ như vậy trên cầu trường chạy tới chạy lui, chỉ vì đem cầu quăng vào khuông trong, so với ai khác đầu nhiều, nhiều nhàm chán, thời tiết như vậy nhiệt, quan trọng nhất là, động đứng lên mệt mỏi quá."  
Vưu Lương Hành lẳng lặng nghe xong, trả lời: "Nhưng thắng cảm giác cũng rất hảo."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi tham gia quá?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thể trạng cùng thân cao đặt ở nơi đó, đại một thời điểm cái gì hoạt động đều chưa từng bỏ qua."Tham gia quá."  
"Thắng mấy tràng?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Toàn trường."  
Khang Thánh Triết không từ thổi thắng huýt sáo."Lợi hại nha ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi xác định không tham gia?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Không tham gia."  
"Là đi." Vưu Lương Hành thuận miệng đạo, "Khó được sẽ chơi bóng rổ nam sinh như vậy soái."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "... Ngươi nói cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hỏi ngược lại: "Ta nói cái gì ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ngươi mới vừa nói ta rất bảnh."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Ta chưa nói.  
Video chính tiến hành, Lương Sở Lâm cùng Liêu Túc thanh âm xa xa truyền đến, tránh cho nhiều chuyện, Vưu Lương Hành đơn giản cúp điện thoại, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không thất vọng, mặc vào hài liền hướng văn học viện ký túc xá chạy.  
Lương Sở Lâm kêu lên: "Khang Thánh Triết! Ngươi làm gì đi!"  
Khang Thánh Triết xa xa trả lời: "Chơi bóng rổ."  
Lương Sở Lâm đầu tiên là sửng sốt, lập tức mặt mày xanh xao.  
Hắn tại chỗ giằng co vài giây, một lúc lâu, tạp cơ giống nhau hỏi: "Liêu ca... Ta trước có phải hay không phát rồi cái không đến thề."  
Liêu Túc: "Đúng vậy... Mới là lạ! Ta cái gì đều không nghe đến, thật sự!"  
Lương Sở Lâm: "... QAQ! !" Khởi nhưng tu a! Khang Thánh Triết này đại súc sinh!  
, đệ 110 chương Khang Thánh Triết có sự tình làm, cùng Vưu Lương Hành bên này liên hệ tần suất lúc này rơi chậm lại rất nhiều, chính bắt kịp Vưu Lương Hành bên này công tác quả thật tương đối vội, giảm bớt một ít liên hệ, đảo coi như là chuyện tốt.  
Nhắc tới công tác bên này, Vưu Lương Hành tẩu một bước một cái dấu chân, tuy rằng bận rộn, lại thập phần thuận lợi.  
Cùng tiểu nói cái gì tuổi trẻ hậu sinh tưởng chủ trì đại cục tất phải trải qua một phen lục đục với nhau ngươi lừa ta gạt thăng cấp nội dung vở kịch bất đồng, Vưu Lương Hành đoàn đội từ ngay từ đầu liền đối với hắn chỉ thị phi thường phục tòng.  
Dấn thân vào công tác trước, rất minh cấp đặc biệt trang bị ưu tú nhân sự đoàn đội, Vưu Lương Hành tại cái kia trụ cột thượng lại dựa theo chính mình nhu cầu tiến hành an bài chỉnh hợp, hạng mục khai triển đứng lên mục tiêu phi thường minh xác, đại gia mỗi cái kinh nghiệm phong phú, lại ai cũng không đối lần đầu tiên thượng tay Vưu Lương Hành có điều xem nhẹ.  
Vưu Lương Hành năng lực có bao nhiêu cường, từ hạng mục khai triển ngày đầu tiên đại gia liền có sở thấy.  
Người người cũng biết, Vưu Lương Hành có thể ngồi ở chấp hành tổng tài vị trí này thượng, cũng không phải bởi vì hắn là rất minh nhi tử, mà là chỉ có hắn, có thể như vậy vững vàng đương đương không chút nào sai lầm chống lên toàn cục.  
Tiến quân trực tiếp nghiệp phương hướng đứng lên, sự tình cần làm nhiều đếm không xuể, Vưu Lương Hành dấn thân vào với công tác bên trong, tối vội thời điểm mỗi ngày chỉ nghỉ ngơi tứ mấy giờ, tại kỹ thuật ngành xuất ra APP trụ cột thể nghiệm vận hành bản cũ sau, toàn bộ đoàn đội tùng một hơi, một cùng cân nhắc khởi mới tại trước mắt tối vấn đề lớn.  
Trực tiếp APP định vị.  
Nhìn chung toàn cục, trực tiếp nghiệp thế càng đi càng mạnh mẽ, chỉ là thị trên mặt đã tồn tại trực tiếp APP liền có mấy chục cái, vậy trong đó càng có manh miêu cá mập loại này đã thành danh hồi lâu đại công ti, tưởng sẽ đối bọn họ có điều đánh sâu vào, tại trực tiếp nghiệp chiếm được nhỏ nhoi, APP định vị nhất định muốn tinh chuẩn.  
"Ca hát khiêu vũ kênh chỗ nào đều có, tưởng muốn chuyên tấn công liền muốn hoa đại công phu, bất quá bên trong này nhiều chuyện, nhất là vũ đạo cái này bản khối không hảo quản lý, hơi chút lộng không hảo, liền sẽ ảnh hưởng toàn bộ APP cấp người cảm giác, có vẻ thấp kém."  
"Đồng ý, hiện tại trực tiếp chức nghiệp hỗn tạp, một ít ngoại cảnh trực tiếp phi thường nông thôn hóa, nếu chúng ta tưởng phải làm một cái mặt hướng người trẻ tuổi APP, hay là cần phải thời thượng một chút."  
Đoàn đội tiểu sẽ, tranh luận không dứt, Vưu Lương Hành lật xem bất đồng ngành đệ lên tư liệu, im lặng không lên tiếng.  
Có người thăm dò đạo: "Tiểu rất tổng?"  
Vưu Lương Hành sắc mặt thản nhiên, chợt khụ một tiếng, hắn thanh tuyến nhẵn nhụi, cùng hình tượng hoàn toàn không hợp, một làm thế nói chuyện, luôn có loại cô nương gia muốn làm nũng khúc nhạc dạo, nhưng mà ở đây mọi người mỗi cái vẻ mặt đứng đắn, người người đều tại chuyên chú chờ đợi Vưu Lương Hành hạ văn.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Tránh đi thấp kém vũ đạo cùng nông thôn hóa, thụ chúng lựa chọn hai mươi tuổi cao thấp tuổi trẻ người, hai người diễn kịch, kỳ thật không khó."  
Mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau, đầu lại đây ánh mắt nghi ngờ.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Hiện nay trên thị trường trực tiếp APP rất nhiều, nhưng đều đại đồng Tiểu Dị, mà ngay cả manh miêu cá mập phân tích xuống dưới cũng không có gì tiêu tân chỗ, chúng ta kỳ thật không cần mỗi cái khối đều làm, chỉ cần làm tốt mới nhất tối hỏa tối kiếm tiền một cái, là đủ rồi."  
Tại tinh không tại nhiều đúng là lẽ phải, nhưng tưởng muốn chủ công một cái bản khối đến chống lên trực tiếp APP, kia cũng phải cái này bản khối có thể sáng tạo xuất tương ứng giá trị.  
Lời này một xuất, toàn trường lặng im, mọi người trong đầu chợt lóe, sôi nổi đạo: "Mới nhất , tối hỏa , còn muốn có thật lớn giá trị..."  
"Là điện cạnh! ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành ngẩng đầu lên, thản nhiên nói: "Không ngừng là điện cạnh, giải trí tính cũng muốn cam đoan."  
Đoàn đội mọi người nhãn tình sáng lên, cho nhau đối diện, đều thâm tưởng, Vưu Lương Hành mày buông lỏng, giải quyết dứt khoát."Chúng ta APP không làm biệt , chuyên tấn công du hý."

Tiểu sẽ chấm dứt, đoàn đội triệt tràng tiến vào bận rộn trung, Vưu Lương Hành thì nghênh đón ngắn ngủi thanh nhàn thời gian, hắn nhắm mắt lại tiểu nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, vô ý thức phiên lấy điện thoại ra.  
Tự Khang Thánh Triết động kinh đi ăn đội bóng rổ quay đầu lại thảo, mỗi ngày quấy rầy hắn số lần cấp tốc biến thiếu.  
Lật xem ký lục, thượng một cái vẫn là hôm nay buổi sáng tám giờ thập phần Khang Thánh Triết phát lại đây một cái sớm an, Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục sớm an, tại đây sau đó liền không có tin tức.  
Không biệt nói, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chăm chú trong chốc lát, trong lòng có chút vắng vẻ, sơ qua, hắn nhảy ra Liêu Túc vi tín hiệu, đánh chữ đạo: — công tác thuận lợi.  
Liên hệ không nhiều lắm, nhưng ngẫu nhiên công đạo một chút chính mình hằng ngày, này liền là đại tam học trưởng giao lưu phương thức, phát hoàn về sau, Vưu Lương Hành chờ đợi trong chốc lát, đối diện không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người, rất nhanh tin tức trở về lại đây.  
— ta kháo, lương ca phiên ta bài tử, thích.  
Vưu Lương Hành mặc kệ hắn, đang định rời khỏi, Liêu Túc lại mở máy hát, cao hứng phấn chấn phát biểu tình bao. —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthâm trầm font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontta tại sân bóng rổ thượng đâu.  
Sân bóng rổ ba chữ mắt nhượng Vưu Lương Hành sửng sốt, hắn hồi phục đạo: — cho nên?  
Liêu Túc phát tới một cái thực có thâm ý biểu tình: — trang, ngươi liền trang đi, hai ta gì quan hệ, ta hiểu, cái này chia ngươi.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Không chờ Vưu Lương Hành tái đánh ra một câu dấu chấm hỏi, Liêu Túc bên kia đã phát lại đây một đoạn hơn hai mươi giây tiểu thị tần, tuy rằng còn không có mở ra, nhưng tại trạng thái tĩnh hình ảnh thượng đã nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết thân ảnh.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ... Ngươi làm gì.  
Liêu Túc: — cho ngươi chụp K thần a.  
Vưu Lương Hành mí mắt thẳng khiêu: ta cái gì thời điểm nói muốn xem Khang Thánh Triết ?  
Liêu Túc cười hì hì: — còn dùng nói, ngươi tìm ta không là muốn hỏi Khang Thánh Triết tin tức sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành: không là.  
Liêu Túc: — thật không là?  
Vưu Lương Hành: không là.  
Liêu Túc ra vẻ trầm ngâm: — đến, ta hiểu lầm .  
Nói xong, hắn đầu ngón tay vừa động, đem vừa mới phát ra tới tiểu thị tần một giây rút về.  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Liêu Túc đạo: có phải hay không có chút khí, thậm chí muốn đánh người.  
Liêu Túc: — hắc hắc hắc, gọi ngươi trang!  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Một khi không tại bên người, nắm tay sở xúc không kịp, Liêu Túc lá gan liền cấp tốc trướng đại, muốn nhiều da có bao nhiêu da, Vưu Lương Hành hoãn hoãn, mới từ một loại muốn chọc giận kết cảm giác trung hoãn lại sức lực.  
Miệt mài theo đuổi đứng lên, hắn khí không là Liêu Túc, mà là thoáng bị nói toạc quẫn bách cảm, Vưu Lương Hành ổn định nỗi lòng, làm bộ vừa mới phủ định người không là chính mình. — phát lại đây.  
Liêu Túc giả ngu: — phát cái gì?  
Vưu Lương Hành: —... Nhanh lên.  
Liêu Túc ở bên kia phút chốc cười ra tiếng, đùa đùa Vưu Lương Hành có thể, nhưng hắn quả thật không dám chọc cho quá phận, sợ hãi Vưu Lương Hành thật giận, liền không tái trêu chọc, lần nữa đem vừa rồi thu tiểu thị tần phát đi qua.  
Phát hoàn về sau, tầm mắt một chuyển, vừa lúc nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết từ tràng thượng xuống dưới đi uống nước, tâm tư vừa động, Liêu Túc lại giơ lên di động ở bên cạnh lục một đoạn.  
Hai đoạn video lần lượt truyền tới, Vưu Lương Hành điểm khai đoạn thứ nhất, video trong, Khang Thánh Triết xuyên nhất kiện thâm lam bóng rổ phục, đang tại sân thể dục thượng ngũ đối ngũ, hắn thân cao cực cao, động đứng lên giống như là muốn quát khởi một trận gió dường như. Người đối diện đối hắn trọng điểm nhìn chăm chú phòng, nhưng hắn thân cao quá cao, tay cao cao nâng lên tại rất xa địa phương liền đầu xuất một cái ba phần cầu, động tác tiêu sái lưu loát, chính là một đôi mắt ỉu xìu, thần tình đều viết mệt mỏi quá mệt mỏi quá.  
Video trong chỉ chiếu đến Khang Thánh Triết đầu cầu động tác, cũng không có lục đến này khối cầu tiến không tiến, Vưu Lương Hành không khỏi thập phần tò mò kết quả, vì thế khi cách hơn một tháng, Vưu Lương Hành chợt không hề phòng bị sinh ra một loại vì cái gì chính mình không ở trường học tiếc hận cảm.  
Cảm giác này còn chưa ở trong lòng hiện lên rõ ràng, Vưu Lương Hành thuận tay mở ra thứ hai đoạn video, Khang Thánh Triết từ tràng thượng thay đổi người xuống dưới, màn ảnh kéo gần, Khang Thánh Triết tóc cùng cổ chung quanh đều thấp đát đát, chân mày buông xuống, thần thái ủ rũ.  
Như vậy mệt không?  
Nhưng nếu như vậy mệt, làm chi còn nhất định phải chơi bóng đâu.  
Vưu Lương Hành nghĩ đến nguyên do, không nhịn được cười, chính cười khẽ , Khang Thánh Triết mở miệng nói: "Thủy."  
Từ tính dễ nghe thanh tuyến hạ xuống, video trong đột nhiên truyền ra một trận nữ sinh thét chói tai.  
Màn ảnh rất nhỏ một chuyển, tại sân bóng rổ bên cạnh, thập đến cái quan khán đội bóng huấn luyện nữ sinh hưng phấn hô: "Khang Thánh Triết! ! Khang Thánh Triết! !" "Uống ta ! Uống ta ! !"  
Vưu Lương Hành mỉm cười thoáng chốc cương tại trên mặt.  
Video cùng thanh âm đều im bặt mà ngừng, Liêu Túc phát văn tự đạo: — thế nào?  
— có phải hay không mặt ngoài vững như lão cẩu, nội tâm hoảng đến một so?  
Vưu Lương Hành: ...  
Liêu Túc thập phần săn sóc: — bất quá ngươi yên tâm đi, có ta ở đây, ta khẳng định thay ngươi đem K thần nhìn gắt gao mà, nếu là hắn dám làm xin lỗi chuyện của ngươi, ta liền, ta liền... Ân... Dù sao có ta ở đây, tuyệt đối không thành vấn đề! Cho dù là K thần, cũng không có thể lục ta lương ca.  
Vưu Lương Hành không biết Liêu Túc rút cái gì phong, nói lên nói đột nhiên loạn thất bát tao, hắn vốn muốn nói Liêu Túc vài câu, nhưng tự đánh vào gửi đi khuông sau, chợt nghĩ đến cái gì, không từ nhất đốn.  
Vưu Lương Hành gửi đi đạo: — ngươi có phải hay không...  
Nói còn không có đến tiếp sau, Liêu Túc dĩ nhiên đáp: — đúng vậy, nhìn thấy, cao thanh vô mã, vẫn là ta giường.  
Vưu Lương Hành đáng xấu hổ lâm vào trầm mặc, hắn cương nửa ngày, không nói, Liêu Túc cũng an tĩnh một khắc, mới nói: — không có việc gì, ta lý giải, này vốn là không là cái gì hảo thuyết minh sự, không nói cho ta thực bình thường.  
Tuy rằng cụ thể tình huống thượng hơi có sai biệt, nhưng Liêu Túc phần này xuất phát từ hữu tình thông cảm nhượng Vưu Lương Hành cảm động hết sức, chỉ đơn giản đáp lại đạo: — ân.  
Đem huynh đệ tại cùng nam nhân nói thương yêu sự tình từ kinh ngạc quy nạp đến ngầm thừa nhận, không thể không nói Vưu Lương Hành cùng Liêu Túc này nhiều năm tình cảm đầy đủ kiên cố, chẳng sợ bị chẳng hay biết gì, chỉ cần Vưu Lương Hành một cái ân tự, Liêu Túc có thể tùy thời phiên thiên.  
— nói trở về lương ca ngươi rất ngưu , phao đến ta thần tượng nha.  
Vưu Lương Hành không dục cùng hắn cãi cọ, — đi rồi.  
— đợi lát nữa chờ một lát. Liêu Túc đem người gọi lại, lòng có sở cảm đạo: — lương ca, ngươi hẳn là nếu không có chuyện gì khác giấu ta đi.  
Vấn đề này hỏi đến quá mức rộng khắp, Vưu Lương Hành khó có thể lý giải. — giấu sự tình?  
Liêu Túc: đối.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: hẳn là không có.  
Liêu Túc: — kia đi đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành lên tiếng, rời khỏi vi tín sau nghĩ lại, vẫn là không rõ ràng lắm 'Giấu ' hai chữ này phạm vi. Bạch Dao là tỷ tỷ của hắn, chính mình giá trị con người thượng triệu loại này việc nhỏ tính sao?  
... Hẳn là không tính đi. Liền tính tính, hắn cũng không có cố ý giấu ...  
Dù sao Liêu Túc cho tới bây giờ không có hỏi quá hắn.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ thán một hơi, tầm mắt lạc ở trên bàn tư liệu thượng, lẩm nhẩm trong chốc lát, trong đầu tổng là hiện lên vừa mới video trong nữ sinh tiếng gào.  
— "Khang Thánh Triết! Uống ta !"  
Vưu Lương Hành nắm tay căng thẳng, trong tay bút máy ma xát xuất hắt xì một tiếng.  
"Khụ, tiểu rất tổng?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hoàn hồn, đầu xuất ánh mắt nghi ngờ, phụ trách đưa tư liệu bí thư đem một điệp vừa mới chỉnh lý xuất du hý chủ bá tư liệu đệ lên, đạo: "Hiện nay hỏa , có tiềm lực , còn có đáng giá bồi dưỡng tân nhân trực tiếp cơ hồ đều ở chỗ này , ta chỉnh lý một chút, khả năng không được đầy đủ, sau đó tùy thời bổ sung, ngài trước nhìn một chút."  
Tưởng muốn chống lên một nhà trực tiếp công ty, nói đến căn bản nhất vẫn là có thể lưu lại người xem chủ bá, mà chủ bá nơi phát ra, vô ngoại hồ khác biệt, một là chính mình bồi dưỡng, hai là số tiền lớn khiêu người, người sau nghe có chút không phúc hậu, nhưng là thương nghiệp giá thị trường, quang minh chánh đại, có tiền giả có thể thắng.  
"Này chủ bá giá trị con người đều ở phía sau tiêu , nếu tiểu rất tổng cảm thấy thích hợp, chúng ta ngay tại có thể tiếp thu phạm vi trong tiêu tiền đem người lấy lại đây, bất quá chỉ có thể xem như nếm thử, cụ thể có thể hay không thành công còn muốn hai nói."  
Vưu Lương Hành ân một tiếng, nghiêm túc lật xem đứng lên, giống nhau chủ bá giá trị con người đều tại trăm vạn tả hữu, hai cái đại công ti manh miêu cùng cá mập gia trụ cột chủ bá cao nhất cũng bất quá năm sáu trăm vạn, Vưu Lương Hành chọn vài cái phong cách thích hợp có thể trực tiếp vào ở chủ bá, ở một bên đánh dấu kim ngạch, viết xuống hắn tính ra xuất cao nhất giá trị: hai trăm vạn, hai trăm hai mươi vạn.  
Trang giấy phiên thiên, Vưu Lương Hành bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy quen thuộc ba chữ, tư liệu thượng mang vào chủ bá ảnh chụp, kia quen thuộc tên phía dưới, quả nhiên là kia trương dùng để vườn trường tuyển mỹ đầu to chiếu.  
Vẻ mặt ngơ ngác, toàn dựa vào sắc đẹp cố chống đỡ.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chăm chú trong chốc lát, nhịn không được lộ ra khẽ cười ý, hắn vươn tay sờ sờ Khang Thánh Triết mặt, trong ánh mắt phiếm xuất một tia quyến luyến.  
Bí thư thăm dò đạo: "Ngài xem trung hắn ? Khang Thánh Triết... Người thắng KK, người này quả thật rất hỏa , muốn lấy sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành lắc đầu, chưa nói lấy cũng chưa nói không lấy, hắn cúi xuống thân, tại Khang Thánh Triết lấy người chỗ đề số tiền đánh dấu đạo: vô thượng hạn.  
, đệ 111 chương Hoàn thành công tác, màn đêm buông xuống cùng Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện phiếm khi Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có đề ban ngày Liêu Túc cho hắn phát tiểu thị tần sự, vô cùng đơn giản ngủ ngon qua đi, ngày thứ hai đứng lên vẫn là tân bận rộn ngày.  
Đại khái là trung Liêu Túc độc, vội đứng lên thời điểm hoàn hảo, một khi rảnh rỗi, Vưu Lương Hành tổng có thể nhớ tới một đám thanh xuân dào dạt nữ sinh cao giọng hảm Khang Thánh Triết tên trường hợp.  
Tuy rằng còn không thể nói rõ hoảng đến một so, nhưng chỉ có cảm thấy không được tự nhiên...  
Tựa như một con muỗi tại bên tai quanh quẩn, sảo đến người tâm phiền ý loạn.  
Rất lương thứ mấy thứ muốn hỏi một chút Khang Thánh Triết, nhưng mỗi khi đem 'Chung quanh nữ đồng học' vài chữ đánh đi vào, Vưu Lương Hành liền phỏng tay nhất dạng lần nữa xóa sạch.  
... Tuyệt đối hỏi ra khỏi miệng .  
Có thể hỏi ra khỏi miệng hắn liền không là Vưu Lương Hành .  
Mạc danh kỳ diệu không thoải mái mấy ngày, hôm nay chạng vạng rảnh rỗi, Vưu Lương Hành đột phát kỳ tưởng, quyết định đổ bộ A đại dán đi xem một chút.  
Cái này dán đi Vưu Lương Hành chưa từng có chủ động lại tới, hiểu biết không nhiều lắm, nhưng lấy Liêu Túc phúc, trong đầu vẫn luôn có loại trong trường học một khi có cái gì gió thổi cỏ lay dán đi tin tức tất nhiên sẽ đệ nhất thời gian đổi mới đã định ấn tượng.  
Tiến vào chủ mặt biên, Vưu Lương Hành tại tìm tòi lan trong đánh hạ tiêu đề mấu chốt tự 'Khang Thánh Triết', đại lượng thiệp lập tức lần lượt trồi lên. Miết thượng liếc mắt một cái, nói không nên lời là cái gì tâm tình, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ cảm thấy mí mắt thượng nhẹ nhàng nhảy dựng, không từ sinh ra một loại tiên minh đoán trước bên trong cảm giác.  
Quả nhiên... Giống Khang Thánh Triết nhân vật như vậy, tại trong đám người không có khả năng không chú ý.  
Nhìn sân bóng rổ nữ sinh số lượng, chỉ biết Khang Thánh Triết ở trường học tất nhiên đại được hoan nghênh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcao lượng! Bắt mắt! Hôm nay tiểu người khổng lồ cũng tại sân thể dục thượng chơi bóng, đưa thủy an ủi bộ đội đều chuẩn bị tốt sao! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhó có thể tin, Khang Thánh Triết thế nhưng tự mình đến quán cơm ăn cơm ... Vây xem quần chúng dâng lên chính diện mỹ chiếu. ( đại gia cùng ta đồng thời hướng áp! ! )font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnơi này là văn học viện tiểu người khổng lồ cao thanh ảnh chụp hợp tập, thỉnh đại gia cống hiến một phần lực lượng. ( các đồng chí bên này thỉnh )font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành tổng là từ Liêu Túc miệng nghe được dán đi hai chữ, chính mình lại là lần đầu tiên tới.  
Rất vừa vặn, hắn không gặp được chính mình thiệp bị các loại đưa đỉnh thịnh thái, cũng không gặp được cùng Khang Thánh Triết đồng thời bị bái cái gì quan hệ sự tăng vọt, mà là chính đánh lên trong khoảng thời gian này hắn ly giáo đi xa sau, trường học nhan cẩu nhóm tại tưởng niệm hắn đồng thời khai quật coi trọng khởi Khang Thánh Triết mỹ mạo cũng trở thành tinh thần lương thực tiếp sức khi đoạn.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthôm nay thành quả đặc biệt phong phú, cùng Khang Thánh Triết một lễ công cộng khóa, vị trí tuyển hảo, vừa lúc có thể nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết mặt, nhưng sau phát hiện... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphát hiện cái gì? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười này một lễ khóa đánh ba mươi ngáp một cái. ( cười khóc )font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphốc ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ! ! Khang Thánh Triết như thế nào mỗi ngày đều tại mệt rã rời a. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsổ ngáp quả thực không cần càng nhàm chán... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontba mươi ngáp một cái tính cái gì, tiểu người khổng lồ bài chuyên ngành bị phạt đứng thời điểm đứng đang ngủ, trong ban đồng học thiếu chút nữa cười tử ngươi có thể tín? — không sai, ta chính là Khang Thánh Triết cùng lớp đồng học ( kiêu ngạo mặt )font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcác ngươi tùy tiện nói chuyện phiếm, chính mình liếm nhan hảo , còn có người nào Khang Thánh Triết ảnh chụp lấy ra thích thích oa. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Về Khang Thánh Triết tin tức mọi việc như thế, cái gì đều có, so Vưu Lương Hành mỗi ngày cùng Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện phiếm khả năng được đến tin tức thậm chí còn muốn nhiều chút.  
Một cái mấy ngàn tầng lầu thiếp mời phiên đi xuống, không ít võng hữu cũng gọi 'Thật đáng yêu' 'Sắc đẹp thật cao' 'Hôm nay có thể hay không gặp được Khang Thánh Triết', Vưu Lương Hành quét xong nhất trương tại Khang Thánh Triết tán tóc tại siêu thị mua đồ ảnh chụp, chợt đem thiếp mời tắt đi.  
... Hắn đều không có Khang Thánh Triết nhiều như vậy ảnh chụp.  
Không... Cẩn thận ngẫm lại, Khang Thánh Triết ảnh chụp Vưu Lương Hành kỳ thật nhất trương đều không có.  
Nhất trương đều không có.  
Cho tới bây giờ không chụp quá!  
Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác cái trán chỗ vừa kéo vừa kéo đau đứng lên, tâm tình một lời khó nói hết.  
Sớm chỉ biết Khang Thánh Triết sinh ra liền là trong đám người tiêu điểm, vạn chúng chú mục thực bình thường, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác cố tình tới chậm chạp mà mãnh liệt, giữa bất tri bất giác mọc rể nẩy mầm, tại đây một giây, khó hiểu chính mình nổi lên toan đến.  
Khang Thánh Triết tại tách ra ngày đầu tiên mà bắt đầu khóc lóc om sòm lăn lộn, hắn ngược lại là hiện tại mới bắt đầu khó chịu đứng lên.  
Mở ra Khang Thánh Triết vi tín nói chuyện phiếm khuông, thời gian vừa lúc là Khang Thánh Triết trực tiếp chấm dứt, Vưu Lương Hành không liền quấy rầy hắn nghỉ ngơi, nhưng tâm tư khó có thể dừng, rất muốn cùng Khang Thánh Triết nói cái gì đó, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, chỉ có thể gửi đi đạo: — ngủ ngon.  
Ngôn ngữ thiếu thốn nam nhân, chỉ có thể cái này giọng, bất quá hôm nay tựa hồ cùng bình thường bất đồng, Khang Thánh Triết bên kia không có hồi phục ngủ ngon, mà là hỏi: — có được hay không?  
Này liền là muốn trò chuyện ý tứ, Vưu Lương Hành: phương tiện.  
Câu này phát hoàn, video trò chuyện rất nhanh truyền tới, bởi vì ban đêm trong, Khang Thánh Triết bên kia đen tuyền , vội vàng chuyển hoán góc độ mới nhìn đến một chút ngọn đèn.  
Sắc trời sơ ám, đúng là tại bên ngoài.  
Vưu Lương Hành kinh ngạc đạo: "Ngươi ở bên ngoài?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đang tại điều chỉnh màn ảnh, e hèm truyền qua sau mới lộ ra tiểu nửa khuôn mặt đến.  
Thời điểm tiến vào đầu thu, ban đêm thời tiết chuyển lạnh, Khang Thánh Triết chỉ mặc nhất kiện bóng rổ phục áo, lộ ra cổ lại thấp đát đát , bốc hơi nhiệt khí.  
"Tại chơi bóng, buổi chiếu phim tối."  
"Cùng ai?"  
"Đội hữu." Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện thoáng có chút suyễn, sợ Vưu Lương Hành hiểu lầm, đúng lúc bổ sung đạo, "Không có việc gì, ta cách bọn họ rất xa , mới vừa xuống dưới nghỉ ngơi."  
Hôm qua mới gặp qua, Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác đã có điểm giống hồi lâu không gặp, có thể là bởi vì hắn lần đầu tiên gần như vậy khoảng cách nhìn đến chơi bóng rổ Khang Thánh Triết, màn ảnh quơ Khang Thánh Triết mặt, Vưu Lương Hành giống như có thể cảm nhận được hắn hô hấp.  
Thực cấp.  
Thực suyễn.  
"Mệt?"  
Khang Thánh Triết không khách khí đạo: "Mệt chết đi được ~" nói xong dương xuất ý cười, nụ cười kia nói đến thuần túy, vừa vào mắt, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng như là điểm khởi một trản đăng, thoáng chốc sáng hơn phân nửa.  
"Còn có ba ngày trận đấu, văn học viện năm trước chỉ đánh hai tràng liền thua, năm nay nhất định phải khẩn cấp huấn luyện, ta thật sự là không nghĩ động, bất quá không có biện pháp, anh ~ "  
Đối với Vưu Lương Hành, Khang Thánh Triết không e dè há mồm chính là làm nũng, nhưng mà Vưu Lương Hành lại biết, người này nếu là thật sự không nghĩ động, một vạn đầu ngưu cũng kéo không nhúc nhích hắn, hắn có thể ở buổi chiếu phim tối thượng chơi bóng, hiển nhiên là hạ làm việc cực nhọc.  
"Chủ luyện cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết hô hấp dần dần bình ổn, thân thể một oai ngồi vào mà thượng."Ba phần cầu."  
Vưu Lương Hành lòng có sở cảm đạo: "Quả nhiên."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi đoán được?"  
Vưu Lương Hành cười khẽ không nói lời nào, dựa theo Khang Thánh Triết tính tình, kia kết luận không cần đoán đều có thể biết, có thể ở sân bóng rổ thượng tận lực giảm bớt lượng vận động , trừ bỏ ba phần cầu bên ngoài không có biệt .  
"Học trưởng bảo ta chủ đoạt bảng bóng rỗ cầu, phát huy thân cao ưu thế, bất quá ta không nghĩ khiêu, cuối cùng thương lượng xuống dưới, định rồi ba phần cầu."  
Tuy rằng lựa chọn ba phần cầu lý do làm người ta nghẹn lời, nhưng ba phần cầu đúng là đến phân lợi khí, chỉ cần luyện hảo, mặt khác việc nhỏ cũng có thể xem nhẹ bất kể.  
Vưu Lương Hành đơn giản đạo: "Rất tốt."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lương lương lúc trước luyện được cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi ức một chút, "Giống như không như thế nào luyện."  
Khang Thánh Triết hỏi: "Vậy ngươi nhóm chịu trách nhiệm viện lấy đệ mấy?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân, đệ nhất đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết phốc cười ra tiếng đến."Thật sự, ta một chút đều không kinh ngạc."  
Rõ ràng không có một câu khen tặng nói, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành đã có loại bị khen cảm giác, hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn mỗi ngày đều bị khen, nhưng gần nhất Vưu Lương Hành càng thêm phát hiện, phàm là từ Khang Thánh Triết miệng nói ra nói, hắn đều cảm thấy có chút hưởng thụ.  
Cảm giác khó hiểu vui vẻ.  
"Ta vì cái gì không cùng lương lương cùng năm sinh ra, hảo tưởng tận mắt nhìn thấy ngươi chơi bóng rổ."  
Vưu Lương Hành thâm có đồng cảm, giờ này khắc này, hắn quả thật rất muốn tại đứng ở trường học sân thể dục thượng quan khán Khang Thánh Triết chơi bóng...  
Nói không chừng còn sẽ đưa cái thủy.  
Nói chuyện phiếm vài câu, Khang Thánh Triết giống là bị người hô một tiếng, bị gọi vào tên, hắn hướng thanh âm truyền đến phương hướng nhìn thoáng qua, không chỉ không đi qua đi, ngược lại hướng xa hơn địa phương đi vài bước.  
Đem màn ảnh dịch rất gần, như là muốn nói gì lặng lẽ nói nhất dạng, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi chừng nào thì trở về."  
Trở về thời gian một chốc khó có thể quyết định, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng mềm mềm, ôn hòa nói: "Ta mau chóng."  
Khang Thánh Triết rất là nhu thuận lĩnh hội phần này khó được ôn nhu, hắn mị ánh mắt, nhẹ giọng kể ra đạo: "Ta nghĩ ngươi, lương lương, ta nghĩ ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt nháy mắt, phảng phất giống như bị đâm đến."Khang Thánh Triết... Ta cũng..."  
Mặt sau thanh âm mền trụ, một cái giọng nữ thanh âm trong người sau hô lớn: "Khang Thánh Triết! ! Nhanh lên lại đây lấy khăn mặt! Nhanh lên! Biệt nhàn hạ nha!"  
Khang Thánh Triết chậc lưỡi, lười nhác đáp: "Biết ." Sau đó quay đầu lại nói, "Lương lương, ngươi vừa mới nói cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không có tiếp lời đáp lời, mà là hỏi ngược lại: "Ai?"  
Khang Thánh Triết thản nhiên nói: "Trong ban vài cái đồng học, lại đây vô giúp vui ."  
Vài cái... Trễ như thế buổi chiếu phim tối bóng rổ, đi cùng nữ sinh còn không ngừng một người, Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm một tạp, nói không nên lời nói.  
Khang Thánh Triết rất muốn cùng Vưu Lương Hành nhiều đãi trong chốc lát, nhưng bị thường xuyên thúc giục, chỉ có thể cùng Vưu Lương Hành tạm thời cáo từ."Lương lương, ta phải đi rồi, ngày mai buổi sáng tìm ngươi đi, đi ngủ sớm một chút."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Hảo..."  
Nói nói ra khỏi miệng, Khang Thánh Triết mặt liền lập tức quơ quơ, mắt thấy video cũng bị cắt đứt, Vưu Lương Hành chợt đạo: "Từ từ."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Làm sao vậy?"  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, sau đó nhẹ giọng thở dài, hắn lý trí ngược lại là còn tại, nhưng cảm xúc khống chế, cố tình muốn gọi trụ Khang Thánh Triết."Ta quá mấy ngày liền trở về."  
Khang Thánh Triết thoáng chốc kinh hỉ, "Thật sự? Cái gì thời điểm? ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Hiện tại nói không chính xác, bất quá hẳn là có thể bắt kịp ngươi cuối cùng mấy tràng trận bóng."  
"Nói như vậy, ta khẳng định sẽ thắng rốt cuộc, chờ ngươi trở về, vừa lúc nhìn đến ta lấy quán quân."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Quán quân?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đối, quán quân, ngươi muốn là trở về, ta nhất định bắt lấy cái này toàn giáo đệ nhất cho ngươi xem."  
Vưu Lương Hành vô ý khích lệ Khang Thánh Triết chú trọng thứ tự, bất quá Khang Thánh Triết yêu thích thắng lợi là bản tính, hắn liền cũng không phản bác, chỉ nói tiếp: "Hảo."  
Đến cái này ước định, Khang Thánh Triết tươi cười đều hiện ra ở trên mặt, giấu đều không giấu được, hắn cười nói: "Ta chờ ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành bị nụ cười kia lung lay ánh mắt, sơ qua mới nói: "Khang Thánh Triết, đem di động lấy gần một chút."  
Khang Thánh Triết như ngôn tới gần, "Như vậy?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Tái gần một chút."  
Khang Thánh Triết đưa điện thoại di động dán đến bên tai, người khác xem ra, như là tại gọi điện thoại giống nhau.  
Tái nhìn không thấy Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt, Vưu Lương Hành đề một hơi, chậm rãi đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết... Ta cũng tưởng ngươi ."  
Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên cả kinh, đãi tưởng phải làm chút phản ứng, bên tai đinh một tiếng, video đã bị cắt đứt . Nói xong bỏ chạy, chạy trối chết, không là Vưu Lương Hành tác phong, Khang Thánh Triết ngẩn người hết sức, đỏ ửng nhanh chóng lủi lên mặt giáp.  
Sơ qua, Khang Thánh Triết hì hì hì hì cười rộ lên, lẩm bẩm: "Lương lương, ta nhưng nghe thấy được."  
, đệ 112 chương Thật vui vẻ cúp điện thoại, gió đêm một liêu, mồ hôi bốc hơi, khắp cả người phát lạnh, bất quá Khang Thánh Triết hưng phấn độ dâng lên đến, phát hiện không đến lãnh.  
"Cao hứng như thế?" Nói chuyện chính là đem Khang Thánh Triết thành công kéo vào đội bóng rổ vị kia học trưởng, vừa là việc tư, trêu chọc một câu liền đi qua, "Còn được không, mệt liền trở về nghỉ ngơi, chúng ta vài cái lại đến nửa giờ."  
Khang Thánh Triết lắc đầu, tiếp được bóng rổ xa xa một cái ném rổ, không trung một tiệt xinh đẹp đường cong, bóng rổ đánh vào khung giỏ bóng rỗ thượng, không tiến."Ta luyện nữa luyện."  
Học trưởng thực vui mừng, "Đi, luyện nữa luyện!" Đánh giá Khang Thánh Triết, càng phát ra cảm thấy đem người chiêu tiến vào là đúng."Có ngươi tại, chúng ta đội còn có thể liều mạng liều mạng, năm nay mục tiêu, chính là muốn so năm trước nhiều đánh một hồi!"  
Văn học viện nam sinh, tuy rằng không là kỳ thị, nhưng thể chất quả thật cùng học viện khác so sánh với hơi chút sai rồi một chút, vốn là số lượng liền thiếu, chọn ưu tú cũng chọn ra không xuất quá tốt , giống Khang Thánh Triết loại này hai thước cao , bao nhiêu năm rồi chính là đầu một cái.  
Khang Thánh Triết hiển nhiên cũng không đồng ý, hắn vẫy vẫy tóc, nặng nề đạo: "Chỉ nhiều đánh một hồi không được."  
Học trưởng đạo: "Vậy ngươi là muốn?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta muốn lấy quán quân."  
Học trưởng biểu tình đầu tiên là sửng sốt, sau đó biến sắc, có loại nói không nên lời phức tạp cảm, "Có chí khí là chuyện tốt, bất quá quán quân đi... Có chút khó, chủ yếu năm nay có chút đặc biệt, không biết là cái gì gia súc..."  
Học trưởng đột nhiên ngừng lại câu chuyện, tả hữu nhìn nhìn, kéo lấy Khang Thánh Triết nhỏ giọng nói: "Ngươi là tân sinh không rõ ràng lắm, chúng ta A đại hàng năm trận bóng rổ đều chỉ có ba mươi mốt cái học viện tham gia, ba mươi mốt cái, hiểu không? Không mang thể dục học viện. Bọn họ học viện mình bình thường đều là chính mình tổ chức cái bóng rổ trận đấu, loại này đại hình không làm cho bọn họ tham gia."  
Khang Thánh Triết kỳ quái nói: "Vì cái gì?"  
Học trưởng liếc nhìn hắn một cái, "Chúng ta A đại đội bóng rổ thực có danh tiếng, được xưng đánh biến A thị không địch thủ, bọn họ muốn là tham gia, chúng ta đánh không có gì bôn đầu, cho nên hàng năm cơ bản ngầm thừa nhận bọn họ không dự thi, nhưng năm nay học sinh hội trong có một cái học thể dục học trưởng, nhất định phải kháng nghị, cuối cùng náo loạn vài ngày, trường học không có biện pháp, đem thể dục học viện cấp tăng thêm."  
Hai người bọn họ nói nhỏ một trận, bên cạnh có người hô lớn đạo: "Ai, các ngươi nói cái gì đó!"  
Học trưởng yêu quát một tiếng, quay đầu lại hô: "Có thể nói cái gì! Nói một chút rút thăm sự bái, nhìn xem chúng ta năm nay trận đầu trừu đến ai, đánh bạo bọn họ!"  
Sân bóng rổ một mảnh ứng uống tiếng động, Khang Thánh Triết nhặt cầu hồi đội bóng rổ, kia học trưởng cần tái cùng hắn nói một chút chuyện vừa rồi, Khang Thánh Triết chợt hé miệng, một cái đại đại ngáp.  
Học trưởng: "... EMMMM, luyện cầu đi."  
Lần nữa một trận xoay tròn dường như ba phần cầu, mưa rền gió dữ, đầu lại đầu.  
Mệt hồi lâu, trở lại phòng ngủ khi Liêu Túc sớm đã ngủ đến thiên hôn địa ám, Khang Thánh Triết rửa mặt hoàn tất, vây được đi chỗ nào đều là cương thi khiêu, hướng trên giường một đảo, dính gối đầu liền .  
Mơ mơ màng màng mê man hết sức, di động đột nhiên truyền đến vi tín gợi ý âm, Khang Thánh Triết híp mắt mắt nhìn màn hình, là vương lộ tin tức.  
Chỉ có một câu, vô cùng đơn giản: —K, có việc.  
Nửa đêm hai điểm, vương lộ cho hắn phát tin tức nói có việc, Khang Thánh Triết đầu óc phút chốc thanh tỉnh, thân thể vừa nhấc từ trên giường ngồi xuống.

Cùng Khang Thánh Triết ngày đó thông nói, Vưu Lương Hành thời gian như là kéo dài vô số lần, công tác nhất kiện tiếp nhất kiện hoàn thành, thời gian lại như là không đi lại giống nhau.  
Vưu Lương Hành bắt đầu tưởng chính mình cảm giác ra sai lầm, sau lại mới biết được, cái này gọi là làm tập trung lực rất cao, công tác hiệu suất liên phiên N bội, vốn là phải xử lý cái ba bốn thiên sự tình, hắn không ăn không ngủ non nửa đêm, thế nhưng liền cấp làm xong .  
Công ty trong người nhìn trong lòng run sợ, lão tổng phấn đấu tại tiền tuyến, công nhân cái gì dám thả lỏng, vì thế hai ba ngày nội, về mở rộng tuyên truyền kế hoạch án tuyết rơi nhất dạng hướng Vưu Lương Hành trên bàn đệ.  
"Chúng ta 'Tốt đẹp TV' tưởng muốn đánh xuất nổi tiếng độ, khẳng định không thể thiếu người phát ngôn, bất quá muốn đẩy quảng du hý, chỉ tìm minh tinh khai cái ngắn ngủn trực tiếp phỏng chừng hiệu quả còn không đại, dù sao trước kia manh miêu cá mập đều làm như vậy quá, còn nữa rốt cuộc tìm ai đến đại ngôn cũng là cái vấn đề, nổi tiếng muốn cao, còn muốn hữu ái chơi game hình tượng, ta đề cử trương XX."  
"Chung XX cũng không tồi."  
"Tề XX tương đối tốt."  
Công nhân sầu tranh chấp không dứt, Vưu Lương Hành lại sớm có ý tưởng."Người tuyển ta đã có ."  
Đoàn đội sôi nổi hỏi: "Ai?"  
Vưu Lương Hành một câu làm ra kết luận."Bạch Dao."  
Tên này một xuất, đoàn đội trong đều là một mảnh kinh ngạc tiếng động, Bạch Dao họ Bạch, phụ thân là rất minh sự tình có rất ít người biết, bởi vậy mọi người đều biết Vưu Lương Hành là rất minh nhi tử, lại không biết hắn có một cái tên là Bạch Dao thân tỷ tỷ.  
"Bạch Dao du hý hình tượng quả thật phù hợp, hơn nữa đủ hỏa, chính là hỏa đồng thời nàng cũng quý, thỉnh nàng đến trực tiếp, chúng ta ngay từ đầu dự toán sợ là không đủ ."  
"Lại nói tiếp Bạch Dao trước tại manh miêu đánh quá du hý, chúng ta lại đến một lần, hiệu quả có phải hay không không tốt lắm."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Một người hiệu quả không đủ mạnh, chúng ta liền đem nàng toàn bộ đoàn phim tất cả đều mời đến, gần nhất nàng không là tại đóng phim sao, sáu cái diễn viên chính toàn mời đi theo, ai cái tuyên truyền."  
Lớn như vậy bút tích, đương trường cả kinh đoàn đội nói không ra lời, một cái đoàn phim đều đến, kia hiệu quả tự nhiên không cần phải nói, sợ là ngày hôm sau có thể xoát bạo internet, nhưng này tài chính vấn đề...  
Chớ không phải là tiểu rất tổng tính toán từ trong nhà tái bát nhất bút?  
Vưu Lương Hành đối đoàn đội ý tưởng rất là rõ ràng, hắn đơn giản đạo: "Bạch Dao bên kia ta tự mình liên hệ, đoàn phim những người khác từ Bạch Dao phụ trách giật dây, tài chính vấn đề không cần lo lắng."  
Chính khi mọi người cho rằng Vưu Lương Hành tiếp theo câu là tiền từ hắn giải quyết khi, Vưu Lương Hành du du mở miệng nói: "Ta sẽ không để cho nàng muốn rất quý ."  
Mọi người: "..."  
... Quả nhiên là rất minh ngan tử.  
Thương nhân gien thật đáng sợ!  
Lại một hồi hội nghị chấm dứt, Vưu Lương Hành đặt ở trong lòng sự tình đều giải quyết, hắn khó được xao khai Bạch Dao vi tín, đem kế hoạch của chính mình thư cùng hợp đồng một đạo phát đi qua.  
Nữ vương đại nhân: — tìm ta làm đại ngôn? Biết ta giá trị con người nhiều ít sao? Biết ta lên sân khấu phí nhiều ít sao? Biết ta yêu đùa giỡn đại bài sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: — muốn nhiều ít cấp nhiều ít.  
— đừng gọi ta cùng ngươi ăn cơm đi dạo phố liền hảo.  
Bạch Dao đương trường câu chuyện một chuyển, nữ vương đại nhân: —... Không! !  
Nữ vương đại nhân: — ai yêu ngươi tiền tài, ta chỉ yêu ngươi thân thể! Ngươi đem thân thể giao cho ta! Ta có thể cho ngươi đánh bát chiết!  
Vưu Lương Hành lộ ra khẽ cười ý, sau đó hồi phục đạo: — đi rồi.  
Nữ vương đại nhân: ... Ngũ chiết! !  
Vưu Lương Hành: đừng làm rộn, tiền đánh ngươi tài khoản.  
Càng là phải trả tiền, Bạch Dao ngược lại càng không muốn. Nữ vương đại nhân: — ta đều nói không cần tiền!  
Vưu Lương Hành: ta thật sự không rảnh.  
Nữ vương đại nhân: —... Tam chiết!  
Vưu Lương Hành: ... Chỉ có thể cùng ngươi đánh mấy tràng du hý.  
Nữ vương đại nhân: ân! ! Hảo! ! Chơi game! !  
Yêu càng sâu, chỉ số thông minh càng thấp, tại người khác trước mặt diễn tinh chiếm được Bạch Dao Đại tiểu thư vô cùng cao hứng, hoàn toàn không biết chính mình đã thành công bị gài bẫy. Tóm lại, bộ người qua đường nhân hòa bị gài bẫy người đều một trận nội tâm ngầm vui vẻ, 'Tốt đẹp TV' chuẩn bị công tác lần thứ hai hướng trước rảo bước tiến lên một bước dài.  
Giải quyết tâm phúc họa lớn, Vưu Lương Hành chuyện thứ nhất không là nghỉ ngơi, mà là định rồi hồi A thị vé máy bay.  
Hắn đáp ứng Khang Thánh Triết muốn đi nhìn trận bóng rổ, lời này không chỉ có thể làm được, còn trước tiên thực hiện, tính tính thời gian, hiện tại chạy trở về, vừa lúc có thể bắt kịp Khang Thánh Triết trận đầu trận bóng.  
Cho hắn một kinh hỉ.  
Vưu Lương Hành tâm tình thực hảo, tuy rằng giấc ngủ rất thưa thớt, nhưng tinh thần đầu rất cao, cùng công ty người chào hỏi, tại mọi người ánh mắt kinh ngạc trung, bắt kịp bay đi A thị phi cơ.  
Nói đi là đi, mãi cho đến xuống máy bay, Vưu Lương Hành còn cảm thấy có chút hoảng hốt. Hắn thật sự buông xuống công tác, liền như vậy trở lại.  
... Bất khả tư nghị, nhưng mà quanh quẩn trong lòng đầu cũng là tràn đầy chờ mong, Vưu Lương Hành từ sân bay đánh xe, tốc hành trường học.  
Khi cách gần hai tháng, thời tiết biến hóa không ít, người vẫn là nhất dạng, dọc theo đường, qua đường nữ sinh nhìn thấy hắn đều là vẻ mặt kích động vui vẻ.  
"Rất học trưởng ngươi trở lại!"  
"Vừa trở về sao, thực tập kết thúc! ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành vốn là rất ít sẽ ở trên đường nói tiếp, nhưng bởi vì muốn hỏi sự tình, đơn giản dừng lại."Ân, trận bóng rổ bắt đầu sao?"  
Gần gũi cùng Vưu Lương Hành nói chuyện, hai vị nữ sinh vui vẻ cơ hồ muốn nhảy dựng lên, các nàng cố gắng kiềm nén chính mình kích động, trả lời: "Bắt đầu, hiện tại tại sân bóng rổ chính đánh đâu."  
Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu, lại hỏi: "Văn học viện trận đấu ở đâu một bên?"  
Nữ sinh rất nhanh cấp chỉ lộ, Vưu Lương Hành lễ mạo tính mỉm cười một chút, đạo: "Cám ơn."  
Phía sau truyền đến nữ sinh ôm đoàn vui vẻ tiếng vang, Vưu Lương Hành tâm tình không kém, hắn chạy chậm vài bước đuổi tới sân bóng rổ, quả nhiên là trận đấu trung, sân bóng một vòng đứng không ít vây xem người.  
Có lẽ là nhiều người, mọi người xem trận đấu tương đối chuyên chú, đảo không vài cái chú ý tới Vưu Lương Hành, Vưu Lương Hành thân cao rất cao, không cần tễ đến trong trắc, chỉ tại ngoại trắc có thể nhìn đến người, tầm mắt tại đang tại rất nhanh chạy trốn bóng người thượng đảo qua, Vưu Lương Hành liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết.  
Vẫn là kia thân thâm lam sắc cầu y, cao đại thân hình, chạy mồ hôi đầm đìa, đâm đuôi ngựa tóc rời rạc, rõ ràng cách rất xa, Vưu Lương Hành lại giống như nghe được Khang Thánh Triết tiếng thở dốc.  
Trận này trận đấu thoạt nhìn đánh mệt chết đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành tầm mắt tập trung tại Khang Thánh Triết trên người một hồi lâu, mới có không đi nhìn trên cầu trường những người khác, này vừa thấy không từ có chút giật mình, xuyên màu đen bóng rổ phục đối thủ liên tiếp ba bốn cái đều hình thể cao đại, cẩn thận phân biệt, lại chỉ so Khang Thánh Triết thấp hơn một nửa, có một thước cửu mấy bộ dáng.  
... Cái gì học viện đối thủ như vậy cao.  
Chính nhíu mày nghĩ, phía sau lưng bỗng nhiên bị người đẩy một chút, Liêu Túc vẻ mặt tươi cười, kinh hỉ đạo: "Lương ca! Ngươi tại sao trở về ! ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hơi hơi nhất đốn, sau đó chỉa chỉa sân bóng, Liêu Túc hiểu rõ đạo: "A, nhìn trận bóng, chậc chậc, quả nhiên là để bụng, từ sân bay trực tiếp lại đây đi, nhìn ngươi này quần áo, ta còn là lần đầu tại trên người của ngươi nhìn thấy nếp nhăn."  
Vưu Lương Hành không dục cùng Liêu Túc nói chuyện tào lao, nhưng đảo qua liếc mắt một cái sân bóng, chợt nghĩ đến cái gì, "Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này, màu đen bóng rổ phục không phải là..."  
Liêu Túc kiêu ngạo mặt: "Đúng vậy, chính là chúng ta thể viện."  
Vưu Lương Hành rất là kinh ngạc."Trường học cũng không đồng ý thể dục học viện tham gia giáo nội trận bóng rổ."  
Liêu Túc gật đầu nói: "Trước là không đồng ý, bất quá có một vị dũng sĩ mạo hiểm thiên hạ chi đại sơ suất thượng thư trần tình, sau đó! Trường học liền đồng ý ! Ngươi nói lợi hại hay không!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Vị kia dũng sĩ không phải là "  
Liêu Túc ba ba vỗ ngực ngực đạo: "Đối, chính là ta!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Ngươi thực có thể.  
Nói như thế đến, hiện tại ở đây thượng chơi bóng tổ hợp chính là văn học viện đối chiến thể dục học viện, trận đầu trận đấu liền trừu đến thể dục học viện, văn học viện vận khí xem như A đầu to một phần.  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Này không thể trách ta, ta cũng không nghĩ đến như vậy xảo, K thần trận đầu liền đối thượng chúng ta viện mấy cái kia niên đệ. Bất quá nói thật, chúng ta thể dục học viện thật đúng là uy danh truyền xa, rút thăm mới vừa chấm dứt, văn học viện mặt đương trường liền tái rồi."  
, đệ 113 chương Thể dục học viện vốn là kỹ thuật nhất lưu, cố tình cạnh tranh ý thức còn đặc biệt cường, hiếu thắng tâm cái gì đều không thể so Khang Thánh Triết kém, này ý nghĩa không quản đối thủ là ai, bọn họ đều sẽ không lưu tình mặt, một áp rốt cuộc. Cho nên, bính thượng thể dục học viện, cơ bản tương đương trước tiên bị nốc-ao.  
Thay đổi ai mặt đều đến lục.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhíu mày, Liêu Túc thì buông tay bĩu môi, đạo: "Thể năng hảo lại không phải chúng ta sai, chúng ta cũng chỉ là muốn cùng biệt tiểu bằng hữu cùng nhau chơi nha."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Thôi đi.  
Ngươi muốn cùng người khác chơi, người khác muốn cùng ngươi chơi sao?  
Đang nói, trên cầu trường chạy trốn tiếng bước chân càng phát ra dồn dập, Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm thực hấp tấp nóng nẩy, mang theo không nhẹ căm tức, hô: "Đem cầu cho ta! !"  
Bóng rổ trên không trung xẹt qua, Khang Thánh Triết cao cao nhảy lên tiếp ở trong tay, hắn cánh tay rất nhanh thượng đẩy, đem cầu thác xuất, nhưng mà quả banh kia chỉ vừa mới rời tay, đã bị một cái cao cao bôn khởi thân ảnh tại giữa không trung xoá sạch.  
Phanh mà một tiếng vang thật lớn, bóng rổ khái trên mặt đất, ra ngoài .  
Trọng tài phát ra tiếu thanh, thượng bán tràng chấm dứt, Vưu Lương Hành mắt nhìn điểm số: ngũ so hai mươi tám.  
Hoàn toàn nghiêng về một phía.  
Vây xem quần chúng trong khắp ủ rũ , văn học viện vây xem các nữ sinh nhỏ giọng nghị luận."Lại không tiến." "Thể dục học viện rất mãnh , hoàn toàn không cấp Khang Thánh Triết đầu cầu cơ hội, này đều thập đến lần." "Ai... Học trưởng cũng thay đổi người hai lần , không có biện pháp, căn bản đánh không đứng dậy, thể dục học viện tốc độ quá nhanh , truy đều đuổi không kịp."  
Khang Thánh Triết như là từ trong nước mò đi ra giống nhau, ướt đẫm mạo hiểm nhiệt khí, hắn cũng không có chú ý tới đứng ở đám người mặt sau Vưu Lương Hành, chính là chống đỡ đầu gối, không ngừng suyễn.  
Có người hỏi hắn: "Không có việc gì đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết dùng sức lắc đầu, vẻ mặt lại nhìn không phân minh.  
Mấy phút đồng hồ sau, trận đấu trọng khai, hạ bán tràng trận đấu trung, Khang Thánh Triết lần thứ hai lên sân khấu.  
Cho dù là thể dục học viện người cũng không khỏi đến nghị luận."Ta sát, kia tiểu người khổng lồ lại nổi lên." "Đến liền đến bái, đánh vừa lúc."  
Không nhìn rụng trong đám người thanh âm, Vưu Lương Hành hỏi: "Hắn đánh đã bao lâu?"  
Liêu Túc nghĩ nghĩ, đạo: "Không bao lâu đi, liền một cái thượng bán tràng."  
'Một cái thượng bán tràng' đối với Liêu Túc loại này hàng năm luyện tập điền kinh người đến nói không coi là cái gì đặc biệt phí thể lực tiêu hao lượng, nhưng đối với văn học viện cùng không yêu vận động Khang Thánh Triết mà nói thì không phải.  
Hơn nữa đối thủ là thể dục học viện, trận đấu tiết tấu so bình thường nhanh rất nhiều, Khang Thánh Triết có thể kiên trì đến bây giờ, đã rất là khó được. Hơn nữa nhìn Khang Thánh Triết hiện tại ý tứ, rõ ràng là muốn đích thân đánh xong hạ bán tràng.  
"Chuyền bóng chuyền bóng!"  
"Làm gì đâu! Ngươi thượng nơi ấy biên đi!"  
"Đừng thất thần! Nhìn chằm chú điểm!"  
Nhìn chung tràng thượng tình hình, văn học viện tình huống khí thế cùng thể lực đều đã tiêu hao hầu như không còn, duy nhất còn có tiến cầu khả năng tính liền là Khang Thánh Triết ba phần cầu, thể dục học viện thượng bán tràng có người toàn trường nhìn chăm chú phòng, đến cái này bán tràng, càng là bỏ thêm hai người đồng thời nhìn chằm chằm.  
Bị ba cái một mét tám đến một thước cửu hán tử gần gũi vây quanh, Khang Thánh Triết nơi chốn bị cản tay, mười mấy phút đồng hồ đi qua, một lần cầu đều không có đụng tới.  
Ghi điểm dụng cụ chính đang không ngừng xoát tân: ngũ so ba mươi bốn, ngũ so ba mươi tám, thất so bốn mươi hai, thất so năm mươi.  
Trận đấu sớm đã không hề hồi hộp.  
Liêu Túc vẻ mặt lại vui mừng lại xin lỗi."Này đàn niên đệ cũng không biết thủ hạ lưu tình, nhượng hai cái cầu có thể chết đúng không, đánh thành như vậy sang năm chẳng phải là lại muốn bị cấm tái."  
Vưu Lương Hành tầm mắt thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm Khang Thánh Triết, người nọ tóc rối tung, trên mặt nhiễm quá phận vận động mà táo khởi đỏ ửng, thần sắc tràn đầy khói mù, vẫn là cặp kia hình dạng xinh đẹp ánh mắt, giờ phút này lại hàm trước nay chưa có nghiêm túc, nhưng mà chính là nghiêm túc, lại cố tình hung có chút hách người.  
Này liền là Khang Thánh Triết chân chính nghiêm túc đứng lên bộ dáng.  
Vưu Lương Hành hôm nay lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy.  
Khoảng cách trận đấu chấm dứt còn có năm phút đồng hồ, tràng thượng tiết tấu cuối cùng chậm lại, văn học viện không có trận đấu ý chí chiến đấu, đại gia chỉ ủ rũ tản ra chạy , không tái nếm thử truyền ba phần cầu.  
Cầu tại thể dục học viện trong tay, xa xa truyền tới sau liền trực tiếp ném rổ, màu da cam bóng rổ nện ở khung giỏ bóng rỗ thượng bắn lên, giữa không trung bên trong, một cái thật dài cánh tay giữa không trung trung hung hăng vung ra, đem cầu đánh bay đến thể dục học viện bán tràng.  
Cùng thời khắc đó, Khang Thánh Triết hô: "Nhặt lên khoái đầu! !"  
Ai đều không nghĩ tới, vẫn luôn bị ngăn ở phần sau tràng Khang Thánh Triết thế nhưng sẽ chạy đến khung giỏ bóng rỗ hạ đoạt cầu, người này luôn luôn phân công minh xác, nói chỉ đánh ba phần, tuyệt không bính tiêu hao thể lực gọi tới gọi lui bảng bóng rỗ cầu.  
Tiến cầu đại cơ hội tốt bị Khang Thánh Triết đưa đến trước mắt, học trưởng mau tay nhanh mắt, tiếp cầu sau lập tức khiêu đầu, xinh đẹp đường cong nhẹ nhàng lướt qua, văn học viện cầu —  
Vào! !  
Tuy rằng thắng bại sớm đã định hạ, nhưng nghịch cảnh dưới tiến cầu vẫn là châm văn học viện nhiệt tình, trong đám người bộc phát ra một trận thét chói tai, các nữ sinh kích động vỗ tay khen ngợi.  
"Hảo! ! !"  
Mãi cho đến trận đấu chấm dứt trước, bốn phần chung nội, Khang Thánh Triết ỷ vào thân cao cùng nhảy lấy đà tại cái giỏ hạ đoạt được ba lượt bảng bóng rỗ cầu, cái giỏ hạ nhân nhiều, tránh không được qua lại va chạm, nhưng hắn một bước không cho, cuối cùng một tia khí lực toàn dùng để cướp đoạt cầu quyền.  
Cầu bị Khang Thánh Triết lãm vào trong ngực, rơi xuống đất khi, hắn mồ hôi lạch cạch lạch cạch rơi trên mặt đất, rốt cục, trong không khí một tiếng tiếu thanh xuyên qua sân bóng, trọng tài giơ lên tay, trận đấu kết thúc.  
Thua.  
Sân bóng không có nghênh đón hoan hô, ngược lại lâm vào hoàn toàn yên tĩnh.  
Văn học viện học trưởng cùng thể dục học viện người bắt tay, sân thể dục chung quanh nữ sinh hai mặt nhìn nhau, vội vàng cấp nhà mình đội hữu đệ thủy cùng đệ khăn mặt, chân thành đạo: "Vất vả , các ngươi thật sự đánh đến thực hảo ."  
Khang Thánh Triết tiếp nhận khăn mặt, nhưng không có lau mồ hôi, hắn đem khăn mặt bao trùm ở trên đầu, thân thể một đảo ngồi dưới đất, sau đó, một bên thở dốc một bên tựa đầu thật sâu chôn xuống.  
Văn học viện đội bóng học trưởng cái mũi khó hiểu đau xót, tại Khang Thánh Triết bên người ngồi xổm xuống, chụp bả vai hắn."Không có việc gì, Khang Thánh Triết, không có việc gì."  
Những người khác cũng đạo: "Nghe thấy không, không có việc gì, đứng lên đứng lên, chúng ta tìm cái mát mẻ điểm nghỉ ngơi."  
Nhưng mà Khang Thánh Triết vẫn là ngồi dưới đất vẫn không nhúc nhích, thanh âm của hắn rầu rĩ đạo: "Đừng động ta."  
Xa xa bàng quan, Liêu Túc lúc này mới cảm giác ra có chút không là tư vị."Không phải đâu, này đàn nhóc con sẽ không đem ta K thần đánh héo đi, quá phận a."  
Vưu Lương Hành liếc nhìn hắn một cái, không rảnh phản ứng, nhìn Khang Thánh Triết một hồi lâu, nhưng vẫn còn đi qua đi. Sân thể dục thượng bản không bao nhiêu người chú ý tới Vưu Lương Hành, lúc này hắn đi tiến lên đây, người chung quanh mới giật mình sửng sốt, bất tri bất giác lui về phía sau hai bước, cấp Vưu Lương Hành nhượng xuất lộ đến.  
Đi đến Khang Thánh Triết trước mắt, lui thành một đoàn người cao kều vẫn là không phản ứng chút nào, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ phải thở dài ngồi xổm xuống, với trước mắt kêu lên: "Khang Thánh Triết."  
Khang Thánh Triết bả vai run rẩy, không ngẩng đầu.  
Vưu Lương Hành lại nói: "Khang Thánh Triết."  
Thanh âm như thế rõ ràng, còn có thể lặp lại, hiển nhiên không là chính mình nghe lầm, Khang Thánh Triết đầu to run rẩy, chậm rãi ngẩng đầu lên. Vưu Lương Hành mặt ánh đập vào mí mắt, khuôn mặt anh tuấn, khí chất văn hoa, chỉ kém trên mặt viết bốn chữ to: đúng là bản nhân.  
Khang Thánh Triết miệng phủi phiết, đột nhiên ánh mắt một hồng, lông mi thật dài nháy mắt, một giọt kim đậu tử tại trong ánh mắt đảo quanh.  
"Lương lương..."  
Ba một tiếng, Vưu Lương Hành cho hắn một bàn tay.  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Này bàn tay lực độ không trọng, nhưng hiệu quả mãnh liệt, Khang Thánh Triết một mộng, dư lại nói trực tiếp cấp đánh trở về.  
Khang Thánh Triết: "... Ngươi làm chi đánh ta."  
Vưu Lương Hành cũng không biết chính mình như thế nào đột nhiên ra tay, hắn trên mặt mặt không đổi sắc, trên tay cũng đã hơi hơi phát run, nói không rõ xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn vừa nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết muốn khóc cảm thấy đến chân tay luống cuống, quá mức luống cuống tay chân, lại ra tay chính là một bàn tay.  
"... Ta sợ ngươi khóc."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Sợ ta khóc cho nên đánh ta mặt?"  
"... Lương lương, ngươi an ủi người phương thức, thực đặc biệt."  
Vưu Lương Hành tiếp không ngừng nói, chỉ có thể hỏi: "Còn muốn khóc sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết miệng quyệt , trừu khụt khịt: "Không nghĩ ."  
Vưu Lương Hành a một tiếng, không nói, người chung quanh tầm mắt dừng ở hắn cùng Khang Thánh Triết trên người, hắn dừng một chút, đạo: "Đứng lên, chúng ta đi thôi."  
Lời này không biết trạc Khang Thánh Triết đâu căn cân, nguyên bản hảo hảo , bỗng nhiên đầu một chuyển, rầu rĩ đạo: "Ta không đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành kéo hắn một chút, Khang Thánh Triết không chút sứt mẻ, Vưu Lương Hành lại kéo, người này ngày một thậm tệ hơn, thân thể cũng đi theo chuyển đi qua, đưa lưng về phía Vưu Lương Hành."Liền không đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "... Yêu có đi hay không!"  
Nói xong quay đầu nhấc chân, chân lại chợt bị Khang Thánh Triết ôm lấy.  
Khang Thánh Triết tội nghiệp, thần tình đều viết ủy khuất."Ngươi người này sao lại như vậy tham sống khí!"  
Vưu Lương Hành trừng hắn, sơ qua, vươn tay ra, Khang Thánh Triết bắt tay đưa tới Vưu Lương Hành lòng bàn tay, hai người lôi kéo tay, cố không hơn người bên ngoài ánh mắt, đứng dậy một trước một sau ly sân thể dục.  
Bọn họ còn chưa đi xa, vây xem hai người hỗ động trên cầu trường liền ôm đoàn thét chói tai nghị luận đứng lên."Ta trời ạ ngươi thấy được sao! ! !" "Hai người bọn họ quả nhiên... !" " tình huống nào a!"  
Bất quá Vưu Lương Hành giờ phút này lại không tinh lực bận tâm nhiều như vậy, lôi kéo Khang Thánh Triết thượng xe taxi, Khang Thánh Triết vẫn là kia phó khó chịu bộ dáng.  
Vưu Lương Hành vốn định gác lại hắn mấy phút đồng hồ nhượng Khang Thánh Triết chính mình tỉnh táo lại, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết không chỉ không lãnh tĩnh, ngược lại càng đãi ánh mắt càng hồng.  
Vưu Lương Hành không sợ Khang Thánh Triết khí người, chỉ sợ hắn này phó muốn khóc không khóc bộ dáng, trong lòng hắn khiêu lợi hại, lạnh lùng nói: "Biệt trừu trừu! Nghẹn trở về!"  
Khang Thánh Triết nhún vai bàng, cuối cùng nhẫn xuống đi, ánh mắt nháy mắt, từ xoang mũi trong hừ một tiếng.  
Một bộ thương tâm muốn chết bộ dáng, Vưu Lương Hành khó tránh khỏi có chút đau lòng, hắn vươn tay trạc trạc Khang Thánh Triết ót, không tự giác phóng nhẹ giọng âm đạo: "Liền khó chịu như vậy?"  
Khang Thánh Triết gật đầu, không nói lời nào, Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm không khỏi phóng càng nhẹ."Chẳng qua một hồi trận bóng mà thôi."  
"Mới không phải một hồi trận bóng." Khang Thánh Triết cổ một ngạnh, ủy ủy khuất khuất, "Ta đáp ứng ngươi muốn bắt quán quân, nhưng trận đầu trận đấu liền thua, còn vừa lúc bị ngươi xem thấy... Ta mất hết mặt mũi!"  
Nói xong, Khang Thánh Triết bi thương vô cùng."Nhân gia còn muốn tại ngươi trước mặt tận tình trang B, này gọi là gì sự đi!"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhu nhu ấn đường, đau đầu đạo: "Ngươi muốn là muốn trang B, đừng nói là 'Nhân gia' hai chữ này."  
Khang Thánh Triết quyền đương không nghe thấy, như trước đắm chìm tại chính mình bi thương trung không thể tự kềm chế, Vưu Lương Hành lấy hắn không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể vỗ vỗ chính mình bả vai đạo: "Xích lại đây."  
Khang Thánh Triết rầm rì một tiếng, nghiêng đầu lại đây, cái này cái tử cao, chẩm người khác bả vai thoạt nhìn có chút quỷ dị, hắn hơi hơi điều chỉnh tư thế, đạo: "Có chút mệt."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Chịu đựng."  
Khang Thánh Triết a một tiếng, không có tiếng vang, xe nhẹ nhàng lay động, an tĩnh trong xe, Khang Thánh Triết tiếng hít thở dần dần vững vàng xuống dưới. Hồi lâu, Vưu Lương Hành mới nói: "Hảo chút sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết không đáp lại, Vưu Lương Hành nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, mới phát hiện người này đúng là đang ngủ.  
Như vậy mệt tư thế đều có thể ngủ, nhưng thấy là thật mệt tới trình độ nhất định.  
, đệ 114 chương Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng mềm nhũn, liền Khang Thánh Triết chẩm bả vai hắn tư thế hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, chẩm trụ Khang Thánh Triết đầu to, hai người đầu lâu giao điệp , an tâm đồng thời, một cỗ nồng đậm buồn ngủ tràn ngập đi lên.  
Vưu Lương Hành kháng cự khoảnh khắc, nhưng vẫn còn tại buồn ngủ bên trong mê man đi qua.  
Này vừa cảm giác ngủ đến vô cùng lâu dài, tái mở mắt khi, sắc trời đã âm hắc, Vưu Lương Hành mông lung mở mắt ra, lúc này mới ý thức trở về có chút bừng tỉnh, hắn đang ngủ? Đây là đang chỗ nào?  
"Tại gia."  
Khang Thánh Triết thanh âm oa oa , gần tại bên tai, Vưu Lương Hành mở đầu giường đăng, mờ nhạt dưới ánh đèn, Khang Thánh Triết mặt tựa hồ có chút mộng ảo.  
"Chúng ta không là ở trên xe sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết ân một tiếng, đạo: "Ta ôm ngươi xuống dưới ."  
"Mở cửa cái chìa khóa?"  
"Dưới lầu quản lý viên cấp , xem ta ôm ngươi, còn tự mình đưa hai chúng ta đi lên ."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhu nhu cái trán, đầu óc còn có chút vựng trầm."Mấy giờ ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Mới vừa tám giờ."  
"Ngươi vẫn luôn tỉnh ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết không trả lời vấn đề, ngược lại đạo: "Ngươi này vừa cảm giác ngủ đến có hơi lâu."  
Quả thật thật lâu, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng nhớ thương hồi A thị, ba ngày qua này hoàn toàn không có hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, này đây sinh vật chung đều có chút mất cân đối, thế nhưng ở trên đường liền ngủ bất tỉnh nhân sự.  
Vưu Lương Hành không muốn cùng hắn tiếp cái này nói tra, hắn hỏi: "Ngươi thế nhưng ôm đến đụng đến ta?"  
Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt, chợt cười ra tiếng đến."Nhất định nha, ta hiện tại đều có cơ bụng nha, cho ngươi xem nhìn?" Nói xong thấu đi lên liền muốn liêu quần áo, Vưu Lương Hành đẩy ra tay hắn, lại bị Khang Thánh Triết bắt lấy, người này đảo là cái gì cũng không làm, chính là thu liễm vẻ mặt, thật sâu nhìn hắn.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta đi ngủ thời điểm, ngươi liền vẫn luôn như vậy nhìn ta?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đúng rồi, ai nhượng lương lương xinh đẹp như vậy."  
Nói đùa chê cười, Khang Thánh Triết biểu tình lại một chút không có trước kia nói giỡn khi tiện hề hề bộ dáng, Vưu Lương Hành bất đắc dĩ vươn tay, tại Khang Thánh Triết trên trán hung hăng đạn một chút, bang một tiếng, Khang Thánh Triết mặt vừa nhíu, rốt cục đánh vỡ kia âm tối tăm úc bầu không khí.  
"Đi , còn làm mình làm mẩy?"  
Khang Thánh Triết dừng một chút, rầm rì đứng lên... . Ta không là làm mình làm mẩy, ta là càng nghĩ càng tưởng khó chịu, hừ! Anh anh anh!"  
Mỗi lần nghe được anh anh anh đều phiền đến sọ não đau Vưu Lương Hành không thể tưởng được chính mình còn sẽ có nghe đến câu cảm thấy yên tâm một ngày, hắn khẽ cười nói: "Biệt anh, đến lượt ta cũng đánh không lại thể dục học viện." Nói xong bổ sung: "Thật sự."  
Không biết lời này cấp chưa cho Khang Thánh Triết an ủi, này tiểu người khổng lồ tự cố tự an tĩnh trong chốc lát, hai cái cánh tay triền đến Vưu Lương Hành trên lưng, như là tiểu hài tử làm nũng giống nhau hỏi: "Lương lương, ngươi thật sự sẽ không ghét bỏ ta?"  
Vưu Lương Hành bất đắc dĩ, chỉ biết Khang Thánh Triết quả nhiên để ý vô cùng, hắn cười nói: "Ngươi rất tốt."  
Khang Thánh Triết ngô một tiếng: "Ta như thế nào cảm giác giống bị phát rồi nhất trương thẻ người tốt."  
Cấp bất luận kẻ nào đều khả năng phát thẻ người tốt, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết... Làm sao có thể, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta không chê ngươi, ta thích ngươi."  
Không khí bỗng nhiên an tĩnh, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "... Ngươi nói cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ta thích ngươi."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lặp lại lần nữa."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta thích ngươi."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ngươi ánh mắt không tồi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành không chờ nói chuyện, nguyên bản trắc nằm tại bên người Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên xoay người đi lên, người này hình thể thật lớn, bao phủ tại thượng phóng khi, thật là có chút Đại lão hổ khí thế.  
Đáng tiếc Khang Thánh Triết cho dù là lão hổ, cũng là giấy , hắn thủ sẵn Vưu Lương Hành tay hơi hơi phát run, môi cũng run rẩy, nói chuyện đều có vẻ thập phần khẩn trương.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lương lương... Ta thật là cao hứng, ta cũng, ta cũng thích ngươi, so ngươi thích ta nhiều gấp trăm lần, một ngàn bội, một vạn bội, ngươi thật tốt quá, thật sự thật tốt quá..."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Cho nên ngươi lại cho ta phát rồi nhất trương thẻ người tốt?"  
Khang Thánh Triết chợt mỉm cười, đạo: "Như thế nào sẽ, ta thích ngươi thích đến nửa người dưới đều không nghe sai sử, lương lương, không tin ngươi sờ sờ."  
Nhân gia đều là thổ vị lời tâm tình, người này lời tâm tình lại không chỉ thổ, còn hoàng, màu vàng đất màu vàng đất! .  
Vưu Lương Hành chân mày cau lại, trên lưng dùng sức vừa lật, hai người tư thế nháy mắt điên đảo, Khang Thánh Triết bị hắn đặt ở phía dưới, Vưu Lương Hành dở khóc dở cười đạo: "Ngươi thành thật điểm."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta nhiều thành thật, ngươi nhìn, ta hiện tại quả thực là nhâm quân thải hiệt."  
Nhìn vẻ mặt, Khang Thánh Triết không thấy kích động, ngược lại ánh mắt càng phát ra lóe sáng, nhìn thái độ nhìn tư thế, quả nhiên là nhâm quân thải hiệt.  
Làm một đóa hai thước cao hình thể thật lớn kiều hoa, Khang Thánh Triết mắt đơn nháy mắt, bùm bùm phóng điện."Ngày tốt cảnh đẹp, ngươi liền không nghĩ đối ta làm điểm cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Không là rất muốn.  
Khang Thánh Triết mân mê miệng."Trước ngươi còn nói thích nhân gia mặt!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Đừng nói nhân gia hai chữ này."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ta không nói nhân gia nói ngươi liền quyết định đối ta làm điểm cái gì?"  
Rất lương nghề nghiệp tức phản bác: "Cũng không."  
Khang Thánh Triết lại bĩu môi: "Người nọ gia không nghe lời ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành ấn đường thẳng khiêu, sọ não như bệnh cũ nhất dạng đau đứng lên: "... Cùng nói chuyện với ngươi thật sự là tự tìm khổ ăn."  
Khang Thánh Triết thật sâu đồng ý, "Chính là! Hai ta cùng một chỗ thời điểm, này miệng liền không nên dùng để nói chuyện."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Ngươi nhưng câm miệng đi.  
Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy chính mình cũng bị Khang Thánh Triết độc chết, nhưng buông ra Khang Thánh Triết lại lo lắng người này lần nữa áp lên đến, cùng với bị Khang Thánh Triết áp, còn không bằng trước đè nặng Khang Thánh Triết, người này thể trọng quá nặng, bị áp trong chốc lát thân thể đều đã tê rần, hắn ngưng thần nhìn Khang Thánh Triết mặt, một lát sau, Vưu Lương Hành có chút không tự giác xuất thần...  
Là , Khang Thánh Triết kia nói còn là có chút đạo lý.  
Hắn quả nhiên thực thích Khang Thánh Triết mặt, tinh xảo, mỹ mạo, mặt mày gian... Còn có chút tiện.  
Khang Thánh Triết như là có thể nhìn thấu ý nghĩ của hắn, lúc này nhắm mắt lại, vui vẻ đạo: "Đến đây đi!"  
Vưu Lương Hành tức cười ra tiếng đến, sau đó đối với kia trương mị lực vô hạn dung nhan, nhẹ nhàng hôn đi, đôi môi cùng dán, ôn nhu vô hạn, nhưng mà lược một xâm nhập, cũng là thiên lôi địa hỏa.  
Khang Thánh Triết bình thường thực hư, vừa đến thân mật tiếp xúc giống như là biến thân thành công, như lang như hổ, Vưu Lương Hành cùng hắn từ từ lăn thành một đoàn, nếu là làm người khác đến xem, phản ứng đầu tiên sợ cũng không phải bọn họ đang hôn, mà là hai chỉ cương thi tại ôm đầu đánh nhau.  
Thân rất hung .  
Trên giường phiếm xuất tiếng thở dốc, thở dốc rất nhiều, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi đem kia nói lặp lại lần nữa."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Câu nào?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ta thích ngươi, ta thích ngươi, ta thích ngươi câu kia."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Nhượng ta nói, ngươi chính mình lại nói nhiều như vậy."  
Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Ta nghĩ đến ngươi cùng ta nhất dạng muốn nghe."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi cho là?"  
Hỏi xong, Vưu Lương Hành liền cười, "Ngươi cho là là đúng, ta quả thật muốn nghe."  
Lại là một trận hôn môi.  
Khang Thánh Triết tay càng phát ra không thành thật, chủ động lôi kéo Vưu Lương Hành quần áo, vô luận là thời gian vẫn là không gian, bọn họ đều không có bất luận cái gì trở ngại, có lẽ khả năng nói không chừng, đây là xâm nhập phát triển đại thời cơ tốt.  
Khang Thánh Triết chợt tự trên giường ngồi xuống, hai tay giao nhau giữ chặt vạt áo, tự đỉnh đầu thoát hạ áo, hắn có chút suyễn, thanh âm kia từ hắn trong lồng ngực lăn ra đây đảo giống là cái gì ấm lên tề dường như, nghe được rất lương trang phục não chóng mặt.  
Kia nóng bỏng thân thể bắt đầu tiếp cận, Vưu Lương Hành không nói gì.  
Không nói chuyện, kia liền là ngầm thừa nhận, Khang Thánh Triết cấp lực nhào lên, hôn đang muốn rơi xuống nơi khác, Vưu Lương Hành bỗng nhiên chống đỡ bả vai hắn, ngăn cản động tác của hắn, "Ngươi có chút thối."  
Khang Thánh Triết tỉnh tỉnh đạo: "Ta có chút cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Thối."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ngươi thế nhưng nói ta thối, Vưu Lương Hành! Ta... Ta... Ta anh anh anh! ! !"  
Này một trận cao vút anh đánh trời cao tới rất là mãnh liệt, Vưu Lương Hành cấp ôm đầu, "Ta không là kia ý tứ, ta là nói, ngươi trận bóng rổ xuống dưới tắm rửa sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết một phen dừng: "... Không tẩy."  
Vưu Lương Hành đá hắn một cước, "Lăn đi tắm rửa."  
Khang Thánh Triết đôi mắt trông mong đạo: "Ta muốn là đi tẩy, vừa mới sự tình còn có đến tiếp sau sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không có."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..." Ta đây tẩy cái ba ba!  
Không tẩy! !  
Tuy rằng thất vọng, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng cũng rõ ràng, vừa mới là không khí cho phép không bị khống chế, thật muốn nói đến, hắn cùng lương lương tiến độ nào có nhanh như vậy, vẫn là thấy tốt liền thu, không phải sợ là muốn bị đánh.  
"Hảo đi..." Từ trên giường xuống dưới, Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại, "Lương lương, ngươi không tẩy sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn, "Ngươi tẩy hoàn ta tái tẩy."  
Khang Thánh Triết chờ mong mặt, "Đồng thời tẩy đi, đến tiếp sau cũng bị mất, đồng thời tắm rửa một cái còn không được?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không được."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Lương lương ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Câm miệng."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Lương lương ~~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Nhanh đi!"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Lương ~ lương ~~~~~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành xuyên hài xuống đất, một cước đạp tại Khang Thánh Triết trên đùi, hung hăng đạo: "Còn không đi nhanh lên!"

Một trước một sau tiến phòng tắm, Khang Thánh Triết trước mở tắm vòi sen, Vưu Lương Hành thì bối quá thân đi, tại bồn tắm lớn trong phóng thủy, hai người dù sao đều là nam nhân, nói hẳn là kiêng dè có một chút, không nên kiêng dè cũng có một chút, Vưu Lương Hành khó có thể chưởng khống cái này độ, đơn giản vào phòng tắm liền đưa lưng về phía Khang Thánh Triết, chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm bồn tắm lớn.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi không cởi quần áo sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không lên tiếng trả lời, Khang Thánh Triết lại nói: "Ngươi như thế nào không dám nhìn ta, sờ đều sờ soạng, sợ cái gì nha."  
Vưu Lương Hành gân xanh thẳng khiêu, thấp thấp đạo: "Ngươi có phải hay không ngại chính mình mệnh trường?"  
Khang Thánh Triết không phải rất sợ: "Ngươi lại luyến tiếc đánh chết ta."  
Vưu Lương Hành ha hả mỉm cười, "Không chê mệnh trường, chính là ngại nha nhiều lâu?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta quyết định dùng trên thế giới tối nghiêm túc thái độ đến hảo hảo tắm rửa."  
Vưu Lương Hành cười lạnh một tiếng, bồn tắm lớn trong thủy cất kỹ, Vưu Lương Hành lúc này mới tất tất tốt tốt cởi quần áo, tuy rằng đưa lưng về phía Khang Thánh Triết, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết tầm mắt lại như là có thật thể giống nhau, nóng Vưu Lương Hành không biết làm thế nào.  
Thoát đến chỉ còn quần lót, Vưu Lương Hành động tác lập tức ngừng lại, hắn làm bộ không nghe đến Khang Thánh Triết cực kỳ đáng tiếc thở dài thanh, đi nhanh khóa tiến bồn tắm lớn trong.  
Nước ấm vi nóng thoải mái, Vưu Lương Hành phát ra một tiếng than thở, hơi nước tiệm thăng, tầm mắt thoáng có chút mơ hồ, bên tai nghe Khang Thánh Triết đang tại tắm vòi sen tiếng nước, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn không chớp mắt, hoàn toàn không nhìn liếc mắt một cái.  
Khang Thánh Triết ai thán đạo: "Người chính trực là thực hảo, nhưng đối mặt xinh đẹp như hoa ta, có phải hay không có chút quá phận."  
Vưu Lương Hành bị phiền đến tiêu thô tục, "Quá phận cái rắm!"  
Khang Thánh Triết rầm rì đạo: "Liếc mắt nhìn ta một cái không được đi ~ ta gần nhất cơ bụng càng ngày càng rõ ràng , thật đát, ngươi xem a, ta vây quanh khăn tắm ."  
Vưu Lương Hành lựa chọn nhắm mắt lại, Khang Thánh Triết kéo dài thanh âm tỏ vẻ oán giận, sau đó không có động tĩnh.  
Vưu Lương Hành chính kỳ quái người này như thế nào đột nhiên ngoan xuống dưới, bồn tắm lớn trong mặt nước chợt lên cao, một cái chân dài bước vào bồn tắm lớn, Khang Thánh Triết phục cúi người tử gần ngay trước mắt, thanh âm nhu thuận đạo: "Lương lương ~ nhượng ta đi vào."  
, đệ 115 chương ... Không có khả năng, tiến vào là không có khả năng tiến vào , nhượng hắn tiến vào liền có quỷ !  
Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên mở ra mắt, "Khang Thánh Triết!"  
Sau đó lời ra khỏi miệng khi đã chậm, Khang Thánh Triết tự phía trên xuống phía dưới một ngồi xổm, người đã hoàn toàn chui vào bồn tắm lớn trong, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ cảm thấy mực nước bỗng nhiên dâng lên, xôn xao một tiếng, bồn tắm lớn trong hơn phân nửa thủy đều bị Khang Thánh Triết cấp tễ đi ra ngoài, chảy đầy đất.  
Vưu Lương Hành khí mạo gân xanh."Ngươi điên rồi đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Nhân gia chính là tưởng phao ngâm mình."  
Dùng một chút 'Nhân gia' tự xưng, Khang Thánh Triết liền cùng đầu lưỡi vuốt không thẳng dường như, nói chuyện nói dính dính hồ, trước không đề cập tới hai cái thân cao thể trường nam nhân tại bồn tắm lớn trong có bao nhiêu tễ, chỉ là nước này liền hiển nhiên không đủ dùng, Vưu Lương Hành ngoài miệng khó thở, thân thể lại một cử động nhỏ cũng không dám, chỉ sợ hơi chút hoạt động liền sẽ đụng tới Khang Thánh Triết cái nào không nên bính địa phương.  
"Ta vừa mới câu nào đồng ý ngươi tiến vào ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi không đồng ý, nhưng là không phản đối a ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Tính , ngươi chính mình phao đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết vội vàng đem người giữ chặt, luôn mãi cam đoan, "Chớ đi chớ đi, ta không làm gì, tiến đều tiến vào , ngươi đi rồi ta còn phải lần nữa phóng thủy."  
Vưu Lương Hành trừng hắn, Khang Thánh Triết câu chuyện một chuyển, lập tức nói: "Ngươi từ đế đô trở về nhiều mệt a, nhiều phao trong chốc lát đối thân thể hảo, giảm bớt mệt nhọc."  
Vưu Lương Hành lạnh lùng liếc nhìn hắn một cái, cuối cùng ngồi trở lại đến bồn tắm lớn trong, hai người tại khí trời hơi nước trung hai mặt nhìn nhau, chung quanh im ắng chỉ có vòi hoa sen thượng ngẫu nhiên hạ xuống giọt nước mưa thanh.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẫn lại nhẫn, chợt duỗi vung tay lên, vén lên mặt nước hướng Khang Thánh Triết bát đi."Lại nhìn!"  
Khang Thánh Triết anh anh một tiếng, vươn tay sờ mặt."Nhìn xem cũng không được sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành dùng ánh mắt nói cho hắn biết được không, Khang Thánh Triết cổ co rụt lại, ủy khuất đạo: "Hảo đi, ta không nhìn, ta nhắm mắt."  
Nói xong trong đầu chợt lóe, lại hưng phấn đạo: "Lương lương, ta cho ngươi nói chê cười?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Ngươi còn bế không nhắm mắt?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Nói xong liền bế."  
Vưu Lương Hành bất đắc dĩ đạo: "... Giảng đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết cười hắc hắc, cánh tay dài duỗi ra, đem bồn tắm lớn bên cạnh bãi tắm rửa đồ dùng với tay cầm, dùng sức một trảo, kia một khối tân xà phòng ở trong tay hắn vừa trợt, vèo một chút rụng ở trên mặt đất.  
Khang Thánh Triết hưng phấn đạo: "Nhìn! Xà phòng rớt!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Một phát uất ức chân, vị này họ khang tiểu người khổng lồ rốt cục tại liên thanh hộc máu bên trong an ổn xuống dưới.  
Ngâm mình phao hơn nửa canh giờ, nước ấm lương, người lại vựng vựng hồ hồ, ra phòng tắm thay đổi sạch sẽ quần áo, Vưu Lương Hành liền nhận đến Liêu Túc điện thoại, nói muốn ước cơm.  
Từ đế đô trở về gần hai tháng không gặp, đệ nhất bữa cơm chiều quả thật hẳn là tụ một chút, Vưu Lương Hành gật đầu ứng hạ, quay đầu lại hỏi Khang Thánh Triết."Ngươi đi sao?"  
"Cái gì?"  
"Ăn cơm."  
"Lúc này?"  
"Bữa ăn khuya, ăn cái gì đều được."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đi đi đi."  
Thanh âm này Liêu Túc tự nhiên cũng có thể nghe được, hắn trêu chọc cười nói: "Di — đại buổi tối hai người các ngươi còn cùng một chỗ đâu? Thật sự là..."  
Vưu Lương Hành đánh gãy hỏi hắn: "Ngươi mời khách?"  
Liêu Túc lúc này sửa miệng: "Thật là hẳn là , nhất định ! Lâu như vậy không gặp, không hảo hảo ôn chuyện coi như cá nhân sao!"  
Vưu Lương Hành cười lạnh một tiếng, cúp điện thoại trước, Liêu Túc trong sáng đạo: "Các ngươi khoái xuống lầu đi, ta cùng tiểu lâm tử ngay tại các ngươi phụ cận đâu."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lương Sở Lâm cũng tới ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thu hồi điện thoại, hỏi: "Ngươi cười cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ta không cười."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta thị lực có vấn đề?"  
Khang Thánh Triết giống là có chút nhịn không được, hắn cười nói: "Lương Sở Lâm người này thú vị, hắn không đến ta thiếu thiệt nhiều thú vị."  
Vưu Lương Hành muốn nói lại thôi: "... Khang Thánh Triết, ngươi thật là "  
Rất xấu, phá hư đến có chút đáng yêu.  
Bốn người vội vàng ở dưới lầu hội hợp, phủ vừa thấy được Vưu Lương Hành, Lương Sở Lâm mãn tâm mãn nhãn đều là lòe lòe tỏa sáng, đãi một quay đầu nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết, sắc mặt bá biến thành đen, còn kém đương trường phi một tiếng.  
Khang Thánh Triết hắc hắc hỏi: "Thế nào, có phải hay không đặc biệt có thú."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Ngươi nhưng câm miệng đi.  
Bị thảo luận Lương Sở Lâm thượng hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, "Lương lương ca, các ngươi nói cái gì đó."  
Vưu Lương Hành ôm đáng thương đáng yêu chi tâm vỗ vỗ Lương Sở Lâm đầu, ôn nhu nói: "Cái gì đều không có, ăn cơm đi."  
Bốn người liên hoan cứ theo lẽ thường lựa chọn thịt nướng điếm, nói đến thịt nướng cái này yêu thích không thuộc về bình dân dân chúng Khang Thánh Triết Liêu Túc, cũng không thuộc về tiểu tư gia đình Lương Sở Lâm, mà là thuộc loại vị này chính đứng đắn phú phú phú phú phú phú phú nhị đại.  
Vưu Lương Hành, siêu yêu lỗ xuyến.  
Khả năng liền là bởi vì vị này phú nhị đại vẫn luôn rất bình dân, mãi cho đến hiện tại cũng không người nhìn ra hắn siêu có tiền, điểm cơm sau khi kết thúc thậm chí còn muốn cùng hắn đoạt mua đơn.  
"Ta đến."  
"Không được! Lương lương ca thực tập thực vất vả, nghe nói thực tập đều không có tiền lương !"  
Liêu Túc nói giỡn có thể, nhưng thật đến tiêu tiền thời điểm lại đứng ra, đạo: "Nếu không ta thỉnh, nếu không AA."  
Vưu Lương Hành không cùng bọn họ khiêm nhượng, chính là đạo: "Tất cả đều ngồi trở lại đi."  
Nói không nhiều lắm, nhưng khí thế cùng trên mặt lạnh lùng nhượng người hoàn toàn vô pháp phản kháng, Liêu Túc cùng Lương Sở Lâm ngoan ngoãn lui về phía sau, bị Vưu Lương Hành sát nửa ngày không hoãn lại đây.  
Khang Thánh Triết lôi kéo hai người bọn họ đạo: "Còn đoạt sao?"  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Không đoạt không đoạt."  
Lương Sở Lâm cười nhạt, "Ngươi ăn người khác còn như vậy không khách khí."  
Khang Thánh Triết khẽ cười nói: "Như thế nào là người khác, ta về sau kiếm được mỗi một phút tiền đều cấp lương lương, hiện tại chính là dự chi đi ~ "  
Lương Sở Lâm răng hàm đau xót, nhịn không được đạo: "Thí!"  
Trả nợ, không bao lâu mới đưa lên cơm phẩm, Liêu Túc vừa ăn, vẻ mặt còn vẫn duy trì vẻ mặt trêu tức, Vưu Lương Hành bị hắn nhìn phiền lòng, sợ hắn nghẹn tử, thản nhiên nói: "Có chuyện liền nói."  
Liêu Túc không khách khí, một bộ bọn bịp bợm giang hồ sắp bắt đầu thuyết thư biểu tình, "Lương ca ngươi không biết nha, ngươi hiện tại, không, là ngươi cùng Khang Thánh Triết hai người, các ngươi đã hỏa biến toàn giáo ."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Cái này toàn giáo chỉ chính là chỗ nào?"  
Liêu Túc: "Liền... Dán đi đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành bất đắc dĩ cười một tiếng, hắn chỉ biết."Bình thường chúng ta thiệp cũng không ít."  
Liêu Túc liên tục đạo: "Không không không, này không giống a, các ngươi lúc này là đồng thời hỏa, đồng thời hiểu hay không!"  
Nói xong, bàng thính Lương Sở Lâm không cấm trụ một cùng làm như có thật gật đầu."Ân ân, liêu ca nói đúng."  
Chính như Liêu Túc đã nói, tự hôm nay Vưu Lương Hành tại sân bóng rổ cùng Khang Thánh Triết tay dắt tay rời khỏi về sau, vườn trường dán đi diễn đàn rất là nổ tung oa, không chỉ trước quân huấn thời điểm bái hai người bọn họ quan hệ thiệp bị lần nữa đưa đỉnh, còn có đại quy mô tân thiếp mời đúng thời cơ mà sinh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font hai người bọn họ tuyệt đối là tại nói thương yêu a, ta lấy treo thưởng đầu người phát thệ, hai người này tuyệt đối đang làm cơ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontánh mắt không hạt đều có thể nhìn ra được! ! Rất học trưởng dắt Khang Thánh Triết chạy, dắt! Dắt! Hai đại nam nhân lẫn nhau dắt a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông chút nào che dấu cơ tình, chân nhân gọi muốn ngừng mà không được, a không là, thật gọi người không nhìn không thể! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành ly giáo hai tháng, lần trước quân huấn thời điểm kích khởi sự tăng vọt không khó khăn bình ổn xuống dưới, lúc này bị sân bóng rổ trước mặt mọi người 'Phu phu song song quản gia còn' một kích thích, nhất thời bắn ngược, không chỉ sự tăng vọt lại đến, còn so trước nháo đến càng thêm khoan khoái.  
Có quan hai người quan hệ bị sở hữu dán đi nhân sĩ lẫn nhau thảo luận, nghiễm nhiên phát triển vi toàn giáo thuỷ triều.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật sự không cần rất rõ ràng, này đối CP quá tốt khái! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontrất học trưởng cùng tiểu người khổng lồ... Ta ngược lại là hy vọng hai người bọn họ là kéo lang xứng, chính là sự thật chứng minh, hai người bọn họ thật sự thực cơ! ! Thực cơ! ! Các ngươi không tại sân bóng rổ không biết, rất học trưởng nhìn Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt kia thật gọi một cái sủng nịch a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta kia soái thiên soái mà rất học trưởng... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontân, gần nhất mới vừa phấn Khang Thánh Triết hai tháng, hắn không chỉ thoát đơn, còn tái rồi ta bạch nguyệt quang, có thể, thực có thể. ( tươi cười từ từ biến thái )font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthai tháng trước cũng đã cắn định hai người bọn họ bản nhân chỉ tưởng thét dài một tiếng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthứ ta nói thẳng, hai người bọn họ tuyệt đối ở cùng một chỗ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font liền không người có thể bái nhất bái hai người bọn họ nhượng chúng ta giải đỡ thèm đi! ! Ta vừa nghĩ tới Khang Thánh Triết cùng rất học trưởng sắc đẹp đặt tại một khối cái kia hình ảnh... Không được không được ta muốn điên rồi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tại loại này tình thế dưới, có một tên là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđăng lại! Lười biếng cùng khốc khốc soái bí mật luyến tình font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontthần bí thiệp bị khai quật đi ra, cái này đi hữu từ tiểu thuyết diễn đàn trong đăng lại lại đây thần làm vừa vặn cùng Vưu Lương Hành Khang Thánh Triết nhân thiết trùng hợp, đi hữu càng xem càng ma tính càng xem càng nghiện.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta mẹ a! ! Cái này khốc khốc soái rất đáng yêu đi! ! Thật không phải là rất học trưởng sao! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhư thế nào sẽ có bực này kinh vi thiên nhân tiểu thuyết. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ từ, đại khái nhân thiết thật sự giống như! ! Bất quá mang nhập một chút... Di! ! Khang Thánh Triết dĩ nhiên là loại tính cách này sao? ? ? Như vậy không biết xấu hổ sao? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chưa từng thấy qua trộm thân bị cắn răng tao thao tác, liên tưởng đến trước tiểu người khổng lồ ban đêm đi bệnh viện sự... emmmm, cho phép ta suy nghĩ sâu xa ngũ giây. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta nghiêm trọng hoài nghi này văn là cảm kích nhân sĩ ở một bên chân thực ký lục, dũng sĩ đại đại, thỉnh ngươi dũng cảm đứng ra! ! Ta cho ngươi trao giải! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Liêu Túc cười nói: "Cũng không biết kia tiểu thuyết ai viết , thật lợi hại, hiện tại hai ngươi bị toàn giáo đều cấp khái high , ngày mai về trường học chuẩn bị vây xem!"  
Nhắc tới kia bản thần bí tiểu thuyết khi, Lương Sở Lâm cả người chấn động, ánh mắt quay tròn chung quanh loạn chuyển, sau đó thật sâu nhìn trời, may mắn đại gia các có chút suy nghĩ cũng không rảnh chú ý tới hắn.  
Vưu Lương Hành thản nhiên nói: "Nói xong không, nói xong mau ăn."  
Liêu Túc bẹp miệng, đạo: "Đến đến đến, ta không nói ."  
Một bữa cơm ăn xong, thời điểm nhanh đến thập điểm, không chờ Vưu Lương Hành thúc giục bọn họ về trường học, Liêu Túc tự động mở miệng nói: "Các ngươi mau trở về đi thôi, đừng chậm trễ chính sự."  
'Chính sự' hai chữ này bị cắn thực khẩn, Vưu Lương Hành cau mày nói: "Đừng nói bậy."  
Liêu Túc cười nói: "Ai nói bậy , ngươi tưởng cái gì đâu, có phải hay không hiểu sai , ta thật nói chính sự đâu." Nói xong nhìn phía Khang Thánh Triết, đạo: "Có phải hay không a K thần."  
Khang Thánh Triết mỉm cười xem như trả lời, bốn người phân chia hai cái phương hướng, phất tay cáo từ.  
Nhìn theo Liêu Túc cùng Lương Sở Lâm đánh lên xe, Vưu Lương Hành lúc này mới hỏi: "Hắn nói cái gì chính sự?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không có gì, trực tiếp mà thôi."  
Nhắc tới trực tiếp, Vưu Lương Hành lúc này mới nghĩ đến Khang Thánh Triết công tác, này nửa ngày trong sự tình phát sinh rất nhiều, hắn ngược lại là đem trực tiếp sự tình quên đến sạch sẽ, hiện tại nhìn thấy thời gian, sớm đã qua Khang Thánh Triết bình thường trực tiếp điểm.  
Vưu Lương Hành kinh ngạc đạo: "Ngươi hôm nay lại xin phép ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết hì hì cười nói: "Lương lương như vậy quan tâm ta a ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đáp lời."  
Khang Thánh Triết bĩu môi, sắc mặt chợt chính sắc đứng lên."Không xin phép, trở về liền trực tiếp, mấy ngày nay tình huống có chút đặc biệt, ngươi khả năng không tin, ta đang tại cùng cả cái manh miêu chủ bá đánh nhau."  
, đệ 116 chương Trên đường không có nhiều lời, trở lại nhà trọ, Khang Thánh Triết đi liên thiết bị chuẩn bị trực tiếp, Vưu Lương Hành thì thừa dịp cái này công phu đổ bộ manh miêu TV quan võng, lúc này mới GET đến Khang Thánh Triết trong miệng 'Cùng cả cái manh miêu chủ bá đánh nhau ' ý tứ.  
Gần nhất mấy ngày nay, manh miêu TV tại trực tiếp chi gian rớt ra một hồi vài phần hướng bảng tái, sở hữu chủ bá đều nhất định tham gia, hướng bảng tái chọn dùng nhị mười phút PK tái phương thức, hai cái live stream đặt song song phát sóng, miến nhóm có thể tại cộng đồng trận đấu gian phòng cấp thích chủ bá điểm tán cùng tặng lễ, cuối cùng công tác thống kê nhân khí giá trị cùng lễ vật giá trị so cao nhất phương thắng lợi, luy kế tiến vào tiếp theo tràng.  
Tự nhiên, vẫn luôn hướng bảng tới trước hai mươi danh chủ bá võng trạm đem sẽ ban phát đặc biệt danh dự cùng đại ngạch tiền thưởng.  
Nhìn hoàn cái này trụ cột tái chế, Vưu Lương Hành đối ngôi cao phương làm như vậy lý do xem như có điều hiểu biết, này trận đấu thoạt nhìn không hề ý nghĩa, nhưng nguyên nhân căn bản ở chỗ kích thích tiêu phí, cái gọi là hướng bảng chính là gọi miến nhóm cấp mình thích chủ bá tạp tiền, dùng nhân khí cùng hoa tươi chồng chất xuất đệ nhất danh.  
Đồng dạng, loại này trận đấu đối với võng trạm chủ bá cũng có ảnh hưởng rất lớn, tiền thưởng hoàn hảo nói, quan trọng là cuối cùng thứ hạng thứ tự đem quyết định chủ bá tại võng trạm sáu tháng cuối năm thanh danh cùng địa vị.  
Thử hỏi, cái gì chủ bá không nghĩ được xưng là manh miêu TV nhân khí đệ nhất?  
Có thể là ngôi cao cũng suy xét đến chủ bá chi gian có nhân khí sai biệt chi phân, cho nên vài cái tổng hợp lại chỉ tiêu đại chủ bá đều trước tiên trúng tuyển tiến vào bát cường để lưu cho mặt khác chủ bá càng nhiều kỳ ngộ, nhưng mà bị trước tiên trúng tuyển chủ bá trong có phiêu la, có ngao ngao gọi lang, nhưng không có KK.  
"Dựa theo võng trạm thuyết pháp, tổng hợp lại chỉ tiêu bao quát nhân khí, tư lịch cùng phát sóng khi trường, chúng ta khí đủ cao, nhưng là tư lịch cùng khi trường đều không được, cho nên..."  
Cho nên liền đến từ ván đầu tiên bắt đầu đánh?  
Vưu Lương Hành không nói chuyện, trong lòng đã có tính kế, từ ván đầu tiên bắt đầu đánh đối Khang Thánh Triết mà nói không là việc khó, không người có thể đánh thắng được hắn, nhưng mà cố tình vấn đề liền xuất ở trong này.  
Chính là bởi vì không người có thể đánh thắng được hắn, từ ván đầu tiên bắt đầu, cùng hắn đối chiến chủ bá đem sẽ bị trước tiên bị nốc-ao, chẳng sợ nguyên bản phỏng chừng có thể đánh đến cuối cùng hai mươi cường , gặp được Khang Thánh Triết cũng chỉ có thể tiếc nuối lối ra.  
Bởi vậy, thắng thua không trọng yếu, quan trọng là... Này một đường xuống dưới, quá mức đắc tội với người.  
Cái này cảm giác, cùng gia nhập giáo bóng rổ trận đấu thể dục học viện có chút tương tự, nếu nguyên vốn có thể tiến vào trận chung kết, nhưng chỉ có bởi vì trận đầu trận đấu vận khí không hảo gặp được quán quân mầm mống mà mất đi cơ hội, thay đổi ai đều chịu không nổi.  
Vưu Lương Hành không khỏi lâm vào trầm mặc bên trong, dùng một cái thương nhân ánh mắt xem ra, Khang Thánh Triết hiện nay nhân khí cùng địa vị phải nói là manh miêu TV trụ cột lay động tài thụ, nhưng manh miêu TV loại này đem Khang Thánh Triết bài trừ tại trúng tuyển phạm vi trong thực hiện lại có vẻ ăn cùng hết sức khó coi.  
Chỉ vì Khang Thánh Triết một đường hướng bảng miến tiêu phí, liền đem Khang Thánh Triết phóng tới sở hữu chủ bá mặt đối lập... Không khỏi quá mức ánh mắt thiển cận.  
Muốn hắn đến xem, càng là Khang Thánh Triết như vậy cây rụng tiền, càng hẳn là trọng điểm bảo hộ mới là.  
Vưu Lương Hành tắt đi xem võng trang, hỏi: "Khang Thánh Triết, ngươi nói không chừng nên đổi cái ngôi cao."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhẹ khẽ cười một tiếng, cũng không chạm đến rất lương ngôn ngữ trong nghề trong thâm ý, hắn đáp: "Thay đổi cũng hảo, chỉ cần mở cho ta giới có thể dưỡng đến khởi lương lương, ta ở nơi nào ngược lại là không hề gì."  
"Khang Thánh Triết, ngươi muốn hay không..."  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, đang muốn nói nữa, Khang Thánh Triết bên kia đã chuẩn bị hoàn thành, đối Vưu Lương Hành ý bảo một chút, đạo: "Bắt đầu."  
Vưu Lương Hành vì thế không quấy rầy nữa, xoay người dùng cứng nhắc mở ra Khang Thánh Triết trực tiếp, thức thời quan khán, live stream vô cùng - náo nhiệt, đảo vẫn là như cũ.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK miến quân đoàn đưa tin! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđến đến đến! ! Ta đảo muốn nhìn hôm nay là cái gì chủ bá muốn tiếp lão tử đại đao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontrác rưởi K rốt cục thượng tuyến, nhưng chờ chết ta . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKKKKKKK, ngươi đã tới! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnóng lòng muốn thử, vận sức chờ phát động! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết gợi lên tươi cười, cùng live stream hỗ động đứng lên, này trận hàn huyên công phu, rất lương bước vào xem trận đấu liệt biểu, phát hiện Khang Thánh Triết mấy ngày nay tuy rằng vội vàng trận bóng rổ liên hệ, nhưng ban đêm trực tiếp cũng hoàn toàn không thả lỏng, tối nay trực tiếp cơ hồ không ngờ đánh tới hậu kỳ giai đoạn, bắt đầu bát cường tiến tứ, hiệp chế.  
Đến bát tiến tứ, miến chi gian cạnh tranh đã không là trước tiểu đánh tiểu nháo, hơi một tí liền là hảo mấy trăm vạn manh miêu tệ, chủ bá hoàng kim rườm rà xuất nhân khí nhưng thấy một điểm.  
Bất quá đến thời gian này, cũng có một chỗ tốt, chính là đối thủ số lượng rất thưa thớt, sẽ xứng đôi đến ai cơ bản đều biết, từ Khang Thánh Triết số liệu đến xem, đêm nay đối thủ của hắn không là phiêu la, liền là ngao ngao gọi lang.  
Trong lòng vừa mới tính định, Khang Thánh Triết live stream liền tiến vào xứng đôi hình thức, live stream đi theo đánh ba ngày giá miến nhóm thoáng chốc kích động đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà ai là ai là ai là ai là ai! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK lão bà vĩnh không chịu thua! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại gia hỏa nhi chuẩn bị tốt! ! ! Hướng áp! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Xứng đôi trước hai vị chủ bá gian phòng lẫn nhau độc lập, một khi xứng đôi thượng thì biến thành cộng đồng gian phòng, song phương đều có thể lựa chọn chủ bá đưa tặng miễn phí hoa tươi cùng xoát tiền lễ vật.  
Leng keng một tiếng, gian phòng gặp mặt, Khang Thánh Triết trực tiếp khuông hướng chung quanh di động, màn hình phía bên phải, nhất trương coi như có ấn tượng thanh niên gương mặt hiện ra đến.  
Phiêu la.  
Quả nhiên nhị trung một, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không kinh ngạc.  
Đêm nay trận này là bát tiến tứ trận đấu trung trận đầu, hai vị cấp quan trọng chủ bá lần đầu tiên chính diện hỗ giang, miến nhóm nhiệt tình phá lệ tăng vọt, tại phân ra thắng bại trước, đại gia cũng nhịn không được vì cái này xứng đôi tổ hợp kinh tâm.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font KK đối phiêu la! ! Ta chỉ biết ngày nay sớm muộn gì sẽ đến ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvây xem thần tiên đánh nhau. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvậy đại khái là ta năm nay tối kích động một ngày. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđánh nhau! ! Đánh nhau! ! Các ngươi thất thần làm gì! Mau đánh nha! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmanh miêu ngươi xứng đôi thời điểm này đầu nhỏ qua thật đúng là nị hại đâu, nhìn đem ngươi có thể ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết bên này còn chưa mở miệng, bay xuống bên kia dẫn đầu cười nói: "Oa, tới thật khoái, dĩ nhiên là KK a, có chút hoảng."  
Lời nói ra hạ, phiêu la live stream trong có một thanh âm khác đạo: "Đừng hoảng hốt a, có ta ở đây ngươi sợ cái gì."  
Vưu Lương Hành đối thanh âm này cũng không ấn tượng, chỉ cảm thấy có chút người qua đường, cũng không có gì rất cao công nhận độ, bất quá live stream miến nhóm tựa hồ đối thanh âm này nhiệt tình cực cao, lập tức xoát xuất một bình đạn mạc.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngao ngao ngao ngao ngao lang quân! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? ? Vừa mới lang quân nói chuyện ? ? Ngao ngao gọi lang? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlang quân lang quân ta yêu ngươi, miêu biệt thự tất cả đều thuộc loại ngươi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đúng là ngao ngao gọi lang, tại Khang Thánh Triết lực lượng mới xuất hiện trước manh miêu TV một vị khác nhân khí đứng đầu bảng, người này tại cùng phiêu la liên mạch.  
Bay xuống đạo: "Ta còn tưởng rằng hôm nay buổi tối đối thủ là đại lang, hai người chính kháp đâu, cái này xấu hổ ."  
Nói đến đây nói, ánh mắt của hắn lại nhìn không ra bất luận cái gì xấu hổ, vẻ mặt cứ theo lẽ thường ôn hòa, cùng Khang Thánh Triết đối thoại không có bất luận cái gì trước đã từng phát sinh không khoái bộ dáng, đồng thời, ngao ngao gọi lang còn nhẹ nhàng bật cười, cũng không có muốn rời khỏi gian phòng cấp phiêu la cùng Khang Thánh Triết nhượng vị trí ý tứ.  
Ngao ngao gọi lang đạo: "KK a, đồng thời chơi game a?"  
Không đề cập tới muốn đi, kia liền là muốn lưu lại, hai cái chủ bá PK trong phòng lưu lại một liên mạch ...  
Thay lời khác nói, là muốn hai đánh một.  
Như thế xem ra, kỳ thật đêm nay vô luận Khang Thánh Triết xứng đôi đến phiêu la vẫn là ngao ngao gọi lang kết quả đều nhất dạng, bởi vì hai người kia rõ ràng là quang minh chánh đại đứng ở cùng điều tuyến thượng, tính toán liên hợp đối hắn.  
, đệ 117 chương PK tái bên trong kéo cái ngoại viện cái gì đúng là bình thường, võng trạm chỉ cần cầu live stream hai hai PK, không chỉ tên là hai cái chủ bá đơn người PK, live stream trong thật dẫn theo người khác, ai cũng không thể nói là phạm quy, chỉ có thể tính người khác có bản lĩnh có nhân mạch thỉnh động nhân.  
Cái này tương đương nói, ngươi muốn là có bản lĩnh, ngươi chính mình cũng thỉnh, ngươi muốn là không bản lĩnh, tất tất cũng vô dụng.  
Vì thế KK đối ngao ngao gọi lang tính toán tại PK tái trung gia nhập liên minh phiêu la thực hiện vẫn chưa xen vào, mà từ phiêu la nơi đó cùng lại đây miến cùng chờ mong nhìn đến ba vị chủ bá đồng thời trực tiếp miến thì càng là cảm thấy không thành vấn đề, chỉ có đơn phấn KK muội tử nhóm có chút bênh vực kẻ yếu.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông phải đâu, ngao ngao gọi lang không đi sao, PK tái đều bắt đầu. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlàm cái gì vậy... Song nhân kéo phiếu? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? ? Cái quỷ gì, đây không phải là KK cùng phiêu la PK sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontxem náo nhiệt không là như vậy nhìn đi, lại nói còn muốn đồng thời chơi game? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói giỡn đâu đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Ngắn ngủn vài câu bình luận, tại đạn mạc đại triều trung một xoát mà qua, ngao ngao gọi lang miến số lượng rất nhiều, thay thần tượng người nói chuyện trong chốc lát liền vặn vẹo bình luận đi hướng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhoái bắt đầ a! ! ! ! ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvội vàng vội vàng vội vàng! ! Thúc thúc thúc thúc thúc thúc! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthứ ta nói thẳng, một hồi PK tổng cộng liền nhị mười phút. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttái không bắt đầu hoa cúc đồ ăn đều lương. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Phiêu la cũng là đạo: "KK, ngươi bên kia chuẩn bị tốt sao, chúng ta mướn phòng đến một ván?"  
Kia thần thái nói đến ôn nhu, ngữ khí nghe cũng pha đủ phong độ, nếu là không biết hắn, người bình thường sợ đều không muốn xuất hắn là cái thế nào tính tình, Khang Thánh Triết thình lình mỉm cười, lúc này mới đạo: "Ta chỉ có một người, có thể có cái gì chuẩn bị không hảo ."  
Lời này sặc người, nhưng lại miệng đầy vui đùa khí, phiêu la ánh mắt nháy mắt, ha ha cười rộ lên, hoàn toàn không nghe đến trào phúng, giống như Khang Thánh Triết chính là tại nói một câu hằng ngày trêu ghẹo.  
Ngao ngao gọi lang nghe tiếng trả lời: "KK là có ý gì, nếu không ngươi cũng kéo cá nhân? Bất quá muốn kéo nói nhưng muốn nắm chặt ."  
Nói lưu nửa câu, nhưng đại gia đều nghe hiểu được, Khang Thánh Triết muốn kéo người, tối khả năng kéo người chính là tiểu kiếm tiên, cố tình tiểu kiếm tiên tại bát tiến tứ một cái khác tràng, đêm nay có chính mình PK tái, nếu cùng Khang Thánh Triết đồng thời thắng lợi, còn có thể tại tứ cường tái đánh một hồi.  
Biết kéo tiểu kiếm tiên không có khả năng thực hiện, phiêu la ánh mắt vẫn là hơi lóe lóe, ngoài miệng chưa nói, trong lòng lại thập phần phản cảm ngao ngao gọi lang tại thời gian này cấp KK đưa câu chuyện, đâu sợ không phải tiểu kiếm tiên, hắn cũng không tưởng gọi Khang Thánh Triết kéo thượng bất luận cái gì người.  
Một giây giằng co, Khang Thánh Triết bên này hiện ra chính đang suy tư thái độ, bỗng nhiên, Khang Thánh Triết ghế dựa bị người nhẹ nhàng đá một cước, một đạo thiếu nữ thanh tuyến trong phòng vang lên, vững vàng mà khí phách đạo: "Kéo ta."  
Khang Thánh Triết quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, trên mặt hiện ra bị sủng phi bỗng nhiên bị phiên lục tên đứng đầu bảng sáng lạn tươi cười, cùng trong lúc nhất thời, live stream miến tại mộng bức một giây sau điên cuồng đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? ? Lương muội! ? ? ? Là lương muội đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchính là lương muội! ! Ta không có khả năng nghe lầm! ! các ngươi quả nhiên ở cùng một chỗ sao! ! Ta trời ạ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font cái gì đều đừng nói nữa mau đỡ nàng! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlần trước không nói trước, hiện tại chính là đêm khuya mười hai giờ a! ! Các ngươi muốn là không cùng một chỗ ai tin! Liên trực tiếp bối cảnh đều là nhất dạng ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chỉ biết ta chỉ biết! Rốt cục bị ta nắm chắc đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkéo kéo kéo! ! Đồng thời đánh! ! Lương muội! Ta nhớ ngươi muốn chết! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ từ! Chẳng lẽ chỉ có ta một người phát hiện lương muội là hộ phu cuồng ma! ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết không nghĩ tới Vưu Lương Hành hội trong người sau đột nhiên ra tiếng, bất quá Vưu Lương Hành nếu nói chuyện, liền là không thèm để ý biệt live stream miến phát hiện, hắn đơn giản vô cùng cao hứng xem nhẹ điểm ấy, đối với màn hình hai người đạo: "Ta kéo lương lương tiến vào các ngươi không để ý đi."  
Phiêu la nhân thiết trong người, đáp án chỉ có thể có một, đạo: "Như thế nào sẽ... Đương nhiên không để ý."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Kia vừa lúc, bởi vì liền tính các ngươi để ý, ta cũng muốn kéo."  
Phiêu la: "... Ha ha ha ha."  
Phiêu la có thể cười rộ lên, ngao ngao gọi lang thì không, hắn liền nói ngay: "Đây không phải là manh miêu chủ bá a, ai a?"  
Khang Thánh Triết cười hì hì đạo: "Ai đánh đơn người PK tái thời điểm sẽ mang chủ bá, vốn là miến liền nói ta không biết xấu hổ, ta muốn mang chủ bá chẳng phải là càng không biết xấu hổ."  
Phiêu la nheo mắt, cảm thấy Khang Thánh Triết lời này cùng đương trường vẽ mặt không sai biệt lắm, bất quá Khang Thánh Triết lại không để ý hắn, ngược lại lộ ra một bức thẹn thùng vẻ mặt."Không cần hiểu lầm, lương lương hắn chính là ta nội người ~ "  
Lời nói ra hạ, ghế trên nhất thời lại bị người đá một cước, Khang Thánh Triết thân thể nhoáng lên một cái, giống một viên cây già tại long quyển phong trung lay động, live stream thét chói tai thành một đoàn.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a nội! Người! ! Này TM là quan phương chứng thực sao! ! ? Lời này ý là tại công bố luyến tình! ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvì sao ta từ một cước này trung nhìn thấu liếc mắt đưa tình bốn chữ to ( điên cuồng thét chói tai ). font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcác ngươi, các ngươi không sai biệt lắm đến QAQ! Hôm nay không là PK tái sao! ! ! Như thế nào còn phát cẩu lương đát! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội khoái phủ nhận a! ... Hảo đi phủ nhận ta cũng sẽ không tin tưởng ! Các ngươi phân minh chính là cảo thượng! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngày! ! Thấu không biết xấu hổ K võng luyến nghịch tập! ! Ta TM, ta TM... Xoát cái lễ vật đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđối đối đối, xoát lễ vật! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nhất thời, toàn bộ live stream màn hình trong xoát xuất phô thiên cái địa tặng lễ đại triều.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontXXXXfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđưa cho chủ bá font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười thắng KKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmười cái miêu bạc hà.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontAAAAfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđưa cho chủ bá font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười thắng KKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmột cái miêu biệt thự.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontCHBGfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđưa cho chủ bá font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười thắng KKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthai cái miêu đi giá.  
Miến nhóm thái độ thần kỳ nhất trí, này đó lễ vật có một cộng đồng tên gọi, tên là "Phần tử tiền" .  
Ngao ngao gọi lang hiển nhiên không thể tưởng được thế nhưng còn có loại này thao tác, cái gì còn không có bắt đầu đơn giản là Khang Thánh Triết thuận miệng một câu KK live stream tại lễ vật thượng đã trên diện rộng độ dẫn đầu, tái không quan tâm cái gì mặt khác, vội la lên: "Ngươi muốn dẫn liền mang, chúng ta nhanh chóng bắt đầu."  
Khang Thánh Triết dùng không tiếng động tỏ vẻ đáp lại, hai bên ngầm thừa nhận mướn phòng chơi game, phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang một bên, Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành một bên, dư lại vị trí từ miến trung lấy mẫu, tạo thành năm người bắt đầu.  
Trừu miến quá trình là tùy cơ , miến trình độ cũng là so le không đồng đều, có hảo cũng có kém , đuổi tới cái gì tính cái gì, chủ bá cũng không thèm để ý miến tiêu chuẩn, nói cho cùng tại đây tràng PK tái trung, mấu chốt là cuối cùng nhân khí cùng lễ vật thắng bại, không là một hồi du hý thắng thua.  
Trên lý luận như thế, nhưng cố tình có vài người chú trọng điểm cùng người khác bất đồng, Khang Thánh Triết đối thắng lợi khát cầu độ cao, chính là muốn thắng du hý, miến nhóm lấy mẫu tổ đội chấm dứt, hắn nhân tiện nói: "Chúng ta nhất định muốn thắng!"  
Miến ba người ôm đoàn."Hảo! !" Cũng có người tỏ vẻ lo lắng: "Bất quá chúng ta trình độ hữu hạn..."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không túng! Thần kỳ KK mang bọn ngươi nằm ~ đại gia chuẩn bị cất cánh!"  
Miến vì thế trong lòng tảng đá lớn rơi xuống đất, cho nhau đạo: "Cố lên cố lên!"  
Không khí thập phần hài hòa, Khang Thánh Triết tầm mắt hướng màn ảnh ngoại mỗ cái phương hướng vừa thấy, cười hắc hắc, live stream nhất thời kích động vạn phần. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi có phải hay không đang nhìn lương muội! ! Vô liêm sỉ, ta cũng muốn nhìn a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthêm giấy căn cước dãy số! ! Ta cũng muốn nhìn lương muội ORZ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật sự không đồng nhất khởi xuất kính sao! ! Ta đều đem tiền lương tháng này chuẩn bị tốt . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvô cùng tò mò lương muội bộ dáng, KK sắc đẹp nhượng ta thật sâu hoài nghi lương muội là thiên thượng tiểu tiên nữ... Không phải như thế nào sẽ nhanh như vậy liền nói thương yêu... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcho nên lương muội đêm nay thượng còn nói nói sao, cứu cứu thanh khống tái bạo cái âm hảo sao! Cho ngươi quỳ được không! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành nhiệt độ luôn luôn rất cao, cách đã lâu không xuất hiện càng là bá bình, live stream hướng đi nghiêng về một phía, phiêu la trên mặt không biến hóa, trong lòng lại không thể so ngao ngao gọi lang thiệt nhiều thiếu.  
Vi phòng ngừa tồn tại cảm càng ngày càng thấp, hắn xen vào nói: "Sớm nghe nói qua KK mang muội sự, không nghĩ tới các ngươi thật sự cùng một chỗ, thật hâm mộ a."  
Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt khẩn ngắm Vưu Lương Hành sắc mặt, chỉ thấy nghe được Vưu Lương Hành 'Cùng một chỗ' ba chữ kia cũng không có phản bác, tâm hoa nộ phóng, không chút nào khiêm tốn nói: "Hâm mộ thực bình thường, liên ta đều hâm mộ chính mình, này đào hoa, thích a ~~~ cám ơn mụ mụ cho ta sinh nhất trương xinh đẹp khuôn mặt."  
Không biết lời này trung hay không ý có điều chỉ, phiêu la trên mặt cứng đờ, ở trong lòng hắn, so Khang Thánh Triết cùng ngao ngao gọi lang sắc đẹp kém sự tình vẫn luôn là một cái khảm, mỗi nhớ tới đều cảm thấy trong lòng bất công.  
Live stream lại cùng phiêu la tâm tình bất đồng, một mảnh vô cùng - náo nhiệt. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội đâu! ! Khoái đá hắn a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này K, thấu không biết xấu hổ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi nhưng thôi đi! ! Lương muội cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, rõ ràng là hiến tình yêu! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchẳng sợ ngươi lớn lên xinh đẹp như vậy... Vẫn là cái tao lãng tiện người. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlớn lên xinh đẹp không nổi sao! Ta... Ta liền yêu ngươi lớn lên xinh đẹp! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Du hý tiến vào anh hùng lựa chọn trang mặt, Khang Thánh Triết cùng phiêu la đều tạm thời an tĩnh lại, màn hình cùng chung, tuyển cái gì anh hùng đều là trong suốt phiêu la tạp trụ xạ thủ vị, lựa chọn tôn thượng hương, Khang Thánh Triết lựa chọn lan lăng vương, Vưu Lương Hành cùng ngao ngao gọi lang không có khoái tuyển.  
Ngao ngao gọi lang tại chờ Vưu Lương Hành lựa chọn, dù sao cũng là cái kia KK kéo người, hắn tổng yếu phòng bị một chút.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lương lương, tùy tiện tuyển."  
Vưu Lương Hành liền ở bên cạnh hắn, mãi cho đến thời gian này mới lên tiếng nói: "Lão tổ hợp, ta cho ngươi đánh phụ trợ."  
Phụ trợ cũng chia rất nhiều loại, Khang Thánh Triết cân nhắc một chút, lúc trước hắn cùng lương lương cùng một chỗ thích cảm cao nhất tổ hợp chính là một người phụ trách sát, một người phụ trách nãi.  
"Vú em?"  
"Ân, thái văn cơ."  
Vưu Lương Hành lựa chọn thái văn cơ, điểm hạ xác nhận, cái này lựa chọn dừng ở ngao ngao gọi lang trong mắt, trong lòng không từ ki cười một tiếng, giây tốc tuyển hạ điêu thiền, điểm hạ xác nhận.  
Tại cao đoan cục trong, không vài người cấm thái văn cơ.  
Nguyên bản ngao ngao gọi lang tính toán nhìn Vưu Lương Hành lựa chọn tùy cơ ứng biến, nếu tuyển cường thế anh hùng liền một đường khắc chế, trước mắt Vưu Lương Hành chính mình lựa chọn vú em, trong lòng khinh thường, liền cứ theo lẽ thường lựa chọn chính mình thường dùng anh hùng điêu thiền.  
Hắn biết chính mình cùng Khang Thánh Triết so sánh với, tốc độ tay là ngạnh thương, nhưng có thể đương cái du hý giải trí chủ bá trình độ vẫn phải có, tú tử cái vú em tổng không thành vấn đề.  
Còn nữa lan lăng vương giai đoạn trước hung mãnh, nhưng hậu kỳ đoàn chiến mệt mỏi, tổng hợp lại xuống dưới, vẫn là điêu thiền tôn thượng hương tổ hợp càng dễ dàng thắng.  
Khang Thánh Triết này cục khẳng định hoàn.  
Trong lòng an ổn, anh hùng lạc định, rất nhanh, du hý bắt đầu, phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang bên này lục tục bắt đầu có miến tiến lên tặng lễ.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlang lang lang lang lãng đứng lên! ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphiêu la cố lên a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđiên cuồng đánh CALL! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết im ắng , không phản ứng gì, đợi cho một tiếng "Hoan nghênh vương giả vinh quang" âm hiệu vang lên, hắn chợt đạo: "Này cục du hý phái đoàn lớn như vậy, ngươi cùng lang hai cái chủ bá đánh ta, thắng không có gì điềm tốt?"  
Điềm tốt? Tưởng muốn điềm tốt? Phiêu la cười nói: "Ngươi tưởng thêm cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết liên làm bộ làm làm tự hỏi bộ dáng cũng không có, nói thẳng: "Người thua lui tái đi."  
Trong phút chốc, không khí bỗng nhiên an tĩnh, ngao ngao gọi lang kinh ngạc đạo: "... Lui tái?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đúng rồi ~~ "  
Manh miêu hướng bảng tái bát tiến tứ không là chỉ một tái, chẳng sợ này cục thua, tái cùng những người khác đấu cờ trung tái thắng hai tràng vẫn là có thể đào thải người khác tiến vào tứ cường, nhưng lui tái cũng là triệt để chấm dứt, hai người tính chất không thể đồng nhất mà ngữ.  
Phiêu la khẽ cười nói: "KK, này chơi đến có chút đại đi, một ván du hý, không đến mức."  
Khang Thánh Triết không đáp, mà là cười nói: "Các ngươi đều chuẩn bị hai đánh một , hai người đánh ta điểm ấy phần thắng đều không có? Như thế nào, ngươi không dám?"  
Lời này một xuất, không khí nháy mắt thay đổi, giương cung bạt kiếm, phiêu la mày nhăn khẩn không nói gì, ngao ngao gọi lang chịu không nổi kích, cười lạnh một tiếng nói: "Ai không dám, ngươi mới là xác định có dám hay không chơi, nếu bị thua liền lui tái, chính mình nói nói cũng đừng hối hận."  
Lời này một xuất, liền là đem mình thêm vào ván bài trong, nguyên bản Khang Thánh Triết hỏi chính là phiêu la, điều này cũng tốt, ngao ngao gọi lang không chỉ đưa lên cửa đi, còn liên lụy chính mình cũng không cách nào cự tuyệt, phiêu la trong lòng kham kham nhịn xuống đối này ngốc bức đội hữu lửa giận, cố gắng mỉm cười nói: "Ta ngược lại là có thể, bất quá vương giả vinh quang là nhiều người trận đấu, ngươi đội hữu đồng ý sao, nói câu không dễ nghe , ngươi nếu bị thua, đội hữu cũng muốn gánh vác trách nhiệm, muốn là vẫn luôn tự trách, chẳng phải là không tốt lắm?"  
Khang Thánh Triết ngô đạo: "Có chút đạo lý, lương lương, ngươi nói như thế nào."  
Vưu Lương Hành không có khai mạch, thanh âm của hắn thông qua Khang Thánh Triết live stream truyền tới, ngữ khí bình thản, hắn đạo: "Suy nghĩ nhiều, chúng ta sẽ không thua."  
, đệ 118 chương Nói đều nói đến đây loại phân thượng, tự nhiên không có lui nữa khả năng, phiêu la vẫn duy trì phong độ, đạo: "Vậy được rồi."  
Nói xong, ánh mắt của hắn chần chờ, một bộ không phải thực đồng ý loại này thêm điềm tốt bộ dáng, liên tiếp cùng một chỗ live stream miến hai mặt nhìn nhau, còn có một chút không hiểu phiêu la cùng Khang Thánh Triết quan hệ miến sôi nổi xoát bình.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... ? ? ? Đây là đang chơi thật vậy chăng... Thua liền lui tái? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta cảm thấy phiêu la nói có đạo lý nha, một ván du hý không đến mức đi... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcảm giác không giống nói giỡn ( sợ hãi ). font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmột loại sự tình bắt đầu đại điều cảm giác. ( nhưng nhưng áp nhướng mày, phát hiện sự tình cũng không đơn giản )font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcho nên này cục du hý, hoặc là đào thải KK, hoặc là đào thải phiêu la cùng lang lang? Này TM chính là trận chung kết đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontemmmm... Có chút một lời khó nói hết. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nhưng mà không quản bình luận như thế nào xoát, Khang Thánh Triết hoàn toàn không quan tâm, du hý đã bắt đầu, nói chuyện công phu hai bên đều thao túng anh hùng từ nước suối chạy đi đến, khả năng có bỏ thêm điềm tốt nhân tố, ba cái miến đều có chút tiểu khẩn trương.  
"KK, chúng ta hẳn là như thế nào đánh?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Cứ theo lẽ thường đánh, đánh thắng được liền sát, đánh không lại liền cố gắng bảo mệnh, vẫn là câu nói kia, thần kỳ KK mang nằm."  
Nghe xong lời này, phiêu la không phản ứng gì, ngao ngao gọi lang thì thông qua giọng nói rất là rõ ràng cười nhạo một tiếng.  
Bỏ thêm lui tái đặt cược, miến nhóm tâm tính đi theo đã xảy ra biến hóa, tái không có biện pháp cho rằng một hồi phổ thông trực tiếp đến xem, miến nhóm chi gian nguyên bản liền đến từ hai cái bất đồng live stream, từng người đứng thành hàng về sau rất nhanh xuất hiện ẩn ẩn muốn xé điềm báo.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày KK có phải hay không có chút kiêu ngạo a. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhẩu xuất cuồng ngôn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđột nhiên cảm giác KK có chút phiền... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphía trước có bệnh có phải hay không, là ai trước chuẩn bị hai đánh một trong lòng không điểm AC sổ? Phổ thông chủ bá liền tính, phiêu la lớn như vậy cái thần cũng hảo ý tứ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchúng ta K rốt cuộc làm sao vậy, nguyên bản hai đánh một đổi ai đều sinh khí đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmay mắn lương muội tại, nếu không thì không là KK nhị đối một thua chính là chính mình xứng đáng? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcho nên KK kiêu ngạo làm sao vậy? ? ? Ta liền thích KK kiêu ngạo. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Rất nhanh, lễ vật âm hiệu khiêu mãn màn hình:  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontWWCCfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđưa cho chủ bá font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười thắng KKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmười cái miêu nắm bản!  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontWWCCfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontđưa cho chủ bá font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười thắng KKfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontmười cái miêu biệt thự!  
Phấn Khang Thánh Triết nhân số lượng nhiều, hơn nữa không thiếu kẻ có tiền tại, vi thay chính mình thần tượng thẳng thắn sống lưng, hoa rụng tiền trinh căn bản không tính đại sự, Khang Thánh Triết lễ vật luy kế điều một trận đột nhiên tăng, phiêu la bên kia bất kham yếu thế, rất nhanh cũng xoát khởi lễ vật đến.  
Miến nhóm từ từ lên men, du hý trong thì đã lấy cấp tốc bắt đầu đệ nhất sóng đoàn chiến.  
Khang Thánh Triết lan lăng vương là thực yêu cầu lam ba ba thêm thành kỹ năng hình anh hùng, hắn tại nhà mình lam ba ba mặt trên khởi xướng tín hiệu tìm đội hữu nhìn gia, chính mình tiến đến đối phương dã khu.  
Trừ bỏ du hý tân thủ, người người cũng biết phản lam là chuyện thường, huống chi ngao ngao gọi lang lựa chọn chính là háo lam lượng cực đại điêu thiền, không có lam ba ba nửa bước khó đi, bởi vậy hai phe rất nhanh ngay tại lam ba ba phụ cận không thể buông tha.  
Tiếp xúc trước, phiêu la nhắc nhở đạo: "Hắn đi qua."  
Ngao ngao gọi lang trả lời: "Ta biết."  
Chính đánh lam ba ba đánh tới một nửa, ngao ngao gọi lang vốn là tùy thời quan sát đến động tĩnh chung quanh, một cảm giác Khang Thánh Triết tới gần, lúc này tỉnh ngủ đứng lên, hắn đem lam ba ba kéo đến bụi cỏ phía trước, thoát ly Khang Thánh Triết tầm nhìn, phòng bị Khang Thánh Triết tại cuối cùng một khắc đoạt lam.  
Nhưng mà Khang Thánh Triết cũng không có nếm thử tại trong bụi cỏ ngồi xổm chẳng sợ một giây.  
Người này lập tức chạy về phía ngao ngao gọi lang, đối tàn huyết thoạt nhìn phá lệ mê người nhìn như không thấy, trực tiếp hướng điêu thiền mà đến.  
Điêu thiền công kích phạm vi so lan lăng vương muốn xa, ngao ngao gọi lang thao tác đi vị cũng linh hoạt, nhưng cố tình hai người giao khởi tay, ngao ngao gọi lang huyết điều giảm xuống tốc độ so Khang Thánh Triết khoái thượng rất nhiều.  
Liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn ra được, hai người này kỹ thuật cùng kinh nghiệm kém có rõ ràng chênh lệch.  
Ngao ngao gọi lang trong lòng thầm mắng một tiếng, không tái đánh nhau về phía sau lui, hắn kỹ năng giao linh hoạt, tại trong hỗn loạn, thành công bắt được nhà mình lam BUFF thăng cấp đến nhị cấp.  
Lam không có bị cướp đi, tuy rằng bán huyết lại cũng vô phương, này một sóng tiếp xúc chậm trễ Khang Thánh Triết đánh dã thăng cấp tốc độ, tổng hợp lại xuống dưới xem như chuyện tốt.  
"Ngươi được không?"  
Ngao ngao gọi lang đáp: "Đi."  
Ứng hoàn phiêu la, ngao ngao gọi lang lựa chọn thao túng điêu thiền hướng tháp hạ thối lui, nhưng mà vào thời khắc này, trong bụi cỏ bỗng nhiên toát ra một cái ngồi anh nhi xe xanh biếc la lỵ.  
Tiểu trên bản đồ đem Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành vị trí gợi ý rõ ràng, vừa nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành xuất hiện hai đánh một, phiêu la cùng phổ thông đội hữu đều lúc này chạy tới tiếp ứng.  
Nhưng mới vừa đi xuất một chút khoảng cách, một tiếng du hý âm hiệu đột nhiên vang vọng vương giả khe sâu.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontFIRST BLOOD! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font ... Điêu thiền bị đánh chết .  
Giây lát chi gian một huyết liền xuất hiện, phiêu la nhịn xuống nhíu mày, hỏi: "Đại lang, ngươi làm gì đâu."  
Trả lời hắn chính là ngao ngao gọi lang có chút hấp tấp nóng nẩy thanh âm."Ta không biết!"  
Là , hắn thật sự không biết, vừa rồi kia một chút, thật sự là quá nhanh !  
Ai có thể nghĩ đến thái văn cơ một cái phụ trợ vú em, không còn sớm sớm xuất hiện cùng đánh dã đoạt lam, cũng không phải từ dưới lộ đuổi tới vội vàng tiếp ứng, thế nhưng tại ngồi xổm bụi cỏ chờ người!  
Vui đùa cái gì vậy... Đây chính là một cái vú em a!  
Không ngừng đấu pháp vượt quá đoán trước, thái văn cơ cùng lan lăng vương phối hợp cũng là phi thường chi ổn, trung gian không có một giây tạm dừng, thái văn cơ vừa mới thả ra chếch choáng, lan lăng vương liền nhảy ra giết người, ngao ngao gọi lang mang theo một cái tinh lọc kỹ năng đều không phóng xuất, ánh mắt nháy mắt người liền đã chết.  
Nào có phản kháng đường sống!  
Phiêu la định thần đạo: "Không có việc gì, không vội."  
Cùng bay xuống vừa nói, Khang Thánh Triết cũng đã mở miệng, cùng phiêu la bất đồng, trong lời nói tràn đầy thoải mái."Lương lương, ngươi xem chân của ta hạ cái này lam BUFF."  
Điêu thiền bỏ mình, trước đánh hạ lam ba ba cũng chuyển tới Khang Thánh Triết trên người, lời như thế nhiều vốn là đá chìm đáy biển không đáp lại, nhưng lúc này Vưu Lương Hành thình lình mở miệng trả lời: "Xinh đẹp."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Xinh đẹp sao? Ta đây nhiều đánh vài cái lam BUFF cho ngươi xem."  
Những lời này một xuất, đạn mạc trong bỗng nhiên xoát bình. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnghiêm túc chơi game không tốt sao? ? ? Vì cái gì đột nhiên phát đường. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthu hồi ngươi cẩu lương cám ơn font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại hình tại tuyến liêu muội hiện trường. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđột nhiên bị thương, kéo đen! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Du hý tình huống cũng không như đạn mạc như vậy thoải mái, điêu thiền háo lam, lời này cùng trực tiếp khiêu khích ngao ngao gọi lang không sai biệt lắm, ngao ngao gọi lang trước còn cất giấu cười lạnh, cái này trực tiếp giáp mặt cười đi ra."Thôi đi, đừng nói mạnh miệng."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi tới nghiệm chứng có phải hay không mạnh miệng, ta đây biên lam ba ba còn không có động, đoạt một cái thử xem?"  
Đến liền đến, ngao ngao gọi lang nói đi liền đi, song phương thay đổi cái trận địa, từ địch quân lam ba ba đổi đến ta phương ba ba.  
Phiêu la gọi ngao ngao gọi lang một tiếng, nhưng vẫn chưa có tác dụng, chỉ phải từ dưới lộ vội vàng hướng phổ thông phương hướng tiến đến tiếp ứng, mà nếu cùng cảnh tượng tái hiện giống nhau, người khác còn tới, du hý âm hiệu lại lần thứ hai vang lên đến.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontAn allay has benn slain! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font ... Điêu thiền lại chết.  
Phiêu la kêu lên: "... Đại lang!"  
Thanh âm so vừa mới nghiêm khắc không ít, ngao ngao gọi lang hấp tấp nóng nẩy trả lời: "Ta biết! Ta..." Lời nói ngừng lại, dư lại nói không nên lời.  
Nói thật, hắn vừa mới kia một sóng đã làm đủ chuẩn bị đi qua, nhưng hắn không chỉ không đánh tới lan lăng vương, liên thái văn cơ đều không đánh tới! ! Hắn du hý kinh nghiệm so ra kém Khang Thánh Triết hắn thừa nhận, nhưng dù sao tốt xấu là một cái chủ bá, làm sao có thể liên cái thái văn cơ đều không gặp được.  
Này cẩu giống nhau đi vị cùng lan lăng vương bước đi hoàn toàn bảo trì nhất trí, không chỉ bính không , còn đem lan lăng vương một búng máu nãi tràn đầy.  
Điều này sao đánh?  
Hắn lại không khai quải!  
Nhưng mà những lời này vô luận là suy xét đến mặt mũi vẫn là mặt khác hắn đều không có khả năng nói ra, vì thế mắt thường nhưng thấy , ngao ngao gọi lang rất nhanh ngay tại du hý trung nói chuyện biến thiếu, ngẫu nhiên lên tiếng trả lời cũng không kiên nhẫn đứng lên.  
Hai người đầu đi ra ngoài, lan lăng vương phát dục đã giành trước, phiêu la tại hạ lộ thu gặt binh tuyến về sau, trong nhà miến liền tự giác đem bên dã khu tặng cho phiêu la lấy cung hắn kinh tế sung túc.  
Như thế, có kinh tế ăn mồi, thao tác lại linh hoạt, phiêu la rất nhanh tại hạ lộ bắt lấy song sát, đem đầu người san đều tỉ số.  
"KK..." Chết đi miến có chút kinh hoảng, "Ta thật sự đánh không lại hắn."  
Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Đánh không lại không có việc gì, chỉ mình lực, không phải cố ý đưa liền đi."  
Ngoài miệng đáp lời, lan lăng vương cũng không có hạ bộ bắt người, mà là toàn bản đồ đánh dã xoát binh tuyến, thái văn cơ cùng hắn một tấc cũng không rời, toàn bản đồ du tẩu, lưu lại nhiều nhất địa phương chính là địch quân lam ba ba chỗ.  
Hai người này một lần đều không quấy rầy phiêu la, cũng không nắm mặt khác miến, chỉ chuyên môn đãi ngao ngao gọi lang đánh, toàn trường xuống dưới, một lần lam đều không có nhượng ngao ngao gọi lang bắt được.  
Bán tràng xuống dưới, địch quân tổng cộng bị bắt lấy bảy người đầu, sáu cái đều là ngao ngao gọi lang khuynh tình cống hiến, vả lại đương thật không là hắn đánh không nghiêm túc, cũng không phải người chung quanh không giúp vội, phiêu la thậm chí đến giúp nhiều lần, nhưng mỗi lần lan lăng vương cùng thái văn cơ đều là chuyên môn đánh điêu thiền, chẳng sợ ngẫu nhiên bị đánh đến tàn huyết, cuối cùng vẫn là tại thái văn cơ dưới sự bảo vệ hoàn mỹ thoát thân.  
"Ta *..." Ngao ngao gọi lang bị đánh đến tâm tính sụp đổ, thốt ra, "KK ngươi có bệnh đi, ta chỗ nào chọc giận ngươi..."  
Mắt thấy người này liền muốn không khống chế được, phiêu la bay nhanh đóng cửa rụng giọng nói, để tránh hắn nói ra cái gì rất khó nghe nói, trên mặt trấn an mỉm cười, trong lòng đã đem ngao ngao gọi lang mắng vô số lần.  
Kháo sắc đẹp không kỹ thuật liền tính, liên chút đầu óc cùng kiên nhẫn đều không có, đánh không lại còn hai lần tam phiên tặng người đầu, liên cái ngốc bức cũng không bằng.  
"Đại lang!" Phiêu la nhắc nhở một tiếng, "Ngươi tháp hạ thanh một chút binh tuyến."  
Ngao ngao gọi lang bị ngăn cách tại giọng nói ngoại, không biết lại mắng cái gì khó nghe nói, nhưng tốt xấu còn nhớ tại trực tiếp, này cục du hý càng có 'Lui tái' đặt cược, không có buông tay quải cơ.  
Vây xem miến nhóm không có sai quá ngao ngao gọi lang bị bức ra thô tục, live stream trong bình luận phân lưu.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK đánh quá đáng, như vậy nhằm vào ai chịu nổi a... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđặt ta tâm thái cũng băng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđau lòng ta lang. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthí! Kính nhờ! Đó là một chủ bá hảo hay không! ! Điểm ấy tố chất đều không có? Chơi du hý chẳng lẽ chỉ có thể nhượng hắn thắng? Thua liền phun người nhưng còn đi? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlang phấn thật mở mắt nói dối, rõ ràng chính là chơi không nổi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontân, ta thật sự cảm thấy phấn KK này thật sự là quá tốt đâu, chúng ta KK chưa bao giờ mắng chửi người, cũng thua khởi, a không, chúng ta KK cho tới bây giờ không bị người như vậy giết qua đâu hì hì hì hì. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Phiêu la hoà giải đạo: "Đại lang chính là đánh có chút kích động, nam nhân đi, du hý thời điểm có thể lý giải."  
Khang Thánh Triết không tiếp hắn lời này, ngược lại hỏi: "Ngươi cảm thấy chính mình phát dục hảo sao?"  
"Cái gì?" Phiêu la nguyên bản tưởng rằng lời này hỏi chính là thái văn cơ, nhưng thái văn cơ chậm chạp không trả lời, hắn lúc này mới kịp phản ứng là tại hỏi mình, nhưng này lên tiếng xác thực quỷ dị, chỉ trả lời: "Còn đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Thực hảo, kia nội người liền mang theo ta đi qua giết ngươi ."  
, đệ 119 chương Phiêu la sửng sốt, lời này căn bản không cách nào tiếp, hắn băng trụ vẻ mặt không ngôn ngữ, màn hình trong thì nháy mắt tràn đầy xoát bình.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnội người mang ngươi giết người là như thế nào? ? ? Một cái chủ bá liên điểm ấy mặt cũng không muốn sao phốc ha ha ha ha! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngao ngao ngao ngao không là ta nói, KK, ngươi thật sự yêu cầu tỉnh lại một chút, Trung Hoa phu cương hiểu biết một chút ( nhìn túng đản ánh mắt ). font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông cần như vậy ngọt hảo hay không! ! Làm chủ bá thỉnh tinh lọc vương giả vinh quang cái này du hý! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhưng mà không có tinh lọc, thậm chí còn dùng thấu không biết xấu hổ phẩm chất nhượng vương giả khe sâu tràn ngập toan thối vị. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK cái này phóng ngoan nói phương thức thật sự là chưa bao giờ nghe thấy... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Cũng có phiêu la miến thái độ không vui.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontliền khi dễ phiêu la tính tình hảo, người nọ là không là không hoàn, kiêu ngạo cái cái gì kính! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật sự hảo phiền, nhanh chóng chấm dứt đi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrước kia đối KK không có gì cảm giác, nhìn hắn lần này trực tiếp lộ biến thành đen, phiêu la như thế nào ngươi , thật đáng ghét. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha hả a, ngồi chờ KK lui tái. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Cùng với bình luận phân hoá càng lúc càng lớn, hai bên trực tiếp lễ vật điều đều tại duy trì liên tục kéo lên, bất quá số lượng càng phát ra triển Khang Thánh Triết dẫn đầu ưu thế càng rõ ràng, phát sóng mười phút xuống dưới, KK live stream miến đã từ cân sức ngang tài phát triển đến chiếm cứ chủ lưu.  
Khang Thánh Triết bản nhân buông xuống nói, lúc này cùng Vưu Lương Hành song song chạy xuống lộ xuất phát, du hý tiến triển đến trung trình, hai bên đầu người sổ kém không có mấy, giờ phút này toàn bộ tồn tại, trừ bỏ ngao ngao gọi lang bị áp chế vi toàn trường thấp nhất, miến chi gian kinh tế tình huống cũng không quá đại khác nhau.  
Người chưa tới, Khang Thánh Triết mở miệng trước vui đùa đạo: "Phiêu la, ngươi hiện tại khẩn không khẩn trương?"  
Lúc này phiêu la hồi nói, trong thanh âm mang theo ý cười, đạo: "Ngươi muốn là hỏi như vậy, quả thật có chút điểm."  
Dựa theo bình thường, Khang Thánh Triết đấu pháp lấy cường công vi chủ, đánh khởi lan lăng vương là hơn nữa thích ỷ vào kỹ thuật khóa tháp giết người, hiện tại có một cái kỹ thuật không lầm vú em tại bên người, phiêu la lường trước hắn tất nhiên sẽ lựa chọn kháng tháp huyễn kỹ.  
Quả nhiên, tại hạ lộ tạm dừng không vài giây, tiểu trên bản đồ hiện ra thái văn cơ vị trí, Khang Thánh Triết lan lăng vương vị đưa tuy rằng không có biểu hiện, nhưng tất nhiên ngay tại phụ cận.  
Bình thường du hý xuống dưới, Khang Thánh Triết từ trước đến nay chính mình phụ trợ vú em vẫn duy trì gần gũi, giờ phút này nghĩ đến là khai đại chiêu bí ẩn hành tung, chờ đợi binh tuyến nhập tháp.  
Một giây, hai giây, hai sóng binh tuyến tương giao, thái văn cơ phóng xuất ra thêm huyết quang vòng tiến tháp, phiêu la không chút do dự một cái xoay người đề thương ( súng ) bắn, cùng thái văn cơ rớt ra khoảng cách đồng thời sai khai công kích vị, một pháo đánh vào thái văn cơ bên cạnh vị trí.  
Lần này vốn nên bắn trúng lan lăng vương, nhưng thực tế lại trống không một vật, phiêu la lăn ra một tháp, vừa đến một phần tháp bụi cỏ chi gian, lan lăng vương bỗng nhiên một cái ám tiêu tiếp thượng một bộ Bạo Vũ Lê Hoa Châm, vừa lúc bắn trúng chính mình.  
Đúng là binh chia làm hai đường, nhượng vú em làm nhị, đến một hồi tiền hậu giáp kích.  
Phiêu la sắc mặt cứng đờ, cấp tốc quay lại một tháp, lan lăng vương thị tháp vi không có gì, truy tiến vào tính toán cường sát, thái văn cơ lục sắc lỗ ống kính bao phủ tại lan lăng vương trên người, khiêng phòng ngự tháp ngạch công kích cứng nhắc thêm huyết.  
Mắt thấy phiêu la lấy máu muốn chết, một đạo thiếu nữ âm hưởng khởi đạo: "Xuất tháp."  
Vừa dứt lời, tự phiêu la phía sau vách tường bụi cỏ bên trong, nhiễu xuất địch quân anh hùng hồng sắc huyết điều đến, là phiêu la đội hữu tiến đến trợ giúp, vả lại không là một cái, mà là bốn!  
Đánh nhau trung cũng không có nhìn đến địch quân đến trợ giúp vị trí gợi ý, hiển nhiên, này vài vị hậu viên không là vừa mới tới rồi, mà là liền đã sớm ngồi xổm ở nơi đó, chờ Khang Thánh Triết cùng rất lương tiến lên tháp.  
Khó trách phiêu la nhẹ nhàng như vậy mắc câu, nguyên lai là ở chỗ này chờ .  
Khang Thánh Triết không thấy kích động, hì hì cười nói: "Sớm như vậy liền đoàn?"  
Phiêu la đáp: "Không có biện pháp, KK phóng nói muốn giết ta, ta chỉ có thể gọi người đến từ cứu."  
Nhưng này đâu chỉ là tự cứu, rõ ràng là bọ ngựa bắt ve sầu chim sẻ ở đằng sau, tưởng muốn trước phá lan lăng vương cùng thái văn cơ, thuận thế một sóng toàn tiêm.  
Ngoài miệng có công phu nói chuyện tào lao, trên tay nhưng hoàn toàn dụ, địch quân năm người một tập hợp, Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành chỉ có lui về phía sau phân, phiêu la ti huyết tuy rằng nhìn hấp dẫn, nhưng hắn thân kinh bách chiến đi vị linh hoạt cực kỳ am hiểu tạp vị, Khang Thánh Triết chỉ phải buông tha giết người, tại Vưu Lương Hành thêm huyết cùng chếch choáng địa phương trung nhanh chóng lui lại.  
Nhưng mà ngũ đánh một, không có khả năng toàn thân trở ra.  
Giây phút chi gian, chỉ có thể quyết định thật nhanh, Khang Thánh Triết không hề do dự, một cái trở lại tạp tiến người đôi bên trong trong, thái văn cơ thì vẫn như cũ hướng trước chạy.  
Khoảnh khắc, Khang Thánh Triết bị đánh chết âm hiệu vang vọng du hý, đồng thời, ngao ngao gọi lang tử vong gợi ý cũng đi theo vang lên đến.  
Một mạng đổi một mạng, sắp chết cũng mang lên một cái, thực phù hợp KK tác phong.  
Ngao ngao gọi lang toàn trường du hý lần thứ bảy đầu người lại bị Khang Thánh Triết trích đi, khí đương trường đem di động chụp đến trên bàn.  
Phiêu la tắt đi giọng nói không biết này một tra, trong lòng càng không thèm để ý ngao ngao gọi lang phản ứng, đánh chết Khang Thánh Triết về sau, hắn dấu không ngừng tươi cười cười nói: "Hiện tại đột nhiên liền không khẩn trương ."  
Hai phút trước còn phóng nói muốn giết người, lúc này đảo mắt bị giết lại bị bay xuống giáp mặt chế nhạo, Khang Thánh Triết một chút không thấy ngượng ngùng ý, hắn làm như một chút không lo lắng này cục đề cập đến lui tái hậu quả du hý có khả năng sẽ bị một sóng đẩy.  
Này phó vững như lão cẩu thần thái gọi phiêu la cảm giác có chút không ổn.  
Trong lòng nghĩ, phiêu la liếc mắt tiểu bản đồ, Khang Thánh Triết bên kia ba cái miến đã hướng về hạ bộ dựa vào, ý đồ cùng thái văn cơ tiếp ứng.  
Lại nói tiếp vì cái gì Khang Thánh Triết lựa chọn chính mình cản phía sau mà không phải gọi thái văn cơ cản phía sau, lưu lại một không thương tổn vú em, chẳng phải là lẫn lộn đầu đuôi?  
Tưởng rất nhiều không bằng mau ra tay, phiêu la bên này bốn người hợp tập, thái văn cơ tuy rằng có thể thêm huyết nhưng huyết lượng vẫn là nhanh chóng giảm xuống, tại đội hữu đến trước mắt một khắc, nàng vừa vặn huyết lượng hao hết, ngã xuống đất bỏ mình.  
Phiêu la rốt cục yên lòng.  
Tại trước mắt dư lại ba cái miến, giống như thấy được du hý đầu cuối. Này một sóng có thể đẩy rụng, hắn thắng.  
Live stream cực nhanh xoát bình, KK phương tràn đầy kinh ngạc thanh: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi di di di! ! ! ! Bị song sát... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngày! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại gia đừng hoảng hốt! ! ! Nhìn KK cẩu thái, không có việc gì không có việc gì! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđúng vậy, bất quá KK ngươi vì cái gì như vậy bình tĩnh nhìn lão bà ngươi bị giết! ! Nói chuyện với ngươi nha! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Phiêu la miến thì khiêu lão cao: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontha hả, thích nghe ngóng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthắng, một tân nhân chủ bá còn cuồng, này mặt đánh. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày một sóng liền tính đẩy không rụng cũng không có việc gì, chậm rãi đánh rất tốt, đỡ phải KK vẫn luôn thổi B. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vào thời khắc này, địch ta song phương tam đối tứ chính diện tướng mạo đối, té trên mặt đất thái văn cơ bỗng nhiên cùng với tin tức mà âm hiệu tại chỗ sống lại, tàn huyết phiêu la đang tại phụ cận một cái trốn tránh không vội, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng bị thái văn cơ một âm phù đánh chết.  
Một cái vú em, thế nhưng một giây đổi trang!  
Không nghĩ tới vú em thế nhưng còn có loại này tốc độ tay, phiêu la sắc mặt đột nhiên biến, hắn đồng dạng một giây đổi trang sống lại giáp, nhân tiện nhìn lướt qua xuất trang tình huống, quả nhiên nhìn thấy tại KK chết sau hai giây, thái văn cơ trang thấu ra cuối cùng nhất kiện.  
Ngắn ngủi tạm dừng, tôn thượng hương cũng tại tại chỗ sống lại, nhưng tại hắn sống lại đoản trong thời gian ngắn, thái văn cơ kỹ năng toàn bộ khai hỏa đem nhà mình ba cái miến bao quanh lung trụ, tình huống từ vừa mới tam đối tứ biến thành tứ đối tam, hắn bên này miến chớp mắt liền bị đánh chết một cái, dư lại hai cái bán huyết, thái văn cơ đến hậu kỳ phá lệ có thể nãi, bay xuống dẫn theo thương ( súng ) đồng lăn một vòng, bằng vào đi vị lấy kế tiếp đầu người, đồng thời chính mình cũng tại đoàn chiến bên trong bị đánh thành tàn huyết, lại thành một giọt đảo trạng thái.  
"Trước tiên lui một chút."  
Một sóng đẩy tình huống giây lát lướt qua, thở dài cũng vô dụng, hắn chỉ có thể trong chốc lát tiếp tục cùng Khang Thánh Triết đấu trí đấu dũng, phiêu la về phía sau thối lui, phía sau một thân ảnh theo sát mà đến.  
Là thái văn cơ.  
Một cái vú em dám truy xạ thủ chủ bá, lá gan nhưng xem như kỳ quan, phiêu la một kỹ năng quay cuồng trốn vào bụi cỏ, đồng thời đối với thái văn cơ chính là hung hăng một pháo.  
Này một pháo bắn trúng, tuyệt đối là phản sát khúc nhạc dạo, nhưng thái văn cơ kham kham dừng lại, ổn thỏa đem một pháo tránh thoát đi, loại này đi vị, tái không chạy liền chạy không được , phiêu la lại là ngay tại chỗ lăn một vòng, phương hướng kéo xa, động tác rõ ràng có chạy trối chết ý tứ hàm xúc.  
Nhưng mà phiêu la chạy trốn rụng, dư lại hai cái miến nhưng không có thành công, thái văn cơ không hề tạm dừng xoay người, lại có loại vốn là liền không có sát phiêu la tính toán chính là muốn đem hắn tạm thời chi đi ý tứ.  
Vưu Lương Hành phương hướng thay đổi, cùng nhà mình đội hữu bọc đánh, phiêu la bên kia anh hùng hình cái đầu khoảng khắc đều hắc rụng, chỉ còn lại có phiêu la một người.  
Phiêu la phương một số gần như đoàn diệt.  
Trong nháy mắt tình hình hai lần nghịch chuyển, live stream một trận thét chói tai.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngọa tào... Lương muội lục a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta như thế nào liền đánh không xuất như vậy vú em. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlời nói thật lời nói thật, có thể một giây đổi trang nhân thủ tốc cũng không phải người bình thường. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta là chịu phục , thật sự... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvú em mang tiết tấu, có thể ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Lương lương thật lợi hại ~~~ sao sao đát ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành vi hắn này một câu cố ý đến có thể nói làm ra vẻ nói hung hăng oan hắn liếc mắt một cái.  
Live stream một trận ồn ào: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi như thế nào hảo ý tứ nói chuyện, nếu không ngươi chết sớm lương muội lại như thế nào sẽ như thế làm lụng vất vả! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK a, ngươi nhưng trường điểm tâm đi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đến, ta không náo loạn, nghiêm túc đánh."  
Nói chuyện ý tứ, giống như hắn vừa rồi chính là tại đùa giỡn, hiện tại mới chịu đến thật sự, Khang Thánh Triết tự nước suối đi ra, Vưu Lương Hành đã mang theo đội hữu đánh hạ đối diện bãi đất tháp, đối diện miến sống lại lại bị giết chết, ta phương miến cũng đã chết rụng, binh tuyến tới gần phiêu La gia Thủy Tinh Môn khẩu, đối phương ngao ngao gọi lang cùng phiêu la hai người đều tại, nhị đối nhị, đúng là quyết chiến thời điểm.  
Khang Thánh Triết tươi cười thu liễm đạo: "Đẩy."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân."  
Phiêu la vẻ mặt sớm đã biến đến hết sức nghiêm túc, tình thế phát triển đến bây giờ, lui tái cái này đặt cược đã thành giắt tại cổ đao, vô luận như thế nào, này cục không thể thua.  
Binh tuyến tới gần bước vào thủy tinh, lan lăng vương đã lập tức tiến vào, ngao ngao gọi lang đi trước lao ra, cùng lan lăng vương chính diện SOLO, quyết chiến hết sức, đại chiêu chỉ có thể lựa chọn đánh vào một người trên người, ngao ngao gọi lang đưa lên cửa đến, Khang Thánh Triết không lưu tình chút nào đem người thiết rụng.  
Ngao ngao gọi lang không thể gọi làm không có bản lĩnh, nhưng này cục quả thật đánh vô cùng tàn phế, chuyện cho tới bây giờ chỉ có thể rõ ràng cắn răng đương cái tấm mộc, đổi đi Khang Thánh Triết một cái đại chiêu.  
Ngao ngao gọi lang chết đi, phiêu la tôn thượng hương lúc này bắt lấy thời cơ, Khang Thánh Triết cùng hắn đơn người PK, tốc độ cực khoái, giây phút chi gian, giải thích đều có vẻ có chút theo không kịp.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchân thần tiên đánh nhau. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontemmmm, mong muốn không thể tức PK hình ảnh. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKKKKKKKK! ! ! Tranh khẩu khí a! ! Không thể đánh mặt! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta phiêu la a... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Lời nói gian, đại chiêu thiếu hụt tác dụng liền hiển hiện ra, phiêu la tự giác một đôi nhị không hảo thiết, nhưng chỉ cần có thể bắt lấy lan lăng vương, sắp sống lại đội hữu liền có thể tại thái văn cơ thủ hạ chống đỡ, du hý còn có thể tiếp tục tiến hành.  
Tranh thủ thời gian, quyết định thật nhanh, Khang Thánh Triết đích xác đi vị hắn có thể thấy rõ, phiêu la đứng vững công kích, thân ảnh cùng pháo hôi đồng thời lao ra đi.  
Đánh thì đánh bất quá, nhưng lấy mạng đổi mạng, đồng quy vu tận, hắn cũng có thể.  
Phiêu la phóng xuất ra cuối cùng một kích, suy sụp ngã xuống đất, đồng thời đối diện hai người bên trong cũng có một người quỳ trên mặt đất, hình cái đầu u ám đi xuống.  
Nhưng mà giữa đột nhiên, phiêu la đồng tử co rụt lại, bỗng nhiên cứng đờ.  
Bởi vì tử người không là lan lăng vương...  
Mà là thái văn cơ.  
Cuối cùng thời điểm, cái kia thái văn cơ thế nhưng thay Khang Thánh Triết chắn một chút! !  
Không khí an tĩnh, Khang Thánh Triết không nói chuyện, ngược lại là kia đạo thuộc loại thái văn cơ thiếu nữ âm đạo: "Ngươi hảo, surpise."  
Phiêu la: "..."  
Nước suối trong phiêu la đội hữu sống lại, nhưng không người là Khang Thánh Triết đối thủ, vài giây đồng hồ sau, lan lăng vương mang theo binh tuyến công phá thủy tinh, đồng thời, live stream phô thiên cái địa xoát xuất tin tức.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font lương muội! ! ! Da lần này ngươi rất vui vẻ sao! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông có khả năng! ! ! Ta lương muội không có khả năng như vậy đáng yêu! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta mẹ nha! ! Đầu năm nay vú em không chỉ phụ trách nãi phụ trách mang tiết tấu còn TM phụ trách chết thay sao! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội: ngươi đã cho ta là thái văn cơ, không, kỳ thật ta là chết thay cơ. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcác ngươi thấy được đoạn tử, mà ta nhìn thấy ái tình! ! Nếu! Này đều! Không tính! Yêu! Này đều không tính yêu a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết hồng mặt đỏ che trong tim, thẹn thùng đạo: "Lương lương ~ tát lãng hắc."  
, đệ 120 chương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi di di di hảo nị! ! KK ngươi đam mê đủ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội mới không nghĩ lý ngươi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlàm gì! ! Đây không phải là tại chơi game sao? ? ? Hảo hảo đánh ngươi du hý không tốt sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Hảo hảo chơi game tự nhiên có thể, nhưng hiện tại du hý đã đánh xong , Khang Thánh Triết miến kích động cuồng hoan tập thể nổ mạnh, phiêu la bên kia miến thì như rơi vào hầm băng nhất thời thất ngữ, bay xuống bản nhân càng là trầm mặc một khắc, một lúc lâu mới nói: "Là ta thua."  
Tuy rằng tưởng bảo lưu phong độ, nhưng kia sắc mặt phân biệt là hết sức khó coi, phiêu la rời khỏi du hý gian phòng một mình mở ra cùng ngao ngao gọi lang liên mạch, thông đạo mở ra, bên kia cũng không có truyền ra thanh âm.  
Ngao ngao gọi lang không lời nào để nói.  
May mắn là tại phiêu la live stream, nhìn không thấy ngao ngao gọi lang sắc mặt, không phải không chỉ là mắng chửi người sự, chỉ vì sắc mặt dữ tợn thất thố cũng sẽ bị người treo lên hồi lâu.  
Ngao ngao gọi lang thật làm không hiểu này hơn phân nửa TM làm xuất gọi là gì sự!  
Vốn là tính toán lần này bát tiến tứ cấp KK một hạ mã uy, kết quả hiện tại ngược lại thành hắn muốn lui tái...  
Lui tái? Vui đùa cái gì vậy! ! Hắn còn chỉ vào lần này hướng bảng tái hấp dẫn càng nhiều tân miến gia tăng võng trạm địa vị đâu! Còn nữa vừa mới du hý thể nghiệm thật sự rất cẩu, hắn tức giận đến há mồm chỉ tưởng mắng chửi người! !  
Hắn căn bản là không nên cùng phiêu la kết minh!  
Còn tưởng rằng phiêu la tư lịch nhân mạch đều đối chính mình có trợ giúp, kết quả trình độ không phải là cùng hắn không kém là bao nhiêu! Bình thường tổng ỷ vào chính mình kỹ thuật hảo xem thường người, thật đánh nhau lại liên cái thái văn cơ đều đánh không chết! !  
Mệt hắn còn tại cuối cùng thời điểm xông lên đi đỉnh! Rác rưởi! Phế vật! !  
Ngao ngao gọi lang lãnh tĩnh một khắc, tức giận nói: "Thua thua, như vậy đánh ai có thể không thua, ta phục ."  
Nói âm dương quái khí, tưởng xem nhẹ cũng khó, Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Ta như thế nào đánh?"  
Ngao ngao gọi lang đạo: "Ngươi chính mình như thế nào đánh trong lòng không sổ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết trả lời: "Ngươi chính mình cái gì trình độ trong lòng không sổ?"  
Đều là manh miêu TV đương hồng chủ bá, liền tính chưa nói tới sơ giao, ít nhất chưa bao giờ quá loại này đối chọi gay gắt thời điểm, bọn họ một có xé bức tư thế, live stream miến phản ứng nhất rõ ràng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngao ngao gọi lang có thể hay không đi, một cái du hý chủ bá còn thua không nổi? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ nha, chúng ta KK quang minh chánh đại giết được ngươi hảo hay không, thân là chủ bá như vậy đồ ăn trách ta KK lâu? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhớ tới muốn lui tái có phải hay không thất trí ? ? Có bệnh đi nói chuyện âm dương quái khí! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? ? Ai âm dương quái khí? ? Các ngươi KK nói chuyện dễ nghe? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK mới là từ ngay từ đầu liền cuồng không được đi! Các ngươi lựa chọn tính mắt mù? Làm sao vậy, cảm thấy chính mình hiện tại miến nhiều giỏi lắm a? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream xoát bình, nhìn đến chính mình miến đứng ra khai xé, ngao ngao gọi lang trong lòng có lo lắng, nói chuyện cũng kiên cường không ít."Này trận đấu là võng trạm tổ chức , cưỡng chế tính yêu cầu tham gia, hiện tại lại ly trận chung kết gần như vậy, lui tái đâu dễ dàng như vậy, ai biết công ty có đồng ý hay không, có thể hay không ảnh hưởng lãnh đạo đối chúng ta cái nhìn."  
Ngụ ý, phân minh cảm thấy là đề xuất kia lấy lui tái làm điềm tốt KK bất cận nhân tình khiến người khó khăn, nhưng nếu giờ phút này người thua là KK, ngao ngao gọi lang tuyệt đối sẽ là một cái khác sắc mặt.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta kháo! ! Thật không biết xấu hổ... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchậc chậc, ngao ngao gọi lang lời như thế nói như thế nào cho ra khẩu a. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnôn, thật ghê tởm. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlăn! ! ! Liền các ngươi KK không ghê tởm! ! Du hý vẫn luôn mang theo vú em hai đánh một tối ngưu bức đi đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết không sinh khí, chỉ thấy buồn cười, hắn lười nhiều lời, đơn giản đạo: "Nói là chính mình đáp ứng , muốn là cảm thấy da mặt đủ hậu, ngươi hạ cục liền tiếp PK a, dù sao ta cũng sẽ không làm như thế nào, nhiều lắm gặp người liền chê cười ngươi thua không nổi bái."  
Ngao ngao gọi lang bị kích thích sửng sốt, "Ngươi TM..."  
"KK." Vẫn luôn không ra tiếng phiêu la bỗng nhiên mở miệng, "Chúng ta thua nhất định sẽ lui tái, nhưng ngươi như vậy có phải hay không có chút người gây sự?"  
Một câu nói kia vừa ra khỏi miệng, toàn bộ live stream bầu không khí đều đã xảy ra biến hóa, rõ ràng là ngao ngao gọi lang thua tưởng xấu lắm, nhượng phiêu la như vậy đến một câu, giống như bọn họ vẫn luôn nén giận bị Khang Thánh Triết khi dễ nhất dạng.  
Không khí lên men, đúng là phiêu la luôn luôn tại chờ đợi thời khắc.  
Bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng bị cái kia thái văn cơ quấy rầy phương hướng, phiêu la vừa mới suýt nữa một tấc vuông đại loạn, ngắn ngủn một ván du hý trong trải qua thay đổi rất nhanh, cuối cùng thua du hý, phiêu la trong lòng cũng không bình tĩnh, nhưng đối mặt với trực tiếp màn ảnh, hắn nhất định duy trì trụ chính mình hình tượng.  
Thua chính là thua, đã vô pháp vãn hồi sự thật thóa mạ hối hận tái nhiều lần cũng vô dụng, chỉ có thể nhanh chóng nghĩ biện pháp vãn hồi cục diện. Lui tái phiêu la tự nhiên không nguyện ý, trời biết trận này hắn hoa nhiều ít công phu mới thúc đẩy trận này đề cập đến manh miêu toàn thể chủ bá hướng bảng tái.  
Hiện tại, đây là hắn lần nữa trở thành manh Miêu đương gia chủ bá duy nhất cơ hội, cũng là chặt đứt KK thanh vân lộ duy nhất cơ hội.  
Bất quá rốt cuộc là chính mình mở miệng đáp ứng lui tái điềm tốt, xuất đầu đổi ý không hảo, phiêu la lựa chọn mở ra ngao ngao gọi lang liên mạch, chính là muốn cho ngao ngao gọi lang đi ra lật lọng, quả nhiên, này rậm rạp chàng chàng trẻ người non dạ không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người.  
Cứ như vậy, đãi live stream xé bức bầu không khí bị khơi mào, hắn trở ra thêm một phen hỏa, đem tranh luận nháo đại, dời đi đại gia chú ý điểm.  
Nghĩ, phiêu la đạo: "Chính là một hồi du hý, làm chi nhất định phải nháo đến khó coi như vậy."  
Rõ ràng khó coi nguyên nhân là bởi vì nói đến làm không được, nhưng bị hắn vừa nói, sai lại đều thành Khang Thánh Triết cắn chết không bỏ, live stream trong chít chít oai oai một trận, rất nhanh kháp đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchính là! ! Làm chi nhất định phải nháo đến khó coi như vậy, KK có phải hay không thật ngông cuồng ! ! Vốn là chính là một hồi du hý mà thôi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchơi game liền chơi game, nói chuyện cần phải trong bông có kim châm chọc khiêu khích? Như thế nào, liền ngươi tối ngưu bức? ? ? Đối, nói chính là ngươi, KK ngươi có cái gì nhưng cuồng ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontrốt cục có người nói chuyện , từ vừa mới bắt đầu ta liền khai KK không vừa mắt, nói chuyện không thể hảo hảo nói, làm chi tổng là xem thường người khác. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttốc độ tay khoái là giỏi lắm, nhưng chủ bá cũng phải sẽ làm người, giống con chó dường như cắn không bỏ cũng không chê khó coi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font ...  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta mẹ a! ! ! Phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang miến thật sự là xoát tân ta giá trị quan! ! Các ngươi trợn to cẩu mắt thấy nhìn OK? ? ? Rốt cuộc là ai thua không nghĩ nhận còn trách người khác cắn không bỏ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcác ngươi còn có thể hay không muốn chút mặt ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái gì gọi là xem thường người khác a, các ngươi TM bị hại vọng tưởng chứng đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontbắt đầu tính toán hai đánh một có thể, thua liền giơ chân, phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang đúng không, ta thật đúng là kiến thức . font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ đau lòng ta KK, vì cái gì ta KK muốn thụ này ủy khuất. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói nhiều như vậy làm gì, liền hỏi các ngươi một câu, ngươi lui không lùi tái! Là người liền lui tái! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Đề tài nói đến đây cái điểm, KK thác miến bỗng nhiên biến đến vô cùng đoàn kết, trong lúc nhất thời, toàn bộ trên màn ảnh tất cả đều là font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà người liền lui tái font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontxoát bình.  
Nhan sắc khác nhau, tràn đầy.  
Phiêu la mày nhăn lại, sắc mặt tái nhợt, đạo: "Biệt cãi nhau, ta ngày mai liền phát Weibo lui tái."  
Nhìn hắn thần thái giống như thập phần khổ sở, phiêu la miến như là bị trạc tâm, lập tức cùng kêu gào. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông! ! Dựa vào cái gì lui tái! ! Liền không lùi tái! ! Một hồi du hý mà thôi! ! Trận đấu chẳng lẽ là KK nhà bọn họ ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta cũng thật cảm thấy lui tái không tất yếu... Vốn là chính là KK chính mình mạc danh kỳ diệu đề xuất điềm tốt! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Xé bức thời khắc, ngao ngao gọi lang gia miến rất là tự giác mà cùng bay xuống đứng thành hàng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvì cái gì tổng kháp lang lang cùng phiêu la hai đánh một? Du hý trong ai hai đánh một các ngươi nhìn không thấy? ? Rõ ràng chính là KK cùng thái văn cơ hai đánh một. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthai đánh một thắng bức người khác lui tái, làm người đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Hai sóng người tại đạn mạc trung điên rồi giống nhau mắng đứng lên, KK gia miến chủ lực dẫn đầu mạnh mẽ, đương trường cấp Khang Thánh Triết liên tiếp xoát hai mươi cái miêu biệt thự.  
Lễ vật đặc hiệu giãn ra tại live stream trung, vừa tinh lọc bình luận lại thập phần thấy được, văn tự mang vào đạo: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdu hý là KK thắng hiểu biết một chút. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Lời này nhắc nhở live stream những người khác, du hý đúng là KK thắng, nhưng này cục hướng bảng tái còn chưa tất, chỉ cần phiêu la lễ vật so KK nhiều, trên danh nghĩa làm theo thăng cấp, hơn nữa so KK tốc độ còn khoái.  
Lúc này, phiêu la phấn cùng lang phấn tái không quan tâm mặt khác, điên cuồng cấp nhà mình chủ bá lễ vật, live stream khoảng khắc bị lễ vật đặc hiệu bao quanh vây quanh.  
Kỳ thật bàn tới miến số lượng, hiện giờ ai cũng cản không nổi KK nhiều, nhưng phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang hai người thêm cùng một chỗ, cùng KK đánh cái ngang hàng đảo không thành vấn đề.  
Thời gian còn dư mấy phút đồng hồ, song phương lễ vật điều không ngừng xông lên, KK dẫn đầu, sau đó biến thành phiêu la dẫn đầu, hai bên ai cũng không chịu yếu thế, Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt biếng nhác, trạc tại màn ảnh trước ngáp.  
Vưu Lương Hành vừa mới đứng dậy đi mặt sau, Khang Thánh Triết lòng tràn đầy chỉ nghĩ lương lương đang làm cái gì, hoàn toàn không thèm để ý này cục hướng bảng tái thắng thua, mà phiêu la ánh mắt thì gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm lễ vật điều, trong lòng bồn chồn giống nhau nhìn cuối cùng đảo thời trước.  
Ba mươi giây, hai mươi giây, thập giây.  
Phiêu la lễ vật tổng giá trị siêu Khang Thánh Triết một vạn!  
Hảo! Hắn miến tẫn toàn lực! Hắn có thể chống đỡ! Chỉ cần này cục thắng, sau đó tái kháo ngao ngao gọi lang ra mặt đương ác nhân, hắn hẳn là có thể thuận thế đem lui tái sự tình mạt tiêu rụng.  
Thời gian tiến hành đến cuối cùng thời điểm: thập, cửu, bát, thất, lục...  
Bỗng nhiên, một cái đặc biệt đại miêu mễ hình cái đầu tại live stream trong nổ tung, tái nhìn kỹ, cấu thành miêu đầu mỗi một cái điểm đều là một cái tiểu tiểu miêu biệt thự.  
... Miêu biệt thự! ! !  
Này là bao nhiêu cái miêu biệt thự! !  
Trong nháy mắt, Khang Thánh Triết lễ vật điều bỗng nhiên hướng trước vọt mạnh đi ra ngoài, kia số lượng quá mức dọa người, liên Khang Thánh Triết đều nhất thời híp mắt, sổ một chút kia một chuỗi linh.  
Cái thập hàng trăm vạn... Năm vạn nhị...  
Năm mươi hai vạn! !  
Có người cấp Khang Thánh Triết tạp năm mươi hai vạn! !  
Hướng bảng tái thời gian đột nhiên đình chỉ, toàn bộ live stream đều vi này bất ngờ phát triển triệt để kinh ngạc đến ngây người, một giây đồng hồ sau, live stream oanh động đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font ta trời ạ! ! Năm mươi hai vạn! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnăm mươi hai vạn! ! ! A a a quỳ quỳ ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại lão! ! Đại lão a a! ! ! A không đối, hiện tại không là cúng bái đại lão thời điểm, các đồng chí! ! ! KK thắng! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK thắng! ! ! Tứ cường! ! ! ! Quán quân! ! Hướng áp! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Kia xoát lễ vật người không chỉ tặng lễ, còn mang vào một câu ở phía sau.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttốt đẹp TV hoan nghênh đến thăm font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — nhớ rõ lui tái.  
Tạp năm mươi hai vạn người có quyền lên tiếng phá lệ mãnh liệt, phiêu la mặt trong nháy mắt biến đến bá bạch, cùng thời khắc đó, trận đấu chấm dứt, phiêu la live stream cùng KK thiết tách ra đến, bóng người biến mất vô tung.  
Live stream điên cuồng xao động! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngưu bức! ! ! ! Soái a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđiên cuồng cọ đại lão! ! Còn có vi ta KK đánh call! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlại nói tiếp tốt đẹp TV là một cái cái gì võng danh ha ha ha ha ha ha, đại lão đây là đang đánh quảng cáo sao? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttổng cảm giác có chút khó hiểu quỷ dị cảm a ha ha ha ha! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font _ 


	5. Chapter 5

, đệ 121 chương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontbất quá tốt đẹp TV, tốt đẹp TV... Ngô, có cái này trực tiếp võng trạm sao? Giống như chưa từng nghe qua. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnếu như thật là đánh quảng cáo liền ngưu bức hì hì hi, não bù đoàn tổng tài nhất kiến chung tình sau đó giận dữ tạp kim vi KK cuối cùng ba ba ba ba... Chờ ta một chút đang nói cái gì, ta phát thệ ta thật sự chỉ yêu lương muội! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmột cước đá ngã phía trước cẩu tử, cấp thổ hào đại lão cùng lương muội đồng thời đánh CALL! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết lần đầu tiên bị người mặt đối mặt tạp nhiều tiền như vậy, lần trước mặc dù có quá năm mươi hai vạn trải qua nhưng dù sao không có thấy tận mắt đến, so ra kém hiện trường trực tiếp bá đạo như vậy, bởi vậy chẳng sợ đối tiền tài không có mẫn cảm như vậy, hắn vẫn như cũ đã bị một ít rung động, kinh ngạc đạo: "Di ~~~! Cảm tạ thổ hào ban thưởng kim."  
Câu này cảm tạ đá chìm đáy biển, tạp tiền đại lão cũng không có lần thứ hai xuất hiện, giống như thật là tức sùi bọt mép vi lam nhan, tạp tiền về sau liền huy một phất ống tay áo, không lưu lại một mảnh đám mây, vô tung vô ảnh.  
Khang Thánh Triết cảm tạ hai câu, phía sau ghế trên truyền đến nhẹ nhàng một thanh âm vang lên động, Khang Thánh Triết quay đầu lại, Vưu Lương Hành lạnh nhạt ngồi ở ghế trên, sắc mặt giãn ra, tâm tình rất là không tồi.  
Khang Thánh Triết mạc danh kỳ diệu đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi làm gì đi?"  
Vưu Lương Hành liếc hắn một cái, không nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết tập mãi thành thói quen, tươi cười không giảm, có chút khoe khoang tự mà nhướng mày đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi nhìn thấy sao, vừa rồi có người cho ta tạp hơn năm mươi vạn nha, ta có phải hay không rất lợi hại ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chăm chú hắn ước chừng ba giây, bỗng nhiên cười nói: "Lợi hại — "  
Này tươi cười nhìn kỹ đến tổng cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, Khang Thánh Triết đang tưởng miệt mài theo đuổi, live stream lại vì bọn họ hỗ động mà huyên náo đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontvừa rồi vội vàng xé bức, hiện tại trận đấu chấm dứt lập tức chính là một chậu cẩu lương! Quá phận! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a chính là chính là! Quá phận! ( kết hôn! Mời các ngươi lập tức kết hôn! Lập tức tại chỗ kết hôn! ! )font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK! ! Có tin ta hay không kiệt ni quy một kích hỏa tiễn đầu chùy cho ngươi nếm thử quy đầu là vị đạo như thế nào! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói trở về, lương muội hôm nay cũng quá soái đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđúng vậ a! ! ! Lương muội hôm nay vô địch cự cự cự cự cự cự soái! Trăm triệu không thể tưởng được thái văn cơ cũng có xoay người nông dân đem ca xướng một ngày! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội thái văn cơ, xoát tân ta đối vú em nhận thức. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Đương nhiên , lương lương là giống nhau vú em sao?"  
Mỗi lần trêu chọc KK cùng lương muội khi cũng sẽ không được đến nói tiếp, hiện tại KK lại bỗng nhiên mở miệng, live stream miến như là đánh kê huyết.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? ? Cái gì cái gì? ? Hay là có cái gì câu chuyện ở bên trong. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnha u! ! Ngọn đèn đánh nhau! Micro đâu! Thượng a! ! Tắc miệng hắn trong! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontan bài! ! Lập tức cho ta an bài! ! Nhanh lên! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết đứng đắn đạo: "Bởi vì hắn là ta vú em, ngự dụng , hiểu không."  
Live stream: ...  
Không hiểu! ! Biết cái gì! ! Thối không biết xấu hổ! !  
Vốn tưởng rằng là có cái gì sâu xa, không nghĩ tới là một phần ê ẩm thối thối đại bồn cẩu lương, live stream một mảnh kêu rên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnôn! ! ! Ngươi đủ! ! ORZ! ! Ta đến tột cùng vì cái gì sẽ thiên chân nghĩ đến ngươi cấp cho ta kể chuyện xưa! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày quen thuộc da mặt dày... Không phải không thừa nhận đúng là ta KK ... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi như vậy lãng lương muội thật sự biết sao? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđến đến đến! Là ngươi ngự dụng vú em thôi đi! Vui vẻ sao! Không mặt mũi K! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcho nên ưu tú như thế vú em ngươi rốt cuộc như thế nào đuổi tới tay ! Nói ra ngươi câu chuyện! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font lương muội giờ phút này liền ở bên cạnh ngươi, quỳ cầu lộ cái mặt đi! Ta tò mò chết! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt nhíu lại, dùng tươi cười đầy đủ triển lãm chính mình tâm tình, hắn sắc đẹp cực cao, cười rộ lên làm người ta hoa mắt thần mê, thừa dịp miến bị mê đến đầu óc choáng váng, hắn lúc này ngưng hẳn trực tiếp, phát biểu đêm nay cáo biệt tuyên ngôn.  
"Như vậy cứ như vậy, hôm nay đại gia hẳn là mệt, vì mọi người thân thể khỏe mạnh, KK lương tâm đề nghị đại gia không cần thức đêm, bla bla bla, tóm lại ngủ ngon nha, ngày mai gặp."  
Live stream: "! ! !"  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? ? Không phải đâu! ! Xấu K! ! ! Như vậy bỏ chạy! ! ? Ban đêm không là mới vừa mới bắt đầu sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta cái này cẩu K! Bla bla là cái gì quỷ! Liên cáo biệt đều phải tỉnh lược sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttại nửa đêm trực tiếp KK, rốt cuộc là ai cho ngươi dũng khí nói ra không cần thức đêm những lời này! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontuy uy uy! ! Chớ đi a! KK! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngọa tào! ! Không là thật sao! ! KK lại chạy? ? ? KK! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tắt đi trực tiếp, Khang Thánh Triết không có chút nào tạm dừng từ ghế trên lưu xuống dưới, hắn thân hình cao lớn, ngồi dưới đất vẫn như cũ rất cao, hai chỉ tay kéo chặt Vưu Lương Hành ghế dựa, người sau tại chỗ bình dời, một chút cùng Khang Thánh Triết dựa vào là quá gần.  
Hai người đối diện, Khang Thánh Triết mặt mày cong cong, xoang mũi trong phát ra mỹ tư tư tiếng cười.  
Vưu Lương Hành bị nhìn nhíu mày: "Ngươi làm gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết hì hì đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi đối với ta thật là tốt, ta thật sự không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ vì ta làm nhiều như vậy."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất đốn, nhất thời không xác định hắn hay không ý có điều chỉ, dừng hảo vài giây, mới hỏi: "Cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt thẹn thùng: "Ngươi đương người nhiều như vậy mặt bảo ta kéo ngươi tiến vào, không làm cho bọn họ hai đánh một, như vậy che chở ta, oa a ~ ngẫm lại liền nai con loạn chàng ~~ lương lương, ngươi thật sự hảo soái a ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
A.  
Vưu Lương Hành tâm tình không phải rất mỹ diệu, thậm chí có chút buồn bực.  
Hắn tổng cảm thấy ý nghĩ của mình cùng Khang Thánh Triết ý nghĩ không tại một cái tuyến thượng... Thuận tiện còn có như vậy một chút chính mình chuẩn bị kinh hỉ kết quả không có bị người phát hiện cảm giác.  
Nói như thế nào đâu, lúc trước lần đầu tiên tạp tiền thời điểm, Vưu Lương Hành quả thật không có bất luận cái gì một chút tưởng cũng bị Khang Thánh Triết biết đến ý tứ. Nhưng lúc này đây...  
Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì hai người quan hệ từ từ đã xảy ra biến hóa, Vưu Lương Hành có loại không tự giác chờ mong Khang Thánh Triết có thể phát hiện cảm giác.  
Tuyệt đối không là tưởng khoe khoang chính mình có tiền, nhưng là làm một cái luyến ái trung nam nhân...  
Vưu Lương Hành tổng cảm thấy chính mình có chút sốt ruột.  
Khang Thánh Triết tinh thần chấn động, chợt đạo: "Đối , vừa mới ngươi không tại, bị tạp tiền thời điểm ta thật sự kinh một chút."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "A?"  
Khang Thánh Triết tĩnh tĩnh, thần sắc thập phần đứng đắn, hắn đem đầu chẩm đến Vưu Lương Hành trên đùi, giống chỉ đại cẩu nhất dạng nhu thuận đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi ngày nào đó nếu mệt không nghĩ công tác liền cùng ta nói, ta dưỡng ngươi, cái gì năm mươi hai vạn đều cho ngươi, ngươi xem nha, ta siêu kiếm tiền ."  
Vưu Lương Hành lặng im một khắc, bỗng nhiên cười ra tiếng đến, bởi vì hắn bình thường vẻ mặt lạnh lùng thời gian rất nhiều, đột nhiên thoải mái cười to thập phần hiếm thấy.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "... Ngươi cười cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hoãn hoãn, đạo: "Xem ra vi cho ngươi dưỡng đến khởi ta, ta càng đến gấp bội công tác."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..." ? ? ?  
"Ngươi nói thập..."  
Vưu Lương Hành một chưởng vỗ vào Khang Thánh Triết ót thượng, thản nhiên nói: "Câm miệng, đi ngủ."  
Khang Thánh Triết ban đêm đúng hạn buông xuống, một đêm vô mộng ngủ đến an an ổn ổn, mà ở bên kia, trực tiếp sau khi kết thúc internet phía trên, sự tăng vọt chính mãnh liệt tới.  
Khang Thánh Triết cái này thần tượng tung tăng tử không quản, hắn miến lại bận tối mày tối mặt, một bên phụ trách high, một bên phụ trách cùng phiêu la miến xé bức. Tại KK siêu cấp đề tài trong, xoát đầy bát tiến tứ trận đấu trong tin tức, hơn nữa từ Khang Thánh Triết miệng nói ra một câu ngự dụng vú em bị xoát nơi nơi đều là.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđại gia đi ra khái CP nha! ! Này cẩu lương quan phương chứng thực, đại gia mua đứng lên! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngự dụng vú em lương tiểu muội! Mua này cỗ khái đến say! ! Này đối thật là thơm CP ngọt chết a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội là thật khốc! ! Thanh âm dễ nghe như vậy kỹ thuật còn tốt như vậy! Ngự dụng vú em... Chỉ cấp KK một người đánh vú em, loại này hộ phu cuồng ma sủng nịch khôn cùng cảm giác quả thực không cần càng bổng! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnam nhân phụ trách tao lãng tiện tát Kiều Kiều Nữ người phụ trách kinh sợ toàn trường mang tiết tấu CP gặp qua sao? ? ? Còn không mau đến ăn! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Một cái ban đêm, ngự dụng vú em danh hào thổi quét internet, phàm là biết KK tên miến, người người cũng biết hắn người này dắt díu con cái, phía sau còn có cái soái nổ thiên manh muội vú em.  
Phụ trách tuyên truyền miến nhóm thành tích quá vĩ, mà phụ trách xé bức quảng đại quần chúng cũng không có tay không mà về.  
Từ trực tiếp sau khi kết thúc bắt đầu, KK cùng phiêu la hai bên miến kháp giá hiện trường từ live stream chuyển dời đến Weibo thượng, cả một đêm càng sảo càng nhiệt, KK miến không nói cái khác, chỉ sắp xếp đội hỏi phiêu la phấn có phải hay không thua không nổi, rốt cục, sáng sớm hôm sau, phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang một trước một sau phát biểu lui tái Weibo.  
Bất quá điềm tốt thực hiện không phải xé bức chiến chấm dứt, chính tương phản là vừa mới bắt đầu, hai người lui tái thanh minh một khi phát ra, chuyên phấn hai người bọn họ miến sôi nổi hồng nhãn, ai cũng không đề cập tới là chính bọn hắn nguyện đánh cuộc chịu thua, chỉ một cái kính mắng KK ỷ vào miến nhiều người gây sự cường bách phiêu la cùng đại lang lui tái.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK khoái TM muốn chút mặt đi! ! Manh miêu là ngươi gia khai , ngươi nhượng lui tái liền lui tái! ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđều là chủ bá, như thế nào liền ngươi như vậy ngưu, lại bừa bãi lại kiêu ngạo, nói chuyện châm chọc khiêu khích, phấn KK đều là ngốc bức sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkháo! ! Đầu năm nay một tân nhân chủ bá cũng dám như vậy cuồng ? Miến nhiều giỏi lắm a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontKK không là cái gì hảo hàng, K phấn cũng một đám chó điên dường như, đem phiêu la cắn lui tái các ngươi vui vẻ ? Lăn đâu! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Phiêu la phấn cùng lang phấn tại KK Weibo hạ xuất hiện, KK miến chửi càng thêm kịch liệt.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnha u nhìn cho các ngươi lợi hại ! Chúng ta KK chính là không biết xấu hổ chính là bừa bãi, chúng ta chính là ỷ vào nhiều người khi dễ các ngươi làm sao vậy! Các ngươi chủ tử tối thanh thuần tối ủy khuất, thua có thể như thế nào, dù sao khóc vừa khóc liền có Fan cuồng đi ra giúp đỡ mắng chửi người bái! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchính mình thua không chịu nhận, khiến cho khắp thiên hạ khi dễ hắn thật sự OJBK? Chính mình tốc độ tay dạng gì trong lòng không có điểm B sổ? Thua liền hỏi han người khác mẫu thân nhân phẩm dạng gì trong lòng không có B sổ? Chậc chậc, xem thế là đủ rồi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnguyên bản cảm thấy phiêu la rất sẽ làm người , hiện tại vừa thấy, quả nhiên là làm người! Nhìn xem, bình thường ôn nhu tri tâm nhân thiết lập đến rất tốt, trang Bạch Liên thật phương tiện a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói đích thực đối, gọi phiêu la xuất cái lui đầu Bạch Liên giáo trình đi ra nha, ta thực danh mua phóng trong nhà cung , gọi thân bằng bạn tốt đồng thời chiêm ngưỡng, ha hả! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Sự tình càng sảo càng liệt, đã bị này trận ảnh hưởng, KK Weibo cùng live stream trong đều xuất hiện một số lớn tiếng mắng, Khang Thánh Triết tính cách cho phép, nhìn đến cùng không xem qua nhất dạng, chẳng sợ miễn cưỡng xoát hoàn hơn mười trang hỗn tạp bình luận, tâm tình vẫn là trước sau như một mà bổng bổng đát.  
Phiêu la tính cái gì, xé bức tính cái gì?  
Cái gì đều không có lương lương trọng yếu nha ~~~ Ngọt ngọt ngào ngào đoàn tụ thời gian vẫn còn tiếp tục, ngày thứ hai Vưu Lương Hành phản giáo vội công tác, Khang Thánh Triết cùng chi đồng hành, tới trường học không bao lâu, liền đầy đủ lãnh hội Liêu Túc trong miệng bọn họ ở trường học phát hỏa tình huống.  
Sở đến chỗ, bốn phía đều sẽ có vây xem gian tình ánh mắt, Khang Thánh Triết đắm chìm trong loại này trong ánh mắt, sắc mặt hồng nhuận, hô hấp có chút dồn dập.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "... Ngươi không sao chứ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta không sự, chính là hảo thích a ~ "  
, đệ 122 chương Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Ân, kia một mình ngươi một bên nhi thích đi thôi.  
Hồi lâu không về giáo, tới trường học tránh không được cùng bình thường có nhiều chiếu cố lão sư ai cái chào hỏi, Khang Thánh Triết nhàn rỗi không có việc gì đi theo Vưu Lương Hành mặt sau, mặc dù không ảnh hưởng Vưu Lương Hành làm việc, nhưng tồn tại cảm quả thật cực cao.  
Không duyên cớ hưởng thụ song phân chú ý, gần đến giờ học sinh hội đi thăm, Vưu Lương Hành nắm tay cảnh cáo, tạm thời nhượng người này cách khá xa chút.  
Nói đến trong khoảng thời gian này Vưu Lương Hành không tại, học sinh hội trong sự đều từ Liêu Túc chiếu khán, Liêu Túc làm sự tình hướng tới ổn thỏa, Vưu Lương Hành đảo không cần quan tâm, vài cái báo cáo nghe xong liền tính chấm dứt.  
Ước chừng bất quá nửa giờ, hết thảy xử lý thỏa đáng, Khang Thánh Triết đã ngồi xổm cửa nhà đánh tam cục du hý.  
Hai thước cao người cao to, một ngồi xổm tổng cảm thấy ủy ủy khuất khuất dường như, Vưu Lương Hành lòng mền nhũn, đang muốn đi qua chào hỏi, liền nghe được Khang Thánh Triết dùng từ âm lục nhập văn tự đạo: "Đối diện hữu tình lữ sao, tiểu ca ca đưa các ngươi hồi nước suối."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Có bệnh.  
Phía sau bỗng nhiên có người gọi lại Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Rất học trưởng?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hoàn hồn, ánh mắt nghi hoặc, gọi lại hắn nữ sinh lập tức vẻ mặt chấn động, nghiêm mặt nói: "Có thể hay không cùng học trưởng thương lượng chuyện này."  
Vưu Lương Hành ý bảo nàng tiếp tục giảng, nữ sinh rất nhanh đem nhất trương áp-phích đệ lên, rất lương bước vào năm tổ chức quá lần này hoạt động, tùy tiện thoáng nhìn chỉ biết một sự tình nguyên do.  
Là trường học mỗi năm một lần song thập một đêm sẽ.  
Nữ sinh nghiêm túc mà thấp thỏm đạo: "Năm nay cái này hoạt động từ học sinh hội cùng học quản sẽ đồng thời chuẩn bị, học sinh hội từ ta đây biên phụ trách, học trưởng ngươi cũng biết, hàng năm song thập một học sinh đều tối thích náo nhiệt, ta trước tại đàn trong khởi xướng đầu phiếu, trong trường học đối rất học trưởng tiếng hô cao nhất, các nữ sinh... Ngô, không quản nam sinh nữ sinh, đều hy vọng có thể thỉnh rất học trưởng lại đây làm khách quý, kỳ thật không cần học trưởng làm như thế nào, đến lúc đó đồng thời đi theo lưu trình chơi vài cái du hý liền hảo... Du hý không làm đều được! Chỉ cần học trưởng lộ cái mặt là có thể!"  
Sợ Vưu Lương Hành không đáp ứng, nói đến mặt sau, nữ sinh thanh âm đều đi theo cao hai độ.  
Xuất phát từ công tác, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng có thể hiểu được, bất quá Vưu Lương Hành không ái nhân nhiều, cũng không thích náo nhiệt, hướng giới hai năm tiệc tối hắn đều chưa từng đi.  
Nhìn liếc mắt một cái ngày, song thập một đêm sẽ ngay tại đêm nay, hắn gần nhất vội quá mức, còn thật không chú ý tới song thập một đã lặng yên tới.  
Vưu Lương Hành nghĩ nói ra cự tuyệt, nữ sinh tầm mắt vừa vặn từ Khang Thánh Triết trên người thu hồi, có chút ngại ngùng đạo: "Đối học trưởng, ngươi cùng Khang Thánh Triết hẳn là rất thục đi?"  
Vưu Lương Hành có chút dự cảm không tốt, đạo: "Hoàn hảo."  
Nữ sinh rất là vui vẻ, "Kia học trưởng có thể hay không đem áp-phích cũng cho hắn nhất trương, ta cùng hắn không quen, có chút ngượng ngùng đi tìm hắn, học trưởng phương tiện nói không bằng giúp ta cùng hắn nói một tiếng."  
Vưu Lương Hành chậm rãi mở miệng: "... Hắn cũng là đãi mời khách quý?"  
"Đối, trừ bỏ rất học trưởng, sổ hắn phiếu sổ cao nhất, ta cũng thật sự là không có biện pháp, đêm nay liền muốn tổ chức, học trưởng cùng Khang Thánh Triết ta cuối cùng đến thỉnh đến một cái, bằng không..."  
Câu nói kế tiếp không nghe rõ, Vưu Lương Hành nhu nhu ấn đường, đem áp-phích gấp bỏ vào túi áo trong."Ta đi."  
Kinh hỉ tới quá mức đột nhiên, nữ sinh kích động không thôi, cao hứng nhảy nửa ngày, chính là cao giọng cảm tạ đạo: "Cám ơn học trưởng! ! Học trưởng ngươi thật là tốt! !"  
Bên này thương lượng chấm dứt xoay người, nghênh diện chính đánh lên Khang Thánh Triết tìm tòi nghiên cứu vẻ mặt, tiểu người khổng lồ ngắm vị kia nữ sinh vô cùng cao hứng đi xa bóng dáng hảo vài giây, lúc này mới đạo: "Ai a."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Sinh hoạt bộ phó bộ trưởng."  
Khang Thánh Triết đối học sinh hội cái gì ngành cái gì bộ trưởng không hề hứng thú, miễn cưỡng hỏi trọng điểm: "Các ngươi nói cái gì sự đâu."  
Có thể có chuyện gì, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Song thập một đêm sẽ, bảo ta đi làm khách quý."  
Khang Thánh Triết là tân sinh, quang côn lễ tiệc tối hắn liền đã sớm nghe được tuyên truyền, Vưu Lương Hành vừa nói cái này, hắn lập tức lĩnh hội trung tâm trọng điểm."Lương lương, ngươi muốn đi?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chăm chú hắn, chỉ thấy Khang Thánh Triết miệng quyệt lão cao, còn kém tại trên mặt viết thượng nhân gia không vui năm cái chữ to, tâm tình của hắn một chuyển, nhịn không được mang theo khẽ cười ý đạo: "Biệt động kinh, ngươi đứng đắn điểm."  
Khang Thánh Triết lại không có so này đứng đắn thời điểm, hắn một chút không cảm nhận được Vưu Lương Hành ý cười tự nơi nào mà đến, nhướng mày, đã nghĩ cùng Vưu Lương Hành tranh luận hai câu.  
"Lương lương... Song thập một là độc thân tiệc tối, nhưng chúng ta hai cái, chúng ta hai cái..."  
Nói chuyện khi Khang Thánh Triết kháp Vưu Lương Hành hai tay, thần sắc khẩn trương, kia lắc lắc lắc lắc hạ nửa câu đang muốn nói ra, phía sau bỗng nhiên truyền đến một đạo giọng nữ đạo: "Rất học trưởng?"  
Thanh âm kia đến từ một vị người quen, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ phải bắt tay từ Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng bàn tay rút ra, trả lời: "Ân."  
Lương Sở Hàm tới chính trùng hợp, đổi cái góc độ đến nói, cũng khả năng vừa lúc không đúng dịp, nàng lại đây khi chỉ nhìn đến Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết trọng điệp bóng dáng, giờ phút này đến gần kêu lên thanh đến, mới phát hiện Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết tựa hồ khoảng cách quá mức chặt chẽ, không khí cũng có chút mất tự nhiên.  
Vưu Lương Hành hỏi: "Công tác?"  
Lương Sở Hàm lúc này mới hoàn hồn, chần chờ đạo: "Ân, học sinh hội gọi ta có chút sự."  
Nếu là công tác, cũng không rảnh ôn chuyện, Vưu Lương Hành cùng nàng cùng □□ gật đầu liền tính toán rời đi, Khang Thánh Triết ao tính tình, liên tiếp hướng Vưu Lương Hành trên người đảo, hai người đẩy ôm lấy rời đi, khí tràng khó hiểu có cỗ nói không nên lời thân mật cảm.  
Không giống như là học trưởng cùng niên đệ... Đảo như là đối tình lữ giống nhau.  
Lương Sở Hàm trong thoáng chốc nhớ tới dán đi trong nhiệt nghị sự tình đến, nàng một đôi đôi mi thanh tú vi đám, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành bóng dáng, trong lòng rầu rĩ phát đau.  
Sơ qua, nàng bỗng nhiên lao ra đi, hô: "Rất học trưởng! Ta có một số việc muốn cùng ngươi nói."  
Đại khái là Lương Sở Hàm trên nét mặt nhận thấy được cái gì, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết sắc mặt đều có chút hơi hơi biến hóa, đối diện một khắc, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi ở chỗ này chờ ta trong chốc lát."  
Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt thản nhiên, "Ngươi muốn đi cho ta mua quýt?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, Khang Thánh Triết rầm rì một tiếng, tại chỗ ngồi xổm đi xuống.  
Cùng Lương Sở Hàm dọc theo tiểu lộ đi ra vài bước, chung quanh im ắng , Lương Sở Hàm nhất thời nỗi lòng dâng lên thúc đẩy cái này cục diện, càng là an tĩnh, càng cảm thấy có chút lùi bước, an tĩnh một khắc mới mở miệng đạo: "Nói như vậy nhưng có thể có chút đột nhiên... Ta cũng không biết chính mình như thế nào bỗng nhiên liền... Xin lỗi."  
Có chút nói còn không có nói ra, tưởng muốn thuyết minh nội dung cũng đã đầy đủ biểu đạt đi ra, Vưu Lương Hành không phải đối tình cảm trì độn người, hắn giữ yên lặng, cũng không có tiếp lời.  
Cái này thời cơ, nam sinh không mở miệng đã có thể rõ ràng ám chỉ xuất hắn đối nàng vô ý, Lương Sở Hàm trong lòng có dự đoán trước, nhưng vẫn là không ngừng được có chút mất mát.  
"... Học trưởng, ngươi có người mình thích sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành gật gật đầu, Lương Sở Hàm nhẹ nhàng nhất đốn, thuận miệng lộ ra mỉm cười, "Là Khang Thánh Triết sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân."  
Quả thế.  
Trả lời như thế trắng ra, Lương Sở Hàm trong lòng nói không nên lời ra sao loại tư vị, khó chịu tự nhiên là có, nhưng đồng thời lại đối Vưu Lương Hành thẳng thắn thái độ tâm tồn cảm kích.  
Vốn là chính nàng ta bắt đầu thầm mến, có thể hảo hảo chấm dứt coi như là chuyện tốt.  
Lương Sở Hàm hít sâu, cố lấy dũng khí đạo: "Rất học trưởng, ta thực thích ngươi, không có ý tứ gì khác, chính là tưởng nói cho ngươi biết, ta thích ngươi, cùng ngươi nói xong câu đó, về sau ta liền thoải mái ."  
Vưu Lương Hành đang muốn mở miệng, chợt nghe sau lưng một tiếng khuynh hướng, quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy Khang Thánh Triết giấu ở khoảng cách rất gần phía sau cây, tuy rằng hết sức che dấu, nhưng bởi vì dáng người thật lớn, một nửa thân thể đều lộ ở bên ngoài.  
Vưu Lương Hành ấn đường nhảy dựng, cả giận nói: "Khang Thánh Triết."  
Khang Thánh Triết bả vai run lên, không ra tiếng, ngược lại lại hướng phía sau cây mặt né tránh.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Động tác này quả thực là giấu đầu hở đuôi, Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm đề cao, càng cả giận: "Khang Thánh Triết, ngươi làm gì đâu!"  
Khang Thánh Triết anh anh một tiếng, từ phía sau thong thả tha đi ra.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn đến hắn kia phó anh anh quái mặt cảm thấy đến phiền lòng, âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Bên kia đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết lại bĩu môi: "Ta không, ta muốn nghe lén."  
Đều bị phát hiện còn trộm nghe cái gì quỷ, Vưu Lương Hành hỏi: "Ngươi có đi hay không?"  
Khang Thánh Triết dị thường hăng hái: "Ta không đi!"  
Vưu Lương Hành lười nhiều lời, một cước đạp đi lên, Khang Thánh Triết sắc mặt nghiêm túc, thân thể lại tự động nhảy ra một thước rất xa.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Đi mau!"  
Phí hảo đại sức lực đem Khang Thánh Triết đuổi đi, Vưu Lương Hành khí sọ não đau, Lương Sở Hàm nhìn Vưu Lương Hành nhu cái trán bộ dáng xuất thần đã lâu, sau đó bỗng nhiên cười ra tiếng đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành không biết nàng cười cái gì, chính là chỉnh lý chính mình vẻ mặt, nói ra vừa rồi chưa kịp nói ra khỏi miệng nói."Xin lỗi."  
Lương Sở Hàm lắc đầu nói: "Không cần xin lỗi, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ rất tốt, với ta mà nói, rất học trưởng vui vẻ, ta liền vui vẻ." Nói lời này khi, Lương Sở Hàm vẻ mặt so dĩ vãng càng thêm ôn nhu.  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, chỉ có một câu nói lời cảm tạ, thanh âm nhẹ nhàng: "Cám ơn."  
Thời gian vừa lúc, những thứ khác nói nói như thế nào đều có vẻ dư thừa, rất lương sắp sửa Lương Sở Hàm lần nữa đưa đến học sinh hội, hai người tạm thời cáo biệt.  
Tiến học sinh hội trước, Lương Sở Hàm mỉm cười nói: "Rất học trưởng, lần sau cùng ngươi bạn trai đồng thời chơi game thiếu người nói liền kêu thượng ta, ta trình độ giống nhau, các ngươi có rảnh mang mang ta."  
Này liền là chuyện ngày hôm nay vừa lật mà qua, về sau bằng hữu cảm giác như cũ ý tứ, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng sáng ngời, gật gật đầu, "Hảo."  
Lương Sở Hàm hướng Vưu Lương Hành phía sau nhìn thoáng qua, lại là khó hiểu một tiếng cười khẽ, đạo: "Tái kiến."  
Vưu Lương Hành đáp: "Tái kiến."  
Lương Sở Hàm cười thời điểm Vưu Lương Hành không biết nguyên nhân, chờ hồi đầu nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết tại cách đó không xa cẩu cẩu túy túy âm thầm quan sát, lúc này mới đã hiểu trong đó ý tứ, hắn sắc mặt bất đắc dĩ hướng Khang Thánh Triết vẫy tay, người sau đầu co rụt lại, cho rằng không thấy được.  
Vưu Lương Hành bất đắc dĩ, chỉ phải chính mình đi qua đi, nhưng mà Khang Thánh Triết liếc nhìn hắn một cái, lại cũng không quay đầu lại hướng về xa xa một lưu chạy chậm.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành truy hai bước, Khang Thánh Triết bỏ chạy hai bước, truy hai bước, chạy hai bước, Vưu Lương Hành bị hắn tức cười , âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Đã xong chưa?"  
Khang Thánh Triết hừ một tiếng, không nói lời nào, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn thần sắc ảm đạm, lúc này mới giận dữ nói: "Sinh khí?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi cùng nàng nói cái gì ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi không là nghe lén sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết dậm chân đạo: "Quan trọng nhất không nghe đến!"  
Vưu Lương Hành hỏi ngược lại: "Vậy ngươi cảm thấy ta có thể nói cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt rầu rĩ: "Ta làm sao biết."  
Một cỗ toan vị toan Vưu Lương Hành tưởng xem nhẹ đều khó, Vưu Lương Hành vừa tức vừa buồn cười, hơn nửa ngày mới thư hòa hoãn lại, bình tâm tĩnh khí."Khang Thánh Triết, nghe kỹ , ta thích ngươi."  
Khang Thánh Triết ngẩn ra, "Lương lương..."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta thích ngươi, chỉ thích ngươi, thích Khang Thánh Triết một người."  
Những lời này so thế gian hết thảy hống người nói đều càng thêm nhượng người tâm hoa nộ phóng, Khang Thánh Triết cảm động nước mắt đều phải rơi xuống , hắn vội vàng phủng trụ Vưu Lương Hành tay, cảm động đạo: "Lương lương..."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Buổi tối song thập một đêm sẽ ngươi có thể không đi không?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Không thể.  
, đệ 123 chương Đã đáp ứng chuyện của người khác không thể đổi ý, nhâm Khang Thánh Triết tái làm nũng lăn lộn cũng vô dụng, Vưu Lương Hành nghiêm mặt du muối không tiến, Khang Thánh Triết triền trong chốc lát không có kết quả liền yên ổn xuống dưới.  
Vưu Lương Hành nguyên bản đương hắn là mất hứng thú lười tái nháo, không nghĩ tới buổi tối tám giờ chuẩn bị xuất phát khi, người này lại tại ký túc xá cửa nhà đột nhiên xuất hiện đổ hắn, không chỉ nghĩa chính ngôn từ, còn ăn diện phá lệ chỉnh tề tiêu sái.  
"Ngươi muốn đi nói ta đây cũng đi." Khang Thánh Triết đứng đắn đạo, "Ngươi đến mang lên ta."  
Vưu Lương Hành muốn mang hắn liền có quỷ .  
Hơn nữa hắn còn chỉnh lý xinh đẹp như vậy!  
Vốn là không muốn làm cho Khang Thánh Triết đi tham gia song thập một đêm sẽ Vưu Lương Hành mới để cho bước đáp ứng xuống dưới, muốn là Khang Thánh Triết cũng đi Vưu Lương Hành chẳng phải là bạch bạch thấu cái này náo nhiệt.  
Nhưng mà cự tuyệt hoàn toàn vô dụng, Khang Thánh Triết như là một khối kẹo mạch nha, thật sự từ ký túc xá theo tới tổ chức tiệc tối âm nhạc lâu, một đường đều không có thể vùng thoát khỏi.  
"Rất học trưởng! !"  
Bên này đang tại giằng co, trước mời Vưu Lương Hành vị kia nữ sinh cao hứng phấn chấn đã chạy tới, nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết cũng tại, ánh mắt lượng đến giống như là muốn sáng lên."Khang Thánh Triết cũng tới nha! Ta trời ạ đây cũng quá hảo đi! Trong chốc lát nhất định đặc biệt náo nhiệt!"  
Vưu Lương Hành đang tưởng làm sáng tỏ Khang Thánh Triết cũng không phải tới tham gia tiệc tối, nữ sinh đã hưng phấn vội vàng dẫn bọn họ sau này thai đi."Nghe nói rất học trưởng muốn tới, người trước mặt đã sớm chờ đầy, chúng ta chỉ có thể từ phía sau trước đem liền một chút."  
Thời cơ mất đi, thuận lý thành chương lưu lại Khang Thánh Triết tại giữa không trung một trận mi phi sắc vũ, Vưu Lương Hành càng xem càng cảm thấy phiền lòng, không khỏi trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái.  
"Tiệc tối hiện tại đã bắt đầu, học trưởng các ngươi tại đợt thứ hai đi ra làm du hý liền đi, trong chốc lát nghe được phía trước giới thiệu chương trình gọi người, hai người các ngươi liền cùng đi ra, ha ha ha không nghĩ tới Khang Thánh Triết muốn tới, ta phải đi cùng người chủ trì thông báo một tiếng."  
Chính là nhiều một cái làm du hý người, lại còn muốn cố ý cùng người chủ trì thông báo một tiếng, nhưng thấy Vưu Lương Hành không ở trường học trong khoảng thời gian này, Khang Thánh Triết nhân khí có thể nói tiêu thăng.  
Như vậy tưởng tượng, Vưu Lương Hành so vừa mới càng sốt ruột .  
Người ở phía sau thai, Khang Thánh Triết còn có thể nhìn đến dưới đài vị trí vén lên mạc liêm ra bên ngoài nhìn, khóe miệng hắn mang cười, quanh thân không khí có chút đắc ý dào dạt.  
Đại khái là dưới đài người chú ý tới đang tại "Bái khe cửa" Khang Thánh Triết, một tiếng hỗn loạn Khang Thánh Triết tên nữ hài tử tiếng thét vang vọng không khí.  
Khang Thánh Triết rất nhanh phất phất tay, tươi cười thần tình.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "... Ngươi phất tay làm gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta xem thấy Liêu Túc cùng lương sở phút cuối cùng, hai người bọn họ..." Nói xong, bỗng cảm thấy giác Vưu Lương Hành ngữ khí khác thường, quay đầu lại hỏi đạo, "Lương lương, ngươi sinh tức giận cái gì đâu?"  
Vưu Lương Hành bị hắn hỏi trụ, dừng hai giây, mới nói: "Ta không sinh khí."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Rõ ràng liền sinh khí, ngươi xem ngươi ấn đường cự, nháy mắt ngắn lại tam hào mễ."  
Trước mắt đại cao cái thấu đi lên, Vưu Lương Hành đánh ruồi bọ nhất dạng đem người đẩy ra, tái nhiều nói còn chưa nói, phía trước người chủ trì gọi vào Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết tên.  
"Di, nhanh như vậy?"  
Quả thật rất nhanh, vội vàng tới rồi nữ sinh cũng vẻ mặt kích động so thủ thế, "Học trưởng học trưởng! Lên đài !"  
Vưu Lương Hành gật gật đầu, lập tức đẩy cửa xuyên qua hắc ám lên đài.  
Từ phía sau đến trước sân khấu, ngọn đèn đại lượng, vừa thấy được Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết cách vài bước lộ trước sau đi lên, người chủ trì lúc này lộ ra tươi cười, cùng dưới đài hỗ động đạo: "Nhận thức này hai cái là ai chăng?"  
Dưới đài đáp lại như nước, "Rất học trưởng! ! ! rất học trưởng! ! !" "Khang Thánh Triết! !"  
Một giống như trên thai còn có còn lại hai cái đại nhị đại tam học trưởng, học sinh hội cùng học quản sẽ thêm cùng một chỗ mời đến này bốn khách quý, tất cả đều là vườn trường nhân khí bảng thượng bài danh trước ngũ soái ca, nhưng bởi vì Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết danh khí so cao, một hảm đứng lên, giao nhau bên trong chỉ có thể phân biệt xuất Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết hai cái tên.  
Nhân tài vừa mới lên sân khấu, tiếng la liền vang vọng cả tầng lầu, nhiệt liệt trình độ vượt quá người chủ trì tưởng tượng, loại này không khí dễ dàng nhất ảnh hưởng người, người chủ trì cũng ít nhiều thụ ảnh hưởng, nói chuyện càng ngày càng không bị cản trở.  
"Song thập một quang côn lễ, ta nhìn xem trường học có bao nhiêu người tại đánh quang côn, nha u dưới đài có phải hay không đều là độc thân cẩu, không phải người thỉnh cao giơ lên cao khởi tay phải! Có người giơ sao! Ân, may mắn không có! Có nói người chủ trì tự mình hạ tràng đem hắn xoa đi ra ngoài!"  
Dưới đài cười làm một đoàn, người chủ trì lại quay đầu lại chỉ vào trên đài bốn vị, "Cái này đội hình có đủ hay không cường, có đủ hay không soái!"  
Dưới đài tích cực đáp lại: "Đủ soái! ! !"  
"Người đó tối soái!"  
Luân nhân khí Vưu Lương Hành là tính áp đảo đệ nhất, nhưng trường hợp này đại gia đều phi thường nể tình, cao giọng hô: "Đều soái! !"  
Rung trời tiếng hô trung, bỗng nhiên có một đạo công nhận độ rất cao thanh âm tự trên đài hô: "Vưu Lương Hành tối soái!"  
Người chủ trì quay đầu lại nhìn lại, Khang Thánh Triết chính đỉnh một bộ cùng dưới đài nữ sinh nhất dạng mặt đỏ đản hô: "Vưu Lương Hành — tối soái! Vưu Lương Hành — tối soái!"  
Toàn trường ánh mắt điệp tại Khang Thánh Triết trên người, Khang Thánh Triết không hề hối cải ý, hắn rất hai thước cao thân thể trạc ở đàng kia, đoan một bộ đúng lý hợp tình miến bộ dáng.  
Chung quanh lập tức một trận ồn ào hư thanh, trong sân trường chính truyện Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành quan hệ đặc biệt sự trước mắt liền có thể nhìn đến hiện trường trực tiếp, có người hét rầm lêm, có người dùng sức vỗ tay.  
Bắt đầu thoát ly thái độ bình thường, Vưu Lương Hành gân xanh khoan khoái nhảy nhót đứng lên, hỏa khí dâng lên đồng thời chợt vừa quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết mỹ tư tư thần thái, hắn lại trong lòng buông lỏng, mạc danh kỳ diệu đi theo sung sướng đứng lên.  
Vưu Lương Hành cũng không biết bị người ồn ào khi có cái gì nhưng thích , nhưng thân thể lại thành thực suy nghĩ một chuyển, tâm tình lại quay lại đứng lên.  
Bất quá đây là Vưu Lương Hành lần đầu tại trong hiện thực bị người ồn ào, nhất thời không biết làm như thế nào biểu tình, may mắn Tiểu ca người chủ trì đúng lúc mỉm cười, rất nhanh đem câu chuyện tiếp nhận đi.  
"Rất học trưởng miến số lượng thật đáng sợ, xem ra không chỉ mê muội nhiều, mê đệ cũng nhiều a ~ "  
Chung quanh một mảnh pha có thâm ý tiếng cười.  
Người chủ trì từ không khí lên men, sau đó dựa theo lưu trình tuyên bố đợt thứ hai du hý sắp bắt đầu, đem từ dưới đài lấy mẫu năm mươi vị đồng học lên đài đến tiến hành du hý.  
Rút thăm lựa chọn sử dụng du hý người tham dự háo khi thực trường, tuy rằng bên tai trong chốc lát liền muốn vang lên một trận vui vẻ thét chói tai, Khang Thánh Triết vẫn như cũ đang chờ đợi trung mệt mỏi muốn ngủ, duy nhất có thể treo hắn tinh thần chính là tại cách một cái học trưởng dưới tình huống nhìn lén Vưu Lương Hành.  
Nói đến này trên đài vị trí phân phối đích thực là không khoa học, hắn hẳn là ai Vưu Lương Hành mới đối.  
Không bao lâu, tham gia du hý nhân số toàn bộ tuyển định, người chủ trì ra lệnh một tiếng, năm mươi danh nam sinh nữ sinh nảy lên thai, mọi người vây đám sau, nguyên bản không rộng rãi sân khấu nhất thời có vẻ có chút nhỏ hẹp.  
Người chủ trì đạo: "Ta đến đại gia nói một chút du hý quy tắc... Không khó, vừa nghe liền hiểu, trước một đoạn thời gian đùa rất nhiều , hơn nữa là thật sáng tạo phúc lợi a! Các nữ sinh cần phải chuẩn bị tốt , loại này cùng nam thần cơ hội tiếp xúc gần gũi tuyệt đối ngàn năm một thuở!"  
Khang Thánh Triết vựng vựng nặng nề, bỗng nhiên tại quanh thân nữ sinh vui vẻ tiếng hô trung tinh thần chấn động, sau đó một lắng nghe, lúc này cả người đều có chút không hảo.  
Trò chơi này quy tắc thập phần đơn giản, giới thiệu vắn tắt nói đến, chính là ôm đoàn du hý.  
Bắt đầu khi toàn trường năm mươi bốn người vây quanh một vòng tròn đi theo âm nhạc khiêu vũ, âm nhạc đình chỉ khi người chủ trì sẽ niệm một vài tự, người chung quanh dựa theo con số ôm đoàn, cuối cùng đương người chủ trì nói đình khi không có ôm đoàn thành công người đem bị đào thải bị nốc-ao.  
Như vậy du hý, nhân khí cao nhất người cơ bản không cần lo lắng, hắn không đi ôm người khác, tự nhiên sẽ có người khác ôm hắn.  
Nhưng cố tình vấn đề liền ở cái này "Ôm" thượng.  
Vưu Lương Hành hội không người ôm sao? Khẳng định sẽ không a!  
Khang Thánh Triết miệng một phiết, một vò năm xưa lão dấm đương trường xốc dốc ngược cả đáy, nhượng các loại nữ sinh ôm lương lương cái gì... Không có khả năng, nằm mơ đi, tưởng rất nhiều.  
Khang Thánh Triết tính tình đi lên, quyết định không cho bất luận kẻ nào bính Vưu Lương Hành một ngón tay đầu, du hý còn không có bắt đầu, hắn liền trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch, vận sức chờ phát động.  
"Đại gia hẳn là đọc rõ ràng quy tắc đi? Chúng ta đây mà bắt đầu lâu ~ đại gia nắm chắc cơ hội, muốn ôm ai tìm đúng mục tiêu a! Hảo, đếm ngược ba cái sổ, tam — nhị — một, bắt đầu!"  
Âm nhạc tiếng vang lên, từ năm mươi danh đồng học bốn gã soái ca khách quý tạo thành vòng tròn bắt đầu chậm rãi di động đứng lên, âm nhạc thực khoan khoái, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Vưu Lương Hành, một bên tùy ý vũ động một bên tính toán.  
Mười cái người, khoảng cách không tính quá xa, một gọi dừng hắn lập tức xông lên đi, nói không chừng vòng thứ nhất có thể ôm lấy lương lương, đem những người khác che ở phía sau.  
Khang Thánh Triết càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy có thể, thậm chí có chút tưởng mở cửa sổ cho chính mình đánh cái khí.  
Thiêu đốt hắn ca-lo-ri! ! !  
Khang Thánh Triết — có thể đi!  
Âm nhạc bỗng nhiên đình chỉ, toàn trường khẩn trương, người chủ trì hô lớn đạo: "Ngũ! ! !"  
Năm mươi bốn cá nhân, mỗi năm cái ôm đoàn, vòng thứ nhất liền bốn người muốn đào thải, Khang Thánh Triết giống như mũi tên rời đi, trong giây lát liền xông ra ngoài.  
Sau đó... Hắn đã bị chung quanh bốn muội tử khấu ở trên mặt đất, nửa bước đều không bay ra đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Vòng thứ nhất trong nháy mắt liền có bốn người bị nốc-ao, Vưu Lương Hành bên kia cùng Khang Thánh Triết tình huống nhất trí, lấy Vưu Lương Hành vi trung tâm, chung quanh có bốn người ôm chặt lấy hắn.  
Trong đó cùng Vưu Lương Hành dán tối khẩn một người là vị nam sinh, ôm lấy Vưu Lương Hành về sau, nam sinh có vẻ dị thường hưng phấn, người chủ trì còn chưa nói nói, nam sinh liền hô: "Nhìn thấy không! ! Lão tử đại học hai năm không bạn gái, nhưng là lão tử ôm quá Vưu Lương Hành! Ngưu không ngưu! !"  
Dưới đài có nam sinh toàn bộ ký túc xá xá hữu vỗ tay hoan hô, "Ngưu B! ! Lão ca không chịu thua kém! !"  
Hội trường bộc phát ra nhiệt liệt tiếng cười.  
Khang Thánh Triết bị kích thích cả người khó chịu, quyết tâm muốn tại một vòng sau ôm đến Vưu Lương Hành! Cuối cùng, năm mươi bốn cá nhân chỉ còn tám du hý bình thường sau khi kết thúc, Khang Thánh Triết tại tại chỗ phát ra anh anh chó sủa.  
"Ngươi không sao chứ?"  
Ở lại Khang Thánh Triết bên người chính là cái đại một xinh đẹp muội tử, nàng sáng lấp lánh nhìn Khang Thánh Triết, Khang Thánh Triết cúi đầu đạo: "Không có việc gì."  
Bọn họ khoảng cách không tính gần, nhưng ở Vưu Lương Hành góc độ xem ra cũng là cơ hồ dán cùng một chỗ, Vưu Lương Hành hướng về Khang Thánh Triết phương hướng chăm chú nhìn một chút, yên lặng dời đi tầm mắt, sinh khí dường như cười lạnh một tiếng.  
Một vòng du hý chấm dứt, bị mời tới Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết công thành lui thân, tuy rằng Vưu Lương Hành tại trên đài một câu chưa nói, nhưng hắn thủ du hý quy tắc ngoan ngoãn bị hảo vài cái nam sinh nữ sinh ôm chặt lấy đã đầy đủ châm khán giả sự tăng vọt.  
Đến hậu trường, Khang Thánh Triết lập tức bổ nhào vào Vưu Lương Hành trên người, trong lòng hắn tràn đầy vây xem Vưu Lương Hành các loại bị ôm ủy khuất, ai thanh đạo: "Nhân gian không đáng."  
Vưu Lương Hành liếc nhìn hắn một cái, không nói lời nào, Khang Thánh Triết tự cố tự đạo: "Lương lương rất được hoan nghênh."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi mới..."  
Mặt sau thanh âm quá nhỏ không nghe rõ, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không có gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhìn chăm chú hắn vài giây, "Ân? Ta như thế nào cảm thấy ngươi hảo giống so lên đài trước càng sinh khí ."  
, đệ 124 chương Vưu Lương Hành không đáp lời, Khang Thánh Triết càng cảm thấy chính mình trực giác không sai, "Lương lương, ngươi có phải hay không..."  
"Rất học trưởng!" Vị kia học sinh hội nữ sinh từ sau thai vội vàng chạy tới, đang muốn nói chuyện, đến gần nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết dán tại Vưu Lương Hành trên người, không từ có chút chần chờ đạo, "Ta có phải hay không, ngô, quấy rầy các ngươi?"  
Khang Thánh Triết gật đầu: "Là ."  
Vưu Lương Hành lắc đầu: "Không có."  
Một đạo từ tính giọng nam cùng một đạo thanh tú giọng nữ đồng thời rơi xuống đất, Khang Thánh Triết khí tràng ngạnh sinh sinh bị áp chế đi một nửa.  
Vì thế nữ sinh thành công không nhìn Khang Thánh Triết, mang theo chờ mong thật cẩn thận hỏi: "Học trưởng, vừa rồi tại trên đài lục đến video có thể phát ra đi không, thượng truyền QQ không gian a bằng hữu vòng Weibo cái gì."  
Vưu Lương Hành lên đài khi, thai đầy tớ người đều giơ di động phương pháp ghi hình, giống loại này náo nhiệt thời điểm, phương pháp ghi hình là chuyện thường tình của người, bọn họ có thể cố ý lại đây hỏi ý kiến Vưu Lương Hành ý kiến, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không hảo cự tuyệt. "Ân."  
"Thật tốt quá!"  
Nữ sinh vui vẻ vỗ tay một cái, chạy chậm đi ra ngoài chuẩn bị cùng kiễng chân chờ đợi mọi người chia sẻ cái này tin tức tốt, chạy xuất vài bước sau, nàng lại quay đầu, một bộ muốn nói lại thôi muốn hỏi cái gì lại không dám hỏi bộ dáng.  
"Làm sao vậy?"  
Vưu Lương Hành một nhíu mày đầu, nữ sinh lập tức mở miệng, nàng ánh mắt loạn chuyển tả hữu đánh giá Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết, thấu lại đây hạ giọng đạo: "Cái kia, ta nghĩ hỏi một vấn đề, ta cam đoan ta tuyệt đối sẽ không nói cho người khác biết! Các ngươi có thể yên tâm, ta dùng nhân cách của ta đảm bảo, chỉ đại biểu ta cá nhân trộm hỏi một chút, nếu như nói đi ra ngoài khiến cho ta về sau phấn thượng sở hữu nam minh tinh ngày hôm sau liền công bố luyến tình."  
Như vậy độc thề, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Hỏi đi."  
Nữ sinh sắc mặt hồng hồng nhỏ giọng nói: "Chính là, chính là... Hai người các ngươi, hai người các ngươi có phải hay không tình lữ a!"  
Này thật đúng là cái tuyệt diệu vấn đề, Khang Thánh Triết liền nói ngay: "Đúng vậy!"  
Đồng thời, Vưu Lương Hành đáp: "Không là."  
Khang Thánh Triết sắc mặt một suy sụp, người sau thì vẻ mặt thản nhiên, như trước đắm chìm tại không vui trung. Nữ sinh tả hữu nhìn xem, có chút khó xử, "Rốt cuộc là không là a?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Là."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không là."  
Hình ảnh tái diễn, Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt so vừa mới lãnh liệt rất nhiều, Khang Thánh Triết bị hắn trừng, muốn nói nói toàn nghẹn trở về, chỉ có thể ủy khuất ba ba ngậm miệng.  
Đáp án đánh nhịp đinh đinh: — không là.  
Nữ sinh vẻ mặt biến đổi, không thấy vui vẻ, ngược lại có chút thất vọng, nàng vội vàng khụ một chút, giảm bớt lúng túng nói: "Ha ha ha nếu không phải nói, kia trong chốc lát một vòng cuối cùng nếu không cũng tham gia một chút đi? Dù sao nhiều người không đến cuối cùng các ngươi ra không được, như thế nào đều đến bị ngăn chặn."  
Cái gọi là một vòng cuối cùng, liền là chân ái lựa chọn du hý, chủ sự phương cấp toàn thể ở đây nữ sinh nam sinh đều phát rồi nhất chi hoa, trước từ nữ sinh đưa cho ngưỡng mộ trong lòng nam sinh, sau đó tái từ nam sinh đem hoa đưa cấp mình thích nữ sinh, hai người trao đổi đóa hoa, tức đại biểu dắt tay thành công.  
Nữ sinh hưng trí bừng bừng cấp Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết một người phát rồi một chi hoa hồng, công đạo đạo: "Trong chốc lát rất học trưởng liền cái thứ nhất thượng, kia trường hợp khẳng định đặc biệt náo nhiệt."  
Đóa hoa nhan sắc đỏ thẩm, khai đúng là chỗ tốt, Khang Thánh Triết tâm tình lại cùng này chi hoa chính tương phản, héo lợi hại."Đem lương lương phóng đệ nhất, kia mặt sau còn có thể chơi sao?"  
Nữ sinh không có chú ý Khang Thánh Triết trong lời nói toan vị, đứng đắn trả lời vấn đề này, "Chính là đạo lý này, vòng thứ nhất rất học trưởng mang đi đại bộ phận nữ sinh, đến mặt sau lưu trữ hoa lựa chọn mặt khác nam sinh nữ sinh muốn là ghép thành đôi thành công, kia cũng không liền là chân ái ?"  
Nói đích thực có đạo lý, Khang Thánh Triết thế nhưng nhất thời vô pháp phản bác.  
Hắn giơ tay lên trong hoa hồng, nghẹn khuất đạo: "Này đều song thập một , đâu tới hoa hồng?"  
"Liền này hai chi là thật , tràng thượng người khác đều là chỉ chiết , chúng ta học sinh hội như vậy cùng, nào có nhiều như vậy kinh phí, ... Từ từ đây không phải là trọng điểm, như thế nào nói đến đây , dù sao liền như vậy định ra, có thể chứ, rất học trưởng?"  
Vưu Lương Hành vẫn luôn không lên tiếng trả lời, lúc này mới nói: "Ân."  
Nói bãi cùng Khang Thánh Triết đối diện, ước chừng ba giây sau Vưu Lương Hành mới dời đi tầm mắt, "Bất quá các ngươi khả năng sẽ tưởng sai, ta chưa chắc sẽ thu được rất nhiều hoa."  
Khang Thánh Triết cười lạnh nói: "Không có khả năng."  
Sự thật chứng minh, này quả thật không có khả năng.  
Vưu Lương Hành tại tràng thượng đứng lại về sau, trong tay của hắn chỉ hoa bội tăng giống nhau càng ngày càng nhiều, đưa hắn hoa người không ngừng nữ sinh, nam sinh cũng không thắng này sổ, tỷ như Lương Sở Lâm liền tễ tại nam sinh đôi trong, một mặt cùng đồng học đồng thời thét chói tai, một mặt đem hoa nhét vào Vưu Lương Hành trong tay.  
Đưa Vưu Lương Hành hoa người kỳ thật không phải thật muốn có thể có được Vưu Lương Hành đáp lại, chính là lâu như vậy tới nay, tại A đại trong sân trường Vưu Lương Hành sớm đã thành làm người khí hai chữ tượng trưng.  
Khó được có cơ hội như vậy, cho dù là ồn ào, cũng phải đem hoa đưa cho Vưu Lương Hành.  
Hội trường trong quanh quẩn đều nhịp tiếng hô."Rất học trưởng! ! !"  
Đệ một người nữ sinh đi lên tặng hoa khi, Khang Thánh Triết cảm giác có chút thở hổn hển, chờ đến thứ hai mươi ba nữ sinh khi, Khang Thánh Triết đã tùy thời muốn tắt thở .  
Tràng hạ tiếng hô từ từ từ đã xảy ra biến hóa, từ gọi Vưu Lương Hành tên biến thành tính toán tặng hoa nhân số.  
"Hai mươi lăm! !"  
"Hai mươi sáu! !"  
Lại có người đem hoa đưa đến Vưu Lương Hành trong tay, một cái đại một nữ sinh e lệ lại chân thành đạo: "Học trưởng, ngươi thật sự rất bảnh." Vưu Lương Hành không tiếng động mỉm cười, làm đáp lại vỗ vỗ đầu của nàng.  
Khang Thánh Triết quay đầu lại đối học sinh hội vị kia nữ đồng chí so ra tay thế, nức nở nói: "Nhìn thấy không, ta ly đương trường qua đời còn kém như vậy một chút."  
Nữ sinh: "..."  
Trên đài người chủ trì phất tay đè nặng phía dưới thét chói tai, cao giọng nói: "Hai mươi tám chi! ! Rất học trưởng nhận được hai mươi tám chi hoa! Còn có người muốn cấp rất học trưởng tặng hoa sao! !"  
Thanh âm vang vọng hội trường, Khang Thánh Triết thần thái giống như cơ tim tắc nghẽn, nữ sinh đang định an ủi hắn hai câu, bỗng nhiên trước mắt không còn, Khang Thánh Triết thân ảnh tại tại chỗ biến mất.  
Ngay sau đó, này hai thước rất cao tiểu người khổng lồ đã vọt tới trên đài, đứng ở Vưu Lương Hành trước mắt.  
Ngọn đèn hội tụ, vạn chúng chú mục, Khang Thánh Triết đem trong tay mình tiên diễm hoa hồng hướng trước đẩy ra, sống lưng thẳng thắn, đối Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Cầm."  
Không khí an tĩnh một cái chớp mắt.  
Sau đó, toàn bộ hội trường bộc phát ra một trận oanh minh.  
" Khang Thánh Triết! !" "Đây là... Đây là... Đương trường thổ lộ sao! !" "Ngọa tào! ! !"  
Trong đám người, Lương Sở Lâm mặt lục thành lá trà sắc."... Khang Thánh Triết này đại hỗn cầu! ! Này làm gì đâu! Rời đi ta lương lương ca! !"  
Liêu Túc nhìn hắn cái tử tiểu, sợ người khác tễ đến hắn, chỉ phải đem hắn đặt ở trước người, dùng cánh tay vòng trụ hắn."Tiểu lâm tử ngươi chậm một chút tễ nha."  
Tràng hạ thét chói tai hội tụ, trên đài lại giống thời gian yên lặng, cho dù là bình tĩnh như Vưu Lương Hành cũng không nghĩ tới sự tình sẽ có cái này phát triển, trong lòng bị mãnh va chạm, người thậm chí có điểm ngu si.  
Mà đầu sỏ gây tội Khang Thánh Triết tựa hồ một chút không cảm thấy hắn chính làm như thế nào không đến đại sự, hoa đi phía trước một đệ, tiếp tục nói: "Khoái cầm."  
Biệt nam sinh cấp Vưu Lương Hành tặng hoa mọi người sẽ không hướng oai tưởng, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết cấp Vưu Lương Hành tặng hoa, mọi người tưởng thẳng suy nghĩ đều khó, ồn ào thanh âm như thủy triều giống nhau dâng lên, Khang Thánh Triết nghe được phía dưới có người hô: "Học trưởng biệt lấy! Học trưởng biệt lấy ha ha ha ha! !"  
Vưu Lương Hành lúc này kham kham hoàn hồn, hai cái tầm mắt của người trên không trung đột nhiên chạm vào nhau, trong nháy mắt, Khang Thánh Triết trong đầu đột nhiên không còn, miệng nói thầm một tiếng, như là nói những thứ gì.  
Những lời này dưới đài không người nghe rõ, gần trong gang tấc Vưu Lương Hành cũng không nghe rõ, tại đầy trời tiếng thét trung, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ cảm thấy thân thể một nhẹ, bụng đau xót, cả người chợt đột ngột từ mặt đất mọc lên, ly khai mặt đất.  
Hắn bị Khang Thánh Triết cấp khiêng đứng lên.  
"Nhượng nhượng nhượng! Tránh ra!"  
Khang Thánh Triết hô một tiếng, lập tức hướng dưới đài hướng đi xuống, dưới đám người bị khí thế của hắn một dọa, phản xạ có điều kiện nhượng xuất một cái lộ.  
Mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Khang Thánh Triết tại trước mắt bao người đem Vưu Lương Hành khiêng đi, trong đám người mới bùng nổ đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết! ! !" "Ngươi đây là phạm quy a! !"  
Khang Thánh Triết khiêng không nhẹ Vưu Lương Hành, thượng có thừa lực quay đầu lại nói: "Hơi hơi lược!"  
Không quản đám người làm gì phản ứng, Khang Thánh Triết hai tay ôm lấy Vưu Lương Hành cái mông liền nhanh như chớp chạy đi ra ngoài.  
Hội trường đương trường hỏng mất, cũng không có người đi theo truy, chỉ có liên tiếp thanh âm lẫn nhau hô lớn: "Thất thần làm gì a khoái chụp! ! !" "Khoái chụp a! ! !"  
Phong giống nhau lao ra hội trường, Khang Thánh Triết quá mức hưng phấn cảm giác không đến trên vai trọng lượng, đãi chạy xuất thật xa thần kinh não khôi phục vận tác, hắn mới vội vàng thở dốc, trong lòng thấp thỏm đứng lên.  
... Nguy rồi.  
Hậu tri hậu giác, hắn đem người khiêng đi ra như vậy nửa ngày, Vưu Lương Hành một tiếng không có xuất.  
Nên không là khí bạo đi...  
, đệ 125 chương Khang Thánh Triết có chút hoảng.  
Chạy đi ra ngoài vài bước, nhân số ít dần, trên vai khiêng cá nhân ngược lại thấy được, Khang Thánh Triết đỉnh đầu đầy mồ hôi lạnh đem Vưu Lương Hành buông xuống đến, trong bóng đêm, Vưu Lương Hành vẻ mặt nhìn không phân minh.  
Khang Thánh Triết trên người cảnh linh mãnh liệt, không biết nên nói điểm cái gì hảo, phí hảo đại lực khí bài trừ một cái ta tự, rất lương trang phục vung ra, cũng không quay đầu lại đi rồi.  
Bóng dáng lại lãnh lại dọa người, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng chột dạ, đi nhanh đuổi kịp, ngồi xe hồi nhà trọ một đường, Vưu Lương Hành thần thái lãnh ngạnh một lời chưa phát, trước nay chưa có nghiêm túc.  
Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng thấp thỏm, lại một đường cũng không dám đáp thượng một câu.  
Nói thật, hắn hư a.  
Mở cửa vào gian phòng, Vưu Lương Hành trên tay vung ra liền muốn đóng cửa, Khang Thánh Triết tay mắt lanh lẹ chân dài duỗi ra, vừa vặn dùng mắt cá chân trụ cửa nhà, cảm giác đau đớn đánh úp lại, Khang Thánh Triết hô lớn đạo: "Lương lương ta sai!"  
Đánh vỡ yên lặng kêu rên quanh quẩn tại hành lang bên trong đáp lại vô cùng rõ ràng, Vưu Lương Hành nhăn chặt mày lại, rốt cục tại Khang Thánh Triết từ từ khó coi sắc mặt trung nhượng xuất lộ, Khang Thánh Triết thuận thế lăn một vòng, trực tiếp ôm chân vật ngồi ở huyền quan mà thượng."Đau quá đau quá đau quá!"  
Vưu Lương Hành không để ý đến hắn, Khang Thánh Triết liền ngừng lại tiếng kêu, tại Vưu Lương Hành tẩu xa trước, ôm lấy Vưu Lương Hành đùi kêu lên: "Lương lương ta sai! Ta sai ta sai ta sai!"  
Biệt nói Khang Thánh Triết không nói nhiều, chỉ lặp lại hảm hắn sai, thanh âm này bắt đầu khi vừa vội lại khoái, nói đến mặt sau lên tiếng âm càng ngày càng nhỏ, càng ngày càng đáng thương.  
"Ta thật sự sai, lương lương ngươi đừng nóng giận a..."  
Vưu Lương Hành thâm thở ra một hơi, rốt cục ở bên cạnh hắn ngồi xổm xuống, này một tới gần, Khang Thánh Triết phương thấy rõ trên mặt hắn thần sắc, chỉ thấy Vưu Lương Hành cũng không có vẻ giận dữ, cũng vô dụng không kiên nhẫn, miệt mài theo đuổi đáy mắt của hắn, đúng là một cỗ nồng đậm bất đắc dĩ cùng mất mát.  
Như vậy vẻ mặt xa so khó thở càng gọi người sợ hãi, Khang Thánh Triết mất thần, thanh âm đột nhiên biến.  
"Lương lương..."  
Vưu Lương Hành hỏi hắn đạo: "Ngươi sai chỗ nào rồi?"  
Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt, loại này tình cảnh, lời này phân lượng nhất thời trọng đến nhượng hắn không biết như thế nào đáp lại, hắn rũ xuống mắt, thanh âm cũng thất rơi xuống."Ta sai tại... Không nên nhất thời hứng khởi đem ngươi khiêng đi ra."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Còn có đâu?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không nên lên đài đi tặng hoa."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Còn có đâu."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không nên tại trên đài ồn ào."  
Vưu Lương Hành cười lạnh nói: "Ngươi chính là nghĩ như vậy ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết trầm mặc, quá trong chốc lát mới nói: "Chẳng lẽ không đúng sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ hừ cười một tiếng, một lát sau, hắn thanh âm bình thản, nghe không ra hỉ cả giận nói: "Ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không, ngươi hôm nay đem ta khiêng đi ra ngoài, ngày mai bắt đầu toàn giáo sẽ nhìn ngươi thế nào, Khang Thánh Triết, GAY danh hào muốn là thật tọa thực , ngươi còn có đường lui sao?"  
Nói nói tới đây, còn có cái gì nghe không rõ, Khang Thánh Triết chớp chớp đôi mắt, đáp: "Muốn ta làm cái gì thì làm cái đó, cũng không để ý người khác thấy thế nào, ta không cần đường lui, lương lương... Ngươi yêu cầu sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn, không nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết không chờ hắn đáp lại, thấp đến tiếp tục nói: "Ta vừa mới lên đài thời điểm cái gì đều không nghĩ nhiều, đầu óc nóng lên liền đi lên, nhưng ta nếu vô ý thức thượng thai, đã nói lên ta nghĩ lên đài, tưởng việc làm chính là lại đến một lần, ta cũng muốn làm."  
"Lương lương... Ta thích ngươi! So Lương Sở Hàm cùng hôm nay buổi tối sở hữu cho ngươi tặng hoa người đều thích ngươi!"  
Vưu Lương Hành ngắt lời nói: "Ngươi nói đủ không?"  
Khang Thánh Triết không biết đâu tới dũng khí, vội la lên: "Không có! Ta chưa nói đủ, ta thích ngươi, ta muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ!"  
Ngoài miệng nói xong bá đạo tổng tài nói, trên mặt cũng là một bộ túng bức biểu tình, Khang Thánh Triết thấp đầu, hận không thể đem đầu trát đến mà bên trong.  
"Ý tứ của ngươi nói trắng ra là, vẫn là cảm thấy chính mình không sai đúng hay không?"  
Khang Thánh Triết cắn răng một cái: "Đối!"  
Hắn nhìn không tới Vưu Lương Hành phản ứng, chỉ nghe đến Vưu Lương Hành cười nhạo một tiếng. Tiếp theo giây, Vưu Lương Hành thanh âm đạo: "Đem mặt cho ta nâng lên đến!"  
Một tiếng quát lớn, Khang Thánh Triết toàn bộ bả vai đều run rẩy, thời gian này nâng mặt phần trăm chi hai trăm muốn ai thượng một quyền, nhưng tiểu người khổng lồ run rẩy, vẫn là ngẩng đầu cao cao giơ lên mặt.  
"Dù sao ta không sợ bị đánh..."  
Lời nói nói đến một nửa bỗng nhiên ngừng lại, Khang Thánh Triết tiếng nói nhất đốn, trong lúc nhất thời nói không ra lời, bởi vì để ngang trước mắt không phải hắn tưởng nắm tay, mà là một chi đỏ tươi xinh đẹp hoa hồng.  
Vưu Lương Hành kia chi hoa hồng.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Như thế nào, ngươi không cần?"  
Khang Thánh Triết vội hỏi: "Ta muốn muốn muốn! !"  
Trong lòng tưởng tiếp vô cùng, tay lại bởi vì quá độ vui sướng mà nâng không đứng dậy, Vưu Lương Hành bất đắc dĩ, chỉ có thể tại hoa chi thượng nhẹ nhàng gập lại, hoa hồng lưu lại tinh tế non nửa chi, sau đó, Vưu Lương Hành đưa tay đem đế cắm hoa tiến Khang Thánh Triết phát gian.  
Mỹ nhân mang hoa đều có ý nhị, Khang Thánh Triết mặc dù là cái nam nhân, nhưng cũng vừa vặn là một cái mỹ nhân.  
Vưu Lương Hành đánh giá một khắc, đạo: "Ta quả nhiên thích khuôn mặt này."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhịn không được rút hai cái cái mũi.  
Vưu Lương Hành trừng hắn: "Trừu cái gì? Nghẹn trở về."  
Khang Thánh Triết cố gắng thu thu, mang theo xoang mũi hỏi: "Lương lương, ngươi không sinh khí ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta vốn là liền không sinh khí."  
Khang Thánh Triết tiểu tâm đạo: "Này chi hoa..."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Tặng cho ngươi ."  
Dựa theo tiệc tối quy tắc, trao đổi đóa hoa ý vị như thế nào Khang Thánh Triết tái rõ ràng bất quá, hắn gắt gao nhìn Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt, hỏi: "Lương lương, ngươi xác định sao? Này hoa tặng cho ta, cũng không thể đổi ý ."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta đời này, cho tới bây giờ không đổi ý quá."  
Vưu Lương Hành nói chính là lời nói thật, chẳng sợ Khang Thánh Triết không có lên đài nháo xuất việc này, này chi hoa hắn cũng tính toán muốn lưu cho Khang Thánh Triết, chính là không nghĩ tới Khang Thánh Triết vừa ra tay liền như vậy không giống bình thường, thế nhưng tại toàn giáo người trước mặt đến như vậy một xuất.  
Bất quá hiện tại giảng này đó không hề ý nghĩa, Vưu Lương Hành hỏi: "Khang Thánh Triết, ngươi hiểu biết ta sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết do dự đạo: "Hẳn là... Hiểu biết ... Đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, trong lòng mặc niệm hai lần không nên tức giận, lúc này mới đạo: "Con người của ta thực chấp nhất, so ngươi trước kia gặp qua bất luận kẻ nào đều chấp nhất, vô luận làm chuyện gì, chỉ cần bắt đầu, không làm hảo ta tuyệt đối sẽ không buông tha, nếu ngươi hôm nay đem này hoa nhận lấy, ta sẽ đối với ngươi cũng không buông tay."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Vĩnh viễn đều không buông tay?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không buông tay."  
Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên sáng lạn mỉm cười, trả lời: "Đây chẳng phải là ở giữa ta cố ý?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn, đi theo cười đi ra, Khang Thánh Triết để sát vào hắn đạo: "Đừng nói chuyện, hôn môi đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành không có trốn tránh, kia một đôi mỹ nhân cánh môi thấu đi lên khi hắn thậm chí không có nhắm mắt, hắn bắt tay cắm vào Khang Thánh Triết phát gian, tại hôn môi nhàn dư cuối cùng cảnh cáo đạo: "Ngươi tưởng hảo , ta nói chuyện giữ lời."  
Khang Thánh Triết thở hổn hển đến lợi hại, trầm thấp trầm đạo: "Lương lương, ta đem những lời này trả lại cho ngươi, ta đời này đều sẽ không buông tay , cũng không buông tay."  
Này nhất hôn lại thâm sâu lại triền miên, chấm dứt về sau, từ đối diện bên trong, Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành đều tại đối phương trong mắt thấy được không đồng dạng như vậy đồ vật.  
Chính là mỏng manh một tầng chỉ, đâm , quan hệ của bọn họ liền thay đổi.  
Vưu Lương Hành tâm chưa từng có như vậy nóng bỏng, không có gì muốn cười điểm, hắn lại ức chế không được khóe môi thượng dương, Khang Thánh Triết cười hì hì đạo: "Hôm nay là cái ngày lành, Khang Thánh Triết vi thương hỉ đề lương lương."  
Vưu Lương Hành lại cười đi ra.  
Trên mặt đất ngồi xổm hai chân kém mệt, Vưu Lương Hành chuẩn bị đứng lên, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết không cấp hắn cơ hội, hướng trước một phác đột nhiên đem Vưu Lương Hành khấu trên mặt đất. Hai cỗ thân thể giao điệp, nhiệt lượng tiêu thăng, Vưu Lương Hành quýnh lên, bật thốt lên đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết, đây là cửa nhà."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Cửa nhà làm sao vậy?"  
Vưu Lương Hành mày một đám, Khang Thánh Triết lập tức áp đến hắn trên môi, "Chúng ta đây đến trên giường đi."  
... Trên giường.  
Hai chữ này không nghĩ oai thật sự thực khó, Vưu Lương Hành nháy mắt lãnh hội trong đó đủ loại thâm ý, nhất thời có chút luống cuống, lại nói tiếp hắn cùng Khang Thánh Triết trước từng có quá thân cận thời điểm, nhưng mỗi lần đều ngừng với hôn môi, mà nhìn trước mắt tình huống này, rõ ràng không là vành tai và tóc mai chạm vào nhau liền có thể xong việc.  
Khang Thánh Triết lại quấn lên đến, rất giống cái quay cuồng gạo nếp đoàn, cả người không xương ống đầu giống nhau ghé vào Vưu Lương Hành trên người, Vưu Lương Hành hướng về phía trước đẩy hắn, Khang Thánh Triết liền thuận thế nâng lên thân đến, hỏi: "Lương lương ~~~ trong nhà có bộ sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đầu một mộng, đạo: "Cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không có?"  
Khẳng định không có.  
Vưu Lương Hành như là sẽ ở nhà phóng bộ người sao?  
Hơn nữa vấn đề không ở trong này, Vưu Lương Hành nổi lên một chút, nào đó ý nghĩa thượng thập phần chịu phục đạo: "Ngươi tại sao có thể quang minh chính đại hỏi ra loại này vấn đề?"  
Khang Thánh Triết mỉm cười: "Này còn không đơn giản, không biết xấu hổ bái ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành không thể không chịu phục.  
Bất quá không có bộ vừa lúc, Vưu Lương Hành vốn là cũng không có chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, hắn đẩy ủng đạo: "Nếu không có, kia liền..."  
"Kia liền đi mua đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhu thuận chớp chớp đôi mắt, hai người lập tức đứng dậy, một cái cước bộ nhẹ nhàng một cái cước bộ chậm chạp, lấy hai cực phân hoá thập phần nghiêm trọng xu thế đi ra cửa phòng.  
Vưu Lương Hành tâm loạn như ma, tổng cảm thấy tình thế phát triển có chút không đối, nhưng ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết hai giáp hồng hồng vẻ mặt chờ mong bộ dáng, hắn càng làm cự tuyệt nói đều nhẫn trở về.  
... Dù sao sớm muộn gì đều phải làm, theo không khí hôm nay liền làm có lẽ không là chuyện xấu.  
Nhà trọ lâu dưới lầu liền có cửa hàng tiện lợi, cửa hàng tiện lợi thu ngân trước đài phương cái giá thượng bãi phóng chỉnh chỉnh tề tề 'Mục tiêu đối tượng', nhưng mà hai cái nam sinh đồng thời đỏ mặt đi vào mua bộ không khỏi quá mức kỳ quái, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ có thể tại cửa nhà dừng lại, hỏi Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ân?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thật sự là khó có thể mở miệng, hảo hồi lâu mới nói: "Nhiều quý danh?"  
Khang Thánh Triết còn thật không phải là rất rõ ràng, "Không biết a nha, ta trước kia không mang quá, bất quá đại khái lớn như vậy đi."  
Nói xong, Khang Thánh Triết bàn tay to duỗi ra nắm cái vòng tròn, nắm hoàn hắn lại cảm thấy có chút không đối, một tay khác cũng vươn ra đến, hai chỉ tay điệp cùng một chỗ so cái vòng tròn."Ân, lúc này đối , liền lớn như vậy."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chỉ muốn chết.  
Trước miễn bàn cái này khoa tay múa chân nội dung có bao nhiêu đáng khinh, Vưu Lương Hành chính là nhớ kỹ lớn như vậy cũng không có thể đi cùng nhân viên cửa hàng so, mắt thấy đầu muốn đau đứng lên, Vưu Lương Hành lạnh lùng nói: "Tính , mỗi cái hào nhiều mua hai cái đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết gọi đình đạo: "Bốn đi, hai cái khẳng định không đủ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Ngươi không nói lời nào có thể chết đúng không.  
Cửa hàng tiện lợi hành trình quả thực so Vưu Lương Hành trong đời bất luận cái gì một lần trải qua đều càng thêm quẫn bách, thật vất vả mua chấm dứt, xách trụ mua sắm túi khi Vưu Lương Hành cánh tay ức chế không được run nhè nhẹ.  
Thừa tọa thang máy khi, loại này sơ thể nghiệm sắp buông xuống khẩn trương cảm rốt cục quá độ đến Khang Thánh Triết trên người, Khang Thánh Triết ngửa đầu thở dốc, hết thảy còn không có bắt đầu, hai người cũng đã một bộ khó có thể chịu đựng bộ dáng.  
Tiến vào gian phòng, không cần tín hiệu, không cần ngôn ngữ, Khang Thánh Triết phụ giúp Vưu Lương Hành thẳng đến phòng ngủ, hai người đồng loạt ngã xuống giường.  
, đệ 126 chương ***  
Mãnh liệt mở mắt ra sắc trời đại lượng, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn trắng noãn trần nhà, rất có loại hắn là ai vậy hắn ở chỗ nào cảm giác, hơi chút vừa động, bên cạnh một cái lại trầm lại trọng cánh tay áp đến trên người, bay nhanh đem hắn hướng trong ngực tha.  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn chằm chằm kia chỉ bóng loáng cánh tay, cảm thấy sau lưng kề sát ấm áp làn da, lúc này mới ý thức trở về.  
Quả nhiên là thật sự, hắn cùng Khang Thánh Triết... Thật sự ở cùng một chỗ.  
Sau lưng người truyền đến nhẹ nhàng rầm rì thanh, Vưu Lương Hành chuyển lại đây thân, Khang Thánh Triết chính mông lung mở mắt ra, còn buồn ngủ nhìn hắn, dưới tình huống như vậy ánh mắt đầu tiên tương đối, trong không khí hương vị tựa hồ cũng cùng dĩ vãng khác nhau rất lớn, Vưu Lương Hành khó hiểu sinh ra một loại quẫn bách cảm, không biết nên nói cái gì đó.  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng chưa cho hắn xấu hổ cơ hội, đại não vừa mới thanh tỉnh, hắn lập tức đem một viên đầu bự trát đến Vưu Lương Hành cổ bên cạnh, anh anh đạo: "Nhân gia mệt mỏi quá a."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành nửa ngày không nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết lại tiễu meo meo giương mắt nhìn hắn, "Lương lương, ngươi không nên tỉnh lại một chút chính mình rất triền người sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
... Hắn triền người?  
Đối mặt như thế trình độ mở mắt nói dối, Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời lười cãi lại, hắn nhìn thời gian, đã là buổi sáng thập điểm, đêm qua bừa bãi gây sức ép một túc, không biết là không tinh thần tiêu hao quá lớn, hắn thế nhưng đến thời gian này mới tỉnh lại.  
"Ngươi có khóa sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Có... Không có."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Rốt cuộc có hay không."  
Khang Thánh Triết nháy mắt mấy cái: "... Khả năng có đi."  
Bất quá trong trường học hiện tại sẽ là tình huống nào, khóa tổng vẫn là muốn thượng , Vưu Lương Hành tại chăn trong bay lên một cước đạp tại Khang Thánh Triết trên lưng, đang định phát lực, Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên nhân thể nắm chặt chân của hắn, thương lượng đạo: "Bây giờ trở về đi cũng cản không nổi , đêm xuân đáng giá nghìn vàng, ta tin tưởng Lương Sở Lâm khẳng định sẽ lý giải ta, thay ta đánh dấu ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành lòng bàn chân thực mẫn cảm, bị Khang Thánh Triết một bính, hắn liền không quan tâm Khang Thánh Triết nói ngụy biện, chỉ muốn đem chân rút về đến, nhưng mà Khang Thánh Triết không chỉ không bỏ, còn ngày một thậm tệ hơn hướng trước một dán.  
Vì thế này nguyên bản quỷ dị tư thế nháy mắt chuyển biến vi ức hiếp cùng ái muội, Vưu Lương Hành cổ về phía sau trốn đi, vẫn như cũ cảm giác đến Khang Thánh Triết hô hấp phun tại trên mặt, mỗ cái bộ vị càng là lần nữa sát hợp, vận sức chờ phát động.  
Khang Thánh Triết một đôi câu hồn mắt bán mị, cắn môi phong tình vạn chủng, đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi ngày hôm qua hảo bổng a ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành một quyền đánh đi lên, Khang Thánh Triết đỉnh bên hồng hồng hai má khôi phục bình thường.  
Nhưng vẻ mặt khôi phục, Khang Thánh Triết vẫn là chống cánh tay không có đứng lên, không dùng ngôn ngữ, mà là dùng thực tế động tác chứng minh, hắn là thật sự tính toán lại đến một lần.  
Quẫn bách quá mức, tinh thần ngược lại tỉnh táo lại, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Coi như hết."  
Khang Thánh Triết bĩu môi, "Ngươi mệt nha?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hừ cười nói: "Ta sợ ngươi mệt."  
Rõ ràng là nguyên nói bắn ngược chê cười Khang Thánh Triết, cố tình ngốc tử hoàn toàn bắt không được trọng điểm, hắn nhướng mày, mờ mịt truy vấn, "Ngươi không mệt mỏi sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành chi tiết đạo: "Hoàn hảo."  
Khang Thánh Triết thực kinh ngạc, "Ngươi sẽ không có bị xe nghiền áp quá đến cảm giác sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..." Làm sao có thể có.  
Khang Thánh Triết thực kích động, "Kia ít nhất cả người đau nhức đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Không có."  
Khang Thánh Triết một bộ không dám tin thậm chí bị tổn thương tự tôn vẻ mặt."Làm sao có thể, ta như vậy cố gắng!"  
Vưu Lương Hành vốn định nói ngươi như vậy cố gắng chẳng lẽ chính là vì nhượng ta bị xe nghiền áp, nhưng nói còn không có nói ra, nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết anh anh ủy khuất vẻ mặt, trong lòng chỉ có thể chịu thua.  
"... Đi , trừu cái gì trừu."  
Khang Thánh Triết vẫn là hảo một bộ chịu áp chế bại bộ dáng.  
Kỳ thật nói đến, Vưu Lương Hành không phải không có cảm giác, cả đêm bị cái hai thước đại hán hảo một trận giày xéo, hắn sao có thể cùng cái không có việc gì người nhất dạng, chính là từ nhỏ đến lớn dưỡng thành tốt đẹp thể chất khởi thực mãnh liệt dùng, hiện tại gọi hắn rời giường đem Khang Thánh Triết đánh cái gần chết, Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy vẫn là không có vấn đề.  
So với tự trách mình bên này, Vưu Lương Hành cảm thấy Khang Thánh Triết bên kia vấn đề càng đại."Ngươi hẳn là rèn luyện một chút thân thể."  
Khang Thánh Triết mặt vừa nhíu: "Rèn luyện thân thể, ngươi là đối với ngươi tối hôm qua trải qua hết thảy không hài lòng sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Hảo hảo nói chuyện."  
Hảo hảo nói chuyện không thành vấn đề, Khang Thánh Triết vốn là liền không là bá đạo tổng tài, mà là một cái anh rất đại hán, hắn tính tình đi lên, bắt đầu liền tới nhất đốn phô thiên cái địa gặm mặt.  
"Mới không rèn luyện, một lần không hiệu quả sẽ thấy đến một lần, chân chính KK vĩnh không chịu thua."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Khang thánh..."  
Dư lại nói bị đều nuốt vào, buổi sáng thời gian, Vưu Lương Hành lại cũng bị tha kéo tiến đêm qua hỗn hỗn độn độn trong thế giới, thật vất vả một vòng chấm dứt, Khang Thánh Triết hỏi hắn: "Lương lương, ngươi chân mềm nhũn sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành do dự một chút, "... Mềm nhũn."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lương lương, ngươi từ nhỏ đến lớn, khẳng định không đã lừa gạt người."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Anh anh anh, lại đến!"  
Thời gian tựa hồ mỗi phút mỗi giây quá đến thong thả mà gian khổ, chiến đến chính hàm khi, Vưu Lương Hành tổng cảm thấy tựa hồ nghe tới cửa có tiếng vang, hắn mấy độ gọi Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi có nghe hay không."  
Khang Thánh Triết chuyên chú thực, hồi đáp: "Nào có, đây chính là nhà ngươi."  
Nói được hữu lý, nhà mình trong như thế nào sẽ có động tĩnh, rất lương nghề nghiệp quyết tâm đến, người cũng tùng phiếm xuống dưới. Thời điểm khi đến ngọ, Khang Thánh Triết cuối cùng tinh lực hao hết, nằm úp sấp ở trên giường kêu rên đạo: "Ta đói bụng."  
Vưu Lương Hành cũng đói bụng, bất đắc dĩ thở dài, hắn chỉ phải từ trên giường bắt lấy quần áo lưu xuống dưới, đạo: "Ta đi nấu cơm."  
Ăn cơm là thực hảo, nhìn Vưu Lương Hành tẩu lộ vững vàng tinh thần như trước đại hảo nhiều như vậy luân xuống dưới còn có thể đi phòng bếp làm lụng vất vả bộ dáng, Khang Thánh Triết cảm giác chính mình tôn nghiêm đã bị lớn lao khiêu chiến, hắn một cái bước xa từ trên giường đập xuống đến, đạo: "Ta cũng đi."  
Hai người tại cửa nhà lâu cùng một chỗ, ánh mắt đối diện, đều tại này cỗ an ổn tình cảnh trong cười ra tiếng đến.  
Câu kết làm bậy đi đến chỗ rẽ, Vưu Lương Hành bỗng nhiên dừng lại cước bộ, Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt, tầm mắt đi theo xem qua đi, cũng là cứng đờ.  
Mà thượng lắc lắc lắc lắc, đảo hảo vài cái chung quanh loạn ném vỏ chai rượu, số ghi không cao quả bia, này đó rượu nguyên bản đặt ở Vưu Lương Hành trong tủ lạnh, hiện tại lại bị người uống sạch , vứt trên mặt đất.  
Trong phòng khách có người.  
Không biết cái gì thời điểm tiến vào, nói không chừng bây giờ còn không đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết mày phút chốc khóa khẩn, một cánh tay đem Vưu Lương Hành hộ trong người sau, Vưu Lương Hành không biết nghĩ tới điều gì, sắc mặt khó coi lợi hại, đẩy ra Khang Thánh Triết tay, cước bộ trầm trọng hướng tiền phương đi mau hai bước.  
Trên ghế sa lông quả nhiên ngồi một người, dáng người tinh tế cao gầy, một đầu đại cuộn sóng, môi sắc màu hồng, mặc dù dung mạo diễm lệ, nhưng vẻ mặt tử khí trầm trầm, trên tay còn mang theo một chai uống đến một nửa bia.  
Khang Thánh Triết thoáng chốc kinh ngạc, vì vậy không biết nghe xong bao lâu góc tường mỹ lệ nữ nhân hắn đã từng thấy qua, còn đồng thời đánh quá du hý, không chỉ như vậy, nữ nhân này còn phi thường nổi danh.  
— Bạch Dao.  
Nàng vì cái gì lại ở chỗ này, ở cái này Vưu Lương Hành trong nhà.  
Kia một giây, không khí vạn phần an tĩnh, như là qua một thế kỷ dài như vậy, Vưu Lương Hành mới chậm rãi mở miệng nói: "Ngươi... Cái gì thời điểm..."  
Bạch Dao theo dõi hắn, đạo: "Chân mềm nhũn sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vừa nghe những lời này chỉ biết tưởng muốn giải thích đã không có khả năng, hắn vừa mới cùng Khang Thánh Triết lăn qua lộn lại hảo vài cái qua lại sợ là một chút không lậu đều bị Bạch Dao nghe được.  
Tuy rằng không biết ứng không nên cảm tạ Bạch Dao không có đương trường đi vào vén chăn, nhưng trước mắt cái này cùng bạn trai lần đầu tiên lăn sàng đan đã bị thân tỷ tỷ một đường bàng thính trường hợp đã đầy đủ nhượng Vưu Lương Hành xấu hổ.  
Đơn giản đối thoại trung, Khang Thánh Triết tỉnh tỉnh mê mê, kỳ quái hỏi: "Ngươi như thế nào sẽ nơi này."  
Bạch Dao trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, cái nhìn này nội dung tương đương khắc sâu, cùng vừa mới vô sinh khí suy sút mặt bất đồng, bên trong bao hàm ngươi hỗn đản này ngươi này dừng bút ngươi này tôn tặc thế nhưng ngày đệ đệ của ta từ từ chứa nhiều oán hận nóng nảy • cảm xúc.  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Ngươi đã cho ta tưởng a!"  
Bạch Dao vốn là địa lý vị trí liền ly A thị không xa, nhưng nàng nghĩ Vưu Lương Hành mới vừa hồi A thị yêu cầu nghỉ ngơi, liền quyết định ủy khuất một chút chính mình, không nghĩ tới hao hết tâm lực nhịn xuống trong hiện thực đệ khống chi tình, một xoát Weibo, thế nhưng tại nhiệt sưu trong thấy được Vưu Lương Hành.  
Nhiệt sưu! Weibo! Vưu Lương Hành!  
Sáng sớm, xác thực nói, phải là từ đêm qua bắt đầu, một cái tên là # thứ hai soái so đem đệ nhất soái so khiêng đi rồi # nhãn xông lên nhiệt sưu.  
Cái này nhãn lên sân khấu khi xếp hạng hai mươi mấy vị, nhưng rất nhanh liền xông lên trước ngũ, thậm chí chỉ cùng Bạch Dao điện ảnh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkẻ sát nhân font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontnhiệt độ kém không có mấy, nguyên nhân không do hắn, chỉ là bởi vì võng hữu truyền đi lên video trong, kia hai cái nam sinh sắc đẹp đều rất cao .  
Điểm tiến nhãn, bị võng hữu thượng truyền thứ nhất tại song thập một đêm sẽ thượng một người nam sinh bỗng nhiên lên đài cấp một người khác nam sinh tặng hoa cũng đem người đương trường khiêng đi video bị phát mấy trăm vạn, hai người sắc đẹp rất cao, tặng hoa khí tràng từ mạo hiểm phấn hồng phao phao, khó tránh khỏi nhượng võng hữu nhóm kích động bình luận đỉnh phá thiên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta trờ a! ! Soái so thổ lộ hiện trường? ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Này sắc đẹp cũng quá cao đi! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkháo... Người khác gia đại học! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđây là cái gì trường học a! ! Rất ngưu bức đi! ! Ta đại học như thế nào chưa từng có lớn lên như vậy soái nam sinh! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontQAQ! QAQ! Lại muốn liếm nhan lại muốn kích động chà xát tay, quả nhiên lớn lên xinh đẹp nam nhân đều chỉ cùng lớn lên xinh đẹp nam nhân nói thương yêu! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngày! ! Cái kia đoản tóc nam sinh là nghiêm túc sao? ? ? Này TM lớn lên rất soái đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Bạch Dao nguyên bản chỉ đương phổ thông video nhìn, nhưng hướng kia video trong liếc liếc mắt một cái thì đương trường há hốc mồm, cái kia đoản tóc làm sao có thể không soái, bởi vì người nọ không là người khác...  
Là nàng đệ a! !  
Vưu Lương Hành!  
Weibo phía dưới có video tuyên bố trường học đồng học tiến hành phổ cập khoa học. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcụ thể cái gì trường học liền không nói , cái này đoản tóc xuyên áo sơmi là trường học của chúng ta đại tam học trưởng, bởi vì lớn lên rất soái bị bị công nhận vi toàn giáo vườn trường truyền thuyết, song thập một đêm sẽ muốn hắn đến làm khách quý, ghép thành đôi phân đoạn trong tràng thượng có gần ba mươi cái nam sinh nữ sinh cho hắn tặng hoa. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsau đó cái kia tóc dài mỹ nam liền lên đây, bổ sung thuyết minh này tóc dài là trường học của chúng ta thứ hai soái ca, cũng là đến làm khách quý , bình thường liền truyền hắn cùng học trưởng quan hệ đặc biệt, không nghĩ tới thế nhưng thật sự lên sân khấu, kế tiếp tình huống như video, hắn đưa hoàn hoa trực tiếp đem người cấp khiêng đi rồi! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font , đệ 127 chương Võng hữu bình luận như nước: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhiêng đi ha ha ha ha! ! Không biết tại hội trường các nữ sinh đều là cái gì biểu tình ( hoạt hoạt cười tử )font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthội trường người trên phỏng chừng điên rồi đi! ! Ha ha ha! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a vì cái gì ta không tại hiện trường a! ! Nhìn video đều cảm thấy kích động. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontân, quả nhiên chỉ có ta còn tại chuyên chú với sắc đẹp, chúng ta thật sự tại giống một cái thứ nguyên sao? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười khác gia đại học cho tới bây giờ không nhượng ta thất vọng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười khác gia học trưởng cũng cho tới bây giờ không nhượng ta thất vọng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrời ạ, này đoản tóc soái thành như vậy thế nhưng vẫn luôn không có tiếng tăm gì sao? ? Tinh tham đâu! Khai quật hắn! Nhượng hắn xuất đạo a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthêm một! ! Cái này sắc đẹp ta thật sự nguyện ý tổ chức thành đoàn thể cung hắn xuất đạo! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Hỗn độn bình luận trung, có nói Vưu Lương Hành , tự nhiên cũng có người nghị luận một vị khác.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontoa oa oa oa tóc dài thật bá đạo! ! Hơn nữa... Rất cao đi! ! Này có phải hay không đến có hai thước a! ! ? Thật không cùng thứ nguyên. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói đây là cái gì quỷ dị tổ hợp... Người lớn lên cao như vậy mặt còn lớn lên như vậy, như vậy, như vậy... Hoa dung nguyệt mạo? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Bỗng nhiên không biết phải nói lại cái gì, kỳ thật ta rất kỳ quái cái này mặt tại sao có thể tên là soái so, này thấy thế nào đều phải là cái mỹ nhân đi! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthực danh ghen tị! ! ! Nghe thấy không! Thực danh ghen tị! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta a a hai người kia thật hạnh phúc a! Hai cái cao sắc đẹp nam sinh đồng thời rời khỏi tài nguyên khố, trát tâm ( suối phun thức hộc máu ). font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontemmmm liền không người cảm thấy cái này tóc dài thực nhìn quen mắt sao? Cái này chẳng lẽ không phải... KK? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? ? Ngọa tào! ! Một ngữ bừng tỉnh người trong mộng! ! Ta liền nói như thế nào sẽ giống như, người này chính là KK đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Kế tiếp võng hữu nhóm đột nhiên bừng tỉnh bắt đầu bái ai là KKKK là ai nội dung Bạch Dao một mực không nhìn đi vào, từ phát hiện người này chính là KK sau, nàng cả người đều mắt choáng váng.  
Khang Thánh Triết?  
Cái kia tĩnh là hai thước đại hán động nếu giương cánh đại bằng Khang Thánh Triết?  
Khang Thánh Triết như thế nào sẽ cùng a lương... Bọn họ tại giống một cái trường học, còn ở cùng một chỗ? ? ?  
Bạch Dao một trận mộng bức, kinh hoảng bên trong chợt nhớ tới nàng di động thêm Khang Thánh Triết vi tín, tâm tư vừa động, vội điểm tiến Vưu Lương Hành bằng hữu vòng, dự kiến bên trong nhìn thấy Vưu Lương Hành vi sổ không nhiều lắm động thái phía dưới đều xuất hiện Khang Thánh Triết điểm tán.  
Quả nhiên chính là bọn họ lưỡng.  
Không nhận sai.  
... Như thế nào nàng trước sẽ không có phát hiện đâu!  
Hối hận vãn hĩ, Bạch Dao đau lòng rất nhiều lúc này quyết định lập tức tới ngay A thị tìm rất lương nghề nghiệp mặt hỏi một chút là tình huống nào, nhưng mà trăm triệu không nghĩ tới, thế nhưng gần nhất liền gặp như vậy một bộ trường hợp.  
Này có thể sánh bằng chất vấn cái gì thương tổn cao nhiều, quả thực là bạo đánh, bính một chút đương trường tử vong cái loại này!  
Hồi ức chấm dứt, Bạch Dao lại liền trong lòng oán niệm hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Khang Thánh Triết liếc mắt một cái.  
Chỗ ở cái này trường hợp trung, Khang Thánh Triết tái mờ mịt cũng muốn động não, hắn chạm vào Vưu Lương Hành, Vưu Lương Hành không mở miệng không được đạo: "Là ta tỷ."  
Cái này đáp án ngoài ý liệu tình lý bên trong, Khang Thánh Triết hết sức kinh ngạc, nhưng căn bản không quan tâm truy cứu nguyên do, vội vàng nhất sửa trước kia nhận thức Bạch Dao khi tùy tiện thái độ, đứng thẳng thân thể, đứng đắn đạo: "Đã lâu không gặp, Bạch Dao."  
Bạch Dao chỉ là nhìn thấy Khang Thánh Triết liền giận run cả người, nghe xong lâu như vậy, nàng mãn đầu óc đều là thiên sứ đệ đệ bị cái đại bằng cấp ngày phẫn hận cảm, mắt tái trước mắt người, nửa người trên không mặc quần áo, nửa người dưới quần rời rạc, mặt mày gian một cỗ từ trên giường mới vừa đi xuống dưới lười nhác thái độ.  
Bạch Dao cả giận: "Bạch Dao cũng là ngươi gọi ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết dừng hạ, sau đó lộ ra vài phần ngại ngùng ngại ngùng tươi cười, sửa lời nói: "Tỷ."  
Bạch Dao: "..."  
Bạch Dao bị hắn thiếu chút nữa một câu khí đến phun hồn, không nói hai lời liền xoay người hô: "Gọi ai tỷ đâu! Ngươi tưởng rất mỹ! Ta hài đâu! Ta giày cao gót đâu!"  
Một trận gà bay chó sủa, Vưu Lương Hành vội vàng ôm lấy Bạch Dao thắt lưng ngăn cản nàng muốn nóng nảy giết người tư thế, phóng bình thường do dự muốn phí hảo một trận công phu, nhưng Bạch Dao vừa mới tâm tình không vui uống tứ bình rượu trái cây, mơ mơ màng màng, rất nhanh liền xoa huyệt Thái Dương ngồi trở lại đến trên ghế sa lông.  
Trên thân thể đánh không động, ngoài miệng còn muốn phóng ngoan nói."Ngươi cho ta chờ."  
Khang Thánh Triết ngoan ngoãn hướng Vưu Lương Hành nhìn thoáng qua, Vưu Lương Hành thở dài, ngồi xổm người xuống tới hỏi Bạch Dao đạo: "Choáng váng đầu?"  
Bạch Dao hừ lạnh một tiếng, nói chuyện lại còn không ngừng được thường từ năm đó dưỡng thành muốn đệ đệ hống thói quen."Ta khó chịu."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta cho ngươi nấu bát thang, đi đi mùi rượu, ngươi nghỉ ngơi trước."  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Ta không cần rất nóng ."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Biết."  
Vưu Lương Hành tẩu cũng lo lắng, liên tiếp quay đầu lại nhìn qua, Bạch Dao vẫn luôn chờ hắn tiến phòng bếp, mới nhảy dựng lên giữ chặt Khang Thánh Triết tại Khang Thánh Triết tiểu thối thượng đạp hai chân.  
Khang Thánh Triết không nhúc nhích nhâm Bạch Dao đá hảo vài cái, Bạch Dao liền trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, sau đó thân thể về phía sau một đảo, tại trên ghế sa lông lui thành một đoàn ngủ.  
Từ bên ngoài tới rồi A thị mệt chết đi, đến lại bụng rỗng uống rượu, tỉnh lại tất nhiên muốn đau đầu, Khang Thánh Triết cho nàng cái hảo chăn, chính mình vội vàng đi phòng ngủ bộ quần áo, lúc này mới đến phòng bếp tìm Vưu Lương Hành.  
Thình lình xảy ra thân nhân đặt tại trước mắt, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không có gì muốn hỏi , kỳ thật ngẫm lại, lương tốt đẹp giống thật lâu trước kia liền cùng hắn nói qua nhận thức Bạch Dao, trong nhà có một cái tỷ tỷ, chính là hắn không tin tưởng, càng không có kết hợp cùng một chỗ tưởng, thật muốn nói cái gì đó, chỉ có thể cảm thán thế giới này đã vậy còn quá xảo, nhận thức người chu toàn một vòng tròn.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi có đói bụng không."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đói."  
"Ta vốn là tưởng sao vài món thức ăn, bất quá hiện tại..."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không có việc gì."  
Hai người đơn giản đơn giản nấu một chén mặt ăn, ăn cơm khi rất lương ngôn ngữ trong nghề không nhiều lắm, thẳng đến thu thập bát đũa khi mới nói: "Ta từ tiểu liền lấy nàng không có biện pháp."  
Những lời này nói được đột nhiên, Khang Thánh Triết lẳng lặng nhìn hắn, Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ nhàng thở dài, tiếp tục nói: "Bất quá nàng phải là trên cái thế giới này tối người yêu ta."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Chi nhất."  
Vưu Lương Hành đang nói đứng đắn nói, thình lình cấp Khang Thánh Triết toan đến, bỗng nhiên quên vừa mới chính mình muốn nói cái gì.  
Khang Thánh Triết không cần hắn nói, trong lòng minh bạch đến thực, "Không có việc gì , cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, ta cái gì còn không sợ."  
Lời này nói tựa như kịch truyền hình trong tiểu tức phụ, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành vừa mới bị Bạch Dao bắt được rất xấu hổ, lúc này thật là có điểm ăn này bộ, hắn không ra tiếng, Khang Thánh Triết thấp đến tiến đến hắn bên môi.  
"Sao sao đát?"  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn hắn trong chốc lát, tại miệng hắn môi bẹp thân một hơi.  
Hai người nhìn nhau mỉm cười, không khí lại ấm áp ái muội đứng lên, Khang Thánh Triết giữ chặt Vưu Lương Hành tay, nói linh tinh ngón tay, thành công mười ngón cùng khấu.  
"Ta kỳ thật hiện tại cảm giác rất tốt, cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ tựa như nằm mơ nhất dạng, chỉ cần là vi ôm đến lương lương về, đánh nhiều ít dã quái cũng không có vấn đề gì."  
Dã quái...  
Nghĩ đến Bạch Dao bị so sánh thành dã quái, Vưu Lương Hành khó hiểu cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.  
Hai người chính trầm mặc , Khang Thánh Triết lần thứ hai cúi xuống thân, mắt thấy lại muốn thân cùng một chỗ, phía sau bỗng nhiên một tiếng hừ lạnh, đạo: "Làm gì, thừa dịp ta nghỉ ngơi, ở trong này dã khu phát dục trường kinh nghiệm đâu?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết quay đầu lại, mỉm cười: "Ngươi tỉnh."  
Bạch Dao: "Ha hả."  
Chính là trùng hợp như thế, lăn truyền đơn bị nghe được, chỉ đùa một chút cũng bị nghe được.  
Không biết Bạch Dao có phải hay không tu luyện cái gì công pháp, mang giày cao gót đi đường đều không ra tiếng, khó trách Vưu Lương Hành nhìn thấy Bạch Dao liền hoảng hốt sợ hãi.  
Bạch Dao hiện tại xem ai đều không vừa mắt, uống xong một chén lớn canh tỉnh rượu sau, mới tỉnh táo lại đạo: "Cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu ?"  
Này liền là tới trễ gia nhân câu hỏi , Khang Thánh Triết tâm tư ổn định, cũng không e ngại, trả lời: "Đã lâu rồi, mấy tháng trước."  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Ta hỏi ngươi sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết ngoan ngoãn câm miệng, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Nghỉ hè."  
Nghỉ hè mà bắt đầu , nhưng này cái thời điểm Khang Thánh Triết không là còn không có niệm đại học sao, bọn họ là tại sao biết , Bạch Dao cảm thấy không ổn, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến trước đã từng lôi kéo Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành ba người đồng thời đánh quá du hý.  
... Không phải là cái kia thời điểm nhận thức đi, nói như vậy, chẳng lẽ là nàng tác hợp ?  
Bạch Dao nhất thời mặt như màu đất, Vưu Lương Hành nhìn nàng vẻ mặt chỉ biết nàng đang suy nghĩ gì, giải thích: "Không là, so với kia cái thời điểm tái sớm một ít."  
Vừa nói như thế liền lại càng không đối , đây chẳng phải là chơi game thời điểm bọn họ liền cho nhau nhận thức nhưng là vẫn luôn không tự nói với mình, Bạch Dao hậu tri hậu giác, khí đến chụp cái bàn, nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết câm miệng một bộ ngoan cùng, Bạch Dao càng khí, "Ngươi tại sao không nói chuyện!"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ngươi không phải không nhượng ta nói chuyện?"  
Bạch Dao: "Ta không cho nói chuyện với ngươi ngươi liền không nói lời nào?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi bây giờ là tỷ của ta đi."  
Bạch Dao: "... Ta giày cao gót đâu! Hôm nay đánh không chết ngươi!"  
Náo loạn một trận yên ổn xuống dưới, Bạch Dao mệt đến thở mạnh, nàng thân tâm đều mệt mỏi đạo: "Nói thẳng đi, tại sao biết , rốt cuộc tình huống nào."  
Tuy là một bộ phong kiến gia trưởng một lời không hợp liền muốn chia rẽ người trường hợp, Vưu Lương Hành vẫn như cũ kiên nhẫn lãnh tĩnh, hắn đơn giản đạo: "Chơi game nhận thức , sau lại tại Bắc Kinh gặp mặt..."  
Cụ thể tình huống nói xong, Bạch Dao nghe nghe liền không có tiếng vang, hồi lâu, nàng mới hỏi: "Hai người các ngươi biết chính mình đang làm cái gì sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành trả lời: "Biết."  
Bạch Dao hỏi Khang Thánh Triết, "Ngươi biết không?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Biết."  
Bạch Dao không nhìn Vưu Lương Hành, chỉ hỏi Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi tưởng hảo , không quản gặp được cái gì đều không hối hận?"  
Khang Thánh Triết ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Không hối hận."  
Bạch Dao trầm mặc xuống dưới, sơ qua, nàng bỗng nhiên thay một bộ thập phần lạnh lùng vẻ mặt, hỏi: "Nói đi, cho ngươi bao nhiêu tiền ngươi có thể rời đi a lương?"  
Khang Thánh Triết ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực: "Tỷ tỷ, ta cùng lương lương là thật tâm tương ái, ái tình là vô giá ."  
Bạch Dao hỏi Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi nói như thế nào?"  
Vưu Lương Hành kiên trì đạo: "... Có chuyện gì hướng ta đến."  
Này một bộ diễn đủ túc, vừa thị cảm cũng đủ cường, có thể là nhìn Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết đều phi thường phối hợp, nhưng lại quỷ dị thuyết phục nàng, Bạch Dao táp chậc lưỡi, đạo: "Vậy được rồi... Nếu các ngươi nói như vậy, ta cũng không có biện pháp, còn nhiều thời gian, bất quá..."  
Lời nói tạm dừng gian, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết đều là vui vẻ cả kinh, hỉ chính là Bạch Dao thoạt nhìn tính toán tạm thời không dây dưa, cả kinh là mặt sau giống như còn có cái gì không tốt lắm đồ vật.  
"Bất quá cái gì?"  
Bạch Dao mỉm cười, trong lời nói không có diễn tinh trên thân ý tứ, chính đứng đắn , "Hai người các ngươi nếu lấy ta làm dã quái, ta đây cũng không cần theo các ngươi khách khí, vừa lúc đánh xong dã quái, thuận tiện đem chúa tể cũng đánh một chút?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thần sắc đột nhiên biến đổi, tiếp theo giây, Bạch Dao thản nhiên nói: "Cùng ta hồi Bắc Kinh thấy ba mẹ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Cái gì thời điểm?"  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Hiện tại."  
Lời nói ra , Bạch Dao nhìn phía Khang Thánh Triết, lộ ra một cái cực kỳ quan phương tươi cười: "Ngươi đi theo cùng đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "... Hảo nha."  
Tuyên bố chính mình cái gì còn không sợ Khang Thánh Triết, nói thật hai cái đùi bỗng nhiên run lên đứng lên.  
, đệ 128 chương Trải qua tuần tra, lúc này đoạn cũng không có lúc này có thể xuất phát đi Bắc Kinh chuyến bay, Khang Thánh Triết tâm còn chưa kịp rơi xuống đất, Bạch Dao ra lệnh một tiếng, quyết định ba người hiện tại an vị cao thiết trở về.  
Bạch Dao lớn như vậy minh tinh muốn tọa cao thiết quả thực là nghe thấy điều chưa từng nghe thấy, bất quá điều này cũng đầy đủ biểu hiện Bạch Dao quả quyết, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết ai cũng không dám nói một chữ không.  
Ba cái đi đường vội vàng rốt cục ngồi trên chỗ ngồi, Bạch Dao không quên võ trang đầy đủ, kính râm khẩu trang mũ đầy đủ mọi thứ, ngồi ở kháo trong trắc vị trí vẫn là vẫn luôn né tránh.  
Khang Thánh Triết nhìn nàng như vậy vất vả, hảo tâm khuyên nhủ: "Không có việc gì, ngươi không cần giấu như vậy lợi hại."  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Ngươi biết cái gì, ngươi có biết ta có nhiều hỏa sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không biết, bất quá ngươi có thể yên tâm, có ta cùng lương lương tại bên cạnh ngươi, bọn họ sẽ không nhìn ngươi ."  
Bạch Dao khí mắt trợn trắng, nhưng mà đội kính râm không người có thể nhìn thấy, "A lương liền tính, ngươi là đâu tới tự tin..."  
Khang Thánh Triết thẳng thắn vô tư: "Ta so ngươi cao, còn so ngươi hảo nhìn nha ~ "  
Bạch Dao: "..." Ta phi!  
Bởi vì hiện thực quả thật có chút khó có thể phản bác, Bạch Dao thiếu chút nữa đương trường bất ngờ tử, nàng vươn ra thon thon tế chỉ đối với Khang Thánh Triết đầu bự chỉ chỉ, cuối cùng đem mũ cùng kính râm hái xuống, chỉ để lại một cái khẩu trang.  
Trên người so vừa mới thoải mái rất nhiều, Bạch Dao hừ lạnh một tiếng, đảo không nói gì nữa.  
Không khí an tĩnh chỉ có trong chốc lát công phu, ngồi vào chỗ của mình sau không bao lâu, Khang Thánh Triết di động liền bắt đầu cuồn cuộn không ngừng vang lên đến, đầu tiên là vi tín sau là điện thoại, Khang Thánh Triết nhìn chăm chú di động một khắc sắc mặt từ từ ngưng trọng, đương điện thoại đánh tới khi hắn cũng không có nhận, chính là điện thoại di động lần trước phục cái gì.  
Nhìn hắn sắc mặt không tốt lắm, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ai?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Vương lộ."  
Vương lộ là Khang Thánh Triết người đại diện, Vưu Lương Hành biết việc này, "Đã xảy ra chuyện?"  
Khang Thánh Triết không lên tiếng trả lời, Vưu Lương Hành đang định tiếp tục hỏi, liếc mắt điện thoại di động của mình, mới phát hiện tĩnh âm di động trong lại có so Khang Thánh Triết số lượng càng nhiều tin tức, phát ra người là Liêu Túc, chưa tiếp đến điện có thập đến cái.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — lương ca! Các ngươi làm gì đâu! ! Như thế nào không nghe a! !  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: —K thần cùng ngươi ở một chỗ sao? Manh miêu sự tình nhìn thấy không a? ? ? ?  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlà Liêu Túc không là plastic font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font: — nhìn thấy tin tức nhanh chóng hồi phục, thật là đã xảy ra chuyện! Gọi K thần nhanh chóng phát một chút thanh minh đi, như vậy đối thanh danh ảnh hưởng rất không hảo .  
Vưu Lương Hành hồi phục đạo: làm sao vậy?  
Tin tức phát ra, Liêu Túc bên kia kinh hỉ dị thường: —! Ngươi nhưng rốt cục hồi phục ! ! Các ngươi sẽ không ngủ đến bây giờ đi! Ai tính không nói trước cái này, võng trạm sự tình biết không?  
Vưu Lương Hành hướng Khang Thánh Triết vọng liếc mắt một cái, chỉ thấy Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt thập phần bình tĩnh, chắc là vừa mới đã biết Liêu Túc trong miệng đích xác sự tình, tâm tư một chuyển, Vưu Lương Hành chuẩn bị đi tìm tòi một chút, nhưng mà tiếp theo giây Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên ngừng lại động tác của hắn, đạo: "Trước hết khoan để ý tới."  
Vưu Lương Hành lộ ra nghi hoặc vẻ mặt, Khang Thánh Triết mỉm cười, đạo: "Lương lương, sự tình gì đều không có cùng ngươi hồi Bắc Kinh thấy cha mẹ quan trọng hơn."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời không nói chuyện, đối diện Bạch Dao bỗng nhiên hừ cười một tiếng, ý tứ hàm xúc không rõ đạo: "Tính ngươi thức thời."  
Nếu Khang Thánh Triết nói như vậy, Vưu Lương Hành liền không có tiếp tục miệt mài theo đuổi, hắn cấp Liêu Túc đơn giản hồi phục một chút gọi bọn hắn tạm thời yên tâm không cần quản, liền đưa điện thoại di động buông xuống đến.  
Khang Thánh Triết chỉ vào chính mình bả vai đạo: "Mệt không, chẩm trong chốc lát?"  
Vưu Lương Hành lắc đầu, vẻ mặt có chút sầu lo, Khang Thánh Triết trấn an đạo: "Không có việc gì , không cần quản."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ nhẹ hít một hơi.  
Cao thiết bay nhanh chạy trung, yên tĩnh trung, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt nhìn ngoài cửa sổ cực nhanh phong cảnh, vẻ mặt không rõ, rất lương nghề nghiệp hắn quả nhiên là không bỏ xuống được Liêu Túc nói đến sự, đang định mở miệng, Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại đây, thấu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhỏ giọng nói: "Lương lương, làm như thế nào, vừa nghĩ tới muốn gặp cha mẹ ngươi, ta liền có chút khẩn trương."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành bất đắc dĩ đạo: "Chớ khẩn trương."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhịn không được đạo: "Lương lương, nhà các ngươi cái dạng gì a?"  
Đề tài chuyển tới phương diện này, Vưu Lương Hành cũng không rảnh tại suy nghĩ vừa mới sự, hắn nghiêm túc tự hỏi một chút, hồi phục đạo: "Nhà của chúng ta, phổ thông gia đình, chính là phòng ở so người bình thường đại một chút."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết nuốt nước miếng, thần sắc quái dị, "Lương lương, ngươi đây là đang cùng ta vứt ngạnh?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không có, lời nói thật."  
Nói là lời nói thật, nhưng nội dung hoàn toàn không nhượng Khang Thánh Triết yên tâm, ngược lại càng cân nhắc càng cảm thấy quỷ dị, không rõ ràng lắm hay không một ngữ hai ý nghĩa, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng phức tạp, quyết định từ Bạch Dao bên này tham tham khẩu phong, "Tỷ, ba ba cùng mụ mụ đều cái dạng gì a."  
Bạch Dao mắt hạnh trừng trừng: "Ngươi là ai tỷ! Khang Thánh Triết, ngươi cho ta chú ý một chút tìm từ!"  
Mắng về mắng, vẫn là nghiêm túc hồi đáp: "Mẹ của ta hiện tại không thế nào công tác, ngẫu nhiên lữ du lịch, cấu mua sắm, diện mạo... Thường thường không có gì lạ đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "... Thường thường không có gì lạ?"  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Ân."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "... Kia phụ thân đâu?"  
Bạch Dao: "Ba của ta a, càng không có gì nói , làm điểm sinh ý, hai bàn tay trắng."  
Thường thường không có gì lạ cùng hai bàn tay trắng, hơn nữa trước phổ thông gia đình, Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt cẩu so, mãn não hỗn loạn.  
Trầm mặc một lúc lâu, nghĩ không ra cái nguyên cớ, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Chơi game sao?"  
Bạch Dao nhất thời kinh ngạc: "Ngươi còn có tâm tình chơi game?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đánh không đánh?"  
Bạch Dao: "Không đánh."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhìn phía Vưu Lương Hành, Vưu Lương Hành lấy điện thoại di động ra, đổ bộ du hý, hai người tiến vào tổ đội gian, bắt đầu song sắp xếp, bất quá mười phút, hai người rất nhanh chấm dứt một ván, lấy được thắng lợi.  
Bạch Dao nguyên bản cao lãnh nữ thần mặt, nhưng nghe nghe liền nhịn không được để ý, hướng đối diện liếc liếc mắt một cái, nhìn hai người bọn họ phối hợp ăn ý ngọ khăng khít, nhịn không được ghen tị đạo: "Hừ, chủ bá có gì đặc biệt hơn người, dù sao đánh đều là vương giả vinh quang."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi thượng quá vương giả sao?"  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Còn không có."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Vậy ngươi cũng hảo ý tứ nói mình đánh là vương giả vinh quang."  
Bạch Dao: "..."  
Bạch Dao khí một hơi thiếu chút nữa không đi lên, mắt thấy muốn phát tác, Vưu Lương Hành bỗng nhiên giữ chặt tay nàng đạo: "Thượng tuyến, đồng thời đánh."  
Bạch Dao: "... Hừ! Đừng tưởng rằng mang ta thượng phân ta liền sẽ bỏ qua ngươi, a lương! ... Mời ta."  
Ba người một đường chơi game, thời gian quá đến bay nhanh, trong lúc Vưu Lương Hành ra hai lần thần, đều tại Khang Thánh Triết khẽ cười ý trung ổn định lại.  
Quả thật, không quản đã xảy ra chuyện gì, trước mắt quan trọng nhất , vẫn là hồi gia thấy Bạch Diễm cùng rất minh.  
Lữ trình thuận lợi, hạ cao thiết, Bạch Dao thân thân tiểu trợ lý Diêu Miêu Miêu sớm đã chuẩn bị hảo xe tới đón, nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết Diêu Miêu Miêu hảo một trận hoảng thần, chi sau phát hiện Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết là một đôi sau, Diêu Miêu Miêu càng là kinh ngạc.  
"Trời ạ, không nghĩ tới..." Trước còn cách trong xe xe ngoại gặp thoáng qua, một cái đảo mắt hai người này thế nhưng ở cùng một chỗ.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu cảm thán nói: "Trên đời này nữ sinh đều phải khóc chết, bất quá hai người các ngươi thật sự rất xứng ."  
Bạch Dao cao cao a một tiếng, đạo: "Miêu miêu vừa mới nói cái gì, ta như thế nào cảm giác không nghe rõ?"  
Diêu Miêu Miêu đánh ha ha thực túng thực túng ngậm miệng.  
Lái xe đại khái một giờ, xe một quải liền tiến vào một cả tòa hoa lệ dị thường khu biệt thự, Khang Thánh Triết tả hữu nhìn một cái, từ tiến khu bắt đầu, chung quanh tất cả đều là trân quý hoa cỏ, mỗi cái biệt thự đều có nhà mình đại hoa viên, trung gian đi ngang qua khi thế nhưng còn có một cái thật dài xanh lam bể bơi xuyên qua chỉnh chỉnh một cái lộ, không giống một mình , đảo như là bể bơi một cái phố.  
Nói thật, nếu không là biết nơi này là Bắc Kinh, Khang Thánh Triết còn cho là mình đi tới địch bái.  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Có phải hay không cảm giác bần cùng hạn chế chính mình sức tưởng tượng."  
Khang Thánh Triết hoa dung nguyệt mạo mặt vo thành một nắm, : "Lương lương, trước ngươi như thế nào không cùng ta đề cập qua này đó..."  
Vưu Lương Hành lạnh nhạt đạo: "Này có cái gì hảo thuyết ."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên che ngực, qua hơn nửa ngày, Khang Thánh Triết cảm thấy chính mình hoãn không sai biệt lắm, lúc này mới đạo: "Lương lương, đâu một đống là ngươi gia."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân? Này cái biệt thự khu giống như đều là đi, ta cũng không rõ lắm này biệt thự của hắn gần nhất bán đi không có."  
Bạch Dao tại phó điều khiển bổ sung đạo: "Không, mẹ nói, chính mình một nhà trụ tương đối thanh tĩnh, lại không thiếu về điểm này tiền, vội vã bán ra đi làm cái gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Lương lương, ta cảm thấy ta giống như có chút thở không ra hơi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành vươn tay thay Khang Thánh Triết phủ ngực, Khang Thánh Triết thuận thế trát đến trong lòng ngực của hắn, anh anh muốn khóc."Đây là ngươi nói phổ thông gia đình?"  
, đệ 129 chương Không phổ thông sao?  
Vưu Lương Hành đang muốn nói chuyện, Diêu Miêu Miêu đã ngừng xe, Bạch Dao một cái giày cao gót tại giữa không trung chấn hưng thổi qua, đạo: "Xuống xe!"  
Khang Thánh Triết lập tức cả người chấn động, giống cái kê nhóc con nhất dạng hướng Vưu Lương Hành trong ngực trát, Bạch Dao nhìn đỏ mắt, vì thế tự mình khai phía sau xe môn đem người nhéo đi xuống.  
Khang Thánh Triết giận mà không dám nói gì, Vưu Lương Hành đi... Thì căn bản không dám giận.  
Diêu Miêu Miêu hôm nay chỉ đương lái xe, người đưa đến rất nhanh liền lưu , chỉ để lại Vưu Lương Hành Khang Thánh Triết Bạch Dao này tam miệng ăn, qua đại môn xuyên qua hoa viên giàn trồng hoa ao nhỏ đường, Khang Thánh Triết tiến đến Vưu Lương Hành bên tai đạo: "Lương lương, ta có chút chân nhuyễn."  
Vưu Lương Hành liếc hắn một cái, trên mặt thật không có thường xuyên lãnh đạm vẻ mặt, hắn nhìn lại Khang Thánh Triết liếc mắt một cái, đỉnh một bộ an ổn thần thái đạo: "Ta cũng nhuyễn."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Lương lương... Ngươi an ủi người phương thức quả nhiên thực đặc biệt."  
Vưu Lương Hành không có hồi lấy tươi cười, chính là đạo: "Ân."  
Sau đó nghĩ nghĩ, hắn giữ chặt Khang Thánh Triết tay, đạo: "Không có việc gì ."  
Nhưng mà hai người mười ngón khấu cùng một chỗ khang thánh giả cũng không có an tâm, bởi vì Vưu Lương Hành tay tại nhẹ nhàng mà run rẩy, đúng là so với hắn còn khẩn trương.  
Hai người cho nhau đối diện, đều như là hai cây trong gió luy thảo, một bài liền chiết.  
Thật sự túng.  
Khang Thánh Triết chưa thấy qua Vưu Lương Hành cha mẹ, thậm chí không chút nào hiểu biết cha mẹ tin tức, nhưng cái này còn không có vào cửa cũng đã thân thiết cảm nhận được giàu nghèo chênh lệch mở màn đối hắn khởi rất cường đại kinh sợ tác dụng.  
Hắn hoàn toàn không dám làm càn, nhân thiết từ đại bằng thoái hóa thành kê nhóc con, nửa điểm không dám hướng thiên thượng phiêu.  
Đến cửa nhà, chưa gõ cửa, môn đã từ bên trong mở ra.  
Mở cửa chính là vị diện dung ôn nhu bốn mươi tuổi tả hữu a di, thấy Vưu Lương Hành cùng Bạch Dao, tươi cười thần tình, sáng sủa đạo: "Đã về rồi."  
Bạch Dao đạo: "Trở lại, ta đói bụng, làm cơm hảo sao?"  
A di đạo: "Đã sớm làm tốt , liền chờ các ngươi trở lại."  
Vị này a di tươi cười dễ thân, đối người trấn an tác dụng thực đại, Vưu Lương Hành giới thiệu nói: "Nhà của ta a di."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhỏ giọng nói: "Còn có a di?"  
Đương nhiên là có , Vưu Lương Hành đang muốn vào cửa, môn trong chính đi ra một cái một thân đầu bếp trang nam nhân, kinh ngạc bên trong sai thân nhường đường, mặt sau liên tiếp người lại lần lượt đi ra, Khang Thánh Triết đếm, túc có mười hai mười ba cái.  
Vì thế đương trường bị kinh đến, đạo: "Đây là..."  
A di ánh mắt đánh giá hắn, trên mặt mang cười, "Nấu cơm đầu bếp, chuẩn bị tốt hiện tại chính phải đi về."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..." EMMMM.  
Làm một bữa cơm muốn mười hai mười ba cái đầu bếp, làm chính là mãn hán toàn tịch sao?  
Khang Thánh Triết mặt nhăn làm một đoàn, xin giúp đỡ dường như nhìn phía Vưu Lương Hành, Vưu Lương Hành cũng sắc mặt khẽ biến, lắc đầu nói: "Bình thường không như vậy, ta cũng là lần đầu thấy."  
Nói xong nhìn phía Bạch Dao: "Ngươi cùng ba mẹ nói chuyện của chúng ta?"  
Bạch Dao mắt lạnh đạo: "Không phải đâu."  
Vưu Lương Hành nguyên tưởng rằng Bạch Dao là dẫn bọn hắn lưỡng hồi gia thẳng thắn xuất quỹ, không nghĩ tới là nói thẳng hoàn tiến đến tiếp nhận kết quả, như vậy tưởng tượng, tình huống so trước còn làm người ta lo lắng.  
Do dự luôn mãi, Vưu Lương Hành lâm trận lùi bước, đối Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Hồi A thị đi, hiện tại bước đi."  
Từ luôn luôn độc lập tự chủ một người chính là một mảnh thiên Vưu Lương Hành miệng nói ra những lời này, đủ để thấy việc này ác liệt trình độ, nhưng mà Khang Thánh Triết mày nhíu lại nhăn, lại mở miệng nói: "Không được, không thể đi, lương lương, chúng ta không thể đi."  
Bạch Dao liếc mắt bàng quan một lời chưa phát, chỉ thấy kia cẩu túng hai thước đại hán tâm tư kiên định, ngược lại là đệ đệ nhà mình hộ người hộ khẩn, sợ vào cái này gia Khang Thánh Triết có thể bị cái gì ủy khuất.  
... Bất quá mấy tháng không coi chừng, như thế nào liền thích một người nam nhân thích thành như vậy.  
Thật sự là thế giới chưa giải cao phú soái mắt mù chi mê.  
"Đừng nói nữa, hiện tại bước đi." Vưu Lương Hành làm ra quyết định sẽ không thay đổi, tuy là lâm thời thay đổi, nhưng là coi như lãnh tĩnh, hắn kéo Khang Thánh Triết hướng ra phía ngoài đi, phía sau bỗng nhiên truyền đến một tiếng không nhẹ không nặng lại uy nghiêm mười phần giọng nam.  
"Hướng chỗ nào đi!"  
Vưu Lương Hành bỗng nhiên cứng đờ, thong thả xoay người lại, Khang Thánh Triết càng là thân thể chấn động, vô hình bên trong cất cao sống lưng, đứng phẳng phiu.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "... Ba."  
Cửa nhà đứng cũng không ngừng rất minh, còn có Bạch Diễm, hai người vẻ mặt không thể nói rõ nghiêm túc, nhưng tổng cùng bình thường thoải mái bộ dáng bất đồng, trên người xuyên cũng không phải hưu nhàn gia cụ trang, mà là một thân sáng sủa tiếp khách trang bị.  
... Có chút hỏng.  
Rất minh đạo: "Ngươi muốn đi đâu nhi, ai đồng ý ngươi đi rồi, ngươi có biết nghe nói ngươi phải về đến mẹ ngươi hoa bao lâu thời gian gọi món ăn sao, ngươi cảm thấy như vậy tôn trọng mẫu thân của ngươi? Ta bình thường chính là như vậy giáo dục ngươi ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành sắc mặt khó coi nói không ra lời, bất quá vô phương, rất minh cùng Bạch Diễm ai cũng không có chờ hắn đáp lời, hai người từ lúc tới cửa bắt đầu, hai ánh mắt liền như là dính tại Khang Thánh Triết trên người, trong trong ngoài ngoài từ trên xuống dưới sự phân hình.  
Mà bị cha mẹ đại nhân sự phân hình đồng thời, Khang Thánh Triết cũng miễn cưỡng quang minh chánh đại cùng hai vị đối diện, này vừa thấy quả nhiên cảm thấy chính mình như rơi vào hầm băng, bị toàn thế giới lừa gạt.  
Thường thường không có gì lạ? Hai bàn tay trắng?  
Không tồn tại .  
Khang Thánh Triết nguyên bản chỉ cảm thấy chính mình đối lương lương cha mẹ hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, nhưng trước mắt thấy lại phát hiện căn bản không cần Vưu Lương Hành nói, chính mình vừa thấy mặt liền có thể nói ra thân phận của bọn họ.  
Trước mắt nữ tính, nhà mình ba mẹ tự hắn ghi việc khởi hàng năm đều phải hoa nửa tháng thể nghiệm hồi vị nàng tân lão điện ảnh, chẳng sợ trước mắt chính là đồ trang sức trang nhã cũng không tại đèn flash dưới, vẻ đẹp của nàng vẫn như cũ đại biểu cho một cái thời đại kinh điển.  
Bạch Diễm, cùng thời đại cùng chung nổi danh uy tín lâu năm ảnh hậu, là lương lương mẫu thượng đại nhân.  
Mà một vị khác... Khang Thánh Triết liền tính không chú ý tài chính và kinh tế chức nghiệp nhưng cũng có thể kêu lên tên của hắn. Vì cái gì? Biết mã hóa đằng, biết Vương Kiện Lâm, kia làm sao có thể rất minh không biết rất minh đâu.  
Tiền nhất dạng có, nhan còn thần kỳ cao, xí nghiệp gia trung sắc đẹp côn đồ, nói cho ai nghe người nào không biết?  
Cho nên này không phải khó khăn hình thức...  
Đây là tử vong hình thức a.  
Khang Thánh Triết túng đến mức tận cùng, phản xạ có điều kiện thân thể rất đến càng thẳng, Vưu Lương Hành cũng là đứng đến bên cạnh hắn, hai người tại trầm mặc không lời gì để nói trung yên lặng hai tay cùng dắt, khấu quá chặt chẽ.  
Khang Thánh Triết cố lấy một hơi, cúi đầu đạo: "Bá phụ bá..."  
"Trước biệt gọi."  
Rất minh chỉ mở miệng nói này đơn giản nửa câu, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết đều cả người cứng đờ.  
Không cho đi, cũng không cho vấn an, kia hiện tại chỉ có thể trước kiên trì vào cửa, Vưu Lương Hành lôi kéo Khang Thánh Triết hướng trong đi, rất minh cùng Bạch Diễm vẫn đứng ở cửa nhà, ai đều không có nhường đường ý tứ.  
Biết gọi rất minh vô dụng, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ có thể đạo: "... Mẹ?"  
Bạch Diễm vẻ mặt mềm nhũn, nhẹ giọng nói: "Tiểu lương, mẹ hỏi ngươi, ngươi còn nghĩ hay không tiến cái này môn?"  
Vưu Lương Hành chưa làm ra phản ứng, Khang Thánh Triết đã ấn đường nhảy dựng, thần sắc đột nhiên biến.  
Không khí nháy mắt hàng nhập băng điểm, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Này là có ý gì?"  
Rất minh vọng hắn đạo: "Ta chỉ hỏi ngươi một vấn đề, ngươi đáp đúng , ta cho ngươi vào cửa, đã hiểu sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành trầm mặc một khắc, vẻ mặt rốt cục thối lui đủ loại suy nghĩ, biến thành bình thường lãnh đạm bộ dáng."Ngươi hỏi."  
Rất minh đạo: "Bên cạnh ngươi đứng người nam nhân này là gì của ngươi. Vưu Lương Hành, những lời này tưởng hảo lại nói."  
Nói nói đến nước này, không ngờ là hết sức căng thẳng, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết ai đều chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua, bọn họ liên môn đều không tiến, liền trực tiếp tiến vào đến cha mẹ cùng người yêu chọn ra thứ nhất nông nỗi.  
Chỉ có trầm mặc, Khang Thánh Triết nắm Vưu Lương Hành kiết lại khẩn, hắn một cỗ khí đề tại ngực, đang muốn mở miệng, Vưu Lương Hành đột nhiên rống hắn đạo: "Câm miệng! Ngươi không cho nói chuyện!"  
Khang Thánh Triết dừng một chút, lòng bàn tay run rẩy, cuối cùng như ngôn, chỉ nắm Vưu Lương Hành, yên lặng đứng thẳng thân thể.  
Vưu Lương Hành ngẩng đầu, đạo: "Là ta người yêu, bạn trai của ta, ta về sau cùng với hắn kết hôn."  
Bạch Dao ở một bên hung hăng phiên cái xem thường, nói nhỏ đạo: "Thích."  
Rất minh cùng Bạch Diễm thì chau mày, sơ qua, rất minh cười lạnh một tiếng, đạo: "Có loại."  
Nói xong trực tiếp quá thân đi, cũng không quay đầu lại vào cửa.  
Vưu Lương Hành im lặng cúi đầu, Khang Thánh Triết vọng hắn hai giây, đột nhiên ánh mắt nháy mắt, cơ hồ muốn lăn xuống lệ đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành tâm bản trầm tại đáy cốc, lúc này lại nhịn không được đạo: "Ngươi trừu cái gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta... Chính là trong lòng đột nhiên có một loại cảm giác, a, ta quả nhiên là thích ngươi, rất thích ngươi, rất thích rất thích như vậy."  
Vưu Lương Hành lộ ra mỉm cười, vỗ vỗ Khang Thánh Triết đầu bự.  
Hai người chính lẫn nhau an ủi, Bạch Dao chợt đạo: "Không sai biệt lắm đi , còn có thể hay không chạy nhanh vào nhà , ta đều đói bụng."

Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết đều là sửng sốt, hai người hậu tri hậu giác nhìn phía cửa nhà, chỉ thấy rất minh cùng Bạch Diễm người tuy rằng đi rồi, nhưng môn lại mở ra, kháo môn gần chút, còn có thể nghe được hai người thanh âm không nhẹ tiếng thảo luận.  
"Ngươi vừa mới diễn đến không tồi a, thực hung."  
"Phải không? Cũng là ngươi chỉ đạo hảo, cấp ảnh hậu làm lão công, diễn xuất nhất định tăng lên."  
"Hừ ~ liền ngươi nói ngọt."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Không rảnh há hốc mồm, Bạch Dao rất nhanh cầm trong tay giày cao gót đem hai người đồng thời oanh tiến gia môn, vào cửa vừa thấy, càng là trợn mắt há hốc mồm, trong nhà bàn ăn bước hồng thảm kéo dài năm sáu mễ trường, tràn đầy thực phẩm từ đầu đặt tới vĩ.  
... Trăm triệu không nghĩ tới, không là mãn hán toàn tịch, hơn hẳn mãn hán toàn tịch.  
Từ giữa đến tây, đầy đủ mọi thứ.  
Khang Thánh Triết nhân có chút sợ hãi, này còn không ngừng, vào cửa về sau, rất minh cùng Bạch Diễm nhìn ánh mắt của hắn đã xảy ra một trăm tám mươi độ đại chuyển biến, trong ánh mắt mang cười, liên vẻ mặt đều vô cùng ôn hòa.  
Bạch Diễm vui vẻ đạo: "Ngươi xem đứa nhỏ này, lớn lên nhiều xinh đẹp."  
Rất minh Diệc Vi cười gật đầu nói: "Ân, chính là so ngươi thiếu chút nữa."  
Vưu Lương Hành nửa ngày nói không ra lời, thật vất vả nhắc tới một hơi, Bạch Diễm phất phất tay, đạo: "Khoái tọa, tọa cao thiết có mệt hay không, nghe nói ngươi mang bạn trai trở về, mẹ cố ý hoa năm phút đồng hồ cho ngươi tuyển đồ ăn đâu, mau nếm thử, nhưng biệt lương."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... A."  
Nói xong kéo Khang Thánh Triết ngồi xuống, Bạch Diễm đạo: "Từ từ, hài tử kia, a đối , ngươi gọi là gì tới?"  
Khang Thánh Triết vội vàng nói: "Khang Thánh Triết."  
Bạch Diễm đạo: "Khang thánh cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết."  
Bạch Diễm đạo: "Khang cái gì triết?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết."  
Bạch Diễm đạo: "Cái gì Thánh Triết?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Mẹ!"  
Bạch Dao cười tủm tỉm đạo: "Ngươi xem ngươi gấp cái gì nha, nhìn một cái nhân gia khang triết thánh có nhiều kiên nhẫn."  
Rất minh cũng đạo: "A lương, cùng mẹ ngươi hảo hảo nói chuyện."  
Bạch Dao bốc đồng một so, cũng bất quá chỉ từ Bạch Diễm nơi đó di truyền 50%, Vưu Lương Hành hảm nàng một câu kỳ thật không tất hữu dụng, mọi việc toàn liếc diễm tâm tình, bất quá nàng giờ phút này hiển nhiên tâm tình không kém, quả thực không tái nói giỡn, mà là tiếp đón Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi lại đây, đến bên cạnh ta đến."  
Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành liếc nhau, Vưu Lương Hành gật gật đầu, Khang Thánh Triết giống cái sâu lông giống nhau chậm rãi hoạt động đi qua, đến thời gian này, nhất định mở miệng nói chuyện, nhưng nói đến bên miệng, đã có chút khó xử.  
Vị này mỹ nhân mẫu thân thoạt nhìn rất tuổi trẻ, khí tràng lại cường đáng sợ, vô luận là bá mẫu vẫn là a di, Khang Thánh Triết cái gì cũng gọi không nói ra...  
Bạch Diễm như là biết trong lòng hắn suy nghĩ cái gì, nàng nháy mắt mấy cái, nghiêng đầu đạo: "Ta cho ngươi xuất cái chủ ý?"  
Khang Thánh Triết nhu thuận đạo: "Ngài giảng."  
Bạch Diễm đạo: "Gọi mẹ đi."  
, đệ 130 chương Tình huống như thế quỷ dị, Khang Thánh Triết tái lãng cũng không dám thật gọi ra, Bạch Diễm nhìn chăm chú hắn một trận, nhìn hắn sắc mặt một lời khó nói hết, lúc này mới không tái trêu ghẹo, cười nói: "Đi , ăn cơm ăn cơm, ngươi lần đầu tiên tới cửa, đầu bếp nhóm không biết ngươi khẩu vị, vừa lúc đồ ăn nhiều, cái gì khẩu vị đều có, chọn mình thích ăn, lần tới lại đến, ta gọi bọn hắn chọn thích làm cho ngươi."  
"Hảo..."  
Liên lần sau tới cửa nói đều nói ra, Khang Thánh Triết thụ sủng nhược kinh, đối hắn mà nói, Bạch Diễm không chỉ là tinh quang rực rỡ thời đại nữ tính, càng là lương lương mẫu thân, hắn cùng Bạch Dao có thể nói giỡn, nhưng đối Bạch Diễm chỉ có lòng tràn đầy kính sợ cùng thấp thỏm.  
Một câu sau, trong phòng ăn bốn người lục tục cầm lấy chiếc đũa dùng cơm, bất quá thời gian này, mỗ ta không có phương tiện địa phương ngược lại là hiển đi ra, này cái bàn đồ ăn rất nhiều, bàn ăn lại trường, không giống như là gia đình tụ hội, đảo như là ăn khởi hào môn tự giúp mình, muốn ăn điểm cái gì đều đến đứng thật xa chính mình đi kẹp.  
Bạch Dao người trong nhà, cũng không keo kiệt với chung quanh đi lại, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng có việc, chỉ tại trước mắt mình chọn đồ vật ăn vài hớp, mà rất minh cùng Bạch Diễm chính mình thì hoàn toàn không ăn, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Khang Thánh Triết không động, bị nhìn chăm chú Khang Thánh Triết run run rẩy rẩy, phủng Bạch Diễm cho hắn kẹp đến tràn đầy chén đĩa, cơm không nuốt được.  
Thật, nhân gian khổ hình.  
Bạch Diễm một đôi doanh doanh đôi mắt đẹp vẫn luôn ba quang lưu chuyển theo dõi hắn nhìn, nhìn hắn ăn được thiếu, tiện lợi hắn là không muốn ăn , vì thế cuối cùng nhịn không được hỏi: "Tiểu khang là chỗ nào người? A thị người địa phương?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đối ."  
"Nghe nói là tiểu lương đồng học, học cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Hán ngữ ngôn văn học."  
Bạch Diễm đạo: "Hán ngữ ngôn hảo a, trước kia ta đến trường kia trận liền vẫn cảm thấy văn học viện không khí thực hảo, so với kia chút lý ngành kỹ thuật mạnh hơn nhiều, tiểu lương học kinh tế quản lý, hiện tại người biến đến cùng hắn ba nhất dạng, mỗi ngày nghiêm mặt."  
Rất minh xen mồm đạo: "Ta tại ngươi trước mặt cái gì thời điểm bản quá mặt."  
Bạch Diễm chỉ đương không nghe đến, tiếp tục nói: "Bình thường học tập thế nào, A đại học sinh thành tích đều không tồi, đối , ở trường học ăn trụ hảo hay không?"  
Nói chuyện tựa như phổ thông nhàn thoại việc nhà, ngôn ngữ chi gian tuy rằng từng giọt từng giọt đem Khang Thánh Triết hỏi thăm thất thất bát bát, nhưng trong lời nói thân thiết ngược lại là làm không đến giả.  
Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết tại tịch gian ngẫu nhiên liếc nhau, hai người hơi hơi thả lỏng đồng thời, vẫn là không hiểu ra sao. So với vừa mới cửa nhà chất vấn đáng sợ cảnh tượng, cái này tiếp thu quá mức nhanh chóng tình huống đồng dạng nhượng người nơm nớp lo sợ.  
Khang Thánh Triết đáp: "Ân, đều rất tốt, A đại hoàn cảnh thực hảo, lương lương ở trong trường học thường xuyên chiếu cố người."  
Bạch Diễm đạo: "Tiểu lương chiếu cố người?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đối, hắn nói không nhiều lắm, nhưng là làm chưa bao giờ thiếu, ta nhập học mấy tháng này, nghe được nhiều nhất liền là bị người khen rất học trưởng nơi này hảo nơi đó hảo."  
Bạch Diễm hưng trí rất cao, "Là đi, ngươi cùng ta nhiều lời điểm, tiểu lương chưa bao giờ cho ta nói trong trường học sự."  
Vi nhân phụ mẫu đều không giống nhau, hài tử tính cách cũng không giống nhau, Bạch Dao tính tình bừa bãi lộ ra ngoài, từ tiểu bắt đầu đinh điểm việc nhỏ cũng muốn xuất ra đến bãi trước mặt người khác buồn rầu một phen, Vưu Lương Hành lại được mới vừa tương phản, sự tình gì đều không nói, nhiều chuyện khó đều không mở miệng, cố tình đứa nhỏ này sinh ra ưu tú, cái gì đều làm được vô cùng tốt, dần dà, Bạch Diễm cùng rất minh đều khi trường cảm thấy chính mình không có đất dụng võ.  
Vì thế đơn giản vật chất đủ, tinh thần nuôi thả.  
Rất lương nghề nghiệp sơ báo A đại nói đi là đi, Bạch Diễm sợ hắn trụ không có phương tiện cố ý mua một đống lâu, nhưng vật chất cùng hằng ngày chung quy khác nhau quá lớn, đại học đến bây giờ hai năm bán, Bạch Diễm vẫn là lần đầu tiên nghe được Vưu Lương Hành tại trong đại học kỹ càng tỉ mỉ tin tức.  
Nàng muốn nghe, Khang Thánh Triết tự nhiên biết sẽ nói hết, vừa vặn hắn không là vuốt mông ngựa, mà là thật sự đặc biệt có thể thổi, nhất là thổi Vưu Lương Hành, vẻ mặt ngữ khí kia gọi một cái phá lệ tình chân ý thiết.  
Mười mấy phút đồng hồ xuống dưới, Bạch Diễm nghe được tâm tình đại hảo, phủng Khang Thánh Triết tay liên tục đạo: "Phải không, phải không, tiểu lương còn tham gia song thập một đại hội a, ta còn tưởng rằng đứa nhỏ này giống hắn ba, không thích nhiều người địch quân."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Kia cũng không có biện pháp, giống lương lương như vậy sáng loang loáng, đi tới chỗ nào chỗ nào liền nhiều người."  
Bạch Diễm đạo: "Nha, ngươi đứa nhỏ này ~ thật có thể nói."  
Mẫu thượng đại nhân bị hống đến nét mặt tươi cười như hoa, Bạch Dao xem thường đều phải phiên thượng thiên, nàng xen vào nói: "Mẹ, Khang Thánh Triết ngay tại ngươi trước mặt nói chuyện dễ nghe, ở bên ngoài nói chuyện khả năng oán ta , hai mặt, phi!"  
Bạch Diễm trọng điểm nắm vô cùng tốt, "Nguyên lai ngươi cùng tiểu khang như vậy thục a."  
Bạch Dao âm lượng đề cao đạo: "Mẹ, ngươi đây là nghe cái gì đâu, ta nói hắn oán ta!"  
Bạch Diễm đạo: "Nói giỡn mà thôi, hiện tại người trẻ tuổi không đều thực da sao."  
Bạch Dao mắt hạnh trừng lớn, đạo: "Mẹ!"  
Rất minh buồn bã nói: "Dao dao, đừng tìm mẹ ngươi lớn tiếng nói chuyện."  
Bạch Dao miệng một phiết, đặc biệt đại hừ một tiếng.  
Bạch Diễm tính cách, ai cũng không Care, phóng Bạch Dao liếc mắt một cái không nhìn, chỉ tiếp tục cùng Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện phiếm, trò chuyện trò chuyện, càng cảm thấy Khang Thánh Triết tuy rằng cái tử cao chút, thể trạng thô điểm, nhưng nhìn bộ dáng xinh đẹp, người cũng không tồi, từ lúc vào cửa, tiểu lương mỗi thập giây đều phải liếc hắn một cái, vừa thấy chỉ biết tình cảm chân thành.  
Nghĩ, Khang Thánh Triết nói câu cái gì, Bạch Diễm lại bị đùa cười."Tiểu khang rất thú vị , này gọi là gì, xinh đẹp túi da nghìn bài một điệu..."  
Rất minh nói tiếp: "Thú vị linh hồn hai thước rất cao."  
Bạch Diễm khóe môi một câu, đối trượng phu không có lúc nào là thảo niềm vui hành vi cười rộ lên.  
Liền này tại nhẵn nhụi dễ nghe tiếng cười bên trong, Vưu Lương Hành để đũa xuống, đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết, ngươi lại đây."  
Khang Thánh Triết sửng sốt, chỉ thấy Vưu Lương Hành biểu tình lãnh đạm, ánh mắt bên trong tựa hồ một mảnh khói mù, hắn mày nhăn lại, đang muốn đi qua đi, Bạch Diễm bỗng nhiên giữ chặt hắn, đồng thời rất minh đạo: "Biến sắc mặt làm như thế nào?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thu liễm vẻ mặt, nghiêm túc nâng lên mặt đạo: "Ta không nói giỡn!"  
Rất minh đạo: "Cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta vừa rồi tại cửa nhà nói nói, một chữ đều không nói giỡn, ta là nghiêm túc."  
Rất minh không giận không mừng, hỏi: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta là tại nói giỡn?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đáp không được, hắn xem không hiểu cha mẹ bất thình lình nóng bỏng thái độ, không xác thực nhận rõ ràng, hắn vô pháp an ổn ở trong này ngồi xuống.  
"Ta thích Khang Thánh Triết, dẫn hắn nơi này tới là tưởng nói cho các ngươi biết, ta tuyển người này, ta cùng hắn ở cùng một chỗ, hắn ngồi ở chỗ này, đại biểu không là ta đồng học, cũng không phải bằng hữu của ta, hắn là ta tương lai kết hôn đối tượng, ta hy vọng các ngươi có thể nghĩ rõ ràng..."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhìn Vưu Lương Hành thâm thâm xuất thần, Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm cha của mình."Hắn là cái nam ."  
Rất minh không đáp hỏi lại, đạo: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta ánh mắt không hảo?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không có."  
Rất minh đạo: "Đó là cảm thấy ta thính lực không hảo?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không có."  
Rất minh đạo: "Cho nên là ta trí nhớ không hảo?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hơi hơi tạm dừng, thong thả đạo: "... Không có."  
Rất minh đạo: "Vậy ngươi tại đối cha mẹ nghi ngờ cái gì, ngươi dẫn theo người trở về, nói cho cha mẹ hắn người yêu của ngươi, bạn trai của ngươi, ngươi kết hôn đối tượng, cho nên cha mẹ liền dùng đối đãi nhi tử người yêu bạn trai cùng kết hôn đối tượng thái độ đối đãi hắn, này đó chỗ nào cho ngươi không hài lòng? Chỗ nào cho ngươi cảm thấy không ổn!"  
Vưu Lương Hành cả người chấn động, một lúc lâu nói không ra lời.  
Hắn tự nhiên không là đối cha mẹ thái độ không hài lòng, chính là quá mức đột nhiên không thể tin, mà hắn cũng trăm triệu không nghĩ tới, rất minh sẽ đối hắn nói ra lần này nói đến.  
Đối mặt phụ thân, Vưu Lương Hành hồi lâu mới hỏi: "Vì cái gì?"  
Rất minh âm lượng đề cao đạo: "Bởi vì ta đem con ta từ tiểu nuôi đến lớn, biết hắn nói một không hai, biết hắn dám làm dám chịu, hắn lời ra khỏi miệng không có làm không được thời điểm, một khi đã như vậy, vô luận hắn tuyển là nam hay là nữ, hắn lời ra khỏi miệng, làm phụ mẫu chẳng lẽ còn có thể lựa chọn không tin không coi trọng sao!"  
Vưu Lương Hành cả người cứng ngắc, cùng cha mẹ chưa từng có quá trường nói hắn, chỉ vì mấy câu nói đó, đã là vô cùng động dung, dĩ vãng hắn cùng cha mẹ ở chung bình thản, lại chưa bao giờ như vậy tinh tường cảm nhận được, cha mẹ yêu, trọng tự thiên kim, không có một khắc rời xa.  
Vưu Lương Hành không có nói, rất minh khí lại không tiêu, "Thất thần làm gì, giải thích!"  
Vưu Lương Hành tại ngắn ngủi ngốc lăng trung khôi phục vẻ mặt, đối Bạch Diễm đạo: "Xin lỗi... Ta không nên lớn tiếng nói chuyện."  
Bạch Diễm vừa lòng mỉm cười, "Ngoan, mẹ biết ngươi không phải cố ý ."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..." emmmm.  
Yên lặng tào một câu, giải thích điểm... Nguyên lai ở trong này sao? ? ?  
Làm người ta trầm mặc vi diệu biến chuyển khiến cho bữa cơm này phần sau tiệt ăn được thập phần an tĩnh, từ rất minh miệng nghe được vừa mới kia lần nói, Khang Thánh Triết hiểu biết Bạch Diễm cùng rất minh đối thái độ của hắn nguyên do, nhưng dù vậy, vẫn là thấp thỏm, tổng cảm thấy sơ qua còn có một phen nói chuyện chờ hắn.  
Quả nhiên, cơm sau không lâu, rất minh liền đối với hắn đạo: "Xuất môn tản bộ?"  
Vừa qua khỏi song thập một, bên ngoài thời tiết trời lạnh đất đông, xuất môn tản bộ thật sự là cái rất có dũng khí lựa chọn, Khang Thánh Triết nghĩa bất dung từ đạo: "Hảo ."  
Rất minh lấy áo khoác, cùng hắn song song xuất môn, tới cửa đứng không đến ba giây, rất minh run rẩy đạo: "... Có chút lạnh."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ân."  
Nhưng mà đại lão chính là đại lão, lãnh đến cả người run rẩy như trước có thể làm được mặt không đổi sắc, hắn đạo: "Vừa đi vừa nói chuyện."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Hảo."  
Hai người đi về phía trước đứng lên, trong ngẫu nhiên vừa quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy cửa nhà lưu trữ một cái phùng, Vưu Lương Hành đang đứng tại cửa nhà nhìn bọn họ, rất minh giận dữ nói: "Nói đều nói đến đây phân thượng, vẫn chưa yên tâm, hắn còn thật thích ngươi."  
Khang Thánh Triết không dám loạn nói tiếp, tùy thời đánh giá rất minh thần sắc, rất nhanh, rất minh tầm mắt quay lại lại đây, thẳng tắp nhìn hắn, đạo: "Ngươi có biết hắn chí hướng sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng yên lặng nhảy dựng, biết rốt cục chờ đợi vấn đề này, hắn trả lời: "Hắn tưởng kinh thương, làm được toàn cầu năm trăm cường đuổi thời gian."  
Rất minh đạo: "Như vậy tại hắn đi hướng năm trăm cường trên đường, ngươi tài cán vì hắn làm những thứ gì?"  
Sự nghiệp thượng trợ lực, Khang Thánh Triết sợ là một chút đều làm không được, hắn tính cách lười nhác, cũng không thích hợp cái gọi là hào môn, nhưng bị rất minh vấn đề khi, Khang Thánh Triết thần sắc không có chút nào biến hóa, hắn hồi đáp: "Ta có thể làm cho hắn mỗi ngày đều nhiều hơn cười một chút."  
Rất minh: "Dựa vào cái gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Bằng hắn cái gì không thiếu, chỉ thiếu một cái lưỡng tình tương duyệt ta."  
Rất minh vọng hắn hồi lâu, bỗng nhiên cười rộ lên, tiếng cười kia không biết cụ thể nguyên do, cười đáp cuối cùng, rất minh đạo: "Thực hảo, ngươi thích hắn sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết hồi đáp: "Thích nhất."  
Cái này đáp án đại khái nhượng rất minh thực vừa lòng, vài bước lộ sau hắn liền không hỏi lại nói, im ắng đi rồi hơn mười phút, hai người đều lãnh chịu không nổi, rất minh đạo: "Đi , hồi đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết yên lặng gật đầu, rất minh lúc này mới nhớ tới vấn đề đạo: "Ngươi tương lai tính toán làm như thế nào?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Kỳ thật ta hiện tại tại làm chủ bá."  
Rất minh đạo: "... Chủ bá?"  
Trong phút chốc, rất minh trong đầu bỗng nhiên toát ra rất nhiều thực hỗn độn từ ngữ, trong đó một cái 'Chức tràng quy tắc ngầm' phá lệ khắc sâu.  
"Ngươi là a lương công ty chủ bá?" Hắn đem ngươi tiềm ? ? ?  
Khang Thánh Triết so rất minh càng mộng, "Lương lương công ty? Lương lương có công ty sao?"  
, đệ 131 chương Có công ty sao, đương nhiên là có a, rất minh cũng không có suy tư Khang Thánh Triết hỏi lại, đạo: "Vậy ngươi là?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta là manh miêu chủ bá."  
Rất minh nhíu mày, một bộ muốn nói lại thôi vẻ mặt, Khang Thánh Triết tự nhiên xem không hiểu, bất quá khai cái thượng đế thị giác chỉ biết rất minh trên mặt phân minh viết nguyên lai không chỉ là quy tắc ngầm, còn có lấy người khác góc tường hiềm nghi!  
Thật không giống hắn nhi tạp tác phong.  
Quả nhiên là ái tình nhượng người người thiết sụp đổ?  
Rất minh vẻ mặt hoang mang, Khang Thánh Triết bên này cũng không hảo đến chỗ nào đi, nhìn rất minh vẻ mặt trịnh trọng hắn không dám mở miệng câu hỏi, chỉ có thể mãn đầu óc miên man suy nghĩ.  
Lương lương có chính mình công ty? Không cùng hắn nói qua a... Tuy nói trước xuất môn thực tập... Từ từ, hay là thực tập địa phương, là lương lương chính mình công ty sao? ? ?  
Khang Thánh Triết hậu tri hậu giác, trong nháy mắt chợt có giác ngộ, khó trách video thời điểm nhìn đến lương lương văn phòng trống vắng không người phương tiện đầy đủ hết, công tác cơm cũng là không tồi.  
Hiện tại ngẫm lại, chính mình lão bản đãi ngộ, đương nhiên không tồi.  
Điểm này vừa mới nghĩ thông suốt, hạ một vấn đề lập tức lại hiện ra đến, vì cái gì hỏi hắn có phải hay không lương lương công ty chủ bá? Lương lương công ty nguyên lai là làm phương diện này ? Trực tiếp nghiệp?  
Khang Thánh Triết vẫn luôn chờ tại manh miêu, cũng không có chú ý gần nhất tân xuất hiện trực tiếp công ty, thật muốn nói có cái gì công ty tên tiến vào tầm mắt của hắn, thì phải là trước hướng bảng tái khi một người tên là tốt đẹp tv cho hắn tạp năm mươi hai vạn...  
Bỗng nhiên, Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt sửng sốt, một hơi nửa vời, suýt nữa đem hắn nghẹn lại.  
Tốt đẹp tv... Tốt đẹp?  
Vưu Lương Hành! ? ? ? ? ? ?  
Đột nhập này tới tin tức tạp tiến đại não, Khang Thánh Triết cả người có chút há hốc mồm, này còn không ngừng, nghĩ đến năm mươi hai cái này con số về sau, Khang Thánh Triết càng làm đã lâu trước hồi ức gọi tỉnh lại: một cái cùng lương lương vi tín danh cùng tên người cũng cho hắn tạp quá năm mươi hai vạn!  
Lúc trước cảm thấy không có khả năng, hiện tại lại ngẫm lại cảm thấy căn bản chạy không được, trừ hắn ra còn có thể là ai, chính là lương lương!  
Cái kia thời điểm hai người bọn họ ngay cả mặt mũi đều chưa thấy qua, lương lương liền xuống tay tạp tiền...  
Khang Thánh Triết suy nghĩ hỗn loạn, trong lúc nhất thời cảm thấy lại kích động, lại cảm động, miệng một phiết, hai thước cao đại hán suýt nữa đương trường anh anh đứng lên.  
Vạn hạnh bên người có phụ thân đại nhân tại, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không dám lỗ mãng, chờ hắn cùng rất minh hồi biệt thự, hệ thống sưởi hơi lưu một trên thân, hắn lúc này mới hai má đỏ lên, ánh mắt cũng đi theo hơi hơi biến hồng.  
Vưu Lương Hành lại đây thân thiết đạo: "Làm sao vậy."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lãnh."  
Con một quan tâm bạn trai bộ dáng rất là trạc trúng lão phụ thân trái tim, rất minh tự một bên không vui đạo: "Có thể như thế nào, tán tản bộ, ta còn có thể bắt hắn cho ăn?"  
Vưu Lương Hành mắt một rủ, nói không ra lời, hắn nắm Khang Thánh Triết tay, ấm Khang Thánh Triết đông cứng ngón tay, thuận tiện đối Khang Thánh Triết biểu hiện cũng không rõ ràng cảm xúc tự lãnh đạm lại tự sủng nịch đạo: "Nghẹn trở về."  
Khang Thánh Triết thật dài hô một hơi, sau đó lộ ra một cái đại đại tươi cười, Vưu Lương Hành thần sắc rất nhanh ấm áp, lộ ra khẽ cười ý.  
Này hình ảnh làm hai người ở chung hằng ngày quá mức phổ thông, nhưng dừng ở rất minh cùng Bạch Diễm trong ánh mắt thì không phải, mặc dù là tiếp nhận rồi Khang Thánh Triết là Vưu Lương Hành người yêu thân phận, nhưng thẳng đến thấy tận mắt đến bọn họ cùng một chỗ bầu không khí sau, làm cha mẹ mới xem như phóng tâm.  
Lẫn nhau thích cảm giác không làm được giả, chỉ là nhìn, chỉ biết thân ở trong đó, Vưu Lương Hành là vui vẻ , ở cái này trong nhà, tại rất minh cùng Bạch Diễm này hai vị người từng trải trong lòng, trừ bỏ tương ái, mặt khác đều không trọng yếu.  
Cha mẹ thân liếc nhau, Bạch Diễm cười nói: "Mệt liền lên lầu nghỉ ngơi đi, tiểu lương gian phòng cho các ngươi thu thập xong , trong trường học muốn là không vội liền ở nhà ở vài ngày, mẹ nhiều cho các ngươi gọi món ăn."  
Ứng vài tiếng, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết tạm thời lên lầu, Bạch Dao đối thân đệ đệ sủng ái khôn cùng, nhưng đối Khang Thánh Triết lại nhịn không được trừng mắt dựng thẳng mắt, Khang Thánh Triết đi ngang qua bên người khi, nàng lén lút cảnh cáo đạo: "Thành thật điểm, ta gian phòng ngay tại các ngươi cách vách, vạn vừa nghe đến động tĩnh gì, hôm nay buổi tối ta liền xao tử hai người các ngươi, không, xao tử một mình ngươi."  
Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng có việc, lại còn có nhàn dư nhìn lại liếc mắt một cái, đứng đắn đạo: "Ngươi dám đến ta liền đi tìm ngươi mẹ, không, tìm ta mẹ cáo hắc trạng."  
Bạch Dao: "Ngươi là như thế nào đem cáo hắc trạng ba chữ kia quang minh chánh đại nói ra khỏi miệng!"  
Còn có thể hay không muốn chút mặt !  
Khang Thánh Triết một bộ mặt là cái gì ta không biết vẻ mặt, Bạch Dao đương trường bại hạ trận đến.  
Vưu Lương Hành gian phòng tại lầu hai, không vài bước lộ liền đến , vào gian phòng, mở cửa liền là một cỗ quen thuộc hương vị, cùng Vưu Lương Hành nhà trọ giống nhau, không khí một va chạm, Khang Thánh Triết lập tức ở trong đó tìm được độc thuộc loại Vưu Lương Hành cảm giác.  
Thâm hô một hơi, Khang Thánh Triết lập tức đem Vưu Lương Hành ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, Vưu Lương Hành kinh ngạc rất nhiều di một tiếng.  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ngươi vì cái gì kỳ quái?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đúng là kỳ quái đến cực điểm, hắn còn tưởng rằng dựa theo Khang Thánh Triết lệ thường, vào cửa chuyện thứ nhất là giống cái si hán giống nhau đem Vưu Lương Hành giường hung hăng lăn thượng vừa lật.  
Khang Thánh Triết bĩu môi đạo: "Tại lương lương tâm trong ta chẳng lẽ là biến thái sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ngươi cứ nói đi "  
Khang Thánh Triết nghĩ nghĩ, trả lời: "Hảo đi, ta quả thật có như vậy một chút."  
Chân tướng đâu chỉ là một chút, Vưu Lương Hành trong lòng yên lặng buồn cười, bất quá cũng không có nói ra, hắn nhìn ra Khang Thánh Triết bộ dáng khác thường, hỏi: "Làm sao vậy, vừa rồi hắn cùng ngươi nói gì đó?"  
Nói là nói, bất quá đều là chút nhạc phụ đại nhân đối con rể đứng đắn nói, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không là cái kia, chính là ta chính mình giữa đột nhiên có chút hoảng hốt."  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, đạo: "Là ta không hảo, vẫn luôn không nói cho ngươi biết việc này." Vưu Lương Hành không có đem gia đình của mình cho rằng gánh nặng, nhưng cũng chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua có thể hay không cấp đối phương tạo thành gánh nặng, giờ phút này, nhìn Khang Thánh Triết, hắn chính thức dâng lên một loại nồng đậm áy náy cảm.  
Nếu không biết Vưu Lương Hành làm người, Khang Thánh Triết ngược lại là nói không chừng muốn não bổ một ít bá đạo tổng tài Tiểu Bạch Hoa nội dung vở kịch, bất quá đối tượng là Vưu Lương Hành, hắn hơi hơi câu môi, chính là đạo: "Ta biết, ta hiểu được."  
Không có nhiều hơn nói, so với tái nhiều nói đều có thể liên tiếp trụ hai người, sơ qua, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Bất quá ta thật sự không nghĩ tới, nguyên lai lương lương sớm như vậy mà bắt đầu thích ta ."  
Vưu Lương Hành giữa mày nhảy dựng, Khang Thánh Triết tiếp tục nói: "Tại Bắc Kinh thời điểm, ngươi không là còn cấp ta tạp tiền sao, nói thật đi, lương lương có phải hay không vẫn luôn đối ta mưu đồ gây rối nha ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành này mới lộ ra chút thần thái kinh ngạc."Ngươi như thế nào..."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi đoán?"  
Đoán đảo không tất, quá trình không trọng yếu, Vưu Lương Hành sở tại ý chỉ có kết quả, hắn nhìn Khang Thánh Triết một bộ trêu chọc vẻ mặt, bất đắc dĩ đạo: "Ngươi đây là cái gì biểu tình."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Một cái phát hiện tinh nhị đại kiêm phú nhị đại bạn trai trộm trầm mê với ta biểu tình."  
Vưu Lương Hành cười khẽ, tươi cười bên trong, tràn đầy bất đắc dĩ cùng sủng nịch.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Phỏng vấn một chút, tốt đẹp tv tổng tài tiên sinh, mỗi lần hãy nghe ta nói phải nuôi ngươi khi ngươi trong lòng là cái gì cảm giác?"  
Nói đến phần này thượng, Vưu Lương Hành tại sao có thể không biết chính mình mã đã rụng sạch sẽ, hắn đáp: "Không có gì cảm giác."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta không tin."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không tin đối , chính mình đều không tin, trong lòng ta kỳ thật suy nghĩ, một người nam nhân tại sao có thể như vậy đáng yêu."  
Khang Thánh Triết nhịn không được phác đi lên, Vưu Lương Hành thuận thế bị hắn ấn ở trên giường, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt chuyên chú mà nhiệt tình, nhìn rất lương thịnh hành, đáy mắt như là hội tụ vũ trụ ngân hà, lòe lòe tỏa sáng.  
Ánh mắt của hắn lập tức đãi, vừa nghi hoặc, hắn hỏi: "Lương lương, ta thật sự có thể chứ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Có thể."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi xác định?"  
Vưu Lương Hành cười rộ lên, "Không là ngươi nói sao, Vưu Lương Hành đối với ngươi mưu đồ gây rối thật lâu."  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng cười , hắn nhẹ thán một hơi, ghé vào Vưu Lương Hành trên ngực, rầu rĩ đạo: "Ta cảm giác chính mình như là tại tọa đi tàu cao tốc, chợt cao chợt thấp, chỉ sợ không cẩn thận an toàn mang buông ra, đem ngươi lộng ném."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không cần sợ, có ta ở đây, ngươi cái gì đều không cần sợ."  
Tái nhiều bởi vì hoàn cảnh mà sinh ra bất an đều vào thời khắc này tiêu hao hầu như không còn, Khang Thánh Triết không bị khống chế đắm chìm tại Vưu Lương Hành soái so khí trung vô pháp tự kềm chế, "Bất quá lại nói tiếp, nếu chúng ta luôn luôn tại đồng thời, không có hài tử sẽ không ảnh hưởng kế thừa vấn đề sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không đáp hỏi lại, đạo: "Điểm ấy gia nghiệp có cái gì hảo kế thừa ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết xì một chút cười ra tiếng đến."... Lương lương, ta trước vì cái gì sẽ cảm thấy chỉ có thế giới này nam nhân vật chính mới xứng đôi ngươi, ngươi rõ ràng mới là thế giới này nam nhân vật chính."  
Vưu Lương Hành cười nói: "Ta nếu như là nam nhân vật chính, vậy ngươi là cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "bug đi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
bug đồng học rất nhanh phát huy thực lực của chính mình, hai người ở trên giường lăn lộn, không bao lâu liền hôn cùng một chỗ, hôm nay trải qua đối tinh thần kích thích không tiểu, hiện tại tùng hòa hoãn lại, Vưu Lương Hành lại có chút so Khang Thánh Triết càng khát vọng lẫn nhau độ ấm.  
Chính quay cuồng , Vưu Lương Hành bỗng cảm thấy giác trên lưng đau xót.  
"Làm sao vậy?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Sàng đan hạ có cái gì."  
Mở ra sàng đan vừa thấy, quả nhiên là có cái gì, bất quá có chút vượt quá dự kiến, dĩ nhiên là một chỉnh hạp ... Áo mưa, này còn không ngừng, hòm phiên quá đến vừa thấy, mặt trên dán nhất trương lời ghi chép:  
— "Mụ mụ cũng chỉ có thể yêu ngươi đến ở đây , fighting."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Đương mẫu thân đương đến cái này phân thượng, còn thật giống Bạch Diễm tác phong, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt sáng quắc, chờ mong đạo: "Nếu không chúng ta vẫn là biệt cô phụ mẫu thân đại nhân ý tốt?"  
Vưu Lương Hành dùng hành động chứng minh hắn cũng có ý đó, hai người vận sức chờ phát động, quần đều thoát, lâm môn một cước là lúc, cửa nhà bỗng nhiên truyền đến một tiếng vang thật lớn.  
Ngay sau đó, Bạch Dao thanh âm truyền đến: "Nghĩ đến mỹ! Không có khả năng! ! Đều cho ta thành thật điểm! ! !"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Thực hảo, mềm nhũn.  
Tiếp tục làm không có khả năng, Khang Thánh Triết chỉ phải từ Vưu Lương Hành trên người phiên xuống dưới, Vưu Lương Hành lẳng lặng nằm trong chốc lát, chợt đắc đạo: "Manh miêu xảy ra chuyện gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết không lên tiếng trả lời, Vưu Lương Hành đem di động với tay cầm, hỏi Khang Thánh Triết không bằng chính mình nhìn càng nhanh, hắn đăng ký manh miêu tv quan phương võng trạm, điểm tiến "Người thắng kk" live stream trang mặt.  
Khang Thánh Triết giờ phút này cũng không có khai trực tiếp, trung gian video chỗ là hắc bình, gợi ý font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchủ bá đang tại nghỉ ngơi trung font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, mà ở cái này mặt, bình luận chỗ nghiễm nhiên một mảnh hỗn loạn.  
Nhìn kỹ đi, càng là nhượng người kinh ngạc, cùng dĩ vãng các loại thổ lộ bất đồng, trang mãn đủ loại tiếng mắng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontkk bình thường không là khiêu đến lợi hại sao, lúc này như thế nào đương rùa đen rút đầu ! Đi ra làm sáng tỏ a, đi ra lãng a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontrác rưởi chủ bá, gạt người có ý tứ sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnôn! Thối không biết xấu hổ, chính mình là gay còn mỗi ngày tại trên mạng mang muội, tú ân ái lừa lễ vật, ghê tởm! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font , đệ 132 chương Tiếng mắng phô thiên cái địa, truy cứu này ngọn nguồn, kỳ thật cùng Bạch Dao bắt được hai người bọn họ nguyên nhân nhất trí, nơi phát ra với song thập một đêm sẽ đêm đó thượng truyền kia thì video.  
Bạch Dao tại bình luận thượng thấy có người nhận ra kk sau liền tắt điện thoại di động chạy tới a thị, vừa vặn bỏ lỡ kế tiếp nhấc lên một hồi cử hành xé bức chiến, hoặc là nói, là phun k chiến.  
Chú ý kk người người người cũng biết, kk tại live stream trong cùng lương muội đã ở chung, vả lại bởi vì mang lương muội mà tích lũy hạ số lượng không ít cp phấn, ai có thể nghĩ đến, trước mắt thế nhưng tuôn ra cùng đồng tính thổ lộ hiện trường, này rõ ràng là tại nói cho đại gia, vô số võng hữu manh muốn mệnh 'Mang muội ái tình câu chuyện' đều là giả !  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái này thật là kk sao... Thân cao sắc đẹp đều phù hợp, chính là... Chính là... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontmẹ không phải đâu, kk là một cái gay? ? Không đối, gay không gay không việc gì! ! Quan trọng là kia lương muội tính xảy ra chuyện gì a! ! ? ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchân đạp hai chiếc thuyền? ? kk là song tuyến đầu cắm? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông không không không không không không! ! Hẳn là hỏi cái này sự lương muội có biết hay không sao? ? kk cùng lương muội không là đã ở cùng một chỗ sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngọa tào, này tm cái gì tin tức lượng a! ! ! Live stream tú ân ái đều là giả sao? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Video bên trong kk hình tượng giống như bằng chứng, đặc biệt thân cao cùng dung mạo đều làm không đến giả, cho dù là kk miến muốn nói nói đều chen miệng vào không lọt.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta cảm thấy đại gia bây giờ còn là lãnh tĩnh một chút, này nói không chừng là tại nói giỡn đâu? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông rõ ràng chân thật tình huống trước, hy vọng không cần loạn ra tiếng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vi kk nói nói người quả thật có, nhưng càng nhiều người lại là yêu càng sâu hận càng nhiều, cái này video một xuất hiện, trước hai ngày buổi tối còn tại vi kk điên cuồng đánh call miến nhóm đều có loại đã bị lừa gạt cảm giác.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngày! Thích một người lâu như vậy chẳng lẽ còn có thể nhận không ngừng tới sao! ! Đây là kk a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnày cái quỷ gì a! ! Nếu bên này là thật , kia lương muội là tình huống nào a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontkk tuy rằng không biết xấu hổ, nhưng người thực hảo a! ! Loại này không biết xấu hổ sự... Nói thật ta không là phản đối cảo cơ ( làm gay ), là nếu cảo cơ ( làm gay ) vì cái gì còn muốn tại live stream trong mang muội a! ! ! Lưu phấn? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđây là đem miến đương ngốc tử sao? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tình huống hơi một lên men, rất nhanh liền bắt đầu nghiêng về một phía, càng đi hạ phiên, đối kk nghi ngờ thanh âm liền càng nhiều, bất quá nếu chỉ là như thế, tình huống còn sẽ không phát triển đến toàn võng trách cứ nông nỗi.  
Cố tình sự tình xảo thực, kk mới vừa đắc tội phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang không lâu, tên tuổi chính quan 'Bừa bãi' 'Không coi ai ra gì' 'Không biết xấu hổ' 'Xem thường người' từ từ phê bình kín đáo, đột nhiên toát ra một nhóm người mang tiết tấu, tình huống liền bắt đầu một phát mà không thể vãn hồi.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta trời ạ, đại gia động động não hảo hay không! !'Lương muội' cái này tự kéo kk nhiều ít miến a! ! kk vì cái gì đột nhiên hỏa không biết? ? Không liền là bởi vì lần đó mang muội tuyên ngôn sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcảm giác Weibo ngốc bức đặc biệt nhiều, còn hỏi kk vì cái gì mang muội, đương nhiên muốn dẫn muội a! Lại có miến lại có tiền, ngốc tử mới không mang! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói không chừng kk từ ngay từ đầu chính là gay, mang muội sự tình chính là cái mánh lới a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontai, nói không chừng còn thật chính là có chuyện như vậy! ! Hiện tại ngẫm lại làm sao có thể lại đột nhiên đụng tới một thanh âm dễ nghe muội tử ngay sau đó thêm bạn tốt ước du hý ở chung, phía sau đoàn đội viết kịch bản đi, ngưu bức a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrách không được lương muội kỹ thuật cao như vậy, trước tiên mua hảo đại luyện, xứng cái biến thanh khí, nôn! ! Miến còn mỗi ngày chờ mong nhìn k lương nói thương yêu, thật sự là cười chết người ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđây là lưu phấn? ? Thiểu năng trí tuệ, nói không chừng lương muội người này căn bản là không tồn tại! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Sau đó tình thế chuyển biến vi đại quy mô tiếng mắng, không ngừng Khang Thánh Triết Weibo bị mắng đến vô pháp đập vào mắt, manh miêu tv chủ trang cũng bị xoát bình, miến cùng người qua đường cũng gọi kk đứng ra cấp cái thuyết pháp.  
Cái kia tư thế, khó trách Khang Thánh Triết người đại diện vương lộ cấp đến giơ chân Liêu Túc bên kia cũng không ngừng điện báo nói , nói hắc liền hắc, một ngày trong vòng, người cũng đã bẩn xách không sạch sẽ, hôm qua vẫn là nhân vật phong vân, đảo mắt liền là chuột chạy qua đường.  
Hiểu biết tiền căn hậu quả, Vưu Lương Hành đánh giá Khang Thánh Triết thần sắc, chỉ thấy chẳng sợ tại một xoát tân liền có tân tiếng mắng toát ra giờ phút này, Khang Thánh Triết vẫn như cũ không thấy kinh hoảng, lười biếng nằm úp sấp ở trên giường nhìn hắn.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Trước vì cái gì không xử lý."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Xử lý nó làm như thế nào, lương lương sự tình mới là đệ nhất vị."  
Vưu Lương Hành hơi hơi trầm ngâm, không phải không thừa nhận đạo: "Lời này thật sự là êm tai."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta còn sẽ nói thay đổi nghe nói đâu, có nghe hay không." Lập tức thấu đi lên.  
Vưu Lương Hành một tay tạo ra mặt của hắn, hỏi: "Ngươi không vội?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không vội."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhìn Khang Thánh Triết, tại kia ánh mắt trong, quả nhiên thấy một cỗ sâu không thấy đáy lạnh nhạt, chợt , Vưu Lương Hành cười nói: "Khang Thánh Triết, nếu ngươi không là như vậy làm biếng, ngươi người này đại khái so với ta muốn lợi hại."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không có khả năng , lương lương lợi hại nhất."  
Vưu Lương Hành đối hắn nói cũng không nhập tâm, chính là như trước vi Khang Thánh Triết tính toán mà âm thầm tán thưởng, có hắn người này ở trong này, trong đó làm sáng tỏ chuyện này căn bản không cần tốn nhiều sức, nhưng mà Khang Thánh Triết cố tình không nóng nảy, từ chuyện này càng trướng càng lớn.  
Hắn tại chờ cái gì?  
Rất đơn giản, là manh miêu tv đối thái độ của hắn.  
Đã từng Vưu Lương Hành từng hỏi qua Khang Thánh Triết muốn hay không đổi ngôi cao, khi đó hắn vội vàng vừa hỏi, Khang Thánh Triết lại rõ ràng so với hắn cân nhắc càng sâu, muốn hay không đổi, có nên hay không đổi, hắn đang tại dùng chính mình phương thức tiến hành suy tính.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi muốn đổi nghề sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Nguyên bản chưa nghĩ ra."  
Vưu Lương Hành hàm tiếu nhìn hắn: "Hiện tại?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Thực không dám dấu diếm, ta đã đem bán mình khế bản nháp đánh hảo ."  
Hai người đối diện, yên tĩnh bên trong, ai cũng không nói gì.  
Không có ngôn ngữ, hơn hẳn thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, hồi lâu, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đến đây đi, ta sẽ không để cho ngươi chịu thiệt, ta cam đoan."  
Khang Thánh Triết cười nói: "Ngươi không cần cam đoan, chỉ là hiện tại ta cũng đã kiếm phiên ."  
Vưu Lương Hành lộ ra cười khẽ, Khang Thánh Triết lần thứ hai thấu đi lên, lúc này đây thảo hôn thành công, nồng đậm ngọt vị ngọt hắn cơ hồ muốn đã bất tỉnh.  
Sơ qua, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Lương lương, chuyện này..."  
Chính là đơn giản nói mấy câu, hai người đã ngầm thừa nhận Khang Thánh Triết thuộc sở hữu tình huống, là ai công nhân phải nghe theo ai nói, vì thế nên cái gì thời điểm phát ra tiếng như thế nào phát ra tiếng liền từ Vưu Lương Hành quyết định.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Chờ một chút, hồi a thị lại nói."  
Tại trở về trước, liền từ nó tùy tiện lên men, không ngừng Khang Thánh Triết muốn biết manh miêu đem áp dụng cái gì thi thố, Vưu Lương Hành cũng muốn biết.  
Bạch Dao tựa hồ đã không tại cửa nhà, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng ngọt ngào, tà tâm bất tử đạo: "Chúng ta đây hiện tại?"  
Vưu Lương Hành thâm mong mỏi hắn, "Ngươi là tưởng..."  
Khang Thánh Triết tha thiết gật đầu, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đi ra ngoài ngủ sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..." Không là.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đi , ngủ đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết bất mãn tắt đèn, bên trong một mảnh hắc ám, hắn nhắm mắt lại, bên tai truyền đến Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ nhàng tiếng hít thở, hắn nhẹ nhàng bắt tay đưa qua đi, bắt được Vưu Lương Hành tay, nắm chặt."Lương lương..."  
Vưu Lương Hành chỉ đương hắn lại muốn nị oai, không có lên tiếng trả lời, nhưng mà Khang Thánh Triết cũng không có dư thừa động tác, hắn cảm thấy mỹ mãn nắm Vưu Lương Hành tay, đặt ở chính mình trên ngực, hạnh phúc đạo: "Ngủ ngon."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Ngủ ngon.  
Một đêm là ngọt , tỉnh lại ngày hôm sau cũng là ngọt , Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết tại Bắc Kinh lưu lại ba ngày, ba ngày gian, rất lương bước vào công ty hai tranh, Khang Thánh Triết thì để đó không dùng tại khu nhà cấp cao bên trong, đi theo Bạch Diễm Bạch Dao hai mẹ con người...  
Luyện yô-ga.  
Vưu Lương Hành vội vàng cùng công nhân thương nghị khoét vách tường nghĩ hợp đồng công việc, không thành tưởng hồi gia mỗi khi nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết một cái hai thước đại hán ở trong phòng khách duỗi cánh tay duỗi chân, viết kép lạt ánh mắt.  
Bất quá cử động này ngược lại là rất được Bạch Diễm niềm vui, Bạch Diễm vốn là tưởng muốn cái có thể bồi mình luyện hình thể đùa mình mở tâm con dâu, không nghĩ tới đến cái to lớn con rể, giới tính mặc dù bất đồng, nhưng công hiệu nhất dạng, vì thế trong nhà hòa hòa nhạc nhạc một mảnh không khí vui mừng, ngày xưa an an tĩnh tĩnh phòng ở lại náo nhiệt không ít.  
Bạch Dao thích chọn thứ, tóm lại cấp cho Khang Thánh Triết sửa đúng động tác, cưỡi ở Khang Thánh Triết trên lưng, bài cánh tay chân dài một đá, Khang Thánh Triết thân thể lúc này kéo thành nhất trương đảo giương cung.  
"Có đau hay không!"  
Khang Thánh Triết cảm thấy đau khổ trì độn: "Không đau."  
Bạch Dao ánh mắt nhảy dựng, lại dùng lực: "Có đau hay không!"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "... Không đau a."  
Bạch Dao: "? ? ? Còn không đau? Lão nương đạp tử ngươi! !"  
Trong nhà không khí không kém, Vưu Lương Hành sơ hồi Bắc Kinh lo lắng sớm đã không cánh mà bay, tại gia ngây người ba ngày, Khang Thánh Triết học giáo chương trình học không thể thả lỏng, hai người quyết định nhích người hồi a thị.  
Xuất phát trước, Vưu Lương Hành bị rất minh gọi vào trong thư phòng nói chuyện, nói nửa ngày, không nghe đến một câu trọng điểm, Vưu Lương Hành vì thế rất nhanh biết rất minh đây là có nói muốn công đạo, nhưng chờ đến chờ đi đợi không được, chỉ có thể chính mình trước đạo: "Ba, không cần lo lắng, sở hữu sự tình ta đều sẽ làm tốt ."  
Rất minh: "..."  
Rất minh chưa bao giờ lo lắng Vưu Lương Hành làm không chuyện tốt, ngược lại thường oán niệm nhi tử làm quá tốt, khiến cho làm phụ thân không cái gì vậy có thể dạy hắn.  
Nhẹ nhàng thở dài, rất minh đạo: "Người ngươi đã tuyển, tuyển liền sẽ đối nhân gia hảo, cả đời sở hữu thứ tốt, đều phải cấp lão bà, biết sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Biết."  
Rất minh coi như vừa lòng, gật gật đầu, phóng thấp thanh âm, "... Còn đủ hoa sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành không nghe rõ ràng, "Cái gì?"  
Rất minh đạo: "Tiền!"  
Vưu Lương Hành lúc này mới kịp phản ứng, tiền tự nhiên là đủ đến, hắn chưa từng có thiếu tiền thời điểm, bất quá Vưu Lương Hành đáp án tựa hồ không trọng yếu, rất minh từ trong lòng ngực lấy ra nhất trương tạp, đưa cho Vưu Lương Hành.  
... Tại sao lại cấp tạp.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta có ."  
Rất minh lạnh lùng nhìn hắn, "Ta nói này trương là đưa cho ngươi ? Đây là cấp Khang Thánh Triết ."  
Cấp Khang Thánh Triết liền càng không thích hợp , vừa mới bắt đầu luyến ái, Khang Thánh Triết làm sao có thể thu hắn như vậy lễ vật.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Hắn không cần."  
Rất minh rất là không vui, "A lương, ba ba cùng ngươi đã nói, nam nhân, làm sự tình phải có khí độ, ngươi liên nhất trương tạp đều không nguyện ý cấp, cùng ngươi nói thương yêu nhiều lắm xui xẻo."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Gia đình tình huống không muốn nhiều lời, ba ngày nay bên trong, trên mạng tình huống càng thêm làm cho người coi trọng, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết vốn tưởng rằng tình huống sẽ hoàn toàn nghiêng về một phía, mãi cho đến cường bách manh miêu tv đứng ra nói chuyện, không nghĩ tới tại khắp nơi chửi rủa bên trong, thậm chí có một nhóm người đứng ra vi Khang Thánh Triết nói chuyện.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font có thể hay không biệt mắng! ! Các ngươi đều không rõ ràng lắm sự tình chân tướng a! ! Hiện tại mắng lợi hại như vậy tiểu tâm sau đó vẽ mặt! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta, ta, ai, tính ! Nói thẳng đi, ta là kk đồng học, rất sớm trước liền ở trong trường học nhận ra kk , sau đó càng là tại mỗ thứ diễn thuyết trung phát hiện lương muội... Lương muội thân phận ta rõ ràng... Nhưng dù sao cũng là nhân gia sự, phàm là sinh viên có chút tố chất liền biết không có thể tại trên mạng hạt liệt liệt... Dù sao lương muội là tồn tại , thật sự tồn tại a! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font , đệ 133 chương font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthêm một! Sau lưng nếu nói đến ai khác tình huống không tốt lắm, nhưng là đại gia nhất định muốn tin tưởng kk a! ! kk không là người như vậy! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Này phê đồng học xuất hiện sáng lập vi kk nói chuyện thông đạo, không hảo kk chân ái phấn rốt cục cố lấy dũng khí đứng ra nếm thử ném đi bình luận.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchính là chính là! ! kk còn không có đứng ra nói chuyện, cũng đã có vô số người bắt đầu bỏ đá xuống giếng , nhưng hay là môn phái nào miến lại đây hại nhân ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta là kk chân ái phấn, không quản bên ngoài nói như thế nào, chỉ cần kk ra mặt, nói cái gì ta sẽ tin cái gì, đừng cho ta khấu cái gì Fan cuồng mũ, thích kk đã lâu rồi, ta tin tưởng hai mắt của mình cám ơn. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta có thể hiểu được nhìn đến video rất nhiều miến cảm giác đã bị lừa gạt, nhưng là thỉnh đại gia tỉnh táo lại, không cần bị hữu tâm nhân mang tiết tấu, kk còn không có phát thanh minh, chúng ta không nên tự loạn đầu trận tuyến. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttin tưởng kk, chờ đợi kk. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tuy rằng tiếng mắng vẫn chưa giảm bớt, nhưng có đứng ở kk bên này người xuất hiện liền đã đầy đủ an ủi Khang Thánh Triết tâm, hắn xoát hoàn bình luận không chút hoang mang cùng Vưu Lương Hành thừa lần trước hướng a thị cao thiết.  
Trên đường, rốt cục chờ đến vương lộ tin tức.  
Trước đó, Khang Thánh Triết đã cùng vương lộ thông qua mấy lần nói, bắt đầu thời điểm vương lộ thúc Khang Thánh Triết nhanh lên làm sáng tỏ, tại Khang Thánh Triết hai độ cự tuyệt sau liền tạm ngừng xuống dưới. Hắn một câu không có hỏi có quan lương muội chân thực tình huống rốt cuộc như thế nào, chỉ tại không rõ lí do tiền đề dưới điều kiện điên cuồng vi Khang Thánh Triết đi lại đứng lên.  
Không hỏi thăm, vô điều kiện tin tưởng kk.  
Vì thế, Khang Thánh Triết không khỏi có chút cảm động.  
Nhưng mà cảm động về cảm động, vương lộ mang đến hiện thực tin tức cũng không như ý người, tại giọng nói trò chuyện liên thông nháy mắt, Khang Thánh Triết nghe thấy vương lộ thấp thấp mắng chửi bới một tiếng.  
Vì thế nháy mắt hiểu rõ: "Tin tức xấu?"  
Vương lộ dừng một chút, đạo: "Ân."  
Vương lộ nói không nhiều lắm, đơn giản công đạo một chút công ty bên kia thái độ cùng quyết định, Khang Thánh Triết nghe nghe, cùng đối diện Vưu Lương Hành một đôi thị, lại nhịn không được cười ra tiếng đến.  
Là , trải qua cao tầng quyết định, manh miêu tv vẫn chưa đối Khang Thánh Triết hiện nay đã bị khắp nơi chửi rủa dưới tình huống ra sân khấu bất luận cái gì bảo hộ thi thố, thậm chí đối Khang Thánh Triết hạ cuối cùng thanh minh, giao trách nhiệm hắn tại từ nay về sau khắc bắt đầu cuối cùng 24 giờ nội tự động giải quyết, nếu xử lý không thỏa đáng, manh miêu tv đem sẽ đối Khang Thánh Triết tiến hành phong hào xử lý, lý do là Khang Thánh Triết 'Doanh tiêu' hành vi không chỉ thương tổn miến tình cảm, càng nghiêm trọng ảnh hưởng tới manh miêu danh dự.  
"Còn có trước ngươi không là vọt tới hướng bảng tái trận chung kết sao, công ty đem ngươi dự thi danh ngạch hủy bỏ , sau đó khôi phục sáng tỏ ngao ngao gọi lang cùng phiêu la dự thi tư cách..."  
"Ta phỏng chừng ngươi hẳn là đoán được, đề nghị công ty phong ngươi hào người chính là phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang, còn có bởi vì ngươi không trải qua công ty đồng ý liền cùng phiêu la bọn họ thề lui tái, nhượng công ty tại tứ cường tái thiếu kiếm không ít tiền, cao tầng vốn là liền đối với ngươi đè nặng hỏa không phát tác, nghe phiêu la bọn họ vừa nói hoàn, đều cảm thấy ngươi tính cách bừa bãi, bồi dưỡng đứng lên cũng không nghe nói, giá trị con người còn há mồm liền năm trăm vạn... Tóm lại nói đến cái gì đều bất mãn, cuối cùng liền..."  
Vương lộ khí đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi, "Liền tm làm xuất cái kết quả như thế đến! ! Một đám ngốc bức!"  
Nếu là kết quả này tại vài ngày trước xuất hiện, Khang Thánh Triết còn khả năng tượng trưng tính thất vọng một chút, nhưng tại xác định muốn đem mình đóng gói đưa cho lương lương sau đó, hắn đối cái này vốn nên nhượng người hàn tâm quyết định lại không có chút nào cảm giác.  
Không buồn không vui, hoặc là nói, hoàn toàn không care.  
Thật muốn nói nhượng người có chút khó chịu , chính là vương lộ làm người đại diện vi hắn chạy ngược chạy xuôi, nhưng manh miêu tv lại chưa từng có đứng ở bọn họ bên này.  
Khang Thánh Triết mày nhảy dựng, cùng Vưu Lương Hành đổi một ánh mắt, hai người đều không nói chuyện, Vưu Lương Hành lại hiểu ý tứ của hắn, gật gật đầu, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng ấm áp, hỏi: "Vương ca, nếu ta muốn đi, ngươi tưởng làm như thế nào."  
Vương lộ chính đắm chìm tại vừa tức lại hàn tâm tình huống trong không thể tự kềm chế, nghe xong câu này hơi hơi sửng sốt."Ngươi muốn đi?" Lập tức hiểu rõ."... Đúng vậy, này tình huống ai còn tưởng ngốc a, bình thường."  
Khang Thánh Triết chờ vương lộ bình tĩnh lại, vài giây loại sau, vương lộ cảm xúc từ từ lãnh tĩnh, hít sâu đạo: "Ngươi có nhà dưới ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ân."  
Khi nói chuyện, tuy rằng biết vương lộ nhìn không thấy, nhưng Khang Thánh Triết như trước nhịn không được giữ chặt Vưu Lương Hành tay, có loại khó hiểu tự hào cảm.  
"Cái gì công ty, đại tiểu nhân? Hiện tại muốn nói có thể cùng manh miêu sánh vai công ty hẳn là chỉ có cá mập đi, là nó cá mập?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không là, là một cái tân công ty, hiện tại tại chuẩn bị tuyên truyền bên trong, sắp niêm yết."  
Vương lộ hết sức kinh ngạc, "Còn không có niêm yết?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ân."  
Vương lộ không thể tin, "... kk, này không giống ngươi."  
Quả thật không giống bình thường kk, trải qua như vậy trường thời gian ở chung, tại vương giữa đường trong, Khang Thánh Triết tuy rằng lười nhác, nhưng cho tới bây giờ không làm không nắm chắc vội vàng sự tình, hoặc là không động, một khi động , tất nhiên là trải qua thâm tư thục lự.  
Hiện giờ, thâm tư thục lự Khang Thánh Triết lại lựa chọn một nhà còn không có niêm yết công ty làm nhà dưới.  
Vương lộ khẽ cắn môi, hỏi: "Ngươi xác định sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta xác định."  
Như đinh đóng cột, không hề do dự, Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đời này tuyệt đối sẽ không có so này càng hảo tuyển hạng, Vương ca, ngươi không tin ta?"  
Nói nói như vậy, vương lộ làm sao có thể không tin, Khang Thánh Triết có thể nói cho hắn biết chuẩn bị rời đi chuyện của công ty liền là đối chính mình lớn nhất tín nhiệm, suy bụng ta ra bụng người, hắn cũng có thể lựa chọn tin tưởng kk.  
"Ta tin!"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi theo ta đi sao? Nếu không chê..."  
Nói còn chưa nói xong, vương lộ liền đề cao âm lượng đạo: "Đi! Ngươi là ta khai quật chủ bá, ta cho tới bây giờ không hoài nghi quá năng lực của ngươi, không có thể cho ngươi tại manh miêu đánh hạ thiên hạ là ta không có năng lực, trong lòng ta đã sớm khó chịu không được, nếu ngươi đều không chê ta, ta còn có thể cái gì phiết không hạ , nói thẳng , ta một cỗ tử kính đã sớm toàn nện ở trên người của ngươi, không quản manh miêu đám kia ngốc bức nghĩ như thế nào, dù sao ta biết, ngươi nhất định có thể hỏa."  
Khang Thánh Triết im lặng nghe xong, cuối cùng chỉ nói: "Hảo."  
Một chữ, ước định lặng yên đã thành.  
Trong nháy mắt, vương lộ trong lòng khói mù trở thành hư không, tiếp theo giây liền cố lấy kính đến vi kk làm tính toán, "Ngươi tính toán khi nào thì đi?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không vội, tái chờ hai tháng đi."  
Vương con đường: "Cũng là, hiện tại tình huống này đi không hiện thực."  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng không phải phiền lòng chuyện này, bất quá này nhắc nhở hắn, hắn hỏi: "Vương ca, ngươi như thế nào không hỏi ta video sự? Ngươi không hiếu kỳ mang muội đích thực giả sao?"  
Vương lộ dừng một chút, nghiêm túc nói: "Video trong sự là ngươi đến tình cảm việc tư, cho dù là người đại diện cũng không quyền lợi hỏi, về phần mang muội..."  
Vương lộ quả quyết đạo: "Ngươi không là cái loại này gạt người doanh tiêu người, ngươi nếu có cái kia hiệu quả và lợi ích tâm, manh miêu tv đã sớm là ngươi một cái chủ bá ."  
Khang Thánh Triết nghe xong, còn không nói chuyện, bên cạnh một đạo mềm mại thiếu nữ âm chợt vang lên, đạo: "Cám ơn."  
Khang Thánh Triết kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, chính gặp được Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt, trong lòng hắn nhảy dựng, thiếu chút nữa bị soái ngất xỉu đi, vương lộ cảm thụ không đến sắc đẹp đánh sâu vào, lại nhận được sự thực đánh sâu vào.  
"Di? Vừa rồi đó là... Ngươi..."  
Khang Thánh Triết không muốn cùng hắn nhiều lời, chỉ đơn giản đạo: "Chuyển sự tình của công ty về sau nói, chuyện trước mắt càng không cần lo lắng, ta tự mình giải quyết."  
Buông xuống những lời này, Khang Thánh Triết cắt đứt giọng nói trò chuyện, đồng thời ngược lại đổ bộ Weibo, biên tập văn tự gửi đi đạo: — buổi tối tám giờ, không gặp không về.  
, đệ 134 chương Khang Thánh Triết cái tin tức này một xuất, một hòn đá gợn lên ngàn ngọn sóng, sự tình lên men đến bây giờ đương sự đương ba ngày rùa đen rút đầu hiện nay rốt cục ló đầu, chú ý chuyện này vô số miến cùng người qua đường lúc này tuôn ra mà xuất.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkháo! ! ! kk rốt cục đi ra ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta! ! Còn có bản lĩnh đi ra, chuẩn bị tốt ai mắng sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhư thế nào không tiếp tục trốn tránh , ngươi đoàn đội cho ngươi tưởng hảo kế tiếp kịch bản đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcác ngươi cho rằng kk vì cái gì đi ra, nếu không ra cũng bị manh miêu phong hào nha! Loại này thâm hụt tiền mua bán có thể làm sao? Khẳng định xuất để lừa gạt miến a, giải thích, ta sai, đại gia tha thứ ta a, nếu không liền biên một cái ba hoa chích choè lý do, loại này tiết mục giới giải trí thấy nhiều. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcác ngươi có thể hay không như vậy hướng, nói không chừng kk chỉ là muốn giải thích rõ ràng sự tình chân tướng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthí chân tướng, như thế nào chỗ nào đều có tẩy mà , kk là ngươi mẹ cũng là ngươi ba muốn ngươi như vậy giữ gìn? Phi! ! Ghê tởm! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta đảo muốn nhìn kk muốn đùa giỡn cái gì đa dạng. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Luận tình huống, vẫn là nghi ngờ cùng tiếng mắng thiên nhiều, thời điểm đến tám giờ, manh miêu tvkk live stream lấy vận tốc ánh sáng đột phá ngàn vạn đại quan, cái này người tới số lượng so Khang Thánh Triết tưởng tượng còn nhiều, hơn nữa mỗi phút mỗi giây, đều có đại quy mô tân nhân dũng mãnh vào.  
Khang Thánh Triết nói giỡn đạo: "Nên không là có người cố ý cho ta mướn thuỷ quân đi?"  
Nói thật, bình luận lệ khí nặng như vậy, không biết là ai cố ý mời đến phụ trách mang tiết tấu thuỷ quân tất nhiên tồn tại, nhưng trừ cái này ra, chú ý chuyện này bản thân nhân số quả thật rất nhiều, này không riêng chứng minh rồi Khang Thánh Triết nguyên bản nổi tiếng cao bao nhiêu, càng chứng minh rồi trực tiếp cái này chức nghiệp vô cùng phát triển tiềm lực.  
Ở cái này thời điểm, Vưu Lương Hành đảo không rảnh suy nghĩ sinh ý thượng sự, hắn đối Khang Thánh Triết gật gật đầu, tạm thời rời khỏi màn hình ngoại, đạo: "Khai đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Hảo."  
Nói xong nói khai liền khai, liên tượng trưng tính lãnh tĩnh một chút chỉnh lý trang phục động tác đều không có làm, trực tiếp khai thông trực tiếp.  
Vưu Lương Hành không thể không ngạc nhiên, Khang Thánh Triết người này quả thật kỳ quái, bình thường ở trước mặt mình thí đại điểm việc nhỏ đều khẩn trương cả người run run, nhưng tại chính mình trong lĩnh vực, bất luận cái gì thời điểm đều như vậy vân đạm phong khinh, chẳng sợ trên màn ảnh xoát bình giống nhau tiếng mắng, hắn đều có thể làm đến an an ổn ổn làm như không thấy.  
Thanh thanh cổ họng, thanh âm mang theo điểm đặc biệt có ý cười, Khang Thánh Triết mở miệng nói: "U ~ nhiều người như vậy."  
Thanh âm vẫn là quen thuộc thanh tuyến, bộ dáng cũng là bình thường kinh diễm dung nhan, đoan nhìn hắn vẻ mặt, không thấy một tia suy sút, bên ngoài nháo đến lợi hại như vậy, bản thân của hắn lại nét mặt toả sáng, tinh thần sáng láng.  
Vì thế đứng đắn nói còn không có nói ra, live stream đã xao động đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngày, này tình huống nào? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontwoc... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthật tm bình tĩnh. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đại gia buổi tối hảo a, ta là kk."  
Đạn mạc hấp tấp nóng nẩy dị thường: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngười nào không biết ngươi là kk! Có thể hay không đừng nói vô nghĩa! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrực tiếp tiến vào chính đề không tốt sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontkkkkkk, hy vọng ngươi có thể nhìn thấy ta đây điều, ta tin tưởng ngươi, ta thật sự tin tưởng ngươi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Toàn bộ live stream bầu không khí đều như vậy nóng nảy, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không có khai vài câu vui đùa nói ý tứ, hắn lạnh nhạt mở miệng nói: "Weibo thượng sự tình đại gia hẳn là cũng biết , hôm nay tới live stream phỏng chừng cũng là muốn nghe kk nói như thế nào, đối chuyện này, ta kỳ thật cảm thấy chính mình không có gì hảo giải thích, bất quá nếu đại gia đều nghĩ như vậy biết, kia kk hôm nay liền đơn giản nói vài câu."  
Ở vào sự kiện đương trung, nói cái gì đều là sai, huống chi Khang Thánh Triết thái độ trước sau như một, ngữ điệu trong luôn có một cỗ tử không rõ ràng lại khó có thể xem nhẹ lỗ mãng cảm, đặt ở bình thường hoàn hảo, nhưng đặt ở trước mắt liền thành lỗi lầm.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcái gì gọi là không có gì hảo giải thích , sự tình đều như vậy ngươi không nên cấp cái công đạo sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonta! ! Thao! ! Ta thật sự muốn tức chết ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontkk, bộ dạng ngươi như vậy không biết là chính mình đặc biệt ghê tởm sao? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết không chú ý đạn mạc, hắn vẫn duy trì chính mình tiết tấu, thẳng sáp trọng điểm."Đại gia hẳn là đều muốn biết Weibo thượng video rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì, mấy ngày nay ta lại ở nơi nào, vì cái gì vẫn luôn không xuất hiện..."  
"Đại gia không cần suy đoán, có thể nói cho đại gia, kia thì video trong người, chính là ta."  
Truy cứu hết thảy căn nguyên, liền phát sinh tại kia thì video thượng, live stream người nguyên bản đều cho rằng Khang Thánh Triết nếu tưởng run rẩy thanh này hết thảy, đầu tiên liền muốn chỉ trích video làm bộ, không thành tưởng Khang Thánh Triết không nói hai lời, điểm thứ nhất liền chứng thật video chân thực tính.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthừa nhận ... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói như vậy ngươi quả nhiên là đồng tính luyến ái! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta trời ạ này quả nhiên là thật sự! ! Ngươi chính là lừa gạt miến! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Lãnh tĩnh! ! Đại gia trước lãnh tĩnh a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đại gia đều thấy được, ta tại video trong đem người khiêng đi rồi, sau đó ba ngày nay hai chúng ta hồi nhà hắn, thấy cha mẹ, thành công đạt được quan phương con dấu."  
Live stream: "..."  
Lần này cả kinh không ngừng là mãn live stream tiếng mắng, liên Khang Thánh Triết chân ái phấn đều vẻ mặt mộng bức.  
kk đây là đang nói cái gì? ? ?  
... Công khai xuất quỹ? ? ?  
Tình huống nghiễm nhiên hết sức căng thẳng, cố tình Khang Thánh Triết còn không biết thu liễm, tiếp tục nói: "Ta kỳ thật cảm thấy chính mình không thể tính đồng tính luyến ái, chính là đặc biệt xảo, vừa vặn hắn là cái nam , chính là như vậy một chuyện, sau đó hai chúng ta liền ở cùng một chỗ, trên lý luận đến nói, đã cùng một chỗ đã lâu rồi."  
Thật lâu...  
Thật lâu hai chữ này tại live stream trong ý nghĩa rất nhiều, thuyết minh tại video tuôn ra trước, Khang Thánh Triết một bên trên mạng cùng lương muội tú ân ái khi, trong hiện thực còn tại cùng một nam nhân khác triền miên.  
Live stream rốt cục bùng nổ, liên chân ái phấn cũng nhịn không được chụp bàn đặt câu hỏi: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkia lương muội đâu! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội tính cái gì! ! Truy ngươi thật là thơm cp miến tính cái gì! ! Ngươi cho chúng ta là ngốc bức sao! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthao! ! ! m! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói cái gì ở chung cũng là gạt người lâu! Kỳ thật căn bản không có lương muội người này đi! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết từ đạn mạc xoát bình, quá trong chốc lát mới bình tĩnh đạo: "Ta không có gạt người, lương lương quả thật tồn tại, ta du hý trong cùng hắn nhận thức, phí hết toàn lực mới đem hắn thông đồng thượng ."  
Live stream bị hắn phen này nói khiến cho vạn mặt mộng bức, không đợi động tác, Khang Thánh Triết hạ nửa câu liền theo kịp."Lương lương là thật , video trong học trưởng cũng là thật sự, ta thừa nhận, hai cái ta đều yêu, hơn nữa hai cái ta đều phải."  
Live stream: "..."  
May là live stream trong tiếng mắng tái nhiều, ai cũng không nghĩ tới Khang Thánh Triết thế nhưng có thể như thế quang minh chánh đại nói ra lần này nói đến... Này tm , đến tột cùng là như thế nào vô liêm sỉ! ! !  
Live stream nguyên bản chỉ đương hắn thực tế là gay lại tại lừa gạt miến, không nghĩ tới người này xông ra kỳ chiêu, đem chính mình song tuyến đầu cắm chân đạp hai chiếc thuyền sự thật thừa nhận không nói, vẫn để ý sở phải làm muốn cùng chung tề nhân chi phúc!  
Live stream khiếp sợ rất nhiều, trước thượng vàng hạ cám bình luận vào giờ khắc này trước nay chưa có thống nhất, nhất trí mắng: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngươi còn có xấu hổ hay không! ! Có xấu hổ hay không a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthai cái đều phải! ? Muốn ngươi tê liệt! ! Lương muội biết sao! Học trưởng biết sao! Ta thật không nghĩ tới, thật không nghĩ tới, ngươi thế nhưng tra thành như vậy! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttra nam! ! Đi ni mã ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontkk... Ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Mưa rền gió dữ bên trong, 'Vô sỉ cực kỳ' Khang Thánh Triết hoàn toàn bất vi sở động, hắn chịu đựng được, Vưu Lương Hành lại chống đỡ không nổi, một cước đá vào Khang Thánh Triết ghế trên đem Khang Thánh Triết nửa cái thân thể đá ra màn ảnh, Vưu Lương Hành đè nặng hỏa khí đạo: "Đã xong chưa, có thể hay không bb điểm đứng đắn nói."  
Khang Thánh Triết ủy khuất mặt bĩu môi, "Nhân gia câu nào không đứng đắn , tất cả đều là đại lời nói thật."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Câm miệng!"  
Tuy là vô cùng đơn giản đối thoại, nhưng tại Vưu Lương Hành mở miệng trong nháy mắt, toàn bộ live stream bỗng nhiên lặng ngắt như tờ, Vưu Lương Hành thanh tuyến quá mức đặc biệt, kia mềm mại thanh tuyến vừa nghe chỉ biết...  
Là lương muội!  
Lương muội thế nhưng tại kk bên người? ? ?  
Mà kk mới vừa rồi còn nói cái gì hai cái đều phải? ? Chẳng lẽ việc này là ngầm thừa nhận , bọn họ kỳ thật là ba người đi? ? ? ?  
Vô cùng trong hỗn loạn, trực tiếp màn ảnh bỗng nhiên phát sinh hơi hơi chớp lên, tiếp theo giây, màn ảnh nhẹ nhàng hướng bên cạnh một dời, Khang Thánh Triết nửa khuôn mặt biến mất không thấy, thay thế, là mặt khác nhất trương tuổi trẻ nam tính mặt.  
Tóc ngắn, thâm mũi, nhất trương mặt tại dụng cụ thể hình dung từ tiến hành miêu tả trước, vô luận nam nữ đều sẽ từ trong đáy lòng bộc phát ra một tiếng tự đáy lòng cảm thán:  
— hảo soái.  
Rất soái ...  
Như thế nào sẽ như vậy soái!  
Soái rất khoa trương đi! !  
Sự tình phát sinh quá mức đột nhiên, toàn bộ live stream nhất thời cẩu mặt mộng bức, mà ngay sau đó, làm cho bọn họ càng kinh ngạc chính là khuôn mặt này công nhận độ rất cao, phản ứng một chút liền phát hiện, người này chính là video bên trong bị kk khiêng đi học trưởng!  
Cái kia học trưởng! ! ! !  
Sự tình cao trào vĩnh viễn tới bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, ngay tại ngươi cho là mình đã không được thời điểm, sinh hoạt tổng có thể nhảy ra tân đa dạng, ngay tại đại gia chỉnh thể há hốc mồm nói không nên lời nói khi, soái so học trưởng nhẹ nhàng mở ra bờ môi của hắn, phát ra lương muội chỉ có thanh âm.  
"... Đại gia hảo."  
Live stream: ...  
Live stream: ...  
Live stream: ...  
Live stream điên rồi.  
Mặc cho ai cũng không nghĩ tới, tại trải qua kk gạt người, kk chân đạp hai chiếc thuyền sau đó, sự thật chân tướng lại sẽ phát sinh như thế hí kịch tính biến chuyển.  
Lương muội tồn tại! Học trưởng chân ái! kk hai cái cũng thật sự đều phải! Bởi vì... Bởi vì... Học trưởng cùng lương muội là một người.  
Bọn họ rất muốn hoài nghi, nhưng trước mắt soái so thanh âm cùng lương muội hoàn toàn nhất trí, cái kia đặc biệt thanh tuyến, vừa nghe chỉ biết hoàn toàn chân thật, biến thanh khí căn bản làm không đến giả!  
Thì ra là thế...  
Cái rắm a! ! !  
Live stream điên thành ma, trước hắc tử bình xịt trong nháy mắt biến mất vô tung, toàn bình xoát ra tân phong mạo. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontngày! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontan bút lực ngũ bảo! ! ! Này này này này điều này sao có thể! ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội là một cái nam ? ? ? ? Còn là một đại soái so? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font a! ! ! Ta điên rồi! ! Ta tm điên rồi! ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta trước nói qua, ta không là muội tử."  
Live stream: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông có khả năng! ! ! Lương muội làm sao có thể không là muội tử! Ngươi mới không... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchính là, ngươi mới không... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Lời nói hoàn toàn hiểu rõ, bởi vì cẩn thận hồi ức một chút, rất lương giúp đỡ giống thật sự nói qua lời này, nhưng là vừa lật mà qua, ai đều không có đương thật.  
... Làm sao có thể đương thật! Nghe thấy cái này thanh âm ai sẽ cảm thấy lương muội là một cái nam nhân!  
Vẫn là như vậy soái nam nhân!  
Từ từ, từ trên mạng nhận thức thiếu nữ âm đại soái so còn tm vừa vặn là một cái trường học học trưởng...  
Mộng ảo quá mức đi! !  
excuse me? ? ? ?  
Chính là như vậy ngắn ngủn một cái chớp mắt, trước còn khắp khắp tiếng mắng, một cái chớp mắt chi gian, tan thành mây khói, huyên náo bên trong, chỉ còn lại có vô số khiếp sợ cùng vui sướng hô hào.  
Vô luận đạn mạc như thế nào điên cuồng, Khang Thánh Triết đều bình tĩnh đến cực điểm, sự tình nên nói đều nói , nên làm cũng đều làm, hắn chen vào màn hình trong, hỏi: "Chơi game sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành sợ hãi than với hắn tiêu sái sức lực, đạo: "... Đánh."  
Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra tươi cười: "Thượng tuyến thượng tuyến."  
Vưu Lương Hành lựa chọn đổ bộ, Khang Thánh Triết dùng quý danh đem Vưu Lương Hành font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fonthào kéo vào đến, hiện giờ Vưu Lương Hành đã là vương giả hào, hai người có thể song sắp xếp.  
Không có dư thừa giải thích, Vưu Lương Hành lộ diện cùng trước mắt font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương lương tiểu thiên sứ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】 /span/fontdu hý hào, đã là như núi bằng chứng, chẳng sợ trước còn hoài nghi Khang Thánh Triết tìm người làm bộ, vào giờ khắc này, cũng đem rốt cuộc nói không ra lời.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta đánh bách lý thủ ước."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta đây... Dương Ngọc Hoàn."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đừng quên xếp sau nãi ta nha ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành lạnh lùng trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái, "Dùng ngươi nói?"  
Khang Thánh Triết hì hì hì hì cười ra tiếng đến.  
Hai người đối chung quanh hết thảy như không có gì, tam cục du hý đánh xong, nói hạ liền hạ, đóng cửa trực tiếp trước, Khang Thánh Triết giữ chặt màn ảnh đạo: "Có câu cùng đại gia nói, kk chính là như vậy không biết xấu hổ nam nhân, chưa từng có biến quá, người thích ta, còn thỉnh nhớ kỹ kk nói, kk sẽ không biến, vĩnh viễn sẽ không biến."  
"Đối , những cái đó bảo ta phong hào , ngại ngùng, không phong, bảo ta biệt bb mang muội , ngại ngùng, tiếp tục mang, hỏi ta nào có mặt đương chủ bá , ngại ngùng, chính là có mặt. Ta không là gay, ta thích lương lương học trưởng, cái này gọi là vi ái tình khom lưng, yêu tin hay không. Cái gì trận chung kết danh ngạch, không cần ngươi hủy bỏ, chính mình bỏ quyền."  
"emmmm, không có, tái kiến."  
Tắt đi trực tiếp, Vưu Lương Hành hồi lâu không nói chuyện, Khang Thánh Triết nguyên bản chính mình cũng chỉ đồ chính mình thống khoái, lúc này nhìn Vưu Lương Hành sắc mặt lạnh lùng, không từ hỏi: "Ta như vậy nói không được sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Vậy ngươi vì cái gì như vậy nhìn ta."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Bởi vì ngươi..."  
Bởi vì ngươi rất bảnh.  
Nhưng mà lời này là không có khả năng nói ra khỏi miệng, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đi ngủ sớm một chút đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết nghĩ nghĩ, đột nhiên cười nói: "Đối, hẳn là ngủ sớm, như vậy mới càng có thể phụ trợ xuất người nào đó xứng đáng trắng đêm không ngủ."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ nhàng câu môi, bị đùa xuất khẽ cười ý.  
Chính như Khang Thánh Triết đã nói, giống một cái ban đêm, hắn cùng Vưu Lương Hành một đêm thơm ngọt, mà manh miêu cao tầng cùng mỗ hai vị trực tiếp thì cả đêm trằn trọc.  
Cùng lúc đó, tại Weibo cùng manh miêu tv người thắng kk trang mặt trong, tân ngôn luận đem trước chửi rủa thanh toàn toàn bao trùm, miến bạo tăng, thổ lộ thanh không dứt bên tai.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthắc tử toàn lăn! ! ! ! Bình xịt tử toàn gia! ! ! cái gì đều không nói này cp lão tử muốn khái một vạn năm! ! ! ! ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta yêu kk! ! Ta yêu kk! ! kk không thay đổi, ta cũng sẽ không biến! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthần tiên cp! ! Thần tiên chủ bá! ! Từ nay về sau trở thành k gia phấn, vĩnh viễn không làm những người khác! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontyêu càng nhiều kỳ vọng càng cao, thích kk quá mức, cho nên mới sẽ bị nhẹ nhàng như vậy mang tiết tấu, thỉnh toàn thể kk miến coi như cảnh cáo. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcoi như cảnh cáo! ! Về sau không quản phát sinh sự tình gì, vô luận người khác nói như thế nào, ta đều sẽ vô điều kiện tin tưởng kk! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchính là, kk như vậy không biết xấu hổ, nhất định muốn phóng tới bảo hộ khu trọng điểm bảo hộ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontyêu kk chưa bao giờ biến quá, vô luận là sắc đẹp vẫn là tính cách, có thể sống xuất từ mình bộ dáng có cái gì không hảo, ta chính là thích kk tiêu sái, thích hắn bừa bãi, kk bộ dáng là rất nhiều người lý tưởng, thừa nhận điểm ấy thực khó sao? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcuối cùng nói thêm câu nữa! ! kk đây là cái gì vận khí a! ! ! Ta cũng tưởng gặp được thiếu nữ âm đại soái so học trưởng cho ta làm vú em! ! ... Không nói , này cp thật là thơm. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Cứ như vậy, Khang Thánh Triết tại thình lình xảy ra thung lũng về sau, cùng hắn ngự dụng vú em đồng thời, nhị độ nổ mạnh.  
, đệ 135 chương Sự tình làm sáng tỏ qua đi ngày hôm sau, Khang Thánh Triết lần nữa nghênh đến chính mình vụn vặt hằng ngày, cùng Vưu Lương Hành nị oai bất quá gần nửa ngày, Vưu Lương Hành không yên lòng đế đô sự tình, buổi chiều muốn đi.  
Khang Thánh Triết vốn định giữ lại, Vưu Lương Hành một câu hoàn toàn đem hắn đổ trở về."Khang Thánh Triết, này là vì tương lai của chúng ta."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
emmmm, hảo có đạo lý.  
Khang Thánh Triết một giây đã bị hống hảo .  
"... Đi đi, kia lần sau cái gì thời điểm trở về?"  
Vưu Lương Hành vội vàng đạo: "Công ty bên kia niêm yết kết thúc lại nói, ngươi hợp đồng đính hảo , ta liền nghĩ biện pháp đem ngươi từ manh miêu tiếp đi ra."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Manh miêu sẽ dễ dàng như vậy thả ta đi?"  
Vưu Lương Hành tại trên miệng hắn sắp chia tay hôn một hơi, đạo: "Có ta ở đây, ngươi không cần quản."  
Khang Thánh Triết đương trường bị soái đến mê muội, .  
Chếch choáng sức lực đi qua, rất lương người đi đường đã biến mất vô tung .  
Rơi vào đường cùng, Khang Thánh Triết chỉ phải lẻ loi một mình về trường học, mà cùng hắn đoán trước không sai biệt lắm, trong trường học tình huống so trước còn muốn náo nhiệt.  
Từ Weibo bình luận cũng biết, a đại trong vẫn luôn có không ít người biết hắn chủ bá thân phận, nhưng vẫn luôn kín miệng như bưng, tại Khang Thánh Triết bị đại quy mô chửi rủa khi từng đứng ra vi hắn nói chuyện. Đêm qua hắn tại live stream trong thản nhiên thừa nhận cùng lương lương luyến ái quan hệ, nghĩ đến một ngày trong vòng, trong trường học tất nhiên sớm đã truyền thất thất bát bát.  
Quả nhiên, tiến trường học về sau, ngày xưa nhiều bị nữ sinh chú ý Khang Thánh Triết đạt được đại lượng nam sinh chú ý.  
Trong đó đi ngang qua bên người khi, còn có người vi hắn vươn ra ngón tay cái."Ngưu bức."  
Bắt lấy Vưu Lương Hành cái này sắc đẹp súc sinh, còn đồng thời cống hiến xuất từ mình, đồng thời hoa rớt vườn trường nhân khí trước hai vị, có thể không ngưu bức sao!  
Chỉ chớp mắt, Khang Thánh Triết không chỉ thành các nữ sinh điên cuồng khái cp đối tượng, càng thành nam sinh trong mắt 'Vì dân trừ hại' đại anh hùng, hẳn là bị phát cờ thưởng cái loại này.  
Nói ngắn lại, các ngươi cảo cơ ( làm gay ) thật sự là quá tốt! Cám ơn các ngươi đi cảo cơ ( làm gay )!  
Khang Thánh Triết hưởng thụ toàn giáo chúc phúc, đến văn học viện, trong lớp nữ sinh càng là nắm hắn không bỏ, sôi nổi hỏi: "Khang Thánh Triết! Như thế nào liền một mình ngươi, rất học trưởng đâu!"  
"Các ngươi thật sự cùng một chỗ nha! ?"  
" muốn hay không như vậy kích thích! ! Nghe người ta nói ngươi còn là một chủ bá, thật là lợi hại a! !"  
"Ta hiện tại cũng bắt đầu đánh vương giả vinh quang , yên tâm, tuyệt đối là ngươi thiết phấn!"  
Khang Thánh Triết tại tràn đầy nhiệt tình ở ngoài tìm được Lương Sở Lâm, kia dáng người nhỏ vốn là liền lớn lên kiều tiểu khả ái, một oa ở trong góc càng có vẻ tiểu quá mức, nhìn vẻ mặt vừa tức lại buồn, nếu Khang Thánh Triết không gọi hắn, hắn một người sợ là muốn sống sống nghẹn tử.  
Khang Thánh Triết không nhịn được cười, "Ngươi làm gì?  
Lời này một xuất, Lương Sở Lâm giận run cả người, "Ta làm gì! Ngươi mới là làm gì đâu! Mệt ta lo lắng như vậy ngươi, ngươi thế nhưng..."  
Khang Thánh Triết không hiểu lắm hắn tại khí cái gì, hỏi: "Dĩ nhiên là cái chủ bá?"  
Lương Sở Lâm: "... Không đối!"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Thế nhưng cùng lương lương ca ở cùng một chỗ?"  
Lương Sở Lâm: "... Cũng không đối!"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đó là cái gì!"  
Lương Sở Lâm cả giận: "Hỗn đản! Đương nhiên là bởi vì ngươi cho tới bây giờ không nói cho ta biết ngươi là cái chủ bá, nhưng lại bối ta cùng lương lương ca ở cùng một chỗ! !"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Này hai người khác nhau ở chỗ nào?"  
Lương Sở Lâm cười lạnh: "Ha hả, hai người hợp nhất, tội thêm nhất đẳng!"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..." Đi đi.  
Lương Sở Lâm khí như là điểm hỏa có thể thượng thiên, Khang Thánh Triết hỏi hắn đạo: "Ăn cơm sao?"  
Lương Sở Lâm mày vừa kéo."Ngươi nói cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ăn cơm sao?"  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Lương Sở Lâm khí cái mũi co rúm, "Ngươi này đại hỗn đản! ! Không phát hiện ta đang tại sinh khí sao!"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ân? Ngươi muốn ta hống sao?"  
Lương Sở Lâm: "Không cần!"  
Khang Thánh Triết nhún nhún vai, lộ ra một bức vậy ngươi còn muốn ta thế nào vẻ mặt.  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..." Đại hỗn cầu! !  
Lạt kê! ! Ngươi đi thỉ ba! !  
Vui đùa về vui đùa, đến từ bằng hữu lo lắng rốt cuộc là thật sự, Khang Thánh Triết cánh tay dài mở ra, lãm trụ Lương Sở Lâm bả vai, đạo: "Đi rồi, ta thỉnh."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "Ta không đi!"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi đi nói ta cho ngươi biết một bí mật."  
Lương Sở Lâm bình tĩnh vọng hắn, sắc mặt do dự: "... Bí mật gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết hạ giọng đạo: "Kỳ thật là lương lương truy ta."  
Lương Sở Lâm nghe thấy được, lại tự không nghe rõ, thần tình đều là dấu chấm hỏi, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng cười trộm, trên mặt lại còn bình tĩnh đạo: "Cho nên ngươi hiểu lầm , không là ta phao lương lương, là lương lương phao ta."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Đã lâu, Lương Sở Lâm mới tại khiếp sợ bên trong hoãn thần lại, không xác định đạo: "Thật sự?"  
Nếu như là thật sự, Lương Sở Lâm tự nhiên mà vậy cảm giác trong lòng cân bằng rất nhiều, không là Khang Thánh Triết đạp hư lương lương ca, mà là lương lương ca tưởng gả cho, hạ thú Khang Thánh Triết...  
Như vậy một điên đảo, còn giống như tính có thể tiếp thu.  
Khang Thánh Triết mở mắt nói dối, "Đúng vậy, ta đã lừa gạt ngươi sao?"  
Lương Sở Lâm nửa tin nửa ngờ nhìn hắn, rầu rĩ không nói lời nào, Khang Thánh Triết đẩy hắn đạo: "Ăn vặt phố một ngày du, Lương Sở Lâm miễn đơn."  
Lương Sở Lâm hừ một tiếng, đạo: "Liêu ca cũng miễn đơn!"  
Vài ngày không gặp, Lương Sở Lâm cùng Liêu Túc tình cảm tựa hồ càng ngày càng tốt, một cái đại một, một cái đại tam, một cái văn học viện, một cái thể viện, nhưng ăn cơm mỗi khi đều phải cùng một chỗ.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đi, các ngươi đều miễn đơn."  
Lương Sở Lâm lúc này mới miệng một phiết, trên mặt phiếm xuất điểm dương quang đến.  
Kỳ thật không cần Lương Sở Lâm nhắc tới, Khang Thánh Triết cũng muốn thỉnh Liêu Túc ăn cơm, nguy nan thời điểm thấy chân tình, mấy ngày hôm trước trong, trừ bỏ vương lộ cùng tư tán gẫu quá hắn tiểu kiếm tiên, liền là Liêu Túc nhất lo lắng.  
Ba người lập tức hội tụ, sau đó, ăn vặt phố lữ hành từ một ngày du biến thành một tháng du. Vưu Lương Hành trong khoảng thời gian này không tại a thị, Khang Thánh Triết vừa vặn cùng Lương Sở Lâm Liêu Túc kết bạn, mỗi ngày đồng thời đồng hành.  
Ngày quá phải nói khoái cũng khoái, nói chậm cũng chậm, một tháng sau đó, Khang Thánh Triết rốt cục chiếm được Vưu Lương Hành bên kia chuẩn xác tin tức. Chuyển sự tình của công ty xác định định hảo, giờ phút này ở vào tiểu cuối kỳ, cuộc thi sau khi kết thúc, Khang Thánh Triết liền có thể đến Bắc Kinh ký hợp đồng.  
Khang Thánh Triết cùng vương lộ nói việc này, cũng không có giấu Lương Sở Lâm cùng Liêu Túc, vượt qua cuộc thi kỳ về sau, liền công đạo đạo: "Ta hai ngày nữa muốn đi Bắc Kinh."  
Liêu Túc cười nói: "Nhìn lương ca?"  
So với ký hợp đồng, đúng là nhìn lương lương quan trọng hơn, Khang Thánh Triết không khỏi lộ ra tươi cười, đạo: "Ân, thuận tiện ký cái ước."  
"Ký hợp đồng?" Liêu Túc chấn động, "Ngươi phải rời khỏi manh miêu?"  
Lương Sở Lâm cũng giật mình, bất quá rất nhanh liền bênh vực kẻ yếu đạo: "Sớm liền hẳn là đi rồi! Manh miêu cái quỷ gì đi! Cái kia cái gì hướng bảng tái, mệt Khang Thánh Triết một đường đắc tội người nhiều như vậy đánh đi lên, cuối cùng thế nào, quán quân nhượng phiêu la cấp lấy !"  
Lương Sở Lâm nhìn trực tiếp nhìn vãn, nhưng nên biết đến sự tình một chút đều không ít, bất quá hắn không thành Khang Thánh Triết miến, mà là thành tiểu kiếm tiên thiết phấn.  
Muốn là nói như vậy đã đối, Liêu Túc không khỏi đồng ý, lúc này mới hỏi: "Vậy ngươi muốn đi đâu nhi?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Tốt đẹp tv."  
Liêu Túc cùng Lương Sở Lâm đều là sửng sốt, "Tốt đẹp tv, cái kia tặc có tiền tặc có tiền tân công ty?"  
Là , một tháng trước, Khang Thánh Triết cùng vương lộ nói lên tốt đẹp tv khi trên thị trường còn tra vô người này, mà một tháng sau đó hiện tại, tốt đẹp tv nổi tiếng không ngờ không thể so manh miêu cá mập không sai biệt lắm.  
Này nổi danh nguyên nhân ngay tại với tuyên truyền lực độ cực đại, đầy đủ thể hiện xuất công ty hùng hậu kinh tế năng lực.  
app thượng tuyến ngày đầu tiên bắt đầu, lấy Bạch Dao vi chủ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《 /span/fontkẻ sát nhân font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》 /span/fontđoàn phim thông qua tốt đẹp tv tại tuyến tiến hành dài đến bảy ngày mỗi ngày ba giờ trực tiếp.  
Cùng trong lúc nhất thời, điện ảnh font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《 /span/fontkẻ sát nhân font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》 /span/fontchiếu phim bạo hỏa, phòng bán vé tiêu thăng đồng thời, tốt đẹp tv cũng đi theo nhất cử mà hồng, hạ tái lượng vài ngày nội liền đột phá ngàn vạn.  
Này còn không ngừng, cái này tân thượng tuyến tốt đẹp tv định vị tinh chuẩn, chuyên tấn công du hý, quy mô mời chào du hý phương diện nhân tài, hảo chút võng trạm đương hồng chủ bá đều bị mời chào, liên cá mập đều xưa làm nay bắt chước.  
Bút tích có thể nói cực đại.  
"Ngươi muốn đi tốt đẹp tv? Xác định sao, ta trước nghe bên ngoài truyền tin tức, tốt đẹp tv không là tính toán muốn lấy phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang sao? k thần... Ngươi nhưng biệt bị lừa, cái kia công ty có thể hay không chỉ tưởng giá thấp tiện thể đem ngươi lấy đi qua?"  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng không có đối cái kia muốn lấy phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang tin tức tiến hành làm sáng tỏ, hắn khóe môi gợi lên, hỏi: "Hai người các ngươi muốn hay không cùng đi?"  
"Đi Bắc Kinh?"  
"Ân, nói không chừng có thể nhìn đến tốt đẹp tv lão tổng đâu ~ "  
Liêu Túc cùng Lương Sở Lâm đối lão tổng ngược lại là không nhiều lắm hứng thú, bất quá vừa lúc sắp phóng nghỉ đông vô sự có thể làm, lại quả thật lo lắng Khang Thánh Triết bị lừa, hai người liếc nhau, đạo: "Hảo a."  
Liêu Túc nói xong lại thở dài, "Lại nói tiếp ta cũng không muốn thấy lão tổng, nếu muốn gặp, ta hảo tưởng thấy Bạch Dao a! Bạch Dao chính là ta nữ thần a!"  
Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra mỉm cười, đề tài lúc này xao định.  
Ba ngày sau, Khang Thánh Triết Lương Sở Lâm Liêu Túc ba người, cộng thêm sân bay hội hợp vương lộ, cùng lên tới đến đế đô, thừa tọa chuyến đặc biệt chạy tới tốt đẹp tv công ty.  
Này một lên xe, không ngừng Liêu Túc Lương Sở Lâm, liên vương lộ cái này người đại diện có chút kinh ngạc."Này, này còn có chuyến đặc biệt? Xe này đến hai trăm nhiều vạn đi..."  
Khang Thánh Triết mặc dù là nam nhân, nhưng đối xe không để bụng, chỉ miễn cưỡng đạo: "Phải không... Không hề gì đi."  
Làm sao có thể không hề gì, đây cũng quá dọa người !  
Vương giữa đường trong từ một tháng trước cân nhắc đến bây giờ toàn hóa thành thấp thỏm, đối đãi một hồi sắp nhìn thấy tân hợp đồng lại khó hiểu khẩn trương lên.  
Này công ty tuyệt đối không chỉ là có tiền! Khẳng định siêu có bối cảnh!  
Vạn nhất không xử lý tốt đã xảy ra chuyện gì, Khang Thánh Triết chẳng khác nào vào hố lửa, đi đều đi không xuất cái loại này!  
Này có thể sánh bằng sụp hố ( lừa đảo ) manh miêu nghiêm trọng nhiều.  
"Ai, kk, ngươi thật xác định muốn ký hợp đồng sao, vạn nhất trong chốc lát hợp đồng có cái gì bá vương điều khoản... kk? ? ?"  
Khang Thánh Triết...  
Đang ngủ.  
Vô pháp ngôn thuyết vừa thị cảm, vương lộ ngạnh thật lâu sau, cuối cùng cùng Liêu Túc cùng Lương Sở Lâm tùy thời liếc mắt một cái, đồng thời lộ ra một cái 'Ta còn có thể nói cái gì' biểu tình.

Mấy mười phút lộ trình, chuyến đặc biệt thành công tới công ty, bốn người phía trước phía sau tiến đại lâu, đã chờ đợi hồi lâu công ty công nhân bước nhanh đón nhận, dẫn bọn hắn chạy tới 24 lâu.  
"Tiểu rất tổng ở trên lầu chờ ngài đâu."  
Công nhân tươi cười thân thiết đến cực điểm, nhìn Khang Thánh Triết vẻ mặt càng là hàm tràn đầy trêu chọc ý tứ hàm xúc, tiểu rất tổng tuy rằng không mang Khang Thánh Triết lại tới công ty, tái sinh vi làm trực tiếp nghiệp công ty công nhân, sao có thể đối Khang Thánh Triết thân phận không biết.  
Thỏa thỏa tiểu rất tổng phu nhân, nhất định coi trọng!  
Khang Thánh Triết gật gật đầu không nói chuyện, Liêu Túc thì kỳ quái nói: "Tiểu rất tổng? Các ngươi tổng tài họ rất? Trùng hợp như thế a..."  
Lời còn chưa dứt, nhìn đến Khang Thánh Triết trên mặt cười như không cười vẻ mặt, Liêu Túc cùng Lương Sở Lâm sắc mặt đồng thời cổ quái đứng lên.  
Cửa thang máy đinh một tiếng rộng mở, công nhân dẫn bọn hắn đi về phía trước, mục tiêu không phải phòng họp, mà là chấp hành tổng tài văn phòng, chủ bá ký hợp đồng, thế nhưng không là giám đốc phụ trách nói, mà là tổng tài tự mình ra trận.  
Công nhân gõ cửa, đề cao âm lượng đạo: "Tiểu rất tổng, người tới."  
Yên tĩnh bên trong, môn nội truyền đến một tiếng thiếu nữ âm, kiều kiều mềm mềm đạo: "... Tiến vào."  
Liêu Túc: "... Ngày! ! !"  
, đệ 136 chương Thanh âm kia nghe đứng lên quen tai, có chút điểm điểm điểm điểm giống hắn kia đồng thời đầu đối đầu ngủ đã nhiều năm bạn hữu Vưu Lương Hành, nhưng ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn, không sai, đúng là tân khởi chi tú tốt đẹp tv công ty tổng tài văn phòng.  
Không đợi Khang Thánh Triết tiên tiến môn, Liêu Túc dẫn đầu đi nhanh vọt vào đi, này vừa thấy không việc gì, vừa rồi trên ghế sa lông đứng lên nghênh đón bọn họ 'Tiểu rất tổng' không chỉ là thanh âm giống, lớn lên càng giống!  
... Thí!  
Cho dù là lớn lên giống!  
Căn bản là một người a! !  
Liêu Túc khiếp sợ quá mức, giận hô: "Vưu Lương Hành! !"  
Vưu Lương Hành mạc danh kỳ diệu nhìn hắn, đạo: "Biệt hảm, làm sao vậy?"  
Liêu Túc: "Ta... !"  
Khiếp sợ phát hiện Vưu Lương Hành thậm chí có như vậy sự giấu hắn, Liêu Túc bỗng nhiên lĩnh hội Lương Sở Lâm trước khó chịu Khang Thánh Triết không tự nói với mình là chủ bá tâm tình, hắn vốn là vừa sợ hãi lại sinh khí, nhưng bị Vưu Lương Hành sắc mặt bình tĩnh vừa hỏi, hắn chợt thần sắc một ngạnh, vừa mới dấy lên khí thế nhanh quay ngược trở lại xuống.  
Hắn nói quanh co một khắc, kêu lên: "Ngươi, ngươi là tốt đẹp tv tổng tài! ? ? ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đúng vậy."  
Này trả lời cũng bình tĩnh, Liêu Túc càng phát ra cảm thấy tính tình không chỗ phát."Ngươi như thế nào không nói cho ta!"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi không có hỏi quá."  
Liêu Túc: "..."  
Liêu Túc nhất thời nói không ra lời, nhưng một hơi đổ ở trong lòng nửa vời, hắn khí xoay quanh, vừa dục sinh không tốt lời nói nói không nên lời, rõ ràng đầu một chuyển trực tiếp hướng ngoài cửa đi.  
Người mới vừa đi xuất hai bước, Khang Thánh Triết ở phía sau ngăn lại, lại đem hắn đổ trở lại trong phòng.  
Nhiều người, Vưu Lương Hành cố không hơn trước cùng Liêu Túc nói chuyện, hắn đối những người khác đạo: "Tọa." Sau đó quay đầu đối làm người ta tiến vào công nhân đạo: "Đem hợp đồng lấy đến."  
Công nhân gật đầu đi ra ngoài, trong phòng liền chỉ còn lại có vương lộ cùng bọn họ bốn người, Lương Sở Lâm bị cả kinh nói không nên lời nói, hảo hồi lâu mới nói: "Lương lương ca... Ngươi..." Thật là lợi hại.  
Vương lộ càng là kinh ngạc rất nhiều lại hoảng hốt, cùng kk nói thương yêu 'Lương muội' không chỉ là cái thiếu nữ âm đại soái ca, hơn nữa còn là tốt đẹp tv tổng tài? ? ?  
Thế nhưng sẽ có loại sự tình này! !  
Khó trách trước Khang Thánh Triết như đinh đóng cột muốn tới tốt đẹp tv, tình cảm nhân gia đây là vợ chồng đương...  
Biệt lòng người hoạt động mỗi cái muôn màu muôn vẻ, chỉ có Khang Thánh Triết, lòng tràn đầy trong chỉ có hai chữ: "Lương lương lương lương lương lương lương lương..."  
Một tháng không gặp, hắn tưởng lương lương tưởng giác đều ngủ không thơm !  
Khang Thánh Triết một đôi mắt gắt gao dính tại Vưu Lương Hành trên người, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ nhìn lại hắn liếc mắt một cái, rất nhanh thu hồi, Khang Thánh Triết miệng mân mê đạo: "Anh anh anh."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành cũng không phải không nghĩ hắn, hắn tưởng Khang Thánh Triết tuyệt không sẽ so Khang Thánh Triết tưởng hắn thiếu, chính là có những người khác tại, hắn vô ý cùng Khang Thánh Triết dính, lại càng không tưởng chậm trễ trước mắt công tác, còn có... Trước mắt một cái khí thành cá nóc Liêu Túc, hắn tưởng xem nhẹ đều làm không được.  
Bạn tốt tự nhiên vi trước, ngày xưa đều là Lương Sở Lâm cả ngày tức giận, Vưu Lương Hành vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy luôn luôn rộng rãi Liêu Túc như vậy sinh khí, hắn nhăn lại mày, đạo: "Ta không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ tức giận như vậy, ta không có cố ý giấu ngươi."  
Liêu Túc: "..." Hừ!  
Liêu Túc sắc mặt còn không có thấy hảo, Vưu Lương Hành tự giác không đối, lại nói: "Xin lỗi."  
Vưu Lương Hành làm việc có nề nếp, nói rằng khiểm thái độ liền thành khẩn chọn không xuất một chút tật xấu, Liêu Túc lúc này khí liền tiêu hơn phân nửa, nhưng rốt cuộc là đồng thời đãi hồi lâu bằng hữu, như vậy đại sự tình cũng không biết, trong lòng hắn khó tránh khỏi không qua được cái này khảm.  
"Nói cái này vô dụng... Dù sao ta sinh khí, ta tức chết rồi!"  
Vưu Lương Hành thâm cảm khó xử, "Xin lỗi..."  
"Ta không nghe ngươi xin lỗi, ngươi giải thích ta cũng sẽ không tiếp nhận , ta, ta... Dù sao ta tức chết rồi! !"  
Liêu Túc dễ dàng không tức giận, nhưng vừa động phi thường khó hảo, Vưu Lương Hành còn muốn nói nữa nói, Liêu Túc liền đã hô: "Tuyệt giao đi! ! Còn làm như thế nào huynh đệ!"  
Này liền có chút không giảng đạo lý , Lương Sở Lâm ở một bên nhẹ nhàng hô: "Liêu ca..."  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng đạo: "Đừng nóng giận, việc này đúng là lương lương không đối, lương lương không phải cố ý , ngươi cho hắn một cái cơ hội bồi thường một chút."  
Liêu Túc nghe càng phát ra sinh khí, "Có tiền giỏi lắm sao? Ta là cái loại này để ý tiền người sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Đương nhiên không là, chưa nói dùng tiền bồi thường. Ngươi không là thích Bạch Dao sao, nhượng lương lương giới thiệu các ngươi nhận thức một chút, ăn cơm cái gì."  
Liêu Túc: "..."  
Liêu Túc nhẹ ho nhẹ một chút, giơ lên đầu nhìn Vưu Lương Hành: "... Thật sự?"  
Vưu Lương Hành tự nhiên gật gật đầu: "Có thể, bất quá nàng tính cách không lấy lòng, ngươi nhiều đảm đương."  
Liêu Túc: "..."  
Trên mặt tại trang bức, nội tâm mmp, Liêu Túc quả thật muốn gặp Bạch Dao, nhưng đồng thời cũng là không tính toán thật sinh Vưu Lương Hành khí, tưởng cấp cái bậc thang liền hạ, không nghĩ tới này bậc thang như vậy cao, hơn nữa nhìn Vưu Lương Hành ý tứ, giống như việc này còn rất đơn giản?  
Vì thế có chút hoảng, nhưng là không thể biểu hiện, Liêu Túc làm bộ nghiêm mặt, lãnh đạm đạo: "Vậy được rồi... Ta liền tạm thời tha thứ ngươi một lần, ngươi muốn là còn có chuyện khác giấu ta, ta..."  
Nói còn chưa nói xong, Vưu Lương Hành biến sắc.  
Liêu Túc tự nhiên không có sai quá, thanh âm thoáng chốc đề cao, "Ta kháo, không phải đâu! Ngươi còn có chuyện khác giấu ta! !"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
"Không là giấu , chính là người khác không hỏi, ta cho tới bây giờ không tính toán nói, huống hồ, cũng không tính cái gì chuyện trọng yếu..."  
Liêu Túc tin hắn liền có quỷ , hắn cả giận nói: "Nói mau oa!"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Không có biện pháp, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Bạch Dao là tỷ tỷ của ta, hai chúng ta cùng phụ cùng mẫu, mẫu thân là Bạch Diễm, phụ thân là rất minh."  
Liêu Túc: "..."  
Liêu Túc: "Vui đùa?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không là."  
Liêu Túc: "..."  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Vương lộ: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Hì hì hì hì."  
Trừ bỏ Khang Thánh Triết cười đi ra, những người khác đều mắt choáng váng, vừa lúc công nhân lại đây đưa hợp đồng, không khí tạm thời không tính quá mức xấu hổ.  
Không khí lẳng lặng , Liêu Túc mặt không đổi sắc, không nói được một lời, Vưu Lương Hành chân tâm cảm thấy xin lỗi, mở miệng nói: "Liêu Túc, ta không phải cố ý , không có nói cho ngươi là của ta sai, ta không có suy nghĩ qua mấy vấn đề này, nếu điều này làm cho ngươi không vui , ta lần thứ hai cùng ngươi giải thích."  
Vưu Lương Hành còn chưa nói xong, Liêu Túc liền mở miệng đem hắn đánh gãy, "Vưu Lương Hành, chúng ta quả nhiên vẫn là biệt làm huynh đệ ."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Liêu Túc... Thật sự xin lỗi..."  
Liêu Túc chợt rơi lệ thần tình, che mặt đạo: "Ngươi làm ba ba của ta đi! ! Ba ba! !"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Không khí cấp tốc biến chuyển, Lương Sở Lâm miễn cưỡng từ khiếp sợ bên trong hoãn thần lại, an ủi Liêu Túc đạo: "Liêu ca ngươi khóc cái gì?"  
Liêu Túc đạo: "Các ngươi này đó tiểu hài tử như thế nào sẽ hiểu, đây là phụ tử gặp lại nước mắt!"  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời nói không nên lời nói, hắn dừng hồi lâu, xác định Liêu Túc không tái giận hắn sau, liền xoay đầu lại đem hợp đồng đưa cho vương lộ."Cho ngươi."  
Vương lộ vươn ra hai tay, tất cung tất kính tiếp nhận đến, nếu là nhìn kỹ, có thể phát hiện hắn hai chỉ tay đều tại run lên.  
Rất kinh ngạc ...  
Vốn là chỉ đương vị này rất tổng là có tiền cộng thêm có chút bối cảnh, đâu thành tưởng bối cảnh so với hắn tưởng hậu gấp trăm lần! Bạch Diễm! Rất minh! Cái gì không là tay nhỏ bé chỉ một câu có thể muốn hắn mệnh nhân vật! !  
Vưu Lương Hành không biết hắn tưởng nhiều như vậy, đơn giản đạo: "Nội dung ta cùng Khang Thánh Triết đã nói qua , ngươi làm người đại diện nhìn một chút, không có vấn đề liền ký hợp đồng."  
Kỳ thật Khang Thánh Triết bản thân đều đồng ý , kia vương lộ có nhìn hay không ảnh hưởng không kết thúc mặt, bất quá Vưu Lương Hành có thể cố ý hỏi ý kiến của hắn, đầy đủ thuyết minh Khang Thánh Triết đối hắn coi trọng, vương giữa đường trong cảm kích, lúc này nghiêm túc đọc đứng lên.  
Này vừa thấy không việc gì, hắn cả người thân thể cứng đờ, đọc hảo mấy lần mới xác nhận hạ Khang Thánh Triết giữ gốc kim ngạch.  
... Hai ngàn vạn.  
Không có sổ sai, không là hai trăm vạn, mà là hai ngàn vạn! ! Manh miêu tv cái kia cái gọi là giá trên trời gấp bốn! !  
Giới giải trí đương hồng minh tinh cũng không nhất định có thể có cái này lương thù! ! !  
"Này... Này..."  
Vương lộ khiếp sợ nhìn Khang Thánh Triết, Khang Thánh Triết mỉm cười nói: "Chẳng lẽ ta không đáng giá?"  
Vương lộ thần sắc nhất đốn, sau đó quả quyết đạo: "Giá trị!"  
Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra tươi cười, vương giữa đường trong thoáng chốc nổi lên tân lo lắng, như vậy đáng sợ định giá, quả thật có thể đầy đủ thể hiện rất tổng đối hắn coi trọng cùng tình cảm, nhưng điều này trụ cột không chỉ là căn cứ vào Khang Thánh Triết năng lực cá nhân, càng có bọn họ luyến ái quan hệ trộn lẫn trong đó...  
Nhưng nếu là có một ngày rất tổng chán ghét kk, bọn họ chia tay nói...  
Vương lộ mày nhăn khẩn, hỏi lại Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "kk, ngươi xác định sao?"  
Khang Thánh Triết mỉm cười nói: "Ngươi cứ nói đi ~~ "  
Đáp án nhìn liếc mắt một cái liền tái rõ ràng bất quá, vương lộ buông xuống hợp đồng, đạo: "Ta không có bất luận cái gì dị nghị, phần này hợp đồng hoàn mỹ quá mức ."  
Vưu Lương Hành vươn tay đạo: "Hợp tác khoái trá."  
Vương lộ nơm nớp lo sợ vươn tay, trả lời: "Hợp tác khoái trá."  
"Đối , rất tổng, ta có thể hỏi hay không cái vấn đề?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Giảng."  
Vương lộ đứng đắn đạo: "Này trước manh miêu tv trong vẫn luôn đồn đãi tốt đẹp tv muốn lấy phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang, là ngài thả ra tin tức giả?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đây không phải là tin tức giả."  
Vương lộ khiếp sợ: "Cái gì?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta là thật sự tìm người đào phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang, ta ra giá cao, bọn họ hữu ý nguyện tưởng muốn lại đây, chờ hợp đồng sắp xao định thời điểm, ta đem tin tức này thả ra đi, tiết lộ cho manh miêu cao tầng, sau đó tại bọn họ nháo đứng lên thời điểm, chặt bỏ Khang Thánh Triết hiệp ước."  
Bất quá tự nhiên, cũng thay thế bồi thường Khang Thánh Triết hai trăm vạn vi ước kim, Vưu Lương Hành không đề cái này, chính là đơn giản đạo: "Manh miêu hiện tại hẳn là không hảo quá, mà có tưởng đổi nghề sự tình đặt ở trong này, phiêu la cùng ngao ngao gọi lang về sau cũng sẽ không hảo quá, chó cắn chó, vừa lúc."  
Đang nói, Vưu Lương Hành bỗng nhiên nhất đốn, hỏi: "Vì cái gì như vậy nhìn ta."  
Liêu Túc tha thiết đạo: "Ba ba ngươi hảo soái."  
Lương Sở Lâm đạo: "Lương lương ca, ngươi thật sự hảo soái a."  
Vương con đường: "Rất tổng lợi hại."  
Bởi vì bọn họ vẻ mặt quá mức thành khẩn, Vưu Lương Hành trầm mặc rất nhiều, không khỏi có chút ngại ngùng, hắn dời đi tầm mắt, lại vừa lúc gặp được Khang Thánh Triết sáng lấp lánh ánh mắt, Khang Thánh Triết nhẹ nhẹ cắn môi nhìn hắn, wink~ Vưu Lương Hành một cái giật mình, bỗng nhiên cảm giác bị ghê tởm đến.  
Rõ ràng là ghê tởm, dừng ở những người khác trong mắt lại thành tình ý kéo dài, Liêu Túc cùng Lương Sở Lâm vương lộ hai mặt nhìn nhau, ba người yên lặng đi ra văn phòng, Vưu Lương Hành đang muốn ngăn trở, Khang Thánh Triết một cái nhanh như hổ đói vồ mồi chợt đem hắn khấu tại trên ghế sa lông, lập tức một trận phô thiên cái địa hôn môi.  
Kia hôn thế quá gấp, Vưu Lương Hành lại nhất thời không thể chống đỡ được, hắn hô: "Khang Thánh Triết! Thành thật điểm! Khang Thánh Triết!"  
Thanh âm thanh tú, muốn là từ ngoài cửa nghe, đảo có chút như là cường đoạt dân nữ dường như.  
Bị đoạt dân nữ không bao lâu liền bị hôn đến thở hồng hộc, hồi lâu, hắn mới đẩy ra Khang Thánh Triết đầu bự, mắng: "Ngươi điên rồi."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta không điên, nhân gia chính là thích ngươi đi ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Đừng nói nhân gia."  
Khang Thánh Triết tươi cười tràn đầy, không phản bác, chính là doanh doanh nhìn Vưu Lương Hành, hỏi: "Lương lương, ngươi đối với ta có phải hay không thật tốt quá."  
Lời này trong ý tứ hàm xúc rất nhiều, vừa có Vưu Lương Hành này đó tính toán, cũng có Khang Thánh Triết kia vô pháp tưởng tượng hai ngàn vạn hiệp ước.  
Vưu Lương Hành vì thế lấy vừa mới Khang Thánh Triết chính mình nói sặc hắn, đạo: "Ngươi cảm thấy chính mình không đáng giá?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta giá trị, ta về sau nhất định sẽ hảo hảo cố gắng làm ngươi cây rụng tiền, ban ngày lay động, buổi tối càng lay động."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Ngươi người này..."  
Đến tiếp sau nói đều hóa thành hôn sâu, biến mất tại hai người môi răng chi gian, một tháng không thấy, hôn môi liền biểu thị thiên lôi địa hỏa, Khang Thánh Triết ôm lấy Vưu Lương Hành, thân thể áp chế, động tác càng ngày càng sâu.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đừng nghĩ, đây là văn phòng."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Văn phòng mới hảo, văn phòng kích thích nhất ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Câm miệng!"  
Người khác hắn không biết, nhưng Liêu Túc giờ phút này nhất định nằm úp sấp ở ngoài cửa nghe lén, muốn tại loại tình huống này xảy ra chuyện gì, Vưu Lương Hành sợ là cũng bị cười nhạo cả đời.  
Khang Thánh Triết năn nỉ đạo: "Ta có thể nói nhỏ chút đi ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Gọi cũng không phải ngươi."  
Khang Thánh Triết tinh tinh mắt."Vậy ngươi nói nhỏ chút lâu?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Ngươi không nói lời nào chính là đồng ý."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết hì hì hì hì lôi kéo Vưu Lương Hành tây trang khố, đang định có bước tiếp theo động tác, Vưu Lương Hành bỗng nhiên tay một hoành, cao giơ lên cao khởi nắm tay.  
Khang Thánh Triết: "... Lương lương, bạo lực là giải quyết không vấn đề ."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Bạo lực giải quyết không vấn đề, nhưng là có thể giải quyết ngươi."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Hai thước đại hán anh anh anh khóc thành tiếng đến.  
Qua một lát, Khang Thánh Triết khôi phục đứng đắn, lúc này mới đạo: "Đối , thừa dịp manh miêu hiện tại loạn thành một đoàn, không bằng đem tiện tiện mang lại đây đi."  
"Tiểu kiếm tiên?" Nhắc tới người này, Vưu Lương Hành quả thật có mời chào ý nguyện, hắn trước từng phái người hỏi qua, nhưng đáp án cũng không như ý."Ngươi có thể đem hắn mang lại đây?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Có thể nha ~ ta là ai, ta là lương lương cây rụng tiền, đương nhiên muốn động lợi hại điểm!"  
Vưu Lương Hành chỉ đương nghe không được Khang Thánh Triết hoàng đoạn tử nhìn không tới Khang Thánh Triết biến thái mặt, thản nhiên nói: "Hắn nếu lại đây, ta sẽ cho hắn một phần làm người ta vừa lòng hợp đồng."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Giống ta như vậy vừa lòng?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không, ngươi ở chỗ này của ta vĩnh viễn là độc nhất phân."  
Vưu Lương Hành liền là Vưu Lương Hành, nói lên nói như thế động nhân, liêu nhân tổng là nhượng người chống đỡ không được, Khang Thánh Triết thật sâu hồi vị một chút, tiến đến Vưu Lương Hành bên tai kề tai nói nhỏ.  
"Lương lương, ta thích ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân."  
"Ta thật sự rất thích ngươi a ~ "  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân."  
"Ngươi hảo soái."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân."  
Khang Thánh Triết chợt thâm hô một hơi, đạo: "Ta yêu ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành cùng hắn đối diện, Khang Thánh Triết trong mắt hình như có tinh quang, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta cũng yêu ngươi."  
Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra tươi cười, chợt , hắn cả người chấn động, khiếp sợ đạo: "... Mẹ nha, ta diễn phân có phải hay không muốn hoàn kết."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Nhã miệt điệp! Ta còn muốn nhị sát tam sát tứ sát ngũ sát!"  
Vưu Lương Hành một quyền đánh vào hắn mũi thượng, Khang Thánh Triết đột nhiên từ trên ghế sa lông rớt đi xuống.  
Ngoài cửa, Liêu Túc bưng Lương Sở Lâm lỗ tai, ghé vào trên cửa đỏ mặt hồng đạo: "Oa ~ ba ba thật là lợi hại a! ! Như vậy dùng sức sao!"  
Lương Sở Lâm: "..."  
Che lỗ tai động tác có thể hay không chân thành điểm.  
Ta còn có thể nghe được đến a! !  
Quá phận qaq! !  
, đệ 137 chương 137 Lương Sở Lâm cùng Liêu Túc cũng không có tại Bắc Kinh lưu lại lâu lắm, Vưu Lương Hành vốn định khó được đến một lần dẫn bọn hắn hồi trong nhà ngồi một chút, không nghĩ nói mới vừa nói ra, hai vị thân hữu liền biểu đạt mãnh liệt cự tuyệt.  
Ta không được, ta không đi, coi như hết.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Không có biện pháp, bốn người chỉ ăn vài bữa cơm, đơn giản đãi hai ngày liền tiến hành cáo biệt, nhưng mà Liêu Túc cùng Lương Sở Lâm xuất phát hồi a thị, Khang Thánh Triết lại mặt dày mày dạn không đi, vừa lúc a thị bên kia bắt đầu phóng nghỉ đông, Vưu Lương Hành không chịu nổi hắn làm nũng lăn lộn, chỉ có thể đồng ý xuống dưới.  
Này một đáp ứng, Khang Thánh Triết mạnh mẽ cọ trụ 'Ở chung sinh hoạt' từ a thị chuyển dời đến đế đô, hai người khi cách một tháng lần nữa ở cùng một chỗ.  
Dính tự nhiên không cần nhiều lời, Vưu Lương Hành liên tiếp nửa tháng đều tự hủy sinh vật chung, mỗi ngày khởi vãn hai giờ, tốt đẹp tv từ trên xuống dưới sôi nổi hát vang trường hận ca, trêu chọc quân vương từ nay về sau không tảo triều...  
Vưu Lương Hành thực buồn rầu, Khang Thánh Triết lại lãng muốn cất cánh, hắn trừ ăn ra cơm đi ngủ chơi game bên ngoài rốt cục bồi dưỡng ra tân yêu thích, này yêu thích giống nhau tại buổi tối tiến hành, song nhân phối hợp, đặc biệt tiêu hao tạp dặm đường!  
Thật sự, quả thực không thể càng bổng! So chạy bộ luyện cơ bụng cái gì mạnh hơn nhiều!  
Ngày vui vẻ, Khang Thánh Triết cũng không có thả lỏng chính sự, hợp đồng ký kết về sau, hắn tại Weibo thượng phát rồi Weibo, công khai tuyên bố chính mình đem từ manh miêu chuyển tới tốt đẹp tv, đồng thời trong lén lút cùng tiểu kiếm tiên xao định rồi chuyển công ty trình tự.  
Nói đến tiểu kiếm tiên vốn là luôn luôn tại muốn hay không đổi nghề chi gian do dự không quyết, có Khang Thánh Triết từ giữa người bảo đảm, hắn tự hỏi qua đi do dự luôn mãi, cuối cùng quyết định cùng Khang Thánh Triết cùng đi.  
— ta vẫn luôn tin tưởng chính mình ôm đùi ánh mắt, kk, ta xem người bản lĩnh siêu bổng .  
Khang Thánh Triết đem định ra hợp đồng chia tiểu kiếm tiên, tiểu kiếm tiên nguyên lai còn khai vui đùa, nhìn hoàn về sau lúc này tức thanh, không nghĩ tới, hắn là thật sự không nghĩ tới, Khang Thánh Triết cho hắn người bảo đảm hợp đồng kim ngạch thế nhưng sẽ cao như thế, bảy trăm vạn, mặt khác võng trạm trụ cột chủ bá đều không cái này giới.  
Tiểu kiếm tiên lại là khiếp sợ lại là cảm động, lại nhất thời không lời nào để nói. —kk...  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Hẳn là ."  
Tiểu kiếm tiên kích động quất thẳng tới trừu, "Hảo huynh đệ, này đùi quả nhiên đủ thô, cẩu thả phú quý chớ cùng quên! Lão ca, mang ta phi!"  
Khang Thánh Triết lười nhiều lời, tiểu kiếm tiên phát tin tức đạo: "Đối , lại nói tiếp ngươi cũng quá lợi hại , thế nhưng lén lút cùng tốt đẹp tv lão tổng nhận thức, làm như thế nào đến a."  
Khang Thánh Triết vốn cũng không muốn gạt hắn, trả lời: "Vị kia lão tổng chính là lương lương a."  
Tiểu kiếm tiên: ... Ai?  
Khang Thánh Triết: — lương lương a.  
Tiểu kiếm tiên: ...  
Lương lương? ? ? ? kk trực tiếp còn công khai xuất quỹ đại soái ca học trưởng lương muội? ? ?  
Cái kia lương muội là giá trị con người thượng triệu công ty lão tổng? ?  
Tiểu kiếm tiên triệt để kinh : — ngọa tào! Ngưu bức!  
— quỳ cầu lão ca dạy ta võng luyến! !  
Khang Thánh Triết: muốn học?  
Tiểu kiếm tiên: — muốn học! !  
Khang Thánh Triết: chỉnh dung đi.  
Tiểu kiếm tiên: ...  
Cùng kk là không có khả năng nói chuyện phiếm , đời này đều không có khả năng nói chuyện phiếm , tiểu kiếm tiên ôm chính mình giá cao hợp đồng, quyết định qua sông đoạn cầu: — cút đi đi!  
Khang Thánh Triết cười cười, rất nhanh rời khỏi vi tín, nhưng qua không lâu, tiểu kiếm tiên vẫn là lần thứ hai truyền một cái tin tức lại đây.  
Chỉ có một câu, đơn giản đạo: đêm nay cố lên.  
Nói thực có đạo lý, đêm nay quả thật yêu cầu cố lên, hôm nay ngày có chút đặc biệt, đúng là Khang Thánh Triết chuyển tới tốt đẹp tv sau đó ngày đầu tiên, là hắn sự nghiệp tân khởi điểm.  
Mặc dù tại trước tuyên bố Weibo khi, bình luận hưởng ứng thực đại, miến phần lớn nói xong font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontkk đi chỗ nào ta liền đi chỗ nào font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fontvĩnh viễn đi theo kkfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】【 /span/fontcùng kk đồng thời chuyển nhà font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font, nhưng không đến trực tiếp bắt đầu chứng kiến kết quả, vẫn là vô pháp yên lòng.  
Làm mở cửa đệ nhất pháo, nếu quan khán số lượng không tốt, không có thể đáp ứng lương lương chờ mong, cho dù là không thèm để ý thành tích Khang Thánh Triết cũng muốn vô cùng đau đầu.  
Trong lòng nghĩ việc này, live stream chuẩn bị công tác không khỏi làm được thập phần nghiêm túc, Khang Thánh Triết thậm chí phá lệ đi nổi danh tiệm uốn tóc trong làm tạo hình, cả người thu thập như là trang phục người mẫu, lúc này mới nhu thuận tại Vưu Lương Hành chỗ ở chờ trực tiếp thời gian đã đến.  
Chờ chờ, thời gian còn chưa tới, Vưu Lương Hành lại trở lại.  
Khang Thánh Triết hết sức kinh ngạc, "Mấy ngày nay không là tăng ca sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đêm nay cùng ngươi."  
Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng mềm nhũn, liền có điểm tưởng phải làm vận động, nhưng thực tế tình huống không cho phép, chỉ có thể chen vào Vưu Lương Hành trong ngực đánh cái lăn, tạm thời quá đã nghiền.  
Thân thể tiếp xúc, Khang Thánh Triết ngoài ý muốn phát hiện Vưu Lương Hành thân thể buộc chặt, tựa hồ có chút khẩn trương."... Lương lương?"  
Vưu Lương Hành hỏi: "Không có việc gì."  
Khang Thánh Triết không từ buồn cười, đạo: "Ta không khẩn trương ngươi như thế nào ngược lại khẩn trương ."  
Vưu Lương Hành cũng không đáp nói, Khang Thánh Triết cười bắt được Vưu Lương Hành tay, bỗng cảm thấy giác quấn quanh chính mình nửa ngày thời gian nôn nóng cảm trở thành hư không.  
Này gọi là gì?  
Ái tình chiến thắng hết thảy?  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ta đêm nay cùng ngươi đi."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi đây không phải là tại theo giúp ta sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Cùng ngươi trực tiếp."  
Khang Thánh Triết lúc này mới kịp phản ứng."Ngươi cùng ta đồng thời lộ diện?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ân."  
Vưu Lương Hành ánh mắt an tĩnh lại quả quyết, Khang Thánh Triết trong lòng cảm động một tháp hồ mà, cái gì lo lắng thành tích không hảo đều vứt đến sau đầu, ôm Vưu Lương Hành một trận làm nũng, thời gian càng ngày càng gần, Khang Thánh Triết không chỉ không đồi, ngược lại high lợi hại.  
Đến ước định thời gian, Khang Thánh Triết mở ra tốt đẹp tv trong thuộc về mình chuyên thuộc trang mặt. Vưu Lương Hành nắm chặt tay hắn, vi hắn cổ động, Khang Thánh Triết gật gật đầu, điểm hạ phát sóng.  
Màn ảnh nháy mắt hiện lên, đem Khang Thánh Triết cùng Vưu Lương Hành mặt khuông ở trong đó, cùng trong lúc nhất thời, quan khán nhân số con số dùng ánh mắt tróc không ngừng tốc độ cấp tốc kéo lên.  
Đạn mạc như là tuyết rơi giống nhau một tầng tiếp một tầng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font kkkkkkkkkk! ! ! Ta đến ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontôm lấy ta kkkkkkk! ! Nói tốt rồi không gặp không về! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta không chỉ chính mình đến, còn an lợi một đám bằng hữu cùng lên tới, kinh hỉ hay không! ! Ý không ngoài ý muốn! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcẩu so manh miêu đã sớm nên từ bỏ! ! ! Chúc mừng kk vào ở tân gia! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđiên cuồng đánh call! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontliền nói một câu! ! kk ở chỗ nào ta liền ở chỗ nào! ! kk, ta yêu ngươi! ! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Điên cuồng thổ lộ kk đồng thời, đại gia lý lẽ đương nhiên cũng phát hiện Vưu Lương Hành tồn tại.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta chỉ biết! ! ! Ta nói cái gì tới! ! Hôm nay lương muội khẳng định cũng tại! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông hổ là hộ phu cuồng ma! Người cũng như tên! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphát sóng ngày đầu tiên, lương muội vi kk sân ga sao! ! Thực cảm động ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font cái gì kk ở chỗ nào ta liền ở chỗ nào, rõ ràng là lương muội ở chỗ nào ta liền ở chỗ nào! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhượng ta sáp một câu, lương muội ngươi rất kê nhi soái ! ! Ngươi rất soái nghe thấy không! ! Thực danh khen ngươi soái! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Tuy rằng biết Vưu Lương Hành là nam nhân, nhưng thói quen tính xưng hô không có thay đổi, vừa thấy được Vưu Lương Hành, đại gia vẫn là gọi lương muội, Vưu Lương Hành cùng Khang Thánh Triết đều lộ ra mỉm cười, cùng đại gia chào hỏi.  
"Buổi tối hảo."  
Vợ chồng một lòng, thanh âm trùng hợp, live stream nhân dân quần chúng đã bị thanh âm cùng sắc đẹp song trọng bạo đánh.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontdi —! ! ! Ta chết ta chết ta chết ! ! Khoái cứu giúp ta! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font phấn thật là thơm cp ta phát ra heo gọi thanh âm! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkích động đến khóc rống! ! Nhân sinh vì sao như thế hạnh phúc. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontthổi bạo kk cùng lương muội sắc đẹp! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream nhân số kế tiếp kéo lên, không chỉ so manh miêu tv nhân số nhiều, càng có phá ghi lại xu thế, không biết là tốt đẹp tv tuyên truyền lực độ đúng chỗ, vẫn là Khang Thánh Triết cùng thật là thơm cp kêu gọi lực quả thật cường hãn, đặt tại trước mắt thành tích lại siêu việt Khang Thánh Triết tưởng tượng.  
Khang Thánh Triết tự trực tiếp tới nay lần đầu tiên từ trực tiếp trung cảm nhận được miến tăng nhiều vui sướng chi tình, hắn có chút cảm động, tại hết thảy còn không có bắt đầu trước, nhịn không được đạo: "Cám ơn đại gia ."  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... Mẹ nha! Cảm tạ cái gì a! ! Đây là hẳn là a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói lời cảm tạ kk ta chưa thấy qua... Tê, sợ hãi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđột nhiên túng cái gì! Là kk liền muốn lãng! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên hừ cười một tiếng, live stream không khí tăng vọt, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthôm nay đồng thời trực tiếp sao! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđồng thời chơi game a! ! Cùng lương muội đồng thời! ! Trời ạ ta thật sự không cần quá hạnh phúc! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhìn kk cùng lương muội mặt nhượng cuộc đời của ta chiếm được chữa khỏi. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết tự nhiên muốn bắt đầu chơi game, hắn đổ bộ quý danh đang chuẩn bị kéo lương lương tiến vào, Vưu Lương Hành bỗng nhiên nhẹ nhàng phất phất tay, đối với màn ảnh đạo: "Ta có một chút nói muốn nói."  
Thanh tú đáng yêu thiếu nữ âm, nghe xong liền làm cho lòng người nhuyễn, huống chi Vưu Lương Hành soái đến quá phận, mãnh liệt tương phản mê đến live stream trong miến thần hồn điên rụng, đôi khi quang nhìn bình luận, nói đây là Vưu Lương Hành live stream sợ đều có người tin tưởng.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnói một chút nói một chút nói một chút! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonthảo hảo hảo! Nói một chút nói! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội nói áp! ! Ta tại nghe! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết cũng không biết Vưu Lương Hành muốn nói cái gì, nhưng hắn tại lương lương bên người rất là nhu thuận, chỉ ghé mắt lắng nghe, Vưu Lương Hành vạn chúng chú mục, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà đứng đắn đạo: "Hoan nghênh đại gia có thể đi vào tốt đẹp tv, ta đại biểu tốt đẹp tv cảm tạ đại gia tín nhiệm cùng lựa chọn."  
Live stream lặng im một khắc, vạn mặt mờ mịt. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font? ? ? ? ? Đại biểu... Tốt đẹp tv? ? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông là đại biểu kk? ? Có phải hay không nói sai rồi? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnhư thế nào cảm giác có chút quái quái ... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttừ từ! ! ! Tốt đẹp tv? ? ? Lương muội? ? ? Là lỗi giác của ta! ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết cũng không nghĩ tới Vưu Lương Hành hội đột nhiên tự bạo thân phận, mà ngay sau đó, Vưu Lương Hành càng là tiếp tục nói: "Đại gia không có nghe sai, ta quả thật đại biểu chính là tốt đẹp tv, tốt đẹp là ta vi công ty lấy được tên, ta là tốt đẹp tv kinh doanh giả, cũng là pháp nhân đại biểu."  
Live stream: ...  
what? ? ? ?  
Ngọa tào! ! ! ! !  
Live stream khiếp sợ bên trong, Vưu Lương Hành liền mạch lưu loát đạo: "Gặp gỡ kk là trùng hợp, nhưng là kk đi vào bên cạnh ta không là trùng hợp, ta hy vọng đại gia có thể chứng kiến, nếu có một ngày ta chủ động cùng kk chia tay, tốt đẹp tv nhâm đại gia hắc cả đời."  
Live stream rốt cục nổ mạnh đứng lên.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontnha? ? ? ? Lương muội là tốt đẹp tv lão tổng? ? ? ? Không là vui đùa? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta trời ạ! ! Đây là cái gì nội dung vở kịch! ! Ai viết kịch bản a! ! Nhượng ta vuốt một vuốt! ! kk cùng lương muội võng luyến, sau đó lương muội không chỉ là thiếu nữ âm đại soái so, vẫn là kk học trưởng cùng tương lai lão tổng? ? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông đối! ! Không là tương lai lão tổng! ! Này chẳng lẽ không phải kk bị lương muội bao nuôi sao! ! ! Võng luyến gả cho đại soái so tổng tài? ? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontta kháo! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontcác ngươi có hay không người nhớ tới, tại mấy tháng trước, có một cái gọi tốt đẹp tv người cấp kk tạp năm mươi hai vạn... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/font... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontsát sát sát sát sát sát sát sát sát! ! ! Cái kia thời điểm mà bắt đầu sao! ! Nói lương muội kỳ thật là bá tổng đây là cái gì thần đến nhất bút a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Live stream nổ tung, Khang Thánh Triết lại một câu đều nói hay không đến, hắn này mới hiểu được Vưu Lương Hành trước vì sao thân thể buộc chặt, nguyên lai là tính toán tại trực tiếp trước mặt nói thượng như vậy một đoạn.  
Đoạn này nói nội dung nói đến đơn giản, nhưng một loại ý nghĩa lại trọng đại, vương lộ trước từng lo lắng, nếu hắn có một ngày cùng lương lương chia tay, lương lương có thể hay không triệt để vứt bỏ hắn, mà Vưu Lương Hành lại tại hắn đến công ty trực tiếp ngày đầu tiên, tại sở hữu người trước mặt chặt đứt chính mình đường lui.  
Như thế đột nhiên, lại như thế quyết tuyệt.  
Khang Thánh Triết lại đỏ mắt, một câu đều nói không nên lời.  
Live stream mắt sắc miến rất nhanh bắt được trọng điểm. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontkk ánh mắt đỏ... font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontkk muốn khóc. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđừng khóc kk! ! Tuy rằng đến lượt ta cũng khóc! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontkk quá cảm động... Ta cũng hảo cảm động, về sau ta không bao giờ phát cẩm lý , tái nhiều cẩm lý đều không có kk dùng được! Này vận khí thượng thiên ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Nói xong nói, Vưu Lương Hành toàn tâm toàn ý khí lực tiêu tán hầu như không còn, Khang Thánh Triết ánh mắt rất thâm tình, hắn đảo có chút chống đỡ không được, vì thế vội vàng đứng dậy, nói câu trực tiếp đi, sau đó chạy trối chết.  
Màn ảnh trước chỉ còn lại có Khang Thánh Triết một người.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontlương muội chạy! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/font đừng chạy oa! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Khang Thánh Triết mờ mịt hồi lâu, rốt cục hoãn thần lại, hắn giơ tay lên cơ đạo: "Ân... Chúng ta đây chơi game..."  
Nhưng mà tại tổ đội mặt biên thật lâu sau, Khang Thánh Triết vẫn là không có đè xuống đi, chợt , hắn ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Xin lỗi, phi thường xin lỗi, hôm nay không bá , về sau bổ."  
Lời nói ra hạ, Khang Thánh Triết tắt đi trực tiếp, mãnh liệt hướng về Vưu Lương Hành tẩu rụng phương hướng lao ra đi.  
Hắc bình live stream lâm vào điên cuồng! ! !  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontkhông phải đâu! ! ! kkkkkkkkkkk! ! ! ! Ngươi trở lại cho ta a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontphía trước không cần vờ ngớ ngẩn! ! Trở về cái rắm! ! Thượng áp! ! Hướng áp! ! Đẩy ngã lương muội! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontđối đối đối! ! Đi lên chính là làm! ! Nhưng ngươi không cần quan màn ảnh a! ! ! orz! ! ! Quan trực tiếp này tm thực quá phận a! ! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fonttrực tiếp không tốt sao! ! Cầu các ngươi trực tiếp a! ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font Ai cũng không nghĩ tới, Khang Thánh Triết đến tốt đẹp tv lần đầu tiên trực tiếp thế nhưng sẽ như vậy lấy sở hữu chủ bá trung khi trường ngắn nhất nhân khí lại cao nhất ngưu bức ghi lại chấm dứt.  
Live stream như thế nào như thế nào, Khang Thánh Triết giờ phút này cái gì cũng không quan tâm, vọt tới cách vách gian phòng, duy nhất một sự kiện chính là đem Vưu Lương Hành ôm cái đầy cõi lòng, Vưu Lương Hành vốn là chính tâm trong hốt hoảng, bị hắn một ôm, có chút há hốc mồm.  
"... Khang Thánh Triết? Trực tiếp đâu?"  
Khang Thánh Triết rầu rĩ đạo: "Quan ."  
Quan ? ? ?  
Đây không phải là tại đùa giỡn hay sao? Đây chính là Khang Thánh Triết lần đầu tiên trực tiếp, Vưu Lương Hành suýt nữa muốn phát giận, nhưng bản quá Khang Thánh Triết đầu to, người này ánh mắt nháy mắt, chợt trát hai giọt rơi lệ đến.  
Khóc.  
Rất lương nghề nghiệp tức trong lòng vừa kéo, đau lòng nói: "... Làm sao vậy?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ta cảm động."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Về phần như vậy cảm động?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Về phần."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "... Ngươi lệ điểm nguyên lai như vậy thấp?"  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Liền như vậy thấp."  
Vừa nói vừa hướng Vưu Lương Hành trong ngực phác, Vưu Lương Hành nhất thời đứng không vững, lập tức tài đến trên giường.  
Lấy Khang Thánh Triết không có cách nào, Vưu Lương Hành chỉ phải từ Vưu Lương Hành tính tình, qua hơn nửa ngày, mới giận dữ nói: "Tính ."  
Khang Thánh Triết hừ hừ không nói lời nào, Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Đứng lên."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "Không."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Đứng lên! Ta có cái gì tặng cho ngươi."  
Vừa nghe câu này, Khang Thánh Triết lúc này mới nửa tin nửa ngờ sai khai thân, Vưu Lương Hành nương lực đem hắn đẩy ra, chậm rãi từ túi áo trong lấy ra một cái tứ tứ phương phương hòm đến, hòm so giống nhau nhẫn hạp muốn đại, phía trên cột lấy một cái hồng sắc ruy băng.  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Tặng cho ngươi."  
"Vì cái gì?"  
"Không tại sao, tưởng đưa sẽ đưa."  
Khang Thánh Triết động tác so cương thi còn cứng ngắc, hắn cực kỳ thong thả trừu khai ruy băng, vì thế lễ vật bản thể liền rõ ràng hiển hiện ra.  
Là nhất trương chi phiếu.  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "... Ngươi đưa ta chi phiếu làm như thế nào? Ta không thể thu."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Nhận lấy đi, đây là nhà ta phong tục, nói thương yêu kết hôn tất yếu trình tự."  
Khang Thánh Triết biết này tạp đối với Vưu Lương Hành tới nói cũng không quý trọng, so với tiền tài, càng trọng yếu hơn là tượng trưng ý nghĩa, hắn hỏi: "Bên trong này bao nhiêu tiền?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Không nhiều lắm."  
Khang Thánh Triết phát tán tư duy, hỏi: "Năm mươi hai vạn?"  
Vưu Lương Hành lắc đầu, Khang Thánh Triết ấn đường nhảy dựng."Năm trăm hai mươi vạn?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không là."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "... Năm nghìn hai trăm vạn? ? ?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành dừng một chút, đạo: "Tái thừa cái một tam một tứ."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết bỗng nhiên cảm giác một trận đầu váng mắt hoa, hai chân như nhũn ra.  
"... Có thể không thu sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Ngươi không muốn cùng ta kết hôn?"  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết một giây đồng hồ đem tạp sủy vào trong ngực, đạo: "Không cấp ta ta với ngươi cấp!"  
Vưu Lương Hành xì một tiếng cười ra tiếng đến.  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng cười theo, cười cười, hắn đạo: "Lương lương, ta cũng có cái lễ vật tưởng tặng cho ngươi."  
Khang Thánh Triết cũng chuẩn bị lễ vật? Vưu Lương Hành hơi hiển nghi hoặc, thong thả đạo: "Cái gì lễ vật?"  
Khang Thánh Triết gợi lên Vưu Lương Hành lễ vật hạp thượng hồng sắc ruy băng, động tác nhanh nhẹn hệ ở tại chính mình trên cổ, cuối cùng, đánh cái xinh đẹp nơ con bướm.  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Ngươi thu không thu?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Làm sao có thể không thu, đương nhiên thu.  
Vưu Lương Hành rất có nghi thức cảm mà đem ruy băng mở ra, đạo: "Khang Thánh Triết cùng Khang Thánh Triết nửa đời sau, đều là ta , ta nói rồi không buông tay, vĩnh không buông tay."  
Khang Thánh Triết lộ ra tươi cười, vui vẻ đạo: "Có thể, lời này rất có tổng tài phong, ta thích."  
Vưu Lương Hành nhẹ nhàng cười rộ lên.  
Khang Thánh Triết hơi hơi mân mê miệng, đạo: "Tổng tài thân ta."  
Vưu Lương Hành rất phối hợp tại hắn trên môi hôn một chút, hôn đến thực vang.  
Khang Thánh Triết hì hì hì hì cười rộ lên, cười cười, hắn ánh mắt liền lại đỏ.  
Vưu Lương Hành lòng tràn đầy bất đắc dĩ, "Ta trước kia như thế nào không biết ngươi như vậy yêu khóc."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Có thể là bởi vì ta mỗi ngày đều so trước một ngày càng thích ngươi."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Toan."  
Khang Thánh Triết đảo không phản bác, hắn tĩnh tĩnh, cảm khái đạo: "Kỳ thật ta bỗng nhiên cảm thấy chúng ta câu chuyện như vậy kết thúc cũng rất hảo."  
Lời này đột nhiên, nhưng Vưu Lương Hành lại nhịn không được hỏi: "Vì cái gì?"  
Khang Thánh Triết trả lời: "Bởi vì ta hiện tại thực hạnh phúc, nếu như có thể tại thời gian này dừng lại, ta chẳng phải là vĩnh viễn đều như vậy hạnh phúc?"  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Lời này không đối."  
Khang Thánh Triết đạo: "Không đúng chỗ nào."  
Vưu Lương Hành đạo: "Bởi vì tiếp tục đi xuống, ta có thể làm cho ngươi về sau mỗi một ngày đều so hiện tại hạnh phúc hơn."  
Khang Thánh Triết: "..."  
Khang Thánh Triết cảm thấy chính mình lại muốn khóc.  
Chung quanh im ắng , tiếng hít thở đều nghe được rõ ràng, Khang Thánh Triết đắm chìm tại ái tình bên trong, mở miệng nói: "Làm sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành: "..."  
Vưu Lương Hành: "Không làm! !"  
Không làm liền không làm... Biệt hung đi ~!  
Khang Thánh Triết cổ co rụt lại, hỏi: "Kia chơi game sao?"  
Vưu Lương Hành giận run cả người: "... Đánh."  
Khang Thánh Triết mặt mày một cong, người cười không rời mắt được."Hì hì hi."  
Vưu Lương Hành đầu tiên là nghiêm mặt, sau đó tại Khang Thánh Triết tươi cười trung một chút mềm hoá, sau đó hóa thành một tiếng bất đắc dĩ lại sủng nịch than nhẹ.  
Nói cái gì tới?  
Hắn chỉ biết.  
Hắn cùng Khang Thánh Triết nhất sinh, giờ khắc này mới vừa mới bắt đầu.  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【 /span/fontchính văn hoàn font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font

-oOo- 


End file.
